Balancing Act
by JenJethero4everasone
Summary: Sequel to 'The Light' Part 2 of 3 Can Jenny and Gibbs balance their work and home lives?
1. Awakenings

Gibbs' Bedroom

0830 Hours

Gibbs wakes up to find Jenny sleeping beside him. Smiling over at her. "Three times." He smirks over at her. "I know how to get you up." Gibbs pulls the covers off of Jenny. With the sunlight filtering in the bedroom, Gibbs smiles as looks over at Jenny, as she sleeps, physically her body has not changed much. Jenny begins to stir in her sleep, the chill on her exposed skin awakens her. Gibbs leans over her from behind. "Cold!"

"Freezing!" Jenny turns and looks at his playful smirk.

Gibbs leans over and kisses her good morning, Jenny decides to distract him by deepening his kiss, as their kiss intensifies, Jenny grabs the covers and quickly pulls it over them. "You're spoiling my fun." Gibbs snorts and nuzzles her neck.

"Well if you would hurry up and get me warm, I wouldn't of had to pull the covers over us." She shivers in protest.

Gibbs laughs at her. "Still grumpy in the morning." He starts to touch Jenny under the covers.

"Yes, specially when I haven't had either a shower or my coffee yet." Jenny says softly.

"Some things haven't changed over the years" Gibbs starts kissing Jenny's neck.

Jenny feels Gibbs' morning arousal against her thigh, slowly her hand reaches down and touches him from under the covers. Gibbs breaks away in mid kiss and buries his face against her shoulder. "So they haven't." She says with a smirk.

Jenny kisses Gibbs on the mouth, Gibbs rolls over on to his back and brings Jenny on top of him as she's kissing him, slowly Jenny's mouth works it's way down to his chest mastering it all the way down to his waistline. "What are you doing to me?" He protests

"Paybacks!" She ways with a wicked grin.

Slowly Jenny nips along Gibbs' ribcage and works her way up to his chest, as Jenny kisses his neck, Gibbs gets them in a sitting position on the bed, so that Jenny can straddle him. Jenny cries out as Gibbs enters her body. Gibbs puts his hands on Jenny's waist, with the morning light, he wants to watch Jenny lose herself in his body.

"Jenny make love to me." Gibbs says softly.

Jenny moans out as Gibbs lifts her off the mattress so that he can slip deeper inside of her. Jenny begins to move against Gibbs slowly. Gibbs lies on his back watching Jenny lose herself against him. Jenny was the first woman and only woman that Gibbs has preferred on top of him.

"You just going to lie there you bastard."

Gibbs bursts out laughing. "Was wondering how long you were going to let me lie here, while you did all the work." Gibbs sits up and starts to thrust up against her.

Jenny bites down on Gibbs' shoulder to stifle out an on coming cry as he begins to pick up the pace to their love making, his hands glide over the back of Jenny's butt, bringing her body closer to his hip. Their bodies begin to move in rhythm.

Gibbs moans out as Jenny begins to move aggressively against him, usually in the morning Gibbs was the dominant lover. "Woman are you trying to kill me." He protests

Five minutes later.

Jenny and Gibbs both have their release at the same time. Gibbs slumps back on the bed bringing Jenny on top of him. "You were never this aggressive nine years ago in the morning." He says exhausted.

Jenny snorts up against his chest. "Your body is nine years older, remember." She teases

Gibbs looks up at the ceiling. "Keep throwing that in my face." He growls.

Jenny looks up at him. "What's the matter old man can't pace yourself?" She mocks him.

Gibbs glares down at her. "Who fell asleep first after our first time last night?" Gibbs says and looks down at Jenny, who's rubbing the scar on his right shoulder from Positano. "Going over my old battle scars."

"I put enough on your back last night." She purrs seductively.

"Your neck didn't fair to good either." He smirks down at her.

"That is what turtle necks are invented for." She giggles.

Gibbs pulls Jenny closer to him. Jenny buries her face against his chest. Gibbs rubs her back. "The one thing that I enjoy about making love to you, is after wards, you're so quiet."

"My body does all the talking." She says dryly.

Gibbs laughs at her. "Are we going to stay in bed all day long, or did you have other plans?" He asks softly.

Jenny looks up at him. "Bed sounds good, but right now, my body is craving for a shower." She says with a grin.

Gibbs notes the mischievous grin on her face. "I guess that's an invite."

Jenny gets out of bed. "Since when did you ever need an invitation?" Jenny walks off.

"True!" Gibbs gets out of bed and follows her.

Gibbs' Bathroom

In the shower.

Gibbs has Jenny pinned up against the tiled wall ravishing her breasts. Jenny grabs on to his wet hair and cries out. Gibbs works his mouth back up to Jenny's where they exchange hot erotic kisses, Jenny's tongue runs along his lower lip. Gibbs picks Jenny up as he backs Jenny up against the wall, she wraps her legs around his waist. Gibbs enters Jenny and begins to thrust up against her. He kisses Jenny's shoulder biting down on it. Jenny grabs on to his butt urging him to move faster against her. "Yes!" She screams out.

Ten minutes later.

Gibbs slumps against Jenny against the wall as he has his release. "You in there." He pants with exhaustion.

"Hell no!' She says as Gibbs gently puts her on to her feet.

Gibbs laughs grabs and a shampoo bottle and starts to wash Jenny's hair. "I loathed it when you cut your hair." He says bitterly.

Jenny looks up at him. "I know, I did it on purpose."

"I know you did." Gibbs says as he rinses Jenny's hair off.

Gibbs' Kitchen

0930 Hours.

Gibbs looks over at Jenny while she's eating her pancakes. "You had that planned all along last night." He asks and sits down at the table next to her.

"I've had it planned all week." "I told you, that you wouldn't see it coming." She smiles at him.

Gibbs picks up Jenny's hand and kisses it. "I didn't! " He smiles at her and starts to eat his pancakes.

Gibbs' Living Room

1415 Hours.

Gibbs is sitting on the couch with his feet propped up on the coffee table watching the Steelers game, their losing big, he's not happy. Jenny is cuddled up against him on the couch reading her book. Gibbs' cell phone rings, noting its Tony on the caller ID. "Yes DiNozzo." He answers.

Tony's Apartment

"Steelers are losing." Tony taunts him.

"I can see the score DiNozzo." He growls.

Jenny shakes her head at Tony. "Him and his stupid pools." She mutters.

Tony raises an eyebrow when he hears Jenny's voice. "Oh, I hear you have company there." He grins.

"Your ears are very observant DiNozzo." Gibbs mumbles.

"Is the Director watching the game?" Tony asks sheepishly.

Gibbs looks down at Jenny. "He wants to know if the Director is watching the game."

Jenny reaches over and hits the speakerphone button on Gibbs' cell phone. "I have no clue as to what the Director is doing at this moment Tony, but Jenny on the other hand, she's reading a book." She says sarcastically.

Gibbs turns off the speakerphone to his cell phone. "You'll get your money in the morning DiNozzo." He grumbles.

"She's reading a book." Tony asks.

"Yes, I'm enjoying something that I like to do, and she enjoys reading." "It's called give and take DiNozzo." "I'll see you at work tomorrow." Gibbs hangs up.

"So how much money did you lose?" Jenny says as she continues to read her book at the same time.

"Twenty dollars." Gibbs turns off the TV and his attention is now drawn on to Jenny.

"I'm glad I stay out of his pools." She sighs.

"I won a bet this week." He grins down at her.

"Wow, somebody other than Ducky finally won." Jenny laughs.

"It was a bet to see how long it would take before you lost your temper at work." Gibbs smirks down at her.

"Well it was your fault to begin with that I lost my temper." Jenny puts her book up against her. "And you made money off of it." She turns and looks up at him.

Gibbs notes the irritated look on Jenny's face. "Yes I did." He grins. Jenny takes her glasses off, sits up and puts her book and glasses down on the coffee table, before they can get into an argument, Gibbs grabs a hold of Jenny's face and kisses her. Jenny quickly gives into him, returning his kiss. Gibbs' hands venture up under Jenny's tank top and he feels up her breasts, Jenny breaks away from his kiss, when his thumbs rub up against her harden nipples, Gibbs kisses her neck and shoulder.

"I don't think the couch is going to survive this Jethro." She whispers.

Gibbs nuzzles her neck. "We could move this downstairs."

"No!" Jenny looks up at him. "I want to start some new memories." Jenny gets up from the couch and walks upstairs. Gibbs slowly gets off the couch and follows her.

For the rest of the afternoon they slowly make love one, frequently changing positions, at sunset, Gibbs is in bed running his hands through Jenny's back. "You know how hard it's been on me the past three years not to touch you." Gibbs' hands venture down to Jenny's butt.

"You said you want Chinese for dinner?" She asks with her face pressed against the pillow.

"Yeah!" He answers.

Jenny feels Gibbs thumb brush up against the scar on the back of her right thigh. "Yes it's still there."

"I can hear your screams of agony in my ears." He sadly says.

Jenny quickly changes the subject. "Noemi will be happy to see you tomorrow morning."

Jenny's Kitchen

1900 Hours

"You've been quiet since we've came over to your place." Gibbs says as he's eating his House Lo Mien.

"We have to go over some ground rules." Jenny says and sips her water.

"Ground rules!" Gibbs narrows his eyes at her. "Do I have any say in this?" He asks.

"Yes, if we're to establish a relationship together."

"Good, you go first." He mumbles.

"No romance on the job, I'm the Director and you are Agent Gibbs." She states.

"How am I suppose to keep my hands off of you." He protests.

"Learn!" She hisses back at him.

"Lean!" He mutters under his breath and gives Jenny a dirty look.

"Knew you wouldn't like that one." "Work stays at work, if there is a case bothering you, do not take it out on me, I had about enough of it, when we were together the first time, and if a case is bothering you, go work on your boat, get drunk in your basement, or do what ever it is you do to get your mind off of it."

"What about you?" Gibbs growls.

Jenny rolls her eyes at him. "Hum, seems like my work related issues are, because you're a pain in the ass to deal with." "But the same rule applies to me also, I have my books to keep my mind occupied, or I can have a girls night out with Ziva and Abby." She says dryly.

"Anything else!" He says roughly.

"Work arguments stay at work, home arguments stay at home." She admonishes him.

"So if I piss you off at work, you won't carry it over at home." He questions.

"And when it does, I have a book to read, you have your boat to work on." "And there will no more secrets between us period, we talk things out, communication has been our biggest problem." She says with a frown.

"Your right!" Gibbs squeezes her hand.

"If we can follow these rules, then maybe we have a chance this time around." Jenny caress' his wrist. "While I clean up, you can put your clothes away, I left a spot for you in the closet and the same two bottom dresser drawers that you used the last time."

"Shouldn't have gone through the trouble." He says smoothly.

"I haven't used those drawers, since I've came home from Europe." Jenny says softly

Half an hour later.

Jenny is wiping off the kitchen table when she hears Gibbs entering the kitchen. "You all set." Gibbs shirtless approaches Jenny from behind and kisses the back of her neck. Jenny shivers as he nibbles on the back of her ear. "I guess TV is out of the question tonight." She says with her voice quivering with desire for him.

Up in Jenny's bedroom.

Gibbs slumps on top of Jenny after climaxing inside of her, exhausted he buries his face into Jenny's shoulder, it feels so good to be in her bed again.

"Jethro!" She whispers

"Hum!" He mumbles.

"You're not doing my shoulder any favors, by using it as a pillow." She chastises him.

Gibbs kisses Jenny as he rolls on to his back, Jenny breathlessly pulls away and buries her face against his chest. Gibbs strokes Jenny's hair. "You falling asleep on me." He laughs at her.

"No recovering!" She says softly against his chest.

Gibbs looks over at the alarm clock on the nightstand and notes that it's eight thirty at night. "We still have two and a half hours."

"Not up for an all night session." She laughs against his chest.

"Maybe on our next weekend off." He smirks down at her.

"Your next weekend off, remember I have the weekends off." Jenny looks up at him.

"Prop's of being Director." Gibbs grumbles.

"Maybe if Agent Gibbs behaves himself in the office, the Director may give him some weekends off." Jenny says seductively.

"What if I'm naughty in the office?" He grins mischievously.

"Don't worry, I'll punish you for it." Jenny leans up and kisses him on the mouth.

2300 Hours

Jenny is sleeping on her stomach, Gibbs is sleeping with his face pressed against Jenny's lower back. Tomorrow morning when they step out of the elevator in work will be a major test for their relationship. Can they balance there at home life with the demands of their job titles at work?


	2. War Wounds

December 8th 2008

Jenny's Bedroom

0500 Hours

Gibbs grumbles against Jenny's back at the sound of the alarm clock going off. "Shut that thing off." He moans in protest.

"I will if you would get the hell off of me." Jenny hisses at him.

Gibbs reluctantly rolls on to his back. "To freakin early to get up." He yawns.

Jenny slaps at the alarm clock on the nightstand next to her bed. "Nobody told you to get up with me." She sighs and gets out of bed.

Gibbs blinks his eyes as Jenny turns the light on by her side of the bed. "Can't you put a turtleneck and some slacks on."

Jenny glares down at him. "I have to be out of the building today, so a turtle neck and slacks are out of the question." Jenny grabs her robe from the end of the bed and puts it on.

Gibbs slowly gets out of bed. "What time does Noemi come over?" He asks

"0600 Hours!" Jenny says with a yawn.

"Good we still have time for a quick one." He smirks over at her.

"Jethro I don't have the time for this." She protests and starts for the door.

Gibbs grins over at the direction of the doorway. "Yes you do."

Jenny's Bathroom.

In the shower.

Gibbs has Jenny pressed up against the tiled wall getting off listening to her screams of pleasure. Jenny digs her nails into his back trying to urge on his release. "Come on Jethro." She begs in pleasure.

Gibbs smiles at his lover, the best time to take advantage of Jenny sexually, was first thing in the morning, with no caffeine, Jenny was an easy target for him to seduce. Gibbs groans out as he feels Jenny biting down on his shoulder to stifle out an on coming cry. "Damn it Jen."

"Hurry the hell up, I don't have all morning." She begs

With one final thrust, Gibbs shudders against Jenny. Exhausted from prolonging his release, Gibbs gently puts Jenny down on her feet. "Good morning Jen." He smirks down at Jenny who has her face buried against his chest trying to get her bearings.

"Good morning Jethro." She mumbles against him.

Jenny's Kitchen

0615 Hours.

Gibbs walks into the kitchen to find coffee on the table for him, and Noemi cooking eggs and bacon for him. "Cooking breakfast on a work day." Gibbs muses.

"Welcome home breakfast for you, Senor Gibbs." Noemi smiles over at him.

Gibbs sits down at the table. "How do you know I'm home?" He says roughly.

Noemi looks over at him. "Doctor Mallard stopped by on the way over from work Friday morning, Senora handed him an over night back, and a bag." "She gave him the time that you would be out of your house on Saturday morning." Noemi says with a smile and puts Gibbs eggs and bacon on a plate.

"I wasn't expecting it." Gibbs says and shakes his head.

Noemi puts four slices of toast on Gibbs' plate and walks over to the table, putting the plate in front of him. "I missed seeing you in the morning the past three years." She says softly.

Gibbs dips his toast into his eggs. "I missed your cooking." He says and takes a bite out of his toast.

Jenny walks into the kitchen. "Spoiling Senor Gibbs" She says and walks over to the coffee pot.

"Si Senora." Noemi says with a laugh and puts Jenny's blueberry bagel in the toaster.

Squad Room

0700 Hours

Tony is standing next to Ziva's desk showing her his latest issue of GSM. "Read the article on positions." He grins down at her.

"Yes Tony, and I did them all." She wickedly says.

Main Elevator

Gibbs and Jenny walk out. "You said you were going to be out of the office for most of the day." Gibbs asks Jenny as he walks with Jenny past his section.

Tony looks over at them. "Check out the suit Jenny has on."

"Ass kissing sessions out of the office." McGee comments from his desk.

Near the stairs.

Gibbs looks over at his lover, whispering in her ear. "I'm going to have at least thirty XXX Rated flashbacks of you today." He smirks

"A lot of bathroom trips." Jenny starts up the stairs.

Gibbs glares up at Jenny. "I don't do that in the bathroom."

"Ha!" She laughs, turns, and looks at him from the catwalk.

"Name the time and place." He growls

"Margarita Safari argument, I felt you, when I had my body pressed up against you on the window, and DiNozzo walked in on you in the bathroom." Jenny gives him a knowing look.

"I'll kill him." Gibbs snarls

Jenny laughs and begins to walk. "Play nice today Agent Gibbs."

Gibbs gives her a look of warning and walks off towards the bullpen, as he walks past Ziva's desk, Gibbs head slaps Tony. "Put that rag sheet away, before I burn it." He barks and walks over to his desk.

Tony rubs his head in pain. "Pay up boss." Tony smirks over at him.

Gibbs throws his coat up against the shelf. "You want it, come and get it." He says roughly.

Abby's Lab

0900 Hours

"She was over there." Tony nudges Abby.

"Doing what?" She smiles.

"Reading a book." Tony takes in Abby's dumb founded look.

"DiNozzo, been looking for you everywhere." "And we have a hostage situation involving a Seaman over at a diner." Gibbs walks in and says impatiently.

"Who's holding him hostage?" Tony questions.

"He's holding his wife and two year old daughter hostage." Gibbs answers.

"On it boss." Tony answers and starts for the door with Gibbs.

Abby watches Gibbs and Tony step into the elevator, shaking her head at Jenny. "Reading a book!" "You have a hot body in front of you, and your reading a book, your a-" Before Abby can finish, Jenny rounds the corner and walks into the lab. "Morning Director!" Abby says cheerfully.

Jenny walks over to Abby. "Good morning Abby." Jenny smiles at her.

"Looking for Gibbs!" Abby asks.

"No, Ducky!" Jenny answers.

"Sorry, haven't seen him in about a half an hour." Abby spots Ducky walking some Probie Agents over to the elevator. "There he is!"

"It's going to have to wait." Jenny says.

"Do you want me to give you his message?" Abby inquires.

"No, I have to head over to the Capital today, lovely Senate hearings." Jenny waves at Abby and walks out of the lab.

Abby shakes her head at Mommy. "What am I going to do with you?" She sighs in protest.

Hostage Stand Off

At the diner.

1000 Hours

Gibbs is outside the front door of the diner trying to negotiate with Seaman Jarrett while he's holding his wife and daughter hostage. "There's only one way out of this?" Gibbs demands.

"With you dead." Jarrett laughs and shoots at Gibbs.

The glass from the front door shatters, Ziva notices some blood on Gibbs' t-shirt. "Gibbs you've been hit." She says urgently.

Gibbs brushes Ziva off. "It's just from the glass Ziva."

McGee is standing next the truck and speaks into his com. "Boss, he's behind the counter now, separated from his wife and daughter."

Over hearing McGee from her earpiece. "I'm not second guessing this one." Ziva says firmly, aims her Sig at Jarrett's head, and pulls the trigger, sending Jarrett to the ground.

Jarrett's wife and daughter quickly run out of the diner, Tony approaches them. "It's over!" He reassures them.

Danielle Jarrett breaks down in tears. "He was going to kill us?" She sobs

Tony pulls Danielle in his arms. "It's over!" He tenderly tells her.

Fifteen Minutes Later.

Inside the diner.

Ducky is looking over Seaman Jarrett's body. "Straight through the head." He says to Tony who's taking photos of the crime scene. Ducky walks over to Gibbs who's questioning some of the waitress'. "Now my attention is going to be on the living." He looks up at Gibbs.

"It's just some glass, I'll be alright." Gibbs says with a shrug.

"Do I have to call somebody, who out ranks you?" Ducky reminds him.

"She's at the Capital building." Gibbs smirks down at him.

"Figures you would get that one in." "Jethro, you do not play around with cuts when it comes to shards of glass." Ducky warns him.

Ziva rolls her eyes at Gibbs. "Gibbs, quit being a baby." She protests at him.

"Nobody asked you David." Gibbs walks outside.

Ducky follows Gibbs. "Jethro!" He admonishes him.

"When we get back to NCIS, I'll have you look at me." Gibbs whines.

Ducky shakes his head and laughs at Gibbs. "I forgot about your liaison's this weekend Jethro." Ducky notes.

Gibbs narrows his eyes at Ducky. "Forgot that you were in on her plot." He mutters.

"I only dropped off an over night bag at your place while you were at Williamsburg." Ducky muses

"I never saw it coming Ducky." Gibbs smiles at Ducky.

Ducky notes his friend's body language. "Don't mess it up this time around." Ducky warns him.

Gibbs glares down at Ducky. "Me!" He growls in protest.

"I lectured Jennifer also, just as mule headed and stubborn as well." Ducky sighs.

Autopsy

1130 Hours

Ducky glances down at Seaman Jarrett's body lying on one of his tables. "Mr. Palmer, we'll start with Seaman Jarrett's autopsy after lunch."

"Sounds great to me." Palmer says and starts for the door as he's about to walk out, Gibbs is walking in carrying two shirts.

Ducky walks over near the doorway and hits the control panel to lock out Autopsy. "I changed the code so Mr. Palmer could not come in and view your war wounds." Ducky chuckles.

"Very funny!" Gibbs grumbles and sits down on a stool.

"Not like I haven't seen them before Jethro." Ducky laughs and pulls a curtain over.

"Well they haven't changed much in nine years Ducky." Gibbs laughs and pulls his polo shirt and t-shirt over his head.

Squad Room

Tony is sitting at his desk listening to Gibbs' phone ring. Ziva is reading e-mails at her desk. "I bet it's the Director!" Tony grins.

"She's busy at the Capital, Tony." Ziva says as Gibbs' phone stops ringing. Gibbs' cell phone starts ringing on his desk. "Then again, maybe they're in a recess." Ziva says with a smirk.

Capital Hill

Jenny is in the ladies lounge leaving Gibbs a voice mail. "I see your being a naughty boy, hiding from me." She purrs

Senators Clinton and Feinstein walk in. "Director Shepard, how are you doing?" Senator Clinton asks.

"Recovered!" "Congratulations on your appointment of Secretary Of State." Jenny smiles over at her.

"Thank you!" Clinton smiles.

"We've been trying to get the funding for NCIS, but you know how the Republicans can be." Senator Feinstein says with a laugh.

"Actually, it's more of the male good ole boy network on the hill, that I have a problem with, not party lines." Jenny says dryly.

Autopsy

Ducky finishes up with Gibbs' stitches. "Stubborn mule!" Ducky admonishes him.

"Yeah, yeah!" Gibbs mutters

"That was over eight stitches that I had to put on your arm, plus the laceration on your chest." Ducky starts to put a dressing on Gibbs' right tricep.

"I take it that you have to write out an incident report." Gibbs asks.

"Of course I do." Ducky sighs.

Gibbs hears Abby's voice from over at the door. As Ducky finishes up with dressing his wound, Gibbs grabs his t-shirt and puts it on. "Let her in." Gibbs groans.

Ducky removes his gloves and heads over to the door and punches in the code for the door, and unlocks it. Abby barges in. "Hey, why did you lock me out?" She folds her arms in protest.

"I was busy." Ducky moans.

"What about lunch?" Abby asks.

"Soon as I wash my hands Abigail." Ducky walks over to the curtain and pulls it back then walks over to the sink and starts to wash his hands.

"Gibbs!" Abby walks over to him.

Gibbs puts a clean polo shirt on. "Abs!"

"Did you get hurt?" She asks.

"Several stitches from flying glass." Abby looks over at him with pleading eyes. "Ducky will you tell Abby, I'm fine." Gibbs groans.

"Abigail, there's nothing to be alarmed about." Ducky says as he's drying his hands off.

Sighing with relief, then remembering Jenny from earlier. "Oh, the Director was looking for you this morning Ducky." Abby smiles.

"I saw her in the elevator Abigail."

"Thanks Ducky!" Gibbs gets up and walks off.

"Any time Jethro!" Ducky smiles.

"If everything was fine with Gibbs, why was I locked out?" Abby pouts.

"He's shy Abigail." Ducky lies.

Abby looks wide-eyed at Ducky. "Could of fooled me, he opened up his door in LA with his shirt off." Abby laughs.

Squad Room

Gibbs returns to his desk and picks up his phone, noting that he had a phone call when he was away, Gibbs checks his voice mail and spots Jenny's incoming call, hitting accept Gibbs puts his phone up to his ear.

"I see your being a naughty boy, hiding from me." Jenny purrs

Tony is waiting impatiently over at his desk for Ziva to come back with lunch, hearing Gibbs cursing from over at his desk. "Problem boss!"

"No DiNozzo!" Gibbs growls.

Ziva returns with several pizzas. "Oh good, I see you caved in and let Ducky take a look at you." "You don't need a piece of glass getting into your system Gibbs." Ziva says and drops off the pizzas on top of Tony's desk.

"As I was lectured the same thing by Doctor Mallard, Officer David." Gibbs snaps at Ziva.

Cynthia's Reception Area

1600 Hours

Jenny walks in. Cynthia stands up to greet her. "Director, your back early." She says with surprise.

"Useless, ass holes up on the hill." "Anything major happen while I was gone." Jenny sighs.

"Been quiet, MTAC has been quiet also." Cynthia informs her.

Jenny rolls her eyes. "Figures, and soon as I get back, it will all begin, in the mean time, I have a zillion case files to correct." Jenny looks out the door and stares at Gibbs who's leaning over Ziva's desk giving Ziva the stare.

"At least he hasn't tested your patience yet today." Cynthia giggles.

"I still have another two hours to go Cynthia, a lot can happen." Jenny laughs and walks for her office.

Jenny's Office

Five minutes later.

Jenny is going over her e-mails and spots Ducky's. "Oh god!" She bursts out laughing as she reads Ducky's e-mail, picking up her desk phone, she calls Ducky's extension number.

Autopsy

Palmer walks over to the phone and answers it. "Autopsy!"

"Palmer, is Dr. Mallard there?" Jenny asks.

"Yes he is ma'am." Pulling the receiver from his ear. "Dr. Mallard, Director Shepard's on the phone."

Ducky walks over and takes the phone from Palmer. "Yes Director!" Ducky gloats, as he hears Jenny's laughter on the other end of the phone. "I see some things haven't changed much in nine years Director." Ducky muses

"No they haven't." Jenny giggles.

"Pig headed mule, he needed about eight stitches on his tricep." Ducky grumbles.

"Shocking!" "Again I want to thank you for that favor on Saturday." She says softly

"Your welcome, I'm happy to help you out, in regards to that matter my dear." "I have an autopsy that I have to get to." Ducky smiles.

"Bye Ducky!" Jenny hangs up, gets up, and walks off.

Squad Room

McGee is busy going over crime scene photos, Ziva is on the phone with the Danielle Jarrett, and Tony is amusing himself by shooting rubber bands at McGee.

Jenny comes up from behind Tony's desk and whispers in his ear. "I'm glad that you find it amusing, wasting the tax payers hard earned money at entertaining yourself Agent DiNozzo."

Tony clears his throat. "Sorry ma'am!"

Jenny walks over to Gibbs desk, who's reading his e-mails. " Nice voice mail message Director." He says smoothly.

You haven't responded back to it." She inquires.

"Didn't want to interrupt your function at the Capital." Gibbs comments dryly.

"I got Dr. Mallard's e-mail." Jenny informs him.

"I'll live!" Gibbs answers and continues to read his e-mails.

Jenny chuckles at him. "I bet you did, he's seen worse." She walks off.

Tony raises an eyebrow over at his desk, thinking to himself. "Wonder what that was about?"

"Very funny Director!" Gibbs growls as she steps out of his section.

"I thought you only had stitches in your arm." Ziva asks Gibbs.

"I did Officer David!" "I need coffee." Gibbs gets up and heads for the elevator, when he gets near the elevator he looks up at Jenny, whose on the balcony in front of MTAC. "Paybacks are a bitch!" Gibbs mouths up to her and steps inside the elevator.

Tony over hears Jenny laughing as she walks into MTAC. "Something is different between those two." Tony ponders

"Tony leave it be." McGee asks.

"Worried about Gibbs head slapping you." Tony grins.

"No, the Director chewing our butts out." McGee protests.

Jenny's Bedroom

2230 Hours.

Gibbs is lying in bed with the back of his head up against Jenny's chest. "Thought the day would never end." He sighs.

Jenny is caressing the hair on his chest. "At least you weren't stuck at the Capital all day long." She rolls her eyes in protest.

"Your voice mail message was low." Gibbs growls.

"I still haven't punished you yet." Jenny says seductively.

Gibbs rolls around and leans over Jenny. "But I'm going to." Gibbs kisses Jenny passionately. Deep hot kisses are being exchanged by them. Gibbs is about to enter Jenny's body when her phone rings.

Jenny breaks away from their kiss. "This better be good." She angrily hisses, while Gibbs buries his face in between her breasts just as Jenny answers her phone. "Shepard!" She answers impatiently. Listening into one of the MTAC Tech's on the other end of the phone. "I should be over there in about a half an hour." Jenny hangs up and looks down at Gibbs' questioning look. "I'm needed in MTAC." She says.

"I'll drive you." Gibbs offers.

"My security detail is coming over to pick me up, in about fifteen minutes, so I only have time to get a quick shower and get dressed." Jenny leans down and kisses Gibbs, gets out of bed, and walks out of the room.

Gibbs rolls over on to his back in frustration from the intrusion. "So close!' He groans in protest.

December 9th 2008

Squad Room

0900 Hours

Gibbs is over at Tony's desk leaning over Tony's shoulder looking at the crime scene photos from the diner. "We were lucky that Ziva was in position to take the shot on him." Gibbs says roughly.

Catwalk behind Tony's desk.

Agent Wyatt is talking to Jenny. "So you're going away next week." Wyatt asks.

"Stockholm, for an Anti Terrorism Conference." Jenny rolls her eyes.

"Stockholm for an Anti Terrorism Conference." Wyatt says in disbelief.

"I said the same thing." Jenny laughs.

Wyatt glances down over at Gibbs. "I gather Gibbs is in charge while you're away."

Jenny looks over at Gibbs who's blatantly sticking his butt out. "Unfortunately yes." She sighs and heads for the stairs.

Tony's Desk

"So you're going to be Acting Director again." Tony grins

"Shut up DiNozzo." Gibbs snaps and starts for his desk, just as Gibbs sits at his desk, Gibbs cell phone rings for a text message. Gibbs flips his phone over and notices it's from Jenny. Hitting accept Gibbs squints and reads her message.

"Tease!"

MTAC

Jenny is watching an op on the plasma screen, when her Blackberry rings. "Shepard!" She answers.

Squad Room

"Problem Director!" Gibbs smirks as he looks out the window.

Jenny rolls her eyes at him. "You know damn well what my problem is Agent Gibbs." She says sarcastically.

"You have to wait until tonight for me to resolve it." He says with a grin.

"Lunch time!" She answers.

"What about Noemi?" Gibbs inquires.

"Your place you idiot." She mutters and hangs up.

Gibbs glances up at the door to MTAC as he flips his phone over. McGee walks over to him. "Boss!"

Gibbs looks over at McGee. "Yes McGee." He answers.

"Mrs. Jarrett is on the phone for you." McGee says.

"She was to shaken up to give her statement yesterday." Gibbs walks over to his desk, and picks up his phone. "Gibbs, yeah."

Danielle Jarrett's Mobile Home

"Agent Gibbs, this is Danielle Jarrett, what would be a good time for me to stop by." Danielle asks.

Gibbs looks down at his watch. "One thirty!" He says smoothly.

"I'll see you then." Danielle smiles and hangs up.

Gibbs hangs up his phone. "I'm going for coffee." He says as he gets up from his desk.

"Mrs. Jarrett coming over." McGee questions from his desk.

"1330 hours to give her statement." Gibbs answers and grabs his coat from the shelf. "I'll be back in fifteen minutes." Gibbs walks off.

Tony waits for Gibbs to get inside of the elevator. "He's been acting weird." Tony laughs.

"So has Jenny." Ziva notes.

"Trip to Williamsburg was a day trip." McGee comments from his desk.

"But Jenny was over his house Sunday afternoon." Tony grins.

"Reading a book." Ziva laughs.

"I did hear the football game in the back ground." Tony answers.

Ziva gets up from her desk. "I'm heading down to Abby's." She says and walks off.

"Going to write the Director in your new book." Tony asks McGee.

"Not on my life."

1155 Hours

Tony is putting his coat on next to his desk. "Going out to lunch boss."

Gibbs stands up and grabs his coat from the bookshelf. "So am I." Gibbs eyes meet Jenny's on the catwalk as she descends the stairs.

Gibbs puts his coat on. "I'll be back at 1300 hours, remember Mrs. Jarrett will be stopping by." Gibbs says and walks over to the entrance of his section.

Jenny approaches him. "Ready!"

"Yeah!" He says smoothly and starts walking Jenny over towards the elevator.

Tony watches their body language. "Something is different about them." Tony wonders as Jenny and Gibbs step inside the elevator.

Gibbs Bedroom

1215 Hours

Jenny shoves Gibbs down on top of his bed, throwing her heels off to the side. "You have exactly one minute to get undressed, before I do something about it." Jenny pulls her turtleneck over her head and notes Gibbs' panicked facial expression. "And the panicked look on your face isn't working." She glances down at his belt buckle.

Georgetown Mall

At The Food Court.

Tony is eating a slice of pepperoni pizza. "Their doing it alright, and I'm going to win this bet." Tony smirks at Abby.

"First you need proof." Abby smiles at him.

"Their definitely doing it, it's clearly written all over Jenny." Ziva laughs.

"Her place is closer to work." Tony grins.

"Not so fast, Noemi is working, Tony she has a mouth." Ziva reminds him.

"Gibbs' boat!" Tony nods wickedly.

"Jealous that Gibbs is more flexible than you are." Abby says with a laugh.

"Gibbs is to old to be more flexible than I am." Tony admonishes Abby.

Ziva raises an eyebrow at Tony. "Ever done it all night Tony?" Ziva asks.

"No, there isn't a woman alive who could handle the ride." Tony winks at Ziva.

"That's not what Madeline said about you." Ziva giggles.

Tony glares over at Ziva. "Gossiping about me with one my ex girlfriends." Tony groans.

"She came up to me Tony and told me the reason why the two of you broke up, stamina was not your strong point."

Tony starts to think before he speaks. "Maybe I should get a personal fitness trainer like McGee has."

Ziva bursts out laughing. "Won't work!"

"And why is that?" Tony mutters.

"Can you go a week with out eating a slice of pizza?" Ziva asks.

Tony frowns down at his third slice on the table. "No!" He pouts.

"Then the fitness trainer is out." Ziva smirks.

"Guess I'll use Abby's energy theory on Stacy tonight, that should burn off my pizza." Tony says and takes a bite out of his pizza.

Gibbs' Bedroom

Jenny is on top of Gibbs aggressively moving her body against him. Gibbs is trying to hold back his release, he leans up and takes Jenny's left breast in his mouth to stifle out an on coming cry. Jenny moans out as his tongue circles her hardened nipple, Gibbs is about to master her right breast when Jenny shoves Gibbs flat on his back. "Quit distracting me."

"What the hell did I do, to deserve you screwing my brains out?" He protests.

Jenny grabs a hold of his hands. "You should of thought about that when you were sticking your ass out over by Tony's desk." She hisses.

Gibbs looks up and watches his lover aggressively make love to him, his favorite time of the day to make love to Jenny was during the day. Gibbs tightens his fingers against Jenny's as he tries to hold off on his release. Jenny pulls Gibbs up into a sitting position that their bodies are chest-to-chest, making eye contact with him, she runs her tongue along his jaw line.

"Oh god!" Gibbs cries out.

Jenny runs her tongue down his lower lip, Gibbs' defenses are weakening, she nips on his neck and slows the pace down with her body, slowly moving her hips on top of his. Gibbs battle weary goes down on to his back, his hips instinctively follow his lovers' lead. Jenny smirks down at him as Gibbs becomes undone underneath her body, as her inside muscles begin to convulse, Jenny leans over Gibbs, bringing his hands on to the back of her butt.

Gibbs moans out as his body climaxes inside of Jenny. "Damn it Jenny!" He protests and looks down at Jenny with her face buried in the crook of his left arm.

"That will teach you for being a tease, I have access to your body now." She purrs.

Gibbs laughs at her. "Remember it works both ways Jen." He says and pulls Jenny up against his chest.

Jenny caress' the hair on the nipple of his chest. "I'll keep that in mind the next time I wear a short skirt to work." She grins up at him.

Gibbs pulls Jenny up and kisses her, after he recovers, he will get a quick one in, while they take a shower. "Shower after I recover."

NCIS Headquarters

1255 Hours

Elevator up to the Squad Room.

Gibbs is caressing Jenny's hair, soon as the door opens, it will be Agent Gibbs and Director Shepard. "How am I suppose to work after that?" He growls in protest.

"Keep your ass to yourself Jethro." She answers dryly.

"It's a good thing I didn't wear jeans today." He says with a laugh.

Before Jenny can answer him, the elevator door opens. "You would have gotten it worse Jethro." Jenny steps out of the elevator.

Gibbs follows her. "How?" He inquires.

"Remember my stamina is operating at seventy five percent." She reminds him.

Gibbs laughs at her. "Well mine is operating at one hundred percent, so later on look out." He smirks.

Jenny shakes her head at him, and then gets into some NCIS related business. "Remember, there are six Probationary Status Agents, I want you to show around the building at 1315 Hours." She informs him.

Gibbs makes a face. "Forgot about them."

"They won't be stationed here for their training, three are going to San Diego, two to Norfolk, and one to Gulf Port, Mississippi." Jenny says.

"Feel bad for the Probie who gets sent to Gulf Port." "Remember, Margie Wheeler doesn't like working with Probie Agents." Gibbs grins at her.

"Well this Probie Agent gave her all she could handle, during our op in New Orleans." Jenny laughs.

"By disobeying her direct order, you saved both of our lives Jen." Gibbs says softly.

"She wasn't my boss, you were."

"Now your mine." Gibbs rolls his eyes.

"And Margie's!" Jenny says with a smirk. "If nothing major should happen, I'll see you at 1800 hours." Jenny walks off down the corridor.

Gibbs' Section

Tony is pretending to file something over at the filing cabinet next to Gibbs' desk, watching Jenny go up the stairs to her office. "They're definitely doing it." He mentally notes with a grin.

Gibbs approaches his desk. "Ziva take Mrs. Jarrett's statement when she comes in at 1330 Hours, I have to show the new recruits around the building soon." Gibbs says smoothly.

"New Probie's boss." Tony smiles.

"Stay out of Autopsy DiNozzo." Gibbs growls and takes his coat off.

1400 Hours.

Ziva is taking Danielle Jarrett's statement at her desk. "That should just about do it." Ziva says with a smile.

Danielle's attention is on Gibbs at the other end of the Squad Room, who's talking with several Probationary Status Agents. "Was Agent Gibbs seriously wounded yesterday?" She curiously asks.

"He got several stitches on his right tricep." Ziva answers.

Danielle smiles over at Gibbs. "He was great with Jasmine yesterday, how many kids does he have?" Danielle inquires.

"He doesn't." Ziva says firmly.

"The way he is with children I thought he had them." Danielle ponders.

Tony walks over to his desk with Jenny angrily on his heels. "I said I was sorry." He says softly.

Jenny glares up at Tony. "Well that evidence, just got thrown out of court, Agent DiNozzo, you tell that to JAG." She hisses angrily.

"So is Agent Gibbs married?" Danielle asks Ziva.

Ziva is trying to block out Jenny's voice as she screams at Tony. "Hum, I don't give out private information on NCIS Agents, Danielle." She answers uncomfortably.

"Well, I want you in my office at 1500 hours, with Agent Gibbs, I've sent him an e-mail." She snaps at Tony. Jenny turns and looks over at Ziva's desk. "Officer David, remind Agent Gibbs that I sent him an e-mail since he doesn't seem to read them but once a week." Jenny comments angrily and storms out.

"Yes Director!" Ziva sighs as Jenny starts for the stairs for her office.

Danielle waits for Jenny to get inside of her office. "Who was that?" Danielle questions.

"That was Director Shepard, she's the head of the NCIS Agency." Ziva answers dryly.

"Is she always that bitchy?" Danielle asks smugly.

"When people don't follow orders, or do things their not suppose to be doing." Ziva glares over at Tony.

Gibbs returns to his section. "What was the Director's problem Tony, I could hear her all the way over there." Gibbs barks and points towards the elevator for the parking garage.

"The McBride case." Tony sighs and sits at his desk.

"Yes!" Gibbs answers.

"I didn't have a search warrant for the RV, when I searched it, so they threw out the evidence." Tony says with a frown.

Gibbs flops in his chair in disgust. "Great!" He growls.

"And she told me to remind you, to read her e-mail." Ziva comments.

"I would like to have one day, where I didn't have to listen to her screaming." Gibbs mentally notes and corrects himself. "I don't mind the other screaming." He grins and reads Jenny's e-mail.

Ziva's desk phone rings. "Officer David!" She answers, listening to Abby on the other end. "On my way Abby." "Gibbs, could you show Danielle out." Ziva asks.

"Sure, I need a distraction." Gibbs sighs as he finishes reading Jenny's e-mail.

"He'll show you out." Ziva gets up and walks off.

Gibbs gets up and walks Danielle over to the elevator, as they step inside. "Are you married?" She asks as the door closes.

Gibbs laughs at Danielle. "No, been there done that three times."

"I was in the process of getting a divorce from Jarrett, just before the diner." Danielle frowns.

"Divorce is a familiar term for me." Gibbs grins.

"Would you like to come over for dinner at my place?" Danielle asks.

"I'm sorry Danielle, I'm seeing somebody right now." Gibbs says softly.

"Officer David didn't tell me that." Danielle muses.

"Well my private life stays private." Gibbs answers sharply.

"No sense of adventure." Danielle winks at him.

"The person I'm dating is adventurous." Gibbs sighs and shakes his head.

Jenny's Office

1500 Hours

Gibbs and Tony are sitting at the conference table, watching Jenny angrily pace around the front of her desk. "I said I was sorry." Tony says softly.

Jenny glares over at Tony. "That's all I get between you and Gibbs is sorry." "And I'm the one that has to deal with the crap, not the two of you." She snaps at him and walks over towards the window, as Jenny looks outside she takes a deep breath before she continues. "In the future, think and use your head Agent DiNozzo, the next infraction, is a three day suspension, am I making myself clear." Jenny turns and angrily looks over at Tony.

Tony glares up at Jenny. "Crystal ma'am." He angrily snaps at her, and then gets up from his chair and storms out of her office.

"I just got my ass reamed out by the SecNav and by JAG." Jenny sighs and sits behind her desk.

"So how bad is it?" Gibbs asks.

"The case is getting over turned Jethro." She angrily snaps at Gibbs as he gets up from his chair and approaches her desk. Jenny throws the case file at him. "I've reopened it, your team better get some results on it." She hisses at him.

Squad Room

Five minutes later.

Tony is leaning back against Gibbs' desk. "Did she really have to be so harsh on me Gibbs?" Tony angrily asks him.

"The case got over turned DiNozzo, and keep in mind, there are people over the Director's head that chew her out, when we screw up." Gibbs looks over at McGee and Ziva. "Looks like we have to reopen the McBride investigation again." Gibbs comments bitterly.

Ziva glares over at Tony. "Thanks a lot Tony."

Jenny's Bedroom

2300 Hours

Jenny is in bed wearing a plum colored satin nightgown and matching robe, she's rereading some of the case files that Gibbs screwed up on, while he was posing as Acting Director. Gibbs walks in. "Still working!" He asks and pulls his Polo shirt over his head.

Jenny continues to read and not look up at him. "What does it look like to you?" She answers icily

"Brought the Director home with you." He says sarcastically and pulls his t-shirt over his head.

Jenny gets out of bed with the files. "Wasn't expecting you over tonight." She says angrily.

"We going to argue or make love tonight." Gibbs asks as he steps out of his pants.

Jenny rolls her eyes at him. "I haven't decided yet." She says dryly, puts her files and glasses down on a dresser, and walks over to the window looking outside.

Gibbs turns the lights off and walks over to Jenny coming up from behind her, he pulls Jenny's robe off of her shoulder and starts to kiss the back of Jenny's shoulder. Feeling Jenny starting to quiver. "I was hoping to finish where we left off in the shower over at my place." Gibbs whispers softly, opens up the sash to Jenny's robe, and drops it on the floor. Gibbs kisses the back of Jenny's neck, feeling her fall apart, Gibbs turns Jenny around and kisses her on the mouth, as Jenny deepens his kiss, Gibbs picks Jenny up and carries her over to the bed, before joining Jenny in bed he quickly removes her night gown and panties, and goes on top of her. "You smell so good." Gibbs whispers and kisses her neck.

"I took a bath tonight." She cries out as he nibbles along her ear.

Gibbs takes off his boxers as he's ravishing Jenny's neck. "Still using the same bath oil." He says and enters her body.

"Yes!" She screams out.

Half an hour later.

Gibbs smirks over at his sleeping lover, satisfied that he chased the Director out of the bedroom for the night. "One of these days, the Director won't refuse me." He says with a wicked grin.


	3. No Clothes Rule

December 10th 2008

0900 Hours

Gibbs is sitting on a park bench lost in thought, most of his thoughts are on Jenny, the rest are on the case that Tony screwed up on when he was Acting Team Leader. Fornell walks over to him. "Gibbs it's freezing out here." He says and sits next to Gibbs on the bench.

"I'm a Marine Tobias, besides, I like the cold, I keep my bedroom at 65 degree's in the winter time." Gibbs growls.

"I know Diane told me about that." Fornell laughs.

"Figures she would." Gibbs drinks his coffee.

Fornell notices the familiar body language of his close friend. "Bout freak in time Jethro." Fornell smiles.

"Have no clue as to what your talking about Tobias." Gibbs sighs.

"I was there when you two were together." Fornell smirks as Gibbs shakes his head at him. "Your other half is having the same body language also." Fornell gets up from the bench.

Autopsy

1000 Hours

Fornell is picking up an Autopsy Report. "So when did the two love birds get back together?" Fornell smiles at Ducky.

"You noticed also." Ducky chuckles.

"With those two, it's quite obvious." Fornell laughs.

Ducky hears the doors to Autopsy open and spots Abby walking in "Abigail!" He says with surprise.

"Meeting in my lab, per Tony, in about an hour." Abby informs him.

"I'll be there." Ducky answers.

Abby's Lab

1100 Hours

"Where's Cynthia at?" Tony asks.

"Director has a meeting with her immediate staff, and security detail." Abby answers.

"She's suppose to be going away to a conference in Stockholm next week." Ziva adds.

"And Gibbs' where abouts." Tony asks.

"Interrogation with Fornell." McGee answers.

"Cool!" Tony says with a grin.

"Cross your name off the list, because I don't see a ring on the Director's finger." Abby says and sticks her tongue out at Tony.

Tony is looking over his betting pool book. "Ziva your up next, for February 14th."

"Ah Valentines Day!" Ziva says with a smile.

"But we still have the other bet going on with the Director and Gibbs." Tony smirks over at Ziva.

McGee narrows his eyes over at Tony. "Which one is that?" He asks dryly.

"The hundred dollar a piece bet, on who ever catches them engaged in physical contact of any kind, except hugging." Tony answers with a smile.

"That's no fair." Abby protests.

"And it has to be filmed." Tony answers firmly.

Ziva's eyes widen at Tony. "Do you want a death wish Tony?"

"Gibbs wouldn't kill us?" Tony laughs.

"But the Director would." McGee warns.

Conference Room

Jenny is going over what she expects out of her staff while she's out of the country next week. "Cynthia, I want you to coordinate things from here for me." Jenny asks firmly.

Cringing with the thought of working with Gibbs again. "With Gibbs!" Cynthia grimaces.

"Unfortunately, yes!" Jenny shakes her head and sighs in frustration. "There's one order of business before I end this meeting." Jenny gets up from her chair. "At one time, Agent Gibbs and I were partners, some of you know that, we were partners for three years, and we were close friends." "The friendship that we had turned into something else." Jenny takes in a deep breath before she continues. "We did go our separate paths, I had gotten a job offer, and chose the job offer over a relationship with him." "When I got the job as NCIS Director, I kept a no off the job relationship with Agent Gibbs, at the time, I did what I felt was best for me and the agency, by putting myself and NCIS first." Jenny walks over to Cynthia's chair. "With the events of me with the attempt on my life last month, we've worked our way back to one another."

Cynthia squeezes Jenny's hand. "Ma'am are you happy." Cynthia smiles up at her.

"I can't answer that just yet Cynthia, everything is raveling around me so quickly." Jenny says softly, and then continues. "I wanted this out and in the open with my staff." "On week nights, Agent Gibbs may be at my house." Jenny looks over at Melvin and Hector. "On weekends, I'll be staying at his house." With Jenny's staff' looking on. "So if there's an issue going on in MTAC, call me on my cell phone on weekends." Jenny looks over at Drew and the other MTAC Techs. "Finally!" Jenny gives her staff a look of warning before she speaks. "I do not want my personal and private life to be discussed, gossiped about, or ridiculed, and if I find out about it, you will be fired on the spot." "Am I making myself clear!" Jenny angrily orders her staff.

"Yes ma'am!" They answer quickly.

"Ok everybody, except for MTAC tech's, it's almost 1200 hours, you're free to go to lunch." Jenny says and grabs her portfolio and glasses from the table.

Everybody leaves the room with the exception of Cynthia. "What about Tony's bets?" Cynthia asks.

"A message from me to Agent DiNozzo, he better not be doing them on NCIS property period, I can't stop him from doing the bets on his own time." Jenny's Blackberry starts to ring, picking up her phone, she spots Gibbs on the caller ID. "Agent Gibbs what can I do for you." She answers with a smile.

Squad Room

Gibbs is sitting at his desk. "Director, can you let Jen go home for lunch." He asks impatiently.

Jenny bursts out laughing at his request. "I'll see what I can do Agent Gibbs." Jenny smirks and hangs up.

"Being a little boy again." Cynthia giggles.

"Yes he is!" Jenny says with a laugh. "I'm off to lunch, out of the building, if you need me, call me on my cell phone." Jenny walks off.

Cynthia picks up the conference room phone and dials Tony's desk extension.

Squad Room

Tony is sitting at his desk with his feet up. His desk phone starts to ring. "DiNozzo!" He answers with a smile.

"Message from the Director." Cynthia sighs.

"Shoot!" Tony answers.

"Keep your bets about her and Gibbs off of NCIS property or else." Cynthia warns him.

"What is her problem?" Tony angrily snaps at Cynthia.

"She just told her personal staff about her relationship with Gibbs, and gossiping is a no no, their jobs will be on the line." Cynthia answers him.

"Gotcha, can't play favorites with Gibbs' team when they're doing the same thing." Tony notes.

"Right!" Cynthia says.

"Thanks for the heads up." Tony hangs up. "Ziva!" Tony glances over at Ziva's desk. "The Director just outed herself and Gibbs out, to her staff." Tony smirks

"Not surprised about that move, they did have a date last Saturday." Ziva smiles.

"And we can not talk about my bets on NCIS property, involving their relationship." Tony groans in protest.

Gibbs' House.

1210 Hours

Gibbs slams the front door shut as he's kissing Jenny, as they make their way up the stairs, Gibbs and Jenny quickly undress themselves along the way, nipping along Jenny's ear at the top of the steps. "The one draw back of you being Director is it takes forever to get you undressed." Gibbs growls in protest and unfastens Jenny's bra from behind.

Jenny pulls Gibbs' t-shirt over his head. "Unlike you, the NCIS Director can not go to work dressing casually." She purrs seductively and begins to kiss his chest.

A Minute Later.

Gibbs Bedroom

Gibbs is on his bed in a sitting position, getting his lover into a straddling position, as he enters Jenny's body she breaks away from his kiss and cries out. Gibbs ravishes Jenny's neck at the sounds of her cries of pleasure. Slowly he begins to make love to her. Jenny digs her nails into his back as he slowly thrusts up against her. "Jethro!" She moans out as Gibbs leans back further on the bed so he can get her on a better angle, slowing the pace of their love making. Jenny leans over and kisses Gibbs on the mouth.

Gibbs' hands go down to Jenny's hips as he deepens her kiss, pulling her down against him as he thrusts harder against her. Jenny breaks away from her kiss and cries out. Gibbs flips Jenny over on to her back and rolls on top of her. Slowly he makes love to her. Jenny's left knee brushes up against his butt as he slowly thrusts up against her. "Jen!" He moans out.

Five Minutes Later.

Gibbs is heaving on top of Jenny. "You in there." Gibbs asks breathlessly.

Content with Gibbs' weight on top of her. "I don't want you to get off of me." Jenny strokes his hair.

Gibbs nuzzles her neck . "What will the Director think, if I kidnapped you here in my bed for the rest of the day?"

Jenny rubs his butt with her knee. "Castrate you!" She answers.

Gibbs raises an eyebrow at Jenny. "She wouldn't!" He growls.

"Yes she would, because the Director has an op going in MTAC at 1500 hours." She answers softly.

Gibbs looks over at his clock. "Two hours and forty minutes." He smirks down at Jenny.

"I hate to break the spell, but we both need to get a shower, before we head back." Jenny sighs in frustration. Gibbs leans over and kisses Jenny one last time.

Balcony in front of MTAC

1315 Hours

Jenny is glancing over at the bullpen where Tony, Ziva, and McGee are working at their desks, at least Ziva and McGee are working. "Agent DiNozzo!" She calls down to Tony.

Tony turns and looks up at Jenny. "Yes ma'am!" He answers.

"I take it that Cynthia gave you my message." She asks firmly.

"Yes she did ma'am." Tony answers.

"See that you and your other conspirators, follow through with my request." Jenny says roughly.

"Yes ma'am!" Tony says and watches Jenny approach the eye scanner to MTAC, scanning herself in.

Ziva narrows her eyes at Tony. "Conspirators!" She asks.

Before Tony can answers Ziva, Gibbs walks in, returning from a Starbucks run. "You were gone for awhile boss." Tony grins.

"None of your business DiNozzo." Gibbs growls and puts his coffee down on his desk.

December 12th 2008

Squad Room

2300 Hours

"But boss, we've been through the evidence over and over." Tony whines from his desk.

"Well we have a dead line, to get some results on this case, by the time the Director gets back from Stockholm." Gibbs grumbles in protest.

"What a strange place for a conference?" Ziva asks.

"I take it your going to be Acting Director again, huh boss." McGee asks with a grin.

Glaring over at McGee's desk. "Thanks for reminding me McGee." Gibbs growls.

Ziva glances down at her watch. "2300 hours!" She yawns.

"And we're going to be here this weekend also." Gibbs reminds them.

"All the more reason for us to go home and get some sleep boss." Tony asks Gibbs who's ignoring him. "So when does the Director leave?" Tony says and looks over at Ziva.

"Monday morning!" Ziva answers.

Gibbs mentally notes that he only has two more days with Jenny before she goes away, relents. "Ok, you can go home."

"Yes!" Ziva pumps her fist with relief.

Gibbs watches his teams put their coats on and rush over to the elevator, making sure they get inside the elevator, Gibbs flips his cell phone over and calls Jenny's house. Gibbs rolls his eyes when the answering machine picks up. "You sneak!" He mutters.

Gibbs' Bedroom

2315 Hours

Gibbs quickly undresses himself and climbs into bed with his sleeping lover. His hands venture under the blanket touching Jenny as she sleeps. Gibbs whispers in Jenny's ear. "Jen!"

"Has it come to your attention that I was sleeping?" Jenny protests.

Gibbs leans over her. "I have my set of rules for my house." His hands venture under the t-shirt that she's wearing. "In my bed, there are to be no clothing what so ever to be worn." He grumbles and pulls the t-shirt over Jenny's head.

"Jethro, it is freezing in this room." She hisses at him.

Gibbs nuzzles Jenny's neck. "Well if you would get busy making love to me, you wouldn't be freezing your ass off woman." He says softly.

Jenny is tired, which part of no doesn't Jethro understand. "Jeth-" Gibbs kisses Jenny to shut her up. Jenny relents and gives into his kiss. As Gibbs is kissing her, he rolls on to his back bringing Jenny on top of him.

0600 Hours

Gibbs walks into his bedroom after getting a shower. Watching his lover sleep on his bed. "At least you get to sleep it off this morning." He smirks and goes over to the bed and tenderly kisses Jenny on the mouth, then leaves the room.

Squad Room

0700 Hours

Abby is standing next to Ziva's desk talking, Gibbs walks in exhausted from lack of sleep. "Ooo, I see you have your jeans on." Abby smiles at Gibbs who's staring at Abby to go down to her lab. "I'm off to my lab." She sighs and walks off towards the elevator.

Ziva watches Gibbs throw his coat against the shelf behind his desk. "You should have gotten some sleep Gibbs." Ziva admonishes Gibbs as he flops in his chair and starts to yawn.

Tony walks in with coffee for all four of them. "Where's McGeek?" Tony asks.

McGee walks up behind Tony. "Right behind you Tony." McGee smirks and takes his coffee from Tony.

Tony hands Ziva her coffee at her desk, then walks over to Gibbs at his desk. "Boss!"

Gibbs leans over and takes his coffee from Tony. "Thank you DiNozzo! " As Gibbs takes a sip, his desk phone rings. "Gibbs, yeah!" He answers.

Autopsy

Ducky is sitting at his desk. "Need you in Autopsy!" Ducky asks dryly.

"Your up early Ducky!" Gibbs chuckles.

"Another team had a murder investigation."

"On my way." Gibbs hangs up, grabs his coffee from his desk and walks off towards the elevator.

Tony looks over towards the direction of the elevator and waits for Gibbs to get in. "Never seen him this worn out before." Tony questions.

Ziva mental notes to herself. "I bet I know why?" And laughs.

"And the humor in that Officer David." Tony comments.

"Tony we have until next Friday, to get some evidence in this case." Ziva reminds him.

"Right!" Tony groans and walks over to his desk.

Autopsy

Gibbs walks in and finds Ducky over at his desk. Gibbs walks over to him. "Ducky, you needed to see me."

"Morning Jethro!" Ducky turns and looks at Gibbs' condition. Ducky shakes his head at him.

"What?" Gibbs groans in protest.

"You look like hell." Ducky admonishes him.

"I had about three hours sleep." Gibbs sighs and flops in a chair next to Ducky.

Palmer walks in. "Ready to get started Dr. Mallard."

"In a minute Mr. Palmer." Ducky hands Gibbs an Autopsy Report from the McBride case. "You wanted the info on the McBride Case." Ducky inquires.

Gibbs rolls his eyes. "Yeah, DiNozzo didn't get a warrant, and the case got thrown out." Gibbs grumbles.

"I take it that the Director wasn't to happy about it." Ducky asks

"No she wasn't." Gibbs comments roughly.

December 11th 2008

Gibbs' Basement

2000 Hours

Gibbs is sanding his boat. "I'm counting the days." Gibbs smiles over at Jenny, who's sitting on a stool by the workbench.

"For what?" "My trip, you'll be rid of me." Jenny smirks over at him.

Gibbs puts his block of sandpaper on the worktable under his boat and looks over at Jenny. "That is going to be torture, knowing that my body has been practically all over every inch of your body, with in the past week." Gibbs sighs and walks up to Jenny.

"Then what?" She curiously asks.

"I have off next Saturday from work, let's say we get drunk, and fool around in my basement like we use to." Gibbs grins suggestively.

"I told you, the basement is out now, but other parts of your house, is open for discussion." Jenny sighs in frustration. Gibbs leans down and kisses her passionately. Jenny wraps her arms around the back of his neck and deepens his kiss.

Abby is at the top of the stairs with her cell phone pointing her camera at them. After getting her evidence on video. "I won!" Abby shrieks with excitement.

Gibbs startled by Abby's voice, jumps back and looks up at Abby on the stairs. "Won what?" He asks.

Jenny rolls her eyes at Gibbs. "Tony's stupid pool." Jenny groans.

Abby runs down the stairs. "It's the first pool that I've ever won, usually Ducky wins them." She smiles over at them.

"How much did you win?" Gibbs questions.

"Seven hundred dollars." Abby grins

"Tony really needs his head examined." Jenny mutters.

Abby shows the video footage of the two of them kissing. "And I have proof!" She beams.

"Just keep it out of NCIS." Jenny advises.

"So when's the wedding?" Abby giggles with excitement.

"To soon Abby, we've only been seeing each other for a week." Jenny says with a laugh.

"Ah, ah, a whole month." Abby corrects Jenny as she gets up from the stool.

"Jenny's right, it's to soon for wedding plans." Gibbs answers smoothly.

"We've been waiting for three years." Abby pouts.

"And you can continue to wait." Gibbs growls at her.

Abby hears a car door slam out front. "Who's that?"

"My security detail, need to get ready for my trip." Jenny informs Abby.

"Have a safe trip." Abby hugs Jenny and starts up the stairs.

"I hate the fact that I can't spend the night with you at your place." Gibbs groans in protest.

"It's a long flight Jethro, and I really need to catch up on my sleep." Gibbs leans down and kisses Jenny passionately, and then pulls Jenny into his arms and hugs her. "I'll stop by real fast at the coffee shop tomorrow morning on the way to the airport." Jenny mumbles against his chest.

Abby's Apartment

2200 Hours

Tony is sitting on the couch watching Abby walk in from the kitchen with a bowl of popcorn in her hands. "This better be good, for you to have us all called here on a Sunday Night." He sighs in protest.

Ziva is sitting next to Tony on the couch and raises an eyebrow at Abby. "Popcorn!"

"Am I going to get fired for this?" Cynthia questions.

Abby hears her doorbell ringing, she walks over and opens up the door. "Cool Jimmy and Ducky, glad you could make it." She smiles.

"What's this about Abigail?" Ducky says and takes off his hat as he steps into Abby's apartment with Palmer.

"You and Jimmy make yourselves comfortable first." Abby smiles at him.

"Abby get this over with please." Tony whines

"Do you remember bet number thirty-six Tony?" Abby grins over at him.

"Since you've demanded that I bring my records along." Tony takes out his betting book out of his coat pocket. Ziva sitting next to him tries to remember the bet, and McGee stands around rolling his eyes at Abby. Tony finally locates bet number thirty-six. "The one hundred dollar bet, on the first party, who finds consummating evidence, of the Director and Gibbs, meaning a kiss." Tony grins up at Abby.

Abby with her remote in hand hits the play button to her DVD player. "Feast your eyes on this folks, ta da." She beams with excitement.

Gibbs' Basement

Gibbs leans down and kisses her passionately. Jenny wraps her arms around the back of his neck and deepens his kiss.

Tony sits in disbelief. "No way!"

"Yes way Anthony, I've known for about a week that they have been together." Ducky smiles.

"It explains why Gibbs has been exhausted the past two mornings." Tony says with an evil grin on his face.

"I figured that out myself with out seeing this video footage." Ziva says sarcastically to Tony.

Tony's eyes pop out of his head as he freezes frames their kiss. "Is that a hickey on Gibbs' neck?" Tony asks and gets up and walks over to the TV.

"I've made other copies on disk." Abby puts a DVD in her computer and runs a DVD program where she can take screen grabs of Gibbs and Jenny. Abby takes several screen grabs of them zooms in on Gibbs neck. "You are so right, and the Director has some also on her neck also." Abby giggles.

"That explains the turtleneck's all week long." Cynthia laughs.

As Tony looks over at Jenny's neck, Abby head slaps him. "Tomorrow you will be paying me up big time." Abby gloats and starts to dance.


	4. I Love You Jen

Starbucks

0630 Hours

Danielle Jarrett is sitting at a corner table reading a newspaper, she's been told that Gibbs hangs out here in the mornings, before he comes to work, if he won't come over for dinner, Danielle will treat him to a cup of espresso. Danielle looks out the window and spots Gibbs getting out of his Dodge Charger. "My sources were right." She smiles.

Outside Starbucks

Gibbs spots Jenny's Towne Car approaching the curb and walks over to it opening up the car door for Jenny, she gets out. "My flight plans got changed this morning so I have to make this quick." Jenny leans up and kisses him good morning.

Inside Starbucks

Danielle's mouth drops. "He said he was seeing somebody." She gasps as Gibbs deepens his kiss. "Knew he was a good kisser." She sighs.

Trish is behind the counter watching the two lovers outside. "Hey Russ!" She asks.

Russ comes in from the back. "Yeah!" He answers.

"I didn't know that Gibbs was going out with Director Shepard." Trish questions

Russ looks outside the window. "Me neither."

Outside

"This is going to be torture for me, with out you waking up in my arms in the morning." Gibbs leans down and kisses Jenny passionately, breathlessly he breaks away and crushes Jenny against him. Jenny buries her face against his chest, smelling his familiar scent of coffee, saw dust, and bourbon.

Melvin gets out of his car and calls over to Jenny. "Ma'am!"

Jenny rolls her eyes at the intrusion, leaning up at Gibbs, she kisses him one last time. "I'll call you the moment my plane lands." Jenny walks off and is about to step inside the Towne Car.

"Jen!" He calls out softly. Jenny turns and looks over at Gibbs. "I love you!"

Jenny rushes into Gibbs arms and kisses him, Gibbs deepens her kiss. Jenny is trying not to cry in front of Melvin and Hector. "And I'm going to show you how much I love you, when I get back." Jenny sensuously kisses Gibbs one last time, pulls away from him and walks over and gets inside the Towne Car.

Melvin closes her door and walks over to the driver's side. "We'll look after her for you Agent Gibbs." Melvin waves and gets inside the car.

Gibbs sadly watches the Towne Car pull away from the curb. It's going to be a long week for him. "I need coffee." He mutters.

Inside Starbucks

Danielle is still in disbelief over the last kiss that was exchanged by Gibbs and Jenny. "Wow!" She sighs.

Gibbs walks in and heads for the counter. "Trish, I'll have my usual." Gibbs grunts.

"It's already for you, and it's on the house." Trish winks at him.

"Thanks!" Gibbs smiles over at Trish as she hands him his coffee. Gibbs spots Danielle sitting over by the window and walks over to her. "Mrs. Jarrett!"

"You said you were seeing somebody, but I wasn't expecting the NCIS Director." She inquires.

"We were keeping under the radar." Gibbs shrugs.

Danielle widens her eyes at Gibbs. "That's keeping it under the radar." Danielle notes Gibbs' smirk over the memory of his last kiss with Jenny. "Didn't look like it to me." She laughs at him.

"It was a kiss goodbye, she has to go away for a few days." He answers smoothly. Gibbs starts to think as Danielle gets up from her table. "Why are you here?" "I've never seen you in here before Mrs. Jarrett." Gibbs asks.

"I was hoping to bump into you." Danielle smiles at him.

"Questions about your husbands case." Gibbs inquires.

"No, couldn't get you off of my mind." Danielle grins up at him.

"Well I told you the other day I was seeing somebody." Gibbs says dryly.

Danielle laughs at the situation. "I wasn't expecting it to be somebody of high profile caliber." Danielle waves at Gibbs and walks out.

McBride's RV

1400 Hours

After getting a search warrant Gibbs and his team are searching every inch of McBride's RV, Gibbs is going through some papers at the kitchen table when a gunshot is fired into the window next to him, Gibbs takes cover under the table. Tony aims his gun at the gunman and returns fire.

Ziva crawls over to Gibbs. "Gibbs are you ok." She asks.

Tony and McGee go outside, Tony points to the direction of where the shooter was. "Over there, Probie back me up."

Inside the RV.

"Fine!" Gibbs says, as he gets up, Gibbs also pulls Ziva up with him.

Outside behind a fence.

Tony is going through the pockets of the deceased gunman, and finds his wallet and opens it up. "Alfred McBride, age fifty two." Tony looks back in the direction of the RV. "Boss its McBride's Father." Tony yells over to Gibbs.

Gibbs and Ziva walk over to Tony and McGee, staring down at McBride's lifeless body. "Call it in." Gibbs says.

Autopsy

1700 Hours

Ducky and Gibbs are going over Alfred McBride's Autopsy Report. "Well if Anthony hadn't killed him, heart failure would have done him in soon enough, Jethro." Ducky muses.

"McBride is no where to be found either." Gibbs sighs in frustration.

"Find any evidence to recharge him." Ducky inquires.

"Took some weapons and documentation out of his RV." "We have until Friday to solve this case." Gibbs grumbles.

"Actually, the Director should not be in until Monday, it's a long flight back from Stockholm Jethro." Ducky says and looks over at Gibbs, who's clearly unhappy about Jenny's over sea's trip. "Better get use to some separation time Jethro, its part of Jenny's job."

"I can accept that part of it Ducky, it was waking up alone this morning, knowing that she was still here." "I've went from nine years of not holding her in my arms at night as I slept, to a week of holding her in my arms." Gibbs frowns.

"Well when the two of you were together the first time around, you had your separate living arrangements, it was just on the European Op's that you were inseparable."

"After the Paris Op was over with, I had asked her to move in with me, there was no way after that op, that we could return to a normal life in Washington, living in separate houses." Gibbs informs Ducky.

Palmer walks in. "I gave the samples to Abby." Palmer smiles.

"Better go see what my team is up to." Gibbs walks off.

Palmer watches Gibbs go through the doors. "Did I interrupt something Doctor?" Palmer asks.

"No, Gibbs was relieved that you walked in." Ducky sighs

Squad Room

1745 Hours

Gibbs is sitting at his desk listening to his team go over the McBride case, when his desk phone starts to ring. "Gibbs, yeah." He answers.

Cynthia's Reception Area

"It's that magical time again Agent Gibbs, and would you please read them this time around." Cynthia implores him.

"On my way up." Gibbs answers and hangs up his phone. "I'll be up in Jenny's office." Gibbs gets up from his desk and walks off.

Tony watches Gibbs walk into Cynthia's outer office. "I hope he's not like this all week long." Tony groans at his grumpy boss.

Ziva rolls her eyes at Tony. "Tony, the man is in love, if anything you should be happy for him." Ziva admonishes him.

"I think I may have something." McGee says from his desk.

Tony and Ziva get up from their desks and go behind McGee. "What do you got Probie?" Tony asks dryly.

Gibbs' Basement

2300 Hours

Gibbs is sanding his boat, his hand brushes up against his daughter's name, and suddenly it registers to him, the reason why Jenny doesn't want to make love in the basement with him. "That's the reason, why you don't want to make love down here." Gibbs' cell phone rings, flipping it over he notices Jenny on the caller ID. "How did you know that I was going to be awake?" He answers.

Stockholm, Sweden

On the airplane.

Jenny leans her head back against her seat exhausted from her long flight. "Figured you would be spending the night in your boat." She says with a yawn.

"What time is your conference?" Gibbs asks.

"1000 hours here, I'll get a power nap in my hotel for a few hours." Jenny grumbles.

"You sound tired." Gibbs frowns.

"Had a bumpy flight, and didn't get much sleep." Jenny sighs from exhaustion.

"You can make it up when you get back." Gibbs smirks.

"Yeah right, you'll keep me up half the night with other activities." Jenny protests at him and then glances over at Melvin who's waving for her to leave the plane. "I have to run Jethro, I love you." Jenny hangs up.

Gibbs flips his phone over and smiles. "Now I'll try and get some sleep." Gibbs turns out some of the lights around his workbench and starts for the stairs.

December 16th 2008

Jenny's Office

0900 Hours

Cynthia walks into Jenny's office with a fresh pot of coffee for Gibbs as she approaches the desk, Cynthia's eyes widen, as Gibbs is busy reading the case files. "We are going to have a blizzard." She says sarcastically and pours Gibbs a cup of coffee.

"Ha ha, Cynthia!" Gibbs grumbles at her.

Jenny's desk phone starts to ring, Cynthia is surprised that Gibbs hasn't answered the phone, putting the coffee carafe down on the desk, Cynthia picks up the phone. "Director Shepard's Office, how may I assist you." She answers.

Stockholm, Sweden

Intercontinental Grand Hotel

1500 Hours CEST

Jenny is sitting in the lobby surprised that Gibbs didn't answer her desk phone. "Oh my, he didn't pick up my private line." Jenny giggles.

"He's being a good boy this time around." Cynthia smirks down at Gibbs, who's giving her a dirty look.

"He knows better, the punishment will be severe." Jenny says with a laugh.

Cynthia bursts out laughing at her boss. Gibbs irritated with Jenny and Cynthia, pushes in the speakerphone button. "Very funny Director!" Gibbs growls, pushes the button back in and gets up from Jenny's desk.

Cynthia laughs at Gibbs as he's walking out of the office. "It's safe, he's gone!" "How's the conference?" She asks.

"Boring!" "At least in Paris, London, or Rome, I have things to keep myself busy with." "The next time, I'll send Gibbs to the conference." Jenny says with a smirk.

Squad Room

"We're trying to get a warrant on McBride's self storage unit." McGee sighs in frustration from his desk.

"Keep trying!" Gibbs walks off.

"I've been trying." McGee groans over at Ziva.

Ziva waits for Gibbs to walk out of the Squad Room, before she answers. "So have I!" Ziva snaps at McGee and sits at her desk.

"If the Director were, here she would be able to help us out." McGee suggests.

Ziva rolls his eyes at him. "She's at that conference in Stockholm, and Gibbs would have us hung if we disturbed her." Ziva answers sharply.

Cynthia walks over looking for Gibbs. "Where did he run off to?" She hisses in protest.

"Lounge!" Tony says as he returns from his desk. "I just bumped into him in there." Tony holds up his Bear Claw.

Cynthia listens to Ziva slam her desk drawer in frustration. "Is there a problem?" She asks.

"We need a warrant for the self storage unit, in the McBride case." Ziva informs Cynthia.

"I've tried everywhere." McGee says.

"And as usual, Gibbs won't help us." Tony finishes, Cynthia picks up her cell phone. "I thought she was busy." Tony muses.

"The conference is over Agent DiNozzo, it's 1530 hours Stockholm time." "I'll head up to my desk, and I'll call her from there, so that Agent Gibbs can't hear me." Cynthia walks off.

Ten Minutes Later.

Gibbs walks in and notices that his team is busy at work at their desks, as he sits down at his desk, Gibbs mentally notes to himself. "Even DiNozzo is working, must have a hot date tonight." Gibbs smirks and pulls his keyboard over to check his e-mails

McGee's desk phone rings. "McGee!" McGee anxiously answers.

Cynthia's Reception Area

"The Director, said to e-mail her the information, and she'll see what she can do." Cynthia says softly.

McGee lets out a sigh of relief. "Thank you!" He breathes out and starts to work on an e-mail for Jenny. "I really appreciate this." McGee smiles.

"He back!" Cynthia grins.

McGee glances over at Gibbs who's reading his e-mails. "Yes!" McGee mutters.

"I don't envy you guys." Cynthia says with a laugh and hangs up.

"Get the warrant yet McGee!" Gibbs asks as he continues to read his e-mails.

"Still working on it." McGee says as he's typing his e-mail out to Jenny.

Ziva texts McGee. "Well!"

After McGee has sent out his e-mail to Jenny, McGee replies back to Ziva. "Yes, she'll help us out."

Ziva texts Tony to let him know that Jenny's helping them out. "Gibbs is going to kill us."

Tony texts Ziva back. "I take it, Mommy's going to help out."

Ziva texts Tony back. "Yes!"

1100 Hours

Cynthia walks in and hands McGee the search warrant. "Here's your warrant." She smiles at him.

"Yes!" Ziva says with a smile and picks up her knapsack.

McGee grabs his knapsack and walks over to Cynthia. "Thank you." McGee says softly.

Tony and Gibbs walk in. "Where are you two going?" Gibbs asks firmly.

McGee holds up the search warrant. "Got our warrant boss."

Tony grabs his knapsack and coat from behind his desk. "Coming boss." Tony inquires.

"No, staying, have to be in MTAC soon." Gibbs glares over at Cynthia. "Don't need to remind me." Gibbs growls at Cynthia and walks off for the stairs.

Cynthia watches Gibbs go up the steps and over to the eye scanner. "How does she do it?" She sighs and walks off.

Ziva laughs at Cynthia. "Patience!"

Gibbs Basement

1900 Hours

Gibbs is sitting down over at the workbench, looking over the plans for 'The Kelly', soon as he finished with the last section of the keel on the starboard side, Gibbs will start assembling the boat over at his Self Storage Garage, Tony walks down with two six packs of beer, and a pizza. "Boss!" Tony calls out to him.

"Over here Tony!" Gibbs answers.

Tony walks over to him and notices the plans for 'The Kelly'. "Ziva told me you were making the boat larger." Tony smiles.

Gibbs glances over at the pizza. "Pepperoni!" He inquires.

"Pepperoni Pizza, and two- six packs of beer, figured bourbon and pizza don't go." Tony laughs.

Ziva and McGee walk down the stairs with a cheese pizza and some hot wings. "Since I'm working on my book later on, I brought the soda for me."

Gibbs waits for McGee to walk over to him, as McGee puts the soda and pizza box down on the workbench, Gibbs head slaps him. "That's for bugging the Director." He growls.

McGee holds his head. "Cynthia called her, not me." McGee holds his head in pain. "So head slap her." McGee grimaces

"I'm afraid to head slap Cynthia." Gibbs answers and pops the cap off his beer bottle.

Ziva bursts out laughing, and takes a slice of pizza. "I'll help you sand her, when I get done eating." Ziva smiles at Gibbs.

McGee looks over the plans for the boat. "Sleeping Cabin!" McGee raises an eyebrow at Gibbs.

"Where?" Tony says as he chews his pizza.

"It's going in the stern of the boat." Gibbs says with a shrug.

"Does Jenny know about it?" Tony asks.

"Yes she does." Ziva giggles

Gibbs glares over at Ziva. "I guess she was snooping around down here when I was in Stillwater." Gibbs grumbles.

"Boss, you have a dated electronics upstairs, what was Jenny suppose to do while you were away." Tony baits him.

"She has her books to keep her occupied." Gibbs groans in protest.

December 19th 2008

Squad Room

1800 Hours

Gibbs' team is putting their coats on celebrating that they have the weekend off. "Thank god, we have the weekend off." Tony pumps his fist in the air.

Ziva glances over at the elevator, Gibbs has beaten them to it. "I know somebody is glad the week is over with." Ziva gestures towards the elevator.

"And we have the McBride case closed." McGee smiles.

Tony rolls his eyes at McGee. "The Director has to read our report on Monday morning, McDufous." He reminds McGee.

December 20th 2008

Gibbs' Bedroom

0700 Hours

Gibbs awakens to find Jenny cuddling up in bed with him sleeping, nuzzling Jenny's ear to wake her up. "Can this wait." She groans in protest.

"No!" Gibbs pulls Jenny's face up and kisses her.

Gibbs gets Jenny on to her back and starts to ravish her neck. Jenny's hands grab on to the t-shirt that Gibbs is wearing in bed. "I thought there was a no clothes rule in your bed." She hisses at him.

"How was I suppose to know, that you were going to crawl into bed with me during the night." Gibbs whispers against Jenny's ear and nuzzles her neck. "What time did you get in?" Gibbs asks

"0400 Hours!" Jenny says with a yawn. She starts to pull Gibbs' t-shirt over his head.

Gibbs leans back a little so that Jenny can get his shirt over his head. "I thought you were tir-" Jenny's hands venture under Gibbs' sweatpants and through the fly of his boxers. Gibbs takes in deep breath and buries his face into Jenny's shoulder.

"I'm awake now, now that you've gotten my full attention." Jenny kisses him on the mouth. As Gibbs quickly undresses himself, Jenny gets Gibbs to roll on to his back, where she takes over their lovemaking.

"Oh crap!" Gibbs cries out as he enters Jenny's body.

1300 Hours

Gibbs walks through the front door carrying lunch to find Jenny sleeping on the couch in the living room. "Guess your body is still on Stockholm time." He laughs and walks over to the couch putting the bag of food on the coffee table. Gibbs leans over and kisses Jenny awake.

Jenny rubs her eyes. "I just closed my eyes for a second." She sits up and slowly tries to wake up.

Gibbs grabs the remote to the TV and shuts it off. "I bumped into Diane at the Deli." Gibbs says and sits next to Jenny.

Jenny glares over at Gibbs. "Jethro I'm about to eat lunch." She grumbles at him.

Gibbs laughs at his sleepy lover. "I got you a turkey wrap." Gibbs says and hands it to her.

2100 Hours

Gibbs and Jenny are lying on the living room floor in front of the fireplace finishing off a bottle of bourbon. "My favorite part about getting you drunk, is taking advantage of you." Gibbs says to his intoxicated lover.

"Surprised that you haven't yet." Jenny says

Gibbs leans over and kisses Jenny on the mouth, Jenny opens her mouth and accepts entrance of his tongue. Gibbs groans out as Jenny tongue touches his. Their tongues fight for dominancy. The taste of the bourbon in Jenny's mouth is making Gibbs crazy, breathlessly he breaks away from their kiss to regain his faculties. Jenny pulls his t-shirt over his head and begins to kiss Gibbs chest, her tongue circles his nipple. "Damn it!" Gibbs moans out. "I wasn't expecting you to be this aggressive, while your drunk." Gibbs slurs out, pulls Jenny's face up, and kisses her.

Jenny moans out as Gibbs takes back control, his tongue explores her mouth, as he deepens his kiss, Gibbs' hands are under Jenny's tank top feeling up her breasts. Fighting for breath, Jenny pulls away from his kiss. Gibbs pulls Jenny's tank top over her head and nuzzles Jenny's neck. "Soon as I get you to Mexico, I'm going to make love to you on the beach all night long." Gibbs says and picks up a bottle of bourbon.

"That was on our lists of things to do, when we were together the first time, to make love on a beach." Jenny says with her voice trembling with desire.

Gibbs opens up the bottle of bourbon and pours a half a bottle of bourbon on Jenny's chest and belly. Smirking at Jenny's shocked expression, Gibbs gets Jenny to go down on to her back where he removes the rest of her clothing, the quickly undresses himself. Going on top of her, Gibbs ravishes her neck and descends down to Jenny's chest. Jenny cries out and pulls on to the back of Gibbs hair as his tongue teases her harden nipple. "Jethro!" She cries out.

Gibbs' mouth moves over to claim her other breast, his hands venture down in between Jenny's legs, Jenny moans out as Gibbs strokes out her arousal. Gibbs smirks up at Jenny's moans of pleasure, he continues to stroke on her. "You want it bad." Gibbs grins up at her.

"Quit teasing me." She begs him.

Satisfied that his lover is unraveling under him, Gibbs leans up and kisses Jenny on the mouth. Jenny wraps her legs around his waist, pressing her heels of her feet against his lower back. Gibbs enters her body and begins to make love to her, Jenny breaks away from his kiss as he thrusts harder and faster against her. Gibbs bites down on Jenny's neck to stifle an on coming cry. Jenny aggressively moves her body under him, her nails dig into the back of his shoulders, as Gibbs thrusts harder against her, Jenny screams out. Gibbs rolls on to his back and brings Jenny on top of him, his hands go down to Jenny's waist and Gibbs pulls Jenny closer to his hip.

"Jethro!" Jenny screams out.

Gibbs watches his lover fall apart on top of him. "Having problems pacing yourself with me woman." Gibbs smirks up at her and raises his hips off of the floor.

Jenny bites down on her lip to stifle out a scream. She can feel her inner muscles convulsing, as Gibbs continues to lift her off of the floor, slowing down the pace of his thrusts. "Yes!" She screams out.

Gibbs battle weary from fighting his release, finally climaxes inside of Jenny. Jenny collapses against his chest. "Whoa!" Gibbs groans out.

Jenny buries her face against his shoulder trying to regain her faculties. "I was on the receiving end of it, so I don't know what you're complaining about." She mumbles breathlessly against his chest.

Gibbs snorts into her hair. "I'm use to you being passive when you're drunk." He chuckles

Jenny looks up at him. "I haven't been passive in the bedroom in nine years Jethro." She smirks up at him.

Gibbs looks down at her. "I'm in trouble when you recover."

"You should of thought of that before you poured a half a bottle of bourbon on my chest." Jenny reaches for the bottle of bourbon and pours the rest of the bourbon on to Gibbs' chest and stomach.

"I have to have a recovery period also." He says as Jenny starts to nip along his waistline.

Jenny touches Gibbs below. "Your semi erect already."

Gibbs closes his eyes as Jenny slowly kisses his stomach, then nips along his ribcage. "Take it easy." He flinches in protest.

Ignoring Gibbs' protests of pleasure, Jenny starts to lick the access bourbon off of his chest, her tongue circles around his harden nipple. Gibbs impatiently pulls Jenny up and kisses her on the mouth, Jenny deepens his kiss as she feels his erection near her thigh. Gibbs breaks away from Jenny's kiss as her hands start to stroke up his harden length. "Nobody has satisfied me sexually since Paris." She purrs in his ear.

"I know!" Gibbs smirks down at her and shoves Jenny on her side, Gibbs leans over from behind. "You still flexible enough." He whispers in her ear.

Jenny's eyes widen as she feels his erection up against the back of her thigh. "Jethro your body is nine years older." She gloats at him.

"I'm not that old." Gibbs leans back and pulls Jenny on his lap from behind.

Jenny straddles his lap and cries out as he enters her. "You could of given me some warning." She hisses in protest.

"Remember our last time in the attic in Marseille." Gibbs nibbles on the back of Jenny's neck.

Jenny trembles as Gibbs starts to thrust up from behind her. 'Oh god!" She cries out and starts to move with him.

Gibbs continues to kiss Jenny's neck, his hands venture down in between her legs and draw out Jenny's arousal. Jenny screams out as he thrusts harder against her. "Not bad for an old man." He smirks down at her.

"Jethro!" She screams out as his thrusts faster and harder against her. "Yes!" She screams out, leaning into his hands as he strokes against her arousal.

Gibbs feels her muscles contracting against him, trying to hold off on his own release, so that he can hit Jenny's g-spot. "Damn it Jenny, quit fighting me." He grunts.

"Me, I've already climaxed once already." She whines in protest.

"That's not the climax I want." He growls impatiently and thrusts harder against her, Gibbs moves his hands up against Jenny's waist.

"Jethro, I'm begging you." Jenny screams.

Gibbs thrusts one last time behind Jenny as she screams out, Gibbs moans out and slumps on top of Jenny from behind. Gibbs buries his face up against the back of Jenny's left shoulder. "Jen, between you and the bottle of bourbon, we need to move to this over to the couch, at least it's dryer over there." Gibbs says with a satisfied grin on his face.

Jenny buries her face into the rug. "Give me a minute to recover." She sighs with exhaustion.

1000 Hours

Gibbs awakens in his lovers sleeping arms on the couch, his head is pounding from a hang over from the night before. Jenny wakes up when she feels Gibbs stirring against her, her head is pounding, the room is spinning counter clock wise, and her body is still in recovery after her work out session with Gibbs on the living room floor.

Gibbs picks his head up and notices that Jenny is hung over also. "Just as hung over as I am." Gibbs whispers.

"Every inch of my body is throbbing." Jenny moans.

"You sure it's not from me or the bourbon." Gibbs smirks up at her.

"It's definitely from you Jethro." Jenny kisses him good morning.

Gibbs looks over at their battle scars from the night before. "You got me pretty good last night." He growls in protest.

"Think again, the next time you dump a half a bottle of bourbon on me." Jenny says seductively.

"You hungry!" Gibbs asks.

Jenny turns nauseous at the very thought of food. "I can't even think of food at the moment Jethro." Jenny sighs.

Gibbs gets off the couch and helps Jenny up on her feet. "Maybe after you get a shower."

Gibbs Bathroom

In the shower.

Gibbs is soaping up Jenny's breasts. "Feel any better."

"No aroused!" Jenny cries out as Gibbs hands venture in between her legs, as he's touching her below, Jenny turns around and kisses him on the mouth. Gibbs deepens her kiss and shuts off the water, picking Jenny up in his arms, Gibbs carries Jenny over to the bedroom and carries Jenny to his bed. Gibbs climbs on top of her and begins his mastery of Jenny's body with his mouth.

Half an hour later.

Gibbs returns to his bedroom after getting a shower, to find Jenny sleeping on his bed. "Once your body gets on DC time, look out Jethro." Gibbs laughs

Gibbs Living Room

1615 Hours.

Gibbs is on the couch watching the CBS NFL Post Game show. Gibbs picks up his cell phone and calls Tony up. "DiNozzo!"

Tony's Apartment

"Yeah boss!" Tony mumbles

"Looks like I get my twenty dollars back." Gibbs gloats.

"Until next weekend." Tony grins, and then remembers something from the last phone call. "Is Jenny reading a book?" Tony inquires.

"No she's upstairs sleeping." Gibbs laughs and hangs up.

Jenny walks over to him and has over heard part of his conversation with Tony. "I was!" Jenny lies on the couch and buries her face into Gibbs' lap.

"Still hung over!" Gibbs caresses her hair.

Jenny nods at him. "I had not drank that much bourbon, in about ten years." She whispers softly.

"You look it also." Gibbs laughs and turns off the TV. "Ducky invited us over to his house for Christmas with the team this year." "It will be our first Christmas together since Paris." Gibbs smiles down at her.

Jenny looks up at him. "That was the last time I celebrated Christmas." Jenny says with a frown.

"That was the only Christmas I celebrated after Shannon and Kelly's deaths." Gibbs smiles at the memory of the two them, making love under the Christmas tree after they opened up their gifts. Gibbs' cell phone rings interrupting his thoughts. "Gibbs, yeah!" He answers.

Abby's Apartment

"Good your home." Abby smiles.

"What's up Abs?" Gibbs asks.

"You going to Ducky's for Christmas." Abby asks.

"Yes we are." Gibbs looks down at his hung over lover burying her face into his lap.

"Cool, Jenny's going also." Abby beams with excitement.

"Yes she is." Gibbs smiles.

With a headache from hell. "Where am I going?" Jenny mumbles into Gibbs' lap.

Abby over hears Jenny in the back ground. "She's back, can I talk to her." Abby smiles.

"She's not up for talking at the moment." Gibbs laughs.

"She sick!" Abby frowns.

"Hung over!" Gibbs smirks down at Jenny as she shoves him back against the couch.

"This I got to see, don't tell her that I'm coming over." Abby hangs up.

Gibbs hangs up his cell phone. "She wanted to know if we were going to Ducky's for Christmas." He says smoothly.

Ten Minutes Later.

Abby rushes in through the front door and spots Jenny glaring towards the basement door. "I'm going to kill him." She hisses angrily.

Abby sits down on the couch next to Jenny. "I have a hang over cure." Abby shows Jenny some herbs. "Trust me they work."

Five Minutes Later.

"See I told you." Abby grins over at Jenny.

"Well the room is not moving counter clock wise anymore." Jenny says with a laugh.

Abby laughs at Jenny. "I would never have thought I would see the day, you of all people hung over." Abby giggles.

Jenny shakes her head at Abby. "Abby, I'm not some innocent goodie goodie, I've been drunk before."

"Where's Gibbs?" Abby asks.

"His boat!" Jenny answers.

Gibbs Basement

Jenny and Abby walk down the stairs and find Gibbs staining the bottom section of his boat, Abby walks over to him. "Need any help?"

"No I want to do this alone today." Gibbs says with a shrug.

Abby stands around and thinks. "I don't think I've ever seen you work on his boat before Jenny." Abby says with a laugh.

"I haven't helped him work on one of his boats, in about ten years." "The only thing is, the last boat I worked on, was named after Diane." Jenny says and mischievously looks over at Gibbs.

Gibbs gives Jenny a look of warning. "Funny Jen!" He growls.

"I thought it was." Jenny laughs.

"He could of named one after you Jenny." Abby winks at Jenny.

Gibbs looks over at Jenny whose rolling her eyes at Abby. "Thought did come into my mind at one point." Gibbs smirks over at Jenny.

"Cute Jethro!" Jenny says and walks over to Abby.

Abby's cell phone rings. Abby quickly answers her phone. "Hello!" She answers.

Gibbs walks over to the workbench and starts to wipe off his hands with a rag. "You up for food yet Jen." He asks.

"Soup!" She answers.

Abby hangs up her cell phone. "I'm needed as a substitute bowler tonight." Abby walks over and hugs Jenny. "Welcome home, hope your hang over is better." Abby hugs Gibbs and walks over to the stairs.

Gibbs walks over to the stern of the boat and brushes his hand against Kelly's name. "Was this the reason why, you didn't want to make love with me down in the basement." Gibbs asks softly.

"Yes!" "And I still can't do it." Jenny whispers softly.

Gibbs walks over and squeezes Jenny's hand. "I understand now." Gibbs puts his arm around Jenny's waist. "I have to drive you home soon."

Jenny sighs at the unpacking she has to do when she gets home. "I still have to unpack." Gibbs and Jenny walk off towards the stairs together.

Jenny's Bedroom

2230 Hours

Gibbs is on top of Jenny in bed, one final thrust he climaxes inside of Jenny, exhausted Gibbs looks down at Jenny. "I love you Jen." He tenderly kisses her on the mouth and buries his face in between her breasts.

As Gibbs is drifting off in Jenny's arms. "I love you Jethro." Jenny strokes his sweat-covered hair.


	5. Thunderstorms

December 22nd 2008

Squad Room

0700 Hours

Gibbs is sitting at his desk reading a report, when Tony approaches his desk, dropping off the twenty dollars he owes him. "I'll get it back next week boss." Tony says with a grin.

McGee walks in. "Morning!" He says as walks over to his desk.

"Morning McGee." They answer back.

McGee takes his coat off and hangs it on a coat rack behind his chair. "Director read our report yet?" McGee anxiously asks.

"Since she did your job yet again." Gibbs growls over at McGee.

Ziva narrows her eyes over at Gibbs. "Gibbs, we don't have the connections that she has, even you couldn't get the warrant as Acting Director." Ziva sighs.

"I don't believe in kissing ass, like she does." Gibbs says dryly.

Fornell walks in to Gibbs section. "Good morning Jethro." Fornell says as he approaches Gibbs' desk.

"Good morning Tobias." Gibbs smiles up at him.

"One of our cases has crossed over into one another again." Fornell says firmly

"No!" Gibbs answers sharply.

"Sorry Jethro." Fornell smirks at him and starts for the stairs.

"Fornell, she's in a good mood, and it's her first day back." Gibbs begs.

"You always seem to start on her first day back." Fornell laughs at Gibbs on the catwalk.

Gibbs puts his cell phone in his desk drawer and runs off towards the elevator. "She'll have to find me first." He laughs and steps inside the elevator.

"Ziva I believe evidence room is the safest place right now." Tony advises her.

"Right behind you." Ziva says and gets up from her desk.

McGee is sitting alone at his desk and watches his partners rush off towards the other elevator. "Guys don't leave me." McGee whines in protest, gets up, and follows them.

Cynthia's Reception Area.

Fornell walks in. "She in." Fornell grins down at Cynthia.

"No, she has a conference call with the SecNav in MTAC." Cynthia answers softly.

"I'll wait!" Fornell answers smoothly and sits down on the couch.

Cynthia rolls her eyes. "What did Gibbs do now?" She sighs.

"Bad!" Fornell snickers.

Cynthia opens up her middle desk drawer and takes out a bottle of aspirin, popping the cap off she takes two out. "I'll see if it's over, some times on a Monday morning, they end early." Cynthia says and puts the aspirin in her mouth, then takes a sip of her coffee.

Tobias leans over from the couch, looks out the door, down into the Squad Room, and notices that Gibbs and his team are gone. "Bunch of chickens." Fornell grumbles.

MTAC

After her conference call with the SecNav, Jenny is sitting down watching an op on the plasma screen. Her Blackberry rings. "Shepard!" She answers

Cynthia's Reception Area

"Agent Fornell is waiting for you outside of your office." Cynthia sighs.

Jenny rolls her eyes. "Is the coffee on?" She asks and gets up from her chair.

"Yes it is ma'am!" Cynthia answers.

Jenny starts up the ramp for the door. "First day back, and he has to pull this crap with the FBI." Jenny groans in protest and hangs up.

Cynthia's Reception Area

"She's on her way in." Cynthia informs Fornell.

"Good mood or bad mood." Fornell asks.

"She was in a good mood." Cynthia says as Jenny walks through the door.

Fornell laughs at Jenny's with the irritated expression on her face. "Good morning Director, how was Stockholm?" Fornell says with a smile.

"Good morning Agent Fornell, and extremely boring." Jenny answers dryly and walks into her office with Fornell following. "Cynthia!"

Cynthia walks in. "Yes ma'am!"

"Find Agent Gibbs."

"I'll try and track him down by his cell phone, because he's not at his desk, and neither is his team." Cynthia says and walks out.

"It's 0730 hours, and I'm already having to deal with kiddy games." Jenny says bitterly and walks over to the conference table and flops down in a chair.

Cynthia walks back in. "He's not answering his cell phone."

Autopsy

"So we'll be over your house for Christmas." Gibbs smiles over at him.

"Splendid!" Ducky answers

"We'll be at the Children's Hospital on Christmas Eve, in between working on 'The Kelly', I managed to make the toys for the kids."

"Did you know that Ziva and Abby took Jenny with them last year?" Ducky asks Gibbs.

"No!" Gibbs says with surprise.

"Abby was surprised with Jenny's interaction with the children." Ducky smiles

"Its one of my regrets." Gibbs sadly says to Ducky.

"What Jethro?" Ducky muses.

"Kids!" "Jenny was the only woman I considered having children with after Shannon had died." Gibbs sighs with disappointment.

"She chose her career over you and children." Ducky reminds him.

"I know, but I still can be bitter about it." He grumbles.

"Well with Jenny's age, and the risks of having a child over the age of forty, I wouldn't recommend it Jethro." Ducky muses.

Gibbs shakes his head at Ducky. "Jenny's on birth control pills, it's not happening."

"That I already knew Jethro, remember I'm Jennifer's secondary Doctor." Ducky answers sharply. His desk phone rings. "Autopsy!" He answers.

Jenny's Office

"Dr. Mallard, if you value your job, you will put me on speaker phone now." Jenny angrily advises him.

Ducky pushes in the speakerphone button. "Go a head Director!" Ducky says.

"Special Agent Gibbs, you better have your ass up in my office with in the next five minutes." Jenny angrily hisses at him and hits the end button on her Blackberry.

Ducky pushes in the button for the speakerphone. "Isn't it a bit early to be aggravating the Director, Jethro?" Ducky muses.

"I preferred yesterday, when she was hung over in my bed all day long." Gibbs says and walks off.

"Good luck!" Ducky laughs as the doors open.

"I'll need it!" Gibbs sighs and walks out.

Inside the elevator

The elevator stops on Jenny's floor. "Hopefully, she's cooled off by now." Gibbs says as the doors open, stepping outside, he finds Jenny waiting impatiently for him near the balcony.

Glaring over at him. "Move!" She angrily hisses at him.

"Good morning to you to, Director." Gibbs laughs and starts walking.

Jenny follows him from behind. "Every time I take time off or go away, you have to pull this crap with me Jethro." She angrily snaps at him as they step into Cynthia's reception area.

Gibbs walks into Jenny's office and glares over at Fornell. "Thanks a lot Tobias." The door to Jenny's office slams, Gibbs cringes.

Fornell waits for Jenny to sit at the head of the conference table. "If you would learn to play fair Jethro, I wouldn't be here." Fornell grumbles at him.

Gibbs sits down across from Fornell. "It's my case." He growls in protest.

"It was mine first." Fornell growls back.

"The moment, it involved theft at Quantico, it involved NCIS." Gibbs angrily pounds his fist on the table.

"But the theft is the result of an armed robbery at a bank in Georgetown, and an FBI Agent was gunned down at the scene." Fornell answers sharply.

"The second theft happened at a bank, in Quantico." Gibbs snarls.

"I have three bank robberies with this same suspect, if I don't get the results I need now, I'm going to my Director about it." Fornell warns him.

"Fine go to him!" Gibbs says in exasperation.

"Fornell, the FBI has precedence over this case, it's yours." Jenny answers.

Gibbs glares over at Jenny. "What?" He voices angrily at her.

"You heard me." "I'll have our files sent over to the FBI, by this afternoon." Jenny says dryly.

"Finally, a voice of reasoning for a change, you don't know what I had to deal with while you were away Jenny." Fornell smiles and gets up from his chair and walks out of the office.

"I can't believe you let him take over one of my cases." Gibbs growls angrily at her.

Jenny rolls her eyes at him. "And if the roles were reversed, wouldn't you have wanted Fornell to do the same thing for you." She sighs bitterly at him.

"Hell yes!" He answers sharply.

Jenny gets up and walks over to her desk. "Always have to have it both ways Jethro."

"When it comes to my cases, yes." He says roughly.

"Being a selfish bastard as usual." Jenny says as she sits behind her desk.

"You didn't seem to mind that selfish bastard last night in your bed." Gibbs smirks down at her.

Jenny glares up at him. "I thought you never shared the Directors bed." She answers icily.

"Who knows, there maybe a first time for everything Jen?" Gibbs grins down at her.

Before Jenny can answer him, her intercom goes off on her desk. "Yes Cynthia!" She mutters impatiently.

"The Director of the FBI is on the line for you." Cynthia informs her.

"Thank you Cynthia." Glaring up at Gibbs. "We will finish this conversation later on, now get the hell out of my office." She angrily hisses at him.

Gibbs makes a quick exit out of Jenny's office, knowing that she's about to get into an argument with the FBI Director, as he passes Cynthia's desk. "Were we loud enough for you." He says with a grin and walks out.

Cynthia picks up her cell phone and texts Tony. "It's safe to come out."

Evidence Room

Tony lets out a sight of relief as he reads his text message from Cynthia. "Thank you!" He sighs.

"Well?" Ziva asks.

"It's safe." Tony smiles.

McGee narrow his eyes at them. "For the moment." He answers cautiously.

Squad Room

Tony, Ziva, and McGee return to their desks, Gibbs glares up at them. "Cowards!" He growls at them.

"You hid first." Ziva answers him as she sits at her desk.

Tony spots Jenny near the door in front of MTAC glaring down at Gibbs before she walks in. "I see it's going to be one of those days where we're going to be ducking for cover all day long." Tony sighs.

"I wonder if she read the McBride case report yet." McGee ponders.

"Hasn't had the time yet." Ziva says and glares over at Gibbs.

Gibbs rolls his eyes at Cynthia as she approaches his desk. "Didn't we break up our relationship on Friday Cynthia." Gibbs grumbles.

"I wish Agent Gibbs." Cynthia says sarcastically.

Ziva snickers from her desk. "Good one Cynthia!" She says to herself.

"The Director wants you in her office at 1400 hours." Cynthia informs him.

McGee raises an eyebrow at her. "McBride Case!" He asks.

"No round two!" "I don't know what you said to her, but she will be on a roll from here on out for the rest of the day, thank you very much." Cynthia says bitterly and walks off.

"Your welcome!" Gibbs growls at her. His desk phone rings. "Gibbs, yeah." He answers.

Abby's Lab

Abby is sitting at her desk in the back room. "What did you do to Mommy now?" She protests at him.

Gibbs glares over at his team. "News travels fast around here." Gibbs snaps.

"Actually it wasn't them, I was coming back from the lounge and I could hear both of you voices down in the Squad Room, as usual, the Director's was the loudest." Abby sighs.

"Work Abby, just because we're together now, doesn't mean that we still won't have fights in work."

At a bar.

1210 Hours

Gibbs and Ducky are having lunch together. "Mother is looking forward to seeing her Matthew for Christmas." Ducky looks up at Gibbs, who's obviously not paying any attention to him. 'Jethro, am I boring you." Ducky admonishes him.

Gibbs is sulking inwardly, because he would rather be back at his place with Jenny. "No Ducky, my mind is some place." He grunts.

"On somebody else." Ducky chuckles.

"It's so hard, not being able to hold her in work." Gibbs sighs in frustration.

"Jethro, it would be inappropriate behavior in the work place, you know how strict the rules are about that subject matter, we had that course a few years ago." Ducky reminds him.

"I know, I know, stupid rule." Gibbs mumbles in protest.

"And it's more inappropriate, when it's the Head of an Agency, having inappropriate contact with a subordinate." Ducky lectures Gibbs.

"What's so inappropriate about holding the hand of the woman you love?" Gibbs says bitterly.

"That wouldn't be a safe thing to do today." Ducky chuckles.

"Thanks for reminding me." Gibbs rolls his eyes and groans at Ducky.

"If you wouldn't be such a rebel, then you wouldn't get into fights with your boss Jethro." Ducky chastises him.

"I have another round to deal with around 1400 hours." Gibbs mutters and takes a bite out of his French Fry.

Squad Room

1300 Hours

Jenny walks into Gibbs section, she approaches McGee's desk. "I closed the case out on the McBride case, good job at getting additional evidence, there is no way that he should get out of it this time around." She says softly.

"Thanks for helping out with that warrant." McGee smiles up at her.

"Somebody owed me a favor." Jenny answers dryly.

"Once we got that warrant, everything fell into place with the case." Ziva says from her desk.

Jenny glares over at Tony as he cautiously walks back over to his desk. "Maybe if somebody would have gotten the warrant the first time around, you wouldn't of had to go through all that trouble." Jenny says coldly.

Tony sits at his desk biting his tongue. "That's it, keep reminding me ma'am." He says to himself, and smiles at Jenny as she walks out of Gibbs section.

Ziva spots Gibbs walking out of the elevator by the stairs, as he walks past the catwalk, Jenny glares down at him, Gibbs smirks up at her and walks over to his desk. "Get over yourself Jen." He mumbles under his breath and sits down.

"You just missed the Director, she was in rare form." Tony grins over at her.

"He saw her." "Nice glare Gibbs, did you teach her that also." Ziva smiles over at him.

"No, the glare and temper were there way before I met her." Gibbs laughs.

"So where should we hide out this time at 1400 hours." Tony inquires.

"Try your desks, DiNozzo." Gibbs growls at him.

1355 Hours

Tony is filing away a report in the filing cabinet next to his desk and spots Jenny up on the balcony in front of her office. "Boss, don't you think you should be heading up the stairs now." Tony grins and closes the filing cabinet drawer.

"I can see the time DiNozzo." Gibbs growls from his desk.

"Well you can't run and hide this time around either." Ziva smiles over at him.

McGee looks over his shoulder and notices Jenny giving Gibbs her version of the stare. "Scary how they're so much a like." McGee says to himself.

"I'm not looking forward to this." Gibbs grumbles and slowly gets up from his desk.

Balcony in front of Jenny's Office.

"You should of thought of that when you hid from me this morning, like a six year old." Jenny screams down at him.

Ziva bites her lip from laughing, and looks like she's working on her computer. Tony gives Gibbs a sympathetic thumbs up as he slowly walks past Tony's desk, and McGee is texting Abby to hide in the staircase for a few minutes longer.

"And you people are being paid to solve cases, not to be eavesdropping on your boss' conversations." Jenny angrily screams at them

"Don't take it out on my team, that you're pissed off at me Director." Gibbs says as he reaches the top of the stairs.

"I wouldn't be pissed off at them, if they would mind their own damn business about our conversations." Jenny hisses at Gibbs as he walks past her and into her office. "Get back to work." She screams at them, walks into her office, and slams the door violently behind her.

Squad Room

"Ouch!" Tony groans

"I think that was the mall reference." Ziva mumbles.

"And Tony's bets." McGee follows

Jenny's Office

Jenny paces behind Gibbs as he sits in a chair in front of her desk. "You made me look like an ass in front of Fornell this morning." She says angrily.

"It was my-!"

Jenny quickly interrupts him. "Not talking about that." Jenny goes behind her desk and leans back against the filing cabinet. "Are we in first grade, that you have to hide from the teacher when you're a bad boy Jethro." She admonishes him.

Gibbs gets up from his chair. "Because I knew you would of taken Fornell's side on the case." He growls at her.

"I got my ass chewed out by both the FBI Director and the SecNav, by your lack of corporation, it was their case Jethro, not ours." "SecNav feels that he can not rely on you to run NCIS when I have to go away on the agency conferences." "And keep in mind, SecNav is not looking into hiring an Assistant Director at this time." She says bluntly.

"You know I don't work well with the other Agencies when it comes to my cases." Gibbs groans in protest.

"Well learn, and it is an order from the SecNav." Jenny throws a document at Gibbs. "Read it when you get down to your desk." Jenny turns and looks out the window. "I have to go to my boss to give you a direct order, because you won't listen to me Jethro." She says sadly. Gibbs walks up from behind her and puts his hands on the back of her shoulders. "Get your hands off of me." She hisses angrily at him.

"Come on, we're in your office." Gibbs grumbles.

Jenny brushes him off. "The last time I looked, I'm on the job, and there will be no on the job contact period Jethro." Jenny glares back at him.

Gibbs decides to back off and give Jenny some space. "What time are you getting off from work tonight?" He says as he starts for the door.

Jenny sits at her desk and puts her glasses on. "The Director is coming home with me tonight, go work on your boat." Gibbs stops at the door and looks over at Jenny in disbelief. "I have a book that I need to finish reading." Jenny says sarcastically as she's reading her e-mails. Gibbs walks out of her office and slams the door behind him.

Squad Room

Gibbs walks in and flops at his desk reading his orders from the SecNav. "Like hell I will." He snarls and throws the paper up in a ball and tosses it in the trashcan. His desk phone rings. "Gibbs, yeah!" He answers and listens to Dispatch. "Be right there." He mutters and hangs up. "We got a dead Master Sergeant in a motel." Gibbs throws the truck keys at Ziva. "Gas up the truck."

Springfield, Virginia

Motel 6

Tony is taking photos outside of room number three, he notices Gibbs talking to the motel manager at the other end of the parking lot and decides to go inside the room. "I've never seen the Director so pissed off at Gibbs." Tony remarks.

McGee is dusting for fingerprints in the room. "I believe the incident in the gym was worse Tony." McGee says with a laugh.

"Well they weren't sleeping together back then, McObvious." Tony grins over at McGee, and then looks over at Ziva who's taking photos inside the room. "And it's because they weren't sleeping with one another back then, that the got into the fight to begin with."

Ziva pulls her camera down and glares over at Tony. "What is it with you and our boss' sex lives Tony?" She admonishes him.

"Been very interested, since I saw the hickeys on Gibbs neck, didn't know our lady boss was a biter." Tony says with a smirk.

"Didn't Abby say that she had some on her neck also?" McGee asks.

Gibbs storms into the room. "Quit standing around and yapping, we have a crime scene to investigate." He growls at them.

Ducky walks in with Palmer. "Sorry I'm late Jethro, but the traffic on 95 was torture." Ducky grumbles.

Gibbs' Basement

2230 Hours

Gibbs is packing up the toys he made for the Children's Hospital. "This is ridiculous!" He mutters with the situation with Jenny. The lights in his basement start to flicker off and on. "Wonder if a car hit a pole." Gibbs says and walks up the stairs into his living room, Gibbs notices the flash of lighting outside his window. "Strange, a December thunderstorm. Gibbs muses and walks over to the window and looks outside. A bolt of lightning hits a tree in front of his house, sending the tree on to the power lines.

Gibbs looks up as the lights go out. "I guess packing up the kids toys is out tonight." Gibbs says and is about to go upstairs when a clash of thunder violently shakes his house. Gibbs instantly has a flashback of a similar thunderstorm in Paris one night. Jenny almost crawled up inside of him and shook in his arms. "The Director may not need me, but Jenny does." Gibbs grabs his coat and keys and leaves the house.

Jenny's House

Twenty Minutes Later.

Gibbs nearly gets blown over as he makes his way up to the front door to Jenny's house, punching in the code to the alarm. "Power's out." Gibbs says and uses his key to unlock the front door, in the dark Gibbs makes his way up the two flights of stairs up to Jenny's bedroom, outside Jenny's bedroom door, Gibbs undresses himself out of his wet clothes, walks into Jenny's bedroom, and finds Jenny in a fetal position on her bed shaking. Gibbs goes over to the bed and cuddles up behind her. "I'm here!" He whispers softly and strokes Jenny's hair.

Jenny rolls over and buries her face against his chest. "Make it stop." Jenny says with her voice trembling.

Gibbs kisses the top of her head and pulls the blankets over them, with each clash of thunder, Jenny tightly clutches on to Gibbs. "I got you Jenny." Gibbs rubs Jenny's back.

0100 Hours

Gibbs listens to the rain outside, Jenny is sleeping soundly up against his chest. He smiles down at her and strokes Jenny's hair out of her face. "Knew my Jenny would eventually show up sooner or later." He says tenderly.

0530 Hours

Jenny moans in protest at the sound of her alarm clock, she wakes up to find herself in Gibbs' arms. Gibbs reaches over and shuts off the alarm. "I set it for a half an hour longer." He yawns and touches Jenny's face. Jenny looks up at Gibbs. "I know how you are with thunderstorms." Gibbs smiles down at her.

"Thank you Jethro!" She smiles at him and touches his face.

Gibbs pulls Jenny's face up and kisses her on the mouth, as Jenny deepens his kiss, Gibbs gets Jenny to roll on to her back with his weight pinning on top of her. They are exchanging hot and heavy kisses. Gibbs hands venture under Jenny's nightgown and venture in between her legs. Jenny cries out and breaks away from his kiss. "Jethro!" She protests.

"Come on Jen, you still can't be ticked off at me for yesterday." Gibbs starts to ravish her neck and shoulders.

"I have to be in MTAC by 0630 hours Jethro, I don't have time for this." "And Jen's not ticked at you, the Director is." She says and strokes his jaw line.

Gibbs leans back and gets his weight off of her. "I can't go through another day of this, and neither can my team." He sighs.

Jenny disengages herself from his arms and gets out of bed. "Then play nice with the sister agencies." She says and walks off towards the door.

Gibbs waits for Jenny to walk out of her bedroom. "That'll be the day." He growls

"I heard that!" Jenny says as she walks down the hall to the bathroom.

Squad Room

0700 Hours

Gibbs walks into his section, coffee in hand, as he walks over to his desk. "Good morning!" He says to his team and they address him back.

Tony cringes from his desk as he hears Jenny screaming up on the balcony in front of MTAC. Tony glares over at Gibbs. "Day two." Tony groans.

"I just got in, so don't blame me." Gibbs grumbles.

"I know, I was here, when the Director came in at 0615 hours." Ziva answers.

"Ok people, we have a case to work on, David, DiNozzo, requestion the motel manager, McGee see if Abby needs any help over in the lab." Gibbs orders them.

"On it boss." Tony says and walks off with Ziva.

"I guess you're off to Autopsy." McGee inquires.

"No coffee!" Gibbs says roughly.

"Boss you have a full cup on your desk." McGee asks.

Gibbs listens to Jenny's mouth above on the balcony. "Its not for me." Gibbs gets up and walks out.

Balcony In Front Of MTAC

Ten Minutes Later.

"I do not care, I want results by the end of the day, am I making myself clear Agent Wright." Jenny hangs up, watches Gibbs walk over to her, and hands Jenny her coffee. "I owe you." She says and inhales her coffee.

"Figured it would give your vocal cords a rest." Gibbs laughs and watches Jenny walk off towards her office and follows along.

"Very funny Jethro!" She says and steps into Cynthia's outer office.

Before Gibbs follows Jenny into her office, he notes that Cynthia is giving him a glare of warning "I'll behave Cynthia, I promise." He says with a smirk and walks into Jenny's office. "Lunch plans!" He asks smoothly.

"Sorry Jethro!" Jenny says as she sits down behind her desk. "The out going President has all the agencies over at the White House today for lunch."

Gibbs' cell phone rings. "Gibbs, yeah!" He answers.

Autopsy

"Jethro, I need you down in Autopsy right away." Ducky asks urgently.

"I'm on my way." Gibbs answers and hangs up. "Dinner!" Gibbs inquires.

"Noemi will have dinner in the oven when I get home." Jenny looks up at him. "Seven O'clock!" Gibbs smiles at her and walks out of her office. Jenny puts her glasses on and opens up Agent Wrights personnel file.

Cynthia walks in and is surprised that all is calm between them for the moment. "Not fighting!" She says with surprise.

"Today is a different day Cynthia, and I have to move on." Jenny says and drinks her coffee.

Autopsy.

Gibbs is looking over at Master Sergeant Heilman's X-rays with Ducky. "So the second shot was the kill shot." Gibbs asks.

"I'm afraid so." "I gave Abby the bullets already, she's testing them." Ducky informs him.

"Heading there now." Gibbs says and walks off.

Abby's Lab

"He better behave himself today." Abby says with a pout. Gibbs walks in empty handed. "No Caff-Pow!" Abby frowns at him.

"No Abby, and it's early yet." Gibbs sighs.

"It's never to early for a Caff-Pow!" Abby says with her hands on her hips.

"When will you get the results of the gun used for Master Sergeant Heilman?" Gibbs asks.

"Maybe by tomorrow." Abby says with a shrug.

Gibbs walks over to McGee who's going over Master Sergeant Heilman's cell phone records. "Find anything McGee?" He asks.

"Nothing of value was on his cell phone boss." McGee groans in frustration.

"I want some results by tomorrow." Gibbs walks off.

Parking Garage Elevator.

1330 Hours

Jenny is on her way back to her office, when the elevator stops at Ducky's floor, Gibbs steps in. "How was lunch at the White House?" Gibbs grins over at her.

"Boring as usual." She sighs.

"Lunch time with me would not of been boring." Gibbs smirks her as the elevator stops on his floor.

The doors open and a young female Agent is about to step in. Jenny wants to kill Gibbs, because she can't answer him right away. "We'll continue this conversation later on, Agent Gibbs." She says and steps out of the elevator.

"I forgot to tell Ducky something." Gibbs says with a laugh and closes the door to the elevator. He smiles over at the young attractive Agent. "You a Probie." Gibbs asks

"Yes, headed to Gulf Port." She smiles nervously.

"You see Helen, tell her, Jethro said hi." Gibbs laughs

"Helen!" She asks nervously.

"Special Agent Helen Wheeler, a name and face I'll never forget." Gibbs grunts, his cell phone rings, spotting Jenny on the caller ID. "Yes!" He playfully answers.

Balcony In Front Of MTAC.

"You are dead later on." Jenny sighs at him.

Gibbs laughs at her. "Well my lunch time menu is a bit more appetizing, don't you agree." Gibbs grins and notices that the Probie is looking up at him. "Mrs. Tolbert you haven't answered my question." Gibbs asks as the elevator stops at Ducky's floor.

"I take it that the young air head is still in the elevator." Jenny says sarcastically.

"Was!" Gibbs says and walks out of the elevator.

"I'll answer your question at 1900 hours tonight." Jenny says with a smirk and hangs up.

Gibbs rounds the corner, Tony and Ziva are stepping out of Autopsy. "Tease!" He sighs and flips his phone over.

"Kiss and make up with the Director." Tony grins at Gibbs.

"For now DiNozzo." Gibbs smiles and walks into Autopsy.

Ziva and Tony laugh at Gibbs and walk over to the elevator. "Calm after the storm." Tony muses.

"Did you lose power last night?" Ziva asks.

"Awesome storm!" Tony smiles then thinks. "Isn't our fearless leader afraid of thunder storms." Tony asks as the elevator door opens.

"Yes she is Tony." Ziva answers

Jenny's Living Room

Gibbs and Jenny are cuddling in front of the fireplace. "You've been quiet since dinner time." Gibbs asks softly.

"Still tired from my trip back from Stockholm." Jenny looks up at him and rolls her eyes. "Didn't get much rest this weekend."

"You didn't get much sleep last night either." Gibbs says and strokes her hair.

"I owe you for last night." She answers softly.

"And how many nights did you hold me in my arms, after I had my nightmares." Gibbs caress' Jenny's cheek. "We don't have to make love tonight, I kind of enjoyed holding you last night, after you fell asleep."

"Good, because I'm ready for bed." Jenny says and stands up.

Gibbs gets up and puts his arm around Jenny's waist and they start out of the living room, on their way out Gibbs turns out the lights. "I won't have power at my place for another day." Gibbs groans as he walks Jenny up the stairs.

"It's a good thing you use hand tools to build you're boat." Jenny laughs.

Gibbs laughs and pulls Jenny closer to him as they walk upstairs. "I'm beat!"


	6. Christmas 2008

December 25th 2008

Ducky's Dining Room

1700 Hours

Ducky and Mrs. Mallard are having Christmas Dinner with Ducky's extended NCIS family. Ducky smiles over at Gibbs and Jenny at the other end of the table, he's been trying for years to get them over for dinner. "Did the children enjoy their gifts Jethro?" Ducky asks.

"Yes they did." Gibbs answers.

Mrs. Mallard takes a hold of Gibbs' hand at the dinner table. "Now Matthew, make sure that you meet me under the mistletoe at some point tonight." She winks at him.

"Mother!" Ducky admonishes her.

Abby rubs her hand under her chin. Tony looks over at Abby and notices she's plotting something. "What are you plotting Abby?" Tony asks with a grin.

"Who me?" Abby smiles innocently.

"Yes you." Ziva nudges Abby with her elbow.

Ducky's Living Room

An hour later.

Abby waves at Tony. "Psst Tony!"

Tony walks over to Abby. "What?" He asks.

"Look!" Abby gestures towards the mistletoe in the middle of the room.

"I've kissed you in work under the mistletoe." Tony smirks at Abby.

"I know, but I've been trying to nail Gibbs and Jenny with it with no success." Abby sighs in protest.

"What do you want me to do?" Tony answers.

"Follow my lead." Abby smiles wickedly.

Ducky walks in after putting his Mother to bed, spotting Jenny and Gibbs standing over by the Christmas Tree, Ducky walks over to them. "Finally Mother fell asleep."

Jenny looks over at Gibbs as he sighs with relief. "What's the matter Matthew, can't pace yourself with Mrs. Mallard." Jenny laughs.

"Ha ha Jen." Gibbs says roughly.

Tony walks over to Gibbs. "Gibbs can I see you for a minute."

"Sure!" Gibbs answers and walks off with Tony.

Abby walks over to Jenny. "So what did Gibbs get you for Christmas?"

"We'll be exchanging gifts at my place later on."

"Sounds romantic." Abby says and starts to walk.

"Didn't you have a date tonight." Jenny asks as she follows Abby.

"Yes, he's going to pick me up, around 9:30, he has to work tonight."

While Tony is discussing his latest football pool with Gibbs under the mistletoe, Abby walks over with Jenny. "I got fifty dollars on the Cowboys winning on Sunday, this is going to be easy money from you Gibbs." Tony gloats.

"How on earth can anybody root for the Cowboys is beyond me?" Abby protests.

"If it's about one of your pools Tony I don't want to hear about it." Jenny sighs and stands next to Gibbs.

"Gibbs!" Ziva smiles from the couch.

"Yes Ziva!" He says softly.

"Isn't it a Christmas custom to kiss a woman under the mistletoe?" Ziva says and glances up towards the ceiling above Gibbs.

Gibbs looks up." DiNozzo!' He growls in protest.

"Abby!" Jenny admonishes her.

"I've been trying for two weeks now." Abby giggles.

"Well boss!" Tony smirks and steps back from the mistletoe.

"Jethro, just get it over with." Jenny says bluntly.

Gibbs leans down and kisses Jenny, as he deepens his kiss, Jenny wraps her arms around his neck. Ducky smiles at them. "Was that so hard Jethro?" Ducky muses.

Gibbs breathlessly pulls away. "No!" He says and walks off with Jenny.

Abby high fives Tony and Ziva. "It's better live." She says with an evil grin.

"Definitely!" Tony smiles and looks over at Gibbs and Jenny.

Jenny's House

2300 Hours

Gibbs and Jenny are kissing as they walk through the front door Jenny's Blackberry rings. "Shepard!" She answers.

MTAC

"Hate to bother you on Christmas night ma'am." Lucille apologizes from her post at the computer console.

"Hold on a minute Lucille." Jenny says and pulls her phone away from her ear. "There's a problem in MTAC." She says to Gibbs and walks off towards her study.

Fifteen minutes later.

Jenny walks downstairs in a short robe and nightgown; slowly she walks the length of the hallway and steps into the living room. Gibbs is lying undressed on the floor under the Christmas Tree. Jenny smiles at him. "You've been busy." She says softly.

"You spoiled my fun, I wanted to undress you myself." Gibbs growls in protest.

Jenny rolls her eyes at him. "And ruin a good dress, no thank you." Jenny says and goes down on the floor with him. "You want to do presents now?" She asks softly.

"We did presents at my house this morning." Gibbs says roughly.

"And we're doing the special one's here." Jenny says and notes the impatient expression on Gibbs' face. "I guess presents can wait." Jenny purrs seductively, leans up, and kisses him.

Gibbs pulls Jenny on top of him as she's kissing him. Impatiently he works open the sash to Jenny's robe and takes off Jenny's robe. Gibbs breaks away from Jenny's kiss. "I don't know why you bothered putting a night gown on, it doesn't stay on for very long." Gibbs groans in protest and pulls the nightgown over Jenny's head.

"To frustrate the hell out of you." She teases.

"Never make a horny Marine wait." Gibbs says and pulls Jenny's face up and kisses her.

Jenny feels her world getting turned upside down, as Gibbs gets Jenny on to her back as he's kissing her. Jenny moans out as he enters her unexpectedly. "You could of given me some warning." Jenny protests.

Gibbs nuzzles her neck. "I have zero patients since that kiss under the mistletoe at Ducky's." Gibbs starts to thrust up against her.

Time stands still as they slowly make love to one another under the Christmas Tree. Gibbs rolls over on to his back, bringing Jenny on top of him. "Oh god!" Jenny cries out as Gibbs changes the angle of his hips.

"Damn it Jen." Gibbs moans in pleasure as Jenny begins to move more aggressively against him.

Five minutes later.

Jenny is lying against Gibbs' chest heaving with exhaustion. "You have not gotten me like that since our last night together in Paris." Gibbs says softly as he strokes Jenny's sweat soaked hair. Jenny closes her eyes and doesn't answer him. "You were saying good bye to me that night." Gibbs looks down at Jenny. "Jen!" He whispers softly and pulls Jenny's face up so that she can look at him.

"Yes!" "I knew I was leaving you the next day." She sadly answers and buries her face against his chest.

"There was something different about your love making that night." Gibbs looks over at the fireplace. "Room is a bit nippy." Gibbs gets up and lights the fireplace.

"Didn't you bring in the bourbon?" Jenny asks

Gibbs walks back over and goes down on the floor with Jenny. Gibbs reaches for a bottle of bourbon and two glasses that he had placed under the tree. "This time last year, I was in Mexico, watching Amira playing with the Christmas toys I bought her." Gibbs smiles at the memory.

"I was in MTAC." Jenny says dryly.

Gibbs glares over at Jenny as he's pouring them their drinks. 'You were playing Field Agent." He growls.

"Right, I got an earful from you, when you got back from Mexico." She sighs.

Gibbs hands Jenny her drink. "And a year later, we're celebrating Christmas together." He smiles at her.

"Making love under the Christmas Tree." She says and sips her drink. Gibbs kisses her neck. "Presents Jethro!" Jenny protests.

"You are my present." Gibbs grins and is about to kiss her.

Jenny pulls away from him. "You're not getting another one from me." She warns him and reaches for his present under the tree.

Gibbs pulls away from Jenny. Leaning under the Christmas Tree, Gibbs reaches for Jenny's present and hands it over to her. Jenny gives Gibbs his gift. At the same time, they both unwrap there presents. Jenny holds up a heart shaped gold locket. "Jethro!" She smiles.

Gibbs puts the locket around Jenny's neck. "I had it engraved, Partners on the front." Gibbs holds the locket up for Jenny to read. "And on the back-"

"In more ways then one." Jenny finishes with a laugh. Gibbs opens up the locket and shows Jenny the photo of the two of them together on one side, and the Eiffel Tower on the other. "I love you!" Jenny leans over and kisses him. 'I'll never take it off."

Gibbs picks up a gold bracelet out of a box. "I've been looking everywhere for a gold bracelet with a Marine Logo on it." Gibbs smiles down at his bracelet. "Semper Fi!"

Jenny flips over the back of the bracelet. "I had yours engraved also." She says.

Gibbs squints as he reads it. "Forever you and me love Jen."

Jenny puts on his bracelet. "You didn't need any clothes, and you bought enough hand tools a few weeks ago." She says softly.

"I love you." Gibbs says and pulls Jenny's face over and kisses her.

Jenny goes down on her back bringing Gibbs on top of her. His lips moved down across her neck. Gibbs' hands brush against Jenny's thighs as his mouth descends down to her breasts. "Jethro!" Jenny breathes out as Gibbs tongue circles around her hardened nipple. Gibbs mouth works its way up to Jenny's mouth kissing her.

Gibbs cries out and breaks away from his kiss as he feels Jenny's hands on his harden length. "I wanted to take this slow." He protests softly.

"I hate slow." She says impatiently and sucks on to his bottom lip.

Gibbs enters Jenny's body, he slowly moves against her. Hearing Jenny's moans of pleasure Gibbs thrusts deeper against her. Gently but demanding he moves against her, and she answers his thrusts in return. "Jenny!" Gibbs softly cries out.

Gibbs slows down his movements teasing Jenny with his body. Jenny arches her body upward. "Yes!" "Yes!" She screams out.

Gibbs bites down on Jenny's neck to stifle an on coming cry. Her nails dig into his back as he thrusts slower and deeper against her. Jenny grabs on to the back of Gibbs' butt urging on his release. At once Gibbs and Jenny climax at the same time. Exhausted, Gibbs collapses on top of Jenny, burying his face in between her breasts. "I thought you hated slow." He mumbles against her chest.

Jenny strokes his sweaty hair. "I was talking about the foreplay." She laughs.

"We better move this upstairs before I fall asleep." Gibbs says and looks up at his lover.

"I don't think Noemi wants to walk in and see you naked on my living room floor tomorrow morning." Jenny giggles at the visual.

Gibbs gets up off of the floor. "You never know." He smirks down at Jenny.

December 27th 2008

Squad Room

0700 Hours

Tony is sitting over at his desk, looking over at Ziva. "Last week of 2008." He grins.

"Thank god, been a horrible year." Ziva sighs.

Gibbs is working over at his desk. "Not for me it hasn't." He says with a smile.

Tony looks over at McGee's empty desk. "Where's McTardy at?" He questions.

"His sister took him to the emergency room for food poisoning." Gibbs answers dryly.

1000 Hours.

Tony is standing behind Ziva's shoulder looking at her computer monitor. "E-mail that Ferrari photo so I can use it as my computer wallpaper." Tony says then looks up and spots Jenny walking out of MTAC and into her office. Tony raises an eyebrow over at Gibbs. "The Director in here on a Saturday." He curiously asks him.

"She got called into MTAC at 0600 hours this morning."

"Well with it being a Saturday, she can wear her casual clothing." Tony says with a grin on his face.

Glaring over at Tony. "There are one set of eyes that can look at her like that, and they are mine DiNozzo." Gibbs growls.

"Sorry boss!" Tony apologizes.

Gibbs desk phone rings. "Gibbs, yeah!" He answers.

"Wonder what McGeek ate to give him food poisoning." Tony asks as he walks back over to his desk.

Gibbs hangs up his phone. "Marine is on the top of a warehouse with a rifle." He says and opens up his desk door to retrieve his gun and badge.

"That's a four person job Gibbs." Ziva says and grabs her gun from desk drawer.

"I know that." Gibbs answers sharply.

"And we don't have the time to call somebody else" Ziva stops in mid sentence as Gibbs picks up his desk phone.

Jenny's Office

Jenny is sitting at her desk reviewing a case file, when her desk phone rings. "Shepard!" She answers.

"Jen, I need a partner for the day, McGee called out sick." Gibbs asks.

"I thought I wasn't allowed to play Field Agent." Jenny rolls her eyes in annoyance.

"We're low on agents, with it being a holiday weekend." Gibbs grumbles.

"We were low on agents last year, and I got screamed at by you." Jenny says bitterly.

""You going, or staying, I don't have the time to argue with you on the phone." Gibbs growls.

Jenny opens up her desk drawer and picks up her side arm and badge. "I'll be down in a minute." Jenny hangs up her phone.

Tony and Ziva stare over at Gibbs as he's hanging up his phone. "Director coming along boss." Tony asks.

Gibbs glances up at the stairs, and watches Jenny walking down the stairs with her coat on. "Yes!"

Jenny walks the length of the catwalk, down the stairs, and over to Gibbs' section. "Where are we going to boss?" Jenny sarcastically says to Gibbs.

Tony and Ziva burst out laughing, Gibbs glares over at Jenny from his desk and throws the keys for the truck over to Ziva. "Norfolk, Shepard!" Gibbs growls over at her.

Tony rolls his eyes. "That's a commute from hell." He sighs.

Gibbs gets up from his desk, and starts to walk out of his section, as he walks past Jenny, he affectionately head slaps her. "Move it!" He barks and walks over to the elevator.

Tony laughs at Jenny. "So you did get head slapped by him."

"Not as much as you and Chris Pacci." Jenny laughs and walks off for the elevator.

Norfolk, Virginia

At an abandoned warehouse.

1300 Hours

Gibbs is surveying the perimeter of the warehouse with Tony, Ziva and Jenny is standing next to the truck backing them up. "So was the SecNav happy?" Ziva asks Jenny.

Jenny rolls her eyes. "No, but he knew, there was no choice in the matter." She says dryly.

Gibbs and Tony walk over to the truck. "David, DiNozzo, take the back of the building, and let us know when you get there." Gibbs orders them.

Gibbs watches Tony and Ziva run off. "I'm going to take my position near that wall over there." Gibbs points at the abandoned paper mill next to the snipers location. "While you back me up from the back of the perimeter, behind the truck."

"Sounds like New Orleans all over again." Jenny sighs in protest.

"Difference between now and New Orleans, is your not a Probationary Status Agent, your the Director Of NCIS." Gibbs reminds her.

Behind the building.

Tony talks into his com. "We're in the back of the building."

"Ok go up the fire escape." Gibbs says roughly.

"Copy that boss." Tony answers and climbs up the fire escape with Ziva backing him up from behind.

Gibbs takes his position over by the paper mill, and looks over at Jenny, who gets in position behind the NCIS truck. Up on the roof the sniper starts to shoot at Gibbs. Jenny returns fire from behind the truck. Gibbs breathes out a sigh of relief that the gunshots have stopped. "I think you might have nicked him Jen."

"Wish I would of done more than that." Jenny answers dryly.

Up on the roof.

The sniper wraps a handkerchief around his bullet wound, looking down at Jenny who's taking cover from behind the truck, he picks up his rifle. "Let's see if I can return the favor, bitch." He laughs and aims his rifle at Jenny and pulls the trigger.

In front of the building.

Gibbs watches Jenny take cover from behind the truck as the gunman fires at her. "Would you two hurry up, the Director is under gun fire, and I'm not in a position where I can fire at him." Gibbs snaps at them.

Up on the roof.

Tony and Ziva approach the sniper from behind. "Federal Agents, put down your weapon." Tony orders him.

The sniper slowly turns around and is about to shoot Tony, when a bullet goes through the back of his leg, sending the sniper to the ground. Ziva rushes over and picks up his rifle. Tony looks down at Jenny and smiles at her. "Nice shooting Director, you litterly saved my ass." He says with a grin.

"I just called it in, and your welcome Agent DiNozzo." Jenny answers and starts to walk over to the warehouse with Gibbs.

Tony walks over to Ziva, who is applying pressure to the sniper's leg wound. "You were just taken out, by the NCIS Director." Tony smirks down at him.

"His name is Corporal Daniel Taylor." Ziva hands over Taylor's wallet over to Tony.

Gibbs and Jenny walk in, looking down at Taylor on the ground. "You sure you don't want to be a Field Agent Jen." Gibbs teases Jenny. Jenny glares up at him. "I mean Director!" Gibbs says roughly.

"No, I've been shot at, two times to many this year." She says bitterly. Hearing the sirens below on the street. "I'll take care of them." She says and starts for the door.

Gibbs walks over to Taylor. "How bad is his gun shot wounds?"

"Arm is a flesh wound." "He'll need surgery to remove the bullet from the back of his thigh." Ziva looks up at Taylor. "A little higher, and you would have bled to death." She informs him.

Below on the street.

Jenny is showing the Norfolk PD her ID. "NCIS, I'm Director Shepard, and those are my Agents up on the roof, and we have full jurisdiction in this matter." She orders them.

"What can we do to help you ma'am?" Sergeant Lowery asks.

"You can assist in the crowd control, "And the EMT's should be arriving soon, the suspect is wounded."

Half an hour later.

The media had arrived at the warehouse. Gibbs glares over at the reporters who keep asking Jenny the same questions over and over again. "How the hell does she do it?" He groans in protest.

"Shouldn't you be keeping yourself safe, after the recent attempt on your life Director." A reporter asks.

"When it comes to the public's safety, my life is no different then one of my agents, we were under staffed today, and prior to becoming the NCIS Director, I was a Field Agent for nine years, I'm very familiar with sniper situations." Jenny answers.

"When will former Assistant Director Vance's trial begin?" ZNN Reporter asks.

"As I've told the media countless times, that is an on going investigation by the FBI, and I am not at liberty to discuss another agency's investigation." Jenny snaps angrily.

Gibbs steps in to break up the press briefing. "End of interview." Gibbs growls and escorts Jenny over to the truck.

Up on the roof.

Tony, Ziva, and Jenny are going over evidence at the scene. "I am starving!" Tony protests.

Ziva shakes her head at Tony. "You're always starving." She mutters.

"Soon as Gibbs gets back, we'll wrap it up here and stop for a pizza on our way back." Jenny says and puts some bullet casings into an evidence bag.

"Pizza!" Tony smiles.

Gibbs walks over to them. "There shouldn't be a law, to shoot a reporter." Gibbs snarls.

An hour later.

At a Pizza Parlor.

Tony is paying for Abby's Caesar salad, when Ziva returns from the ladies room and walks over to him. "Ready!" She asks.

"As ever!" Tony says

"Probably Gibbs is dropping Jenny off at his place on the way back." Ziva asks as she takes her soda from Tony.

Tony and Ziva start for the door. Tony grins as he looks towards the NCIS Truck. "Guess wrong Ziva." He says with a smirk.

NCIS Truck

Gibbs is kissing Jenny inside the truck. Jenny breathlessly pulls away from him. "Jethro, this is very unprofessional." She hisses in protest.

"Never stopped you before." Gibbs leans over and kisses her.

Outside the door.

Ziva's eyes widen at Tony as he's filming Gibbs and Jenny with his cell phone camera. "Tony what are you doing?" She scolds him.

"Wonder if Abby will get a kick out of this?" Tony smirks.

Abby's Lab.

Abby is working in the back of her lab, when she hears her cell phone ring tone for an incoming video, picking up her phone Abby hits accept and views the live feed of Gibbs and Jenny kissing in the truck. "Oh my!" She giggles at them. Her desk phone rings. "Hi Tony!" She answers.

"You getting this." Tony asks from Ziva's cell phone.

"This is way so much hotter than the basement or the mistletoe kiss." Abby snickers.

"What are you up to?" Tony asks her.

"Who me?" Abby asks innocently, hits speakerphone on another phone, and dials Gibbs' cell phone number.

NCIS Truck

Gibbs is backing up Jenny up against the passenger window when his cell phone rings, breaking away from his kiss. "Gibbs, yeah!" He answers breathlessly.

"You two should really get a room." Abby giggles.

Gibbs turns and looks over at Tony and Ziva and notices Tony's cell phone pointing in the direction of the truck. "DiNozzo!" Gibbs snarls angrily at him.

Outside of the Pizza Parlor.

"We are so busted, thank you very much Abby." Tony sighs.

"Is Gibbs ticked?" Abby asks.

"No, the Director is." Tony grimaces.

Jenny storms over to them with Gibbs following behind them. Grabbing Tony's cell phone, Jenny deletes out the video of her and Gibbs kissing in the truck and hands Tony his phone back, then grabs Ziva's phone from his other hand. "Abby, you better not move out of your lab, until we get back." Jenny hangs up and hands Ziva her phone back. "And the two of you will be joining with her." She says angrily and walks off towards the truck. Gibbs head slaps the two of them hard and follows Jenny.

Abby's Lab

Two hours later.

Tony and Ziva enter the lab with Jenny and Gibbs following behind them, they stand beside Abby as Jenny and Gibbs glare at them. "Of all the people, that we could trust with our relationship, we thought better of Gibbs' team." Jenny says angrily.

Abby tries to defend Tony and Ziva. "But-"

Jenny quickly interrupts her. "I talk, and the three of you listen." "As I told my personal staff and security team, before I went away on my trip, my personal relationship outside of work with Jethro, is none of anybody's business, I will not have anybody, including the three of you, gossip, joke, or make any kind of innuendo's about it, am I making myself clear."

The three of them answer at the same time. "Yes Director!"

"This discussion is not up for debate or discussion period, it is a direct order, and as I told my personal staff and security detail, I will fire the person on the spot if I find out if anybody is discussing my private life period." Jenny angrily storms out of the lab.

"Gibbs, we"

Gibbs glares over at Tony before he can finish. "It is going to take her a long time to trust you guys again, you blew it." "And it's going to take me awhile to trust you as well." Gibbs says sadly and walks out of the lab.

Ziva stares up at Tony. "It's all your fault!" She hisses at him.

"I know!" Tony says and walks away.

Squad Room

Half an hour later.

Tony and Ziva return to their desks. "The three of you have to work next weekend." Gibbs says from his desk.

Tony raises an eyebrow at Gibbs. "I thought we had a four day weekend." Tony asks.

"Not anymore." Gibbs mumbles at Tony.

Tony makes a face at Gibbs. "There goes my weekend." Tony angrily protests.

"You just blew it DiNozzo." Gibbs mutters.

Tony grins over at Ziva. "Look on the bright side, McGeek will have to work also."

Gibbs' living room

1900 Hours

Gibbs slams the front door as he's kissing his lover. Gibbs and Jenny are fighting to get each other's clothes off as they make their way through the living room and up the stairs.

At a bar.

Tony, Ziva, and Abby are sitting at a table. "I can not believe that she's punishing us like this." Ziva sighs in protest.

"What was I thinking?" Tony groans and looks over at Abby whose watching the video footage of Gibbs and Jenny making out in the truck.

"Abby, she's going to kill you if you don't delete that from your cell phone." Ziva warns her.

"To late, and I e-mailed it to myself, what Mommy doesn't know, can't hurt us." Abby smiles

"What did you say to Gibbs?" Tony curiously asks Abby.

"Get a room." She giggles.

"Abby!" Ziva admonishes her.

Gibbs' Bedroom

Gibbs is sitting on the edge of his bed with Jenny's legs wrapped around his waist. Gibbs is ravishes Jenny's breasts with his mouth, as Gibbs tongue circles around her harden nipple, Jenny grabs on to the back of his hair. Gibbs works his way back to her mouth. Jenny deepens his kiss and starts to move her body against his. Gibbs leans back to get his lover at a better angle. Jenny breaks away from his kiss and cries out as Gibbs thrusts up against her. Jenny aggressively takes over their lovemaking, slowly she moves her body against his, Gibbs fingers stroke out Jenny's arousal as she moves against him. "Oh god!" She screams out.

Ten minutes later.

Gibbs climaxes inside of Jenny and goes down on his back exhausted from their lovemaking, Jenny collapses beside him on the bed covered in sweat. Gibbs looks over at Jenny. "I forgot how gun play gets you all hot and bothered." He says in between breaths, when Jenny doesn't answer him right away. "I was on the receiving end of it, I should be the one that's tired." He protests.

Jenny looks up at him. "I did all the work old man." She teases and leans over and tenderly kisses him.

Gibbs rolls on top of her. "After I recover, you're going to be screaming." Gibbs grins and starts to kiss Jenny's neck.

"Didn't I just scream enough?" Jenny protests.

"You hungry!" Gibbs asks.

"After I get my bearings." She says softly.

Gibbs' Kitchen

Gibbs is sitting at the table eating left over Chinese Food. "Does McGee really have to be punished?" He asks firmly.

"He's not being punished, just making up for this weekend, that reminds me, I better call and see how he's doing?" Jenny says and gets up from the table bringing her plate with her to the sink.

Gibbs gets up and puts the food on the counter. "Do that tomorrow, he might be sleeping."

"Forgot that it's late." Jenny shakes her head. Gibbs is standing by the counter getting some ideas, he walks over to her and starts to kiss the back of Jenny's neck as she's doing the dishes in the sink. "Can't this wait until I get this mess cleaned up."

"No!" He whispers softly and nibbles along her neck and up to Jenny's earlobe, as he nips away on her earlobe, Gibbs picks up the water sprayer and gets the front of Jenny's t-shirt soaked.

"You're going to pay for that." Jenny admonishes him, grabs the water sprayer from him, and turns the water on him. They playfully get each other soaked at the kitchen sink, turned on at the sight of Jenny in a wet t-shirt, Gibbs leans down and kisses her on the mouth, Jenny deepens his kiss, slipping her tongue inside of his mouth. They are exchanging hot kisses. Gibbs backs Jenny up against the kitchen table, as he leans over her, Gibbs works opens the front of his sweat pants, and enters Jenny's body. Jenny screams out from the pleasure. Gibbs finds Jenny's mouth and kisses her. Gibbs thrusts harder against her. Jenny breaks away from his kiss. "Can't you give it to me any harder than that." She purrs in his ear.

"Damn it Jen." He groans as she thrusts up against him.

Jenny bites down against his shoulder as her orgasm starts to build. Her nails dig into his back to urge Gibbs on. Jenny runs her tongue along Gibbs jaw line, battle weary Gibbs climaxes inside of his screaming lover. Gibbs exhausted slumps over Jenny. "Gun play!" He sighs.

Jenny strokes his sweaty hair. "Remember the first time I got you in the living room after I had fired a weapon." She says and kisses his neck.

Gibbs shakes his head at the memory. Looking down at the kitchen table. "At least the table survived, can't say the same thing for the one in Serbia." Gibbs says and nuzzles Jenny's neck.

Gibbs' Bedroom

0600 Hours

Gibbs' alarm clock goes off. Trapped with his lover's arms around his head. "Jen!" Gibbs groans in protest.

"Shut that damn thing off." Jenny moans in protest.

"I would if you would let me go." He yawns at her, Jenny leans over and kisses him good morning, then rolls over and buries her face against the pillow. Gibbs laughs and shakes his head at her. Sitting up he turns off the alarm clock. "Sure you don't want to come into work today." He grins over at her.

"That's one of the advantages of being the Director, you get to have the weekends off." Jenny mumbles.

Gibbs glares over at her. "Funny!" He growls and gets out of bed and walks out of the bedroom.

Squad Room

0700 Hours

Tony and Ziva are working at their desks when Gibbs walks in exhausted. Tony laughs at him as Gibbs walks past his desk. "Morning boss!" Tony grins at him.

"Morning!" Gibbs says with a yawn.

Tony texts Ziva. "Rough night huh."

Ziva texts Tony back. "At least he's standing." She giggles


	7. New Years Eve 2008

December 31st 2008

Abby's Apartment

2200 Hours

Abby is holding her annual New Years Eve party at her apartment. "Ok everybody, I want keys." Abby says and holds up a small wicker basket.

Gibbs walks up to Abby and drops his car keys inside. "What are you smiling at?" He says softly.

"My New Years resolution came true from last year." Abby smiles.

"And what was that Abigail?" Ducky asks as he drops off his car keys.

"After the ball dropped in Time Square last year, I told everyone in this room, that Gibbs and Jenny would be here celebrating New Years Eve with us." Abby grins at Gibbs.

Over at the mini bar, Ziva and Jenny are pouring themselves a drink. Ziva glances over at the door as Tony walks in with his date Wanda. "Jenny!" Ziva grabs on to Jenny's arm.

Jenny looks over and shakes her head. "Can we say loose?" Jenny chuckles.

Gibbs and Ducky are walking over and have over heard Jenny and Ziva's conversation. "Nothing wrong with loose, good for a one night stand." Gibbs grins over at Ziva.

"It explains the ex wives Jethro!" Ducky muses.

"Cute Duck!" Gibbs says dryly.

Tony walks over with his girlfriend and introduces her to Gibbs. "Boss, this is my girlfriend, Wanda." Tony smiles at Wanda.

"I heard you were a Marine." Wanda winks at Gibbs.

"Fifteen years, served in Panama and Desert Storm." Gibbs answers smoothly.

Wanda starts to flirt with Gibbs. "I bet you still look good in your uniform." She purrs.

Tony curiously looks over at Wanda. "Um Wanda, your with me?" He asks

Jenny pulls Gibbs by his ear. "And the last time I looked Jethro, you were with me." Jenny answers and pulls Gibbs away by his ear.

"Something about a Marine, that just does it for me." Wanda smiles over at Gibbs.

"Well that Marine is off the market." Tony says bitterly.

2359 Hours

"Twenty seconds to midnight everybody." Abby announces to her guests.

Midnight

As the ball drops at Times Square, everybody in Abby's apartment screams out 'Happy New Years' and blow on to party favors, then they start to sing Auld Lang Syne as a group. Gibbs and Jenny are off in a corner of Abby's living room alone. "Happy New Years Jen." Gibbs says softly.

"Happy New Years Jethro." Jenny leans up and kisses him.

Their extended family look over at them and smile. "Your up next with the bet Ziva." Tony nudges his elbow at Ziva.

"Easy money Tony." Ziva smiles wickedly.

"Never going to happen guys." McGee grins.

"Never say never Timothy." Ducky smiles over at Gibbs and Jenny.

Over in the corner Jenny deepens her kiss, Gibbs begins to tremble from the affects of Jenny's kiss. Breathlessly she pulls away. "First time for everything." She smiles at Gibbs and kisses him one last time before she joins the others in the living room.

1000 Hours

Abby is stepping over the drunks on her living room floor, walking over to her kitchen, Ziva is sitting at the table, holding her head from a hang over. "I feel awful." Ziva says and buries her face into the table.

"Me to!" Abby answers.

Ziva glances sideways at Abby with her head on the table. "Tony's girlfriend left ten minutes ago." Ziva giggles.

Abby raises an eyebrow at Ziva. "With out telling him." Abby protests.

"She had another date." Ziva says with a laugh.

Abby bursts out laughing. "Poor Tony!"

McGee walks into the kitchen, hung over and holding his head. "Keep the noise down." He whines and sits at the table next to Ziva.

Abby smiles over at the corner of the living room, Gibbs is sleeping with his face up against Jenny's left shoulder. "Ziva look!" Abby whispers.

Ziva gets up from the table and walks over to Abby. "Somebody's sleeping in." She smiles over at Gibbs and Jenny.

"That's so adorable, and she's holding him." Abby walks over and grabs her video camera.

"Abby are you nuts, she flipped out the last time." Ziva warns.

"I'm working on a wedding present for them." Abby smiles

Gibbs' Living room

1700 Hours

Gibbs is cuddling on the couch with Jenny watching the Rose bowl Game on TV. "Damn it!" He growls in frustration as USC scores another touchdown. His cell phone starts to ring, glancing down at the caller ID before he answers it. "Yes DiNozzo." He grumbles impatiently.

"Hee hee, you're going to owe me big time tomorrow." Tony gloats.

"That's it rub it in my face DiNozzo." Gibbs groans at him and hangs up. "Damn it!" He groans as USC scores another touchdown on a turn over. His cell phone rings again.

Jenny takes off her glasses. "I need a coffee refill, tired of Tony calling up about his bets." She says bitterly, puts her book and glasses on the coffee table, gets up, and walks over to the kitchen.

Gibbs notices Mike's name on the caller ID. "Hi Mike!" Gibbs answers with a smile.

Baja, Mexico

Mike's Deck

"Happy New Years Probie!" Mike says smoothly.

"Happy New Years Mike!" Gibbs answers. "Damn it, another turn over." Gibbs protests angrily.

"I have the Rose Bowl Game on the radio, Penn State is getting killed." Mike cackles.

"I know, and DiNozzo is cleaning my clock with the bowl game bets today." Gibbs sighs

"Haven't talked to you in over a month." Mike grins

"Time flies." Gibbs smiles.

"Get that other issue resolved Probie." Mike inquires.

Jenny returns from the kitchen and puts her coffee cup on the table. "Tony and his stupid pools." She mutters and picks up her book and glasses and cuddles up with Gibbs on the couch.

Mike raises an eyebrow as he hears Jenny's voice in the background. "Or is it?" Mike snickers.

"Yes it is?" Gibbs smirks down at Jenny while she's reading her book.

"What is she doing?" Mike asks with an evil grin on his face.

Gibbs looks down at Jenny. "Jen, Mike wants to know what your doing?"

Jenny pulls Gibbs' cell phone away from him. "I'm turning the lights out." She answers sarcastically and hands Gibbs his phone back.

Mike bursts out laughing on the phone. "You're never going to let that down Probie." Mike snorts.

Gibbs looks down at Jenny, while she's reading her book. "Tell me about it." He groans in protest.

Jenny glares up at Gibbs. "Then keep your damn speaker phone off the next time around." She hisses at him.

"So when do I expect my bottle of Don Julio Real?" Mike gloats.

Gibbs smiles and shakes his head at Mike. "Your bet from last year."

"You going to welch on me Probie." Mike snarls at him.

"No, this bet was worth losing." Gibbs says as he looks down at his lover. "So any action." Gibbs grins.

"Enough thongs on the beach." Mike smiles.

"Explains the reason why you're on the deck." Gibbs teases him.

"So what's your lady director friend doing?" Mike asks.

"Who?" Gibbs answers.

"The blasted red head that's in the room." Mike growls at Gibbs.

"Oh, her!" Gibbs smiles down at Jenny who's tuning out his phone conversation as she reads her book.

"Yes her!" Mike grumbles.

"Cuddling with me on the couch, reading a book, while I watch the football game." Gibbs says and strokes Jenny's fore arm as she reads.

"You mean to tell me, that you have a hot looking woman, lying up against your body, and you would rather watch a blow out football game, and have her read a book, when you could be doing something else with her." Mike snarls at him.

"You've got a point there." Gibbs smirks as he looks down Jenny's tank top.

"Well do something about it, or I'll head slap ya." Mike groans and hangs up.

Gibbs hangs up his phone, then grabs the TV remote and turns off the TV. Jenny turns and looks up at him. Gibbs takes the book out of Jenny's hand and flings it on the coffee table. "Bored with the football game." Jenny asks softly.

Gibbs takes off Jenny's glasses and puts her glasses on the table. "Penn State is getting blown out." Gibbs answers roughly.

Jenny tosses Gibbs' cell phone on the coffee table. "Tony can leave you messages on your voice mail." Jenny says and leans up and kisses Gibbs.

Gibbs' Bedroom

2200 Hours

Gibbs is lying in bed, holding Jenny in his arms. "You've been quiet most of the day." Jenny looks up at him. "You want to ask me something, and your afraid to." Gibbs asks softly

"I got invited to the Commander In Chief Ball."

Gibbs smiles down at her. "You didn't have to ask me to come along, I would have went with you, Jen." Gibbs caress' Jenny cheek.

"Your not just saying that." Jenny nervously answers.

"No, I'm saying it, because you know how frustrating it's been to watch you at these functions over the years, and to see you on another man's arm, instead of me." "Including Ducky!" Gibbs grumbles.

"I love you." Jenny whispers softly, She leans up and tenderly kisses Gibbs on the mouth. Gibbs gets Jenny to roll on to her back and deepens their kiss. Gibbs breaks away from her kiss and begins to ravish Jenny's neck. "I want your team to be on my Protection Detail at the ball." Jenny smiles.

Gibbs looks up at her. "They will be honored." He smiles at her.

"Don't tell them anything until you report to work on Monday morning." Jenny says dryly.

"I forgot that there being punished this weekend." Gibbs laughs.

"And while their being punished at work, I'll be punishing you in bed." Jenny purrs in his ear.

January 5th 2009

Squad Room

0700 Hours

Gibbs walks into his section, as he walks past Tony and Ziva's desks. "I need to talk to the two of you in front of my desk." Gibbs says and walks over to his desk. "Where's McGee?' Gibbs asks.

McGee rushes in. "Right behind you boss."

Tony and Ziva get up from their desk and walk over to Gibbs. "We in trouble with the Director again." Tony grumbles.

"The Director has assigned my team as her Protection Detail for the Commander And Chief Ball." Gibbs smiles over at them.

"That's an honor for us Gibbs." Tony beams with pride.

"You will be heading it DiNozzo." Gibbs says and pats him on the back.

"Me!" Tony answers in shock.

"I'm escorting the Director to the ball." Gibbs informs them.

"That's wonderful." Ziva smiles at him.

"Now the two of you will be publicly outted boss." Tony smirks up at Gibbs.

Abby walks over to Gibbs and has over heard. "Who's being outted?" Abby curiously asks.

"The Director and Gibbs." Tony grins over at Abby.

Abby rolls her eyes at Tony. "Weren't they outted already." She asks.

"With their inner circle, now publicly they will be." Ziva says dryly.

"Gibbs is taking her to the Commander In Chief Ball." Tony says with a smile.

"Oh my god." Abby shrieks and hugs Gibbs.

"Boss you forget something." Tony grins over at him.

Gibbs hands over the money he lost on the college games. "I'll get it back when the Steelers win the Super Bowl, DiNozzo." Gibbs smirks over at Tony and walks off.

Abby's Lab

0900 Hours

Gibbs walks in with a Caff-Pow for Abby. "Talk to me Abs." He says and hands Abby her Caff-Pow

"My biological clock is ticking." Abby says and sips her Caff-Pow. Gibbs rolls his eyes at Abby. "Right the evidence." She giggles.

"Besides, your to young to have your biological clock to be ticking." Gibbs whispers in her ear.

"True!" Abby smiles.

"So what do you have for me?" Gibbs asks impatiently.

"I couldn't identify the finger prints that were left behind at the crime scene." Abby frowns at Gibbs.

"Hopefully I'll get some answers when DiNozzo and Ziva get back from questioning Petty Officer McGuire's wife." Gibbs grumbles and is about to walk off.

"I forgot to ask you something." Abby smiles at him.

Gibbs stops and turns around and looks over at Abby. "Shoot!"

"What did the Director get you for Christmas?" Abby asks.

"Clothes, gift cards, nothing special, besides the only gift I wanted Christmas morning was sleeping in my arms when I woke up." Gibbs shakes his head and smiles.

"You looked cute sleeping in Jenny's arms, New Year's morning." Abby giggles at him.

"You're floor wasn't very comfortable." Gibbs grumbles at her.

"Now getting back to the subject at hand." " I know there's a special gift, she told me that the two of you were going to be exchanging later on at her house." Gibbs smirks at the memory of Jenny coming undone, on top of him under the Christmas Tree. Abby shoves him. "Gibbs, I don't want to hear the kinky stuff." Abby protests.

Fornell walks in and laughs as he over hears part of Gibbs and Abby's conversation. "That would be a first Jethro!" Fornell grins at Gibbs.

"Cute Fornell!" Gibbs grunts at him.

"Only here for a minute, since we have a joint investigation." Fornell answers.

Abby hands Fornell a folder, she looks down at Gibbs' right wrist and spots a gold bracelet. "That's new!" She says to herself.

"Thank you Abby!" "See you later Gibbs." Fornell says and walks off.

Abby grabs a hold of Gibbs' right wrist and takes off his bracelet. "Abby!" Gibbs groans at her.

"I just noticed it." Abby smiles and looks over at the Marine logo on the front of the bracelet, flipping it over, she reads Jenny's inscription. "Forever you and me, love Jen" "That is so sweet." Abby beams and puts Gibbs' bracelet back on his wrist. "So what did you get her?" She curiously asks.

"She's wearing hers also." Gibbs grins at Abby whose about to walk out of her lab. "She's in MTAC, and can't be disturbed."

Abby stamps her foot impatiently "Rats!"

"Tony and Ziva should be back by now." Gibbs says and walks off.

Abby waits for Gibbs to get inside the elevator. "She has to leave MTAC at some point today." Abby walks over to her work station and picks up her cordless phone.

Cynthia's Reception Area

Cynthia is working at her desk, when her desk phone rings. "Director Shepard's Office, how may I assist you?" She smiles.

Abby's Lab

"Cynthia!" Abby grins.

"Yes Abby!" Cynthia smiles.

"Let me know when the Director is going to use the elevator?"

"I don't think she has any plans for going down stairs today." Cynthia says softly.

"If she does, give me a text." Abby asks.

"I will certainly do that." Cynthia answers.

Jenny walks in. "Cynthia, I have to head over to the SecNav's, tell Agent Gibbs that lunch is off for today." Jenny says dryly.

"Yes Director!" Cynthia smiles at Jenny as she walks into her office.

Squad Room

Tony is standing in front of Gibbs' desk going over his interview with Mrs. McGuire. "Boss, she wasn't home at the time of his death." Tony sighs.

Gibbs glances over at McGee's desk. "Any luck on McGuire's cell phone records?" Gibbs asks McGee.

"McGuire hardly used it boss." McGee groans in frustration.

"Hopefully Abby found something on his laptop." Gibbs grumbles and gets up from his desk.

"Ziva took it down to her." Tony says and walks back over to his desk.

Gibbs' desk phone rings. "Gibbs, yeah!" He answers.

Cynthia's Reception Area

"The Director had to go over to the SecNav's office for a meeting, so she can't make it for lunch today." Cynthia informs him.

Gibbs rolls his eyes. "Thanks for letting me know Cynthia." Gibbs sighs and hangs up. "I'm going for coffee." Gibbs grabs his coat from the bookshelf and walks off.

Abby's Lab

Abby is going over Petty Officer McGuire's laptop, and gossiping with Ziva at the same time. "Ziva, I need your help." Abby smiles at her.

"What kind of help?" Ziva inquires.

"I need to corner the Director in the elevator." Abby says with a mischievous grin on her face.

Ziva narrows her eyes at Abby. "You want a death wish Abby." Ziva warns her.

"I want to see the Christmas present Gibbs gave her, he said she's wearing it."

"Clothing!" Ziva asks.

"No, jewelry, the Director gave him a bracelet for Christmas." Abby says as she's looking at the files on McGuire's hard drive.

"I didn't see it yet." Ziva smiles.

"It's on his right wrist." Abby answers.

Squad Room

Ziva walks over with Abby. "Where's Gibbs?" Ziva asks.

"Coffee run!" Tony answers from his desk.

Gibbs walks in, staring at Abby as he walks over to his desk. "Find anything on McGuire's laptop." He asks impatiently.

"Not yet!" Abby smiles at him.

Gibbs puts his coffee on his desk. "Any reason why you're standing around yapping with Ziva." Gibbs says and takes his coat off and tosses it on the bookshelf.

Ziva walks up to Gibbs and pulls up the sleeve to his jacket. "Jenny has good taste, Gibbs." Ziva holds out her hand.

Tony and McGee get up from their desks and walk over, Gibbs takes off his bracelet and gives it to Ziva. "Who else did you tell?" Gibbs glares over at Abby.

"Just Ziva!" Abby smiles.

Ziva looks over the bracelet. "Semper Fi!" She says with a laugh.

Abby flips over the bracelet and reads the inscription on the back. "Forever you and me love Jen."

Ducky walks on over with an autopsy report for Gibbs. "Your team ganging up on you Jethro." Ducky muses and drops off the report on to Gibbs' desk.

Tony takes the bracelet from Ziva, and has a flashback to the Valentines gift Jeane gave him a few years ago. "Just admiring the Director's Christmas present." Tony smiles.

"You mean Jenny's Christmas present, the Director would of given Agent Gibbs coal for Christmas." McGee says with a laugh.

"And here's a belated Christmas present from me to you McGee." Gibbs head slaps him and sits at his desk.

Tony hands the bracelet over to Ducky. "Ziva is right, Jenny has good taste." Tony smiles and walks back over to his desk.

Ducky flips over the bracelet and reads the inscription. "That describes the two of you." Ducky smiles at Gibbs and gives Gibbs his bracelet back.

"You said that Jenny was wearing her present." Abby grins down at Gibbs.

As Gibbs reads his e-mails. "Shouldn't you be working on McGuire's laptop?" Gibbs asks roughly.

"On it!" Abby sighs and starts for the elevator.

"Hold the elevator for me." Ducky says and rushes off to catch up with Abby.

In the elevator.

"Ducky do you think you can lure the Director down here some time this afternoon." Abby begs him.

"I'll be here until 1900 hours tonight." "I have to wait on some test results." Ducky raises an eyebrow at Abby. "Why do you need me to lure the Director down here?" He inquires.

"Gibbs also gave her a present for Christmas, he says she's wearing it." " Ziva is going to help me corner her into the elevator." Abby grins over at Ducky.

"And that's where I fall into the scheme, as long as I get to see it when you're done with her." Ducky muses

"Deal!" Abby says and hugs Ducky.

Cynthia's Reception Area

Cynthia is on the phone with Abby. "I won't be expecting her back, until at least 1700 hours, Abby, and when the Director does return, she'll most likely will be in MTAC." "So I'll see what I can do before I go home at 1800 hours."

Abby's Lab

"I'll tell Ducky!" Abby says as she's working on the laptop.

"Ask Dr. Mallard to e-mail me, to see if the Director is in her office or not, I don't want to get into trouble, she'll think I will be in on the plot." Cynthia sighs.

"Gotcha!" Abby grins and hangs up.

Squad Room

1700 Hours

Tony, Ziva, and McGee are standing around the plasma screen reading some of Petty Officer McGuire's instant message conversations with a stripper. "Cally Lou, what kind of a stripper name do you call that?" Ziva laughs.

"Does Cally Lou have a last name?" Gibbs asks from his desk.

"Not that we're aware of boss." McGee comments.

"It maybe her stripper name boss." Tony follows.

"The IP number is bogus, boss." McGee sighs in frustration.

Gibbs narrows his eyes at McGee. "Bogus!" He says roughly.

"She was illegally working off of somebody's router." "The IP number is registered to an Ellen Drummond." "I did a background check on her boss, she's seventy-five years old, and lives alone." McGee answers with a frown.

"McGee, Tony, I want you two to head on over to that location." Gibbs asks.

"Right, Cally Lou may live in the area." McGee nods and walks over to his desk to retrieve his coat and knapsack.

"I bet Cally Lou is a brunette." Tony smirks over at Ziva.

"Blonde!" Ziva giggles and turns on her heel, looking up she spots Jenny walking out of the elevator. "Right on time." She smiles.

Cynthia's Reception Area

1728 Hours

Cynthia is reading an e-mail from Ducky, replying back to it. "Call her in two minutes."

Two minutes later

"Director Shepard's Office, how may I assist you?" She answers.

Autopsy

"I see you're playing the part very well Cynthia." Ducky chuckles.

Jenny's Office

Jenny is reading over case files, when her intercom goes off, pushing the button in. "Yes Cynthia!" She answers.

"Doctor Mallard is on the phone for you."

"Thank you Cynthia." Jenny picks up her phone. "Yes Doctor Mallard." She answers

Autopsy

Ducky is sitting at his desk, playing solitaire on his computer. "I need to show you something in autopsy." Ducky smiles.

"I'll be down in about five minutes." Jenny says and hangs up.

Cynthia's Reception Area

Cynthia is reading Ducky's e-mail, picking up her cell phone, she texts Ziva. "Five minutes!"

Squad Room

Ziva receives her text message from Cynthia, glancing over at Gibbs' desk, she notices that he's working at his desk. "I'm going down to the lounge." She says and slowly walks over to the elevator unnoticed, the elevator doors open, and Abby jumps out. "Cynthia will text me the moment she pops out of her office." Ziva giggles.

Five minutes later.

Ziva receives her text message from Cynthia. "Our subject is in the elevator now." Ziva laughs.

"Operation kidnap the Director is on the way." Abby smiles with excitement.

Elevator doors open.

"Director!" Ziva smiles over at Jenny and steps inside the elevator with Abby.

"Ziva, Abby!" Jenny acknowledges them as the doors close.

As the elevator starts to go down, Ziva flips the switch over. "Alright Jenny, let us see it." Ziva demands.

"See what?" Jenny says as Ziva starts to corner her in the elevator.

"The Christmas present Gibbs gave you." "We already saw the present you gave him." Abby smiles.

"And he said you were wearing yours." Ziva grins over at her.

Jenny rolls her eyes at them in exasperation. "Instead of kidnapping me in the elevator, you could of asked me in my office." Jenny protests.

"This is more fun this way." Ziva giggles.

Abby starts to look Jenny over. "I don't see any rings, bracelets or ear rings that are new." Abby says.

Jenny pulls out her locket from under her blouse. "That's because I'm wearing it under my blouse." Jenny smiles.

Abby smiles as she looks over the locket. "It's a locket Ziva." She says and reads the inscription on the front. "Partners!" And then she turns it over and reads the inscription on the back. "In more ways then one." Abby smiles and opens up the locket and looks over the photo of Gibbs and Jenny from nine years ago. "You two are so young here."

"That's from our Paris Op, from nine years ago." Jenny smiles.

"And the Eiffel Tower is on the other side." Abby grins.

Ziva looks over the locket. "I see Gibbs has excellent taste as well." Ziva says and squeezes Jenny's hand.

Squad Room

Gibbs walks over to the elevator and notices that it's stuck in between floors. "Somebody better have a good explanation for using my conference room." Gibbs growls and walks off for the stairs.

In the elevator.

Ziva flips the switch over. "This was Abby's idea, not mine Jenny." Ziva tattles.

"You could of said no." Jenny sighs as the elevator stops on Ducky's floor.

Ziva laughs as the doors open, spotting Gibbs, who's giving her the stare. "We needed to borrow you're office." Ziva says and walks out of the elevator.

"There better have been good excuse for holding up my conference room." Gibbs growls at her.

Jenny walks out and looks up at him. "I was kidnapped!" She sighs in protest, and walks off.

Autopsy

Jenny walks over to Ducky and glances over at Palmer. "Palmer, I need to speak with Doctor Mallard in private."

"Yes Director!" Palmer answers and walks out.

Abby and Ziva wait for Palmer to get inside the elevator and rush in. "Did you see it yet?" Abby asks.

"Not yet!" Ducky sighs and spots Gibbs walking over to him. "Jethro, I didn't know that you were part of this also." Ducky laughs.

"Not in on it, was trying to figure out, why my conference room was being held up." Gibbs says and gives Ziva and Abby the stare.

"I called the Director down here, because she has to show me something."

"You got me down here, under false pretenses." Jenny protests.

"Never the less, it got you down here." Ducky smiles at her.

Jenny shows Ducky her locket. "There's an inscription, front and back." She smiles at him.

Ducky opens up the locket and smiles at the photo of the two of them. "I still remember those European Operations, like it was yesterday." Ducky says then reads the inscriptions on the front and back of the locket. "Definitely more ways then one." Ducky laughs.

"Ducky!" Jenny admonishes him and shoves him.

Jenny's Bedroom

2300 Hours

Jenny walks into her bedroom after getting a long hot bath, glancing over at Gibbs who's sleeping on her bed. "I'm the one who worked a fourteen hour day today." She grumbles and walks over to her vanity.

Gibbs starts to toss and turn in bed. "Kelly!" He murmurs in his sleep.

Jenny looks over at him. "Jethro!" She says softly and goes over to the bed.

Gibbs sits up in bed shaking. "Jenny!' He whispers

Jenny goes over to him on the bed and pulls Gibbs into her arms. "I'm here!" She whispers softly.

Gibbs breaks down crying in Jenny's arms. "Jenny don't leave me." He sobs.

"I'm not going anywhere." Jenny says tenderly and begins to stroke his face and hair, knowing how to calm Gibbs down after one of his nightmares, Jenny softly kisses Gibbs on the mouth. Gibbs responds to her kiss and rolls over on to his back. Jenny places butter flies kisses on his face and neck. Gibbs lies back on the bed and lets Jenny's love take his pain away. Sitting on top of him, Jenny takes off her robe. Gibbs' grabs a hold of Jenny's hands and pulls her on top of him.

Jenny lips wandered down his throat slow and deliberate each kiss entices Gibbs as her mouth moves from his shoulder and down his chest. Her tongue teases his nipple into hardness. Gibbs cradles the back of Jenny's head, his fingers run through Jenny's hair, as her mouth works its way over to the other nipple on his chest. "Jenny!" Gibbs breathes out.

Jenny leans up and straddles him, with slow deliberateness, Jenny makes love to Gibbs getting his mind off of his nightmare. Gibbs' hands grabs on to Jenny's waist as he thrusts up inside her. Jenny clinches her teeth, as Gibbs thrusts deeper inside her. "Jethro!" She cries out.

Gibbs catches his breath at the feel of her muscles tightening around him, slowly pulling him upwards. "Oh god!" He cries out and starts to arch up towards his lover.

"Yes!" She screams out as his hips raise her up from the mattress.

Exhausted from with holding his release, Gibbs climaxes inside of his lover. Jenny collapses on top of his chest panting with exertion. "I love you." He says breathlessly.

"I love you Jethro." Jenny whispers softly against his chest.

Gibbs pulls Jenny's face up and kisses her passionately, as he's kissing her, Gibbs gets Jenny to roll on to her back. He breaks away from her kiss and buries his face against Jenny's chest, smelling the bath oil mixed with Jenny's sweat. "Did you get a bath tonight?" He asks.

"Took one, when I came home from work." She says as Jenny strokes his hair.

'Smells new." He says with a yawn.

"It is, Passion Fruit." Jenny kisses the top of Gibbs' head as he drifts off to sleep.


	8. Commander In Chief Ball

January 20th 2009

Squad Room

1200 Hours

Tony, Ziva, McGee, and Abby are standing around the plasma screen watching Barrack Obama get sworn into office as the 44th President of the United States. "America makes history." Ziva smiles.

"Look at the crowds on the street." Tony says in amazement.

"We'll be ready tonight Tony." Ziva reassures Tony.

"I'm still remembering the last time, I had to head her Protection Detail." Tony says sadly.

"That's because she wanted to lose us, and in the future, by the order of the SecNav, we have to clear it with him first." Ziva answers firmly.

"I don't know what I was thinking, when I said that she was with a man." Tony mutters.

"Jenny didn't date after she broke up with Todd." Ziva reminds Tony.

"To busy with the Frog." McGee answers

Abby looks up at the balcony just as Jenny steps out of MTAC. "Wonder what she's wearing." Abby smiles

"We'll see tonight." "And you'll see it on the Military Channel live." Tony smiles at Abby.

Gibbs walks in with lunch. "Keep your hands off my House Lo Mien, DiNozzo." Gibbs growls and puts the bag on Tony's desk.

Ziva grabs a chair from her desk and rolls it over to Tony's. "Get any Duck sauce." She asks

Tony hands Ziva her Shrimp Chow Mien and a Shrimp Roll. "As usual it's on the bottom of the bag." Tony mumbles

Gibbs throws his coat on his desk. "I'll be up in the Director's office." He says smoothly and walks over to Tony's desk, picks up his quart of House Lo Mien, two Shrimp Rolls and walks off.

"Guess the Director isn't eating lunch." Tony says and takes a bite out of his Shrimp Roll.

On the catwalk.

"She's sharing mine DiNozzo." Gibbs snaps and walks up the stairs.

1500 Hours

Gibbs is going over last minute security details with his team, looking up at the time. "You three better get going." He says softly.

"We won't let you down Gibbs." Tony smiles up at him.

Five minutes later.

In the elevator.

"My first time at the National Building Museum." Ziva smiles.

"We did a walk through over every inch of that building last week, we'll be fine." Tony reassures her.

"This is my first time also, Tony." McGee says nervously.

"It's my first high profile Protection Detail also." Tony reminds them.

"Mine also Tony." Ziva says anxiously.

"The Director left around 1400 hours." McGee mutters.

"It's going to take her forever to get ready for the ball." Tony laughs as the elevator door opens to the parking garage. "We have to back here by 1700 hours." He reminds them, steps out of the elevator, and walks off towards his car.

Squad Room

Gibbs nervously sits at his desk, Ducky walks over to him. "You look awful Jethro." Ducky frowns at him.

"Not thrilled with sharing the woman I love tonight Duck." Gibbs grumbles.

"It's part of the territory, with dating a high profile Head of an Agency." Ducky muses.

Gibbs shakes his head and laughs. "Part of me longs for the days, when I went out with Special Agent Shepard, as opposed to Director Shepard."

"Well back then, you were her boss." Ducky chuckles.

Jenny's Bedroom

Cynthia is helping Jenny get ready for the ball. "You didn't have to come over to my house Cynthia." Jenny smiles at Cynthia from her vanity.

"I'm honored to be here ma'am." "Besides, it beats staying at NCIS, watching Gibbs, pace a hole in the rug." Cynthia says and laughs.

Jenny laughs as she's brushing her hair. "Do you know how many of his Marine events, that I got dragged into going to." She sighs in protest.

Hallway Downstairs

1800 Hours

The doorbell rings, Noemi quickly walks over to the door and answers it. "Senior Gibbs, don't you look handsome in your tux." Noemi smiles at him.

Gibbs walks in. "Don't tell me she's not ready." "Blasted woman left at 1400 hours." Gibbs growls impatiently.

Cynthia is walking down the stairs and has over heard their conversation. "Impatient as ever Agent Gibbs." Cynthia says dryly.

Gibbs looks up at Cynthia. "Can't I get away from you?" He grumbles at her.

"Just think, you only had to deal with me for six hours today." Cynthia says sarcastically.

Gibbs narrows his eyes at Cynthia. "And it was six hours to long already." Gibbs says softly with his back facing towards the stairs.

"Special Agent Gibbs, don't be picking on my assistant, during off hours." Jenny chastises him from the top of the stairs.

Cynthia smiles up at her boss, and then has her attention drawn to Gibbs, as he turns and looks up at the top of the stairs at Jenny in her deep pink V neck line beaded spaghetti strap gown. Taking in his stunned reaction, Jenny slowly makes her way down the stairs and walks over to him, Abby is hiding in the living room with her camcorder video recording Gibbs' reaction of seeing Jenny in her gown. "First time, I've ever seen him speechless." Abby giggles.

Jenny smiles up at Gibbs' stunned reaction. "You don't look to bad yourself in that tux." Jenny says softly.

"It's the longest I've ever seen him that speechless ma'am." Cynthia giggles.

"I've seen him speechless longer than that, of course I had no clothes on for that occasion." Jenny grins up at Gibbs.

Gibbs finally gets his bearings as he listens to Cynthia laugh at Jenny's last comment. "Jen!' He protests.

"I'm off work, soon as I get into my limo, then I'm on the job." Jenny leans up and tenderly kisses him on the mouth.

Jenny's Living Room.

Abby puts down her camcorder and rushes out into the hallway. "You look beautiful Jenny." Abby smiles at Jenny and hugs her.

"Beautiful isn't the word Abs." Gibbs grins and helps Jenny into her coat.

"Then what?" Abby smiles up at him.

"Knock out!" Gibbs says with a smirk.

The doorbell rings, Noemi walks over and answers it. "Senor DiNozzo" She smiles

Tony walks in. "We're all set to take you to the ball ma'am." He smiles at Jenny.

Abby begins to drool over Tony in his tuxedo. "Tony you look hot in your tux." "Where's McGee?" She asks and starts to walk out the front door.

Gibbs holds out his arm for Jenny, as she loops her arm around his. "Behave with the media tonight." She warns.

Gibbs rolls his eyes and groans inwardly. "We're going back to my place after the ball, so don't leave any lights on Noemi." Gibbs says.

"Senora already told me." Noemi smiles.

Outside.

Tony, Ziva, and McGee are standing next to the limo. Gibbs walks through the front door escorting Jenny. Tony starts to whistle at Jenny, in approval of her dress. McGee stands speechless at the sight of her. Abby head slaps McGee. "Ziva you'll have to do this for me, once Jenny takes her coat off at the ball." Abby giggles and rubs the back of McGee's head.

Tony opens up the back passenger door for Jenny. "Thank you Agent DiNozzo." Jenny smiles and steps inside.

Gibbs head slaps Tony just before he steps inside the limo. "Ow!" Tony grimaces and rubs the back of his head, then steps inside the limo sitting in the seat across from Jenny, Ziva gets inside and sits across from Gibbs, McGee closes the door, then opens the front passenger door and sits next to Melvin. Melvin slowly pulls away from Jenny's house.

Abby stands outside with Cynthia and Noemi waving at them as the limo pulls away. Cynthia shakes her head at Abby. "You had enough camera's going on." She sighs.

"I'm working on a wedding present for them." Abby grins.

"But they're not engaged yet." Noemi voices.

"Soon Noemi, soon." Abby smiles.

National Building Museum

1900 Hours

Ziva and McGee are waiting for Jenny's limo to pull up in front of the building, Tony is in the limo going over his security, plans with Ziva and McGee on his com. "Just keep eye out for anything." He advises them.

"I don't under stand why I can't at least be wearing an earwig." Gibbs growls in protest.

"Because your my escort, that's why." Jenny mutters.

"Is he always this edgy?" Tony asks.

"When it comes to the media, yes?" Jenny says and squeezes Gibbs' hand.

Tony waits for the limo pull near the entrance, talking to Ziva and McGee on his com. "Head over to the limo, now." He asks.

Ziva and McGee walk over to the limo, Tony opens the rear passenger door and gets out, and ZNN Reporter Shelly Tomlinson is waiting around the entrance. "We've only had some General's and Admiral's so far." She sighs into her microphone.

Gibbs gets out of the limo first and glares over at Tomlinson. "Ziva, keep an eye on those reporters." Tony orders and walks over to Gibbs.

Jenny steps out of the limo, Gibbs protectively pulls Jenny over to him and they start to walk towards the entrance, the reporters' rush over to Jenny. Tony, Ziva, and McGee step in front of Jenny and Gibbs to keep the reporters away. Glaring angrily at them. "Back off!" "Give her some room." Tony snaps at them.

"Director Shepard, how do you feel about our new President?" Tomlinson asks Jenny.

"No comment, I'm here on an official function." Jenny answers roughly.

"Still no comment on the attempt on your life." Tomlinson asks.

Tony and Ziva step in front of Tomlinson. "I believe as stated before, we are not at liberty to discuss that matter, because NCIS does not have jurisdiction on the case." Tony warns her.

McGee, Ziva, and Gibbs safely get Jenny inside the building. Tomlinson is exasperated with Tony from preventing her from doing her job. "Can I have your name?" She asks.

"Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, head of Director Shepard's Protection Detail for the evening." Tony grins.

"Didn't we just see Director Shepard, with Special Agent Gibbs?" Tomlinson comments dryly.

"Yes you did, he is her escort for tonight's Commander In Chief Ball." Tony smiles at her. Tomlinson and the other reporters rush off to their respective news vans. "Knew that would get rid of them." Tony laughs and starts to walk inside.

Inside the museum.

Tony walks over to Gibbs and Jenny. "That should keep them busy." He laughs, taking in Gibbs' look. "I publicly outted you two just now." Tony smirks with pride.

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs warns.

"Jethro, get over it, your going to be seen with me tonight anyways." Jenny sighs in protest.

Inside the ball.

Jenny approaches the doorway with Gibbs. "They're going to announce us soon." She says as Gibbs looks over at the SecNav who sitting at his table with his wife, Linda. "We're going to be sitting with the SecNav and his wife." She says softly.

SecNav's Table

"Isn't that Agent Gibbs with Director Shepard?" Linda asks.

"Yes it is!" He says and smiles over at Jenny and Gibbs.

Back at the entrance.

Jenny rolls her eyes in protest. "And now the fun part, the title I loathe being called." She whines and elbows Gibbs when he starts to laugh at her.

"Madame Director Jennifer Shepard, NCIS and her escort, Leroy Jethro Gibbs." The Ball Announcer introduces Gibbs and Jenny.

Gibbs walks Jenny in on his arm. "That wasn't so hard." She says dryly.

"I have over a thousand eyes on me." Gibbs grumbles.

"Well triple that for me Jethro."

SecNav's Table

Gibbs escorts Jenny over to the table. "Jenny, you look radiant in your dress." Linda smiles up at her.

As Gibbs pulls Jenny's chair out from the table. "Thank you." Jenny smiles at Linda and sits down.

"More than radiant." SecNav smiles over at Jenny, then looks over at Gibbs as he sits down in his chair. "Agent Gibbs, you taking care of one of the Government's best Agency Directors." SecNav asks.

"With every breath in my being sir." Gibbs says softly, grabs a hold of Jenny's hand on the table, and squeezes it.

Security Detail Area.

"Did you see the look on her face, when they announced her as Madame Director?" Tony laughs.

"Can't keelhaul the announcer." Ziva giggles.

One hour later.

The President arrives with is wife Michelle, Gibbs and Jenny stand up as President Obama and his wife walk over to the head table. The President gives a speech to the military personnel and to his incoming staff officials.

After the speech.

"I think I need to powder my nose before we go up to wish the new President luck." Linda smiles and gets up from the table.

"I'll go with you." Jenny says softy and gets out of her chair and walks off with the SecNav's wife

"Admiral Bates!" SecNav smiles and gets up from his table and walks over to him.

"I need a drink." Gibbs mumbles in protest, gets up from his chair, and walks over to the bar.

Bartender walks over to Gibbs. "What can I get you sir?"

"Bourbon!" Gibbs answers smoothly.

Tony walks over to Gibbs. "You look bored boss."

"Senselessly, but Jen did go to some of my Marine functions, when we dated nine years ago." The bartender hands Gibbs his drink. Gibbs finishes his drink in one gulp. "Another please!" Gibbs mutters.

Tony narrows his eyes at Gibbs. "Boss!"

Gibbs rolls his eyes at Tony. "This stuff isn't even doing a damn thing for me DiNozzo, it's watered down." "I need a favor." Gibbs asks softly.

"Shoot boss." Tony smiles.

"After you see me and Jen, walk away from the President, have the orchestra play 'How Do I Live'. " Gibbs takes in Tony's curious look and head slaps him. "The song was in a movie that we saw on our first date." Gibbs says with a smile.

Tony tries to think of which movie he heard that song in. "I heard that song in 'Con Air' the other day when it was on ZNT." Tony grins over at Gibbs. "That was your first date."

"Jen had a thing for Nicolas Cage, and I liked the storyline." Gibbs smiles at the memory, then looks over at the doorway to the ladies room and watches Jenny and the SecNav's wife stepping out and walking over towards their table. "I better get back to the table." Gibbs drinks his glass of bourbon and walks off.

The bartender walks over to Tony. "What can I get you sir?" He asks.

"Can't drink tonight, on duty." Tony smiles.

"Security Detail!" The bartender questions.

"Yes, Director Shepard of NCIS." Tony beams with pride.

"Wish she would wear outfits like that to the Senate hearings." Bartender drools over Jenny's outfit, and then notices that Tony is mentally agreeing with him. "You agree with me."

Tony shakes his head. "Mentally agreeing, problem is, she would castrate me, and her male companion would pulverize me." Tony says with a laugh.

SecNav's Table

"I think we should head on over to the receiving line." The SecNav suggests to his wife, Gibbs and Jenny.

At the receiving line.

Gibbs is watching the other couples dance on the dance floor, while the SecNav is talking with Jenny. "Looks like all the department heads will have off tomorrow." SecNav answers dryly.

"With the hours I've put into MTAC recently, it's well deserved sir." Jenny answers with a smile.

"Remember there's another conference coming in April." SecNav reminds Jenny.

"I know it's in Toronto." She answers softly.

They make their way over to the President Obama and his wife Michelle, the SecNav greets the President and introduces his wife. "Mr. President, I would like you to meet my wife Linda." SecNav smiles at him.

President Obama takes Linda's hand and shakes it. "Good luck Mr. President." She smiles and takes Michelle's hand. "Love your dress." She smiles at her.

"Thank you." Michelle smiles.

SecNav and his wife walk off, Gibbs and Jenny approach the President and his wife. "Mr. President!" Jenny reaches his hand.

President Obama returns the gesture. "Madame Director!" "Michelle, this is Jenny Shepard, Director of NCIS." He smiles up at Jenny.

Michelle takes Jenny's hand. "Nice to meet you finally, heard so much about you from, Vice President Biden, and from Secretary Of State Clinton." She smiles up at Jenny.

Jenny shakes Michelle's hand. "The honor is all mine, again I want to congratulate you, and the best of luck to you." Jenny smiles and glances over at Gibbs. "This is Special Agent Gibbs, he's my escort for the evening."

Gibbs reaches for Obama's hand. "Sir!"

Obama shakes Gibbs' hand. "Just keep her safe, she's very important on keeping the US safe on the on going threat to war on terror." He smiles up at Gibbs.

"I'll do my best sir." Gibbs reaches for Michelle's hand. "Nice dress." Gibbs smiles at her.

Michelle shakes Gibbs hand and smiles up at him. "Thank you Agent Gibbs."

Tony walks over to the orchestra and approaches the conductor in between songs. "You take requests." Tony takes in the conductors nod. "Could you play, 'How Do I live', next?" Tony points out Gibbs whose walking Jenny over to the bar. "The gentleman with the Director of NCIS requested it." Tony smiles at him.

Over at the bar.

Gibbs smirks down at Jenny as she makes a face, when she takes a sip of her bourbon. "You wouldn't listen to me." Gibbs chuckles at her.

"Since when do I ever listen to you Jethro?" Jenny rolls her eyes at him.

"When I use to be your boss." Gibbs grins at her.

"I didn't listen to you much back then either." Jenny says sarcastically.

Gibbs glares over at the bartender, who's laughing at him from behind the bar. "So I noticed, Shepard." He growls.

Jenny looks over at Tony, Ziva, and McGee who are observing her every move. "They are going to be exhausted when this night is through." She sighs.

"Lucky they have off also tomorrow." Gibbs smiles.

"Protection Detail does have its perks." Jenny says dryly

From the other side of the room, Tony, Ziva, and McGee watch over Jenny. "Watch this!" Tony grins at them.

McGee raises an eyebrow at him. "What are we watching for?" He curiously asks.

Over at the bar.

"We should be heading back to our table now." Jenny says.

Gibbs takes a hold of Jenny's hand. "Wish the food would hurry up, not use to eating this late." He whines in protest and starts to walk off with Jenny.

Jenny is about to answer him when the orchestra is playing a familiar song. "Jethro!" She admonishes him playfully.

"Yes I remembered Jen, it's the song we slow danced to in my basement after we saw 'Con Air' at the movies." Gibbs smiles and escorts Jenny over to the dance floor.

Back over to Tony.

Tony smiles over at them. "Now they're officially outed." Tony says with a grin.

"I wonder if this is on TV." Ziva asks.

"Military Channel is covering this one." Tony answers.

"Then Abby is recording it." McGee says.

"Hum, my bet date is coming up." Ziva smirks at Tony.

"No a chance." Tony mumbles.

"Could be, look how they're looking at one another." Ziva smiles over at Gibbs and Jenny.

The whole ball is watching Gibbs and Jenny dance on the dance floor including the President and his wife. Jenny has her head pressed under Gibbs' chin. "You had this planned didn't you?" She asks and looks up at him.

"I want the whole world to know, that you're mine." Gibbs smiles at her.

"And the same could be said about you as well Jethro." Jenny smirks up at him.

Ladies Room

2300 Hours

"The media is going nuts outside Director." Ziva groans.

"Then it's time for plan B." "You, Tony, and McGee head back to NCIS, and my personal Protection Detail will take over." Jenny says dryly.

"They'll take you back to NCIS, and you and Gibbs will get into a van, driven by McGee." "Very clever." Ziva chuckles.

"And I'll be spending the night at Jethro's." "So I'll have some peace and quiet." Jenny sighs with relief.

Half an hour later.

Outside the museum.

Jenny steps outside the entrance with Gibbs, instantly the media swarms them, and as usual, Jenny's favorite ZNN reporter has a microphone in her face. "Director Shepard, can you tell us about your involvement with Special Agent Gibbs." Tomlinson asks.

Jenny glares over at her. "No comment!" She snaps at her.

"How long have the two of you been seeing one another." A local TV reporter asks.

"I believe the lady just answered your question." Gibbs growls at him.

Melvin and Hector step in front of the media, as Gibbs gets Jenny into the limo. Hector closes the door and quickly gets inside the front passenger door. Jenny waits for Melvin to get behind the steering wheel. "Go!" She shouts at Melvin.

As the limo pulls away from the museum, Gibbs glares out the back window. "Another minute of that." He protests angrily.

"Jethro, you better get use to it." Jenny sighs at him.

"I'll get use to it, but it doesn't mean, I don't have to like it." Gibbs barks.

Parking Garage at NCIS Headquarters.

Fifteen minutes later.

Tony steps out of the elevator wearing his jeans pull over sweatshirt and winter coat. "Couldn't deal with that tux any longer." Tony grumbles and walks over to Ziva.

Ziva spots the limo pulling up. "Here they come!" She says as the limo parks in front of them.

Gibbs and Jenny get out of the limo. "They were on our ass the entire way." Jenny hisses.

Tony bursts out laughing at McGee, who's walking over to them in a red NCIS Forensic Technician jump suit. McGee glares over at Tony. "Not funny Tony!" He groans in protest.

Gibbs helps Jenny into the back of a black unmarked van, Tony and Ziva enter through the sliding door on the side and duck down. McGee gets behind the wheel of the van. "Want me to take the long way over to your place boss."

"Only if they notice us McGee." Gibbs says impatiently at him.

McGee starts up the van and drives off. Outside the media is out in front of the Navy Yard, waiting for Jenny's limo. McGee pulls out with out being noticed by the media. "So far so good." McGee grins.

"Drive for about two miles, I don't trust them." Tony answers.

Gibbs' House

0000 Hours

The van pulls up out front of Gibbs' house. Gibbs gets out of the van and helps Jenny out, walking over to the passenger side door, he taps the window for Tony to roll it down, as Tony rolls the window down. "I'll see the three of you, 0700 hours on Thursday morning." Gibbs says roughly.

"Yes boss, and Jenny thank you for letting us have tomorrow off." Tony smiles over at Jenny.

"How are you suppose to function on four hours sleep?" Jenny says softly to Tony.

Gibbs bangs on the passenger side door as a signal for McGee to pull away. McGee waves at them and drives off. Gibbs pulls Jenny up to him as he walks up to his house. "Now I get you all to myself." He grins mischievously.

"First let me get out of this dress, because you are not going to ruin it by trying to undress me." Jenny hisses at him.

"No sense of adventure." Gibbs smirks as he opens his front door.

Stillwater, PA

Stillwater General Store

1000 Hours

Jack is sitting at the table drinking his coffee and reading the newspaper, when Mary walks in smiling. "Did you see him?" Mary beams.

"Who?" Jack asks sheepishly and puts his paper down on the table.

"Your son." Mary protests and walks over to the table.

"He was on TV last night." Jasmine says behind the counter.

"Jasmine, could you bring over your laptop for a minute." Mary asks as she sits down at the table with Jack.

Jasmine walks over with her laptop. "Leroy looked handsome in his tux." She smiles at Jack.

Mary goes to ZNN's website for photos from the Commander In Chief Ball. "Here's a photo of him with his lady." Mary smiles.

Jack looks down at Gibbs with Jenny. "Big difference, once she's out of her suit." Jack smiles

"You said that's going to be your future Daughter In Law." Jasmine giggles and walks back over to the counter.

"I think it's going to happen Jack, look at how Jethro is looking at her on the dance floor." Mary smiles and walks off. "I told Travis I would only be a few minutes, lunch crowd should be coming in another hour." She says and starts for the door.

Jack smiles down at his son. "Glad Leroy finally has some happiness in his life."

"Remember to change the prices on the cans of vegetables." Jasmine reminds him.

"We're still arguing over the price." Jack grumbles over at Jasmine, and picks up his newspaper.

Gibbs' Bedroom

1200 Hours

Gibbs and Jenny are in bed sleeping when his phone starts to ring. Jenny groans and lifts up her head with sleepy eyes. "Would you answer the damn thing?" She yawns in protest and rolls over. Gibbs reaches over and grabs the phone off of the nightstand. "Gibbs, yeah!" He answers and yawns.

Abby's Lab

"Did I wake you?" Abby innocently asks from her back room.

"You mean us, Abs." Gibbs growls.

"No Caff- Pow's for a week." Jenny yawns and rolls into Gibbs arms.

"What was that?" Abby asks.

"Mommy said no Caff-Pow's for the week." Gibbs looks down at his sleepy lover.

"You'll get the for me won't you." Abby grins.

"I'll have to think about it." He answers dryly.

Jenny grabs the phone out of Gibbs hand. "No he won't!" She hisses and hands Gibbs the phone.

"I see Mommy's being grumpy." Abby giggles.

"Mommy is always grumpy when she first wakes up." Gibbs yawns.

"I saw the two of you dancing last night." Abby says with a smile.

"The media is buzzing about it." Gibbs asks.

"ZNN is!" Abby answers.

"Figures as much." Gibbs groans.

"So boring with out you guys in work today." Abby pouts.

"We'll be back in tomorrow." Gibbs mumbles.

"I'm having lunch with Jimmy, so I'll see you tomorrow." Abby says and hangs up.

Gibbs hangs up his phone and looks down at Jenny, who has her face pressed up against his chest. "You going to sleep in all day." He says and rubs Jenny's back.

"We didn't get in until midnight, then we made love until 5 this morning, so yes I want to sleep all day long." She sighs in protest.

"A shower will make you feel better." Gibbs smirks down at her.

Jenny looks up at him and rolls her eyes at him. "Correction, it makes you feel better, because you get to attack me in a small confined area."

"It's fun to listen to your protests of pleasure." Gibbs shoves Jenny on to her back, leans over, and kisses her.

*Author's Note*

Patients for Jenny getting pregnant, only hint I'll give my readers, is on the Epilogue over on 'The Light' the age of the twins are revealed, so subtract the months by their age, and Jenny did have a full term pregnancy at nine months, so do the math.

I want to thank Tempe4Booth for their kind words in the last review, as stated, this is my first adventure at writing, so what ever pops out of my head, I type a long, and LOL the Passion Fruit comment, that wasn't even in my head when I typed it.


	9. Lock Out

January 22nd 2009

Squad Room

0700 Hours

Gibbs walks into his section to find his team busy at their desks working. "Morning!" He says smoothly and walks over to his desk.

"Morning boss." Tony says.

Above from the balcony Jenny's voice can be heard. McGee rolls his eyes at Gibbs. "Isn't it kind of early." He asks Gibbs.

"Never to early for her." Gibbs smiles, because the Director is pissed off at somebody else. Gibbs looks over at Tony, who's giving him a dirty look. "Don't look at me, I'm not the only one who gets her started." He growls at Tony.

"How am I suppose to concentrate?" McGee moans in protest.

Gibbs desk phone rings. "Gibbs, yeah!" He answers and listens to Dispatch.

Ziva cringes from her desk as Jenny's voice gets louder and louder from the balcony. "Small wonder the woman never loses her voice." Ziva sighs in protest.

Gibbs hangs up his phone. "Ok people, Lance Corporal was found murdered in his car, outside a bar over in Woodridge." "McGee, DiNozzo, gas up the truck, David you 're with me."

Balcony in front of MTAC.

Jenny continues to chew out Agent Morris on her Blackberry. "I do not care on how the op is run, I just want results, and I want them results by the end of next week, Agent Morris." Jenny says angrily and hangs up.

Cynthia's Reception Area.

Cynthia is typing on her keyboard when she spots her boss walking in, with a look that could kill. "I don't want to know ma'am." She answers nervously.

"I don't know who is a worse Field Agent, Morris or Vance." Jenny angrily hisses and stalks into her desk.

"At least it wasn't Gibbs this time around." Cynthia sighs with relief.

Woodridge Section of DC.

EZ's Bar And Grille

0800 Hours

Ducky is looking over the body of Lance Corporal Adam Wagner. "Time of death, about ten hours ago." Ducky answers softly.

Gibbs raises an eyebrow at Ducky. "A dead body has been in this car for ten hours and nobody has noticed." He says in disbelief.

"I'll know more, once we get him back to Autopsy." Ducky says and watches Gibbs write down some notes on his notepad. As Ducky starts to pack up his equipment. "Jenny looked beautiful the other night Jethro." Ducky smiles up at Gibbs.

"I was floored when I saw her at the top of the stairs in that dress." Gibbs says breathlessly.

"And after all these years, you finally got to take her to a function, I know in her heart, when I took Jenny to the Marine Core Birthday Ball, that she wanted you to take her."

"The next one, I'm taking her." Gibbs smiles and walks off.

Gibbs' Bedroom

1200 Hours

Gibbs is on top of Jenny in his bed making love to her. Jenny's arms fold around his neck, forcing Gibbs deeper inside of her. "Jethro!" Jenny cries out, digs her nails into his back, and sinks her teeth into his shoulder.

As the threshold of Gibbs' peak builds, Jenny locks her legs tighter around his waist. Together they reach their climax at the same time. Gibbs collapses on top of his lover exhausted from holding back his release. "I love you Jenny." He whispers in between her breasts.

Jenny strokes his sweat-covered hair. "I love you Jethro." Jenny says with her voice trembling from the effects from his lovemaking.

Gibbs looks up at Jenny. "I want you to show me one more time before we head back to work." He says softly.

"As long as I'm on top this time around." She purrs softly, pulls his face up, and kisses him, as Gibbs deepens her kiss, he rolls on to his back and brings Jenny on top of him.

Squad Room

1300 Hours

Gibbs walks into his section after lunch. "Any answers!" He asks.

"Not yet boss." Tony answers from his desk.

Ziva smiles up at Jenny on the balcony as she gazes down at her lover. Ziva picks up her cell phone at texts Abby. "I envy them." Ziva smiles.

"Why?" Abby responds back.

"To be that much in love." Ziva answers back.

Gibbs glares over at Ziva from his desk. "David, text message on your own time." Gibbs growls at her.

"Sorry Gibbs." Ziva says, then looks up at Jenny up on the balcony as she walks into MTAC.

"That pizza is not setting right with me." McGee groans from his desk.

"I told you, you shouldn't have ordered from there." Tony grins at him.

"McGee was only looking at the free delivery motto." Ziva laughs.

"Very funny Ziva." McGee grumbles.

MTAC Alarm goes off.

Tony holds his ears. "They could give us some advanced warning, just before they turn that alarm on." Tony grimaces in protest.

Gibbs gets up from his desk and is about to step out of his section, when Ziva's voice stops him. "Gibbs, MTAC is most likely locked out." She says.

Tony puts ZNN on the plasma screen. "Something going on the Iraqi Iranian border." Tony notes.

Gibbs flips his cell phone over. "I'll see what's going on." Gibbs says roughly.

MTAC

Cynthia answers Jenny Blackberry. "Agent Gibbs it's not a good time." Cynthia says softly.

"Can't I have one minute with her." Gibbs asks anxiously.

"Fraid not!" Cynthia says and watches Jenny stand in front of the plasma screen.

"Have her call me, when she has a chance." Gibbs asks and hangs up.

"How bad is it?" Tony nervously asks.

"Pretty bad, if I can't speak to her on the phone." Gibbs sighs.

0000 Hours

Gibbs and his team are waiting it out. The all-clear alarm goes off for MTAC. Cynthia steps out of MTAC and approaches the railing. "Agent Gibbs, you can come in now."

Gibbs gets up from his desk and looks over at his team. "You guys can go home now." He says softly.

"We're not going any where." Abby says firmly from McGee's desk. Gibbs grabs his coffee from his desk and starts for the stairs.

MTAC

Jenny is sitting in the front row, when Drew walks over to her. "You only have about five minutes with Agent Gibbs ma'am, the new data that's coming in, it's classified."

"I'll only need about five minutes with him." Jenny says.

Gibbs sits next to her. "Is that all Jen?" Gibbs says and hands Jenny his coffee. Gibbs glances up at Drew. "Drew, give us a minute."

Jenny waits for Drew to take his station over at the computer console. "Getting new data in, that's classified." Jenny sighs with exhaustion and takes a sip of Gibbs' coffee.

"You are beat." Gibbs whispers.

"Can't go to sleep, we're not out of the woods yet." Jenny answers dryly.

"I can't go home." Gibbs protests.

"Then go in my office and pass out on the couch."

"And my team won't go home either." Gibbs squeezes his lover's hand.

Squad Room

Tony's desk phone rings. "DiNozzo!" He answers.

"Tony, put your phone on speaker phone." Jenny asks.

"Yes ma'am!" Tony pushes the button in for speakerphone and hangs up the receiver. "Go head!"

"Agents DiNozzo, McGee, Officer David, and Abby, I order you to go home and get some sleep." Jenny admonishes them.

Abby leans over Tony's desk. "But-"

Jenny quickly interrupts Abby. "Abby, you are disobeying a direct order."

"Yes ma'am!" Tony answers and pushes the button in on his phone.

Abby raises an eyebrow at Tony. "Was she serious?"

MTAC

"What about you?" Gibbs sighs.

"I might be in here all night long, depending the out come of the new Intel that's coming through." Jenny answers and rubs her temples.

Drew looks over at Jenny from the computer console. "Ma'am!"

"Jethro, you have to leave now." Jenny orders him.

Gibbs rolls his eyes."If this gets resolved, I'll be in your office." He says and gets up and starts up the ramp.

"You better be sleeping." Jenny tells him as Gibbs reaches the top of the ramp.

Balcony in front of MTAC.

Gibbs looks down and spots his team and Abby still sitting around their desks. "You heard her, go home." He snaps at them.

Abby looks up at Gibbs as he starts to walk down the stairs. "But Gibbs-"

Gibbs glares over at Abby. "Abs, don't make me give you your first head slap." He growls at her.

"We better do what we're told to do Abby." Ziva says as she's putting her coat on.

'Yeah!" Tony agrees and puts his coat on also.

Gibbs walks into his section giving Abby the stare. "Alright!" She pouts and grabs her coat and bag and starts to walk out with the others.

Cynthia's Reception Area.

0300 Hours

Jenny steps out of her office wearing sweats carrying a pillow and blanket for Cynthia. "At least we'll get some sleep tonight." She says to Cynthia.

Cynthia wearing sweats takes the pillow and blanket from Jenny. "You can take the couch out here." Cynthia suggests.

"No! " Jenny looks back into the direction of her office.

"I understand." Cynthia smiles.

"I'm keeping the door to my office locked, I'm really not suppose to be having contact like that, with Jethro, on NCIS property, SecNav, will have my head if he finds out."

"I'm the only one who knows about it ma'am." Cynthia reassures Jenny.

"I want you to get at least four hours sleep." "Night Cynthia!" Jenny smiles over at Cynthia.

"Night Director." Cynthia says and gets settled on the couch.

Jenny goes into her office and closes the door and locks it behind her, as she walks past the conference table, Jenny picks up a blanket and walks over to the couch, where Gibbs is sleeping soundly. Jenny leans over and kisses him, then positions herself on the couch with her back up against Gibbs and pulls the blanket over them.

0600 Hours.

Gibbs awakens to the sound of his alarm clock ringing from his cell phone. Grabbing his phone from under the pillow, Gibbs shuts off the alarm. He looks down and smiles at Jenny sleeping beside him on the couch, he gently disengages himself from her, as Gibbs gets up from the couch, Jenny rolls over on to her back. He leans over and tenderly kisses Jenny, who stirs in her sleep briefly. "Shhh, go back to sleep." He whispers and brushes Jenny's hair from out of her face, then grabs his clothing from the day before and quietly leaves Jenny's office, where he finds Cynthia sleeping on the couch outside of Jenny's office. Gibbs quietly leaves the office and shuts the door behind him.

Squad Room

0700 Hours

Tony is sitting at his desk waiting anxiously, Gibbs walks in wearing a change of clothes and carrying a cup of coffee in his hand. "Did the Director go home?" Tony asks.

"She's sleeping in her office." Gibbs answers.

Ziva walks in to Gibbs' section after coming from Jenny's office. "So is Cynthia, on the couch outside the Directors office." Ziva says and sits at her desk.

McGee walks in. "Good morning!" He says and listens to his co-workers address him in return as he approaches his desk.

"Wonder if everything has calmed down." Tony questions.

Ziva turns on the TV, and keeps the sound down. "Thankfully it has." Ziva smiles

"Pentagon is about to give a briefing." McGee says.

"There's the SecNav." Tony blurts out.

Gibbs, McGee, Ziva, and Tony stand around the plasma screen to watch the briefing on TV. "The Pentagon has acknowledged that one of the SecNav's agencies, is responsible for preventing the hostility at the Iraqi Iranian border." Ziva smiles with pride.

"And that would be us." Tony grins.

"Not us Tony." Gibbs says softly.

"The Director!" Ziva answers.

Abby rushes in. "You think she's going to be invited to the White House."

"I'm sure the President will be pleased." Gibbs says roughly.

"What a way to start a new administration?" Tony gloats.

Cynthia's Reception Area

0750 Hours

Gibbs walks in with two cups of coffee, walking over to Cynthia, who's folding up her blanket by the couch, Gibbs hands Cynthia a cup. Cynthia looks up at him in shock. "Thank you!" She smiles.

"Thank you for staying with her through all that." Gibbs smiles at her.

"It's my job." Cynthia answers and sips her coffee, Gibbs is about to step into Jenny's office. "Could you wake her at 0800 hours?" Cynthia whispers at him. Gibbs shakes his head no. "Then I will, because I was told to wake her." Cynthia warns him.

"Alright!" Gibbs grumbles and walks into Jenny's office and closes the door behind him. Gibbs walks over to the chair next to the couch and sits down on the chair, and watches Jenny sleep.

0800 Hours

Gibbs is sitting on the edge of the couch, nuzzling Jenny's face. "Jen!" He whispers.

"Five more minutes, Jethro." Jenny hisses in protest.

"It's 0800 Hours." Gibbs leans over Jenny and kisses her. Half asleep, Jenny responds to his kiss. Gibbs deepens his kiss, his hands venture under Jenny's sweatshirt, feeling up her breasts. Jenny pulls away from his kiss, when she realizes that she's in her office. "Dawned on you where you were at." Gibbs smirks at her.

"Not funny!" Jenny grumbles and sits up.

Gibbs hands Jenny her coffee. "You're going to need it." He laughs at her, suddenly there's a knock on the door. "Who is it?" Gibbs asks.

"Me Gibbs!" Abby answers.

Gibbs gets up from the couch, walks over to the door, and opens it. "Go slow, Mommy needs to wake up."

"Slow is not in my vocabulary." Abby pouts and rushes in and attacks Jenny on the couch.

"Abby, would you please let me wake up first." Jenny snaps.

"She didn't believe me that you're not a morning person Jenny." Ziva laughs from the doorway.

"Not until I have a shower and my coffee." Jenny mumbles and takes several sips of her coffee.

Tony walks into the office. "Looks like somebody is going to be heading over to the White House soon." Tony says with a grin and grabs the remote for Jenny's TV and turns it on.

Jenny rewatches the ZNN feed of the Pentagon briefing, Abby smiles over at her with pride. Suddenly the intercom buzzes on Jenny's desk. Jenny gets up from the couch and walks over to her desk. She pushes in the button to the intercom. "Yes Cynthia." She answers.

"SecNav is on the line for you."

Jenny looks over at Gibbs, Tony, Ziva, and Abby to leave her office. "Thank you, Cynthia, put him through." She answers softly.

Gibbs walks over to Tony, grabs the remote from him, and shuts off the TV. "Come on, she has work to do." He says roughly.

January 29th 2009

The White House

1200 Hours

President Obama is presenting Jenny with the 'Global War On Terror Service Medal', Gibbs and his team are proudly standing near by. Gibbs glares over at the reporters. "I have to keep reminding myself, I love my job, I love my job." He grumbles.

"Benefit of being on her Protection Detail, is we get to have lunch in the White House." Tony grins.

"My father has had several lunches here, prior Presidency, with the Clinton's." Ziva smiles.

Squad Room

1330 Hours

"Abby we had French Champagne." Tony smiles and leans back on his chair. "I died and went to heaven." Tony says and puts his feet up on his desk.

"Where is the Director?" Abby asks.

"SecNav's office." "We switched off with her personal Protection Detail over at his head quarters." Tony informs Abby.

Gibbs walks in and stares over at Abby. "Abs, I need that evidence." He mutters.

"Sorry Gibbs!" Abby whines in protest and walks off.

Gibbs throws his coat on the bookshelf behind his desk. "DiNozzo, shouldn't you be doing something." He growls over at Tony.

"I'm full from lunch boss." Tony groans, and then looks over at Gibbs who's giving him the stare. "On it boss."

Jenny's Bedroom

2300 Hours

Jenny has her face buried up against Gibbs' chest lost in thought. "You in there." He asks.

"Hate all the fuss being made over, it's my job, to keep our country safe." Jenny mumbles against his chest.

Gibbs strokes Jenny's hair. "Now you know how I feel about award ceremonies." Gibbs says with a laugh.

Jenny looks up at him and touches his mouth. "Only the one's that you're a no show, that I have to present the award to you."

Gibbs smirks down at her. "Then have DiNozzo present the award to me." He says smoothly. Jenny bursts out laughing at him. Gibbs touches Jenny's face. "Valentines Day is coming up soon." He smiles at her.

"Lucky for you, you have that Saturday off, from work." Jenny says with a mischievous grin on her face.

"Since the SecNav has taken some of your restrictions away from you, how about going to Pocono's for the weekend." Gibbs suggests.

Jenny smiles up at him. "I haven't gone skiing in ages."

"Is that a yes I gather?" Gibbs grins at her.

"Of course it is, we'll leave mid day on the 13th, beat the rush hour traffic, since we'll have to go through both DC and the Philly Metro area's."

"Since it was my idea, I'll make the arrangements." Gibbs says and leans over and turns off the light on Jenny's side of the bed, Jenny leans up and kisses him good night, then buries her face against his left shoulder and closes her eyes. Gibbs watches Jenny drift off to sleep in his arms. "Weekend away is what we both need." He smiles and closes his eyes.


	10. Clarify

February 16th 2009

Squad Room

0700 Hours

"Today is my lucky day." Ziva gloats at Tony from her desk.

"That's it rub it in." Tony says smugly and flops at his desk.

"They did have a romantic get away this weekend." Ziva smiles.

Jenny and Gibbs walk out of the elevator together. "Behave Jethro." Jenny purrs as she walks past the window.

Gibbs walks Jenny over to the stairs. "How, when I had you in multiple positions in bed this weekend." He whispers in her ear.

Ziva watches their playfulness from over at her desk. "I don't see a ring yet." Ziva mentally notes, and watches Jenny give Gibbs a sensuous gaze before she starts up the stairs for her office.

Tony strains from his desk, to see if Jenny has an engagement ring on her left ring finger. "I can't tell from here." He says.

Gibbs walks over to his section. "Good morning." He says and walks over to his desk.

"Morning boss." Tony says and yawns from his desk.

Gibbs takes off his coat and throws it on the bookshelf behind his desk. "Any leads on that case we were working on." He asks and sits down at his desk.

"Need a warrant on, McDonald's Law Firm." Ziva sighs in frustration.

Gibbs raises an eyebrow at Ziva. "Problem!" He grumbles at her.

"With lawyers, yes we do Gibbs." Ziva says dryly and watches Jenny go into MTAC.

"Don't even think about it, do something on your own for a change." Gibbs says roughly and gets up from his desk.

Tony watches Gibbs walk down the hallway towards the lounge. Grinning over at Ziva, he rubs his hands together. Taking in her curious look. "It's been way to quiet in here of late." Tony opens up his IM window and IM's Cynthia. "Get your aspirin ready." He snickers

"Oh no, it's been perfect around here." She replies back.

"I just warned Cynthia." Tony laughs.

Ziva buries her head on to her desk. "And I'll get bombarded by-" Ziva stops as she hears Jenny's voice up on the balcony as she leaves MTAC. Ziva picks up her cell phone and texts Tony. "The Director's questions about the case."

Tony reads Ziva's text and looks over at her. "Sucks to be you." He smirks at her.

Jenny's Office

Jenny is walking into her office, while she's talking to the SecNav on her Blackberry. "I have no idea, what's taking so long with that investigation sir, it should have been wrapped up by Friday afternoon." "I'll look into it." She says as she sits down behind her desk.

Squad Room

Gibbs returns to his desk. "Fornell needs to see me at his office, I'll be out of the building for a few hours." Gibbs says as he grabs his coat and walks off.

Tony watches Gibbs get inside the elevator from his desk. "So far so good." Tony sighs with relief.

"Now I'm going to be the six year old, and I will hide from the teacher." Ziva says and puts her cell phone on its charger and walks off.

"I'm heading down to Abby's, I have a reason to go down there." McGee gets up and rushes off to catch up with Ziva at the elevator.

"That just leaves me in the line of fire, thanks a lot guys." Tony throws his cell phone in his desk drawer and rushes off to the stairs.

Cynthia's Reception Area

Cynthia sighs in frustration as Tony's cell phone goes into voice mail. Jenny pops her head out of her office. "What is taking you so long?" Jenny impatiently asks her and walks out of the office. Staring down at an empty bullpen below. "I see they have picked up a bad habit from Gibbs." Jenny mutters.

Cynthia is standing behind her and has over heard. "So where do you think they're hiding at?" Cynthia asks.

"The usual places." "Abby's Lab or Autopsy." Jenny answers bitterly and walks off towards the elevator.

Abby's Lab

Abby is looking up at her plasma screen at an e-mail that was sent from Commander Sutton to Jordan Werth, head of the Citizens For Arms Militia group. "You were right, it's in some type of code." Abby sighs in confusion.

"Now to decipher it." McGee groans.

Jenny storms into Abby's lab. "I see at least, one of my agents is working, can't say that the other three are." She angrily snaps at McGee.

"Gibbs is over at FBI Headquarters with Fornell." McGee answers dryly.

"What is taking so long with the Commander Sutton's case?" "I just got a nasty phone call from my boss." Jenny glares over at McGee.

"Ziva, and I have been having problems getting a warrant to search, his lawyer's office, we suspect their might be documentation on the sale of the weapon's there." McGee informs Jenny.

"And this has been going on since?" Jenny hisses.

"Wednesday!" McGee mumbles.

"I could have had that warrant by Wednesday evening the earliest, or Thursday morning the latest." "You find Ziva, and I want the both of you up in my office, with in the hour." Jenny says furiously at McGee and storms out of the lab.

Abby waits for Jenny to get inside the elevator. "You could have warned me that Mommy was in a bad mood." Abby sighs and picks up her cordless phone.

Evidence Room

Tony is at a desk playing checkers with Ziva, when the desk phone starts to ring. "DiNozzo!" He answers.

"Is Ziva there?" Abby sheepishly asks.

Tony hands Ziva the phone. "Abby!"

"Yes Abby!" Ziva answers.

"Message from Mommy, you and McGee better be up in her office with in the hour." "Here's McGee!" Abby says and hands McGee the phone.

"Ziva's she's ticked off." McGee warns.

"What did you tell her?" Ziva asks.

"The truth!" McGee sighs and listens to Ziva cursing in Hebrew on the other end of the phone. "I didn't tell her about Gibbs yet, he's safe for the moment."

"I'll meet you in the elevator in two minutes." Ziva hangs up. "Jenny found McGee."

"And!" Tony asks.

Ziva shakes her head. "So busted!" She mutters.

Elevator Outside of Abby's Lab.

McGee anxiously waits for Ziva. The elevator comes to a stop and the doors open. "I'm not looking forward to this." Ziva says bitterly from inside the elevator.

"This will be my second going with her, because you were hiding in the evidence room." McGee grumbles and steps inside of the elevator.

Squad Room

Ducky is handing over an Autopsy Report to Agent Wyatt. "No trouble at all." Ducky smiles and walks off towards the elevator.

Elevator door opens.

Ducky spots Ziva and McGee inside. "You two better get moving, I just bumped into the Director." Ducky warns them.

"Word travels around fast." Ziva answers bitterly and hits the doors closed button.

Tony walks out from the stairs and approaches Ducky. "How bad Ducky?" Tony nervously asks.

"Not as bad as when Gibbs was hiding in Autopsy from her a few months ago." Ducky chuckles.

Inside the elevator.

"This is the longest elevator ride in my life." Ziva groans.

"Wonder if she's waiting for us, like she did with Gibbs a few months ago." McGee says roughly.

The elevator stops on Jenny's floor, as the door opens, Ziva slowly walks out and notices that Jenny isn't waiting for them. "Safe for the time being." She sighs with relief.

McGee walks out. "So far so good." He answers nervously.

Cynthia's Reception Area

Jenny is standing in front of Cynthia's desk. "The crap that they pick up from Gibbs, Cynthia." Jenny says with a frown. Ziva and McGee slowly walk into the room. "Move!" Jenny snaps at them.

Ziva and McGee rush into Jenny's office with Jenny following behind them, as she steps into her office, Jenny slams the door behind her. Cynthia grimaces from her desk. "And I'll have round two to deal with later on." She sighs.

Jenny's Office

Jenny, Ziva, and McGee are sitting around the conference table. "I just got my ass chewed out by the SecNav, this case should have been resolved, by no later then last Thursday." "The two of you have some explaining to do." Jenny angrily asks.

"We can't get the warrant to get into McDonald's Law Firm." Ziva answers in frustration.

"We've tried!" McGee grumbles.

"Why didn't you come to me?" Jenny angrily asks them. Ziva looks over at McGee. "Son of a bitch!" Jenny says angrily and gets up from her chair.

"He wants us to do things on our own, with out having to come to you." Ziva informs her.

"We got chewed out, the last time, when you were in Stockholm, for going to you for help on a warrant." McGee says hesitantly.

"What does that say on that door over there?" Jenny points to her door.

"Director!" McGee says apprehensively.

"And whose name is on that door?" Jenny snaps at them.

"Yours!" Ziva answers.

"It does not say, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, he might be your team leader, but I am the one who runs this agency not him." Jenny bitterly says, just as her intercom buzzes on her desk. Jenny walks over to her desk and pushes the button in. "Yes Cynthia!" She answers.

"Judge Farrell will have lunch with you today." Cynthia informs her.

"Thank you Cynthia!" Jenny says dryly and walks back over to the conference table. "This will be the last discussion on this matter, I can not have a high profile case sitting around for days on end, over a warrant." "I'm the one who gets the phone calls when results are not being done, from my boss, and other officials, not you, and not Gibbs." Jenny says bitterly. "You have twelve hours to get a warrant, and if you can not get one, I want to know about it, and I don't care what Gibbs has to say on the matter, the last time I looked, I'm the boss, not him." Jenny reminds them and walks behind her desk, as she sits behind her desk. "You two are dismissed."

Squad Room

Tony is sitting at his desk, watching his partners return to their desks. "I give the door slam a seven." Tony grins at Ziva.

"Should we tell Gibbs?" McGee asks.

"No, let him have the taste of his own medicine, I don't want to have to go through that again." Ziva says dryly.

"A brief recap." Tony inquires.

"If we can't get a warrant with in twelve hours, we have to go to her for one." Ziva informs him.

Tony spots an e-mail notification from Jenny on his computer. "Did you two get an e-mail from the Director?" Tony asks.

"No!" Ziva answers.

Tony opens up the e-mail and reads it. "All the teams got one from her, it's a mass memo."

"Apparently she got reamed out by the SecNav, because the case was dragging on for to long." Ziva says with a frown.

Parking Garage

Gibbs spots Palmer getting out of his car. "Palmer!"

"Agent Gibbs!" Palmer answers as they walk over towards the elevator.

"Strange to see you here at this time of the day." Gibbs chuckles.

"Had to run an errand, and besides, it kept me out of the Directors line of fire, she was so loud that you could hear her all the day by the elevator in the Squad Room." Palmer sighs.

"Well it wasn't me this time around, I was with Fornell over at FBI Head Quarters." Gibbs grins.

The elevator stops on Gibbs' floor.

Gibbs pops his head out. "Seems quiet to me." He says and steps on out of the elevator.

"Maybe her vocal cords have worn out." Palmer laughs.

Gibbs laughs and walks over to his section, Tony is standing over by Ziva's desk wearing his coat. "Ready for lunch Ziva?" Tony asks.

"Anything!" Ziva sighs, grabs her coat, and stands up. "I need to get out of this building." Ziva says and looks over at Gibbs.

McGee looks over at Gibbs from his desk. "Your not the only one who needs some air." He says to Ziva and grabs his coat.

Gibbs watches them leave the Squad Room. "Lunch time already!" He answers with surprise and starts for the stairs.

Cynthia's Reception Area

Gibbs walks in. "Is she in the building?" He asks Cynthia as she's about to leave for lunch.

"No, she went out to lunch." Cynthia answers dryly.

Gibbs gives Cynthia a confused look. "She didn't tell me anything about it." Gibbs questions.

"Because it just happened." "Oh, clear your schedule at 1330 hours, she wants you in her office." Cynthia advises him and walks out of the office.

Gibbs stands and thinks for a minute. "Wonder what it's about." He ponders and walks out.

Food Court at the Georgetown Mall

Tony, McGee, Ziva, Abby, and Cynthia are eating lunch together at their usual location. "Your out Ziva, didn't see an engagement ring on her finger today." Tony gloats.

Ziva takes a deep breath before she answers. "I think McGee's right, it's not going to happen, she was so angry with him." "I've never seen her like that before."

"Well I have to deal with another round this afternoon, 1330 hours." Cynthia groans.

"Trust me it's going to happen." Abby smiles.

McGee narrows his eyes over at Abby. "Abby you saw her in your lab." McGee reminds her.

"It's aligned with the stars people." Abby smiles and takes a bite out of her chicken fingers.

Autopsy

1230 Hours

Ducky and Gibbs are sitting around Ducky's desk, eating lunch together. "You look happy!" Ducky smiles at Gibbs.

Gibbs shakes his head. "Had a great weekend." Gibbs grins.

"Do any skiing?" Ducky inquires.

"Yeah, I have parts of my body that are still hurting, but a good rub down by Jen, later on should cure it." Gibbs smirks over at Ducky.

"That's if her mood improves by then." Ducky sighs and starts to eat his soup.

"Work issues stay at work, so it should have no affect on me getting a massage tonight." Gibbs answers smoothly.

"And when they can't." Ducky asks.

"I go work on my boat, and she goes and reads a book at her place, lucky for me, we haven't had to go through that yet." Gibbs smiles and takes a sip of his coffee.

Squad Room

1300 Hours

Tony, Ziva, McGee, Abby, and Cynthia return from lunch, Jenny is up on the balcony in front of MTAC, waiting for Tony to enter Gibbs section. "Did you read my memo Agent DiNozzo?" She asks.

Tony looks up at her. "Yes ma'am!" He answers.

"It's a direct order." She says bitterly and looks over at Ziva and McGee. "See that you will follow it the next time." She snaps and hands Cynthia the search warrant for Gregory McDonald's Law Firm. "Here's the warrant."

Cynthia goes down the stairs and on the center catwalk leans over and hands Tony the warrant. "Yes ma'am!" Tony answers and watches Jenny go inside MTAC.

"McGee, watch out for Gibbs." Ziva asks and walks over to Tony's desk.

"He is in so much trouble." Ziva smirks over at Tony.

"For the first time, I'll have to say, serves him right." Tony grins.

McGee is over at the plasma screen looking like he's doing something, from the corner of his eye, he see's Gibbs stepping out of the elevator. "Wow, they got over forty inches of now in Boise, Idaho."

Gibbs walks over to McGee and head slaps him. "That does not look like you are working McGee." Gibbs growls at him then looks over at Tony and Ziva. "Director back from lunch." Gibbs asks softly.

"Just saw her go into MTAC." Tony answers.

McGee grabs his knapsack and walks over to Ziva. "Ziva ready!"

"Oh right!" She says and takes the warrant from Tony and walks over to her desk and picks up her knapsack.

"Ready for what?" Gibbs grumbles and sits down at his desk.

"We got the warrant for McDonald's law office." Ziva says firmly

"Bout damn time." Gibbs groans and starts to read some paper work on his desk.

Ziva and McGee start to walk over to the elevator, as the door opens, Ziva starts to text Tony. "Ha ha, you're stuck in here, when Jenny flips out on Gibbs." Ziva giggles and steps inside the elevator. The door closes and the elevator starts to go down.

"Very funny!" Tony responds back.

Cynthia's Reception Area

Cynthia is on the phone with Gibbs. "Hello Agent Gibbs, the Director is busy in MTAC at the moment and can not receive phone calls."

Squad Room

Gibbs rolls his eyes. "I thought I'm suppose to meet her in her office at 1330 hours." He mutters.

"She should be done by then, if not your suppose to wait for her." Cynthia answers dryly.

"I hate waiting." Gibbs barks.

"I know that." Cynthia smiles and hangs up.

Gibbs slams down his desk phone. "I bet she does."

Jenny's office

1300 Hours

Gibbs walks in to Jenny's office and sits down at the conference table. "Five minutes and I'm out of here." He says bitterly.

Cynthia's Reception Area

Cynthia texts Jenny to let her know that Gibbs is waiting for her inside of her office. Cynthia takes out a pair of earplugs from her desk drawer and puts them in her ears. "I knew I was going to be needing them some day." She sighs and watches Jenny walk in.

"Hold all of my calls, except for the SecNav." She asks.

Jenny's office

Gibbs is greeted by a violent slam of Jenny's office door. "What's that for?"

Cynthia's Reception Area.

From the force of the door slamming, several picture frames that were hanging on the wall have fallen on the floor. Cynthia looks down and reads Tony's text message. "I give that door slam a ten."

Jenny's Office

Jenny walks over to him. "I see we have to go through our monthly discussion, on who runs this agency." She hisses angrily at him.

"I haven't been in the building all morning." Gibbs innocently protests.

"Save it!" "I got my ass reamed out by my boss, had at least four phone calls from Admiral Shelby, wanting to know what was going on with the Commander Sutton case."

"Ziva and McGee were having warrant issues." Gibbs answers.

"It shouldn't take them four days to get a warrant Jethro." "I could have had it in an hour." Jenny says bitterly.

"How are they suppose to learn how to get a warrant, when they have a problem at getting one, they go running to Mommy for one." Gibbs sarcastically says to her.

"I agree they should do it on their own first, but not to take four days, and wasting valuable time, on an investigation." Jenny sighs in frustration.

"So you got today's warrant." Gibbs asks roughly.

"Had lunch with Judge Farrell." Jenny answers.

Gibbs gets up and smirks down at Jenny. "Kissing ass with somebody as usual." He growls.

Jenny narrows her eyes at him. "What difference does it make, when the job gets done." She hisses at him.

Gibbs walks over to Jenny. "It's how it's done, I didn't teach you to be an ass kisser." He reminds her.

"Maybe I learned some things on my own, that I didn't need for you to teach me." Jenny laughs at him.

"Nice one Jen!" Gibbs mutters.

"I sent a memo out to all of my Field Agents, and Team Leaders, if an search warrant can't be found with in twelve hours, I'm to be notified immediately."

"What's that rule called?" Gibbs flippantly asks.

"The Gibbs rule." Jenny smirks at him.

"I run my team, not you." Gibbs growls at her.

"If they need my help with anything, my door is open for them, whether you like it or not." She says angrily.

"I do not like it." Gibbs snarls.

Jenny goes over to her desk and sits down. "Does it look like I care?" She says sarcastically and puts on her glasses.

Gibbs bites his tongue and starts for the door. As he approaches the door, Gibbs turns and faces Jenny. "What time do you want me over tonight?" He asks softly.

Jenny glares up at him through her glasses. "I'm reading a book tonight?" She snaps at him.

"Come on, I'm sore from our skiing trip." Gibbs whines in protest.

"Go soak in your tub at home for all I care." Jenny hisses at him.

Gibbs glares over at his lover and opens up the door to her office and walks out and slams the door, knocking some plants off of the shelves near Cynthia's desk, then storms out of the office.

Squad Room

Gibbs storms over to Tony's desk. "The three of you knew about that." Gibbs snaps at him.

"And have us get our asses chewed out for telling you." Tony answers flippantly.

Gibbs glares down at Tony. "I won't have any of my agents talking to me like that." He snarls at him.

"I don't see the problem with the Director helping us, and I don't see anything wrong with a little ass kissing from time to time, that's what your problem is boss, methods, either way, yours or hers the job gets done." Tony says softly.

Gibbs goes over to his desk and reads Jenny's e-mail. "Damn her." He says viciously and slams his fist down on to his desk.

Gibbs' Basement

0000 Hours

Gibbs tries to work on his boat, slamming a sanding block up against the wall. "A part of me wants to put the Director through a wall, and another part of me wants me to throw her down on the conference table and make love to her." Gibbs groans and crawls inside of the hull of his boat and tries to go to sleep.

Squad Room

0900 Hours

Tony, McGee, and Ziva are reviewing the evidence that they seized from Gregory McDonald's Law Firm. "McGee, you find anything yet." Ziva asks.

"No, I'm going to take this laptop down to Abby's lab." McGee gets up from his desk and takes the laptop with him.

"Some kind of Militia group." Tony says as he's reading some files from his desk.

"Seems like they want to target, our Governments Armed Agencies, like the FBI and ATF." Ziva says as she reads a file, then looks over at Gibbs at his desk. "Well this information would have been helpful last week Gibbs." Ziva sighs.

"I didn't ask for your opinion David." Gibbs growls.

"Director up in her office." Tony asks.

"She's at the Capital, with the sister agencies." Gibbs laughs and closes up a folder. His desk phone starts to ring. "Gibbs, yeah!" He answers.

Abby's Lab

"Boss, there's going to be an assassination attempt today, just got the information off the lap top." McGee says nervously.

"That was fast McGee." "We're on our way." Gibbs hangs up his phone and stands up. "Abby's lab!"

Abby's Lab

Abby is looking over McGee's shoulder over at the counter. "Does it give a time and place?" She asks.

Gibbs rushes in with Tony and Ziva. "Find anything!" Gibbs says urgently.

"Apparently there's going to be an assassination attempt." Abby frowns.

"Where?" Gibbs says impatiently.

McGee looks over at Gibbs. "Capital Building today, they are going after Agency officials."

Gibbs picks up his cell phone and calls Jenny's Blackberry. "She's not answering."

Tony tries calling Jenny on his cell phone. "She's not picking up on mine either."

McGee does a GPS trace on Jenny's phone. "Boss I can't get a GPS trace on the Director's phone." McGee gets up from his chair.

Gibbs and his team rush out of Abby's Lab. Abby quickly calls Cynthia up. "Cynthia did the Director shut off her phone by any chance?"

Cynthia's Reception Area

"Abby, I've been trying to get a hold of her and Melvin for the past half an hour." Cynthia sighs with worry.

In the car on the way to the Capital.

"Cynthia can't even get a hold of Melvin to warn him." Ziva anxiously says.

"Somebody is jamming the cell phone towers in the area." Tony notes.

Ziva's cell phone starts to ring. "David!" She answers.

"I got a hold of Agent Fornell, and some of his agents are being dispatched, over to the Capital Building." Cynthia says softly.

Capital Building

Gibbs rushes over to Jenny's Towne Car and notes that it's empty. "They must be inside the building still."

Fornell rushes over with some agents. "How many Jethro?" He asks.

"Not sure!" Gibbs says roughly.

"I don't want to cause a panic, just incase something does not happen." Fornell comments.

Gibbs starts to look around, and spots several Agency Directors leaving the building. "Ziva, try to get over to Melvin." He asks and watches Ziva run off towards the exit.

Over near the exit, Jenny is getting a microphone shoved in her face by her favorite ZNN reporter. "Did you get the funding for your department?" Tomlinson asks.

"Had to fight for it." Jenny answers.

Fornell spots a suspicious van driving down the street. The FBI Director is walking towards his car with his Protection Detail following closely behind him. "Sir get down." Fornell rushes over to him.

Back with the ZNN Reporter.

"Trial is coming up." Tomlinson asks.

"As stated-" Before Jenny can answer her, Gibbs knocks Jenny on the ground. "Get down everybody." He screams.

Everybody takes cover as several gunmen begin to openly fire, Gibbs lies on top of Jenny shielding her body. Ziva from her position on the ground fires her gun, killing two of the gunman. Jenny shakes violently under Gibbs, her mind goes back to the diner, with Nikoai kneeling above her with is gun on the back of her head. "Regards from Slvetlana, since you never completed your mission in Paris."

"Clear!" Ziva answers and gets up from the ground.

Tony rushes over and survey's the scene. "Two are dead." Tony says

Ziva looks over at the direction of their van. "And four are wounded." She finishes.

Gibbs helps Jenny on to her feet. "You alright?" He asks softly.

"Fine!" She snaps and looks over at Ziva and Tony. "What the hell happened here?" Jenny says angrily.

"We got some intel back at NCIS on an assassination attempt at the Capital Building." Gibbs says roughly.

Jenny glares up at Gibbs. "Why wasn't my Protection Detail notified?" She fumes at him angrily.

"Something was jamming the cell phones in the area." Gibbs answers firmly.

"Soon as I have a briefing with the SecNav, I want you and your team in MTAC." Jenny walks off towards the FBI and ATF Directors.

Squad Room

An hour later.

Tony waits impatiently at his desk staring over at Gibbs, who's trying to keep himself busy on his computer. Gibbs desk phone rings. "Gibbs, yeah!" He answers.

Cynthia's Reception Area

"The Director will see you and your team in MTAC now." Cynthia says softly.

"We're on our way up." Gibbs answers.

MTAC

Jenny is standing in front of the plasma screen glaring down at Gibbs and his team. "Well if somebody hadn't interfered with getting the search warrant, we would have had that information last week." Jenny says angrily at Gibbs.

Gibbs glares up at Jenny from his seat. "Going to keep throwing that in my face Jen." Gibbs growls at her.

"Yes, because you screwed up, and won't be a man to admit it." "Now I have to explain to SecNav, on how you and your ego, prevented crucial evidence from being investigated." Jenny says bitterly at him. "I can't cover your ass on this one Gibbs."

Gibbs narrows his eyes up at her. "I wouldn't expect you to." He says defiantly, storms up the ramp, and leaves MTAC.

Jenny stares down at Gibbs' team. "I want all evidence, on this case, on my desk by 0700 hours tomorrow morning, so do not make any plans on leaving this building anytime soon today." She says coldly.

"Yes ma'am!" Tony answers and gets up with Ziva, and McGee get up from their chairs and pass Cynthia on their way up the ramp.

Cynthia sadly watches them leave, then looks over at Jenny. "Do you want me to contact the SecNav?" She asks hesitantly.

"Tomorrow!" Jenny says and sits down. "I want to review the evidence first." Jenny says softly and has flashbacks from the diner once again.

Fornell's Office

Fornell is on the phone with Gibbs. "My Director wants answers Jethro." Fornell grunts

Squad Room

Gibbs is looking out the window. "We're- " Gibbs grimaces at the sound of Jenny's office door slamming. "-working on it." Gibbs groans.

Jenny's Office

Jenny is staring out the window, the events of the diner replay in her mind over and over again. Ducky watches Jenny from the doorway. "I wanted to check on you, before I started the autopsies." Ducky says softly.

"I'm fine Doctor Mallard!" Jenny protests.

"You don't look fine." Ducky admonishes her.

Jenny turns and looks over at Ducky. "I didn't get a scratch on me." She answers bitterly.

"I'm talking emotionally, I saw the video footage." "It's the second attempt on your life, in less then two months, and as a friend, I'm worried about you." Ducky says with concern.

Jenny sits at her desk. "When I say there is nothing wrong with me Doctor, I do not want you second guessing me." Jenny hisses at him and opens up a file.

Ducky looks over at Jenny with a worried look on his face. "When Jenny needs somebody to talk to, she'll know where to find me." Ducky says sadly and walks out of the office.

Squad Room

Gibbs hangs up his cell phone, and walks back over to his section, glaring down at Tony and Ziva as he walks on over to his desk. "You two quit socializing and get to work." He growls.

"Don't worry, we got loads of time." Tony sighs in protest.

Ziva rolls her eyes at Gibbs. "We got our orders, you didn't hear it because you left MTAC in such a hurry." Ziva answers roughly.

"What were they?" Gibbs asks.

"All evidence must be on the Director's desk, no later then 0700 hours tomorrow morning, and we are not allowed to go home, until we're done with the case." Ziva informs him.

"I have nothing better to do anyways." Gibbs says softly. "I'm heading down to autopsy." Gibbs sadly walks off towards the elevator.

McGee is over by the plasma screen watching ZNN's video footage of the assassination attempt on the hill. "Ziva, Tony, come look at this?" He asks anxiously, as Tony and Ziva approach the plasma screen. "I've never seen the Director that traumatized before." McGee sadly answers.

"McGee, that was the second time in two months, that somebody has tried to kill her." Ziva reminds him.

"Has Jenny talked about what she was feeling when she was being shot at?" Tony asks softly.

"Not with me, not sure if she's talked to Gibbs about it either." Ziva answers and watches Melvin and Hector walk past their section and up the stairs to Jenny's office, few minutes later Jenny walks out wearing her coat and carrying her pocket book and briefcase, with Melvin and Hector following behind her.

Tony waits for Jenny to get into the elevator before he calls up Cynthia. "I'll see what's going on." Tony says and picks up his phone.

Cynthia's Reception Area

"Director Shepard's Office, how may I assist you?" Cynthia answers.

"Director going some where." Tony asks.

"Home for the day." Cynthia sighs with relief.

"Did you see the video footage from the Capital?" Tony says with concern.

"I saw it on ZNN, before the Director got back." Cynthia sadly answers.

"We're worried about her." Tony frowns.

"And the person that would take care of her, she wants to throttle at the moment." Cynthia mutters.

"Noted!" Tony laughs.

Autopsy

"I should be completed the autopsies by no later than 1900 hours." Ducky answers bitterly and walks over to his desk.

Gibbs follows him over, noting that his friend has something on his mind. "Spill it Duck!" He grumbles impatiently.

Ducky raises a questioning eyebrow at Gibbs. "Obviously, you didn't see the video footage from the Capital yet." Ducky says sadly.

Abby was walked in unobserved and has over heard their conversation. "I have!" She says with her voice trembling.

Gibbs walks out of the room and heads on over the elevator with Ducky and Abby following him behind. "Haven't had the chance yet." He says softly.

Abby's Lab

Gibbs is watching the video footage from the Capital. "Damn it!" Gibbs groans.

Ducky looks over at Abby. "Abigail, could you give me and Gibbs a moment alone." Ducky inquires.

Abby points up at the plasma screen. "I've never seen the Director looked so frightened before." Abby tearfully says and walks into her back room closing the doors behind her.

"I know Jenny had her Psyche Evaluation after the diner Jethro."

"Aren't you forgetting Doctor-Patient privilege?" Gibbs says sarcastically.

"See if you can talk Jenny about going to Post Trauma Stress Syndrome Counseling." Ducky advises Gibbs.

"At this moment, I don't know what to do, my instinct is to go to her, but the problem is, when we're having work related issues, we're not allowed to see one another." Gibbs answers sadly.

Ducky shakes his head at Gibbs and begins to lecture him. "Bunch of mule headed stubborn people." "The two of you are more childish then the young people that work for you on your team." Ducky berates him.

"Well, if I wanted to, the Director has given me and my team, a direct order, to have this case on her desk by 0700 hours by tomorrow, we're not allowed to go home."

"Since when did that ever stop you from listening to her?" Ducky muses.

"True!" Gibbs says with a confused look on his face and walks out of the lab.

Elevator

Gibbs steps out of the elevator on Jenny's floor and walks over towards her office, popping his head into Cynthia's outer office. "She went home for the day Agent Gibbs." Cynthia says from her desk.

"How long ago?" Gibbs says softly.

"About twenty minutes ago." She says.

Squad Room

Ziva is watching the video footage from the Capital on the plasma screen. Gibbs walks into his section and grabs a file from his desk. I'll be in Interrogation." He says and walks off.

Abby waits for Gibbs to walk down the hallway before she enters his section. Abby sadly looks up at the plasma screen. "She looks so scared." Abby frowns.

"Abby, that was the second time in two months that somebody has tried to kill her." Ziva says softly.

"I should go over to her place." Abby nods.

"Don't!" "I know we have our girls night out on occasion Abby, with the Director, but underneath all that, she's a private person, and likes to deal with stuff on her own, by herself." Ziva sadly says and squeezes on to Abby's hand.

"She let's Gibbs in." Abby pouts.

"Right now, she's very pissed at Gibbs, he prevented us from going to her, when we were having problems getting a search warrant." Tony answers and holds up Ziva's cheese steak. 'Probie!" Tony tosses McGee his cheeseburger.

"Why would Gibbs prevent you guys from going to the Director for a warrant?" Abby says with a shrug.

Ziva walks over to Tony and gets her sandwich. "Power struggle, he doesn't want her involved with our cases until they are over." Ziva notes.

"But isn't doesn't she run this agency?" Abby notes.

"Yes, I think it comes down to, is that Gibbs was her boss at one time." Tony grins, grabs his chair, and sits over at Ziva's desk.

"Somebody needs to give him a head slap." Abby looks over at Tony.

"It's not going to be me Abs." Tony laughs and bites into his cheese steak.

Hour later.

Gibbs returns from Interrogation, looking over at Ziva's desk. "McDonald Confessed to everything." Gibbs says and sits down at his desk.

McGee walks in carrying a warrant. "We have a warrant on his apartment."

Gibbs gets up and grabs his coat. "Let's go!"

2200 Hours

Ziva is reviewing the evidence with Gibbs, Tony, and McGee. "Seems that the Director was a target, Gibbs, Agent Langer was involved with this group, and they were angry with her for Langer's arrest." Ziva informs them.

"Tomorrow, I'm going to question Langer, to see if he was involved with the latest attempt." Gibbs groans and flops in his chair at his desk.

"Boss!" Tony says softly.

"Yes DiNozzo!" Gibbs answers.

"Go to her." Tony suggests.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Gibbs growls.

"Abby told us that you saw the video footage in her lab." Ziva says sadly.

Gibbs narrows his eyes over at Ziva. "I'm suppose to be here remember."

"Tell her we sent you home." Ziva smiles over at him.

"Your no good to us, here, when your mind is on her." Tony mutters at him. Gibbs opens up his desk drawer and retrieves his gun and badge, then grabs his coat and starts for the elevator. Tony smirks over at him. "Think she'll throw him out."

"No, I think Gibbs will finally weaken the Director's defenses." Ziva answers with an evil grin on her face.

Jenny's House

Twenty minutes later.

Gibbs is standing outside of Jenny's house, all of the lights are out. "Your not in bed." Gibbs mutters and walks over to the front door entering the security code for the alarm, Gibbs opens up the front door and walks in, he notices the light on in the study and walks down the hallway, inside the study, Jenny is drunk behind her desk. "That is not going to be solving anything." Gibbs admonishes her from the doorway.

"Does it look like I care what you think Jethro?" Jenny hisses and stands up.

Gibbs walks over to the desk. "I saw the video footage back at Abby's lab." Gibbs says softly.

Jenny smirks over at him. "Having a guilty conscious now Jethro." "And why are you here, I ordered you and your team to stay at NCIS until this current investigation is over." She says angrily.

"My team sent me home." Gibbs says with a shrug.

"Then go home." She snaps and walks over to the mini bar behind her desk.

"You've had enough." Gibbs says roughly.

"Not as far as I'm concerned." Jenny answers bitterly and pours herself another drink.

Gibbs walks over to her. "So you want to feel numb." He growls.

"Until I feel nothing at all." Jenny answers sarcastically and downs her drink in one gulp.

"Looks real good tomorrow at NCIS, the Director with a hang over." Gibbs laughs and walks off, as Gibbs nears the doorway he turns and faces Jenny. "I came here to talk to the woman I love, let me know when she shows up Director." Gibbs says sarcastically.

"Bastard!" Jenny screams at him and throws her empty glass at him.

Gibbs ducks as the glass goes over his head and smashes up against the wall. Gibbs angrily storms over to her. "You did that once before in Naples." He snarls at her.

Jenny laughs at him. "At least I hit my target back then." She says and is about to pour herself another drink. Gibbs grabs her wrist and stops her. "You will remove your hand off of my wrist." She hisses at him.

"And as drunk as you are, what are you going to do about it?" Gibbs laughs at Jenny. With her free hand, Jenny is about to slap Gibbs across the face. Gibbs grabs a hold of her hand. "You already did that a year ago sober in your office." Gibbs laughs and pushes Jenny up against the wall.

Struggling with Gibbs as he gets his weight up against her. "You will let me go." She warns angrily.

Gibbs laughs at her again. "And punish me." "Can't castrate me, Jen." He smirks at her.

"I'll do more than castrate you." She says angrily and is about to knee him in the groin.

Gibbs blocks her knee. "Maybe you should try this again when your sober, you are making an ass out of yourself."

"Try your making the ass out of yourself, and I'm getting pissed off." Jenny hisses.

"Definitely you Jen, your pissed and making an ass out of yourself." Gibbs grins at her and backs away.

Jenny pushes Gibbs up against her desk. "Get the hell out of my house, before we both regret something in the morning." She seethes at him.

"You mean you'll regret it, not me." Gibbs growls and stands up.

"You will be regretting it." Jenny says bitterly and is about to slap him again.

Gibbs grabs Jenny wrist. "Let's see how you like to be shoved up against the desk." Gibbs pushes Jenny up against her desk and pins her back. "The difference is, I'm stronger than you are."

Jenny glares up at Gibbs. "Get off of me." She says angrily.

"I love it when you struggle." "You did that in Naples also only thing is, the Director didn't exist back then." "You remember that fight?" Gibbs smirks down at her.

Infuriated with him. "Yes!" She hisses in protest and starts to struggle under him.

Gibbs is getting turned on at the sight of the Director losing control under him. "You know how it ended." Gibbs watches Jenny struggle to remember their argument to a night of passion in their apartment. "You want me to refresh your memory."

"Yes, clarify it for me." Jenny answers in confusion.

"It's not like you didn't ask for it." Gibbs grins down at her.

"Jethro you are really-" Gibbs leans over and kisses her. Jenny does not fight him and gives into his kiss. As Gibbs kiss deepens and become insistent, Jenny forces his lips apart and takes possession of his tongue. The taste of the bourbon inside of Jenny's mouth is sending Gibbs over the edge. Jenny's tongue explores deeper and deeper into his mouth.

Jenny as she's kissing him, impatiently moves her hands down to Gibbs' belt buckle and starts to open up his belt. Gibbs breaks away from her kiss not expecting Jenny to be aggressive. Her hands work open the front of Gibbs' pants, and through the fly of his boxers, Jenny touches his hardened arousal. "Damn it!" Gibbs moans out and begins to turn the tables on Jenny by getting Jenny on her back on the desk. Gibbs hands wander on Jenny's thighs under her skirt. Jenny leans up and kisses him on the mouth.

Gibbs hands venture around the elastic on the side of Jenny's panties, his fingers go underneath and stroke on her arousal. "Oh god!" She cries out. Gibbs pushes Jenny's skirt up over her waist, adjusts her panties and enters her body. Jenny screams out from the pleasure and wraps her legs around his waist. While Gibbs begins to thrust up against her, his hands venture under the back of Jenny's blouse and unfastens her bra strap. He leans over her body and starts to kiss her neck. "Yes!" Jenny moans

Gibbs works open the buttons on Jenny's blouse, his calloused hands feel her chest up. Jenny grabs on to his butt, forcing Gibbs deeper inside of her. Jenny's arches her back meeting his every movement. Jenny's release begins to build as Gibbs thrusts harder against her. At once, they climax at the same time, with Jenny screaming out his name in pleasure, Gibbs slumps on top of his lover panting with exhaustion. Gibbs nuzzles her neck. "This was better than Naples." He whispers.

Jenny is completely out of it on the desk, recovering from their lovemaking. Gibbs nips along Jenny's neck and works his way down to her breasts. Jenny strokes his sweat-covered hair as his tongue circles around her hardened nipple. Gibbs feels Jenny trembling with desire for him and looks up at her. "Director!" He smirks up.

"Hum!" Jenny answers lazily.

Gibbs leans over Jenny on the desk. "Is it alright, if I take Jenny to bed now?" He mischievously grins down at her.

Jenny takes in his mischievous look. "As long as you carry her." She purrs.

"Deal!" Gibbs says softly and adjusts his pants, then picks up Jenny in his arms and carries her out of the study.

Squad Room

0000 Hours

Tony, Ziva, and McGee are working on their reports at their desks. "I wonder how Gibbs made out with Jenny." Tony yawns from his desk.

"You mean the Director." McGee corrects him.

Tony narrows his eyes over at Ziva as she bursts out laughing at McGee's last comment. "What?" Tony curiously asks Ziva.

"I wonder if he's ever-" Ziva stops herself and has a mental picture of Gibbs having sex with the Director in her office.

McGee widens his eyes over at Ziva. "Ever what?' He asks.

Tony knowing where Ziva's mind was at. "Had sex with the Director." He grins over at McGee.

"I guess there's a first time for every thing." Ziva answers wickedly.

Jenny's Bedroom

Gibbs shudders on top of Jenny after he's had his release. Jenny strokes the back of his hair. "I love you Jethro." She says softly.

Gibbs looks up at her. "I almost lost you again today." He says with his voice cracking with emotion.

Jenny grabs a hold of his chin. "And you kept me safe." She tenderly reassures him.

"This time." Gibbs rolls over on to his back and brings Jenny on top of him.

Jenny buries her face up against his left shoulder. "Can we talk about this in the morning, between the bourbon and you, I'm tired."

"I think it's from the bourbon." Gibbs smirks down at her.

Jenny looks up at him. "My head is going to pay tomorrow." She sighs in protest.

Gibbs cups Jenny's face into his hands and tenderly kisses her good night. "You drank more at my place a few months ago." He says with a laugh.

"Don't remind me." Jenny groans and cuddles against his chest. Gibbs strokes Jenny's hair and watches her drift off to sleep.

Squad Room

0300 Hours

"Last of the preliminary reports are done." Tony says with relief from his desk.

"No sense in going home, when we have to be up in three hours." Ziva yawns.

McGee picks up his report from his desk and gets up. "I'll turn in your reports." McGee answers and walks over to Tony and Ziva's desk to retrieve their reports.

Tony turns off the light at his desk, and then buries his face into the desk. Ziva watches McGee walk up the stairs to Jenny's office, when McGee enters the office, Ziva shuts off her light and puts her head down on the desk, and falls asleep. Tony groans in protest over at his desk, as Ziva begins to snore. "Sophie!" He grumbles.

Jenny's Bedroom

Gibbs awakens to the sounds of Jenny's screams. He gathers Jenny into his arms. "It's alright, I got you." He whispers softly and gently cradles his lover in his arms. Jenny breaks down in his arms. "Let it out." He whispers softly and tenderly strokes Jenny's hair.

Ten minutes later.

Noting that Jenny's calmed down, Gibbs decides to break the silence between them. "That dream was about the diner wasn't it?"

Jenny begins to tremble in his arms. "Jethro, I don't want to talk about it."

"Then not me, find somebody, you have to get it out of your system." "I've been there Jen."

"Your getting just as bad as Ducky." Jenny sighs in protest.

"Ducky is worried about you, and so is my team, they saw the video footage also." Gibbs says with a frown.

"Abby!" Jenny asks and looks up at him.

"Extremely upset with worry." Gibbs answers and touches Jenny's face.

"I'll make arrangements some time tomorrow." Jenny says.

"Make sure you do, or Ducky and I will be on you about it." Gibbs warns her.

"After I get some work business done." Jenny answers with regret.

Gibbs takes in her look. "I didn't like that look on your face." Gibbs questions her.

"Just dreading something I have to do tomorrow." Jenny groans.

"You have another four hours to worry about that." Gibbs says softly.

"True!" She says and leans up and kisses him. Gibbs as he's done all night long, gets Jenny to roll on to her back and deepens her kiss. Gibbs' lips wandered down her throat. Slow and delicately, he moved over to the sensitive slope of her shoulder and then to the softness of her breast. Gibbs' tongue teases her nipple into hardness. "Jethro!" Jenny breathes in frustration as Gibbs tongue masters Jenny's left breast. Gibbs looks up at her. "Foreplay is no fun, when only one person has participated in it all night long." She groans in protest. Gibbs leans over and kisses Jenny on the mouth. His lips seeking hers, the feel of his tongue sliding on her lower lip made Jenny part her lips inviting him in. Their tongues touched and teased one another.

Jenny cries out as Gibbs enters her body. Slowly and gently, he begins to make love to her, taking Jenny's pain away from her, as she did to him, whenever Gibbs had his nightmares over in Europe. Jenny arches her back moving her hips meeting his every movement. To stifle out an on coming cry, Gibbs kisses Jenny on the mouth. As she starts to dig her nails into his back. "Jen!" He protests in pain.

"Then pick up the pace damn it." She purrs seductively and presses her heels into his lower back. Gibbs moans out as Jenny's muscles tighten around him, thrusting him deep inside of her. At the first convulsion, Gibbs caught his breath as his peak begins to build. Jenny runs her tongue along Gibbs' jaw line.

Gibbs climaxes and collapses on top of Jenny exhausted. "Jethro, do you mind rolling over on to your back." Gibbs leans over and looks at her. "I've had your weight on me for most of the night, and you tackling me on the side walk earlier today didn't do my back any favors." She yawns in protest.

Gibbs rolls on to his back and pulls Jenny on top of him. "You forgot about the desk also." He smirks down at her.

Jenny looks up at him. "I do not recall being on my desk, that person, you would have to check in with at 0700 this morning." She says sarcastically to him.

"Well that person has been begging for it, for three years." Gibbs grins.

"I think it was the other way around." Jenny laughs and leans over and kisses him, then buries her face against his chest and drifts off to sleep.

Gibbs looks down at her. "You will pay for that comment later on." He whispers.

Squad Room

0700 Hours

Gibbs walks into the bullpen to find his team sleeping at their desks, he walks over to Tony's desk and head slaps him. Tony falls backwards off of his chair. Ziva awakens to the crash. McGee is sleeping soundly over at his desk. Gibbs slowly gets behind him and head slaps him awake. "I swear I didn't do it mom." McGee protests

Gibbs laughs and walks over to his desk and sits down. "Is the report on the Director's desk?" He asks smoothly.

"Yes, we finished the preliminary report at 0300 Hours this morning boss." McGee yawns.

"How is she boss?" Tony asks with concern.

"The Director is fine, Jenny on the other hand, I'm still worried about her." Gibbs says sadly.

"Post Trauma Stress Syndrome." Ziva questions.

"Yes!" Gibbs whispers.

"It's real hard to get somebody into therapy for that." Ziva notes.

"I know!" Gibbs suddenly remembers his conversation with Ducky in Abby's Lab. "I'll be down in Autopsy." He says and gets up and walks over to the elevator.

"I need coffee!" Tony moans.

"We all do." Ziva answers and looks over at McGee.

"Why do I get stuck doing the food and coffee runs?" McGee whines in protest.

"Who's the Probie?" Tony grins

"Ziva!" McGee answers sarcastically.

"No, she's the assassin." Tony laughs.

Jenny's Office

Cynthia walks in with a fresh pot of coffee for Jenny. She puts the pot down on a tray next to Jenny's desk and pours her a cup. "I'll take it black." She grumbles from a migraine.

Cynthia hands Jenny her coffee. "Rough night I take it." She says softly.

Jenny flashes back to Gibbs thrusting up against her on her desk in the study. "It had its ups and downs." She answers dryly and begins to read Tony's after action report.

"I'll be at my desk if you need me." She says and walks out of the office.

"Damn him!" She says bitterly as Jenny reads Tony's report.

Autopsy.

"She's going to make arrangements today, to seek counseling for the Post Trauma Stress Syndrome." Gibbs says softly to Ducky who's looking over an X-ray.

"It should have been done months ago." Ducky sighs with relief.

"She's stubborn." Gibbs chuckles.

"Yes I know, reminds me of somebody else that I know of." Ducky muses and looks over at Gibbs. "I left you a copy of the autopsy report on your desk, and the Director also got one as well."

"Most likely she's reading it right now." Gibbs mutters.

"She's getting an early start this morning." Ducky inquires.

"She told the team, that they had to have a report on her desk by 0700 this morning."

Jenny's Office

0900 Hours

Jenny is on the phone with the SecNav. "If there's anything on my calendar at that time, I'll have Cynthia rearrange my schedule." Jenny pauses and listens to the SecNav on the other end. "I'll see you at 1400 hours sir." She answers and hangs up. Jenny pushes in the button to her intercom. "Cynthia!"

Cynthia's Reception Area

"Yes Director!" Cynthia answers

"I'm going to have a meeting with the SecNav, in the main conference room at 1400 hours, could you make sure that my schedule is open at that time." Jenny asks firmly.

"Yes ma'am, I'll just rearrange your schedule." Cynthia says.

"And notify Gibbs, he has to be at this meeting as well." Jenny mutters.

"I know it's none of my business ma'am but you don't seem to happy." Cynthia sadly asks her boss.

"No I'm not, but I don't have much choice in the matter, soon as I enter the building in the morning I'm his boss." Jenny groans.

"I believe Agent Gibbs is out of the building at this time, he's over at FBI Head Quarters." Cynthia informs her.

"See that he gets the message when he returns, I'm heading into MTAC until further notice, and I'm having it locked out."

Squad Room

1100 Hours

Gibbs returns from FBI Headquarters, Tony texts Cynthia from his desk. "He's back!"

Gibbs throws his coat on the bookshelf and sits down at his desk. "Anything on Langer?" Ziva asks from her desk.

"Yes, he was in on this attempt also." Gibbs answers roughly. His desk phone starts to ring. "Gibbs, yeah!" He answers.

"You have a meeting with the SecNav and the Director in the main conference room at 1400 hours." Cynthia says firmly.

"Is she in her office?" Gibbs asks softly.

"No she's in MTAC, and it's on lock down." "And her Blackberry is in her office recharging." Cynthia finishes.

"Figures!" Gibbs says bitterly and hangs up.

Elevator on Jenny's floor

1350 Hours

Jenny is about to step into the elevator and notices that Gibbs is waiting for her inside. Gibbs waits for the door to close. "You've been avoiding me all day." He growls.

Elevator starts to go down.

"I read your teams report Jethro, and it's not looking good for you." "Your inactions almost cost my life, the FBI Director's life, and the ATF Director's life." Jenny says with regret.

Gibbs looks at the pain on Jenny's face. "You do what you have to do Jen." He says softly.

"It's not up to me Jethro, it's up to the SecNav." She answers dryly as the elevator stops.

Elevator doors open

Gibbs backs out of the way. "Director!" Jenny steps in front of him, with Gibbs following Jenny from behind.

Conference Room

Twenty minutes later.

After reviewing the reports from the shooting at the Capital, the SecNav lashes out at Gibbs. "Agent Gibbs, I can not have a subordinate constantly going over their boss' head the way that you do, and this time, it almost cost Director Shepard and two other Federal Agency Directors lives." SecNav says angrily to Gibbs.

"But I need my Field Agents to try and do things on their own, like getting a warrant." Gibbs protests

"Do you realize the power of McDonald's Law Firm, if Metro PD, CID, and the FBI have problems getting warrants to look into his Law Firm how do you expect NCIS Agents to get one." SecNav snaps at him.

"I've never heard of his firm before." Gibbs growls.

"Well from now on, start following up." "It should not have taken four days to get a search warrant, and when your team had questioned whether they should ask the Director for help, you refused." "All of yesterday's actions would have been prevented, if the warrant had been issued last Wednesday." SecNav lashes out at Gibbs.

"You telling me how to do my job sir." Gibbs answers sarcastically.

"Agent Gibbs, that's enough." Jenny snaps at him.

"Well originally I was going to give you a week's suspension, but for that flippant remark, you can tack on another week." SecNav says angrily.

"Two weeks!" Gibbs angrily protests.

"Starting tomorrow!" "Wrap up what you have to do today with your case reports." SecNav orders and gets up from the table and leaves the room.

Jenny glares over at Gibbs and gets up from the table. "That was stupid." She hisses angrily.

"What the hell am I suppose to do for two weeks?" Gibbs groans in protest.

"Your boat, you haven't had the time to work on it lately." Jenny says dryly.

"I've been distracted lately." Gibbs smirks up at her.

"You had free time on Monday night."

"I didn't get much done, again I was distracted." Gibbs answers and gets up from the table.

"I had no problems reading my book." Jenny says with a smile.

"I bet you did." Gibbs mumbles.

In the elevator.

Jenny pushes the button for her floor, as the elevator goes between her floor and Gibbs' floor, Gibbs flips the switch over. Jenny narrows her eyes up at him. "Better be a damn good reason why you flipped that switch." She warns.

Gibbs smirks down at her. "You know damn well Director, it took me three years, but I finally weakened your defenses last night." Gibbs laughs at her.

"A. It was at my house, and not here, and B. I was drunk, try that move on me again, when I'm sober." She hisses and flips the switch on to the elevator.

"Is that a promise?" Gibbs grins at her. Jenny is about to answer him when the elevator stops on Jenny's floor and the doors open. "I believe this is where you get off." Gibbs smiles at her.

Jenny hits the doors closed button and glares over at him. "I will get off where I damn well feel like it." "There is no promise, that was a one time thing Jethro." Jenny protests.

Gibbs laughs at his lover. "Your head is saying one thing, but you did enough screaming on your desk last night." Gibbs glances down at in between her legs as the elevator stops. Gibbs quickly gets out as the doors open.

Jenny angrily chases after him. "Jethro!" She hisses.

"I don't think you want to continue our conversation here Director, to many ears around." Gibbs smirks over at her, walks over to his section, and stops at Tony's desk. "McGee and Ziva." He waves them over to Tony's desk. Ziva and McGee walk over. "DiNozzo, starting tomorrow for the next two weeks, your team leader." Gibbs informs them.

Ziva widens her eyes. "Why?"

"I've been suspended for two weeks by the SecNav." Gibbs says roughly.

"We're stuck with Tony for two weeks." McGee protests.

"Have a problem with that McProbie?" Tony grins.

"Yes!" McGee whines.

"Good!" Tony smiles.

Jenny's Blackberry rings, spotting Cynthia on her caller ID. "Yes Cynthia!" She answers.

Cynthia's Reception Area

"You have a phone call from Doctor Craig's office, you wanted to schedule an appointment with her office." Cynthia says softly.

"I'll be right up." Jenny answers and hangs up. Glaring over at Gibbs before she leaves. "Agent Gibbs, we'll continue our elevator conversation later on." She says angrily.

"Looking forward to it Director." Gibbs smirks over at Jenny as she walks off.

Tony waits for Jenny to walk into her office. "Didn't you go to her last night?" Tony asks Gibbs.

Gibbs walks over to his desk and sits down. "Yes I did!" Gibbs has a flashback of Jenny's body thrusting up against his on her desk.

Tony raises an eyebrow at him. "And she's still pissed."

"The Director is pissed at me, but Jenny is fine with me." Gibbs smiles.

Jenny's Office

Ten minutes later.

Cynthia and Jenny are reviewing her schedule for tomorrow over at the conference table. . "I have your schedule open, tomorrow at 1100 hours." Cynthia takes in Jenny's distracted look. "The meeting didn't go well." She asks softly.

Jenny takes in a deep breath before she answers Cynthia. "If Gibbs would of kept his mouth shut, he would of only gotten a weeks suspension." Jenny says bitterly.

Cynthia shakes her head, and then remembers the events from the day before. "You alright Director." Cynthia asks with concern.

"Cynthia, thank you for your concern, I'm just trying to deal with what I've been through the past few months, the best I can, I just don't need questions from people at this time."

"I'll respect your privacy ma'am." Cynthia says and gets up and walks out of Jenny's office.

Abby's Lab

1500 Hours

Abby and Gibbs are going over the weapons that were being used in the shooting at the Capital. "I even got finger prints off of the bullets." Abby smiles at him.

"Good work!" Gibbs smiles and walks out.

Around the corner from Abby's Lab, Jenny is walks out the door from the staircase, and notices that Ducky is about to walk into the lab. "Ducky!" She calls out to him.

Ducky stops and turns over at Jenny. "Director!"

"I'm sorry for the way I acted last night in my office." She apologizes softly to him.

Ducky's face softens. "Breaking one of Gibbs' rules Jennifer." Ducky muses.

"Since when did I ever follow all fifty of them?" She says with a laugh.

Ducky chuckles at Jenny. "You always had a mind of your own, when you were Jethro's Probie."

"I made an appointment to see a Psychiatrist, Dr. Craig at Bethesda." "I have an appointment to see her tomorrow at 1100 hours." Jenny informs him.

"I'm glad, and Doctor Craig will get you through this." Ducky says with relief.

"I just want it over with, so I can get on with my life." She answers.

Ducky puts his hand on Jenny's shoulder and then points to her head. "You need to get what's inside of your head, straightened out before you can do that my dear." Ducks smiles as Palmer walks out of the elevator.

"Director Shepard!" Palmer addresses her.

"Palmer!" She smiles at him.

Ducky spots Abby gesturing towards Jenny from over in her lab. "I think Abby wants to talk to you."

Jenny sighs in annoyance "I know people are concerned about me, but I really just want to be left alone." She says sadly, and then her Blackberry starts to ring, spotting Cynthia on the caller ID. "Yes, Cynthia!" She answers.

"Your needed in MTAC, ma'am." Cynthia informs her.

Jenny is relieved that she doesn't have to deal with Abby. "I'm on my way up." She answers and hangs up. "I have to go up to MTAC." Jenny says and walks over to the elevator.

"Mr. Palmer, I'll meet you down in autopsy." Ducky says dryly, before he walks into Abby's Lab, Ducky makes sure that the elevator doors are closed, then walks into the lab.

"I wanted to talk to her." Abby pouts.

"She was needed in MTAC Abigail." Ducky says and walks over to the counter and picks up a phone.

Squad Room

Tony is reading Ducky's report, when his desk phone rings. "DiNozzo!" He answers.

Abby's Lab

"I need you, Ziva, and Timothy in Abby's lab right away." Ducky asks.

"We'll be right down." Tony says softly and hangs up.

Ziva watches Jenny go inside MTAC. "She looks horrible!" Ziva frowns with worry.

Tony stands up and walks over to Ziva's desk. "Ducky wants to see the three of us in Abby's lab."

Abby's Lab

"As a Doctor and a friend of the Director, give her some space at this time." Ducky advises them

"We're worried about her." Abby frowns.

"And she's trying to deal with what's going on inside of her Abigail." Ducky answers.

"I've tried to explain to Abby, that the Director is a private person, and likes to keep things to herself." Ziva points out to Ducky.

"So until further notice, just let her be, you can discuss work with her, the weather, or any other subject matter with her other than, how's she's feeling at this time." Ducky says softly.

"And since I'll be your team leader starting tomorrow, it's an order." Tony grins.

"You may be our boss, but I'm not taking orders from you." Ziva protests at Tony.

Abby confused, looks at them. "Gibbs going anywhere?" She asks.

"SecNav, suspended him for two weeks." Tony answers.

"For two weeks!" Abby says in disbelief.

"For one week for obstructing an investigation, and another for insubordination to the SecNav." Ducky mutters.

"I might be insubordinate to the Director on occasion, but, never to the SecNav." Tony laughs.

"What was Gibbs thinking?" McGee mumbles.

Ducky shakes his head. "That's his problem, he never thinks."

Squad Room

Gibbs returns from a coffee run and notices that his team is missing, glancing up on the balcony, he watches Jenny walk out of MTAC and into her office. "Time for round two." He smirks and picks up his cell phone and sits down at his desk.

Jenny's Office

Jenny is looking out her window lost in thought when her Blackberry rings, looking down she spots Gibbs on her caller ID. "Are we going to be picking up before we left off?" She answers sarcastically.

"You know damn well I am." Gibbs smirks.

"You alone." She questions.

"For the time being, have no clue where my team went." Gibbs grins and takes a sip from his coffee.

"Well my head wasn't on straight, because of the alcohol that was clouding my brain last night." She says dryly.

"Did the alcohol cloud your body's actions under mine?" Gibbs chuckles.

Jenny is starting to get aroused by their conversation. "Why are you doing this to me here, you know full well, that we can not have our off work relationship brought into in here period." She reminds him.

"Again your rule." Gibbs growls.

"Try the SecNav's!" Jenny answers.

Dumb founded that the SecNav knows about them. "SecNav knows about us." He asks.

"Yes, I told him that before I came back from my medical leave, that I was going to get involved with you." "I also told him that we had a prior relationship, while we were partners over in Europe."

"He was ok with it." Gibbs questions her.

"As long as it stays out of work, I can't have you bringing up what happened in my study last night, when we can't have that type of relationship here period." Jenny groans in protest.

"Problem is whether I'm bringing it up or not, it's both in our heads." Gibbs smirks.

"Son of a bitch!" Jenny mutters.

Gibbs raises an eyebrow. "Am I right?"

"Yes!" Jenny hisses at him.

"I knew it." Gibbs smiles.

"Happy now!" She says sarcastically.

"Not until I get you in your bed later on." Gibbs says with a laugh. Unknown to him, Tony, Ziva, and McGee are standing at the entrance of the cubicle near McGee's desk.

"Hum!" "You be careful what you wish for pal, remember you were on top all night long, and I had no say in our love making." Jenny answers wickedly.

"I love it when you talk dirty Jen." Gibbs answers softly. Behind him, Ziva covers her mouth with her hand so that she can keep her mouth quiet.

Jenny looks back at her desk, when she hears her desk phone ringing. "Pay backs are a bitch pal, remember that tonight, I have to go, my private line is ringing."

"Just as long as you're on top this time around." Gibbs smirks and quickly hangs up. Tony puts his hand over Ziva's mouth, and along with McGee, they walk the other way around to reenter their section.

Jenny's Office

"Son of a bitch got the last word in." She mutters and answers the phone on her desk. "Shepard!" She answers.

Fornell's Office

"You sound flushed!" He asks.

"Distracted!" Jenny says as she's mentally cursing out Gibbs.

Squad Room

Tony, Ziva, and McGee walk over to their desks pretending they didn't hear anything. Gibbs glares over at them. "Where were the three of you?" He growls.

"Abby's lab!" Tony answers.

Gibbs narrows his eyes over at McGee, who's beat red from Gibbs phone conversation with Jenny. "What's your problem McGee?"

"It's a little hot in here boss." McGee quickly answers.

"Steaming!" Tony smiles.

Evidence Room

1700 Hours

Abby is showing Jenny some evidence from the gunman's van. "I want the report as soon as your finished with the test results." Jenny orders her.

"Tony also!" Abby questions.

"As I stated in my e-mail, I'm handling the investigation on this case, while Agent Gibbs is away on his suspension." "All other investigations, Agent DiNozzo will be handling until he gets back." Jenny informs her.

"Tony isn't going to like it." Abby sighs.

"Does it look like I care?" "And neither should you for that matter." Jenny answers roughly.

"I heard that Gibbs' screwed things up." Abby asks.

Jenny shakes her head at him. "He did more than screw up Abby." She groans.

Abby notes that they are alone in the evidence room. "I know the Director is ticked off at him, how's Jenny with him?" She asks softly.

"I have to keep our off work relationship separate from our work related one, or we couldn't survive Abby, it took a near death experience from me to get him back, and now that I got him back." Jenny smiles.

Abby hears the elevator doors open and watches Gibbs walk out. "Been looking for you every where, Abs." Gibbs looks over at Jenny. "Wasn't expecting you here." He growls and walks over to them.

"I'm handling this case starting tomorrow." Noting that Gibbs is making a face at her. "Per SecNav." "So shut up, and follow orders for once." She hisses at him.

"Ok Gibbs, here's what I got." Abby says with a laugh.

"And don't make it long and complicated Abs." He grumbles.

"Would I do that?" Abby answers innocently.

"I've already heard it." Jenny mutters and is about to walk off.

Gibbs grabs a hold of her wrist. "And you're going to hear it again."

"Director humor him, besides, you won't have anybody to fight with the next two weeks."

"My door won't be slamming as much." Jenny smiles.

"You've been slamming it more than I have lately." Gibbs corrects her.

"You two can continue this in the elevator after we leave." Abby sighs in protest.

Jenny rolls her eyes. "Great all I need is another elevator argument with him today." She sighs in protest.

"I wasn't the one arguing." Gibbs smirks down at her. "Ok Abs, before the Director interrupts you again."

Abby's Lab

Half an hour later.

"I should have the results in by tomorrow." Abby promises.

"I will be out of the building, between 1100 hours through 1300 hours." "So if I'm not back, hand the report to Cynthia." Jenny informs her.

"Gotcha!" Abby smiles then hugs Gibbs goodbye. "I'll see you in two weeks."

Gibbs kisses Abby on the cheek. "Mommy has to supply you with the Caff- Pow's while I'm away."

"Who do you think supplied her with them while you were away at Margaritaville Safari?" Jenny grins at him and walks off for the elevator.

"Cute Jen." Gibbs grumbles, he waves at Abby and rushes off to take the elevator upstairs with Jenny.

Jenny steps inside the elevator with Gibbs following her, as the doors close. "You will pay for the last comment on the phone." She warns him.

Gibbs laughs at her. "I was waiting for you to get in a comment about that subject."

Jenny feels his eyes on her as the elevator goes up. "Jethro stop it!" She protests.

Gibbs flips the switch over. "I'm already on suspension for two weeks, and I don't give a damn." Gibbs leans down and passionately kisses her, feeling Jenny giving into his kiss, her corners her. Gibbs' mouth goes down to her neck, slowly nipping away. "Jethro!" She warns with her voice trembling with desire for him.

"Giving me another week." He smirks at her and begins to ravish her neck again. Jenny knees him in the groin. "Ow man!" Gibbs doubles over in pain.

Jenny flips the switch over and the elevator starts to go upstairs. "I'm sober now, don't try that again in work." She advises him.

Elevator stops at Gibbs' floor and he slowly gets out. "Damn it!" He groans in pain.

"Don't worry, I'm sure there's going to be somebody who will take care of your little problem tonight, that's if it's functionable." She giggles and hits the closed doors button.

Gibbs turns around and glares at the elevator door. "You'll pay for that also." He warns and slowly starts to walk over to is section.

Tony watches Gibbs gingerly walk over to his section. "Got a problem boss?" Tony asks.

"Old football injury DiNozzo." Gibbs mumbles, then looks up and hears Jenny laughing at him from the balcony.

Tony spots their exchanging glances. "Specially when a cheer leader kicks you down there boss." Tony grins and laughs.

Ziva bursts out laughing. "Cheerleader!" She answers in amusement.

Gibbs head slaps Tony, then goes over to Ziva and head slaps her for laughing at Tony, then for good measure, he head slaps McGee over at his desk for no apparent reason. "Ow!" McGee holds his head in protest. "I didn't do anything boss, I have no clue as to what's going on." McGee answers innocently.

Tony turns and grins up at Jenny. "Boss forgot to wear his cup today." He says with a laugh, Jenny bursts out laughing, as she's walks over to her office.

1800 Hours

"I'll see you in two weeks boss." Tony smiles at him.

"Savor that last head slap." Gibbs growls.

"I will!" Tony laughs.

"What are your plans?" McGee asks.

"My boat!" Gibbs looks up at the direction of Jenny's office. "I haven't worked on it lately, been distracted." Gibbs waves at his team as they leave the office for the night.

Jenny's Office

Jenny is typing an e-mail to Tony, when Gibbs walks into her office. "I thought you were going home at 1800 hours." He asks.

"Sending Tony, a copy of the SecNav's e-mail regarding the Sutton Case."

"He's going to be pissed off about it." Gibbs sighs in protest.

"He can be pissed off at the SecNav not me." "How's your little problem?" Jenny chuckles.

"Fine!" Gibbs says and leans over her desk.

"Keep your mouth and hands to yourself, while we're in this building." She warns.

"How am I suppose to do that after last night, any time I'm with in two feet of you, I want to rip off your clothes." Gibbs smirks at her.

"I believe there are several bathrooms in here, if your having problems with your urges Jethro." Jenny giggles.

Gibbs rolls his eyes at her. "Some how I knew you were going to say that." He sighs.

Jenny's living room

2200 Hours

Gibbs and Jenny are cuddling on the floor in front of the fireplace after making love. Gibbs touches Jenny's face. "So you got an appointment for tomorrow." He asks.

"Yes, I made the appointment first thing this morning."

"It's bad enough, that you have to hold me at night, because of my battle fatigue, now you have to deal with your inner demons as well." He sighs.

"I won't be the same from here on out, just hoping that the therapy can get me to learn to cope with it better." Jenny says sadly, and then quickly changes the subject, stroking his arousal. "I see you were able to perform tonight." She purrs.

Gibbs tenses up at her touch. "Could we please move this upstairs?" He growls in protest.

"I have to run in the kitchen for a minute, on your way upstairs, pick up our clothes." Jenny says and gets up.

Jenny's Bedroom

Five minutes later.

Jenny returns with a bowl icecubes and turns off the lights. "I can't see what you're going to do to me." Gibbs growls in protest.

"You don't need sight for this." Jenny says and makes her way over to the bed and pulls the covers back. "Don't tell me you've forgotten, what I did to you Positano to help you recover." She smirks.

Gibbs lies in bed trying to remember. "No clue Jen." Jenny looks up at him in disbelief. Suddenly Gibbs feels something cold on his lower anatomy. Moaning out with pleasure. "Now I remember, the ice cubes."

"It cured you the last time." She purrs.

"Yeah, I couldn't perform then, what's your excuse now?" Gibbs protests.

"Since when do I need an excuse?" Jenny answers seductively.

Downstairs in the hallway, Gibbs' howls of pleasure can be heard. "Damn it Jen!"


	11. Demons Buried Inside

February 19th

Jenny's Bedroom

0500 Hours

Jenny groans at the sound of her alarm clock. "Jethro!" She yawns.

Gibbs with his head up against the back of her left shoulder. "Five more minutes, Jen." He mumbles against the back of her shoulder in protest.

"You can go back to sleep remember." She mutters.

"So what's the problem?" Gibbs grumbles.

"I have to get up for work, and your using my shoulder as a pillow." Jenny admonishes him. Gibbs rolls over on to his side of the bed and quickly falls back to sleep, Jenny crawls out of bed and is in desperate need for a shower.

Half an hour later.

After getting ready for work, Jenny leans over and kisses Gibbs on the mouth as he sleeps. "I love you."

Squad Room

0700 Hours

Tony is sitting at his desk reading Jenny's e-mail. "What?" He grumbles in protest.

Ziva looks over at him from her desk. "What's the matter?" She asks.

"SecNav wants the Sutton Case going through Jenny." Tony answers angrily.

Ziva narrows her eyes at him. "Why?"

"Because Gibbs screwed up." Tony snaps.

"We screwed up also Tony." McGee chimes in from his desk.

"I'm going to go upstairs and talk to her." Tony says and gets up from his desk.

"There's no need to." Jenny says bluntly as she enters their section.

"Why?" Tony asks roughly.

"It's under the SecNav's orders Agent DiNozzo." Jenny answers dryly.

Tony glares over at her. "That's not an answer."

"Then call SecNav yourself, maybe he'll give you the answers." Jenny says bitterly and walks off.

Tony watches Jenny go down the hallway towards the lounge and makes sure that she's out of sight. "Hope she's not like this for the whole two weeks." Tony groans.

"Tony, get over it, there is a reason why SecNav, wants her handling the investigation." Ziva sighs in frustration.

"Because we screwed up." Tony answers and sits down at his desk.

"Because we screwed up, the Director almost got killed, and so did the FBI and ATF Directors." McGee reminds him.

0900 Hours

Tony is looking at a smut site on Ziva's computer, Ziva walks over after returning from Abby's Lab and looks over Tony's shoulder. "If the Director catches you looking at that stuff on the job, your in big trouble Tony." She hisses in protest.

Tony smirks at a blonde. "Your computer screen faces towards the opposite side of the wall, so what the Director doesn't know, can't hurt me." Tony grins and then looks down at his watch. "Gibbs must be going crazy at home."

Jenny's Bedroom

Gibbs rolls over on Jenny's side of the bed in his sleep feeling for his lover, opening up his eyes, Gibbs glances up at the alarm clock on the nightstand. "0900 hours!" He yawns and gets out of bed.

Gibbs' Basement

1000 Hours

Gibbs is looking over the plans for the boat when his cell phone starts to ring. "Gibbs, yeah!" He answers.

Baja, Mexico

Mike's Deck

"Just talked to Probie Junior, told me you were home for two weeks." Mike grumbles at him.

"SecNav suspended me." "I would have had a week's suspension, but I got nailed for insubordination, also." Gibbs says bitterly.

"No very bright kid." Mike grunts.

"I know!" Gibbs sighs.

"Working on your boat." Mike asks.

"I'm about to." Gibbs yawns.

"Your lady friend keeping you up all night." Mike cackles.

"She is going to be the death of me, Mike, I'm telling you." Gibbs shakes his head and laughs.

"I told you, when it came to that red head, you were whipped." Mike cackles.

"I know that, and you know that, but don't tell her that." Gibbs growls.

"I don't have to tell her a thing, she already knows that." Mike says and lights up a cigarette.

Gibbs raises an eyebrow at Mike. "How would you know that?" He inquires.

"Please, you're with the Colonel, and your calling out for Jenny in your sleep." Mike growls at Gibbs. "So somebody else tried to put a hit on our favorite Director." Mikes asks.

"Agent Langer's group was responsible for that, and also the FBI and ATF Directors were also targeted."

"She ok?" Mike asks dryly.

Gibbs takes in a deep breath before he continues. "Physically she's fine, but emotionally, I'm really worried about her Mike." Gibbs answers bluntly.

Mike takes a puff from his cigarette. "Does she know about this?" He asks.

"Yes!" "She's going for counseling in another hour, I talked her into it finally the other night." Gibbs answers with relief.

"Progress at least." "Since you're off for two weeks, why don't you head down here?" Mike smiles and looks over at the ocean.

"I can't, I told you not with out her." Gibbs frowns.

"So when are you and your lady Director friend coming down to see me." Mike chuckles.

"The Director can stay up north, I'm taking Jen with me." Gibbs growls in protest.

"You couldn't handle the Director in bed anyways Probie." Mike says and bursts out laughing, taking Gibbs silence on the other end of the phone. "You didn't!"

"I had to shut her up some how, and she's been begging for it for three years now." Gibbs answers with an evil grin on his face.

"At least you survived through it." Mike gloats.

"I wouldn't know." "I wasn't on the receiving end of it." Gibbs smirks.

"I just could not imagine you getting away with it." Mike laughs and shakes his head.

"I did, because, she was drunk." Gibbs brags.

"Well sober, you would not have gotten to first base with her." Mike cackles.

"True!" Gibbs answers and has a flashback of the Director kneeing him in the elevator from the day before.

"Ok Probie, I'm about to go out on my boat, I'll check in with you some time next month." Mike answers and hangs up.

Gibbs flips his phone over and smirks at the memory of the Director's body arching up against his on the desk, before he climaxed inside of her. "Wish I could of prolonged it." He grins and grabs a block of wood and some sandpaper.

Doctor Craig's Office

1100 Hours

From her desk, Dr. Craig is talking Jenny through what she feels during her nightmares. "In the flashbacks what are you feeling?" She asks softly.

"Terror!" "That my life is slowly draining away from me." Jenny answers

"How often do they come?" Dr. Craig inquires.

"I've been doing ok with it of late, then the attempt on my life the other day, brought everything back." "I had a bad dream the other night." Jenny says with her voice trembling.

"How long did it take you to go back to sleep?"

Jenny looks the other way and is embarrassed to answer the question at first. "I didn't go back to sleep right away, my lover had spent the night with me." She answers quietly.

"So the two of you had intimate relations." Dr. Craig asks bluntly.

"Yes!" "Jethro, was a Marine, he served in Panama and Desert Storm, and frequently has Battle Fatigue nightmares, and we were lovers about nine years ago, I was his partner while we did op's over in Europe, and it was one of my ways to get him out of his nightmares, I would make love to him." Jenny says softly.

Dr. Craig smiles down at Jenny. "Intimacy is a natural way for the body to relax and to heal it's self."

Gibbs' Basement

1200 Hours

Gibbs is drilling a hole into the side of the hull, when he hears Jenny coming down the stairs. "You must be bored senseless with nobody to fight with." Gibbs laughs and gets down from his boat.

Jenny walks over to him. "Don't miss it at all." She says and leans up and kisses him. Gibbs deepens her kiss, breathlessly Jenny pulls away and buries her face against his chest.

"We don't have to make love, you look tired." He says softly against her hair.

Jenny looks up at him. "Gee I wonder why?"

"You had me so hot and bothered by the one phone call in work." He grins down at her.

Gibbs' Living room

Cuddling on the couch after lunch. "So you're making some progress." Gibbs asks.

"It's going to take some time Jethro." Jenny mumbles against his chest.

"Mike called this morning."

Jenny looks up. "I guess news travels fast, even down in Mexico." "What did he want?"

"Wanted to know when, I'm coming down to Mexico, I told him, that I won't come down there, unless your with me." Gibbs smiles at her.

"I have a few over sea's trips upcoming, my schedule is going to be impossible." Jenny sighs.

"That's what I told him, not sure yet." Gibbs says and touches Jenny's face.

"I better head back." She answers.

Gibbs pulls her face up and tenderly kisses her. Jenny pulls away and buries her face against his chest. "What time are you getting off of work?" He asks softly.

"It's up in the air." She says and gets up from the couch.

Gibbs gets up and hands Jenny her coat. "Call me, when you get off." He says smoothly.

Home Improvement Store

1400 Hours

Gibbs is looking over some light fixtures, when Mrs. Wayne walks over to him. "Agent Gibbs!" She smiles at him.

Gibbs turns around, and smiles at her. "Mrs. Wayne." He says softly.

"Last time I saw you, you had given me my husband's urn."

"How's Chrissy?" Gibbs asks with a smile.

Judy shakes her head and starts to laugh. "She's just about to enter the terrible teen years." "I see your looking at lighting fixtures." She inquires.

"I need more lighting in my basement." Gibbs answers smoothly.

"I need my faucets redone in my kitchen, but I'm worried, that a handy man might rip me off." She sighs.

"You're not seeing anybody." Gibbs asks.

"I've dated, it's not the same feeling I had with Parker." Judy answers with a frown.

"I lost my first wife, and my daughter, so I know what it's like." Gibbs comments sadly.

"That's horrible!" Judy says and squeezes his hand.

"Took me a long time to get over the loss of my wife, and I'll never get over the loss of my daughter." Gibbs whispers.

"I don't think I could have went on if anything had happened to Chrissy." Judy answers with her voice cracking with emotion.

Gibbs quickly changes the subject. "I'll install your faucets for you." He suggests.

"What about your job?" Judy smiles up at him.

"I have some free time on my hands." Gibbs laughs, "I'll follow you over to your house and I'll see what type of faucets you need for your kitchen."

"That will be great, but on one condition." She grins up at him.

"What's that?" Gibbs smiles.

"Call me Judy." She asks softly.

Gibbs laughs at her. "Since I'm going to be installing your faucets, you can call me Jethro."

Judy looks up at him. "Where on earth did you get that name from?"

"It's my middle name, my Mother called me Jethro, my Dad and everybody else back home called me by my first name Leroy." Gibbs groans in protest.

Judy Wayne's Kitchen

Half an hour later.

Gibbs is looking over Judy's sink. "I know which type of faucet you need." He answers sharply.

Sitting at her kitchen table, Judy's attention is on Gibbs' butt. "How hard will it be?" She asks softly.

"It will be easy." Gibbs says, turns, and faces her.

"It's not going to take hours." She purrs at him.

"No!" Gibbs smiles at her.

"Going to start it tonight." She asks.

Gibbs stops and thinks, remembering that he has to pick up Jenny after work. "I might have something to do tonight." Gibbs answers bluntly. His cell phone starts to ring, before he answers it, Gibbs smiles down at his phone and spots Jenny's name on the caller ID. "Yeah!" He answers.

MTAC

Jenny is sitting in the front row looking up at the plasma screen. "Might be pulling an all nighter in MTAC, so you might as well stay at your place tonight."

"I bought lights for the basement, so I can work on that."

"Told you, your vision was going." Jenny answers sarcastically.

"Funny!" Gibbs growls at her.

Jenny looks up on the plasma screen and notices some new Intel coming over the screen. "I have to go Jethro." She says abruptly and hangs up.

Gibbs flips his cell phone over. "My afternoon and evening are cleared, so I can work on your sink today." "I'll go get the faucet."

Judy smiles over at him. "I'll making meatloaf dinner, Chrissy has a basketball game, and is going to a friend's house after wards."

"Only way I get meatloaf anymore, is at a diner or a truck stop." Gibbs grins and walks out of the kitchen.

1800 Hours

Gibbs and Judy are eating dinner at the kitchen table. "So you unsuccessfully remarried three times." Judy questions.

"Yeah, the worst wife was my wife Diane." "Threw me out in a pouring rain storm, because I forgot something." Gibbs grumbles.

"How awful." Judy scolds.

Gibbs finishes eating. "Let's see how your faucets are making out." He says and gets up from the table and walks over to the sink, turning on the hot and cold water, and noticing that it's not leaking anywhere. "It works." He smiles.

Judy gathers up the dishes and puts them in the sink. "I usually let them soak, before I put them in the dish washer." "Want any coffee?" She asks Gibbs as he's drying off his hands with a towel.

"Sure!" He answers softly.

Judy gets up on a step ladder and opens up the cabinet door to, as she's reaching for the coffee cubs, she slips and loses her balance, Gibbs catches her in his arms. "Such a gentleman, just like Parker." She purrs and touches Gibbs' face. Gibbs is getting uncomfortable is about to put Judy down on her feet, when Judy leans over and is about to kiss him. Gibbs pulls away and puts Judy down on to her feet. Feeling rejected by Gibbs' lack of interest. "I thought there was some energy going on between us." She answers sadly. Gibbs shyly looks the other way. Judy spots his gold bracelet on the counter. "I gave a similar bracelet to Clark on our fifth wedding anniversary." She smiles and picks it up. "I had a poem inscribed on the back." She says and flips over the back of the bracelet and reads the inscription on the back out loud. "Forever you and me, love Jen" Judy looks over at him with surprise. "I didn't know you were involved with somebody." She frowns.

"For a few months." Gibbs answers.

"Do you love her?"

Gibbs smiles at Judy. "Every part of my soul." He says softly.

"So you can fall in love again." She smiles.

"Took me five years, to fall in love with another woman, after my wife's death."

"Parker, has been dead for about four years." She answers sadly.

"It will happen again." Gibbs reassures her.

"So which one of your wives, did you fall in love with?" Judy curiously asks.

"None of them!" "My first two wives after Shannon, I was trying to recreate, what I had with her, my third wife, I had just broken up with this person, and I married Stephanie on the rebound." Gibbs shrugs and takes his bracelet from Judy and puts it on, along with his watch and silver bracelet on his left wrist.

"So you've had three loves."

"No two!" Gibbs answers bluntly.

Judy looks at Gibbs with a confused look on her face. "I'm confused!"

"My second love, was one of my Probie agents that I was training, we did under cover op's over in Europe, posed as husband and wife on the op's and the under cover work, went more than under cover, we fell in love with one another."

"So the two of you broke up." Judy asks.

"She left me for a job offer." Gibbs answers roughly.

Judy shakes her head in disapproval. "She chose you over a job." "No job is worth the love of a man such as you." Judy admonishes Jenny.

"At the time, I would have agreed with you, but after 911, she was on the 911 War On Terrorism Task Force as an agent over in Europe." Gibbs smiles with pride.

"Country over man." "I still would of chose you." Judy smiles at Gibbs, and then asks. "So do I know your Jen?"

"You met her in the squad room." Gibbs laughs.

"The NCIS Director." Judy answers in shock.

"Yes!" Gibbs smiles.

Judy grins up at him. "And she wasn't punishing you."

Gibbs laughs at the memory of the look on Jenny's face in the Squad Room that day, as he approached his desk. "No, I just like to pick on her behind her back, only problem was, she found out about it through you, and used my team to humiliate me in front of you." Gibbs shakes his head.

"She looked like she wanted to throttle you." Judy laughs.

"Normal behavior." Gibbs answers with a grin.

Jenny's Bedroom

2300 Hours

After getting ready for bed, Jenny crawls into bed, and leans over and kisses Gibbs on the mouth. Gibbs deepens her kiss. Jenny pulls away. "Not tonight, my body needs a rest." She says and buries her face into his chest. Gibbs pulls her closer to him and tightens his arms around her waist. "Is every thing alright?" She asks.

Happy and content that the woman he loves is in his arms. "Fine!" Gibbs says softly and rubs Jenny's back. "Your tired get some sleep." He whispers.

0430 Hours

The phone rings, half asleep, Jenny reaches for her cordless phone on the nightstand. "There better be a terrorist attack for a phone call at this hour." She grumbles in protest. "Shepard!" She answers, Gibbs rolls over and buries his face in Jenny's lap.

Dulles International Airport

"Jenny, I'm sorry to wake you." Tony apologizes.

"Tony what's the matter?" Jenny asks.

With a worried look on his face. "My Dad had a stroke, I need to go see him in the hospital." "I'm about to take a flight back home." Tony swallows.

"Take as much time as you need." She answers softly.

"What about the team?" "Any way, SecNav, can get Gibbs' suspension, reduced a week?" Tony asks.

"Doubtful, SecNav was really upset with him." Jenny sighs.

"What are you going to do?"

"I'll worry about that, you worry about your Father." Jenny answers dryly.

"I left a message on Gibbs' answering machine, I guess he's sleeping, and didn't hear his phone." Tony says sheepishly.

Jenny shakes her head at Tony. "He's not at his place." She answers and looks down at Gibbs.

"Keep forgetting, he spends week nights at your place." Tony says with a smile. "Is he awake?"

"No, sleeping!" Jenny yawns and strokes Gibbs' hair as he sleeps.

Tony looks down at his watch, his plane is about to take off. "I'll call you from the hospital."

"Call me on my cell phone."

"Will do!" Tony answers and hangs up.

Jenny hangs up her phone and looks down at Gibbs. "Since I'm up, you're getting up." Jenny touches his face. "Jethro!"

"Hum!" "What time is it?" Gibbs grumbles.

"0430!"

"You don't have to be up for at least another half an hour." Gibbs groans in protest.

"That's because the phone woke me up." Jenny sighs.

"Problem in MTAC." Gibbs mumbles against her lap.

"No Tony's Father had a stroke, he's flying back home." Jenny says softly.

Gibbs looks up at Jenny. "SecNav has to reinstate me."

"I don't think so, he was really pissed off at you." Jenny says bitterly.

Gibbs sits up in bed. "What are you going to do?"

"We're short handed as it is, several agents have the flu, and I have under cover op's going on every where." "Margie Wyatt and her team are down in Miami." Jenny sighs in frustration.

"More the reason to reinstate me."

"He won't do it Jethro, I'm not getting my ass chewed out on the phone, because of you." "Three times is way to much for me in two weeks." Jenny answers angrily.

"You're not filling in for Tony." Gibbs growls in protest.

Jenny glares over at him. "Have a better idea." She hisses at him.

Gibbs goes down on his back in frustration. "Not at the moment." He grumbles.

"I'll just have Cynthia, rework my schedule." She says and gets out of bed.

"Have fun playing Field Agent." Gibbs snickers and rolls on to his side of the bed.

"Afraid that I may teach them something new." Jenny smirks over at him and walks out of the room.

Squad Room

0700 Hours

McGee is sitting on the corner of Ziva's desk. "Tony called me this morning."

Ziva sadly looks up at McGee. "He called me also."

Abby rushes over to Ziva's desk. "I guess you heard about Tony's Dad." Abby says with a frown.

"Yes!" Ziva sadly answers.

"Wonder if SecNav is going to be reinstating Gibbs." McGee curiously asks.

Ziva looks up on the balcony in front of MTAC, and notices that Jenny is dressed in jeans, and a black turtleneck, and wearing boots. "Not likely McGee." Ziva answers dryly.

Abby glances up on the balcony and spots Jenny in casual clothing. "Wow, is it dress down day." She asks.

"No, she can't be wearing a business suit and heels, while investigating a crime scene." Ziva informs her.

McGee looks wide-eyed at Ziva. "Huh!"

"Gibbs is suspended, Tony is away, and we're under staffed with people out from the flu." Ziva groans at him.

"Is she qualified?" Abby questions.

Ziva shakes her head at Abby. "Abby, Gibbs trained her for crying out loud, and she did have her own team, over in Europe, before Jenny got moved on to the 911 Anti Terrorism Task Force." Ziva sighs in frustration.

McGee notices that Jenny is finished talking with Cynthia and is waving McGee and Ziva up. "Looks like our new boss, wants to talk to us." McGee laughs.

"Just you two?" Abby pouts.

Ziva laughs at Abby. "Come on McGee." She says and they both get up and walk off towards the steps.

Balcony In Front Of MTAC

Ziva and McGee walk over to Jenny. "Judging by the way your dressed Director, we've figured out that your going to be taking over for Tony." Ziva smiles at her.

Jenny looks over at McGee and reads his mind. "And no Agent McGee, there is no way, that SecNav is going to reinstate Gibbs from his suspension." She answers sharply.

McGee looks at Jenny. "How did you know that I was thinking that?" He asks with surprise.

Jenny gives McGee her version of the stare, and then gives McGee and Ziva her orders. "I'm still going to be working from my office, Cynthia will relay any crime scene's that need to be investigated."

"How are you going to work this out with your Protection Detail?" Ziva asks.

"The two of you are my Protection Detail." She answers bluntly. Jenny's Blackberry starts to ring. "Shepard!" She answers.

Autopsy

"I need to see you in autopsy Director." Ducky says from his desk.

"I'm on my way down." She answers and hangs up. "You two can head back down to the Squad Room, and finish up on your paper work." She orders them and walks off for the elevator.

Autopsy

Ducky is showing Jenny some tattoos on a body of one of the gunman from the Capital shooting. "I've never seen tattoo's like this before Director."

"Take some photo's of it, and see if Abby can find anything about it." Jenny says dryly.

"What was the time of death on him Doctor Mallard?" Palmer inquires.

"He died at 2100 hours in the hospital, I think it was one of Ziva's rounds that killed him." Ducky surmises and looks over at Jenny, who's having flashback from that day. "Mr. Palmer, would you take care of the photos."

"Yes Doctor." Palmer answers and grabs the camera off one of the examining tables.

Ducky walks over to his desk, with Jenny following him. "When's your next appointment with Doctor Craig?" He asks with concern.

"Next Thursday, same time." Jenny answers softly.

Ducky sighs with relief. "I don't like seeing you in this much pain." He sadly answers.

"One day at a time Ducky." She shrugs and as she walks off towards the door, her Blackberry rings. "Shepard!" She answers.

Cynthia's Reception Area

"There's a dead Seaman, over at Hancock Park." Cynthia informs her.

"Call Ziva and McGee, and tell McGee to take the truck, and for Ziva to meet me out in the parking lot."

"Yes Director!" Cynthia answers.

Jenny hangs up and looks over at Ducky. "Tony's Father had a stroke, and he went home."

"And Jethro's still on suspension, I get what's going on." Ducky sighs.

"Clue me in I don't." Palmer asks.

"Well on the way to Hancock Park, Doctor Mallard will fill you in." "There's a dead Seaman there." Jenny says and walks out.

"Let's get out of our scrubs and get going." Ducky mumbles.

Palmer looks over at the body on the examining table. "What about the body?"

"Dear god, I forgot about that." Ducky laughs.

Hancock Park

Ziva is taking photos of the crime scene, McGee is gathering up the evidence. "Ziva, I found something." McGee hollers.

Ziva walks over with a crime scene marker and hands it to McGee. "A large foot print." She says.

McGee puts the marker down and backs away so that Ziva can take some photos.

Ducky and Palmer walk on over. "Ziva, Timothy!' He addresses them.

Palmer looks over at Jenny who's questioning some people. "You two get the hard job." He says roughly.

"Actually Jimmy, most of the time, what the Director is doing, Gibbs would be doing the same thing." Ziva smiles over at Jenny, and then glances down as Ducky is inserting a liver probe into their victim. "Time of death." She asks.

"Hard to really tell, it was so cold out here last night." "I have to wait until I get him back to autopsy." Ducky muses.

McGee finds something else. "Ziva I found some bullet shells." Ziva puts another crime scene marker down and starts taking some photos. After Ziva is finished, McGee picks up the shells and puts them in an evidence bag.

Ducky glances over at the bullet shells and groans. "Of all the bloody guns to use on a person, a 44 Magnum." "This poor soul's insides are going to be a mess." Ducky grumbles in protest.

McGee looks over the Seaman's body to see if there's any ID on him. "No Dog tags, no wallet." He says softly.

"Robbery the motive." Ziva asks.

"I don't know, but with out a witness, this is not going to be easy to solve." McGee sighs in frustration.

Jenny walks over and has over heard McGee. "We have four witness'." "The four cameras across the street." She turns and points to the cameras.

McGee looks up and smiles. "Right, I'll get on that soon as I get back to NCIS." He answers.

Ziva looks up at the cameras from across the street and shakes her head. "I would never of thought to look around for video camera's, from that distance.

"When every you enter a location, you survey and access every inch of your perimeter." Jenny says sharply.

"Right!" Ziva smiles and shakes her head. McGee raises an eyebrow at Ziva. "Some thing she taught me, when we use to do missions over in Europe." Ziva shows Jenny some of the photo's on the digital camera screen. "That's what we got so far."

"And he has no ID on him, Dog Tags and his wallet is missing." McGee informs Jenny.

"See if you can get some answers off of those camera's." She says and walks over to Ducky.

Squad Room

1500 Hours

"I'm going down to Abby's lab." McGee says and gets up from his desk.

"For the video surveillance." Ziva asks from her desk.

"I can use the help." McGee mutters and walks off.

Abby's Lab

Abby and McGee sitting together over at the counter working on the video surveillance from Hancock Park. "So how was it working a crime scene with the Director?" Abby smiles.

"Some stuff was the same as Gibbs, but she's-" McGee stops and tries to think of the right word.

"More observant." Ducky finishes from the doorway.

"I would of never of picked up on those camera's from that distance." McGee shakes his head.

"Think Gibbs would have missed them." Abby asks.

McGee nods his head. "From that distance, yes." He answers.

"It is one of the Director's strengths, her abilities as a Field Agent." Ducky smiles and walks over to them.

"I wonder if she ever regrets giving it up." McGee curiously asks.

Abby rolls her eyes at him. "Um hello, why do you think Mommy and Daddy are always fighting, because she involves herself with his cases."

"Here are the bullets that I removed from our John Doe Seaman and some tissue samples, so you can ID him." Ducky says and hands over the two evidence bags over to Abby.

Abby takes the bags from Ducky and signs them. "I'll work on that ASAP, since I had an e-mail from the Director on that."

Gibbs' Basement

Gibbs is installing the lights in his basement, when his cell phone starts to ring. "Gibbs, yeah." He answers and sits down on a stool and grabs a beer from the workbench.

Stillwater, Pennsylvania

Jack's Living Room

Jack has his feet up on the coffee table watching TV. "Leroy!"

"Hi Dad, where are you calling from?" Gibbs asks.

"Mary got on me to get a phone." Jack groans in protest.

"Bout time." Gibbs laughs at his Father.

"You at work?" Jack asks.

"No home." Gibbs says and sips his beer.

"What are you doing home?"

"Have some free time on my hands." Gibbs mutters.

"You could of came home for another visit." Jack smiles.

"I can't!" Gibbs answers smoothly.

"Something keeping you tied down." Jack inquires mischievously.

"Try someone!" Gibbs grins.

"Mary showed me the photos of you and your lady from the President's Inauguration Ball on Jasmine's laptop." "Mary wants to know when's the wedding." Jack laughs.

Gibbs rolls his eyes at his Father. "I haven't asked her yet." He groans in protest.

"From what we could see, it looks like it's serious son." Jack asks.

"It is." Gibbs smiles.

"What are you doing about it?' Jack asks with a smile on his face.

"Going slow Dad." Gibbs grumbles.

Jack grabs the TV remote and shuts off the TV. "Slow!" He admonishes his son.

"Dad it's complicated, she's my boss, we have to juggle our work lives, where we fight all damn day long, with our home lives, where work is not allowed to be brought home period, and when it does we sleep in separate houses, until one of us, most of the time her, cools off."

"A red head with a temper." Jack laughs.

"This one has one." Gibbs laughs and shakes his head.

"So is your lady love at home?" Jack inquires.

"No, she's at work doing my job." Gibbs growls and makes a face.

"Why?"

"I got suspended by the SecNav." Gibbs mutters in protest.

"SecNav!" Jack asks in confusion.

"Secretary Of The Navy." Gibbs answers bitterly.

"Were you doing something that you shouldn't have, Son."

"Yes!" Gibbs sighs.

"Then the suspension was warranted." Jack comments dryly.

"Yeah, but not for two damn weeks, one of my agents had to go on a leave, and we're under staffed with the flu bug going around, so Jen has to fill in for Tony, who was filling in for me." Gibbs says bitterly.

"You don't seem to like it." Jack asks.

"She has to do her job, and mine at the same time." Gibbs snaps angrily.

"I'm sure she can handle it." Jack reassures his son.

"Dad there was another attempt on her life the other day, I don't want Jen, putting herself at risk, and doing field work, puts herself at risk." Gibbs answers impatiently.

"Can she take care of herself?" Jack questions.

"Yeah!" "Jen knows her way around a gun." Gibbs grins.

"Then relax!" Jack chastises him.

"I won't relax, until I see her tonight." Gibbs frowns.

"I called to see if you wanted to go fishing on April 18th." Jack asks with a smile.

"Something special about that day." Gibbs says softly.

"Stillwater Trout Festival." Jack answers and looks down at a flyer that's lying on the coffee table.

"You and I would enter that ever year, up until I enlisted in the Marines." Gibbs smiles at the memory of him and his Father fishing over the years on the first day of trout fishing, then he flips his calendar over to April. "I'll have off that weekend, and if I don't, I'll schedule it off." Gibbs says firmly.

"Your lady!" Jack asks with a grin.

"She has off, every weekend, but Jen's on call twenty-four, seven with her job, so I doubt I can get her to come, and she would be bored out of her mind up there Dad, I know my team was." Gibbs frowns.

Jack narrows his eyes. "They were bored." He says with surprise.

"Dad, Stillwater is a small town." "Tony lived in the Hampton's, McGee was raised in a suburban area, Ziva is from Israel, and Jen was raised in a fancy townhouse in Georgetown." "They are not small town people." Gibbs says bitterly.

"Now I see where you're coming from." "I'll send you a fishing license." Jack answers.

"Thanks, haven't went fishing for trout in years." Gibbs smiles.

"I have some errands to run, and I'll call you back in a few weeks." Jack says firmly.

"Alright, I'll see you in about a month." Gibbs says and hangs up his phone. He picks up a block of wood and some sandpaper and walks over to the boat. "You should be sea worthy by July." Gibbs smiles and climbs inside the hull.

Squad Room

1700 Hours

Ziva is reviewing the crime scene photos on her computer, when Jenny walks over to her. "Where's McGee?" Jenny asks.

"Abby's lab, he concentrates better down there." Ziva answers.

"Or is it, that Abby has a short skirt on today." Jenny says with a smile.

"I never thought that McGee would stoop to Tony's level." Ziva laughs.

"They are men, it can't be helped." Jenny says dryly and looks over Ziva's computer screen.

"Was that the reason why Gibbs got kicked in a certain area in the elevator the other day." Ziva giggles.

Jenny bursts out laughing. "He didn't get kicked, I kneed him, notice he was still walking when he got back to his desk."

Ziva shakes her head and laughs at Jenny. Her desk phone starts to ring. "Officer David!" She answers.

Abby's Lab

"I have something on video, I'm about to send it to the plasma screen, Abby's calling the Director." McGee says as he's watching the video feed of the murder in the park.

"She's right here at my desk McGee." Ziva answers and pushes the button in for speakerphone and hangs up the receiver, then gets up and walks over to the plasma screen.

"What do you got?" Jenny asks.

"Got the whole thing on video, even have a face and a plate number on the vehicle." McGee informs her.

"Get up to the Squad Room right away." Jenny requests and pushes in the speakerphone button, then walks over to the plasma screen.

Ziva and Jenny watch the video feed on the plasma screen. "Soon as McGee comes up, he'll be able to zoom in on everything." "There's a woman with the Seaman." Ziva walks over to the screen and points. When the murder takes place, Ziva turns and watches Jenny's body language, and notices that her friend is starting to tremble with fear as she watches the Seaman death in front of her eyes.

McGee and Abby rush in. "After the shooting he knocks out the woman who's with the Seaman Jones." McGee says as he's trying to catch his breath.

Abby grabs the clicker and brings up Seaman Jones on the plasma screen. "I got an ID on him, Seaman Richard Thomas Jones."

McGee puts the video footage up on the plasma screen near Gibbs' desk, and freeze-frames the image of the killer. "I want photo's made up of him ASAP." Jenny orders them.

"There he goes taking Jones' dog tags and wallet." Ziva notes.

Abby points out the get away vehicle. "The Chevy Van over in the far corner is his vehicle." She says firmly.

"You said you got a license plate number." Jenny asks McGee.

"Yes ma'am I did." McGee zooms in on the plate number on the van. "It belongs to a Malcolm Reynolds, and I have his address." McGee hands Jenny a piece of paper.

"I should have the warrant for this with in a half an hour." Jenny says and rushes off for her office.

Abby high fives McGee. "Yes!" She smiles and walks off for the elevator.

Ziva waits for Jenny to step inside her office and picks up her cell phone. "McGee, keep an eye out for the Director!" She asks.

McGee narrows his eyes at her. "Why?"

Ziva glares over at him. "McGee, do I have to come over there and head slap you." She hisses at him.

Gibbs' Basement

Gibbs is looking over a Chinese food menu from his workbench, when his cell phone starts to ring. "Gibbs, yeah!"

"It's Ziva!" She sighs.

"Miss me!" Gibbs grins.

Ziva smiles at Gibbs. "Yes, I almost head slapped McGee for the first time my life." Ziva chuckles.

"Tim's an easy target some times." Gibbs laughs.

"Not for me, but it's not the reason why I called." Ziva says sadly.

Gibbs senses the tension in Ziva's voice. "This isn't a social call." He asks softly.

"No!" She answers with her voice breaking.

"What happened?" Gibbs asks firmly.

"We were just watching some video surveillance of a murder scene, a Seaman was shot and killed over at Hancock Park." "Gibbs, I saw the look on the Directors face, during the shooting, it was the same look as the Capital Building."

Gibbs makes a face. "She should have called the SecNav this morning." Gibbs growls in protest.

"SecNav would never have taken you off of suspension." Ziva rolls her eyes at him.

"Where is she now?" Gibbs inquires.

"Her office, getting a warrant." "She's been doing ok for the most part all day, even McGee and I have picked up some new helpful investigation techniques from her, it was that video that shook her up." Ziva says sadly. "Do me a favor?" She requests.

"I won't rat on you, and I can't coddle her about this issue either, she won't let me in on this subject matter." Gibbs sighs bitterly.

McGee spots Jenny stepping out of her office. "Ziva!' He whispers.

"Gibbs I have to hang up now, she's coming back." Ziva says softly.

"McGee snitching on her." Gibbs grins.

"Carefully he is." Ziva smiles.

Jenny walks over to Ziva. "Warrant should be here in about fifteen minutes."

"The three of us going." McGee asks.

"I think this is a four person job, so I borrowed, Agent Marlowe to help out." Jenny answers.

"I'll hang up now, just pretend your talking to a date on the phone." Gibbs says smoothly.

"I told you, I don't know when I'm getting off of work." Ziva snaps and hangs up her cell phone. "Sorry Director, was not expecting my date to be calling me at work, I've told him not to call me here." Ziva softly apologizes.

Malcolm Reynolds Apartment

1830 Hours

Jenny is going over how she wants them to enter Reynolds Apartment. "McGee, I want you and Agent Marlowe to cover the bedroom windows in the back." "Ziva and I will come in through the front."

McGee raises an eyebrow at Jenny. "Why you and Ziva?" He asks suspiciously.

Ziva head slaps McGee. "We're use to working with one another." She hisses at him.

Jenny glares over at McGee. "And never question anything I tell you again, or I will write you up for that Agent McGee, you would never ever have questioned Gibbs." She says angrily at him.

"Sorry ma'am!" McGee frowns and rushes off with Agent Marlowe.

"Tony would of never have questioned you there." Ziva sighs.

Unknown to Jenny, Gibbs is out in the parking lot out of sight watching over her. "Wonder what McGee said to deserve a head slap from David." Gibbs laughs.

McGee and Marlowe approach the back window of the apartment, speaking into his com. "Ma'am we're in position."

From the front of the apartment. "Copy that McGee." Jenny answers and nods over to Ziva to get into position. Jenny knocks on the door then takes cover against the wall.

"Who's there?" Reynolds demands on the other side of the door.

"Federal Agents, we have a search warrant to search your apartment." Jenny answers firmly.

Shots are fired, shattering the door, Ziva hears the sound of an empty gun clip and walks over and slowly approaches the door, Reynolds fires at Ziva with his other gun as she steps inside the apartment. Quickly she takes cover on the ground. Reynolds gun empties out of bullets. "Now!" Ziva screams into her com. Reynolds is about to pull a gun from behind his waist, when a bullet enters his left shoulder sending him to the ground screaming in pain. Jenny walks in and stands in the doorway aiming her gun down at Reynolds. Ziva gets up and walks over to Reynolds and takes his gun away from him, then begins to search for other weapons. "He's all clear Director." Ziva answers firmly.

Jenny speaks into her com. "McGee and Marlowe, hold your positions until I say so." She says smoothly.

McGee answers through Jenny's earwig. "Yes ma'am!"

Ziva stands over Reynolds with her gun as Jenny slowly approaches the back bedroom with her gun drawn and slowly goes inside. Ziva glances down over at Reynolds gunshot wound on his shoulder. "McGee, call an ambulance."

"Copy that!" He answers to Ziva.

Jenny walks out of the bedroom, checks out the kitchen, and notices that everything is clear. "Everything is clear McGee and Marlowe, you can come inside and start searching the apartment."

Sergeant Tasker and his partner enter the apartment with their guns drawn and notice Ziva's NCIS cap. "It's ok Daniels, it's NCIS." Tasker says and puts his gun into his sidearm. He notices Jenny walking out of the kitchen. "Director Shepard, I didn't know you investigated crime scene's." He smiles at her.

Jenny walks over to Tasker. "Short of Agents, with the flu bug going around." She answers roughly. McGee and Marlowe walk into the apartment.

"Agent Gibbs has been quiet lately, hasn't done any thing to upset Metro PD of late." Tasker smirks over at Jenny.

Jenny rolls her eyes at him. "Please, I get enough headache's from him as it is." She groans.

"Director, was there anybody in the bedroom or bathroom?" Ziva inquires.

"No it was clear, why don't you and McGee go check out his van out in the parking lot." Jenny instructs them.

"Yes Director!" Ziva answers and walks out with McGee.

Jenny walks over to Reynolds as Marlowe is applying some pressure to his shoulder. "Malcolm Reynolds, you are under arrest for the murder of Seaman Richard Jones." Jenny says coldly.

Reynolds glares up at Jenny. "No I don't under stand why you're arresting me and not the police." He snarls in protest.

Jenny glares down at Reynolds. "You shot and killed a Naval Seaman, which is a federal crime, my agency investigates all crimes involving the Navy and Marine Corps." She answers bitterly.

An apartment security guard rushes into the apartment. "What on earth is going on here?" He demands.

Jenny walks over to him and flashes him her ID. "NCIS, I'm Director Shepard-"

Out in the parking lot.

Ziva is trying to break into the van, when Gibbs jumps out at her. "Gibbs!" "You scared the crap out of me." Ziva snaps at him.

"Me to!" McGee grumbles.

"You better get out of here, before she see's you." She hisses in protest.

Sergeant Tasker walks over to the van and spots Gibbs. "Agent Gibbs, you're a little late for the party." Tasker smiles at him.

"He's not suppose to be here, he's suspended for two weeks." Ziva sighs.

Tasker raises an eyebrow at Gibbs. "I take it that Director Shepard doesn't know he's here." Tasker smirks at Gibbs.

"No!" Ziva answers and looks over at the doorway to Reynolds apartment and begins to pray in Hebrew.

McGee makes a face as he spots Jenny stepping out of the apartment and she begins to walk over to Reynolds van. "Gibbs you better high tail it out of here." He says urgently.

"I take it she's coming?" Gibbs smiles.

Ziva glares down at him. "Um, ya think." She groans.

Gibbs head slaps her. "Stop stealing my lines." He growls at her.

"Would you get out of here please?" Ziva begs him.

At the last minute, Gibbs rushes off. Tasker trying not to laugh walks off towards the apartment. Jenny angrily approaches them. "What on earth is taking the two of you so long?" She hisses at them.

"I left my tools over in the crime scene van." Ziva quickly lies. Ziva notices an ambulance pulling up outside of Reynolds apartment. "At least we get the weekend off, he won't be ready for questioning until Monday." Ziva answers.

McGee watches Jenny successfully pick a lock to the van. "How did she do that?" He asks in amazement.

Gibbs is hiding three cars away and is watching. "From me McGee." He grumbles.

Jenny opens up the van and finds the woman deceased. "Call Ducky, Ziva!" "McGee, go with Marlowe and search the Apartment." Jenny answers softly.

Ziva looks down at the deceased woman and notes some of her injuries. "What a monster?" She says angrily.

"I should of shot his head off, when I had the chance." Jenny answers coldly.

Gibbs looks on and has over heard his lover. "Mossad training." He says sadly.

"I'll go get the camera out of the van." Ziva says and walks off. As she walks off towards the van, Ziva spots Gibbs in his hiding place. Gibbs looks up at Ziva to make sure it's safe for them to talk. Ziva looks over at the direction of the van, and notices that Jenny's back is facing them. "You better get out of here, before she flips out on you." Ziva whispers.

Gibbs slowly walks over to Ziva keeping out of sight. "I was worried about her Ziva, and after that last comment, I'm more worried about her." Gibbs says softly. Ziva nods her head in agreement with him then walks over to the crime scene van.

NCIS Bar

2100 Hours

Jenny, Ziva, McGee, and Abby are sitting at the bar having their drinks. "And we have the weekend off." Abby smiles and pumps her fist up in the air. She notices Gibbs walking in the door. "Gibbs!" She smiles and jumps off her bar stool and rushes over to him, crushing Gibbs with an affectionate hug.

"Miss me Abs." Gibbs smirks down at her.

"Of course I do." Abby pouts.

Gibbs kisses Abby on the cheek, walks over to Jenny, leans down, and tenderly kisses her. "Bed, soon as we get back to my place."

Tasker walks into the bar. Smirking over at Gibbs, who's ordering his drink over at the bar, Tasker walks over to him. "Agent Gibbs, so nice to see you so soon." He grins over at him. Ziva chokes on her drink at the bar and starts to panic. "Saw you next to my car the other day." He winks.

McGee buries his face into the bar. "Thank god!" He mouths

The color quickly returns to Gibbs' face. "I've had some free time on my hands these days." Gibbs answers abruptly, puts his arm around Jenny's waist, and pulls her closer up against him.

Tasker notices that Gibbs is marking his territory in the bar, by putting his arm around Jenny's waist. "So you were not just her escort at the Inauguration Ball." Tasker asks smoothly.

"We've been seeing each other for a few months." Gibbs says roughly.

"Sergeant Tasker thank you for your assistance at that crime scene tonight." Jenny smiles at him.

"Your welcome ma'am." Tasker answers and watches Jenny pull Gibbs by his arm and over to a corner table where they sit down.

Abby watches Gibbs hold Jenny's hand possessively at the table. "How sweet they want to be alone." She smiles.

"I think she wants to be alone with him." Ziva nudges Abby with her elbow.

"I'll be back!" Abby says and gets up from the bar and walks off.

Tasker also watches the couple. "She always this quiet." Tasker curiously asks.

"Depending on her mood, and right now, her focus of her attention is on her man." Ziva answers softly.

Gibbs is stroking his lover's forearm on the table. "You look exhausted." He says softly.

Jenny rolls her eyes at him. "Well with the week I've had, what would you expect, plus the lack of sleep I have not gotten hasn't helped." She mutters in protest.

"Ten years ago, the both of us, could make love all night long and still function in work the next day, what happened?" Gibbs asks.

"Our bodies are ten years older, you've been in another coma, and I hate to mention, I'm not a Field Agent any more, I have an entire agency to run." Jenny sighs at him.

"I forgot about that." Gibbs laughs.

Gibbs' Kitchen

An hour later.

Gibbs is on the phone with Tony. "You need anything day or night, call me." Gibbs says softly.

Hospital waiting room.

"I will boss!" Tony answers and hangs up.

Gibbs hangs up the phone, gets up, walks out into the living room, and finds his lover sleeping on the couch. "What am I going to do with you?" Gibbs groans and goes upstairs to his bedroom and turns down the blankets on his bed, then goes back down stairs and walks over to Jenny and picks her up. Jenny mumbles at him in her sleep. "Woman, I didn't mind carrying you to bed the other night because I got something out of it." Gibbs growls as he goes upstairs.

"You could of left me on the couch, so quit complaining." Jenny yawns.

"Then I wouldn't have anybody to cuddle with during the night." He whispers and tenderly kisses Jenny on the mouth.

"Then shut up and take me to bed." Jenny answers.

Gibbs walks into his bedroom and smirks down at her. "Tomorrow night you will not be off the hook." He grins at her and gently puts Jenny down on to the bed and starts undressing her.

0400 Hours

Gibbs rolls over in his sleep on to Jenny's side of the bed to cuddle with her. Gibbs wakes up and notices that Jenny isn't in the bedroom. "Wonder if she had a nightmare." He asks and throws the covers back.

Gibbs' Living Room

Jenny is looking out the window watching it snow outside. Gibbs watches her from the bottom of the steps and slowly walks over to her and kisses Jenny on the back of the neck. "Couldn't sleep!" He asks softly.

"No, I've been up for about a half an hour watching it snow."

"Did you have another bad dream?" Gibbs asks.

"Yes, but this one wasn't as bad as the other night." Jenny answers with her voice trembling.

"I wish you would let me help you." Gibbs sadly asks.

Jenny shakes her head at him. "When I'm ready."

Gibbs nuzzles the back of her neck, feeling Jenny quiver with desire for him. "I don't think I can make it to the bedroom." He growls.

"I was just thinking the same thing." Jenny's voice hitches as Gibbs nibbles on the back of her right ear lobe. Gibbs turns Jenny around and kisses her on the mouth, slowly he backs Jenny down on to the couch and drops on top of her.

Out Front

1500 Hours

Gibbs is finishing up the sidewalk in front of his house with the snow blower. Suddenly he gets hit in the face with a snowball. Gibbs turns and spots Jenny over at the side of the house. "You are going to pay for that woman." He growls in protest and starts to chase after her. Jenny runs off towards the back of the house. Gibbs quickly catches up to her and tackles Jenny on to the ground.

"That was for the snowball on our ski trip." She answers breathlessly.

"Mine was warranted, because you were being a tease." Gibbs grumbles and shoves some snow down the front of her coat.

"You are going to pay for that." Jenny protests.

They playfully rough house with one another in the snow. Ducky pulls up out front, he gets out of his car and hears Jenny's playful screams coming from the back yard. "The joys of being in love." He smiles and starts for the back of the house.

Out back, Gibbs gets his weight on top of her. Jenny touches his face and brushes the snow out of it. Gibbs leans down and tenderly kisses Jenny on the mouth. Ducky quietly approaches them. "I see things have not changed much between the two of you since Europe." Ducky smiles down at them.

"I just cleared the sidewalk in time for you Duck." Gibbs says and as he's getting up, he brings Jenny on to her feet.

Gibbs' Kitchen

2000 Hours

After having dessert, Gibbs and Ducky are reminiscing on their exploits over in Europe. Gibbs bursts out laughing at Ducky. "I don't see where it's funny Jethro." Ducky protests at him.

"I do!" Gibbs smirks at him.

"Well I always have the last laugh on you anyways." Ducky winks at him.

Jenny laughs at the two of them and gets up from the table. "I'm going to head upstairs and read a book." She says softly and walks out of the kitchen.

"Always going to throw London in my face." Gibbs growls and waits for Jenny walk into his bedroom upstairs. "Let's go down into the basement." Gibbs and Ducky get up and walk down the basement stairs.

"Why the basement?" Ducky muses.

"If she gets up to leave my bedroom, I'll hear her." Gibbs answers dryly.

"So this conversation is about Jenny I gather." Ducky inquires.

"She had another bad dream last night." Gibbs sadly answers.

Ducky sits in a stool next to the workbench. "She may have more of them now, since she's in therapy."

"And doing Field Work again." Gibbs sighs and leans up against the workbench.

"Yeah, I noticed that in autopsy yesterday morning." Ducky frowns.

"And Ziva, said she had the same reaction on her face, from the Capital shooting, while they were watching a murder scene on video surveillance." Gibbs says bitterly.

"Jenny may carry these demons around her for the rest of her life Jethro, just like you do." Ducky sadly answers.

An hour later.

Gibbs is showing Ducky out. "I guess my other half fell asleep." Gibbs laughs.

Ducky shakes his head. "Wouldn't be to surprised, she was in MTAC late the other night, plus your hormonal activities at night." Ducky chuckles at Gibbs.

"Night Duck!" Gibbs smiles and watches Ducky walks over to his Morgan.

Gibbs' Bedroom

Jenny is sound to sleep in bed. Gibbs walks over, takes off her glasses, and puts them on the nightstand. Sitting on the bed, Gibbs starts to unbutton Jenny's shirt. Jenny opens her eyes and finds her lover undressing her. "Putting me to bed two nights in a row." She smiles at him.

"No, finishing where we left off in the snow." Gibbs whispers softly.

"Oh that forgot about that." Jenny yawns.

Gibbs pulls Jenny up into a sitting position. "Well I haven't!" Gibbs answers and pulls Jenny's shirt over her head. He leans forward and tenderly kisses Jenny on the mouth.

Abby's Apartment

Ziva is watching Abby work on her special wedding project. "They are going to like that Abby." Ziva smiles.

"I still like the footage of the two of them making out in the car." Abby grins and tries to think of the right word to describe Jenny.

"So do I!" Ziva laughs.

"Jenny is so aggressive there." Abby says with surprise.

Ziva gives Abby a knowing look. "That is normal, I walked in on her with a lover in my apartment in Tel Aviv."

"Oh my god!" Abby shrieks.

"She didn't keep men long term, only for a few weeks if that." Ziva frowns.

"There's only one Gibbs." Abby winks at Ziva.

"That's for sure." Ziva laughs.

Gibbs Bedroom

Gibbs rolls over and brings Jenny on top of him, as she's kissing him on the mouth. He brings them up into a sitting position and deepens her kiss. Slowly they begin to make love, Gibbs leans back and angles his hips so that Jenny can slip deeper inside of him. "Oh god!" Jenny cries out in pleasure and rakes her nails into his back. Gibbs pulls back and thrusted harder against her. As Jenny climbs over the edge, Gibbs arched forward responding to each thrust with a rapid gyrating motion, joining his body to hers in a frenzied rhythm. Jenny screams and falls forward on top of Gibbs as he achieves his release at the same time.

Exhausted and pleased with himself, Gibbs smirks down at his lover as she tries to recover up against his chest. "You haven't screamed like that since Paris." He grins smugly.

"If I ever get my faculties back, you are in so much trouble Jethro." Jenny mumbles against his chest.

"You got me with the icecubes the other night."

"That is mild, for what I have planned for you." Jenny says sensuously.

Gibbs gives his lover a questioning look. "Mild!" He asks.

"Oh yeah!" She grins "But first, I need to catch up on my sleep, because you wore me out." Jenny yawns and closes her eyes and drifts off to sleep.

1230 Hours

Gibbs awakens to find his lover staring up at him. "I've gathered you've caught up on your sleep." He smirks at her.

"You've gathered right." Jenny purrs and touches him below.

Gibbs takes in a deep breath from her touch. "You're the only one that can do that to me." Gibbs answers highly aroused. Jenny starts to run her tongue along his chest. "You know full well what that does to me." He growls impatiently. Jenny continues to master his chest and slowly nips along his ribcage. Gibbs is beside himself with pleasure as he feels Jenny's mouth nipping along his left hip. Gibbs grabs on to the sheets on the side of the bed as she slowly nibbles her way up his chest and neck. As Jenny begins to nip on his left earlobe. Gibbs groans in protest. "Come on Jen, this is torture." Jenny kisses him on the mouth, as Gibbs deepens her kiss, his hands are gliding over her butt. Jenny's lips part slowly to receive Gibbs' tongue, meeting it with her own, as it probed deeper inside her mouth. Gibbs enters Jenny's body and is about to roll on top of her when their kiss takes on a whole new level.

Jenny runs her tongue along his lower lip slowly, Gibbs is lost as his lover slowly takes over their lovemaking. Jenny slowly moves her hips against him. Gibbs pulls Jenny closer to his body as he thrusts up against her. "Jenny!" He cries out softly.

The slow place begins to pick up, Gibbs' mind and body are exploding with pleasure. "Yes!" Jenny screams out as Gibbs thrusts harder against her. Gibbs peak built, he carries her with him. "Jethro!" Jenny screams out his name and collapses on top of him soaked in sweat.

Gibbs stares up into the ceiling emotionally spent. "I can't move!" He pants from exhaustion.

Jenny has her face buried against his chest. "I've been on top of you twice tonight, so how do you think I feel." She hisses in protest. Gibbs affectionately rubs her back, Jenny looks up at him and grabs his chin. "Just remember there are men half your age, that need a pill in order to keep their women satisfied." She smirks up at him. Gibbs gives his lover a satisfied look. Jenny leans over and kisses him.

Getting serious, Gibbs pulls Jenny against him tight. "If something happens tonight, I want you to wake me up." He whispers softly.

Jenny presses her cheek against his left shoulder. "It doesn't happen every night." She answers and closes her eyes.

Gibbs tenderly strokes her hair. "Either way, from now I want you to wake me up."

"I'll wake you."

Gibbs pulls the covers over them. "Surprised that you weren't bitching at me, about the room being cold." When Jenny doesn't answer right away, Gibbs looks down and notices that she's sleeping in his arms. "I wish you would let me help you." He asks sadly.


	12. Exhaustion

February 23rd 2009

Squad Room

0700 Hours

Ziva and McGee are having a mini campfire around McGee's desk. "I wonder who's going to interrogate Reynolds." McGee asks smoothly.

"After we review the evidence." Ziva answers dryly and avoids McGee's question.

"I want this guy." McGee says bluntly.

"Neither of us." Ziva groans in protest.

McGee raises an eyebrow at Ziva. "The Director is!" He asks firmly.

"She's very good at it." Ziva smiles wickedly. McGee rolls his eyes in protest and starts to review the evidence on his computer.

Observation Room

0900 Hours

Ziva and McGee are watching Reynolds through the window, when Abby rushes in. "This I got to see." She smiles.

"Do you think it will be better than Langer's?" McGee grins over at Ziva and Abby.

"I forgot about that one." Ziva laughs.

"I didn't!" McGee grimaces at the memory.

"Well, we found evidence that he's connected with a terrorist cell, it was the reason why he stole, Jones' Dog Tags, and ID." Ziva answers.

"And I saw the evidence, on what he was planning on doing." McGee said angrily.

Abby narrows her eyes at them. "All this means?" She questions.

"He's considered a terrorist, so the Director can use any means of interrogation against him." Ziva answers firmly.

Five minutes later.

Jenny walks into the room, smirking over at Reynolds through the window. "I love to make them wait." She grins sarcastically.

"Is he going to Guantanamo, after this?" McGee asks dryly.

"Most definitely." Jenny nods and is about to walk out of the room.

"You sure you want to do this alone?" McGee says sharply.

Jenny turns around and glares over at McGee. "This has been the second time in three days that you've questioned my judgment Agent McGee." Jenny angrily snaps at him.

McGee clears his throat nervously. "Sorry ma'am!"

"After I've finished questioning Reynolds, you and I will have a little discussion in my office." Jenny hisses and storms out of the room.

Ziva gives McGee a questioning look. "That was stupid McGee!" She sighs bitterly.

"Do you think she's going to like the fact that you ratted on her to Gibbs the other day?" McGee angrily reminds Ziva.

"The difference is, you keep getting caught, and I haven't." Ziva grumbles in protest.

Interrogation Room

Reynolds impatiently glares at the mirrored window from his seat from the table. Jenny walks in smirking at him. Reynolds angrily stares up at Jenny as she approaches him. "If it isn't the bitch, who put a bullet in my shoulder." He growls.

Jenny steps behind him. "Hurts doesn't it." She whispers in his ear.

"How would you know?" He answers icily.

"Took one there myself a few months ago, only mine was through the back of the shoulder."

Reynolds turns and looks up at Jenny. "To bad, the bullet didn't travel a little higher." He chuckles.

"I was thinking the same thing myself with you, after I saw what was left of Debbie Wilson." Jenny hisses at him angrily.

"I promise you, she didn't feel anything." Reynolds answers and begins to laugh. Jenny punches Reynolds in the face.

Observation Room

Abby's jaw drops. "What a mean right hook?" She gasps.

Ziva laughs. "I didn't teach her that Abby."

Interrogation Room

Reynolds holds his jaw in pain. "I have rights!" "And Navy cops, like real cops, can't do that." He snarls angrily.

Jenny leans over the table and coldly glares down at Reynolds. "NCIS, is not the police, we are Federal Agents, you murdered a Naval Seaman, abducted and murdered his girlfriend, plus we found evidence in your apartment, where you were going to take on Seaman Jones' identity." "We know about your connections to several terrorist cells." She icily informs him.

"Well get the FBI involved." Reynolds angrily growls.

"It is not the FBI's case, it's my agency's." Jenny answers flippantly.

"Well either way, I have rights." Reynolds protests angrily.

"You have no rights, you have been deemed a terrorist by me, I've already informed Homeland Security about your activities, and I can question you in any way I want to." Jenny grins down at him.

"You sure have a lot of power for a Navy Cop." He chuckles at her.

Observation Room

"He shouldn't have said that, now he's in trouble." Ziva laughs.

"So McGee you better be prepared in her office." Abby smiles over at McGee.

"Thanks a lot Abby." McGee groans.

Interrogation Room

"I would think so." "And by the way, I'm not a Navy Cop, or any agent for that matter." Jenny bitterly informs him.

Reynolds glares up at Jenny. "Then who the hell are you?" He screams at her.

Jenny leans over the table again, and makes eye contact with him. "My name is Jenny Shepard, I'm the Director Of NCIS, and I run this agency." She answers coldly.

"So why are you doing a Navy Cops job?"

"Maybe because I like to see vile like you get what they deserve." Jenny smirks.

Reynolds shakes his head and starts to laugh. "You're still pissed off at me for the whore in the van."

Jenny grabs on to the back of Reynolds hair and pulls his head back. "She was three months pregnant." She angrily hisses at him. "Now I want answers." Jenny demands and points to a destroyer on the plasma screen.

Reynolds refuses to back down. "Not until my lawyer shows up." He answers defiantly.

"As stated, you are considered a terrorist, and under the orders of Homeland Security, I can question you with out the presence of an attorney." Jenny reminds him.

"It will be a cold day in hell, before I would give you any information bitch." Reynolds answers sarcastically.

"Fine, it's either me or Guantanamo Bay, they do practice water boarding down there, personally I would castrate you slowly, it's more painful, and you wouldn't get further use out of that area to torture another woman with." Jenny warns him.

"You wouldn't dare to do something like that, who knows, you might like it." Reynolds grins at her.

"I prefer a real man." Jenny laughs and pushes the table off to the side. "A real man wouldn't have to force himself on a woman."

"Lady, I don't think you know what a real man is." Reynolds winks up at her.

Jenny kicks Reynolds hard in the groin, sending him backwards on to the floor in agony. "You'll be finding out real soon at Guantanamo." She smirks down at him then walks over to the door.

Observation Room

Abby pats McGee on the back. "Good luck!" She whispers.

Ziva watches Reynolds wither in pain on the floor. "Good thing, Gibbs got kneed down there." She giggles.

Jenny walks into the room and approaches them. "That will give him something to think about for an hour." She laughs then glares over at McGee. "Up in my office right now." She says angrily and walks out of the room.

Abby sadly watches McGee slowly walk out of the room. "How much trouble is McGee in?" She asks with a frown.

"A lot of trouble." Ziva moans, and then hears her cell phone ringing. "David!" She answers.

Gibbs' Basement

"How is she making out so far?" Gibbs asks softly.

"Your in for a treat, with the interrogation footage, when you get back to work." Ziva giggles.

"She in there now." He says gruffly.

"Was, round one is over, round two will be in another hour, she's letting the suspect think a little." Ziva smiles.

Gibbs raises a questioning eyebrow. "Think!"

"The pain he's in, you know what it's like, remember the elevator Gibbs." Ziva bursts out laughing with Abby.

Gibbs hears Abby's voice in the background. "Tell Abby no Caff- Pow's when I get back." He growls in protest.

"Gibbs heard you laughing at him." "He says no Caff- Pow's when he gets back." Ziva laughs.

Abby grabs Ziva's cell phone and puts it on speakerphone. "I have another supplier Gibbs, Mommy remember." Abby smiles.

"Thanks for reminding me." "Speaking of Mommy, where is she?" Gibbs asks smoothly.

Ziva shakes her head at McGee's for opening up his mouth. "She's up in her office chewing McGee out." She groans.

Cynthia's Reception Area

An hour later.

Cynthia glances at McGee over on the couch from her desk. "You must have been naughty." She asks flatly.

McGee raises an eyebrow at her. "How would you know that?" He asks sheepishly.

"She's making you wait." Cynthia answers dryly.

"I could do that at my desk." McGee groans.

"Then you would have something to do." Cynthia says softly as she types away on her keyboard. Suddenly the buzzer to her intercom goes off. "Yes Director!" She answers.

"Send him in!" Jenny's voice is heard over the intercom.

"Yes Director!" She says and looks over at McGee. "You heard her."

Jenny's Office

Jenny is sitting at her desk typing on her keyboard, when McGee nervously pops his head in the doorway. "Close the door." Jenny answers coldly with out looking up at him from her computer. McGee closes the door behind him as he walks in. "Sit over at the conference table." She says as she gets up from her desk and walks over to the printer on the filing cabinet behind her desk. McGee sits at the conference table. "All the years I was a Lead Senior Field Agent, I've never, ever had another agent question my abilities as an agent." Jenny says angrily.

"Didn't Gibbs question your abilities?" McGee questions.

Jenny grabs the paper from the printer. "There is a difference between you and Gibbs." Jenny angrily snaps at him, then turns and grabs a folder from her desk and walks over to the conference table, as McGee looks up at her. "He was my boss, and I was a Junior Agent." She furiously answers and slams the folder down on the table. McGee looks down and spots his personnel folder on the table. Jenny sits down at the head of the table. "And the last I looked Agent McGee, I am not a Junior Agent anymore." Jenny points to the direction of her office door. "I have to keep reminding Agent Gibbs from time to time, what does that say on my door?"

"Director!" McGee nervously answers.

"It does not say Junior Agent, and I will not have a subordinate questioning my authority, it's bad enough, I have a Senior Agent doing it on a regular basis in here, and note Agent McGee, it's one of the reasons why he's suspended." Jenny icily reminds him.

"Am I getting suspended?"

"Wouldn't be your first suspension." Jenny says bitterly.

"I had my reasons with my sister." McGee protests angrily.

"You still with held evidence in a Federal Investigation." "SecNav, would have hung me, if I didn't suspend you." Jenny hands McGee a warning paper. "This was a verbal discussion, between you and I, I warned you once verbally about questioning my authority, and you did it a second time today." "So I'm giving you a second warning, and the third time, it's a week's suspension." Jenny warns him. McGee signs the paper and glances up at Jenny. Jenny takes the paper from him and stands up. "I really hated doing that Tim." "It's the part of my job I do not like." "Do not let it happen again." She says softly to him.

"Is Gibbs going to hear about this?" McGee inquires.

"He's heard about what you did to me the other night, besides, Gibbs has to sign this warning notice when he gets back." She says and grabs McGee's personnel folder. "You can head back down to the Squad Room, now and unless there is a crime scene that needs to be investigated, stay clear of me, for the rest of the day." She angrily warns him.

"Yes ma'am." McGee answers and gets up and leaves the office.

Cynthia walks into the office. "You don't look happy." She asks with a frown.

"Hated doing that, but I can't have my agents questioning my authority like that."

Observation Room

Ziva is watching Reynolds through the window when Jenny walks in and approaches the window. "I see he got off the floor." Jenny smirks.

Interrogation Room

Reynolds waits impatiently at the table. Jenny walks in and grins over at him. "Did you decide to give me any answers?" She asks sarcastically.

"I'll be a dead man if I give them to you." Reynolds answers dejectedly.

"Might be a quicker death, then the one the US Government may give you, that might drag on for a few years, before your given a lethal injection, I would rather have you, have the death, you gave your victim in the van as apposed to falling asleep." Jenny says icily.

Reynolds gets up from the table. "I believe your all talk lady." Reynolds growls and goes after Jenny.

Jenny smashes Reynolds in the knee sending him to the floor in pain, she goes behind him and pulls a knife to the back of his throat. "I wouldn't pull that stunt again, if I were you." She hisses as Reynolds loses control of his bodily functions and wets himself.

Observation Room

Ziva and a Scott Forbes the Technician begin to laugh. "Oh my!" Ziva laughs.

"Agent Gibbs has never done that." Scott laughs.

"I did that in Tel Aviv once." Ziva grins.

Interrogation Room.

Jenny shakes her head in disbelief. "You are pathetic." She says and gets up from the floor. "You were actually recruited for an operation." "The prisoners at Guantanamo are going to have you for lunch." Jenny says bluntly.

"I'll tell you everything." Reynolds begs.

Ziva walks into the room. "Nice technique Director." Ziva grins over at Jenny.

"I did pick up some things from Mossad, Officer David." Jenny smiles at her.

Reynolds looks over at Ziva. "She's Mossad." He asks.

"Yes, Officer David is a Mossad Officer on Liaison with NCIS." "Before I was appointed Director in 2005, I worked with Officer David on many op's over in Europe." Jenny says flatly.

"Before I give my statement, can I change into some dry clothes?" Reynolds asks sheepishly

"No!'" Jenny and Ziva answer at the same time.

Squad Room

1200 Hours

Jenny and Ziva are laughing as they walk into Ziva's section. "That brought up memories of old times in Interrogation." Ziva laughs.

"Problem is, I was younger back then." Jenny sighs and begins to favor her right shoulder. "And I didn't have a bullet wound in my shoulder either." "I'm about to head out to lunch, I might be a few hours, have a late night in MTAC again."

"You going to tell Gibbs about Interrogation." Ziva smiles at her.

"Let him see the video footage." Jenny laughs and walks off towards her office.

McGee from his desk looks up at Ziva as she walks over and sits down at her desk. "Did we get our man?"

"Yes, after lunch, I'm reviewing the Interrogation tape." "Reynolds will be on his way to Guantanamo Bay by this afternoon." Ziva answers and notes that McGee is looking up at Jenny on the balcony as she's talking with Cynthia. "You really had her upset McGee, I don't know what was going on in your brain." Ziva sighs.

Balcony in front of MTAC.

"I should be back around 1330 hours Cynthia." Jenny says as she puts on her coat and then goes down the stairs.

McGee watches Jenny walk past the cubicle. When she's in the elevator, McGee glares over at Ziva. "I believe you did the same thing." He says bitterly.

"I would never question her abilities as an Agent or as Director, when I called Gibbs, it was a concerned friend, which by the way, Jenny and I have been friends for about nine years McGee." "She's going through Post Trauma Stress Syndrome, I'm worried about her, Ducky is worried about her, and Gibbs is beside himself with worry about her." "That's the difference between you and I, I see her as a friend, you see her as Director, and nothing else." Ziva frowns at McGee, gets up from her desk, and grabs her coat. "I'm going out to lunch with Abby."

Gibbs' Bedroom

1220 Hours

After making love, Gibbs is holding Jenny with her back against his chest. "You've been quiet, since we've made love." He asks softly and strokes her hair.

"It's work, and I don't like bringing work home, specially now." She frowns.

"A case!" He curiously asks.

"No an agent!" She mumbles in protest.

Gibbs bursts out laughing. "Well I'm safe." He snorts.

"For at least a few more weeks." Jenny laughs.

"I told you, you would miss me." Gibbs smirks at her.

"I really do not miss the arguments Jethro." Jenny mutters.

Gibbs nuzzles Jenny's hair. "What time to you have to head back?" He asks smoothly.

"Not until 1300 hours."

Gibbs leans over Jenny and gets his full weight on top of her. "We still have another hour to kill." He whispers and kisses Jenny on the mouth.

Outside

1310 Hours.

"When you get home tonight, your going to take a long hot bath, I noticed you've been favoring your shoulder the past few days." Gibbs touches his lovers face.

"It's the weather Jethro!" Jenny whines in protest.

"I don't care!" Gibbs growls and leans down and passionately kisses her goodbye. "It will give you something to look forward to tonight." He grins at her.

Jenny breathlessly looks up at him. "How am suppose to concentrate on work now." She says and tenderly kisses him on the mouth and walks off towards her Towne Car.

Gibbs waits for Melvin to pull away from the curb and takes his cell phone out of his pocket, flipping it over he calls Ziva's cell phone. "I better get some answers."

Squad Room

Ziva is watching Jenny's interrogation on the plasma screen when her cell phone starts to ring. "David!" She answers.

"Ziva!" "What happened with McGee?" Gibbs groans as he steps inside the front door.

"The Director didn't say anything to me." Ziva mutters.

"McGee!" He asks sharply.

"Nothing!" Ziva answers softly then notices Cynthia walking past her section. "Maybe Cynthia knows." Ziva suggests.

"Put her on." Gibbs demands.

"Cynthia!" Ziva calls out to her.

Cynthia walks over to Ziva. "Yes Ziva!"

"Gibbs wants to talk to you." Ziva says and hands Cynthia her cell phone.

"Yes Agent Gibbs, it's so nice not to hear the Director's door slamming." Cynthia smiles.

"I miss you to Cynthia." "But it's not the reason why I called."

"Go a head!" She says flatly.

"What happened with McGee this morning?" Gibbs asks bluntly.

"That's classified between the Director, Agent McGee, and myself." Cynthia warns him.

"I'm going to find out about it in two weeks anyways." Gibbs growls.

"She'll be upset with the both of us." Cynthia sighs in protest.

"That's nothing new for me." Gibbs smirks.

"I had it once already." Cynthia groans at him. "Ziva, could you please watch for the Director."

"Of course Cynthia." Ziva says and walks over to the elevator.

"She just left my house, you have a fifteen minute head start." Gibbs says smoothly.

Cynthia rolls her eyes at Gibbs. "It's a ten minute ride from your house."

"Her security detail takes forever." Gibbs grumbles.

"McGee got written up, and she was not happy with him." "Heard the, what does it say on my door speech." "If he does this again, he'll be suspended for a week." Cynthia sadly informs him.

Gibbs groans in frustration. "Stupid!" He mutters to himself.

Ziva rushes in from the elevator. "Towne Car just pulled into the parking garage." She answers breathlessly.

"Looks like you were wrong, she just entered the building." Cynthia smirks at him.

"Cynthia, admit it you miss me." Gibbs laughs at her and hangs up.

"No I don't!" She sighs in protest, hands Ziva her phone, and rushes off towards the stairs. Just as Cynthia gets up on the balcony, Jenny steps out of the elevator. Cynthia bends over in relief at the railing.

On the catwalk.

Jenny looks up at her exerted assistant up against the balcony railing. "Cynthia, you look winded." She says and starts to walk up the stairs.

"I just had a sneezing attack Director." Cynthia quickly lies to her.

"Not another one." Jenny groans and walks over to Cynthia. "Whole Agency is sick." She mutters in protest.

"Homeland Security has arrived, and they are waiting outside your office." Cynthia informs her.

"They are early!" Jenny rolls her eyes.

"I know!" Cynthia answers as Jenny starts for her office, once she gets inside. Cynthia leans over the railing and sighs in relief.

Squad Room

Ziva laughs up at Cynthia from her desk and gives her the thumbs up. "What the Director doesn't know can't hurt us." Ziva grins as she types on her keyboard.

Balcony in front of MTAC.

Cynthia hears Jenny calling out her name from her outer office. "Coming Director!" She says and starts to walk off towards the office.

Squad Room

McGee returns to his desk, as he sits down at his desk, his cell phone starts to ring. "McGee!" He answers.

Gibbs' Basement

"My basement after work." Gibbs growls over at his workbench.

"But boss!" McGee protests.

"It's either that, or I'll show up at your place." Gibbs says angrily.

McGee anxiously looks around for Jenny before he begins. "Don't you usually-"

"She's in her office with Homeland Security McGee." Ziva interrupts him.

"Go to the Director's house on week nights." McGee whispers.

"She's working late tonight." Gibbs grumbles.

"I should be getting off at 1800 hours." McGee says and looks down at his watch.

"I'll give you a half an hour, and if you are not at my place, I'm going to go looking for you." Gibbs warns him and hangs up.

McGee hangs up his phone and glares over at Ziva. "I see she snitched on me." McGee answers bitterly.

"Actually me and Abby did, and Jenny does not like to talk about work, while she's on lunch, that I know." "Besides Gibbs is your supervisor, and he would of found out about it when he came off of suspension." Ziva warns him.

Gibbs' Basement

1815 Hours

McGee walks down the basement steps. "Boss!" McGee calls out. From behind, Gibbs head slaps McGee in the back of the head. McGee rubs the back of his head in pain. "Ow!' He grimaces in pain.

Gibbs glares over at McGee. "Do not ever talk to Jenny like that again." "Once McGee, but twice." He angrily growls at him.

"I see you doing it all the time." McGee asks softly.

"There's a difference between you and I, for one thing, I trained her, and I was her boss, so some things are hard to break." Gibbs barks at him.

"She wrote me up." McGee complains.

"I know about that to." Gibbs says sadly.

"I told Ziva, she snitched on me." McGee mumbles.

"She didn't tell me anything McGee."

"She told you about the other night." McGee questions.

"That was in the bar, once we go home, work stays at work." Gibbs says bitterly.

McGee raises an eyebrow at him. "But you knew something was wrong, during lunch time."

"Yes, she was distracted." Gibbs answers and walks over to the workbench and pours some bourbon into a mason jar. "I don't want to hear another incident in this matter coming from you McGee." He warns McGee and takes a sip from the mason jar.

McGee starts for the stairs and sadly looks over at Gibbs. "Sorry boss!" He says softly and leaves the basement.

Jenny's Bedroom

2200 Hours

After getting a hot bath, Jenny is in bed lying on her stomach. "Your neck is a mess." Gibbs mutters softly as he massages her neck and shoulders.

"My whole body is a mess." Jenny mumbles against her pillow with her eyes closed.

Gibbs massages her shoulder blades and works his way down to her lower back. "I can see that." He answers roughly.

"Remember your twelve years older than me, so you're in worse shape." Jenny says softly.

"And I can still pace myself with you." Gibbs smirks down at her, gets off the bed, and finishes undressing himself.

"Hum!" Jenny snorts from the bed. Gibbs reaches for a bottle of apricot flavored massaging oil on the nightstand, and then sits on the edge of the bed. Jenny shivers as she feels the coolness of the oil on her back. "Jethro, what are you doing?" Her voice quivers with sexual excitement as she feels his mouth on her lower back.

"Seducing you." He continues to nip along her lower back. Jenny trembles as his mouth goes over the bullet wound on her shoulder. Gibbs slowly kisses Jenny's shoulder and works his way up to the back of her neck.

"This is not fair, you have your full weight on me." Jenny protests.

"I'm not done yet, I had plans for the front also." Gibbs answers smoothly and gets his weight off of her. Jenny rolls on to her back, Gibbs pours some oil on the front of her chest. Jenny cries out as his hands feel up her breasts. Gibbs rubs the oil on to her stomach and hips. "This is

for the ice cubes from last week."

"I thought you got even with me for that already." Jenny's voice hitches as she feels his tongue circling along her right nipple.

Gibbs savors Jenny's breast in his mouth and looks up at her with a smirk. "Not even close." He answers smugly and begins to nip along Jenny's ribcage.

Jenny flinches as his mouth descends lower to her hip. "Jethro!" Jenny groans out. Gibbs continues his mastery of Jenny's waistline when the phone rings. Jenny leans over and reaches for the phone. "Shepard!" She answers.

New York

Four Seasons Hotel

"Jenny, I'm going to stay with my Father for a few more days." Tony says with exhaustion from his bed.

Jenny glares down at Gibbs as he's torturing her with his mouth. "I told you to take all the time you need Tony." She answers and tries to stifle out a moan.

"I hate doing this to you, with Gibbs getting suspended." Tony apologizes.

Jenny tries to keep her composure on the phone as Gibbs nips along her left hip. "Everything is being handled, Tony." Jenny puts the phone off to the side and whispers down at Gibbs as his mouth nips along her ribcage. "You are so dead when I get off this phone." She hisses in protest and puts the phone by her ear.

"I'm hoping to be back by the weekend." Tony says softly.

"Well I want you working the weekend, I have to be in MTAC all night Friday." She asks softly. and pulls Gibbs by the back of the hair as he's about to go in between her legs with his mouth. Gibbs groans in pain.

"I'll see what's up by then." Tony answers flatly.

"Ziva misses you." Jenny smirks down at Gibbs, who's rubbing the back of his head.

"What about McGeek?" Tony grins.

"I'm sure he misses you, bye Tony." Jenny says softly and hangs up the phone.

"That hurt!" Gibbs growls and holds the back of his hair.

Jenny shoves Gibbs on to his back. Gibbs watches his lover grab the bottle of massaging oil, soaks up his chest with the oil, and starts her own seduction. "I'm in trouble." Gibbs groans in panic, as Jenny slowly masters his waistline with her mouth and tongue.

Five minutes later.

Gibbs pulls Jenny up and rolls on top of her. "There is only so much fore play that I can handle." He says firmly and kisses her on the mouth. Jenny cries out as he enters her body. Gibbs slowly strokes inside of her, Jenny nips at his right shoulder, to stifle out an on coming cry. Gibbs thrusts harder and deeper inside of her. Jenny arches her hips as his penetrated deeper inside of her. She urged him more fully into her. Jenny's hands grabbed on to the back of Gibbs butt pressing him closer against him. "Damn it Jen, pace yourself." He moans out in protest.

Jenny finds his mouth and kisses him passionately. Gibbs thrusts more strongly against her, sparks ignite at the feel of his lover tightening around his harden length. Gibbs rolls on to his back and brings Jenny on top of him. Jenny throws her head back, screaming out with pleasure. "Jethro!" She begs as her insides convulse from her release. Gibbs moves deliberately up against her and continues to tease his lover with his body. "Jethro, I'm begging you." She cries out and digs her nails into the side of his arms. Gibbs battle weary from holding back his release, climaxes inside of her. Jenny collapses on top of him exhausted and begins to tremble. "You get to sleep this off tomorrow morning." She sighs in protest.

Gibbs smirks down at her, then reaches over and turns off the light. "How do you think I feel when I have to go to work on Saturdays, after you screw my brains out the night before." He snorts.

Jenny chuckles and leans over and tenderly kisses him good night. "I love you." She whispers and rolls over and buries her face in the croak of his arm.

Gibbs watches his lover fall asleep against his arm. He reaches over and pulls a sheet over them. "I love you Jenny." He says tenderly and kisses her on the back of the head.

Starbucks

0900 Hours

Gibbs is ordering his coffee at the counter. "Where have you been the past week or so?" Trish curiously asks him.

"Have some free time on my hands for another week." Gibbs grumbles and pays Trish.

"Haven't seen the Director around either." Trish asks and hands Gibbs his coffee.

"She's been busy also." Gibbs says with a shrug.

Trish notices the love bite on Gibbs neck. "Well being in charge has its perks." She winks at him.

"I should be back to my normal schedule next Thursday." He says and walks out. Outside as Gibbs approaches his car, Fornell walks over to him. "Tobias!"

"Like your unpaid time off." Fornell grins at him.

Gibbs glares over at him. "Cute Tobias." "And hell no." Gibbs growls.

"I see Jenny's playing Special Agent and Director at the same time."

"And I hate it, she's exhausted." Gibbs sighs in protest.

Fornell spots a hickey on Gibbs neck. "Is it from the daytime activities or night time activities." Fornell smirks over towards the direction of his neck.

Gibbs looks over at his reflection in the car mirror. "Damn woman." He groans.

Fornell laughs at him. "I'll give her the message when I see her, heading over to NCIS now."

NCIS Parking Garage

Fornell is waiting at the elevator, when the doors open, spotting Jenny as he steps in. "Director!" He smiles

"Agent Fornell!" She smiles back as the doors close.

"Just saw your other half at the coffee shop." Fornell grins and nudges Jenny with his elbow. "I saw your late night handy work on his neck." Fornell chuckles.

"Unlike him, I wear turtle necks to hide mine." Jenny laughs.

The elevator stops on Jenny's floor, as the doors open, Fornell steps back and lets Jenny out first. They slowly walk over towards Jenny's office, stopping at Cynthia's desk. "Cynthia, hold all of my calls, except for the SecNav." Jenny requests.

"Yes Director!" Cynthia says softly and watches Jenny and Fornell walk into her office.

Abby's Lab

1100 Hours

McGee is chewing out Ziva and Abby in the back room, for telling on him. "You two have a big mouth." He groans in protest.

"He was going to find out any way." Ziva sighs.

"Sooner rather than later." Abby shakes her head at him.

"My head is killing me." McGee rubs the back of his head. "Next time mind your own business." He snaps angrily.

Jenny's Office

Cynthia walks into Jenny's office as she's putting on her sidearm. "Director, I can not get Agent McGee or Officer David, by either of their phones." Cynthia informs her.

Jenny rolls her eyes. "Abby's lab!" She asks impatiently.

"Phone keeps ringing." Cynthia answers softly.

"Might be in the back room, and Abby has her music blaring." Jenny sighs in frustration and walks off.

Abby's Lab

In the back room Abby, McGee, and Ziva are still bickering amongst themselves. "Your such a baby McGee." Abby whines.

McGee narrows his eyes at Abby. "Me!" "Who carries around a farting hippo?" He laughs at her.

Ziva spots Jenny stepping out of the elevator. "McGee!" She shoves him.

Jenny storms into the room. "The two of you should be at your desks, not in here socializing, I just got a call, there is a hostage situation in a bank inside Quantico." "I've been all over the building trying to locate the two of you." She angrily snaps at them.

"Sorry Director!" Ziva says softly.

Jenny glares over at them. "I want the two of you inside the truck, with in five minutes." She orders them.

"Yes ma'am!" McGee answers flatly and rushes off with Ziva towards the elevator.

Abby smiles innocently at Jenny. Giving Abby the stare. "And for your part in all of this, no Caff- Pow's for the rest of the week." Jenny admonishes her and walks out of the lab.

Abby rolls her eyes. "Thanks a lot Timmy." She sighs in protest and walks out to her lab.

Bank Of America

Quantico, Virginia

After accessing the scene, Jenny turns to Ziva and McGee. "I'll be right back." She answers dryly, walks over to the truck, and goes inside. She picks up her Blackberry and calls Fornell.

FBI Headquarters

Fornell's Office

Fornell's is reviewing a case file when his desk phone begins to ring. "Fornell!" He answers.

"Fornell, I'm going to need the FBI's help on a case." Jenny asks him.

"What's the situation?" Fornell inquires sheepishly.

"Hostage situation, inside of a bank in Quantico."

"What is it with that bank, it's the third time this year." Fornell groans.

"It's the reason why I'm asking for your help, and the robber just strapped a bomb on two children inside the bank." Jenny answers anxiously.

"I'm on my way with back up." Fornell says and hangs up.

Cynthia's Reception Area

Cynthia is returning to her desk when her desk phone starts to ring. "Director Shepard's Office, how may I assist you?" She answers softly and sits down at her desk.

Gibbs' Basement

"You know damn well Cynthia, she's not answering her private line, and I can't get through to the Director on her cell phone." Gibbs growls.

"That's because she's out in the field, doing your job." Cynthia answers sarcastically.

Gibbs rolls his eyes. "Have to throw that in my face didn't you Cynthia." He snarls in protest.

"Well next time be a good boy and do what the Director tells you to do, and don't talk back to the SecNav." Cynthia grins.

"I swear you are the second coming of my third wife Diane." Gibbs grumbles.

"I'll take that as a compliment Agent Gibbs." Cynthia says quickly and hangs up.

Ducky walks in. "Is the Director about?" He inquires.

"No, she's at a hostage situation, at a bank in Quantico." Cynthia sighs.

"Oh my!" "Does Gibbs know?" He asks dryly.

"No!" "And I just got off the phone with him." Cynthia mutters.

Ducky sits down on the couch. "Since I don't have any autopsies to perform, I'll wait with you." Ducky answers anxiously.

At the scene.

Fornell stands with Ziva and McGee, looking into the bank and over at the bombs that's strapped to the two children. "I've never seen an explosive belt like that one before." Fornell answers sharply.

"I have!" Ziva says with regret.

McGee raises an eyebrow at Ziva. "And how do we stop him?" He asks flatly.

Ziva glances over at Jenny, who's on the phone with the bank robber. "By talking to him."

McGee presses on to his earwig as Abby is trying to communicate with him from her lab. "Yes Abby!' He answers.

Abby's Lab

"I just sent you something on your lap top about the bomb." Abby says urgently.

"I'm heading right over now." McGee looks over at Ziva. "Abby found something and sent it to my laptop." McGee says and rushes off with Ziva over to the truck.

Fornell watches Jenny hang up her Blackberry and walks over to Fornell extremely frustrated. "Any luck!" He asks.

"No, wants a plane to Rio." She sighs.

"Don't we all." Fornell laughs.

"No, I was there on an op once, it was horrible." Jenny answers bitterly.

"Maybe because Gibbs wasn't with you." Fornell smirks at her.

"He was, and he was married to your ex at the time." Jenny grins over at him.

Fornell makes a face at Jenny. "No wonder!" He groans.

Jenny looks around for McGee and Ziva. "What is it with my agents, they keep taking off on me?" She snaps impatiently.

"There inside the truck." Fornell says smoothly.

Inside the truck, McGee is talking with Abby back in her lab. "Abby see if you can get the frequency codes so we can jam up the bomber's detonating device." McGee anxiously asks.

Jenny steps inside the truck and glances down at McGee's laptop. "Abby found out some thing." She asks McGee.

"Information on the bombs, being used." Ziva says.

"Is the Director around?" Abby asks Ziva.

"Yes she is." Ziva answers softly.

Jenny puts her earpiece back in. "Sorry Abby, I was on two different phones at the same time."

"Once I get the jamming frequencies, you can make your move on your suspect." She informs Jenny.

"Let me know as soon as possible." Jenny says dryly.

"I will!" Abby answers.

Jenny steps out of the truck and walks over to Fornell. "Abby may have the frequency codes for the detonator."

Fornell sighs with relief and looks down at her. "Why are you easier to work with, Gibbs is such a pain in the ass?" Fornell chuckles.

"You only have to deal with him once a month, I have to deal with him everyday." Jenny sighs in protest. Unknown to Jenny and Fornell, Ziva is standing right behind them.

"Nobody told you to get back together with him." Fornell smirks at her.

Jenny laughs at Fornell. "We don't fight when we're off the job, we have more important things to do." She answers dryly.

"I know, I saw your handy work on Gibbs' neck this morning." Fornell winks at her.

Ziva tries to keep a straight face as she approaches them. "Abby just sent in the frequency codes." She informs them.

"I want you into position right away, when he steps outside that bank." Jenny orders her.

"How are you going to lure him out?" Ziva questions.

"He wants to go to Rio." Jenny grins over at her.

Inside the bank.

Bank robber hears the phone ringing and walks over to it. "Are my demands being met?" He angrily asks.

"A car is being sent around in about five minutes." Jenny informs him.

"One way ticket to Rio."

"Flight takes off in about two hours." Jenny answers smoothly.

"Soon as I see the car, I'll be out front, and no funny business, or these kids bodies will be splattered every where." He says icily and hangs up.

Outside the bank.

Jenny is talking to Ziva, who's in position on the roof across the street. "McGee is jamming the frequencies now, soon as he steps away from the bank, I want him taken out." She orders.

Ziva is up on the roof with her rifle aimed at the door. "Copy that Director." Ziva answers.

Two minutes later.

The bank robber walks out of the bank, Ziva fires her rifle at him, just as his foot steps off of the curb killing him instantly. Jenny and Fornell rush inside the bank and remove the bombs off of the children. Their mother Tina quickly rushes over to her children and pulls them into a fierce embrace. Jenny escorts Tina and her children outside of the bank and over to an ambulance. "You and your children are safe now." Jenny gently says.

"I don't know, how to thank you."" Tina sobs.

"It's my job." Jenny says softly and touches the children's faces.

Tina notices her husband standing behind the police line. "Josh!" She screams out. Josh ducks under the police line, rushes over to his wife and children, and pulls them into a hug.

Ziva walks over to Jenny. "At least we had a good out come with this one." Ziva smiles.

"This time the bad guy is dead, instead of the victim." Jenny sighs with relief.

Josh walks over to Jenny. "Director Shepard, my wife, just told me, that you had saved her life and our children's." He reaches for Jenny's hand.

Jenny shakes Josh's hand. "It's part of the job, Corporal Trent." Jenny smiles as she reads his name off of his uniform.

"You usually don't do field work, a friend of mine, worked at NCIS, and transferred to Paris a month ago."

"That would be Agent Riley." "And no I'm usually in my office, but we're under staffed at the moment." She answers softly.

Bank robber's car blows up.

Ziva dives on top of Jenny to protect her from flying glass and debris. McGee rushes out of the truck. "What happened?" He anxiously asks and runs over to Jenny and Ziva.

"Bank robbers car blew up." Ziva says and shakes some glass out of her hair.

"You hurt!" McGee asks.

"No!" Ziva answers flatly.

"Ziva, you just as bad, as Gibbs, can you get off me." Jenny groans in protest.

Ziva laughs at her. "I'm faster than Gibbs." She giggles.

"For an old man, he moved pretty good last week." Jenny answers dryly and shoves Ziva off of her.

Fornell helps Jenny on to her feet. "You have some cuts on you." "We better have EMS take a look at you." Fornell suggests.

Jenny quickly remembers something. "I'll have Doctor Mallard look at me when I get back to NCIS." She answers abruptly.

Ziva gets up from the ground and glares over at Jenny. "Director, Gibbs will have a fit."

"Gibbs will understand, trust me." Jenny says and looks over at Fornell.

"You might have other war wounds." Fornell laughs.

Jenny rolls her eyes in annoyance at Fornell. "Very funny Fornell." "I'm going to keep a mental note on that one, for my next Diane reference." She mutters at him.

Autopsy

1330 Hours

Palmer watches Jenny walk into the room. "Director!" He smiles at her.

"Palmer, I need to speak to Doctor Mallard." She insists.

"Yes ma'am!" He says and walks out of the room.

Ducky glares over at her. "I was waiting up at Cynthia's desk, when I heard about the car bomb." He admonishes her, walks over to the door, and locks out Autopsy.

"Just a few scratches." Jenny whines in protest.

"I'll be the judge of that, now up on that table at once." Ducky scolds her. Jenny glares over at Ducky as he walks back over to the table and pulls the curtain over. "Now I'm the Doctor and you're the patient, now move, between you and Jethro, I don't know who's more stubborn." He mutters at her.

Squad Room

Ziva is sitting at her desk doing paper work, when Gibbs rushes out of the elevator and over to Ziva's desk. "Gibbs what are you doing here?" She asks.

Gibbs gives Ziva the stare. "I just got off the phone with Fornell." He answers bitter and is about to rush off towards the stairs.

"She's with Ducky." Ziva calls out to him.

"Thanks!" Gibbs answers and runs over to the elevator.

Ziva laughs at the love bite that was on Gibbs' neck. "So that's what Fornell was referring to." She giggles.

"I don't understand why the Director didn't want the EMT's to examine her." McGee curiously asks.

Ziva shakes her head at McGee. "Did you, or did you not, just see the hickey on Gibbs' neck?"

McGee narrows his eyes at Ziva. "Um yeah!" He answers flatly.

"There's your answer McGee!" Ziva smiles.

Autopsy

Ducky stitches up Jenny's arm. "Are you two regressing as teenagers?" Ducky chastises her.

"You've seen worse on me, over in Europe, and on him." She reminds him.

"True!" Ducky laughs and hears a pounding on the doors. "Maybe I can compare war wounds on the both of you."

Jenny rolls her eyes. "I'm going to kill Fornell." She bitterly sighs.

Ducky finishes up then goes over to the door and unlocks it. Gibbs rushes over to her. "Are you insane?" He screams at her.

Ducky locks out Autopsy again and walks over to Jenny, who's glaring up at her lover. "Don't start with me Jethro." She angrily warns him and hops off the table. Ducky goes behind her and gives Jenny a tetanus shot on her left arm. Jenny flinches in pain. "Ow, you could have warned me that you were doing that." She hisses at him.

Gibbs pulls his shirt from his waistline. "I want you on the phone with the SecNav." He growls and starts to unbutton his shirt.

Jenny glares over at him. "You call him yourself, I'm not getting screamed at." She answers sarcastically.

Gibbs takes his shirt off and hands it over to Jenny. "I will!" He snarls at her.

"And I thought we were going to have peace and quiet around here for at least another week." Ducky mutters in protest.

Jenny puts Gibbs' shirt on. "So did I, Doctor Mallard." Jenny answers and gives Gibbs a dirty look.

"Cut the crap Jen, this is stupid, you putting your life at risk like this."

"Maybe you should of thought about that, when you interfered with me getting the warrant on the Sutton Case." She angrily reminds him.

"Could you two take this upstairs into the Director's office?" Ducky admonishes them angrily.

"He's going home Doctor Mallard." Jenny says bitterly.

"We'll finish it, in my office, and keep your knee to yourself this time around Director." Gibbs growls and starts for the door.

Jenny follows him. "Well keep your lips to yourself." She counters angrily.

Ducky storms over to the door, beats them over to it, and unlocks it. "Out!" He demands angrily.

"Agent Gibbs, you have exactly five minutes to leave the building." Jenny angrily warns and walks off towards the elevator. Gibbs quickly follows her.

Over by the elevator, Jenny is getting pissed off that she has to wait for the elevator to come down on Ducky's floor. Gibbs smirks down at her and is starting to get turned on, finally the doors open and they both step in. Jenny glares over at him as the doors close. "You have five minutes to get out of here." She hisses angrily.

Elevator goes up.

"And what will you do Director?" He smirks over at her.

"Have you thrown out on your ass."

"You wouldn't do that." Gibbs laughs at her.

"Try me!" She says angrily.

Gibbs flips the switch to the elevator between Abby's floor and the Squad Room. "Are you daring me?" He asks defiantly.

"Jethro you are really pissing me the hell off, I can take care of myself." She sighs bitterly.

Gibbs' face begins to soften. "You expected me to wait at home, after a car bomb almost got you and Ziva killed this afternoon." He says softly.

Jenny rolls her eyes at him. "We were no where near the car, I caught some glass and shrapnel."

"You were still in a dangerous situation, and I don't like it." Gibbs growls angrily at her.

"Well maybe if you would take orders from your boss, you wouldn't be suspended." She snaps back at him.

"Maybe if my boss would stop sticking her nose in my cases, I would follow orders more often." He argues back.

Jenny rolls her eyes up at him. "We just had this same argument in my office last week." "Actually we've had this same argument once a month, for the past four years, I'm the Director, you're the Lead Senior Field Agent, I can stick my nose in what ever case I damn well feel like it."

Squad Room

Abby walks over to Ziva's desk. "Um what's up with the elevator?" She asks.

Ziva shakes her head. "Gibbs!" She smiles.

Abby smiles down at Ziva. "He's here, SecNav took him off of suspension." She beams with excitement.

"No, the Director took some glass and shrapnel from a car bombing." Ziva answers softly.

"She in the hospital." Abby says with a frown on her face.

"No, she's down in Autopsy, Ducky is looking her over." Ziva grins mischievously.

"Wasn't there any EMT's on scene?" Abby curiously asks.

"I just saw Gibbs, he has a hickey on the side of his neck near his right shoulder." Ziva giggles.

"You think the Director has them also." Abby says and begins to laugh.

"Yes, I walked in on a conversation with her and Fornell."

"But Ducky will see them." Abby puts her hand on her chin and starts to think.

"I think he's seen them on the both of them before." Ziva winks at Abby.

"That's why Gibbs had Autopsy locked out last month." Abby answers with a wicked grin.

In the elevator.

Jenny looks down at her watch. "Your five minutes are up pal."

Gibbs backs Jenny into the corner of the elevator. "Can't throw me out when I have you cornered in the elevator." He smirks down at her, Jenny moves away from him and is about to hit the switch to the elevator. Gibbs pulls her into his arms and kisses her passionately. Jenny responds to his kiss and wraps her arms around his neck. Gibbs tongue gently parts her lips seeking out her tongue.

Squad Room

Abby nudges Ziva out of her chair. "I just remembered something." Abby giggles and sits down in the chair and begins to type on the keyboard. "There's a camera in the elevator." She grins.

"No way!" Ziva answers in disbelief.

Cynthia slowly walks over to Ziva's desk. "What on earth is going on with that elevator?" She groans in protest.

"This!" Abby smiles.

Cynthia's jaw drops as she watchers her boss and Gibbs kissing in the elevator. "I see Agent Gibbs has trapped the Director in the elevator." Cynthia giggles.

In the elevator.

Gibbs presses his lover up against the side of the elevator and deepens his kiss. His cell phone starts to ring, pulling away from Jenny, he takes his cell phone out from his pocket. "Gibbs yeah!" He answers breathlessly, Jenny buries her face up against his chest.

Squad Room

"Would the two of you, please take you little love scene, some place else, people need the elevator." Ziva smirks.

Abby pushes in the speakerphone button to Ziva's phone. "Looks like Mommy could use some air also." Abby giggles.

Gibbs looks above near the hatch door to the elevator. "Jen, is there a camera in here?"

After getting her bearings, Jenny looks up at the direction of the hatch door. "Yes there is." She groans in protest.

"Wow, something we knew that you two didn't." Ziva laughs and hangs up.

Abby quickly e-mails a feed of the video to her home computer, and then deletes it out of the NCIS system. "I'm out of here." Abby snickers and rushes off for the other elevator.

"Me too!" Cynthia rushes off towards the stairs.

Ziva notes that she's alone. "Abby, hold that elevator." She asks anxiously and runs off.

McGee returns from the lounge and notices that Ziva isn't sitting at her desk. "Hum where did Ziva go?" He asks dryly and sits down at his desk.

Elevator doors open.

Gibbs and Jenny rush out and run over to Ziva's desk. "Where's Ziva?" Gibbs growls over at McGee.

"No clue, I just got back." McGee answers flatly.

"Autopsy or Abby's." Jenny answers and is about to walk off.

"No the evidence room." McGee informs her, and watches Gibbs and Jenny run over to the elevator. "That's for squealing on me the other day." McGee laughs and starts to type on his keyboard.

Evidence Room

Ziva and Abby are sitting around watching the Evidence Tech's recreate a victim's living room. "Probably looking in Ducky's by now." Ziva laughs.

Gibbs and Jenny are standing right behind Ziva and Abby. "No, try here first." Jenny answers angrily.

"I'm going to kill McGee!" Ziva hisses.

"Actually Tony is." Abby sighs and shakes her head. Gibbs head slaps Ziva and Abby on the back of the head. Abby turns and looks over at Gibbs in disbelief. "Gibbs, you've never head slapped me before." She whines and rubs the back of her head.

Gibbs glares over at Abby. "There's always a first time Abs." Gibbs growls at her.

"You two can't be mad at us." Abby pouts.

"Actually we saved the Director's hide, Gibbs." Ziva answers softly.

"Actually she's right." Jenny glares up at Gibbs. "No on the job physical contact period Jethro." She sighs bitterly at him.

Gibbs grins down at her. "I'm not on the job for another week." He says softly.

"Well I'm still on the job, you still work for me, and for the last time keep your lips to yourself." Jenny admonishes him. Her Blackberry starts to ring, Jenny notices Cynthia on the ID. "Yes Cynthia!" She answers and listens to Cynthia on the other end of the phone. "I'm on my way up." Jenny replies and hangs up. "SecNav is on the phone." Jenny says and walks towards the elevator.

"Why are you going to kill McGee?" Gibbs asks Ziva.

"He only told you about us being down in the Evidence Room, because McGee is ticked off about, Abby and I telling you about the Director chewing him out yesterday." Ziva answers bitterly.

"I was going to find out about it anyway." Gibbs shrugs.

"That's what I told him." Ziva grumbles.

"The Evidence Room was Tony and Ziva's hiding spot." Abby nods at Gibbs.

"Just don't tell DiNozzo that." Gibbs grins and walks off towards the elevator.

"Good idea, something we know that he doesn't." Ziva laughs and high fives Abby.

Jenny's Office

Jenny is sitting behind her desk talking on the phone with the SecNav. "Just a few cuts sir." She reassures him as Gibbs walks into her office. "Agent Gibbs wants to speak to you sir." Jenny informs him and hands Gibbs her phone, gets up from her desk and opens up her closet door to get a change of clothing, then walks into the bathroom.

Five minutes later.

Gibbs walks into the bathroom, smirking down at his lover in a tank top and sweat pants. "You looked better in my shirt." He smirks down at her.

Jenny is combing her hair after getting a quick shower. "It doesn't hide what you did to me last night." She groans at him.

Gibbs narrows his eyes at her. "You got my neck real good, Fornell, busted up on me about it." Gibbs growls at her.

"I had to keep hearing about it, during the hostage situation." Jenny mutters and picks up the hair dryer and starts to blow dry her hair.

"Low blow!" He grunts.

"What did SecNav, have to say?" Jenny asks as she continues to dry her hair.

Gibbs rolls his eyes at her. "No!" He answers bitterly.

"Told you!" She says and turns off the hair dryer and puts it down on the counter.

Gibbs watches Jenny brush her hair and smiles at her. "Are you going to let it grow longer?" He asks softly.

"I may cut it again to spite you." She smirks and laughs at him.

Gibbs glares over at Jenny. "For that, you're going to be screaming tonight." He warns.

Jenny raises an eyebrow at him. "How do you know that I'm not bluffing? " She inquires.

"Come on Jen!" Gibbs pouts.

Jenny puts down her hairbrush and walks over to him. "No, it was a one time experiment, and I got my end result out of it." She grins up at him.

"What's that?"

"To piss you off." She giggles.

"It did!" Gibbs growls at her. Jenny hands Gibbs his shirt back. Gibbs puts his shirt on. "I'm going to be smelling your perfume until you get home from work." He whines in protest.

Jenny grabs her pull over sweatshirt from the back of the door and puts it on. "Then change the damn thing when you get home then." She mutters and walks out of the bathroom. Gibbs follows Jenny over to her desk. Jenny spots an e-mail notification coming from Abby, sits down at her desk, and opens the e-mail. Jenny bursts out laughing.

"What?" Gibbs asks and leans over Jenny's shoulder and watches the video footage from the elevator from last week.

"Painful huh!" Jenny laughs and picks up her desk phone.

Abby's Lab.

Ziva is leaning on the counter top. "Wonder if she got your e-mail yet." Ziva giggles.

Phone rings on cue. Abby answers on speakerphone. "Hello!" She answers and tries not to laugh.

Jenny's Office

"Abby!" Jenny laughs.

"I had to show you that." Abby giggles

"And now that you have, get rid of it, like the one from earlier." Jenny orders her.

"Took care of that one already." Abby smiles.

"Your still being punished for earlier, no Caff -Pow's. "Jenny answers dryly and hangs up.

"I'm going to kill McGee, still on a Caff Pow restriction from Mommy." Abby whines and hangs up her phone.

"Make McGee, buy them for you." Ziva suggests.

"How?" Abby asks.

"Hold it over McGee's head, that he told Gibbs and the Director our hiding spot." Ziva answers with an evil grin.

"Oh yeah, good idea." Abby smiles.

Jenny's Office

Gibbs is curious at Jenny's last comment to Abby on the phone. "What did she do?" He says bluntly.

"Actually it was the three of them, arguing in Abby's lab." Jenny groans.

"About what?" Gibbs asks smoothly.

Jenny rolls her eyes at him. "Really don't know or care, was really pissed, that I had to track both Ziva and McGee all over the building, when they should have been at their desks in the Squad Room, that's when I got the phone call for the hostage situation." She answers angrily.

Gibbs gives Jenny a questioning look. "We are going to need a meeting about my team." He says and sits on the corner of Jenny's desk.

"They do a good job Jethro, but between that, Tony constantly texting his bets to the whole agency, and he did this, while he was suppose to be on my Protection Detail in New York." "I had to reprimand him twice in five minutes." Jenny sighs at Gibbs, and then looks up at the clock on the wall. "I'm needed in MTAC soon, so you are going to have to leave."

Gibbs tenderly touches her face. "See you in a few hours." He says softly, gets up, and walks out of her office.

Jenny's Bedroom

2100 Hours

Gibbs is lying flat on his back panting from exertion. "What did I do, to deserve that?" He asks in between breaths.

Jenny looks up at him. "You should of thought of that, when you stuck your tongue inside of my mouth in the elevator." She purrs wickedly and starts to kiss his chest.

Gibbs looks down at his lover as she's mastering his left nipple with her tongue. "Can I rest up for a minute?" He protests.

"Do I need to get the ice cubes again?" She teases and continues to run her tongue along his chest.

"No, I barely survived that." Gibbs panics.

Jenny laughs at him, buries her face into his ribcage, and closes her eyes. "I love it when you panic." She giggles.

"Get some sleep." He says softly and rubs Jenny's hair.

"I'm way ahead of you." She yawns.

0230 Hours

Gibbs awakens to his lover's screams of terror, gently he pulls Jenny into his arms and cradles her. "I got you!" He says softly. Jenny trembles in his arms. "Nothing is going to happen to you, I got you Jenny." Gibbs reassures her and leans over and tenderly kisses her on the mouth, as he's kissing Jenny, Gibbs guides Jenny on to her back. His lips move around her mouth, butter flying across her cheeks, eyelids, and back to her mouth. Gibbs' calloused hands moved up against Jenny's neck and shoulders.

"Jethro!" Jenny cries out softly.

Gibbs tenderly nuzzles his lovers face. "Let me take your pain away from you Jenny." He whispers softly.

"You can't." She answers bitterly, pulls away from him and rolls over on to her side of the bed, and buries her face into her pillow.

Gibbs goes down on his back. "Shutting me out won't help you." He sadly answers.

"I'm not shutting you out."

Gibbs strokes her hair. "You just did."

Jenny turns and looks up at him. "I wasn't in the mood to make love Jethro." She answers softly.

Gibbs pulls her into his arms and rubs Jenny's back. "If I can't make love to you, at least let me hold you." He says tenderly. Jenny closes her eyes and slowly drifts off to sleep. "Nikolai I hope your burning in hell, for what you're putting her through." Gibbs angrily vows.


	13. Exploits From The Past

February 27th 2009

Gibbs' Bedroom

2200 Hours

Tony quietly enters Gibbs bedroom and gently taps him on the shoulder. "Boss!" He whispers.

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs mumbles half asleep.

Tony turns on the light to find Jenny sleeping on her side, with her bare back exposed to her waistline. Tony's eyes pop out of his head at seeing Jenny half naked in bed. Gibbs groggily glares up at Tony and quickly turns out the lights. "Basement, two minutes." He whispers.

Gibbs' Basement

Two minutes later.

Gibbs dressed in a t-shirt and sweat pants walks down the stairs, slowly he approaches Tony and heads slaps him hard from behind. "What did I tell you about looking at her like that?" Gibbs growls angrily at him.

Tony holds the back of his head in pain. "I wasn't expecting her to be in bed with you, she was suppose to be in MTAC tonight." Tony grimaces in pain and continues to rub the back of his head.

Gibbs stares down Tony. "She canceled the op for next week." "And expect her to be in bed with me here on the weekends." Gibbs snarls at him.

Tony still has the image of Jenny's exposed back in bed. "Damn boss!" "Still need to have my eyes, readjusted." Tony grins.

Gibbs angrily gets into Tony's face and makes eye contact with him. "I'm going to get them readjusted with my fist soon." Gibbs warns him bitterly. Tony quickly snaps out of it. Gibbs smirks over at him. "That's what I thought!" "Now that your back how's your Dad?" Gibbs asks softly.

"He's in a rehab center." Tony smiles with relief.

Gibbs pats Tony on the back. "That's good." He nods at him.

"He's expected to make a full recovery." Tony smiles. "Do I have to go to work tomorrow?" Tony asks dryly.

"Yes, Jenny is running on fumes." Gibbs mutters.

Tony narrows his eyes at Gibbs. "Why?" He inquires.

"She's been doing my job for the past week, plus hers." Gibbs says bitterly.

"Ziva didn't tell me that." Tony frowns.

"You were needed with your Father." Gibbs answers softly.

"We made up, a little, but it's better than where we were." Tony smiles.

"That's good Tony." Gibbs shoves him affectionately.

"I'm going to head home and catch some sleep, before I go into work tomorrow." Tony answers with a yawn.

"Ziva really missed you." Gibbs grins at him.

Tony smiles over at his boss. "I could tell." He says, and then remembers something from Gibbs' bedroom. "Boss it was freezing in your room." Tony asks.

"I like my room cold." Gibbs mutters.

Tony raises an eyebrow at him. "That was ridiculously cold." Tony moans.

"I can keep warm." Gibbs smirks.

"I noticed that." Tony winks at him.

"I'm just warning you in advance, we don't always make love, but there is a no clothes rule at my house."

"Once was enough for me." Tony mumbles and shakes his head and starts for the stairs. Gibbs follows him and walks Tony over to the front door. "Going back to sleep." Tony asks.

"No, now that your back, I have other plans, since she doesn't have to go to work tomorrow." Gibbs smirks mischievously at Tony.

"Boss your sick." Tony laughs and walks out of the house.

"It's called, she's been a tease for the past four years." Gibbs answers and watches Tony get inside his car and pull away from the house. Gibbs closes the front door and runs upstairs.

Gibbs' Bedroom

Gibbs crawls into bed naked and nibbles the back of Jenny's neck. "Jen!" He whispers in her ear.

"Jethro, I have to be up at 0500 hours." Jenny whines in protest.

Gibbs nuzzles the back of Jenny's neck. "No you don't, Tony just came back." He answers softly.

Jenny sighs with relief. "Did he call you?" She yawns.

"No just came over to the house." Gibbs says and continues to kiss the back of Jenny's neck. "He came into the bedroom and woke me up."

Jenny buries her face against the pillow half asleep. "I must have been out of it." She mumbles.

"I know, because you didn't move when he turned the lights on." Gibbs answers and is about to kiss Jenny on the mouth.

Jenny's eyes open, she's fully awake now and shoves Gibbs over on to his back. "Which parts of me, did Tony see?" Jenny hisses at him.

Gibbs laughs at his lover's modesty. "Just your back, the rest of you was covered." He reassures her.

Jenny brings her knees up to her chin and huddles her arms around her knees. "No wonder, it's freezing in here." She groans.

"If you would come here, you would get warm faster." Gibbs whispers and pulls Jenny over to him. He kisses Jenny on the mouth and guides her on to her back.

Squad Room

0700 Hours

Tony walks in to find Ziva sitting at her desk. "I'm back!" He grins over at her.

Ziva smiles up at her partner as he takes his coat off. "How's your Dad?" She asks softly.

Tony puts his coat behind his chair. "He entered rehab." He answers softly. Abby rushes over and attacks Tony. "Abby breathe!" Tony chokes and returns the hug.

"I missed you!" She smiles at him.

"I missed you too, Abs." Tony smiles and sits down at his desk.

"I think the Director might be in MTAC." Ziva says dryly.

"Try Gibbs' bed." Tony smirks and has a flashback from the night before of seeing Jenny half naked in bed. "Damn!" He drools.

Abby leans over Tony's desk. "Details!" She demands as Ziva gets up from her desk and runs over to Tony's desk.

"No major details, but damn." Tony drools again.

"What?" Ziva and Abby answer at the same time.

"The important parts were covered, but-" Tony stops himself.

Ziva laughs down at him. "Drooling over an older woman Tony." She giggles at him.

"What did you see?" Abby grins at him.

"Her back!" Tony smirks.

"Did Gibbs head slap you?" Ziva says with a laugh.

"Of course!" Tony grimaces, and then notices McGee walking over from the lounge. "McGeek, did you miss me?" Tony grins at him.

McGee walks over to Tony's desk. "Yes!" He smiles at him and throws a Bear Claw over at Tony.

"He was a bad boy." Ziva winks at McGee.

"Mommy had him in her office." Abby tattles.

"Thanks a lot Abby!" McGee whines and walks over to his desk and sits down.

"Remember, I need a Caff- Pow soon." Abby grins over at McGee, gives him a thumbs up, and walks off.

McGee gives Abby a dirty look as she walks over to the elevator, and then turns his attention on to Tony. "So how's your Dad doing?" He says softly.

"Good!" Tony smiles and opens up his e-mails on his computer.

March 2nd 2009

Squad Room

1000 Hours

Tony is sitting at his desk looking at a porn site. "Wow, look at the size of her boobs." He drools.

Balcony in front of MTAC

Jenny is working up on her perch above the bullpen glaring down at Tony. "Of all the times to be drooling over the bimbo's on a porn site, you have to pick it when the SecNav is about to do a walk through." She hisses angrily and walks into her office.

Squad Room

Things are getting pretty interesting on Tony's computer, when suddenly the site goes blank. "No!" Tony groans in protest and tries to get the site back up on his computer screen.

Ziva is sitting at her desk doing paper work. "Problem Tony!" She asks dryly and looks over.

"I lost Luscious Lololita's feed." Tony grumbles.

Ziva laughs at him. "Poor baby!" Ziva's desk phone begins to ring. "Officer David!" She answers.

Jenny's Office

Jenny is watching Tony on her plasma screen from her desk. "Agent DiNozzo, having problems." Jenny laughs.

"Yes!" Ziva giggles.

"Good, keeps it up, I'll ban all the smut sites from the NCIS computers." "Get him into the elevator."

"Ok!" Ziva smiles.

"Alone!" Jenny answers.

"No problem!" Ziva answers wickedly. Jenny hangs up her phone. "I'll see what Abby has to say Director." Ziva says and hangs up.

"What's up?" Tony pouts from his desk.

Ziva looks up on the balcony and watches Jenny walk over to the elevator. "Abby has a problem down in the lab." Ziva frowns and gets up from her desk.

"Should I come?" Tony asks and gets up and walks over to her.

"Sure!" Ziva smiles and walks off towards the elevator with Tony, as they approach the elevator. "I forgot something at my desk." " I'll take the next elevator." Ziva says and rushes off.

Tony watches Ziva rush off, the elevator door suddenly opens. Tony looks over and spots Jenny and jumps. "Problem Agent DiNozzo." She asks dryly.

"No ma'am!" Tony shakes his head and steps inside the elevator with her.

Elevator doors close

Jenny waits for the elevator to go down, flips the switch over, and gives Tony a glare of warning. "I swear I didn't see anything ma'am." Tony promises.

"Keep it that way!" She hisses at him.

"I wasn't expecting you there, you said you were going to be in MTAC all night long."

"Always expect the unexpected Agent DiNozzo." She says dryly and flips the switch over to the elevator. "How's your Dad doing?" Jenny asks softly.

Tony breathes a sigh of relief. "Better!" He smiles at Jenny.

March 5th 2009

Squad Room

0700 Hours

Gibbs walks out of the elevator, coffee in hand. His team greets him as he approaches the window. Abby runs over and throws herself at him. "Thank god that's over and done with." She smiles.

"Abs, you almost spilled my coffee." He growls and starts to head for his desk, with his team following him. Gibbs puts his coffee on his desk and looks up at Jenny who's watching him from her perch on the balcony. "I know, Director, I'll be up at 0900." He says smoothly at her, takes off his coat, and throws it on the bookshelf behind his desk.

"We got a lot of back paper work to go over with." Jenny says angrily and glares down at McGee, then turns and walks over to the eye scanner for MTAC and goes inside.

Tony watches McGee sadly sit down behind his desk. "It's going to take her some time McGee." Tony says softly.

"How long?" McGee answers bitterly.

"You questioned her authority twice McGee, and I haven't read her report yet, because technically she doesn't know that I know about it." Gibbs answers sadly and sits down at his desk.

"Ziva was worried about her also." McGee frowns.

"Never on her judgment McGee, you did that twice." Ziva sighs.

"Well Gibbs was at that warrant, checking up on her."

"And if she finds out about that, I know where to look." Gibbs answers gruffly and opens up his e-mails. "Five hundred e-mails." He groans in protest.

Jenny's Office

0900 Hours

Gibbs places a cup of coffee in front of Jenny at the conference table and sits down next to her. "I had to write up McGee, last week." She answers sadly and hands Gibbs her report, then picks up her coffee and walks over to the window and looks outside.

Five minutes later.

Gibbs glances over at Jenny, who's still by the window looking out at the harbor. "I don't know what got into him." Gibbs frowns up at her.

Jenny turns and looks over at him. "I hated doing that, Jethro." She answers sadly.

"I know he left you little choice in the matter." Gibbs reassures her.

"You have to sign that warning paper."

Gibbs signs the paper and closes up the folder. "Any other business we have to discuss?" He asks dryly.

"I want your team in my office at 1330 hours." Jenny says roughly.

"I'll let them know."

Jenny rolls her eyes. "SecNav was wandering the building the other day, and I happened to look down, and there's Tony looking at a porn site during working hours." Jenny sighs bitterly.

"Stupid!" Gibbs grumbles in protest

"Hiding out in Abby's lab, Autopsy, now the Evidence Room, it all has to stop, on the job." Jenny orders him.

"SecNav breathing down your neck." He asks.

Jenny frowns over at him. "Yes, a lot of screw ups of late, not just on your team, other teams as well." She informs him.

Gibbs gets up and walks over to her. "You should have told me this." He answers softly.

Jenny shakes her head at him. "I don't like bringing my job home with me."

"But you were last week." He asks tenderly and touches her face.

"The part that I was bringing home with me is that I was exhausted." "I have to run into MTAC for about an hour, then I have my Doctor's appointment at 1100 Hours." She says and grabs her portfolio and glasses from her desk.

"You'll meet me back at my place." Gibbs suggests.

"This session might take longer, so I don't think I'll be able to make it."

"I have some back cases I need to study any way." He says and walks off.

Jenny looks out her window. "Director you ok?" Cynthia asks with concern from the doorway.

"No, have my Doctor's appointment today, and I have to bring up all my demons." "I'll be in MTAC for about a half an hour." Jenny says and starts for the door.

Squad Room

Gibbs is sitting at his desk reviewing the cases that his team worked on while he was on suspension. "Boss I need to show you something." McGee says from the plasma screen. Gibbs gets up from his desk and walks over to the plasma screen, where McGee saved the video footage from the Squad Room, while Jenny was watching the video footage of Seaman Jones' murder. "Did you see her reaction, to the Seaman's murder?" McGee asks with concern.

Gibbs' face softens as he watches the look of terror on Jenny's face. "Yes!" He whispers, and then looks over at McGee. "You did not have the right to question her authority McGee." Gibbs says bluntly.

McGee narrows his eyes at him. "You do it all the time." He answers smoothly.

"Your not me!" "Difference between you and I, is I know her better than you, I trained her." Gibbs growls at him.

"And that!" McGee points at the plasma screen.

"You have no idea on the demons that she's battling inside her right now McGee, the nights that I have to hold her in my arms." Gibbs answers sadly.

"Post Trauma Stress Syndrome Nightmares." McGee asks.

"Yes!" Gibbs says with a frown.

Tony and Ziva return from Abby's Lab. "Told ya." Tony smirks over at McGee and throws a paper clip at him.

"Finally!' Gibbs groans and walks over to Tony and Ziva. "The Director has scheduled a meeting with us, at 1330 hours in her office." Gibbs says and sits at his desk.

"Good or bad, boss." Tony skeptically asks.

"You'll find out then." Gibbs mutters and puts on his glasses and opens up the case file for the Seaman Jones' murder investigation.

Food Court at the Georgetown Mall

1210 Hours

Ziva and Abby are gloating at Tony, about winning one of his bets on Gibbs and Jenny. Tony groans at Abby's cell phone as he watches Gibbs and Jenny kiss inside the elevator. "Ziva, Cynthia, and I won." Abby taunts and she sticks out her tongue at Tony.

Tony raises an eyebrow at Abby. "That was a five hundred dollar pot bet." He groans in protest.

"You'll just have to be a man about it, and split it three ways between us." Ziva teases him.

"Next bet is the engagement bet, and Cynthia is up on the list next." Tony notes.

Starbucks

Sergeant Tasker spots Gibbs sitting at a corner table and walks over to him. "Agent Gibbs!" He smiles down at him.

"Sergeant Tasker!" Gibbs looks up at him.

"Did the Director find out that you were at that crime scene?" Tasker curiously asks.

"No she did not, and if she finds out about it, I won't hear the end of it." Gibbs laughs.

"I take it she has a temper." Tasker chuckles.

Gibbs laughs. "What color is her hair?" He says and gets up from his chair and walks over to the counter.

Trish is pouring Gibbs' coffee and has over heard part of his conversation with Tasker. "Is it that bad?" She giggles.

Gibbs puts his money on the counter and shakes his head. "The temper." "You don't want to find out." He groans and takes his coffee from Trish and walks out.

Squad Room

1300 Hours

Gibbs returns from lunch to find his team busy working at their desks. Tony decides to bait him as Gibbs flops at his desk. "Have a nice lunch, boss." He says and gives him an evil grin.

"DiNozzo, you're begging for a head slap." He snarls.

Ziva rolls her eyes at Tony. "Tony, Gibbs went to lunch alone, the Director came back fifteen minutes ago." She bitterly reminds him.

McGee angles his head as he hears Jenny's voice from her office. "Great!" He sighs and looks over at Gibbs.

Gibbs glares over at McGee. "It wasn't me this time." Gibbs answers roughly.

"Hopefully it's not us." Ziva says dryly.

Tony grins over at Ziva. "We haven't done anything lately." He says and opens up a folder on his desk.

Ziva spots Jenny going into MTAC, and breathes out a sigh of relief. "With MTAC being sealed, we won't be able to hear her." She notes, then looks up at Cynthia holding her ears near the balcony, and starts to laugh at her. "I think Cynthia agrees with us." Ziva smiles.

Tony turns his head and looks up at her. "Poor Cynthia, she's always in the line of fire." Tony laughs.

"Hopefully by the time we have our meeting with her, she'll be calm down." Ziva prays.

Jenny's Office

1330 Hours

Gibbs and his team are sitting around the conference table waiting for Jenny. "So how long do we wait boss?" Tony asks sheepishly.

"Do you have more important things to do at this time DiNozzo?" Gibbs growls at him.

Tony begins to smirk at the possible porn sites he could be viewing at this time. Ziva groans and rolls her eyes at him in disgust. "I saw that Ziva." Tony protests.

"You are a disgusting pig." Ziva hisses at him.

"How do you know what I was thinking?" Tony grumbles at her.

"I know how your mind works." Ziva smirks.

McGee begins to laugh. Tony heads slaps McGee on the back of the head. "Nobody asked you for your opinion McChuckle." Tony mutters at him.

Unknown to Gibbs and his team, Jenny is angrily glaring at them in the doorway. "I didn't call you in here for middle school antic's." She says bitterly, closes the door behind her, and walks over to her desk.

Tony clears his throat. "Sorry ma'am!" He apologizes as Jenny puts some folders and her portfolio down on her desk then walks over to the conference table and sits down. "So is this a good or a bad meeting." Tony asks.

"Both!" "I'll start with the good first." She answers dryly.

"Thank god!" Tony says to himself.

"I have to attend an Intel Conference at Pearl Harbor on March 16th and 17th, I've requested that Agent Gibbs' team, be my Personal Protection Detail." She informs them.

"Yes!" Tony says with excitement and pumps his fist up in the air. Then glances over at Jenny who's glaring over at him. "Sorry ma'am!" He answers.

"We will be flying out next Friday morning, and the weekend, is the only time you'll have to yourselves." "I also have to attend Commander Norad's retirement party, that will be on Tuesday Night."

"So we'll be on Protection Detail for that also." Ziva inquires.

"Yes!" Jenny answers bluntly.

"Two trips to Hawaii in three months, I love my job." Tony grins.

Ziva watches Jenny get up from her table. "This isn't good." She says to herself.

"Now for the bad." She says bitterly and leans back against her desk. "SecNav did a walk through on Monday and has been reviewing my agency, and since the attempt on my life in November, this agency has went down the drain." Jenny says sadly.

"Anything we can do to help you out." Tony asks.

Gibbs groans over at Tony. "Mental note, head slap Tony." He sighs to himself.

"For starters, you can look at your porn sites, on your own time, and on your own computer at home Agent DiNozzo." Jenny angrily warns him, then takes in Tony's confused look and glares down at him. "The other day, when the SecNav was doing his walk through, you were on your computer, on a porn site."

"Porn site." Tony asks innocently.

"Does ring a bell Agent DiNozzo?" Jenny hisses at Tony as he gives her a horrified look. "It's on the ban list of sites from now on." Jenny smirks down at him.

Tony starts to stumble over his words. "How did you-?"

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs angrily interrupts him.

Jenny walks behind Tony and whispers in his ear. "I see everything." She warns him, then walks over to the table and stands between Tony and Ziva. "I want all socializing on my time to end, no more texting one another." Jenny says and looks over at Tony and Ziva. "About Agent DiNozzo's bets or gossiping." "Instant Message chats of personal use, will be done on your lunch or break times." Jenny walks over to the end of the table and stands next to Gibbs. "Autopsy, Abby's lab-" Jenny stares down at Tony. "And the Evidence Room, will no longer be used as hiding places, I feel that I'm the Principal, and when the kids are bad, and know that they're in trouble, they run and hide."

"We mostly run and hide, when you start screaming at Gibbs." Tony confides with a laugh.

"Learn to live with it, like my assistant does." "And the hiding part goes for you also Agent Gibbs." Jenny glares down at him angrily, as Gibbs gives her an innocent little boy look. "You are not the only team, that I'm going to have this discussion with, SecNav was not happy when he went through here the other day." She answers bitterly.

"That's a relief!" Tony baits her sarcastically.

Jenny stares down angrily at Tony. "You think this is a game Agent DiNozzo, between Gibbs making me look like an ass in front of Fornell and the SecNav." Jenny hisses then glares over at McGee. "And a Special Agent questioning my judgment, the past month, I've just about had enough."

McGee softly looks up at Jenny. "I only questioned your judgment, because I saw your reaction during Seaman Jones' murder, you had that same reaction, when you got shot at, at the Capital." He answers with concern.

Jenny glares over angrily at Gibbs and his entire team. "I am putting all of you on notice, mind your own damn business-"

"We are worried about you, all of us." Ziva interrupts her.

"And I've told all of you." Jenny glares over at Gibbs also. "That I do not want to talk about what happened to me at the diner." "Everybody back off on that subject for the last time." She screams at them. Gibbs gestures with eye contact for his team to leave the office. "You can leave with them." She angrily warns Gibbs.

Tony, Ziva, and McGee walk out of the office.

Gibbs walks over to the door and locks it, then turns his attention to his lover. "Had a rough session in the Doctor's office Jen?" He asks softly.

Jenny is staring outside the window. "I thought I asked you to leave with them." She answers bitterly.

Gibbs walks over to her. "Don't shut me out, we told each other no secrets between us." He says sadly.

"This isn't a secret, it's not about La Grenouille, or Shannon and Kelly, and it's what's going on inside of me." She answers with her voice trembling with emotion.

Gibbs rubs her shoulders from behind. "I want you to let me help you." He whispers.

Jenny shrugs him off. "How can I accept help from you, when I can't even help myself." She sighs in frustration. "Now get out of my office, I need to prep for the op that I had canceled last Friday night."

"I'm not my team, you can't dismiss me that easily Director." Gibbs growls.

Jenny steps over to her desk. "I really do not have the time for this Jethro."

"Just like you didn't have the time for me during lunch." Gibbs groans in protest.

"My appointment ran over until 1215 Hours, and the last I looked, just because we're sharing each other's beds at the moment, I do not see a wedding ring on my left finger, so I'm not your wife, I do not have to answer to you." Jenny answers sarcastically to him.

"Good one Director!" "Even if you were my wife, you still wouldn't answer to me." Gibbs snarls at her.

"Maybe that's the reason why you're divorced three times." Jenny laughs and starts to organize her folders for her op.

"There wouldn't of been a third divorce, because I never would have married Stephanie, if you hadn't left me." Gibbs says angrily.

Jenny laughs and shakes her head at him. "Sure blame that one on me also, I leave you to take a job offer, and you marry Stephanie on the rebound, nice Jethro." She chuckles.

Gibbs glares down at her. "I'll come back in here, when you've calm down."

"Hell will freeze over, before I calm down." She laughs and looks up at him. "Have fun with your boat tonight." She smirks up at him.

Gibbs looks over at his lover in disbelief. "You are really beginning to piss me off, I don't know what happened in your shrinks office, but don't take it out on me." Gibbs says angrily at her.

"Well don't take it out on the Director, just because you didn't get your lunch time booty call." Jenny laughs at him.

Gibbs angrily grabs her by the shoulders. "That was uncalled for." He snaps at her.

"I call it as I see it." "And you can release me now, unlike last time, I'm sober now."

"I had better control over you, when you were drunk." Gibbs smirks down at her.

Jenny angrily glares up at him. "You don't have control over me now, so get the hell out of my office, before I call security." She warns him.

"Try it!" Gibbs laughs at her. Jenny is about to reach for her intercom to buzz Cynthia. Gibbs leans over her on the desk, and pulls Jenny's wrist away from the intercom. "That's cheating, having Cynthia do your dirty work."

"If you would get the hell off of me, I would use my phone." Jenny hisses at him.

"No I like seeing you struggle." Gibbs grins at her.

"Great, Cynthia is going to walk in here, and see us like this." Jenny sighs in protest.

"No she can't, I locked the door." Gibbs smiles down at her.

"Why would you lock the door for?"

"I don't like interruptions." Gibbs says smoothly.

"For an argument." "They can hear us all the way down in the Squad Room." She groans.

Gibbs leans over, kisses her, and pulls away. "I'm sorry, but seven hours, is way to long for us not to kiss one another." He says softly and kisses her, Jenny gives into his kiss on the desk.

Squad Room

Tony is trying to listen in from his desk. "It's awfully quiet up there all of a sudden." He smirks.

Ziva is trying to listen in also. "Maybe he talked some sense into her stubborn brain." Ziva answers bitterly.

McGee narrows his eyebrows at his partners. "Gibbs being able to talk sense into the Director's brain." He comments dryly.

Jenny's Office

Up against Jenny's desk, Gibbs has Jenny pinned on her back, hot and heavy kisses are being exchanged by them. Gibbs moves his mouth on to Jenny's neck and slowly kisses her neck. "I have to be in MTAC soon." Jenny voice hitches as his mouth works it's way over her pulse.

"I don't care!" Gibbs growls and starts to unbutton Jenny's blouse.

Jenny is on fire as his mouth is on the top of her right breast. "I can't keep them waiting." She moans out.

"I still don't care." Gibbs finds Jenny's mouth again and kisses her hard. The feel of his tongue sliding over her bottom lip, makes Jenny part her lips inviting him in. Their tongues touched tip to tip, fighting for dominancy, Gibbs' hands go up under Jenny's skirt, his hands venture in between her legs. Jenny groans out, as his fingers stroke her arousal through her panty hose and panties, to stifle out an on coming cry, she bites down on his neck. "You are going to-" Gibbs flinches as he feels her hands on him below. "Oh god!" He cries out as Jenny is about to work open his zipper.

"You should of thought of that, when you had your hands in a inappropriate place Agent Gibbs." The Director purrs at him. Gibbs is about to kiss her when, Cynthia's voice on the intercom interrupts them.

"Director, you're a bit late for the Intel feed over in MTAC." Cynthia anxiously reminds her.

Jenny shoves Gibbs off of her and pushes in the button to her intercom. "Sorry Cynthia, I got tied up with something else, I'll be right over." Jenny answers flushed with emotion.

"I'll meet you over there." Cynthia answers.

Jenny starts to button her blouse. Gibbs highly aroused looks over at her. "What time will the op be done with?" He asks with a hint of sexual frustration.

"It's an all nighter." She says and walks over to the bathroom with Gibbs following her, she walks over and picks up her hair brush, looking at her lover through the mirror, and notes his sexual frustration. "I told you I had to be in MTAC." She answers and starts to adjust her clothes.

Squad Room

Tony is sitting on the corner of Ziva's desk, watching Gibbs and Jenny walk out on the balcony in front of MTAC. "All is calm." He smirks.

Balcony in front of MTAC

Jenny walks over to the eye scanner, before she scans herself in. "If your going to take care of your little problem, make sure you do it on the stall in the Men's Room, and not in the urinal for DiNozzo to see." She smirks, scans herself, and walks into MTAC.

Gibbs glares over at the door and looks down at his groin. "I may not make it to the Men's Room." He groans and rushes down the stairs.

Squad Room

Ten minutes later.

"Boss has been in the head for awhile." Tony laughs over at Ziva from his desk.

"Surprised you didn't follow him in." Ziva grins wickedly at him as she filing a paper away.

Gibbs walks in and looks at his team. "My conference room now." Gibbs mutters.

In the elevator

Gibbs is chewing his team out in between floors. "Very intelligent to bring that up McGee." Gibbs growls at him.

"I think we should have gotten it out in the open." McGee replies softly.

"On Thursday morning, she goes to her shrink for Post Trauma Stress Syndrome therapy." Gibbs reminds him.

Tony head slaps McGee. "Ow!" McGee grimaces in protest and rubs the back of his head.

Gibbs head slaps Tony. "That's for the meeting." He growls at Tony. Tony grimaces and holds the back of his head in pain. "I want everybody to lay off the Directors emotional state, keep in mind, I'm the one that has to deal with the bad dreams at night, not you."

"We are worried about her, that's all Gibbs." Ziva sighs.

"I know you are, but let her deal with it herself." "I've been there battling my inner demons and I know how Jenny feels." Gibbs says dryly and flips the switch over to the elevator. "I'm headed down to Autopsy."

"We need to see Abby about some evidence." Tony comments.

Elevator stops on Abby's floor.

Tony, Ziva, and McGee get out. Ziva waits for the doors to close and bursts out laughing. "Oh my!" She giggles.

McGee narrows his eyes at her. "What's so funny?" He inquires.

"Abby's lab!" Ziva laughs and quickly rushes into the lab with Tony and McGee following behind her.

Abby looks up and notices Ziva laughing. "What's up?" She smiles at her.

"Other room quick." Tony laughs.

They quickly run off to the back room. Abby locks out the door and glances up at Ziva for some answers. "Now we know what they were doing in her office." Ziva bursts out laughing.

Tony laughs then adds. "And we can't text message on the job, but the Director can have a quickie with Gibbs in her office." Tony says sarcastically.

Abby shoves Tony. "Details!" She demands.

"We had a meeting in her office, SecNav did a walk through the other day, and wasn't happy at what he saw here." Tony answers flatly.

"You are mad, because she banned you from viewing porn during working hours." Ziva smirks over at him.

"How do you know they were having a quickie in her office?" McGee cluelessly asks. Ziva head slaps McGee on the back of the head. McGee holds his head in pain. "Ow, that's twice in the past five minutes." He whines in protest.

"You didn't see the hickie on Gibbs' neck." Tony points to the left side of McGee's neck next to the shoulder.

"No, and that could have been there from earlier." McGee smirks back at Tony.

"It was a fresh one." Ziva grins wickedly.

"Where is he?" Abby asks Ziva.

"Autopsy!" Ziva answers dryly.

"I have to see Ducky anyways." Abby grins, unlocks the door, and rushes out.

"We need to scope out the Director, to see if she has any." Tony grins.

Ziva rolls her eyes up at Tony. "And of course that dirty job is left to me." She grumbles in protest.

Autopsy

Gibbs is sitting over at Ducky's desk, patiently waiting for him. Ducky walks in, notices Gibbs over at his desk, and walks over to him. "Jethro, what can I do for you?" He asks, and then notices Gibbs' latest war wound on his neck and shakes his head at him.

"What?" Gibbs curiously asks him.

"Don't the two of you grow tire of biting one another." Ducky mutters at him.

Gibbs rolls his eyes and remembers Jenny biting down on his neck on the desk. "Damn woman." He groans and rubs his neck.

"I assume you got her also." Ducky muses.

Gibbs smirks up at Ducky, as he has a flashback of ravishing the top of Jenny's breasts on top of her desk. "Yes, but as usual, the Directors are covered up." He laughs.

"The Director!" "That explains the redness then." Ducky chuckles at him.

Abby walks in. "Ducky, I heard you have something to show me." She asks innocently and approaches his desk.

"It's on my desk." Ducky says.

"How's your first day back?" Abby smiles and checks out Gibbs' hickey that was not on his neck from this morning.

"Uneventful!" Gibbs groans and looks up at Ducky. "Duck, when you get a minute, I want to review all the autopsy reports from when I was away." Gibbs asks softly.

"I had them pilled up for you." Ducky informs Gibbs, picks up the pile of folders, and hands the reports over to Gibbs.

"I won't have nothing better to do with my time, Jen has an all nighter in MTAC." Gibbs says bitterly, gets up, and walks out of the room.

Abby looks over at the door and waits for Gibbs to get into the elevator. "Oh my god!" She giggles.

"I assume you saw it also." Ducky chuckles.

"I was warned about it, and it wasn't there this morning." Abby says with a smile.

"I know, he said the Director put it on there." Ducky says and hands Abby an evidence bag. Abby's eyes pop out. "Abigail!" Ducky waves his hand in front of her face.

"Sorry!" She giggles and signs the evidence bag and rushes off.

Elevator door on Abby's Floor

Tony and Ziva are waiting at the elevator door, when the doors open, spotting Abby as they step inside the elevator. "Well!" Ziva snickers.

"I'll go up with you to your floor." Abby smiles at them.

Elevator doors close

As the elevator starts to go up. "And according to Ducky, the Director put it on him." Abby giggles

"The Director gets porn, but not me." Tony groans in protest.

Ziva rolls her eyes at Tony. "Difference is, she's in her office, where nobody can see her, your out in the open." Ziva sarcastically reminds him.

"But can she be heard is the question?" Tony grins.

Ziva puts her hand to the top of her forehead. "Yes!" "Like me, she's a screamer." Ziva sighs and shakes her head at the sleepless nights in her apartment in Tel Aviv and the apartment they shared together over in Cairo.

Abby's eyes widen with curiosity. "What?" She shrieks.

Jenny's Floor

Jenny is waiting over by the elevator. "I'm going to kill him." She hisses impatiently and walks over to the stairs.

Squad Room

Jenny walks over and spots Gibbs and McGee both working at their desks. She walks over to McGee's desk. "Agent McGee, could you please put the camera feed for the elevator on the plasma screen for me?" She mutters bitterly and approaches the plasma screen.

"Yes ma'am!" McGee answers smoothly and begins to type on his keyboard.

Gibbs gets up from his desk and walks over to her. "What's up?" He asks softly.

"I've been waiting for the damn elevator for five minutes." Jenny groans in protest as Tony, Ziva, and Abby appear on the plasma screen. Jenny shakes her head at them angrily. "I guess the elevator is the next thing I add to the no no's." Jenny answers and picks up her Blackberry and calls Tony.

In the elevator

Tony's cell phone starts to ring. "DiNozzo!" He answers.

"Agent DiNozzo, could you please put your cell phone on speaker phone?" Jenny asks dryly.

"Yes ma'am!" Tony smiles and pushes in the speakerphone button. "Ok ma'am!"

"Could you please end your little gossiping session, other people, namely me, need to use the elevator, I'm not walking down three flights of stairs to Doctor Mallard's in my heels." She hisses angrily at them. From the video feed, Jenny watches as Abby suddenly remembers the camera and starts to look up into the camera. "Yes Abby, I see you, now will the three of you get back to work." Jenny snaps at them and hangs up, then walks off for the elevator.

Gibbs follows Jenny from behind. Looking around and making sure that they are alone. "Thank you for this." Gibbs points to the hickey on his neck and then finishes quickly. "Director!" He growls.

"If you would of kept your hands to yourself, I wouldn't of bit you there." She smirks up at him. Gibbs is about to answer, but spots Agent Walker and his team approaching Jenny.

"Is our 1530 hour meeting still on Director?" Walker asks.

"Yes it is Agent Walker." Jenny answers flatly.

Gibbs watches Walker and his team walk off for the other elevator. "How did that loser ever become Lead Senior Field Agent?"

"Ask Leon!" Jenny grumbles as the elevator door opens. Tony and Ziva quickly get out. "Gibbs' conference room is also on the list of no no's from this moment on as well." She admonishes them and steps inside the elevator. Jenny glares over at Abby. "Abby out!" She snaps at her.

"I have to walk down the stairs?" Abby pouts and walks out of the elevator.

"Yes, because I'm running late." Jenny answers flatly as the elevator doors close.

"I'll bet you'll put her in a better mood later on." Abby winks at Gibbs and walks over to the stairs.

"I don't think so." Gibbs groans and walks off for his desk.

Tony looks over at Ziva. "I didn't see any marks on her neck." He notes.

"Maybe it wasn't a quickie." Ziva smiles.

Gibbs' voice is heard from his desk. "DiNozzo, David, get back to work." He barks at them.

Autopsy.

Ducky is removing Jenny's stitches from her arm. "I've been noticing you favoring your shoulder, the past week or son." Ducky says and gives Jenny a knowing look from her stool.

Jenny rolls her eyes at him. "Having Jethro and Ziva slamming me into the ground hasn't helped matters much." Jenny grumbles.

"Doing your rehab?" Ducky asks.

"Got thrown off of it, with my schedule." Jenny answers softly.

"Do I have to remind you the importance of it?" Ducky lectures his stubborn patient.

"No!" "Next week, I'll clear my schedule three times a week for the gym."

"Let me take a look at it." Ducky asks.

"Ducky, it's fine." Jenny whines.

Ducky gives Jenny a stern Doctor's glare. "I already saw Jethro's battle scars of the day Director." He chastises her.

"Figures he was down here already." Jenny laughs.

Ducky walks over and locks out the doors. "You two are taking a chance." He warns and walks back over to her and pulls over the privacy curtain.

"I've told him no on the job relations." Jenny answers and begins to unbutton her blouse.

"It takes two Jenny." Ducky sighs.

"He starts it." Jenny protests.

"I've heard that over in Europe before." Ducky muses and starts to look over Jenny's shoulder.

"We were arguing in my office, and one thing lead to another." Jenny says and flinches from the pain as Ducky applies some pressure in the back of her shoulder.

"It usually does with the two of you." "It seems like most of the pain is in the back of your shoulder." Ducky notes.

Jenny shakes her head yes. "And I like to sleep on my right side, and can't." She says softly.

"I hate to start of the antiflamatory medication on you again." Ducky frowns.

"I'll start my rehab on Monday, and we'll go from there."

"Sounds good." Ducky smiles and looks over the bullet wound. "Your other injuries seem to be healing up nicely."

"I have a bathing suit, that will cover that hole, have a trip to Pearl Harbor next weekend." Jenny smiles.

"I take it you have some beach time planned." Ducky asks smoothly.

"Oh yeah, and I made sure that Gibbs' team is on my Protection Detail."

"You planned a head." Ducky grins.

Squad Room

1900 Hours

Ziva has her coat on and looks over at Gibbs, who's working over at his desk. "You planned a head." She asks him.

Gibbs pops his head up from an autopsy report. "I have a lot of back cases that I need to catch up on." He says smoothly and looks up at the direction of Jenny's office. "Besides, I have nothing planned for tonight."

Ziva picks up her knapsack off of the floor. "Night Gibbs!" She smiles at him.

"Night Ziva!" He says softly and watches Ziva walk off towards the elevator. Gibbs puts a DVD into his computer and watches Jenny's interrogation of Reynolds from last week.

MTAC

2100 Hours

Gibbs is standing near the doorway looking down at Lucille and two other technicians. "Just the three of you." He smirks and walks out. Outside on the balcony, Gibbs glances down at an empty Squad Room. "Now to pick up, where we left off earlier, before Cynthia interrupted us." He grins and walks over towards Jenny's office, as he enters Cynthia's outer office, Gibbs locks the door behind him.

Jenny's Office

Jenny is sitting at her desk going over case files. Gibbs walks in and locks the door behind him. Jenny looks up and rolls her eyes at him. "What are you doing here?" She asks bluntly.

"Reviewing back cases, from the past two weeks, nice interrogation on Reynolds." Gibbs smiles at her.

"I still have it in me." Jenny says dryly and takes off her glasses.

Gibbs walks over to the bar and picks up the bourbon decanter. "Want me to pour you one?" Gibbs says

Jenny shakes her head. "No, I want to stay sharp for the op tonight, and you shouldn't either." She says softly.

"Your right!" Gibbs says and puts down the decanter.

Jenny gets up and walks over to him. "I'll walk you to the elevator, at least one of us will be getting some sleep tonight."

"You really want me to go home." Gibbs smirks at her.

"Yes, I can't have you distracting me, before an op." Jenny sighs.

"I'm a distraction." Gibbs smiles at her. "You didn't seem to mind in your office this afternoon on the desk."

"And it's not going to happen again, on my desk, SecNav will have my ass, if we do anything on NCIS property." Jenny warns him.

"I'm still not going anywhere tonight, whether you like it or not." Gibbs laughs at Jenny as she walks over to the door. "You don't want me to leave." Gibbs says smoothly and follows her over.

"We can't!" She protests at him.

"Can't is not in my vocabulary." Gibbs says softly and leans down and kisses her, breathlessly Jenny pulls away and buries her face against his chest. "And it's not like we haven't made love before on NCIS property before." Gibbs grins down at her and rubs Jenny's back.

Jenny looks up at him. "I was a Junior Agent back then, not the Agency Director." She bitterly reminds him.

"I believe the first time was in the back of the Taxi down in the Evidence Room." Gibbs smirks and flashes back

Evidence Room

December 10th 1997

0100 Hours

Gibbs is leaning inside the doorway of a Taxi, watching Jenny look for a bullet hole. "I found it." Jenny answers. Gibbs is smirking down at Jenny's butt. "Are you listening to me?" Jenny says and turns around and looks up at him.

"Didn't hear a thing." Gibbs says softly, goes over to Jenny on the back seat, and starts to ravish her neck.

"Jethro, I can't concentrate." Jenny quivers at the feel of his mouth on her neck.

"I can't concentrate, with you bending over like that inside the car." Gibbs answers and kisses Jenny on the mouth, as he deepens his kiss, Gibbs goes down on his back and brings Jenny down on top of him.

Ten minutes later.

After getting some clothing loosened, Gibbs is in a sitting position on the back seat with Jenny's legs wrapped around his waist, Jenny cries out as he enters her body. Gibbs slips his hands on to Jenny's waist pulling her body against him as he thrusts up against her. Slowly Gibbs moves against Jenny. "Jethro!" Jenny moans out.

The Taxi begins to bounce off the ground as their pace of their lovemaking intensifies. Their moans of passion echo through out the empty room. "Damn it!" Gibbs cries out.

Inside the car, Gibbs bites down on Jenny's neck to stifle out an on coming cry, Jenny clutches on to the back of his hair as her muscles begin to contract around his harden length. Gibbs slows down his thrusts, holding back his release. "Come on Jethro." Jenny screams out and clings on to the back of his neck. Gibbs shudders up against her and falls down on to his back, bringing Jenny on top of him. "You trying to kill me." Gibbs pants.

Exhausted from their lovemaking, Jenny looks up at him. "You should of thought about that, before you seduced me." She answers between breaths.

"It couldn't have been helped." "Now where did you say the bullet hole was at?"

"I have less clothes on now, so how are you going to concentrate now?" Jenny hisses at him.

"You have a point there." Gibbs smirks down up at her.

"It's right here!" Jenny answers and shoves Gibbs out of the way and points to a spot above the seat on the passenger side in the back.

"I'll have forensics' remove it tomorrow." Gibbs says and adjusts his pants. "I'll leave a note, on Morrow's desk, that we'll be coming in late tomorrow, 0900 hours." Gibbs answers smoothly as Jenny is getting dressed.

"Good, I can get a few hours extra sleep." Jenny says and gets out of the Taxi.

Gibbs gets out of the car and follows her. "Who says anybody is sleeping?" He says mischievously.

Jenny rolls her eyes over at him. "My place then, I'm not about to be rolling around on your basement floor." She grumbles in protest.

"Next weekend, I am going to get you so drunk, that you won't even feel my basement floor." Gibbs laughs and puts his arm around her waist and starts for the elevator door.

Present Time.

"Lucky for us, there was no camera system at the time in the Evidence Room, and nobody walked in on us." Jenny sighs with relief.

"It couldn't have been helped, you wouldn't wear tight jeans to work like that to be a tease, and I wouldn't have seduced you like that." "And somebody did catch us once." Gibbs smirks over at her.

Jenny rolls her eyes the memory. "Ducky!" She says softly.

January 7th 1998

Detox Shower

2200 Hours

After getting exposed in a Methamphetamine Lab, Jenny is taking a shower. "Of all the places to have a Meth Lab, in an RV." Jenny groans in protest.

Gibbs is standing on the other side of the curtain getting some ideas. "You'd be surprised at the places that they cook up their crap in." He says flatly and opens up the shower curtain. "Need any help in there?" He smirks over at her.

"I'm perfectly capable of getting my own shower." She answers sarcastically to him.

Gibbs steps in with her and closes the curtain. "I might need some help." He grins down at her and takes the sponge and soap from her.

"Jethro, are you crazy." Jenny protests.

Gibbs starts to wash Jenny's back. "No, impulsive!" He smirks, hands Jenny the sponge and soap, and turns around.

"If we get caught." Jenny grumbles and starts to wash his back.

"It's 2200 hours, only Ducky and the MTAC Tech's are in the building." Gibbs says smoothly.

"Turn around." She instructs him.

Gibbs turns around and smiles over at his lover as she washes up his chest and abdomen. "I should have you do this the next time we're in the shower at our places." Gibbs says softly.

Jenny laughs at him. "Problem is, we're to busy doing other activities in the shower, besides getting ourselves clean." She answers seductively.

"Such as!" Gibbs moans out as Jenny starts to touch him below.

Jenny starts to stroke his harden length in the shower. "You had to open up your big mouth." She purrs and looks down at his arousal as she's touching him. Gibbs pulls Jenny into his arms and kisses her passionately. They are exchanging hot and steamy kisses. Gibbs mouth descends down to Jenny's chest, devouring each of her breasts, his tongue circles around the nipples of her harden peaks.

Jenny clutches on to his head. "You're making me crazy." She moans out, pulls his face up, and kisses him on the mouth, and then she descends down to his neck and chest.

The feel of Jenny's tongue on the nipple of his chest, sends him over to edge. "I've just about had enough of that." Gibbs growls in frustration and picks Jenny up and straddles her legs around his waist as he slams her up against the wall, Gibbs enters her.

"Oh god!" Jenny screams out with pleasure. Gibbs begins to thrust against her up against the wall. Jenny digs her nails into his back. To stifle out an on coming cry, Gibbs finds his lovers mouth and kisses her.

Outside of the Detox Shower

Ducky is carrying his medical bag, as he's about to walk in the door, he hears the sound and fury of Gibbs and Jenny sexual encounter in the shower. "Does the term, get a room mean anything to those two." Ducky grumbles and walks in, then approaches their shower stall. "When the two of you finish what your doing in there, I'll be in Autopsy to examine the both of you." Ducky admonishes the horny teenagers.

Inside the shower, mortified Jenny pulls away from Gibbs' kiss. Gibbs turns and looks back over towards the curtain. "We should be down in about twenty minutes Duck." Gibbs answers with a shrug.

Outside the shower, Ducky chuckles at Gibbs. "With your stamina, I would think it would have been a half an hour Jethro." Ducky comments and starts to walk out, on his way out he slams the door shut, then puts a do not enter sign on the door.

Inside the shower

"Twenty minutes!" Jenny protests.

"Could be longer, if you don't get back to do what you were doing before Ducky came in." Gibbs growls and kisses her on the mouth.

Twenty minutes later.

Exhausted from their lovemaking, Gibbs is slumped up against the wall with his full weight on top of Jenny. "What did you just do to me?" Jenny answers breathlessly.

"I could have said the same thing to you last weekend in my basement." Gibbs groans and puts Jenny on to her feet.

Present Time

Jenny pulls away from Gibbs. "I was mortified when I went into Autopsy." She sighs in embarrassment.

"Ducky got some humor out of it." Gibbs laughs.

Jenny rolls her eyes up at Gibbs. "He threw it in my face for the rest of the month." Jenny answers and shivers when she has vision of Gibbs thrusting up against her in the Detox Shower. Gibbs leans down and kisses her, aroused from the flashback. Jenny gives into his kiss. As Gibbs is kissing her, he slowly backs Jenny over towards the couch and pushes her backwards. Gibbs drops on top of her and begins to ravish her neck. "We shouldn't be dong this." Jenny quivers.

"I told you earlier, that I didn't care." Gibbs growls with sexual frustration, and starts to unbutton Jenny's blouse. "And at this point, neither do you Director."

"Your right!" Jenny purrs and pushes Gibbs on to his back.

Gibbs gets them into a sitting position on the couch. "There's nobody in the Squad Room, three tech's inside MTAC, and I have both your office doors locked." Gibbs smirks over at her.

"You had this planned all along." She playfully admonishes him.

"Couldn't have been helped." Gibbs answers and takes off Jenny's blouse and unhooks her bra from the back, and slowly takes off her bra.

Jenny moans out as his hands feel up her breasts. "You know damn well, I can't stand foreplay Jethro." She answers.

"Everybody with the exception of you, I have zero patients for fore play." Gibbs says impatiently, and removes the rest of Jenny's clothes.

"If you would hurry up in undressing me, and yourself the both of us, wouldn't be frustrated." She hisses at him impatiently.

Gibbs quickly undresses himself and goes on top of his lover. Jenny leans up and kisses him on the mouth. Gibbs deepens her kiss. His lips travel down to her neck, and slowly his mouth claims her breasts. Jenny impatiently grabs him by the back of the hair, pulls him up, and kisses Gibbs on the mouth. Jenny lips urge his mouth open to receive his tongue. Gibbs groans out. His hands venture down to in between Jenny's legs. "Jethro!" Jenny breathes out and wraps her legs around his waist.

Gibbs enters her body, and begins to make love to her. Unlike in Jenny's study during their first encounter, where Gibbs was the aggressive lover, the tables suddenly turn on him. Jenny aggressively thrusts under him. "You trying to kill me Jen." Gibbs moans out.

Jenny aggressively nips along his earlobe. "Having a problem pacing yourself with me Agent Gibbs." She purrs and pushes Gibbs off of the couch and gets him to roll on his back.

On the floor, Gibbs leans up on his elbows and looks up helplessly as Jenny straddles him on top. "I'm in trouble now." He moans in panic.

Jenny shoves him down on to his back. "That's because I'm sober now, be careful for what you wish for." She says seductively, leans over, and kisses his chest.

Gibbs cries out as she circles her tongue around the nipple on his chest. Impatiently he pulls Jenny up and rolls on top of her. "You keep forgetting that I'm stronger than you are-" Gibbs groans out as Jenny aggressively thrusts under him. Swept away by his lover's aggressive love making Gibbs passionately kisses Jenny on the mouth. Jenny deepens his kiss and gets Gibbs to roll over on to his back. Gibbs breaks away from her kiss as her hips move aggressively on top of him.

"Quit fighting it." Jenny says and runs her tongue along his bottom lip seductively, battle weary, Gibbs thrusts his hips up against her and climaxes inside of her. Exhausted, Jenny falls on top of his chest, panting from exertion. Gibbs lies back trying to regain his faculties, blown away that the Director dominated him during their lovemaking. Jenny looks up at him and laughs at his facial expression.

"You take my breath away." Gibbs breathes.

Jenny strokes the hair on his chest. "You better recover and quick, I have to be in MTAC by 2330 hours." She says softly and starts to kiss him on the neck.

"I'm suppose to recover real fast, after that." Gibbs looks down at her in disbelief.

"Hum, it seems that I recovered real fast, after you got me on the desk in my study." Jenny smirks up at him.

Gibbs thinks a minute before he answers her. "I thought you weren't up in the bedroom." He raises an eyebrow at her.

"How do you know which one of us did you made love to that night?" Jenny grins and grabs his chin.

"I know!" Gibbs answers tenderly and gets Jenny to roll on to her back. "It was Jenny I made love to." "I can tell the difference." He says softly.

Jenny rubs his butt. "You won't be getting her tonight, so get busy." Gibbs gives the Director a helpless look. Jenny glances over at the ice cube bucket over at her mini bar from the floor.

"No icecubes!" He growls and leans over and kisses her.

2315 Hours

Gibbs is sleeping on the couch, after getting a shower and a change in clothing, Jenny walks over to him and throws a blanket over Gibbs. Gibbs stirs in his sleep as Jenny tenderly tucks him in. "Go back to sleep." She whispers softly and softly kisses him on the mouth. Jenny walks over to her desk and grabs her glasses and portfolio, then walks for the door, as she steps out of her office. Jenny locks the door.

0500 Hours

Jenny is sitting on the couch. "Jethro!" She calls out to him. Gibbs opens up his eyes and notes his lover's change of clothing. Jenny hands him a cup of coffee. "It's 0500 Hours."

Gibbs leans up and slowly drinks his coffee. "You finished in MTAC." Gibbs answers half asleep.

"Half an hour ago, my tech's just left." Jenny yawns.

Gibbs touches Jenny's face. "Get some sleep." He says softly.

"I will after you leave." Jenny takes in Gibbs' questioning look. "You need to change your clothes." She groggily answers.

"I need a shower first to wake up." Gibbs sighs.

"Use mine!"

Gibbs glares over at her. "You think I'm going in there alone, after what you did to me last night Director, you're mistaken." Gibbs growls at her.

"I have to change into my sweats anyways." She grins down at him.

In the shower

Gibbs has Jenny pinned up against the wall. "Maybe I should make a smaller shower at home." He grins.

"Yes!" Jenny screams and grabs on to his butt urging him to thrust harder.

Gibbs smirks down at the sight of the Director coming undone against him. Jenny nips down on to his right shoulder to stifle out on coming cry. "Watch it!" He growls in protest. Jenny runs her tongue along his jaw line. 'Oh god!" Gibbs cries out and has his release, he slumps up against the wall with his full weight on top of Jenny. Jenny buries her face against his neck and shoulder, trembling from the effects of their lovemaking. Gibbs gently puts Jenny on to her feet. "You're going to sleep real good after that." He grins in triumphantly down at her.

Jenny has her face pressed up against his chest, worn out from his lovemaking. "I'm almost there now." She whispers in exhaustion.

Jenny's Couch

0545 Hours

Gibbs is sitting on the edge of the couch watching Jenny sleep. He leans over and tenderly kisses her on the mouth. "I love you Madame Director." He says softly, gets up, and walks out of the office.

Parking Garage

0600 Hours

Gibbs is walking over to his car, Ziva is about to get out of her car and notices her boss in the same clothes as yesterday. Ziva ducks down, so that Gibbs doesn't see her and waits for him to pull out of the parking garage. "This bit of information, Tony and Abby do not need to hear." She says and gets out of her car and walks over to the elevator.

Starbucks

0700 Hours

Russ is behind the counter pouring Gibbs his coffee. "Gibbs you look like a freight train hit you." Russ laughs.

"Tell me about it." Gibbs laughs and takes his coffee from him.

Ducky is standing behind him. "Did the freight train have red hair?" Ducky admonishes him.

Gibbs turns and looks over at Ducky. "Impossible, she had to work last night." Gibbs smirks over at him. Ducky gives Gibbs a disapproving look.

Outside Starbucks

Ducky is standing next to Gibbs car. "You two are playing with fire." Ducky warns him.

"I don't know what your talking about Duck." Gibbs growls and opens up his car door.

Ducky rolls his eyes up at Gibbs. "Spare me Jethro, I know all about your hormones, remember, I walked into the Detox Shower that time, and caught you two." He says dryly.

"We were just talking about that." Gibbs laughs.

"Figures you would, but keep in mind, back then it was Junior Agent Shepard that you were frolicking around with in the shower at NCIS, not the Agency Director, which she is now, and the SecNav will not tolerate activities like that, between the head of his Agency and her Lead Senior Agent, on NCIS Property." Gibbs nods over at Ducky. "And it's mostly you Jethro." Ducky chastises him.

Gibbs looks over at Ducky. "Me!" He answers in disbelief. Ducky gives Gibbs a disgruntled look. "I can't help myself Duck." Gibbs smirks.

"For your boss' sake, learn." Ducky sighs.

Squad Room

0715 Hours

Tony is sitting at his desk, glancing over at the clock on the wall. "Gibbs is fifteen minutes late." He says to Ziva, who's working over at her desk.

"Maybe he's up in the Director's office." McGee says from his desk.

Tony grins over at McGee. "Maybe he spent the night in her office."

"If he did, Gibbs must of spent the night alone in her office, Jenny had to over see an op in MTAC all night Tony." Ziva bluntly reminds him.

Tony quickly gets the dirty images of his two boss' having sex up against Jenny's desk. "I forgot about that." He says with a shrug, and then grins over at Ziva. "So Ziva are you going to be wearing a bikini again?"

Ziva smiles over at Tony. "Of course I will." She answers seductively.

Tony rubs his hand over his chin, and begins to drool. "I wonder if the Director will be wearing-"

Gibbs' hand quickly comes up from behind Tony's head, and slaps him hard on the back of the head. "And if she is, it's for my eyes only." Gibbs growls at him and walks over to his desk. Ziva laughs over at Tony, who's rubbing the back of his head. Gibbs takes off his coat and throws it against the bookshelf behind his desk. "How's the Scott case going?" Gibbs asks and sits down at his desk.

"Ziva and I are going to tail him." Tony answers smoothly and looks over at McGee. "Probie, you'll keep a GPS track of our where abouts today."

"Let me know the minute you start tailing Scott." McGee says flatly.

Tony glances over at his exhausted boss. "Problem boss." Tony grins over at him.

Gibbs gives Tony the stare. "Should there be one DiNozzo." Gibbs answers bluntly.

"You look tired." Tony says and stands up and puts on his coat.

"Nothing that a few cups of coffee won't cure through out the day." Gibbs spots Agent Wyatt walking down the hallway towards the lounge and gets up from his desk. "I want Ziva doing the driving, when you start following Scott."

Tony gives Gibbs a horrified look. "Boss, don't you value my life." Tony gulps in panic. Gibbs walks over to Tony and glares over at him. "Ziva will do the driving." Tony answers nervously.

"McGee, I'll be back in ten minutes." Gibbs says over his shoulder and walks off towards the lounge.

Ziva stands up and waits for Gibbs to get out of sight. "I think he's punishing you Tony." Ziva laughs at him and puts on her coat.

Tony gives Ziva a dirty look. "For what?" He answers sharply.

"The Director's beach apparel comment." McGee chuckles from his desk.

Tony turns his head and looks over at McGee. "Nobody asked you." Tony says bitterly, picks up his knapsack, and walks off towards the elevator.

Ziva laughs at McGee. "I see our minds were thinking a like for a change." She winks at McGee and walks off.

Inside the elevator

Tony waits for the doors to close and looks over at Ziva. "The Director was in MTAC all night long, so why is our fearless leader wiped out." Tony questions.

"You got me!" Ziva lies.

"You see the Director yet." Tony asks smoothly.

"I believe she's in her office sleeping." Ziva answers dryly.

Jenny's Office

1000 Hours

Jenny is sitting up on her couch desperately trying to wake up. Cynthia opens the door and pops her head in. "I was checking to see if you were awake." She says softly and walks in with a coffee carafes and cup. Cynthia walks over to the couch, pours Jenny a cup of coffee, and puts the carafes down on the coffee table. "The condition your in, I don't think you want cream and sugar." Cynthia laughs at her boss and hands Jenny her coffee.

"Thank you Cynthia." Jenny whispers and slowly drinks her coffee.

Cynthia notes her boss' body language. "Rough night in MTAC." She asks.

Jenny quickly flashes back to the shower with Gibbs from this morning, the feel of his mouth ravishing the nipples on her breasts. "It had its moments." She answers and drinks her coffee.

Abby's Lab

Abby is going over some evidence on the Scott case over at her desk. "So I did find a partial print on the one bullet, and I can't seem to find a match for it." Abby looks up at Gibbs, who isn't paying any attention to her. Abby waves her hand in front of Gibbs' face. "Hello, anybody there." She asks.

"Sorry Abs, you were saying." He says softly.

"Well if you could get your mind off of Mommy for two seconds, you would have heard me." Abby elbows Gibbs affectionately.

Gibbs smiles down at Abby. "How did you know I was thinking about her?" He whispers.

"Please!" "Can't you have one night with out her?" "And look at yourself, you're a mess." Abby admonishes him.

Squad Room

1100 Hours

Ducky walks into the elevator and spots Jenny and rolls his eyes at her. "You look as bad as Jethro does." Ducky chastises her.

Elevator door closes

Jenny glares over at Ducky. "Do you mind, keeping your voice down Doctor?" She hisses at him in protest.

"You look horrible." Ducky scolds her.

Jenny sucks in her teeth. "I was in here all night long, had about four hours sleep on my couch in my office, and how am I suppose to look." She snaps at him.

Ducky angrily looks over at her. "And Jethro's excuse." "SecNav, finds out about it my dear, you are going to be in a lot of trouble." Ducky warns her.

"I know that, if Jethro would learn to keep his hands to himself, I would be fine." Jenny sighs in protest as the elevator stops on Abby's floor, as the doors open. "This discussion is over with Doctor Mallard." Jenny says bitterly and walks out.

Ducky waits for Jenny to walk into Abby's Lab. "It takes two, my dear." He frowns as the elevator door closes.

Abby's Lab

Abby is working in the back room with her music blaring, she looks up to see Jenny grimacing at her from the music. "Director, what can I do for you?" Abby frowns over at Jenny's appearance. "And I thought Gibbs looked bad, you are worse."

"I was up all night in MTAC." Jenny yawns.

"And Gibbs' excuse." Abby questions.

Jenny sits down in a chair next to Abby's desk. "Mine is from getting four hours, sleep, his I have no clue." Jenny shrugs.

"Well at least you have the weekend to catch up on your sleep." Abby smiles at Jenny.

"We have a gun show that we're going to tomorrow."

"That's the biggest one that's in DC, every year." "So what can I do for you?" Abby asks.

"You have a court hearing next week, I need you in my office, some time Monday morning for prep." Jenny reminds her.

Cynthia's Reception Area

Gibbs walks in and is about to walk into Jenny's office. "She's not in." Cynthia says from her desk.

Gibbs gives Cynthia a questioning look. "I just came from MTAC." He says and walks over to Cynthia's desk.

"I have no clue Agent Gibbs, and her Blackberry is charging in her office, so you can't contact her by cell phone either." Cynthia informs him. Cynthia looks up at Gibbs, and notices that he's just as exhausted as the Director is. "I expect my boss looking exhausted, but what's your excuse?" She questions.

Gibbs glares down at Cynthia. "None of your business, Cynthia." He growls in protest and walks out of the office.

Cynthia shakes her head at him. "And you're just as grouchy as my boss." She muses.

Squad Room

Gibbs is walking on the catwalk glancing down at McGee. "Anything McGee!" He barks at him and walks down the stairs.

McGee waits for Gibbs to walk into his section. "Tony and Ziva are still tailing Scott." He says dryly.

"I would like to have him arrested by the time we go to Hawaii." Gibbs groans.

"Their trying boss." McGee answers dejectedly.

Gibbs grabs his coat from the bookshelf. "I need coffee." He whines in exhaustion and walks off towards the elevator.

Cynthia's Reception Area

Jenny walks in and approaches Cynthia's desk. "Anything major!" She answers.

"Other than Agent Gibbs looking for you." Cynthia says and shakes her head.

Jenny rolls her eyes. "I'll see him all weekend." She mutters.

"Director you should be in bed, you're exhausted." Cynthia says softly.

"I have another op, in about twenty minutes, and MTAC needs to be locked out for that one." "So going to bed is out of the question at this time Cynthia." Jenny groans.

Squad Room

Gibbs returns from his coffee run and notices that McGee isn't sitting at his desk. "Where did McGee go?'" Gibbs grumbles and walks over to his desk.

Abby's Lab

McGee is sitting at the counter talking with Abby about their upcoming court hearing, and about convenient time for them to both meet Jenny up in her office on Monday morning. "So does 0930 sound good for you?" McGee asks flatly.

"My morning is empty McGee." Abby smiles at him.

Gibbs walks in and approaches McGee. "Why did you leave the Squad Room?" Gibbs questions him.

"I can keep an eye on Tony and Ziva from here." McGee answers.

Gibbs gives McGee the stare. "And what did the Director say about socializing on the job McGee." Gibbs asks roughly.

"Actually I wasn't socializing, Abby and I have to be up in Director's office Monday morning for a court hearing prep." McGee informs him.

"Did you see her McGee?" "She looks worse than Gibbs." Abby frowns in protest.

McGee shakes his head at Abby. "I saw that, but at the moment, I'm on her bad side, so I kept my mouth shut." McGee laughs.

"I've been looking all around the building for her." Gibbs grumbles in exasperation.

McGee does a GPS trace on Jenny's phone. "Try MTAC." McGee questions.

"Yes!" Gibbs answers and looks up at the plasma screen and glares up at it. "I was just there about a half an hour ago." Gibbs groans.

"Oh, that's because she was down here with me." Abby smiles at Gibbs.

"And when you were on your coffee run, is when I saw the Director walking up on the balcony towards her office" McGee answers smoothly. His cell phone starts to ring. "McGee!" He answers.

Tony and Ziva are in a car tailing Scott.

"There you are McProbie!" Tony grins.

"What's up Tony?" McGee asks.

"Na da!" "Scott is making us drive in circles." Tony grumbles and gives Ziva dirty look.

"I'll pass the info on to the boss."

"Better you than me." Tony says and hangs up.

McGee hangs up his phone and looks up at Gibbs. "Tony and Ziva haven't come up with anything yet." McGee says with a frown.

"Damn it!" Gibbs snaps.

Balcony In Front Of MTAC

Half an hour later

Gibbs walks over to the eye scanner and tries to scan himself in, noting that MTAC is locked out. "I swear your avoiding me on purpose today." He growls in protest.

Cynthia walks over to him. "A favor!" She asks softly.

"What?" Gibbs answers smoothly.

"Put her to bed when you take her to your place." Gibbs looks over at Cynthia. "Not what your thinking Agent Gibbs." "She's exhausted." Cynthia says with concern.

"So people keep telling me, I haven't seen her all day." Gibbs groans.

"Right now there is classified Intel coming over in MTAC, so it's the reason why it's locked out." Cynthia says and walks back over towards Jenny's Office.

Squad Room

1745 Hours

Tony and Ziva return to their desks. "Zip, zilch!" Tony mutters and flops at his desk.

"So frustrating!" Ziva sighs.

"I want this case solved before we go to Hawaii." Gibbs orders them.

"I'm looking forward to that." Ziva smiles, and looks up and spots Jenny walking out of MTAC. "And I thought you looked horrible Gibbs." Ziva frowns over at him.

Gibbs looks up at the balcony and spots his lover going inside of her office. "Wrap up your paper work, and we'll continue this on Monday." He says and shuts off his computer, then stands up and grabs his coat and walks off for the stairs.

McGee walks in. "Where's Gibbs?" McGee asks.

"Director's Office, she looks horrible." Tony answers.

"She's being stubborn, shoulder is bothering her." Ziva sighs.

"Well you and Gibbs slamming her into the ground the past few weeks hasn't helped matters much." Tony notes.

Jenny's Office

"I'll see you on Monday, ma'am." "Get some sleep." Cynthia advises her boss. Gibbs walks into the office and gives Jenny the stare. "Good night Agent Gibbs." Cynthia smiles at him, and walks out.

"Night Cynthia!" Gibbs answers and shuts Jenny's office door. "You look awful."

Jenny is packing up her brief case at her desk, she looks up at him and rolls her eyes at him. "Hum, I had about four hours sleep, do I have to remind you of our activities, prior to when I was in MTAC last night, and then the shower at 0500 hours." She sarcastically reminds him.

"After dinner, you're getting a shower, I'm looking over your shoulder." Gibbs notes Jenny's dirty look. "No Ducky didn't tell me about it, and you are going to sleep after wards."

"That's if I make it through dinner and the shower." Jenny sighs.

Gibbs walks over to Jenny and helps her into her coat. "Come on!"

Gibbs' Basement

2100 Hours

Gibbs is sanding the hull of his boat, when his cell phone rings. "Gibbs, yeah!" He answers.

Baja, Mexico

Cantina

Mike is sitting at the bar, smirking over at Camilla's butt as she taking a customers order at a table. "Probie!" He says and takes a puff from his cigarette.

"Mike, what's up?"' Gibbs smiles and steps down from his boat.

"Having dinner at the Cantina." Mike grins.

"Anybody new or hot for you to drool over." Gibbs smirks.

Mike bursts out laughing. "Always somebody new kid." "What are you doing?" Mike asks dryly.

"I'm working on my boat." Gibbs smiles and looks over at 'The Kelly'.

"And the red head." Mike says with an evil grin.

"Upstairs in bed sleeping."

"Wear her out already." Mike cackles.

"Did that this morning." Gibbs laughs.

"Huh!" Mike questions.

"She was in MTAC all night long."

"So where did you wear her out at?" Mike snickers.

"The shower in her office." Gibbs smirks at the memory of the Director coming undone as he thrusted inside her up against the shower wall.

Mike raises an eyebrow at Gibbs. "That's dangerous, bringing it to the work place." He questions.

Gibbs shakes his head. "I know, it couldn't be helped, I swear." Gibbs laughs and sits down on a stool.

"Come to think of it, I don't think I would have any control either." Mike cackles.

"Trust me I don't, thank god she's asleep, because I don't think my body is up for another round tonight." Gibbs groans.

"Keep forgetting she's younger than you." Mike laughs at him.

"Years don't make much difference, when I can get her to scream her head off." Gibbs grins.

"I guess I'll be hearing it when you two come down for a visit." Mike says and takes a sip from his bottle of Corona.

"I'm thinking by the end of the summer, her schedule is tight the next four months." "She has a Conference at Pearl Harbor next week, guess whose team is on her Protection Detail?" Gibbs smiles.

"Yours!" Mike asks.

"A huh, we fly out next Friday afternoon." Gibbs gloats at him.

"Lucky dog!" "Are you getting some beach time in?" Mike asks smoothly.

"Definitely Mike." Gibbs grins.

"I bet my beach is better." Mike taunts him.

"Nothing can beat out your beach Mike."

"And I have the thongs to prove it on the public beaches near the hotels." Mike drools.

"Don't I know it?" Gibbs laughs.

"Ok kid, I'll let you get back to your boat, since you wore out your blasted red head, hopefully she won't pay you back." Mike says mischievously.

Gibbs shakes his head at Mike. "Problem is, I don't know when it's coming Mike." Gibbs grumbles.

Mike bursts out laughing at Gibbs. "Sneaky woman." "Bye Probie!" Mike cackles and hangs up.

Gibbs hangs up his cell phone and stares over at his nearly completed boat. "Almost finished!" He smiles and gets up and turns out the lights in the basement.

Gibbs' Bedroom

Gibbs quietly slips under the covers, Jenny in her sleep rolls into his arms and buries her face against his chest. Gibbs rubs Jenny's back as she sleeps. "Mexico!" He smiles in wonder.

0900 Hours

Gibbs is sitting on the edge of the bed watching Jenny sleep, reluctantly he leans over and kisses her awake. "Jen!" He whispers softly. Jenny opens up her eyes and looks up at her lover. Gibbs strokes Jenny's hair. "You passed out around 2100 hours last night." Jenny buries her face into his lap. Gibbs laughs at her.

"Not funny!" She yawns and leans over and picks up his coffee cup from the nightstand.

"I hated waking you up, but I figured twelve hours was enough?" He says and watches Jenny finish the rest of his coffee.

"I haven't slept that long in a long time." Jenny smiles and buries her face into his lap.

Gibbs takes the cup away from her. "It looks like you could use a shower to wake up." He smirks down at her. Jenny pops her head up at him and glares up at him. "I didn't say I was going to join in with you, I'll make breakfast." Gibbs laughs and pulls Jenny up for a good morning kiss.

Dulles Expo Center

Gun Show

Gibbs is firing his rifle at some moving targets. Faith Coleman is watching nearby, smiling at Gibbs she walks over to him. "I see you still haven't lost your touch Jethro." She answers softly.

"Faith, been a few years since I've seen you." Gibbs smiles at her.

"Last time I saw you, Kate was an agent at NCIS, and Tom Morrow was the Director." She answers with a shrug.

"He'll be retiring from his position at Homeland Security soon." Gibbs says and escorts Faith away from the shooting range.

"I saw him last week." Faith says with a smile.

"You here alone." Gibbs asks smoothly.

"My date is off browsing at Civil War rifles." Faith rolls her eyes. "So in the mean time, can I buy you a cup of coffee?" She asks him.

"No I'm on Protection Detail."

Faith narrows her eyes up at him. "On a weekend." She asks him. Gibbs gestures over towards the hand shooting range, where Jenny is firing her gun into a target. "So you were more than an escort to the Director of NCIS at the Commander And Chief Ball." Faith smiles at him.

"We've been seeing one another for about three months." Gibbs says softly.

Faith watches Jenny shoot with accuracy at her target. "I see she knows her way around a gun." Faith says with surprise.

"Everybody keeps forgetting that she was a Field Agent, before she became Director, damn good one, and I should know, I trained her." Gibbs smiles with pride.

Faith's boyfriend Harry walks over to Gibbs and Faith. "There you are, I've been looking all over for you." Harry smiles over at Faith and glances over at Gibbs.

"Harry, this is an old friend of mine, Jethro Gibbs, he's an NCIS Agent." Faith says softly.

Harry reaches his hand out to Gibbs. "Harry Banks." Gibbs shakes Harry's hand. "About to go for target practice?" Harry asks him sheepishly.

"No finished!" Gibbs answers roughly and glances over at Jenny who's finishing up.

"Faith and I were about to go for lunch." Harry says and grabs a hold of Faith's hand.

"We just got here an hour ago." Gibbs says and puts his rifle inside the carrying case.

"We!" Harry inquires.

"Jethro is on Protection Detail." Faith points over to Jenny over at the shooting range. "Jenny Shepard, Director of NCIS."

"Your boss can't seem to keep out of the news." Harry asks.

Gibbs glares down over at Harry. "Some of the news can't be helped." Gibbs grumbles.

"Nice to see you again Jethro, tell Tony and the other's that I said hi." She smiles at him.

"I will!" Gibbs says smoothly.

Harry reaches out for Gibbs' hand. "Nice to meet you." Harry grins up at him.

Gibbs gives Harry a firm tight handshake. "Same here!" Gibbs smirks down at Harry. Faith pulls Harry along and the walk off. Gibbs continues to give Harry the stare, something about him that just doesn't sit right with him. Gibbs' mind suddenly goes back to Jenny and he walks over to her as she's taking off her earmuffs. Gibbs looks over at her target. "You've been practicing this week." He smiles at her.

Jenny puts in a new clip inside of her gun. "Can't sit in my office or MTAC all day long." She answers flatly.

"Well starting next week your hitting the gym, and I'm making sure that your there." Jenny glares up at him. Gibbs ignores her glare, leans over, and kisses her.

Jenny pulls away from his kiss and puts her gun into her sidearm. "I'll be back." She says and is about to walk off.

"Where are you going?" Gibbs asks her.

"A place where you can't go." Jenny smugly answers him and walks off. Gibbs laughs at her and puts his rifle case down, he picks up a pair of earmuffs.

Over at a vender's table.

Ten minutes later.

Jenny is looking over at several revolvers when Harry walks over to her. Jenny takes out the clip out of the revolver. "You seem to know you way around a gun." Harry smirks over at her.

Jenny rolls her eyes at him. "If that's a line beat it." She answers angrily.

"How did you know it was a pick me up line?" Harry smiles at her.

"I've heard better ones." Jenny laughs at him.

"Maybe I can come up with a better one." Harry says and brushes up against her.

Jenny glares up at Harry. "How about you taking a hike?" She hisses at him. The vender behind the table bursts out laughing at Harry.

Harry gives Jenny a wounded look. "I was trying to ask a pretty lady out, I saw you on the firing range." Harry says with a frown.

Hand Gun Shooting Range

Gibbs takes his earmuffs off and changes the clip in his Sig, looking around, he notices that Jenny is nowhere to be found. "Where did that woman get to now?" Gibbs angrily sighs and picks up his rifle and starts looking for Jenny.

Venders table.

"I've heard that one before also." Jenny laughs at Harry. "Look I'm with somebody." Jenny informs Harry.

Harry grins over at Jenny. "So am I, maybe we can trade up." Harry winks at her.

The Vender raises an eyebrow over at Harry. "Why don't you quit while you're a head?" He warns Harry.

Jenny shakes her head angrily. "He's to clueless to know when to stop." Jenny sighs in frustration. Pissed off that the Director has to come out on her day off from work. "I come here to relax, and now I have to throw my authority around, on my day off from work." Jenny takes out her ID and badge from her pocket book and angrily shows Harry.

"I knew who you were." The vender acknowledges.

Gibbs angrily slams his shoulder into Harry's and glares over at him. "So did Harry!" Gibbs growls at him.

"Then Harry has some explaining to do." Jenny answers furiously.

"Can't a guy ask a woman out?" Harry innocently asks.

Gibbs gets into Harry's face. "Not when she's been going out with somebody for three months." Gibbs snarls at him angrily.

"I didn't know that." Harry stammers over his words.

"Now you know, and that person is me." Gibbs fumes.

Faith walks over to Gibbs. "Jethro what on earth are you up to?" She curiously asks.

"Harry can't take no for an answer, I was about to have security throw him out." Jenny informs Faith.

"Harry how could you?" Faith says angrily and slaps him across the face and storms off.

Jenny angrily looks up at Harry. "I would of done worse to you." She warns him. Harry rushes off to catch up with Faith.

"What would you have done to him?" The vender asks her.

"Castration!" Jenny smirks up at him and walks off.

Venders jaw drops in disbelief. "Is that a line?" He asks Gibbs.

Gibbs shakes his head. "No!" He answers flatly and walks off to catch up with Jenny over at another table. "It only takes a minute Jenny." He grunts at her.

"Please, how long was I alone at the shooting range." She hisses at him.

"And I had one eye on you from where I was at." Gibbs says roughly.

Jenny takes in a deep breath. "I know I felt them on me." She snaps at him.

Gibbs puts his arm around her waist and pulls Jenny closer against him. "Come on, I need some shells for my rifle." He says and starts to walk off.

"This time next weekend we'll be in Hawaii." Jenny smiles.

"I'm not moving off of the beach all weekend long." Gibbs grins.

"Anything to get us away from DC, winter is dragging on and on." Jenny groans.

"You hate the cold." Gibbs laughs at her.

Jenny looks up and gives him a dirty look. "I wouldn't mind it so much if somebody didn't keep their damn bedroom like a walk in freezer." She grumbles in protest.

"Don't worry, you usually get warmed up right away." Gibbs smirks down at her. Jenny playfully shoves Gibbs as they walk along. "We still on for dinner and a movie tonight."

"Yes, I caught up on my sleep." Jenny laughs.

Gibbs' Living Room

2200 Hours

Gibbs and Jenny walk through the front door, Gibbs' cell phone starts to ring. Jenny glances back at him, and then starts to walk upstairs. "I'll be right up." He calls up to her. "Gibbs, yeah!" He answers.

Tony's Apartment

"Boss, the Purdue/Ohio State Game that you have a bet on with me, is into double over time." Tony grins.

"Who's winning?" Gibbs asks smoothly.

"Purdue by three with two minutes to go." Tony gloats.

"This will be easy money DiNozzo." Gibbs laughs at him.

"Want to double it." Tony smugly asks.

"Your on!" Gibbs answers and walks over to the living room and picks up the TV remote from the coffee table and turns on ESPN.

Fifteen minutes later.

"Damn, triple over time." Tony gulps nervously.

"I hope this does not go on all night." Gibbs grumbles.

"Might be fun." Tony smiles.

"For you!" Gibbs groans.

"Somebody waiting for you." Tony laughs.

"Yes!" Gibbs impatiently sighs at him.

"I'm sure she's asleep, looked worn out yesterday." Tony reminds him.

"Tony, I hate to say this to you, the woman has more energy and stamina then you, and she's about five years older than you are." Gibbs growls at him.

"So she's not tired anymore." Tony answers in surprise.

"No!" Gibbs says and groans at a Purdue turn over.

"It's like taking candy from a baby when it comes to bets with you." Tony laughs at him.

Gibbs' Bedroom

Jenny is angrily lying in bed freezing. "This phone call better be important." She furiously hisses and grabs her black and peach Kimono from the end of the bed and puts it on and storms out of the bedroom.

Gibbs' Living Room

"Looks like we're going into quadruple over time." Tony taunts Gibbs on the phone.

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs growls at him.

At the bottom of the stairs, Jenny angrily glares over at her lover. "I can't believe it, I've been freezing my ass off upstairs, while you and Tony discuss his stupid pools on the phone." Jenny screams over at him.

Tony hears Jenny's voice through the phone. "Sounds like you're in trouble boss." Tony laughs at him.

"And it's your fault." Gibbs growls at him and glances over at his impatient lover at the bottom of the stairs.

"If you wouldn't keep your room an ice box, then maybe she wouldn't be pissed off." Tony chuckles.

Gibbs with his eyes locked on to Jenny's. "That's a negative." He answers.

"Ohio State up by four." Tony cheers and pumps his fist up in the air.

Jenny has had enough, she angrily goes over to Gibbs and grabs the TV remote from his hand and turns off the TV, then grabs Gibbs' cell phone. "Tony, I only get him for four days out of the month so in the future, would you keep your stupid bets off of my time." Jenny says bitterly to Tony.

"I'm off the job ma'am." Tony says smugly.

"So am I Tony." Jenny says and hangs up the phone and throws it on the coffee table, then leans over and kisses Gibbs firmly on the mouth, Gibbs goes down on his back and brings Jenny on top of him.


	14. Stake Out At McNeil's

March 7th 2009

Squad Room

0730 Hours

Tony is standing in front of Gibbs' desk paying him the money he owes him for winning Tony's basketball pool. "You shouldn't have celebrated to soon." Gibbs laughs at him.

"I was crying at the end." Tony whines.

"I was to busy at the end, doing something else." Gibbs grins and walks over and picks up his coat.

"Tony we need to head out soon." Ziva says as she gets up from her desk and picks up her coat.

"I want results from the two of you today." Gibbs says roughly and puts on his coat.

"Tony I left something in my car, I'll meet you." Ziva says and walks off for the elevator.

Elevator for the Parking Garage

Ten minutes later.

Tony and Gibbs is in the elevator, just as the elevator approaches the Parking Garage floor, Tony flips the switch over and looks over at Gibbs. "What was up with Jenny on Saturday night?" Tony answers bitterly.

"We were about to go upstairs, when you called." Gibbs grumbles.

"And I had her waiting." Tony says and shakes his head.

"You never keep a lady waiting, specially one with red hair and a temper." Gibbs laughs and flips over the switch. "I'm on a coffee run, you and David better get some results today." Gibbs orders him, and steps out of the elevator.

Balcony in front of MTAC

1000 Hours

Jenny is talking with McGee and Abby about their upcoming court hearing. "I wouldn't worry about it, with the prep that I gave you." She says softly.

McGee smiles up at her. "I have to get back that surveillance ma'am." He answers and walks down the stairs.

"I have some work that I need to do in the lab." Abby smiles and walks off for the elevator.

Cynthia approaches her boss. "SecNav has a feed in MTAC for you Director." Cynthia informs her.

"Thank you Cynthia." Jenny answers and walks over to the eye scanner and scans herself to unlock MTAC.

Squad Room

1030 Hours

McGee is on the phone with Tony. "He what?" McGee answers flatly.

"He's having a meeting tomorrow night in a bar, problem is, Ziva and I just blew our cover." "Gibbs there!" Tony asks roughly.

McGee sighs at Tony and Ziva. "No, and he's going to flip out on you two." "Which bar?" McGee inquires.

"McNeil's!" Tony answers.

McGee raises his eyebrows at the bar that Scott has chosen for a weapons sale meeting. "For a drug trafficking sale." McGee questions flatly.

"That's the place." Tony answers softly.

"I have to do the surveillance for this so." "How can we can get an arrest for this case." McGee grumbles in protest, unknown to him, Gibbs and Jenny are standing right by behind him, and have over heard his entire conversation.

"I know that McClueless." Tony mumbles.

"You're just pissed because you and Ziva screwed up." McGee snaps at him. Jenny sits on the corner of McGee's desk and gives him the stare. "Oh boy!" McGee says anxiously, and finds Gibbs leaning over his shoulder from behind. Jenny pushes in the speakerphone button on McGee's phone.

"I take it that Gibbs is there." Tony grins.

"And me also Agent DiNozzo." Jenny answers angrily.

"How did the two of you screw up?" Gibbs growls at him.

Jenny's Office

An hour later

Gibbs, Jenny, Tony, and Ziva are sitting around the conference table. "SecNav wants results on this one, I promised him this morning." Jenny answers impatiently.

"We're sorry." Tony frowns.

Ziva sighs in frustration and looks over at Gibbs. "Is there any way, that somebody else, can case the bar tomorrow night, since Tony and I can't do it." She asks Gibbs.

"It's a two person job in the bar Ziva, I can't go in there alone." Gibbs answers roughly.

Tony gets an idea and stares over at Jenny. "If you had back up would you do it?" Tony grins.

"Sure!" Gibbs answers and looks over at Tony, who's glancing over at Jenny. "Oh know, I'm not going to put Jenny into a dangerous situation." Gibbs growls over at Tony.

Jenny glares over at Gibbs. "That's not your decision to make Jethro." "I want this case wrapped up by Friday morning." Jenny angrily snaps at Gibbs.

Gibbs widens his eyes over at Jenny. "You can't be serious." He groans in protest.

"You are going to have to wear a disguise Jenny, you've been all over the media the past few months." Ziva smiles at her.

Jenny rolls her eyes at Ziva. "Ziva, I remember how to do undercover work." Jenny sighs over at her.

"Looks like I saved the day." Tony grins.

Gibbs glares over at Tony and head slaps him on the back of the head. "You screwed up the day." Gibbs groans at him.

"The three of you are dismissed, I have a meeting with Secretary Of State Clinton in about an hour." Jenny orders them.

Tony and Ziva get up and leave Jenny's office. Gibbs angrily stares over at his lover. "I don't like it!" Gibbs says bitterly.

"Well if the two of them didn't screw up, this would not be an option." Jenny says and gets up from the table.

Gibbs wants to avoid an argument, quickly changes the subject. "Noemi cooking tonight." He smiles at her.

"Yes she is." Jenny says and looks down at him. "I should be done by 1800 Hours."

"Good!" He answers and gets up and approaches the doorway, before Gibbs leaves the office, he looks at her one last time and then walks out.

Cynthia walks in. "Your in luck, no case reports to go over." Cynthia answers.

"For a change I'm caught up." Jenny smiles with relief. "Remember, at 1400 hours, I do not want anything scheduled, been missing out on my rehab on my shoulder."

"I have your schedule open between 1400 and 1500 hours." Cynthia answers and walks out of the office.

Squad Room

Gibbs is sitting at his desk checking his e-mails, when his desk phone starts to ring. "Gibbs, yeah!" He answers.

Faith Coleman's Apartment

"Jethro its Faith Coleman." She says and throws a box containing Harry's personal belongings outside the front door and slams the door shut.

Gibbs hears the front door slamming. "Faith, what's up?" He asks curiously.

"I wanted to apologize for Saturday." She answers softly.

"It wasn't your fault." Gibbs reassures her.

Faith walks over to the couch in the living room and sits down. "Harry is a reporter with the Plaza News, in Arlington." She sadly informs him.

Gibbs rolls his eyes. "And he was trying to worm an interview with Jenny." He growls angrily.

"Yes!" Faith frowns.

Gibbs slams his keyboard angrily against his desk. "If I'd know he was a reporter." Gibbs mutters.

"Why do you think I remained quiet about it?" Faith laughs.

Gibbs grits his teeth and before he answers Faith, Gibbs watches Jenny walking over to the elevator and waits for her to get inside. "You still know me Faith." Gibbs smiles and shakes his head. Tony pops his head up from his desk and starts to eavesdrop on Gibbs' conversation.

"Yes I do Jethro." She smiles at him.

"Bye Faith!" Gibbs answers smoothly and hangs up.

"Faith, as in Lieutenant Commander Faith Coleman." Tony smirks over at him.

"Yes DiNozzo!" Gibbs answers dryly.

"Haven't heard that name in ages." Tony says mischievously. "Going home for lunch."

"No!" Gibbs says and stands up and grabs his gun and badge from his desk drawer. "Out to lunch."

Tony narrows his eyes at him. "I just saw the Director head out." He grins up at Gibbs.

"She has a lunch meeting with Secretary Of State Clinton." Gibbs answers, then grabs his coat and walks off.

Gibbs' Basement

1215 Hours

Gibbs is drinking a beer and eating a cheese steak at his workbench. "Since I'm alone, I better get this out of the way now." He smirks and picks up his cell phone.

Drebin's Boat Shop

Honolulu, Hawaii

0615 Hours

Earl Drebin is power washing a boat, when wife Malonina approaches him. "You have a phone call." She informs him.

"Who the hell is calling at this hour, we don't open for another two hours?" He grumbles.

"Gunny!" She shrugs.

Earl quickly turns off the power washer. "Haven't heard from that SOB in about four years." He laughs and walks off.

Inside

Earl goes behind the counter and picks up the phone. "How in the hell did you know I was going to be awake, Gunny?" He cackles.

"You use to shove the Privates out of bed, at the crack of dawn." Gibbs laughs.

"You were one of them." Earl laughs.

"Lucky for me, I slept on the bottom bunk bed." Gibbs laughs and sips his beer.

"You were also hard headed." Earl answers.

"Still am, it's the reason why my ex wives divorced me." Gibbs grins.

"You stopped after the third ex wife, you finally got smart." Earl gloats.

"Rub it in." Gibbs growls.

"So why are you bugging me at six in the morning." Earl sighs.

"Need to rent a boat over night, this Saturday afternoon and it will be an over nighter." Gibbs says smoothly.

"How big?" Earl asks and looks over his rental schedule.

"It's just the two of us." Gibbs smiles.

"I got a Hunter 27 that has your name all over it." Earl suggests

"Perfect!" "I should be over around noon time next Saturday to prep for the over nighter, I want to surprise my lady." Gibbs grins.

"Has she ever been on a boat before?" Earl asks.

"Yeah, and knows her way around one also, I'm building a sailboat with a sleeping cabin, she should be sea worthy by July, so this will be a trial run for the two of us." Gibbs smiles and glances over at 'The Kelly'.

"I'll have the boat ready for you by noon time, it will be nice seeing you again Jethro." Earl smiles.

"Same here, Earl, I'll see you Saturday." He answers dryly.

"Bye Gunny1" Earl answers and hangs up.

Starbucks

1245 Hours

Jenny is standing over at the counter paying for her coffee. "Your not with Gibbs during lunch, what a surprise?" Trish notes and takes Jenny's money.

"Had an official luncheon with Secretary Of State Clinton." Jenny smiles at Trish.

"I would have preferred her as President Clinton." Trish sighs.

"One day, we'll have a woman President." Jenny nods.

Over at a corner table, Harry Banks is watching Jenny. "Since your now alone, maybe I can get that interview." He smiles and gets up from his table.

Back over at the counter, Trish hands Jenny her coffee. "Think you would run." She asks Jenny.

Jenny bursts out laughing at the idea of being President of the United States. "I have enough on my hands running NCIS." She answers and continues to laugh.

"And dealing with Gibbs." Trish grins over at her.

Jenny rolls her eyes. "I've had a good first half of the day Trish, do not jinx it for me." Jenny sighs dryly.

Harry slowly walks over to Jenny. "Hello gorgeous, remember me."

Jenny glares at Harry. "Now, it's shot to hell." She hisses angrily.

Harry smirks down at her. "I wasn't that bad on Saturday." He says smoothly.

"Which part of no don't you understand?" Jenny answers angrily.

"None of it." Harry grins at her.

"To bad I'm not carrying my weapon at the moment." She groans at him, turns, and walks out of the coffee shop.

Harry laughs at her and follows Jenny outside. "Was that a threat?" He baits her.

"Yes it was." Jenny angrily snaps at him and walks over to her Towne Car. Harry continues to follow her. Jenny glares over at him and loses her temper. "Unlike on Saturday, where you were a border line pain in the ass, today you are resorting to harassment." She warns him.

"I just want to get to know you better." Harry says softly.

Jenny looks over at Melvin and Hector who are sitting inside the car, then back over at Harry. "Well you can get to know Melvin and Hector a lot better." She smirks over at Harry.

Melvin and Hector get out of the car and approach Harry. Harry nervously looks up at Hector. "Melvin and Hector." Harry stutters and clears his throat.

"Sir, I would advise you step away, from Director Shepard." Melvin politely warns Harry. Harry shows Melvin his Press ID.

Melvin hands over Harry's ID over to Jenny. Jenny looks down and reads it. She glares over at Harry. "I am going to nail your ass to the wall, once I get back to my office." She screams at Harry and throws his ID at him. Hector opens up the rear passenger door of the Towne Car, where Jenny angrily gets into the car.

Squad Room

1300 Hours

Gibbs gets out of the elevator with McGee, as they approach Gibbs section, Jenny's voice can be heard from her office. McGee narrows his eyes over at Gibbs. "Wasn't me McGee?" Gibbs growls and walks over to his desk, where he takes off his coat and throws it up against the bookshelf, before he sits down, Gibbs looks over at Tony and Ziva.

Tony rolls his eyes at Gibbs. "Wasn't us either, the moment she got off the elevator she was on her cell phone on the war path." Tony groans.

Ducky walks over to Gibbs' desk. "Jethro!" He admonishes him.

Gibbs glares up at Ducky. "How come every time the Director gets pissed off, everybody blames me?" Gibbs sighs in protest.

"Because you are the cause of it most of the time." Ducky chuckles.

Cynthia walks over to Gibbs' desk cringing. "She's going to be a little late for the gym Agent Gibbs." She says softly.

"What in the hell is going on?" Gibbs angrily asks.

"Some reporter tried to approach her at the coffee shop and was harassing her for an interview." Cynthia informs him.

"Damn it!" Gibbs growls and gets up from his desk and storms out of his section and heads for the stairs.

Cynthia calls out to Gibbs as he's walking along the catwalk. "I wouldn't go in there if I were you." She warns him.

"Your not me Cynthia." Gibbs answers bitterly and goes up the stairs.

Jenny's Office

Jenny is on the phone screaming at Harry's boss on the phone from her desk. "Well the proper channels, is to go through my PR Department first." She says angrily. Gibbs walks into the office and sits down at the conference table. "Well if this crap keeps happening, I will file a restraining order against him, and if that does not work, I will file harassment charges against Mr. Banks, am I making myself clear?" She warns and waits for an answer. "Good!" She snaps and hangs up.

"Where was he following you at?" Gibbs growls.

"Starbucks!" Jenny snaps

"I got a phone call from Faith, after you left for lunch, and she told me about Harry being a reporter." Gibbs says bitterly.

"I am pissed off." Jenny hisses and gets up and looks out the window.

"Good, you can use that energy in the gym." Gibbs smirks up at her.

Jenny looks down at her watch. "Thanks for reminding me." She says sarcastically.

NCIS Gym

1430 Hours

Gibbs is sitting behind Jenny on a bench as she working out with a ten-pound dumb bell. "Come on, five more." He barks at her.

Jenny turns and glares at him. "Five more, and I'm going to shove this dumb bell up your-"

Tony and Ziva walk into the gym. "See your following instructions." Ziva smiles down at Jenny.

"Friday I'm hitting the pool at the hotel." Jenny grimaces and continues to work out.

"Looking forward to the beach on Saturday." Tony smirks at Gibbs and Jenny.

"I'm going to be looking forward for the Scott case to get wrapped up, so SecNav can get off my case." Jenny mutters at Tony.

"Hopefully by tomorrow night." Ziva answers dry.

Squad Room

0700 Hours

Gibbs is walking Jenny over to the stairs. Jenny gets on the first two steps and turns and looks down at Gibbs. Gibbs leans up and whispers in her ear. "What did I do, to be on the receiving end of it for most of the night in bed?" He says softly.

"Blame it on Harry!" Jenny smirks, turns, and walks off.

Over at the entranceway to the hallway, returning from the lounge, Tony, Ziva, Abby, and McGee have witnessed the entire scene. "Now I see why, Gibbs is always calling her a tease." Tony grins.

Gibbs watches Jenny walk up the stairs, as she gets near the railing in front of MTAC. "Director!" He calls up to her.

Jenny leans over the railing. "Yes Agent Gibbs." She answers sarcastically.

"Is Jenny free for lunch." He grins up at her.

"Depends if Agent Gibbs behaves himself." She grins and walks off towards her office.

"Don't count on it." He laughs and turns to find his team watching him from the doorway. "Isn't there a case that the three of you should be working on?" He growls at them.

"Right away boss." Tony answers and rushes off with Ziva and McGee.

Gibbs gives Abby the stare. "Alright!" She sighs and walks over to the elevator.

0900 Hours

Tony, Ziva, and McGee are getting their coats on. McGee walks over to Gibbs' desk. "We're going to head over to McNeil's now to set up our surveillance equipment." McGee tells him.

"I want the three of you at the ready, just incase something goes wrong." Gibbs grunts.

"We'll be ready, and so will the Director, Gibbs." Ziva reassures him and walks off with Tony and McGee.

Gibbs looks up on the balcony and spots Jenny walking out of MTAC and over to her office. "In the mean time, Harry is getting a visit from me." Gibbs snarls and gets up from his desk.

Arlington, Virginia

Outside a Dunkin Donuts

Gibbs patiently waits for Harry to walk outside, as Harry walks out the door, Gibbs grabs him by the collar of his jacket. "Defending your girlfriend yet again." Harry laughs at him.

Gibbs glares at him. "She doesn't know that I'm here." He growls at him.

"I don't think she needs you as a personal bodyguard Agent Gibbs, she handled herself quite well yesterday, I no longer have a job now." Harry sighs bitterly.

"Well maybe if you would take no for an answer, you would have one." Gibbs angrily snaps at him, lets Harry go, and shoves him against the wall.

"I want the one big story, to get me away from that rag sheet." Harry frowns at Gibbs with disappointment.

Gibbs narrows his eyes at Harry. "Did you ask the PR Department at NCIS?" He asks bitterly.

Harry rolls his eyes. "She can't speak about the upcoming trial with Assistant Director Vance." Harry answers sharply.

"That has not even gone to court yet." "And it's not our case, legally we can not talk about it." Gibbs angrily informs him.

"It was worth the shot trying." Harry sighs in defeat, walks off towards his car, and gets inside.

Gibbs looks up at the Dunkin Donuts and laughs. "You don't make Jamaican Blend here." He grins and walks off.

Gibbs' Bedroom

1225 Hours

Gibbs and Jenny lie in bed with the sheet wrapped around them, Jenny has her back against his chest with her face pressed up against Gibbs' right tricep, their legs are intimately intertwined with one another. "I wasn't expecting you to be this passive." He smirks

"Why should I do all the work all the time." Jenny laughs against his arm.

Gibbs caresses her left hand. "Because I'm older, that's why?" He snorts with a laugh.

"You complain when I dominate you, you complain when I just lie there, make up your mind." She groans in protest.

Gibbs laughs at her, and then gets serious. "I like it when you're aggressive at first on top of me." Gibbs says softly. Jenny turns and looks up at him. "I lie there, and when you think I've come undone underneath you, is when I turn the tables on you, the sight of you losing yourself against my body, it's one of the reasons why I love making love to you in the daytime, I get lost looking into your green eyes, the moment when I climax inside of you, I see your soul Jenny." Gibbs says tenderly.

"I love you." She whispers softly, leans up, and kisses him. Gibbs is about to flip Jenny over on to her back, when Jenny breaks away and shoves him on to his back. "You need to pack for Hawaii." She teases him.

"I hate packing." He growls and is about to kiss her.

"Pack, while I get a shower." She says firmly and gets out of bed. Gibbs smirks over at her butt. "Don't even think about the shower Jethro." She purrs and walks out of the bedroom.

Gibbs buries his face into the mattress. "Can't I pack afterwards?" He whines in protest.

Squad Room

1300 Hours

"We're all set." McGee says firmly from his desk.

Tony is standing in front of Ziva's desk looking up at Gibbs on the top stairs smirking over at Jenny's butt as she walks back over to her office. "How do the two of them have the energy, everyday for sex?" Tony ponders.

Ziva shakes her head at Tony from her desk. "Envious of an older couple Tony." Ziva laughs at him.

Tony grins over at Gibbs as he walks across the catwalk and down the stairs. "Marveling their stamina." Tony answers.

Gibbs walks into his section, looking over at McGee as he sits down at his desk. "Well!" He asks smoothly.

"Everything is in place." McGee comments.

"Remember I want everybody on stand by tonight." Gibbs says roughly.

Cynthia walks by Gibbs' section, carrying a garment bag and carry on case. "Cynthia going away some where." Tony muses over at Ziva.

"Director had her disguise sent over." Ziva answers.

"Why didn't she bring it in with her this morning?" McGee asks Gibbs.

"How the hell should I know?" Gibbs growls and picks up the mouse to his computer.

"Maybe she didn't want you to see it." Ziva giggles.

Jenny's Office

1700 Hours

Ziva is sitting on the couching talking to Jenny as she's getting dressed in her bathroom. "When was the last time you did undercover work?" She asks her.

Jenny walks out of the bathroom wearing a lavender colored Sequin Dress. "A month before I became Director." Jenny answers softly.

Ziva's eyes pop out of her head, with the amount of cleavage that Jenny is exposing, and the tightness and short length of her dress. "He's going to flip out." Ziva warns her.

"Do you see a ring on this finger?" Jenny says sarcastically, holds up her left hand, and wiggles her ring finger.

"I was referring to Tony." Ziva laughs.

Jenny bursts out laughing. "Now to put my blonde wig on." She says and walks back into the bathroom.

Gibbs walks in. "What is taking you so long?" He barks impatiently.

"You know damn well, so shut up." Jenny hisses from the bathroom.

Ziva bursts out laughing at Jenny. Gibbs glares over at Ziva. "Something funny Officer David." He grumbles at her.

"Never rush a lady, when she's getting ready." Ziva smiles at him.

Gibbs shrugs at her. "Ready for what?" He mutters impatiently and walks over for the bathroom.

In the bathroom

Jenny is standing in front of the mirror putting her red lipstick on, when Gibbs approaches the doorway, his jaw drops at his lover. "What in the hell?" He snarls at her.

Jenny rolls her eyes at him. "I've worn less, on other op's remember." She sighs at him.

Inside the office

Tony walks in. "All we need is to get the Director wired up." He smiles over at Ziva.

Gibbs has over heard Tony and steps out of the bathroom. "If you think DiNozzo is going to wire her up, with that outfit on, your mistaken David." Gibbs growls at her.

Jenny walks out of the bathroom. "Ziva will wire me up, you won't be able to concentrate either Jethro." Jenny answers dryly.

Tony's eyes pop out of his head and he starts to drool. Ziva bursts out laughing at him. Gibbs walks over and gets into Tony's face. "DiNozzo, we've been through this before." Gibbs groans at him.

"It can't be helped boss." "I'll send McGee up with the wire." Tony sighs and continues to drool as he leaves the office.

"I told you Jenny." Ziva laughs at her.

"How am I suppose to concentrate through dinner?" Gibbs whines in protest.

"By being a good boy, I'll make it up to you later on." Jenny purrs seductively at him.

Gibbs starts to curse Jenny out as he leaves her office. "You're bad!" Ziva laughs at her.

"He deserves it." She smirks over at Ziva.

Squad Room

Tony is standing with McGee in the middle of Gibbs' section. "The Director is ready to be wired up." Tony grins at McGee.

"On my way up now." McGee answers flatly and spots Gibbs storming in, pissed off at Jenny. McGee cautiously walks out and heads for the stairs.

"Problem boss." Tony smirks at him. Gibbs walks over to Tony and gets face to face with Tony. "What am I suppose to do, when she's wearing an outfit like that?" Tony groans in protest.

"Think of something." Gibbs glares at him angrily.

Jenny's Office

"He's probably cursing out Tony for looking at you inappropriately." Ziva laughs.

Jenny starts to put on her jewelry. "Tony saw enough of me a few weeks ago." She hisses angrily.

"He said the important parts were covered." Ziva winks at her.

Jenny glares over at Ziva. "I am going to kill him later on for that." Jenny answers bitterly.

McGee walks in and his jaw drops. Ziva bursts out laughing at McGee's facial expression. "Tony isn't the only one that's drooling." Ziva answers and continues to laugh.

"Just don't tell Jethro, I don't want him head slapping McGee."

"Tony said you were ready to be wired." McGee stammers.

"I'll take care of that McGee." Ziva smiles at him.

McGee walks over and hands Ziva the microphone. "Thank you Ziva." He sighs with relief and quickly rushes out of the office blushing.

"At least he was relieved." Jenny laughs.

Squad Room

Tony grins at McGee as he returns to his desk. "Going to head slap McGee also boss." Tony laughs.

McGee glares over at Tony. "You could have warned me, that she was dressed like that." He groans over at Tony.

Gibbs head slaps Tony, Tony grimaces and holds his head in pain. "What's that for?" He whines in protest.

Gibbs glares over at Tony. "For blowing your cover yesterday." "Now I'll have to deal with other men staring at her like that, besides you two." He growls at Tony.

McNeil's Tavern

1845 Hours

Inside a van, Gibbs is reviewing what he wants Tony and Ziva to do, while he's inside the bar with Jenny. "DiNozzo and Ziva, I want you waiting inside a car around the corner from the bar." He instructs them.

"Gotcha boss." Tony answers smoothly and gets out of the van with Ziva.

"Soon as the two of you get inside the bar, I want to do a sound check." McGee asks dryly.

"Soon as I make sure that it's safe." Gibbs says roughly.

Outside of the van

Two minutes later.

Out of earshot of McGee, Gibbs comes up from behind Jenny. "You are wearing that dress on purpose, just to drive me crazy." He growls in frustration.

Jenny smiles at him. "It's working, besides nobody would recognize the Director of NCIS in an outfit like this." She smirks at him.

Gibbs rolls his eyes at her. "You got a point." He mumbles and walks Jenny over to the door and opens it for her. Jenny walks in, with Gibbs following behind her.

A waiter approaches Gibbs and Jenny. "May I help you sir." He asks Gibbs.

"Table for LJ. Tibbs." Gibbs possessively puts his arm around Jenny's waist. The waiter shows Gibbs and Jenny over to their table. Gibbs pulls the chair out for Jenny.

"How sweet." She smiles at him and sits down.

"Can I get you anything sir?" The waiter asks Gibbs as he hands him and Jenny some menus.

Gibbs sits down at the table. "Bourbon for the both of us." He answers smoothly and watches him walk off. Gibbs glares over at Jenny. "You are going to be in so much trouble, when I get you home later on." He warns her and turns on Jenny's microphone.

"That's cheating Jethro!" She hisses angrily over at him.

Gibbs smirks over at his lover. "You started it." He laughs and starts to read his menu.

Tony's car

Tony is watching Gibbs and Jenny from his laptop. "Wonder what Gibbs said to her before he turned on the microphone." Tony laughs.

"I think Jenny is in a lot of trouble when she gets home later on, he isn't to happy over the dress." Ziva laughs.

"I like it." Tony drools.

"That's why?" Ziva chuckles.

Tony puts on his headset. "Boss that was low, we couldn't hear what you said to the Director." Tony whines in protest.

In the bar

Gibbs looks around to make sure that nobody is around. "That's because it was for her ears only DiNozzo." Gibbs growls at him.

"Tango Two can we please be serious on an op." Jenny sighs at Tony.

"Come on Tango One, you two aren't being serious." Tony laughs.

"I'm being serious, and can't speak for Mr. Tibbs." Jenny mutters.

"Can we please do a sound check?" McGee moans in frustration from inside the van.

"I hear you Tango Three." Tony answers firmly.

"I hear all of you loud and clear." Jenny says dryly.

The waiter walks over and puts Gibbs and Jenny's drinks on the table. "You ready to order." He smiles at them.

"Two Specials." Gibbs answers flatly and watches the waiter walk off.

In the van

McGee notices Scott approaching the bar. "Tango One, I see our subject about to enter the bar." McGee informs them.

In the bar

"I read you Tango Three." Jenny says softly.

Scott walks in. "Subject is inside the bar." Gibbs says and keeps his eye on Scott.

"Where is our mystery guest?" Jenny asks impatiently.

"Patients my dear." Gibbs smiles over at her.

Jenny watches the waiter walk Scott over to his table. "Tango Three make sure you start the video and audio." Jenny instructs McGee and takes a sip of her drink.

"Copy that Tango One." McGee acknowledges her.

Ten minutes later.

Scott's accomplice Mick Denton approaches the table. "About time you showed up." Scott groans angrily at him.

"Just making sure the Feds isn't around." Denton says cautiously.

"I've made sure." Scott reassures him.

Tony's car

"Yeah right!" Tony laughs at them.

Inside the bar

"Arms delivery, pier 34." Denton says smoothly.

"Time and place." Scott answers sharply.

"Seven O'clock tomorrow night." Denton replies.

"Why so early?" Scott groans in protest.

"I have to take a flight to Cambodia, at nine o'clock."

Scott writes down the information on a pad and shoves it in his coat pocket. "I need to speak to my partner." Scott says and walks over to a payphone near the restrooms.

"I see some people still don't use a cell phone." Jenny laughs.

"Lucky for us, McGee can trace the call." Gibbs answers and takes a sip of his bourbon.

"I'll put a trace on the call ASAP." McGee informs them from the truck.

"I'll head over towards the ladies room so I can listen in a little also." Jenny gets up and slowly walks past Scott as he's talking on the phone. Scott begins to drool over Jenny as she steps inside the Ladies Room. Gibbs glares at Scott from across the room.

Tony's car

"Going to head slap him also boss." Tony chuckles.

In the bar

Gibbs looks around to make sure that nobody is watching him before he speaks to Tony. "No you, if you don't keep your mouth shut." Gibbs growls at him, gets up from the table, and walks over to the jukebox.

Tony's Car

Ziva watches Gibbs from Tony's laptop and turns off her head set. "What's he doing?" She asks.

Tony turns off his head set also. "I guess he needs a little mood music, plus there are other couples dancing Ziva." Tony shrugs.

Inside the van

An address from Arlington pops up on McGee's computer screen. "I got a trace on the payphone to a warehouse, in Arlington." McGee says softly.

In the bar

Gibbs sits back down at the table. "We'll get a warrant on that warehouse first thing in the morning." Gibbs answers smoothly and spots Jenny walking out of the bathroom, slowly she walks past Scott to listen in on his phone conversation. Scott smirks down at Jenny's butt, and continues with his phone conversation.

Jenny returns to the table, with her lover glaring at her. "Problem dear!" She answers sweetly and sits down at the table.

"You know damn well what the problem is." Gibbs groans at her.

Scott walks back over to his table and sits down. "Well?" Denton asks him anxiously.

"We're on!" Scott grins at him.

"You spent more time checking out the blonde over there then talking on the phone." Denton grumbles.

Tony's car

Tony chokes on his soda at Denton's last comment, and starts to cough. Ziva pats Tony on the back. "Lean over and lift your arms up." She giggles.

Inside the van

McGee is laughing at Gibbs' facial expression, turning off his head set. "If looks could kill." He laughs.

In the bar

Gibbs looks around the bar to make sure that nobody is watching him, before he answers his team. "If the three of you don't shut up, I'm going to restrict you to desk duty when we get back from Hawaii." Gibbs snarls at them.

"The Director won't let that happen, right ma'am." Tony voice is heard through their headset.

"He's the team leader, not me." Jenny answers dryly.

Gibbs gives her the stare. "It's about time, that you figured out that one." He mutters.

Over at Scott's table "I'm going to see my partner." Scott gets up from the table. "See you at seven o'clock sharp tomorrow."

Denton gets up from the table. "I'm heading out also." Denton walks off with Scott.

Gibbs watches Scott and Denton walk out of the bar. "Tango Two, tail Denton." He instructs them.

Tony's car

"On it boss." Tony answers and starts up the car.

In the van

"Boss, I'm doing a back ground check on Denton's photo." McGee says smoothly and changes the DVD in the computer. McGee takes off his head set and calls Abby on her cell phone.

Bowling Alley

"Hello!" Abby answers

"It's McGee!" McGee says softly.

"Hi Timmy!" Abby smiles.

"Might have something on the boss and the Director in the bar for your video collection." He says smoothly.

"Awesome!" "Make sure you sneak some stuff while they're in Hawaii for me." Abby begs him.

"Will do!" McGee grins and watches Jenny and Gibbs in the bar.

In the bar

"I'm anxious to get back to the office." Jenny glances up at Gibbs and notices that he's watching the other couples dancing on the dance floor. "Jethro, what are you up to?" She smiles at him.

"We haven't danced since the Commander And Chief Ball." Gibbs grins at her.

"We haven't gone any place that we could dance." Jenny answers softly.

Gibbs gets up from the table, walks behind Jenny's chair, and pulls it back. "One dance before we leave." He asks her softly.

"Alright!" She says and gets up. Gibbs walks her over to the dance floor, their song comes on over the jukebox. Jenny smiles up at him. "You had this planned." She whispers and buries her face against his shoulder.

Gibbs starts to slow dance with her. "I couldn't dance like this with you at the ball." He says with a smile.

"And I couldn't do this either." Jenny leans up and passionately kisses him on the mouth. Gibbs deepens Jenny's kiss. Breathlessly, Jenny pulls away and wraps her arms around his neck, and buries her face into his shoulder.

In the van

McGee smiles at Gibbs and Jenny as they dance on the dance floor. "Abby is going to love this." He says softly and texts Abby. "I'll stop at your place at 0615 Hours."

Abby texts back to him. "Got something!"

McGee replies back to Abby's text. "Did I ever!" McGee answers, suddenly his cell phone rings. "Abby!" He smiles.

Bowling Alley

"What's going on?" She asks anxiously.

"There slow dancing to their song in the bar." McGee answers smoothly.

"Oh my god!" Abby squeals with excitement.

Inside the bar

As the song is ending, Jenny looks up at Gibbs. "I love you." She whispers softly, and leans up and kisses him.

In the van

McGee puts the DVD of Gibbs and Jenny dancing into his coat pocket. Gibbs opens up the sliding door. Jenny quickly gets in with Gibbs following her. Gibbs slams the door shut. "I've just about had enough of this." He growls impatiently and pulls off Jenny's wig.

McGee looks over at Jenny and laughs at her. "Don't like the Director as a blonde Gibbs." McGee chuckles.

Gibbs glares over at his lover. "No!" He answers bitterly.

"The Colonel was a blonde." Jenny hisses at him.

Gibbs rolls his eyes at her. "I only went out with her to make you jealous." He grumbles at her.

"That only lasted for a few weeks Jethro." She answers sweetly and bats her eyelashes at him.

Gibbs gives her the stare. "I noticed, by your comments on the phone from Paris." He answers smoothly.

Jenny laughs at him. "McGee get us back to NCIS." She instructs him.

Squad Room

McGee is watching Gibbs and Jenny up on the balcony. "To bad this isn't on video." He laughs.

Balcony in front of MTAC

Gibbs impatiently glares down at his lover. "Do I have to forcibly remove it off of your body?" He growls at her.

Jenny laughs at him. "Might have been fun at home." She chuckles, Gibbs continues to glare at her. "Alright!" She sighs and walks off towards her office.

Gibbs waits for Jenny to get inside. "You are going to be screaming tonight, once I get you into the bedroom." He smirks and walks down the stairs.

Squad Room

McGee waits for Gibbs to walk into his section. "Problem with the Director." McGee laughs.

"Yes that damn dress." Gibbs groans.

Fifteen minutes later.

Jenny in a change of clothes walks up to Gibbs and McGee. Gibbs smirks down at her in approval. Jenny steals his coffee. "Find anything about Denton yet? She asks and takes a sip of Gibbs' coffee.

"Yes, the FBI has him on their ten most wanted list." "Michael 'Mick' Denton, age forty five." McGee informs them.

Jenny looks up at the plasma screen. "Look at the wrap sheet on him." She frowns.

"Drugs, weapons, assassin for hire, you name it." Gibbs answers sharply. His cell phone starts to ring. "Gibbs, yeah!" He answers.

Tony's car

"Boss, Denton went to an air field and left by helicopter." Tony informs him.

"Great, need another warrant for something else tomorrow." Gibbs grumbles.

"We're almost on our way back." Tony says dryly.

"McGee just found out some information on Denton." Gibbs says roughly.

Ten minutes later.

Tony and Ziva step out of the elevator and walk over to Gibbs. Tony looks over at Jenny's change in wardrobe and frowns. Gibbs head slaps him. "I was surprised that she changed out of her dress." He grimaces and rubs the back of his head.

"Gibbs made her." McGee snickers and gets a warning glare from Jenny. "I watched the two of you at the top of the steps."

"I'll get the two warrants that we need, ASAP tomorrow morning." Jenny glances up at Gibbs. "To speed things along." "I'll e-mail Fornell before I go home, since the FBI is after Denton, I think this should be a joint investigation between the FBI and NCIS." She nods and looks over at Tony, Ziva, and McGee. "In the mean time, everybody go home, and get some rest." Jenny orders them and walks off for her office.

"We're going to have a meeting about the raid at 1000 hours in the Director's Office." Gibbs informs them and walks off towards the stairs.

Jenny's House

2330 Hours

Gibbs slams the front door shut and locks the door. He turns around and spots Jenny on the bottom stairs with her heels off. Jenny quickly runs up the stairs. Gibbs smirks up at her. "Making me chase after you up two flights of stairs, isn't helping matters much." He growls at her and runs up the stairs after her.

Jenny's Bedroom

Gibbs catches up to Jenny next the bed. "You are going to be screaming tonight." He grins at her and shoves Jenny on to the bed.

Jenny smiles up at him. "I had this planned all along." She purrs and pulls him down on top of her on the bed. Gibbs passionately kisses Jenny on the mouth.

At a bar

Tony and Ziva are sitting around having a drink. "Wonder if Gibbs is getting even with her." Tony grins.

"She was being, a how you say it, a tease Tony." She smiles at him.

Jenny's Bedroom

Gibbs enters her with a deep thrust. Jenny captured his lips to stifle out an on coming cry. Gibbs begins to thrust harder against her. Jenny begins to move with him, her hands grab on to the covers on each side of her as he thrusts deeper and more fiercely inside of her. Jenny moves in rhythm under his body. "Jethro!" She screams out his name as her inside muscles convulsed.

Gibbs covered her mouth with his own, kissing her hot and passionately, he thrusts more strongly against her, savoring her tightness around him. Every nerve in Jenny's body screams out for release. "You're not screaming loud enough for me." He warns

Lost in her orgasm Jenny arches her hips up to his, Gibbs' plunges deeper and rapidly against her. "Oh god!" "Yes!" She screamed out.

Getting off on her screams of pleasure. Gibbs moves harder and faster against her with longer deeper thrusts. His' entire body aches for release. Gibbs hears Jenny's screams of pleasure, as he thrusts one last time against her. He shudders and falls on top of her. Feeling that familiar trembling in his arms after he's made love to her. Gibbs buries his face against Jenny's shoulder. "'I'm going to sleep good after that." He smirks and looks up at his lover who's completely out of it.

"If I would of know that you were going to be this aggressive, I would of worn a shorter dress that exposed more cleavage." She whispers seductively.

Gibbs looks up at her and leans over her. "We wouldn't have made it to the bedroom, I would have hauled your ass up on to the conference table in your office."

"With McGee down stairs and Tony on his way back to head quarters."

"It's one of my fantasies." He smirks and leans over and kisses her passionately one last time and buries his face in between her breasts.

"It's all it will ever be, so don't even think about it." She says seductively, and looks down and notices that Gibbs is sound to sleep against her chest.


	15. Mile High Club

March 11th 2009

Jenny's Bedroom

0500 Hours

The alarm clock goes off, Jenny groans and desperately tries to turn it off, but Gibbs' weight on top of her stops her. "Jethro!" She whines in protest.

"What?" Gibbs mumbles against her chest.

"Could you get your weight off of me, so I can shut off the alarm clock." She yawns.

Gibbs leans up, gets his weight off of Jenny, and watches her slap at the alarm clock. "Good morning." He says softly, leans over, and kisses her.

"Good morning!" She answers with a yawn.

Gibbs nuzzles her neck. "Few more days and we'll be waking up in our hotel room in Honolulu." He whispers.

"You get three days to sleep in, remember." Jenny says and rubs the back of his hair.

"I plan on lying on the beach all day Monday, while you're at the Conference." He smirks at her.

"Rub it in." Jenny answers and kisses him.

Gibbs deepens her kiss and gets his full weight on top of her. Jenny's lips part slowly to receive his tongue meeting it with her own as it probes deeper into her mouth. As he deepens his kiss, Jenny's hands venture down below his waist and she touches his arousal. Gibbs groans out and pulls away from her kiss. Gibbs draws his lips a fraction away from Jenny's. "I don't think we're going to make it to the shower this morning." His voice quickens as Jenny continues to stroke up against his harden length.

"I'll go casual into work today." She purrs seductively.

"Nothing to tight." He growls and leans over and kisses her, slowly he rolls over on to his back and brings Jenny on top of him.

Abby's Apartment

0615 Hours

Abby's doorbell rings, Abby quickly runs over to the door, opens it, and smiles at McGee. "I made breakfast." She says and backs away from the door.

McGee walks in and smells the sausage. "Good because I didn't have the time to make it this morning."

Abby closes the door. "McGee, breakfast is the most important meal of the day." She protests and walks off towards her kitchen with McGee following her. "We'll eat out in the living room." She smiles.

Ten minutes later

Abby's Living Room

Abby smiles at the video footage of Gibbs and Jenny slow dancing. "Do they know?" Abby asks raising an eyebrow over at McGee.

"No, it's not on the surveillance footage." McGee answers and shoves a forkful of pancakes into his mouth.

"Damn it Daddy propose to her already." Abby pouts in protest.

"Who knows, maybe he'll pop the question in Honolulu." McGee smiles.

"Then the bet will be a draw, and we'll get a refund." Abby nods over at him.

"Sounds like a win, win, situation for all of us." McGee answers smoothly.

"What did Gibbs think of her dress and wig?" Abby giggles.

"He hated it." McGee laughs.

Starbucks

0630 Hours

Gibbs and Jenny are sitting at a corner table drinking coffee. Gibbs' cell phone starts to ring. "Gibbs, yeah!" He answers.

Fornell's Office

"Where are you?" Fornell asks impatiently.

"Starbucks, I don't have to be in until 0700 hours." Gibbs growls.

"Your other half wasn't in her office either." Fornell laughs.

"Which one of us do you want?" Gibbs asks roughly.

"I take it she's with you." Fornell grins.

"Yes Fornell!" Gibbs mutters.

"You!" Fornell says smoothly.

"What's up?" Gibbs asks and sips his coffee.

"I'm going outside to get some air." Jenny says and stands up and puts her coat on.

Gibbs moves his phone away from his mouth. "Don't venture to far off." He says sharply to her. Jenny glares over at him and walks off. Gibbs puts the phone back over at his mouth. "You were saying Tobias." Gibbs says and watches Jenny go outside, pissed off at her for look she gave him.

"I got some info on Denton." Fornell says and looks up at his computer monitor.

Five minutes later.

"Sounds good Tobias." Gibbs says smoothly.

"I'll be at NCIS at 1000 hours for that meeting." Fornell says, taking in Gibbs' silence. "Jethro you in there."

"Trying to talk to you on the phone, and watching Jenny at the same time, who's outside isn't easy Tobias, she had a reporter harassing her the other day." Gibbs grumbles.

"Keep forgetting that you have Protection Detail with her, off hours." Fornell laughs.

"SecNav is extremely strict with her since the diner." "I'll see you in a few hours." Gibbs mutters and hangs up. He gets up from the table, grabs his coat, and walks over to the counter.

"The Director can take care of herself, Gibbs, I saw her telling off that reporter the other day." Trish answers sharply from behind the counter.

"It only takes a minute, and I almost lost her a few months ago." Gibbs frowns.

Outside

Gibbs walks out with two cups of coffee. He spots Jenny over at a newsstand reading a magazine and walks over to her. "I saw the dirty look." He says bitterly and hands Jenny her coffee, then walks off for the car with Jenny following behind him.

"Quit reminding me of not wandering off to far." "I'm not a child." She hisses angrily at him.

Gibbs opens up the front side passenger door for Jenny. "Early morning argument." Gibbs smirks, slams the door, walks over to the driver's side door, opens it up, and gets inside. "Fornell has some info on Denton." He says and shuts the door.

"Good we can use all the information we can get." She nods over at him. Gibbs pulls out and drives off.

Traffic light over at the Navy Yard.

The light changes red. Gibbs stops at the light. He leans over and passionately kisses Jenny. Breathlessly, Jenny gives into his kiss. The light changes green. Gibbs pulls away from her. "Since we won't be going to my place for lunch today." He says smoothly and turns into the Navy Yard.

Squad Room

Gibbs steps out of the elevator and walks over to his section. "Morning boss." Tony smiles from his desk.

"Morning DiNozzo!" Gibbs answers and walks over to his desk.

"I didn't see the Director get off with you." Tony grins over at him.

Gibbs puts his coffee down on his desk, takes off his coat, and throws it up against the bookshelf. "She got off on Ducky's floor." He answers and sits at his desk.

McGee and Ziva walk in. "Morning boss." McGee nods at Gibbs as he approaches his desk.

"Morning Gibbs." Ziva smiles and sits down at her desk.

"Good morning!" He addresses them and opens up his e-mails on his computer. "I got a call from Fornell this morning, the FBI has some information on Denton." Gibbs informs them.

"Does the FBI want the lead in this case?" Tony asks.

"No!" "Fornell will be at the meeting at 1000 hours."

Jenny's Floor

Jenny gets out of the elevator as she walks along the balcony she bumps into MTAC Technician Danielle. "Morning Danielle!" She smiles at her.

"Good morning ma'am!" She answers and approaches the eye scanner.

"Soon as I check in with Cynthia, I'll be inside." Jenny answers softly and walks off towards her office.

Gibbs' Section

"Once the courts open up in two hours, the Director should have those warrants that we need." Ziva answers dryly.

"I try to figure out how she gets them so fast." McGee ponders and sits down at his desk.

"It's called ass kissing McGee." Gibbs growls.

The door to MTAC slams violently from the balcony. "I guess she heard that one boss." Tony grimaces. Gibbs turns around and looks up at the balcony.

"She just walked into her office a few minutes ago." Ziva chuckles at him.

"I'm headed down to Abby's." Gibbs snaps and gets up and walks off.

"To good to be true, they haven't been fighting in awhile." Tony grins.

"I was enjoying the peace and quiet." Ziva sighs inwardly.

MTAC

Jenny's is watching the video feed from the night before on the plasma screen. "I take it, he didn't like the dress on you." Cynthia laughs and sits down next her boss.

"No!" "And loathed the wig on me." Jenny chuckles over at Cynthia. Her Blackberry starts to ring, looking down she spots Gibbs' ID. Jenny rolls her eyes at him.

Cynthia takes in her expression. "I gather you want me to answer it."

"Yes, tell him I have an op going on, and can't be disturbed." Jenny answers roughly and hands Cynthia her Blackberry.

"Hello Agent Gibbs." Cynthia answers with a smile.

"I see she's playing hard to get, I heard the door slam." Gibbs growls.

"Very observant!" Cynthia answers sarcastically.

"I'll be in my conference room in about five minutes." Gibbs answers bitterly and hangs up.

Cynthia hangs up and hands Jenny her Blackberry. "His conference room in five minutes." Cynthia frowns.

"You didn't lie very convincingly."

"He heard the door slam." Cynthia reminds her.

Jenny gets up from her chair. "Continue the video when I get back." She says and walks up the ramp.

Gibbs' Conference Room

"You were fine two hours ago, now what is the problem?" Gibbs barks at her angrily.

"My Protection Detail, gives me more breathing room when I'm out in public, can you please back off and give me my personal space Jethro." She hisses at him.

"Breathing room!" Gibbs says and gives her the stare.

"And I can take care of myself." She warns him angrily. Gibbs shakes his head at the memory of Jenny telling off Harry at the Gun Show. "And quit demeaning my authority around your team."

"I can say the same thing about you Jen." Gibbs groans at her.

"The difference between you and I." " I'm the Director, you are a Senior Field Agent, and some of the Probie Agents hear how you demean my authority around the Agency." Jenny frowns up at him.

Gibbs looks up at the ceiling then back down at her. "Your right!" He nods in apology.

Jenny flips the switch back over. "I have some video that I want to watch, before I call Judge Henderson for the warrants." She informs him.

"If it wasn't for the camera in the elevator Director, I would be slamming you against the wall kissing you senselessly." Gibbs smirks down at her.

"Thought you had enough of that last week in my office." Jenny answers sensuously.

"I believe I did that to you in your shower." Gibbs grins down at her.

Elevator Stops.

Gibbs takes in her shocked expression, as the elevator doors open, Gibbs shoves Jenny out of the elevator. "And remember you slept twelve hours that night to recover from it." Gibbs laughs and hits the closed doors button.

"Son of a bitch!" Jenny answers furiously, goes down the stairs halfway, glances down at the elevator, and notices that it did not stop on Gibbs' floor. "Hiding out in Abby's lab." She sighs at him, walks back up the stairs and approaches the eye scanner for MTAC.

Abby's Lab

Abby is at her workstation looking over Denton's call log records from his cell phone. Gibbs walks in with a Caff-Pow. "Talk to me Abby." He says smoothly.

Abby takes her Caff-Pow from him and smiles. "I almost had a perfect game in bowling last night." Gibbs impatiently rolls his eyes at her. "Right!" "Some of Denton's calls are going to El Salvador." She answers and takes a sip of her Caff-Pow.

"Who is he calling?" Gibbs asks dryly.

"Some of the names belong to several El Salvadorian Drug Cartels, I did a back ground check on their names and have some photos." Abby puts the photos up on the plasma screen.

Gibbs walks over to the plasma screen and looks up at the photos. "I guess Denton and Scott are trading drugs for weapons." Gibbs grumbles.

"Denton is a major player in the sale of weapons and drugs Gibbs." Abby frowns over at him.

"Scott got sloppy, when one of his drug dealers decided to deal drugs on the Naval Base in Norfolk." "Cassie Yates, tipped us off to Scott." Gibbs says firmly.

Abby's phone begins to ring. "Hello!" She answers.

MTAC

"Abby, I order you to put your phone on speakerphone." Jenny asks in an impatient tone of voice.

"Do you have ESP or what?" Abby giggles.

"No the chicken is hiding from me, now do what I told you." Jenny sighs bitterly.

"Sorry Gibbs, but I can't disobey a direct order." Abby grins at him and pushes in the speakerphone button, then puts her cordless phone back into its holder. "Go ahead Director."

"Special Agent Gibbs, I want you in my office at 0945 hours."

Gibbs walks back over to Abby's workstation. "Any particular reason why Director." Gibbs smirks.

"You know damn well the reason why?" Jenny answers sharply and hangs up.

Abby pushes in the speakerphone button to hang up her phone. "Sounds like she's mad." Abby giggles.

"No!" Gibbs laughs and looks up at Abby's computer screen, reviewing all of Denton's phone calls from the past thirty days.

"I believe this shipment of weapons is going to El Salvador." Abby frowns.

"I believe your right, the Director is working on two search warrants for a warehouse and an airfield."

Jenny's Office

0945 Hours

Gibbs walks in and slams her office door shut. Jenny pushes in the intercom button. "Cynthia, let me know when Agent Fornell has arrived." She asks.

"Yes ma'am!" Cynthia answers.

Gibbs walks over to the front of her desk. "You wanted me!" He smirks down at her.

Jenny glares up at him. "That was low in the elevator." She hisses at him.

Gibbs bursts out laughing at her. "You're just pissed, because you couldn't get the last word in." He chuckles and walks behind her and leans back against the filing cabinet.

Jenny turns her chair and looks up at him. "I believe I got even with you the other night at my house." She laughs at him.

"You fell asleep first, remember." Gibbs answers softly. Jenny rolls her eyes up at him. "Give it up Jen." Gibbs grins

"Never!" She says seductively, gets up from her chair, leans up, and kisses him. Gibbs enslaved by the feel of her tongue inside his mouth, gives into her kiss. Jenny's tongue probes deeper inside his mouth. Gibbs slowly backs Jenny up against her desk and gets his weight up against her on the desk. Jenny's intercom goes off. She pulls away from him and pushes in the button to the intercom. "Yes Cynthia!" She answers with her voice flushed with emotion. Gibbs starts to ravish Jenny's pulse on her neck.

"Agent Fornell is here, and Gibbs' team as well." Cynthia's voice is heard over the intercom.

Jenny shoves Gibbs off of her. "Send them in." She answers and sits down.

Gibbs glares down at her. "You did that on purpose." He growls at her. Fornell and his team walk into the office and glance over at them with a skeptical gaze.

"I have no idea as to what you're talking about Agent Gibbs." Jenny answers innocently.

Fornell gives them the stare. "Do we really want to know Director?" Fornell groans.

"Not really, and Agent Gibbs and I can pick up where we started later on." She says sweetly.

Gibbs walks over to the front of her desk and stares down at her. "I bet you will, Director." He groans in frustration.

Fornell shakes his head at them. "Denton has a drug cartel in El Salvador." "We've been investigating that with the DEA for about six months now." He informs them.

"Do I need to speak to the DEA Director?" Jenny sighs.

"No!" Fornell answers firmly.

"Thank god!" Jenny says with relief.

"Abby traced several calls from Denton's cell phone to El Salvador." Gibbs informs Jenny and Fornell.

Tony narrows his eyes over at them. "So this is bigger that a simple weapons deal." He questions.

"I'm afraid so Agent DiNozzo." Jenny frowns at him. Her intercom buzzer goes off, pushing in the button. "Yes Cynthia!" She answers.

"Your warrants came in Director."

Jenny looks over at Gibbs. "McGee and I will take the airfield." He answers.

"That leaves Ziva and I with the warehouse." Tony counters.

"And the FBI will start the raid tonight at the pier." Fornell follows.

"And I'll go down to the lab to give Abby a hand." Jenny answers roughly.

Gibbs gives her the stare. "What?" He grumbles in protest.

Jenny raises an eyebrow at him. "McGee is going to be with you." She sighs up at him.

"You go with Abby." Gibbs mutters under his breath.

"That's what I thought you would say, since you've been coddling me like a six year old." Jenny says bitterly at him, gets up from her desk, and walks out of her office.

Abby's Lab

1145 Hours

Abby and Jenny are working over at the workstation. "It looks like the call came from a ship yard in Puerto El Triunfo." Abby says as she looks up at her computer screen.

"I have a contact down there." Jenny answers and gets up and goes into the backroom.

Five minutes later.

Jenny walks out of the backroom and approaches Abby. "My contact will call me back in a few hours." She answers dryly.

"I got another address." Abby points it out on her computer monitor. Jenny opens up her portfolio and writes down the address. "You and Gibbs fighting." Abby curiously asks.

Jenny shakes her head at Abby. "No, he just needs to learn that I need my space." She answers softly.

"I was watching some of the surveillance video from the bar last night." "You look good as a blonde." Abby smiles at her.

"I had it blonde once during an op that Ziva and I were doing in Athens."

"I take it, Gibbs hated it." Abby grins at her.

Jenny starts to laugh. "Yes he did, but I think the dress irritated him more." Jenny giggles.

Abby's stomach starts to growl. "It's almost lunch time." She says and rubs her belly.

Jenny looks down at her watch. "Noon time already." "I'll meet you down in the parking garage in five minutes." Abby gives Jenny a confused look. "Abs, it beats eating at the mall."

"I get to ride in your Towne Car." Abby squeals with excitement.

"Unfortunately, since California, I have to have Protection Detail, on and off the job now." Jenny answers firmly.

Clinton, Maryland

Hyde Field

1220 Hours

In a Hanger where Denton's airplane is being stored in, McGee is going over Denton's flight manifest. ""Denton isn't flying out to Cambodia." He says and looks up at Gibbs.

Gibbs squints down at the paper. "He's flying out to Iran via from Syria." He answers anxiously.

McGee raises an eyebrow up at Gibbs. "So the weapons might be going from El Salvador to Iran." He asks nervously.

"There might be a terrorist cell on the Iran/Iraqi border." Gibbs says dryly, picks up his cell phone, and calls Abby. Gibbs groans in protest when Abby doesn't answer her phone. "She's not picking up." He grumbles.

"It's lunch time boss." McGee answers.

"We're all working and so should Abby." Gibbs snaps.

"Wasn't Abby working with the Director?" McGee says dryly, Gibbs flips his phone over and calls Jenny at her office.

Cynthia's Reception Area

Cynthia is eating a salad at her desk, when her phone rings. "Director Shepard's Office, how may I assist you?" She says softly.

"She in!'" Gibbs asks impatiently.

"Out for lunch Agent Gibbs, and yes Melvin and Hector are with her, just incase you ask." Cynthia answers sarcastically to him.

Gibbs rolls his eyes at Cynthia. "How did you know I was going to ask you that?" He growls at her.

"She knew you were going to ask her that." Cynthia smirks at him.

"That woman is impossible." Gibbs snaps and hangs up.

Arlington, Virginia

In a warehouse

Ziva and Tony are looking around in Scott's office. Ziva approaches a drafting table and looks over some plans. "Tony look at these plans." She says urgently.

Tony walks over and glances down at the plans. "They plan on hitting the airport in Baghdad with this arms shipment." Tony theorizes.

"We don't want to take anything Tony, they might get suspicious." Ziva says and gestures towards a copier machine.

"Good thinking!" Tony smiles at her.

At an Italian Restaurant near the Capital.

Jenny and Abby are eating lunch together. "I almost bowled a perfect game last night." Abby beams.

"So you and the nuns are in first place still." Jenny asks and takes a bite out of her lasagna.

"Yep, on our way to another bowling title." Abby smiles. Jenny rolls her eyes at her Blackberry as she watches it vibrate against the table. "Is it Gibbs?" Abby giggles.

"Of course!" Jenny answers and continues to ignore her phone.

Abby picks up the Blackberry and answers it. "Hello!" She smiles.

Hyde Field

"Abs, put her on." Gibbs growls in annoyance. Abby hands Jenny her phone.

Jenny rolls her eyes at Abby in disappointment. "Thank you very much, I had my cell on vibrate for a reason Abby." Jenny sighs bitterly and puts her phone up to her ear. "Yes Jethro!"

"Any reason why my forensic scientist isn't working." He angrily asks her.

"Because it's lunch time, and I'm waiting for a contact to call me back, and we can't do anything, until my contact calls back, satisfied." She answers sarcastically.

"For now!" Gibbs walks outside to get away from McGee. "You would rather have me for lunch." He smirks.

"Hum that's a tough question to answer." Jenny purrs.

"A simple yes or no will do." Gibbs grumbles.

"Yes Jethro!" Jenny sighs inwardly.

"That was low, getting me all hot and bothered in your office like that, knowing full well that Fornell and my team were about to come in." Gibbs growls in protest.

"I didn't have a problem with it." Jenny smirks.

"Tease!" Gibbs whines in frustration.

"And proud of it." Jenny smiles and takes in Abby's questioning look from across the table.

Gibbs glances over at McGee inside the Hanger, and notices that he's waving him over. "McGee wants me." He says softly.

"I'll see you when I get back to the office." Jenny smiles.

"I love you." Gibbs whispers and hangs up.

Jenny hangs up her Blackberry. Abby reaches over and slaps her hand on the table. "Spill it Jenny." Abby asks.

"That's private Abs." Jenny answers flatly and sips her red wine.

"I hate it when the two of you are so secret about your relationship." Abby frowns.

"The problem is, I'm off the job, Gibbs is on the job, and we both could get into trouble." Jenny reminds her.

"Stupid harassment in the work place rules." Abby pouts.

"You mean inappropriate behavior in the work place rules." Jenny grumbles.

"What ever." "Now back to my perfect game." Abby smiles.

Hyde Airfield

Gibbs walks over to McGee, who's on the phone with Tony. "Here's Tony boss." McGee answers flatly and hands Gibbs his cell phone.

"What's going on DiNozzo?" Gibbs asks firmly.

At the warehouse

"Major attack on the airport in Baghdad boss." "Ziva photo copied the plans on Scott's copier machine." Tony says anxiously.

"Call Fornell!" Gibbs grunts.

"On it boss." Tony quickly answers and hangs up.

"Time for round two." Gibbs smirks and calls Jenny back.

At the Italian Restaurant.

Jenny rolls her eyes at the sound of her Blackberry ringing. "He never stops." She sighs in protest and picks up her phone. "Yes Jethro!" She answers.

"Tony and Ziva found some plans in the warehouse, it seems like Scott and Denton were making plans to attack the airport in Baghdad." Gibbs informs her.

"I'm heading right back to my office now." Jenny says and hangs up.

Abby takes in Jenny's facial expression. "Something wrong!" She sheepishly asks.

"Yes!" Jenny answers firmly.

MTAC

1330 Hours

Fornell, Gibbs, and his team are seated in the first two rows going over what they are going to do on the op on Pier 34. "I have my Agents in place." Fornell answers roughly.

"I'll cover everything from here." Jenny answers dryly.

"Has Homeland Security been notified?" Gibbs asks Jenny.

"Notified them on the way over, along with SecNav."

"This is bigger than we all anticipated." Fornell sighs.

Jenny's Blackberry starts to ring, she glances down at the caller ID and notices it's her contact from El Salvador, slowly she walks up the ramp. "Shepard!" She answers and sits down in the back row.

Gibbs looks back and takes in Jenny's nod that her contact is on the phone. "What's going on?" Fornell asks firmly.

"Her contact from El Salvador." Gibbs says softly.

Ten minutes later.

Jenny stands in the front of MTAC. "The ship yard that Denton has been using in Puerto El Triunfo has been vacant for about two years." She informs them.

"So nobody would be any of the wiser, if weapons or drugs were smuggled in and out of there." "Jethro, I'll meet up with your team at 1500 hours at the pier." Fornell says and gets up and walks up the ramp.

"Shouldn't you be heading down to the gym right about now?" Gibbs softly reminds his lover.

"Yes I was, I was going with Cynthia today, have to work off my lunch anyways." Jenny bitterly says and walks up the ramp.

Squad Room

Tony, Ziva, and McGee are having a late lunch at their desks. Tony is reading an article on the 'Mile High Club' in his latest issue of GSM magazine. "Interesting article on the Mile High Club." Tony grins from his desk.

Ziva raises an eyebrow at Tony from her desk. "And your point is?" She says with a shrug.

"I might be interested at being a member." Tony smirks over at her. Gibbs walks past Tony's desk and flops in his chair. "Your Chinese Food is getting cold boss."

"I can eat it cold DiNozzo." Gibbs mutters and opens up his container of Shrimp Chow Mien.

Ducky walks over to Gibbs' desk. "Here's the info you wanted." Ducky hands Gibbs a paper, looks up on the balcony in front of the elevator, and notices Jenny and Cynthia dressed for the gym.

"She's going to the gym." Gibbs answers as he reads the paper.

"I'm giving that shoulder another two weeks, then she's back on the antiflamatory medication." Ducky mutters.

McGee narrows his eyes at Gibbs and Ducky from his desk. "Did the Director reinjure her shoulder boss?" He asks softly.

Ducky turns and rolls his eyes at McGee. "No, like Jethro, the Director can be just as pigheaded and stubborn, she stopped doing her rehab on her shoulder." "Come to think if it, I think Jenny is more stubborn then you are Jethro." Ducky sighs in frustration.

"Finally figured that one out Duck." Gibbs answers between bites of his Chow Mien.

Down over at Tony's desk, Tony continues his Mile High Club banter with Ziva. "Are you interested in trying it also?" He nods at her.

Ziva makes a yawning gesture over at Tony. "Been there done that Tony." She grins wickedly at him and winks.

"Do tell!" Tony inquires with a smirk.

Gibbs glances over at both Tony and Ziva. "What are you two babbling about?" He grumbles.

"Tony is reading an article on the Mile High Club." McGee answers smoothly.

"I'm thinking about becoming a member." Tony grins then looks over at a giggling Ziva. "So when is the best time to you know." He winks over at her.

Ducky looks down at Gibbs. "On a red eye, when everybody is asleep." Ducky laughs.

Tony gets up from his desk and walks over to the front of Gibbs' desk. "No way boss!" Tony laughs.

Gibbs smirks up at Ducky. "Your boss is going to kill you." Gibbs chuckles.

McGee looks over wide-eyed at Gibbs. "The Director!" He asks with surprise.

"Not at the time, it was Junior Agent Shepard." Ducky says and laughs at Gibbs who buries his face into his desk. "It was her mouth that woke me up, you two were never discrete were you."

"Tell me about it, I had many sleepless nights in Tel Aviv and on our ops in Cairo and Europe." Ziva moans in protest.

Gibbs lifts his head up from his desk and glares over at Ziva. "Like I really want to hear about her exploits with other men Officer David." Gibbs barks at her.

"So you were saying her mouth woke you up, where?" Tony grins at Ducky.

"The bathroom!" "I'm trying to figure out how everyone on the bloody airplane slept through all that racket." Ducky mutters at Gibbs.

Tony stands with a smirk on his face trying to get a mental picture of Gibbs and Jenny having sex inside a cramped airplane bathroom. "DiNozzo!" Gibbs growls up at him.

"Do the two of you still have your wings?" Ducky chuckles at Gibbs.

"I do, not sure if Jenny does." Gibbs smiles with pride.

"So where did the flight originate from?" Tony curiously asks.

"London!" Ducky answers dryly.

Tony desperately wants to fill in Abby with the latest gossip. "Boss, can we work on the truck." Tony asks.

"Why?" Gibbs questions bitterly.

"Because, I won't be able to keep a straight face, when the Director returns from her work out." Tony laughs.

"Same here boss." McGee laughs.

"Neither will I." Ziva sighs.

"Alright!" Gibbs groans at them. Tony, Ziva, and McGee quickly rush over to the elevator.

"She is going to be so pissed off at you Ducky." Gibbs smirks up at Ducky.

"It's well worth her anger." Ducky snorts and walks off.

Abby's Lab

Tony, Ziva, and McGee quickly rush into the lab laughing hysterically. Abby turns from her workstation and puts her hands on her hips. "What?" She answers.

"Backroom and lock it out." Tony laughs.

In the backroom

A minute later

"What?" Abby shrieks and starts to giggle.

"Ducky told us, and Gibbs confirmed it." Tony smiles at Abby. "Apparently, with Ducky's confirmation on what Ziva told us awhile back, boss lady is a screamer." Tony winks at Abby.

"Actually all of the above." Ziva answers wickedly.

McGee gives Ziva a puzzled look. Abby head slaps McGee on the back of the head. "Timmy!" She sighs in protest.

"Moaner, name caller, screamer." Tony says and shakes his head at McGee.

"Good thing she's in the gym at the moment." Ziva laughs.

"We have to head on over to the truck now." Tony says to Abby.

"I'm working on that also tonight, doing back ground checks on our mystery guests."

"Could you unlock us out?" Tony softly asks.

Abby walks over to the door lock pad and unlocks the doors. She watches Tony, Ziva, and McGee walk out of the lab and over to the elevator. "Now time to pay Ducky a visit." She smiles wickedly.

Autopsy

Abby runs in. "Jimmy out!" She shoves at him. Palmer reluctantly leaves the room. Abby walks over to Ducky's desk and sits on top of it.

"Blasted, I see good gossip travels fast." Ducky grumbles.

"I have my camera set in my lab, she's suppose to come down after Gibbs leaves, and I won't be able to keep a straight face Ducky, help me." Abby begs him.

Ducky turns on the camera for Abby's lab. "Satisfied now!" He groans. Abby leans over and hugs him.

1500 Hours

Abby is sitting on Ducky's desk watching Ducky and Palmer perform an autopsy. "Any reason why Abby is hiding out down here." Palmer sheepishly asks.

"The least you know the better off you are, right Ducky." Abby giggles.

"Right Abigail!"

"I take it, this involves our fearless leader." Palmer inquires.

"Certainly does." Abby giggles, then looks at Ducky's camera and spots Jenny in the lab. Abby bursts out laughing.

"Dear help me." Ducky groans.

With tears streaming down her face from laughing. "Your in so much trouble." Abby listens to Jenny's angrily cursing out Abby in the lab.

Listening to Jenny's voice from half way across the room. "I'm not the only one." Ducky chuckles.

"It's for my own good, note the tears of laughter." Abby giggles, noting that Jenny is storming out of the lab, Abby turns off Ducky's video camera and runs over to the door.

Palmer shakes his head at her. "What are you doing?" He asks dryly.

"Seeing where the elevator goes, up or down." Abby giggles.

"And-" Palmer inquires.

"Down!" Abby laughs and rushes out of the room and over to the stairs.

"Hopefully it's the Evidence Room." Palmer mumbles.

"Highly doubt it." Ducky groans.

Palmer hears the elevator doors open. "Your right!' He sighs.

Ducky quickly changes the subject and begins to talk about the victim they are working on. "Now Mr. Palmer observe the spleen." Jenny walks in and makes her way over to Ducky. Ducky tries to keep a straight face as Jenny approaches him. "Ah Director what can I do for you."

"Looking for Abby." She angrily snaps.

"Haven't seen Abigail since this morning." He answers dryly and looks over at Palmer. "What about you Mr. Palmer?" Ducky asks.

"Last time I saw Abby, is when she was with Director Shepard in the elevator at lunch time." Palmer answers smoothly.

"I have to be in MTAC by 1530 hours, don't have time for games." Jenny sighs bitterly and walks off.

A minute later

Abby rushes back into the room. Palmer is over at the sink washing his hands. "You're really ticking her off." Palmer says flatly.

"Jimmy my punishment will be worse, from laughing." Abby giggles and walks over to Ducky's video camera and turns it on.

"Is she back in your lab!" Ducky asks and approaches the sink and starts to wash his hands.

"Ah huh!" Abby smiles.

Ducky rinses his hands and turns off the water, grabbing a paper towel he walks over to his desk and watches an angry Director losing her temper. "Oh dear!" He laughs.

"It's all your fault Ducky!" Abby taunts him affectionately.

Palmer approaches Abby. "Alright spill it." He demands.

"Jimmy, you've never been in trouble with her before." She warns him.

Palmer looks down at the video camera screen. "She's beyond ticked now." Palmer sighs.

"See the less you know, the better off you are, you've never had to dealt with the wrath of Mommy." Abby giggles.

Ducky begins to laugh. "That's a good one Abigail." Ducky chuckles.

"I'm calling Cynthia." Abby grins and picks up the phone.

Cynthia's Reception Area

Cynthia's desk phone rings. "Director Shepard's Office, how may I assist you?" She answers softly.

"Cynthia, huge favor." Abby begs.

"Yes Abby!" Cynthia smiles.

"Tell me when the Director goes into MTAC." Abby pleads.

"Hiding from her." Cynthia sighs.

"Yes, because if I see her, I'm going to be on the floor laughing at her." Abby laughs.

Cynthia rolls her eyes. "Oh brother, who gossiped about her now?" Cynthia inquires.

"Ducky!" Abby smiles

"How bad?" Cynthia asks softly.

Abby looks at the video camera and continues to watch Jenny in her lab losing her temper. "She is going to flip out." Abby grins.

"About what?" Cynthia smiles.

"Mile high club, with a certain Special Agent." Abby giggles.

Cynthia's eyes pop out of her head. "What?" She exclaims.

"This is when she was a Probie Agent, Ducky over heard them in the bathroom, on a red eye."

"Thank you Abby, now I won't be able to concentrate on my work, when she gets back to her office." Cynthia mutters.

Jimmy looks on in disbelief. "Unbelievable!" He says with surprise.

Abby watches Jenny leaving her lab. "Out going!" "I'll warn you if the elevator is up or down." She says and hands Ducky the phone and rushes off to the door.

"Doctor Mallard is this true?" Cynthia asks him.

"I'm afraid so my dear, it slipped out when Anthony was discussing a Mile High Club article, and he was thinking about an attempt, and wondered when the best time was." Ducky muses.

"Up!" Abby shouts over to Ducky from the doorway.

"The elevator is going up." Ducky warns Cynthia.

Abby rushes back over to Ducky's desk and takes the phone from him. "Cynthia warn me when she's leaving the office again." Abby begs.

"She's going to be in MTAC for the rest of the evening." Cynthia answers dryly.

Abby slaps the top of her forehead with her hand. "I just remembered, I'm suppose to be on a live feed with the op tonight." Abby groans.

Cynthia watches her boss walk into the room and tries to keep a straight face. "Interesting!" She chokes.

"I am going to kill Abby!" Jenny hisses angrily and stalks into her office.

"Did you hear that?" Cynthia chuckles.

"I'm sorry Cynthia, my chest hurts from laughing." Abby giggles.

"How do you think I feel?" Cynthia sighs.

Jenny walks out of her office carrying her portfolio and glasses. "Cynthia, wrap up that phone call, I need you in MTAC." She says impatiently and walks out of the room.

"You better get ready Abby." Cynthia warns her.

"Will do!" Abby smiles and hangs up.

MTAC

1530 Hours

Jenny is reviewing some Intel from the shipyard with some of her MTAC Technicians. Cynthia walks over and sits down at a computer console. Jenny nods down at Drew and puts on her headset. "Tango Two are you there." She asks.

Pier 34

"Copy that Tango One." Gibbs answers into his headset from inside the surveillance van.

"Mental note, I am going to kill our Forensic Scientist Gibblet." Jenny angrily groans.

"What did she do?" Gibbs chuckles.

"I was suppose to go over some things with her for tonight's op." Jenny sighs in annoyance.

Gibbs glances down at Tony in the back of the van. "Have no clue, as to why she wasn't in her lab." Gibbs answers, as Tony innocently looks the other way. "I need to speak with Fornell for a minute." Gibbs says firmly, takes off his headset, and gets out of the van.

"So Tango One, since we're not on the op yet, can I speak, with Tango Three, who's with McGeek." Tony grins.

"Go ahead DiNozzo!" Jenny answers and walks over to the front row and sits down, she puts on her glasses and opens up her portfolio and begins to read some Intel on Scott and Denton, as she listens in.

Tony opens up the siding door to the van and waves at Ziva who's hiding behind a cargo container at the end of the pier. "Yes Tango Two, what can I do for you?" Ziva smiles.

"My article from lunch." Tony smirks.

McGee puts his hand over Ziva's mouth to keep her from laughing. "Not that again Tango Two." McGee groans in protest.

"Yes, since Ducky did say the redeye was the best time, to try it." Tony grins.

Cynthia is desperately trying to keep a straight face while working over at her workstation, to stifle out an on coming laugh. Cynthia begins to cough. Jenny gives her assistant a questioning look from her seat. Meanwhile down in Abby's Lab, Abby is listening in with her headset, with her hand over her mouth.

Over at the container the conversation continues. "I wouldn't know, since my attempt was broad day light." Ziva answers wickedly.

"Didn't anybody hear you?" Tony asks.

"Hum!" Ziva giggles.

"Well Officer David?" Tony insists on an answer.

"Yes Tony!" Ziva answers firmly.

"I don't know if I want everybody to hear me in the bathroom." "So I'll take Ducky's advise, for my first attempt, old fashion red eye, nice flight over to London." Tony grins.

Danielle glances over at Cynthia whose about to explode from laughter. "Cynthia, are you ok." She questions.

"Fine!" She chokes.

Down in Abby's Lab, Abby is rolling on the floor laughing hysterically when Ducky walks in. "Oh dear!" He sighs.

"Your dead, Tony is on a live feed on MTAC." Abby giggles.

Ducky raises an eyebrow down at Abby. "How far has he gotten?" He asks dryly.

"Her name hasn't been mentioned yet." Abby laughs. Ducky walks over to the workstation, picks up a headset, and listens in.

Back at the container, Ziva continues to bait Jenny to get a reaction out of her. "There are longer flights than London, Tony." She purrs wickedly.

"I had my heart set on fish and chips." Tony groans.

"Why the interest?" McGee sheepishly asks.

"Ziva has a pair of wings, I want a set for myself." Tony sighs.

"You would be to chicken to try." Ziva says with a laugh.

"Gibbs wasn't!" Tony smirks.

Angry with Ducky for gossiping about her and Gibbs' encounter on a flight back from London in 1997. "Ok I've let this go on long enough." Jenny angrily warns them.

"So Tango One, I can't talk about my Mile High Club article." Tony grins and gives Ziva thumbs up from inside the van.

"No you can not Tango Two." She hisses at Tony. Cynthia turns and looks over at Jenny trying to get her attention, Jenny pulls down her headset.

"Ma'am some of that Intel from El Salvador, is coming in on screen." She says softly.

"Tango Two, I'm switching over to another channel, and you better not be discussing this subject matter any further, do you copy that." She orders him.

"Yes ma'am!" Tony grins.

Gibbs walks over and pops his head inside. "Why is the door open?" He growls at Tony.

"Talking with Ziva." Tony shrugs.

Gibbs gets inside and slams the door shut. "Nice move DiNozzo, trying to blow our cover." He snarls at him.

"Sorry boss!" Tony answers innocently.

"Ok we're set for tonight." He says roughly and puts on his headset.

"The Director is on another channel." Tony informs him.

"I'll be putting on an earwig soon away." He mutters and picks up his coffee and takes a sip of it.

MTAC

Ten minutes later.

Cynthia is handing Jenny a cup of coffee. "Thank you Cynthia." Jenny says softly and pulls down her headset

"FBI video should be coming on screen in about ten minutes." Cynthia informs her, walks off, and sits back down at her computer console.

Jenny sips her coffee, sinking down in the chair, she flashes back to the flight back from London to Washington.

Flight from London to Washington.

November 21st 1997

0100 Hours

Gibbs is sitting in his window seat-watching Ducky sleep in the next aisle over. "I hate redeye's." Gibbs grumbles.

"I could never sleep on a plane." Jenny groans.

Gibbs looks around the airplane and notices that everyone is sleeping. "Ever made love on a plane before." He whispers in her ear.

"No!" Jenny glances up and takes in his expression. "You can't be serious." She hisses at him.

"Everybody is sleeping, including the flight attendants." Gibbs touches Jenny's face. "I can't hold off until we get to DC." He sighs in frustration.

"Five minutes!" Jenny answers and gets up and walks off for the bathroom.

In the bathroom

Five minutes later.

Gibbs is kissing Jenny, who's partially undressed on the sink, as Jenny deepens his kiss, she works open the zipper to his jeans. Gibbs breaks away from her kiss as her hands venture through the fly of his boxers and she begins to touch his arousal. "That isn't helping matters much." He growls

"I'm on this cold sink, so how do you think I feel?" Jenny impatiently answers. Gibbs leans down, kisses her, and enters her body. Jenny cries out as he begins to thrust up against her.

Five minutes later.

Jenny is screams with pleasure as Gibbs reaches his peak and slumps on top of her on the sink exhausted. Jenny begins to tremble and wraps her arms around his neck. Gibbs tenderly nuzzles her neck. "You in there!" He asks softly.

"Barely!" Jenny whispers.

Gibbs starts to adjust his jeans. "Don't come out for at least ten minutes." He says firmly.

"It may take me longer to recover from this." Jenny protests up at him. Gibbs leans over, kisses Jenny, and walks out of the bathroom.

Fifteen minutes later.

Jenny quietly returns from the bathroom. "Can't the two of you control your hormones?" Ducky admonishes them.

Gibbs looks up at his lover. "With her, it's impossible Duck." Gibbs smirks.

Jenny sits down next to Gibbs. "It wasn't my idea." She answers and lifts up the arm rest and buries her face up against Gibbs' right shoulder.

"I don't even know how everybody slept through your racket on the plane, it woke me up." Ducky grumbles.

"I wasn't the one who was screaming." Gibbs laughs and looks down at Jenny, who's sleeping up against his shoulder.

Present Time

"Ma'am Agent Gibbs is on channel two." Cynthia informs her from her workstation.

Jenny puts her headset back on. "Yes Tango Two." She answers.

"Video is about to come through." Gibbs says smoothly from inside the van.

"It just came on screen." Jenny answers and looks up at the plasma screen.

"Find Abby yet?" Gibbs asks firmly.

Abby's Lab

"I'm here!" Abby grins from her workstation.

"Where were you earlier?" Jenny angrily asks her.

Abby is desperately trying to come up with something. She looks over at Ducky. "Your on your own Abigail." He chuckles and walks out of the lab.

"I have a feeling as to your where abouts." Jenny hisses impatiently at her.

"Something I should know." Gibbs asks roughly.

"Tony's fascination with the Mile High Club." Jenny sighs with annoyance.

Gibbs head slaps Tony. "Owwwwww!" Tony groans in pain.

"Mine would have been harder, and it would have been aimed at your groin area Agent DiNozzo." Jenny angrily warns him.

Tony grimaces at the thought of being kicked in the nuts by Jenny. "Essssssh Tango One." Ziva bursts out laughing at Tony.

"What's so funny Tango Three your in on it also." Jenny snaps at Ziva.

"It was Ducky's fault!" Gibbs growls.

"Figured as much." Jenny sighs and watches the video on the plasma screen. "Start moving into position now." She orders them.

"Copy that Tango One." Gibbs answers and gets out of the van with Tony.

Jenny watches Gibbs and his team move in on Denton and Scott from the plasma screen. She picks up her Blackberry and calls Ducky's extension down in Autopsy, as she waits for Ducky to pick up, Jenny pulls off her headset.

Autopsy

Ducky picks up his phone at his desk. "Autopsy!" He answers.

"Your dead!" Jenny hisses at him.

"Keep in mind it was Junior Agent Shepard, not the Agency Director at the time." Ducky laughs.

"Either way, I'm going to get even with you, if it's the last thing I do Ducky." Jenny warns him and hangs up. She quickly puts on her headset on.

On the pier.

Ziva and McGee are getting into position on the pier. "Tango Two, I see Denton's limo pulling on to the pier." Ziva informs Gibbs.

Gibbs is at the other end of the pier in position with Tony. "I see Denton also." Gibbs says roughly.

"Should we move in?" Ziva asks.

"No you do not Tango Three, hold back on your position." Jenny orders her.

Abby's Lab

Abby is looking up at her computer screen. "Gibbs, these are heavy hitters from what I can make out, with the various terrorist groups." Abby says anxiously.

"It's the reason why we want to take them out Abs."

Tony spots a semi making it's way up the pier. "Boss!" Tony shoves Gibbs on the shoulder.

Jenny gets up from her chair and approaches the plasma screen and watches. "Do not make a move, until we see some cargo being unloaded." She instructs them.

"Copy that Tango One." Gibbs answers.

Fornell's voice comes through Jenny's channel. "Director, we got the back of the pier secure." He informs her.

"I read you Fornell." She answers dryly.

"Coast Guard is also in position in the river." Fornell answers firmly.

"I was just speaking with them on another channel." Jenny says sharply. The truck is starting to get unloaded. "Move now!" Jenny orders them.

Gibbs moves into position with Tony and they point their Sigs at Denton's men. "Federal Agents, we have you surrounded." Gibbs says roughly.

Denton's men begin to fire at Gibbs and Tony. Ziva and McGee return fire at them. Gibbs walks over to the deceased gunman and kick at their semi automatic rifles. Denton gets inside of his limo with Scott following him, as Scott approaches the door Denton fires his gun at him. "You're a liability." He says angrily and closes the door to the limo. "Step on it." He orders his limo driver.

Jenny watches the limo speed down the pier. "Fornell, I want that limo stopped at the end of the pier." She instructs him.

As the gunman run for their ship, Jenny switches over to another channel with the Coast Guard. "Coast Guard, do not let that ship out of the harbor." She says firmly.

Gibbs approaches Scott with his gun drawn on him. Gibbs looks down at Scott who's very much alive because he had a bulletproof vest on. "I saw you in the bar last night with that hot blonde." Scott smirks up at him.

Gibbs hauls Scott up by his collar. "You mean red head." He growls at him.

"That's right, we didn't say who we were, Trevor Scott, we're NCIS, I'm Special Agent DiNozzo, and this is Special Agent Gibbs, the afore mentioned hot blonde." Gibbs glares over at Tony. "Is our Agency Director, Director Shepard." Tony notes Scott's confused expression. "Had you fooled, in the wig and dress huh, does look a bit different with out her fancy suits on and her natural hair color." Tony grins over at him. "Tango One, we have Scott apprehended." Tony informs her.

"Copy that Tango Two, waiting for Denton to get taken into custody." Jenny answers dryly.

Down at the other end of the pier, the FBI along with Ziva and McGee is moving in on the limo. "Federal Agents, we have you surrounded." Ziva advises him. Denton fires at Ziva. Ziva ducks down and waits for Denton to run out of ammo. The limo driver gets out of the car and is about to take a shot at McGee. Gunshot is fired from behind, killing the limo driver instantly. Ziva slowly walks over to the limo. "Out of the car now." She orders him. Denton gets out of the limo and holds his hands in the air. Fornell approaches from behind. "NCIS!" She informs Denton. "I'm Officer David." Ziva points to McGee. "He's Special Agent McGee."

"And I'm Special Agent Fornell, from the FBI." Fornell says dryly.

"Tango One, Denton has been apprehended." Ziva informs Jenny.

Jenny sighs with relief that it's over. "Copy that Tango Three, arrest him and bring him back to NCIS." "Fornell you can have the rest." She grins.

"Figures we get the rest of the work." Fornell groans.

"Do I have to remind you that I have a conference in Pearl Harbor, and I have to fly out with my Protection Detail Friday afternoon."

"DiNozzo keeps reminding me Director." Fornell grumbles.

"I want Denton and Scott back at NCIS Headquarters with in the hour." She orders them.

At the other end of the pier.

"Less than forty eight hours, we'll be on a plane to Hawaii." Tony smirks and shoves Scott up the surveillance van.

Abby's Lab

"Rub it in Tony." Abby sighs in protest.

"That's right you will be stuck here with Palmer and the other geeks from the Evidence Room." Tony taunts her.

"And me!" Ducky groans at Tony.

"Your excellent company Duckman." Tony smiles.

"That he is." Abby answers softly and kisses Ducky on the cheek.

"So you've been in the lab the whole time." Tony curiously asks Ducky.

"Off and on." Ducky chuckles.

"Boss lady get a hold of you yet." Tony grins.

"Yes!" Ducky grumbles.

MTAC

Jenny is still listening in on her headset, she moves the mouthpiece away from her mouth. "Cynthia, why don't you and the other's go home for the night, we'll have a big day on our hands tomorrow." She says softly.

"Yes ma'am!" Cynthia answers and gets up out with the other Tech's, they walk out of MTAC.

Jenny pulls off her headset and gets up from her seat. "Now to deal with Ducky and to shut up Tony." She mutters and walks up the ramp.

Abby's Lab

Abby bursts out laughing at Tony, Ducky's shoulders stiffen as he hears the familiar sound of Jenny's heels clicking on the linoleum floor. Jenny approaches Abby, grabs her headset, and puts it on. "Special Agent DiNozzo, did I or did I not say, I wanted Scott and Denton back here with in the hour." She angrily asks him.

Tony cleans his throat. "Yes ma'am!" He answers.

"Move!" Jenny says bitterly, and then she takes off Abby's headset and hands it back to her. Jenny gives Ducky the stare.

"I did not put your name into the equation my dear." Ducky says with a shrug.

"This part I did not hear." Abby smiles at Ducky.

"I only mentioned Jethro's name." Ducky chuckles at her.

"Him I'm going to kill now." Jenny hisses and stalks out of the lab.

"Love it when he's in trouble." Abby giggles.

"It's a good trouble my dear." Ducky winks at Abby.

Squad Room

0945 Hours

Tony flops at his desk with exhaustion. Gibbs and McGee are sitting at their desks doing some paperwork. Ziva looks up from her desk and spots Jenny on the catwalk behind Tony. "Anything that we can help you with Director?" She asks softly.

"The three of you, can pick this up in the morning, I want fresh minds in the morning, when you go into interrogation." Jenny says firmly and glares over at Gibbs. "Agent Gibbs, my office now."

Tony turns his chair and looks up at Jenny on the catwalk. "Any particular reason why Director." He smirks up at her.

Jenny glares down at Tony. "That is none of your business Agent DiNozzo." She answers bitterly and walks off for her office.

Tony gets up from his chair and grabs his coat. "Hopefully her mood improves by Friday." He says dryly and watches Jenny walk into her office.

"Maybe if the three of you wouldn't have had the Mile High Club subject matter going on, during the Op, she wouldn't be in a bad mood." Gibbs growls at them.

Ziva gets up from her desk and puts on her coat. "Poor Ducky got the blame on that one." Ziva laughs.

McGee approaches Gibbs' desk with his coat on. "Night boss!" He says softly.

"Night McGee!" Gibbs smiles up at him and watches his team walk off for the elevator. His desk phone begins to ring. "Gibbs, yeah!" He answers.

Cynthia's Reception Area

"I said now, not five minutes ago." Jenny orders him from Cynthia's phone.

"I'll be up." Gibbs answers and hangs up. "What in the hell is her problem now?" Gibbs groans and gets up from chair and storms up the stairs and over to Cynthia's outer office, where Jenny is impatiently waiting for him. "What is your problem?" He growls at her.

"I hate to be kept waiting." She hisses at him. Gibbs rolls his eyes at her and walks into the office. Jenny approaches the outer door, closes it and locks it.

In the office, Gibbs notices that the TV is on and the volume turned up, louder than usual. Jenny walks in and locks the door. "I'm not in the mood to get into a fight with you tonight Jen." He says softly.

Jenny walks over to him. "Neither was I." She answers seductively, leans up, and kisses him on the mouth, caught off guard initially, Gibbs relents and gives into her kiss. They are exchanging hot and steamy kisses. Gibbs starts to open the buttons to Jenny's blouse as he's kissing her. Jenny breaks away from her kiss and watches Gibbs pull her blouse from her waistline. "We have to make this a quick one, a crew of Tech's will be coming into MTAC in an hour." She says softly, grabs a hold of his hands, and leads Gibbs inside of her bathroom.

In the shower

Jenny is on fire as Gibbs has her up against wall, grabbing on to his butt as he thrusts up against her. "Can't you give it to me any harder than that." She moans.

Gibbs aggressively moves his body against hers. "What's gotten into you tonight, the last time you were like this, is the alley in London." He asks softly.

"Maybe you should have kept your mouth shut to your team, about our Mile High Club membership." Jenny answers and cries out.

"That was Ducky!" Gibbs moans out as Jenny's muscles start to tighten around his shaft.

Jenny screams as her orgasm starts to build. "Who put my name into-" Jenny moans out as he quickens the pace of their lovemaking. "the conversation?" She finishes.

"Me!" He answers and finds Jenny's mouth to stifle out an on coming cry.

Jenny is beside herself with pleasure. "Come on!" She begs

Gibbs holds back his release to watch the Director come undone. "You would learn to pace yourself." He smirks.

"Jethro, I'm begging you." She screams.

"I want to hear you say it." He whispers.

"I love you." Jenny answers with her voice trembling from her release. Gibbs exhausted from holding back his release, climaxes inside of Jenny and slumps on top of her against the wall, panting from exertion. Gibbs gently puts Jenny on to her feet and pulls her into his arms, trembling with desire for her. Jenny buries her face against his chest, exhausted from their lovemaking.

Gibbs grabs the shampoo bottle and starts to shampoo Jenny's hair. "Water is starting to turn cold." He snorts.

Half an hour later

Gibbs and Jenny are wrapped in towels, lying on the couch. "You have a wicked side to you, and fortunately, I'm the only one who gets to see it." He smirks down at her.

Jenny rubs the hair on his chest and looks up at him. "Can't be helped you bring it out of me." She purrs seductively.

"We better get dressed, and finished what we started at your place." Gibbs mutters.

Jenny gets up from the couch. "This time, I'm finishing it." She grins at him and starts for the bathroom.

Jenny's Bedroom

An hour later

Gibbs is lying on his back on the receiving end of it. "Damn it, you trying to kill me." He howls in pleasure.

"Should have kept your mouth shut in the shower old man." Jenny taunts him and aggressively moves her body against him.

Five minutes later

Gibbs is completely out of it in bed, worn out. "Tell me your going to sleep after that." He begs her.

Jenny with her face buried against his chest. "I'm going to sleep now." She yawns and looks up at him and laughs at the relieved smirk on his face. "Your safe for the time being, can't say the same thing at 0500 hours tomorrow morning." She laughs at him, then leans up and tenderly kisses him on the mouth.

Gibbs watches Jenny roll over and bury her face against the crook of his right arm. "Thanks for the warning." He groans and cuddles up with Jenny from behind.

0500 Hours

The alarm clock goes off, Gibbs awakens to find his lover straddling his waist. "And this is for the elevator." Jenny grabs a hold of his hands.

"Can't I wake up first?" He panics and feels himself entering Jenny's body.

"No!" She wickedly answers and begins to aggressively make love to him.

Ten minutes later.

Gibbs is lying in bed alone on his back out of it. "Mental note to kill DiNozzo." Gibbs says to himself.

Squad Room

0700 Hours

Tony walks over to his desk and grins over at Ziva who's busy working at her desk. "Ziva!" He grins and takes off his coat.

Ziva looks over at Tony as he sits down at his desk. "Yes Tony!" She smiles.

"Wonder what Gibbs did for the Director to be wound up about last night." Tony curiously asks.

Ziva gets up and walks over to Tony's desk. "That's for Gibbs to know." She answers dryly.

Abby walks over with McGee and has over heard part of their conversation. "And for you to find out." She smiles at Tony.

"Good morning!" McGee says and walks over to his desk.

"And you know why?" Tony grins up at Abby for answers.

Abby nods at Tony. "Ducky told the Director that Gibbs told you guys that, the Director was his Mile High Club participate." Abby informs him.

"No way, when did this happen?" Tony asks.

"In my lab, before you guys came back."

Tony puts his hand on his chin. "That explains the reason why she was pissed last night." Tony ponders.

"Actually, Ducky said that Gibbs wouldn't get in trouble for that, well not on the yelling sense." Abby grins at him.

"Confined space, on a sink in the bathroom." Ziva winks at Abby.

Balcony in front of MTAC

Gibbs and Jenny are watching the kids down in the Squad Room from the balcony. "Do they ever stop gossiping?" Jenny mutters.

"No!" Gibbs laughs.

"This should get their asses back to work." Jenny laughs and quickly changes into her Director facade and glares down at the Gibblets.

Squad Room

Ziva is laughing at Abby, out of the corner of her eye, she catches Jenny glaring at her from the balcony above. "I have so much work to do." She says and quickly rushes off to her desk.

Abby looks up and spots both of her boss' glaring at her. "This is my cue to leave guys." She answers and rushes off for the elevator.

On the balcony

"Abby usually doesn't move that fast for me." Gibbs laughs.

"That's because you're not the Director." Jenny laughs and steals Gibbs' coffee.

"Cute Jen!" Gibbs says softly, and then looks over at her. "You getting done with your shrink early today."

"Don't know!" Jenny answers.

"So going back to my place is out of the question." He whispers.

"For now!" "Let me know when interrogation is about to begin, I want to be standing near the entrance area when Scott and Denton get hauled in." She asks and walks over to the eye scanner for MTAC and scans herself.

Gibbs walks down the stairs and slowly heads over to his section. "Morning boss!" Tony smiles at Gibbs as he walks in. Gibbs walks over to Tony and head slaps him. Tony holds the back of his head. "What did I do?" He grimaces in protest.

"You will be getting that with out warning for bringing up that Mile High Club article." Gibbs growls at him.

"I take it, that the Director wasn't so gentle with you last night." Ziva giggles from her desk.

Gibbs stops and thinks for a minute. "Crap1" He mumbles at the memory of Jenny screwing his brains out this morning. "Damn woman brought the Director into her bed last night." He says to himself.

"Problem Gibbs!" Ziva smirks at him.

Gibbs walks over to her and head slaps Ziva on the back of the head. "Your going to, if you don't shut up." He snarls at her.

"Ouch!" Ziva grimaces in protest and rubs the back of her head.

Gibbs gives McGee a glare of warning as he walks over to his desk. "Your next McGee." He snaps and sits down at his desk.

"I wasn't saying or doing anything boss." McGee whines over at him.

"Just putting you on notice." Gibbs warns him.

"What time do you want us to start interrogating Denton and Scott?" Ziva asks firmly from her desk.

"0900 Hours!" Gibbs says smoothly and starts to type on his keyboard.

Tony's attention is drawn to his TV behind his desk. "Boss look at the TV." Tony smiles over at him. Gibbs, Ziva, and McGee get up and walk over to Tony's desk.

Live from ZNN

"A major terrorist attack on the Baghdad Airport was prevented last night." "According to Homeland Security Chief Janet Napolitano." The ZNN Anchor reports.

Gibbs and his team watch Janet Napolitano, spokes person give a brief statement to the media. "Wow, she outed us out." Tony grins with pride.

"We did all the work." Ziva sighs over at him.

"It's about freakin time." Tony gloats.

"It means that the Director is going to have to do a press briefing herself today." Ziva laughs.

Gibbs rolls his eyes and grumbles at the thought of Jenny having a press conference, after the incident with Harry. Tony raises an eyebrow over at Gibbs. "Problem boss!" Tony affectionately baits him.

"For me yeah." He groans and walks over to his desk and picks up his coat. "I need coffee." He mumbles and walks off for the elevator.

Hallway in front of the Interrogation Room

Jenny is standing in the middle of the hallway making her presence known. Scott and Denton are being escorted down the hallway. Scott glances over at Jenny and instantly recognizes her. "See anything different." She coldly asks him. Denton rolls his eyes at Scott.

"That's right Denton, the hot blonde that your friend was drooling over, is really the NCIS Director." Tony smirks over at him. Gibbs head slaps Tony in the back of the head. Tony rubs the back of his head. "Ow boss!" He grimaces in pain.

Jenny waits for Scott and Denton to be lead into separate Interrogation Rooms and slowly walks over to Tony. "You keep it up, and I'm going to be aiming for something lower on you." Jenny angrily warns him.

"Ziva and Tony, you take Denton." Gibbs orders them.

"My pleasure Gibbs, since I arrested him." Ziva grins wickedly.

"That means you and I will take on Scott." McGee smiles at him.

"No!" Gibbs says firmly and opens up the door for Scott's room. "Director!"

"After the morning I've had." Jenny smirks.

Inside Interrogation

Scott watches Gibbs enter the room with a folder in his hand. Jenny slowly follows behind and slams the door shut. Gibbs drops the folder down on the table and sits in the chair. "We've met already, Scott." Gibbs gestures over towards Jenny. "As Agent DiNozzo had mentioned to you out in the hallway, this is Director Shepard."

Scott smirks up at Jenny. "You should stay a blonde." He answers and begins to drool.

Gibbs is about to get up out of his chair, when Jenny shoves him back down. "Blonde hair does not suit my temper, Mr. Scott." Jenny answers firmly.

Gibbs opens up the folder and shows Scott the maps of the Baghdad Airport. "The weapons that you were trying to sell Denton were going to be sold to a terrorist cell." Gibbs says roughly.

"That terrorist cell was operating out of Iran." Jenny says and sits down on the corner of the table in front of Scott.

"I just sell weapons and bombs, I don't help them out on their plans." Scott answers innocently.

"You were profiting from it, and under Homeland Security, aiding and profiting from terrorist groups, deems you as a terrorist." "We can question you any way we want to." Jenny angrily informs Scott.

"I'm not a terrorist." "Just making money." Scott says flatly.

Jenny glares down at Scott. "You were putting our troops lives at risk, by selling Denton those weapons." She hisses at him.

"I didn't know anything about that." Scott stutters over his words.

Jenny angrily slams her hand down on top of the table. "Try that out on a Probie Agent, I'm not buying it." She angrily snaps at him.

In Observation

McGee is watching behind the window, Tony and Ziva come up from behind him. "Ziva had him crying like a baby, with in five minutes." Tony laughs then looks at Jenny. "I love watching the Director in interrogation."

"Remind you of somebody." McGee smiles.

"Yeah, Gibbs!" Tony grins.

Back inside the Interrogation Room, Gibbs decides to leave Scott alone with Jenny. "Going for coffee, I'll be right back." Gibbs says roughly, gets up, and leaves the room.

"About time we were alone together, like the dress you had on the other night." Scott smirks.

"I only take real men to my bed." Jenny says and looks down at Scott's groin. "There's nothing down there that interests me." Jenny sarcastically.

Inside the Observation Room Tony, Ziva, and McGee burst out laughing at Jenny's last comment to Scott. "Did she say what I thought she just said?" McGee laughs with surprise.

"I've heard worse McGee." Ziva giggles.

"So have I." Gibbs chuckles and looks over at McGee. "McGee, get some coffee for me."

McGee frowns and rolls his eyes. "On it boss." He groans and walks out of the room.

Back inside the Interrogation Room, Scott angrily glares up at Jenny. "That's no way for a lady to talk." Scott says bitterly.

"Who says I'm a lady?" Jenny laughs and gets off the table.

"You seemed that way the other night." Scott grins at her.

Jenny walks behind Scott's chair. "I was undercover you idiot." "My face has been everywhere in the media the past few months, you think I'm going to do an undercover operation as myself." Jenny mutters at him.

"So you were acting a part." Scott questions her.

"That's why it's called undercover." Jenny groans and folds her arms at him. "Why were you selling weapons to a known terrorist group?"

"I told you, I didn't know that they were terrorists." Scott snaps at her.

"I wasn't referring to Denton." She informs him.

"Then clue me in babe." Scott laughs.

Jenny pulls out a document with Scott's handwriting on it that was seized from his warehouse. "You were suppose to be heading to Lebanon next week." She points out on the paper. Scott blankly looks down at the paper.

Gibbs walks in coffee in hand. "Did I miss anything?" He says smoothly.

"Nothing exciting." Jenny answers dryly, steals Gibbs' coffee, and takes a sip from it.

Scott looks up at Jenny in disbelief. "You always let your boss, drink your coffee?" Scott curiously asks Gibbs.

"She's been doing it for years." Gibbs growls at him.

Jenny hands Gibbs his coffee back. "So why were you going to Lebanon?" She impatiently asks Scott.

"I have more clients over there." Scott says flatly.

"I want names, starting now." Jenny angrily asks him.

"That's a death sentence for me." Scott screams at her.

"McGee will be going over the documentation confiscated from Scott's warehouse." Gibbs says smoothly.

"We raided your warehouse yesterday, so you might as well spill it." Jenny snaps at Scott.

"I need protection." Scott's voice begins to tremble with fear.

"You were supporting terrorist activities Homeland Security will not offer you any deals." Jenny answers and shakes her head at him.

"Where do I begin?" Scott nervously asks.

Gibbs leans over the table and makes eye contact with Scott. "From the beginning!' He says bitterly.

1030 Hours

Jenny looks down at her watch. "I have an appointment at 1100 hours." "I'll get Ziva to take my place." She says softly.

Ziva walks into the room. "I'll be gentle with him." She smirks over at Jenny, who bursts out laughing as she leaves the room.

Doctor Craig's Office

1120 Hours

Dr. Craig is trying to get Jenny to open up her feelings the moment she got shot in the diner. "You keep suppressing your emotions." She admonishes Jenny.

"I don't want to have those feelings inside of me." Jenny whispers softly.

"Letting them out would help." Craig suggests to her.

Jenny gets up from her chair and walks over to the window behind Dr. Craig's desk. "Letting them out will be more painful." She answers sadly.

Dr. Craig turns her chair around and faces Jenny. "Do you want to continue with the nightmares?" She asks dryly

"I want them to go away." Jenny sighs and continues to look out the window.

"Talking about them will make them go away." Craig advises her patient.

Jenny turns and looks down at Craig. "It's possible I may never be ready, and I don't know if my lover can deal with it any longer." She answers fearfully.

Squad Room

1155 Hours

Gibbs is sitting at his desk working on his paper work. Tony, Ziva, and McGee both return from Abby's Lab. "Paper trail does lead to a Hamas cell that's operating out of Beirut boss." Tony informs his boss.

Gibbs glances up at McGee. "You and Abby go over Scott's financial records." He asks smoothly.

"Abby is printing them out as we speak." McGee smiles at him.

"Good!" Gibbs smiles and nods at McGee, his cell phone starts to ring for an incoming text message from Jenny. Gibbs puts his glasses on, flips over his cell phone, and reads it.

"You're place, in fifteen minutes."

Gibbs smiles down at his phone. "We'll pick this up after lunch, remember I want your reports on the Director's desk, before you go home tonight." Gibbs orders them and gets up from his desk.

Gibbs' House

1210 Hours

Out front.

Gibbs is getting out of car, when Melvin pulls Jenny's Towne Car up to the curb. Gibbs opens up the rear passenger door. "I'll take it from here Melvin." Gibbs says smoothly and helps Jenny out of the car.

"Have fun in Honolulu." Melvin grins back at him.

"We will." Gibbs smirks over at him and shuts the door. Gibbs pulls Jenny up against him and they start up the sidewalk to his house. "Surprised your shrink let you go early." He chuckles.

"I had nothing more to say to her." Jenny answers bitterly.

Gibbs' Bedroom

Twenty minutes later.

After making love, Gibbs is tenderly stroking Jenny's hair as she has her face pressed against his stomach with her eyes closed. He takes in Jenny's peaceful expression on her face. "I wish I could always make you this peaceful and content." He says softly.

"In another ten minutes I'll be back in my heels." She laughs against his stomach.

"Soon as we get on that plane tomorrow, I finally get you all to myself." Gibbs grins down at her.

Jenny looks up at him. "You mean after dinner tomorrow evening, when you ditch your team for the weekend." She corrects him and kisses his hand.

"Other than Valentines Day weekend, the only other time I can remember, having you all to myself, was in Serbia." He smiles at her.

Jenny caress' the hair on his chest. "A week in Serbia, with nothing to do-"

"But make love." Gibbs finishes with a smirk.

"If you would of asked me to stay with you back then Jethro, I would have said the hell with La Grenouille." She says softly.

Gibbs pulls Jenny up, kisses her passionately, sits up, and gets her into a sitting position. He kisses Jenny on her neck and works his way over to her right ear. "I love you." He whispers and enters her body.

Jenny cries out as he penetrates deeper into her body. "We don't have time for this." She trembles against him.

Gibbs slides off the bed and stands up with Jenny straddling his waist. "Quick one in the shower." Gibbs grins, kisses Jenny on the mouth, and starts to walk out of the bedroom.

Gibbs' car

1255 Hours

"Do you know how hard it's been for me, not to dig my nails into your back the past week?" Jenny sighs in frustration.

"It's been frustrating as hell, that I can't bite down into your neck." Gibbs growls.

"Tuesday night, the gloves are off." Jenny warns.

"Fine!" Gibbs answers roughly and slows his car down as the light at the Navy Yard changes from yellow to red. Gibbs leans down and passionately kisses her.

In the other intersection down further.

Tony looks over and notices Gibbs and Jenny kissing in the car. "They never stop." Tony smirks.

Ziva raises an eyebrow at him. "Who?" She inquires.

"Yeah, who?" Abby pouts as Tony points over to Gibbs' car, where Gibbs is aggressively kissing Jenny.

"Get use to it this weekend Tony." Ziva laughs.

Abby looks wide-eyed at her parents. "Shouldn't they have passed out already from lack of oxygen." Abby asks in exasperation.

"Remember Tony, behave yourself, or Jenny is about to knee you some where." Ziva says firmly.

"She wouldn't do that." Tony laughs.

"She did it to Gibbs in the elevator." Abby smiles at him.

Tony spots the oncoming traffic making a left into the Navy Yard. "True!" He frowns.

"Now they can separate themselves." Abby laughs as Tony watches Gibbs turn into the Navy Yard.

Gibbs' Car

Jenny glares over at Tony's car as Gibbs approaches the main gate inside the Navy Yard. "If Tony says one more thing today, he won't have any useful male parts to work with, while he's in Hawaii." Jenny angrily hisses to Gibbs.

"Worse than castration." Gibbs chuckles.

Jenny glances side ways up at Gibbs. "Ah huh!' She answers firmly.


	16. Hawaiian Get Away For Five

March 13th 2009

Jenny's Office

0900 Hours

Jenny is sitting at her desk reviewing the last of the case files. "Lucky for you, it's a lite week." Cynthia smiles at her boss from in front of the desk.

"And the Scott and Denton cases got wrapped up so nice and neat with in twenty four hours." Jenny answers softly and signs off on a report.

"The limo should be in the parking garage at 1200 hours." Cynthia reminds her.

Jenny glances up on the clock on the wall for Honolulu time. "We should get there, about 1600 hours Hawaiian time, just in time for me to hit the hotel pool." Jenny grins.

"I'll buzz you the minute Agent Wyatt arrives."

"The agency should be in good hands while I'm away." Jenny says smoothly, opens up a case file, and starts to read it. "The man is getting lazier and lazier." Jenny sighs.

"Agent Walker again." Cynthia questions.

"Yes!" Jenny checks off a rejection and writes down an explanation.

Squad Room

Team Gibbs is relaxing at their desks, waiting for Jenny to get done her paperwork up in her office. "Scott is still denying any involvement with the attack on the airport in Baghdad. McGee says in disbelief at his desk.

Tony, wearing a red Hawaiian shirt, kaki shorts and sandals has his feet perched up on his desk. "Might as well quit while he's ahead, we found the maps of the airport at his warehouse?" Tony answers smoothly.

"And Denton was a business partner of his, obviously they were in on it together." Ziva answers bitterly from her desk.

Abby walks over to McGee's desk and glances down at Tony's outfit. "That's it Tony, rub it in." Abby pouts.

"I don't see you pouting at Ziva's outfit." Tony groans.

Ziva gets up from her desk and walks over to the front of Tony's desk, showing off her, short white skirt, and a lavender colored Hawaiian shirt and flip flops. "I bought this shirt in Pearl Harbor a few months ago." She smiles at Abby.

Abby smirks over at them. "When I go off to Hawaii, I'm going to rub it in your faces?" She answers and sticks out her tongue at them.

"Other than food and drink expenses, we don't have to pay a dime for our trip." Tony grins at her.

Gibbs returns from a coffee run. "DiNozzo quit making yourself obvious, and look like your doing something." He growls and walks over to his desk.

Tony puts his feet down. "Since I have nothing to do, I'm going down to the lounge." He suggests to Ziva and Abby.

"Good idea, take McGee with you." Gibbs says softly, takes off his coat, and flings it against the bookshelf.

Jenny Office

0930 Hours

Jenny and Margie Wyatt are sitting at the conference table going over some of the cases that are currently under investigation. "Everything should run smoothly while I'm away." Jenny smiles at Wyatt.

"Glad you have so much confidence in me." Wyatt answers.

"Agent Walker's case has to be reinvestigated again, I want you to stay clear of him." Jenny instructs her.

Squad Room

Gibbs is smiling up at the Hunter 27 up on the Plasma Screen next to McGee's desk. "We'll be sailing the Pacific tomorrow afternoon." He smiles up at the boat, out of the corner of his eye, Gibbs spots Tony, Ziva, Abby, and McGee returning from the lounge and quickly takes the boat off screen. "I'm going down to Ducky's." He says smoothly and walks off towards the elevator.

Tony waits for Gibbs to step inside of the elevator. "He's obviously trying to hide something from us." Tony ponders.

Abby grabs the clicker and puts the boat up on screen. "A boat!" She questions.

"Boss buying one." McGee asks smoothly.

"He's building one McDoufus." Tony mutters at him.

"Big enough for a sleeping cabin, galley, and a small bathroom." Ziva says dryly.

"Then why did he have this boat up on screen?" McGee wonders.

"No idea!" Tony shakes his head.

Walker's Section

1100 Hours

Agent Walker has his feet up on his desk, playing solitaire on his computer. Jenny slams down his case file on top of his desk. "I am not paying you to play solitaire Agent Walker." She furiously screams at him.

Gibbs' Section

Tony slowly sneaks over to the partisan near Walker's section and eavesdrops on Walker and Jenny. Gibbs pops his head up from his desk and glances over at Tony's empty desk. "Where's DiNozzo?" Gibbs grumbles over at Ziva, who points over at the partisan.

Walker's Section

"I want this case report fixed and I expect it on my desk, when I return on Thursday by no later than 1700 hours." She angrily orders him.

"Yes ma'am!" Walker obediently answers.

"I want results!" Jenny snaps and storms off towards the stairs.

Tony pops his head over the partisan. "Ha, ha!" He taunts Walker.

Walker glares up at Tony. "Shut up DiNozzo." He snarls at him.

"What are you going to do about it?" Tony laughs.

Up on the catwalk

Jenny angrily leans up on the railing. "Agent DiNozzo, don't you have work to do on your desk." "I could have you stay behind to help out Agent Walker with his case file." She angrily warns him.

Walker's Section

"I have plenty to do ma'am." Tony quickly answers and rushes over to his desk.

1145 Hours

Abby is hugging everybody goodbye in Gibbs' section. "I'm going to miss you guys." She frowns and hugs Ziva affectionately.

"I'll get both you and Bert a gift." Ziva smiles and pulls away.

Abby rushes over to Gibbs and hugs him tight. "Behave yourself with Mommy." She giggles at him.

"Don't I always." Gibbs chuckles against Abby's hair.

Abby looks over at Jenny who's standing next to Tony's desk shaking her head no. "According to Mommy, no." She smiles

Gibbs pulls away and looks over at Jenny. "No presents Abs." He smirks.

"Enough of the dramatics', I'm heading back to my lab." Abby sighs inwardly, waves goodbye to Jenny and rushes off for the elevator.

On the plane to Hawaii

Tony, Ziva, and McGee are sitting in the same aisle together. Tony smirks over at Ziva. "Now Ziva, you wearing your bikini pool side with the-"

"Tony!" Jenny angrily interrupts him from her seat.

"Just curious ma'am." Tony grins at her.

"I have a knife in my hand." Jenny waves her knife at Tony from her tray.

"I'm heading for the bathroom." Tony says and gets up.

"He never stops." Ziva giggles.

"It's a good thing Jethro is stretching his legs." Jenny sighs with relief.

"Oh my!" Ziva laughs.

Gibbs walks back over to his seat and sits down. "What did I miss?" He looks over at Jenny.

"Tony hitting up on us again." Ziva grins.

Gibbs is about to get up from his seat, when Jenny shoves him back down. "No head slapping on the plane." She hisses angrily at him.

"I wasn't going to head slap him." Gibbs growls.

Tony returns from the bathroom. Gibbs stands up and glares at him. "Who snitched on me?" Tony whines in protest.

"I did!" Ziva smirks up at Tony as he gives her an evil look.

"DiNozzo, you wouldn't look good with a black eye on the beach." Gibbs warns him.

Tony gulps and sits back down in his seat, and glances over at McGee who's sleeping in his seat listening to Barry Manilow on his Ipod. Tony raises an eyebrow at Ziva. "Is he listening to Barry Manilow?" Tony laughs.

Ziva takes out an earpiece and listens. "Yes!" "I Can't Smile With Out You." She laughs, and then looks over at Tony who has a finger down his throat.

Jenny rolls her eyes in annoyance over at them. "The next time, the two of you go on my Protection Detail, you will not sit in first class with me." Jenny snaps at them.

"I'm use to it." Gibbs laughs.

"Well I'm not." Jenny groans in protest.

1700 Hours HAST

Halekulani Hotel

In the pool

Jenny is swimming her ninth lap. "One more lap Jenny." Ziva teases her.

"You're killing me Ziva." Jenny whines at her.

"I'll tell Ducky on you." Ziva grins at her.

Jenny stops and grabs on to the side of the pool and glares over at Ziva. "You wouldn't dare." She hisses at her.

"Try me Director!" Ziva smirks at her. Jenny reluctantly gives in and begins to swim, with Ziva following next to her. Unobserved at the other end of the pool, Gibbs jumps into the pool and slowly follows them, as they swim to the other end of the pool. "Your good until Monday morning before your conference."

"Cute Ziva!" Jenny is pulled under by Gibbs, few seconds later they both emerge above the water in Gibbs' arms. "You scared the crap out of me." Jenny hisses at him and slaps at his chest.

"Done your laps." Gibbs smiles at her.

"Yes!" She answers softly.

"Ziva, she's mine until dinner time, go make yourself useful with DiNozzo and McGee." Gibbs says softly, leans down, and kisses Jenny.

Ziva laughs and gets out of the pool and walks over to the bar, where she finds McGee filming Gibbs and Jenny in the pool with his camcorder. "Abby's going to love that." Ziva nods at him.

"I got him pulling her under." McGee laughs.

Tony walks over to the bar, and then glances over at Gibbs and Jenny kissing in the pool. "Gibbs and the Director making out in the pool." Tony laughs.

Ziva smiles over at them, as Gibbs begins to roughhouse with Jenny in the pool. "It's nice to see the both of them so happy and in love with one another." She says softly.

"Yeah!" Tony nods in agreement and looks over at Ziva, checking out her one-piece black bathing suit. "No bikini!' He frowns.

"No!" Ziva sighs at him.

"And the Director." Tony grins.

"Go see for yourself." Ziva baits him.

Tony watches Jenny getting out of the pool, wearing a one-piece red bathing suit, and frowns in disappointment. "I wonder if she owns one." Tony drools.

"Tony!" Ziva chastises him.

"At her age!" McGee questions. Ziva head slaps McGee. "Ow!" He whines and rubs the back of his head.

"She would grow her hair longer, the Director could pass off for a woman in her thirties." Tony grins at Jenny as she approaches her lounge chair.

Over at the lounge chair

Jenny puts on her sunglasses and watches Gibbs give Tony the stare as he gets out of the pool. "Tony!" She bitterly asks.

"Yes!" Gibbs groans and walks over to her and pulls Jenny down on the lounge chair with him. Gibbs starts to look over Jenny's shoulder. "Water therapy seems to work better for it."

Jenny rolls her eyes at him. "If somebody would stop leaving bite marks on my neck, I could use the pool at NCIS." She sighs in protest.

Gibbs nuzzles the back of her neck. "It can't be helped." He whispers.

Jenny trembles at the feel of his breath on the back of her neck. "Why is it, that I just got here, and all I want is to go in the bedroom with you?" She says softly.

Gibbs kisses the top of her head. "You want to go back to the room?" He asks and rubs the back of Jenny's shoulders.

"Oh yeah!" She nods at him.

"Shower first, I want to get the chlorine off." He says smoothly.

"Our suite should have the spa shower." Jenny giggles.

"Better for me, because you'll get aroused faster." Gibbs smirks at her.

"I'm already aroused and I'm not in the shower." Jenny sighs at Gibbs as he gets off the lounge chair and pulls Jenny up on her feet.

Over at the bar

Tony watches Gibbs and Jenny walk back towards the hotel. "Already!" He answers.

"Tony they are in love." Ziva groans at him.

Junior Suite

5th Floor

In the shower

Gibbs is standing behind Jenny soaping up her chest. "I'm glad I had you soap me up first." He smirks down at her.

Intoxicated by the feel of his calloused hands on her breasts. "Can you get this over with please?" Jenny groans in frustration.

"If you insist." Gibbs answers and grabs the hand held shower nozzle and starts to rinse the soap off of Jenny's back, slowly he moves the nozzle over to the front of Jenny's chest and begins to rinse off her chest.

Jenny's eyes-widen as she feels the shower nozzle in between her legs. "You did that on purpose." She gasps and turns around.

"You said to get this over with." He smirks at her and continues to aim the shower nozzle in between her legs.

"So that you can make love to me, not to be tortured by the shower nozzle." She answers and leans up and kisses him. Gibbs enslaved by her kiss shuts off the water for the shower and opens up the shower door, where they stumble out and land on the tile floor. Gibbs' hands venture down in between her legs. "Quit teasing me." She cries out as his fingers stroke on her arousal.

Getting off at watching his lover come undone underneath him, Gibbs continues to torture her. Jenny impatiently wraps her legs around his waist, moving his hands from in between her legs, Gibbs enters her and slowly begins to thrust up against her. Jenny's lips capture his in a long deep kiss as he begins to thrust deeper against her. Jenny moves with him in rhythm, grabbing on to the back of his butt urging him to thrust harder. Gibbs breaks away from her kiss to moan out. "Oh god!" He cries out as Jenny begins to aggressively move her hips under him.

"Yes!" Jenny screams out as he moves harder and faster against her, with longer and deeper thrusts. Gibbs plummets forward one final time, at the same time they both climax as one.

Gibbs shudders and slumps on top of her and the both begin to tremble from the after effects of their lovemaking. "We haven't done that in awhile." He gasps and finds Jenny's mouth and tenderly kisses her.

Jenny rubs his butt with her knee. "Jethro, could we please take the after foreplay over to the bed, the tile floor is killing my back." Jenny asks softly. Gibbs leans over and kisses her one last time.

Bedroom

1800 Hours

Gibbs wakes up in bed to find Jenny sleeping with her back facing towards him. Gibbs nuzzles the back of her neck. "Five more minutes." She whines in protest.

"We have dinner reservations with the team." Gibbs reminds her softly. Jenny rolls over on to her back. Gibbs leans over and kisses her.

"We need another shower." She answers with a yawn. Gibbs smirks down at her. Jenny rolls her eyes up at him. "And watch where your using that hand held shower." She warns him.

"I got the reaction out of you that I wanted." Gibbs laughs.

"I was already aroused by your hands all over me, the hand shower in between my legs, I did not need." She hisses at him.

Orchids

2000 Hours

Gibbs and Jenny are having dinner with the team. "Looking forward to the beach tomorrow, and Sunday, and Monday." "Life is good." Tony smirks over at Ziva and McGee then takes a sip of his martini.

"You just want to check out the babes on the beach." Ziva laughs at him.

"And you in your bikini." Tony drools at her. Ziva slaps Tony on the forearm in protest.

"So glad, that I won't be hearing this stuff for the next two days." Jenny sighs and finishes drinking her coffee.

Tony narrows his eyes over at Gibbs. "Aren't you going on the beach boss and Director?" He asks.

"Yes, but away from the three of you, we want peace and quiet." Gibbs growls at him.

Jenny spots a Lieutenant Commander that she knows. "I'll be right back." She says dryly, gets up from the table, and walks off.

"From 1600 hours tomorrow through Sunday evening, the Director and I won't be in our hotel suite." Gibbs informs his team.

"Got something planned?" Tony inquires.

"Over night sailing around the island." Gibbs answers smoothly.

"How romantic?" Ziva smiles over at him.

"She doesn't know anything about it." Gibbs grins.

"You like surprising her." McGee chuckles.

"Yes I do." Gibbs answers and looks over at Jenny. "I just want her to relax for the next two days, not worrying about the agency, so she can concentrate on herself for a change." Gibbs says and continues to watch his lover from the table.

Tony and McGee get up and walk over to the bar. "She still is having those nightmares." Ziva asks softly.

"Yes, and usually after she pays a visit to her shrink, Jenny usually has a bad one, but thankfully Thursday night she slept through the whole night." Gibbs says with relief. Ziva looks up at Gibbs with surprise. "We don't make love every night." Gibbs grumbles at her.

"Your bodies do need some rest on occasion." Ziva giggles.

Jenny returns to the table to find Gibbs glaring over at Ziva. "What are you two discussing?" She asks and sits down in her chair.

"How the human body needs at least eight hours of rest during the day." Ziva lies.

"Not with my job, I'm lucky if I get four hours sleep at night." Jenny bursts out laughing.

"You sure it's from your job." Ziva smirks at her, gets up, and walks over to the bar.

Jenny gives Ziva a shocked look as she sits next to Tony at the bar. "My team see's how exhausted I am in the morning, and they know damn well it's from you." Gibbs laughs.

"Lucky for me, I get to hide in my office or MTAC." Jenny chuckles.

"Ready to go." Gibbs asks her softly and gets up from his chair.

"Yeah!" She smiles up at him. Gibbs goes from behind her chair and pulls it out.

At the bar

Tony waves at Gibbs and Jenny as they leave the restaurant. "There goes the explanation for the Hunter 27 on the plasma screen." Tony smirks.

"It will be practice, 'The Kelly' should be done by July." Ziva smiles.

"So which club do you want to go to first?" Tony grins at them.

"The one's closer to the hotel, so we can at least have a cheap cab ride home." Ziva suggests.

"Sounds like a plan." Tony smiles.

Waikiki Beach

Gibbs and Jenny are walking along holding hands on the beach carrying their sandals. Jenny looks over at the ocean as they walk. "I can not wait to get into that water tomorrow." She smiles.

"Water temperature is in the upper 70's." Gibbs answers smoothly.

Jenny looks up at him. "Making love on a beach is still on our to do list from ten years ago." She says softly.

Gibbs touches Jenny's face. "And we will, but I already have another beach in mind for that." He says seductively.

Jenny narrows her eyes up at him. "Still trying to get me down to Mike's shack in Mexico." Jenny laughs.

"I was hoping by the end of the summer."

Jenny notes the seriousness in his face and voice. "My schedule does lighten up a bit at the end of August, we'll see Jethro." Gibbs pulls Jenny into his arms. "If you don't hurry up and get me back to our hotel room, it's going to be on the beach whether you like it or not." She says impatiently. Gibbs starts to walk them off towards their hotel.

Gibbs and Jenny's Suite

On the balcony over looking the ocean

0800 Hours HAST

Gibbs is sitting at the table talking with Abby on his cell phone. "Yes we miss you Abby." Gibbs laughs and smiles over at Jenny as she's eating her breakfast.

Abby's Lab

1400 Hours EST

"Are the others eating breakfast." Abby smiles

"Surprised that they're not on the beach already." Gibbs grins.

"That's right, rub it in Gibbs." Abby pouts at him.

"Sulking won't help Abby." He says softly.

"I know that." "What's mommy doing?"

"She's eating breakfast." Gibbs smiles and looks up at Jenny, who's mouthing at him that she doesn't want to talk to Abby on the phone. "And no, you can't talk to her." He chuckles.

"I know she's not a morning person." Abby giggles.

"Thank you!" Jenny whispers over at him.

"Since I'm caught up on my work, I'm leaving for an electronics' show in about a half an hour." Abby says with a smile.

"Bye Abs!" He says smoothly and hangs up. "Soon as we get done eating we'll head to the beach." He suggests and starts to eat his eggs.

"Sounds like a plan." She says and looks over at Diamond Head Volcano in the distance.

Out on the beach

0845 Hours

Tony, Ziva, and McGee are sunbathing on the hotel lounge chairs, Tony spots Gibbs and Jenny walking on the beach. "I see they managed to separate them selves from one another." Tony smirks over at them. Ziva slaps Tony on the arm.

"How can people their age, have the energy to have sex like that?" McGee sighs and narrows at them as Gibbs and Jenny make their way over.

Gibbs and Jenny approach them. "What are the three of you looking at?" Gibbs growls down at them.

"Nothing!" The three of them answer at the same time.

Jenny shakes her head at them and puts on her sunglasses. Gibbs gives them the stare. "A huh!" He grumbles in disbelief, and then changes the subject. "How's the water?" He asks softly.

"Great!" Tony grins up at him. Jenny walks off and finds a lounge chair further down the beach. "Boss lady being anti social." Tony frowns over at Jenny in her teal colored one-piece bathing suit.

"We're usually alone on our off days any ways DiNozzo." Gibbs answers and walks off towards his lover.

"Going surfing Tony." McGee asks smoothly.

"I may, later on, might catch a babe or two." Tony smirks over at McGee.

McGee spots a blonde running down the beach. "I already have my eye on one." McGee drools and gets up and chases after her.

Tony bursts out laughing at McGee. "Until he takes his t-shirt off and scares her." Tony says and continues to laugh.

Ziva rolls her eyes over at Tony. "Your blinding my eye's also Tony, and your chicken shaped arms and legs don't do anything for the eyes." She giggles at him.

Tony glares over at Ziva. "What about Gibbs?" He curiously asks.

"It's embarrassing a man his at age, is in better shape then you and McGee." Ziva sighs at Tony.

Tony looks over at Gibbs, who's starting to put some sunscreen on Jenny's back and shoulders. "He has to be, has to keep up with the Director in bed." Tony smirks.

"Oh my!" Ziva laughs.

Further, down the beach, Gibbs glares over at Tony and Ziva. "We should have moved further away." Gibbs grumbles.

In heaven with the feel of Gibbs' hands on her neck and shoulders. "No place is further away." Jenny chuckles.

"My turn!" Gibbs smirks, hands Jenny the bottle of sunscreen, and turns around.

Jenny starts to rub his back as she's applying the sunscreen. "Your back is a mess." She says softly.

"Remember, I was on it three times last night, plus this morning twice." Gibbs says roughly.

"Nobody told you to roll on to your back to finish our love making." Jenny purrs seductively and starts to rub some sunscreen on his neck and shoulders.

"You do it so well Madame Director." Gibbs smirks.

"When we get back to our suite, you are going to pay for that." She sensuously warns him.

"I thought that she wasn't going to be around until Monday." Gibbs groans in protest.

"Wishful thinking on your part Agent Gibbs." Jenny whispers and tosses her sunglasses on the lounge and gets up and runs off towards the ocean.

Gibbs drools over Jenny's butt as she enters the water. "You're such a tease." He laughs and gets up and follows her.

Tony and Ziva are watching Gibbs and Jenny swim in the ocean. "Lucky for Gibbs, there are to many people in the water." Tony laughs and looks up at McGee who's returned after striking out with the blonde. "Struck out huh Probie." Tony grins at him.

McGee frowns down at Tony, and then looks over at where Gibbs and Jenny were sitting at. "Where are Gibbs and the Director?" He asks and survey's the beach.

"In the water." Ziva smiles.

McGee watches as Gibbs and Jenny playfully swim with one another in the ocean. "They look like two young kids in love." McGee smiles.

"After everything the boss has been through over the years, I'm glad he's finally found his inner peace." Tony nods at McGee, then spots a brunette jogging on the beach. "My turn!" Tony drools and gets up and runs after her.

"His turn to strike out." Ziva giggles over at McGee. McGee flops down on the lounge next to Ziva and high fives her.

In the ocean

Gibbs and Jenny are splashing one another affectionately. Jenny swims up to him and puts her arms around his neck. "To bad there are to many people around." She purrs at him.

"And I wouldn't try anything, if this beach were empty, Mexico remember."

"That's not until August." Jenny protests.

"Then you're going to have patients." Gibbs smirks at her.

"I'll show you patients." Jenny smirks back at him, dunks his head under the water, and swims off.

Gibbs emerges above the water desperately trying to get the water out from the inside of his nose. "I guess that was pay back for the pool yesterday." Gibbs laughs and swims after her, where he catches up to her and tackles Jenny to the ground. "I hate getting salt water up my nose." Gibbs growls and begins to nuzzle her neck.

"Like I enjoyed getting pool water up mine yesterday." Jenny hisses at him. Gibbs tenderly kisses Jenny on the mouth. Jenny remembering where they are breaks away. "Jethro we have an audience." She reminds him.

"Right!" He groans in protest, gets up, and helps Jenny up on to her feet, as they start to walk back to their lounge chair. "But I don't care." He growls at her.

Jenny sits down and retrieves her sunglasses. "Wasn't referring to your team, the little kids a few feet away." She nods over at kids building a sand castle along the water's edge.

Gibbs sits down and reclines back against Jenny. "I didn't notice them." He shrugs.

"Well I did." She mutters and rubs his chest.

Gibbs possessively rubs the side of Jenny's right thigh. "You know my favorite part about being on the beach." Gibbs yawns.

"What's that?" She answers softly.

"Taking a nap." Gibbs says and closes his eyes.

"Was it the ocean or me that has you wore out old man." Jenny teases him.

"You'll pay for that later on." Gibbs growls at her.

"Not until after the Director has her pay back." She sensuously reminds him.

"I forgot about that." Gibbs chuckles.

"I didn't!" Jenny leans over and kisses him.

Unknown to Gibbs and Jenny, McGee is video taping their every movement for Abby. "You got all of that didn't you." Ziva softly asks McGee.

"Yeah!" McGee smiles as Gibbs falls asleep in Jenny's arms.

"Abby's going to love it." Ziva answers.

Tony slowly walks over to his lounge chair and flops down in defeat. "Struck out also huh Tony." McGee grins at him.

Tony glances down at a sleeping Gibbs. "Tired already." He says in disbelief.

"I don't think he's worn out by the ocean Tony." Ziva giggles over at Tony, and then spots a hunk getting out of the water. "My turn, eat my sand boys." Ziva smirks and gets up and runs off.

"I believe its dust Ziva." McGee grumbles at her.

Jenny smiles over at Ziva as she walks along the water's edge with a man. "At least somebody isn't striking out." Jenny grins.

Gibbs and Jenny's suite

1115 Hours

Gibbs is packing a few things for they're over night trip in a carry on bag. Jenny is sleeping on her stomach on the bed. Gibbs smirks over at his lover with a satisfied grin on his face. "You'll be sleeping it off for hours." Gibbs chuckles at her and zips up the carry on bag.

Drebin's Boat Shop

1200 Hours

Gibbs gets out of his Jeep and hears a familiar voice. "What happened to that skinny kid with the attitude problem?" Earl snarls.

"I put on some weight and kicked your ass." Gibbs growls back at him.

Earl walks over to Gibbs and hugs him affectionately. "Gunny, how the hell are you?" He smiles.

"Good!" Gibbs smiles

"Malonina is waiting inside." Earl smiles and notices the over night back and groceries inside of the Jeep. "Didn't know you had a romantic side?" Earl chuckles.

"I want to spoil my lady tonight." Gibbs says softly.

"I gather she's on the beach." Drebin inquires and begins to walk towards the shop.

"No!" Gibbs smirks at the memory. "She's back at the hotel sleeping." Gibbs laughs and follows Earl.

Inside the shop, Malonina is working behind the counter. Earl and Gibbs walk through the door. "He's never late, Malonina, your mother can take some pointers from him." Earl barks at her

"Jethro!" Malonina smiles and walks over and hugs him affectionately. "You here on vacation with you girlfriend."

"No, Protection Detail, I just have the weekend off." Gibbs answers smoothly.

"Protecting a Naval Commander." Earl cackles.

"No my girlfriend." Gibbs answers softly.

"Hawaii is a good place to hide somebody." Earl nods at Gibbs.

Gibbs shakes his head at Earl. "The Director of NCIS is attending a conference on Monday, I'm the head of her Protection Detail." Gibbs smirks over at Earl before he continues. "And off the job, we've been seeing each other romantically for three months."

Earl slaps Gibbs' shoulder affectionately. "You were always weak in the knees for a hot red head." Earl snorts.

"So what is she on the job." Malonina inquires.

"My boss!" Gibbs groans

"You with a female boss." Earl bursts out laughing at Gibbs.

"And I trained her on top of it, and throws everything I taught her right back in my face." Gibbs growls.

Earl continues to laugh at Gibbs. "I'll show you the boat." He snorts and starts out the door.

"We made sure everything is in order for you Jethro." Malonina smiles at him.

"Thanks!" Gibbs nods at her and walks out.

Outside Earl is standing in front of the Hunter 27. "She's all yours." Earl smiles at Gibbs as he approaches the boat.

Gibbs nods down at the boat. "Perfect!" He answers and climbs on board.

Earl follows him. "You said it was a surprise." He asks Gibbs.

"Yeah, doesn't know anything about it." Gibbs grins and goes down below, entering the galley first. 'Refrigerator working." Gibbs asks firmly.

"Everything is working." Earl snorts from the steps.

Gibbs walks to the back and finds the main sleeping cabin. "She won't be expecting this at all." He smirks.

"I'll help you put your things on board." Earl answers from the doorway and walks off.

Gibbs walks out of the sleeping cabin, and on his way out, he walks past the bathroom and stops. "I'll be out in a minute." Gibbs calls up to Earl.

Inside the bathroom

Gibbs looks at the small cramped bathroom, his attention goes over to the small shower with a shower nozzle attachment. "I'm going to have fun with you in there." Gibbs laughs and turns the light out and walks out.

Gibbs and Jenny's suite

1400 Hours

Gibbs sits down on the bed and rubs Jenny's back. "Jen!" He whispers softly.

Jenny awakens to find Gibbs dressed in a light blue t-shirt and kaki cargo shorts. "I just fell asleep." She yawns and rolls over on to her back.

"Yeah, try three hours ago." Gibbs laughs.

Jenny quickly sits up in bed. "We were suppose to go out." She groans.

"We will!" Gibbs says softly, leans over, and kisses her. "After you get your shower, I got mine already." Gibbs smirks and gets up and walks off for the balcony.

Noting his sarcastic smirk. "You're up to something." Jenny hisses.

"I have no clue as to what you're talking about." Gibbs answers innocently and walks out.

Out on the balcony

Gibbs is drinking a beer and reading the newspaper, Jenny appears naked in the doorway. "I'll get it out of you, one way or another." Jenny purrs seductively at him.

Gibbs turns his head and his eyes pop out at the sight of his lover naked in front of him. "If you don't get something on soon, we won't be leaving this room any time soon." Gibbs growls in protest.

"I don't know who's worse, you or Tony." Jenny sighs.

"Difference is, I'm allowed to look at you like that, and Tony isn't." Gibbs answers smoothly and then gives Jenny a glare of warning. "I'm about to pounce on you."

"Alright!" Jenny starts to laugh. "I was heading for the bathroom anyway." Jenny giggles and walks out.

"Thank god!" Gibbs sighs with relief and continues to read his paper.

Hotel Lobby

1500 Hours

Tony and McGee are sitting around in the hotel lobby. "I thought Gibbs said it was 1600 Hours, Probie." Tony inquires.

"Change of plan." McGee smiles and has his camcorder on stand by.

Ziva walks in the door and spots Tony and McGee sitting down in the lobby. "What's the matter, did you and McGee strike out, and is that the correct phrase." Ziva giggles and walks over to them.

"Very funny Ziva." McGee grumbles.

Tony smirks over at Gibbs and Jenny as they walk out of the elevator. "She looks pissed off at him." Tony laughs.

Near the elevator

"I think your imaging things Jen, must have been the sea air." Gibbs laughs.

Jenny grabs him by his t-shirt. "Don't be smug with me." She snaps at him.

"Sure you didn't hit your head some where in the shower this morning." Gibbs grins at her and starts to walk out of the lobby.

"Gibbs I'm going to strangle you." Jenny sighs in exasperation and chases after him.

Tony, Ziva, and McGee burst out laughing at the game that Gibbs is playing on Jenny. "She figured out that he's up to something." Ziva giggles.

"Gibbs could never hide anything from her for very long." Tony laughs.

"I guess it's a woman's intuition Tony." McGee nods at Tony.

"No try a partners." "Ziva and I can relate." Tony smiles at Ziva.

"I want to see how this turns out." McGee laughs and runs outside with Tony and Ziva hiding so that Gibbs and Jenny can't see them.

Gibbs stands near the front entrance waiting for his Jeep to pull up. "I love to drive you crazy." Gibbs smirks at her and watches his Jeep pull up in front of them. The Valet gets out and walks over to Gibbs, who tips him. "You going to get in, to find out."

Jenny rolls her eyes at him. "I guess I'll strangle you when I get there." She answers flatly, walks over to the passenger side, and climbs inside.

Gibbs climbs inside the driver's side. "Where's the fun in that?" He laughs at her.

Jenny puts on her sunglasses. "This better be good, if you're going through all this trouble, just to drive me insane." She sighs in protest.

"Believe me it's well worth it." Gibbs grins mischievously at her. Jenny gives Gibbs her version of the stare as he pulls away from the hotel.

Back over at the entrance, Tony, Ziva, and McGee are laughing at Jenny. Tony's attention is quickly turned on a tall strawberry blonde that has walked out of the lobby. "Don't wait up for me." Tony drools and rushes off.

"I think I'm going to head up to my room." McGee groans.

"I have to get a shower, and my date is going to pick me up in about an hour." Ziva winks at McGee and walks inside the lobby.

"Here I am on the most beautiful place on earth on a Saturday afternoon, and I'm dateless." McGee mumbles and walks inside the lobby.

Drebin's Boat Shop

Half an hour later

Earl and Malonina watch Gibbs pull up in his Jeep. "He said, he'll show off his lady to us tomorrow evening." Earl says smoothly.

"She's prettier in person, than on the news." Malonina smiles at Jenny through the window.

In the parking lot

Gibbs gets out of the Jeep, walks over to Jenny's side, and pulls her out. "I'll get it out of you, you know my interrogation skills, Jethro." Jenny whispers seductively in his ear.

"You don't have icecubes on you at the moment." Gibbs chuckles and puts his arm around her waist.

"I could get some." She smirks up at him.

Gibbs laughs at her. "Let's go!" He says smoothly and starts to walk them off towards the direction of the boat. Gibbs slowly walks Jenny down the end of the pier. "She's a beauty." Gibbs smiles up at the boat.

"That she is." "Whose is it?" Jenny curiously asks him.

"Ours for the next twenty four hours." Gibbs smirks down at her shocked expression. "And you're mine for the next twenty four hours also, with no interruptions." He says softly, climbs on board, and pulls Jenny inside with him.

Jenny folds her arms at him. "How long have you had this planned?" She admonishes him.

"For a few weeks, a friend of mine from the Core owns this place." Gibbs leans down and kisses her. "The Director can get even with me tomorrow night." He smirks and walks over and unties the boat from pier.

"Where are we going?" Jenny curiously asks him.

"Sailing, and where I have no clue." Gibbs smiles and walks over to the steering wheel and starts up the boat engine.

1900 Hours

Jenny stares out at the view of Diamond Head Volcano from the side of the boat, Gibbs emerges from inside of the cabin and smiles over at her. "You hungry!" He asks softly.

"Starving, I haven't eaten since breakfast." She says and slowly walks over to him. Gibbs grabs a hold of Jenny's hands and leads her to the stern. Jenny glances down at the table. "What other surprises should I expect tonight?" She shakes her head at him.

Gibbs pulls out her chair. "That's for me to know, and for you to find out." He whispers and kisses Jenny on the mouth.

Jenny sits down and looks back at him with exasperation. "I hate it when you do this." She protests.

"I love to spoil you." He smirks at her and walks off.

Few minutes later

Gibbs returns with dinner and puts a plate down n front of her. "Now this I made myself." He grins down at her.

"Steak Au Poivre." She says with surprise.

"Unlike you, I can cook." He laughs and opens up a bottle of burgundy wine and pours some into Jenny's glass.

Jenny starts to eat her steak. "Last time I had this, was the time you surprised me with dinner in my office." She smiles.

Gibbs pours himself a glass of wine and sits down. "After that night, we had dinner in your office once a week." He says softly and starts to eat his steak.

"Until your coma." She sadly reminds him.

"You don't know how much I missed our friendship after I came back from Mexico, it hurt that you were shutting me out." He frowns at her.

"You left for four months, and then with out warning, you came back into my life again." "I was angry and bitter at you Jethro." She finishes

Gibbs takes a hold of her hand. "Not to mention we were dating other people to make each other jealous." He laughs to break the tension between them.

"I was only jealous of Hollis for a few weeks." She laughs and eats her asparagus.

"I was never jealous of Todd." He smirks at her.

"I know, but you were jealous of Fornell, when he took me to President Bush's out going party at the White House."

"I was only jealous, because I wanted to take you." He growls at her.

"You had a mouth, you could of asked." She sighs at him.

"You would have quoted rule number twelve at me." He grumbles.

"I would of said yes." She smiles at him.

Gibbs looks at her in disbelief. "You not saying that." He says softly.

"No!" Jenny squeezes his hand on the table and quickly changes the subject. "I wonder if McGee and Tony found dates yet."

"McGee is most likely in the bar, Tony is in a club, and Ziva is with her date." Gibbs smiles.

"They deserve some down time, after the Scott case." She nods at him.

Gibbs continues to eat his steak. "This is damn good for my first attempt." He says with pride.

"Does this mean, you'll cook for me on the weekends now at home?" She grins at him.

"Jen I have three words for you." He says sarcastically

"Hum!" She answers and sips her wine.

"Take out menu."

Two hours later.

Gibbs and Jenny are cuddling in a bunch of pillows at the bow of the boat. Gibbs stares up into the stars. "When I retire, I want to sail around the world with you, on 'The Kelly'." He says softly. Jenny buries her face into his chest and begins to tremble. Gibbs pulls Jenny close to him and whispers in her ear. "You cold." He asks and starts to rub her back.

Jenny shakes her head at him. "No!" She whispers

Gibbs looks down at her. "You're the only one I want to sail around the world with Jen." He says to her and pulls Jenny's face up at him.

"On a boat named after your daughter." She answers with her voice cracking with emotion.

"Yes!" Gibbs whispers and lowers his lips down to hers and kisses Jenny.

Few minutes later

Gibbs gets Jenny into a sitting position as he's kissing her, his hands start to unbutton her blouse. Jenny cries out as his mouth ventures near her ear lobe. Gibbs pulls her blouse away from her body and his hands venture to the back of Jenny's bra strap. Jenny nuzzles his neck. "You've had this planned also." She whispers and begins to quiver with desire for him as he removes her bra and his hands feel up her breasts.

"We haven't made love under the stars, since Poland." He smirks at her.

"I froze of my ass." She groans in protest.

"You got warm once your body started to move." Gibbs chuckles and shoves Jenny down on to her back and finishes undressing her.

"I don't get to have any fun, because you're half undressed anyway." Jenny sighs at him.

Gibbs begins to take off his shorts and boxers and goes down on top of her. His lips gently touched hers, then more demandingly. "Jen!" Gibbs breathes out as he feels her hands stroking on to his harden length. Gibbs rolls on to his back, bringing Jenny on top of him. Jenny leans over him and kisses Gibbs on the mouth. Gibbs gets them into a sitting position as she's kissing him. Jenny wraps her legs around his waist. Slowly he enters her body.

"Oh god!" Jenny cries out as he begins to thrust up against her. Gibbs puts his hands on her waist, leans back, and changes the angle of his hips as he thrusts deeper inside of her.

Jenny answers him by aggressively moving against him. "Crap!" He moans out as she unexpectedly leans up against him and gets Gibbs to go down on to his back, memorized by watching his lover slowing down the pace of their love making. Jenny runs her tongue along his jaw line. Battle weary, Gibbs climaxes inside of her.

Jenny slumps on top of him and buries her face against his chest, in between breaths. "That works every time." She gasps for breath.

Gibbs snorts down at her and looks up at the stars in the sky. "That drives me insane the way you do that." He grumbles at her and continues to look up in the sky. "Can't get over that sky tonight." He says softly and starts to stroke her hair.

Jenny shivers against him from the cold. "Are we going to take this down below?" She asks and cuddles against him.

Gibbs leans over, grabs a blanket, and covers them up. "No we're staying out here tonight, besides my bedroom is colder." He smirks down at her.

Jenny looks up at him and rolls her eyes at him. "Tell me about it, it's a walk in ice box." She whines in protest.

"Once you get busy making love to me, you usually warm up real quick."

"Does not do me any good when you're on a case until 0300, and I'm freezing my ass off, because of your no clothes rule." She grumbles at him. Gibbs leans over, kisses Jenny to shut her up, and gets Jenny to roll on to her back as he's kissing her.

Around dawn

Gibbs and Jenny are swimming in the ocean a few feet away from the boat. "After breakfast I want to sail off towards the Arizona Memorial." Gibbs says smoothly.

"Any more surprises today." Jenny splashes at him playfully.

"I have one more for you." He grins mischievously and swims off towards the boat.

"I knew it." She hisses and swims after him.

Gibbs climbs on board the boat and quickly goes down below and patiently waits for Jenny over by the bathroom door, as Jenny approaches him, she gives him a glare of warning. "That look does not work for me." He laughs at her.

"Jethro-" Gibbs leans down and kisses Jenny to shut her up and slowly starts to back her into the bathroom.

Jenny breathlessly pulls away from his kiss, Gibbs turns on the bathroom light. "This surprise I get something out of." He smirks down at her.

Jenny looks over at the small shower enclosure with the built in shower nozzle. "Oh no you don't." She protests at him.

Gibbs grins down at her and slowly backs Jenny into the shower and closes the curtain behind them. "Turn around so I can do your back first." He instructs her, turns on the water, and grabs a washcloth and some soap.

Jenny turns around and feels his hands on her back. "I was expecting to be thrown up against the wall." She says with surprise.

"After wards, I want to get the salt water off of us first." He answers and continues to wash Jenny's back.

Several minutes later

After rinsing themselves off Gibbs holds up the shower nozzle and smirks down at her. "I don't think so pal." Jenny knocks the shower nozzle out of his hand, leans up, and kisses him.

Gibbs lips brushed down her throat, across her collarbone, and slowly moved down to her breasts, where his tongue circles around the nipple of her right breast, as his lips work it's way over to her left breast, Gibbs' hands venture in between Jenny's legs. Jenny cries out as his fingers stroke on her arousal. "You sure you don't want me to-" Gibbs groans out as Jenny pulls his head up by his hair.

As Jenny kisses him on the mouth. Gibbs backs Jenny into the corner of the shower and crushes her mouth with his, Jenny parts her lips to receive his tongue, meeting it with her own as it probes into her mouth, as his hungry tongue explores her mouth, Gibbs presses his body up against her, the feel of his arousal up against her thigh sends Jenny over he edge. Breathlessly she pulls away from his kiss. "Take me now!" She begs him. Gibbs picks her up and as Jenny wraps her legs around him, he quickly enters her body. "And I don't want you holding back on me." She screams as he begins to thrust up against her.

Jenny's hips strained upward as he thrusts deeper inside of her. "Jenny!" He groans out and kisses her, his tongue surging between her teeth. Jenny returns his kiss, as Gibbs continues to plunge harder against her.

Jenny's wraps her arms around his neck and clings on to him, her hips eagerly meeting his movements. "Yes!" She screams out as her muscles start to convulse inside of her.

Getting off with his lover coming undone. Gibbs prolongs his release, by slowing the pace of his thrusts. Jenny's breathing quickens as he strokes slower and deeper against her. To stifle out an on coming cry, Gibbs captures Jenny's lips in a long deep kiss, as he continues to slow down the pace of their love making, his lips move from her lips to Jenny's neck and down to her breasts. Gibbs spurned on by her whimpers of pleasure, plunges deeper and fiercely against her, his entire body aches with the need of its release. Jenny's muscles tightened and pushed around his shaft, it clings on with each spasmodic contraction. "Damn it!" He howls with pleasure and shudders against his lover, pinning Jenny with his weight on the wall.

Jenny buries her face against his shoulder trembling from the aftermath of their lovemaking. "It's a good thing I pulled that shower nozzle away from you." She says with her voice barely audible.

Gibbs snorts against her hair and gently puts Jenny on to her feet. "You would be in bed sleeping it off for the rest of the day." Gibbs smirks

Jenny with her face buried against his chest. "Keep in mind, once we get back to the hotel, I still have to get even with you." She purrs.

"I forgot about that." He answers.

Jenny looks up at him. "Well I didn't." She answers seductively, leans up, and sucks on his lower lip.

The Galley

An hour later

Jenny is sitting at the table eating her omelet, completely out of it, from their tryst in the shower. Gibbs smirks over at her from across the table. "You in there." He asks as he butters up his croissant.

"I'm worn out!" "That shower is smaller than the one in my office." She says softly.

"You need to put a hand held shower in your office one." Gibbs mischievously grins at her.

Jenny rolls her eyes at him in protest. "I don't think so Jethro, and I'm going to try and make sure there are no more office trysts between you and I, the SecNav, will have a fit, I can't flaunt rules at my employees, while I'm breaking them with you in my office." She answers bitterly.

"The last time, it was your fault." Gibbs snorts at her.

"Well maybe if you would kept your mouth shut about me being your Mile High Club partner." "Ducky did not put my name into the conversation, you did."

"You could have controlled your urges until we got home." Gibbs growls at her.

Jenny narrows her eyes at him. "Do you need a flash back in your head." She snaps at him.

"But I wasn't on the receiving end of it, you were." Gibbs laughs and gets up from the table.

"Again, I was on a confined space, with your full weight thrusting against me and inside of me." Jenny groans in protest.

"I noticed that night in the shower in your office, that I was going to have an easy time making you scream." Gibbs says with a satisfied grin on his face.

"That started in MTAC." She sighs.

"The affect I have on you." He chuckles and opens up the cabinet door.

"Um do the icecubes ring a bell with you?" She purrs at him. Gibbs blushes and looks the other way. "Ha, and I didn't blush." Jenny laughs and gets up from the table with her plate and puts it in the sink. "And what was your first memory of me, when you came out of your coma." She smirks as Gibbs turns and hits his forehead on the cabinet door. "And when I questioned you, you were beat red and squirming to avoid the question." Jenny giggles at him.

Gibbs holds his head in pain. "Alright you got me." He grimaces.

"Thought that would wipe that smug look off of your face." Jenny laughs and turns on the faucet and starts to rinse off her plate.

1600 Hours

Gibbs drops the anchor a mile away from the coastline. Jenny walks over to him. "I thought we were going back." She asks him.

"We still have an hour to kill." He smiles at her and takes Jenny by the hand and leads her down in the below.

In the sleeping cabin

Fifteen minutes later.

Gibbs has his face buried against his lover's chest as they slowly recover from their lovemaking. "I could get use to this." Jenny says softly and strokes his hair.

"Starting in July, this is what we'll be doing on our weekend's off." He murmurs against her breasts.

Jenny looks down at him. "I didn't realize 'The Kelly' was almost finished."

Gibbs looks up at her. "I'm working on the last section now, end of the month I hope to have her assembled over at my Self Storage Unit, Fornell's nephew Fred is going to help me out." Gibbs smiles at her.

"Your next weekend off, I'm going to help you out." She says and tenderly touches his face.

"Your not going anywhere inside of her, until I get her finished." He warns her.

Jenny looks up at him in protest. "Another surprise!" She hisses.

Gibbs laughs at her. "And this one, you have to wait another four months to see." He smirks at her.

"You are pissing me off." She groans at him.

Gibbs leans over her. "I get off on you on three things, driving you crazy, getting into an argument with you." He grins over at her.

"What's the third one?" She asks.

"Watching you fall apart, when I make love to you." He says softly, leans over, and tenderly kisses her.

"Jethro!" She trembles as his lips move over to her earlobe.

Drebin's Boat Shop

1700 Hours

Earl and his wife Malonina are sitting outside of their shop waiting for Gibbs to return. "Right on time." Earl answers and shakes his head as he spots the Hunter 27 pulling up to the pier.

"You could learn something from him." Malonina groans at him and gets up.

"And spoil my reputation as being referred to as 'Ever Late Earl'. " Earl cackles and gets up follows his wife over towards the pier.

Over at the pier

"How far did you go out to?" Earl asks.

Gibbs walks over and tosses a line up to Earl so that he can secure it to the pier. "The Arizona Memorial." Gibbs smiles.

Earl and Malonina climb on board the boat. "So where's your lady?" Malonina smiles at him.

"Below deck!" Gibbs answers smoothly.

In the sleeping cabin

Jenny is zippering up the over night bag, when Gibbs pops his head in. "You finished in there." He asks softly.

"Yes, since you packed light." She admonishes him.

"I told ya, I hate to pack." He growls

Out in the galley

Earl has over heard part of Gibbs and Jenny's conversation. "You hated packing your gear during boat camp, knot head." He cackles.

Back in the sleeping cabin

Jenny bursts out laughing at Earl. "Has Mike ever met him?" She giggles.

"Thankfully no!" Gibbs glares over at her. "Come on!" He impatiently snaps and escorts Jenny out of the bedroom.

Malonina smiles as Gibbs walks into the galley with Jenny. "Prettier in person." She says softly.

"Jen, this is Earl and Malonina Drebin, Earl owns the boat shop." He smiles.

Malonina reaches her hand out to Jenny. "Aloha!" She smiles.

"Aloha!" Jenny smiles and shakes Malonina's hand.

Earl leans over and kisses Jenny on the cheek. "Keeping knot head here in line." He cackles.

"It's a challenge on most days." Jenny giggles.

"Thanks a lot!" Gibbs growls over at Earl.

"I'll help you with your things." Earl laughs and walks off for the sleeping cabin.

Inside the shop

Gibbs, Jenny, Earl, and Malonina are sitting around the table drinking a beer. Earl is telling Jenny tales of Private Gibbs from boot camp at Camp Lejeune. "He was a skinny runt." Earl laughs

"And at the end of boot camp, I put on about fifteen pounds and kicked your ass." Gibbs growls at him.

"That you did." Earl smiles at him. "And after that, we were buddies."

"You were best man at my wedding." Gibbs nods at him.

"And you were mine also." Earl nods back.

"To wives one through four." Gibbs snorts.

Jenny chokes on her beer. "You mean somebody beat you out on divorces, Jethro." Jenny laughs.

"After Desert Storm I moved to Hawaii, I've been married to Malonina since 2004, we have three kids." He smiles.

"Where are they?" Jenny asks.

"Grandma watches them during the daytime, while we're at work." Malonina smiles at Jenny. "Do you have any children?" She curiously asks.

"No, but Jethro's team of agents have adopted me as their mother, and they do test my patients from time to time." Jenny laughs.

1745 Hours

Gibbs leans over and kisses Malonina on the cheek. "Give those kids a hug and kiss from Uncle Jethro, you hear." He smiles.

"I will!" Malonina whispers.

Earl crushes Gibbs into a bear hug. "I guess it will be another four or five years before I see you again." He groans.

Gibbs pulls away from Earl's embrace. "Plane goes both ways, pal." Gibbs smirks at him and jumps inside of his Jeep.

"It was nice meeting you Jenny." Malonina smiles at her.

"Same here, it's nice to meet people from Jethro's past." Jenny smiles at her and Earl.

"I have a lot of dirt on him." Earl winks at her.

"I'll keep that in mind." Jenny giggles.

"I bet you will." Gibbs groans and waves at Earl and Malonina one last time and pulls away.

Halekulani Hotel

In the lobby

1800 Hours

McGee is sitting in the lobby and spots Gibbs and Jenny walking in, he flips his phone over and texts Tony, who's upstairs in the room. "Their back!" He smiles and watches Gibbs and Jenny step inside the elevator.

In the elevator

As the elevator gets between the fourth and fifth floor, Jenny flips over the emergency switch. Gibbs looks over at the smirk on Jenny's face. "Oh know!" He groans in panic.

"Oh yes, let's see how you like being jumped on in a confined area." Jenny answers seductively, throws Gibbs down on the floor, and goes on top of him.

On the fifth floor

Tony has the camcorder hidden on a table out in the hallway, Ziva has her cell phone positioned over near the entrance of Gibbs and Jenny's suite. "That should do it." She smiles and glances over at Tony, who's standing next to the elevator door.

Tony notes that the elevator is stuck between the fourth and fifth floors. "Is Gibbs using this elevator as his conference room?" He ponders over to Ziva.

Ziva walks over and smirks at Tony. "I wonder if there's a camera inside the elevator." She winks.

"If we were back at NCIS, McGeek could hack into the hotel security camera system to find out." Tony laughs.

In the elevator

Gibbs is on his back naked from the waist down. "You trying to kill me." He howls as Jenny thrusts up against him with her skirt pulled up above her waist.

"I told you I was going to wipe that smug look off of you face." She purrs and angles her pelvic bone up against his.

Up on the fifth floor

Tony glances down at his watch. "Five minutes!" He smirks.

"For all we know, it could be longer." Ziva grins.

Inside the elevator

Gibbs is flat on his back exhausted. Jenny stands up and adjusts her clothing. "And I still have to repay you for the shower from Friday afternoon." She says seductively. Gibbs slowly gets dressed, stands up, and grabs on to the side rails of the elevator. Jenny smirks over at him and flips over the emergency switch.

Up on the fifth floor

Tony and Ziva notice that the elevator is moving again. "The stairs!" They both answer and rush off.

The elevator doors open with Gibbs and Jenny stepping out. "Problem Agent Gibbs." Jenny giggles and follows him from behind.

"Yeah, I was just punished by my boss." Gibbs answers smoothly and gives her an innocent little boy look.

"Then quit being a naughty boy." She purrs and walks over to the door to their suite.

"Who says I was being the naughty one?" Gibbs growls at her, swipes the key card inside their door, and opens it.

"I said you were." She answers sensuously, leans up, and kisses him.

"Your not the only who can give out punishments." He groans and shoves Jenny inside their room and closes the door behind them.

Tony and Ziva pop their heads out of the door of the staircase. Ziva walks over to the table and picks up her cell phone. Tony walks down the hallway and picks up McGee's camcorder. McGee steps out of the elevator and storms up the hallway. "What on earth was going on with that elevator?" He groans in protest. Tony and Ziva smirk at one another. McGee raises and eyebrow at them. "Gibbs using it as his conference room." He asks firmly.

"We think so." Tony winks at him. "Let's see what's on the video, from when they walked out of the elevator." "We used your camcorder, plus Ziva's cell phone." Tony grins and walks over to his room and swipes the keycard.

"I can't wait to see this." Ziva giggles and goes inside the room with Tony and McGee.

Gibbs and Jenny's Suite.

Gibbs naked from the waist down has Jenny up against the table by the balcony thrusting up against her. "Harder!" She screams and grabs on to the back of his butt.

Tony and McGee's Room

"My boss punished me." Tony laughs from his bed as the watch the video on McGee's laptop.

"Abby is going to freak out when she see's this." Ziva smiles

"I'll take your camcorder down on the beach tomorrow." Tony grins at McGee.

"Wonder if they can top off tonight's performance." McGee smirks.

Gibbs and Jenny's Suite.

Gibbs thrusts up against Jenny one last time and climaxes inside of her. He slumps on top of her panting with exertion. "I'll call down to room service." He asks in between breaths.

Jenny is lying back on the table, completely out of it, with her dress above her waist. "Good idea, I'm to exhausted to get a shower and head down stairs any way." She says softly.

Gibbs leans over Jenny and notes that he's still inside of her. "Want anything particular?" He smirks down at her.

Jenny rubs his butt with her knee. "Surprise me." She purrs at him, pulls Gibbs on top of her, and kisses him on the mouth.

Poolside

0600 Hours

Ziva is pushing Jenny to finish her laps inside the pool. "Come on, two more laps." Ziva chides her.

Jenny glares over at Ziva. "I'll give you two more laps." She warns.

Ten minutes later.

Jenny steps out of the pool. Ziva hands her a towel as Jenny approaches their lounge chair. "At least the guys are sleeping." Ziva giggles.

"I wouldn't expect Gibbs up." Jenny laughs and walks off.

"Gee I wonder why?" Ziva smirks and follows her.

"What were you saying?" Jenny asks as she's drying herself off.

"I was wondering where McGee was at." Ziva lies innocently.

"I told him to report at 0700 in the restaurant." Jenny answers softly.

"I guess it's a quick shower in the changing area."

"I didn't want to shower upstairs." Jenny answers and walks towards the hotel.

"Gee I wonder why?" Ziva mentally notes to herself and follows Jenny.

Outside Gibbs and Jenny's Suite

0900 Hours

Tony shows the maid his badge. "I'm a Federal Agent, I need to get into that room." He smiles at her.

Inside the room

Gibbs is sleeping off the Director's attack. Tony approaches Gibbs. "Hey boss!" Tony laughs at the sight of him sprawled out on his back exhausted.

"DiNozzo there better be a good reason, why you're in here." Gibbs growls with exhaustion.

"You did say 0900 hours on Friday." Tony answers smoothly. Gibbs lies motionless on the bed. "The Director wear you out last night." Tony smirks at him.

Gibbs sits up in bed and glares over at Tony. "Shut up DiNozzo." He grumbles.

"Shutting up boss." Tony laughs and walks out on to the balcony. Outside Tony looks over at the view of Diamond Head Volcano from their balcony. "What a view boss?" He smiles.

Gibbs walks out wearing a hotel robe. "If it were only Jenny and her Personal Security Detail, she would have had a full suite, to keep the costs down, she chose the Junior Suite." Gibbs answers smoothly.

"Ziva had to have a separate room." Tony nods over at him, and then quickly changes the subject. "I switched beaches, not much action at the hotel beach, but the last time we were here. McGee and I found some action on the third street beach." Tony winks at him.

"What kind of action?" Gibbs smirks.

"Thong action!" Tony grins at him.

"I'm not looking anymore." Gibbs answers flatly.

"Director won't be there." Tony reminds him.

"I don't need to look anymore Tony, you'll understand one of these days." Gibbs says softly, turns and goes back inside of his suite.

Naval Station At Pearl Harbor

1200 Hours

Ziva and McGee are waiting outside a conference room. Ziva's cell phone begins to ring for a text message. She picks up her phone and reads Tony's name. "McGee!" She whispers softly.

"What?"

"I just got a text from Tony, keep an eye out for Jenny." She asks smoothly.

"If you get caught." McGee groans in protest. Taking in Ziva's glare of warning "Alright!" He whines.

Ziva goes behind a palm tree and reads Tony's message. "Third street beach, instead of the hotel beach." She muses. McGee listens in and smiles. "Um McGee, the Colonel goes there every day at 1500 hours." She reminds him and walks back over to him.

Unknown to McGee and Ziva, Jenny steps out of the conference room and stands directly behind them. "Crap!" McGee groans.

"Is there a problem Special Agent McGee?" Jenny asks dryly.

"No ma'am!" McGee stammers.

"No Director, we were just talking amongst ourselves until you came out." Ziva lies quickly.

"We have an hour for lunch." She informs them and walks off.

"Are we staying on the base?" McGee asks as he follows her.

"Of course!" She answers firmly.

Ziva follows right along behind her. "I didn't get a good look at the base the last time I was here." She smiles.

"Tony was more interested in seeing the bimbo's on the beach." Jenny grins.

"Put McGee on that list also." Ziva laughs.

"Hey!" McGee whines in protest.

"It's what men do Ziva, wouldn't be surprised if Gibbs is drooling over a young bimbo in a bikini." Jenny smirks and continues to walk.

Third Street Beach

1500 Hours

Hollis steps out of the ocean and makes her way over to her blanket, she notices Gibbs sleeping on a blanket several feet away. "You've put some weight on." She grins at him and slowly walks over to him. "Wasn't expecting to see you here." She says softly and checks out his chest.

Gibbs opens up his eyes and spots Hollis standing above him. "Hollis!" He answers with a yawn.

"So cute when you're half asleep." She grins at him and sits down on the blanket next to him. "You here on a vacation."

"No, work." He answers cautiously.

"Wasting our tax payers money on the job, huh." She winks at him suggestively.

Tony is returning from the ocean and spots Hollis sitting on Gibbs' blanket. "Ut oh!" He smirks and walks over to his blanket near the lifeguard tower and takes out his cell phone out of a small cooler and quickly texts Ziva.

Naval Station At Pearl Harbor

Ziva hears her cell phone ringing for a text message, quickly she flips over her phone and reads Tony's text. Ziva begins to curse out Tony in Hebrew. McGee narrows his eyes over at her. "What?" He curiously asks.

"Hollis is at the beach, and she's all over Gibbs." Ziva sighs.

"Oh know!" McGee makes a face.

At the beach

Gibbs' blanket

Hollis rubs his belly. "I told you that take out food wasn't a healthy diet." She frowns.

"It's not from take out food Hollis." Gibbs snorts.

Hollis hears a friend calling her. "We'll finish this conversation later, maybe I'll buy you dinner." She purrs and gets up and walks off.

"Highly doubtful." He smirks and closes his eyes and goes back to sleep.

1630 Hours

Jenny, Ziva and McGee walk on the beach. Jenny walks past her sleeping lover and shakes her head at him. "Still worn out huh." She smirks and walks off.

Jenny approaches Tony wearing her green bikini. Tony's jaw drops. "Sorry ma'am, but I can't help it." He sighs and begins to drool.

Ziva approaches Tony from behind wearing a hot pink bikini. "Tony!" She smirks down at him.

Tony turns around, his eyes pop out at the amount of cleavage that Ziva is exposing. "The two of you are killing me." Tony whines.

Jenny drops her towel and sunglasses on to Tony's blanket. "You better get it out of your system and fast." Jenny glances back at Gibbs and rushes off towards the ocean.

"Wow!" Tony gasps and drools at Jenny's butt.

"You wouldn't know what to do with her anyways Tony." Ziva giggles and chases after her.

McGee approaches Tony and flops on the blanket. "Tony, quit drooling over Ziva's bikini.' McGee sighs.

"I wasn't drooling over Ziva's, did you see Jenny?" Tony nods over at McGee.

"Yes I did, but I value my eyes, so I've learned to keep them to myself, when it comes to her Tony." McGee groans.

"It's so hard McGee." Tony smirks at her in the ocean, then quickly turns over his shoulder and makes sure that Gibbs is sleeping on his blanket.

Half an hour later

Jenny returns with Ziva, and picks up her towel and sunglasses off of Tony's blanket. Ziva glances over and spots Hollis on her blanket drooling over at Gibbs. Jenny puts on her sunglasses. "How long has Gibbs been asleep?"

"Three hours!" Tony laughs and looks back at him.

"Time to get his ass up." Jenny says firmly and slowly walks over to him.

"Probie!" Tony points over at Hollis. "I'll film her with my cell phone camera." Tony smirks and gets up and tries to get closer to Hollis. McGee aims his camcorder at Gibbs.

Jenny still wet from her swim, leans over Gibbs and kisses him on the mouth. Gibbs wakes up and responds to her kiss. Jenny parts his lips with her tongue and slowly explores his mouth. Gibbs' hands go down to Jenny's butt as she deepens her kiss.

Hollis' mouth drops at the sight of Gibbs' lying on his back, letting Jenny have her way with him. "You never liked it when I was on top." She hisses.

Tony, Ziva, and McGee burst out laughing at Hollis' reaction. "Can we say meow?" Ziva grins over at Hollis.

"I'll have to split screen that for Abby." McGee laughs as he continues to film Gibbs and Jenny.

Gibbs gets Jenny on to her back and leans over her. "You got me all wet." He growls at her.

"It woke you up didn't it?" She smiles at him.

"No your kiss did, and by the way, I missed not having you beside me this morning." He says and tenderly kisses her on the mouth.

Jenny deepens his kiss and sucks on to his lower lip. "Tomorrow, you'll wake up with me." She says seductively.

"Get a room!" Hollis hisses in disbelief and grabs her things and storms off.

Ziva rolls on her back laughing at Hollis. Tony rushes over and flops next to Ziva. "Did you see the look on her face?" Tony laughs.

"I'll need to see it, just as soon as I'm finished with Gibbs and Jenny." McGee laughs.

Down over at Gibbs' blanket, Jenny hears Tony, Ziva, and McGee laughing. She glances over at them. "What are they laughing at?" She asks firmly.

Gibbs remembers Hollis and makes a face. Taking in Jenny's questioning look. "Hollis was here." He sighs.

"Maybe the kiss I just gave you scared her off." She grins at him.

"I think it just did." He laughs.

Jenny and Gibbs' suite

2000 Hours

Gibbs and Jenny are cuddling in bed together. Gibbs looks up at the ceiling lost in thought. Jenny glances up at him, grabs a hold of his chin, and brings his face down to look at her. "It looks like you've been wanting to ask me something for weeks." She asks him.

"Been to scared to, because it was a no the last time." He frowns.

"It's different between us now." She says softly and looks into the depths of his blue eyes.

"I'm getting tired of going between the two houses, we're practically living together as it is, wouldn't it make more sense, if we only had one house."

"Alright, but it has to be my house." She says firmly. Gibbs looks down at her with a bemused look on his face. "You can use the garage as your work room."

"The Kelly' is my last boat." He says softly.

"You still like to work with your hands, so the offer still stands Jethro." She smiles at him.

"After I'm finished with The Kelly, I'll move into your place." Gibbs nods down at her. Jenny leans up and kisses him on the lips, as Gibbs deepens her kiss, he gets Jenny on to her back and he rolls on top of her, slowly he begins his mastery of her body with his lips.

2200 Hours

Gibbs is sitting on the couch watching the basketball scores on ESPN, when he hears a knock on the door. Quietly he gets up off the couch, walks over to the door, answers it, and finds Ziva. "Ziva!" He says softly.

"Saw the light on under the door." She smiles at him.

"Come on it!" He answers and backs away from the door.

Ziva walks in and finds Jenny naked in bed, with the sheet pulled up to her waist, sleeping on her stomach. "Somebody's worn out." She whispers and winks at Gibbs.

Gibbs walks over to the couch and shuts of the TV. "She passed out an hour and a half ago." Gibbs smirks and walks over to the refrigerator. "Want a beer."

"Sure!" Ziva nods at him.

Out on the balcony

Ziva and Gibbs are sitting at the table, listening to the ocean in the distance. "So what's the purpose of the visit this hour of the night." Gibbs asks smoothly and sips his beer.

"Got bored in my room." Ziva sighs.

"I couldn't sleep, so I turned on the TV, I know how you feel." "Other than the sailing trip and being in bed with her more, this whole trip is so boring." Gibbs groans.

"Other than the beach, I completely agree with you." Ziva answers and watches Gibbs get up from his chair and lean over the balcony. Ziva gets up and follows him. "I love the Pacific Ocean." She smiles and watches the ocean with him.

"I prefer the view from Mike's deck, that's my beach." Gibbs snorts.

"Are you going back there to retire some day?" Ziva asks softly.

"I may, but I want to get her down there some time this year." Gibbs says softly.

"Things are getting serious between you two." Ziva asks and touches his arm on the railing.

"Yes, more sure than ever now, it's just-"

A terrifying scream is heard.

"That!" Gibbs finishes and rushes off, with Ziva following behind him. Gibbs quickly approaches the bed and gathers Jenny in his arms, he tenderly wraps the sheet around her and cradles her in his arms. Jenny shakes and sobs up against his chest.

"I'll go get some water." Ziva says and rushes off towards the bathroom.

"I got you." He whispers and kisses the top of her head. Ziva returns and hands Gibbs a glass of water. "Jen, take this." He says softly and hands Jenny the glass of water. Ziva watches her drink the water with trembling hands.

Out on the balcony

Ten minutes later.

"She's asleep." Ziva sighs with relief.

"Yeah, went right out." Gibbs angrily throws his beer bottle against the wall in frustration. "I hate seeing her in that much pain, and I think that shrink is making her worse." He angrily growls.

"Nightmares getting worse." Ziva asks softly.

"Yes!" Gibbs groans.

"Then it's starting to work." Ziva says firmly.

"Some nights, I have to make love to her, to get Jenny out of it Ziva." "I was lucky tonight."

"Never heard of that therapy." Ziva smirks at him.

"I would have nightmares, they were worse ten years ago, about my family, and when Jenny and I were together back then, she would make love to me, in order to get me out of my night mare." "Few people see Jenny's gentle side Ziva." Gibbs smiles.

"Abby does, and the Mini DiNozzo." Ziva elbows him. Gibbs looks down at Ziva and begins to think. "What?" She asks.

"I want you to go with her to that Conference in Toronto next month." Gibbs suggests.

"Be part of her Protection Detail." Ziva inquires.

"Yes, you can stay in her suite, and at least I know you can keep an eye on her for me at night." Gibbs asks softly.

"I have no problem doing that for you Gibbs." Ziva smiles at him.

Gibbs gives Ziva a thankful smile. "I have to get up at 0600 tomorrow, my turn for Protection Detail." He shrugs.

"I'll show myself out." Ziva answers and walks off.

Gibbs walks out of the balcony and over to the bed, he picks up the alarm clock from the night stand and changes the time to 0500 Hours.

0500 Hours

Jenny groans at the sound of the alarm clock ringing, lifting her head from the pillow she blinks at the alarm clock and notices the time. "I changed the time." Gibbs whispers in her ear, and begins to nuzzle the back of her neck.

"There better be a good reason-" Jenny begins to quiver at the feel of his mouth on the back of her neck, slowly she rolls on to her back.

Gibbs leans over her. "It will give you something to think about during the conference." He smirks and leans over and kisses her.

Commander Norad's Retirement Party

2100 Hours

Tony, Ziva, and McGee are watching Jenny wearing an ice blue v-neck evening gown as she talks with several Navy Officers at the buffet table. "Gibbs is giving them the stare, over at his table." McGee laughs.

Tony smirks over at a blonde over at the bar. "I'm getting a date if it kills me." He grins and walks off.

"He's suppose to be watching the Director." McGee groans.

"Don't worry McGee, the blonde came with a date." Ziva giggles.

Gibbs glares over at Tony as he flirts with the blonde. "Thinking with your pecker again." He groans and then has his attention drawn back over to his lover.

Over at the buffet table

Jenny laughs at Captain Riley. "I'll have to keep that in mind." She chuckles.

"Care to have a drink when this is over?" Riley smiles at her.

"No!" Jenny shakes her head at him.

"You said that the last time." He whines.

"The last time you asked me out, I noticed a wedding ring on your finger."

"I'm divorced now." He smirks at her.

"I'm seeing someone now." She smirks back at him and walks off towards her table.

Gibbs gets up from his chair and pulls Jenny's chair out. "Another minute, I was about to pounce on him." He growls.

"I know!" Jenny hisses and sits down. "Why do you think I walked away from him?" She sighs and sits down and immediately spots Tony with his head on the bar. "DiNozzo strike out again." She laughs.

Gibbs looks back at the bar. "I missed it." He snorts and sits down.

"She has a date." Jenny chuckles and sips her bourbon.

"When's the guest of honor getting her?" Gibbs grumbles.

"Now!" Jenny smiles and stands up.

Gibbs gets up from his chair as he watches Commander Phillip Norad walk into the room with his wife on his arm. Gibbs notes that his wife is around Ziva's age. "He likes them young." Gibbs smirks.

"He's sailing round the world with her." Jenny smiles.

Gibbs picks up Jenny's hand and kisses it. "When we sail around the world, I'm taking you to the places that we didn't go over in Europe." He whispers to her.

"Greece is the only place we didn't go." She tenderly reminds him.

2145 Hours

Jenny approaches Commander Norad's table. "Good luck." She smiles and reaches for his hand.

Commander Norad returns the gesture. "Thank you, and I am so happy that you could attend my party." Norad smiles at Jenny. "I worked with your Dad at the Pentagon, he would of been proud of you, Director."

Jenny is taken a back by his words. "I didn't know that you worked with my Father." She answers with surprise.

"I represented the Navy." He grins and gestures down at his wife. "This is my wife, Pamela." "Pamela, this is Director Jenny Shepard of NCIS." He says smoothly.

Jenny reaches for her hand. "I heard your going sailing around the world." She smiles at her.

Pam shakes Jenny's hand in return. "We never had our honey moon." She answers softly.

"Been busy." Norad groans.

"At the end of this month, your all mine." Pamela winks at him.

Gibbs and Jenny's Suite

2330 Hours

After getting undressed, Gibbs pushes Jenny back on the bed. "Last night!" He smirks down at her.

Jenny grabs his arm and pulls him on top of her. "I have to get up at 0600 Hours for my laps." Jenny says and kisses his neck.

"Pace yourself for a change." He growls and kisses Jenny on the mouth.

Down in the bar

"I had a date on Saturday and Sunday night." Ziva taunts Tony and McGee as they sit at the bar.

"That's it, rub it in our faces." Tony grumbles.

"I can't wait to get back to DC, at least there's some action for me there.' McGee whines.

"On your Elf Lord, chat room." Tony laughs

Gibbs and Jenny's suite

Half an hour later

Jenny is completely out of it on her lover's chest. "Remember, ten laps in the pool tomorrow." Gibbs chuckles at her.

Jenny raises her head up from his chest and glares up at him. "How, after what you just did to me?" She asks him in disbelief.

Starbucks

0800 Hours

Gibbs is over at the counter paying for his coffee, when Hollis approaches him from behind. "Jenny always mark her territory." Hollis chastises him.

Gibbs turns and looks at Hollis. "She didn't even know you were there." Gibbs says roughly.

Hollis rolls her eyes. "It was a set up." She sighs.

"Can't chew DiNozzo out, because he was off the job." Gibbs laughs.

"So the Director finally caved in." Hollis asks.

"It wasn't just the Director that kept us apart, we're both stubborn minded people." Gibbs answers softly.

"Nobody could beat you Jethro." Hollis smiles.

"I don't know, Ducky says she's worse than I am." Gibbs chuckles and shakes his head.

"Are you happy?"

"For the first time in ten years, I can finally answer that question truthfully." "And the answer is yes." Gibbs smiles.

"I could of made you happy if you would of made the effort." Hollis frowns at him.

"Nobody could Hollis, it wasn't just you." Gibbs answers sadly.

"I should have ended it after I came back from Fort Bragg, I had every intention of breaking up with you." Hollis sighs and looks into the depths of his blue eyes. "The sight of you sweaty and covered with dust."

"Major turn on." Gibbs smirks.

"That and your lost little boy look." Hollis grins at him. "After I helped you with the spackling, we made love in my bedroom for the rest of the day, and all through the night." She purrs.

"One of our few times." Gibbs snorts.

Hurt by his last comment, Hollis quickly changes the subject. "Do you go sailing on 'The Kelly'?" She sheepishly asks.

"I'm still working on her."

Hollis looks at him in disbelief. "Thought you would been finished with her by now." She questions.

"I gutted part of what we made to make the boat bigger." He answers smoothly.

"Bigger!" Hollis curiously asks.

"For a galley, head, and sleeping cabin." Gibbs smiles.

"So you had Jenny in mind for the newer version." Hollis snaps.

"No, I started working on the newer version a year ago January after I came back from Mexico."

"I take it that Jenny is helping you out with her now." Hollis inquires.

"Not yet!" Gibbs grumbles.

"Afraid that she'll break a nail." Hollis chuckles.

"No, I want the inside of the boat to be a surprise." Gibbs groans at her.

Hollis takes out a pad and pen from her pocketbook. "When she's finished, send me a photo?" Hollis asks and starts to write down her address.

"Since you worked on part of her, it's the least I can do." He answers dryly.

Hollis hands Gibbs her address. "Are you staying for the week?"

"No, we have a flight back to DC in three hours, Jenny's back in the room packing." Gibbs smirks.

"You hate packing." Hollis answers and shakes her head at him.

"I know!" Gibbs laughs.

"Women's work is never done." Hollis giggles.

"Actually I ducked out of the room, while she was in the shower, and I turned off my cell phone."

"Somebody's in trouble when you get back." Hollis laughs and then gets serious with him. "I can't picture Jenny Shepard becoming Mrs. Gibbs number five." She answers firmly.

"I said it to Fornell a long time ago, when given the chance, any wild mustang can be broken." Gibbs smirks and waves at Hollis and starts for the door.

Hollis laughs and watches Gibbs get into his Jeep. "If anybody could break that mustang, it will be you Jethro." Hollis smiles as he backs out of his parking place and slowly pulls out.

On a flight back to Washington.

McGee is filming Gibbs and Jenny with his camcorder as they sleep in the aisle next to him. Jenny snuggles her face up against Gibbs' right shoulder. "Abby's going to love the film footage that you got on them." Ziva whispers.


	17. Cat And Mouse

March 19th 2009

Squad Room

0700 Hours

As Tony steps out of the elevator, Abby jumps on top of his back from behind and affectionately hugs him. "Missed you to Abs." Tony smiles and carries Abby over to his section.

Ziva giggles at him from her desk. "I got attacked also." Ziva smiles.

Abby climbs down. "Where's McGee?" She frowns.

"I saw him parking his car in the parking garage." Tony grins and takes off is coat.

McGee walks in. "Good morning!" He yawns.

Abby jumps on McGee as he walks past her. "Timmy, I missed you." Abby pulls away and looks over McGee's tan. "Nice tan."

Tony narrows his eyes over at Abby. "What about mine?" He grumbles at Abby.

"McGee is usually blinding white at all times." Abby giggles.

"Gibbs got a good tan." Ziva winks at Abby.

"No wonder he slept for three hours on the beach on Monday." Tony answers softly.

Over at the main elevator

Gibbs and Jenny step out of the elevator. Jenny immediately spots Abby over at Tony's desk. "Get ready!" She warns him.

Back over at Tony's desk. "Go see for yourself." Tony grins and nods towards the direction of the elevator.

Abby turns and spots Gibbs and Jenny standing next to the elevator. "Gibbs, Director!" She squeals and rushes over to them and crushes the both of them at the same time. "I missed you both."

"Abby breathe!" Gibbs laughs and returns her hug.

Abby squeezes on to them affectionately. "You got a nice tan also Director." She smiles against Gibbs' left shoulder.

"I can't breathe Abs." Jenny chokes.

"Sorry!" Abby apologizes and pulls away.

Up on the catwalk

Cynthia is standing near the railing. "Excuse me, I hate to interrupt, but SecNav is on in MTAC for you Director." She says softly.

Jenny nods up at Cynthia. "Excuse me." She says to Gibbs and Abby, and starts to walk off towards the stairs.

"I guess it's back to work." Gibbs chuckles and walks over to his section with Abby following him.

"So how was the trip?" She smiles at Gibbs as he approaches his desk.

"Nice and relaxing." Gibbs smiles and takes off his coat.

"Bring any presents back." She grins at him.

"Yes, the Director got you something, it's in my car."

Abby jumps up and down with excitement, and then glances over at McGee. "My place tonight." She winks at him.

"I know Abby!" McGee laughs and sits down at his desk.

Gibbs looks up at Abby then back over at McGee. "You two playing grab ass again." He asks roughly.

"No, working on a project that McGee is helping me with." Abby sighs.

Woodley Park

Tony, Ziva, and McGee are gathering evidence around a dumpster. Ducky and Palmer approach them. "Where's our victim?" Ducky inquires.

"Inside the dumpster." McGee frowns.

Ducky and Palmer lean over the dumpster and notice a deceased woman in her mid to late twenties, Ducky notes the bruising around her neck. "Strangulation!" Ducky murmurs sadly.

Gibbs walks over. "Hey Duck!" Gibbs smiles at him.

"Jethro!" Ducky smiles back and notices his tan. "I see Hawaii agreed with you."

"I got that on the beach on Monday." Gibbs grins.

McGee walks over to the curb and begins to look around the perimeter of the crime scene. Tony rolls his eyes at him. "What are you doing McGeek?" Tony asks and follows him.

"He's accessing the perimeter of the crime scene." Ziva answers dryly and begins to take photo's inside the dumpster.

"Why?" Tony shrugs.

"There might be more evidence Tony." McGee answers and spots several surveillance cameras at the next intersection over. "Six camera's down the block." McGee says smoothly.

"Zoo is a few blocks over." Gibbs says as he walks over to McGee and Tony.

"More surveillance cameras." McGee nods at him.

"Do we have a name of this poor young woman?" Ducky sadly asks.

"Lieutenant Monica Rayburn." Ziva answers with a frown.

"Last known where abouts, was when she got off of her shift at Bethesda at 0700 Hours yesterday morning." Gibbs answers softly.

Abby's Lab

1000 Hours

Abby, Tony, Ziva, and McGee are gossiping in the back room. "Oh my god, really." Abby giggles.

Ziva notices Jenny walking into the lab from the corner of her eye. "Guys we better break this up." She warns them.

"Which one?" Abby whispers.

"The Director!" Ziva whispers.

"So I should have those results on Lieutenant Rayburn's rape kit by the end of the day." Abby improvises on the fly.

Jenny walks into the room. "Nice cover up Abby." She says and gives her and Gibbs team the stare.

"But Director, how did you know-" Abby takes in Jenny's look of warning. "You are worse than Gibbs." Abby whines in protest.

"Took you four years to figure that out Abby." Jenny answers firmly and glares over at Tony and Ziva.

"We better go see if McGee got that video footage." Tony answers and quickly leaves the room with Ziva.

"Notice that people move faster around you, than they do around Gibbs." Abby laughs and walks out of the room.

Jenny follows Abby over to her workstation. "Because, when it comes down to it, I'm the boss, not him." Abby giggles and begins to type on her keyboard. "Head up to my office at lunch time."

"Gibbs told me that you got me something." Abby smiles at her.

"Yes we did." Jenny smiles back at her.

Gibbs walks in with a Caff-Pow in hand and notices Jenny. "Sticking your nose into one of my cases again Director." Gibbs smirks over at her.

Jenny rolls her eyes up at him. "No, I was inviting Abby to my office for lunch." She answers flatly. "I have my Doctor's Appointment today, and it may run over, remember Monday night."

Abby takes her Caff-Pow from Gibbs. "Now I can concentrate." She answers and takes a sip.

"No I didn't forget." Gibbs frowns at her.

"Could the two of you take the kinky stuff elsewhere." Abby answers and shakes her head at them.

"Abby!" Jenny shoves her.

In the elevator

On the way up to the Squad Room, Gibbs flips the switch over. "I want Ziva going with you on your Protection Detail in Toronto next month." Gibbs asks softly.

"Jethro, I don't need a baby sitter." Jenny groans in protest.

"It would make me feel better." Gibbs insists.

"Alright, just Ziva, I don't think I could take another trip with Tony, and he's really starting to get on my nerves."

"Want me to have a talk with him?" Gibbs suggests smoothly.

"I'll handle him." Jenny answers and flips the switch on.

The elevator stops on Gibbs' floor. "I'll bring Chinese for lunch in your office." Gibbs smiles and squeezes her hand. The door opens and Gibbs gets out, walks over to his section, and finds McGee standing in front of the plasma screen next to his desk. "Got anything McGee."

"Yes we do boss." "And a close up on the killer." McGee clicks several photos of the killer.

"Get down to Abby's lab and see if you can get an ID on him." Gibbs orders him.

"On it boss." McGee answers and rushes off.

"Oh, Ziva, I just talked to the Director about you being on her Protection Detail next month in Toronto." Gibbs informs her as he sits down at his desk.

Ziva gets up from her desk and approaches Gibbs. "And!" She answers dryly.

"She's agreed to it." Gibbs smiles.

"And me!" Tony grins from his desk.

"That was my request to have Ziva on her Protection Detail, not hers DiNozzo." Gibbs growls at him.

Doctor Craig's Office

1100 Hours

Dr. Craig is patiently trying to get Jenny to talk out what she's feeling during her nightmares. "How many nightmares since your last visit?" She asks softly.

"Just this one." Jenny whispers and gets up from her chair and goes over to the window behind Dr. Craig's desk.

Craig turns around in her chair and looks over at Jenny. "I take it, it was a bad one." She asks directly.

"Yes!" Jenny whispers and has a flashback from the diner.

November 1st 2008

In the diner

"Regards from Slvetlana, since you never completed your mission in Paris." Just as Nikolai is about to pull the trigger, a gunshot goes off in the back sending him to the floor.

Present Time

Craig notes Jenny's traumatized expression on her face. "It's time you got it out of your system Jenny." She asks firmly

"I can't!" Jenny chokes with fear.

"You want to move forward with your life, and your lovers." "The two of you can't, as long as you hold these feelings inside of you." Craig implores her.

Jenny turns and looks down at Craig. "Did you ever look at Death Square in the eye Doctor?" She angrily asks her.

"No I haven't!' Craig answers firmly.

"Then don't tell me how to get my feelings out, when you don't know how I'm feeling." Jenny snaps at her bitterly.

Squad Room

1155 Hours

Gibbs and his team are standing in front of the plasma screen next to Gibbs' desk. "Dwight Andrews, age thirty-four." McGee says and clicks Andrews prior arrests up on the screen.

"Sexual assault three times." Ziva sighs bitterly.

"I put in for a search warrant for Andrews house in Engleside." McGee answers softly.

Gibbs looks down at his watch and notices the time. "We'll pick this up after lunch." He suggests.

"Off to the mall with Ziva." Tony grins and walks over to his desk to grabs his coat.

"I haven't worked on my book in weeks, my publisher got on me last night." McGee groans and walks over to his desk to retrieve his coat.

Abby walks over to Gibbs. "Ready!" She smiles.

"Taking Abby for lunch." Tony smiles.

"No picking lunch up, we're having lunch up in Jenny's office." Gibbs grunts and goes behind his desk to get his coat.

1215 Hours

In the elevator

On their way up to the Squad Room, Abby is desperately trying to get Gibbs to show her the present that Gibbs and Jenny bought her in Hawaii. "Oh please Gibbs." Abby begs and gives Gibbs the sad eyes for him to give in.

"Not until the Director gets back from her Doctor's appointment." Gibbs chuckles.

Squad Room

Elevator doors open with Abby and Gibbs stepping out. "I've tried every facial expression possible." Abby pouts, Gibbs continues to tune her out as they make their way down the corridor and over to the stairs.

Jenny's Office

Gibbs and Abby walk in to find the office empty. "Your right, she's not back yet." Abby smiles.

"Hopefully that shrink didn't tie her up for to long." Gibbs groans and walks over to the table and puts the food and Abby's gift down on the table.

"Gibbs you had her for six straight days." Abby sighs and puts a beverage tray down on the table.

Gibbs shakes his head and smiles over at Abby. "Still wasn't enough time for me." He answers softly and takes off his coat.

Jenny walks into the office and has over heard part of what Gibbs said. "What wasn't?" She asks dryly, walks over to her desk, and puts down her pocketbook.

"He said that six straight days wasn't enough time alone with you." Abby giggles.

Jenny gives her lover the stare. "I think he keeps forgetting about Serbia." She answers softly, takes off her coat, and throws it on top of her desk.

"Ok, present, and I'm not taking no for an answer." Abby asks impatiently and puts her hands on her hips.

Gibbs bursts out laughing. "Like mother like daughter." He snorts and starts to unpack the food on the table.

"What?" Abby asks and gives Gibbs a questioning look.

"I've heard that phrase before Abs, and it came out of her mouth." Gibbs laughs.

Jenny smiles over at Gibbs as she walks over to the table. "Oh the time Carson was over my house." She answers softly.

Gibbs grins down at her. "If he wasn't in the house, I would have been-"

Abby quickly interrupts him. "Time out, I know this is what you usually do back at your place Gibbs." Abby whines.

Gibbs narrows his eyes over at Abby and is about to answer her. "Jethro, for crying out loud, give Abby her present." Jenny sighs and sits down in her chair.

Gibbs hands Abby a gift bag. Abby looks inside of the bag. "Oh my god it's a Tiki and I can hang it on my wall at home." Abby breathes with excitement, approaches Jenny, and hugs her.

Gibbs rolls his eyes down at Abby. "Hey, I'm the one, who held the bag." He growls at her.

Abby walks over and hugs him. "Well she picked it out, so the Director gets the hug first." She smiles then sits at the table, takes the Tiki out of the bag, and looks it over.

1255 Hours

Abby gets up from the table. "I need to head back down to my lab, thanks a lot for lunch and the gift." She smiles at them.

Gibbs gets up and walks Abby over to the door. Jenny gets up from the table and glances over at the bourbon decanter over at the bar. Gibbs watches Abby walk out of Cynthia's outer office then closes the door behind him and locks it. "You ok?" He asks firmly, noting his lover's body language. Jenny ignores his question and begins to pack up the food containers on the table. Gibbs approaches Jenny from behind and starts to kiss the back of her neck.

"Jethro!" Jenny quivers from sexual excitement. "I thought I told you in Hawaii, and I want this to stop in my office." She sighs in protest.

"You really want me to stop." He whispers and starts to nibble on the back of her ear.

"Yes, I have a meeting with the Joint Chiefs Of Staff in forty five minutes." "And you have a case to solve." She answers bitterly.

"Figures you would bring up my case." Gibbs grumbles.

Jenny brushes Gibbs off of her and walks over to the door, with Gibbs following her. "I think from now on, during lunch time, I'm leaving the door open." Jenny says and unlocks the door.

"You like flirting with danger, huh Jen." Gibbs smirks down at her and kisses her. Jenny enslaved by the feel of his tongue inside of her mouth, gives into his kiss. Gibbs locks the door, guides Jenny over to her couch, and goes down on top of her.

Jenny breaks away from his kiss. "I am serious, I don't have time for this, and Cynthia is coming back soon." She protests as Gibbs starts to unbutton the front of her blouse.

Gibbs unfastens the back of Jenny's bra and pulls her blouse from her waistline of her skirt. "Then quit running your mouth off." He growls and kisses Jenny on the mouth.

Squad Room

Abby is showing off her Tiki to McGee. "I know just the place to hang it up on my wall." She smiles.

Tony and Ziva return from lunch. "Boss still up in the Director's office." Tony smirks.

"I don't think they're doing anything Tony, the Director seemed like she was some place else during lunch." Abby answers with a frown.

"Gibbs told me, after she has her appointment with her psychiatrist that Jenny is emotionally out of it." Ziva says sadly.

Abby glances up at the direction of Jenny's office. "I just want her to be Jenny again." She frowns and walks off towards the elevator.

"She'll never be Jenny again." Ziva frowns and sits at her desk.

Jenny's Office

Gibbs is ravishing Jenny's breasts with his mouth, his tongue circles along her left nipple. Jenny clutches on to the back of his hair to try and stifle out an on coming cry. "I hope Cynthia isn't out in the other room." She moans out as his hands venture up on her skirt and in between her legs.

Gibbs looks up at her and smirks. "Does it look like I care?" He says softly and begins to nip along her right shoulder. Gibbs' cell phone starts to ring. "Gibbs, yeah!" He growls impatiently into his phone. Jenny tries to distract him and runs her tongue along his jaw line. The feel of his lover's tongue slowly working its way over to his lower lip is sexually exciting Gibbs. "I'll be right down." He says abruptly and hangs up. "You are going to pay for that." He growls and kisses Jenny one last time and gets up from the couch.

Jenny sits up and smirks up at him. "I've heard that before." She chuckles and gets off the couch.

Gibbs turns and looks at Jenny as she walks over to the bathroom. "This time it's a threat." He warns and grabs his coat off of the back of the chair and walks over the door and unlocks it. He opens the door and notices that Cynthia hasn't returned from lunch yet.

Squad Room

Tony, Ziva, and McGee are waiting patiently with their backpacks on. "Did I interrupt anything?" McGee innocently asks Gibbs as he approaches him.

Gibbs head slaps McGee from behind as walks past him. "Shut up McGee." He growls and starts off for the elevator.

"Cool!" Tony smirks and begins to follow him.

"DiNozzo, yours will be harder." Gibbs snarls at him by the elevator.

Andrews House

2100 Hours

Gibbs and his team are searching Andrew's house for evidence. Ziva closes a closet door in the bedroom in frustration. "He's long gone by now Gibbs." She answers bitterly.

Gibbs is looking through Andrews dresser drawers. "I want everything searched." He says roughly.

"Thank god, we work this weekend." Ziva comments softly.

"Your sick Ziva." Tony grumbles from the doorway.

"We've had the last two weekends off Tony." Ziva answers and shakes her head at him.

Andrews Dining Room

McGee is sitting at the table trying to access Andrews laptop. "Boss this is gong to take hours." He groans loudly. Gibbs, Tony, and Ziva enter the room. McGee looks up at Gibbs. "His computers have encrypted passwords."

"You heard Ziva, you have all weekend to figure it out." Gibbs answers softly.

"And tonight!" Ziva smirks up at Tony.

Gibbs notes the time on the clock 2110 Hours. "We need to catch up on our sleep, still fighting the jet lag fatigue." He says sharply.

McGee turns off the laptop and stands up. "Soon as my head hits the pillow, I'm falling asleep." McGee sighs and walks out.

"You'll be on line doing an Elf Lord chat." Tony grins and starts for the door.

Ziva waits for Tony to walk out of the house. "Any reason why your calling it a night." She softly asks Gibbs.

"It's shrink day, and I don't want her to be alone." Gibbs groans.

"Was Jenny happy with you when you asked her about me, going to Toronto with her."

"No, she was pissed off, but she knew I wouldn't take no for an answer." Gibbs answers firmly.

Jenny's House

2300 Hours

Gibbs walks in through the front door and notices the light on in the study. "You better not be working." He grumbles bitterly and walks over to the study, inside he finds Jenny passed out drunk on her desk. Gibbs makes a face. "I knew there was something wrong with you during lunch." He frowns and walks out of the room.

Jenny's Bedroom

Gibbs dressed in a t-shirt and his boxers pull back the covers on the bed. "Damn it." He growls in frustration.

Jenny's Study

Gibbs walks in and approaches Jenny. "I'm really getting tired of carrying you upstairs all the time, when you're sleeping." He sighs in frustration, picks up Jenny, and flips her over his right shoulder. "Specially when your drunk and I can't take advantage of you." He chuckles and walks off.

Jenny's Bedroom

Gibbs puts his lover down on the bed. "At least your dressed for bed." He whispers softly and takes off her sweat pants. Gibbs climbs into bed, pulls the blankets around them, and then wraps his arms around Jenny's waist from behind. His hands venture up under Jenny's tank top and he feels up her breasts as she sleeps. "I was hoping we would pick up where we left off in your office earlier." He whispers against her hair and closes his eyes and drifts off to sleep.

0500 Hours

Jenny awakens to the sound and fury of her alarm clock. Grimacing with a pounding headache, Jenny desperately tries to reach out to turn off her alarm. "Jethro, would you let go of me." She hisses at him.

"Why?" Gibbs mumbles half asleep.

"So I can turn the damn alarm clock off, my head is about to explode." She snaps at him.

Gibbs gets his weight off of her. "Nobody told you to drink half a bottle of bourbon." He snorts in laughter.

Jenny leans over and slaps at the alarm clock. "Was that all, my head tells me it was more." She sighs.

Gibbs leans over her. "To bad I wasn't there, or I would of taken advantage of you." His hands venture in between her legs

Jenny rolls her eyes at him. "Not this morning Jethro, the thought of sex while I'm recovering from a hang over, is enough to make me want to throw up." She groans at him.

Gibbs laughs at her. "Motion sickness will do you in." "I'll put the coffee on, while you're in the shower." Gibbs chuckles and gets out of bed.

"Thank god, I did not need the distraction." Jenny says in relief.

Jenny's Bathroom

After getting a shower, Jenny is in front of the sink drying her self off. Gibbs approaches from behind with a towel and starts to dry off her back. "I'm perfectly capable of drying myself off." She says softly.

"More fun for me." Gibbs grins and looks down and notices the fresh love bites on Jenny's chest. "I did get you pretty good yesterday." He smirks.

"It's to be expected, since we were on a bite free zone for over a week." "Thankfully, they will be well covered when I hit the gym this afternoon." Jenny answers flatly.

"I might be busy with my case, and so will Ziva." Gibbs reminds her.

"I get more done with Cynthia, she doesn't talk as much." Jenny laughs.

"Will your body, be up to activities by lunch time." Gibbs asks smoothly.

"I have a lunch meeting with Senator Spector." Jenny answers and begins to comb her hair.

"A Pennsylvanian Senator is more important than making love with me." Gibbs groans at her.

"Yes, if it means more funding for NCIS, yes." Jenny groans and shoves Gibbs towards the shower. "Get your shower." She orders him.

"I made you some toast, and there are aspirins on the table for you also." Gibbs says as he's getting undressed. "Sure I can't change your mind." He smirks over at her.

Jenny rolls her eyes at him. "Not if you don't want to clean up the throw up." She answers bitterly and walks out of the bathroom. Gibbs bursts out laughing and steps inside the shower.

Squad Room

0700 Hours

Tony is leaning over Ziva's shoulder from behind as she types on her computer, he glances up and spots Jenny walking up the stairs wearing sunglasses. "Rough night for the Director huh." Tony grins.

Ziva looks up at Jenny's condition and frowns. "Yesterday was her Doctor's appointment Tony." Ziva sadly reminds him.

Gibbs walks in and glares over at Tony and Ziva. "You two get back to work, a hung over Director, isn't something you want to deal with." Gibbs growls and walks over to his desk.

Tony watches Jenny walk into her office. "That's the reason why you wanted to call it a night, you knew there was something wrong with her." Tony frowns and sits at his desk.

McGee rushes in. "Port Authority up in New York, has captured Dwight Andrews." "He'll be sent to NCIS custody in New York." McGee smiles at Gibbs.

"I want him transferred down here." Gibbs says firmly, takes off his coat, and flings it against the bookshelf.

"They keep saying he's their case." McGee informs him.

"Who's the agent?" Gibbs groans and flops down behind his desk.

"Engles!" McGee answers.

"I want a number." Gibbs snarls at McGee who writes down Engles number and hands it over to him. Gibbs picks up his phone and calls Engles.

"Oh boy!" Ziva sighs as she hears Gibbs screaming at Engles on the phone.

Tony sighs inwardly. "I hope that- " He spots Jenny walking out of her office and over to the eye scanner and waits for her to walk into MTAC. "The Director does not have to play referee here." Tony groans

"And she has a dozy of a hang over also." Ziva answers and shakes her head.

"Do you want me to get Director Shepard to over rule you?" Gibbs growls at him, and pauses for Engles to answer. "What?" He snarls.

Ziva watches Jenny walk out of MTAC. "Go into your office." She pleads.

Balcony in front of MTAC

Jenny is about to walk off towards her office when Gibbs' voice stops her. "Not now, my head is pounding." She groans.

Cynthia walks over to her and hands Jenny a cup of coffee. "I figured you would need this before you go down." She smiles.

"So loyal and thoughtful Cynthia." "Thank you!" She smiles and begins to walk off for the stairs.

"Ut oh!" Ziva grimaces as she watches Jenny start down the stairs. "In coming!" She warns.

Jenny slowly walks in to Gibbs' section and approaches his desk. "Jethro, you are not making my pounding headache any better, I can hear you all the way up to my office." She furiously snaps at him.

Gibbs pulls his phone away from his ear. "Port Authority found Andrews in New York, and they sent him to the NCIS office in New York." Gibbs informs her.

"And!" Jenny answers and takes a sip of her coffee.

"Special Agent Engles won't release him to our custody, because he says it's his case." Gibbs growls.

Jenny picks up her Blackberry and calls Cynthia. "Cynthia!"

Cynthia's Reception Area

"Yes Director!" She answers softly.

"Agent Gibbs has a phone call on his line, I want it transferred over to my office ASAP."

"Yes ma'am!" Cynthia says and hangs up.

Jenny leans over Gibbs' desk and pushes in the speakerphone button. "Special Agent Engles, this is Director Shepard, I'm transferring you to my office line, you better have a good explanation for this." She angrily orders him and pushes in the speakerphone button. Gibbs gets up from his desk. "You stay there, can't deal with the both of you."

Five minutes later.

Tony is listening in as Jenny's voice gets louder and louder from the direction of her office. McGee narrows his eyes over at Gibbs from his desk. "Does she do this after work boss." He asks softly.

"Thankfully no." Gibbs sighs with relief.

"You mean the Director does not come home with you." Ziva giggles.

Gibbs flashes back to thrusting up against Jenny on the desk in her study. His desk phone ringing quickly sends him to the present. "Gibbs, yeah!" He answers.

Cynthia's Reception Area

"Sir the Director wants to see you." Cynthia says softly.

"Good mood or bad." Gibbs laughs.

"Because she's hung over, I can't tell the difference." Cynthia sighs.

Gibbs shakes his head and laughs. "I'll be right up." He chuckles and hangs up.

Jenny's office

"I reamed that SOB's ass out, that was improper procedure." "I faxed a disciplinary action paper to his team leader." Jenny answers furiously from her desk.

Gibbs flops in a chair at the conference table. "How's the head?" He smirks.

Jenny rolls her eyes at him. "Peachy!" She answers bitterly and takes a sip from her coffee, then glances over at her in bin on the corner of her desk. "And it looks like I'm going to have to come in tomorrow." She groans.

"Jen you don't work on Saturdays, except for emergencies inside of MTAC." Gibbs grumbles at her.

"I had Wednesday off this week Jethro for the flight back to DC." "Besides it's a Saturday, and I'll have less distractions."

Squad Room

1600 Hours

Tony is standing next the plasma screen in between his desk and McGee's. "Andrews should be arriving into our custody, by 2200 hours tonight." Tony says dryly to McGee and Ziva.

"We'll interrogate him tomorrow." Ziva grins wickedly as she files a paper in the filing cabinet and slowly walks over to the front of McGee's desk.

"How's he going to explain this away?" Tony asks smoothly.

"He won't!" McGee answers softly.

Tony walks over to McGee's desk and smiles down at him. "That was a good idea looking for the camera's Probie." Tony nods at him.

"I told you, Ziva and I picked that up from the Director, when she was covering for you, while you and Gibbs were away."

Jenny quietly walks up behind Tony and Ziva. "There were a lot of new crime scene investigations that we picked up from her." Ziva smiles.

"Just don't tell Gibbs that." Jenny smirks at them.

Tony turns around and raises an eyebrow at Jenny. "Did he teach you to enter an area, unnoticed?" Tony questions her.

"Yes I did." Gibbs smirks down at his lover from behind. "Hang over any better."

Jenny turns around and looks up at him. "Yes, my splitting headache is gone." She groans.

"I'm taking you to that Hungarian Restaurant near Nationals Park, after work."

"You've just about ruined my diet for the month." Jenny sighs in protest. Gibbs smirks down at her suggestively. "Shut up!" She hisses at him and spots Cynthia up o the balcony in front of MTAC. "I think I'm needed in MTAC."

Gibbs laughs as he walks over to his desk, and catches a warning glare from Jenny as she walks out of his section. "Ok people, you have paper work today." He growls at them and sits down at his desk.

MTAC

Jenny is standing in front of the plasma screen reprimanding Special Agent Rick Garner from NCIS New York. "I don't care, the next time Agent Engles pulls a stunt like this, I'm going to see to it, that he's transferred to our NCIS Office in Manila, am making myself clear, Agent Garner." Jenny asks him firmly.

NCIS New York Office

MTAC

"Yes ma'am!" Garner answers quickly and glares over at Junior Agent Engles.

Engles notes Jenny's impatient glare of warning up on the plasma screen. "Yes ma'am!" He says and clears his throat.

MTAC Washington, DC

"That will be all." Jenny nods at them and motions over to Danielle to cut the feed. "Probie amateur." Jenny mumbles and sits down in a chair in the front row.

Cynthia turns and looks over towards Jenny. "You want me to come in tomorrow Director." She asks softly.

"No Cynthia, I'm just going to work on my case files, staying at Gibbs' place alone and looking at the four walls all day long, will drive me crazy." Jenny laughs.

Gibbs' Basement

2000 Hours

Gibbs is sanding down his boat. "Next weekend she'll be assembled at my Self Storage Unit with the help of Fornell's nephew Fred, then I'll put her in my back yard." Gibbs smiles over at Jenny who's sitting at the workbench reading a book.

"I have a girls day out with Ziva." Jenny answers as she reads her book.

Gibbs shakes his head. "More shopping." He teases her.

Jenny puts her book down. "Who says that we're going shopping?" She asks softly. Gibbs rolls his eyes at her. "I have no clue yet, as to where we're going."

Gibbs grimaces in pain and begins to shake his thumb. "Damn it!" He growls.

"Another splinter." Jenny groans over at him.

"I haven't had one in weeks."

"I think you do it on purpose." Jenny sighs and hops off the stool and walks over to him.

"How?" Gibbs winces as Jenny examines his thumb.

"This one is pretty deep, and the lighting is better in your bathroom."

Gibbs' Bathroom

After getting the splinter out, Gibbs watches Jenny clean out his wound. "You didn't answer my question from down stairs." He whispers softly.

"You do it on purpose, because you know full well, that I'm going to seduce you." Jenny purrs and begins to run her tongue along his thumb.

Gibbs' breath quickens as the feel of her tongue on his thumb begins to turn him on. "I've just about had enough of this." He growls and pulls Jenny's face up and kisses her on the mouth. Jenny wraps her arms around his neck and deepens his kiss.

Abby's Apartment

Abby is watching the video footage from Hawaii on her computer. "This is awesome." She smiles at McGee.

"My favorite part so far, was the footage of Gibbs walking Jenny over to his Jeep." McGee laughs. "She knew he was up to something, and Gibbs wouldn't give in."

"You said you were saving the best for last." Abby grins at him.

"Oh yeah!" McGee smiles and hits the play button.

Abby rolls her eyes at the sight of Hollis. "You could have warned me, and what's up with the split screen of Gibbs sleeping alone and Hollis on her blanket." Abby sighs in protest.

"Wait for it." McGee smirks.

Abby's jaw drops in disbelief as Jenny approaches Gibbs and gives him a hot kiss on the mouth. "Look at Hollis' reaction." Abby laughs

"It gets better." McGee chuckles.

Abby bursts out laughing at the sight of Hollis storming off the beach as Gibbs gets Jenny on to her back and deepens his kiss. "This had to be a set up." She breathes and continues to laugh.

"It was!" "Tony set the whole thing up." McGee laughs.

Gibbs' Bedroom

Gibbs is lying in bed with his face buried in between his lovers breasts. "You in there." He mumbles against her chest.

"Yes, just thinking." She says softly and strokes his hair.

"Good or bad thoughts."

"Good, and their all about you." She smiles at him.

Gibbs rolls off of Jenny and lies on his side and looks up at her. "I just wish I could give you, your inner peace back." Gibbs frowns.

"You never got that after you lost Shannon and Kelly." Jenny says and tenderly strokes his face. "The many nights I held you in my arms in Europe, and had no clue on the pain you were going through."

"I should of told you about them, Ducky I could see, because I didn't let anybody inside, but you I should of told you about them." Gibbs answers and looks away from her in shame.

"Jethro, that is the past, I've accepted it, and you need to move on from that." Jenny says firmly and pulls his face over to make him look into her eyes.

Gibbs looks into the depths of Jenny's green eyes. "I love you Jen." He says with his voice trembling, he leans up, and kisses her on the mouth. Jenny deepens his kiss and pulls him on top of her. They are exchanging hot and steamy kisses. Jenny's hands begin to move down his back and glide over his butt.

Jenny breathlessly pulls away from his kiss. "Show me!" She whispers and wraps her legs around his waist.

Gibbs enters her body, he thrusts slow and deep, then stopping to look into his lovers eyes. Jenny captures his lips kissing him long and deep. Gibbs deepens Jenny's kiss and slowly begins move his body against her. Jenny's hips arched forward responding to each thrust, joining his body in rhythm. "Crap!" Gibbs moans out as she begins to aggressively move her hips under him.

Jenny grabs on to his hips drawing him deeper inside of her. Gibbs moves harder and faster, with longer deeper thrusts. "Yes!" She screams and starts to dig her nails against his back.

Gibbs nearing his release, bites down on Jenny's neck to stifle out an on coming cry, as time stands still they achieve their release as one. Gibbs slumps down on top of his lover, panting with exertion. "How do you do it?" He heaves with exhaustion up against her breasts.

"I try and figure out, how you don't need the pill at your age." She smirks down at him.

Gibbs looks up at her. "If I wasn't so tired, I would be throwing you up against my desk next." "But then there is the shower at 0530 hours, and I'm thinking about installing a hand held shower nozzle." He grins at her.

"You wouldn't dare." She admonishes him.

"My house, my rules." Gibbs smirks at her.

"You're not installing one in mine." She says firmly.

"The only one of my rules that will go into affect when I move in, is the no clothes one, it was frustrating to hold you, partially clothed the other night." Gibbs groans

"You could of undressed me, and done just about anything you wanted to me, and I wouldn't of known." Jenny sighs in protest.

Gibbs buries his face up against her breasts. "Wouldn't have been any fun for me, because I wouldn't have heard you screaming." Gibbs yawns and closes his eyes.

Squad Room

0700 Hours

Tony steps out of the elevator yawning, as he approaches his cubicle he spots Gibbs sitting at his desk working. "Director's snoring got you here early boss." Tony grins and walks over to his desk.

"No DiNozzo!" Gibbs mumbles.

From over at her desk, Ziva smiles over at Tony. Tony narrows his eyebrows at Ziva as he takes off his coat and hangs it on the back of his chair. "Ziva!" "What are you smiling about?" He questions and sits in his chair.

McGee walks in carrying coffee in a beverage tray. "Good morning!" He smiles at them.

"Good morning McGee." They answer him back in unison.

McGee puts the tray down on Tony's desk. "I made sure that there was extra sugar put in this time around." McGee says dryly, takes his coffee and Gibbs' out, and walks off.

Tony picks up Ziva's coffee, gets up from his chair, and walks over to Ziva's desk. "What was the smile for?" He grins down at her.

"Your zipper is down." She giggles.

Tony glares down at Ziva and puts her cup down on the desk. "Figures you would be looking down there." He mutters and zips up his fly.

"Red boxers!" Ziva laughs.

"Buck Eye boxers!" Tony smirks down at her and turns to walk back over to his desk, his attention is drawn up on the balcony as Jenny steps out of her office. "Problem in MTAC." Tony questions Gibbs.

Gibbs glances up on the balcony as Jenny walks over to the elevator. "No she's working, has a lot of case files to go over." Gibbs answers smoothly and takes a sip from his cup of coffee.

"Rats!" Tony frowns and flops down in his chair.

"The old saying is when the mice are away, the cat will play." Ziva grins wickedly.

"Um Ziva, it's while the cat is away, the mice will play." Tony laughs and shakes his head at her.

"What ever?" Ziva answers bitterly.

"An all day thing boss." Tony inquires.

"I don't tell the Director what to do DiNozzo, it's up to her." Gibbs grumbles and flips over a page and begins to read it.

Autopsy

Jenny is sitting at Ducky's desk reading an old autopsy report. Ducky walks in and finds her at his desk. "Director, you're working on a Saturday, was there a problem in MTAC." Ducky muses and notices that Jenny also got a tan. "You got some color also."

"Have a ton of case files that I need to go over." She answers dryly and continues to read the autopsy report. "I was out in the sun a lot, Jethro took me on an over night sailing trip." She says softly.

"He told me about it, spoiling the woman he loves." Ducky smiles.

"I'll say he wrecked my diet that I was on." Jenny mutters.

"I wouldn't worry about that Jenny, you are in perfect health, and you have more energy than women half your age."

"So I've noticed." Jenny laughs.

Ducky leans over Jenny's shoulder and reads the autopsy report that she's reviewing. "Problem!" He inquires.

"Yes, this was a case that I was working on about twelve years ago, before Jethro and I went over to Europe." Jenny answers softly.

Ducky glances down at the date. "December 16, 1997." Ducky answers and starts to think. "Jethro went away for the week, Pacci came down with Appendicitis, and you had to take over as Team Leader for the week." Ducky smiles down at her.

Jenny smiles and shakes her head. "The Probie Agent that was assigned to the team for the week, called me boss." Jenny grins and looks back at Ducky. "I liked the feeling."

Ducky squeezes her shoulder. "And a year and a half later, you got your own team over in Madrid." Ducky muses.

"Everybody on my team called me boss, with the exception of Callen." Jenny laughs.

"That's because in Callen's eyes, you were Jethro's Probie." Ducky chuckles then gets back on to the subject at hand and reads the report. "Similar to the Jethro's current case."

"Yes, very similar." "Difference is, our victim was the daughter of a Marine Officer, Major Steven Baines." Jenny answers firmly. "Her body was found in a dumpster several blocks away from our current crime scene, and she was also strangled and raped." Jenny closes the report up and gets up from Ducky's desk. "I just love going over to the archive room for back files." Jenny groans and walks off.

Ducky puts the report off to the side, just incase Jenny returns. "And I told Jethro, that I saw several promotions for you in the near future." "Director of NCIS, I would never of dreamed of." Ducky chuckles and sits down.

Abby's Lab

0800 Hours

Abby and McGee are working over at her workstation. "I loved how you had the split screen, with Hollis' reaction, and the Director kissing Gibbs at the same time." Abby giggles.

"She didn't even know that Hollis was sitting over there." McGee laughs

Gibbs walks in to the lab, Caff-Pow in hand. "Got anything!" He asks smoothly and walks over to Abby and McGee.

Abby takes the Caff-Pow from him. "Nothing yet!" "I heard the Director was in today." She smiles and takes a sip from her straw.

"Yes she is." "I have no clue as to where she went." Gibbs mutters.

"Tony saw her going into the elevator about an hour ago." McGee answers softly.

"I saw her also McGee." Gibbs grumbles.

Palmer walks in with a sample for Abby and has over heard their conversation. "I saw Director Shepard about a half an hour ago, I was getting out of the elevator on Doctor Mallard's floor, and she was getting in." Palmer informs them.

"I have to see Ducky myself." Gibbs says and gives McGee and Abby the stare. "I want results Abby and McGee." He says sharply and walks off.

Autopsy

Ducky is stitching up a body, hearing the doors opening he turns his head and spots Gibbs walking in through the door. "Jethro, what can I do for you." He smiles.

"Anything new on Lieutenant Rayburn's autopsy Duck." Gibbs asks smoothly.

"I'm afraid not Jethro." Ducky sadly answers.

"And where's my other half at?" Gibbs asks softly.

"No clue Jethro." Ducky lies about Jenny's where abouts, then smiles over at him. "Remember she has a mind of her own, and other than the necklace you gave her, I don't see a wedding ring on her finger, so she doesn't have to answer to you."

"Even if she was wearing my wedding ring, she wouldn't answer to me." Gibbs laughs.

Ducky bursts out laughing. "Just like the European Op." Ducky chuckles, then remembers something from Gibbs' European Op. "Do you still have your wedding ring from that op?" Ducky inquires.

Gibbs smiles at Ducky. "Yes I do, and my passport." Gibbs says softly. "Well if you come up with any new leads let me know, and if you see the Director, tell her, I'm looking for her." "She left her cell phone in her office."

"Maybe she doesn't want to be found." Ducky laughs as he begins to stitch up his victim.

"I'm beginning to think that myself." Gibbs grumbles and walks off.

Achieve Room

Jenny is signing out an old case. "Haven't seen you down here, in about twelve years Director Shepard." Sam answers dryly.

Jenny laughs at him. "Just need to review an old case file." She says softly and walks off.

Evidence Room

Jenny is looking over the evidence that is still sealed in evidence bags. "There's one way of finding out." She mutters and gets up from her chair.

Abby's Lab

Abby is looking up IP numbers, while McGee is trying to access Andrews laptop. "So your happy with your Hawaiian gift from me." He smiles at her.

"Yes McGee!" Abby smiles.

"I'm glad!" McGee nods.

Jenny walks in carrying several evidence bags. "Abby, I need you to do a favor for me." She asks and walks over to her workstation.

"What can I do for you Director?" Abby smiles then suddenly remember something. "Oh Gibbs is looking for you."

"He'll have to wait." Jenny mutters.

"He doesn't like to wait." Abby sighs in protest.

"Does it look like I care, I see him practically eighteen hours a day as it is." Jenny answers flatly and hands Abby three evidence bags. "This was a case that I was working on twelve years ago."

"Was Gibbs working with you on the case." Abby sheepishly asks.

"No, he was off on one of his Marine get a ways, so I was Team Leader for the week." Jenny answers roughly.

"You want me to run a DNA check on this." Abby inquires.

"Yes!" Jenny answers and is about to turn and walk away.

McGee calls out to her. "Gibbs has a priority-"

Abby head slaps McGee in the back of the head and quickly interrupts him. "Um Timmy, she out ranks Gibbs." Abby says and shoves McGee in protest.

"Glad somebody remembers that Abby." "Mine's a priority, over Gibbs." She orders them and walks off.

"Should we tell him where you're at?" Abby laughs.

"I have no clue as to where I'm going." She says firmly and walks out of the room.

An hour later

Gibbs walks in and finds McGee working on Andrews laptop. "Find anything Tim." He asks smoothly.

"No!" McGee sighs in frustration.

Gibbs glances over at Abby as she's trying to get a DNA profile of the sperm sample that was left behind on Maggie Baines' panties. "Ok Abby, what's going on?" He grumbles at her.

"A delay!" She smiles.

Gibbs raises an eyebrow at Abby. "I didn't hear that." He growls impatiently at her.

"She's working on something else boss." McGee answers flatly.

Gibbs glares over at McGee. "By whose orders." He asks sharply.

McGee takes in a deep breath before he answers. "The Director!" He mutters.

"I've been looking every where for that blasted woman." Gibbs whines in protest.

"We told her that, she said she'll see you later." Abby says softly.

"I see she's playing hard to get with me."

"Maybe she's doesn't want to be interrupted, she's working on an old case from twelve years ago." McGee begins to type the case file on the keyboard.

"Marine Dependent, Margaret Baines, she was the daughter of Major Steven Baines." Abby answers and walks over to the plasma screen. "She was raped and murdered, suspect was never found." "I'm running DNA results on the rape kit."

Gibbs follows Abby over and looks up at the screen. "Did the Director say where she was going?" Gibbs says softly.

"Nope!" McGee answers firmly.

"Actually, she said that she didn't know where she was going." Abby giggles.

"Did you try her cell phone?" McGee inquires.

"It's in her office." Gibbs sighs in annoyance. Abby begins to giggle at him. "I don't see the humor in it Abby." He snaps impatiently.

Autopsy

1130 Hours

Jenny is standing in front of Ducky's desk. "I have Abby doing a DNA analyses now." She says softly.

Palmer walks into the room and spots Jenny. "Agent Gibbs is looking for you ma'am." He informs her.

Jenny glances over at Palmer and rolls her eyes at him. "So I've been told, Mr. Palmer, I'm working on a case, and when I was an agent solving crime scenes, I frequently would go off on my own after hours and I would stay behind at my desk in the Squad Room." Jenny answers. "So I want to work alone on this current case I'm working on." She says and walks off.

Palmer watches Jenny walk through the doors and over to the elevator. "That true." Palmer asks smoothly.

"Yes, she would usually stay after hours, alone working on cases, Jethro never knew about that." Ducky muses.

Five minutes later.

Gibbs walks through the doors. "You just missed her." Palmer laughs from his desk.

"What in the hell is going on?" Gibbs groans and walks over to Ducky's desk.

"She's working on a case Jethro, leave the woman be." Ducky sighs.

"Alone!" Gibbs growls in protest.

"It's not the first time Jethro, she use to do it all the time, when she was an agent." "You would be off at a bar with some other woman, or alone, because you and Diane couldn't stand the sight of one another, and Jenny would back at her desk working until 0000 hours."

"I never noticed that when we were together." Gibbs mumbles.

Ducky looks over at Palmer to leave the room. Palmer gets up and walks out of Autopsy. "That's because you had her distracted with other activities." Ducky chuckles.

Gibbs notices the Baines Autopsy Report on Ducky's desk, opens it up, and begins to read it. "This is similar to my case." Gibbs mutters.

"I know that." Ducky sighs.

"I think I might know where she's at." Gibbs nods and walks off.

Lounge

Half an hour later

Ziva is at the vending machine buying a can of soda. "Gibbs is looking for you every where." She laughs at Jenny whose sitting at the table reading a file.

"Let him keep looking, I'm working on an old case from twelve years ago, and I need to work on it alone." Jenny sighs and gets up and closes the folder.

Ziva's cell phone rings, she picks it up and spots Gibbs' name on the ID. "Should I tell him that your not here." She grins over at Jenny.

"Tell him that he just missed me again." She laughs and walks out.

"David!" Ziva snickers as she answers the phone.

Evidence Room

"David, where are you." Gibbs groans.

"The lounge getting a soda out of the vending machine I've been at it since 0700 hours Gibbs." She smiles then decides to bait him on the phone. "Oh guess who I just ran into?"

"Not funny!" Gibbs mutters.

"So what are you going to do, when you see her?" Ziva laughs.

"Ravish her, haven't kissed her since 0645 this morning, and then chew her out for butting into my case."

"Happy trails in finding her." Ziva laughs at him and hangs up.

Tony walks in and finds Ziva laughing. "What's so funny?" He grins over at her.

"The Director is hiding out from Gibbs." Ziva laughs.

"I just saw her heading up to her office." Tony laughs and puts some money into the snack machine and purchases a bag of pretzels.

"This was similar to a year and a half ago." Ziva smiles at him.

"That was funny that day." Tony laughs.

Jenny's Office

1230 Hours

Jenny takes out her gun from her desk drawer, she checks the clip to make sure that it's loaded, before attaching her sidearm to her waist. "This should kill some time before I wait for Abby's results." She says softly and walks out of her office.

Balcony in front of MTAC

Gibbs steps out of the elevator and approaches the eye scanner to MTAC and scans himself in and opens the door and goes inside of MTAC, Jenny walks out of her office and walks over to the stairs and makes her way down the steps and over the catwalk.

Squad Room

Ziva bursts out laughing from her desk. "So close." She laughs.

Tony glances over his shoulder and watches Gibbs storm out of MTAC and into Jenny's office. "I take it he missed her again." Tony laughs.

"She's over at the elevator." Ziva grins.

Gibbs slams the outer office door closed as he leaves the office and stalks down the stairs. "Why aren't you interrogating Andrews?" He growls at Tony and Ziva.

"I've tried Gibbs, even Tony couldn't break him." Ziva sighs in defeat.

"I just put him to sleep, come to think of it, McGeek would bore him also." Tony chuckles and then begins to think. "But the Director would drive him crazy."

Gibbs walks into his section. "She already is." He groans in frustration.

"Not you for a change Gibbs, talking about Andrews." Ziva says dryly.

"Interrogation, all that pacing around that she does." Tony shakes his head.

"I love it actually." Ziva smiles.

"So do I." Tony grins.

Gibbs walks over to his desk and grabs the clicker for the plasma screen between his desk and Ziva's. "One of the Directors old cases may match our current one." Gibbs says flatly and brings up a photo of Maggie Baines. "Margaret Baines, daughter of Major Steven Baines." "I've read her autopsy report and some of the case file."

"Why is the Director, looking into this case file?" Tony questions.

"Because their are similarities to that case and ours." Gibbs mutters.

Ziva brings up the case on her computer and smiles. "Lead Agent, Special Agent Jennifer Shepard." Ziva says softly.

Tony gets up, walks over to Ziva's desk, and looks over her shoulder. "December 15th 1997, I thought the Director was a Probie, how can she be a Lead Agent." Tony inquires.

"She wasn't the Probie on my team, Burley was." "A friend of mine was getting married out in San Diego, and I was best man, so I took that week off to fly out, Pacci came down with Appendicitis." Gibbs shakes his head.

"So Morrow put Jenny in charge." Tony smiles

"Yeah!" Gibbs nods.

"I guess it tested her out as a Team Leader." Tony muses.

"Tony I watched her over in Europe, Jenny's agents feared her." Ziva laughs.

"Pacci feared her, when she was a Probationary Status Agent." Gibbs chuckles and sits down at his desk.

Gun Range

1600 Hours

Jenny is firing her gun at her target, as she pulls the trigger, the faces of gunman who shot at her in the diner wash through her. "Regards from me, and hopefully your all rotting in hell." She answers viciously.

Squad Room

1300 Hours

Gibbs and Ducky step into the elevator together. "Duck!" He answers softly as the door closes.

"Jethro!" Ducky smiles at him

Gibbs flips the switch between his floor and Abby's. "I wasn't in bars with various red heads." Gibbs answers and stares at Ducky.

"Come on Jethro, you and Diane had just gotten divorced." Ducky chuckles.

"I was parked outside of Jenny's house." Gibbs whispers softly.

"Dear, I never knew that, I never noticed the two of you until you had your eyes on a certain area of her anatomy at a crime scene." Ducky winks at him.

"She was wearing tight jeans and was bending over, fair game." Gibbs laughs at the memory. "It took me four months after my divorce with Diane to weaken her defenses."

"What a challenge, well this time around it took you three years." Ducky muses at him.

"A hard challenge, but what are you going to do, when it's a hundred degree's outside in Marseille, France, and you have to survey a Lebanese Trawler in a hot stuffy attic for two straight days in mid August." "I seduced her, and I won the battle."

"Your back must have been a train wreck." Ducky mutters at him.

Gibbs flips the switch over and has a flashback of the first time he entered Jenny's body, as he slipped deeper inside of her, Jenny's nails raked against his back. Getting aroused at the memory, Gibbs quickly snaps back to reality. "Very painful!" He grimaces.

Few minutes later, the elevator stops at Ducky's floor, Gibbs and Ducky step out of the elevator. Palmer walks out of Autopsy and grins over at Gibbs. "Still can't find her." He laughs.

"I'm not looking for her." Gibbs says roughly.

"Why would she be wearing her sidearm?" Palmer asks Gibbs and Ducky. Gibbs rushes over to the elevator. "I thought he wasn't looking." Palmer laughs.

"You thought wrong." Ducky chuckles at Gibbs as he steps inside the elevator. Jenny walks out from the staircase just as the elevator doors close.

"He just missed you again." Palmer laughs as Jenny approaches them.

"He'll catch up to me sooner or later." Jenny says softly and shakes her head.

Ziva walks out of Autopsy, noting that Palmer is around, Ziva speaks in Hebrew to Jenny. "He said he's going to ravish you, when he finds you." Ziva giggles at her.

"I'm not surprised Ziva." Jenny answers firmly, walks into Autopsy, and approaches the video camera.

Abby's Lab

Abby is printing out a paper from her test analyst when she hears Jenny's voice on the video camera. She walks over and smiles at Jenny. "Hiding in Autopsy now." She giggles.

"Yes, now did you get my test results back?" Jenny asks dryly.

"Yepper, they match Andrews." Abby smiles at her.

"I'm on my way up, and call Gibbs for me." Jenny says and walks off.

Gun Range

Gibbs is watching new targets being put up. "Was Director Shepard down here?" He asks sharply.

"About fifteen minutes ago Agent Gibbs, lady knows her way around a fire arm." Aaron says.

Gibbs hears his cell phone ringing. "Gibbs, yeah." He answers.

Abby's Lab

"Got some news." Abby smiles.

"Finally!" Gibbs breathes.

"Yes it's about your case." She grins.

"You got the results in." Gibbs asks impatiently.

"Yes and-"

"And what Abs." Gibbs interrupts.

"The Director asked for you to meet her at my lab."

"I'm going to strangle that woman." Gibbs growls.

"What's the matter, did you miss her?" Abby laughs as she hears the sound of Jenny's laughter behind her as she walks into the room with Ziva.

"And I heard that also." He groans and hangs up.

"He heard you." Abby giggles and hangs up her phone.

"I got my laugh for the day in." Ziva chuckles.

"I'm usually by myself at his place anyways, so what's the difference." Jenny sighs.

"But here, there's the chance he'll ravish you." Ziva winks at her.

Gibbs walks in and glares over at his lover. "You in the back room now." He growls and points towards the back of the lab.

"Agent Gibbs, this isn't the time or place, can't it wait until we get back to your place." She answers sweetly.

"Oh my!" Ziva laughs.

Gibbs grabs Jenny by the arm. "It's now 1345 hours, it can't wait." He groans in frustration and escorts Jenny to the back room, turns off the light, and pushes Jenny up against the table. Gibbs leans over and kisses her on the mouth.

Out in the lab

"He turned out the lights." Abby whines.

"And have Tony walk in and see them." Ziva sighs.

In the back room

Gibbs has Jenny pinned up against the table ravishing her neck. "Can't this wait until we get home." Jenny chastises him.

"No, you were being a blasted tease all day long." Gibbs grumbles and leans over her. "And you had a fire arm in your hand today, so your going to be pretty interesting in bed tonight, you're always aggressive." Gibbs groans in protest, he's about to kiss Jenny when his cell phone begins to ring. "Gibbs, yeah!" He answers and gets off of Jenny. Jenny hops off of the table and adjusts her blouse as Gibbs listens in on his phone. "I'm in Abby's lab Tony." He mutters and hangs up. Gibbs turns on the lights and opens up the door.

Jenny walks out. "Thank you for clarifying that Agent Gibbs." Jenny answers innocently.

Gibbs glares down at her as he walks behind her. "I'll clarify you later, for playing hard to get." He groans at her.

Tony and McGee rush into the lab and note their boss' body language. "I take it you finally found the Director." Tony smirks.

Gibbs glares over at Tony and is about to answer him. "Now that everybody is here." Abby interrupts him and looks over at Gibbs and Jenny.

"Today Abs!" Gibbs sighs impatiently.

"Right, certain people distracted me for a minute." Abby whines in protest.

"It wasn't me, so get on with it Abby." Jenny mutters.

"Right!" "The DNA results from Director Shepard's case from 1997 match our current case." Abby smiles at Gibbs and Jenny.

Tony narrows his eyes over at Abby. "So he's responsible for two murders." He inquires.

"Yes, and his finger prints, were also found at the scene also, so two crimes are now solved." Abby nods at Tony.

"Only problem is, breaking him in interrogation." Tony grumbles in frustration.

"Let me try him again." Ziva hisses.

"You two didn't get anywhere with him." Gibbs groans. "I'll break him."

"And if that doesn't work, send the Director after him." Tony grins.

Interrogation Room

Gibbs walks into the room and finds Andrews sleeping with his head down on top of the table. Gibbs slams a folder down on top of the table. "Wake up!" He growls.

Andrews flinches and glares up at Gibbs. "You're wasting your time." He yawns up at Gibbs.

"Your wasting mine." Gibbs snaps and sits down in front of him and opens up the folder to the Baines murder investigation. "Recognize this woman." Gibbs asks firmly and shows Andrews a photo of Maggie Baines. Baines sarcastically smirks up at Gibbs.

Observation Room.

Jenny, Tony, Ziva, McGee, and Abby are standing behind the widow watching Gibbs interrogate Andrews. "Wipe that smirk off your face, you bastard." Jenny angrily says to Andrews.

Tony opens up his box of pizza and takes a slice out. "I'm surprised that you didn't put one of your ninja moves on him Ziva." Tony chuckles and takes a bite of his pizza.

"I was so tempted." Ziva answers dryly.

Interrogation Room

"Should I!" Andrews grins up at Gibbs and finally answers the question.

"Margaret Baines, she was the daughter of a Marine, Major Steven Baines, she was raped and murdered twelve years ago, your DNA was found on her, plus your finger prints were found at the crime scene."

"How do you know she didn't want a little love fest from me, just like the other bitch you showed me." Andrews laughs.

"Your bit down on her breast, and chewed her nipple off." Gibbs snarls at him viciously.

"Got carried away, haven't you Agent Gibbs." "Now get this over with, so I can take out that Israeli chick-" Andrews is quickly interrupted when the door to the Interrogation Room violently slams closed.

"Agent Gibbs, out!" Jenny screams at him.

Gibbs glares up at Jenny. "J-!"

Jenny angrily interrupts him. "That is an order." "Since the Baines case was mine to begin with." She answers angrily.

"You are going to let a woman talk to you like that." Andrews laughs at Gibbs.

"This one yes, she's my boss." "Director he's all yours." Gibbs says roughly, gets up out of his chair, and leaves the room.

Jenny walks over to the back of Baines' chair and glares down at him. "Since, we haven't been properly introduced, my name is Jenny Shepard, and I am the Director of NCIS." "Twelve years ago, I was the lead investigator, on Maggie Baines' murder investigation." She informs him bitterly.

"So they have a woman running a Federal Agency." Andrews chuckles.

"I've been running it for the past four years." Jenny answers sarcastically and begins to pace behind him.

Observation Room

"Here we go." Tony grins.

Abby sits and watches Jenny slowly pace behind Baines. "She's good!" Abby smiles.

"I didn't teach her this." Gibbs mutters and shakes his head.

Interrogation Room

"I'm going to see it that you have a needle going through your veins." Jenny smirks at him.

"Not if I don't have anything to say about it bitch." Andrews snaps at her.

"You don't scare me." Jenny laughs at him.

"But I excite you." Andrews winks at her suggestively.

"You repulse me, besides I already share my bed with a real man." Jenny laughs at him.

Andrews gets up from his chair and grabs a hold of Jenny and shoves her up against the table, as Andrews is about to lean over her, Jenny kicks him in between the legs. Andrews drops to the floor on his knees and grabs a hold of his groin. "What's that for?" He chokes in pain and falls to the ground in agony.

"Assaulting a Federal Agent, and with me being head of this agency, it's worse." Jenny grins at him as he withers in pain on the floor and she slowly walks out of the room.

Observation Room

Tony grimaces as he watches Andrews try to regain his faculties on the floor. Jenny walks in, approaches Tony, and grabs a slice of pizza from his pizza box. ""And that's going to be you, if you don't keep your mouth shut." Jenny warns Tony and walks out of the room.

Abby stands up from her chair and begins to clap. "Bravo, what a show." She smiles.

McGee walks over to Tony and pats him on the back. "I would keep your mouth shut from now on." He chuckles and walks out of the room.

Jenny's Office

1750 Hours

Gibbs walks in and finds Jenny busy at work behind her desk. "Coming in tomorrow." He asks softly.

"I'll work at your place, at least there, I won't have you bugging me." She laughs.

Gibbs narrows his eyes at her as Jenny continues to read a file. "I learned something new about you today." He smiles.

"What's that?" Jenny answers and rolls her eyes at the file that she's reading.

"I didn't know that you stayed over late, when you were an agent." Gibbs nods down at her.

Jenny glances up at him. "Only the special one's." She says softly. "Maggie Baines' family has some closure, her father was devastated after her death." Jenny frowns.

"Ready to go home." He asks smoothly.

"After I drop off this file on Walker's desk, he is really testing my patients anymore." Jenny groans and takes off her glasses and puts the case files that she needs to review in a box.

"I'll carry that down for you." Gibbs says and picks up the box and walks out of the office.

Jenny turns off her computer and gets up from her desk. "Now maybe Maggie can finally rest in peace." Jenny nods and gets up from her desk.

Squad Room

Gibbs puts the box down on his desk and grabs his coat from the bookshelf. Tony raises an eyebrow from his desk. "Got something boss." He curiously asks.

"Director will be working at my place tomorrow." Gibbs answers firmly.

"She'll get more work done." Ziva smiles from her desk.

"That's what I told him." Jenny smirks over from catwalk.

Gibbs glares up at her. "I'll make you carry this, if you keep it up Jen." Gibbs growls at her.

Jenny slowly makes her way over to the entrance of Gibbs' section. "I need to save my strength for later." She answers sensuously. "Night Tony and Ziva." Jenny says to them and walks off.

"Night Director." Tony smiles.

"Good night Director!" Ziva giggles.

Gibbs glares down at Ziva. "If I wasn't carrying this box, you would be begging for a head slap Ziva." He growls at her. "Night DiNozzo!" Gibbs mutters and walks off towards the elevator.

"Night boss!" Tony smiles.

Gibbs' Basement

2200 Hours

"Going to enjoy the look on Tony's face, when he has to do some real work next weekend." Gibbs snorts and walks over to his boat.

"I thought you said that Fornell's nephew was going to help you get the boat out of the basement and help you assemble her at your Storage Unit." Jenny asks sheepishly.

"I asked Tony and McGee to come over, when I bring the assembled boat back to the house." "It's real narrow between my house and my neighbors." Gibbs mumbles.

"You call that work" Jenny shrugs at him, hands Gibbs a beer, walks over to the workbench, and grabs her book.

"But getting up early on a Saturday morning on your day off is work for DiNozzo, he'll be up until 0300 hours clubbing." Gibbs chuckles and opens up his beer. "Not drinking!" He questions her and takes a sip from his beer bottle.

""No, laying off beer, until I shed off some of the calories that you piled on me during our trip." Jenny sighs and grabs her glasses.

"You look fine." He says and smirks over at her and Jenny puts on her glasses.

"I won't feel fine, until I hit the gym next week, and it will be for five days." She says firmly, opens up her book, and starts to read.

Gibbs begins to inspect the hull. "Don't tire yourself out." He says softly.

"Have invested reasons for that." Jenny chuckles.

Gibbs stares over at her. "You know damn well." He growls at her. His cell phone begins to ring. "Gibbs, yeah!" He answers.

Tony's Apartment

"You got the game on." Tony grins.

"No, I'm working on my boat." Gibbs grumbles and watches Jenny hop off the stool and slowly make her way up the stairs.

"You're working on your boat." Tony laughs.

"Yes!" "By the way, where is my Super bowl Championship t-shirt you owe me." Gibbs asks sharply.

"Keep rubbing that in boss." Tony groans.

"I will every single minute DiNozzo." Gibbs smirks.

"I take it boss lady is in the room."

"No she went upstairs, her DiNozzo radar went off." Gibbs laughs.

"I can't believe that you would rather work on your boat, than to watch the March Madness Tournament on TV." Tony sighs in disbelief.

"No, I'm about to finish up on my boat, and head upstairs."

"To watch the game." Tony asks sheepishly.

"I have a lady waiting for me." Gibbs says softly.

"She's hardly a lady after she kicked Andrews in the-"

Gibbs quickly interrupts him. "DiNozzo you're begging for a head slap." "Now let me finish up with my boat." Gibbs grumbles and hangs up.

Gibbs' Bedroom

Half an hour later

Gibbs crawls into bed and cuddles up to Jenny from behind. "Your freezing!" He whispers.

"Small wonder, and your 65 degree rule will not be in affect in my bedroom, once you move in." She shivers and rolls over into his arms.

"The only one of my rules that will be in affect is the no clothes one." Gibbs smirks and rubs Jenny's butt under the covers. "I enjoy the feel of your bare skin against mine, and even on the nights that we don't make love." He says softly to her. Jenny leans up and kisses passionately kisses him on the mouth.

March 28th 2009

Gibbs' Backyard

1100 Hours

Gibbs is behind the wheel of his truck backing 'The Kelly' into the back yard. "DiNozzo, move that picnic table out of the way." He groans.

"Probie!" Tony nods over at McGee to help him carry it. McGee walks over and grabs one end of the table and slowly they move the table out of the way.

Gibbs rolls his eyes at them. "I should have had Ziva and Abby with me." He groans.

"Boss I think I pulled something." Tony whines and holds his back.

"Get back to my neighbors fence, or I'll be pulling something on you." He growls at him.

Tony quickly rushes over. "Your still good boss." He answers.

Two Hours Later

Tony is lying on his back on the picnic bench. "I'm dying!" He moans.

"I had to walk back wards, while I was carrying the table." McGee whines in protest and flops down on the table.

'The Kelly'

On Deck

"You two are a bunch of whiney cry babies." Gibbs snarls.

McGee looks over the boat. "She's bigger than what I thought boss" McGee smiles.

"Thirty-eight feet long." Gibbs mutters.

"So how much work do you have to do to her?" McGee questions.

"Sleeping cabin, Galley, the head, and somewhere down the line I may build a second sleeping cabin under the bow, but for now, it's going to be used for storage." Gibbs smiles.

"I'm going to help him design it." Abby answers and walks in from the front of the house.

"I'm helping also." McGee notes.

Tony looks up at Gibbs. "Can I help?" He asks him. Gibbs gives him a glare of warning. Tony quickly changes the subject. "How was your girls day out?" Tony smirks.

"Fun, since I joined at the last minute." Abby smiles.

Ziva walks in and laughs at Tony and McGee who are both lying exhausted on the picnic table and bench. "I hurt everywhere Ziva." Tony whines.

"You are such a wimp Tony." She sighs and looks over at the boat. "She's beautiful Gibbs."

"Thanks!" Gibbs smiles down at Ziva, and then begins to look around for Jenny.

"She's inside the house, she got a phone call on her cell." Ziva informs him.

"Directors life is twenty four-seven." Tony chuckles

Jenny walks out the back door. "Doesn't look that way." Gibbs grunts.

Jenny slowly walks over and spots Tony and McGee lying down. "Figures." She laughs and looks up at the boat and smiles at her in awe.

"Hoping to have it ready by July." Gibbs grins down at Jenny.

Tony sits up and begins to laugh. "Not a chance boss, since you spend your week nights-" Gibbs gives Tony a glare of warning to shut him up.

Abby head slaps Tony. "He'll get it done, and if he needs help, I volunteer." Abby smiles.

Tony rubs the back of his head and glances over at Ziva. "So you shopped until you dropped." He smirks.

"No!" Ziva says softly.

Gibbs smirks down at his lover. "I know she did." He laughs and picks up a tape measure.

"And I'll have you know, it's already at my house, so you don't have to haul it over tomorrow night." Jenny says dryly.

"Accept that one." Ziva grins over at Jenny. Jenny shoves Ziva in protest.

Gibbs chuckles from on top of the boat and pulls out his tape measure. "I don't know why you bother, it won't be on for very long." He shakes his head and laughs.

"Who says its lingerie?" Jenny says seductively and walks off towards the house.

Gibbs releases the tape measure button. "Blasted woman!" He mutters.

1700 Hours

Gibbs is varnishing the starboard side railing. "It took me two and a half years." He smiles proudly.

Gibbs' Kitchen

Jenny is pouring Gibbs a cup of coffee in a travel mug when Gibbs' cell phone begins to ring on the kitchen table. Jenny puts the coffee pot down on the counter and walks over to the kitchen table. "Hello!" She answers

Stillwater, Pennsylvania

Stillwater General Store

"Is Leroy there?" Jack asks as he's drinking a cup of coffee from the table.

Jenny bursts out laughing on the phone, walks over to the kitchen window, and watches Gibbs on top of his boat. "He's outside!" Jenny laughs and clears her throat from laughing. "I can bring the phone out to him, who may I ask, is calling for him?"

"His Dad!" Jack smiles and begins to think. "This wouldn't be his Jenny."

"Yes it is." Jenny answers softly, and puts a lid on to the travel mug. She begins to walk towards the kitchen door. "Wasn't sure if he said anything about me." Jenny answers with surprise and opens up the kitchen door and steps outside.

"I had to drag it out of him, he called out for you while he was having a nightmare."

"Leroy is hard at getting information out of." Jenny sighs and walks over to the picnic table.

Gibbs climbs down from the boat. "What does Ziva want now?" He groans and walks over to the table and picks up his coffee.

"The phone call isn't for me, Leroy." She smirks and watches Gibbs choke on his coffee. Jenny laughs at his reaction. "It's your Dad." She says softly to Gibbs. "Jack it was nice talking to you." Jenny says firmly.

"Same here Jenny, keep Leroy in line for me." He chuckles.

"I'll try, he's a handful sometimes, specially at work when I have to chew him out." Jenny grins, hands Gibbs his phone, and walks off.

Gibbs glares over at his lover as she walks back over towards the house. "Thanks a lot Jen." He growls at her and puts the phone up to his ear. "Yeah Dad!"

"She sounds nice!" Jack smiles.

"She is, but the Director, she's another story." Gibbs chuckles and watches Jenny go inside the kitchen.

Jack shakes his head and laughs. "You all set for April 18th." Jack curiously asks.

"Yes, I'll head up Thursday afternoon." Gibbs smiles.

"And your lady." Jack questions.

""She'll be in Toronto on a conference, so Jenny can't make it." Gibbs answers and glances up at the kitchen window and spots his lover over at the kitchen sink and smiles at her.

Half an hour later

The Luncheonette

Jack walks in and smiles over at Mary, who's busy working behind the counter. "You're never going to guess who I just spoke to on the phone." Jack beams with excitement, and walks over to the counter, and sits down.

"Rhonda!" Travis cackles from the kitchen.

"I dumped her two weeks ago." Jack grumbles.

Travis pops his head out from the kitchen. "Then who?" He asks with a shrug.

"My future daughter in law." Jack smirks.

"Jethro's lady." Mary smiles.

"Very nice, I only spoke to her for a few minutes on the phone, Leroy wasn't inside the house, so she answered the phone." Jack shakes his head and laughs. "She seemed to find some humor in Leroy's name, she busted out laughing on the phone when I had asked for him." Jack chuckles.

"That's because, he's a Jethro, not a Leroy, and his mother never called him Leroy." Mary smiles and grabs a coffee cup and fills it up for Jack.

Travis walks over from the kitchen and approaches Jack. "Leroy still coming up on the 18th." Travis asks smoothly.

"He'll be up on the 16th." "I haven't went fishing with my son in over thirty four years, last time we went fishing together, it was the spring before his mother died." Jack says sadly.

"You two use to win every year." Travis groans.

"I haven't won since Leroy left Stillwater." Jack frowns.

Mary takes a hold of Jack's hands. "Maybe your luck will change this year Jack." She smiles at him.

"


	18. Absence Makes The Heart Grow Fonder

April 13th 2009

Outside of Jenny's House

0600 Hours

Gibbs and Jenny are standing in front of her Towne Car saying goodbye to one another. "A whole week, and it's going to be torture. " Gibbs says softly.

"I have three more of these coming up, at least the conference in Philadelphia is a local one." Jenny says smoothly. Gibbs leans down and kisses her passionately. Ziva gets out of the car and leans up against the car door.

Melvin leans over the front seat in the car. "Officer David, we're going to be late to the airport." He says dryly.

Ziva rolls her eyes at him. "Melvin give it a rest." She sighs.

Gibbs breaks away from his kiss and pulls Jenny into his arms and looks down over at Ziva. "Ziva, you know what your main job is." He nods at her.

"Yes, Gibbs, and I'll take good care of her." Ziva smiles at him, approaches the passenger door in the back, and opens up the door.

"I don't need a baby sitter." Jenny mutters against his chest.

"Humor me Jen." Gibbs says and pulls Jenny's face up and kisses her one last time.

Over whelmed with emotion, Jenny breaks away from his kiss and pulls away from him. "I'll call you when our plane lands." She says softly, walks off towards the car, and gets inside. Ziva gets inside with Jenny and closes the door behind her.

Gibbs waves at Jenny as Melvin starts the car up and pulls away from the house. "It's going to be a long week." He grumbles and walks off towards his car.

Jenny's House

1900 Hours

Out back in the garage

Tony follows Gibbs into the garage. "I thought you said, we were going to talk in a secluded area, like your work area." Tony asks in confusion.

Gibbs looks around the garage and is overwhelmed with the size. "This is bigger than my basement." Gibbs laughs and looks up at the loft space above the garage.

"Yeah, and the Director doesn't even use it." Tony says dryly and watches his boss continue to look around the garage. "What are you up to?" He curiously asks.

"I'm building my new work room." Gibbs says softly.

"Don't you have a work room in your basement at home." Tony questions.

"I'm moving in with Jenny, once my boat is done."

"What about your place?" Tony asks smoothly.

"My place is my past DiNozzo." "I can't move forward with my future with Jenny by living in a house that I shared with my first wife." Gibbs whispers.

"I thought that Jenny understands about your feelings for your first wife." Tony says firmly.

"She does." Gibbs smiles at Tony. "I need to do this for myself."

"What about a place of your own?" Tony suggests.

"I don't see what the big deal is DiNozzo, I'm just as comfortable at her place, as I am at mine, just want one roof that the two of us can call home." Gibbs mutters.

"Are you two getting married?" Tony grins.

Gibbs gives Tony the stare. "Got a pool on that DiNozzo." He grumbles.

"Who me?" Tony answers innocently. Gibbs rolls his eyes at him. "I plead the fifth." "Because you're other half will strangle me."

Abby and McGee walk into the garage. "I thought I heard voices out here." Abby smiles.

"Didn't know they were invited also." Tony says softly.

"It was real cool to walk in on our own, usually we have to knock on her door." Abby grins.

Gibbs aims his flashlight up into the loft above the garage and begins to plot some ideas as to what he wants to do with the garage. "What is he up to?" McGee asks Tony.

"New work room, he's moving out of his place, once 'The Kelly' is finished with." Tony informs them.

Abby looks over at Gibbs in disbelief. "Why the Director's place, and not yours?" She asks him.

"This was her parent's house, plus everything in the study is exactly the way it was when her father was alive." Gibbs answers roughly.

"So what can, McGee and I do for you." Abby smiles at Gibbs.

"Boss is our meeting over with, I have a date." Tony says anxiously.

"Yes!" Gibbs groans at Tony, who quickly rushes out of the garage. "The study." He grunts and begins to walk towards the door.

Jenny's Study

"Got your camera's." Gibbs asks.

"Yes!" Abby smiles and takes out her camera.

McGee takes his camera out of his knapsack. "I brought mine also." He says softly.

Gibbs points at the bookshelf on the wall near the doorway. "Take some pictures of the book case." He says flatly.

"Sure!" Abby smiles and begins to take some photos of the bookshelf along the wall.

"Could you clue us in on what's going on." McGee asks and starts to take some pictures of the bookshelf.

"Soon." Gibbs smirks and waits for Abby and McGee to finish before he approaches the bookshelf and takes out his tape measure and begins to measure the shelves.

McGee narrows his eyes over at Gibbs. "What are you up to, I thought you said, this was the Director's Father's study." He curiously asks.

"Not doing anything to her study, it's for my boat." Gibbs grumbles.

Out in the garage

Gibbs, Abby, and McGee are going over the design of the sleeping cabin for 'The Kelly'. "It won't be the height like in the study, might have about three or four shelves the most." Gibbs says dryly.

"Topped off with a full sized bed." Abby grins mischievously.

McGee raises an eyebrow at Gibbs. "Didn't you have a king sized bed in Hawaii." He asks sharply.

"You don't need a lot of space when you're cuddled up together all night." Gibbs grumbles.

"Jenny's a cuddlier." Abby smiles over at Gibbs.

"No, I am." Gibbs answers shyly.

"Wow the opposite." Abby says in surprise.

"Actually when we were together the first time around, she was more the cuddlier, and I wasn't." Gibbs grins at Abby. His cell phone begins to ring. Gibbs takes his phone out of his pocket and spots Jenny's name on the caller ID. "Speaking of the devil." He smiles then answers his phone. "Yeah Jen!" He says smoothly and motions over to Abby and McGee to keep quiet.

Toronto, Ontario

Marriott Toronto Downtown

Eaton Centre Hotel

Jenny's Suite

"Working on your boat." Jenny smiles from her couch in her suite.

"No in your garage." He smirks.

Jenny raises her eyebrows at him. "What are you doing at my place?" Jenny curiously asks him.

"Can't work on my boat, because the varnish needs to dry." Gibbs answers roughly.

"Plotting out your new work room." Jenny says softly.

"Yes!" Gibbs smiles and shakes his head at her. "Miss me!"

"The Director is enjoying the peace and quiet, but I miss you terribly already." Jenny frowns.

"I missed you the moment the car pulled away." Gibbs says sadly.

"Spending the night at my place or yours." Jenny asks dryly.

"I'll be heading back to mine soon." Gibbs lies and winks over at Abby and McGee.

"I was about to take a long hot bath in a minute."

"You would say that wouldn't you." Gibbs groans in protest.

"I guess it's a cold shower for you tonight." Jenny laughs.

"And tomorrow morning." Gibbs growls.

"I'll let you finish up on what your doing, I love you Jethro, good night."

"I love you Jen, sweet dreams." Gibbs says softly and hangs up. Gibbs glances over at Abby who's smiling at him. "What?" He grunts.

"That's so sweet, you told her that you loved her." Abby smiles.

"I tell her that I love her at least once a day Abby." Gibbs says softly.

"Abby and I will get started on the lay out of the Sleeping Cabin back at my place." McGee says firmly.

Gibbs hands McGee a sheet of paper. "There are the dimensions of the room." He says smoothly.

McGee glances down at the paper. "You want the bed on the starboard side against the wall." McGee questions.

"Yes, the bookshelf will be connected to the bed for the full length." Gibbs answers dryly.

"Sort of like a European Study, the only thing is the bed in Europe is smaller." Abby smiles.

"I'm going to stain the entire sleeping cabin in the same color as Jenny's Study." Gibbs nods at her.

"Does Jenny have any input on the design of the Sleeping Cabin?" McGee asks sharply.

"Hell no!" Gibbs laughs at him. "Going to surprise her with it."

"So this was the reason why you made your boat bigger." Abby grins at him.

"I redesigned her after I came back from Mexico last year." Gibbs growls in protest.

"Did you tweak out the design?" McGee asks him.

Gibbs looks the other way to avoid the question. Abby shoves him affectionately. "You did!" Abby giggles at him.

"The boat was going to be thirty-two feet long." Gibbs smiles.

"When did you add on the length?" Abby prods him.

"After Los Angeles." Gibbs smirks at Abby. "I couldn't sleep that first night, I wanted to be over at Jenny's place to watch over her." Gibbs frowns.

"So you worked on your boat." McGee smiles at him.

"Needed more room, if we were going to be sailing around the world together." Gibbs says softly.

Abby hugs Gibbs affectionately. "We're going to make you proud of our design Gibbs, and Jenny will be floored by it." She says and pulls away from him.

"Thanks for your help." He smiles at Abby and McGee.

"Ok McG, let's get to work." She answers firmly and glances over at Gibbs. "You going back to your place?"

"No, going to start cleaning up in here, I plan on painting in here tomorrow night." Gibbs says smoothly.

"We could have a paint party." Abby smiles.

Gibbs shakes his head at her. "No, it's something I like to do alone Abs." Gibbs says softly.

"Right, you were painting your house on Thanksgiving Day a few years ago." Abby answers.

"It kept my hands busy for a few weeks." Gibbs laughs at her. "I'll walk the two of you out to the front door." He says firmly.

McGee's Apartment

2200 Hours

McGee smiles at their finished product. "Boss is going to love this." He says proudly.

"Build in dresser drawers, which Gibbs will build himself." Abby smiles.

"Gibbs didn't notice the photos I took behind Jenny's desk in the study." McGee points to a photo on his computer screen.

"You incorporated the mirror on the mini bar, above the head board on the bed and added the smaller shelves." Abby answers with surprise.

"The shelves will made of glass, and I thought that candles along the shelf would set the whole thing off." McGee smiles.

"Can't have a mini bar above the bed any way." Abby laughs and buries her face on to McGee's shoulder.

McGee glances up at the clock. "Isn't your boyfriend getting off of work soon." McGee reminds her.

Abby looks up at the clock on the wall. "I totally forgot about it." She says and gets up and grabs her coat and pocketbook. "I'll see you in work tomorrow Timmy." She smiles and starts for the door.

McGee glances over at his typewriter. "One more chapter to go." He smiles and gets up from his chair.

Squad Room

0700 Hours

McGee walks over to Gibbs' desk. "All finished boss." He smiles at him.

Abby rushes over. "Don't show it with out me." She whines in protest.

"Show me in the conference room." Gibbs grumbles and gets up from his desk.

In the conference room

Gibbs is thunder struck at the work that Abby and McGee did on the design of the Sleeping Cabin. "I'm blown away." He says in amazement.

"Is the mirror going to be a problem boss?" McGee asks.

"No!" Gibbs smiles at him. "I would never have thought of it." He says softly.

"I made sure that the dresser drawers went into the wall, and there's a small closet on the port side." Abby smiles at him.

Gibbs points to the space between the bed and the doorway. "I'll build a small night stand, since that's my side of the bed."

"You have a side." McGee laughs.

"Yes!" Gibbs mumbles at him. His cell phone begins to ring. "Gibbs yeah!" He answers.

Cynthia's Reception Area

"You're needed in MTAC sir." Cynthia says softly.

"A bit early for MTAC." He groans.

"It's never to early Acting Director Gibbs." Cynthia smirks and hangs up.

Gibbs grumbles and hangs up his phone. "I swear Jen has that woman deliberately drive me crazy, when she's away." He growls in protest.

"Cynthia!" McGee asks.

"Yes, I have to play Director Gibbs now." He snarls and walks off for the door.

Abby waits for him to walk out of the door. "I don't think Gibbs was expecting our design to be this good." Abby beams with pride.

"I can't wait to see Jenny's reaction." McGee smiles.

Home Improvement Store

1830 Hours

Gibbs is browsing at the paint to see which one is on sale when Zach Tanner runs over to him. "Gibbs!" He smiles at him.

"Zach!" Gibbs smiles down at him, gets down on his knee, and hugs him affectionately.

Alex Tanner slowly walks over to Gibbs and Zach. "Agent Gibbs!" He smiles and reaches out his hand to Gibbs.

"Commander Tanner!" Gibbs says softly, grabs a hold of Alex's hand, and shakes it.

"Been a few years." Alex says smoothly.

Gibbs shakes his head over at Zach. "Last time I saw Zach, he was eight." Gibbs laughs.

"I'm ten now." "How's the boat?" Zach asks.

"I'm working on another one, and it's my last one." Gibbs grins.

"Can we see it Dad?" Zach begs him.

"That's if Agent Gibbs isn't busy."

"I'm not busy." Gibbs smiles at them.

"Let me go tell mom." Zach smiles with excitement and rushes off.

"You remarry!" Gibbs asks with surprise.

"Yes two years ago." Alex nods at him. "I wasn't sure if you were busy, I saw you with Director Shepard at the Commander And Chief Ball."

"She's out of town for the week, so I'm on my own." Gibbs answers smoothly.

Zach runs back over to Gibbs and his Father. "She said yes." He smiles.

"We'll be over after I drop my wife and step kids off." Alex answers dryly.

"Sounds good to me, I have to make a stop some where before that." Gibbs says firmly.

Gibbs' Backyard

An hour later

Gibbs, Zach, and Alex are looking up at the boat, Zach notices the name of the boat painted on the back of the stern. "You named it 'The Kelly', how come?" Zach curiously asks.

"I had a daughter once, named Kelly." Gibbs frowns.

"Had, you mean she died." Zach sadly asks.

"Yes, along with her mother in a car accident." "So this is how I honor Kelly's memory." Gibbs says softly.

"This thing is so big, that you can sail it around the world." Alex marvels at the boat.

"That's the idea, once I retire." Gibbs grins.

"Alone!" Zach questions loudly.

"No, I have somebody special in mind for that." Gibbs smiles.

"Getting married?" Zach winks at him.

Gibbs shakes his head begins to laugh. "My lady isn't the marrying kind Zach." Gibbs chuckles.

"Never know if you ask." Zach says directly.

"Still have a ways to go, before I ask her." Gibbs answers softly.

Gibbs' Basement

Gibbs, Zach, and Alex are sitting near his workbench. "So you're working on the rails to the deck now." Zach asks.

"Yes, I varnished them the other day, and I usually let them sit for about a week before I install them." Gibbs answers firmly.

"I have nothing to do this weekend." Zach volunteers.

"I have a fishing trip this weekend back home, with my Dad." "Maybe on my next weekend off Zach." Gibbs answers and pats him on the arm.

"You said that Director Shepard was away for the week." Alex asks.

"Yeah, Anti Terrorism Conference in Toronto, I won't see her until Sunday night." Gibbs grumbles.

"I knew you liked her Gibbs." Zach laughs at him. Gibbs looks the other way to avoid the question. "You were drooling over her, when she had that sexy dress on, when she came over your house that time." Zach laughs at him.

"She was showing way to much, and being a tease on purpose." Gibbs growls in protest.

"Well she wasn't showing to much at the ball." Alex chuckles.

"I would have made her change her outfit if she wore something like that." Gibbs answers sharply.

Ducky is standing up at the top of the steps listening in on Gibbs' conversation with Alex and Zach. "Really Jethro, you can't make our Director do anything she doesn't want to do." He muses and starts down the stairs.

"You have to remind me of that Ducky." Gibbs groans in protest.

"Yes, it's the reason why the two of you fight all day in work." Ducky chastises him.

"We haven't had many fights in work lately." Gibbs laughs.

"It's called the calm before the storm Jethro." Ducky chuckles at him. "Hi Zach." "Commander Tanner!" Ducky smiles at them.

"Hi Ducky!" Zach smiles at him. "I'm going to get a soda." He says and runs up the stairs.

Gibbs smiles at Zach as he runs up the stairs. "Can't get over how he's grown." Gibbs says softly.

"He's mature for his age also." Alex says and shakes his head in amazement. "So when do you think your boat will be sea worthy."

"I'm hoping by July." Gibbs answers and glances down at the plans for the Sleeping Cabin.

Ducky looks over Gibbs' shoulder. "Nice sized Sleeping Cabin." He muses at his friend.

"Abby and McGee did a lay out of the room on McGee's computer." Gibbs answers.

"Does the Director know about it?" Alex asks smoothly.

"I wouldn't know." Gibbs laughs.

"Commander Tanner, Jethro does not acknowledge the Director when he's off the job." Ducky chuckles at Gibbs. "Does Jenny know about it?" Ducky asks him softly.

"No, it's a surprise." Gibbs smirks.

"You keep spoiling the woman rotten." Ducky laughs.

"I have my reasons Duck." Gibbs says softly.

Zach runs down the steps with a can of soda in his hand. "So how about the next weekend you have off, and I can help you with your boat?" He asks Gibbs directly and walks over to him.

"I work every other weekend, we'll play it by ear Zach." Gibbs smiles at him and rubs the top of his head.

"And you have school right now, so week days are out also." Alex reminds his son.

"I'm not home much during the week any way." Gibbs sheepishly answers.

Zach narrows his eyes at Gibbs. "Your home now." He asks curiously.

"That's because my lady is away for the week." Gibbs smiles at Zach.

""I know your driving your team crazy and poor Cynthia nuts." Ducky grumbles.

"Cynthia is Diane part two." Gibbs growls impatiently.

Half an hour later

Gibbs is walking Zach and Alex over to the their car. "I'll let you know Zach." Gibbs smiles.

"You promise!" Zach says softly and gets inside the car.

"Have I ever let you down before?" He says softly.

"No!" Zach smiles up at him.

"Then there's your answer." Gibbs grins and shuts the car door.

"Nice seeing you again Agent Gibbs." Alex says smoothly and is about to get inside of his car.

"Since I'm off the job, you can call me Jethro." Gibbs asks him.

"Then it's Alex, instead of Commander Tanner." Alex smiles and gets inside of his car and shuts the door.

Zach pushes the button down to roll down his window. "I'm still calling you Gibbs." He laughs at him.

"I wouldn't expect anything less from you." Gibbs laughs.

Gibbs' Basement

Ducky is sitting in front of the workbench looking over the plans for 'The Kelly'; Gibbs slowly walks down the stairs. "Is there a reason why you keep spoiling her?" Ducky smiles and looks over at his friend.

"I feel bad for not telling her about Shannon and Kelly." "Of all people, I should of told Jenny about them." Gibbs frowns.

"That was one of the other reasons why I was so angry at you when returned to NCIS after Mexico, me it's one thing Jethro, but the woman shared your bed for two years, and was your partner for three years as well." Ducky chastises him.

"I know Duck." Gibbs answers sadly. His cell phone starts to ring. Gibbs takes his phone out of his pocket and smiles down at the caller ID. "Yes Jen!" He answers softly.

Toronto, Ontario, Canada

Marriott Toronto Downtown

Eaton Centre Hotel

Jenny's Suite

"You better not be in my garage tonight." Jenny hisses at him from her bed.

"I'm in my basement with Ducky." Gibbs grumbles at her.

"For the moment." She sighs at him. "I hope your giving poor Cynthia a break."

"Who me?" Gibbs answers innocently.

"Yes you Jethro!" Jenny mutters and hears a knock on her door. "I hate to cut this short Jethro, but room service is at the door."

"What kind of room service are you getting?" He smirks.

"The kind I want, I won't be able to get until Sunday night, so quit frustrating the both of us." "It's a late dinner." Jenny answers dryly and glances over at the door as Ziva opens it.

"I'm having a late dinner with Ducky." Gibbs smiles.

"Then I won't hold the two of you up, going to crash early tonight, I love you."

"Love you too Jen." Gibbs smiles and hangs up his phone.

"Remember your buying." Ducky says softly.

"I know Duck, I know."

Jenny's House

Out back in the garage

2300 Hours

Gibbs is painting in the garage when his cell phone begins to ring, he puts the roller down in the paint tray and takes his phone out of his pocket. "Gibbs yeah!" He answers.

Toronto, Ontario

Marriott Toronto Downtown

Eaton Centre Hotel

Jenny's Suite

Ziva is standing in the doorway to Jenny's bedroom watching over her friend as she sleeps. "You wanted to know if anything happened." Ziva whispers.

"Damn it!" Gibbs growls.

"Not as bad as Hawaii, I was able to calm her down and Jenny fell right back to sleep." Ziva answers softly.

"Thanks Ziva!" Gibbs sighs with relief.

"No problem Gibbs." "Get some sleep." She says and hangs up.

Gibbs hangs up his phone. "How after that phone call?" He groans and picks up the paint roller and starts to paint.

April 16th 2009

Squad Room

1200 Hours

Gibbs is turning off his computer at his desk. "If anything major happens between now and 1800 Hours, have Cynthia put in a call to Hetty Lange over at our Special Projects Office in Los Angeles." Gibbs says dryly.

Tony and McGee are standing in front of his desk. "Keep forgetting that Agent Wyatt is off on a case with her team in Portland, Maine." Tony says softly.

"She won't be back until Monday the earliest." Gibbs says roughly and turns out the light on his desk.

"Have a good time boss." Tony smiles at him.

"Bring back some trout for us." McGee grins at him.

"You mean for me." Gibbs smirks at McGee.

Abby rushes into the room and approaches Gibbs as he steps in front of his desk. "Gibbs, you're not leaving with out giving me a hug goodbye." She pouts.

"No Abs!" Gibbs answers softly, leans over, kisses her on the cheek, hugs her tightly, and pulls away. "I want to beat the traffic." He says smoothly and walks off for the elevator.

Tony smirks over at Gibbs. "Team DiNozzo for twenty-four hours." Tony taunts Abby and McGee.

"Thank god it's only for twenty-four hours." McGee groans.

Stillwater, Pennsylvania

Stillwater General Store

1600 Hours

Jasmine is busy working behind the counter. "What time did you say your son was arriving?"

"He told me sometime this evening, didn't give an exact time." Jack mumbles from the table.

Outside the store Gibbs pulls up in his Dodge Challenger, as he gets out of the car, Gibbs looks up at the upstairs window and spots one of Darrell and Jasmine's boys waving at him. Gibbs waves up at him, walks into the store, and finds his Dad sitting at the table reading a book. "Still read." He smiles at his Dad.

Jack glances up at Gibbs. "Wasn't expecting you this early." Jack smiles and gets up from the table and walks over to his son and pulls Gibbs into an affectionate hug.

Gibbs returns the hug and pulls away from his Dad. "I left at noon, to beat the traffic." Gibbs shrugs.

Darrell enters from the back of the store. "Jasmine, did you see my-?" Darrell stops in mid sentence and spots Gibbs with his Dad. "You must be Leroy." Darrell smiles and approaches Gibbs and reaches for his hand.

"Yeah!" Gibbs laughs and shakes his head, then grabs a hold of Darrell's hand and shakes it.

"Your Dad has been looking forward to your visit for weeks." Darrell says smoothly.

"So have I." Gibbs says softly.

"I'll buy you dinner over at Mary and Travis'." Jack says sharply.

"I'm cooking you dinner." Gibbs smiles.

"You cook?" Jack asks in amazement.

"Had to, after my divorces, and my current girlfriend will set the kitchen on fire if she cooks." Gibbs laughs.

"So how does she get by in the kitchen?" Jasmine curiously asks.

"House keeper does the cooking, Jenny's parents had money, and she grew up with house keepers, maids, and nanny's when she was a child." Gibbs says softly.

"So what's for dinner?" Jack asks.

"You'll see." Gibbs smirks.

Jack's Kitchen

1730 Hours

Jack is cutting into his steak. "I love steak." Jack smiles.

"So do I." Gibbs grins and bites into his steak.

"You shopped before you left home." Jack inquires and bites into his steak.

"No, I stopped at the store on my way into Stillwater." Gibbs says smoothly and takes a sip from his beer.

"Grocery stores have everything now." Jack laughs and begins to eat his salad.

"Except for beer in this backwards state." Gibbs groans in protest. "I had to go to a beer distributor."

"Politicians in Harrisburg want to keep it out of the stores." Jack mutters.

"Nothing has changed in thirty years." Gibbs mumbles.

Jack's Living Room

Half an hour later

Jack and Gibbs are sitting on the couch talking. "You look different since the last time you left here." Jack smiles at Gibbs.

"That's because my love life was at an impasse at the time." Gibbs grumbles.

"And now it's not." Jack asks.

"No!" Gibbs says softly. "I wake up every morning, with the woman that I love is either holding me in her arms or I'm holding her." Gibbs grins

"The two of you are living together." Jack asks dryly.

"Since we reestablished our physical relationship, we spend week nights at her place, and weekends at mine." Gibbs gets up, walks over to the window, and looks outside. "After I'm finished building my boat, which should be in July, I'm putting my house up for sale, and I'll move into Jenny's full time."

"Big step." Jack says softly.

"I know!" Gibbs answers, turns, and looks at his Dad. "I'm still living at the same house from my first marriage to Shannon."

"I never moved out." Jack asks with surprise.

"I couldn't let go." Gibbs sighs.

"Now you can." Jack says softly, gets up from the couch, and walks over to his son.

"Yes, in order for me to have a future with Jenny, I have to."

Jenny's House

1900 Hours

Jenny and Ziva are standing in the hallway in front of the study. "I can not wait to crawl into my own bed." Ziva sighs in exhaustion.

"I'm way a head of you." Jenny answers and begins to think.

Ziva takes in Jenny's facial expression. "What's the matter?" She asks softly.

"Gibbs was plotting something while I was away." She says abruptly, walks over to her study, turns on the light, and starts to look around.

"Maybe your mind is wandering." Ziva laughs from the hallway.

Jenny walks out of the room with an irritated look on her face. "I know when the man is up to something." She hisses in protest.

"Jenny, get a hot bath, and go to bed." "I'll see you at 0700 tomorrow." Ziva says firmly and walks off.

Jenny watches Ziva walk out the front door. "That's easier for you to say." Jenny mutters and walks up the stairs.

Jenny's Study

2200 Hours

Jenny is sitting at her desk reading a book, when her Blackberry starts to ring. "Shepard!" She answers.

Jack's Living room

"What are you still doing up?" Gibbs asks and lies back on the couch.

"I could ask you the same question Jethro." Jenny sighs and takes off her glasses.

"I was going to leave you a message on your voice mail." Gibbs smiles.

"Surprised that you were able to call me on your cell phone." Jenny questions.

"I'm on my Dad's phone." Gibbs mutters.

"I forgot that he finally gave in and put in a phone." Jenny laughs.

"You miss me." Gibbs smirks.

"Yes I do." "Oh nice paint job in my garage."

"You mean my work room." "Figured you would snoop around." Gibbs growls in protest.

"It's my house, I can snoop around anywhere I feel like it." Jenny hisses at him.

"I miss arguing with you also." Gibbs laughs.

"If we're not arguing, we're usually making love, so what's the difference." Jenny mumbles.

"I would prefer the latter." Gibbs snorts.

Jenny rolls her eyes at him. "Can't help you on that one until Sunday night." She reminds him.

"Dad is going to have me up at the crack of dawn, so I'm going to head up to bed, I love you Jen." He says softly.

"I love you to Jethro!" Jenny smiles and hangs up.

Squad Room

0700 Hours

Tony steps out of the elevator large Starbucks coffee in hand and approaches the entrance of his section. "Morning Ziva!" He smiles at her.

Ziva pops her head up from her desk. "Good morning Tony." She smiles at him.

Tony's attention is drawn up to the balcony, where Jenny is talking with one of the MTAC Technicians, noting Jenny's suit. "Director get a new suit." Tony drools up at her.

"Yes, she bought that in Toronto." Ziva answers softly.

"She looks good in pink." Tony grins.

Balcony in front of MTAC

"I should be back by 1300 hours." Jenny answers softly.

"I'll let Cynthia know if anything should develop ma'am." Danielle answers and walks over to the eye scanner.

Jenny gives Tony a warning glare. "If this was twelve years ago, I would of hauled your ass into Gibbs' conference room and beaten the crap out of you." She mutters to herself and walks off towards her office.

Squad Room

"Quit while your ahead Tony." McGee laughs as he approaches the entrance of his cubicle.

Tony puts his coffee down on his desk. "Gibbs isn't here, what he doesn't know, can't hurt me." He smirks and takes off his coat.

"I wouldn't be worrying about Gibbs, Tony." Ziva snickers from her desk. "Jenny's agents feared her for a reason over in Europe."

"Director going somewhere today." McGee asks and slowly walks over to his desk.

"As Gibbs, would call it, 'The Hill', to do some ass kissing." Ziva chuckles.

Tony flops down at his desk. "I'm bored out of my mind, with no case." He groans.

"So I've noticed, I guess Gibbs had you doing paperwork while I was away." Ziva smiles.

"It isn't fair, while you were off shopping in Toronto, I was here bored out of my mind." Tony whines in protest.

"If you wouldn't get on the Directors nerves DiNozzo, maybe she would have had you on her Protection Detail." McGee smirks over at him.

Tony frowns over at McGee. "Rub it in my face Probie." He groans.

"I need to see Abby." McGee laughs and walks off.

Jenny's Office

Jenny is at her desk going over the case files on her desk. Cynthia walks in with a carafe full of fresh coffee. "I thought you could use a fresh pot." She says softly and puts it on the tray on top of Jenny's desk.

"Thank you Cynthia." Jenny answers softly and continues to read. "So did he behave himself this time around?" Jenny laughs.

"With me, yes, his team, I felt bad for them." Cynthia sighs.

"They should learn to play practical jokes on him, like we did over in Europe." Jenny chuckles and signs off on a file. Jenny glances up and finds Ducky standing in the doorway. "Doctor Mallard, what can I do for you?" She smiles at him.

"Good morning Director, how was Toronto?" He smiles and walks in and sits down at the conference table.

"Fine!" Jenny smiles at him.

"I have some paperwork I need to finish up on." Cynthia answers and walks out of the office.

"I was in on some of those practical jokes." Ducky chuckles.

Jenny bursts out laughing at Ducky. "I never got caught." Jenny giggles.

"Poor Callen did." Ducky laughs.

"That's because he didn't work around Gibbs as much as Decker and I did." Jenny laughs.

"Those were the days." Ducky muses with a smile.

Stillwater, Pennsylvania

Jack's House

0800 Hours

Gibbs is out back chopping some wood for his Dad, when Jack approaches him. "Talk to your lady." Jack smiles at him.

Gibbs stops for a moment. "Last night I did, for a few minutes." "I was surprised that she was awake, I was going to leave a voice mail message on her phone." Gibbs says smoothly.

"Voice mail!" Jack asks in confusion.

Gibbs shakes his head at his Dad. "When you call a persons phone, you can leave a message and it will get back to them, it's called voice mail." Gibbs answers and begins to chop wood.

Abby's Lab

Abby and McGee are working over at her workstation talking about the lay out of the Sleeping Cabin for 'The Kelly'. "So cool to be involved with Gibbs' project." Abby smiles.

McGee hears the familiar sounds of Jenny's heels clicking on the floor and quickly improvises. "I can't find the location on that IP number." McGee groans in frustration.

"Huh!" Abby asks in confusion.

"You called me down here Abby." Jenny asks as she approaches Abby and McGee.

"Yes I did Director, welcome back, Gibbs was horrible while you were away." Abby whines and hugs Jenny affectionately.

"So I was told." "Could you speed this up, I have a funding hearing to go to on the hill." Jenny says abruptly.

"Right!" "FBI is blocking us from tracing this IP number." Abby sighs in protest.

Jenny pulls her Blackberry from her waistline. "Why can't I have an easy day my first day back from a trip." Jenny grumbles.

Stillwater, Pennsylvania

The Luncheonette

1100 Hours

Gibbs and Jack walk in and find Lloyd and Ben sitting at their familiar table under the TV. "Same old losers." Gibbs smirks at them.

Lloyd and Ben turn around and spot a familiar face. "Leroy Gibbs!" Lloyd smiles and gets up from the table and reaches for his hand. "Been about Thirty years."

Gibbs shakes Lloyd's hand. "Thirty three to be exact." Gibbs smiles at him, then glances over at Ben. "Thelma's cooking improved." Gibbs snorts.

"Hell no, it's worse." Ben cackles and gets up from the table and walks over to Gibbs and shakes his hand. "Leroy, how the hell are you?" He smiles.

"Fine!" Gibbs smiles.

In the kitchen

"What's all that racket out there?" Travis groans as he flips over a hamburger.

"You got me!" Mary hisses at him. "I'll go find out." She mutters and walks out of the kitchen and finds Gibbs and Jack over at the front of the restaurant. "Travis!" She hollers out to him.

"What?" He growls and steps out of the kitchen and spots Gibbs and Jack.

Front of the restaurant.

Gibbs bursts out laughing at Ben. "Those were the days." He snorts.

"Jethro!" Mary beams with excitement, rushes over to Gibbs, and hugs him affectionately.

"He ain't no Jethro." Lloyd cackles and sits down in his chair. "Right Jack!"

"He's a Leroy!" Jack nods.

Gibbs glares over at his Dad and then down at Lloyd. "Only in Stillwater, Pennsylvania." He growls and pulls away from Mary's hug.

Travis slowly approaches Gibbs, takes his hand, and shakes it. "Still eat tuna melts." He questions.

Gibbs nods and smiles. "Yes, but nothing beats yours." He grins and shakes Travis' hand.

"Soon as I'm done with their burgers, I'll start on your tuna melt." Travis smiles and walks back to the kitchen.

"I'll catch up with you two losers later." Gibbs snorts and walks up to the counter.

"Leroy ain't skinny anymore." Ben chuckles.

"He bulked up while he was in boot camp." Jack answers firmly.

Ben glances up at the TV and notices that Travis has CSPAN on. "Hey Travis, change the channel." He groans in protest.

In the kitchen

Travis pops his head in through the window between the kitchen and the counter. "I've been watching CSPAN ever since our new President got elected." He hollers in protest at him.

Mary shakes her head at Travis from over behind the counter. "Keep the noise down in here, will ya, I'm trying to talk to Jethro." She hisses in protest, and then squeezes Gibbs' hand on the table. "Jethro, Jackson told us you were coming for the weekend." She smiles at him.

"I'm looking forward to the fishing competition tomorrow." Gibbs nods at her. "Going to get myself cleaned up." He says softly, gets up, and walks away.

Front of the restaurant.

"I've been looking forward to tomorrow for months." Jack smiles with excitement.

Mary approaches the table and hands Ben and Lloyd their hamburgers. "Hopefully this should keep the two of you quiet." She mutters and walks off.

"Maybe if your husband would have a real channel on the tube, we wouldn't be so loud." Ben snarls.

In the kitchen

Travis is about to answer Ben when he notices Jenny on the TV. "Hey Jack you recognize somebody on the TV." He hollers over at him.

Front of the restaurant.

Jack looks up at the TV and spots Jenny speaking in front of the congress. "Yes Travis!" He smiles.

"NCIS Director again." Lloyd growls.

In the kitchen

Travis hollers from the kitchen. "It's Jack's future Daughter In Law on the tube, she's about to speak." Travis cackles.

Front of the restaurant.

"Leroy's lady friend is real classy." Jack smiles up her on the TV.

"He ain't going out with her." Ben chuckles and bites into his burger.

At the counter

"He took her to the Commander In Chief Ball." Mary hisses at him.

Front of the restaurant.

Jack leans over the table. "I have a plan for Leroy." He chuckles and begins to speak softly to Lloyd and Ben.

At the counter

Gibbs returns from the bathroom and sits down in front of the counter. "Here's your lunch." Mary smiles and puts his tuna melt down in front of him.

"Thanks!" He smiles at Mary. The sound of whistles and catcalls are heard from the front of the restaurant. "Did some model come on the TV?" Gibbs laughs and takes a bite out of his sandwich.

Front of the restaurant.

"No my fancy future Daughter In Law." Jack hollers up to his son.

Over at the counter, Gibbs chokes on his coffee, turns around, and spots Jenny on the TV. "Damn ass kissing sessions." He growls in protest and squints up at the new suit that she's wearing. "I see somebody went shopping in Toronto." He grumbles.

Jack walks over to his son. "I see she's all decked out in a fancy suit." Jack smiles and sits down next to his son.

"She's only wearing it so she can kiss some ass-" Gibbs stops in mid sentence when he notices Mary standing in front of him.

Lloyd approaches the counter with his empty coffee cup. "Your really not going out with her are you Leroy." He says in disbelief.

"I'll prove it to you losers." He smirks.

"How?" Lloyd asks.

Gibbs turns around and looks up at the TV screen. "You have to wait until she's done with her butt kissing with the congress." He groans.

Ten minutes later.

Gibbs watches Jenny step away from the podium. "Watch and observe." He grins and flips over his cell phone and dials Jenny's number and pushes in the speakerphone button.

Capital Building

Jenny slowly approaches Melvin and Hector in the corridor. "Hopefully I don't have to do that for another month." She groans in protest. Her Blackberry starts to ring, noting that it's an in coming call from Gibbs' cell phone. "It's Agent Gibbs!" She says and glances at Melvin and Hector to back off to give her some privacy. Jenny steps away from them. "Jethro, wasn't expecting your call until later on." She says softly.

"Nice suit!" Gibbs smirks and winks over at Ben and Lloyd.

"You have CSPAN on at your Fathers, that's a new one." Jenny laughs.

"No, they have it on at the Luncheonette." Gibbs laughs and shakes his head.

"Was that the reason you called me, to bug me about my suit." Jenny says seductively to him.

"Yes, it was showing to much." Gibbs growls at her.

"Could have been worse, I could have worn the dress and wig from the stake out." She smirks at him.

"I want that wig burned, and you know full well what I want you to do with that dress." He grumbles at her.

"Do a lap dance." She purrs at him. Suddenly the luncheonette fills with the sound of whistles and catcalls. Jenny rolls her eyes in annoyance as she hears their voices in the background. "If I would of known you had your speakerphone on Leroy, I would have brought up your preference for ice-."

"Ok Jen!" Gibbs growls and interrupts her.

"I told you he was a Leroy." Lloyd cackles.

Gibbs pushes in the speakerphone button and puts his phone up against his ear. "I see my plan back fired in my face." Gibbs groans.

"It's the second time that using the speakerphone option back fired against you." She chuckles.

"It didn't back fire on me the first time around, you were being a typical nosey female." He grumbles.

Jenny shakes her head and laughs at him, then looks down at her watch. "I have a meeting with Vice President Biden, on funding for NCIS, so I have to hang up now Leroy." She says sarcastically

"I turned off the speakerphone, enough of the Leroy crap." He growls at her.

"I got a reaction out of you." She giggles at him.

"That you did." Gibbs snorts and smiles. "I love you Jen."

Jenny notices that a bunch of reporters are walking about. "Me too!" She answers softly and hangs up.

"Awe!" Jack teases his son.

"I still don't believe you're going out with her." Lloyd says in disbelief.

Gibbs flips over his cell phone and opens up his photo gallery. "Here's a video that a friend of mine took last December." Gibbs smirks and shows Lloyd the video footage that Abby took of him and Jenny kissing in his basement.

"Where was that video taken from?" Jack asks sharply.

"My basement!" Gibbs smiles.

Jack looks at the hand tools that are lying on top of the workbench. "I see you picked up something from your Grand Father." He smiles.

"I'm building a boat by hand." Gibbs smiles at his Dad.

Mary takes the phone from Gibbs. "Travis look!" She smiles at the video footage. Travis walks in from the kitchen and looks over his wife's shoulder.

"Who took this?" Travis asks smoothly.

"Abby!" Gibbs chuckles.

Lloyd narrows his eyes at Gibbs. "You can build boats." He asks sheepishly.

"Yes, this is my fourth and final boat, it's called 'The Kelly'." Gibbs smiles in pride.

"You named your last boat after Kelly." Jack asks softly.

"Yes, and I'm going to retire on her and sail around the world with Jenny." Gibbs says dryly.

Mary hands Gibbs his phone back, notices his gold bracelet on his right wrist, and pulls his wrist over. Travis glances down at Gibbs' wrist. "What's that for?" He questions.

"A Christmas present from Jenny." Gibbs smiles and takes off his bracelet and hands it to Mary. "There's an inscription on the back."

Mary turns over the bracelet and reads it out loud. 'Forever you and me, love Jen' She says softly.

Jack glances over at his son. "Did you get her anything special like an engagement ring?" Jack winks at him.

"Dad no, we just got back together, it's real hard trying to balance your work and personal relationships, especially when I have to deal with her other personality for about twelve hours a day." Gibbs groans in protest.

"Other personality!" Lloyd laughs.

"The Director!" "Some days I want to put her through the wall." Gibbs says bitterly.

"So how do the two of you manage to have a relationship?" Travis inquires.

"Work stays at work, home stays at home." Gibbs says firmly.

"And when work can not stay at work." Mary chuckles at him.

"I get banished to my house, until the Director cools off." Gibbs laughs and shakes his head.

Lloyd leans over and whispers in Gibbs' ear. "You are whipped my friend." He snorts and walks off. Jack bursts out laughing at Gibbs as he gives Lloyd a glare of warning.

Abby's Lab

1500 Hours

Abby is sitting at her workstation on the phone with McGee, who's down in the evidence room with the Evidence Room technicians. "Yes McGee!" She smiles.

Evidence Room

"When are you coming down here?" McGee grumbles at a computer station.

"Soon as I analyze the chemicals that was found in that warehouse that you and Tony raided." Abby sighs in annoyance.

"Get moving on it will you." McGee whines in protest.

"Why don't like being will all the Tech's Tim?" Abby giggles.

"Very funny, and no I don't." McGee groans.

Unknown to Abby, Jenny is standing right behind her, listening in on her conversation with McGee. Abby catches Jenny's reflection in the computer screen, turns around, and smiles at her. "Oh Director, didn't see you, your just as sneaky as Gibbs is." Abby smiles at her.

"So I've been told." Jenny smirks at her. "What did Tony and McGee find during the raid?" She asks firmly.

"Not sure yet." Abby says and glances up on her computer screen and reads the test results. "The warehouse was being used as at Methamphetamine Lab."

"You mean was Abby." McGee says firmly. "Tony and I couldn't find any evidence of a lab in the warehouse." McGee says smoothly.

While McGee is on the phone with Abby, the Evidence Technicians are emptying a car out that was seized from the warehouse, Jason pops open the trunk of the car and walks over to the back of the car and notices a cooler. "Wonder if there's any beer in there." He laughs and picks up the cooler, as Jason picks up the cooler out the trunk. "Glen could you please give me a hand with this?" He grimaces from the weight of the cooler, just as Glen approaches the back of the car, the cooler slips out of Jason's grip and drops to the ground.

McGee pops his head over towards the direction of the car. "Hold on a minute Abby." He says firmly and gets up from his chair and rushes over to the back of the car, where he finds both Jason and Glen on the ground semi unconscious from the fumes of the Methamphetamine. "Oh crap!" He groans.

"What happened?" Abby asks and pushes in the speakerphone button.

"One of the Tech's just dropped a cooler from the back of the trunk, it had glass bottles filled with liquid Methamphetamine."

"Get out of there now." Jenny screams at him.

"You heard her!" McGee orders the Technicians, who grab Jason and Glen and rush out the back door. McGee hits the alarm for the Evidence Room and rushes outside with the Tech's and closes the door behind him.

Jenny is on talking on her Blackberry to a Hazmat Unit on the Navy Yard. "We have a Methamphetamine containment in the Evidence Room, I want a HAZMAT unit down there stat." Jenny anxiously orders them and quickly rushes out of the lab.

McGee is doubled over trying to catch his breath outside. "Is the Director ticked off?" He asks breathlessly.

"No worried, you and the Tech's just go exposed to Methamphetamine." Abby frowns.

"We're going to have to head for the Detox shower." McGee groans in protest.

"You're just upset that I'm not down there to keep you company, like the last time." She giggles.

"Not funny Abby!" McGee mutters.

Outside the Detox shower

Half an hour later

Abby is standing outside the door. "Anybody decent in there." She giggles.

Inside the Detox Shower

"Yes Abigail." Ducky chuckles.

Abby walks in and smiles over at McGee. "I don't know why you're being so shy for Timmy, I've seen you naked before." She grins at him.

McGee glares up at Abby. "I'm glad somebody is finding humor in this." He groans at her.

Ducky starts to listen to McGee's heartbeat. "Nothing wrong with a sense of humor Timothy, it helps lighten up the mood." Ducky muses.

Jenny walks in with Tony and Ziva. "How is he?" She asks firmly.

Ducky pulls his stethoscope out from his ears. "I would restrict him to desk duty for the rest of the day." Ducky says with caution.

"I'm fine!" McGee snaps.

"How much exposure did McGee get?" Ziva asks.

"Minimal exposure, but it's something I do not like to play around with." "Right Director!" Ducky answers and glances over at Jenny.

"That was twelve years ago Doctor Mallard." Jenny hisses at him.

"And you and Gibbs were lucky back then also." Ducky reminds her.

"Oh this happened when you were a Probie." Tony laughs.

"Yes!" Jenny answers impatiently and glares over at Tony. "And as I recall, you were a Probie Agent at one point or another, so I would shut up Agent DiNozzo." Jenny angrily warns him.

Tony clears his throat. "I'm shutting up ma'am." He says softly.

"McGee, I'm going to have you restricted to Abby's lab until next Wednesday." Jenny orders him.

"But ma'am I feel fine." McGee sighs in protest.

Jenny glances over at McGee. "I said that also when it first happened and twenty four hours later, I was flat on my back out of it." She says softly to him. "I'm going to check on the Hazmat Unit." Jenny says and walks off.

Tony waits for Jenny to get out of the room. "Just as bad as Gibbs." Tony grumbles.

"Gibbs was unbearable this week Tony, the Director is being her usual self." McGee says sharply.

Abby's Lab

1800 Hours

Ziva is waiting patiently for Abby over at her workstation. "I've been looking forward to this all day." Ziva smiles.

"So have I." Abby answers and grabs her coat from the hook. "Wonder if Gibbs is enjoying himself back home." Abby smiles.

"He's been looking forward to this trip for weeks." Ziva says softly. Ziva's cell phone starts to ring. "David!" She answers.

Squad Room

"Bat phone just rang, got a terrorist holding some kids from an elementary school at Quantico over at the Smithsonian Institute." Tony informs her as he's putting his bulletproof vest.

"I'm on my way up to the Squad Room." Ziva answers and rushes off.

McGee is standing around the plasma screen pissed off that he has to stay behind. Tony walks over and pats McGee on the back. "Maybe the Director will change her mind." Tony says softly.

"Doubt it!" McGee frowns

Jenny's Office

Jenny walks out of her bathroom wearing her jeans and a casual blouse, hearing the sound of the intercom on her desk, Jenny approaches her desk and pushes the button in. "Yes Cynthia." She answers flatly.

"SecNav is on the line for you." Cynthia says softly.

"Soon as I hang up with him, I want you to get Agent Fornell on the phone, right away." She says firmly and grabs her badge and sidearm from her desk drawer.

"Yes Director!" Cynthia answers.

Squad Room

After putting on her bulletproof vest, Ziva walks over to Tony who continues to watch the hostage situation on the plasma screen. "Tony what are we waiting around for?" She asks impatiently.

'Don't ask me Ziva." Tony groans.

"Your team leader for the day" Ziva answers impatiently.

"I'm not the lead on this situation." Tony mutters.

McGee spots Jenny walking down the stairs in a change of wardrobe. "Director pulled rank on you." McGee smirks over at Tony.

Ducky walks in with Palmer and approaches Tony. "Why are you standing around here?" Ducky impatiently asks him.

"Because I told him to wait." Jenny snaps at Ducky as she descends the catwalk.

Ducky rolls his eyes at her. "Jethro is going to have a stroke." He chastises her.

"He's back home fishing Doctor Mallard." Jenny answers bitterly and walks over to Tony and Ziva. "Tony, and Ziva I'll meet you at the scene."

"Who's going to be on your Protection Detail?" Ziva questions.

"Fornell is, he's on his way over to NCIS." Jenny says softly then looks over at Ducky. "Ducky, I want you and Palmer on stand by at the scene." Jenny informs them and looks over at Tony and Ziva. "Move!" She orders them. Tony and Ziva grab their knapsacks and quickly rush out of the room. Jenny turns and looks up at McGee. "McGee, I want you to take over my position in MTAC." She answers softly and takes in his surprised look. "You're not being left out of this."

"Can I have Abby for help." McGee asks.

"Yes!" "I already called her." Jenny smiles at him.

Abby walks in, approaches Jenny, and hugs her. ""Be careful Director!" Abby says and squeezes her tight.

"I will Abby!" Jenny answers and pulls away from her. "It's my job to put myself at risk." She says firmly and walks away.

Smithsonian Institute

1900 Hours

Fornell, Tony, Ziva, and Jenny are going over the hostage situation by the main entrance. "He has them in the back left corner of the museum." Fornell says bitterly.

"How many kids?" Tony asks firmly.

"Twenty from Ashhurst Elementary School." Jenny answers then speaks into her headset to McGee who's over seeing the op with Abby back in MTAC. "McGee do you have anything."

MTAC

McGee and Abby are sitting in the front row watching the terrorist on the plasma screen. "We can see him ma'am, along with the kids." McGee answers sharply into his headset.

"They look so scared." Abby says sadly.

"Is he near any windows?" Jenny asks flatly.

"Not at the moment." McGee sighs.

"How many weapons?" Jenny inquires.

McGee studies the scene in front of him. "Semi automatic rifle, and two semi automatic hand guns."

"Any bombs?" Jenny asks roughly.

"Thankfully no." McGee answers.

"Keep me posted on what he's doing." She says dryly, and then looks over at Ziva. "I want you up on the roof top of that building across the street."

"On it Director." Ziva answers and rushes out of the building.

"And me!" Tony sheepishly asks her.

"Back up for now." Jenny says softly, walks over to their command post, glances down at a laptop, and watches the look of terror on the children's faces.

Fornell looks over Jenny's shoulder. "The parents are waiting anxiously outside." Fornell says softly.

Jenny glances over at Tony. "DiNozzo, I want you to go outside and update the parents." Jenny answers and continues to watch the video feed.

"Shouldn't you be doing that, since you're the lead investigator on the hostage situation?" Tony smirks at her.

Jenny glares over at Tony. "My place is in here." "Do not second guess an order from me, ever again." Jenny angrily snaps at Tony. "Am I making myself clear Special Agent DiNozzo?"

"Crystal ma'am." Tony answers sarcastically and walks off.

Back at MTAC, McGee pulls his headset down. "That was stupid." McGee groans.

"You should know." Abby giggles.

At the scene, Jenny has over heard Abby on her head set. "What was that Abby?" She asks.

"Nothing Director!" Abby lies.

"I bet!" Jenny sighs and continues to watch the video feed.

"Can't get over how quickly McGee got the video feed on to the laptop." Fornell smiles.

"Um that was me." Abby whines in protest.

Jenny shakes her head and laughs at Abby. "You keep thinking about Emily." Jenny says softly to Fornell.

"Yes!" Fornell frowns at Jenny. "Every parents worst nightmare." He answers bitterly.

Stillwater, Pennsylvania

Jack's Living Room

0800 Hours

Gibbs is sitting on the couch impatiently listening to Jenny's voice mail on her cell phone. "Damn it!" He growls and slams the phone down.

Jack walks in front the kitchen. "Ready son!" He says smoothly.

"Yeah!" Gibbs answers and gets up from the couch and grabs his jacket.

Jack's Truck

On the way to Briar Creek Lake Park.

Jack is behind the wheel of his truck having small talk with his son. "So are you going to propose to your lady, since you did say you want to sail around the world with her." Jack smiles at him.

"It's complicated Dad." Gibbs groans.

"Just ask!" Jack sighs.

"She's been going through post trauma stress syndrome since her assassination attempt, last February, there are some nights, where I can't breathe, because she is clinging on to me." Gibbs frowns.

"Get her to talk to you about it." Jack says roughly.

"You can't Dad, I've been there myself." Gibbs says softly.

"So it's going to be a stalemate for the time being." Jack grumbles.

"Like I said, after 'The Kelly' is finished being built, I'm moving in with Jenny full time at her place." Gibbs says sharply.

"I would love to see 'The Kelly'." Jack smiles.

"Then come on over." Gibbs suggests to his Dad.

Jack shakes his head. "I can't Leroy." Jack laughs.

"Yes you can." "It's the only way your going to meet Jen, she won't come up here, it's to rural for her."

"That's not fair son." Jack pouts in protest.

"If she can't get her cell phone to work, and there isn't a Starbucks with in a fifteen mile radius from Stillwater, Jen won't be anywhere near here." Gibbs laughs.

"Fine, then when?" Jack mumbles.

"Memorial Day weekend." Gibbs smiles over at his Dad.

"I'll take the train in Friday morning." Jack smiles.

"I'll take a four day weekend." Gibbs grins.

"You're lady!' Jack smiles over at Gibbs.

"Friday is case review day, no shot Dad." "You'll have to wait until later on to see her." Gibbs chuckles.

"Will she have a fancy suit on, like yesterday?" Jack drools.

"She only had that thing on, because she was kissing some ass for the folks on the hill, she'll have a suit on, but nothing like that." Gibbs groans in annoyance.

"I take it you don't like her wearing stuff like that." Jack chuckles.

"No, and she knows better." Gibbs growls in protest.

"Possessive are you." Jack asks and shakes his head.

"Damn straight I am." Gibbs mutters at his Dad.

Smithsonian Institute

1100 Hours

Jenny is negotiating with the terrorist by phone. "You and your people have one hour to clear the building or I will kill off one child." He says bitterly.

"You get off killing innocent children." Jenny says sarcastically.

"Why not, your government does it all the time?" "Innocent women and children." Armin says viciously and hangs up.

Jenny hangs up her Blackberry, and walks away from Tony and Fornell. Speaking in her headset in Hebrew. "I'm going in there." She says firmly

Rooftop across the street

"Are you crazy." Ziva answers back in Hebrew.

Jenny continues to speak to Ziva in Hebrew so that the others can't understand her. "He wants women and children, last time I looked I'm a woman." Jenny says softly.

"Jenny-!"

Jenny interrupts her and continues to speak in Hebrew. "Ziva, there are twenty kids inside here, I have no choice in the matter." "I'm going to get him near the window, and the code word will be honor, the moment I say that take him out." Jenny orders her.

Over at the Command Post, Tony and Fornell are trying to come up with a solution. "This is a stalemate." Tony sighs in frustration.

"With out an option." Fornell groans impatiently.

Jenny approaches them and drops her bulletproof vest down on the floor. "There is an option." "Hold this for me." She says to Fornell as she hands him, her gun and badge.

"Director are you out of your mind." Fornell scolds her.

Jenny opens up a case and retrieves an earwig and a com. "He wants women and children wiped out, the last time I looked, I'm a woman." She answers bitterly.

"Director I can't let you go in there." Tony angrily warns her.

"Try and stop me." She snaps at Tony and walks off for the ladies room.

MTAC

"Is she nuts?" Abby says in disbelief.

"It's a Gibbs thing." McGee laughs.

"But Gibbs is not the Agency Director." Abby answers.

A few minutes later, Jenny steps out of the ladies room and starts to walk down the hallway, as she's about to enter the museum, McGee's voice on her earwig stops her. "He's around the corner at the end of the corridor, Director." McGee warns her.

"I hope you know what your doing?" Abby says with worry.

"I don't Abs." Jenny answers and starts to walk down the corridor.

At the Command Post, Ducky furiously grabs a headset. "Jennifer Shepard, you are the most mule headed stubborn woman I've ever met in my entire life." Ducky angrily admonishes her.

"I was wondering when you were going to get your two cents in Doctor Mallard, and I will remind you of you using my name, is very inappropriate." Jenny angrily hisses at him.

"If I find you on my steel table in autopsy, I'm going to find that inappropriate, I call it as I see it." "And may I remind you, I'll have to listen to Jethro." He angrily warns her.

"Well he's off fishing in Pennsylvania, is there any other choice in the matter." She snaps at him and slowly rounds the corner and makes eye contact with, Armin.

"Who are you?" He angrily asks.

"An exchange, for the children." Jenny asks and slowly approaches Armin.

"I'm not giving up these kids for a woman." Armin laughs.

"I'm not just any woman, I'm a head of a Federal Agency." Jenny informs him and walks over to him. Armin checks Jenny over for weapons.

At the Command Post, Tony, Ducky, and Fornell are watching the video feed on Tony's laptop. "Where does she have her microphone hidden?" Tony grins.

Ziva's voice is heard over Tony's headset. "Wouldn't you like to know?" She giggles.

"And rule number nine." Tony smirks.

"That's classified also Tony." Ziva chuckles.

"I bet I know where Ziva." Abby giggles.

"Ok ladies, spill it." Tony groans in protest.

"I don't think the Director wants us to know Agent DiNozzo." Fornell laughs.

MTAC

"Director, the kids look like they will be out of Ziva's range of fire." McGee informs her.

Abby takes off her headset. "Gibbs is going to freak out, when he finds out about this." She sighs in protest.

Cynthia walks over to McGee and Abby, she hands Abby a Caff-Pow and McGee a cup of coffee. "Try flip out." She corrects Abby.

Briar Creek, Pennsylvania

Briar Creek Lake Park

Gibbs and Jack are on a boat in the lake fishing. "Want to break our record from thirty four years ago." Gibbs smiles at his Dad.

"Sounds like a challenge son." Jack says softly and casts his lie out into the lake.

Smithsonian Institute.

Jenny is trying to get Armin to surrender. "What Agency are you from?" Armin angrily asks Jenny.

"NCIS, I'm Director Shepard."

"Oh, the one that her assistant tried to murder." Armin smirks at her.

"Tried to." Jenny answers defiantly.

"And from what I heard, you were close to death." Armin laughs at her.

"Yes I was." Jenny says softly and has a flashback at the moment the bullet entered the back of her shoulder.

"And now five months later, your looking death into the eye once again, why?" Armin bitterly asks her.

"They have lives to be lived, and I value the lives of twenty innocent children, as apposed to my own." Jenny says sharply.

"They are not so innocent, their parents are in the armed services." Armin snaps at her.

"Just because their parents are in the military, does not mean that the children have to be the victims." Jenny angrily answers.

"But they aren't victims." Armin snarls at her and points his gun at one of the children.

Jenny slowly backs over towards the window. "Aren't they?" She says.

"Aren't the children in Iraq and Afghanistan victims as well?" Armin asks and begins to follow her.

"Specially when they are used as human shields, or when somebody plants a bomb on one of them to kill innocent people." Jenny answers sarcastically.

"So your saying I'm using them as a human shield."

"I call it, as I see it." She says bitterly, backs away from the window, and continues to distract Armin. "The slaughter of an innocent children to make a point."

"And if you took their place, would your death be more meaningful." Armin laughs and stands in front of the window.

"I would be honored." Jenny quickly answers and takes cover on the floor as a gunshot enters the window, striking Armin in the head, killing him instantly. "The suspect has been neutralized." Jenny says in relief, gets up off the floor, and goes over to the children, who are huddled in the corner. "Its over!" She gently reassures them and goes down on her knee, in front of them.

Tony, Ducky, and Fornell rush in with their guns drawn. Tony smirks down at the deceased terrorist. "Nice shooting Officer David." He grins.

Ducky immediately goes over to the children. "My focus is on the living." He says softly and notices the blood on Jenny's blouse. "You have some glass injuries Director."

"The kids, first, then me." She says softly.

Ziva rushes in. "You got out of the way just in time." She answers and narrows her eyes over at Jenny.

Outside

An hour later

The media is swarming over Jenny. Tony shakes his head at her. "She's so much better at this than Gibbs." Ducky muses over at Tony.

"Better patients." Ziva laughs.

Abby and McGee arrive on scene. "Where are the children at?" Abby asks.

"I looked them over, there at home with their parents." Ducky reassures her.

Tony laughs as Fornell breaks up the press conference. "Another minute and Shelly would have been bitch slapped." Tony smirks.

Jenny storms over to Tony. "Bunch of vultures." Jenny hisses impatiently.

"Ok, in my truck now." Ducky orders her.

"It's just a few scratches for crying out loud." Jenny whines at him.

Ducky glares down at her. "Do I have to call the SecNav?" He admonishes her.

Inside of Ducky's truck

Five minutes later.

"It's a good thing you and Jethro never had children, between your stubborn streaks, and yours is worse." Ducky chastises her as he stitches up Jenny's right shoulder.

"Mine!" Jenny whines in protest.

"Yes yours!" "Unlike Jethro, I can hear your voice all the way down the hallway in the lounge on some days." Ducky grumbles.

Ziva enters the truck with a change of clothing for Jenny. "Cynthia brought over a change of clothes." Ziva says softly and looks over at Ducky. "What's the verdict Ducky?"

"About five stitches to her right shoulder, and a few cuts here and there." Ducky grunts.

"I've had worse injuries than this." Jenny snaps and starts to get dressed.

"I know!" Ducky groans.

Few minutes later Jenny steps out of the truck. Ziva stays behind in the truck and waits for Jenny to get out of earshot. "Gibbs is going to flip out when he see's this on the news Ducky." She warns him.

"I know, but he's in the middle of no where, so hopefully it won't be until later on." Ducky answers and silently prays.

Briar Creek, Pennsylvania

Briar Creek Lake Park

Gibbs and his Dad are sitting in their boat in the middle of the lake counting up their trout. "Thirty trout!" Jack beams with pride.

"And our record was twenty five I believe, back in 1973." Gibbs smirks at his Dad. Suddenly Gibbs' gut is telling him that something is wrong.

Jack glances at his son's facial expression. "Leroy, is their something wrong." He asks.

"My gut is telling me something." Gibbs says softly.

"Your mother had that in her." Jack smiles.

"Is that where I got it from?" Gibbs laughs.

"Yes son!" Jack grins at him, starts the engine up on the boat, and drives it towards the shore.

At the festival

An hour later

Gibbs, Jack, Lloyd, and Ben are sitting around a table under a pavilion. "I can't believe you won this." Lloyd grumbles.

"It took me thirty four years to reclaim my title back." Jack taunts him.

Melinda Clarke walks over to the table and spots Gibbs. "Leroy, been about thirty years." She purrs at him.

"I'm still off the market." Gibbs smirks at Melinda, gets up from the table, and walks away lost in thought.

"I don't see a wedding ring on your finger." She smiles wickedly and walks off.

Ben watches Gibbs over at the lake, throwing rocks into the water. "What's with him?" Ben asks.

"Hasn't seen his lady in over a week." Jack smiles over at his Son. "I'm glad that Leroy is finally settling in."

"When's the wedding?" Lloyd sheepishly asks.

"I'd say by years end, he'll have a wedding ring on that little lady's left ring finger." Jack answers smoothly.

At the bar

After an exhausting day, Team DiNozzo, along with Ducky, and Fornell, walk into the bar to unwind. "Long day and long night last night." Fornell sighs with exhaustion.

Tony glances up at the TV and watches the news coverage. "I guess the Director is going to get another medal." Tony grins.

Abby and Jenny walk in the bar and slowly approach the others. "I'll be over around twelve tomorrow morning." Abby smiles at Jenny.

"Sounds good, I'll have Fornell drop me off at Jethro's tonight." Jenny answers dryly.

"Spending the night in the ice box." Tony chuckles.

"Spare bedroom, not that stupid." Jenny mutters.

Tony narrows his eyes at Jenny. "Why his place?" He curiously asks.

"He slept at mine, while I was away." Jenny hisses at Tony.

Fornell hands Jenny a mug of beer. "Compliments of the Bartender." He grins at her. Jenny waves at the Bartender, walks off to a corner table, and sits down.

"I had to pay for my beer." Tony groans in protest.

"She saved a bunch of kids today." Hank the Bartender answers and smiles over at Jenny.

Tony glances over at the table and notices that Ducky and Fornell have joined her. "Do we offend?" Tony grunts.

"Um, they are closer to her age, and we aren't Tony." Ziva answers sharply.

Over at the corner table.

Jenny rolls her eyes in annoyance over at Tony, who continues to watch her from the bar. "Tony is really starting to get on my nerves." She answers bitterly.

"What would the Director to do him?" Fornell smirks at her.

"Remember Langer!" Jenny smirks back at him.

"Ouch!" Fornell grimaces.

"But the Director is not in the bar at the moment, the moment I left the crime scene, she was off the clock."

'Then let me rephrase the question then." "What would Jenny do?" Fornell chuckles at her.

"Punch him in the nose." Jenny answers firmly.

Ducky chokes on his scotch. "You just brought back a memory of poor Chris Pacci." Ducky laughs.

"I highly doubt that Chris had the ability to perform in the bedroom for over a week." Jenny laughs and takes a sip of her beer.

Stillwater, Pennsylvania

Nora's Tavern

Gibbs and his Dad get out of his car and slowly walk over to the door, Ed Gantry is waiting for Gibbs. "I'm off the job now, Leroy." Gantry snarls and gets into Gibbs' face. "And you're not on the job either."

Melinda gets out of her car and slowly approaches the two of them. "Still fighting over Debbie." She giggles.

"Nah, it's a waste of my time Melinda." Gibbs smirks up at Ed.

"You didn't think so when you took her to the Prom." Ed growls.

"Only took her to the Prom to make you jealous." Gibbs laughs at him.

"You could of taken me." Melinda smiles at him.

"You slept with the entire offensive line Melinda." Gibbs smirks at her.

"That was only a rumor." She hisses in protest and storms off into the bar.

Ed bursts out laughing at Melinda, then sets his jaw and glares over at Gibbs. "Now where were we?" He snarls.

Gibbs punches Ed in the jaw. "There!" He grins and steps over Ed and walks into the bar.

Jack looks down at Ed, who's lying unconscious on the ground. "You didn't have Winslow here to back you up this time." He laughs and steps over Ed and follows Gibbs into the bar.

Inside the bar

Gibbs is shaking hands with Nora's husband Art by the front door. Jack approaches him. "You catching up with Art." Jack smiles.

"I heard you and Leroy won the Trout Fishing Tournament over at Briar Creek Lake." Art asks flatly.

"Thirty trout!" Jack beams.

"I'm desperate for a beer Dad." Gibbs says smoothly, walks off towards the bar, as he approaches the bar, cat calls, and whistles are heard from the back of the bar. Gibbs sits on a stool next to Travis.

Nora smiles at him. "What can I get you Leroy?" She says softly.

"A beer!" Gibbs grins and continues to listen to Lloyd and Ben's whistles from the back of the bar.

Jack approaches the bar and sits on a stool next to Gibbs. "Bourbon, and get one for him also." Jack smirks and gestures towards his son.

Mary walks over to Gibbs and looks at him with a questioning glance. "You haven't heard." She asks him.

Gibbs looks over at Mary in confusion. "Heard what?" He shrugs.

"Your lady friend." Travis says with surprise and points to the plasma screen in the back of the bar. Gibbs hops off his stool and rushes to the back of the bar.

"What did she do?" Jack asks.

"She saved about twenty kids in a hostage stand off, at the Smithsonian Institute." Mary smiles with pride. Jack gets off of his bar stool and slowly makes his way to the back of the bar.

At the back of the bar, Gibbs is watching the TV footage on ZNN from the hostage stand off, glaring up at the TV. "I'm going to kick her ass." Gibbs growls angrily and storms out of the bar, on his way out, he violently slams the door behind him.

"Somebody's pissed off." Lloyd cackles.

"She's not suppose to put herself in the line of fire like that." Jack says softly and walks out of the bar.

Washington, DC

At the bar

"Well maybe after tomorrow, things can get back to normal at work, with both our boss' having hormone issues." Tony smirks at Ziva, who chokes on her shot of tequila when she spots Jenny standing right behind Tony.

"Tony!" Jenny grins up at him from behind, as Tony turns around on his bar stool. Jenny punches him in the nose with her right hand sending Tony on to the floor holding his nose in agony. "And that was from Jenny, not from your Director, you've already heard her threat." She angrily warns him and storms out of the bar.

"McGee!" Ziva says and points to the door. McGee gets up out of his chair and goes outside.

Ziva goes down on to the floor with Tony. "You deserved that." She chastises him.

Ducky squats down on the floor and examines Tony's bloody nose. "I see you stuck your foot in your mouth again Anthony." Ducky grumbles at him.

Outside

McGee distances himself away from Jenny to give her some space. Jenny leans up against Ducky's Morgan trying to calm her emotions. "You want me to take you back to Gibbs' place." McGee asks.

"I just need to cool off." Jenny says softly. "Thanks Tim."

"Take the time you need." McGee smiles.

"How much damage did I do to his nose." She smirks.

"Tony needs a new shirt." McGee chuckles.

Jenny's Blackberry begins to ring, glancing down at the caller ID. "Just what I need now." She hisses angrily at Gibbs, and then looks over at McGee. "McGee could you answer this for me, I can't deal with him right now." She sighs.

McGee walks to Jenny and takes Jenny's Blackberry from her. She slowly walks away from McGee. "Hi boss!" He answers sheepishly.

Outside of Nora's Tavern in the parking lot.

Gibbs is leaning back against the hood of his car. "Put her on now." He snarls.

"It's not a good time now." McGee says softly and watches Jenny walk further down the sidewalk.

"I don't care, put her on." Gibbs growls.

"She just hit Tony in the bar, so you screaming at her isn't going to help matters."

"What did Tony do?" Gibbs asks angrily.

"His mouth, and he's been baiting her since he saw her half naked in your bedroom, and I believe Jenny just about had enough." McGee answers flatly.

"What did he say to her?"

"That he couldn't wait for the tomorrow to get over and done with, because he couldn't deal with his boss' hormonal issues any longer." McGee frowns.

Inside the bar

Tony is over at a table being tended by Ducky. "I think I got the bleeding stopped Tony." Ducky reassures him.

"Is it broke?" Tony whines.

"No, fortunately for you, now I have a new injury to look at now for the Director." Ducky mutters and gets up and walks away.

Ziva sits down across from Tony at the table. "She packs a mean right hook." Tony grimaces.

"I've seen it before Tony." Ziva laughs.

Tony's cell phone begins to ring. "Ziva answer that for me." He groans.

Ziva flips over Tony's cell phone and answers it. "Hello!" She says softly.

"Ziva put DiNozzo on." Gibbs growls at her impatiently.

"I see good news travels fast, did she tell you?" Ziva smiles.

"No McGee did, I was going to ream her ass out for today's incident, and she had McGee answer her cell phone." Gibbs snaps.

"She got him real good, bloodied his nose." Ziva laughs.

"Put him on the phone now." Gibbs angrily asks her.

Ziva hands Tony his cell phone. "Somebody wants to talk to you." She giggles at him.

"DiNozzo!" Tony groans.

"You will not leave my conference room, until I tell you to, on Monday." Gibbs growls at him.

Tony makes a face over at Ziva. "Did Jenny tell you?" Tony sighs in protest.

"I can't even get her on the phone, because Jenny's to pissed off at you." Gibbs mutters at him.

"She packs a mean right hook." Tony laughs.

"I've been on the receiving end it myself a few times." Gibbs grunts and hangs up.

Outside of the bar.

Ducky is looking over at Jenny's hand. "It's only bruised, I would put some ice on it, when you get over to Jethro's place." Ducky muses at her.

Fornell slowly walks over to them. "He's not taking no for an answer this time Director." Fornell apologizes and hands Jenny his cell phone.

Jenny glares up at him. 'Thanks a lot Fornell." She hisses at him in protest.

Ducky hollers into Fornell's cell phone. "Jethro go easy on her." He chuckles and walks off with Fornell.

Jenny puts the phone up to her ear. "Get this over with so I can go home." She snaps at him.

Outside of Nora's Tavern.

"Were you out of your mind today." He screams at her. Gibbs pushes in the speakerphone button, and puts his phone down on the hood of his car and leans up against the fender.

"No!" She bitterly answers him.

"Did it escape your attention, that you could of gotten yourself killed?" He growls at her.

"Never thought of it." She answers sarcastically.

"Quit being a smart ass Jen." "Quit putting yourself at risk like that."

"We were short handed by two field agents today." She answers bitterly "McGee got exposed to Methamphetamine yesterday."

Gibbs slams his fist against the hood of his car. "You should have-"

Jenny angrily interrupts him. "How, your hundreds of miles away, and I didn't want to call you." She says sharply.

"You didn't want to call me." "What excuse do you have?" Gibbs groans at her.

Jenny rolls her eyes at him. "Here we go again." "What does it say on my door Jethro?" She sighs in frustration.

"Don't throw that in my face again Jen."

"I'm your boss, and I'll do what ever I feel like doing, as usual, your male brain keeps forgetting that." She says sarcastically.

"Not when it keeps endangering your life." Gibbs snaps.

"My life is in danger every single time I walk out the door every morning Jethro, it's part of the territory of being a head of a Federal Agency." She reminds him.

"And when you go out that door on most mornings, I'm usual there by your side." He says softly.

Jenny desperately wants to get off the subject matter at hand. "So when will you be home tomorrow night." She asks softly.

"Don't change the subject." He barks at her.

"Maybe I'm not in the mood to argue with you Jethro, this is a no win situation argument, I say black and your going to say white, I've been up for thirty six hours, and I'm tired." Jenny sighs in protest.

"Then why aren't you home in bed." Gibbs admonishes her.

"Well maybe if you would get off the damn phone, Fornell could take me home." Jenny hisses at him.

"I'll surprise you when I get home." Gibbs smirks

"Figures you would be a tease, and keep me in suspense." Jenny groans.

"You're the tease Jen, not me." "I love you." Gibbs smiles

"I love you to Jethro." Jenny says softly and hangs up.

Unknown to Gibbs, he has an audience standing right behind him. "What a temper?" Lloyd laughs and claps.

Gibbs turns around and glares up at Lloyd. "Eavesdropping on my phone call." He growls in protest.

"Sure was son." Jack smiles and pats Gibbs on the back.

"Now do you believe Leroy, that he's going out with the Director of NCIS?" Travis smiles at Gibbs as he returns to the bar.

Gibbs looks down at Ed who's regaining consciousness. "Buy you a beer Ed." He smirks and helps him up on his feet.

"I'll need two, since you knocked me out." He grins and slowly walks into the bar with Gibbs.

Gibbs Living Room

1200 Hours

Jenny is sitting on the couch reading a book, when Abby and McGee walk in through the front door. "Right on time." She smiles at them.

"I was surprised that you wanted to spend the night here." McGee says softly.

"He slept at my place, while I was away." Jenny answers dryly, then takes off her glasses and puts her glasses and book down on the coffee table.

"You said you needed us for something." Abby smiles at her.

"Back at my place." Jenny nods and grabs her jacket.

Jenny's House

Half an hour

In the garage

Abby and McGee are waiting patiently for Jenny, who's off in the kitchen talking on her Blackberry. "I can't believe this, we were at this very same room in the beginning of the week working on a special project for Gibbs." Abby giggles.

"And unknown to Jenny, the project is for her." McGee nods.

Jenny walks in muttering under her breath. "I thought I would never get off the phone." Jenny groans and approaches Abby and McGee.

"What can we do for you?" Abby smiles.

"I believe it's time that Gibbs got into the twenty first century." Jenny says firmly.

"Believe me, I've been trying." Abby laughs.

"Follow me!" Jenny laughs and walks over to the back left hand corner of the garage, with Abby and McGee following him. "I want you to work on a Father's Day gift for him." Jenny says softly. Abby and McGee give Jenny a confused look. "Jethro, is moving in with me after he finishes building 'The Kelly', the garage will be his work room." "I want his kids." Jenny smiles over at Abby and McGee. "To help me create a special place for Gibbs to retreat to, when he comes home from work." "He's bored out of his mind after dinner." Jenny laughs.

"That is so sweet, he told us the other day that he's moving in with you, and once 'The Kelly' is done." Abby nods down at her.

"I see good news travels fast." "I wish he would have been working on his boat this week, instead of painting my garage." Jenny sighs at Gibbs. Jenny's Blackberry starts to ring, she glances down at her caller ID and shakes her head. "Yes Jethro!" She answers.

Stillwater, Pennsylvania

The Luncheonette

Gibbs is at the counter finishing up his lunch. "Where the hell are you at?" He growls at her.

"The garage!" She answers dryly.

"Why are you out in the garage?" Gibbs says roughly.

"Looking around." She winks at Abby and McGee. "So what time are you coming home?" Jenny curiously asks him.

"Keeping you in suspense still." Gibbs smirks.

"I'm going to strangle you." She hisses in protest.

"You said that in Hawaii, and never did it." Gibbs laughs.

"You're doing this on purpose." Jenny sighs in frustration.

"Fun isn't it." He grins.

"No it's not." She answers and rolls her eyes at him in annoyance.

"I'll see you some time today." He chuckles and hangs up.

Jenny angrily hangs up her phone. "Ooo I want to strangle him." She answers in exasperation.

"Won't tell you when he's coming home." Abby giggles.

"No!" Jenny groans.

McGee gets back to the topic at hand. "So what did you have in mind for the room?" McGee asks.

"I figure that Jethro can change it, once he gets settled into the garage, I was thinking of a large plasma screen TV, with a DVD, player and an iPod stereo system." Jenny says softly.

McGee rubs his hands together. "I know the system to purchase for him." McGee grins.

Abby glances over at Jenny. "Gibbs doesn't listen to music, he only has five favorite songs."

"I have something already in mind." Jenny answers, and flashes back to the Sunday after Thanksgiving in Gibbs' basement, Gibbs had shared the tapes that Shannon had made up for him, while he was off at war over in Kuwait.

Ducky's House

Ducky is sitting in his library reading a book, when his cell phone starts to ring. "Hello!" He answers.

Stillwater. Pennsylvania

The Luncheonette

"Put your money away, Jethro." Mary admonishes him, takes Gibbs' plate, and walks away from the counter.

"Duck!" Gibbs snorts.

"Hello Jethro!" Ducky smiles and puts his book down on the desk.

"How was Jenny's Post Trauma Stress Syndrome after the hostage situation." Gibbs asks sharply.

""Actually she looked fine to me, I told you Doctor Craig's therapy would eventually work." Ducky muses.

"You're not holding anything back on me." Gibbs asks impatiently.

"Emotionally she looked fine, although I did have to treat her for a few cuts, from the window shattering."

Gibbs rolls his eyes. "That I wasn't told." He groans.

"They were minor to even be told about, worse wound was on the right shoulder, I had to give her about five stitches." "She didn't want me to treat her injuries, being pigheaded and stubborn, I still say she's worse than you are." Ducky chuckles.

"I'll be heading back in an half an hour or so, don't tell her, I want to surprise her." Gibbs smirks.

"You mean spoil her." Ducky smiles and hangs up.

Gibbs flips over his cell phone and puts it in his pocket. Mary leans over the counter and glances towards the direction of the TV up on the wall. "I see your lady is on the TV still." Mary smiles.

"It's nothing new to me Mary." Gibbs shrugs.

Front of the restaurant

Jack is sitting with Lloyd and Ben. "What's she wearing around her neck?" He squints up at the TV.

Gibbs turns and looks up at the TV. "The locket I gave her for Christmas." He answers with a smile. "There's an inscription in the front and back of the locket, 'Partners' on the front, 'In more ways than one' on the back." Gibbs smirks.

"And inside." Mary smiles.

"A photo of us from our Paris op on one side, and the Eiffel Tower on the other side."

"Paris, I gather was important." Mary asks.

"For us it is, it was our longest European Operation that we did together under cover, it lasted for six months."

"The two of you fell in love." Mary nods.

"I fell in love with her, when I started training her as a Probie Agent." "On a stake out, Jenny fell asleep against my shoulder." Gibbs shakes his head. "If it would have been anybody else, I would of head slapped them silly for falling asleep on a stake out." Gibbs laughs.

"But not Jenny." Jack laughs.

"No!" Gibbs laughs and continues. "I pulled Jenny up in my lap, I didn't want a grumpy Probie with a stiff neck in the morning." "I watched her sleep all night long." "It's the only time, Jenny shows her vulnerability." "At first light, she woke up." Gibbs smiles at the memory. "Jenny has the most expressive green eyes, and I was hypnotized." Gibbs says softly.

"You had fallen in love with her." Mary smiles.

"Yes!" Gibbs nods a Mary. "I was married, and in love with my partner."

"So you dumped your wife for Jenny." Travis inquires.

"Diane dumped me." "We separated at the end of September of 96, and we were divorced by April of 97, it took forever for the divorce to go through, Diane took me to the cleaners." Gibbs groans.

"Then you started seeing Jenny." Jack smiles.

"No, not until August." "It took me four months to weaken her defenses." Gibbs chuckles.

"And why is Paris so unique?" Mark asks.

"It dawned on me that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her, back in DC, I had my place, Jenny had her place, and I couldn't stand the idea of the two of us living in two different houses, after what we went through together in Paris, I wanted her to move in with me."

"I take it she said no." Mary asks sadly.

"With a Dear John letter, left in her coat on a connecting flight." "She got a job offer as a team leader to run her own team over in Europe, and chose the job over me." Gibbs answers sadly.

"That's horrible!' Mary frowns.

"There was more going on between us Mary, communication was one of them." Gibbs answers flatly.

"He gets the ability of not listening from his mother." Jack smirks.

"Dad" Gibbs growls at his Dad in protest.

Outside

Half an hour later

Gibbs and Jack are standing next to Gibbs' car saying goodbye. "I really had a good time this weekend." Jack smiles at Gibbs.

"Me to!" Gibbs answers softly and hugs his Father. "I'm holding you to Memorial Day weekend Dad." Gibbs smiles and pulls away from his Dad.

"Looking forward to it, want to meet my classy future Daughter In Law."

Gibbs rolls his eyes at his Dad. "Just don't say that around her, when I haven't proposed to her yet." Gibbs groans and gets inside of the car.

Jack closes the door shut and leans inside the car. "Call me when get in." Jack says smoothly.

"I might be busy, it's been over a week." Gibbs smirks at his Dad.

Jack bursts out laughing. "I could never go more than forty eight hours with your Mom." Jack chuckles.

"Twenty four hours is stretching it with her." Gibbs snorts.

"I love you son." Jack smiles and backs away from the car.

"I love you Dad." Gibbs says softly and drives off.

Fredricks, Maryland

Starbucks

1730 Hours

Gibbs is sitting at a corner table drinking his coffee. "One more hour." He groans and is about to take a sip of his coffee when his cell phone begins to ring. "Gibbs yeah!" He answers.

McGee's Apartment

"You back yet." Abby smiles and shoves McGee as he begins to trace Gibbs' cell phone location on his computer.

"Classified!" Gibbs snorts and sips his coffee.

"Not telling aren't you." Abby giggles.

"How do I know that Jenny isn't sitting next to you?" Gibbs grunts.

"Me squeal on the Silver Haired Fox." Abby says innocently.

"Yes you would for free Caff-Pow's for a month." Gibbs smirks.

"Yes I would." "But your wrong this time." Abby smiles.

"Abs wrap this up, I'm on a pit stop at a Starbucks." Gibbs mutters.

"Oh you needed to be refueled." Abby laughs.

"Yes!" Gibbs grumbles.

"I guess the Director is in trouble when you get home." Abby asks softly.

"The Director won't be in trouble until 0700 Hours tomorrow morning." Gibbs says sharply.

"I'll stay clear of the lounge." Abby smiles.

"Abs, I need to go now."

"Ok, see you in work tomorrow." Abby answers and hangs up. "Well!"

Two minutes later.

"He's an hour away, at a Starbucks in Fredricks, Maryland." McGee says smoothly.

"It's a twenty minute drive from your place to Jenny's." Abby notes.

"Before we go, let's go over the camera's and make sure that everything is in order." McGee says firmly.

Outside of Jenny's House

An hour later

McGee has his car parked a few houses away from Jenny's House. "Gibbs should be coming in from the opposite direction, he won't recognize your car." Abby says softly.

"Either way, I have a camera trained on the back window, just incase." McGee mumbles.

Abby grins as she spots Gibbs pulling up across the street from Jenny's house. "I told you." She gloats.

Gibbs gets out of his car and oblivious to McGee's car parked a few houses away. Gibbs arrogantly smirks over at the house, then leans back against the hood of his car and dials Jenny's cell phone.

Jenny's Living Room

Jenny is lying on the couch, reading a book when her Black Berry begins to ring, spotting Gibbs on the caller ID. "Where the hell are you?" She snaps impatiently.

"Outside!" Gibbs smirks.

"Bastard!" She answers and gets up from the couch and tosses her book and glasses on the table and rushes out of the room.

Gibbs bursts out laughing and flips his cell phone over. Jenny opens up the front door and spots her lover leaning back against the hood of his car. Gibbs slowly begins to walk across the street, as he nears the sidewalk. "You just going to stand there." He smirks over at her. Over come with emotion, Jenny runs up to him, before she can jump up into his arms, Gibbs picks Jenny up by her waist, as Gibbs pulls Jenny into his arms, she straddles her legs around his waist and kisses him passionately. Gibbs deepens her kiss and begins to walk off towards the front door. Jenny's kisses become more demanding as they step inside the house. Gibbs slams the front door shut and breathlessly pulls away from her kiss. "Ducky said you got hurt yesterday." He whispers.

"I don't care about that right now." She says breathlessly, and pulls Gibbs' face over and kisses him on the mouth. Gibbs slowly walks up the hallway and carries Jenny up the stairs as their kiss intensifies.

Outside

Abby's stares out the window in disbelief. "I've never seen Jenny get emotional like that before." Abby says softly.

"That's the side of Jenny that Ziva would talk about from time to time." "She can't be the Director of NCIS for twenty four hours a day Abby." McGee smiles.

"I can't wait to see this on my computer back home." Abby smiles.

"I'll stop for a pizza on our way over." McGee answers and starts up his car.

Jenny's Bedroom

Gibbs is on his back, getting undressed by his lover. "You have zero patients woman." He growls.

"This is for frustrating the hell out of me on the phone, all week." Jenny says seductively and gets undressed.

Gibbs pulls Jenny over on to the bed. "Let me look you over." He says softly and leans over her.

"It's just a few stitches and a few cuts." Jenny protests.

"I don't care, I don't like it." He grunts and looks over the stitches on her right shoulder.

"Jethro!" Jenny whispers impatiently and pulls his face up. "My battle scars can wait." She says sensuously and kisses him on the mouth. Gibbs lips part slowly to receive to her hungry tongue, meeting it with his own, as it probes deeper inside of his mouth. Jenny impatiently wraps her legs around his waist and arches her hips up to him.

Gibbs breaks away from her kiss. "I gather foreplay isn't an option." He says softly and starts to kiss her neck.

Jenny touches him below. "Hell no!" She answers impatiently.

Gibbs breath quickens with the feel of her hands on him below. "I wanted to be on top." He moans out as she strokes him.

"You're taking to long." She hisses and flips Gibbs over to his back and straddles his waist, Jenny grabs a hold of his hands and makes eye contact with him as Gibbs enters her body, and slowly Jenny begins to make love to him.

Gibbs intertwines his fingers urging her to move aggressively against him. "You just get a bath." He says softly.

"When I got back from your place." She says and cries out as he thrusts up against her.

Gibbs pulls Jenny on top of him and flips her over on to her back. "Passion fruit!" He smirks down at her.

"Yes!" She purrs and arches her hips up urging him more fully inside her. Jenny hands grab on to the back of his butt pressing him closer against her. Gibbs lips rained kisses along her neck and shoulder before claiming her lips with his own, as he kisses her passionately, he thrusts more strongly inside of her, savoring her tightness around his shaft. Jenny breaks away from his kiss and screams out, her nails rake along his back.

"Watch the nails." Gibbs groans, as his thrusts became more demanding. Jenny runs her tongue along his lower lip urging on his release. "Damn it!" Gibbs moans out as Jenny's muscles tighten around him, at the same time, they climax as one. Gibbs slumps on top of Jenny exhausted from their love making, burying his face against Jenny's shoulder.

"I love you." Jenny answers with her voice trembling.

Gibbs tenderly looks up at her. "I'm going to be showing you, how much I love you for the next several hours." He says softly, leans up, and tenderly kisses Jenny on the mouth, and then places butterfly kisses across her face and fore head.

Abby's Apartment

1900 Hours

"I can't get over that." Abby says from the desk in her living room.

"How long are you going to keep this up?" McGee asks and takes a sip from his soda.

"Until the wedding." Abby smiles.

"It may never happen." McGee warns.

"It's written in the stars McGee, their meant to be together." Abby says defiantly.

Jenny's Kitchen

2100 Hours

Gibbs is taking his trout out of the cooler and putting it into the freezer. "I better call Dad." He mutters and closes the freezer door and sits down at the kitchen table.

Stillwater, Pennsylvania

Jack's Kitchen

Jack, Travis, and Art are playing poker at the kitchen table, Jack's phone begins to ring. "Bet that's Martha." Art chuckles.

"I broke up with her, nine months ago." Jack groans and gets up from the table and walks out to the living room and answers the phone. "Hello!'

"Dad!" Gibbs smiles.

"Leroy, you just get home." Jack curiously asks.

"Three hours ago." Gibbs snorts.

"I guess you were making up for lost time." Jack laughs.

"Yes we did." Gibbs grins.

"Jenny in the kitchen with you." Jack asks.

"Upstairs sleeping." Gibbs chuckles.

"Kind of early to be in bed." Jack questions.

"She's sleeping it off." Gibbs smirks.

Jack bursts out laughing. "Wore her out." He asks.

"That, and she was up for thirty hours during the hostage stand off." Gibbs says smoothly.

"I could stay up for seventy two hours." Jack says flatly.

"So can I, but Jenny isn't me." Gibbs says sharply.

"I guess that's one thing you inherit from me son." Jack smiles.

Gibbs gets up from the table, starts to turn out the kitchen lights, and slowly makes his way out into the main hallway, where he picks up his carry on bag. "I get other things from you also." Gibbs smiles and begins to walk up the stairs.

Jenny's Bedroom

Gibbs is standing in the doorway, watching his lover sleep as he's talking to his Dad on the phone. "I have to be up at 0500 tomorrow, I'll call you in a week or so." Gibbs says smoothly.

"You take care of my future Daughter In Law, make sure she gets some sleep." Jack chastises him.

"Can't make any promises on that Dad." Gibbs smirks.

"Good night Son." Jack smiles.

"Night Dad!" Gibbs says softly and hangs up.


	19. Special Agent Scuito

April 20th 2009

Squad Room

0700 Hours

McGee is sitting on the corner of Ziva' desk listening to the sound and fury of their boss' arguing in Jenny's office. "He said that the Director was going to get it at 0700 Hours this morning." McGee laughs.

"The main problem is, it's Jenny's voice I hear the most, not Gibbs." Ziva sighs and sips her coffee.

McGee smirks over at the elevator. "Tony still in the elevator." He chuckles.

"Gibbs told him not to move from his conference room." Ziva grins.

"I know how he feels." McGee groans.

Balcony in front of Jenny's office.

Gibbs walks out of Jenny's office and violently slams the door behind him, glaring down at McGee. "You're ass better be off of David's desk, by the time I get out of that elevator." He growls at McGee and storms down the stairs.

McGee quickly gets off of Ziva's desk and rushes over to his desk. "I have some paper work that I need to catch up on." McGee nods up at Gibbs on the catwalk.

Inside the main elevator

Tony is leaning back against the corner of the elevator. "Come on boss, I gotta pee." He groans.

The doors open.

Gibbs steps into the elevator glaring at Tony. Tony tries to change the subject. "Hi boss, how was Stillwater, I miss that place." He grins at Gibbs.

Gibbs pushes the doors closed button and presses the button for the parking garage, as the elevator gets in between floors, Gibbs flips the switch over and backs Tony up against the corner of the elevator. "Last time DiNozzo, and you will get more than a bloody nose, first of all, on the job you will treat your Director with a little more respect, second of all, off or on the job, if I ever see you looking at my woman in any way that I feel that is over the line, I will kick your ass, from one end of this building to the other, am I making myself clear, I want it to stop Tony." Gibbs angrily warns him.

"First of all, you don't respect her as NCIS Director, so how am I suppose to." Tony asks firmly.

"It has nothing to do with disrespecting her, Jen could be the Secretary Of The Navy, and I will still view her as my Probie." Gibbs says roughly and grabs Tony by the collar of his shirt. "I don't want to ever have this discussion with you ever again." Gibbs says bitterly and releases Tony, then flips the switch over for the elevator.

A minute later, Gibbs and Tony step out of the elevator, Abby rushes over to Gibbs and hugs him affectionately. "Gibbs!" She smiles.

"Abs, I was only gone for three days." Gibbs laughs and pulls away from her.

"Three days that was way to long for me." She pouts and then glances over at Tony's wrinkled shirt. "What's up with your shirt?" Abby asks.

"Nothing!" Tony mutters and walks over to his desk.

"I see the swelling went down on your nose." McGee laughs from over at his desk.

"Very funny McGeek." Tony snaps and flops down in his chair.

"Quit picking on Timmy, Tony, or I'll give you a bloody nose next." Abby warns him and follows Gibbs over to his desk.

Tony glares over at Ziva. "Ziva, are you giving Abby and the Director lessons?" He asks.

"I believe at the bar, it was Jenny that decked you, not the Director." "The Director would of used one of her heels in a inappropriate area." Ziva smirks over at him.

"Ha, ha Ziva!" Tony mumbles.

Gibbs sits down at his desk. "When Fornell comes in, we'll be in the conference room reviewing the video footage from the Smithsonian Institute." Gibbs says smoothly and remembers about McGee's condition. "How are you feeling McGee?" He asks softly.

"I feel fine, but the Director has me restricted for a few days to desk duty." "She said that after twenty four hours, from her exposure to Methamphetamine gas, she was flat on her back from exposure."

Gibbs grins and begins to laugh. "Yeah right!" He smirks.

McGee narrows his eyes over at Gibbs. "What was that boss?" He asks sharply.

"Nothing!" Gibbs chuckles and begins to read his e-mails.

"I'm heading back to my lab." Abby says and walks off.

Conference Room

0930 Hours

Gibbs and Fornell are sitting at the table watching the video footage from the hostage stand off at the Smithsonian Institute. "I'll give you a clue if there is going to be a next time Tobias." Gibbs grumbles at him.

"What's that?" Fornell asks dryly.

"Jenny speaks and understands Hebrew, that was a dead give away, that she was up to something." Gibbs warns.

"Jethro, I couldn't of stopped her, and neither could DiNozzo for that matter, she's just as stubborn as you are." Fornell laughs.

"Ducky keeps telling me that.' Gibbs laughs and his face begins to soften as he watches Jenny's interaction with the children after Armin was successfully taken out.

Fornell notes his facial expression. "Jenny would have been a good mother." Fornell says flatly.

"I know!" Gibbs says sadly as he continues to watch the video footage.

"You wanted kids with Jenny?" Fornell asks firmly.

"Yes, three of them." Gibbs frowns.

"Diane had the feeling that you didn't want to be a Father." Fornell informs him.

"I never wanted kids with any of my ex wives, it didn't feel right."

"It felt right with Jenny." Fornell asks.

Gibbs shakes his head and smiles at Fornell before he answers him. "I wanted a daughter in the worst way with her." "Kelly looked like me, with the exception that she had Shannon's blue eyes.' Gibbs says softly.

"You have blue eyes Jethro." Fornell reminds him.

"Shannon's were a lighter shade of blue." Gibbs smiles.

"Another daughter that looked like you." Fornell chuckles.

"No!" Gibbs answers firmly. "I wanted my daughter to look exactly like her Mother, red hair, green eyes, but minus the mouth and temper." Gibbs laughs.

Gibbs' Bedroom

1230 Hours

After making love, Gibbs is leaning over Jenny on the bed. "I believe it's shower time now Jen." Gibbs says and begins to kiss her neck.

"You just want to attack me in the shower." She smirks up at him and begins to rub her knee up against his butt.

"Like I need an excuse to attack you in the shower." He grins at her.

"So I noticed at 0500 Hours this morning." Jenny mumbles.

"By the way, you were not flat on your back from being exposed from Methamphetamine." He smirks down at her.

"I was flat on my back from the exposure, and from you thrusting inside of me for most of the night." She grumbles.

"You should have kept your hands to yourself in the shower." Gibbs snorts.

"Well maybe if you would stayed out of my shower stall, I wouldn't have had my hands down there in the first place." She smirks up at him.

"The sight of you wet and naked is a major turn on." He says softly, rolls off of Jenny, and gets out of bed.

"No, anytime I'm naked in front of you is a major turn on." She snickers and gets out of bed.

Gibbs' Bathroom

In the shower

Five minutes later.

Gibbs has his lover pinned up against the wall thrusting up against her. Jenny screams out with pleasure as her orgasm intensifies. "A few more minutes." Gibbs grunts.

"I don't have a few more minutes." Jenny screams in protest. Gibbs climaxes inside of Jenny and slumps up against the wall.

After getting his bearings, Gibbs puts Jenny on to her feet and begins to wash her hair. "Maybe that will keep you from screaming in work for the rest of the day." He chuckles at her.

"Like that's going to work." Jenny laughs and starts to soap up his chest.

"It was worth a shotttttttttt-" Gibbs answers with sexual excitement at the feel of Jenny's hands stroking on to his arousal.

"You just tortured me on and off for the past twenty five minutes, and your already sexually excited, just because I touched you." Jenny mutters.

"Yes!" Gibbs smirks down at her and begins to rinse off her hair. "Quit distracting me." He growls as she continues to touch him below. Gibbs turns Jenny around and begins to clean up on some of the cuts on her back.

Jenny flinches in pain. "Jethro, that stings like hell." She grimaces.

Gibbs hands Jenny the washcloth and begins to rinse off Jenny's back. "You going to do my back now." He grins down at her, turns around, and starts to shampoo his hair.

"You didn't do my front first." Jenny hisses in protest and begins to soap up his back.

"That's last!" Gibbs smirks.

"I knew you were going to say that." Jenny mutters.

May 3rd 2009

Gibbs' Backyard

0900 Hours.

Gibbs, Abby, and Zach are on the deck of 'The Kelly' looking over the work that Gibbs has put into the boat. "It's amazing all the work you've done on her, since the last time I saw her." Abby smiles at Gibbs.

"You didn't have the engine and rudders installed yet." Zach answers flatly.

"You even have the steering wheel installed." Abby grins.

Gibbs leans over and whispers in Abby's ear. "It's called the helm, Abs." He says softly.

"Even I knew that." Zach giggles at Abby.

"Where's Jenny?" Abby asks sheepishly.

"She had to go into work this morning, a problem in MTAC." Gibbs mutters and heads below into the galley.

Abby and Zach follow him below. "So where do we begin?" Zach asks sheepishly.

"Outside, I want you to stain the walls for the Sleeping Cabin." Gibbs answers smoothly.

Abby smiles and looks around the galley. "You did all of this work by yourself." She asks.

"No, Fornell's nephew Fred did some of the framing and all of the electrical and plumbing work." Gibbs answers dryly.

"So this is the galley, where's the Sleeping Cabin at?" Zach curiously asks.

"In the stern." Gibbs answers.

Zach and Abby walk into the back of the boat. "Gibbs it's bigger than what I imagined." Abby smiles.

Gibbs pops his head in through the framework. "Once the walls are up and the bed is in place, it will get smaller." He says firmly.

"Just one room to sleep in." Zach asks.

"No, in the forward cabin, I'll have a V-berth bed installed, plus in the galley, there will be settee berth in the galley on the starboard side." Gibbs answers.

"Settee berth!" Abby asks in confusion.

"You ever go sleeping in a camper." Gibbs grumbles.

"Yeah, my boyfriend had a pop up camper." Abby smiles at him.

"The kitchen table drops down, and the back of the seating cushions are used as part of the mattress." Gibbs says sharply.

"Right!" Abby groans and shakes her head.

"On the portside across as you step down the companion way, there will be a navigational station with a settee berth as well." Gibbs says smoothly.

"I thought you said that there was only going to be sleeping for two." Abby asks.

"I changed my mind." Gibbs smiles and walks off.

"I read the plans for 'The Kelly' a few weeks ago, in his basement." Zach nods over at Abby.

"McGee and I did the design for the Sleeping Cabin." Abby smiles at Zach.

Zach walks out of the room with Abby following him. "Where's the head?" He laughs.

"On your right." Gibbs grunts and walks up the companionway.

Zach notes the cramped framework. "Kind of small." He notes.

"Yikes, talk about claustrophobia." Abby says.

Up on the deck

Gibbs impatiently glares down towards the entrance of the companionway. "You two quit gabbing and start staining the wood panels for the Sleeping Cabin." He growls.

NCIS Headquarters.

MTAC

1400 Hours

Jenny is beginning to feel light headed, glancing over at Drew over at his computer console. "I'm going to head for my office for a bit." She says and gets up from her seat and slowly walks up the ramp.

Outside Ducky steps out of the elevator and notices Jenny walking out of MTAC. "I didn't know you were in today." He muses and approaches Jenny.

Jenny turns and smiles at him. "Problem in MTAC, terrorists don't take Saturdays off." She laughs.

"No they don't." Ducky chuckles and shakes his head. Jenny turns and is about to walk off towards her office, when she gets light headed, as she falls backwards Ducky quickly catches Jenny in his arms.

Jenny's Office

Fifteen minutes later.

After examining Jenny on her couch, Ducky lectures his stubborn patient. "Blasted woman, you have a one hundred and two temperature, do you know the meaning of bed rest." Ducky chastises Jenny who rolls her eyes at him like a disobedient child. "Figures you wouldn't." Ducky grumbles and stands up. Ducky picks up his cell phone from his pocket and is about to call Gibbs.

"Don't call Jethro." Jenny insists.

"Why not?" "You should be in bed." Ducky frowns at her.

"My bed, not his ice box of a bedroom, with his no clothes rule." "Besides, Zach Tanner and Abby are over at his place helping out with the boat."

"Right, Zach and his Father were over at Jethro's a few weeks ago, and Gibbs did promise Zach the next weekend he had off, that Zach could help him with the boat." Ducky smiles.

"I don't want to spoil his day, he's been looking forward to spending some time with him today." Jenny says softly.

"Well I'm taking you home then, bring your side arm along." Ducky answers sharply.

Jenny's Bedroom

An hour later

Ducky tenderly applies cold compresses to Jenny's fore head as she sleeps in bed. "I never had any children of my own, then one day in Autopsy, you broke down in tears up against my shoulder, when your mentor finally had broken you." "From that moment on, I viewed you as the daughter I never had, and unknown at the time, I guess I was the Father figure in your life that you desperately needed in your life." Ducky says softy and strokes Jenny's hair as she sleeps.

Gibbs Backyard

1600 Hours.

Gibbs smiles at Zach as he runs into the house. "He's a cute kid." Abby smiles as she stains one of the wooden panels.

"I know!" Gibbs says softly and starts to gather the empty cans of stain.

"Your full of energy today." Abby grins at him.

"Got some sleep for a change last night, Jenny was out of it, when I went to bed last night." Gibbs says softly.

"How on earth do the two of you manage to have sex every single night at your age, I'm younger and I couldn't do it?" Abby answers and shakes her head.

"You find the right person, Abby, you will find your self making love every single night, and I didn't have this type of relationship with my first wife Shannon." Gibbs answers and hears the kitchen door slamming and glances up and spots Zach rushing over with bottles of water for the three of them. "You can put mine down on the table Zach." Gibbs says firmly. His cell phone starts to ring. "Gibbs, yeah!" He answers.

Jenny's House

Downstairs Hallway

"Hello Jethro!" Ducky says dryly.

"Duck!" "You working on Saturday." Gibbs snorts.

"I was finishing up paper work." Ducky grumbles.

"No patients, since yours are usually the dead." Gibbs asks smoothly.

"I had one patient, and it was the living I'm afraid." Ducky mutters.

"Palmer!" Gibbs asks.

"No!' Ducky sighs.

"Agent Walker!" Gibbs chuckles.

"Blasted Jethro, use your brain, is there anybody missing from your house, that's suppose to be there." Ducky snaps at him impatiently.

Gibbs face softens. "Did something happen to Jenny?" He whispers.

"Finally!" "Yes, how she ever functioned with a one hundred and two degree fever in MTAC is beyond me."

"I'll pick her up." Gibbs says sharply.

"She's at home, didn't want to be in your freezer of a bedroom with your no clothes rule." "I'm still here."

"I'll be over in about fifteen minutes." "I need to clean up." Gibbs says and hangs up.

"Something happen to Jenny." Abby frowns at him.

"She went home sick." "Abby could you finish up here with Zach." Gibbs asks and leans over and hugs Zach affectionately. "I'll see you in two weeks." Gibbs says and rushes off towards the kitchen door.

Zach watches Gibbs go inside the house. "Never seen him like this before." Zach says and shakes his head.

"The man is in love Zach." Abby laughs and playfully shoves him.

Jenny's House

Downstairs Hallway

Fifteen minutes later.

"If that fever doesn't go down by Monday morning I would suggest a trip to Bethesda." Ducky says firmly.

"She went to bed early last night, thought she was tired." Gibbs frowns.

"Well like you, she's good at hiding things." "I'll be by in the morning, just keep her warm, and constant cold compresses." "And when she is up, constant fluids." Ducky instructs him.

"I could have picked her up from work." Gibbs mutters.

"She didn't want to spoil your day with Zach, actually Jenny has been home for a few hours." "She's always putting you first Jethro." Ducky smiles at him.

Jenny's Bedroom

Ten minutes later

After changing into a t-shirt and sweat pants Gibbs crawls into bed and pulls Jenny into his arms. "You should have told me that you weren't feeling to good last night." He whispers and kisses the top of her head as she sleeps.

Half an hour later

Jenny wakes up in her lover's arms. Gibbs grabs a bottle of water from the nightstand. "Drink this." He says softly and hands Jenny the bottle. Jenny takes a few sips and hands Gibbs the bottle back. Jenny buries her face against his chest and begins to shake from the chills. Gibbs pulls the blankets over her and begins to apply compresses to her face and fore head. "Remember I took care of you, after that op in London, you had the flu real bad, lucky for the both of us, Morrow had given us the week off." He says tenderly and kisses the top of Jenny's head. The sound of Gibbs' heartbeat lulls Jenny to sleep.

Sunday Morning

Jenny's Bedroom

0900 Hours

Ducky is checking over Jenny, after removing a thermometer from Jenny's mouth. "I still use the old fashioned version." He muses and glances down at the thermometer. "Temperature is down to 100, if it's not normal by tomorrow, it's off to Bethesda for you." Ducky warns her. Jenny is about to protest angrily when Ducky interrupts her. "Not another word out of you." Ducky snaps and gets up from the bed.

"Can I at least get a shower?" She glares over at Gibbs, who's smirking down at her. "By myself!" She hisses at them.

"Yes, it might bring your fever down a bit." "Then it's off to bed for you." Ducky says softly and starts to pack his medical bag.

"I'll see you out Duck." Gibbs says smoothly.

Downstairs in the hallway

"She was fine Friday morning, I guess it hit her so fast." Gibbs mutters.

"She doesn't get enough rest Jethro, it's a small wonder, plus need I remind me, it's going to take her immune system at least six months to a year to recover from her gun shot wounds."

"The middle of the night calls to MTAC do take its toll on her." Gibbs mumbles.

Ducky grabs his coat from the banister. "Plus other activities." Ducky chastises Gibbs, as he looks the other way. "Remember your bodies are ten years older now."

"Duck that can not be helped, and I'm being honest with you." Gibbs laughs.

1200 Hours

Concerned about Jenny's condition, Abby pops on over to check up on her. "Abs, she's sleeping." Gibbs says roughly from the front door.

"I was worried about her." Abby frowns at him.

"Jenny doesn't like to be made a fuss over when she's sick." Gibbs mumbles.

"I need to do something." Abby pouts at him.

Gibbs stands and thinks for a moment. "There is something you can do." He smiles at Abby.

In the kitchen

Abby is sitting at the kitchen making up a grocery list for Gibbs. "Anything else!" She asks.

"That should be it." Gibbs says smoothly and hands Abby some money. Noemi walks in with a container of home made chicken noodle soup. Gibbs narrows his eyes at her. "Noemi it's your day off."

"I stopped by the house to drop off a container of home made chicken noodle soup for Senora Jenny." She smiles.

"I take it that Jenny called you." Gibbs grins.

"I did, that's how I found out that she was sick." Noemi says softly.

"That's so sweet." Abby smiles.

"My sister Sofia is outside waiting for me in the car." Noemi smiles.

"All walk you out." Abby nods at her and walks out of the kitchen with Noemi.

"I need coffee." Gibbs grumbles and pours himself a cup of coffee, then walks out the back door and heads for the garage.

Hour later.

Abby is unpacking the groceries on the kitchen table, getting an idea. "I'm going to warm up some soup for her." Abby smiles.

Half an hour later

Jenny is lying in bed reading a book, when Abby walks in carrying a tray with a bowl of soup and a glass of orange juice. "Your up." She smiles with surprise.

"I've slept to much as it is." Jenny mutters, then takes off her glasses and puts her glasses and her book off on the nightstand next to the bed.

"Gibbs is working out in the garage, I think." Abby says and puts the tray on Jenny's lap. "Oh Noemi stopped by with some home made chicken noodle soup for you."

Half an hour later

Gibbs walks into the bedroom. "Abby I thought I told you-" He stops in mid sentence to find Jenny and Abby playing cards over on the bed.

Jenny narrows her eyes up at Gibbs. "Jethro is there a problem?" She asks dryly.

"Yes you should be sleeping." He groans at her.

"Her temperature is ninety nine Gibbs." Abby answers softly.

"Make yourself useful and take that tray downstairs." Jenny says sarcastically.

Gibbs slowly approaches the bed and glares down at her. "Anything else, Madame Director." He says sharply and picks up the tray.

"Stay in the garage also." Jenny snaps at him impatiently. Gibbs stalks out of the room.

Abby gets off the bed, rushes over to the door, and watches Gibbs go down the stairs. "All clear." She giggles.

"It's fine, like last night when I was really sick, with the hovering over me, but now that I'm at sixty percent, it's really starting to get on my nerves." Jenny grumbles.

Abby walks over and sits back down on the bed. "Like when you were in the hospital in California." Abby says softly.

"He was a down right pain in the ass, I kept throwing him out of my room." Jenny sighs in protest and looks down at their cards. "Gin Abby."

"You won again." Abby says in disbelief.

In the garage

1500 Hours

Gibbs is working on his new workbench, when Abby walks into the room. "I'm about to leave." Abby giggles and looks over at Gibbs, who's still pissed off at Jenny. "You were enjoying her being sick." Abby smiles at him.

Gibbs puts down his hammer and walks over to Abby. "I enjoyed taking care of her Abs, last night was pretty bad." "It's not very often, that Jenny lets her guard down and lets me inside of her like that." Gibbs says softly.

"Being sick or thunderstorms, I heard you talking about the thunderstorm story at the hospital."

"The last one in Paris, was the worst I ever saw Jenny react to a storm, usually I can get her out of them real quick, but that one there, if Jenny could of crawled up inside of me, she would have." Gibbs whispers.

"So strange that a woman that walked in unarmed to a terrorist a few weeks ago, falls apart like that during a thunderstorm." Abby muses then hugs Gibbs goodbye. "I'm out of here." Abby grins and walks out of the garage.

Jenny's Bedroom

1800 Hours

After changing into his sweats for the night, Gibbs goes over to the bed and checks up on Jenny, who's sleeping soundly on her back. Gibbs sits on the edge of the bed and pulls the covers over her. Jenny wakes up and looks up at her lover disoriented. "I didn't mean to wake you up, go back to sleep." He whispers.

Half asleep, Jenny looks over at the alarm clock. "I've been asleep for four hours." Jenny says in disbelief.

Gibbs feels Jenny's face and fore head. "Your still warm." He says roughly.

"Another day of bed rest, and I'll be fine, I have that award ceremony that I have to go to over at Ashhurst Elementary School on Wednesday." She reminds him.

Gibbs puts a thermometer in her mouth. "Do what I do, don't go." He snorts.

Jenny takes the thermometer out of her mouth. "I can't Secretary Of State Clinton, is presenting the award to me." She sighs in protest.

Gibbs shakes the thermometer. "Do I have to put this thermometer in another place." He smirks at her.

"You wouldn't dare." She hisses at him.

"Try me, if you take it out again." He grins and puts the thermometer in her mouth.

Monday morning

0615 Hours

Ducky is examining Jenny on her bed. "Temperature is at ninety nine, I suggest bed rest." He instructs his patient.

"Not venturing to far from my bedroom today." Jenny answers then gives Gibbs a glare of warning. "I will have my laptop, and I will work from my bedroom."

Gibbs rolls his eyes at her. "Jen-"

Jenny quickly interrupts him. "Shove it Jethro!" She snaps at him angrily. Jenny's Blackberry starts to ring, glancing down, she spots Cynthia's name on the caller ID. "Yes Cynthia!" She answers softly.

Gibbs stands next to the bed and looks at Jenny in disbelief. Ducky grabs a hold of his arm. "Come on Jethro, apparently she's back to her old self." Ducky chuckles.

"I can see that." Gibbs growls and walks out of the room with Ducky.

"Finally!" Jenny answers in relief.

Starbucks

Cynthia is sitting at a table and laughs at her boss. "He leave!" She giggles.

"Yes, he's driving me crazy, I have a thirty six hour flu bug, and hovers over me like a vulture." Jenny mutters.

"Is he acting Director today?" Cynthia grimaces.

"Only for MTAC emergencies, I should be back in work tomorrow." Jenny says softly.

"Thank goodness!' Cynthia answers in relief.

Squad Room

0700 Hours

Tony and Ziva are talking about their weekend off at their desks. "So how was your date, Ziva?" Tony smirks at her.

"Long and romantic, yours." She smiles at Tony.

"Mine was a major bust." Tony frowns.

"Maybe if you would treat your women better." Ziva mutters at him.

"She's got a point Tony." McGee answers from his desk.

Tony glares over at McGee. "Like you know your way around women Probie." Tony answers flatly.

Gibbs walks into his section coffee in hand. "Good morning." He says to his team and approaches his desk.

Tony glances up at Gibbs. "Morning boss." He says smoothly.

"Good morning Gibbs." Ziva smiles at him.

"Morning boss." McGee says and continues to give Tony a dirty look from over at his desk.

Gibbs puts his coffee down on top of his desk and starts to take off his coat. His desk phone starts to ring. "Gibbs, yeah!" He answers and throws his coat on top of the bookshelf.

Tony continues his conversation with Ziva as Gibbs talks on the phone. "So Ziva, planning on having another date." He grins over at her.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out." Ziva smirks up at him.

"I'll be on my way up." Gibbs answers and hangs up his phone. "There's a problem in MTAC." "I don't know how long I'll be." He says sheepishly to his team, and walks off for the stairs.

Tony gets up from his desk and slowly walks over to Ziva's desk. "Let me know when he's inside." Tony whispers.

Ziva glances over at the balcony and watches Gibbs approach the eye scanner, after scanning himself in, Gibbs walks inside of MTAC. "Now!" She says softly.

"Problem with the Director." Tony asks.

Ducky walks in, approaches Gibbs' desk, and has over heard part of Tony and Ziva's conversation. "Yes, she's home in bed with the flu." Ducky answers and puts a report on Gibbs' desk.

"Abby told me about it, she was over her house yesterday." McGee says smoothly.

"Wasn't over at Gibbs' place." Tony chuckles.

"I drove her home on Saturday, she was working in MTAC, still can't figure out how that stubborn mule was working with a hundred and two fever." Ducky grumbles.

"Probably didn't want to be in Gibbs' ice box of a bedroom." Tony laughs.

"I forgot that you knew about that Anthony." Ducky mutters.

"And his no clothes rule." Tony smirks.

McGee narrows his eyes over at Tony. "No clothes rule." He questions.

"If you have to go to the boss' house for emergencies during the night on weekends, I suggest keeping the lights out, you will get an education on the Directors anatomy." Tony begins to drool over the memory of seeing Jenny's bare back in bed.

Ziva rolls here eyes up at him. "Um didn't Gibbs give you a warning in the elevator a few weeks ago, about that very subject Tony." Ziva sighs at him.

"He's not here." Tony laughs.

"Well I am." Ducky says sharply and gives Tony a glare of warning. "And I view her as my own daughter." Ducky says softly.

"So how long is she going to be out?" Ziva asks dryly.

"I would want her out until Wednesday, but knowing Jenny, she'll be in tomorrow, her temperature was below one hundred this morning when I checked on her." Ducky answers firmly.

Abby's Lab

0800 Hours

Ducky and Abby are talking about Jenny's condition while Abby works at her workstation. "She's fine Abigail." Ducky reassures her.

"Gibbs was driving her crazy yesterday afternoon." Abby laughs.

"And this morning as well." Ducky chuckles.

"Reminds me of California in the hospital, where she kept throwing him out of her room." Abby giggles.

"He has to remind himself every now and then, that the woman he loves, has an independence streak in her, and Jethro should give her space from time to time." Ducky says with a smile.

Jenny's House

1200 Hours

Gibbs walks in the front door. Noemi has her coat on and is about to go. "She's about to take a shower Senior Gibbs, I have to do my errands, I should be gone for a few hours." Noemi says softly.

"Take your time Noemi." Gibbs says softly.

Jenny's Bathroom

Ten minutes later.

After getting a shower, Jenny pulls back the curtain to find Gibbs standing out side holding a towel for her. "Jethro I'm perfectly capable of drying myself off." She snaps impatiently at him.

Gibbs throws the towel at her. "You spoiled my fun." He growls.

Jenny starts to dry her hair. "I'm not up for sex, so I don't know why you bothered to come in here." She mutters at him.

"To see if you wanted anything for lunch." He frowns at her.

"That could have waited until I got out of the bathroom." Jenny sighs in protest.

"By then your robe would have been on." He smirks at her. "Back to the question at hand." "Lunch!"

"Just make it light, I still don't have my appetite back." Jenny says flatly.

Fifteen minutes later.

Gibbs is eating a bowl of chili that Noemi had on the stove for him before she left. Jenny is eating a cup of yogurt. "You want me to stay home for the rest of the day." He asks softly from the bed.

"No!" Jenny sighs, rolls her eyes at him impatiently, and gets up from her bed.

"You better get use to me smothering you when your not feeling good." He says bitterly.

"I'm not a six year old that needs her Father." She snaps at him.

"Your not use to somebody looking after you." Gibbs says softly, puts his bowl on the nightstand, and gets up from behind her. "After your Mother died, you had house keepers and nanny's that looked after you."

Jenny turns and looks back at him. "You don't like to be made a fuss over when you're sick either." She reminds him.

"I don't get sick." He snorts at her.

"But I had to take care of you in the hospital that time in New Orleans, and need I remind you of Positano." She whispers.

"I had a one hundred and three fever in New Orleans from the machete wound on my abdomen." Gibbs sighs.

"And it was the only time you ever let me take care of you Jethro." Jenny says softly and throws her empty yogurt container in the trashcan.

Gibbs touches Jenny's face. "That was the first time I ever let anybody look after me, since my wife's death." He says softly, leans down, and kisses her.

Jenny breaks away from his kiss as Gibbs begins to get more aggressive. "You have to go back to work, and I'm still not up for sex." She whispers.

Gibbs groans in frustration. "It's been four days since I've had your legs wrapped around my waist." Gibbs grumbles in protest.

"We'll see by tomorrow." She whispers and leans up and kisses him, then flops down on her bed and grabs her book and glasses.

"Tomorrow!" He sighs and walks over and picks up his bowl from the nightstand. "You better not venture out of this bedroom." He grunts at her.

"Believe me I have no intention of going down stairs." Jenny groans at him.

Squad Room

1400 Hours

"So boring, when are we going to get a case?" Tony grumbles from his desk and throws a paper airplane at Ziva over at her desk, who catches it in mid flight.

"I'm just as bored as you are Tony." Ziva sighs impatiently and throws his airplane back at him.

Gibbs catches the airplane as he walks past Tony and Ziva's desk and crumbles it in his hand. "Quit wasting the tax payers money." He mutters over at Tony and walks over to his desk.

"Boss I'm bored out of my mind." Tony whines.

"Go down to the gym and work out." Gibbs groans.

"I did that before I went into work this morning." Ziva says dryly.

"Probie Agents are down at the gun range." Gibbs suggests.

Ziva opens up her desk drawer and retrieves her sidearm. "That should keep me occupied for about an hour." Ziva smiles and gets up from her desk and walks off.

"I guess it's the gym for me." Tony mutters and gets up from his chair.

Gibbs glances up and spots Cynthia on the balcony. "And it's MTAC for me." He mumbles and walks off for the stairs.

Jenny's House

The garage

1900 Hours

Gibbs is working on a shelf above his workbench. Jenny walks in and hands him a beer. "You should be at home working on your boat." She says softly.

Gibbs takes the beer from her. "You should be in the house resting." He says softly.

"My temperature is normal." "And I'm going in to work tomorrow." She says defiantly.

"Your to stubborn for me to stop anyway." Gibbs laughs and touches her face. Jenny is about to lean up and kiss him, when Gibbs' cell phone begins to ring. "Gibbs, yeah!" He answers.

Minute later.

Gibbs hangs up his cell phone. "Lance Corporal was murdered at a bar." Gibbs says smoothly.

"Where?" Jenny asks dryly.

"Camp Lejeune." Gibbs answers roughly.

"I'll make the travel arrangement for you and your team, you're going to have to get some clothes from your place." Jenny says softly.

Gibbs leans down and kisses her. "I want you to take it easy in work tomorrow." Gibbs whispers and pulls Jenny into his arms.

Jenny's Office

0700 Hours

Cynthia pops her head into the office. "So far so good." She smiles.

Jenny walks up behind her. "Good morning Cynthia." She says softly.

Cynthia jumps at the sound of her boss' voice. "Good morning Director." She answers quickly.

Jenny shakes her head at Cynthia as she walks past her. "Your acting like you weren't expecting to see me, I told you before you went home, that I was coming in to work today." Jenny mutters and walks over to her desk.

"I'll put a fresh pot of coffee on for you." Cynthia says softly and walks off.

Camp Lejeune, North Carolina

In a bar

Ziva is interviewing a Bartender who is familiar with the deceased Lance Corporal. "So you've seen him get into fights with Staff Sergeant Moreland."

"All the time." The Bartender grumbles.

"Over!" Ziva asks firmly.

"Women, Lance Corporal Hanes was a ladies man." He smirks over at Ziva.

"And Moreland wasn't." Ziva says dryly.

"Exactly, he picked up sloppy seconds." He says flatly.

Outside of the bar

Tony and McGee are taking photos of the crime scene, when Ziva approaches them. "Now I have a new American idiom that I have to learn." She mutters.

"What's that?" Tony grins at her.

"Sloppy seconds." She inquires.

Tony bursts out laughing and looks over at McGee. "Probie is use to that phrase, he gets them all the time." Tony grins.

"Shut up Tony!" "It means, what ever is left over in the dating pool, is the person you're stuck with dating." McGee answers smoothly.

Gibbs walks over to his team and gives them a glare of warning. "Quit gabbing!" He growls impatiently.

"Apparently Staff Sergeant Moreland was jealous of Lance Corporal Hanes, because he was a ladies man." Ziva informs Gibbs.

"And because Moreland couldn't get a woman, he killed Hanes." "Where is Moreland at?" Gibbs asks sharply.

"MIA Gibbs!" Ziva says softly.

"You mean UA." Gibbs grumbles at her. "Let's go talk to his base commander."

May 6th 2009

Jenny's Office

1100 Hours

Cynthia walks into the office. "Your car is waiting for you in the parking garage." She says softly.

Jenny is typing on her keyboard. "Give me a minute, I have an e-mail I have to finish up." She says flatly.

"Secretary Of State is presenting you with a medal." Cynthia smiles at her.

"I was just doing my job Cynthia." Jenny says firmly and finishes up with her e-mail.

Ashhurst Elementary School

In the auditorium

Secretary of State Hilary Clinton is speaking at a podium on top of the stage to the student body. "I remember one of my favorite things at being First Lady, was to stand in front of bright imagetive children, like yourselves, and now here I am, eight years later, serving as President Obama's Secretary Of State." She says softly and smiles down at the children.

Crystal, a fifth grade student stands up and smiles up at her. "We wished you were President." She shouts and pumps her fist in the air.

Hilary smiles down at the young student. "I came very close." "And one of these days, a woman will be President Of The United States." She answers sharply.

The female students stand up as one and begin to applaud Hilary.

Hilary nods down in appreciation. "America has come a long ways over the past twenty years." She smiles at them.

Stillwater, Pennsylvania

The Luncheonette

Lloyd is sitting at his familiar table under the TV. "You two still are watching this CSPAN crap." He groans bitterly.

Mary sits in front of the counter waiting for customers to come in. "It's ZNN." She mutters at him.

"I can't stand that Clinton woman." Lloyd grumbles.

"I know why do you think I have it on." Mary grins over at him.

Ashhurst Elementary School

Hilary continues to speak to the children. "We've had three Secretary Of States, myself, former Secretaries Of State Condoleezza Rice, and Madeleine Albright, that were women, two Vice Presidential Candidates that were women, most recently Governor Palin of Alaska, I was the first woman to run for office as President, and our current Homeland Security Chief, is also a woman." She smiles with pride.

Crystal stands up from her seat again. "Maybe I'll become President." She shouts.

"You never know." Hilary smiles down at her.

The Luncheonette

"Never!" Lloyd growls.

"Maybe not in my lifetime, but hopefully in yours, Lloyd." Mary vows.

Jack walks into the restaurant and glances up at the TV. "What are you watching?" He asks smoothly and sits down at the table with Lloyd.

"That Clinton woman." Lloyd groans bitterly.

"Nothing wrong with her." Jack smiles up at the TV.

Mary slowly approaches the table. "Pipe down will ya, I can't hear the TV." She hisses at Lloyd.

Ashhurst Elementary School

"But did you know, that our guest of honor today, was the first woman to be appointed as Head Of A Federal Arms Agency." Hilary beams with pride.

Greg, a fifth grade student stands up. "Does she know how to use a gun?" He shouts.

Hilary bursts out laughing at his question. "Maybe she might answer that question herself, when she comes on stage, accept her award." "I need some helpers for this award, could Mrs. Flores' class come up on stage with me." She asks softly. The students of Mrs. Flores fourth grade get up from their seats and slowly walk down the aisle and up the steps to the stage. Mrs. Flores follows her students from behind. Hilary motions for Mrs. Flores and her students to approach her. Hilary hands Mrs. Flores the Distinguished Service Medal to present to Jenny when she appears on stage. "A few weeks ago, Mrs. Flores class was being held hostage, by a terrorist, it took a lot of bravery for anybody to go in and put their life on the line to save the lives of children." "And for that, I am honored to have Mrs. Flores and her class to present the Distinguished Service Medal Award to Jenny Shepard, Director of NCIS." She smiles as she looks at Jenny off stage.

The Luncheonette

Jack, Mary, Travis, and Lloyd are watching Jenny accept her award from Mrs. Flores, and one by one, Jenny affectionately hugs each of the children to thank them. "Leroy's woman on TV again." Lloyd cackles.

"Looks like it." Jack grins.

"No fancy suit this time around." Lloyd says dryly.

"Leroy she only had the other suit on the last time to get funding out of the politicians on the Hill." Jack says smoothly.

"She didn't look to bad in the jeans she was wearing at her press briefing after the kids were rescued." Lloyd smirks.

Ashhurst Elementary School

Jenny walks over to the podium and smiles over at Hilary. "Thank you, Madame Clinton." She says dryly.

"Your welcome Madame Director." Hilary answers softly.

Jenny takes in a deep breath and looks over at Hilary. "I just want you to know, Hilary, I hate being called that." She mutters.

"I know, Special Agent Gibbs told me at the Commander And Chief Ball." Hilary answers with a laugh.

Staff and student body burst out laughing.

Jenny rolls her eyes at Hilary. "Mental note to myself, I'm going to head slap him when he gets back, from North Carolina." Jenny grumbles.

The Luncheonette

Jack and Lloyd burst out laughing. Mary looks up at the TV and notes Jenny's facial expression. "It looks like she wants to do more than that." Mary cackles.

Ashhurst Elementary School

"Oh and to answer, the young gentleman's question, yes I know how to use a gun, and very well." Jenny says softly.

Audience laughs

"As honored as I am to receive this award, I was just doing what I was trained for, before I became Director of NCIS, I was an Agent for nine years, and apart of me will always be a Field Agent at heart, that particular Friday, my agency was down two Field Agents and I had to take the lead on that hostage situation, and my resolve was to come up with a solution to free the children, and if I were to die in the process, knowing that these children were to come out of it alive, then I would not have died in vain."

Audience gets up and applauds.

The Luncheonette

"The next three weeks can't get here soon enough." Jack groans.

"Why?" Lloyd asks.

"I finally get to meet her." Jack smiles.

"I'm going to teach you how to use my digital camera, I want photos of the big city, and of Jethro and his lady." Mary says firmly.

Ashhurst Elementary School

Mrs. Flores' classroom

Jenny is sitting at a desk talking with the students and their parents. Ricky Dempster picks up Jenny's badge that she's wearing around her neck and looks it over in wonder. Lorna Somerdale slowly walks over to Jenny. "Do you wear a suit everyday to work?" She shyly asks.

"Yes I do." Jenny smiles at her. "Wearing heels and a suit like this during a hostage stand off, would not have been comfortable." Jenny laughs.

Hilary glances down at Jenny's six-inch Stetto heels and grimaces. "I haven't been able to wear heels like that in over twenty five years." Hilary says firmly.

""Some of my agents can't even keep up with me when I'm walking in them." Jenny giggles.

Mrs. Somerdale approaches Jenny. "I want to thank you so much for saving Lorna's life, I don't know what I would of done if I had lost her." She says with her voice breaking and bursts into tears. Jenny gets up from the desk, puts her arms around Mrs. Somerdale, and hugs her.

1330 Hours

Jenny with Melvin and Hector following closely behind her, are walking down the hallway, as Jenny walks past the library, Judy Wayne steps out and calls out to her. "Director Shepard!" She says sharply.

Jenny stops, turns, and instantly recognizes her, looking back at Melvin and Hector. "It's alright." She says softly and walks over to Judy. "Mrs. Wayne!"

"You remembered!" Judy answers in surprise.

"Yes, mostly because Special Agent Gibbs, tried to make me look like an-" Jenny stops herself, remembering where she's at and quickly uses another word. "A total idiot." She answers softly.

"Actually you had him look like a total idiot." Judy smiles.

"He deserved it." Jenny laughs.

"Agent Gibbs was over at my house a few months ago, fixing my faucet, I bumped into him over at Lowes' he said something about putting new lights in his basement."

"He's blind as a bat, and refuses to wear glasses." Jenny shakes her head and mutters inwardly. Melvin approaches her. "Just a minute Melvin, I know I'm needed in MTAC soon." She says dryly.

"I have to get back to the library soon, I just got a job here, as head librarian a month ago." "I just wanted to wish you luck with him." Judy smiles at her. Jenny glances up at Jenny with a confused look on her face. "I tried to put a move on him, he rebuffed my advances, and then I noticed the bracelet that you gave him, figured that was the reason why he wasn't interested." Judy chuckles.

"That was a Christmas present that I gave him." Jenny says softly.

"He looked lonely the first time he came over to my house, when he retrieved my husbands ashes, maybe that was the reason for my attraction to him." "And this time around he didn't have that same look in his eyes." "I'm glad he's found some happiness." Judy smiles and squeezes Jenny on the shoulder and walks back into the library.

Jenny watches Judy walk behind the library counter in silence. "Ma'am!" Melvin interrupts her.

"I still have an hour to play with Melvin." Jenny sighs and begins to walk.

Camp Lejeune, North Carolina

0900 Hours

Team Gibbs is standing outside Staff Sergeant Moreland's Barracks. "Coming up empty." McGee groans in protest.

"I want some answers out of the three of you." Gibbs sighs in frustration.

"It's like Staff Sergeant Moreland has vanished off of the face of the earth." Ziva says in defeat.

"He has not taken any money of from his bank account, he has not been seen at any bus or train stations, and nothing at the airports boss." Tony says flatly.

"Then keep searching." Gibbs growls and walks off to distance himself from his team. Gibbs picks up his cell phone and calls Jenny's extension back at headquarters.

Cynthia's Reception Area

Cynthia is reading an e-mail when her desk phone begins to ring. "Director Shepard's office, how may I assist you?" She says softly.

"You can assist me Cynthia, by putting her on the damn phone." Gibbs grumbles.

"She's in MTAC, and it's locked out Agent Gibbs, so her cell's out also." Cynthia smirks at him.

"You just love doing this to me, admit it." He growls at her impatiently.

"Yes I do, do you want me to leave her a message." Cynthia smiles.

"I have at least ten messages on her cell phone." Gibbs snaps and hangs up.

Cynthia bursts out laughing as she hangs up her phone. Jenny walks in. "Get my Home Land Security on the phone ASAP Cynthia." Jenny sighs and begins to rub her temples from a migraine headache.

"That bad!" Cynthia asks firmly.

"Yes!" "Any disasters while I was away." Jenny asks flatly.

"Only Agent Gibbs calling you about once an hour." Cynthia mutters.

"I saw that he filled up my voice mail box already." Jenny laughs.

"I guess you'll deal with him later." Cynthia giggles.

"Yes, not in the mood for his little boy antics." Jenny says and walks into her office.

Squad Room

An hour later

Abby is sitting at McGee's desk. Jenny walks over to her. "I miss them Director, no fun, don't have McGee to pick on, Tony and Ziva aren't throwing stuff at each other, and you and Gibbs aren't fighting." She pouts.

"I don't miss the fighting." Jenny answers firmly. Her Blackberry begins to ring, glancing down she spots Gibbs on her caller ID. "You just jinxed me Abby." She sighs and answers her phone. "Yes Jethro!" She says dryly.

Camp Lejeune, North Carolina

"Didn't you get my twenty voice mails?" Gibbs groans from a picnic table over looking a basketball court.

"I've been busy." Jenny says and walks over behind Gibbs desk and sits down. "And I have a migraine from hell." Jenny sighs.

"It's not from me." Gibbs grins.

"No, it's from the Sister Agencies." Jenny answers flatly.

"Is it Fornell?" Gibbs snickers.

"FBI, but it's not Fornell." Jenny says softly.

"What are you doing?" Gibbs asks roughly.

"Sitting at your desk." Jenny smirks.

"Why?" He growls in protest.

"Because Abby is sitting at McGee's."

Abby gets up from McGee's desk and rushes over to Jenny and hollers into her Blackberry. "Hi Gibbs!" She smiles and takes Jenny's phone from her. "When are you guys coming back?"

"No clue Abs." Gibbs groans.

"Why?" She frowns.

"We can't find Staff Sergeant Moreland anywhere." Gibbs mutters impatiently.

"That's impossible!" Abby says sharply.

"Tell me about it, could you put the Director back on the phone." Gibbs asks softly.

"I will do that, I miss you." She says, then hands Jenny her phone back and rushes back over to McGee's desk, where she picks up the desk phone and dials McGee's cell phone number. "McGee!"

At the basketball court

McGee is watching Tony and Ziva play one on one basketball with one another from the sideline. "Yes Abby!" He smiles.

"Does Staff Sergeant Moreland have a cell phone?" Abby curiously asks.

"Yes he does, and he hasn't used it in a few days." McGee sighs in frustration.

"Just wondering, I miss you guys." Abby frowns.

"We miss you to." McGee says smoothly and hangs up.

Abby begins to check for Staff Sergeant Moreland's cell phone call log on line. "Special Agent Scuito will solve the case." She smiles.

Over at Gibbs desk, Jenny continues to talk to Gibbs on her cell phone. "I miss you also Jethro." Jenny says softly.

"If I would of known that I wouldn't been able to see you for three days, I would of violated you in the shower Monday afternoon." Gibbs growls in frustration and hangs up.

"Son of a bitch!" Jenny hisses and pushes in the end button, she glances over and notices that Abby is working on something over at McGee's desk. She gets up and walks over to McGee's desk. "What do you got?"

"Staff Sergeant Moreland's call log from his cell phone." Abby says softly.

Jenny leans over Abby's shoulder. "Put that up on the plasma screen." She says and walks over to the plasma screen next to McGee's desk.

"Oh what did Gibbs say to you?" Abby snickers.

"That's for a need to know basis' Abby." Jenny grumbles.

"Translation that you will get even with him later on." Abby giggles and looks over at Jenny who's concentrating on something up on the plasma screen. "What are you looking at Director?"

"Staff Sergeant Moreland's Father died two years ago." She says softly.

"I don't know that much detail on the case." Abby says dryly.

"I do!" "But on the phone records, there's another phone line in his Father's name." Jenny says sharply.

Abby looks into the other phone line. "Jack pot!" She grins.

Jenny looks up at the plasma screen. "Last call was at the train station in Atlanta fifteen minutes ago." She says anxiously, picks up her Blackberry, and starts to head for the stairs. "Abby are you coming with me?" She asks softly.

"Right!" Abby smiles and gets up and follows Jenny.

Peach Tree Station in Atlanta

1400 Hours

Staff Sergeant Moreland is over at the ticket window purchasing a train ticket. "I want to buy a ticket to Boston one way." He says smoothly.

MTAC

Jenny is on her head set with Atlanta PD. "Soon as the suspect is apprehended, I want him held in your custody, until my agents can get down there." "We have a murder warrant out for his arrest for a Lance Corporal." Jenny says smoothly.

"Copy that, Director Shepard." Officer Morris answers.

Abby is sitting in the front row watching Moreland over at the ticket window. "Director, he just purchased a ticket over at the ticket window" Abby says and gets up and stands in front of the plasma screen next to Jenny.

"The suspect is over at the ticket window, approach with extreme caution." Jenny advises Morris.

Moreland walks away from the ticket window and slowly walks for the platform. Officer Morris and several police officers slowly stay behind Moreland waiting for an opportunity to apprehend him. Moreland approaches the platform for his train and is about to step on board, when Officer Morris approaches him from behind. "Freeze!" "Put your hands in the air." He advises Moreland. Moreland raises his arms as Morris and several police officers take him into custody, as Moreland is being escorted away from the platform, Morris explains to Moreland why he's being taken into custody. "Staff Sergeant Moreland, you are wanted for questioning by NCIS, in a murder investigation, while you are awaiting, custody transfer, you will be held in Atlanta PD's custody."

Abby smiles as she watches Morris handcuff Moreland and slowly escorts him out of the train station. "We did it." Abby squeals in excitement and high fives Jenny. "Now they can come home." Abby asks softly.

"Now they have to go to Atlanta to go pick up Moreland, and that won't be until tomorrow night." Jenny smiles and picks up her Blackberry and calls Gibbs.

Camp Lejeaun, North Carolina

Gibbs is walking by his old barracks. "Nothing has changed in over thirty years." He groans bitterly. His cell phone begins to ring, picking up his phone Gibbs smirks as he spots Jenny's name on the caller ID. "Yes Jen, you need me to violate you some where." Gibbs grins.

"I'll violate you some where Agent Gibbs." Jenny hisses at him angrily.

"No sense of humor." Gibbs snorts.

"When it comes to work no Jethro." Jenny sighs at him.

"So this is a work related call." He asks softly.

"Yes!" "Abby and I found Moreland." "Atlanta PD has him in custody." "So you and your team have to head over to Atlanta to pick him up." Jenny informs him.

"Acting like a Field Agent again." Gibbs growls at her.

"Why wanted to spend a few more days in North Carolina?" Jenny snickers.

"Hell no, would rather be in bed with my partner." Gibbs groans.

"Why scared of the Director?" Jenny laughs and quickly hangs up. Jenny hands Cynthia her Blackberry as it starts to ring. "Don't answer it, let it go to voice mail." "Come on Abby, I'll buy you a Caff-Pow on me." She smiles and puts her arm around Abby's shoulder and they start to walk up the ramp.

Cynthia glances down and spots Gibbs' name on the caller ID. "I don't want to know." She sighs and starts to walk up the ramp.

Camp Lejeaun, North Carolina

Gibbs finds his team talking with several Marines that were on Lance Corporal Hane's platoon. "Ok people pack it up, we're headed to Atlanta." Gibbs mutters at them.

"Moreland was spotted." Tony smiles at him.

Gibbs head slaps Tony, Ziva, and McGee on the back of the head. "Ow!" They grimace and rub the back of their heads in pain.

"The three of you couldn't find squat in three days, Abby and the Director found him in hours, and Atlanta PD took him into custody." Gibbs growls at them.

"Are we flying out?" Tony grins up at him.

"No driving, and Ziva you are not driving, these rural cops are not the friendliest with aggressive drivers." Gibbs says roughly. "The three of us will drive in shifts, starting with you DiNozzo."

Jenny's Kitchen

1830 Hours

Jenny and Abby are sitting at the kitchen table eating sushi. "I didn't know that Noemi could make sushi." Abby smiles at Jenny.

"She can make just about everything, Jethro does not care for it, and so she made if for me tonight, because she knew he wasn't going to be here." Jenny says softly.

"McGee told me they were driving out."

"Makes better sense, be waiting around in the airport for hours, and you can drive down there faster." Jenny nods and takes a sip of her water.

Out in the garage

An hour later

Abby is taking pictures of the wall, where the plasma TV and iPod stereo are going to be located. "He's really working out here." Abby says with surprise and glances over at the finished workbench area against the right wall.

"It keeps him busy in the evenings, while I have paper work that I'm working on." Jenny says softly.

"I think he also has plans for the loft above the garage also." Abby says sheepishly.

"The garage hasn't been used since my Father died, I don't use it, and he can do what ever he wants to in here." Jenny says dryly.

"I'm looking forward to meeting his Dad face to face for real in a few weeks." "I only got to speak to him over the web cam in my lab, when Tony, Ziva, and McGee had introduced me to him from his store." Abby smiles.

"I spoke to him on the phone for a few minutes in March." Jenny laughs.

"What did he want?" Abby asks softly.

"Leroy!" Jenny giggles at the memory.

"Leroy!" Abby bursts out laughing.

"I almost lost my voice from laughing." Jenny shakes her head. "Gibbs was outside working on the boat, and I answered the phone for him, and it was his Dad, I only spoke with him for a few minutes." Jenny smiles at the memory. Her Blackberry starts to ring. Jenny rolls her eyes as she spots Gibbs on the caller ID. "I'm putting this on speaker phone this time."

"Is it Gibbs?" Abby grins at her.

"Yes!" She laughs and answers her Blackberry by pushing in the speakerphone button. "Yes Jethro, and I'm warning you, before you say something obscene, your daughter is in the room, and I have you on speaker phone."

Westminster, Georgia

At a park

"That's a dirty trick Jen." Gibbs growls at her.

"No it's not Gibbs." Abby giggles.

"Hi Abs!' He says softly.

"Where are you?" Jenny asks.

"At a park in Westminster, GA." Gibbs says smoothly.

"So you should be in Atlanta by 0300, you should of flown out Gibbs." Abby sighs in protest.

"By the time we got through security, I could of driven out." Gibbs grumbles.

"What did I tell you Abby?" Jenny chuckles.

"Don't worry, we'll be flying out tomorrow afternoon." "McGee already has our flights booked." Gibbs grins.

"What time?" Jenny asks softly.

"Classified!" Gibbs smirks.

"Then I'll keep you guessing on my location tomorrow night then." Jenny says sarcastically.

"Don't worry Jen, I'll figure it out, now take the phone off speaker phone." He mutters.

"Why?" "I don't trust you, after this afternoon." Jenny hisses in protest.

"You mean you want me to tell you I love you on speaker phone." He says softly.

"You just did." Jenny smiles.

"That's so sweet!" Abby says softly.

"Now I love you to, and I'll see you when ever you get in tomorrow night." Jenny answers and hangs up. "Jerk!" She mutters impatiently.

"He loves to keep you guessing." Abby laughs.

Westminster, Georgia

At the park

Fifteen minutes later.

Tony and Ziva are returning to the car after stretching their legs, they pass a couple making out in a parked car. "Does get a room, mean anything to them?" Tony laughs as they approach their car.

"Jealous Tony." Ziva smirks at him and opens up the front passenger side door.

"Um no." Tony laughs, then opens up the rear passenger door and gets inside.

"Um, yes you are." She laughs and gets inside of the car and closes the door behind her.

"You are totally clueless Ziva." Tony chuckles and gets inside of the car and closes the door behind him.

"I have to drive, so no arguing." McGee grumbles.

"I'm trying to sleep, so no arguing." Gibbs growls in his seat next to Tony.

"Before I pull out, what are you two arguing over?" McGee asks firmly.

"Seems that Tony has a fascination with the couple in the car making out." Ziva snickers.

McGee glances over at the car behind them. "I've done it." He laughs.

"All the way like them." Tony laughs in disbelief.

"And got arrested." McGee nods.

"I have, you just don't get caught is all." Ziva winks at McGee.

Tony glances over at Gibbs. "How about you Gibbs?" Tony grins over at him.

"Been there done that." He mumbles.

"The question is with who?" Tony smirks at him.

"He's avoiding the question." Ziva laughs.

"Then it must be-" Gibbs opens his eyes and glares over at Tony to shut him up.

McGee bursts out laughing as the woman slaps her lover across the face and storms out of the car. "I guess he couldn't pace himself with her." Gibbs chuckles.

"And he was on top, very uncomfortable in the back seat of a car." Ziva sighs.

McGee narrows his eyes over at Ziva. "Then how is he suppose to perform." He asks sharply.

Gibbs shakes his head at McGee in disbelief. "Do you know anything about sex McGee?" He grunts at him.

"Obviously no." Tony chuckles.

"Neither do you, if you have to read those questionnaires from your magazine during lunch in work." Gibbs laughs.

"Jenny was eavesdropping on Tony's benefits of sleeping in the nude article a few years ago." Ziva glances over at Gibbs who's looking wide-eyed at her.

"You fibbed to Hollis." Tony laughs.

"From her facial expression up on the balcony, she knew you were lying Gibbs." Ziva laughs.

"I didn't lie, just didn't sleep in the nude with Hollis is all." Gibbs groans at her.

"So what should the guy in the car have done better?" McGee curiously asks.

"Oral sex!" Tony smirks.

Ziva glares over at him. "Um since you don't prefer it Tony, maybe she should have been on top." She grins wickedly at him.

Gibbs finds three sets of eyes upon him. His hand comes upon the back of McGee's head. "Ow!" McGee grimaces.

"Quit staring at me and start driving." He growls at McGee and leans back against his seat. He flashes back to the attic in Marseille the first time Jenny made love on top of him. "Damn it!" He groans in sexual frustration.

"Problem boss!" Tony grins.

"My hand to the back of your head if you say another word." Gibbs warns him.

"Shutting up boss." Tony says quickly and closes his eyes.

McGee starts the engine and pulls away. "Another twenty four hours of this." He mutters.

May 8th 2009

Observation Room

1900 Hours

"I hope it does not take Ziva long to break him." Tony groans as he watches Ziva interrogate Moreland.

2200 Hours

Tony applauds at Ziva as he watches Moreland breaking down at the table. "That's my girl." He laughs.

"Good work Ziva, even though it took you three hours." McGee mumbles.

Squad Room

2300 Hours

Gibbs approaches McGee's desk. "McGee a favor." He says softly.

"Sure boss." He says flatly.

"Do a trace on the Directors phone, I'm to tired to go from her place to mine." Gibbs mutters.

"Wouldn't calling her-"

Gibbs glares at McGee and quickly interrupts him. "Um no, because I want to surprise her." Gibbs growls at him.

"On it!" McGee says smoothly. Gibbs goes behind McGee's shoulder and looks up at his computer monitor. "She's over at your place." McGee smiles.

Gibbs walks over to his desk and grabs his coat from the bookshelf. "She better be in my bed, and not Kelly's." He grumbles and looks up at McGee. "I'll see you at 0700 tomorrow." Gibbs nods and starts for the elevator.

"I thought you said you were tired." McGee hollers at Gibbs as he waits for the elevator doors to open.

"Shut up McGee." Gibbs barks and steps inside the elevator.

Tony and Ziva return from Interrogation. "Where's boss?" Tony asks sharply.

"He went home." McGee grins.

"His place or hers." Tony smirks at McGee.

McGee puts up the GPS coordinates to Gibbs' house. "That's cheating." Ziva laughs.

Gibbs' House

Ten minutes later.

Gibbs pulls up to his house and notices that the house is dark. "You better be well rested up woman, it's been over a week." He grunts and gets out of the car.

Gibbs bedroom

Ten minutes later.

After getting a quick shower, Gibbs crawls under the covers and kisses Jenny on the back of the neck. "What time did you get back?" She yawns and rolls over on to her back.

"Four hours ago." He says softly.

"And you didn't bother-" Gibbs leans down and kisses Jenny on the mouth to shut her up, as Jenny deepens his kiss, Gibbs rolls on to his back and brings Jenny on top of him. They are exchanging hot and steamy kisses. Gibbs brings them up into a sitting position, as Jenny wrap her legs around his waist, Gibbs enters her body. Jenny finds his mouth to stifle out an on coming cry. Gibbs deepens her kiss and slowly goes down on to his back. Jenny moans out as he raises her off of the mattress. Time stands still as they slowly make love to one another. Gibbs hands glide over Jenny's butt as she thrusts against him. "Jethro!" She cries out.

Gibbs as he nears his peak, flips Jenny on to her back. He groans out as Jenny's hips arch up against his, urging on his release. Gibbs slumps down on top of her shuddering as he climaxes inside of her. "I love you." He says with his voice trembling.

"I love you Jethro." Jenny answers as she trembles underneath him. Gibbs kisses Jenny on the mouth and rolls on to his back bringing Jenny on top of him. She buries her face against his chest and closes her eyes. Gibbs is about to pull the covers over them, when his cell phone begins to ring. "Who in the hell is calling at this hour?" He growls in protest and reaches for his cell phone on the nightstand. "Gibbs, yeah!" He groans.

Baja, Mexico

The Cantina

"Interrupt anything Probie!" Mike cackles from the bar phone.

"You called all the way from Cantina just to ask me that question Mike." Gibbs growls at him.

"Yes!" "You can call me 2300 Pacific time on Camilla's phone to ask me the same question." Mike smirks.

"You couldn't pace yourself with Camilla." Gibbs laughs.

"I could say the same thing about you with your redhead." Mike chuckles.

"I wouldn't know since I'm the one who's awake." Gibbs snorts.

"I'm wide awake Jethro, so shut up." Jenny hisses at him "And remember, I get to sleep in tomorrow, while you have to go to work." She gloats at him, rolls over, and buries her face into the croak of his right tricep.

Mike bursts out laughing. "She told you." He cackles.

"She sure did Mike." Gibbs laughs and smirks down at Jenny. "I have to get up at 0600 tomorrow Mike." Gibbs yawns.

"Mexico still in the works." Mike grunts.

"Yes!" Gibbs says softly.

"I can't wait." Mike grins.

Gibbs continues to glance over at his lover. "Neither can I, Mike." He smiles and hangs up. Gibbs tosses his phone up on the nightstand. "Hey!" He groans impatiently.

"Problem!" She mumbles.

"You know damn well, that I can't fall asleep, with out holding you in my arms." "Or you holding me." Gibbs whines at her. Jenny rolls on to her back and pulls Gibbs into her arms. He buries his face against her breasts. "Now I can sleep." He sighs in contentment.

"Now I can get some sleep, since your mouth isn't moving on the phone with Mike." Jenny sighs in protest and begins to stroke Gibbs' hair as he slowly falls asleep.

*Author's Note*

daantjex, answer to your question is in the "Commander In Chief Ball" chapter in this story, and thanks for the review.


	20. Jack Goes To Washington

May 29, 2009

Union Station

1100 Hours

Gibbs is waiting at the platform for the arrival of his Father's train, slowly the train approaches the platform and comes to a stop. Several minutes later, Jack slowly steps down from the train. "Dad!" Gibbs smiles and walks over to him.

"Leroy!" Jack smiles and pulls him into a fierce embrace. "So this is the big city." Jack says softly and pulls away from his son.

"Nah, DC is small compared to New York." Gibbs grins.

Outside of the train station

Gibbs is carrying his Father's luggage over to the car. Jack notes that his son is illegally parked at the curb. "You get away with that here son." He asks

Gibbs pulls out his ID. "I wave this around, and they leave me alone." He smirks and opens up the trunk of his car.

Five minutes later.

Gibbs is driving his Father around the city, showing him the sights. "That's the White House." Jack says smoothly and begins to take pictures with Mary's digital camera.

"Yes it is." Gibbs smiles.

"Have you ever been inside there?" Jack curiously asks.

"Yes I have, had lunch there a few months ago." "President Obama gave Jenny a medal."

"I saw her on TV a few weeks ago with Clinton." Jack smiles.

Gibbs rolls his eyes. "Saw that also, want to ring her neck for doing that." Gibbs mutters.

"Two medals in one year." Jack nods over at his son.

"The last one, I could of done with out." Gibbs growls.

Gibbs' House

1600 Hours

Gibbs pulls up in front of his house. "So this is the house that you and Shannon had built a life together." Jack says sadly.

"Just before I went away to Camp Pendleton, we were trying to have another baby." Gibbs frowns.

"Grandson would of been nice." Jack answers softly.

"I wanted a son in the worst way." Gibbs says bitterly, gets out of the car, and heads for the trunk.

Jack slowly gets out. "Where's the boat?" He asks dryly.

"Out back, but first I want to get you settled into your room first." Gibbs says smoothly.

Spare Bedroom

"The last visitor in this room was my mentor Mike Franks." Gibbs laughs.

"Where's your room at?" Jack asks.

"Back of the house, I have a view of 'The Kelly' every Saturday and Sunday mornings when I wake up." Gibbs smiles.

"What's the room down the hall?" Jack asks sheepishly.

"Come with me." Gibbs smiles and walks off.

Jack grabs his cane, slowly walks out of the room, and follows his son. "Anything special about this room." Jack says.

Gibbs opens up the door. "This was Kelly's room." He says sadly.

Jack walks into the room, and notices that nothing has changed since Kelly's death. "You build the furniture." Jack asks with his voice breaking.

"Everything, the bed, dresser, nightstand, to the shelves on the wall." Gibbs says with pride. "Shannon painted the room, she wanted the room to be a light yellow. "Lemon Chiffon" Gibbs groans.

"You didn't like the color." Jack questions.

"I wanted to paint the whole room pink, after Kelly was born." Gibbs sighs.

"So the room has been untouched every since her death." Jack frowns.

"The only two rooms that are untouched since their deaths, is this room, and the basement, my second ex wife, changed everything else, starting with the bedroom." Gibbs growls.

"What are you going to do with Kelly's bedroom set?" Jack asks firmly.

"A gift to my God Daughter Amira." Gibbs smiles.

"Amira!" Jack curiously asks.

"Mike's Grand Daughter." Gibbs says softly. "His son was a Marine and served over in Iraq, while he was over there, he fell in love with an Iraqi woman, they got married and had a daughter." "To make a long story short, after Mike's son got out of Iraq he tried to have Leyla and their daughter smuggled illegally into the country in a cargo container, the deal went sour, and Mike's son was murdered."

"I gather Mike found them." Jack nods.

"Yeah, and they lived with him in Mexico for a few years." "A year ago, they moved to San Diego with Mike's niece, Leyla wanted to educate herself better, and wanted to speak Spanish." "Amira needed to be socialized with kids her own age."

"Sending the furniture to San Diego." Jack asks softly.

"No, Mexico, eventually." "I think, by the end of this year, they'll be moving back in with Mike," "Leyla will get a job in Baja, it's a resort area." Gibbs says flatly.

"Now for the boat." Jack smiles at Gibbs.

Out in the backyard

Gibbs and Jack, slowly walk over to the boat. Jack looks up in awe. "She's beautiful!" He answers.

"There is still a lot of work that needs to be done, but with all the help this weekend, a lot of it should get knocked out." Gibbs smiles, then gestures towards the ladder. "Be careful!" He warns him.

"Hold my cane!" Jack says.

Gibbs takes Jack's cane from him, and watches him slowly climb up the ladder. "Easy!"

"Anybody tell you, you're a pain in the ass." Jack groans and steps down on to the deck.

"Yeah, Jen at least once a day." Gibbs laughs and starts up the ladder.

Jack begins to look around the deck. "How big is she?" He says softly.

"Thirty eight feet long." Gibbs smirks.

"Kind of big." Jack asks and narrows his eyes at Gibbs.

"There's a reason for it." Gibbs smiles at his Father. "And it's below deck."

Down below.

"You're right, there is a lot of work that needs to be done." Jack says and looks around.

"Electrical work and plumbing is installed already, just need the walls painted, then I'll go from there." Gibbs says softly and walks off towards the Sleeping Cabin.

"Storage area!" Jack asks and follows Gibbs to the back of the boat.

"No Sleeping Cabin." Gibbs grins at his Father. "I've been concentrating on this room first, Zach and Alex Tanner were over last weekend, and helped me put up the walls and ceiling."

"Where is the bed going?" Jack smirks.

"Starboard wall, and I built the whole thing by hand, I'll show you the plans for it that Abby and McGee made up for it, down in the basement later on." Gibbs smiles.

"I can start staining that tomorrow." Jack asks.

"No, I already have somebody in mind for that project." Gibbs chuckles and walks off.

Squad Room

1800 Hours

Tony, Ziva, and McGee are shutting down their computers, and turning off their desk lights for the weekend. Tony stands in the aisle between his desk and Ziva's "Yes, we're out of here, Ocean City, Maryland here I come, a three day weekend." Tony shouts with excitement and begins to dance in the middle of the floor.

"Beach time Tony." Ziva smiles and walks over to him.

"Yes, not as good as Hawaii's but it will be a beach." Tony smirks at her.

McGee walks over to Tony and Ziva. "I'm heading over to my parents house." He says softly.

Tony raises an eyebrow over at Ziva. "And you Ziva." He grins.

"Plans with my date." "But first, I have to drop off the Director at Gibbs' house." Ziva says softy to him. McGee's attention is drawn to the catwalk, where he spots Jenny walking in a change of clothing. Tony looks the other way. "Slowly learning Tony." She grins at him.

"About freaking time." Jenny mutters and approaches the entrance to the cubicle.

"I'm out of here ladies, McGee." Tony answers and quickly rushes off for the elevator.

Ziva narrows her eyes over at Jenny. "Any reason for the casual attire." She laughs at her.

"I heard the cat calls coming from his Father and the others at The Luncheonette last month, I figure I would throw him off by wearing jeans, and a t-shirt." Jenny says dryly and looks over at McGee. "Have a good weekend Tim." She says and walks off for the elevator.

"Good night Director, night Ziva." McGee says smoothly.

"Good night McGee." Ziva smiles at him and walks off.

Gibbs' Backyard

1810 Hours

Gibbs and Jack are on the deck working on the boat. "I can start painting the galley tomorrow." Jack suggests.

"Wait until Abby and Zach get here." Gibbs says to Jack.

"I really love your plans son." Jack smiles.

"Let's just keep it between ourselves for the time being like I told you." Gibbs smiles at him, then his attention are drawn to two car doors slamming in the front of the house.

Ziva emerges from the front of the house and is amazed at all of the work that Gibbs has done in the two months since she's seen the boat. "Wow, this is really starting come along Gibbs." Ziva says softly.

"Hi Ziva!" Jack waves at her.

"Jack!" Ziva smiles up at him. Gibbs starts to look around for Jenny. "She's out front, got a phone call." Ziva says flatly.

"Can't they leave her alone?" Gibbs grumbles.

"It was the SecNav." Ziva informs him.

"Can't he leave her alone?" Gibbs mutters, turns, and looks at his Father, who has back facing towards the house.

"Having no patients, you also get from your Mother." Jack laughs.

"Dad!" Gibbs growls in protest.

Unknown to them, Jenny is standing below and has over heard their entire conversation. "That's a nice detail I didn't know about Leroy." Jenny smirks.

Gibbs turns and glares down at her. "Very funny!" He groans.

Jack begins to smile. "I've heard that voice on the phone twice, and on CSPAN and ZNN." Jack says softly, turns looks down at Jenny, and is shocked to see her dressed in jeans, t-shirt, and sandals. "No fancy business suit." He says with surprise.

"Not until Tuesday morning, the Director is now off the clock." Jenny grins.

Gibbs climbs down the ladder. "Thank god!" He grumbles and walks over to Jenny and tenderly kisses her.

"She can reappear just for you Jethro." Jenny says softly.

"Keep her at work." Gibbs growls in protest.

Ziva bursts out laughing at them. "I'll see the two of you on Tuesday morning." "Nice seeing you again Jack." Ziva smiles at Jack.

"I'm bringing him by the office on Tuesday before he goes home."

Jack slowly climbs down the ladder. "By Ziva!" He smiles at her.

Ziva waves at Jack. "Have fun with the two of them Jenny." She giggles.

"I have to deal with Tony and Gibbs in work, I think I can handle the two of them for three days." Jenny says to Ziva who begins to laugh as she walks off towards the front of the house.

"DiNozzo is nothing like me." Gibbs grumbles at Jenny.

"He has some of your qualities." Jack smirks at Gibbs and walks over to Jenny. "So I finally get to meet my son's classy girlfriend." He says softly and kisses Jenny on the cheek.

"Not many classy women use the vocabulary that I use." Jenny grins up at Jack.

"Did Leroy teach you this?" He says and glares over at Gibbs.

"No I didn't Dad, keep in mind, her Father was in the service also." Gibbs grumbles.

"And not to mention there wasn't to many Probie female NCIS Agents, when I first became an agent Jethro, it came in handy."

"I know I got an earful of it." Gibbs groans "Let's get washed up Dad, and we'll take you out to dinner."

"As long as they serve Bourbon." Jack smiles.

"They do!" Gibbs says and puts his arm around Jenny's waist. "And you mentioned you hadn't had catfish in awhile."

"Been about five years." Jack sighs.

"Your in for a treat." Gibbs nods at him.

At a restaurant

1900 Hours

Over at the bar, Sergeant Tasker is sitting at the bar having a beer. Gibbs walks past him carrying a saltshaker. "Agent Gibbs surprised to see you here, on a holiday weekend." Tasker chuckles at him.

"My Dad is in for the weekend." Gibbs says roughly and returns to his table.

"Your lady is quiet." Jack says softly.

"She's tired, been up since 0300 hours, got called into MTAC." Gibbs answers and sits in his chair.

Jack narrows his eyes at Gibbs. "MTAC!" He asks with confusion.

"Multiple Threat Attack Center!" "Jenny over see's anti terrorism ops from all over the globe, and it's also a communication room, we can talk to various law enforcement agencies through it, along local police." Gibbs answers.

Jenny returns to the table. "What are you two discussing now?" She asks softly and sits down.

"Fishing still." Gibbs says smoothly.

Tasker approaches their table. "You ditch the suit Director." He grins down at her.

"For the weekend, Sergeant Tasker." Jenny says firmly.

"Gibbs behaving himself." Tasker smirks over at Gibbs.

"For the time being." Jenny laughs.

"Tasker, please, I do not want to see her alter ego until Tuesday morning at work." Gibbs grumbles.

Tasker laughs and walks off. Jack raises an eyebrow at Gibbs. "Do I want to know?" He curiously asks.

"No!" Gibbs growls.

Gibbs' Basement

2200 Hours

Gibbs and Jack are sitting at the workbench talking. "Your Grandfather worked with some of the same tools." Jack smiles and picks up a hand drill.

"I still have a few of them." Gibbs smiles and opens up a drawer and shows his Father. "I took a few with me, when I left for boot camp."

Jack notices a photo of Kelly on the workbench and picks it up. "She would have been twenty-nine, next week." Jack frowns.

"I know!" Gibbs says sadly and grabs a bottle of bourbon.

Jack dumps some nails out from two mason jars. "I drink it like this." He nods.

"What ever is the closest, coffee cup, mason jar, or sometimes I drink it straight from the bottle." Gibbs says softly and pours the bourbon into the jars.

"And you were married three other times, and didn't have any children with them." Jack says with a frown.

"No, it just didn't feel right, and I didn't love any of my wives."

"I've only been in love once, son, and that was your Mother." "So I can relate." Jack smiles at him.

"My first two marriages after Shannon, were replacements for her." "I tried to recreate what I had with her with them, didn't work." Gibbs sighs.

"And the third marriage." Jack asks sheepishly.

"A replacement for Jenny, after she left me." "I was so hurt Dad." "I had dated Stephanie a few times after my divorce from Diane." "Jenny knew that we had dated briefly." Gibbs smirks at the memory. "Pacci or Burley, not sure which one, had mentioned Stephanie's name in the Squad Room, after Jenny and I started seeing one another romantically." Gibbs laughs

"Did she get jealous?" Jack chuckles.

"Oh yeah!" Gibbs grins at his Dad.

"So back to the reason why you married Stephanie." Jack inquires.

"I did it to piss Jenny off." Gibbs growls. "I knew it would get back to her, either through Ducky or Fornell."

"Instead of wasting all the energy in marrying a woman you didn't love, you should have gone after her." Jack groans in protest.

"Should of, could of Dad, in hindsight I should of went after her, but that was ten years ago, and we're back together now, that's what matters."

"It robbed me of Grandchildren." Jack answers bitterly.

"It wasn't meant to be in the cards Dad." Gibbs frowns and gulps his bourbon.

"I saw her with those kids at the Elementary School, she would have been a good Mother." Jack smiles at his son.

"Good Mother, horrible housewife." "She can't cook worth for anything." Gibbs laughs and shakes his head.

"Something must equal it out." Jack says and takes in the mischievous smile on Gibbs' face. "Really son!" Jack laughs.

"I'd advise you to stay away from my bedroom, there is a no clothes rule in effect in my house, and don't be surprised if you hear a lot of noise coming from my room." Gibbs smirks.

"From you!" Jack chuckles.

"No her!" Gibbs grins and gets up from his stool. Jack bursts out laughing and slowly gets up from his stool. "You had a long day Dad." Gibbs says softly and begins to turn off some of the lights.

"I'll be up at dawn." Jack smiles.

"So will I!" "My other half should be well rested since she crashed about a half an hour ago." Gibbs chuckles.

"I had a no clothes rule for your Mom the first few years that we were married." Jack says softly.

"I've only had it for Jenny, my place and the Paris Op ten years ago." "It just feels so natural with her."

Gibbs' Bedroom

0600 Hours

Jenny awakens to find Gibbs staring out his bedroom window, she slowly gets out of bed and approaches Gibbs from behind, kissing him on his back. "Couldn't sleep!" He says softly, as he watches his Father on top of 'The Kelly' from the window.

"I rolled over to cuddle up with you, and you weren't there." She whispers and buries her head up against his back.

"Room isn't cold." He snorts.

"That wasn't the reason why I woke up." She says softly and encircles her arms around his waist from behind. Jenny's hands begin to touch him below.

Gibbs groans out with sexual excitement and buries his head up against the glass. "Why is it, that you're the only woman who could get me turned on, the minute you touch me like that?" He growls.

"Who says about touching, I just look at you a certain way and I don't know how many times I've seen you running to the Men's room at work." She says seductively and begins to kiss his back.

Gibbs turns around and glares down at her. "Name me one time." He asks firmly.

"When we were arguing about your rules, in front of the window, and I pushed up against the glass, deny it." She nods up at him with a knowing glance.

"Damn it!" Gibbs grumbles.

"Unfortunately for me, Hollis must have been on the receiving end of it later on." Jenny sighs inwardly.

"You're going to be on the receiving end of it in a minute." Gibbs says and leans down and kisses her. Jenny deepens his kiss. They are exchanging hot passionate kisses in front of the window. Jenny breaks away from his kiss and begins to kiss his neck, slowly she begins master his chest with her mouth. Gibbs glances out the window at his Father on top of the boat. "He's going to be occupied for awhile." He says to himself, and then picks up Jenny by her waist. She wraps her legs around his waist and cries out as Gibbs enters her body. Gibbs backs Jenny up against the desk and begins to thrust up against her.

To stifle out an oncoming cry, Jenny nips on to his earlobe. "Can't you give it to me any harder than that." She purrs into his ear.

Gibbs begins to aggressively thrust up against her on the desk. "You asked for it." He murmurs and captures Jenny's lips in a hot steamy kiss. Jenny grabs on to the back of his butt, urging him to move more aggressively against her. Papers from the desk begin to fall on to the floor as they aggressively make love to one another on the desk.

Jenny breaks away from his kiss to scream out. "Yes!" She screams, as her hips rhythmically dance under her lovers.

"I'm almost there." He grunts.

"Jethro!" Jenny begs.

Gibbs at his peak of pleasure, Jenny runs her tongue along his lower lip. "Oh god!" Gibbs cries out fighting his release.

"Quit fighting it, damn it." She purrs.

Gibbs climaxes and slumps on top of her. "Damn it!' He says breathlessly.

"I hope we didn't wake up your Father." She says softly and strokes Gibbs' sweat soaked hair.

"He's out back on the boat." Gibbs answers and tenderly kisses Jenny on the mouth. "That will teach you not to touch me down there at the crack of dawn." Gibbs smirks, picks Jenny up, carries her over to the bed, and leans over her. Jenny tired from their love making, closes her eyes. Gibbs tenderly kisses her on the face and forhead. "Go back to sleep." He whispers softly and gets his weight off of her. Jenny rolls over on to her side and slowly drifts off to sleep. Gibbs gets off of the bed and throws the covers over her. "That should keep you out for about three hours." He snorts and slowly walks out of the bedroom.

Backyard

0900 Hours

Abby arrives, wearing her overalls, to find Gibbs on top of 'The Kelly'. "I'm here!" Abby says and smiles up at him.

"Zach should be here around 1000 hours." Gibbs says softly and takes a sip from his coffee cup.

Jack emerges from the companionway. "Can't you say the time in its proper way son, you're not in the Marine Core anymore." He grunts at him.

Abby climbs up the ladder and approaches Gibbs and Jack. "I'm so glad that I finally get to meet you face to face." "Ziva, Tony, and McGee have told me so much about you." Abby smiles and hugs him, as she pulls away from Jack, she glances over at Gibbs. "And Gibbs also."

"You don't call him Jethro." Jack says softly.

"No, only Ducky and Jenny call him that, and Agent Fornell." Abby says softly. "He's always been Gibbs." Abby laughs.

"Leroy has told me a lot about you also Abby." Jack smiles at her.

"Did he?" Abby answers with surprise, and then she smiles over at Gibbs. Abby glances around on the boat. "Where's the D-?" Gibbs gives Abby a playful warning glare. "I mean Jenny!" She answers.

Gibbs gives Abby a mischievous smirk. "Sleeping!" He snorts.

"TMI Gibbs!" Abby playfully protests at him.

Jack narrows his eyes over at Abby. "TMI!" He asks.

"It's shortened for too much information." Abby giggles.

Gibbs begins to laugh at his approaching lover. "I see you finally dragged your ass out of bed." He smirks at her.

Jenny glares up at him from the ground. "I was up at 0300 yesterday, so shut up." She hisses at him.

"Are you going to climb up?" Abby asks.

"No, I'll see the boat when it's done." Jenny answers softly.

"She'll just get in the way." Gibbs grunts.

Jenny widens her eyes up at him. "I use to help you before." She says sharply.

"You got in the way back then." Gibbs growls and gives her a knowing look.

Jack bursts out laughing at the playful banter between Gibbs and Jenny. "I'm heading down below." He chuckles and goes below with Abby following him.

Gibbs climbs down the ladder and walks over to Jenny, he leans down and tenderly kisses her. "Here!" He says and hands Jenny a paintbrush and shoves her over towards a pair of horses. "Stain those!" He gestures towards the unassembled sections of wood for the bed that he's building in the Sleeping Cabin. "So you don't get in my way and distracting me, from working on the boat." He whispers and walks off.

1000 Hours

Zach rushes in from the front. He glances up to find Gibbs up on 'The Kelly' sanding down one of the bench seats in the cockpit. "Zach!" He smiles down at him.

Zach climbs up the ladder. "I'm ready for work." He smiles at Gibbs and walks over to him. "

Jack pops his head out of the entrance of the companionway. "So this is the famous Zach I keep hearing about." He says softly.

"Zach, this is my Father, Jackson Gibbs." Gibbs says smoothly.

"You can call me Jack." Jack smiles and slowly walks over to Zach.

"Cool!" Zach answers and shakes Jack's hand. Zach begins to glance around. "Where's Abby?" He asks.

"Down below!" Abby hollers from below deck.

"The galley needs to be painted, Abby's waiting for you." Gibbs instructs Zach, as he rushes off below deck. "Where's that blasted woman at?" "I bet you she's on her cell phone again." Gibbs growls impatiently.

"She went in the house five minutes ago son, and it does take longer than five minutes to make coffee." Jack mutters.

"I'm going through caffeine withdrawal is all?" Gibbs grumbles and begins to sand a section of the cockpit seating section.

Abby and Zach come up from below. "I showed Zach the section of the galley you wanted us to paint." Abby says softly.

"Isn't that the color of the room I slept in?" Zach inquires.

"Yes it is Zach, that was my daughter's bedroom." Gibbs says softly, then drops his sanding block and holds his finger in pain.

"Hurt yourself?" Zach asks.

"Splinter!" Gibbs groans.

"Don't look at me Gibbs, I suck at getting splinters out." Abby answers softly.

"I have zero training." Zach laughs.

"I usually have my girlfriends take it out." Jack chuckles.

Abby glances down at Jenny who's putting a coffee pot and several cups on the picnic table. "Right on cue." She giggles at Gibbs as he slowly climbing down the ladder

Jenny begins to pour a cup of coffee for Gibbs. "Right on cue for what, Abby." She asks innocently.

"Nothing!" Gibbs grimaces and walks over to her.

"Gibbs your such a big baby." Abby whines at him.

"Tell me something that I don't know." Jenny says bitterly and grabs his right hand. "Again!" She sighs at him, and examines his thumb. Abby and Zach begin to laugh up on top of the boat. Jenny smiles up at Zach. "Hi Zach!" She says as he waves down at her.

"How did you know?" Abby asks as Jenny continues to look over Gibbs' thumb.

"Saw through the kitchen window." Jenny answers and looks up at Zach. "Zach there's a small first aid kit in Gibbs' toolbox, could you get it for me?"

"Sure!" Zach says softly and rushes over towards Gibbs' toolbox.

"This one isn't to bad." She says softly.

""So you've done this before." Abby asks.

"Almost every weekend." Jenny laughs and glances up at Zach, who's climbing down the ladder. Zach walks over and hands Jenny the first aid kit. "Thanks!' She says softly, opens up the first aid kit, and takes out a needle.

Zach rushes towards the boat. "Your welcome Madame Director." He says and climbs up the ladder. Abby chokes on her water and spits it out.

"Owwwwwwwwwwww!" Gibbs screams in pain as Jenny jabs him with the needle. "I didn't tell him to call you that, DiNozzo did a few years ago." He whines as she digs the needle harder into his thumb.

"Well who did DiNozzo learn it from?" Jenny hisses at him.

"You Gibbs!" Abby giggles.

"Hey watch it!" Gibbs growls in pain.

Jenny pulls out the splinter and glances up at Zach. "Zach!" She says softly.

"Yes!" He asks.

"It's not Madame Director." She nods up at him.

"We call her Director in work." Abby smiles.

"And I'm not at work now, so just call me Jenny." She says, and starts to clean Gibbs' thumb with some peroxide. Gibbs is trying to control his urge of throwing Jenny up against the picnic table. "Having a problem Leroy?" She purrs.

"You know damn well what it is, so quit playing innocent." He growls at her.

"Leroy!" Zach laughs.

"That's his name Zach." "Leroy Jethro Gibbs." "Back in Stillwater, where he grew up at, that's what everybody calls him." "With the exception of his mother." Jack frowns at Zach, and then continues. "She said that she wasn't calling her son Leroy."

"Ziva told me, you named him after your old business partner." Abby smiles.

"LJ and I worked for years together in the coal mine, we saved enough money and bought the store that I still co own today with LJ's Grandson Darrell and his wife Jasmine." Jack smiles.

Zach smiles down at Jenny, who's putting a band-aid on Gibbs' thumb. "What do you call him?" He smirks.

"Jethro!" Jenny smiles up at Gibbs.

Gibbs' face softens at Jenny. Zach catches the exchanging glances between them. "I knew you liked her Gibbs." Zach laughs at Gibbs, who's ignoring him, by drinking his coffee.

"How did you know son?" Jack asks softly.

"My Dad was missing, so I was staying over at Gibbs' house, and Jenny came over to talk to Gibbs, she had this long evening dress on, and before she came down the steps, Gibbs went, 'Hubba, Hubba!" Zach giggles at Gibbs.

"So you already decided that you liked the dress." Jenny purrs and pours herself a cup of coffee.

"I wasn't reacting to the dress, I was reacting to what it was revealing." Gibbs growls.

"What was it revealing?" Jack inquires.

"To much cleavage, and legs." Gibbs groans and glares over at Jenny.

"Worse than the stake out dress." Abby laughs.

"That one was over the top." Gibbs grumbles.

"That one I got to see." Jack smirks down at his son.

"No you won't." Gibbs growls in protest.

1230 Hours

After lunch, Abby is glancing around inside of the galley. "I can't believe on how much we accomplished today." Abby says and smiles with pride.

"Maybe by Monday we'll have most of the painting done." Jack says softly.

"We're not working on it tomorrow, remember the gun show we're going to tomorrow." Gibbs reminds him from the entrance of the companionway.

"Looking forward to that." Jack smiles.

"Gibbs what is Jenny staining outside." Abby sheepishly asks.

"She finished the bed before lunch time, now I have her staining the shelves for the library." He smirks.

Abby shakes her head and laughs at Gibbs. "I can't believe you." She says.

"She'll be sleeping on it also, might as well get some work out of her." Gibbs chuckles and walks up the stairs. He glances down over at Jenny and Zach as they stain the shelves for the library.

Jack comes up from behind and takes in his son's body language. "What are you thinking?" He asks him softly.

"I'm just watching the two of them." He answers dryly.

"I told you she would have been a good Mother." Jack smiles.

"Zach is ten years old." "I was just doing the math in my head, we would have had a child together." Gibbs whispers softly and listens.

Abby approaches them from behind and has over heard part of their conversation. "You mean she wouldn't been an ex wife." Abby asks.

"No, because unlike my ex wives, I loved Jenny." Gibbs says softly and smiles down at her.

Down below, Jenny and Zach have finished staining the last of the shelving. "Last one!" Zach answers flatly.

Gibbs walks over. "Don't worry Zach, there will be more for you to work on in two weeks." Gibbs smiles at him.

"And Jenny also." Zach says and smiles up at Jenny.

"Unfortunately for me Zach, I have to be over in the Middle East with Secretary Of State Clinton." Jenny sadly answers.

"Bummer!" Zach sighs in defeat, rushes off for the ladder, and climbs up on to the boat.

"I hate it." Gibbs grumbles.

"It's part of my job Jethro, and I'll be gone for two weeks in October also." "I want to go get some of this stain off of my hands." Jenny says sharply and walks off, with Gibbs following behind her.

In the kitchen

Jenny is at the sink washing her hands. "You know its part of my job description." She sighs bitterly.

"I still don't have to like it Jen." "And this trip is for two weeks." Gibbs mutters.

"Do you think I'm going to be enjoying it myself?" Jenny answers softly.

"No!" Gibbs whispers and begins to nuzzle the back of her neck.

"Can't you for once control your urges?" She hisses in protest.

"With you that's an impossibility." He says and begins to kiss the back of her neck.

"Not now!" Jenny quivers at him and turns around. Gibbs backs Jenny up against the sink and kisses her. Jenny wraps her arms around his neck and deepens his kiss. Jenny groans out as Gibbs parts her lips with his tongue, breaking away from his kiss. "Jethro!" She breathlessly protests at him.

"Hum!" He answers and descends down her neck and slowly nips along near her pulse.

"We have to get back to the others." She sighs at him. Gibbs continues his mastery of his lover's neck. Jenny pulls up his face in exasperation. "Jethro!" Jenny smiles at him, then reaches for the water sprayer from behind.

Gibbs smirks down at her. "Yeah Jen!" He grins at her.

"Maybe this will cool you off." She smirks and sprays Gibbs in the face with the water sprayer and rushes out of the kitchen.

"Damn it, you're going to pay for that." Gibbs groans at her, before he leaves the kitchen, Gibbs shuts off the water.

Outside on top of the boat

Abby bursts out laughing as she watches Jenny run out the kitchen door with Gibbs chasing after her. "I wonder what she did to him." Abby giggles.

'Now what?" Jack asks as he walks out of the companionway.

"I won't ask what you did to him." Abby laughs at Jenny as she's about to climb up the ladder. Gibbs grabs a hold of Jenny's waist and pulls her down from the ladder.

"Son you're all wet." Jack chuckles.

Gibbs turns his lover around and glares down at her. "I had a little help Dad." He growls.

"I thought it would cool you off, since you were a bit over heated." Jenny says seductively.

Abby leans down and whispers into Zach's ear. "That's a good one." He giggles at her.

"Wait until you see their reaction." Abby laughs.

Gibbs gets his weight up against Jenny and is about to lean in and kiss her. "Would the two of you please get a room?" Zach shouts and rushes off below deck.

Gibbs pulls away from Jenny and gives Abby the stare. "Abs!" He growls up at her. Jenny bursts out laughing and walks away from him.

"Well it worked, you let her go." Abby giggles.

Gibbs gives Abby a warning glaring and climbs up the ladder. "Where did I leave off at?" He grumbles.

"You were about to stain the cockpit seating area." Abby says flatly.

Gibbs glances down at his lover, as Jenny begins to gather up the paintbrushes. "And your almost done painting the galley." Gibbs asks smoothly

"Yes!" Abby smiles and goes down below with Gibbs following her.

1500 Hours

Alex Tanner walks into the back of the yard. Jenny glances up from the picnic table. "Commander Tanner!" She says softly.

"Director Shepard!" Alex answers and walks over to her. "You weren't here a few weeks ago."

"I went shopping." Jenny answers.

"Where's Zach?" Alex asks.

"Inside the boat." Jenny answers dryly.

Alex walks over to the boat and climbs up the ladder. "Zach!" He calls out to his son.

Down in the galley

"Down here!" Zach yells up to his Father.

Alex steps down the steps. "I see you got more paint on you than the walls." Alex laughs at him.

Gibbs emerges from the Sleeping Cabin. "Alex!"

"Jethro!" Alex nods at him, then nudges at his son. "Zach you better go get cleaned up, you have soccer practice in two hours." He says to Zach, who quickly rushes off. "Paint really sets off the room now." Alex says sharply.

"Soon as the painting is finished, I'll have the hardwood floors installed." Gibbs says smoothly.

"I take it that the head will be last." Abby giggles.

"I'll work on that, while Jenny is away." Gibbs answers and heads back inside of the Sleeping Cabin.

"The Director going away." Alex asks.

"For two weeks in June." "She has an over sea's trip to the Middle East with Secretary of State Clinton." Abby frowns.

Ten minutes later.

Alex and Zach are standing in front of 'The Kelly' saying goodbye to everyone. "I'll bring him by in two weeks same time." He nods at Gibbs.

"I'll see you then." Gibbs smiles at them.

Zach waves goodbye to everybody. "Bye Gibbs!" "Bye Jenny, bye Abby, bye Jack, it was nice to meet you." Zach answers softly and starts to walk off with his Father.

"He's a neat kid." Abby says with a smile, and then she looks over at Gibbs, Jenny, and Jack. "Ok, I have to get ready for my date, I'll be by on Monday for the barbecue." "I'll bring my Cajun Shrimp." She says softly.

"Bye Abby!" Jack smiles and walks over to the ladder and climbs up.

"Dad, I'm ordering Chinese in about an hour, so don't get involved with something." Gibbs says sharply.

"I'm just packing up the tools." Jack groans.

"Want anything special." Gibbs asks firmly.

"What every your having son." Jack mumbles and heads down below.

"Now that I finally got you all to myself." Gibbs leans down and kisses Jenny. Jenny breathlessly pulls away from his kiss and buries her face up against his chest. "I already know what you want." He says softly, puts his arm around Jenny's waist, and begins to walk her towards the house.

Gibbs Kitchen

2200 Hours

Gibbs, Jenny, and Jack are playing poker at the kitchen table. "So you got her hooked on bourbon." Jack asks and takes a gulp from his mason jar.

"That started when we were partners." Gibbs snorts and refills his Father's jar and is about to refill Jenny's glass.

"I've had enough." She answers dryly. Jack gives Jenny a questioning look. "I had a real bad hang over a few weeks ago, not in the mood for another."

"You got so drunk, that I had to carry you to bed." Gibbs grumbles in protest.

"I had a bad day." Jenny reminds him bitterly, and then glances up at the two of them. "You two in or out." She asks firmly. Gibbs and Jack put their cards down on the table at the same time. "You two will never learn." She smirks and puts her cards down. "Full House!"

"Damn it!" Gibbs growls.

Jenny takes the chips away from the center of the table. "And I'm calling it a night, need to get a shower so I can get the smell of the stain off of me." She says and gets up from the table. "Good night!" She whispers softly, leans over, and kisses Gibbs good night.

"Night Jen!" He whispers back and picks up his cards.

"Good night Jenny." Jack smiles at her and watches Jenny walk out of the kitchen. "You two looked like two love struck teenagers this afternoon." Jack laughs and takes Gibbs cards from him.

"She squirted me in the face with the water sprayer." Gibbs growls in protest.

Jack narrows his eyes up at Gibbs. "Did she have a good reason to?" He asks sharply.

"Yes!" Gibbs laughs and takes the cards away from his Father. "I'm dealing!"

0000 Hours

Gibbs is drunk at the kitchen table. "You got bombed at my place also." Jack chuckles. Jenny walks into the kitchen. Jack glances over at her. 'You still up?"

"I had my cell phone on the charger and wanted to put it upstairs, just incase I got a call from work." Jenny answers softly.

"I thought you were off work." Jack says smoothly.

"I'm never off duty, my job is twenty four-seven year round." Jenny answers dryly.

"I guess it comes with the territory." Jack smiles at her.

Jenny rolls her eyes at her lover. "There is no way, that we're going to get him upstairs." She mutters.

"I was thinking about leaving him here." Jack chuckles.

"Then I'll get cursed out in the morning." Jenny laughs.

"Woman usually gets blamed." Jack snorts and gets up from the table and approaches Gibbs. "Come on son." Jack says and pulls Gibbs up from his chair.

"One more round." Gibbs slurs.

"No it's off to the couch for you." Jenny says firmly and helps Gibbs up on to his feet.

"I had to do this last November." Jack laughs and starts to walk Gibbs out of the kitchen.

Jenny is helping along the other side of Gibbs. "Ziva told me." Jenny answers softly.

Gibbs buries his face against Jenny's neck. "You smell good." He smirks at her.

"Bed Jethro!" Jenny mutters at him as they approach the couch. Gibbs flops down on to the couch. "Jack, there's a blanket in the closet." Jenny says firmly, goes down to the end of the couch, and takes off Gibbs' boots.

"You've done this before." Jack laughs and walks off towards the closet.

"And he's done it to me also." Jenny whispers and takes off Gibbs' belt, then gets on to the couch and cuddles up with him.

Jack returns with the blanket. "You going upstairs." He asks.

"No, I'm use to sleeping with him, besides we've shared smaller spaces than this on our European Op's." Jenny yawns and buries her face against Gibbs chest.

Jack throws the blanket over them. "Good night Jenny." He says softly.

"Good night Jack." Jenny mutters against Gibbs' chest. Jack turns out all of the lights and slowly goes upstairs. Jenny leans up and kisses Gibbs. "I love you." She whispers.

0730 Hours

Gibbs awakens on the couch with a pounding headache, glancing down he finds his lover sleeping in his arms. "How's the head?" Jack chuckles from the bottom of the stairs.

"Wonderful!" Gibbs groans.

"I'll be out back on the boat." Jack says softly and walks into the kitchen.

Jenny awakens to find her lover hung over. Gibbs hands venture under Jenny's tank top and he begins to feel up her breasts. "How long have you been awake?" She yawns.

"Few minutes." He says softly, leans down, and kisses her. Jenny responds to his kiss. They are exchanging deep passionate kisses.

Gibbs breaks away from his kiss and begins to master Jenny's neck and shoulder with his mouth and tongue. Jenny groans out as his hand ventures under her sweatpants and panties. "Jethro!" She cries out as he strokes on her in between her legs. "Just incase your Dad walks in, we should move this upstairs." She answers and begins to moan out with pleasure as Gibbs draws out her arousal.

"Don't have the time for the bedroom, only a quick one in the shower." Gibbs smirks.

Gibbs' Bathroom

Jenny is clutching on to the back of Gibbs butt as he physically dominates her up against the tiled wall inside the shower. "Jethro!" She screams out in pleasure.

Down in the kitchen

Jack walks inside and listens in to the sound and fury of their love making from upstairs. "Leroy is right, she is a screamer." Jack chuckles and walks out of the kitchen, then heads down the basement steps.

Back in the shower

Gibbs slumps up against the wall after having his release. Jenny screams out with relief. Gibbs nuzzles Jenny's neck. "You know full well how I get when I'm hung over." He smirks and gently puts Jenny down on to her feet.

"So what was the excuse on your desk yesterday." Jenny rolls her eyes at him.

Gibbs lathers some shampoo up in his hands and begins to wash Jenny's hair. "You should keep your hands to yourself." He snorts.

Gibbs' Kitchen

0830 Hours

Gibbs and Jack are sitting at the kitchen table, going over old deer hunting stories from back in the day. "The look on Travis' face." Gibbs laughs.

"Every year during Deer Hunting, I remind him." Jack chuckles then glances up at the clock. "So are we ready?"

"Yes!" Gibbs answers dryly.

Jenny walks in carrying her gun. "I just finished cleaning out my gun." She says flatly.

"Now we're ready." Gibbs nods and stands up.

Fairfax, Virginia

1100 Hours

At an outdoor gun range.

Gibbs and Jack are watching Jenny over at the gun range. "She's good Leroy." Jack answers with surprise.

"And I didn't teach her that Dad." Gibbs laughs.

"Any reason why the target keeps getting shot in the head son." Jack asks dryly.

Having his suspicions why, Gibbs keeps it to himself. "None Dad!" He lies.

Over at the gun range, as Jenny fires her gun, the faces of her would be assassins are placed one by one up against the target in front of her.

Rifle Range

Half an hour later

Gibbs is taking out his targets with ease as the clay discs are tossed up into the air. Jack shakes his head at him in the background. "How does he do that with his eye sight?" Jack groans in protest.

"I've been trying to figure that out for years." Jenny laughs.

Gibbs takes off his earmuffs and safety glasses and walks over to Jenny and Jack. "Your up next Dad." He smirks down at him.

"I can't top you son." Jack grunts.

"Surprise me." Gibbs grins as his Dad walks off to the rifle range. Jack puts on his earmuffs and safety glasses then nods that he's ready. The skeet machine starts up again and tosses clay discs into the air. One buy one Jack takes out his target. Jenny smiles over at Jack and is impressed with his shooting skills.

"Damn!" Gibbs says in awe.

"Your still better." Jenny says softly.

"I was trained to be a Marine sniper." Gibbs answers firmly.

"You didn't need any training." Jenny laughs at him.

Gibbs' Basement

2300 Hours

Over at the workbench Gibbs is looking over his Father's shoulder as he works on a special project for 'The Kelly'. "What are you up to?" Gibbs asks dryly.

"I'm making something for the boat." Jack says softly. Jenny comes downstairs with two beer bottles and hands the bottles to Gibbs and Jack. "You're not joining us." Jack asks.

"No, I'm heading upstairs." Jenny smirks over at Gibbs and bumps him with her shoulder as she walks past him and up the stairs.

Gibbs glances up at Jenny as she leaves the basement and shakes his head at her. "Is there a problem son?" Jack asks roughly.

Gibbs waits for Jenny to get upstairs before he answers his Father. "I'm in trouble in the bedroom tonight." Gibbs groans and opens up his bottle of beer.

"You do something wrong?" Jack asks firmly, opens up his bottle of beer, and takes a sip.

"No, but you put a gun in Jenny's hand, and usually that night in bed, I get assaulted." Gibbs mutters and sips his beer.

"Payback for earlier I gather." Jack chuckles at him. Gibbs narrows his eyes at his Father. "Heard her in the shower this morning." Jack laughs.

"I told you she has a mouth." Gibbs chuckles and starts to pack up some of the tools he's not using into a box.

Half an hour later

"I'll finish up with this after you head up for bed." Jack says softly.

Gibbs gives his Father a paranoid look. "You want me to head up now." He answers in panic.

Jack laughs and shakes his head at his son. "Take your medicine son, if you can dish it out, you should be able to receive it once in awhile." Jack smirks at him.

"Problem is, I got her Saturday morning also, so it's going to be worse for me when I head upstairs." Gibbs grumbles.

"Good night Leroy." Jack chuckles.

"Thanks a lot Dad." Gibbs groans in protest and starts to head for the stairs.

Gibbs' Bedroom

After getting undressed in the bathroom, Gibbs walks into his bedroom. "Jen!" He calls out to her softly and approaches the bed. Jenny quietly walks up from behind and shoves him down on the bed face first. "Oh know!" He groans in protest.

"Oh yes!" She says seductively. "And keeping me waiting wasn't a good idea either." Jenny purrs at him. Gibbs rolls on to his back and gives Jenny a helpless little boy expression. "That won't work either." She laughs and turns out the lights.

"That's not fair, I can't see what you're going to do to me." Gibbs groans in protest as Jenny joins him on the bed.

"But you'll feel it." She answers sensuously and kisses him on the mouth. They are exchanging hot and steamy kisses, when Gibbs gets Jenny into a sitting position on the bed. Jenny wraps her legs around his waist and breaks away from his kiss as he enters her body. She aggressively begins to move her body against him.

"Pace yourself." He growls in protest.

Jenny shoves him back on to the bed. "You're not getting off that easy." She says leans over his right hip. Aggressively she thrusts down on him. Gibbs cries out with pleasure.

Down in the basement

Jack's glances up at the direction of the basement door as he hears the sound and fury of their lovemaking from upstairs "And you said she was a screamer, you're just as bad." Jack chuckles as he finishes up carving out 'The Kelly' on a piece of wood.

Gibbs' Bedroom

Ten minutes later.

Gibbs is lying on his back exhausted. "What did you just do to me woman?" He asks between breaths.

Jenny slowly kisses his chest, satisfied with herself. "Something that you have been begging for weeks." She says softly and runs her tongue along his right nipple.

Gibbs looks down at her. "I don't think I can move for the rest of the night." He groans in protest.

"You'll move." Jenny laughs and begins to kiss his neck.

"How?" "I don't have the energy."

"Since when do you need a lot of energy when I'm on top." Jenny says softly and kisses him firmly on the mouth.

0200 Hours

From the light in the hallway, Jack glances into Gibbs bedroom and finds the two lovers on the floor sleeping. The mattress from the bed is hanging over the edge, pillows and bedclothes are tossed around on the floor. Jack smiles at the peaceful expression on his son's face, as he sleeps with his face buried against Jenny's lower back. Jack closes the door. "I'm glad that somebody has given your inner peace back Leroy." Jack answers softly and walks over to his bedroom.

Gibbs' Bedroom

0800 Hours

Gibbs awakens on the floor, exhausted from Jenny from the night before. Jenny smirks down at him with a satisfied grin on her face. Gibbs glances back at his bed. "I don't want to know." He groans in protest.

"After the fourth time." Jenny laughs.

"I lost track last night." Gibbs mumbles and buries his face in between her breasts.

"Try ten times." Jenny chuckles.

"Every inch of my body feels it." He grumbles in protest.

"Now you know how I feel when you get me in an enclosed space." Jenny says softly as she strokes his hair.

Gibbs glances up at her. "Shower and only a shower." He says sharply.

"I don't have the energy myself." Jenny answers and tenderly kisses him.

Gibbs' Kitchen

Half an hour later

Jack is at the kitchen table reading the newspaper and drinking his morning coffee. Gibbs gingerly walks into the kitchen. Jack looks up at his son's expression and laughs at him. "I guess you heard." Gibbs mutters and walks over to the cabinet and retrieves two coffee cups.

"And saw." Jack chuckles.

"Saw what?" Gibbs asks and turns around and looks down at his Father.

"I closed your bedroom door during the night, don't worry the two of you were fast asleep on the floor."

"She made a train wreck out of my bed." Gibbs growls and pours himself a cup of coffee.

Jenny walks in and has over heard. "I had a little help Jethro." She answers softly and approaches the coffee pot.

"Good morning Jenny." Jack says smoothly.

'Good morning Jack." She answers as she pours herself a cup of coffee.

Gibbs gives her the stare. "Yes a little help from me, the rest was you." He groans in protest.

"Like you didn't know it was coming, so shut up." She says and kisses Gibbs on the mouth, then walks over and sits across from Jack at the kitchen table.

Jack bursts out laughing at the playful banter between them. "You two are a piece of work." He answers with a laugh.

Gibbs sits down at the end of the table. "Get what you were working on last night finished." He asks Jack, and takes a sip from his coffee cup.

"Yes, it's drying in the basement." Jack answers softly.

"I'll go see it after breakfast." "We're going out." Gibbs says firmly.

"I have my ribs already in the refrigerator." Jack smirks over at Gibbs.

"With your special sauce." Gibbs drools with anticipation.

"Yes son." Jack grins at him. "So when are the other's coming over?"

"Anytime after twelve." Gibbs says sharply.

"Looking forward to seeing Abby again, a lot of energy." Jack chuckles.

"You should see her at work." Jenny laughs.

Gibbs' Backyard

1200 Hours

Abby is working on the deck of 'The Kelly' with Jack. "I'm really going to miss you after tomorrow." Abby frowns at him.

Jack glances around and makes sure that Jenny isn't around. "I'll miss seeing you and my future Daughter In Law." Jack says softly and winks at Abby.

"I wish Gibbs would ask her already, it's really frustrating, and I don't want Ducky to win another one of Tony's betting pools." Abby pouts.

"Tony has a pool." Jack chuckles.

"On when they're getting engaged, I'm out, so is Tony, and Ziva, Cynthia and Jimmy are up next."

Gibbs steps out from the companionway. "What are the two of you gabbing about?" He grumbles.

"That's a need to know information, between me and your Dad." Abby answers and folds her arms at Gibbs and give him her version of the stare.

Gibbs shakes his head and laughs at Abby. "Your version of the stare would most definitely scare people away." He chuckles.

Ducky and his Mother arrive in the backyard. "Afternoon Jethro, Abigail." Ducky says and smiles up at them on 'The Kelly'.

"Hi Ducky, hi Mrs. Mallard." Abby smiles and waves down at them.

"Duck, this is my Father, Jackson Gibbs." Gibbs says smoothly.

"Nice to have finally have met you." Ducky smiles up at him.

"Ducky!" Jack chuckles.

"A nickname that I was given since the Blitz." Ducky muses up at Jack.

Mrs. Mallard glances up and spots Gibbs up on the boat. "Matthew you haven't called me in awhile." She pouts in protest. Gibbs sheepishly looks the other way in embarrassment. "That's very naughty of you." She purrs up at him.

Jenny approaches Ducky and Mrs. Mallard from behind. "Don't worry Mrs. Mallard, I punished him last night." Jenny says and smirks up at Gibbs.

"Jen!" Gibbs growls in protest.

"I was wondering where you were Jenny." Ducky answers and chuckles over at her.

"Inside, got a call from work." Jenny sighs.

"I wish you would shut your phone off." Gibbs grumbles.

"You know I can't do that." Jenny mutters and sits down at the picnic table.

Fornell and Emily enter the backyard and walk over to the boat. "I see everybody is here." He smiles.

"Hi Uncle Jethro." Emily smiles up at him and waves.

"How's Mom?" Gibbs grins down at her, and then smirks over at Jenny who's rolling her eyes up at him for mentioning Diane.

"Good!" She giggles and looks up at the boat. "Is this your boat?"

"Yes it is Emily." Gibbs says softly.

"Can I see it?" She asks.

"Be careful going up the ladder." Gibbs says firmly at her. Emily rushes over and slowly climbs up the ladder, as she reaches the top, Gibbs gently pulls her over the rail.

Abby smiles down at Fornell as he marvels at the work that Gibbs has put into on constructing his boat. "I can't get over it." Fornell says in awe.

"Tobias, this is my Dad, Jackson Gibbs."

"Tobias, it's nice to meet you." Jack smiles down at him.

"Same here!" Fornell answers and then glances over at Ducky. "Didn't expect to see you here Ducky." Fornell nods.

"I wanted to meet Jethro's Father." Ducky answers softly.

"I want to see the rest of the boat." Fornell says and walks over to the ladder.

"So do I." Ducky answers dryly.

"I'll watch your Mother Ducky." Jenny says softly.

"She's a handful Jenny." Ducky warns and sits his Mother down at the picnic table next to Jenny.

"I deal with Jethro for most of the day." Jenny laughs.

"Not funny!" Gibbs growls from the top of the boat.

"I thought it was Leroy." She smirks up at him.

"Leroy!" Fornell cackles from the top of the boat.

"That's his name, back home in Stillwater." Jack answers.

"Last time I looked, I'm not back home in Stillwater." Gibbs growls and gives his lover a glare of warning.

Ducky chuckles as he climbs on top of the deck. "The playful banter between you and Jennifer, reminds me of back in the day, when you were training her Jethro." Ducky muses.

"You were there, when my son trained Jenny." Jack asks.

"Yes, at the time, I didn't know he would be training the future Director of NCIS." Ducky says and smiles down at Jenny who's talking with his Mother at the picnic table below.

"Probationary Status Agent Shepard, put Jethro in his place at times." Fornell laughs.

"And the only that ever did." Ducky nods at Gibbs.

Gibbs quickly changes the subject. "So who wants to go below deck?" He asks smoothly.

"Me!" Emily squeals.

Gibbs gestures towards the entrance of the companionway. "Be careful going down the steps." He asks her softly.

Down below.

Ducky, Fornell, and Emily are marveling at the galley. "I can smell the paint." Fornell answers.

"That's because the walls got painted yesterday." Gibbs answers from the steps.

"You going to sleep in here?" Emily asks.

"No, this is the galley." Gibbs smiles.

"The galley!" Emily asks.

"Kitchen!" Gibbs nods at her. "The sink, stove, and small refrigerator are going on the port side of the boat." "On the starboard side, there is going to be a U shaped eating area." Gibbs says softly.

"I gather the table will drop down for a sleeping area." Fornell asks sharply.

"Yes!" Gibbs says and walks them over to the navigational station. "The navigational station sitting area will have the same thing, a bench seat, the table will drop down for an extra sleeping area."

"Is their a V-berth sleeping quarters in the bow." Ducky asks firmly.

Gibbs nods over at him. "That's the last thing I'm going to work on, haven't started it yet." Gibbs smiles.

"How far along is the Sleeping Cabin?" Ducky grins at him.

"Walls and ceiling are up." Gibbs answers and walks off towards the direction of the Sleeping Cabin with the others following behind him.

In the Sleeping Cabin

Gibbs walks in, with the others following behind him. "Jethro, this looks like the color of the wood in Jenny's Study." Fornell softly asks.

"It is." Gibbs smiles and approaches the library. "I'm building a library, similar to the one in Jenny's Study back home."

"Where are you going to put the bed at?" Fornell grins at him.

"Building it along the library." Gibbs nods at him.

"Abigail was right Jethro, this is a European theme you have going in here." Ducky comments dryly.

"That didn't enter my mind when I had Abby and McGee design the room for me." Gibbs laughs.

"What does Jenny think of the room?" Fornell asks.

"It's a surprise for her." Gibbs smirks.

"What if she walks in here, when you're not around?" Emily asks.

"She won't, trust me." Gibbs nods down at her.

"Putting more shelves above the head board." Fornell asks firmly.

"No, a mirror with glassed shelves, I'll need some help installing that today." Gibbs asks.

"Jenny is going to be blown away by this." Ducky smiles at him.

After lunch

As Gibbs and Fornell are playing horseshoes, Abby walks over to them with Jack. "I'm going to take your Dad for a spin in my hearse." Abby smiles at Gibbs.

"Don't you have to put your ribs on Dad." Gibbs asks smoothly.

"We should be back by 3:30 son." Jack answers sharply and walks off with Abby.

At the picnic table

"I can't believe all the work that Jethro is putting into his boat." Ducky muses to Jenny.

"I'll see it when it's finished." Jenny says softly and takes a sip from her beer bottle.

Ducky raises an eyebrow at her. "You're not curious." He asks with surprise.

Jenny shakes her head at him. "No, and I know he's plotting something for me." Jenny sighs.

"He can never hide anything from you." Ducky chuckles.

"And I know why he keeps doing it, I told him a few weeks ago, that it's in the past, that he didn't tell me about Shannon and Kelly, he won't let it go."

"I guess he feels that maybe the two of you wouldn't of broken up after Paris, if he had told you about Shannon and Kelly." Ducky says softly.

"I wouldn't of left him, Ducky if I had known about them." Jenny frowns and gets up and walks off for the house.

Few minutes later

Gibbs walks over to the table. "I've had enough, let Emily wear out her Dad." Gibbs grunts and glances over at Emily who's playing horseshoes with her Father.

"Can't keep up with kids anymore." Ducky laughs.

"Not a young redhead." Gibbs chuckles and then he realizes that Jenny isn't around. "Where did Jenny go?"

"Inside the house, you know full well she's not a people person." Ducky answers dryly.

"I know!" "I miss being alone with her also." Gibbs nods.

Gibbs Living Room

Jenny is sitting on the couch talking on her Blackberry with an MTAC Technician. "I'll be on the line with the SecNav first thing tomorrow morning." Jenny says firmly and hangs up.

Gibbs walks in and sits on the couch next to her. "What's up?" He asks roughly.

"There was a problem with one of my op's in MTAC this morning, I was checking back in."

Gibbs leans over and kisses Jenny on the mouth. "Things will be back to normal by tomorrow night." He says softly and pulls Jenny into his arms.

Abby's Apartment

Half an hour later

Abby is at her computer showing Jack the surprise wedding present that she's making up for Jenny and Gibbs. "It's amazing on how you have all of this on video." Jack smiles at her.

"Most of the video they don't know about." "I don't know how McGee managed to pull off Hawaii, the stake out I could see." Abby answers softly.

Jack narrows his eyes over at Abby. "Is that the stake out where she had the wig and dress on?" Jack grins at her.

"Yes, Gibbs hated the dress and loathed the wig, because Jenny had a blonde wig on, and he prefers her as a redhead." "McGee got them slow dancing, Gibbs put on their song on the juke box." Abby answers and plays the video from the stake out, of the two of them slow dancing. Jack's eyes pop out at the cleavage that Jenny is exposing from her dress. "See why he didn't like the dress." Abby giggles at Jack.

Few minutes later

"Here they are pool side in Hawaii." Abby smiles.

Jack smiles at Gibbs and Jenny rough housing with one another in the pool. "Acting like two love sick teenagers." He says softly.

"Beach side the next day." Abby smiles.

Jack shakes his head at them. "Teenagers!" He chuckles.

"Then McGee got them on video in the lobby, Gibbs was up to something, and Jenny knew it, and look at her." Abby laughs.

"That's my son, he loves to play games." Jack cackles.

"The next day, them coming out of the elevator, Gibbs looks exhausted, and by the way Jenny is talking, it's not her it's the Director." Abby smiles.

"She get him in the elevator?" Jack asks.

"Yes, according to Tony and Ziva, the elevator was between floors for ten minutes." Abby giggles and puts up the footage of Gibbs sleeping on the beach. "You're going to be in for a treat with this one." She says softly. "Ok here's Monday beach side." "Gibbs is sleeping."

Jack begins to drool as Jenny approaches Gibbs wearing a bikini. "She should wear a bathing suite more often." He smirks at Jenny as she passionately kisses Gibbs on the mouth to wake him up.

"And unknown to Gibbs and Jenny, Hollis, Gibbs' ex girlfriend had retired to Pearl Harbor and always goes to this beach, and saw the whole thing." Abby giggles and plays the video for Jack.

"She's not a redhead, why would he go out with her?" Jack grumbles.

"Hollis was a Lieutenant Colonel in the Army, worked for CID, it's the Army version of our NCIS, and her and Gibbs worked a few cases together, after he came back from Mexico, so he went out with her to make Jenny jealous." Abby frowns.

"Did it work?" Jack sheepishly asks.

"At first it did, but Jenny has the ability to read Gibbs' mind for some reason, and after awhile she basically ignored Hollis when ever he brought her over to the office, on casual visits." Abby answers sharply, and then plays another video. "This is the last thing I have on video of the two of them." Abby smiles at Jack. "It's the Sunday that Gibbs returned home from his fishing trip back home in Stillwater." "McGee and I were parked up the street from Jenny's house." "This is my favorite video footage of the two of them so far, Jenny rarely shows emotion." Abby answers and gets choked up. "Gibbs and Jenny hadn't seen each other in over a week." Abby nods over at Jack.

Jack watches Gibbs get out of his car, and then bursts out laughing at him, as Gibbs with a cocky grin on his face leans up on the hood of car, then picks up his cell phone up and calls Jenny up inside of the house. "That is some thing I would do." Jack cackles.

"I bet she was cursing him out in the house." Abby giggles.

Jack's face softens as Jenny opens up the front door, Gibbs slowly begins to walk towards the house. "I wonder what he said to her." He asks softly.

"No clue, McGee and I couldn't hear from where we were at." Abby sighs inwardly, and then smiles over at Jack. "This is my favorite part." She answers softly.

Jack watches Jenny run over to Gibbs arms, as she jumps into his arms, and kisses him passionately. Taken back by the passion he's witnessed. "And my son hasn't proposed to her yet." Jack asks in disbelief.

"I have no clue on why Gibbs is holding off on that." Abby pouts.

"I'll get it out of him." Jack grunts.

Gibbs' Backyard

Half an hour later

Jack and Abby return. "About time you came back." Gibbs growls from the picnic table.

"I still have a half an hour to go, don't we have to install the mirror in the Sleeping Cabin first." Jack groans at his son.

"Right, forgot about that." Gibbs grumbles.

Jack takes a beer out of the cooler and glances over at Jenny and Emily over in the garden. "So that is you're ex wife's daughter?" Jack asks firmly.

"Yes, the ex wife from hell." Gibbs answer bitterly.

"Why did you marry her then?" Jack sighs.

"Desperation." Gibbs moans in protest.

Fornell walks over to the cooler. "What is?" He asks.

"Our ex wife." Gibbs answers, as Fornell begins to laugh. "Dad wanted to know why I married her, I don't know what your excuse was Fornell?"

"I figured I would have better luck with her then you did." He chuckles at Gibbs.

Jenny approaches the table alone. "What are the three of you talking about?" She asks dryly.

"Our ex wife." Gibbs smirks at her.

Jenny glares over at Gibbs. "I'm going to be eating soon, so please do not mention that woman's name in front of me." Jenny hisses at him.

"She blames you for her marriage woes with Gibbs." Fornell laughs.

"I wasn't seeing him at the time, and we didn't start seeing one another, until four months after they got divorced." Jenny answers sharply and flops down on the picnic bench.

"I better go see what Emily is up to." Fornell answers and walks off.

"Now or later Leroy." Jack asks firmly.

"Now!" Gibbs mutters and hands Jenny his beer and walks off towards the boat with his Father.

Ducky walks over to the table and sits next to Jenny. "Mother is sleeping soundly on the living room sofa." He says softly.

"I take several naps on the weekends that Jethro works, on that same couch." She smiles.

"You look like you have something on your mind." Ducky asks and squeezes Jenny's hand.

"No!" She says softly and glances up at her lover on top of 'The Kelly'.

Inside the Sleeping Cabin

Half an hour later

"Gibbs I want a picture of you and your Dad in front of the mirror." Abby smiles at them. Gibbs and Jack reluctantly walk over to the mirror. Abby frowns up at them. "I want a big smile from the two of you."

Gibbs and Jack smile over at Abby. "Today Abs." Gibbs mutters.

Abby takes several photos of Gibbs and Jack with Mary's camera. "Now, three more with my camera, I want to show McGee some of the work that's been done so far." She asks and takes three more pictures of Gibbs and Jack.

"Finally!" Gibbs groans and walks away.

"You rarely get your picture taken, so quit being a baby Gibbs." Abby sighs, and then starts to take several photos of the library. "The shelves are setting it off." She smiles.

"When are you going to install the bed?" Fornell asks.

"After the carpet and light fixtures are installed." Gibbs says smoothly. "I'll do that, the two weeks that Jenny is off in the Middle East."

"I need to get the ribs on." Jack mumbles and walks out of the room.

At the picnic table

An hour later

Jack smirks over at his son, who is devouring his barbecued ribs. "I see nothing has changed in thirty three years." Jack grins at him.

"What did you think of my Cajun Shrimp?" Abby asks Jack.

"A bit on the spicy side, but I enjoyed them." He answers smoothly.

"To bad Fornell and Emily couldn't stay for dinner." Abby frowns.

"Emily had to get home to her Mother." Gibbs answers.

"Jethro!" Jenny warns him.

"Sorry Jen!" He says softly, leans over, and kisses her.

Jenny makes a face at him. "You're covered in barbecue sauce." She hisses at him in protest, and wipes her face off.

"You don't like barbecue sauce, spiked with bourbon." Gibbs chuckles.

"You put bourbon in your barbecue sauce." Abby asks Jack.

"Leroy, you gave away my secret ingredient." Jack groans at him.

"Don't worry Jack, I highly doubt any of us could duplicate it." Ducky muses and glances over at his Mother as she has her entire face covered in barbecue sauce. "I see Mother is enjoying your efforts." Ducky laughs.

On 'The Kelly'

2000 Hours

Gibbs and Jack are sitting in the cockpit drinking a beer, it's Jack's last night in Washington. "I had fun today." Jack smiles.

"Glad you enjoyed yourself Dad." Gibbs answers softly.

Jack glances over at the house and spots an upstairs light on. "Somebody waiting for you." Jack smirks at him.

"Nah, she didn't have a gun in her hand today." Gibbs chuckles.

"When are you going to propose to her?" Jack asks sharply.

Gibbs rolls his eyes at his Father. "Dad it's complicated." He groans.

"I don't see the complications, you love her, and she loves you." Jack answers in exasperation.

Gibbs gets up from the bench and stares down at his Father. "I am going to ask her, but I already have a place planned out for that." Gibbs says softly.

"Where?" Jack smiles.

"On a beach in Mexico, I have everything planned out."

"When?" Jack asks firmly.

"End of August." "Don't tell my team, Tony has a pool on it." Gibbs grumbles.

"I already know about that, Abby told me." Jack laughs.

"It's all I've been thinking about since I got back together with her, was getting Jenny down to Mexico." Gibbs smiles at his Father. "Mike Franks has a place down there." "I retired for a few months and lived down there, it's perfect Dad." Gibbs says softly.

"I wish you the best of luck with her." "You deserve a second chance at happiness, Shannon wouldn't have wanted you to be alone." Jack nods up at him.

Gibbs' Bedroom

2130 Hours

Gibbs crawls into bed and kisses the back of Jenny's neck. "Couldn't this waited until the shower tomorrow morning." She mumbles in protest.

"You're going in before me." He snorts.

Jenny looks back at him. "Forgot about that, Ziva is picking me up at 0600 hours." She answers softly. Gibbs leans over and kisses her on the mouth, as Jenny deepens his kiss, Gibbs rolls on to his back and brings Jenny on tops of him.

Squad Room

0900 Hours

Gibbs steps out of the elevator with Jack. Tony glances up from his desk. "Morning boss, morning Jack." He grins at them, as Gibbs and Jack walk into Gibbs' section.

"Morning DiNozzo." Gibbs answers and walks over to his desk.

Jack smiles over at Tony. "Good morning Tony." He says softly and spots McGee sitting over at his desk. "Good morning Tim." He smiles.

"Good morning Jack, boss." McGee answers smoothly.

"Morning McGee." Gibbs answers and pulls out his desk chair. "Dad!"

Ziva walks in from the lounge. "Good morning Gibbs and Jack." She smiles and approaches Gibbs' desk.

"Morning Ziva!" Gibbs mutters.

"Good morning Ziva." Jack answers softly and sits down. "Where's Abby at?"

"Downstairs!" Gibbs answers smoothly, and leans over his desk to check his e-mails.

"And Jenny!" Jack smiles.

"You mean the Director, she's upstairs in MTAC, and it's locked out boss." Tony answers sharply.

"She kept getting calls yesterday over at my place." Gibbs mumbles.

"So what did you think of Gibbs' boat?" McGee asks.

"Beautiful!" Jack smiles.

"Jack helped Gibbs work on it over the weekend, the Director told me on the way into work this morning." Ziva adds.

"First thing first, a visit down to Abby's Lab." Gibbs says smoothly.

"Good, I get to see all of the fancy CSI gadgets, that I see on TV." Jack smiles and gets up from the chair.

"We'll be back in about twenty minutes, heading down to Ducky's also." Gibbs answers and they walk off for the elevator.

Balcony in front of MTAC

Jenny walks out of MTAC, screaming into her Blackberry. "I don't give a rats ass, where he's at, tell Agent Walker, I want him in my office ASAP." She angrily answers and hangs up, as Jenny walks off towards her office. "Cynthia!" She furiously calls out to her assistant.

Downstairs near the elevator.

Jack's jaw drops at the sound and fury coming from the balcony above. "What on earth was that?" He grimaces.

"You know that alter ego, I was telling you about." Gibbs sighs.

"Yes!" Jack asks.

"That's her." Gibbs chuckles.

"That's the Director!" Jack says in disbelief.

"A huh!" Gibbs sighs at his Father.

Abby's Lab

Abby is dancing to her music, while going over evidence. Gibbs and Jack stand inside the doorway staring at her. Abby turns and spots Jack. "Jack!" She smiles and rushes over and hugs him tight. Jack withdrawals from Abby's embrace and looks around her lab. "My babies!" Abby smiles.

"You're babies." Jack laughs and walks over to her workstation.

"Give him a brief tour, I want to be out of here by 1030 Hours, I want to show him, Jenny's study and my new work room." Gibbs asks firmly.

Autopsy

Fifteen minutes later

Ducky and Palmer are talking over at the sink. "We had an excellent time yesterday." Ducky smiles.

"Abby was telling me about Gibbs' Father." Palmer nods at Ducky.

Gibbs and Jack walk through the doors. "I wanted to see an autopsy." Jack groans in protest.

"Jethro, and it's nice to see you again Jack." Ducky muses, and then gestures towards Palmer. "This is my assistant Mr. Palmer."

"Nice to meet you, you wouldn't be Jimmy by any chance." Jack asks.

"Yes!" Palmer smiles at him. "Abby told me all about you this morning."

"I was a pleasure in getting to know my son's extended family, and meeting my future Daughter In Law." Jack says softly.

"Dad!" Gibbs groans in protest. "Officially she's the Director at this moment in time."

"I heard her screaming from the balcony." Jack chuckles.

Ducky sucks in his lip and glares over at Gibbs. Gibbs glares back at Ducky. "It was Agent Walker, not me." Gibbs growls.

Jack looks at Ducky. "Why my son?" He curiously asks.

"Because he's usually the cause of her temper on most days, we can some times hear her all the way in the lounge." Palmer mutters.

"Thanks a lot Palmer." Gibbs grunts.

Jenny's Office

Jenny buzzes Cynthia at her desk. "Yes Director!" Her voice comes over the intercom.

"Get me Agent Gibbs." Jenny asks softly.

"Yes Director!" Cynthia answers.

Squad Room

Gibbs returns to his desk with his Father. His desk phone begins to ring. "Gibbs, yeah!" He answers.

Cynthia's' Reception Area

"The Director wants to see you in her office sir." Cynthia says softly.

"Tell her I'm busy." Gibbs chuckles and hangs up.

Jack raises an eyebrow at his son. "Something funny Leroy." He asks.

"Gibbs, that wasn't Cynthia on the phone by any chance." Tony asks from over at his desk.

Balcony in front of MTAC

Jenny glares down at her lover. "Special Agent Gibbs, when I ask you to come up to my office, you will do as your told." She screams at him.

Squad Room

Gibbs bursts out laughing. "I'll be back!" He says and starts for the stairs.

Jack glances up at the balcony and spots Jenny impatiently staring at Gibbs as he walks along the catwalk. "I see she's all decked out today." Jack smiles up at Jenny.

"Nah, she's normally dressed like that for work." "Less formal, if she had to go to SecNav's, the Capital or the White House, her suit would be flashier." Tony answers as Gibbs approaches the top of the stairs.

"And the heels." Jack asks as he watches Gibbs and Jenny glare at one another as they walk off towards her office.

"Stetto heels, and at least six inches high, how she walks in them, nobody knows." Tony laughs, and then grimaces at the sound of Jenny's Office door slamming. "Ouch!"

Jenny's Office

"What is your problem?" Gibbs growls at her near the door. Jenny leans up and kisses him, Gibbs backs Jenny up against her office door and deepens her kiss.

Squad Room

"Abby told me about your engagement pool." Jack asks Tony.

Tony glances sideways at Jack. "Want in." He smiles.

"No, because I wasn't in on it from the beginning." Jack nods.

"The next one." Tony winks.

Ziva and McGee return from questioning a witness. "What are you gossiping about now?" She sighs over at Tony.

"Jack was asking me about my pool on Gibbs and Jenny's engagement." Tony grumbles at her.

"Are you putting a date in?" McGee asks.

"No, but the next bet I will." Jack smiles over at Tony.

Cynthia approaches Jack. "Mr. Gibbs, Director Shepard would like to see you in her office." Cynthia says softly.

"I'll go with you on one condition." He says softly.

"What's that?" Cynthia asks.

"You call me Jack, and none of that Mr. Gibbs nonsense." Jack mutters at her and holds out his arm. "What's your name?"

"Cynthia!" She smiles and takes Jack's arm.

McGee smiles as Cynthia and Jack walk over to the elevator. "He's smooth like his son." McGee laughs.

Jenny's Office

Jenny is sitting at her desk with her glasses on reading some e-mails. Gibbs is sitting over at the couch with is feet up on the coffee table. "Did you have to leave your mark on me again." Gibbs growls and points to the hickey on the side of his neck.

Jenny narrows her eyes over at him. "You got a problem with that Agent Gibbs." She giggles at him.

Cynthia escorts Jack into the office. "Thank you Cynthia." Jenny says softly.

Jack kisses Cynthia's hand. "Nice to have met you." He smiles at her. Cynthia blushes as she walks out of the office, Cynthia closes the door behind her. "What did my son do now?" Jack smirks and sits down at the conference table.

"Nothing!" Jenny laughs.

"She did it on purpose." Gibbs chuckles.

"You showing off the Director." Jack laughs.

"Yes I was, since he kept referring about me over the weekend, and I am at work now." Jenny smiles at Jack, then stands up, take off her glasses, and walks over to Jack.

"Put the fancy suit on." He smirks up at her.

"No, have lunch with my boss today." Jenny says softly.

"I really enjoyed myself this weekend, getting to know Leroy's friends and extended family, that I've heard about and mostly meeting you." Jack smiles.

"The pleasure has been all mine Jack, your son is a chip off the old block." Jenny smiles at Jack, then glances over at her lover on the couch.

Jack gets up from his chair, and gives Jenny a kiss on the cheek, then pulls her in his arms and hugs her tight. Jenny returns the hug. Jack slowly pulls away and looks over at his son. "Son, could you take a picture of the two of us, on the couch." Jack asks and takes out the camera from the pocket of his jacket.

"Sure Dad!" Gibbs smiles and gets up from the couch.

Jack and Jenny walk over to the couch, before Jack sits down, he hands Gibbs the camera. "Don't take off our heads." He groans.

"That was Mom." Gibbs grumbles at him. Jack and Jenny sit down on the couch. "Say bourbon." Gibbs smirks.

"Bourbon!" Jack and Jenny both answer at the same time. Gibbs takes several pictures of them on the couch.

Jack notices the locket that Jenny is wearing around her neck and starts to look it over. "Was this the locket you were telling me about son?" Jack asks softly.

"Yes Dad!" Gibbs nods.

Jack reads the inscription on the front and back and opens up the locket, he looks at the photo of Gibbs and Jenny from ten years ago. "You put a lot of thought into it." He says softly.

"I put a lot of my gut into it." Gibbs smiles at his lover.

Balcony in front of MTAC

1015 Hours

"I would love to get you up to Stillwater some day." Jack smiles down at Jenny.

"Only if I don't get the cat calls, that I heard on the phone that day, in the back ground." Jenny mutters.

"I was guilty of that." Jack laughs.

"Along with the two other culprits, Lloyd and Ben." Gibbs mutters.

Cynthia walks over to Jenny. "Director they need you in MTAC." She says softly.

"I'm on my way in Cynthia." Jenny answers dryly, then walks over to Jack and hugs him one last time. "Have a safe trip back, call Jethro as soon as you get home." She says softly and walks over to the eye scanner, and scans herself into MTAC.

Jack smiles over at Jenny as she steps inside of MTAC. "Something important." Jack asks.

"We went to code orange again this morning." Gibbs answers firmly.

Squad Room

1030 Hours

Jack is standing around near the entrance of the cubicle. "This is it folks." He says sadly.

Ziva walks over and hugs him goodbye. "Nice seeing you again Jack." She smiles at him.

Jack touches Ziva on the cheek. "You keep getting prettier and prettier, each time I see you." He smiles at her.

Tony approaches him, and reaches for Jack's hand. "Have a safe trip back." Tony smiles at him.

"I will!" Jack smiles and shakes Tony's hand.

McGee walks over and shakes Jack's hand. "Wish you could stay longer." McGee says softly.

"I'm not a city person." Jack laughs.

Abby rushes in. "Good your still here." She smiles and hugs Jack. "Have a safe trip home."

"It's been a pleasure to meet you Abby, you've been like a Granddaughter to me." Jack smiles and returns Abby's hug.

"If we want to get at the station by 1130 hours, we better leave now." Gibbs barks.

Jack waves at Gibbs' team. "Nice seeing all of you again." He smiles at him.

"I should be back by 1300 Hours." Gibbs nods at his team and escorts his Father over to the elevator.

"So this is NCIS?" Jack asks as the elevator door opens.

"Yes Dad." Gibbs smiles and escorts his Father into the elevator.

Tony, Ziva, McGee and Abby stand over at the entrance of Gibbs section, watching the doors to the elevator close. "I should of called Jack up, and included him on my bet." Tony grumbles.

Jenny's voice is heard overhead up on the balcony. "You people have work to do, and Abby unless you have something to contribute to Agent Gibbs' team get back down to your lab now."

"Yes Director!" Abby snickers and walks off for the elevator.

"On it ma'am!" Tony answers and walks back over to his desk, with Ziva giving him a questioning look as she returns to her desk.

McGee waits for Jenny to get inside her office. "I thought she was flexing her Director muscles around because Gibbs' Dad was here." McGee asks in confusion.

"Something's bothering her, I could sense it in the car, on the way over to Gibbs' house on Friday night." Ziva sighs.

Jenny's Office

Cynthia is standing in front of Jenny's desk. "Ma'am it will be a wonderful opportunity." She says softly.

"My place is here Cynthia, I took a promotion once before and it cost me something." "This position will be more hours and I would be on the road a lot."

"It's because of Agent Gibbs, isn't it ma'am." Cynthia asks.

"Yes it is." "I have work I need to do Cynthia." Jenny answers and glances over at her office door for Cynthia to leave.

Jenny's Study

Twenty minutes later.

"Son how did you almost recreate the library in her study to the one on the boat." Jack asks.

"Abby and McGee on their computer." Gibbs says smoothly.

"So you're selling your place and moving in here." Jack asks.

"I'm already moved in." "When Jenny was in Toronto, I spent the week here, and not at my place." Gibbs smirks.

"What does Jenny's house have that your place doesn't?" Jack asks sharply.

"Follow me!" Gibbs smiles and walks off.

Jenny's Kitchen

Noemi is reading the newspaper at the kitchen table, when Gibbs and Jack walk in. "Senor Gibbs!" Noemi smiles.

"Noemi, this is my Father, Jackson Gibbs." Gibbs says softly.

"Pleasure to meet you, Noemi, call me Jack." He smiles.

"No, no, I'll call you Senor Jack." She smiles at him. "Can I get you anything?" She asks them.

"Coffee to go please, I want to show my Dad the garage before he catches his train." Gibbs answers and walks out the back door, with Jack following behind.

In the garage

Jack looks over the garage. "You have more room out in here." He says in awe.

"It's not just going to be my work room, over in the left corner I'm putting my living room set from my place." "Up in the loft, I'm going to recreate my bedroom, Jenny and I will need a place to go to during lunch, once I put 'The Kelly' into storage for the winter."

"You go back to your place during lunch time." Jack asks.

"We did it when we were partners." Gibbs smirks over at his Father. "And it relieves a lot of tension from work, the twenty minutes of physical intimacy that we share in my bedroom."

"In your day it's called a quickie." Jack laughs.

"Believe me, there isn't a quickie, when it comes to me and Jen." Gibbs laughs, and then points over to the right hand corner. "I'm putting a small kitchen over there."

"I take it, that you're kitchen set will be coming along also." Jack asks.

"Everything else goes, spare bedroom furniture, dining room furniture, which Diane picked out." Gibbs makes a face. "As I said, Amira is getting Kelly's bedroom set as a gift."

"You have everything you want now it seems." Jack smiles at him.

"And I'm going to keep it that way Dad, never ever letting the woman I love go again." Gibbs says softly.

Union Station

1130 Hours

Gibbs is standing at the platform with his Dad, saying goodbye to him. "Dad this is it." He says softly and hugs him.

Jack hugs his son in a tight embrace. "Soon as you put a ring on her finger, I want to hear about it." He says and pulls away from Gibbs.

"That's several months away." Gibbs answers softly.

"I want to hear about it." He says and hugs him again. "I love you."

Gibbs returns the hug. "I love you Dad." He answers softly, and pulls away from his Father. Jack climbs on board the train. Gibbs watches his Father find his seat. Jack waves at his son. Gibbs smiles at him and waves back. The train slowly begins to move away from the platform. Gibbs stays on the platform and watches the train go down the tunnel. "Two more months." He whispers and begins to walk off.


	21. Break Through

June 2nd 2009

SecNav's Office

1215 Hours

Jenny is sitting at a conference table with the SecNav and Homeland Security Deputy Director Tom Morrow. "I'm turning it down sir." She says softly.

"But Jenny it will be a wonderful opportunity for you." SecNav chides her.

"More hours, more travel time." Jenny sighs and gets up from her chair.

Morrow glances up at Jenny, and takes in her body language. "Something's changed about you, since you've became NCIS Director." Morrow asks softly.

"Since my assassination attempt Tom."

"She's been dating Special Agent Gibbs again." SecNav nods over at Morrow.

"I don't see where this has anything to do with taking over my job as Deputy Director of Homeland Security." Morrow answers sharply.

"Ten years ago, you offered me my own team to run ops over in Europe, I took that position, and it cost me something dearly." Jenny frowns.

"I don't understand Jenny." Morrow answers and shakes his head at her.

"Gibbs and I were more than partners back then Tom." Jenny takes a breath before she speaks. "We were lovers also." "I chose my promotion over him ten years ago, and I'm not going to do that again, after almost losing my life a few months ago." Jenny says softly.

"You maybe missing out on an opportunity that may never come around again." Morrow warns her.

"I value love over any job opportunity." Jenny smiles at Morrow.

Starbucks

Gibbs is paying Trish over at the counter. "Did your Dad go home?" She smiles.

"Yeah, an hour ago." Gibbs frowns.

Fornell walks in and approaches Gibbs. "Jethro!" He grins at him.

"Tobias!" Gibbs grins back at him.

Outside

Gibbs bursts out laughing at Fornell, and is about to walk off towards his car. Fornell remembers something and calls out to him. "Jethro!" Gibbs stops, turns, and looks at him. "There is a rumor going around that Tom Morrow is retiring as Deputy Director of Homeland Security." Fornell informs him.

"And!" Gibbs asks.

"You really don't know what's going on do you." Fornell mutters at him.

Gibbs rolls his eyes at him. "I wasn't in on Friday, Tobias." Gibbs impatiently answers.

"Rumor is, that Jenny got offered the position." Fornell answers dryly. Gibbs makes a face and begins to curse out Jenny for not telling him. "What's the matter?"

"That explains why she was so quiet this weekend, and kept going off by herself." Gibbs groans.

"She didn't tell you anything." Fornell asks with surprise.

"No, but I'll let this pass, I know why she didn't say anything to me."

"She didn't want to spoil your weekend with your Dad." Fornell asks sharply.

"Yes, as Duck, would say, she puts me first, and her second." Gibbs answers and walks off towards his car.

Jenny's Office

1330 Hours

Jenny walks into her office to find Gibbs waiting for her at the conference table, glancing back at Cynthia from her office door. "Thank you for not warning me that he was sitting in my office." She sighs and steps into her office, closing the door behind her.

"I asked her not to." Gibbs says softly.

Jenny drops off her pocketbook and portfolio on top of her desk. "She works for me, not you Jethro." Jenny answers bitterly and walks over to the bar.

Gibbs sighs in relief when he notices that Jenny is pouring herself a glass of ginger ale. "Did you take the job?" He asks roughly.

Jenny makes a face before she takes a sip of her soda. "No, and who told you?" She asks flatly, walks over to her desk, and sits down.

"Fornell!" "Any reason why?" He says softly.

"I have a job here." Jenny answers dryly and puts on her glasses.

"It would be a step up for you." He nods at her.

"Yeah, more hours, and more travel time, no thank you." Jenny mutters and opens up her e-mails.

"Was that the reason why you turned it down?" Gibbs asks.

"Yes and no." "Can we talk about this at home later on, and not in the office, it's about us." She asks and glances over at him.

"Ok!" Gibbs smiles and gets up from his chair.

"Did you're Dad get on the train?" She asks softly.

"Yes!" Gibbs grins at her.

"I'm glad that the two of you had a good weekend." Jenny smiles at him.

"He was really enjoying himself." Gibbs nods at her.

"Loved working on the boat." Jenny laughs.

"I got a lot done on it, way ahead of schedule." Gibbs grins.

"I'll see it on July 3rd." Jenny answers flatly.

Gibbs starts for the door, turns, and glances back at her. "What time will you be ready?" He asks softly.

"1800 Hours!" Jenny smiles at him.

"I'll be waiting for you at the bottom of the stairs." He nods at her and walks out of the office.

Jenny picks up her desk phone and calls Fornell up.

Fornell's Office

Fornell is reading a case file at his desk, when his cell phone begins to ring. "Fornell!" He answers.

"Thank you very much Tobias." Jenny hisses at him.

"I thought maybe you would told him over the weekend." Fornell mutters.

"I wasn't going to spill that out with his Father being over for the weekend."

"You take it?" Fornell asks.

"No!" Jenny answers firmly.

"Any reason why?" Fornell asks sheepishly.

"Been down this road before, and this time I chose Jethro." Jenny smiles and hangs up.

Autopsy

Gibbs is sitting on top of Ducky's desk talking to him about Jenny's job offer. "She turned it down." Gibbs answers roughly.

"I don't have to ask why?" Ducky smiles up at him.

"I don't want her to have any regrets." Gibbs frowns.

"She chose a job over you once before, and whether Jennifer keeps saying she made the right choice by choosing the job offer in Madrid over you, I see it in her eyes, particularly when ever she's around children." Ducky muses.

"I saw it also with Zach over the weekend." Gibbs answers softly and hops off of Ducky's desk.

"The past can't be changed." Ducky frowns up at Gibbs.

"I know!" Gibbs answers sadly and walks off towards the door.

Jenny's Kitchen

1900 Hours

Gibbs and Jenny are sitting around the table eating dinner. "Am I suppose to be a mind reader Jen." Gibbs grumbles to break the silence between them.

Jenny gets up from her table and takes her plate and silverware over to the sink. "No, I was waiting until after dinner." She answers and turns on the water and begins to rinse off her plate, knife, and fork, before putting it into the dishwasher.

"Alright, get out of that suit and meet me in the garage." Gibbs says smoothly.

The Garage

1930 Hours

Gibbs is unpacking his tools over on top of the workbench. Jenny sits on a stool near by. "I turned the job down because of you." She says softly.

Gibbs' face begins to soften at her. "You didn't have to do that, we could of worked around it."

"It would have been impossible Jethro, the job is to demanding." "And I don't have the ambition anymore." Jenny answers dryly.

"Director of NCIS, is just as demanding." Gibbs counters.

"And I have to deal with you being a pain in the ass for at least twelve hours a day." Jenny laughs at him.

"You can change your mind Jen." Gibbs says softly.

"My mind has been made up since Friday, when Morrow offered me the job, they still wanted me to have the weekend to think it over." "I chose us over the job." She answers and smiles at him. Gibbs walks over, leans down, and kisses Jenny on the mouth. Jenny deepens his kiss, and then breathlessly pulls away. "I got work I have to finish in my study." She says and gets up from her stool and walks out of the garage.

Gibbs cell phone begins to ring. "Gibbs, yeah!" He answers.

Stillwater, Pennsylvania

Jack's Living Room

"I'm home Leroy." Jack smiles from his recliner.

"How was the trip home?" Gibbs asks.

"Long!" Jack grunts. "I want to thank you for this weekend again, give my future Daughter In Law a kiss when you see her for me." Jack says softly.

"I will Dad." Gibbs smiles.

"Night son!" Jack says and hangs up.

Jenny's Bedroom

0300 Hours

Jenny wakes up in bed with her heart pounding in her chest. Gibbs feels his lover stirring in the bed next to him. Jenny sits up in bed trembling from the affects of her latest nightmare. Gibbs sits up and begins to stroke Jenny's hair. "You alright?" He says softly and pulls Jenny into his arms.

"No, nothings going to be ever alright." She sobs and breaks down in his arms.

Gibbs cradles his lover in his arms, he decides to get Jenny to talk her way through the nightmare. "How many did you see?" He whispers.

"Three!" Jenny sobs and buries her face against his chest.

"And the fourth one." He asks softly.

"I didn't see him, until after I was shot." She answers with her voice trembling, and has a flashback at the moment the bullet entered her shoulder from behind.

Gibbs continues to cradle Jenny into his arms. "What did he do to you?" He says softly.

Jenny begins to shake in Gibbs' arms. "He tried to kill me." She screams and has a flashback from the diner.

November 1st 2008

Mojave Desert

"Regards from Slvetlana, since you never completed your mission in Paris." Nikolai smirks at her and is about to pull the trigger, when a gunshot in the back is heard, sends Nikolai to the floor.

Present Time

Jenny breaks down in Gibbs arms, letting everything out finally. Gibbs tenderly kisses Jenny on the face and forehead. "I got you, nobody's ever going to do anything to you ever again." "That I promise you." He vows.

Two minutes later.

Gibbs brings Jenny's face up and kisses her on the mouth. She goes down on to her back as he's kissing her and brings Gibbs on top of her and deepens his kiss. They are exchanging deep sensuous kisses. Jenny breaks away from his kiss and cries out as Gibbs enters her body. She wraps her legs around him, arching up to him so that he could penetrate deeper inside of her. Gibbs moves slowly at first, stroking her gently, wanting to take his time with her, so he can heal her with his lovemaking. "Jethro!" She whispers impatiently.

"Let, me take you're pain away." He whispers and kisses Jenny on the mouth, slowly and tenderly he makes love to her, healing his lover.

Ten minutes later.

Gibbs holds his lover in his arms and watches over Jenny as she sleeps with her face buried up against his chest. "I'll watch over you until my last breath, and that's a promise." He whispers and kisses Jenny on the top of the head.

Cynthia's Reception Area

0655 Hours

Tony is standing in front of Cynthia's desk gloating at her. "Your off the bet." He snickers at her.

Cynthia rolls her eyes up at him. "Well when I put my date down, I didn't know that the Director was going to be heading into the Middle East with the Secretary Of State." Cynthia mutters.

Jenny walks in. "Morning Cynthia, Agent DiNozzo." Jenny stops and gives Tony a questioning look as to why he's in her office.

"Just having a word with Cynthia, ma'am." Tony answers and walks out of the office.

Jenny gives a suspicious glance towards Tony's direction. "I'll be in MTAC by 0730." She says.

"Yes ma'am!" Cynthia answers and watches Jenny walk into her office.

Squad Room

Tony returns to Gibbs' section and sits down on the corner of Ziva's desk. "You're not going on baby sitting duty to the Middle East, Ziva." Tony smirks down at her.

Ziva rolls her eyes up at him. "No Tony!" She sighs.

Gibbs walks in from the lounge. "Ziva, conference room." He says roughly.

Ducky walks over to Gibbs. "Jethro, you summoned me." Ducky curiously asks.

"Conference room."

Tony grins over at Gibbs. "What about me and McProbie?" He nods at him

"Go back to work!" Gibbs growls and walks off for the elevator with Ziva and Ducky following.

Inside the elevator

"Thank goodness!" Ducky sighs with relief.

"At least it's finally out." Gibbs smiles.

"She'll always have the emotional scars Gibbs." Ziva says softly.

"I still have mine Ziva." Gibbs frowns.

0930 Hours

At a crime scene

Tony is taking a photo of a deceased Marine. "Cynthia is off the bet now." Tony grins.

Ziva raises an eyebrow at him. "Which one, you have several?" She mutters.

"Director will be away next week." Tony smirks.

"Oh that bet." Ziva sighs.

"Who's up next?' McGee sheepishly asks.

"Palmer, then Ducky." Tony groans.

"I hope Ducky doesn't win." McGee mumbles.

Ducky walks over with Palmer and has over heard. "Win what?" He asks.

"The engagement bet, Cynthia is off the list, Jenny will be away next week." Ziva answers flatly.

"Gibbs is going to be impossible." "Two weeks!" Tony moans.

"Maybe if we went to her as a group, the week she was in Toronto, he was impossible." McGee sighs in protest.

"Good idea, I'll have a word with her later on." Ducky answers sharply.

Floor to Abby's Lab

1100 Hours

Ducky is waiting by the elevator, as the doors open, he notices Jenny inside. "I was about to go pay you a visit." Ducky softly says and steps inside the elevator.

"What about?" Jenny asks him as the doors close.

"Tony and McGee want to have a meeting with you before you go away." Ducky says dryly.

"I have free time now." Jenny answers and picks up her Blackberry and calls Cynthia.

Squad Room

Tony is going over the photos of the crime scene at his desk, when his desk phone begins to ring. "DiNozzo!" He answers.

Cynthia's Reception Area

"Director will see you and Agent McGee now." "Doctor Mallard will get rid of Agent Gibbs for you." Cynthia says softly.

"Thanks for the heads up." Tony grins and hangs up.

Gibbs returns from a coffee run and flops at his desk, he glances down over at Tony. "Head's up for what?" He asks dryly.

"College friend of mine." Tony lies.

"Does it have anything to do with my crime scene?" Gibbs growls at him.

"No boss!" Tony answers.

"We really can't do anything more with the investigation, until we hear from Ducky and Abby." McGee answers smoothly from his desk.

"I was talking to DiNozzo, not you." Gibbs grumbles over at McGee. His desk phone begins to ring. "Gibbs, yeah!" He answers.

Autopsy

"Jethro could you come down to autopsy." Ducky asks.

"I'm on my way down now." Gibbs answers and hangs up. "I'm heading down to Ducky's." Gibbs says and gets up from his desk and walks off.

Jenny's Office

Five minutes later.

Jenny, Tony, and McGee are sitting around her conference table. "He was down right impossible while you were away the last time." McGee groans.

"Worse than impossible." Tony mutters.

"I'll handle him." Jenny smirks.

Gibbs' Bedroom

After making love, Gibbs is on top of Jenny nuzzling her neck. "Jethro we need to talk." She says softly.

Gibbs looks up at her. "About last night in bed." He asks.

"No, I'll do enough talking about that when I go to Doctor Craig's office tomorrow." Jenny mutters at him. Gibbs rolls on to his back and brings Jenny on top of him. "From what I was told, you were an impossible bastard while I was away in Toronto."

Gibbs rolls his eyes at her. "I was frustrated." He groans.

"Like I wasn't." "But I was not taking it out on people." She chastises him. "Behave yourself, and that's an order."

"What will the Director do to me?" He smirks at her.

Jenny smirks back down at him. "Worse than what Jen did to you the other night." She answers sensuously, gets up out of bed, and walks out of the room.

"Worse!" Gibbs answers in panic, and gets out of bed and follows Jenny out of the room.

Stillwater, Pennsylvania

The Luncheonette

Mary's Office

Jack, Mary, and Travis are looking at the photos from Jack's visit to Washington on Mary's computer. "Your standing in front of the White House." Mary smiles.

"I have some photo's of me at the Capital, Lincoln Memorial, Washington Monument and Arlington National Cemetery." Jack says softly.

"Any with Gibbs and his girl." Travis grunts.

"You mean lady, and she is one." "My son were smart, he would pitch his tent with this one and never let her go." Jack smiles.

"What was she like?" Travis asks.

"Caught me off guard the first time I saw her, I was on top of Leroy's boat in the backyard busting up on him that he gets his lack of patience from his Mother." Jack laughs at the memory.

"Well!" Mary asks impatiently.

"My back was facing the house, all I heard was Jenny's voice saying that it was interesting detail that she didn't know about Leroy." Jack laughs. "And she called him Leroy." Jack cackles.

"I take it he wasn't happy." Mary laughs.

"No!" Jack laughs and shakes his head, then finishes his story. "I looked down, and there was Jenny wearing a t-shirt, jeans and sandals."

"No suit!" Travis says.

"Nope!" "She said that the Director was off the clock until Tuesday morning." Jack smiles.

"So back to Travis' question Jack, what was she like?" Mary says softly.

"Beautiful and smart, and always one step ahead of Leroy, and knows what he's thinking and feeling at all times, Leroy's Mother was like that with me."

Mary begins to smile as the photos of Gibbs and Jenny appear on her computer screen. "What's this one?" She asks.

Jack looks up and laughs. "Abby must have taken that, I had your camera on top of the boat." Jack chuckles at the photo. "Leroy got a splinter." He answers.

Mary laughs at Jenny's facial expression. "She looks annoyed at him." She asks.

"Jenny has a title that is used for official uses, and hates it." Jack answers and points to a photo of Zach. "Leroy had Protection Detail with Zach a few years ago, and got close with him, and at the office, Tony and some of the other Agents would call her Madame Director."

"I don't blame her, she's to young for that title." Mary frowns.

"Apparently Leroy had his Agents call her that to irritate her." Jack chuckles.

"I love it when Jethro puts on his little boy charm." Mary smiles.

"It didn't work with her, she stabbed him with the needle." Jack laughs.

Mary looks over at the photos from the barbecue, and spots Abby. "Who's that?" She giggles.

"Abby!" "She's into Goth, drives around in a hearse." Jack says smoothly.

"The little girl!" Mary curiously asks.

"Apparently!" Jack says and points out a photo of Fornell. "Fornell married Leroy's second ex wife, and had a kid with her, and later divorced her also."

"Small world!" Mary giggles.

"I'd say!" Travis laughs.

Mary smiles as she spots a photo of Gibbs and Jenny kissing. "Did you take this one?" She asks.

"Abby did!" Jack smiles.

Mary glances at another photo of Gibbs and Jenny after they had pulled away from their kiss. "Look at the way he's looking at her." Mary says softly.

"I told you it's the real deal." Jack grins.

Travis spots the photos of Gibbs and Jack from the Sleeping Cabin. "Where is this picture taken from?" Travis asks dryly.

"Leroy's boat!" Jack nods over at Travis. "That's the Sleeping Cabin."

"Sleeping Cabin." Mary asks.

"He's building a library along the starboard wall, similar to the library that's in Jenny's Study at her place." "The bed will be built into it."

"And the mirror that you and Jethro are standing in front of?" Mary asks softly.

"That's going above the head board, Leroy built everything in that room by hand, shelves, furniture, right down to the bed." Jack says firmly.

"What does she think?" Mary smiles.

"She doesn't know about it, Leroy is surprising her with it." Jack grins.

Mary opens up the photos from Jenny's office. "Where's that?" Mary asks.

"Jenny's office at NCIS." Jack says flatly.

"Finally a fancy suit." Travis smirks.

"When's the wedding?" Mary says and nudges Jack with her elbow.

"Still hasn't proposed yet." Jack grumbles.

Mary narrows her eyes over at Jack. "What's he waiting for?" She impatiently asks.

"Right time and place." Jack sighs.

Squad Room

1330 Hours

Tony is reading his latest issue of GSM at his desk, when his phone begins to ring. "DiNozzo!" He answers.

MTAC

"Problem is taken care of." Jenny answers from her seat in the front row.

"Oh really, what did you threaten to do Director." Tony smirks.

"That's on a need to know basis Agent DiNozzo." Jenny answers sharply and hangs up.

Tony hangs up his phone as Gibbs walks up from behind and head slaps him. "Ow!" He grimaces.

As Gibbs walks past McGee, who's standing in front of the plasma screen, he head slaps him for good measure also. "Ow!" McGee whines.

"What's that for?" Tony groans.

"For crying to Mommy to fight your battles." Gibbs growls.

June 4th 2009

Doctor Craig's Office

1115 Hours

"How are you feeling now that everything is out?" Craig asks Jenny as she stares out the window.

"In pain still, it was better kept inside." Jenny whispers softly.

"You may feel like that now." "It's better to get it out then in Jenny." Craig counters.

"I feel numb." Jenny sighs in anguish.

"In time the numbness will go away." Craig says firmly.

"When?" "I don't want to feel like this anymore." Jenny answers bitterly and glances back at Craig.

"A part of this will be inside of you forever." "You're just going to have to channel it with in you." Craig reassures her.

"Channel it!" Jenny snaps impatiently.

"Doesn't your lover go through the same emotions?" Craig asks.

"Yes he does, his wife Shannon had witnessed a Marine getting murdered by a Mexican Drug Lord, while on Protection Detail, the Agent that was assigned to Protect both Shannon and their eight year old daughter Kelly was driving her van, he was shot and killed, the van went out of control, and Jethro's wife and daughter were both killed instantly in the car crash." Jenny answers sadly. "Jethro was off in Kuwait, serving in Desert Storm, when this happened."

"And does he or does he not channel his emotions." Craig says softly.

"Yes he does." Jenny nods at Craig.

"I think starting in August, we'll have our visits monthly." Craig smiles at her.

"I'm going away tomorrow afternoon, and I'll be gone for two weeks, so I won't be seeing you until the end of the month." Jenny says dryly.

"Where are you going?" Craig asks softly.

"Middle East with the Secretary Of State."

Jenny's Bedroom

2300 Hours

Gibbs is on top of Jenny aggressively making love to her. Jenny digs her nails into his back, as he thrusts deeper inside of her. Gibbs hips churn against hers. Jenny's hands move down to his butt grabbing on to his butt to urge on Gibbs' release. "Jenny!" He moans out and plunges deeper inside of her.

Thrusting under him. "Yes!" She screams out and digs her nails into him.

"Watch the nails on my ass." He growls.

'You're driving me crazy." She moans out as her hips arch up against him.

Gibbs groans out at the feel of her muscles convulsing around his shaft. "Damn it!" He cries out trying to fight off his release.

'Jethro!" She begs as her hips rhythmically move under his. Gibbs shudders against her and slumps on top of Jenny heaving with exertion. Jenny begins to tremble under him, from the affects of their lovemaking. After getting his bearings, Gibbs is about to roll off of her. "Don't!" She asks softly.

Gibbs looks up at her. "You want to go to sleep." He whispers.

"Yes, had a long day in work today." "And I wanted to hold you."

Gibbs buries his face in between her breasts. "Shrink wear you out." He mumbles.

"Starting in August, I'll be going once a month."

"Make sure your appointment is for the beginning of the month, you will be occupied at the end of the month in Mexico." He grunts and closes his eyes.

"Other than the beach and Mike, I'm still trying to figure out what's so important about Mexico." Jenny asks softly, and glances down to find Gibbs fast asleep in her arms. "I love you." She whispers and kisses him on top of the head.

Jenny's Office

1500 Hours

Jenny is sitting at her desk going over some things with Cynthia, before she leaves for the airport. Gibbs quietly sits at the conference table. "I have all the case reports signed Cynthia, and reviewed." Jenny says firmly.

"Have a safe trip ma'am." Cynthia says softly.

"See you in two weeks Cynthia."

Cynthia walks out of the office. Gibbs gets up and closes the office door. Jenny gets up from her desk and slowly walks over to Gibbs. "This is it, behave yourself while I'm away." She smirks up at him.

"Keep yourself safe, your going into a dangerous part of world, and I can't watch over you." He says and touches Jenny's face.

"I will have Melvin and Hector with me." Jenny reassures him, and is about to walk off when Gibbs grabs a hold of her wrist. "Jethro!" "I have to go." She sighs.

"I still don't have to like it." He whispers and leans down and passionately kisses her on the mouth.

Jenny wraps her arms around his neck and deepens his kiss. The buzzer to Jenny's intercom goes off. Jenny pulls away, walks over to her desk, and pushes in the button to the intercom. "Yes Cynthia!" She says.

"Hector and Melvin are waiting for you in the parking garage, ma'am." Cynthia informs her.

"I'm on my way down Cynthia." Jenny answers and grabs her coat and briefcase. "I mean it Jethro, on your best behavior." She warns him, walks over to the door, and opens it. "Have fun Cynthia." She smiles.

"Oh joy ma'am." Cynthia groans.

Jenny glances back at Gibbs. "You going to walk me to the elevator Agent Gibbs, or are you going to stand there and sulk." Jenny sighs at him.

Gibbs walks over to her. "I love you Jen." He says softly and quickly walks out of the office and through Cynthia's outer office.

"He's really upset about you going away." Cynthia answers sadly.

"It's my job." Jenny answers and walks off.

Balcony in front of MTAC

Gibbs is about to walk down the stairs, when Jenny's voice stops him. "Jethro, I believe I asked you to walk me to the elevator." Jenny asks bitterly and approaches the top of the stairs. Gibbs turns and looks up at her. "Stop it acting like a baby, I can't function half way around the world knowing your sulking like a two year old." She hisses at him and begins to walk down the stairs.

"This is killing me inside." He frowns.

"You are not the only one." She answers sadly.

Over at the elevator

"I expect my Agency to be intact when I get back." Jenny says sharply.

"Fornell may have it by then." Gibbs snorts.

Elevator Doors Open

"I'll castrate the both of you, if he does." Jenny laughs and steps into the elevator. "See you in two weeks."

Elevator Doors close.

Gibbs storms off down the hallway and out of the Squad Room. "He's really upset." McGee frowns from his desk.

"That's because he couldn't kiss her goodbye." Ziva says sadly.

"Right, there on NCIS property." Tony mumbles.

"Stupid rule!" McGee answers sharply.

Gibbs' Backyard

1900 Hours

On board 'The Kelly'

Up on the deck, Gibbs spots the sign that his Father made for the boat. "I forgot that he made that for me." Gibbs says softly. He picks up his cell phone and calls his Father back in Stillwater.

Stillwater, Pennsylvania

Jack's Living room

Jack is reading a book, when his phone rings. Jack leans over and grabs the phone from the end table. "Hello!" He answers.

"Found your sign Dad."

"It took you long enough." Jack grumbles.

"I spend week nights at Jen's remember." Gibbs growls at him.

"What's on the agenda tonight?" Jack asks smoothly.

"I'm working on my boat alone." Gibbs mutters.

"You're lady." Jack asks softly.

"On her way to Baghdad, with the Secretary Of State." Gibbs mutters sharply.

"You don't sound happy about it." Jack frowns.

"Hell no!" "The previous Secretary Of State did not have Jen accompany her to official tours like this." Gibbs angrily snaps.

"Maybe the current one has her reasons." Jack says softly.

"I don't like her reasons, I want the woman I love, in a safe place, and Baghdad is not a safe place Dad."

Baghdad, Iraq

June 7th 2009

Hotel Sheraton Ishtar

1000 Hours

Jenny's Suite

Jenny is sitting on the couch reading her book, when her Blackberry begins to ring. "Shepard!" She answers.

Down in the lobby

"Your car is waiting out front ma'am." Melvin informs her. "Hector is waiting outside of your suite." Melvin says firmly.

"I'll be right down." She softly says and hangs up.

At a Marine Barracks an hour later.

Jenny and Secretary of State Clinton are inside one of the Barracks talking with several Marines. "Can't make any promises, Sergeant O'Rielly." Hilary smiles at him.

"Director Shepard, we got that care package from Agent Gibbs, could you thank him for us." Sergeant O'Rielly nods up at her.

"Hopefully it was a legal package." Jenny laughs.

"Yes it was ma'am." He smiles at her.

An hour later

Jenny and Secretary of State Clinton are eating in a Mess Hall with several female Marines. Hilary notes that Jenny's mind is someplace else. "I heard you turned down Morrow's offer as Deputy Director of Homeland Security." She asks sharply.

"I didn't want the promotion, been there done that." Jenny answers softly and sips her coffee.

"It would have been a wonderful opportunity for you, a step up." "Especially with you being so young." Hilary smiles at her.

"I took a promotion at NCIS ten years ago Hillary and it came at a price, not doing that again." Jenny answers flatly.

"Is it worth the risk." Clinton asks.

"Yes he is." Jenny smiles and gets up from the table and walks out of the Mess Hall.

Washington, DC

Balcony in front of MTAC

1300 Hours

Gibbs walks out of MTAC and slowly walks down the steps. Ziva glances up from her desk in the Squad Room and notes how miserable Gibbs is. "I'm going for coffee." Gibbs says sharply from the catwalk.

McGee is watching footage on ZNN of Jenny and Secretary of State Clinton's visit to Baghdad. McGee waits for Gibbs to get inside the elevator before he speaks. "Looks like the Director did a walk through of Baghdad with the Secretary Of State." McGee says smoothly.

Ziva gets up and approaches McGee, she glances up at the plasma screen noting Jenny's unhappiness. "She looks just as miserable as Gibbs does." Ziva sighs.

"Two weeks of this." Tony groans and buries his face on to his desk.

June 10th 2009

Squad Room

0900 Hours

Tony, Ziva, and McGee are talking amongst themselves from their desks. "So where is the Director today?" Tony asks roughly.

"Amman, Jordan." Ziva answers.

"Still in the Middle East?" Tony asks.

Gibbs walks past Tony's desk and has over heard part of their conversation. "I still don't like it." He growls and sits down at his desk.

"Talk to her at all yesterday." McGee asks Gibbs firmly.

"For two minutes." Gibbs mutters bitterly. "I'm heading into interrogation." Gibbs says and gets up from his desk and walks off.

Tony waits for Gibbs to walk out of the room. "Admit it, he's hasn't been to bad." Tony sighs with relief.

"This is the first week Tony." McGee answers sharply.

Jenny's Office

Cynthia is putting the case files on Jenny's desk, when Jenny's private line begins to ring on her desk. "Director Shepard's Office, how may I assist you?" She answers softly.

Amman, Jordan

Marriott Amman

Jenny's Suite

1600 Hours

"I take it he's out of the office." Jenny says softly from her bed.

"Yes he is." Cynthia sighs.

"That bad!" Jenny asks.

"Better than the last time, but he's still a-"

"Pain in the ass." Jenny finishes.

"Yes he is ma'am." Cynthia laughs. "So how is Amman?"

"A bit safer than Baghdad, so I'm a little bit less stressed out." Jenny answers dryly.

"You'll be in Tel Aviv by the weekend." Cynthia inquires.

"Yes, I have a meeting with Ziva's Father, Deputy Director David."

"At least Gibbs will have Zach over for the whole weekend to work on his boat." Cynthia says softly.

"Hopefully Zach keeps his mind off of me."

"Highly doubtful ma'am." Cynthia mumbles.

"Off the subject of Agent Gibbs, anything major that I need to know about?" Jenny asks firmly.

Interrogation Room

Gibbs is leaning over the table interrogating Private Sean Zale. "I want some answers now." He snaps at him.

"I'll give you some answers." Zale snarls and sucker punches Gibbs across the face.

Gibbs falls back on the ground holding his jaw. "That wasn't the answer I was looking for." Gibbs snarls and gets up.

Observation Room

Sensing that the situation inside is getting out of hand, the Technician inside pushes in the alarm and picks up the phone and calls security. "I need security in Interrogation Room Two, Stat." He asks anxiously.

Squad Room

Tony and Ziva look at each other when the alarm goes off. "Interrogation Room Number Two." McGee says sharply from his desk as he reads it on his computer monitor.

"Gibbs is in Interrogation Room Number Two." Tony answers and gets up from his desk and quickly rushes off, with Ziva and McGee following behind him.

Interrogation Room

Zale throws Gibbs up against the wall. "Has been Marine." He smirks at Gibbs and smashes his head up against the wall, as Gibbs fights off the affects of a mild concussion. Zale reaches into Gibbs' pocket and takes out his knife.

Tony, Ziva, and McGee rush into the room. "Drop the knife!" Ziva orders him, as she has her gun pointed at him. Zale drops the knife down on the ground. Ziva comes up from behind, shoves Zale up against the wall, and handcuffs him. "You are under arrest for the assault of a Federal Officer."

Tony walks over to Gibbs. "Boss, let me take you to Ducky." He says softly.

"I'm fine DiNozzo!" Gibbs growls and storms out of the room.

"I'll call him." McGee answers and takes his cell phone out of his pocket.

Squad Room

Five minutes later.

Gibbs is sitting at his desk with a pounding headache. Ducky slowly approaches him with his medical bag. "Not now Duck." Gibbs grumbles.

"Do you want me to call the SecNav to over rule you." Ducky admonishes him.

"Fine!" Gibbs snaps and gets up from his desk.

Jenny's Office

Ten minutes later.

Ziva and Cynthia watch from the conference table, as Ducky checks over Gibbs from the couch. "I'm not going to the hospital, and I'll disobey the SecNav's order." Gibbs growls and gets up from the couch.

"You have a concussion Jethro, do you have to be reminded of your head trauma past."

"No you don't Doctor, so butt out, and if the Director calls, I don't want you to tell her about this, not until she gets back." Gibbs barks and storms out of the office.

"I hate lying to her on the phone." Cynthia mutters.

"Actually I'm in agreement with Jethro, the Director is on the other side of the world right now, no need to upset her at this time, on something she can't take care of." Ducky says firmly.

"Would she have gotten Gibbs to the hospital?" Cynthia asks.

"Yes!" Ziva and Ducky answer at the same time.

Jenny's House

1830 Hours

Gibbs walks down the stairs from the third floor and spots Noemi walking out of the front bedroom. "Surprised to see you home tonight Senor Gibbs." Noemi smiles at him.

"Raining outside, no sense in working on the boat tonight." Gibbs says smoothly and glances over at the door that Noemi stepped out of.

"If I would have known you were coming home, I would have cooked for you." She smiles at him.

"I'll survive!" He grins at her, and then gestures towards the door. "Cleaning one of the spare bedrooms." He asks.

"Not a spare bedroom that was the Colonel's bedroom." Noemi sadly says and walks down the stairs.

Colonel Shepard's Bedroom

Gibbs walks in and turns on the light, taking in the size of the bedroom. "This is bigger than you're bedroom." He says with surprise, begins to walk around, and takes in the antique furniture through out the room. "Why didn't you move you down here?" He grumbles at Jenny and approaches the wooden poster king sized bed, with the huge head and footboards. Gibbs brushes his hand up against the wood on the footboard. "Chestnut!" He says in awe at the workmanship that was put into the bed. Gibbs continues to walk around the bedroom, finding a door, he opens it and finds an empty walk in closet. "With the shopping you do on the weekends I work, you could have this closet filled up with in a month." He snorts sarcastically and closes the door.

Master Bathroom

Gibbs turns on the light and makes a face at the out dated sink, bath tub, and shower. "Can we say the 60's?" Gibbs grunts, turns off the light and walks back out into the bedroom. "First thing I'm changing, once you're my wife, is the bedroom, no way in hell that I'll be walking up two flights of stairs to get to our bedroom with my bad knee." He growls.

June 13th 2009

Gibbs' Backyard

Down below deck on 'The Kelly'

"I hate going to my Step Mother's parents house, thank you for taking me in for the weekend." Zach smiles at Gibbs.

Gibbs rubs the top of Zach's head affectionately. "Not a problem Zach, I enjoy your company." He says softly.

"Wow, so much has been done since I was here last." Zach says in awe as he glances around the galley.

"Hardwood floors, cabinets, counter top, sink, stove, refrigerator, and the dining settee are all installed." Gibbs nods at him.

"You did this alone?' Zach curiously asks.

"Abby, Fornell, and his nephew Fred helped me out during the week." Gibbs snorts.

"How's the Sleeping Cabin coming along?" Zach sheepishly asks.

"Finished!" Gibbs smiles at him and escorts Zach inside.

Sleeping Cabin

"Wow!" Zach says in disbelief as he glances over at the built in platform bed. "You even have drawers built into the bed."

"That's for me, I don't need a lot of room for my clothes." Gibbs growls.

"So Jenny will get most of the space?" Zach asks.

"The woman could have a three thousand square foot walk in closet, and it wouldn't be enough space for her." He grunts.

Outside

Tony looks up in disbelief at the work that Gibbs has put into the boat since the last time he saw it. "He's done all of this work since March." Tony asks with surprise.

"He's had help." Abby smiles and climbs up the ladder.

"I'm curious on how the Sleeping Cabin turned out." McGee answers firmly.

"I showed you some pictures." Abby protests as she climbs up on the deck.

Ziva pulls Tony off to the side. "Tony!" She says softly.

"We'll be up in a minute." Tony nods at McGee as he climbs up the ladder.

"I'm worried about Gibbs." Ziva frowns.

"Ziva he'll be fine." Tony reassures her.

"I had to drive for him yesterday." Ziva hisses at him.

"We can't keep pushing the issue on him." Tony warns her.

"He has to see a doctor." Ziva sighs in defeat.

"How?" "He won't listen to Ducky, and he's ordered us not to tell Jenny." Tony answers sharply

"Jenny is going to be furious with all of us, when she finds out that he didn't go to a doctor, Gibbs has been in two coma's, may I remind you Tony."

"Maybe she won't find out about it." Tony says softly.

Ziva bursts out laughing. "That'll be the day." She chuckles and climbs up the ladder.

"Stealing the boss' quotes." Tony grunts and follows Ziva up on the ladder.

"I believe that was the Duke." Ziva answers and climbs up on deck.

In the galley

McGee stares in awe. "He designed this on his own, with out our help." McGee smiles.

"The U shaped dining settee converts into a bed." Abby smiles.

"Gotcha, I use to go camping with my Grandparents, and they had a pop up." McGee nods and points at the other table. "What's that?"

"Navigational Station, the table also drops down and converts into a bed." Abby answers softly.

Tony and Ziva walk in. "I thought he said it was only going to be sleeping for two." Tony smirks.

"Actually nine." Abby grins.

"Nine!" McGee says and raises an eyebrow at Abby.

"Gibbs hasn't built it yet, he's putting in a bed in the bow, and I think he said it's called a V-berth." Abby shrugs, "And up on the deck, the table will drop down at the cock pit seating area, and will also convert to a bed."

"I thought he said the boat was jus for him and Jenny." Tony asks.

"I think he has other surprises installed, besides the one for Jenny." Ziva smiles.

"Ok, where is the Sleeping Cabin." Tony smirks.

"The stern!" Abby points and walks off with the others following behind her.

Sleeping Cabin

"Where's Jenny at?" Zach asks directly.

"Tel Aviv, with Secretary Of State Clinton." Gibbs says softly.

"When she coming back?" Zach asks smoothly.

"Next Saturday morning." Gibbs snorts.

"Two whole weeks with out her, you must miss her." Zach nods at him.

"A lot Zach!" Gibbs frowns.

Tony, Ziva, Abby, and McGee walk in. "Reporting for duty sir." Abby smiles and salutes Gibbs.

"Hi Abby!" Zach smiles.

Tony glances down at Zach. "I don't get a hello." He frowns.

"I gotta go to the head." Zach sighs and walks off.

Ziva, McGee, and Abby burst out laughing at Tony's hurt reaction. "Face it, he's not Carson." Ziva snorts.

McGee shakes his head at the work that Gibbs put into the library. "Boss!" McGee says in awe.

"He built everything by hand." Abby smiles at McGee. "Including the bed and the nightstand."

"You built the nightstand by hand." Tony asks.

"I cheated a little with that one, used power tools, but the bed I made by hand." Gibbs smiles with pride.

"I gather you bought the dresser." McGee asks firmly.

Gibbs nods over at McGee. "I don't have the time to build everything by hand, I just bought it with the wood unfinished, and I stained it myself." Gibbs says smoothly.

Tony rubs his jaw as he glances down at the bed. "Bed kind of small boss." He smirks at Gibbs.

"We don't need a lot of space DiNozzo." Gibbs growls at him.

"I didn't know that Jenny was a cuddlier." Tony grins at him.

"I'm the cuddlier." Gibbs smirks back at him.

"I think it's neat how you have the drawers under the bed for bureau space." Ziva says softly.

"That's mostly for me, she'll have the dresser and the closet space." Gibbs answers smoothly.

Tony walks over and opens up the door to the small walk in closet. "Most women hog it." Tony laughs as he looks inside. "What's on the other side of the wall?"

"The head, I'll be working on that with Fred this week." Gibbs says roughly.

Gibbs' House

Out front

1800 Hours

Gibbs and Zach are waving goodbye to his team as they drive away from the house. "Ready for the pizza Zach." Gibbs smiles at him.

"Then back to the boat." Zach smiles back at him.

"The boat is for tomorrow, I have something else I want to show you." Gibbs says softly.

"Something else!" Zach answers in surprise.

Jenny's House

In the garage

Forty-five minutes later.

Gibbs is showing Zach his new workroom. "So this is going to be your new workroom." Zach asks sharply.

"Yes!" Gibbs smiles.

"But why?" "Can't Jenny move in over at your place." Zach curiously asks.

"This house was her Father's." Gibbs answers softly. "The house I'm living at now was my original home from my first marriage." Gibbs says sadly.

"You lived there with Shannon and Kelly." Zach asks.

"Yes!" Gibbs nods then continues. "We saved for two years to buy that house, we were living on the base at Quantico, and Shannon wanted a house off of the base."

Zach makes a face. "I just remembered you telling me that I slept in Kelly's old bedroom." Zach says with a frown.

"A month after we moved into the house, Shannon got pregnant with Kelly." Gibbs says softly.

"I guess you wanted a boy." Zach asks.

"No, I wanted a girl." Gibbs smiles at Zach.

"You don't like boys." Zach laughs.

Gibbs bursts out laughing. "No, I wanted a daughter, so I could name her after my Mother." Gibbs smiles.

"Kelly is named after your Mother." Zach asks.

"Yes!" Gibbs answers flatly.

"What were you going to name the baby if it was a girl?" Zack curiously asks.

"Not Leroy Jethro, that's for damn sure." Gibbs grunts.

"You could of named him Jackson after your Dad."

"I had a falling out with my Dad, Zach." Gibbs frowns.

"Over what?" Zach frowns.

"Now that I think of it, something stupid and childish, that I wasted thirty-three years over." Gibbs answers sadly and opens up the pizza box.

Zach looks around the garage. "What are you going to do with the extra space?" He curiously asks.

"I was told to do what ever I wanted to with this room." Gibbs answers and hands Zach a slice of pizza. Gibbs points to the left corner wall. "Fornell's nephew Fred is building a staircase leading up to the loft above the garage."

"What are you going to do with the loft?" Zach asks and takes a bite out of his slice of pizza.

"Huge bathroom and I'm recreating my bedroom from my place." He smirks.

"Why?" Zach asks mischievously.

"As Abby would say, its TMI for you're young ears." Gibbs snorts and grabs a slice of pizza.

Zach bursts out laughing. "I get it!" He laughs.

"Keep forgetting that kids today are more advanced." Gibbs chuckles and bites down into his pizza.

"You doing anything else, besides recreating your bedroom?"

"I'll drywall the wall for the staircase, then paint it." "My TV will go against that wall." "The other wall I'll put my book shelf against that, and I'm thinking about putting in a gas fireplace, like I have in my living room." Gibbs nods.

"So everything from you're old house is coming into the garage." Zach asks sharply.

"Just the living room, my bedroom, and I'm putting in a small kitchen in the right hand corner." Gibbs smiles.

"What about Kelly's bedroom?" Zach asks.

"I'm sending Kelly's bedroom set as a gift to my God Daughter Amira." Gibbs says softly.

"You and Jenny aren't going to have any kids." Zach sheepishly asks.

"No!" Gibbs sadly shakes his head.

"How come?" Zach pushes the issue.

"Jenny will be forty-five in October, it's to risky at her age to have kids." Gibbs frowns.

"My Step Mother's sister Nannette had a baby, and she was forty-six." Zach says softly.

"It would be hard Zach to juggle kids and our careers." Gibbs dismisses the issue and opens up his can of soda.

An hour later

Gibbs and Zach are walking in the downstairs hallway. Zach looks around the in awe. "I hate to tell you Gibbs, but her house is better." Zach smirks at him.

"Thanks a lot." Gibbs growls at him and escorts Zach over to the study. Gibbs turns on the lights as he steps inside.

Zach's jaw drops at the workmanship that was put into Jenny's study, glancing over near the doorway he spots the library that was built into the wall. "Wow, Abby was right, Jenny's library does look like the one your building in the Sleeping Cabin." He says softly.

"She likes to read." Gibbs smiles and walks Zach over to the mini bar. "McGee came up with the idea of building the mirror into the wall above the head board." Gibbs nods.

"Installing a bar." Zach snorts.

"No candles." Gibbs laughs and shakes his head. His cell phone begins to ring. Gibbs takes his phone out of his pocket and spots Jenny's ID. "Keep quiet about being at her place, I'm suppose to be at mine, working on the boat." Gibbs instructs Zach. "What are you doing up?" He asks softly.

Tel Aviv. Israel

The Carlton Hotel Tel Aviv

0345 Hours

Jenny's Suite

Jenny is standing out on the balcony looking over the view from the balcony. "I couldn't sleep." She hisses at him. "Still working on the boat."

"We're taking a break." Gibbs smiles at her. "Why can't you sleep?" He baits her.

"That's a stupid question Jethro, you know full damn well why I'm awake." She sighs in frustration.

"I have the same problem also." Gibbs smirks.

"Cold showers aren't working." Jenny chuckles.

"No, at least you have other avenue's to help you out." Gibbs growls at her impatiently.

"I haven't done that, I have control over my urges." Jenny snorts.

"A typical woman's answer." Gibbs grunts.

"It's true Jethro." Jenny laughs at him.

"I was about to take Zach out for ice cream, and you need to get some sleep." "I love you Jen."

"I love you Jethro." She says softly.

Gibbs hangs up and rubs his temples from a pounding headache. "You ok!" Zach asks with concern.

"Fine Zach, fine." Gibbs lies to him. "Let's go!"

June 19th 2009

Squad Room

1800 Hours

"Thank god!" Tony sighs with relief from his desk and turns off his computer.

"I guess we're not the only one's Tony." Ziva answers as she makes eye contact with Cynthia on the catwalk as she goes home for the weekend.

Gibbs approaches Tony's desk. "I'll see the three of you at 0700 sharp tomorrow morning." He nods at them and goes over to the stairs.

"Good night boss." McGee says and watches Gibbs walk up the stairs and over into Jenny's office. "I guess he's working late." McGee answers and stands up, as McGee is about to walk off, his desk phone begins to ring. "McGee!" He answers.

London, England

Heathrow Airport

2300 Hours BST

"Agent McGee, I order you not to do a GPS trace on my cell phone for Gibbs." Jenny chuckles at him from a seat at the airport.

"Yes ma'am, you on your way back." McGee smiles at her.

"Yes, I'm over at Heathrow at the moment." Jenny says softly.

"That's a eight hour flight home." McGee sighs.

"I know!" Jenny groans. "I'll see you on Monday morning." She says and hangs up.

McGee bursts out laughing at her and hangs up his phone. "Mommy!" Tony smirks from his desk.

"Yes, she's over in London." McGee smiles.

"Gibbs wasn't expecting her back until tomorrow morning." Ziva notes.

"I guess she lied to him." Tony laughs.

"He did keep her guessing when he came back from Stillwater." McGee chuckles.

At a bar

Tony, Ziva, Abby, and McGee find Cynthia and Ducky over at the bar. "We're surprised to see the two of you together." McGee says smoothly.

"I'm not looking forward to Monday morning." Cynthia answers dryly and takes a sip of her Cosmopolitan.

"Why is that?" Tony asks and sits at the bar next to Cynthia.

"When the Director finds out about Gibbs?" Cynthia answers and makes a face.

"He might tell her about it over the weekend." McGee nods at Tony.

"Yeah right!" Tony laughs.

"You never know DiNozzo." McGee says and flops in a bar stool next to him. "I'll have a white wine please." McGee asks the Bartender

"His body has been a sex free zone the past two weeks." Tony smirks over at McGee.

"Why are you always curious about our boss' sex lives?" Ziva sighs and sits down next to Ducky.

"Maybe because they have one, and Anthony doesn't." Ducky muses.

"Moi!" Tony laughs at Ducky.

"Then why are you here with us, on a Friday night?" Ducky asks firmly. Tony stares back at Ducky with a blank expression. "That's what I thought." Ducky grunts.

"The boat should be finished soon." Abby smiles to lighten up the mood.

"I know, Jethro plans on having a Christening party on the 3rd of July." Ducky nods over at Abby.

"He hasn't said anything to me yet." Tony answers with surprise.

"First I've heard of it also." Abby frowns.

"Where is he going to dock her at?" McGee asks.

"Pier in Ancostia Park, across from the Navy Yard." Abby answers.

"Five minutes from NCIS." Tony grins.

"Beats going back to his place during lunch." Abby laughs.

"He'll need a place to take her during lunch, remember he's moving out of his place." Ziva reminds them. "I'll have a White Russian." She asks the Bartender.

Gibbs' Bedroom

0600 Hours

Gibbs awakens to the sound of his alarm clock, as he leans up to turn off his alarm clock, he feels Jenny's body up against him from behind. Gibbs slaps at his alarm clock and nudges Jenny over on to her back. "I just went to sleep a few hours ago, do you mind." She whines in protest. Gibbs ignores her, and leans over Jenny and passionately kisses her on the mouth.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" He asks between kisses, and is about to work open his sweat pants.

Jenny breaks away from his kiss. "Jethro, I'm exhausted, can this wait until tonight." She yawns.

"I haven't made love to you in over two weeks." Gibbs growls in protest.

"And you have to go to work in another hour and I'm tired from my flight over." Jenny hisses.

"You better be naked when I get home from work." Gibbs groans at her.

"Deal, now would you mind getting off of me, so I can go back to sleep." Jenny yawns.

Gibbs leans over and tenderly kisses Jenny, then gets out of bed. Jenny rolls over on to her side and falls back to sleep. Gibbs shakes his head at her. "At least one of us can go back to sleep." He grumbles and walks out of the bedroom.

Squad Room

0700 Hours

Tony glances over at the elevator and smirks at Gibbs as he steps out. "He's not tired." He grins over up at Ziva as she does her paperwork at her desk.

"She told McGee that she was on her way back." Ziva sighs.

Gibbs walks in to his section. "Good morning!" He says softly and walks over to his desk.

"Good morning!" Tony and Ziva nod at him.

McGee walks in. "Morning!" He says and walks over to his desk.

"Morning McGee!" Gibbs says dryly and sits down at his desk.

"Morning McGee!" Tony and Ziva smile over at him.

"What time did the Director get in?" McGee asks Gibbs and sits down at his desk.

Gibbs looks up at McGee. "You knew she was on her way back didn't you." Gibbs growls.

"She called right after you went up into her office." McGee innocently answers.

"At least we had a head start to her arrival." Ziva laughs at Gibbs.

"With the whiney protest that I got, when I woke her up this morning." Gibbs grunts.

"Jenny isn't a whiner, Gibbs." Ziva says firmly.

"She is when you wake her up, when she's half asleep." Gibbs snorts.

"So what's on the agenda for the day?" Tony asks.

"We don't have a case." Ziva sighs in protest.

"Do paper work." Gibbs answers and opens up his e-mails.

"Boss that sucks." Tony whines.

"You have some back paperwork that you need to catch up on, the Director will be back first thing Monday morning." Gibbs mutters at him.

"Besides being whiney, how was she?" Tony smiles over at Gibbs.

"Tired, I won't know more until after she gets at least eight hours of sleep." Gibbs answers roughly.

"Jenny never slept that long when we were partners." Ziva muses over at Gibbs.

"For some reason, at my place she can sleep for about eight hours or more." Gibbs answers softly.

"Must feel safe and content in your bedroom, I'm like that in my bedroom in Israel." Ziva smiles over at Gibbs.

Abby's Lab

1500 Hours

Abby is working over at her workstation gossiping with Tony and Ziva. "So Mommy's back." She smiles.

"Yes!" Ziva answers softly.

"I take it that Gibbs is happy." Abby asks.

"No, he didn't get a piece of ass." Tony smirks.

"Tony!" Ziva admonishes him and slaps at him.

"She came home as soon as he woke up, and Gibbs did say she was tired." Tony laughs.

"It's a long flight from Cairo." Abby notes.

"Tell me about it." Ziva mutters.

Gibbs walks into the lab. "Why are the two of you standing in here gabbing with Abby?" He growls at them.

"Going over some evidence with Abby so we can finish up our paperwork." Tony answers.

"Don't make it an all day thing." Gibbs bitterly answers and walks off.

Abby glances over her shoulder and waits for Gibbs to step into the elevator. "Gibbs is grumpy, he should be happy." Abby frowns.

"Gibbs hasn't been right since the concussion Abby." Ziva answers.

Squad Room

1800 Hours

Tony turns out his desk light. "All done with the paperwork boss." He grins over at Gibbs from his desk.

"I'll see you at 0700 tomorrow." He says softly and watches his team walk off towards the elevator. Gibbs picks up his cell phone.

Gibbs' Living Room

Jenny is lying on the couch reading her book, when her Blackberry begins to ring, spotting Gibbs' ID. "Yes Jethro!" She answers softly.

"You have exactly ten minutes to get out of your clothes, I'm on my way home." Gibbs smirks at her.

"I'm wearing my robe." She purrs.

"I don't care, I want it off." He growls and hangs up.

Gibbs' Bedroom

Half an hour later

Gibbs is on top of Jenny ravishing her breasts. She grabs on to the back of his hair as his tongue circles around her harden nipple. Gibbs slowly works his way up to her mouth and kisses her. They are exchanging deep sensuous kisses. He rolls on to his back and brings Jenny on top of him as he deepens their kiss. As Jenny straddles his waist, Gibbs enters her and begins to thrust up against her. "Jethro!" She cries out. His hands go down to her waist and pushing his lover down against him. "Damn it Jethro!" Jenny screams as he slips deeper inside of her.

Gibbs smirks up at her as he watches his lover come undone on top of him. "You can pace yourself when you want to." He snorts up at her as she slowly makes love to him.

"My body is on Cairo time." She moans as he lifts her off of the mattress.

Ten minutes later.

Gibbs is exhausted from holding back on his release, he finally caves in and climaxes inside of Jenny. Jenny collapses on top of him heaving with exertion. "Are you trying to kill me?" She hisses at him in protest.

Gibbs strokes Jenny's sweat soaked hair. "Payback for the gunplay a few weeks ago." He grunts at her.

"Some payback, the mattress is still on the bed frame." Jenny laughs and leans up and kisses him. Gibbs deepens her kiss and rolls on top of her. Feeling his arousal against her inner thigh, Jenny breaks away from his kiss. "Already!" She gasps as he unexpected enters her body.

"My body has had two weeks of non sexual activity, you're in trouble woman." Gibbs smirks at her and slowly begins to make love to her.

June 22nd 2009

Squad Room

0700 Hours

Tony and Ziva are standing in the middle of their section watching Gibbs and Jenny at the top of the balcony. "Looks like Jenny got a tan." Ziva smiles at her.

"I hardly got any sun in Ocean City, the Director goes to the Middle East for two weeks, and comes back with perfect skin color." Tony grumbles.

Balcony in front of MTAC

Jenny glances down at the set of eyes that's upon them from the bullpen. "They note that the Queen has returned to her kingdom." Gibbs smirks at her.

"Well they better start working or I'm going to keelhaul both Tony and Ziva." Jenny sighs bitterly. "I'll see you at 1200 hours Jethro." Jenny smiles at him and walks off for her office.

Gibbs walks down the steps and quickly walks over to his section. "Morning!" He grunts to both Tony and Ziva as he approaches his desk.

"Morning!" Tony and Ziva address him.

McGee walks in. "Morning!" He says softly and walks over to his desk.

"What did the Director say?" Tony grins over at Gibbs.

"That you and Ziva better get to work, or she was going to keelhaul the two of you."

"She didn't say that." Tony laughs.

"Yes she did." Gibbs answers sharply. Gibbs' desk phone begins to ring. "Gibbs, yeah!" He answers

"Thankfully I wasn't here." McGee chuckles.

Gibbs hangs up his phone. "Gear up everybody, we got a Navy Seal found dead in a motel." Gibbs says smoothly and throws the truck keys at McGee. "Gas up the truck." He grunts and walks off for the elevator.

Jenny's Office

0900 Hours

Jenny is reviewing some of the case files at her desk. Cynthia walks in with a carafe filled with fresh coffee. "Don't trust Gibbs." Cynthia laughs and puts the carafe down on the corner of Jenny's desk.

"SecNav doesn't, it's only the important one's that I review." "Thank you Cynthia." "And Cynthia, I want to review some arrests also." She asks and takes in her assistant's hesitant expression. "Is there a problem?" Jenny curiously asks her.

"No ma'am!" Cynthia lies and walks out of the office. "The only way it's a problem if Gibbs didn't tell you what happened in Interrogation." She sighs inwardly.

Five minutes later.

Cynthia returns with the arrest reports, making sure that Zale's arrest is in the middle of the pile. "Thank you Cynthia." Jenny says as Cynthia leaves her office. Annoyed that Cynthia has the reports out of order, Jenny rolls her eyes. "You know damn well I like to follow these by date." She sighs bitterly and puts the reports in order by date.

Ten minutes later.

Cynthia is working at her desk. "Cynthia, get in here right now." Jenny furiously screams at her from her office door. Cringing from her desk, Cynthia gets up, approaches Jenny, and slowly walks into her office. Jenny slams her office door behind her. "Sit down!" She snaps angrily. Cynthia walks over to the conference table and sits down. Jenny grabs the remote from the table and pushes play the play button. The video from Zale's Interrogation appears on the plasma screen. Cynthia sits in silence, as she watches, Zale slam Gibbs head first into the wall. "Why wasn't I told about this?" Jenny angrily asks her and slams the remote down on the table.

"Agent Gibbs and Doctor Mallard said it would be best, that I didn't say anything to you." She answers softly.

Jenny looks down at Cynthia in disbelief. "Who do you work for?" She furiously asks.

"You!" Cynthia sadly answers.

"And in the future, when I call you up, while I'm away and I ask you if anything major is going on, you will tell me, and that is a direct order." "Am I making myself clear?"

"Yes ma'am!" Cynthia apologizes.

"Get me Doctor Mallard on the phone at once." Jenny says bitterly and walks over to her desk.

"He's at a crime scene." Cynthia answers.

"I don't care!" Jenny snaps and sits down at her desk.

Howard Johnson Express

Room 14

"Time of death, is about twenty four hours ago." Ducky answers firmly.

Gibbs writes some notes down on a pad. "I'm going to talk to the motel manager." Gibbs says smoothly and walks off.

As Ducky removes his latex gloves, his cell phone begins to ring. "Doctor Mallard!" He answers.

Cynthia's Reception Area

"The Director wants to speak with you." She sadly says.

"Oh dear, I gather she found out about Gibbs." Ducky inquires.

"Brace yourself!" Cynthia sighs and transfers Ducky's call over to Jenny's office.

Jenny's Office

Jenny pushes in the speakerphone button as her phone rings. "Doctor Mallard!" She furiously snaps at him.

"Yes Director!" Ducky innocently answers.

"As soon as your back in this building I want you in my office immediately, and you know damn well why." She angrily orders him and hangs up.

Ducky hangs up his phone and rolls his eyes. Palmer takes in Ducky's facial expression. "Is there a problem?" Palmer sheepishly asks.

"I suggest when we get back to head quarters, that you stay clear from the lounge." Ducky sighs.

"That's right, Director Shepard is back from her trip." Palmer nods at him.

"And it seems that every time she goes away Agent Gibbs has to pull something to irritate her, and unfortunately for me and poor Cynthia, we're dragged into it." Ducky mutters.

An hour later

Back at Head Quarters

Ziva and Ducky are in the elevator together. "Are you getting off at Abby's floor?" Ziva asks.

"No unfortunately I'm on my way up to the Director's office." "She must have found out about Gibbs getting hurt in Interrogation." Ducky sighs.

Ziva rolls her eyes. "Gibbs should have told her over the weekend." Ziva answers bitterly.

"We know full well, why Gibbs didn't tell her." Ducky mutters.

Elevator Stops at Abby's Floor.

"Good luck!" Ziva smiles.

"Thanks a lot!" Ducky groans at the elevator door opens.

Jenny's Floor

Ducky steps out of the elevator and notices Jenny working over at the railing in front of MTAC. Jenny looks up from her portfolio and makes eye contact with Ducky. Noting the hurt and anger in Jenny's eyes, Ducky slowly walks over to her. "You were half way around the world." He says softly.

"I should have been told." She angrily answers.

"Jethro-"

Jenny quickly interrupts him. "I guess I have to remind you from time to time also Doctor Mallard, I'm no longer Jethro's Probie." She snaps bitterly, and then points towards the direction of her office door. "My name is on that door, not his." "I'm the boss not him." She furiously reminds him, then glances down into the Squad Room and notices that some of the other teams are watching her from their desks. "My office, now!" She says and storms off for her offiice with Ducky following behind her.

Tony and McGee step out of the elevator, they cringe as the door to Jenny's Office slams. "Well it's not Gibbs." Tony chuckles and walks over to his desk with McGee following behind.

Ziva returns from Abby's Lab. "Where's Gibbs?" Ziva asks.

"Starbucks!" Tony grins and glances up towards Jenny's Office. "Somebody is getting chewed out." Tony smirks.

"It's Ducky!" Ziva frowns and sits down at her desk.

Tony makes a face. "I take it she must have found out about Gibbs' concussion." Tony sighs.

"He should have gone to Bethesda." McGee groans inwardly.

Jenny's Office

Ducky is watching the video footage of the Zale Interrogation from the conference table. "If I would of known this information, I would have called SecNav immediately." Ducky answers sharply.

"You should have called me immediately." Jenny snaps and slams the remote down on the table. "There was no excuse for this what so ever." She says bitterly.

"He didn't want you worrying." Ducky answers softly.

Jenny begins to pace behind Ducky's chair and shakes her head at him. "No he would rather have me pissed off when I got back." She mutters and continues to pace.

"So what are you going to do about it?" Ducky asks.

"For one thing, I've already made an appointment with Doctor Gelfand at 1630 hours." Jenny informs him.

"He's not going to like that." Ducky grumbles.

"I don't care." "This should have been done after he got hurt, specially with his head trauma injuries in the past."

Upset with Gibbs for putting him into the position he's in. "In the future, he is going to be sent with out second guessing." Ducky nods at her.

"There will be no second guessing, and that's an order." Jenny answers firmly and walks over to her desk. The buzzer to her intercom goes off. Jenny leans over her desk and pushes in the button. "Yes Cynthia!" She answers.

"You're needed in MTAC."

"I'm on my way in, and I'm having it locked out, tell Agent Gibbs, to make other lunch plans." She says bitterly.

"Yes Director!" Cynthia says softly.

Ducky gets up from his chair and is about to leave the office, when Jenny's voice stops him. "Don't tell Jethro about our conversation Doctor."

Squad Room

Ten minutes later.

Gibbs walks in to his section carrying a cup of coffee in one hand and a Caff-Pow for Abby. He glances over at Tony's desk. "Got anything!" He asks roughly.

"Nothing yet!" Tony frowns at him.

Gibbs is about to walk off for Abby's Lab when his desk phone begins to ring, "I wonder if that's Ducky." He mutters and walks over to his desk, he puts the coffee and Caff-Pow down on the desk, then pushes in the speakerphone button in. "Gibbs, yeah!" He answers.

Cynthia's Reception Area

"The Director is tied up in MTAC, and has asked that you make other lunch plans on your own." Cynthia says bitterly.

"I take it that she's going to be there for awhile." Gibbs asks firmly.

"I'm afraid so, and it's locked out." "She has also requested that you come to her office at 1500 hours." Cynthia asks sharply.

"That's a weird time." Gibbs laughs.

"I'm just following instructions." Cynthia answers sarcastically and hangs up on him.

Gibbs pushes in the speakerphone button. "I'm heading down to Abby's." He says, then grabs Abby's Caff-Pow and walks off for the elevator.

Concerned about Ducky, Ziva gets up from her desk. "I'll take the stairs down to see how Ducky is doing." She says softly and walks off.

Abby's Lab

Abby is going over some of the evidence that was found at the crime scene. "I should have the finger print analysis ready for you with in a half an hour." She smiles and then takes a sip of her Caff-Pow.

"I'll be at my desk." He says firmly.

"How's the Director doing?" Abby asks.

"Last time I checked at 0700 hours, she was fine." Gibbs smiles.

"Hum, one of the Evidence Room Technicians told me that they heard her office door slamming about a half an hour ago." Abby questions him.

"I was out of the building at the time, it wasn't me." Gibbs sighs.

Autopsy

Ziva and Ducky are sitting around his desk, drinking a cup of tea. "You ok?" She asks.

"She had every right to scream at me Ziva, and I never saw the video footage from Interrogation, with Jethro's head trauma injuries from the past, he should of went to Doctor Gelfand immediately."

Ziva narrows her eyes at Ducky. "Jenny saw the video footage." She asks softly.

"I'm afraid so." Ducky sighs "Word to everybody, Gibbs is suppose to be kept in the dark about this, she has an appointment with Doctor Gelfand at 1630 hours."

"I'll pass it on." Ziva answers and sips her tea.

Food Court at the Georgetown Mall

The gang is sitting at their usual table. "I only mentioned about her office door slamming." Abby frowns.

"Jenny has a Doctor's appointment for him at 1630 hours." Ziva informs them.

Abby rolls her eyes at Ziva. "It's two weeks later." She sighs.

"Gibbs has had bad headache's since then, and I've seen him nauseous." Ziva answers bitterly.

"Should we pass that on to the Director?" Tony sheepishly asks.

"I would just keep away from her for the time being, she's upset." Ziva answers.

"Try pissed off." Tony groans.

Squad Room

1450 Hours

Tony glances over his shoulder from his desk and spots Jenny walking out of MTAC and over to her office. He sends an IM over to Ziva's desk. "Director just left MTAC." He types.

Ziva types back. "I know!" "I saw her."

McGee returns from Abby's Lab. "Abby couldn't find anything on the finger prints boss." McGee nods at Gibbs over at his desk.

"We're back to square one." Gibbs mumbles and looks down at his watch.

"Are you going some where boss?" Tony grins.

Gibbs glares over at Tony. "None of your business DiNozzo." He growls.

Five minutes later.

Gibbs gets up and heads for the Men's Room. Tony shakes his head and chuckles at him. "No patients!" Tony laughs.

"She's keeping him guessing." Ziva smirks.

Jenny's Office

1500 Hours

As Gibbs walks in, Jenny slams the door behind him. Gibbs' shoulders stiffen up at the sound of the door slamming behind him. "So the screaming was about me earlier." He growls at her.

Squad Room

"That was a Director slam." Tony smirks over at Ziva.

Jenny's Office

"Yes, I reamed out both my assistant and Doctor Mallard's ass." She answers furiously, picks up the remote for the plasma screen, and pushes in the play button for the video feed of Private Zale's Interrogation. Gibbs watches the video footage and cringes when Zale slams his head against the wall. "First of all, you should have went to Doctor Gelfand immediately for a check up." "Second of all I should have been notified immediately." She screams at him.

"To do what?" "You were half way around the world." Gibbs snarls.

"I would rather be worried, then pissed off two weeks later." Jenny answers furiously.

"I felt that I didn't need a Doctor." Gibbs mutters.

"With your head trauma history." "Do I have to remind you of it?" Jenny snaps and flings the remote on to the conference table.

"No you don't!" Gibbs growls at her.

"I made a 1630 hour appointment with Doctor Gelfand." "There's a chopper on stand by to take us over." She says bitterly and walks over to her desk.

"You did what?" Gibbs barks at her.

"And it's a direct order." She snaps and grabs her pocket book from her desk. "Move!"

Squad Room

Tony, Ziva, and McGee are standing in the aisle. Gibbs storms out of Jenny's Office with Jenny following quickly following behind him. Noting the anger on Jenny's face. "She's pissed off." Tony chuckles and continues to watch them as the walk down the stairs.

"Try furious, DiNozzo." McGee corrects him.

Portsmouth, Virginia

Naval Medical Center Portsmouth

1645 Hours

Doctor Gelfand is examining Gibbs. "Not smart Agent Gibbs." Todd grumbles at him and flashes a light into Gibbs' eyes. Gibbs winces in pain from the light. "Your still experiencing concussion symptoms, I don't even know how you've functioned the past two weeks." Todd answers sharply.

"Coffee!" Gibbs smirks.

Todd shakes his head at Gibbs. "I'm going to set up an MRI right away." He says softly.

"I don't feel it's necessary." Gibbs growls in protest.

"I do!" "You shouldn't be taking chances like this." "I'll see about the MRI." Todd says firmly, walks out of the examining room, and approaches Jenny. "Jenny, it's been about a year." He smiles at her.

"Todd." "I heard you got married." Jenny says softly.

"Yes I did, six months ago." Todd nods.

"Glad you found somebody." She smiles at him.

"I heard about you and Jethro, I knew there was more going on than what you were telling me."

"How bad is he?" Jenny asks.

"I don't know how he even functioned the past two weeks, with the mild concussion that he has." Todd mutters.

"I wasn't here when this happened, I was over in the Middle East with Secretary Of State Clinton." Jenny answers dryly.

"I ordered an MRI, was about to check on that, you can stay with him until I get back." Todd says smoothly and walks off.

Jenny walks into the examining room. "Stupid bastard!" She hisses and sits down next to him.

"Don't start with me Jen." He growls.

"I will start with you." "You don't know how pissed off I am at you." She snaps at him.

"What would you have done from Jordan?" He groans bitterly.

"I would have ordered your ass to the hospital." Jenny angrily answers and gets up and walks over to the window. Gibbs hops off the examining table and follows her. "You will keep your distance from me, this is a Naval Hospital Agent Gibbs." She warns him.

"I guess I'm getting banned to my house tonight." Gibbs snorts at her.

"Depending on what Dr. Gelfand has to say." Jenny answers sarcastically.

An hour later

Doctor Gelfand's Office

Gibbs is seated across from Todd's desk. "The swelling is down from your concussion, you were lucky this time Agent Gibbs." Todd says roughly.

"Any restrictions?" Gibbs asks sharply.

"Not at this time, but I want you to take Tylenol for the headache's." Gibbs gets up from his chair and is about to leave. "We're not done yet." Todd says and picks up his desk phone. "Send in Director Shepard." He says and hangs up.

"I knew this would happen!" Gibbs grumbles and sits back down in his chair.

"She's your boss, Agent Gibbs, and I know about your off work relationship." Todd says firmly.

"Great!" "The question remains if I get banned to my house tonight." Gibbs mutters.

Todd bursts out laughing at him. Jenny walks into the office and sits down next to Gibbs. "Swelling is down from the concussion." "He's lucky!"

"You would of kept him in the hospital a few weeks ago." Jenny asks dryly.

"Yes I would have." Todd answers firmly.

"I would have signed myself out." Gibbs growls.

"Jethro!" Jenny hisses at him.

"I hate hospitals." He growls.

"Like I enjoyed my stay in the hospital last November." "Grow up!" Jenny snaps and gets up from her chair.

Todd shakes his head at the two of them as they bicker. "And the two of you manage to work through this, with duel lives." He curiously asks.

"Trust me it's not easy." Jenny answers bitterly. "Anything else?"

"I told him to take Tylenol for the pain." "He's still getting the headaches." "If the two of you will excuse me, I have to do my rounds." Todd says and gets up from his desk and leaves the office.

"What's the verdict, you're place or mine?" Gibbs asks sharply.

"You're banned to your work area, and the couch." She hisses.

Gibbs glares at her from his chair. "With you upstairs, that's torture." He growls.

"Then go home for all I care." Jenny snaps at him bitterly.

Jenny's House

The Garage

2130 Hours

Gibbs is spackling the seams in the drywall that Fornell's nephew had installed for the staircase he put in for loft. "At least I have a place to hide out from, when you bring Madame Director home with you." He snorts.

Jenny's Bathroom

Jenny is taking a bubble bath. "With in fifteen minutes, he'll be climbing into my bed." She laughs and closes her eyes.

Jenny's Bedroom

2300 Hours

Jenny turns out the lights in her bedroom, she takes off her robe, throws it at the foot of her bed, and crawls under the covers. "Fifteen minutes in counting." She laughs and closes her eyes.

Jenny's Living room

Gibbs is lying on the sofa in his boxers glaring up at the ceiling. "This is stupid!" He growls and gets up from the couch.

Jenny's Bedroom

Gibbs walks into the bedroom and notes that her back is facing towards him. Jenny laughs and cracks an eye open and glances over at the clock. "Eleven-fifteen!" She laughs as Gibbs climbs into bed with her. "I gave you fifteen minutes." She giggles at him.

"You knew that I wasn't going to make it on the couch." Gibbs growls at her.

"I know your libido." She chuckles at him.

Gibbs pulls Jenny over to him and feels her bare skin up against his chest. "You are a major tease." He groans and works off his boxers.

"You going to keep yelling at me, or are you going to make love to me." She purrs at him.

"You're going to be screaming in a minute." He growls and kisses her. Jenny rolls on to her back as he's kissing her and guides him on top of her. Gibbs breaks away from his kiss and nuzzles Jenny's face. "I'm sorry for upsetting you." He says softly.

"Shut up and make love to me." She says seductively and kisses him firmly on the mouth, as Gibbs deepens her kiss, Jenny wraps her legs around his waist. Gibbs enters Jenny's body. Jenny cries out and digs her nails into his back as he begins to make love to her. Jenny arches her hips up at him and begins to move aggressively underneath him.

"Damn it!" He growls at her aggressiveness and rolls on to his back bringing her on top of him.

"Quit fighting it." She smirks leans her hip against him.

"Crap!" He groans out as she begins to slow down the pace of their lovemaking. Jenny leans over and runs her tongue along his lower lip. "You got a bath on purpose." He groans as he tries to fight off climaxing first.

"It's your favorite bath oil also, peaches in cream." She purrs and kisses him on the mouth.

Gibbs groans out as he feels his lover's muscles contracting around him. "Jenny!" He moans out and climaxes inside of her.

Five minutes later.

Gibbs is rubbing Jenny's back in the after glow of their lovemaking. "I wasn't expecting that from you Jen." He snorts with surprise.

"It wasn't Jen." She smirks and looks up at him.

Gibbs takes in his lover's expression, and realizes that she's brought the Director to her bed. "Oh know!" He whines.

"What's the matter Agent Gibbs, you can't pace yourself with the Director?" She purrs.

"Not when I don't expect her in your bed." "Give me some warning the next time will ya." Gibbs growls at her. Jenny begins to nip along his ribcage. "You just wore me out, give me a few minutes." He groans at her.

"What do you think I'm doing?" She whispers seductively and runs her tongue along his right nipple.

"That isn't helping matters any." Gibbs grumbles at her in protest. Jenny begins to kiss his neck and starts to bite along his collarbone. Gibbs starts to get an erection at the feel of her mouth on his neck. Jenny's mouth slowly works her way up to his mouth and she kisses him. Gibbs deepens her kiss and gets Jenny up into a sitting position, as she wraps her legs around his waist, he enters her body. "We have work tomorrow." He cries out at the feel of her muscles tightening up against him.

"Does it look like I care, we'll both be tired." She says softly and begins to nip along his ear.

"True!" Gibbs smirks.

Jenny shoves him on to his back. "Now stay down there." "The only thing that should be up on you, is what's inside of me at this time." She warns him and aggressively begins to make love to him.

"I'm in so much trouble." Gibbs cries out.

0500 Hours

The alarm goes off, the mattress from Jenny's bed is hanging off the bed, and pillows and bedclothes are tossed about on the floor. Jenny has her face buried against Gibbs' lower back. "If I had my gun on me I would shoot it." She mumbles bitterly, gets up, and slaps at it. She glances down at her exhausted lover on the floor. "Don't have the stamina to get even with me in the shower." She smirks at him.

Gibbs slowly rolls on to his back. "Woman, you better be careful for what you wish for." He growls at her. Jenny gets up from the floor and walks out of the bedroom. Gibbs slowly gets up off of the floor and looks around the room. "Better her room, than mine." He smirks and walks off.

Jenny's Bathroom

Gibbs has Jenny pinned up against the tiled wall in the shower, thrusting up against her. "Jethro!" She screams and digs her nails into his back. Gibbs thrusts one final time against her and climaxes inside of her. After getting his faculties, Gibbs puts Jenny down on to her feet and begins to nuzzle her neck. Jenny leans up and kisses him on the mouth. Gibbs deepens her kiss then pulls away. "Quit distracting me with your tongue in my mouth." He grumbles and begins to wash her hair.

"It worked last night." She laughs.

"That and other parts of my body." He grunts.

Abby's Lab

1000 Hours

Abby is going over the finger print results with Gibbs over at her workstation. "We still can't find a match Gibbs." Abby frowns, and then notices the love bites on Gibbs' neck. "I see the two of you made up." Abby smiles.

"It's punishment Abs." He groans in protest. Abby holds up a mirror and shows Gibbs his latest war wounds. "Damn woman!" He growls.

Jenny stands in the doorway and smirks over at her lover. "Problem Agent Gibbs." She laughs and walks over to him.

"You know damn well Director." Gibbs grunts.

Jenny smiles up at him. "You will have to clarify that with me at 1200 hours at your place." She answers sweetly.

"Your not going back to my place, Jenny is." "I can't handle another round with you." Gibbs whines in protest.

"Agent Gibbs, not in front of our daughters ears, you want her to think that her Mommy is a slut." Jenny innocently answers.

"I have a better word for that Director." Gibbs smirks down at her.

Abby bursts out laughing at the sexual banter between them. "Ok, enough of the fore play, and back to my finger print evidence." Abby smiles.

Tony walks in and notices the sexual tension in the room between Gibbs and Jenny. "What's going on here?" He grins.

"Mommy and Daddy, with their sexual innuendo in the workplace." Abby giggles.

"What else is new?" Tony chuckles.

Gibbs glares down at his lover. "Nothing!" "So Abs, you say we're at a dead end here." He asks softly.

"Yes, unless this person gets arrested for something some time soon." She sighs in defeat.

"Damn!" Gibbs groans in protest. "I have to head down to autopsy." He says and walks off.

"I'm heading with you." Tony says and chases after him.

Abby watches them leave and step into the elevator. "You two make up." She smiles.

"I'm still pissed off at him." Jenny frowns.

Abby gives Jenny a confused look. "Then explain the hickey on his neck." She curiously asks.

"That was from the Director and he was being punished." She smirks.

Abby shakes her head at her. "You two are sick." She sighs at her. "Now what can I do for you." Abby smiles at her

"The plasma screen and Ipod that you and McGee picked out, showed up at the house today." Jenny says dryly.

"Where do you have it hidden at?" Abby asks.

"Closet in my study, Jethro never goes in there." Jenny answers softly.

"McGee and I will head on over on Saturday after we pick up the home theatre system." Abby nods at her.

"Ziva and I will be over by 1200 Hours." "It's ashame that we couldn't have done this last Sunday on Father's Day." Jenny frowns.

"Kind of hard with you just getting back from Cairo, and we also had to work." "Zach will keep Gibbs distracted over at his place." Abby grins at her.

"Yes and his Father is coming over to help out with the boat." Jenny answers firmly.

"Last minute touches for the boat." Abby smiles.

"Jethro says it will be ready to launch by the 4th of July." Jenny shrugs.

"Don't worry it will be." Abby smiles.

Autopsy

Gibbs sits at Ducky's desk and reads the Navy Seal's autopsy report. "I read Dr. Gelfand's report Jethro." Ducky says as he's washing his hands over at the sink. Gibbs shrugs Ducky off and continues to read the report. "You were damn lucky" Ducky chastises him and walks over to his desk, where he spots two hickeys on Gibbs' neck. "Why is it that Cynthia and I got screamed at yesterday, and your punishment was to have your neck bitten by the Director?" Ducky grumbles in protest.

Gibbs gives Ducky a questioning look. "How do you know it was the Director?" He asks softly.

"I've seen her handy work before a few months ago." Ducky snorts at him.

Tony walks into the room. "I got distracted." He says and approaches Gibbs and Ducky.

"I saw the blonde DiNozzo." Gibbs chuckles.

Tony smirks down at Gibbs' neck. "You were busy boss." Tony laughs.

"Shut up DiNozzo." Gibbs growls.

"Shutting up boss." Tony answers flatly.

"You, Ziva, and McGee better get me some answers on this case." He says sharply, gets up, and walks out of the room.

"I thought that the Director was pissed off at him." Tony curiously asks.

"No Jenny is." Ducky laughs and sits down at his desk.

"So I gather the love bites were from the Director." Tony smirks.

"You got it." Ducky laughs.

"She did threaten to punish him, if he was bad while she was away." Tony grins.

"It's a wonder he survived the night." Ducky answers and shakes his head.

June 27th 2009

Gibbs' Backyard

1200 Hours

Zach is drinking a soda at the picnic table. "Where's Abby?" He asks

"She had other plans." Gibbs shrugs.

"And Jenny?" Zach says dryly.

Gibbs shakes his head before he answers. "She's shopping with Ziva." He grunts.

Jenny's House

Out in the garage

Tony, Ziva, Abby, and McGee are hooking up Gibbs' new entertainment system. "Maybe I should just come over here then on Sundays for football games." Tony says and drools over the plasma screen TV.

"Beats calling Gibbs' up on the phone, it will save you on your phone minutes." Jenny laughs.

"What if he doesn't leave the garage?" Tony smirks at her.

"He doesn't leave his basement at his place Tony." Jenny says firmly.

"But in his basement he doesn't have a plasma screen TV, DVD player, home theatre system, with an Ipod." Tony grins at her.

"He's also building a small kitchen over in the right hand corner." Abby adds.

Jenny quickly gets back to the subject at hand. "You measured out his living room." Jenny asks Abby.

"I did that on my way home from work on Thursday." Abby nods at Jenny. "He said that he was going to install a gas fireplace, like he has in his living room."

"I want everything to be perfect, because Jethro, told me that he was putting his living room set over there." Jenny answers softly.

"You put a lot of thought into it." Ziva smiles at her.

"I have to get even with him some how." "Jethro constantly pampers me." She sighs.

"That's because he loves you." Abby smiles.

"Everything is installed." McGee smiles at her.

"What time do you want me to call him tomorrow?" Abby asks.

"I'll text you." Jenny says firmly.

Tony glances over at the Ipod that's connected into the stereo system. "Gibbs doesn't listen to music." He questions.

"He says he only listens to five songs." Abby giggles.

"He won't be listening to any songs on his Ipod." Jenny answers and walks out of the garage.

Gibbs' Backyard

1600 Hours

Zach glances up at 'The Kelly' for the last time. "Well this will be the last time, I see your boat out of the water." Zach smiles.

"I'm taking her out tomorrow and hopefully everything will go smoothly with the inspection on Tuesday." Gibbs smiles.

"Going to take her out for a test run." Zach asks.

"Yes, a solo run by me on Wednesday, and it will be Abby and myself on Thursday night." Gibbs grins.

Alex walks out of the kitchen door and approaches the table. "I just got off the phone with you're Mom, she wants KFC for dinner." Alex nods at Zach.

"I want to thank the both of you on the work that you've put into." Gibbs says softly.

"You can thank us by taking us out for a spin." Zach smirks.

"Zach!" Alex admonishes his son.

"I'll set up a weekend, that the three of us can go fishing together." Gibbs smiles and rubs Zach's head.

"Hopefully my Dad won't get seasick this time around." Zach laughs.

Out front

Five minutes later.

Ziva pulls up to the curb and notices Zach and Alex approaching their car. "Zach, Commander Tanner." She says and smiles over at them.

"Hi Ziva!" Zach waves, then he notices Jenny getting out of the car. "Hi Jenny!" He waves and gets into his Father's car.

"Hi Zach!" She smiles at him. "Commander Tanner!"

"I'm not at work, so you can call me Alex." He nods at Jenny.

"I'm off the clock also, and I would preferred to be called Jenny." She says softly.

"Gibbs never calls you Jenny." Zach asks.

Jenny approaches the passenger side window and leans against the window. "That's because, I hate being called Jen when I was a Probie Agent, he knew it and kept calling me Jen." She answers sarcastically.

"I would call him Leroy, since it bothers him." Zach giggles.

Jenny bursts out laughing. "Believe me, I pick my moments to call him Leroy." Jenny laughs and squeezes Zach's hand.

June 28th 2009

Jenny's Study

1800 Hours

Gibbs leans back into one of the leather chairs slowly drinking a glass of bourbon. "I'm out over at my place, and you have the expensive stuff here." Gibbs says softly to her. When Jenny doesn't answer him, right away Gibbs glances over at Jenny who's sitting over at her desk and notices that Jenny isn't paying any attention to what he's saying. "You listening to me."

"Yes Jethro!" She smiles and finishes texting Abby. "I left something in the garage." She says and gets up from her chair.

Gibbs' cell phone rings. "Gibbs, yeah!" He answers.

"Silver haired fox." Abby smiles.

"What's up Abs?" Gibbs asks and takes a sip from his glass, as Abby distracts him on the phone, Jenny walks out of the study.

The Garage

Twenty minutes later.

Gibbs walks in looking for Jenny. "Jen are you still in here." He asks softly and spots Jenny standing over in the corner next to the home theatre system she had put in for him. Gibbs walks over to her. "What have you been up to?" He asks.

"Getting you into the twenty-first century." She smirks at him.

"You shouldn't have gone through the trouble." He says softly.

"I wasn't shopping yesterday with Ziva, we were here." Jenny says softly.

Gibbs looks at her in confusion. "We!" He questions.

"Your kids, helped with this." She says and hands him the remote to the Ipod, and walks off to retrieve something that she has hidden behind the wall on the staircase. Gibbs hits the play button to the remote and Kelly's piano recital of "Hush, Little Baby' comes over the speakers of the stereo system. Jenny approaches him with several picture frames. "Happy Belated Father's Day Jethro." She says softly. Gibbs is near tears, when Jenny shows him the picture frames one by one of Kelly growing up through the years, finally she comes across three picture frames of Shannon and Kelly together, and one of Shannon alone working in her garden in the backyard of the house that she had shared with Gibbs and Kelly. "Shannon and Kelly will always be a part of you, and I don't think Kelly would want to be up on a wall with out her Mom." She says lovingly, then leans up and tenderly kisses Gibbs on the mouth, and leaves the room. Over whelmed with emotion, Gibbs breaks down into tears at Jenny's acceptance over the love he feels for Shannon that will always be a part of him.

Jenny's Living Room

An hour later

Jenny is lying on the couch reading a book, when Gibbs walks into the room. "I love you Jenny." He says softly, walks over to her on the couch, and buries his face up against her chest.

"You've been spoiling me rotten the past few months." Jenny says softly and begins to stroke his hair. "I had to do something for you." She answers and takes off her glasses and puts them down on the end table.

Gibbs looks up at her. "You've had this planned for weeks." He whispers.

"Your not the only one who can plot Jethro." "Besides it will give you an area, to watch your football games, DiNozzo already has it scoped out."

"I watch my games alone." He growls.

"Fine, then have him call you up on your cell phone ten times a game." She smirks.

"Where will you be at?" He asks smoothly.

"Here reading my book." She smiles down at him.

"I'll miss cuddling up with you on the couch." He groans in protest.

"I had no choice over at your place, it was either the basement, or up in your freezer of a bedroom, and the lighting stinks in your kitchen." "So I stayed out in the living room, and tuned out your game." Gibbs leans up and kisses her passionately. Before things get out of hand, Jenny breaks away from his kiss. "We have dinner plans remember, I'm starving."

"Right!" Gibbs sighs and gets up from the couch and helps Jenny up on to her feet.

Jenny's Bedroom

0100 Hours

Gibbs watches his lover sleep in his arms. "August can't get here soon enough for me." He whispers softly and tenderly kisses Jenny on top the head.


	22. The Kelly

June 29th 2009

Squad Room

0700 Hours

Gibbs walks into his section, he stops in between Tony and Ziva's desks in the middle of the aisle way and glances at his team. "I need to speak with all of you in Abby's Lab!" He says softly.

Abby's Lab

Five minutes later in the back room.

"I wanted to thank you for helping out Jenny with my Father's Day gift." Gibbs says softly.

"We were giving it back to you Gibbs." Abby smiles and walks over and hugs him.

"Your always there for us." Tony nods at him.

"And as a your kids, we'll do just about anything for you." Ziva smiles.

"We're one big family." McGee adds softly.

Gibbs walks over and hugs Tony and McGee, and then he approaches Ziva and Abby and kisses both of them on the check. Tony decides to break up the emotional moment, between Dad and the kids. "So am I invited to watch football games over at your place?" Tony grins at him.

"Yes DiNozzo!" Gibbs chuckles.

"Yes!" Tony smiles and pumps his fist up.

"So what did you think of getting your entertainment center into the twenty-first century?" Abby giggles.

"I was floored by it." Gibbs smiles.

"I still don't understand the reason why she got you an Ipod, when you only listen to five songs." Abby laughs.

Gibbs sits down at Abby's desk. "When I got shipped out to Kuwait, Shannon would send me taped messages from her and Kelly." "Kelly also played the piano, and Shannon recorded several of the songs that she played." "She was very talented at it, and would enter contests." "Before she was killed, Kelly had made third place in a piano recital that she had entered, it was a song that I would sing to her when she was a baby, or when she was sick or had trouble sleeping at night." Gibbs says sadly.

"What was the name of the song?" Ziva smiles at him.

"Hush Little Baby." Gibbs answers with his voice breaking.

Abby walks over and rubs his back. "You kept the tapes after all these years." Abby asks.

"Yes!" Gibbs whispers

"You're last link to them." Abby frowns.

"When ever I was depressed, I would go down into the basement and I pop in a tape into the tape recorder. "Kelly's voice would soothe my nerves." Gibbs smiles.

"How did Jenny find out about the tapes?" Tony asks.

"Thanksgiving weekend." Gibbs nods.

"How did she react to it?" McGee curiously asks.

"She cried when she heard Kelly's voice for the first time." Gibbs answers sadly.

"So she accepted it." Tony asks dryly.

"Yes!" "It was a load off of my mind, my ex wives couldn't accept that a part of me, will always carry Shannon in my heart, and I will always will grieve for the loss of her and for my daughter." Gibbs tearfully answers.

Abby gets down on her knees and hugs Gibbs. "Don't cry, or you're going to make me cry." She says softly.

"To late!" Ziva answers with tears streaming down her face.

Gibbs' Bedroom

1230 Hours

Gibbs is lying on his back in bed lost in his lover's green eyes. Jenny has her chin pressed up against his chest looking up at him. "What are you thinking?" She asks softly.

"I thought you knew what I was always thinking." He smirks.

"I know your plotting something, and it involves your boat." She smiles at him. Gibbs laughs and looks up towards the ceiling to avoid her question. "See I was right." She laughs and leans up and tenderly kisses him on the mouth.

"I'm surprised that you haven't cheated and looked." Gibbs snorts.

"I can wait." She answers dryly and glances over at the clock on the nightstand.

"You could be late." He grins at her.

"But you can't." She smirks and gets out of bed.

Gibbs glances over at Jenny as she walks out of the bedroom. "I know." "My boss may not like it." He grunts and gets out of bed and follows her.

Autopsy

1500 Hours

Ducky is showing Gibbs an X-ray. "Abby told me about Jenny's Father's Day present for you, Jethro." Ducky says softly.

"I was over whelmed by it Duck, blew me away." Gibbs smiles in awe.

"Your not the only one who can plot Jethro." Ducky chuckles.

"I can see that." Gibbs chuckles.

Abby walks in. "Hi Gibbs, wasn't expecting you here." She smiles over at him.

"I'm going over Lance Corporal Potter's autopsy report." Gibbs nods at her.

Jenny's Office

1545 Hours

Jenny is reviewing a case file, when Gibbs walks into her office. "You busy!" He asks.

"Yes, it's called paperwork." She mutters and continues to read. Gibbs flops down in a chair at the conference table. Jenny glances up at him from her file. "Jethro I don't have the time for this." She sighs impatiently.

"I need a warrant, remember your twelve hour rule." He smirks over at her.

"Right!" Jenny mutters at him. "Where?"

"Warehouse on 12th street, near the harbor." He says smoothly.

"Why is your team having a problem getting a warrant for a warehouse?" She asks dryly.

"Congressman owns it." Gibbs answers roughly.

"Why can't it every be easy." She grumbles bitterly and picks up the phone on her desk. "Got probable cause."

"Sure do!" He nods and gets up and hands Jenny a file on the case he's working on.

Jenny glances through the file. "I know somebody." She answers firmly and starts to dial a phone number.

"Thanks!" Gibbs answers and walks off.

Squad Room

1700 Hours

Tony is reviewing the evidence from a file on his desk. "You got anything Ziva." He asks as Ziva works over at her desk.

"No!" Ziva groans.

"I'm batting zero also." McGee sighs from his desk.

Gibbs returns from a coffee run and glances down at Tony. "We don't have anything yet boss." Tony answers bitterly.

"Well find it." Gibbs growls impatiently and sits down behind his desk. His attention is drawn up to the balcony as Jenny walks out of the elevator, having an animated conversation on her Blackberry.

Tony smirks over at Ziva and brings up his instant message window and starts to type. 'Been to quiet in here lately.'

Ziva glances up and makes sure that Jenny's is not watching them from above before she types. 'It's called the quiet before the storm.' Ziva snickers.

Gibbs glares over at Ziva. "Is there a problem Ziva?" He growls at her.

"No Gibbs, just thinking of something." She answers.

"Well think quieter." He answers sharply, and then rolls his eyes at his lover from up on the balcony as her voice begins to filter down into the bullpen.

"What about the boss lady, I can't concentrate over her voice?" Tony whines.

"Do what I do, tune her out." Gibbs grunts.

"Boss you can't." McGee laughs.

Gibbs glares up at Jenny. "You're right!" He groans as she gets louder and louder.

Tony cranes his neck up towards the balcony so he can eavesdrop on her conversation. "Sounds like it's Agent Walker again." Tony laughs.

"Oh brother!" Gibbs mumbles.

Balcony in front of MTAC

"I don't care, I want you in my office now." Jenny answers furiously as Walker steps out of the elevator and walks over to his section of the Squad Room.

Walker's Section

Walker is sitting at his desk with his feet up, playing solitaire on his computer. Jenny storms over to his desk. "Does this look like my office?" She snaps at him.

"No it doesn't ma'am, I was getting around to it." He smirks at her.

Jenny folds her arms and glares down at him. "And when were you getting around to it." She answers sharply.

"1800 Hours!" Walker snorts.

"When I tell you to get into my office now, it means now, not at your convenience Special Agent Walker." She angrily hisses at him.

Gibbs walks over. "Is there a problem here Director?" He asks firmly.

"Nothing that is any of your business Agent Gibbs." Jenny answers bitterly.

"Well it is my business, me and my team are trying to concentrate on a case." Gibbs grumbles.

"Well tune me out then." Jenny sighs at him.

"How do you do that Gibbs?" Walker laughs.

"Agent Walker, I'm not telling you again." Jenny orders him.

"I told you 1800 Hours." He snaps at her, gets up from his chair, and walks off towards the elevator next to the stairs.

Jenny chases after him. Gibbs shakes his head. "At least it will be quieter." He chuckles and walks back over to his section.

"Pissed her off Gibbs." Tony grins.

"I noticed that also." Gibbs groans and sits down at his desk.

In the elevator

"Ma'am you are really pissing me off." Walker growls at her.

"And you are being insubordinate Agent Walker." Jenny warns him.

"Get off my ass." He screams at her. Jenny flips the switch over to the elevator.

Jenny's Floor

Cynthia is standing in front of the elevator and notices that it's stuck between floors, she glances down in the bullpen and notices that Gibbs is sitting at his desk. "I wonder who's using his conference room." She muses and walks off for the stairs.

Squad Room

Tony spots Cynthia walking over to his desk. "Problem Cynthia!" He smiles.

"The elevator!" She sighs.

"It's the Director using my conference room to chew out Agent Walker." Gibbs answers from his desk.

Tony looks over at McGee. "McGeek!" He hollers.

"I'm way ahead of you Tony." McGee laughs and brings up the video feed from the elevator on the plasma screen.

Gibbs, Tony, Ziva, McGee, and Cynthia approach the plasma screen, as Jenny and Agent Walker continue to argue inside the elevator. "To bad we can't hear what's going on." Tony laughs.

In the elevator

"As Director of NCIS you will not speak to me in that tone of voice." Jenny says sharply.

"I'll talk to you any way I want to." Walker laughs at her. Jenny begins to glare up at him. "I take it you don't liked to be laughed at." Walker smirks at her.

"Not by a useless piece of crap for brains." "Vance hired you in San Diego." "I'll fix that problem myself."

"You can't fire me." Walker protests.

"Oh yes I can." "Insubordination alone, I can fire you." Jenny answers flatly. Walker loses his temper and grabs Jenny by the throat. "You will release me at once." Jenny chokes.

"I've been wanting to do this for months." Walker grins sarcastically at her.

Jenny knees Walker in the groin sending him down on the floor on all fours. "So have I." Jenny smirks and flips the switch over. "And all of this was just captured on video, there is a camera in the elevator." She answers and glances down at him on the floor. "As soon as you compose yourself, I want your ass in my office."

Squad Room

Gibbs and his team, along with Cynthia are howling with laughter at Walker. Cynthia glances at the indicator panel on the plasma screen. "Elevator is going up." She says and rushes off.

"McGee!" Ziva warns him.

"Right!" He laughs and shuts off the elevator feed.

"Did you have a flashback boss?" Tony laughs at Gibbs. Gibbs head slaps Tony from behind and flops over at his desk. "Ow!" He grimaces.

Jenny's Floor

The elevator doors open with Walker slowly walking out of the elevator with Jenny following behind him as they walk towards her office. Cynthia waits over at the balcony in front of MTAC. "As soon as I'm done with Agent Walker, could you send Agent Gibbs into my office." Jenny says loud enough so that Gibbs could hear her voice.

"Yes Director!" Cynthia nods at Jenny as she walks off with Walker for her office.

Squad Room

"I heard her Cynthia." Gibbs hollers up from his desk.

Half an hour later

Tony watches two security guards escort Agent Walker over to the elevator. "Looks like somebody got fired." Tony answers.

"Hi did have his hands on the Director's throat." Ziva says firmly from her desk, and then glances at the balcony and spots Jenny going inside of MTAC. "Your off the hook for the time being Gibbs." Ziva chuckles.

"I saw her." He grunts over at Ziva from his desk. Gibbs' desk phone begins to ring. "Gibbs, yeah!" He answers.

Cynthia's Reception Area

"The Director just got called into MTAC and she might be there until further notice, she suggests that you go back to your place for the night." Cynthia says dryly.

"Anything else?" Gibbs growls.

"She will have her discussion with you tomorrow morning." Cynthia answers softly.

"I bet she will." Gibbs groans and hangs up. "I'm going down to Abby's." He says and walks off.

Tony glances over his shoulder and makes sure that Gibbs is over at the elevator. "I hope this doesn't spoil the weekend plans he has for her." He says softly.

"Doubtful, work fights stay at work." Ziva smiles.

Jenny's House

2300 Hours

Jenny's Towne Car pulls up outside of her house. "Damn him!" She angrily snaps as she spots Gibbs car parked across the street from her house. Melvin gives Jenny a questioning look through the rear view mirror. "I won't be needing the car tomorrow morning Melvin." "Good night!" She answers and gets out of the car.

Inside the house

Jenny opens up the front door and notices that Gibbs has left the hallway light on for her. "I'm to pissed off to go to bed." She says bitterly and walks off for her study.

Jenny's Bedroom

0000 Hours

Gibbs rolls over in his sleep on to Jenny's side of the bed, He awakens to find himself alone in bed. "Wonder if she has an op going on inside of MTAC." He ponders and gets out of bed.

Jenny's Study

Jenny is sitting at her desk reading case files. "Shouldn't you be in bed?" Gibbs asks from the doorway.

"Shouldn't you be over at your place, like I asked you to." Jenny bitterly asks.

"You had Cynthia relay that message, and I ignored it." Gibbs grunts.

"So I saw when I got home." She answers sarcastically and continues to read the file.

"Quit ignoring me." He grumbles and approaches her desk.

"I figured we would have our work discussion in my office tomorrow at work." Jenny answers sharply, takes off her glasses, and puts down the file.

"You're pissed off at me, spill it." Gibbs growls.

Jenny gets up from her desk and walks over to him. "I will speak as loud as I want to, I don't care if the whole Navy Yard can hear my voice." She chastises him. "You made me look like an ass in front of Walker's team, your team, and several other teams in the Squad Room."

"We were trying to concentrate on a case." Gibbs says roughly.

"I don't care!" "Walker was being insubordinate to me, I was pissed off at him, and I lost my temper." "You keep doing this to me." Jenny frowns at him. "Quit treating me like a Junior Agent." She sighs and walks out of the study.

Gibbs flops in one of the leather chairs. "I'll give you five minutes to cool off."

Jenny's Bedroom

Five minutes later

Gibbs walks in to find the room empty, Jenny walks in wearing a tank top and a pair of sweat pants. "Stay on your side of the bed tonight." She hisses at him, and climbs into bed.

Gibbs glares down at his lover. "So this is how it's going to be tonight." He growls at her and climbs into bed on his side of the bed.

"You got it!" She answers over her shoulder, as lies with her back facing towards him.

"Can't I at least get a kiss good night?" Gibbs smirks over at her.

"Hell no!" "Make yourself useful and shut of the lights." Jenny answers sarcastically.

"That's your job remember." Gibbs grunts.

"Your not passed out drunk on the couch." Jenny laughs.

"So how long will I be getting the frigid treatment from you?" Gibbs asks and gets out of bed and turns out the lights.

"Depends on my mood tomorrow." Jenny answers icily and closes her eyes. Gibbs gets into bed and glares down at his lover in exasperation.

Half an hour later

Jenny is sound to sleep on her right side. "Now maybe I can get some sleep." He smirks and cuddles up from behind.

0500 Hours.

Alarm clock goes off.

Jenny awakens to find Gibbs' weight up against her back, and his left arm securely around her waist. "You going to shut that thing off." Gibbs yawns and nuzzles the back of Jenny's neck.

"If you would let go of me, I could." Jenny hisses at him in protest. As Gibbs gets his weight off of her, Jenny slaps at the alarm clock, and then glances over her shoulder. "And who told you to venture on to my side of the bed?" She bitterly asks.

"I have no control over my body's actions in my sleep." Gibbs snorts.

Jenny rolls her eyes at him. "Like I'm going to believe that." She says dryly.

"Could the Director take the next two hours off?" Gibbs smirks at her.

"No, she's pissed off at you at the moment." Jenny snaps at him. Bored with the senseless argument that they're having, Gibbs leans over and passionately kisses Jenny to shut her up. Jenny wraps her arms around his neck and gives into his kiss. He deepens his kiss and gets Jenny to go on to her back, where he begins to ravish her neck and shoulder. "Why are you doing this to me?" She answers breathlessly as he nips along the pulse line on her neck and slowly nibbles on her left ear.

"I had to shut you up some how." He whispers softly, and kisses her passionately on the mouth.

Squad Room

0700 Hours

Tony gets out of the elevator and walks over to his desk. "Morning Tony!" Ziva says as she walks up from behind him.

"Wonder if it's going to be round two between our boss' today." Tony grins.

"No, I heard the Director laughing, when her and Gibbs were stepping out of the elevator together about ten minutes ago." McGee answers sharply from over at his desk.

Tony gives McGee a surprised look. "And where is Gibbs at?" Tony asks softly.

"The Director's Office." McGee answers smoothly.

Jenny's Office

Gibbs has Jenny pinned up against her locked door, kissing her firmly on the mouth. Jenny pulls away from him. "I have work I have to do." She quivers as Gibbs ravishes her neck. "We can continue this at 1200 hours at your place."

"Only if you're on top this time around." He smirks at her, then leans down and kisses her passionately. They are exchanging passionate kisses up against the door. Jenny groans out, at the feel of her lovers tongue inside of her mouth, breathlessly she pulls away and buries her face up against his chest. Gibbs unlocks the office door. "Problem Director!" He smirks.

"I'm trying to get the oxygen back into my lungs." Jenny mumbles against his chest.

Gibbs pulls her face up and kisses her one last time. "It will give you some incentive at lunch time." He grins at her, then pulls away and opens up the office door. He glances over and spots Cynthia sitting at her desk. "Good morning Cynthia." He smiles at her and walks out, with Jenny following behind him.

"Good morning Agent Gibbs, Director." She says softly.

"Good morning Cynthia." Jenny smiles at her.

"I better see what my team is up to." Gibbs says and walks out of the office.

"I'm heading into MTAC." Jenny nods at Cynthia and walks out of the office.

Balcony in front of MTAC

"That was low." Jenny hisses at him.

"I like to get the last word in, it makes you insane." Gibbs smirks.

"It does more than that to me." Jenny grumbles.

"Shouldn't you be heading some where?" Gibbs grins.

"I was just about to walk inside." She answers dryly.

"Well go then." He says, then leans over and whispers in Jenny's ear. "I know you'll be checking out my butt, when I'm going down the stairs."

"That's not what I'll be looking at Agent Gibbs." Jenny smirks and walks over to the eye scanner and scans herself into MTAC and goes inside.

Gibbs looks over at the entrance of MTAC dumb founded. "Blasted woman!" He growls and walks off of the stairs.

Squad Room

Tony is leaning up against Ziva's desk, watching his two boss' up on the balcony. "They kiss and make up." Ziva asks.

"Looks that way." Tony grins and then glances back at Ziva. "Director got the last word in on him." Tony laughs.

Gibbs walks in and gives Tony the stare. "Anything funny DiNozzo?" Gibbs growls.

"Yes, laughing at you boss, I see the boss lady got the last word in." Tony chuckles.

"She usually does anyway." Gibbs laughs and walks over to his desk and sits down.

Gibbs' Bedroom

1225 Hours

Jenny collapses on top of her lover exhausted from their lovemaking. "How am I suppose to concentrate on work after that?" Gibbs asks between breaths.

"I'm going to be in MTAC all after noon in the dark." Jenny mumbles against his chest.

Gibbs glances down and begins to stroke her hair. "I would love to-"

Jenny glances up at him and quickly interrupts him by putting her fingers to his lips. "Don't even think about it, bad enough we made love in my office twice already, get MTAC out of your head." She hisses at him.

"It was just an idea." He smirks.

"A bad idea." Jenny sighs and gets out of bed.

"How, my fantasy had you sitting on my lap in the chair?" Gibbs grins at her.

"I'm not that flexible Jethro."

"You couldn't prove it by me in the shower on that sail boat." Gibbs snorts and gets out of bed. Jenny rolls her eyes at him in protest. Gibbs walks over to her. "That's right I wore you out in the shower."

"You had to remind me about that, but just remember what was done to you in the hotel elevator later on." Jenny chuckles.

"That was the Director." Gibbs growls.

"We share the same body." Jenny answers sweetly and walks out of the bedroom.

"The both of you wore me out." He grumbles and follows her.

Gibbs' Bathroom

Ten minutes later.

After soaping up Jenny's chest with a washcloth, Gibbs begins to rinse her off. "Your done, my turn." He smirks down at her, as Jenny begins to soap up his chest. "Still don't want a hand held shower nozzle in your bathroom."

"No, you won't be using it for cleaning purposes, and I get stimulated enough by you as it is." Jenny sighs.

"I know, I felt you against me." Gibbs laughs.

"Turn around." Jenny mutters at him.

Gibbs turns around in the shower with his back facing towards her. "And when you're sleeping against me at night, on the nights we don't make love, you drive me insane some nights." Gibbs groans in protest.

"Hum, like you should talk." Jenny chuckles and begins to soap up his butt.

"Trying to keep myself not erect around you is impossible." Gibbs growls in protest.

"I noticed that when I pushed you into the window." Jenny laughs and begins to rinse off his back and butt.

"Your touch was driving me insane." Gibbs answers sharply at his lover.

"Paybacks for constantly grabbing me." "I'm done." Jenny answers firmly. Gibbs turns around and gives Jenny a questioning look. "I don't think it was me pushing you into the window, that caused your little problem Jethro." She purrs and begins to stroke on him below. Gibbs takes in a deep breath trying to fight off his erection. "To bad you were seeing the blonde, or I could have helped out your situation." She laughs and glances down at his hardened length and continues to stroke on him. Gibbs cries out with pleasure. "Or I gather she wasn't helping out your little situation, Hollis was your lover, and all I did was demand eye contact from you during an argument, and from our body contact, I felt you against me."

Gibbs shuts off the water, grabs Jenny's face, and kisses her passionately, as Jenny deepens his kiss, Gibbs pulls open the shower curtain, and they stumble on to the bathroom floor. "You should learn to keep your hands to yourself." He growls at her in protests and begins to kiss her neck and shoulders.

Jenny cries with pleasure as Gibbs' mouth descends down to her breasts, his tongue circles around the nipple on her right breast. "Jethro!" Jenny cries out in pleasure. Gibbs' mouth claims her left breast. "Oh god!" Jenny whimpers in pleasure at the feel of his tongue circling around her harden peak.

Gibbs' mouth travels up to her neck, nipping along her pulse line, and slowly claiming his lover's lips. He urges her lips open to receive her tongue, where she meets the urging probing of his tongue with her own. Wild with need, Jenny arches her hips up to him. Gibbs enters her body. "Crap!" He groans out as Jenny aggressively begins to move under him. He begins to thrust harder and faster against her, with longer and deeper thrusts. Jenny aggressively moves under him as he plunges deeper inside of her.

"Jethro!" Jenny screams out and digs her nails into his back.

"I'm not there yet." He groans.

"I was there, a minute ago." She begs.

Gibbs smirks down at his lover coming undone underneath of him. "Quit begging, you're just making me more aggressive." He answers and begins to slow down the pace of their lovemaking.

Jenny grabs on to the back of his butt, urging on his release. "I have to be in MTAC this afternoon." She pleads.

Gibbs shudders forward climaxing inside of his lover, feeling Jenny trembling underneath of him, from the affects of his lovemaking. "I love you." He whispers and buries his face in between her breasts.

Squad Room

1258 Hours

Tony and Ziva step out of the elevator, as Tony approaches his desk, he glances over at Gibbs' desk and notices that he's not back yet. "So McElf!" Tony smirks at McGee who's finishing up his lunch at his desk.

"Yes Tony!" McGee snaps from his desk.

"Did Gibbs and Jenny return from lunch yet?" Tony grins at him.

"Nope!" McGee answers dryly.

"That's odd." Tony ponders and looks over at the clock on the wall. "They're late getting back."

Ten minutes later.

In the elevator

Gibbs is watching his lover intently. "Jethro, stop it!" Jenny groans at him in protest.

"Who put that stupid camera in there?" Gibbs growls.

"It was there when Morrow was Director." Jenny answers firmly.

"All I want to do is rip that suit off of your body." Gibbs smirks at her.

"I have the same urge as you do, but note my control." Jenny answers as the elevator stops.

Elevator Doors open.

"All bets are off when we get home." Gibbs grunts.

"Is that a threat or a promise?" Jenny smirks at him and notices that Agent Wyatt is waving her over at her desk and walks off. Gibbs laughs at her, and walks off towards his desk, he takes his cell phone out of his pocket and dials Jenny's number.

Agent Wyatt's section

"I'll give Judge Friedman a call." Jenny answers softly. Her Blackberry begins to ring. She glances down and spots Gibbs name on the caller ID. "Yes Agent Gibbs." She answers.

Gibbs' Desk

"Both!" Gibbs smirks and hangs up.

Jenny shakes her head and laughs. "Being a little boy again." Wyatt chuckles.

"When isn't he?" Jenny laughs.

Abby's Lab

1600 Hours

Gibbs and Abby are talking in the back room. "So she passed inspection." Abby smiles up at Gibbs from her desk in the back room.

"With flying colors." Gibbs grins.

"Are you taking her out tonight?" Abby asks softly.

"Tomorrow night, Jenny has to work late." Gibbs nods.

"I can't wait to see the look on her face when she see's the Sleeping Cabin." Abby smiles.

"As much as I love my Father's Day gift from her, and from you and the team, nothing will beat out mine." He answers smoothly.

"Ducky's right, you do spoil her." Abby answers and shakes her head.

"We had a lot of wasted years, when we could have been together." He frowns at Abby. "I'm just making up for lost time." Gibbs says and walks off.

July 1st 2010

Squad Room

0700 Hours

Tony is sitting at his desk reading an e-mail from Gibbs. "Did the boss send you an e-mail?" He asks Ziva and McGee.

"Yes!" Ziva smiles. "Looking forward to having an over nighter on 'The Kelly's' maiden voyage." Ziva glances over at McGee. "To bad you can't come."

"He'll be puking." Tony laughs.

"I already responded to his invitation, and I'm going." McGee answers.

"We're also invited to the Christening on the 3rd of July." Ziva adds.

"Abby and I are going to put some flowers in the Sleeping Cabin during lunch time on Friday, and she's going to hide a camera in the Sleeping Cabin, to get Jenny's reaction on video." McGee says softly.

"Wonder if Ducky's coming." Tony ponders.

"I doubt it, he'll be at home with his Mother." Ziva answers.

Abby rushes in. "Did you read your e-mails?" She smiles and walks over to Tony's desk.

"Yes!" Tony smiles at her.

"Awesome!" Abby answers with excitement.

Gibbs walks in. "What's awesome Abs?" Gibbs asks and walks over to his desk.

"We read you're e-mail." Tony grins at him. "We'll be honored to go boss."

Gibbs spots McGee's e-mail response, opens it up, and reads it. "Surprised that your going Tim." Gibbs asks smoothly.

"I'll take my motion sickness pills." McGee smiles at him.

"How far are you going to take her out?" Ziva asks.

"To the Potomac River and back." "I'll position the boat a few miles down river for the fireworks at Nationals Park on Saturday night." Gibbs answers softly.

Cynthia's Reception Area

Jenny walks out of her office carrying her glasses and portfolio. "If anything major comes up, I'll be over in MTAC." She answers and takes in her assistant's smile. "You're in a good mood." She answers softly.

"Just responding to Gibbs' e-mail invitation, he invited me to Christening of 'The Kelly' on Friday night." She smiles at Jenny.

"He's been looking forward to this weekend for months, and wants to show off his hard work." Jenny smiles.

"I still can't believe you haven't sneaked on board to see how the boat turned out." Cynthia asks with surprise.

"I can wait." Jenny answers softly and walks out of the office.

Anacostia River

On board 'The Kelly'

1900 Hours

Gibbs is behind the helm at the stern driving his boat past Nationals Park. "Let's see what you got." He smiles and puts the engine into full throttle.

James Creek Marina

2030 Hours

Gibbs looks at the view of the Washington Monument from cockpit. "We'll have this view from the window in the Sleeping Cabin." He smiles and flops down on one of the bench seats. His cell phone begins to ring. "Gibbs, yeah!" He answers.

Abby's Apartment

"How did it go?" Abby smiles from her living room couch.

"She didn't sink." Gibbs snorts and picks up a beer bottle and opens it.

"Gibbs!" Abby sighs in protest.

"I can't describe it in words, Abs." Gibbs answers softly and takes a sip of his beer.

"I guess I'll see it on your face tomorrow night, when you take me out." Abby grins.

"My expression won't be the same, because it I've taken her out already." Gibbs chuckles.

"You still out on the river." Abby asks.

"No, I'm at the marina drinking a beer." Gibbs answers softly and glances down at his watch. "Jenny's op should be wrapping up soon."

"I thought she was suppose to work late tonight." Abby sheepishly asks.

"That's tomorrow night." Gibbs answers smoothly.

"I can't keep track of her schedule." Abby giggles at him.

"I'll see you in work tomorrow." Gibbs says flatly.

"Good night Gibbs." Abby smiles.

"Night Abs!" He smiles and hangs up.

July 2nd 2009

1215 Hours

At a bar

Gibbs and Fornell are eating lunch, over at a corner table. "Em's excited about Saturday." Fornell smiles and bites into his cheeseburger.

"I was surprised that Diane let her spend the night on board." Gibbs snorts and sips his beer.

"And listen to Emily's mouth." Fornell chuckles.

"I guess she picked that up from her Mom." Gibbs laughs.

"Jenny up on the Hill." Fornell asks smoothly.

"Lunch with a Senator." Gibbs grumbles.

"She's not wearing a wedding ring Jethro." Fornell says flatly.

"I don't care, they know from the DC gossip circuit, that Jenny and I have been seeing each other, since the Commander In Chief Ball." Gibbs growls.

"Try living together." Fornell finishes.

"I'll start packing up my place next week, and I'll also put it on the market." Gibbs says sharply.

"Still can't believe your moving out of your house." Fornell frowns.

"I couldn't get Jenny out of hers." Gibbs answers.

"The two of you could of bought a place together." Fornell questions.

"We could have, but I'm comfortable over at Jenny's place, and for one thing, I sleep the whole night in her bed." Gibbs smiles.

"Not to mention you have a house keeper waiting on you hand and foot." Fornell chuckles.

"The woman spoils me rotten." "I've put on about ten pounds in the past seven months." Gibbs laughs.

"A man that has it all." Fornell smiles.

"I wake up in the morning, and I'm either holding the woman I love in my arms, or she's holding me." Gibbs says softly and shakes his head.

"You deserve it Jethro." Fornell nods.

'The Kelly'

2000 Hours

Gibbs and Abby are on board 'The Kelly' outside of Nationals Park. "How fast does she go?" Abby grins.

"You'll find out on Saturday." Gibbs snorts.

"How much boat experience does Jenny have?" Abby asks softly.

"She drove one in the English Channel once." Gibbs laughs.

"Oh yeah, Ducky told me the story once." Abby giggles.

"And her ass kissing skills got me and Ducky out that jam as well." Gibbs chuckles.

"I'm still trying to figure out where she learned that from." Abby ponders.

"Not from me." Gibbs growls and steps behind the helm, then starts up the engine.

James Creek Marina

"You said that you could see your boat from Jenny's office." "Isn't the marina far from the Navy Yard?" Abby asks.

"Good set of binoculars you could see it." Gibbs answers flatly.

Abby walks over to the bow of the boat. "The view of the city." She smiles.

"I grabbed this spot when it became available a year ago." Gibbs nods.

"You and Jenny weren't seeing each other at the time." Abby questions.

"At the time, I had planned on using 'The Kelly' for weekend fishing get a ways." Gibbs says smoothly.

"And now." Abby winks.

"Still fishing get a ways." Gibbs mutters.

"But Jenny doesn't fish." Abby asks.

"But she reads, she can do that, while I fish." Gibbs smirks and climbs on to the pier.

Abby follows Gibbs up on to the pier. "Can I have the key's to the door for the companion way for tomorrow." Abby asks softly.

Gibbs hands the keys over. "Don't go over board." He grunts.

"I won't!" Abby smiles at him. "You headed back to Jenny's?"

"No my place." "I'm packing up my bedroom."

Jenny's Bedroom

2300 Hours

Gibbs is putting some of his suits into the walk in closet. "I'm surprised that I have the room to put them in there." He grumbles and walks out and closes the door behind him, then walks over to the vanity where he takes out his mahogany valet out of a box. It was the last Christmas gift that Kelly had given to him, before she died. "I bet you're Mom picked it out." Gibbs laughs and puts the valet down on the vanity. He opens up the lid and picks up the wedding ring he wore over in Europe, while posing as Jenny's husband. "I wonder if you still have your ring." He ponders and walks over to Jenny's jewelry armoire. He opens up the ring drawer and quickly spots her wedding ring. "I knew it." He chuckles, picks it up, and looks it over. Hearing Jenny's Towne Car pulling up outside, Gibbs puts the ring back inside the armoire and closes the drawer, then rushes over and puts his ring inside the valet, then quickly runs over to the bed, grabbing the TV remote from the nightstand as he flops down on the bed. "Wonder if there's a late game on." He asks and puts on ESPN.

Jenny walks in and kicks off her heels. "You look comfortable." She asks.

"I'm watching a late game on the tube." He snorts.

"How did it go with Abby?" Jenny says softly and begins to undress.

"She had fun." Gibbs says smoothly as he watches the game.

Naked, Jenny slowly approaches the bed, grabs the remote from his hand, and turns off the TV. "We haven't made love since Monday afternoon at your place." She purrs and climbs on top of him in bed.

"You fell asleep on me last night." He growls.

"Nobody told you to work out in the garage until midnight." She says seductively and kisses him on the mouth.

July 3rd 2009

'The Kelly'

1215 Hours

Abby, McGee, and Ziva are decorating the Sleeping Cabin with flowers and candles. "Jenny is going to love this." Ziva smiles.

"It's a good thing you and Tony got into an argument this morning, you know what Jenny likes and doesn't like." Abby nods over at her.

"Orchids are her favorite flower." Ziva smiles.

"I bet you Gibbs gave them to her over in Europe." McGee says smoothly.

"No, her Father gave them to her on Jenny's sweet sixteen birthday." Ziva says softly.

"Where are you going to hide the camera at?" Abby asks McGee.

"Top of the bookshelf, I need to tweak it a little with my laptop.' McGee answers firmly.

"We need to do more with this room." Abby sighs in protests as she glances at the bed.

"That will be Jenny's job." Ziva says firmly.

"I forgot that she has a flair for decorating." Abby smiles.

"She picked out the curtains for her bedroom." Ziva notes.

"I've never been in her bedroom." McGee answers roughly.

"I've only been in it one time, and that's when she was sick." Abby says softly.

"I was only in it once also, when we came back from Los Angeles, I spent the night over Jenny's house." Ziva answers sharply.

"It's been eight months since they've gotten back together." Abby smiles.

Ziva bursts out laughing. "I believe Gibbs would correct you on that, he doesn't count the month that Jenny was recuperating from her injuries." Ziva laughs.

Jenny's Office

1800 Hours

Jenny walks out of the bathroom, wearing white Capri's, flip flops, and a peach colored ruffled cami top. Gibbs' eyes widen as she approaches him from his chair at the conference table. "What are you staring at?" She smiles at him.

"It's a rarity that I get to view you're cleavage in the office." He smirks and stands up.

Jenny shoves him affectionately. "You're eyes better be off of my chest once, we leave the office." She teases him.

"DiNozzo's eyes better not be on your chest." Gibbs growls.

Cynthia walks into the office. "I'll meet the two of you over at the marina." She says softly.

"Ok Cynthia!" Jenny says softly. Cynthia waves and walks out of the office. Jenny walks over to her desk to retrieve her pocketbook. "After today, you better stop spoiling me." Jenny warns Gibbs and walks over to him.

"There's one more after today." Gibbs smirks.

"That's right Mexico." Jenny sighs and rolls her eyes at him. "Other than making love on the beach, I have no idea what your up to." Jenny mutters.

"You'll see!" Gibbs grins.

Jack's Creek Marina

1815 Hours

The team, along with Abby, Ducky, Cynthia, are waiting on the pier in front of 'The Kelly'. Abby anxiously begins to pace on the pier. "Abigail will you calm down." Ducky grumbles.

"We're just as anxious as you are." Tony sighs.

"I spent my Saturdays helping Gibbs with that boat." Abby answers and folds her arms.

Cynthia arrives and approaches them on the pier. "Wow!" She says with awe.

"Wait until you see the inside." Abby answers and winks at Cynthia.

Fornell arrives with Emily and walks over. "I guess we're all here." He says softly.

"We're still waiting for Gibbs and Jenny." McGee says smoothly.

"I'm sure, Gibbs is being slow on purpose to drive Jenny crazy." Fornell chuckles.

"Like he did in Hawaii." Ziva giggles.

"That was funny." McGee laughs.

"I was waiting for her to strangle Gibbs in the lobby." Tony laughs.

"Jethro, loves to spoil the woman he loves is all." Ducky muses.

Abby glances over in the parking lot and spots Gibbs' Dodge Challenger pulling into a parking space. "It's about time!" Abby answers impatiently.

"Patients Abby!" Ziva sighs.

Gibbs' car

Gibbs opens up the door on Jenny's side. "I see Abby is about to pull out her pigtails." Jenny laughs and gets out of the car.

Gibbs closes the door. "Should we take our time getting over to the boat?" Gibbs laughs.

"Nah, Abby will attack us on the pier." Jenny chuckles and begins to walk.

"Hey wait up." He grunts and catches up to her and puts his arm around Jenny's waist, they slowly approach the pier and walk over to the others. "Everybody here!" Gibbs says roughly.

"Yes!" Abby smiles.

Ducky holds up a bottle of bourbon. "Ducky you're suppose to use a champagne bottle to Christen a boat." Tony mutters.

"That was my idea, DiNozzo." Gibbs growls at him.

Ducky approaches the bow of the boat. "I Christen the, 'The Kelly'." Ducky says cheerfully and smashes the bottle against the bow of the boat. Everybody on the pier begins to clap.

Gibbs helps Jenny on to the boat. The others follow behind. Jenny walks over to the bow of the boat and takes in the view of the city. Gibbs stands on the port side of the boat smiling over at his lover's reaction. Jenny slowly walks along the starboard side of the boat and glances over at the direction of the Navy Yard. "You picked this docking spot on purpose." She asks and raises an eyebrow at Gibbs. Gibbs shrugs and gives Jenny an innocent look. "Yeah right Jethro, like that little boy look is going to work with me."

"Give him e for effort, Jenny." Cynthia laughs from the cockpit seating section.

"It still doesn't work with me Cynthia." Jenny says softly.

Abby whispers in McGee's ear. "I'm going to explode." She says impatiently.

"You said you were going to go sailing with this around the world after you retire." Cynthia says softly.

"Yeah, I have living cabins below deck." Gibbs nods at Cynthia, then walks over to Jenny who's glancing over at the Navy Yard. "Get your mind out of your office."

"It wasn't on my office, it's that I will be able to see your boat from my office." Jenny answers, turns, and looks at him.

"Come on before Abby explodes." Gibbs says and takes Jenny's hand.

"What are you up to?" Jenny sighs.

"You'll see!" Abby giggles.

Jenny glances over at Abby and gives her a questioning look. "You in on it Abby." Jenny playfully chastises her. Abby innocently looks the other way. "Yeah right!" Jenny laughs.

"So was McGee." Abby says and elbows McGee in the ribs.

Jenny glances over and gives McGee a questioning look. "Come on Jen, before Abby has an anxiety attack." Gibbs chuckles and escorts her below deck.

Jenny stands in the middle of the galley. "Well we know full well that Jethro will do the cooking." Jenny laughs.

"I don't want you setting my new kitchen on fire." Gibbs growls.

"The only thing I'll be making in this kitchen is the coffee." Jenny answers sweetly and walks over to the navigational station table. "That will be a good place for me to read at night, while you're watching TV." Jenny muses at him.

"You won't need the book." Gibbs snorts.

"TMI!" Abby squeals and holds Emily's ears.

Jenny bursts out laughing and walks over to the front of the boat. "A friend of mine had a V-berth Sleeping Cabin." Jenny answers softly and glances up at the bed.

"We won't be sleeping in there." Gibbs chuckles.

"I know, I read the plans for 'The Kelly' last November while you were away in Stillwater." Jenny answers softly and walks off for the stern of the boat.

"You cheated." Gibbs grumbles and follows her.

"I had nothing else to do in your house." Jenny hisses in protest and pops her head into the small bathroom. "Son of a bitch!" Jenny sighs in protest as she looks over at the small shower enclosure above the toilet, with a hand held shower nozzle. She looks back at Gibbs as he's giving her a mischievous grin on his face.

Tony glances over Jenny's shoulder. "Not a lot of space in that shower boss." Tony ponders.

"I like confined spaces." Gibbs smirks.

"Oh brother!" Ziva sighs at Gibbs.

Jenny playfully glares at her lover as she steps out of the head. "There better not be anything confining in the next room." Jenny says softly and walks into the Sleeping Cabin. Inside the Sleeping Cabin, vases of orchids are placed up on the dresser and on the nightstand. Above the headboard, candles are lit to set off the mirror above it. "The library along the wall above the bed is similar to my study back home." Jenny says softly.

"McGee and I designed the whole thing Jenny." Abby smiles.

"I came up with the design for the mirror above the headboard." McGee teases Abby. Jenny walks over to the bed and glances up at the mirror above the headboard. "Instead of a mini bar above the bed, I opted for candles, it really sets off the room." McGee smiles.

"I guess if Gibbs was going to traveling the world with you on his boat, he wanted a part of your home with you." Abby smiles at her.

Jenny tearfully looks over at her lover, who's standing over by the closet door watching her. "Is that all I'm going to get from you." He playfully growls at her. Jenny rushes over to him, leans up, and passionately kisses him.

"Um this is our cue to leave." Ducky winks from the doorway and walks off. Everybody with the exception of McGee walk out of the room. Before McGee walks off, he turns off the hidden camera from the bookshelf and slowly walks out of the room.

As Jenny deepens her kiss, Gibbs guides them over to the bed and sits them down. Breathlessly he pulls away. Jenny buries her face up against his right shoulder and wraps her arms around his neck. "I love you." She says softly and begins to cry up against his shoulder. Gibbs pulls her face up and kisses her.

Above deck

"I guess we'll have to go back to your place to see her reaction." Tony grins over at Abby.

"That's if they manage to separate themselves." Abby giggles.

"I shut off the camera as I left the room." McGee says softly. Abby head slaps McGee on the back of the head. "Ow!" He grimaces.

Gibbs and Jenny walk out of the companionway. "Wow, I'm impressed that the two of you could stop kissing one another." Abby laughs.

"There's a time and place for everything Abs." Gibbs answers roughly.

"I still think the bed is kind of small." Tony frowns.

"We've shared smaller spaces over in Europe, Tony." Jenny answers softly.

"And you don't need a lot of space when you cuddle at night." Gibbs answers and tenderly kisses Jenny on the mouth.

2200 Hours

Gibbs is walking Abby over to her car. "1200 hours Abs." Gibbs says softly.

"Right Gibbs!" Abby smiles and gives him the thumbs up, before she gets into the hearse. Gibbs closes the car door and waves at Abby. Abby starts up the engine and slowly backs out of her parking space and drives off. Gibbs glances over on the pier at his lover.

On the pier

"I'm way ahead of you Jethro." Jenny says softly and climbs on board the boat and heads below.

Sleeping Cabin

Gibbs drops back on the bed naked, and pulls Jenny on top of him. "The months of waiting to get you into this bed is over with." He growls impatiently and begins to glide his hands over Jenny's butt.

"Shut up and make love to me." She purrs and leans up and kisses him on the mouth.

Abby's apartment

Abby takes in the passionate kiss that's being exchanged by Gibbs and Jenny in the Sleeping Cabin on her computer monitor. "Jimmy's deadline for the engagement is tomorrow." Abby reminds Tony.

"If Palmer wins this, I'm giving up my betting pools." Tony groans.

"Yeah right!" McGee chuckles.

Abby glares over at McGee as the video feed cuts off. "Why did you turn off the camera?" Abby groans in protest.

"I didn't think we needed to see their moment alone." McGee answers softly.

'The Kelly'

Inside the Sleeping Cabin

Gibbs is lying on his back on the bed, as Jenny aggressively makes love to him. "Damn it Jen." He growls fighting off his release.

"Quit fighting it." She moans out as his hands venture in between her legs. "You bastard!" She hisses as Gibbs strokes on his lover's arousal.

"I want to watch you come undone, first." He smirks.

"Jethro!" Jenny screams out. Gibbs grins up at his lover as she comes undone on top of him. Gibbs flips Jenny on to her back, as he's climaxing, he demands eye contact with his lover. "I love you." Jenny cries out as he slumps on top of her heaving with exertion. Jenny begins to tremble from the after affects of their lovemaking.

Gibbs tenderly nuzzles Jenny's neck. "Every time you make love to me, you take my breath away." He whispers softly and begins to kiss her neck.

0700 Hours

Gibbs awakens to find Jenny sleeping in his arms. A horn of a ship goes off out in the river. Jenny awakens to find her lover smiling at her. Gibbs tenderly strokes her hair. "Morning!" He says softly.

Jenny looks up at him half asleep. "Morning!" She mumbles.

"Definitely not a morning person." Gibbs laughs.

As Jenny leans up and kisses him, she feels his arousal up against her inner thigh. "But you are." She purrs and begins to touch him below. Gibbs takes in a deep breath and moans out at the feel of her hands stroking on him. Jenny takes advantage of the situation and kisses him on the mouth. Gibbs deepens Jenny's kiss and pins his lover on to her back. His mouth travels down to her neck and shoulders, and slowly it descends down to her chest where his mouth and tongue master her right breast.

Jenny clutches on to the back of his hair as his tongue circles around her nipple. "Jethro!" She moans out. "I don't have the patients for foreplay." She hisses impatiently.

"You never did." He smirks and slowly works his way up to her neck.

"After foreplay is one thing, while we're recovering." Jenny sighs impatiently. Gibbs finds his lovers mouth and as he's kissing her, he enters her body. Jenny breaks away from his kiss and cries out.

Gibbs slowly begins to torture her with his body, thrusting slowly against her. Jenny is about to dig her nails into his back. "You better watch your nails, I might be shirtless today." He growls at her.

"I could say the same thing about your mouth on my neck." Jenny moans out as he thrusts deeper inside of her. Jenny's hips strain upwards meeting his eager strokes.

"Oh god." Gibbs groans out at the feel of her muscles convulsing around his shaft. Jenny lifts her legs and locks them around Gibbs' butt, breathlessly as she gives herself up to him. She tightens her arms around his neck as he thrusted deeper inside of her. "I'm almost there." He answers breathlessly.

"I was there two minutes ago." She moans out. Her hips arch upwards erotically moving against him on the mattress.

Gibbs groans out at the feel of Jenny's tongue on his lower lip. "That's cheating!" He cries out in protest and climaxing inside of her.

Jenny strokes his sweat-covered hair. "You still have to torture me in the shower." She says seductively.

In the shower

Gibbs has Jenny pinned up against the wall. Jenny screams out as he enters her body. "I still haven't recovered from the bedroom." She hisses in protest.

Gibbs aggressively makes love against her up against the wall, to stifle out an on coming cry he finds her mouth and kisses her. Jenny parts her lips to receive his tongue, where their tongues aggressively tease each other. Jenny digs her nails into is butt as he thrusts deeper inside of her. Gibbs breaks away from their kiss. "Watch the nails on my ass." He growls

"I can't dig them into your back." She hisses in protest.

Gibbs begins to slow down the pace of their lovemaking. "You'll have to wait until tomorrow do that." He smirks and thrusts up against her harder.

"Harder!" She begs him and wraps her arms around his neck.

"I'll put you through he wall." He groans out at the feel of her tongue on his neck.

"I don't care!" She screams with pleasure.

Aggressively they make love up against the wall of the shower, their bodies erotically move against one another. "You trying to kill me." Gibbs growls as his lover's muscles pulsate around his shaft.

"Wouldn't be a bad death." She cries out.

Gibbs finally climaxes inside of his lover and slumps up against the wall putting his weight up against her. "Damn it!" He heaves with exertion. Jenny buries her face up against his shoulder. "Did you bring the Director in the shower with you." He grumbles and gently puts Jenny down on her feet.

"No!" She answers softly, and begins to soap up his chest. Gibbs grabs the shampoo bottle and begins to shampoo Jenny's hair. "She'll enter the shower when you least expect it." Jenny giggles.

"Is that a threat or a promise?" Gibbs smirks, grabs the hand held shower nozzle, and rinses off Jenny's hair.

"It's a wait and see Jethro." Jenny laughs. "Turn around."

Gibbs turns around. "A wait in see." He chuckles.

"Yes!" Jenny answers and begins to wash his back.

"I hate it when you keep me guessing." He growls.

Jenny laughs and begins to wash his butt. "Hum, you've been keeping me guessing about your boat for months." Jenny says softly.

"It's more fun watching your facial expressions." Gibbs laughs.

Jenny leans up and whispers in his ear. "I gather you don't want me to do your front." She purrs.

'No!" Gibbs warns and turns around and bends over so that Jenny can wash his hair.

"That's what I figured." Jenny laughs and begins to shampoo his hair. Gibbs sighs in heaven with the feel of her hands on his head. "I believe you're done." She says softly and puts down the shampoo bottle on the bench.

"I still need to clean you." He grins, grabs the soap and washcloth, and begins to soap up Jenny's body. Jenny cries out as his calloused hands brush up against her body. "Time to rinse you off." He smirks at her. Jenny looks up at him in horror as he grabs the hand held shower.

"Oh no you-" Jenny moans out with pleasure as Gibbs gets the shower nozzle in between her legs. "You bastard!" She hisses and grabs the shower nozzle from him and squirts him in the face. Gibbs shuts off the water, pulls Jenny's face over, and kisses her on the mouth. Jenny breaks away from his kiss. "We can't spend the morning in bed together." Jenny says softly, opens up the shower curtain, and grabs a towel.

Gibbs smirks down at her as Jenny dries off his chest. "You keep touching me like that, and it may not be helped." He grunts.

Jenny leans over, grabs a towel, and hands it over to him. "Here!" She sighs.

Gibbs chuckles at her and begins to dry himself off. "I'm taking you out to breakfast, soon as you get dressed." He says smoothly.

Jenny puts the towel up on her hair and starts to dry her hair off. "I'll have a lite breakfast, you know I'm not a big eater this time of the morning." She says softly.

1200 Hours

Abby climbs on board carrying a case of beer, she glances over at the cockpit seating area and notices Jenny reclining on the bench sunbathing. "Where's Gibbs?" She smiles and walks over to Jenny.

"Below!" Jenny answers softly, sits up, and puts on her sunglasses.

Abby puts down the case of beer and sits down next to Jenny on the bench. "Sleep well in your new room." She smiles at Jenny.

"Yes I did." "I got about eight hours sleep last night." Jenny answers softly.

Gibbs emerges from below deck. "Your on time Abs." He answers smoothly and walks over to her.

"I'm never late Gibbs." Abby smiles at him.

Fornell arrives with Emily. "Neither am I Jethro." Fornell answers flatly. Fornell glances down at Jenny who's soaking up the sun. "Are you working on your tan Jenny?" Fornell grins down at her.

"Yes I am Fornell, I'm indoors for about fourteen hours a day." Jenny sighs.

Tony and Ziva climb aboard. Tony smirks over at Jenny's low cut tube top. Gibbs head slaps Tony on the back of the head. "Remember my threat in the elevator DiNozzo." Gibbs growls at him.

"Sorry boss!" Tony answers and walks over to the bow.

"Where's McGee?" Abby asks.

"He's parking his car." Ziva answers softly.

"Soon as he gets on board, we'll head on out." Gibbs mutters.

McGee rushes on board. "Sorry I'm late." McGee groans.

"That's a first Probie." Tony grins at him.

Gibbs walks over and unties the boat from the pier. Ziva walks over and sits across from Jenny and Abby. "Relaxing Jenny!" Ziva smiles at her.

"Yes Ziva, I've earned it." Jenny answers softly.

"I guess it's from dealing with Gibbs all day long in work." Fornell laughs.

"Please keep the Director off of my boat Fornell." Gibbs barks at him. Emily giggles at her Father and Gibbs. "I need a helper Emily." He says softly and walks over to her.

"For what?" She asks.

"You'll see." Gibbs grins and picks up Emily and carries her over to the helm.

"Now McGee don't get sea sick on Gibbs' new boat." Abby frowns at him.

"I already took something for it Abby." McGee whines.

Gibbs starts up the engine. "And if you puke McGee your cleaning it up." Gibbs growls over at him.

"Ok Jethro, what am I suppose to do?" Emily pouts.

"For starters, you have to put on the life jacket before we head out." Gibbs says softly. Emily obliges and puts on her life jacket. Gibbs expertly looks over his gauges, before throttling forward.

"Can't you go any faster boss?" Tony laughs from the bow.

"Once we get out of the marina, and you're-" Gibbs stops himself as he glances down at Emily. "Butt is seated in the cockpit." Gibbs growls at him.

Tony slowly makes his way over to the cockpit seating area and sits down next to Ziva. "How was your date with Doug last night?" He winks at her.

"Uneventful!" Ziva sighs bitterly at him. "And your date with Marla." She asks softly.

"I was home by one." Tony grumbles.

Gibbs slowly makes his way out of the marina. He glances down at his lover. "Jen, can I interrupt your sunbathing for a few minutes." Gibbs smirks at her. Jenny gets up and walks over the helm. Tony puts on his sunglasses and checks out Jenny's butt.

"I saw that Tony." Jenny mutters at him.

Ziva head slaps Tony on the back of the head. "Ow!" He grimaces in pain.

"Just because he's wearing sunglasses, does not mean, I can't see him checking out my-" Jenny stops herself, and looks down at Emily.

Tony gives Jenny an innocent look. "Tony quit while you're ahead before Gibbs pounds on you." Ziva laughs.

"I'll do more than pound on him." Gibbs growls and pulls Jenny over towards the wheel. "She's all yours." He smiles and pulls the lever up to full throttle.

Jenny smiles up at Gibbs with surprise, and steers the boat past Nationals Park. "It's been about six years since I've steered a sailboat." Jenny smiles.

"Ducky mentioned the English Channel." McGee nods.

"That was one place." Jenny smiles at McGee. "The last time I drove a sailboat, is when I was on vacation on the French Rivera." Jenny answers softly. "I went away for the week with an Agent from Interpol."

"You went out with an Interpol Agent." Abby asks.

"We had just finished up a three month op over in Morocco." Jenny answers softly.

Gibbs leans over from behind. "Do I need to hear about you're past love life." He whispers softly in her ear.

"Why not?" "I have to constantly hear you bring up your ex wives." Jenny smirks at him.

"You don't have an answer for her." Emily giggles.

"He usually doesn't, when he sticks his foot into his mouth Emily." Jenny laughs.

"Typical woman's response." Gibbs grumbles and escorts Emily over to her Father at the cockpit seating section.

After spending the afternoon along the river, Jenny behind the helm for several miles, Gibbs takes over. "We should be at the Potomac River by late afternoon." Gibbs says softly.

"Where are we going to spend the night at?" Emily asks.

"Two miles away from the baseball park." "I want an excellent view of the fireworks." Gibbs says softly.

1800 Hours

Gibbs throws out the anchor into the river. "So cool that we don't have to pay to see the fireworks inside the park." Tony grins from his seat, then looks over at Ziva. "I was hoping to get Ziva to a game this year."

Jenny sits down across from Tony and Ziva. "You already are." Jenny says dryly.

"When?" Tony inquires.

"July 25th!" Jenny answers firmly.

Tony sits and thinks for a minute. "Aren't we going to be on Protection Detail that weekend in Philadelphia." Tony asks sharply.

"Yes!" "And on the 25th there is going to be a charity softball game between some of the Federal Agencies and Philadelphia PD, prior to the game." Jenny answers softly.

"No offense to Nationals Park, but the Phillies Park, is a lot better." Tony grins.

"How much better?" McGee asks smoothly.

"The food!" Tony answers and begins to drool.

"I'm on that team, and so is Jethro." Fornell snorts.

"That's right, boss man, knows his way around a baseball bat." Tony smiles.

"What's the charity for?" Ziva asks.

"Philly PD has been hit hard the past two years with officers getting killed in the line of duty, so the money will go towards their families." Jenny sadly answers.

"Cop killings are so senseless." Tony frowns.

"Are you going to the game Jenny?" Abby smiles over at Jenny.

"Yes, I got some good seats behind the first base dug out, I have some connections with Governor Rendell."

Gibbs walks over and sits down next to Abby. "Abby your going to the game also." He smiles at her.

"I am!" Abby beams with excitement.

"Can't leave you out of this trip." Gibbs answers softly, leans over, and kisses Abby on the cheek.

"And I have somebody to keep myself company, Tony and McGee aren't the best company." Ziva sighs bitterly.

"Hey, I can see Tony, but why complain about me." McGee whines in protest.

"I have to remind Cynthia, to make sure that your seats are in a separate compartment than mine, I had enough of it on the plane." Jenny hisses.

"Private compartment for us." Gibbs smirks.

"No Jethro!" "We'll be on the clock." She grins at him, and then steals his beer.

"And when we're off the clock." He smirks.

"That will have to wait until we enter our suite at the Ritz." Jenny answers seductively and then takes a sip from his beer.

"Our rooms are at the Ritz Carlton." Tony nods at her.

"Yes Tony, but I have a suite a several floors above yours." Jenny answers dryly.

2230 Hours

Few miles down river from Nationals Park, everyone sits around the cockpit seating area looking up at the fireworks in awe. Gibbs and Jenny are cuddled up at the bow away from the others. "I was in my basement this time last year." Gibbs says softly.

"I was over in Afghanistan with Condi." Jenny answers and begins to shiver.

"You cold!" He asks and pulls Jenny up against him.

"I little!" Jenny says softly.

Down at the stern Tony's glances around the boat. "Where's Gibbs?" He asks.

"Over at the bow with Jenny, watching the fireworks." Ziva smiles.

"Alone time with the boss lady." Tony smirks and stands up and glances over at Gibbs and Jenny over at the bow.

"Tony, they don't get much alone time, it's usually Director and Agent Gibbs for at least fourteen hours a day at work." Ziva sighs.

McGee approaches with Emily from the companionway. "I was showing her a new game on my cell phone." McGee smiles.

Fornell raises an eyebrow at Emily. "Your suppose to be watching the fireworks." He asks.

"I was waiting for the Grande Finale." Emily pouts and sits on her Father's lap.

Twenty minutes later.

"Here it comes Emily." Fornell says smoothly. Emily looks up at the fireworks in awe.

Over at the bow, Gibbs is looking up and watching the fireworks. "This is better then the fireworks over at the Washington Monument." He says softly. Jenny's attention is not on the fireworks, but on her lover's expression. She leans up and kisses him on the mouth. Gibbs goes down on to his back and brings Jenny on top of him as he deepens her kiss. Jenny breaks away from her kiss and cuddles up against his chest. "You're such a tease." Gibbs growls in frustration.

"It got you to lie back to watch the finale." Jenny laughs.

Down over at the stern, Emily looks up at the fireworks from Fornell's lap, as the last of the fireworks burst into the air. "Wow!" She answers with excitement.

"That was amazing." Ziva smiles.

"Beats the fireworks I use to see at the Baltimore Harbor every year." Tony grins.

Midnight

Gibbs, Tony, McGee, and Abby are playing poker at the table over at the cockpit. "When are you guys going to learn?" Abby gloats

"Because we want to beat you." McGee smirks.

"Abs, deal." Gibbs growls.

"Ok, you guys asked for it." Abby giggles and begins to deal.

"Where are Jenny and Ziva?" Tony asks.

"Below deck." Gibbs shrugs and takes a sip from his beer bottle.

McGee suddenly remembers Ziva playing poker with him, Gibbs, Tony, and Jack last November in Jack's kitchen. "Doesn't Ziva play poker?" McGee asks sharply.

"She finds it boring." Tony laughs.

"And Jenny?" Abby asks.

"She'll clean our clocks." Gibbs laughs.

V-Berth Sleeping Section

Jenny is watching Fornell tuck Emily into bed. "It's amazing on how kids can sleep anywhere." Fornell chuckles.

"It's something I envy about them." Jenny says softly.

"I'm going to play a few hands before I go to bed." Fornell nods and walks off.

Jenny stands by and watches Emily as she sleeps, unknown to her, Ziva is standing in the entranceway taking in the longing in her friend's eyes. "Does Emily look like Diane?" Ziva asks and approaches her.

"Yes!" "She has Fornell's smile, but everything else is Diane." Jenny says softly and shakes her head. "Hopefully Emily will be more like her Father." Jenny smirks and walks off.

Ziva begins to follow her. "Diane that bad." She chuckles.

Jenny rolls her eyes at Ziva. 'The woman was impossible." She hisses and walks up the stairs for the companionway with Ziva following her.

Over at the poker game

"I won again fella's." Abby taunts and pumps her fist into the air.

"Again!" McGee groans.

Jenny approaches from behind with Ziva. "They never learn do they Abby." She laughs.

"Are you joining in?" Abby asks.

"No going to bed." Jenny answers softly, leans over, and tenderly kisses Gibbs on the mouth.

"So soon!" Tony chuckles.

"I had late night op's in MTAC on Wednesday and Thursday night." Jenny mutters.

"Night Jen!" Gibbs says smoothly and watches Jenny wave good night to everybody, then heads below deck.

"She always this anti social." Abby asks Gibbs, as she's waits for McGee to deal the cards.

"Yes Abby!" "She would rather be by herself, than anything." Gibbs answers dryly.

0200 Hours

Abby and Ziva are settling in for the night above deck in their bed in the cockpit seating section. "So cool that Gibbs made this to convert into a bed also." Abby smiles and settles on to her pillow.

Tony approaches them. "I can't believe you two are sleeping outside." He chuckles.

"I don't mind sleeping outside." Ziva answers dryly.

"Neither do I." Abby mutters and gets up. "Have to make a pit stop." She grumbles and walks off.

"So where are you sleeping at?" Ziva asks.

"In the kitchen." Tony smirks at her. "McGee and I flipped a coin for the larger bed." "He's sleeping over at the navigational station."

"It's amazing on how you can convert a kitchen table into a bed." Ziva yawns.

Sleeping Cabin

Gibbs is about to climb into bed, when Abby pops her head into the bedroom and finds Jenny sleeping on her right side next to the wall. "I don't know what Tony is talking about, the two of you have plenty of room in that bed." She whispers.

"You don't need a lot of room when you cuddle." Gibbs whispers softly. He leans over and kisses Abby on the cheek. "Night Abs!"

"Night Gibbs!" Abby smiles and walks out

Gibbs closes the pocket doors. Before getting into the bed, he turns off the light. "Going to be torture not being able to make love to you on my night off." He groans inwardly and climbs into bed. He leans over and whispers in Jenny's left ear. "After tonight, there's a no clothes rule in affect in this room also." He growls at her in frustration. Jenny awakens and ignores her lover's presence. Gibbs begins to cuddle up from behind. "Quit ignoring me, I know your awake." He smirks at her. His hands go under her tank top, and he begins to feel up her breasts.

"You are not doing me any favors by touching me like that." Jenny hisses at him.

"If it wasn't for the company over, you would be screaming your brains off."

"That will have to wait until tomorrow night." Jenny chuckles at him. Gibbs leans over and passionately kisses her on the mouth, as he begins to come aggressive. Jenny breaks away from his kiss and buries her face up against her pillow. Gibbs cuddles up with her from behind and closes his eyes.

Above deck

"No noise coming from the Sleeping Cabin." Tony smirks over at Ziva.

"Jenny was sleeping when I was in their room, and she had her PJ's on for the night." Abby smiles.

"What kind of PJ's?" Tony grins.

"Tank top and sweats on." Abby laughs.

Tony rubs his chin. "Damn it, I thought Gibbs said there was a no clothes rule when they slept together." Tony ponders.

"Um Tony, Emily is here!" Ziva sighs in protest.

"I'm making a trip to the head before I go to bed." "Night ladies!" Tony smiles and walks off.

"Like Jenny was going to be naked on board with Emily sleeping thirty feet away." Ziva grumbles.

"Talk about an early sex education course for the kid." Abby giggles and closes her eyes.

Sleeping Cabin

0800 Hours

Gibbs rolls over in bed to cuddle with Jenny. Cracking an eye open, he notices that he's in bed alone. "Damn it!" He growls in sexual frustration and sits up in bed.

The Head

Five minutes later.

Gibbs is taking a cold shower. "It's going to be a long day." He grumbles and buries his face up against the wall.

The Galley

Tony, Ziva, Abby, and McGee are sitting around the table eating breakfast. Gibbs walks in half asleep. "Morning!" He grumbles and walks over to the cabinet and retrieves a coffee cup.

"Morning boss!" Tony grins at him as Gibbs pours himself a cup of coffee.

"Hung over!" Abby smiles.

"No, not awake, and hate waking up alone." Gibbs growls in protest.

Above deck

Jenny, Fornell, and Emily are sitting over at the cockpit seating area. "It's ashame that this weekend has to end." Fornell sighs.

""I know!" "I'll be cooped up indoors again starting tomorrow." Jenny mutters and takes a sip of her coffee. Gibbs walks over and gives his lover the stare. "I've been up since 0700 so shut up." She answers sharply. Gibbs leans over and tenderly kisses her good morning. "Have a nice shower Jethro." She smirks.

Gibbs sits next to her on the bench. "Not particularly." He mumbles and puts his arm around Jenny's shoulder.

"I need a refill on my coffee, and Emily you could use a refill on your orange juice." He says softly and gets up with Emily.

Gibbs waits for Fornell and Emily to go below deck before he speaks. "I hate waking up alone." Gibbs whines in protest.

"And what would it have solved if I woke you up." Jenny sighs.

"Damn it!" Gibbs groans and buries his face up against her shoulder.

"That was the reason why I left." Jenny says roughly.

Abby walks over and sits down at the table with them. "When do we head back?" She asks softly.

"After lunch!" Gibbs answers smoothly.

"Just checking!" Abby grins at him. "Jenny you got up early?"

"I heard McGee in the head." She laughs.

"Sea sickness." Gibbs chuckles.

"He managed a whole day with out getting sick." Abby giggles.

1200 Hours

Tony is sunning himself up at the bow with Ziva and McGee. "Do we really have to go back?" He groans in protest.

"Unfortunately, yes Tony." Ziva frowns.

"I did not sleep to good last night." McGee whines.

"Sea sickness finally kicked in, huh Probie." Tony laughs.

1300 Hours

Everybody is seated around the cockpit seating section-eating steak, which Abby had cooked down in the galley. Tony's mouth is on fire from the spices that Abby had used to cook the steak. "Tony it's not that hot." Abby sighs in protest.

"Yeah, it's not even Cajun food." McGee chuckles.

"They eat steak in New Orleans." Tony sheepishly asks.

"That's one place I haven't been to yet." Ziva smiles.

"You should try Mardi Gras, it's a nice experience." Tony smirks over at Ziva.

"Now that's an idea, Ziva." Abby grins over at Ziva.

"A trip for the two of us." Ziva smiles at her.

"What about me?" Tony whines in protest.

Gibbs glares over at Tony, Ziva, and Abby. 'Would the four of you shut up and quit bickering, we're not a work you know." He grumbles and gets up from his chair and heads below deck.

"I was wondering if the boss man would surface off the job." Tony laughs.

Ten minutes later

As Gibbs is walking up the stairs from the companionway, Jenny is about to go below. They exchange a look of longing. Emily approaches them. "Jethro, are we heading back?" She asks softly,

The spell is broken between Gibbs and Jenny. Gibbs looks down at Emily. "Yes Emily, in a few minutes." He smiles at her. Jenny steps past him and goes down the stairs.

"I don't understand why Mommy hates Jenny so much." Emily frowns.

"I do!" Gibbs laughs and walks off.

James Creek Marina

1700 Hours

Gibbs is tying the boat up against the pier. "Land finally!" McGee smiles and climbs up on to the pier.

"I'm heading for the bar." Tony asks Ziva as their stepping on to the pier.

"Me too!" Ziva smiles.

Jenny and Fornell are standing at the bow of the boat. "And I'm off to Diane's to drop off Emily." Fornell says bluntly.

"It sucks to be you." Jenny smirks at him.

"Very funny Jenny." Fornell groans in protest, then glances over at Emily who's hugging Gibbs good bye near the entrance of the companionway. "It's ashame he never had kids with his other wives, or you for that matter." Fornell frowns.

"I chose my five point plan, remember Fornell."

"Right and was it worth it?" He asks softly and pats Jenny on the shoulder.

Gibbs walks over with Emily. "Bye Jenny!" Emily smiles and walks over and hugs Jenny.

Surprised at Emily's affection towards her, Jenny leans over and returns the hug. "Good bye Emily!" She says softly.

"Em!" Fornell insists.

Emily pulls away from Jenny's embrace. "Alright!" She sighs in protest and walks off with Fornell and Gibbs following her from behind.

Jenny watches Gibbs, Fornell, and Emily step up on to the pier, taking in Fornell's words. "No it wasn't Tobias." She says softly.

Gibbs turns and looks back at his lover. "You coming!" He asks dryly. Jenny walks over and climbs up on to the pier. Gibbs puts his arm around her waist and they begin to walk off for the parking lot.

Out in the parking lot

"I had such a good time this weekend." Abby smiles and crushes Gibbs and Jenny in a fierce embrace.

"Abby you're choking us." Gibbs coughs.

"Sorry!" Abby laughs.

Gibbs pulls away. "Are you going to the bar with the others?" He asks smoothly.

"No bowling!" "I have a date." Abby nods.

"Have fun!" Jenny smiles, then she starts to walk off towards the boat.

"I will Jenny!" Abby smiles at her as she walks down the pier. "Are you going back to Jenny's place?"

"We still have a few hours to kill Abs." Gibbs smirks.

"I bet you do." Abby winks and waves at him, then gets inside the hearse. Gibbs closes the door behind her and backs away from the car. Abby backs out of her parking space and slowly leaves the parking lot.

Gibbs glances back towards the boat and notices that Jenny is below deck. "You better have your clothes off by the time I get over there." He snorts and walks off.

'The Kelly'

Inside the Sleeping Cabin

Gibbs walks into the room and spots his lover naked on the bed. "Just as I expected." He smirks and pulls his t-shirt over his head.

"You have less then twenty seconds to lose your shorts and boxers, before I take care of them for you." She purrs.

Gibbs tosses his Docksider's over his head. "They'll be off in less than five seconds." He smirks and opens up his shorts.

Few minutes later on the bed, Gibbs is on top of his lover kissing her on the mouth, impatiently Jenny arches her hips up to him. Gibbs breaks away from his kiss. "No foreplay I gather." He grunts.

"Hell no!" She hisses in frustration. Gibbs enters her body and slowly begins to make love to her. As Gibbs thrusts slow and deep against her, Jenny digs her nails into his back. "Quit teasing me." She begs.

"I wanted to go slow." He groans out as Jenny aggressively begins to move under him. "Crap!" He moans out.

Five minutes later.

Gibbs thrusts one final time inside of his lover. Heaving with exhaustion, he rolls on to his back and brings Jenny on top of him. "I hate it when you play opossum with me." He growls.

"I like to be aggressive with you, when your body isn't expecting it." She purrs and leans over and kisses him on the mouth.

2100 Hours

Gibbs awakens in darkness. He notes the time on the nightstand. "2100!" He yawns, and then nudges Jenny awake beside him. "Jen, we over slept." He whispers.

Jenny sits up in bed in a dark sleeping cabin. "What time is it?" She asks.

"2100 hours!" Gibbs grunts.

"2100 hours!" Jenny answers in disbelief.

"And on top of it I'm starving." Gibbs says bluntly.

"No take out, and no ethnic food." Jenny answers softly.

"I'm way a head of you." Gibbs smiles and gets out of bed.

At a diner

2230 Hours

After dinner, Gibbs and Jenny are sitting at a table drinking coffee. "I can't believe we slept that long." Gibbs chuckles and squeezes his lover's hand.

"You went out, after the fourth time." Jenny smirks.

"That's it, rub it in." Gibbs growls at her. The waitress approaches the table and drops off the check. Gibbs' cell phone starts to ring. "Yeah, Gibbs!" He answers softly.

Jenny grabs the check and gets up from the table. Gibbs glares over at her. "You paid the last one, so shut up." She hisses and walks off.

Bowling Alley

"Are you two fighting?" Abby giggles from her seat in her bowling lane.

"No, we're having a late dinner." Gibbs answers and smiles over at Jenny who's at the register paying for dinner.

*Author's Note*

Psst Tempe4Booth, you have to wait for August for that ;)


	23. Moving Out

July 6th 2009

Squad Room

0700 Hours

Tony is sitting at his desk reading his GSM magazine with his feet propped up on his desk. Ziva rolls her eyes at him from over at her desk, while McGee is catching up on his e-mails. Abby rushes over to McGee's desk. "Where's Gibbs at?" Abby asks softly.

"Mommy's office!" Tony smirks.

Jenny's Office

Gibbs has Jenny pinned up against her office door kissing her firmly on the mouth. Jenny pulls away from him. "I have to be in MTAC soon, quit distracting me." She answers breathlessly.

"I'll distract you at lunch." He grins down at her.

"I told you I"m having lunch with several Senators today." Jenny sighs and opens up the door and steps out into Cynthia's outer office.

"Good morning Director, Agent Gibbs." Cynthia answers softly from her desk.

"Good morning Cynthia, we need to go over some things before I get started in MTAC." Jenny smiles at her.

"Agent Gibbs staying." She asks sarcastically.

Gibbs glares over at Cynthia. "No he's leaving." Jenny answers dryly. Gibbs glances back and gives his lover the stare. "And remember, I have several late conference calls in MTAC this week, so I won't be home until late Jethro."

"I have to start packing up my house." Gibbs answers roughly and walks out of the office.

"What do you do when you have work fights with him now?" Cynthia curiously asks.

"Ban him to the garage, and if he's really naughty to the boat." Jenny laughs and walks back into her office.

"You're bad Director." Cynthia giggles, gets up from her desk and goes inside the office.

Gibbs' Basement

2000 Hours

Gibbs is packing up his basement, when his cell phone begins to ring. "Gibbs yeah!" He answers and sits down on a stool near the workbench.

Stillwater, Pennsylvania

Jack's Living room

"How was the weekend?" Jack smiles.

"Great, Abby took a ton of pictures, and she'll send you some copies." Gibbs grins.

"So what did Jenny think of the Sleeping Cabin?" Jack asks smoothly.

"She was blown away by it Dad." Gibbs smiles.

"I can't wait to see the photos of the final product." Jack says softly.

"We did good work Dad." Gibbs grins.

"So did everybody have a good time this weekend." Jack questions.

"Yeah, I had the boat sitting a few miles down river from Nationals Park, and the view of the fire works was incredible." Gibbs answers breathlessly.

"Not to mention the fire works that were going on in the Sleeping Cabin." Jack cackles.

"Fornell was over with his daughter, need I remind you that her Mother is ex wife number two." Gibbs growls in protest.

"So what are you doing?"

"I'm packing up my stuff in the basement." Gibbs shrugs and takes a sip from his beer bottle.

"I see you're finally taking the plunge." Jack smiles.

"We practically live together anyways Dad." "We just swap houses on the weekends, and as long as the weather cooperates, we'll be on the boat on my weekends off instead of my place." Gibbs says dryly.

"Is Jenny helping you?" Jack inquires.

"She's at work, has to work late." Gibbs answers roughly.

"And you're alone for the evening?"

"For most of the week." Gibbs frowns.

Jenny's Bedroom

0200 Hours

Gibbs rolls over in his sleep and cuddles up with Jenny from behind. Jenny mumbles in protest as he tightens his arms around her. "I just fell asleep for crying out loud." She whines in protest.

0500 Hours

The alarm clock goes off, Jenny tries to reach over to shut it off. Gibbs is sleeping soundly with his head on the back of Jenny's right shoulder. "Jethro!" She hisses at him.

"Hum!" He mutters in protest.

"Could you get off me, so I can shut off the alarm clock." She snaps at him impatiently.

Gibbs rolls on to his back as Jenny slaps at the alarm clock. "What time did you get in?" Gibbs yawns.

"0130 Hours!" Jenny yawns and is about to climb out of bed, when Gibbs cuddles up with her from behind. "Shower, I don't have the time for this." Jenny answers sharply and gets out of bed. Gibbs rolls on to his back and sighs in frustration.

Autopsy

1000 Hours

Ducky is filling out paperwork at his desk when Gibbs walks into the room. "I didn't see you yesterday Jethro." Ducky smiles as he glances over at he doorway.

"I had no cases." Gibbs shrugs and walks over to him.

"Abigail told me that everybody had an excellent time this weekend." Ducky smiles at him.

"To bad you couldn't join us." Gibbs frowns.

"I know!" Ducky sadly answers. "I was making sure that Mother was settling into her room." Ducky answers with sadness.

"Duck, you had no other choice." Gibbs reassures him and pats Ducky on the shoulder. "You're Mother needs full time medical attention."

"Tell that to my heart Jethro." Ducky frowns.

Palmer walks in and finds Gibbs and Ducky talking over at Ducky's desk. "Agent Gibbs!" He smiles at him and walks over to them. "Abby said that the view of the fire works were awesome from you're boat."

"I picked a good spot." Gibbs smiles.

Abby rushes into the room. "Gibbs, there you are." She answers anxiously and runs over to him.

"Yes Abs!" Gibbs smiles at her.

"I needed to show you something in my lab." Abby nods at him.

"Why didn't you call me on my cell phone?" Gibbs answers smoothly.

"That's because you left it on your desk." Abby protests.

"I forgot it." Gibbs laughs and glances down over at Ducky. "What are you doing for lunch Duck?"

"Haven't thought about it?" Ducky muses.

"I'll take you out, my treat." Gibbs smiles.

"I still have to buy you lunch." Ducky grumbles.

Gibbs shakes his head and laughs at him. "You've been saying that since I paid for your dinner in London." Gibbs chuckles and walks off with Abby.

Abby's Lab

In the back room, Abby is showing Gibbs the pictures she took on board 'The Kelly'. "My Dad is going to love these." Gibbs smiles.

Abby glances at a photo that she took of Gibbs and Jenny in between the doorway near the companionway. She takes in their exchanging glance. "Gibbs, when are you going to propose to her, it's been like seven months?" Abby sighs in protest.

"When I'm ready Abs." "Why DiNozzo have a pool on that also?" Gibbs smirks over at her. Abby turns and looks the other way. "Figures!" Gibbs snorts.

"Are you going over to your place again tonight." Abby smiles at him.

"Just to pack, and for a few hours." Gibbs shrugs.

"When are you going to start working on the loft above the garage?" Abby asks.

"When we get back from Mexico, I want to concentrate on packing up my house, touching up Kelly's bedroom set, before I ship it off to Mike's, and finishing up my new workroom in the garage." Gibbs answers roughly.

"I guess it will give you something to do, when the Director comes home from work." Abby giggles.

"Don't remind me of that Abs, bad enough I have to deal with her for almost twelve hours a day in work." Gibbs growls.

"I haven't seen her the past few days." Abby giggles.

"She's up on the hill kissing ass, for funding, before the suits go away for their summer vacation in August." Gibbs grumbles.

"You look frustrated." Abby frowns.

"Try pissed, because everything for MTAC is scheduled during the night, so she doesn't get home until late."

Abby buries her face up against Gibbs' right shoulder. "Need any help packing." She asks.

"No!" Gibbs answers softly.

Tony walks into the room. "McGee got a lead on Master Sergeant Kruger's' murder boss." Tony says smoothly.

"On my way up." He says sharply and walks off with Tony.

Squad Room

Gibbs, Tony, Ziva, and McGee are standing at the plasma screen next to Gibbs' desk looking over some video footage. "The problem is, the vehicle that was used as a get away car, was stolen a few days ago." McGee frowns.

"Where is the car?" Gibbs asks firmly.

"Evidence room!" Tony nods at him.

"Get Abby on it ASAP." Gibbs barks.

"On it boss!" Tony answers and walks over to Ziva's desk and picks up her phone.

Evidence Room

1630 Hours

Gibbs steps into the elevator and pushes the button in for the Squad Room. "It's been a long day." He mutters in frustration and watches the doors close. As the elevator goes up, it stops on Ducky's floor. The doors open and Gibbs is surprised to see Jenny waiting at the elevator. "When did you get back?" He says softly.

"Fifteen minutes ago." Jenny answers dryly and steps inside.

Jenny's Floor

Jenny steps out of the elevator with Gibbs following behind her, he follows Jenny over to the balcony. "I have a briefing with the SecNav, in ten minutes in MTAC." She answers softly and walks off for her office.

"That's all I'll get between now and the time you go to bed tonight." He growls and walks off for her office.

Jenny's Office

"Thank you Cynthia, I'll call him, when I'm done my briefing with the SecNav." Jenny answers firmly as she's pouring some coffee into a travel cup from her coffee carafe. As Cynthia walks out of the office, Gibbs walks in and closes the door behind him and approaches Jenny from behind, and begins to nuzzle the back of her neck, as she gather's her papers into her portfolio on the desk. "Jethro, I do not have the time for this right now." Jenny quivers in protest.

"You also said that at 0500 hours this morning." Gibbs groans.

"I'm going to be busy for the next month, so get use to it." "The politicians in Washington go on vacation at the end of the month, so I have to try to get as much funding for NCIS, as I possibly can." She answers sharply and is about to walk away.

Gibbs steps in front of her and grabs a hold of Jenny's face with his hands. "I'll get use to it, but I still don't like it." He growls and kisses her on the mouth.

Jenny momentarily gives into his kiss before coming to her senses she pulls away from him. "At least you have your packing to keep yourself busy with." She smirks and walks off for the door.

"There are other things that I would like to keep myself busy with Director." Gibbs groans in protest.

Squad Room

Tony, Ziva, and McGee are standing in front of the plasma screen next to McGee's desk, glancing up they spot Gibbs and Jenny walking up on the balcony. "I take it Jenny's back." Ziva grins.

"Yep!" Tony smirks as Jenny approaches the eye scanner.

"And heading into MTAC." McGee says smoothly as Jenny opens the door and steps inside.

"Not good, means that Gibbs mustn't be getting anything at home lately." Tony observes.

"The Director has been busy, between her meetings on the hill, and she was in MTAC until late last night also." Ziva answers flatly.

"She gets busy in July all the time, politicians go away on their vacations at the end of July." McGee says softly.

Abby's Lab

1830 Hours

Gibbs is looking over Abby's shoulder from her workstation. "I got a finger print hit." Abby smiles.

"Well!" Gibbs answers impatiently for a name.

"Keith Simon." Abby nods.

"Address!" Gibbs grunts.

"No current one, unfortunately." Abby frowns.

Gibbs rolls his eyes in protest. "Why does it always have to be this hard?" He grumbles in protest.

July 8th 2009

Squad Room

1730 Hours

McGee is glancing up at his computer monitor. "Boss, we got a hit on Master Sergeant Kruger's credit card at the Days Inn, in Arlington." McGee says with excitement.

Gibbs opens up his desk drawer to retrieve his gun and badge. "Let's roll!" He orders and gets up from his desk.

Arlington, Virginia

Days Inn

Room 23

1830 Hours

Gibbs, Tony and Ziva have entered Simon's motel room. "Clear!" Ziva answers from inside the bathroom and walks out.

Gibbs opens a dresser drawer and notes that Simon's personal belongings are still inside. "His gear is still here." He says flatly.

McGee walks inside the motel room. "Simon still has not checked out." He answers sharply.

"I want the room next door." Gibbs says firmly.

"It's empty!" McGee answers softly.

"We'll stake him out in shifts." Gibbs nods.

Ziva finds an adjoining door to the room next door and opens it up. She puts tape on the door latch to keep it from locking. McGee shakes his head at her. "I wouldn't of thought of that." He answers.

"Who gets the outside stake out first?" Tony asks dryly.

"You and Ziva do." Gibbs says smoothly.

"Fun!" Ziva sighs in protest.

Room 24

0500 Hours

McGee is monitoring Krueger's credit cards on his laptop. Gibbs is lying on top of the bed with his eyes wide open. McGee glances over at him. "You didn't get much sleep last night boss." "Previous stake outs you would go out like a light." McGee asks softly.

"On previous stake outs, I didn't have somebody waiting for me at home, I'm not use to sleeping alone McGee." Gibbs grumbles in protest.

McGee quickly does a GPS trace on Jenny's cell phone and notes that she's over at the Navy Yard. "Well your other half is at work boss." McGee laughs.

"She might be sleeping in her office." Gibbs answers roughly.

"She did that a lot when you were going out with Hollis." McGee chuckles.

"It wasn't Hollis McGee, it was the Frog, and Jenny knew I wasn't serious about Hollis." Gibbs growls.

"Then why the glares at her." McGee asks sharply.

"They were at me, for shoving Hollis under her nose at the office." Gibbs laughs.

"All that wasted energy on pissing each other off, and the two of you could have been together." McGee mutters.

"I know, and it took a death experience, to realize our feelings for one another." Gibbs says softly.

July 10th 2009

0600 Hours

Ziva and Tony are in the parking lot watching the entrance. Ziva spots Simon pulling into the parking lot. "Tony!" She says and grabs him by the shirt.

"I see him!" He answers firmly.

"Gibbs, we just spotted Simon in the parking lot." Ziva alerts him through her COM.

Room 24

Gibbs gets up, looks out the window, and spots Simon pulling into a parking space in front of his room. "About time!" Gibbs groans in frustration. "Soon as Simon gets inside of his room, I want the two of you to get into position." "As soon as I give you the all clear to enter the room, McGee and I will enter through the adjoining door."

"Copy that boss." Tony answers firmly. Simon quickly gets out of his car, walks over to his room, and goes inside. "Give him a few seconds."

"I don't have a few seconds." Ziva sighs in protest and gets out of the car.

Tony opens up the car door. "I'm the Senior Field Agent." He grumbles.

"Would the two of you get into position before I go outside and head slap the crap out of ya." Gibbs growls impatiently.

"Sorry boss!" Tony answers softly, then slowly walks over to Simon's room with Ziva and they get into position near the door.

"Ziva and Tony, are you in position?" Gibbs asks sharply.

"Yes!" Ziva answers.

"Move!" Gibbs orders them.

Tony kicks in the door to Simon's room, and quickly enters the room with Ziva with their weapons drawn. "Federal Officers, we have a warrant for your arrest." Tony instructs him.

Simon is about to reach over for his gun on the nightstand when Ziva stops him. "I wouldn't dare!" Ziva laughs at him.

Gibbs comes up from behind and shoves Simon down on the bed face first. "Keith Simon, you are under arrest for the murder of Master Sergeant Randolph Krueger." Gibbs instructs him.

Squad Room

1130 Hours

Tony, tired from the long stake out, is desperately trying to keep his eyes open as he works on his reports. "I'm going to bring the suspect into interrogation." Gibbs says roughly and picks up his desk phone.

McGee raises an eyebrow at him from over at his desk. "Who's going to interrogate him?" McGee curiously asks.

"Ziva!" Gibbs answers sharply.

"Gibbs I work better on a fresh mind." Ziva sighs in exhaustion.

"Yeah boss!" Tony whines.

"When the last report is typed, then you can go home." Gibbs growls.

Jenny walks into Gibbs' section, and was listening in on their conversation from up on the balcony. "You can interrogate Simon tomorrow morning." She instructs them.

"Finally a voice of reasoning." Tony sighs with relief.

"What?" Gibbs growls up at her and hangs up his phone.

Jenny approaches Gibbs' desk. "All of you go home, do not report back in until 0700 Hours tomorrow morning." She orders them.

"I have a case to wrap up." Gibbs snaps.

"And I'm ordering you and your team to go home now." Jenny hisses at him.

"Gibbs has had less sleep than all of us, you want us to drive the two of you home." Tony asks.

"I'll have my Protection Detail drive us home." Jenny answers softly.

Gibbs glares over at his team as they gather their knapsacks and quickly rush out of the bullpen. "Thanks a lot Jen!" Gibbs groans and stands up.

"That order was for you also Agent Gibbs, move."

Jenny's Bedroom

1215 Hours

Jenny is undressing Gibbs over by the bed. Gibbs smirks down at her as she pulls his t-shirt over his head. "Get that smirk off your face." She smiles at him and shoves him back on the bed.

"We haven't made love since Monday morning in the shower." Gibbs growls in frustration.

"Quit reminding me of that little detail." She sighs and pulls off his jeans. Gibbs pulls Jenny down on top of him and kisses her on the mouth. Jenny breaks away from his kiss. "Go to sleep!"

"No sense of adventure." Gibbs smirks at her mischievously.

"Not with Noemi downstairs." Jenny answers softly and gets out of bed, and throws the covers over him.

"Your mouth would be a dead give away any ways." Gibbs snorts.

"You can be just as loud as I can so shut up." Jenny sighs in protest, walks out of the room, and closes the door behind her.

"But you're louder than I am." Gibbs chuckles and rolls over on to Jenny's side of the bed and closes his eyes.

Jenny's Kitchen

1230 Hours

Jenny is eating her lunch at the kitchen table. "I'll be as quiet as a mouse, Senora Jenny." Noemi smiles at her from the sink.

"I know you will be Noemi." Jenny answers softly and digs into her salad.

"Senor Gibbs is such a little boy." Noemi giggles as she does the dishes.

"Tell me about it." Jenny laughs.

Jenny's Bedroom

1245 Hours

Jenny gathers up Gibbs' clothes from the floor, before leaving the room, she tenderly kisses him on the mouth. "I love you." She whispers and quietly walks out of the room.

Downstairs hallway

Melvin and Noemi are waiting for Jenny at the bottom of the stairs. "Will you be home at your normal time tonight?" Noemi asks softly.

"Yes, unless I get called into MTAC, I'm not working late tonight." Jenny smiles.

"Then, your dinner will be in the crock pot." Noemi nods at her.

"I'll see you on Monday, Noemi." Jenny says softly.

"Take care Senora." Noemi smiles at her as Jenny and Melvin walk off for the front door.

Downstairs Hallway

1915 Hours

Gibbs walks down the steps and hears Jenny's voice as she's talking on the phone in her study. He walks down the hallway and pops his head inside the doorway to the study to find Jenny behind her desk talking on her Blackberry. "I'll look into it first thing Monday morning, I don't work the weekends, unless I get called in for emergencies." She answers and hangs up. Glancing up from her desk, she finds Gibbs standing in the doorway watching her. "You hungry!" She smiles at him.

"After I get some coffee in me." Gibbs answers roughly.

Jenny gets up from her desk and walks over to him. "I already have a pot made up in the kitchen." She answers softly. Gibbs leans down and passionately kisses her on the mouth, as his kiss becomes more demanding, Jenny breathlessly pulls away. "After we both get something to eat."

Jenny's Kitchen

Half an hour later

Gibbs is chowing down on one of Noemi's specialties. "Noemi has been spoiling me rotten all week." Gibbs smiles.

"Get use to it, she has a weakness for little boys." Jenny giggles at him as Gibbs raises an eyebrow at her.

Ten minutes later.

Jenny is putting the dishes into the dishwasher as Gibbs drinks his coffee from the kitchen table. "So what's on your agenda for tomorrow." He asks softly.

"Shopping with Cynthia." Jenny smiles.

"Cynthia!" Gibbs answers with surprise.

"We use to go shopping all the time on Saturdays, before-" Jenny stops in mid sentence as her mind goes back to the events of the diner. Gibbs takes in his lover's facial expression, gets up from the table, and nuzzles the back of her neck. "Jethro, I'm ok, just let me finish this up, and then we'll go upstairs." She reassures him. Gibbs' hands venture under Jenny's tank top. Jenny gasps as his calloused hands feel up her breasts. "Do you want me to use the sprayer on you again?" She teases him.

"You keep forgetting what happened in my kitchen that time." Gibbs smirks at her.

"And I told you that my kitchen table wouldn't hold up to our weight." Jenny laughs.

"Who says anything about the kitchen table?" Gibbs snorts.

Jenny is aroused at the thought of having sex on her kitchen counter top with him. "Any other time, I would take you up on the offer Jethro, but not tonight, it's the bedroom or nothing at all." Jenny says softly.

Gibbs pulls away suddenly remembering Jenny's schedule from the past week. "You've had little sleep all week also." He whispers softly.

"I had an all nighter in MTAC on Wednesday night." Jenny answers dryly.

Jenny's Bedroom

Half an hour later

Gibbs is on top of Jenny making love to her, as he thrusts deeper inside of her, Jenny digs her nails into his back. "Jethro!" She moans out. To stifle out an on coming cry, Gibbs kisses his lover on the mouth, as their kiss deepens, he rolls on to his back and brings Jenny on top of him.

An hour later

Gibbs tenderly watches Jenny sleep in his arms. "Another month, you will almost be mine." He whispers and caresses the ring finger on Jenny's left hand.

0600 Hours

Gibbs' alarm clock goes off on his side of the bed. Quickly he shuts it off, so he doesn't wake up Jenny. Slowly he gets out of the bed and glances over at Jenny as she sleeps on her right side. "Rest up Shepard, I have plans for you in my basement tonight." He smirks and walks out of the bedroom.

Squad Room

1100 Hours

Tony, Ziva, and McGee are working on their reports at their desks, while Gibbs is catching up on his e-mails from his desk. "See, how easily that went Gibbs, when I was rested." Ziva grins over at Gibbs.

"I get the point David!" He answers roughly.

"I passed out, as soon as I walked through the door." Tony sighs.

"Same here!" Ziva nods at him.

"I went on line." McGee says smoothly.

Tony raises an eyebrow over at McGee. "What, Elf Lord had to see what his nerd friends were up to?" Tony laughs.

"Not funny Tony." McGee mumbles.

"I thought it was McElf." Tony laughs.

"I'm going down to Abby's lab." McGee says sharply, gets up from his desk, and walks off.

Tony glances over at Gibbs' desk. "So what is the Director doing on her day off boss?" Tony smiles at him.

"She's shopping with Cynthia." Gibbs answers and shakes his head.

"They use to go shopping all the time on Saturdays, before SecNav restricted Jenny on going out by herself." Ziva says dryly.

"I'm surprised that he hasn't eased up on some of her restrictions." Tony says smoothly.

"She blew off her Protection Detail two times in two years Tony." Ziva reminds him.

"Can we get back to work please?" Gibbs snaps at them, gets up from his desk, and walks off towards the elevator.

"He didn't seem happy with our line of conversation." Tony frowns.

"Jenny almost died last November, Tony." "Do I need to remind you of that little detail?" Ziva frowns up at him.

"No!" Tony sadly answers.

Autopsy

Ducky is sitting at his desk reviewing the medical records of a deceased Petty Officer, when Gibbs walks into the room and approaches him. "Jethro, I wasn't expecting to see you." He smiles up at him.

Gibbs sits down on the corner of Ducky's desk. "I'm not down here on business Duck." Gibbs frowns.

Ducky takes in Gibbs' expression. "You ok?" Ducky softly asks.

"I was!" Gibbs whispers.

"What happened?" Ducky questions.

"Ziva and Tony brought up last November again."

"Jethro, you're going to have to let that go also, and move forward." Ducky advises him.

"I could of lost her that day." Gibbs answers with his voice breaking with emotion.

"And you didn't." Ducky gently reminds him.

"But I should have been there." Gibbs snaps and hops off the desk. "Not Mike!" He growls in protest.

"We both know why, you weren't there, after La Grenouille, Jenny wasn't taking any chances with the people she cared about after Tony almost got killed." Ducky answers softly, and then continues. "That ate away at Jenny's conscious for months Jethro."

"I'm not Tony, or my team for that matter." Gibbs barks.

"No, you were the man that she loved, Jethro, a slight difference." "And if the tables were reversed, you would have been in that diner with Mike, and keep in mind, Jenny would have been kept in the dark as well." Ducky says dryly.

"Damn straight I would have had her in the dark." Gibbs groans bitterly.

"See, there goes your chauvinist side coming out again." Ducky chuckles at him. Annoyed that Ducky got the last word in, Gibbs turns and is about to walk off. "You hate it when I'm right." Ducky laughs.

Gibbs stops and turns around and looks at Ducky. "Yes I do." He mutters.

"Well the one thing that came out of that whole mess is the two of you wised up, and quit denying what you felt for one another." Ducky smiles at him.

"Yeah, Mike being both our love councilors." Gibbs laughs.

Ducky shakes his head and laughs at Gibbs, before changing the subject. "I heard that she's going shopping with Cynthia today." He asks softly.

"I wonder what for, blasted woman doesn't need anything, her closet is over flowing as it is." Gibbs grumbles in protest.

"Who says it's for her?" Ducky smirks up at him.

Gibbs raises an eyebrow over at Ducky. "You know something don't you?" Gibbs asks sharply.

"You'll find out soon enough." Ducky laughs.

"Keeping secrets from me."

"I kept your secrets from her as well." Ducky cheerfully reminds him.

Palmer walks in with a carry on bag. "Agent Gibbs!" Palmer nods at him and walks over to Ducky.

"Palmer!" Gibbs says smoothly.

"Tony has your take out at your desk." Palmer says dryly.

"I'm going to head up to Jenny's office, not in the mood to listen to Ziva and Tony argue." Gibbs grumbles.

"Admit it, you want to stare at your boat." Ducky chuckles.

"You can see your boat from Director Shepard's office." Palmer inquires.

"Yes!" Gibbs smiles at him.

"I'll stop on by, soon as I'm done lunch." Palmer nods at him.

"Me as well." Ducky answers roughly.

Squad Room

Tony and Ziva are eating lunch at Tony's desk, as Tony bites down on his Shrimp Roll, Gibbs walks in. "Your Moo Shu pork is on your desk boss." Tony says in between bites.

"Thanks DiNozzo." Gibbs answers softly, walks over to his desk, and then walks out of his section and up the stairs.

Tony glances over his shoulder and watches Gibbs walk into Jenny's Office. "Do we offend that he has to eat lunch in the boss lady's office." Tony groans.

"We've been bickering all morning long Tony." Ziva sighs and takes a sip of her Berry Mango Madness Smoothie.

On board 'The Kelly'

1230 Hours

Jenny, Cynthia, and Melvin are eating lunch at the cockpit seating section. "We shopped to we dropped." Cynthia giggles and takes a bite out of her chicken salad sandwich.

"We haven't done this in awhile." Jenny laughs.

"But it's mostly the shopping was for Gibbs' boat." Cynthia says softly.

"Well if I'm going to be spending weekends here, it needs a woman's touch, in the Sleeping Cabin, the rest is all his."

Squad Room

1245 Hours

Ziva glances up on the balcony from Tony's desk and notices that Ducky and Palmer are getting out of the elevator and are walking over towards Jenny's Office. McGee and Abby return from lunch. Abby glances up and notices Ducky and Palmer are walking into Jenny's Office. "Is the Director in?" Abby smiles at them.

"No Gibbs is having lunch in her office." Tony answers dryly.

"Then why were Ducky and Palmer going inside of Jenny's Office?" Ziva asks sharply.

"I guess there's one way to find out." McGee nods and walks off, with the others following behind him.

Jenny's Office

Gibbs points to where his boat is over at Jacks Creek Marina. "I told you, that you could see her from Jenny's Office." Gibbs smirks.

Ducky is looking through a pair of binoculars. "Unbelievable!" He muses with excitement, then hands Palmer the binoculars.

"Wow, she is a beauty." Palmer smiles, then notices Jenny, Cynthia, and Melvin over at the stern of the boat eating lunch. "And Director Shepard and Cynthia are having lunch on board, along with Melvin."

"What?" Gibbs growls in protest and grabs the binoculars from Palmer, and glares down at his lover. Tony, Ziva, Abby, and McGee walk into the office. Gibbs takes out his cell phone from his pocket, and dials Jenny's cell phone number.

Abby looks on in confusion. "What's going on?" She curiously asks.

"Director Shepard, Cynthia, and Melvin are having lunch on Agent Gibbs' boat." Palmer nods at Abby.

'The Kelly'

Jenny is laughing at one of Cynthia's jokes when her Blackberry begins to ring, she picks it up from the table and spots Gibbs' name on the caller ID. "Yes Jethro!" She smiles.

"Using my boat, while I'm at work." Gibbs growls at her and continues to watch her through the window with his binoculars.

Jenny turns and looks towards the direction of the Navy Yard. "And what are you doing in my office?" Jenny hisses at him.

"Trying to have a peaceful lunch alone." Gibbs grumbles.

"Tony and Ziva that bad." Jenny giggles.

"Yes!" He groans and checks out the low cut powder blue sundress that she's wearing. "Make sure that Melvin doesn't get an eyeful." He warns.

"Don't worry, you'll get enough later on." Jenny smirks and hangs up.

Cynthia bursts out laughing at her boss. "I'll take our lunch out to the trash." She laughs and gets up from the table.

"I'll be in the Sleeping Cabin." Jenny answers softly and puts her Blackberry down on the table. "If this phone should ring, and if it's Agent Gibbs, ignore it." Jenny laughs and gets up from the table and walks off.

"Yes ma'am!" Cynthia chuckles and begins to put the trash into one of the plastic carry on bags.

Jenny's Office

"Damn!" Gibbs growls in protest as he continues to watch his boat from the office window.

"What?" McGee sheepishly asks.

"She left her phone on the table, before she headed below." "Abby can I borrow your phone." Abby hands Gibbs her cell phone. Gibbs dials Cynthia's cell phone number.

On the pier

Cynthia is putting a bag in the trashcan, when her cell phone begins to ring. "Hello!" She answers.

"Tell her, she's a marked woman tonight." Gibbs growls.

"I will certainly give her the message Agent Gibbs." Cynthia laughs and hangs up.

Inside the Sleeping Cabin

Jenny is putting on a new comforter on the bed, when Cynthia walks in laughing. "I could have helped you with that." Cynthia chastises her.

Jenny turns and takes in Cynthia's facial expression. "You didn't answer my phone by any chance." Jenny sighs.

"No he used Abby's cell phone, to call mine." Cynthia answers and hands Jenny a big pillow.

"That's cheating." Jenny sighs and puts the pillow up against the wall under the library.

"That's what I thought." Cynthia chuckles and adds another pillow up against the wall.

"I take it, there's a message for me." Jenny laughs.

"You're a marked woman tonight." Cynthia says and raises an eyebrow at her.

Jenny rolls her eyes. "Please, I'm a marked woman, every weekend that he works." She mutters.

Five minutes later.

Cynthia glances around the room. "This looks good, colors are better." She smiles.

"Exactly!" "Now for the curtains." Jenny says and steps up on the stepladder.

"I'm surprised that you know how to do all of this." Cynthia asks.

"I went to college Cynthia." Jenny sighs and hangs up one of the curtains.

"That's right!" Cynthia answers and shakes her head.

"And I did pose as Jethro's wife in Paris for six months." Jenny answers dryly.

1330 Hours

"Now that you've put your touch into the Sleeping Cabin." Cynthia smiles at Jenny as she puts several picture frames up on the shelves along the bed.

"I'll add some books to the library." Jenny smiles and flops backwards on the bed.

Cynthia glances up at the photo of Kelly on the shelf. "She does look like Gibbs." Cynthia frowns.

"I know!" "Any time he see's a little girl, that's around Kelly's age, I see the longing in his heart." Jenny sadly answers.

Cynthia smiles over at the photos of Gibbs and Jenny before they left for the Commander In Chief Ball. "Those were the photos that Abby took at your place, the night of the ball." Cynthia smiles.

"Yes!" Jenny answers softly.

"I'll never forget the way he was looking at you, before you came down stairs." Cynthia answers and sits down on the bed.

"I had goose bumps going up my spine Cynthia."

Squad Room

1700 Hours

Gibbs picks up his desk phone and calls Jenny's cell phone. "You're ass better be off of my boat." He growls.

Gibbs' Living Room

Jenny is lying on the couch reading a book, when her Blackberry begins to ring, before she answers it, she glances down and notices Gibbs' ID. "Yes Jethro!" She answers.

"My place or the boat." He groans.

"You could have had Tim do a GPS trace on my phone." Jenny mutters.

"He's down in Abby's lab." Gibbs says roughly.

"Your place!" Jenny answers.

"I'm on my way home, I'll surprise you with dinner." Gibbs smiles.

"I'll get the kitchen set up." Jenny says and sits up on the couch.

"No, the basement." "It's our last weekend at my place, and when we were partners, we ate in my basement all the time."

"Alright!" Jenny nods.

"You still have that outfit on from earlier." Gibbs smirks.

"Find out for yourself." Jenny purrs and hangs up.

"Tease!" Gibbs grumbles and hangs up. Tony and Ziva walk in and glance over at his desk, with a questioning look. "Don't look at me like that." He growls and gets up from his desk and walks off for the elevator.

"I guess Mommy was flirting with him on the phone." Ziva giggles.

"Big time!" Tony smirks.

Gibbs' Basement

1745 Hours

Jenny is unpacking the plastic carry on bag, and glances up and gives her lover a dirty look. "I don't know why keep worrying about your figure." Gibbs mutters at her.

"I'm going to be forty five soon Jethro." "And do you know how many calories are in Greek food." Jenny hisses in protest.

"I'll help you burn them off later on." Gibbs smirks at her.

"Um no, it's called a trip to the gym on Monday." Jenny sighs.

"I got a bottle of Ouzo also." Gibbs grins.

"You got me plastered on that, after the op in Rome." Jenny groans.

"I had fun taking advantage over you also." Gibbs snorts.

"My body felt it the next day, and it wasn't the hang over." Jenny mumbles in protest.

Gibbs smirks over at the cami top and jean shorts that Jenny changed into. "It shouldn't take me to long to get you undressed." He chuckles and unpacks the bag.

An hour later

A drunk Gibbs and Jenny are trying to attempt to pack up Gibbs' remaining tools over by the worktable. "I don't think we're going to accomplish much down here tonight." Gibbs says with his words slurred.

"You had this planned." Jenny mutters.

"The boat isn't in this room now." Gibbs smirks and pulls Jenny's cami top over her head. Jenny gives her lover a pleading look. Gibbs playfully shoves Jenny back against the worktable and removes her shorts and panties. "It's been eleven years since I've had you howling against this table." He smirks at her. "You won't have anything to grab on to with the boat being gone." He grins and climbs on top of her on the table. Gibbs kisses Jenny on the mouth. They are exchanging hot kisses. His tongue begins to trace the outline of her mouth, forcing open her lips to seek out Jenny's tongue. Jenny moans softly at the demanding pressure of his probing tongue, her hands slowly go down to his belt buckle on his jeans. Gibbs breaks away from his kiss. "Not yet!" He whispers and slowly begins to kiss her neck and shoulders, and slowly he descends down her body.

"Jethro!" Jenny cries out as his tongue circles around the nipple on her right breast.

"This is for being a tease on the phone." He smirks and begins to ravish her left breast. Jenny grabs on to the back of his head and moans out as he tongue circles her nipple, slowly he descends down to her ribcage, where he nips at her.

"You better not be leaving any marks." Jenny hisses in protest as his mouth and tongue slowly descend down to her belly. Gibbs slowly goes down to her right inner thighs and nibbles along, his hands venture up in between her legs, where he strokes out her arousal. "Jethro!" She begs.

Gibbs looks up at his lover as she writhers under his touch. "Begging won't help you." He chuckles at her, and then lowers his mouth in between her legs.

"Oh god!" Jenny screams out as his tongue begins its mastery of her. She drapes her legs over his shoulders. His soft tongue feels like satin as it guides over her. "Yes!" She screams out and clutches on to the back of his hair as his mouth and tongue moved fully over her, drawing out her arousal. "I better get a recovery period after you're done with me." Jenny screams and writhers in pleasure. "Jethro, I'm begging you." She screams and clutches on to the back of his head.

Gibbs places his chin on his lovers belly and glances up at her. "You have exactly five minutes." He smirks and gets off of the table.

"You could of given me some warning that you were going to get me orally." She pants.

"I like to sneak attack you when you least expect it." He chuckles at her. "Five minutes woman." He warns and goes upstairs to freshen up.

Five minutes later.

Gibbs, completely naked climbs on to the table and leans over his lover. Jenny impatiently wraps her legs around his waist. "No more foreplay." She hisses impatiently.

"If you insist." He smirks and enters her body. Jenny cries out and clutches on to the back of his butt. Gibbs aggressively begins to make love to her. Jenny's hips arch up against his in rhythm as he thrusts deeper inside of her. "Damn it" He groans out as Jenny bites down on his neck as he moves harder and faster against her, with longer deeper thrusts.

Jenny's breath becomes rapid as her muscles convulsed around his shaft. "Jethro, I'm still recovering from my first orgasm." She pleads as her hips strain upwards meeting his movements, the back of her feet rub up against his lower back.

"You couldn't prove it by me, the way you're moving under me." He cries out as he lovers hips dance under his, as he seeks out his own release, with one final thrust, he slumps on top of her, climaxing inside of her. Jenny trembles underneath of him from the affects of their lovemaking. Gibbs buries his face in between her breasts. "I love you." He whispers.

Jenny stares up into the ceiling. "I think we should move this upstairs into the bedroom, my body is eleven years older and I don't think I could spend the night on the table." She laughs.

Gibbs' Bedroom

Half an hour later

Gibbs is leaning over Jenny from behind nuzzling the back of her neck, as Jenny tries to recover from the basement. "You in there Jen." He laughs.

"I'm drunk, and worn out." Jenny whines in protest. Gibbs begins to laugh at his lover's condition. Jenny glances back at him. "I can always send the Director after you, so quit laughing."

"I'm still waiting for her next sneak attack." He chuckles.

"You never know, when she'll strike." Jenny warns and sits up to grab the covers at the end of the bed. Gibbs goes behind her and begins to kiss the back of her neck. Jenny flashes back to the hayloft in the barn in Serbia, Gibbs had seduced her from behind.

Gibbs feels his lover trembling at the memory, his hands venture down in between her legs. "Up in the hayloft in Serbia." He whispers and nibbles along her earlobe.

"Yes!" She quivers with sexual excitement. Gibbs kisses Jenny on the mouth, as Jenny deepens his kiss, Gibbs gets her up on her knees and enters her from behind. "Jethro!" She screams out with pleasure. Gibbs nuzzles the back of her neck and slowly begins to make love to her from behind. Jenny cries out and begins to move with him in rhythm.

"You can pace yourself when you want to." He smirks at her and begins to thrust harder and faster from behind.

Jenny clutches on to the sheets on the bed as her muscles convulse inside of her. "Jethro!" She screams.

"I'm almost there." He grunts out.

"I'm going to pass out soon." She begs him.

Gibbs aggressively thrusts up against her. "You said that in Serbia also." "Patients!" He chuckles.

"My body doesn't have any."

"Now I'm starting to get off on watching you squirm." He laughs and continues to thrust against her.

"Jethro, come on!" She pleads.

"If you say so." He laughs and climaxes inside of her. They slump down on top of the bed. Jenny closes her eyes from exhaustion. Gibbs buries his face into her lower back. "And some how you managed to pace yourself with me all through that." He gloats.

"Once I'm caught up with my work related political meetings, you are in so much trouble Jethro." She yawns.

"I know that's a promise." Gibbs laughs and closes his eyes.

Squad Room

0700 Hours

Gibbs steps out of the elevator wearing a pair of sunglasses and carrying two cups of coffee. Tony shakes his head at him as Gibbs walks into his section. "Hung over boss." He grins up at him.

"Not so loud." Gibbs winces from Tony's voice and walks over to his desk.

"I take it, that the Director is in the same shape as you are boss." Tony laughs.

"I wouldn't know she's still sleeping on my bed." Gibbs chuckles and sits down at his desk.

Gibbs' Bathroom

0900 Hours

Jenny is lying on the bathroom floor extremely nauseous and with a pounding headache. "I'm going to kill him." She groans.

Autopsy

1030 Hours

Ducky is finishing up an autopsy, when Gibbs walks into the room. "It's not one of yours Jethro." He muses and begins to stitch up his victim.

"I know!" Gibbs answers and sits down in a stool next to the table.

Ducky glances down and takes in Gibbs' condition. "How much bourbon did you consume last night?" He chuckles.

"Try Ouzo!" Gibbs groans.

"You and Jenny eat at a Greek Restaurant." Ducky asks.

"No, take out." "I bought a bottle of Ouzo." "We both got plastered."

"At least Jenny can sleep off her hang over." Ducky laughs.

"It's our last weekend at my house, and when we were partners, you don't know how many nights we got drunk, down in my basement, and once it was on Ouzo." Gibbs answers smoothly.

"I gather the two of you did other activities down there besides getting drunk back then." Ducky muses.

"I would be working on my boat, and the blasted woman would do something to distract me." Gibbs growls in protest.

"And when the two of you have your work dalliances, she blames you on distracting her." "The two of you can never ever control your hormones." Ducky chastises him.

"We had them under control for four years." Gibbs answers dryly.

"How, I have no clue?" Ducky mutters.

"All I know Duck, if that had been in her office, the day she shoved me against the window, I would have lost all control on her."

"Hence it was in the Squad Room, and Tony was there, so your only option was the men's room." Ducky chuckles.

"I am going to kill DiNozzo." Gibbs groans in protest.

Gibbs' House

1210 Hours

Gibbs walks into an empty living room. "You better have your ass out of bed." He growls and starts for the stairs.

Gibbs' Bedroom

Jenny is lying on the bed with a pounding headache. Gibbs walks in and laughs at her condition, slowly he approaches the bed. "Why are there two of you?" Jenny moans.

"Come on, a hot shower will make you feel better." He says softly and sits on the bed.

"Every time I stand up, I heave my guts up." Jenny whines in protest. Gibbs takes off his jacket and starts to open up the buckle. "And I'm not up for sex right now." Jenny hisses at him.

"Come on, I'm not that low." He chuckles.

Gibbs' Bathroom

Inside the shower, Jenny has her face buried up against Gibbs' chest as he soaps up her back. "Is the room still spinning counter clock wise?" He smirks.

"Yes!" Jenny grimaces from the sound of his voice. Gibbs rinses off her back, then shuts off the water.

Outside a few minutes later, Gibbs slowly dries of his lover. "It's a good thing you didn't have to go into work today." He laughs.

Gibbs Bedroom

Twenty minutes later

Gibbs strokes Jenny's hair as she sleeps with her face buried in his lap. "Hopefully you'll sleep this off, by the time I get off from work." He whispers.

Squad Room

1300 Hours

Tony is doing an on line sex quiz with Ziva at his desk. "Ever do it in a utility closet." He grins.

"No!" Ziva laughs from her desk.

Gibbs walks in and glares over at Tony. "No more sex quizzes in this building DiNozzo." Gibbs growls and walks over to his desk.

"Sorry boss!" Tony answers.

McGee walks in and stops in front of Gibbs' desk. "What time do you want us over your house tomorrow?" He asks sharply.

"After work!" Gibbs says smoothly and sits down behind his desk.

Tony raises an eyebrow over at Gibbs. "I thought you said it was today." He questions.

"Change in plans." Gibbs mutters.

"The Director is hung over big time." Tony laughs and pounds his fist on the desk.

McGee smirks down at Gibbs. "She is!" He grins

"I've seen her hung over before, it's not a big deal." Ziva sighs.

"I've seen her hung over before Ziva, and this is the worst I've ever saw." Gibbs grumbles.

Gibbs' Living room

1730 Hours

Jenny is lying on the couch. Tony and McGee walk in. "I am going to strangle him." Jenny hisses in protest.

Tony walks over and sits down on the coffee table. "What's the matter Jenny?" He grins at her.

"My head is what's the matter." She groans and holds her head.

Ziva and Abby walk in, Abby walks over and sits down on the couch. "What did you drink?" Abby smiles at her.

Jenny slowly sits up. "Ouzo, and don't ask me how much." Jenny winces in pain.

Abby pulls Jenny's head on to her shoulder and glares over at Tony and McGee. "It's not funny guys." She chastises them.

"Yes it is Abs!" Tony snickers.

"I believe this is worse than, Cairo." Ziva laughs.

"Most definite." Jenny groans.

Gibbs walks in and notices that everybody is either sitting or standing around doing nothing. "Ok, I need to move my living room set over to the garage." Gibbs instructs them.

"That means I have to move." Jenny whines in protest. Gibbs gives his lover a warning glare to get her ass up.

"Take it one step at a time." Abby smiles and helps Jenny up from the couch.

The garage

1900 Hours

Tony is sitting on the couch with his feet up on the coffee table eating a slice of pizza, while watching Sports Center on the plasma screen. "Comfortable DiNozzo." Gibbs growls as he arranges his bookshelf against the wall.

"Very!" Tony grins.

"In another half an hour, I'm breaking this up." Gibbs warns.

"What about the baseball game?" Tony asks.

"You got a TV at home, watch it there." Gibbs barks.

Up in the loft

Abby looks around. "Wow, you can actually put three rooms up in here." She ponders and approaches the top of the stairs. "Gibbs!" She hollers down.

Gibbs walks up the steps and approaches Abby. "Yes Abs!" He asks smoothly.

"Where are you going to put you're bedroom at?" She asks.

"Up against the back wall of the house." "It will have the same dimensions as my bedroom back at my house." He shrugs.

"What about the other space?" She questions.

"A huge bathroom." Gibbs grins.

"Um for what?" She asks.

"A huge hot tub and a large spa shower." Gibbs answers softly.

"An adult play room." Abby giggles.

"The hot tube won't be just for sexual activity Abs." Gibbs groans in protest. "I have my bad knee from playing high school football and I re-injured it over in Desert Storm." "I've also been shot in my right and left shoulders, not to mention Jenny's shoulder is in constant pain."

"Does Jenny know what you're up to?" Abby sheepishly asks.

"No!" Gibbs chuckles and walks down stairs.

"Now I have to keep another secret from her." She groans in protest, shuts of the light, and goes downstairs.

2100 Hours

With his team gone, Gibbs puts the finishing touches on his living room set. He takes out the picture frames of Shannon and Kelly out of a box that was his Father's Day gift from Jenny and his team. Gibbs walks over to the bookshelf and places the photos of his late wife and daughter in various places along the shelves. Gibbs steps away from the bookshelf and nods. "I have room for five more." He smiles and walks over to his workbench to retrieve the picture frames, one with him and his Dad up against the wall in the Sleeping Cabin, that Abby took on Memorial Day, and three photos of Jenny from their ops over in Europe, and a recent photo of two them Jenny's hallway just before they left for the Commander In Chief Ball.

Ten minutes later.

Gibbs smiles satisfied that the living room is now in order. He flops down on his couch and grabs a beer from the end table, he grabs the TV remote and turns on the baseball game. "Now I can finally get to use my gift." He chuckles and is about to take a sip of his beer, when his cell phone begins to ring. "Gibbs, yeah!" He answers.

Tony's Apartment

Tony has the game on the TV in his living room. "Want to have a friendly wager on the baseball game." He grins.

"No!" Gibbs snorts and hangs up. He turns off his cell phone and tosses it on to the coffee table. "Now maybe I can enjoy my new toy in peace and quiet." He smirks.

Jenny's Bedroom

2300 Hours

Gibbs crawls into bed and cuddles up to Jenny from behind as she sleeps, his hands glide over her naked body under the covers. "I love you." He whispers in her ear.

"I


	24. Hostage Stand Off At Headquarters

July 13th 2009

Squad Room

0700 Hours

Tony chuckles over at Jenny as she steps out of the elevator with Gibbs. "I see her hang over has improved." He answers and takes a sip from his coffee.

"It's a good thing you gave Cynthia a heads up." Ziva laughs from her desk.

Balcony in front of MTAC

Two minutes later.

Gibbs and Jenny are about to go their separate ways. "Is your head and body up for lunch today." He smirks.

"Yes, Monday and Friday are my free days this week." Jenny smiles at him.

"I can't wait to go off sailing with you this weekend." He says softly.

"At least we'll be alone this time around." Jenny answers softly and is about to walk off towards her office when she catches Tony eavesdropping on their conversation.

Gibbs takes in his lover's facial expression. "DiNozzo!" He groans in protest.

"Yes!" Jenny answers bitterly and walks off for her office.

Down in the bullpen

"Busted!" McGee laughs as he walks into Gibbs section.

"I take it she caught Tony." Ziva giggles.

"How did you know it was the Director?" Tony ponders.

"Because McGee went busted, he only does that for the Director."

"I like it when she busted us in the mall that time." Tony laughs.

"Stupid Palmer gave us away." Ziva sighs.

Gibbs walks in and goes behind Tony's desk and head slaps him. "That was from the Director." He growls and walks off for his desk.

"Ow!" Tony grimaces and rubs the back of his head.

'The Kelly'

1210 Hours

Inside the Sleeping Cabin, Jenny slowly undresses herself. Gibbs walks in with two bottles of beer and notices the changes. "When did you-"

"Saturday!" Jenny interrupts him and pulls her blouse from her waistline of her skirt.

Gibbs looks around and smiles over at her. "I guess you wanted a woman's touch in this room." He answers softly and puts the bottles of beer down on the nightstand.

Jenny finishes undressing herself and walks over to him. "We can discuss this later on." She says impatiently and drops his jacket down on to the floor, then pulls his shirts from his waistline.

"Your in a hurry." He smirks and pulls both of his shirts over his head.

"I was to hung over to make love yesterday." She purrs.

Gibbs quickly gets undressed, Jenny leans up and kisses him on the mouth, as their kiss intensifies, Gibbs slowly guides Jenny over to the bed, where they drop down on to the bed, he breaks away from her kiss, when her hands begin to touch him below. "Oh god!" He cries out.

"I have to pay you back for the basement." She purrs at him and begins to suck on his lower lip.

"We don't have the time." He moans out.

"We'll have the time this weekend." She answers softly and wraps her legs around his waist.

Twenty minutes later.

In the after glow of their lovemaking, Gibbs leans over and nuzzles Jenny, taking in her peaceful expression on her face. "To bad we can't fall asleep." Jenny whispers softly.

"I know!" Gibbs sighs and rolls on to his back. Jenny leans over him and begins to kiss his chest. Gibbs glances over at the clock on the nightstand. "At least we can get a quick one in before getting a shower."

"If you stay on your back, it will be quick." Jenny answers sensuously, leans over, and kisses him on the mouth.

Gibbs' Car

1255 Hours

Gibbs is approaching the intersection near the Navy Yard. "I also liked the picture frames on the shelves." Gibbs smiles.

"Abby took those at my house, the night of the Commander And Chief Ball." Jenny says softly, as the light changes red, Gibbs leans over and kisses her passionately on the mouth.

Over at the opposite traffic light

Tony's Car

Abby spots them and picks up her cell phone and begins to record them kissing in the car. "Now what?" Ziva sighs.

Tony glances over and spots Gibbs and Jenny kissing in his car. "Our parents!" He smirks.

Ziva shakes her head at them. "Don't their lips and bodies ever grow tired?" She chuckles.

"Get tired!" Tony corrects her.

The light changes green.

Tony makes a right into the Navy Yard, over in the opposite traffic light, Gibbs has spotted Tony's car. "Damn it!" Gibbs growls.

"What?" Jenny asks.

"DiNozzo spotted us." Gibbs grumbles and turns into the Navy Yard.

"I can't do much about it since he's off the job." Jenny sighs.

Gibbs pulls in to the entrance of the parking garage. "I can, with my fist." He grunts.

Autopsy

1400 Hours

Ducky is performing an autopsy for the Probationary Status Agents, Tony, Ziva, and McGee are standing in the background, Tony bursts out laughing as several agents rush over to the nearest trashcan and they begin to vomit. "That was under a minute." Ziva laughs.

McGee raises an eyebrow over at Tony. "Tony you didn't tell her about me did you." McGee questions.

"Don't worry McGeek, the Director also failed her first autopsy also." Tony chuckles.

Unknown to them, Jenny is standing right behind them, and has over heard Tony. "Thank you for sharing that information with the new recruits Special Agent DiNozzo." Jenny angrily snaps at him, then steps in front of him and glares up at him.

"Oh crap!" Tony sighs inwardly.

"For that remark, you will be filling in for Agent Warrick as team leader for this weekend, since she has to go away for a funeral." She angrily informs him.

"Understood ma'am." Tony nods.

Jenny glances over at Ziva and McGee and gives them a glare of warning. "And if the two of you are not in the Squad Room with Agent DiNozzo, with in the next five minutes, you will be filling in for the rest of Agent Warrick's team."

"Yes ma'am1" McGee answers and starts for the door.

"Yes Director!" Ziva answers and as she's about to walk off, Ziva grabs Tony by the arm and shoves him along with her.

Jenny glances towards the door and waits for them to get over by the elevator, then approaches Ducky over at the examination table. "I see Director Shepard has decided to join in on your first autopsy." He smiles.

"No, I was passing through and saw three of my agents standing around and socializing, I felt it was a bad example for the new agents." Jenny says sharply.

In the elevator

"Thank you so much." Ziva hisses at Tony.

"Maybe she's still hung over." Tony chuckles.

The elevator stops at Abby's floor, the door opens and Gibbs steps inside. "Why aren't the three of you at your desk, catching up on paper work?" Gibbs asks as the elevator doors close.

"Tony thought it would be fun to watch the Probie Agents view their first Autopsy." McGee mumbles.

Ziva sighs and shakes her head. Gibbs gives Ziva a questioning look. "You don't want to know?" She groans in protest.

"While I was cursing out Tony for telling Ziva about me failing my first autopsy, Tony brought up the Director failing hers." McGee says sharply.

"And guess who was standing right behind us?" Ziva says and glares up at Tony.

Gibbs head slaps Tony on the back of the head. "Ow boss!" Tony grimaces in pain and rubs the back of his head.

"Tony has to work this weekend." Ziva smirks up at him.

"I had major beach plans for this weekend." Tony whines as the elevator stops on Gibbs' floor.

"We almost had to work with you." Ziva hisses as the elevator door opens.

"The two of you made it back here with in five minutes." Tony mutters and walks out of the elevator. Ziva follows him, and as she walks back into Gibbs' section, she finds Cynthia standing up on the balcony timing them per Jenny's instructions. Tony glances up at Cynthia and waves up at her. Cynthia waves back and walk back into the office. "And exactly five minutes, the elevator door will open and we'll get the Director glare as she heads towards her office." Tony grumbles and walks over to his desk and flops down in his chair.

Gibbs walks in with McGee. "Why did you have to piss her off DiNozzo, she was such in a good mood today?" He growls and walks over to his desk and sits down.

"Well maybe if you didn't give us that little tidbit four years ago, it would never have come out." Tony mutters.

McGee returns to his desk and glances down at his watch. "Four minutes." He smirks over at Tony.

"You keep forgetting that you're not me DiNozzo." Gibbs says bitterly.

"Three minutes!" McGee smirks over at Tony.

Tony glares over at McGee. "That's it Probie keep rubbing it in." Tony mumbles.

Ziva rolls her eyes at the two of them from her desk. "Would the two of you get to work, she was just as ticked off with McGee and I, Tony." Ziva warns them.

"How about the three of you keeping your mouths shut." Gibbs growls at them. McGee holds two fingers up over at Tony. Gibbs crinkles up a piece of paper and throws it over at McGee.

Tony cringes as he hears the elevator door opening up on Jenny's floor. Jenny quietly approaches the patrician near Tony's desk from behind. "What's the matter Agent DiNozzo, expecting me to get off at my floor?" She says angrily, and glares down at Tony.

"No ma'am!" Tony answers and clears his throat.

Jenny glares over at Gibbs' desk. "My office now!" She snaps at him and walks off for the stairs.

Gibbs gets up from his desk, as he's walking in the aisle way between Tony and Ziva's desk, he glares down at Tony. "Thanks a lot DiNozzo." He grumbles and walks off.

Jenny's Office

Gibbs and Jenny are standing in front of her desk arguing. "That was four years ago." He growls.

Jenny rolls her eyes at him in exasperation, goes behind her desk, and sits down. "And here we are four year later, and every single time the new recruits are viewing their first Autopsy, Tony has to keep bringing it up Jethro." "As of today, I do not want any of my Senior Agents down in Autopsy, when the Probationary Status Agents are down in there." She says bitterly.

"I'll pass it on." Gibbs mumbles.

"No, Cynthia is e-mailing a mass memo out, per my instructions, call it the DiNozzo rule." Jenny snaps and puts on her glasses.

"What time are you getting off tonight?" Gibbs asks softly.

"At this point, I have no clue, because I am pissed off." "It's not like you don't have anything to do, you have your house to pack up still." Jenny answers sarcastically.

"Nothing got done yesterday." Gibbs grunts.

"Please don't remind me, I spent the entire morning on the bathroom floor." Jenny groans in protest. Gibbs laughs and walks over to her and tries to sneak in a kiss. Jenny pulls away from him. "If you're trying to bribe my affections with a kiss, it's not working Agent Gibbs."

Gibbs chuckles at her and starts to walk off for the door. "I already know how to win over your affections." Gibbs laughs.

Jenny opens up a case file. "Not tonight!" She smirks.

Gibbs turns and looks over at her. "Do I have to remind you, on what happened in my basement Saturday night." Gibbs chuckles as Jenny ignores him. "On my worktable when I had you begging." Gibbs laughs and opens the door and walks out.

Jenny looks up at the doorway, aroused with the memory of his mouth and tongue in between her legs, driving her over the edge. "Son of a-"

Cynthia walks in. "I just sent out your mass memo for you." She answers softly and takes in her boss flushed expression on her face. "I see he got in the last word this time around." Cynthia laughs.

"Yes he did." Jenny answers softly. "And thank you Cynthia."

Balcony in front of MTAC

Half an hour later

Cynthia is up on the balcony over looking Gibbs' section. Gibbs steps out of the elevator from a coffee run. "Agent Gibbs!" She calls down to him. Gibbs glances up at Cynthia as he approaches his section. "The Director said to meet her at the bottom of the stairs at 1800 hours."

"Tell her I'll meet her there." Gibbs smirks up at Cynthia and walks over to his desk.

Tony glances over at Gibbs from his desk. "Gibbs is she serious?" Tony whines.

"Yes, it's called the 'DiNozzo Rule', apparently since I slipped it out that the Director failed her first Autopsy, you manage to be down there when the new recruits view their first autopsy, and slip that out." Gibbs answers roughly.

"It's true, you certainly do bring it up Tony." Ziva answers sharply as she files away a file at the filing cabinet.

"And mine also." McGee groans from his desk.

Jenny's Bedroom

2000 Hours

Gibbs is on top of Jenny making love to her. "Jethro!" Jenny cries out as he thrusts deeper inside of her, to prolong their love making, Gibbs rolls on to his back and brings Jenny on top of him. His hands go down to Jenny's waist pushing her weight into him. Jenny screams out as he aggressively thrusts up against her.

"That's it, lose yourself in me." He whispers softly and leans up and kissing her passionately on the mouth. He thrusts deeper inside of her, lifting her off of the mattress with his hips.

"Oh god!" Jenny moans out as she loses herself in her lover's body, at the height of Gibbs' passion, he flips Jenny on to her back, with one final thrust he climaxes inside of her.

Exhausted from prolonging his release, Gibbs tenderly kisses Jenny on the mouth to bring her down from her release, and rolls on to his back. "This is better than reviewing case files back at you're office." He snorts down at her.

Jenny laughs against his chest. "If it wasn't for the pile of paper work on my desk, I would have suggested that we take the afternoon off and head back to 'The Kelly'." Jenny whispers.

Gibbs strokes Jenny's hair. "I wanted to throw you up against the conference table." He smirks.

Jenny glances up at him. "With Cynthia out in the outer office." She hisses at him in protest.

Gibbs chuckles at her protesting glance. "A guy can fantasize." "Besides, I believe we just topped Saturday night." Gibbs grins at her.

"Unlike Saturday night, I'm still awake." She answers seductively.

"But you're sober now." Gibbs answers softly. Jenny leans up and kisses him on the mouth. Gibbs rolls on top of her, he begins to nip along her neck, and slowly works his way over to her right ear and nibble along her ear lobe. "You just going to lay there." He whispers in her ear. She begins to gently nip along the left side of his neck. "You better not be leaving any marks." He growls.

Jenny bites down on his neck. "It's a little late for that." She giggles.

"At least you can put make up on yours." Gibbs groans.

"Not when I'm in the pool I can't." She sighs in protest.

"If it keeps the Probie Agents from looking at you." He answers and begins to laugh. Jenny's hands venture down to his arousal. Gibbs buries his face against her shoulder. "Did you have to do that?" He moans in pleasure.

"You were like that way before I touched you, so shut up."

"So I gather the after fore play is out of the question." He asks smoothly.

"It is for me, but is there something, that I can take care of for you." She asks and grabs his chin so he can look up at her.

"None that I can think of." He smirks at her. Jenny wraps her legs around his waist as Gibbs leans down and kisses her on the mouth. His mouth forces her lips apart and took possession of her tongue.

"Jethro!" She moans out as he enters her body.

Gibbs leans over his lover taking in Jenny's facial expression as he slips deeper inside of her. Jenny digs her nails into his back in pleasure as he moves harder against her, her hips arch up urging him more fully into her. "Jenny!" He cries out as she aggressively begins to move under him.

Jenny is on fire as Gibbs movements became more rapid and intense, her hips strain upwards responding to each thrust in a gyrating motion, joining his body to hers in a frenzied pace. "Harder!" She screams and grabs on to the back of his butt.

Wild with need, Gibbs thrusts faster against her, then gradually harder and slower, with longer and deeper thrusts, his hardness penetrating her inner most recesses. Her muscles begin to tighten around his harden length, it clings on with each spasmodic contraction. Gibbs thrusts against her one final time and climaxes inside of her, he collapses on top of her. "Damn it!" He gasps and buries his face in between her breasts heaving with exertion. "What did you just do to me?" He asks breathlessly.

"I was thinking the same thing." Jenny answers softly and begins to stroke his hair. Gibbs closes his eyes with contentment and slowly drifts off to sleep in his lover's arms.

Jenny's Kitchen

2330 Hours

After getting a snack in the kitchen, Jenny is putting the dishes in the sink, while Gibbs sits at the table and watches her. "All I remember is passing out." Gibbs yawns.

"That's what I loved about the Serbia Op, we would make love, fall asleep, make love fall asleep, and also would venture out of the house from time to time, when we had to." Jenny smiles.

Gibbs gets up from the table and approaches her from behind. "I didn't know the human body could make love as many times as we did in a twenty four time frame." Gibbs chuckles.

Jenny shakes her head and begins to laugh. "That was on the third day, when it rained all day long." "We were stuck in the house with nothing to do." She answers and puts the bowl in the drain to dry.

"We had plenty to do, I was stuck inside you for most of the day, and did not want to go outside of you." Gibbs smirks at her. Jenny turns around and throws the dishrag at him. Gibbs opens up the sash on her robe. "Remember my threat from the other day." He growls.

"Oh know!" She panics as his hands open up her robe and feel up her breasts. "Jethro!" She answers with her voice trembling with sexual excitement. Gibbs leans down and savors her breasts with his mouth and tongue, slowly her robe drops down on to the floor. His mouth goes up her neck, nipping along her pulse line. Jenny clutches on the back of his hair as his mouth claims hers in a fiery kiss. Savagely they kiss one another, their tongues fighting for dominancy. Gibbs backs Jenny up top the counter getting his weight against her, as their kiss intensifies. He drops his boxers down on to the floor and enters her body. "Jethro!" She screams out as he aggressively thrusts up against her on the counter. Her hands go down to his butt, urging him on.

To stifle out on coming cry, Gibbs finds his lovers mouth kissing her, the feel of her tongue on his lower lip, is driving him over the edge. "Oh god!" He groans out fighting his release.

"You started it." She purrs and presses her feet up against his lower back.

Gibbs slumps down on top of her as he climaxes inside of her, he buries his face up against Jenny's shoulder, trembling with the affects of their lovemaking. "And you finished it." He answers breathlessly.

After getting their bearings, Gibbs leans up and kisses Jenny on the mouth, he glances down and notices that their bodies are still merged together. "Are you going to get me down from here?" Jenny laughs.

"In a minute." Gibbs answers and touches where their bodies are merged together. Jenny flinches as he continues touch her. "If I had my way I would be inside you all day." He smirks, then pulls away from her and gently puts Jenny down on her feet. "It's not very often that I get to see our bodies merged like that." He answers softly, Jenny buries her face up against his chest. "I don't know about you, but I'm ready for bed again." Gibbs yawns.

"I'm way a head of you." Jenny mumbles against his chest.

Jenny's Bedroom

0400 Hours

Jenny awakens on her stomach. Gibbs is sleeping with his head on her right shoulder. Slowly she disengages herself from him, climbs out of bed, gets some clothes out of the dresser, walks out of the room, and goes inside the bathroom.

Jenny's Study

0445 Hours

Jenny is at her desk working on her laptop, when she notices that Ziva is on line, she picks up her Blackberry and calls her up.

Ziva's Apartment

Ziva is reading her e-mails from her laptop on the living room sofa when her cell phone begins to ring, glancing down at the caller ID, she spots Jenny's name. "Jenny, what are you doing up so early?" She asks softly.

"I've been up since 0400 hours." She answers softly.

"And Gibbs!" Ziva asks.

"Sleeping!" Jenny answers.

"Anything wrong!" Ziva asks firmly.

"Restless!" Jenny mutters.

"I was about to head for the gym to work out." Ziva suggests.

"I was suppose to do that yesterday, but got side tracked." Jenny chuckles.

"Gibbs or Tony?" Ziva snickers.

"Both actually!" Jenny laughs.

"Want me to pick you up?"

"I need to get out of the house, and since I'm not allowed to drive myself anywhere still, yes." Jenny answers softly.

"I'll be over in ten minutes, you dressed." Ziva curiously asks.

"Yes!" "I just need to write Jethro a note, he won't be up for another hour at least."

"See you in ten minutes." Ziva answers and hangs up.

Jenny's Bedroom

0530 Hours

Jenny's alarm clock goes off. "Come on Jen, shut that thing off!" Gibbs growls bitterly. He opens up his eyes, glances around on the bed, and notices that Jenny isn't in bed. He gets out of bed, turns the light on, and finds Jenny's note on the nightstand next to the alarm clock.

NCIS Gym

Jenny and Ziva are working out on the Stairmaster. "I don't get Tony myself some days either Jenny." Ziva sighs.

"I hated chewing you and Tim out, but I had no other choice with the Probie Agents lurking around." Jenny mumbles.

"McGee and I knew that you were upset with Tony."

"Try pissed off." "How many times do I have to tell him he's not Gibbs?" "There's only one Gibbs, and no matter what I tell him, or what you tell him, it goes through one ear and out the other." Jenny sighs in exasperation.

Several Probationary Status Agents walk into the gym. "Ma'am!" They address her.

Jenny nods at them as they walk off for their exercise bikes. Ziva quickly changes the subject. "So Director-"

Squad Room

0700 Hours

Tony and McGee are talking amongst themselves at their desks. "Oh by the way, Gibbs drove into work alone this morning." McGee answers and raises an eyebrow over at Tony.

"I guess he spent the night at his place." Tony shrugs.

"Which is your fault?" "Him and the Director wouldn't have gotten into a fight yesterday." McGee answers bitterly.

Cynthia's Reception Area

Gibbs walks in and is about to walk into Jenny's office. "She's not in yet." She says as Gibbs stops, turns, and looks over at her for some answers. "I thought the two of you made up." Cynthia asks softly.

"MTAC!" Gibbs nods down at her.

"I just came from there, she wasn't in there."

Squad Room

Ziva walks over to her desk. "Where were you?" Tony asks.

"The lounge!" Ziva mutters and is about to sit down at her desk, when Gibbs walks in and gives Ziva the stare. "What's the matter?" She asks dryly.

"Jenny's where abouts." He asks smoothly.

"I haven't seen her since the gym." Ziva answers softly.

"You and the Director kiss and make up Officer David." Tony grins over at her.

"Yes Tony, but she's still ticked off at you." Ziva smirks at him.

"Ziva, conference room." Gibbs says sharply and walks off for the elevator.

Inside the elevator

"She looked fine to me Gibbs, actually before you two started seeing one another, we use to hit the gym at 0600 hours, Jenny would see me on line on my computer, because I would be up at 0430 hours, and she would call me up." "Women need their space, just like you men, and she's been alone for the past ten years." Ziva smiles at him.

"So I'm worrying for nothing, you're telling me." Gibbs asks softly.

"Yes Gibbs!" Ziva smiles.

"I hate waking up alone." Gibbs growls and flips the switch over in the elevator.

"Most men do." Ziva laughs.

Gun Range

Jenny is firing her gun at a target in front of her. "I see you're still trying to compete against Agent Gibbs." Gus chuckles at her.

Jenny takes off her earmuffs. "It's the one aspect where I'm not his equal." Jenny laughs and hangs up her earmuffs and walks off.

Outside.

Ducky is about to walk past the door, when Jenny steps out. "Doctor Mallard!" She smiles at him.

"Director!" "Jethro is looking everywhere for you." Ducky informs her.

Jenny rolls here eyes. "Pain in my ass, I left him a note, that I came in early to get a work out in the gym with Ziva." Jenny sighs.

"And the firing range." Ducky muses.

"I don't have anything planned for several hours, and I usually go once a week." Jenny answers dryly.

Down the hallway, Sergeant Tasker is escorting Corporal Daniel Young. He begins to glance around the hallway. "There has to be an elevator some where." He asks sharply. Young forces Tasker up against the wall and knee's him in the groin, as Tasker lies on the floor trying to catch his breath, Young finds the keys to the handcuffs and quickly takes them off.

Meanwhile Jenny and Ducky are about to walk over to the elevator, when a gunshot is heard. "Somebody's weapon misfire." Ducky inquires.

Jenny slowly approaches the corner and gets in a quick look. "No a suspect has taken a police officer hostage." She mutters and takes out her clip out of her gun. "I'm out of ammo."

"Sounding the alarm, my exasperate the situation." Ducky ponders and flips over his cell phone.

Squad Room

Tony is reading a case file at his desk, when his phone begins to ring. "DiNozzo!" He answers.

"Where's Gibbs?" Ducky frantically asks.

"In the lounge with Abby." Tony grins.

"Gun shots, in the hallway near the Gun Range." Ducky grimaces as Jenny begins to walk down the hallway. "And you better get down here fast, the Director is approaching the gunman as we speak."

"We're on our way down, and I'll call Gibbs." Tony says and hangs up. "There's a gunman in the hallway, near the Gun Range." "And the only available agent at the scene is the Director." Tony groans and opens up his desk drawer and gets his gun out, then stands up. Ziva grabs her gun and rushes over to Tony's desk. McGee walks in from doing an errand. "Grab your gun Probie, gun fire in the hall way near the Gun Range." He orders sharply, picks up his phone, and calls Gibbs.

The lounge

Gibbs and Abby are sitting at the table talking. "I'll have that info for you in an hour." Abby smiles and bites down into her candy bar.

Gibbs' cell phone begins to ring. "Gibbs, yeah!" He answers.

"Boss, major problem!" Tony says anxiously.

"Well handle it." Gibbs groans.

"Gun fire in the hall way near the Gun Range." Tony says sharply.

"What's the problem?" Gibbs asks roughly.

"Ducky called me, the problem is, only one agent is on scene, and your not going to like who it is." Tony grimaces.

"Damn her!" Gibbs snarls in protest. "I'll meet the three of you over at the elevator." He says and hangs up, then rushes out of the lounge.

Hallway near the Gun Range

Jenny has her weapon drawn on Young. "Put down you're weapon." She asks sharply.

Young goes behind Tasker and puts the gun against his head. "I say it's the other way around Director Shepard." He smirks at her.

Down the hallway, Ducky is on his cell phone with Abby. "Abigail it's not a good time." He whispers softly.

Young's voice is heard from down the hallway. ""I know your there, show yourself." Young orders him. Ducky rounds the corner and slowly walks down the hallway, he spots Tasker lying on the floor with a gunshot wound to the right shoulder. "I know this is Director Shepard, but state your name old man."

"Doctor Mallard, Medical Examiner" Ducky answers firmly and is about to check out Tasker's gunshot wound.

"Leave him!" Young growls.

"And have to do his autopsy if he bleeds to death." Ducky answers bitterly, goes down on to the floor, and begins to examine Tasker's wound.

"Now Director, now that I have two hostages, we'll try this again." He smirks at her and hits Ducky on the side of the head with his revolver.

Jenny tosses her gun over to Young. "I have a better bargaining chip anyways." Young laughs and tosses the handcuffs up to her. "Put these on." He instructs her. Jenny puts her wrists behind her back and puts on the handcuffs. Young bends over and picks up Jenny's gun. "Do you have a cell phone on you?"

"No, I left it in my office." She says icily.

Young bends over and takes Ducky's cell phone out of Ducky's coat pocket. "That way, they can keep in touch with us." He grunts and walks over and grabs Jenny by the elbow. "Show me the back way out of here."

In the elevator

"What in the hell was she thinking?" Gibbs barks.

"Jenny never thinks Gibbs." Ziva reminds him.

The doors to the elevator open, Gibbs and his team exit the elevator with their guns drawn. "Ziva!" Gibbs says and nods over at the corner.

Ziva slowly approaches the corner and gets in a quick peak down the hallway, she spots Ducky and Sergeant Tasker on the floor unconscious. "Clear!" She says sharply. "Ducky and Sergeant Tasker are unconscious on the floor." She says and rushes down the hallway with the others following her.

Gibbs kneels down in front of Ducky. "Duck!" He says feels for a pulse on his neck.

Ducky opens his eyes up. "Jenny!" He whispers.

"What happened?" Gibbs asks impatiently.

"Sergeant Tasker must have been leading a suspect down the corridor." "A struggle ensued for Tasker's gun." Ducky surmises.

"How did the Director get involved?" Gibbs growls.

"She had just walked out of the Gun Range, and I had bumped into her." "We heard the gun go off."

Gibbs rolls his eyes in frustration. "And Jen decided to play Field Agent." Gibbs groans.

"And now the suspect has taken Jenny as a hostage." McGee theorizes.

Ducky gets up and goes over to Tasker. "He's losing a lot of blood." Ducky says anxiously.

Tony takes off his pull over sweatshirt. "Ducky!" He calls over and tosses the sweatshirt down to him.

"Call an ambulance." Gibbs instructs.

Ducky feels around in his coat pocket. "He must have taken mine."

Ziva hands Ducky her cell phone. "Where do we start?" She asks.

"I want you and Tony to take the stairs, while McGee and I will take the back elevator." Gibbs orders them.

"I'll call Abby, maybe she might get a visual on them through the security camera's." McGee suggests.

"Good idea!" Gibbs says and hits the alarm on the wall.

Inside the elevator

Young looks up as the alarm goes off. "What's that?" Young asks.

"The security alarm." Jenny laughs at him. "You're in big trouble now."

"Shut up!" Young growls at her as the elevator doors begin to open. "Where does this lead us to?"

"Autopsy!" Jenny nods.

'Is there another elevator?" He asks sharply.

"Yes down the hall."

Meanwhile Gibbs and McGee are in the elevator. "With the alarm going off, maybe he's panicked." Gibbs says roughly.

McGee is on the phone with Abby. "See anything." He asks.

Abby's Lab

Abby is standing in front of her plasma screen giving McGee instructions. "He's near the entrance to Autopsy." She says anxiously.

"Boss, he's near the entrance to Autopsy." McGee says urgently.

"We're one floor below it." He groans.

Autopsy

Jenny and Young are standing near the door to Autopsy, when Jenny decides to play with Young's head. Young glares down at her. "What are you looking at?" He snarls at her as Jenny smirks up at him.

"It's just a matter of time, before my agents barge in on you, there are camera's all over the building." Jenny laughs at him. Young looks up and spots the video cameras in the hallway. Jenny knees him in the groin.

Abby's Lab

Abby grimaces in pain. "Ouch!"

In the elevator

"What?" McGee asks sharply.

"The Director distracted him and kneed him some where painful." Abby giggles.

Autopsy

Young is doubled over in pain. "You bitch!" He snarls and pulls the trigger on Jenny's gun.

"I was at the Gun Range, you idiot." Jenny chuckles.

Young smashes Jenny's gun over the back of her head. "It's about time you were put into your place." He says viciously.

Abby's Lab

"The Director is down Gibbs, he hit her over the head with a revolver." Abby answers frantically.

The elevator doors open, Gibbs, and McGee rush out. Tony and Ziva burst through the doors from the stairwell near Autopsy, as they are about to approach Young, he has Tasker's revolver pointed at Jenny's head. "This one is loaded." He smirks and is about to pull the trigger, when Gibbs grabs Young and throws him against the wall, as Gibbs is beating the crap out of him, Young screams for mercy. "Get him off of me." He begs.

McGee and Tony pull Gibbs off of Young while Ziva shoves Young up against the wall and handcuffs him. "Take him down to lock up." Tony instructs her. "McGee go with her."

McGee nods at Tony, and escorts Young down the hallway with Ziva. "You were lucky that Tony and McGee pulled Gibbs off of you." Ziva chuckles.

"What do you mean?" Young asks anxiously.

"Never touch another Marine's woman." McGee chuckles and walks Young into the elevator with Ziva following behind.

Tony is bending over and is checking over Jenny's head injury. "I don't think it's that bad, boss." He says softly.

"Call an ambulance!" Gibbs growls and goes down on to his knees, he takes off his jacket and covers Jenny up.

Ducky walks out of the elevator and quickly approaches them. "Jethro let me take a look at her." He instructs.

"Who's with Tasker?" Tony asks.

"The ambulance just took him away." Ducky says and gets down on his knee.

Few minutes later

"She is going to have a woozy of a headache when she comes too." Ducky answers dryly.

"Chopper is going to take her over to Bethesda." Tony answers smoothly.

"I'm going with her." Gibbs answers and glances over at Ducky. "You need to be checked out also."

Abby and Cynthia rush out of the elevator. "I already put a call through with SecNav." Cynthia says softly.

"Is she going to be ok?" Abby frowns and goes down on the floor with Gibbs and Ducky.

"She'll be fine Abigail." Ducky reassures her.

Bethesda Naval Hospital

1000 Hours

Gibbs impatiently stares out the window in the waiting room, while Abby nervously paces about. "Abigail would you please calm down." Ducky answers softly.

"I can't!" Abby frowns at him. "You got hit over the head, and the doctor released you." She says sadly.

"I have a little bump on the head." "My X-rays came back with nothing wrong with me." He reassures her.

Doctor Hampton walks into the room. "Just as you suspected Doctor Mallard, Director Shepard, only sustained a mild concussion." She answers softly.

"Has she come to yet?" Gibbs asks softly and walks over to the Doctor.

"The Director has been placed in a private room, and no she hasn't came to yet." She answers dryly.

"I would like to view the X-rays and MRI results, as soon as I'm done visiting her." Ducky requests.

"That shouldn't be a problem." Hampton smiles at him.

"Can we see her?" Abby asks.

"Yes, when she regains coconsciousness, please do not over load her with to many questions." She says firmly.

"How long to you expect her to be in?" Gibbs says roughly.

"Twenty Four hours." Hampton answers softly. Gibbs nods at her in relief. "I would expect her to be nauseous when she first awakens."

"We don't have weak stomach's Doctor." Abby laughs.

Jenny's Room

Ducky is sitting in a chair next to the window, Abby is standing next to him listening to her Ipod, while Gibbs sits in a chair next to Jenny's bed, holding his lovers hand. "I hate the waiting around." Abby sighs in protest.

"Me too!" Gibbs answers softly.

"It shouldn't be to much longer." Ducky nods at them.

Jenny awakens with a pounding headache. Gibbs gets up from his chair and leans over her. "Don't move!" He whispers softly.

"I'll get the nurse." Abby says and rushes out of the room.

Ducky gets up from his chair and approaches the bed. "The suspect!" Jenny softly asks.

"In custody!" Gibbs answers softly and squeezes on to her hand.

Jenny glances up and takes in her surroundings. "I'm not staying here." She says defiantly and tries to get out of bed.

Gibbs grabs a hold of her shoulders. "You're not going anywhere." He says softly and gently tries to get Jenny to lie back down on to the bed, as she struggles against him, a wave of nausea hits her. Ducky quickly brings a basin over as Jenny begins to vomit. Gibbs tenderly holds her in his arms.

"See, what I told you Jethro, she's worse than you are." Ducky chuckles.

Abby walks in with the nurse. "I missed the fun part." She giggles and walks into the bathroom

The nurse walks over to Jenny's bed. "I see somebody decided to take things to fast." Nunez scolds her.

Abby returns with a washcloth and towel from the bathroom and walks over to the bed. "Lucky for you, you don't eat breakfast." Ducky laughs and takes the washcloth and towel from Abby and begins to clean up Jenny's face. "Nurse Nunez, I'm going to warn you, that your patient, can be very stubborn."

"Well, just because I have a high profile patient, doesn't give her the right, to be a high profile pain in the butt." She warns Jenny.

Jenny glares up at Ducky. "That's enough Doctor Mallard." She hisses at him.

"See what I mean." He chuckles and dries off Jenny's face.

"I'll take care of this." Abby says and takes the basin from the bed and walks over to the bathroom.

Ducky backs away from the bed so that Nunez can examine Jenny. "Jethro!" He nods over at Gibbs to get out of the way. Gibbs reluctantly pulls away from Jenny and steps away from the bed.

Doctor Hampton walks into the room. "I need to examine her, everybody but Doctor Mallard out." Hampton orders.

"I'm not going anywhere." Gibbs growls in protest.

"Jethro!" Jenny snaps at him. Gibbs gives his lover a glare of protest and leaves the room with Abby.

Fifteen minutes later.

"I have important meetings that I have to attend." Jenny groans in protest at her Doctor.

"Reschedule them!" Hampton instructs her.

"I can not reschedule funding meetings with the Congress and Senate." Jenny answers sharply.

"I'm sorry Director but you can not work for at least Forty- Eight hours, I would like for you to take the rest of the week off." Hampton requests.

"I'm not taking Friday off, case files have to be reviewed, and I am not trusting Gibbs with those, he screwed up a bunch of them the last time I was away." Jenny answers bitterly.

"I'll let you back to work on Friday, under protest." Hampton groans.

"I'll make sure that a certain Agent, keeps the Directors stress level down." Ducky reassures Hampton.

Out in the hallway across from Jenny's Room

Five minutes later.

"I'll keep her home on Friday." Gibbs says roughly to Ducky and Abby.

"I'd like to see you try it Jethro." Ducky shakes his and begins to laugh. "Now if you will excuse me, I want to have a look at her X-rays and MRI." "And remember Jethro, keep her stress level down."

"Me!" Gibbs answers innocently at Ducky. Ducky gives Gibbs a glare of warning.

Abby puts her arm around Ducky's shoulder. "I'll make sure Ducky." She smiles at him.

Jenny's Room

Jenny is sitting up in bed rubbing her temples from a splitting migraine headache. Abby walks into the room. "Jenny, do you need anything?" Abby asks and walks over to the bed.

"Yes, go to my Senate and Congress hearings tomorrow and Thursday, so I can raise money for your lab gadgets." Jenny answers and frowns up at Abby.

"I heard the Doctor doesn't want you to go to work for the rest of the week." Abby nods at her.

"For two days, I'll be back in on Friday."

"But Gibbs said-" Jenny quickly gives Abby a glare of warning and interrupts her. Abby shakes her head and begins to laugh. "And that's what Ducky said." Abby giggles.

Gibbs walks in coffee in hand and notes that his lover's mood has not improved since he's left. "If you behave yourself, we still can go away on the boat this weekend." He smirks at her.

"Where you going?" Abby smiles at him.

"Chesapeake Bay, fishing, I don't know what she'll be doing?" Gibbs snorts.

"I'm working on my tan." She answers dryly.

Ziva walks in, and laughs over at Jenny, whose obviously isn't too happy about staying in the hospital over night. "Somebody isn't happy." She snickers.

"Tough!" Gibbs laughs.

"By the way, Jethro, I'm working on Friday, so shut up about it." Jenny snaps at him.

Gibbs gives Abby the stare. "Thanks a lot Abs." Gibbs growls at her for snitching on him.

"I just bumped into Ducky in the hallway, he said that you're only in for the night." Ziva says firmly.

"I'm going to miss out on those important NCIS funding meetings on the hill." Jenny answers bitterly.

Gibbs quickly comes up with an idea. "I'll be back." He says walks out of the room.

"Thank god!" Jenny sighs at him.

In the waiting room

Gibbs is on the phone with Cynthia back at Headquarters. "Is there anyway, she can reschedule those meetings at her place tomorrow." Gibbs suggests.

Cynthia's Reception Area

Cynthia sits and begins to think, then suddenly comes up with something. "I'll put a call in to Secretary Of State Clinton's office, she does have some lee way." She answers softly.

"Thanks Cynthia, I'll try not to barge into her office, the next time around." He smirks.

"Yeah right!" Cynthia answers dryly and hangs up.

Jenny's Room

1400 Hours

Gibbs is sitting on the edge of Jenny's bed. "I hated waking up alone this morning." He frowns at her.

"I woke up at 0400 hours, and couldn't fall back to sleep." She groans in protest.

Gibbs smirks up at her mischievously. "You could have woken me up." He answers suggestively.

Ziva and Abby walk into the room unnoticed, as Gibbs and Jenny continue their sexual banter. "I don't think so pal, you wore me out on top of my kitchen counter." Jenny hisses in protest.

Ziva puts her hand on top of Abby's mouth and quietly backs her out of the room unnoticed, they quickly rush down the hallway and go into the waiting room. "Oh my god!" Abby shrieks.

"Each new thing keeps getting worse." Ziva laughs.

"Problem is, I'm trying to get a mental picture of that." Abby smiles.

"A mental picture of what?" Tony asks as walks into the room with McGee and has over heard part of their conversation.

"Me, with a rose tattoo on my butt." Ziva quickly lies.

Tony smirks down at her and begins to drool over the prospect of Ziva having a tattoo on her butt. "We're going to pay the Director a visit." Tony grins and walks out of the room with McGee.

"Excellent recovery Ziva." Abby says with a sigh of relief.

Jenny's Room

Tony and McGee walk in to find Jenny asleep in bed. Gibbs gestures at them to keep their voices down, and gets up and walks out of the room with Tony and McGee following him from behind. "So she'll be released tomorrow." Tony asks.

"Yeah!" Gibbs smiles.

"All and all, how is she?" McGee softly asks.

"In full her Director mode, pissed off, I won't see Jenny until tomorrow at her place." Gibbs grumbles in protest. His cell phone begins to ring. "Yeah, Gibbs!" He answers.

Cynthia's Reception Area

"Thank god for the Secretary Of State." Cynthia smiles with relief.

"She pulled some strings." Gibbs asks smoothly.

"Boy did she ever, the meetings that the Director were suppose to have on the hill on Wednesday and Thursday, I rescheduled them at her place for tomorrow at 1300 Hours." Cynthia answers softly.

"One less thing off of the Directors mind." Gibbs answers softly. "Thanks Cynthia."

"I'll drop by the her house on my way home from work, to drop off the Directors things, that she left in her office." "How is she?" Cynthia asks.

"She's sleeping, finally!" Gibbs smiles.

"I just spoke with Doctor Mallard, he said, she's already being a handful." Cynthia laughs.

"She's worse, here, then she was in Los Angeles." Gibbs chuckles.

"I'll see you at the office tomorrow, since you'll be Acting Director for Forty-Eight hours." She smirks and hangs up.

"Thanks for reminding me." He growls and hangs up. McGee raises an eyebrow over at Gibbs. "She had to remind me that I'm Acting Director." Gibbs grumbles.

"No, what was one last thing off of the Director's mind." McGee asks smoothly.

"Cynthia, called Secretary Of State Clinton's office, Jenny had some important meetings on the hill this week, and she managed to move the meetings over to Jenny's house, how I don't know." Gibbs smiles.

"That will be a load off the Directors mind." "The month of July is always her busiest times of the year." McGee nods at him.

"We're going to head back to NCIS, reviewing the video footage from this morning." Tony informs him.

"I want to know how Tasker managed to get on the Gun Range floor with a suspect." Gibbs instructs them.

Jenny's Room

1600 Hours.

"I still don't know how she pulled that off." Jenny smiles up at Gibbs as he sits on the edge of her bed.

"Am I going to get anything out of it, since it was my idea." He smirks up at her.

"You're going to have to lean forward, I get light headed if I move my head around to much." She says softly. Gibbs leans over and kisses her passionately on the mouth, as Gibbs deepens his kiss, Jenny wraps her arms around his neck.

Secretary of State Clinton walks in through the door and is shocked to find Gibbs and Jenny kissing on the bed. "Should I come back?" She answers in embarrassment.

Jenny pulls away and begins to blush. Gibbs gets off of the bed and nods over at Hilary. "I'm going to go for a coffee." Gibbs answers softly and walks out of the room.

Hilary slowly walks over and sits down in the chair next to the bed. "He better be worth you giving up a top position at Homeland Security." She sighs in protest.

"He is, Madame Secretary." Jenny answers softly and slowly sits up in bed.

"How's the head?" She asks dryly.

"Pounding!" Jenny grimaces at her. "I want to thank you for, rescheduling those meetings at my house, it means a lot to me." Jenny smiles at her.

"You were a big help and asset, during my last visit over sea's, looking forward to our trip to Asia, next October." Hilary says cheerfully.

Jenny shakes her head in protest, she's not looking forward to her trip abroad in October. "Japan, Philippines, Afghanistan, China, and India." Jenny mutters bitterly.

"You don't seem to thrilled about it." Hilary asks.

"I don't mind it so much when I'm away for a week, but it takes me weeks to straighten out my agency when I'm gone for that long period of time." Jenny sighs in protest.

"And you will be away from Agent Gibbs also." Hilary inquires.

Jenny narrows her eyes up at her. "That's a bit personal." She asks sharply.

Hilary gets up from her chair. "I came by the hospital, because I have to visit some of our wounded vets." She says firmly.

"Again thanks for helping out, with rescheduling my meetings." Jenny says softly.

"No problem Jenny." Hilary smiles and walks out of the room.

Out in the hallway

Hilary bumps into Gibbs as he's returning to Jenny's room. "Madame Secretary!" Gibbs nods at her.

"Agent Gibbs!" Hilary smiles at him.

"Thanks for helping out with the Directors meetings." Gibbs says smoothly.

"Jenny was a big asset on my last trip abroad, just repaying a favor." She says softly. "You better be worth her giving up a Deputy Director of Homeland Security offer." "Jenny really could further her career politically." She says sharply and walks off. Gibbs stands and watches Hilary walk down the hallway with her Protection Detail following her.

Next Day

Jenny's Study

1000 Hours

Jenny is sitting at her desk reviewing her e-mails on her laptop. "Senora Jenny I'm glad you're alright." Noemi smiles at her.

"Noemi, I'm fine, just have to take it slow for a few days." Jenny answers softly, then glances up at Gibbs who's sitting in a chair across from her desk. "And you get back to work." She orders him.

"I wanted to stay with you." Gibbs groans in protest and gets up from his chair.

Cynthia walks into the room and laughs at him. "At least I get away from you for a few hours." She snickers at him.

Gibbs gives Cynthia a glare of warning, and then glances over at Jenny. "I'm leaving under protest." He growls.

"Noted!" Jenny smirks and watches him leave the room. "After the meetings Cynthia I want you to head back to NCIS." Jenny says sharply.

"Yes ma'am!" Cynthia nods at her.

Squad Room

1030 Hours

Tony is going over the video footage with Ziva and McGee at the plasma screen next to McGee's desk. Gibbs walks into his section. "Got anything?" He asks and walks over to them.

"Not good!" McGee sighs.

Gibbs glances up at the plasma screen and watches the video footage. "Seems you were using the elevator for your conference room." "That explains why Tasker used the stairs and tried to use the other elevator." Tony says flatly.

"I was on the phone with Fornell." Gibbs mumbles.

"Tasker ended up getting lost in the process." McGee says smoothly.

"The Director is not going to like that at all." Ziva mutters.

"How is she?" McGee softly asks. Gibbs shakes his head and groans. "That bad!" McGee laughs.

Autopsy

1100 Hours

Ducky is reconstructing a skeleton and talking with Gibbs at the same time. "No sexual relations, until the weekend." He warns Gibbs. Gibbs rolls his eyes up at Ducky. "You mean you can't survive for a few nights." Ducky grumbles.

"What about Friday night?" Gibbs asks sharply.

"I'll look her over at work, and I'll let you know." Ducky nods at him.

"So who's your victim?" Gibbs asks.

"I don't know." "Abby is trying to run some DNA tissue samples." "Our victim was struck on the head." Ducky points out the fractures on the skull.

July 17th 2009

Jenny's Office

0700 Hours

Jenny is reviewing case files at her desk when Cynthia walks in with a fresh carafe filled with coffee. "Good morning Director." She says softly and puts the carafe down on Jenny's desk.

"Good morning Cynthia." Jenny smiles at her.

"What's on the agenda for today, besides case files." She asks and pours Jenny a cup of coffee.

"That's all, and I want to view the video footage from Tuesday's incident." She asks dryly.

"Yes ma'am!" Cynthia answers and walks out of the office.

MTAC

0830 Hours

Jenny is in her seat reviewing the video footage from her abduction from Tuesday morning. Cynthia is working at a computer workstation near by. "Cynthia, I want Sergeant Tasker's, Captain on the phone, ASAP." She requests and gets up from her seat and starts up the ramp.

"Yes Director!" Cynthia answers as she gets out of her chair and follows Jenny back to her office.

Jenny's Office

1000 Hours

Jenny and Captain Olsen are sitting at the conference table reviewing the video footage from Tuesday morning. "What was he thinking?" Jenny snaps as she watches Tasker escort Young down a flight of stairs.

"I have no clue." Olsen sighs.

"I was lucky that my weapon was out of ammo." "Or I wouldn't be standing here now." Jenny says angrily and gets up from her chair. "I want to question him first thing Monday morning." Jenny says sharply. Olsen gives Jenny a questioning look. "Yes, I do interrogations from time to time." Jenny answers bitterly.

"I'll arrange it first thing Monday morning, he got released from the hospital yesterday." Olsen nods up at her. Jenny walks over to her office door and opens it up. Olsen gets up out of his chair and slowly walks over to her. "Nice meeting you, under the circumstances." "Want to go out for a drink." He grins at her.

"I'm seeing somebody." Jenny smirks at him.

"Jealous type!" Olsen chuckles and walks out of the office.

"Extremely!" Jenny answers sharply and watches Olsen walk out of Cynthia's outer office. "What a jerk!"

Cynthia bursts out laughing at her desk, when Ducky walks into her office carrying his medical bag. Jenny rolls her eyes at him. "I saw that Director." Ducky chides her as Jenny walks into her office and flops down on to her couch.

"Get this over with Doctor." Jenny snaps at him impatiently.

Ducky slowly walks over to the couch and sits down. "My do we have a temper this morning." Ducky chuckles at her.

"Do you know how many case files that I rejected this morning?" She hisses in protest and starts to roll up her sleeve on her blouse. "And I just had Sergeant Tasker's Captain in here." She groans.

Ducky wraps a sphygmomanometer around Jenny's left tricep and begins to take Jenny's blood pressure after several minutes Ducky glances down at the results "It explains why your blood pressure is up." Ducky muses at her. "Can't blame Jethro on that."

"Yes you can, he won't let me breathe." She snaps impatiently.

Ducky takes out a light from his bag, shines them into Jenny's eyes, and checks over her pupils. "I gather he's being over protective." Ducky asks softly.

"Over, is an under statement Doctor, try border line pain in the ass." Jenny answers and begins to unbutton her blouse. Ducky laughs and puts his stethoscope into his ears and begins to listen to Jenny's heartbeat.

Five minutes later.

Ducky is packing up his bag on the couch. "You can resume normal activities, and you know full well which one's I'm referring to Director." Ducky teases her.

Jenny shakes her head at him from over at her desk. "That can wait until tonight, I'm staying in my office for lunch." Jenny laughs and puts on her glasses.

Autopsy

1100 Hours

Ducky is sitting at his desk writing out report when Gibbs walks in and approaches his desk. "Ducky!" He nods down at him. "What can I do for you?" Ducky asks, as he's finishing up his report. Gibbs rolls his eyes at him impatiently. "Didn't you see your other half?" He mutters

"She has MTAC locked out." He growls in frustration.

"Jethro, you're suffocating the poor woman, keep in mind, she's not a damsel in distress."

"I almost lost her the other day." Gibbs says softly.

"Are you going to keep doing this, every single time Jenny gets herself into a life threatening situation?" Ducky asks, as Gibbs looks the other way to avoid his question. "She was really upset, when I spoke with her in her office earlier." "Give the woman some space."

"She'll have plenty of it tomorrow, when I'm fishing." Gibbs grumbles.

"At least the two of you, are alone on this outing." Ducky smiles.

"I've been looking forward to it all week." Gibbs grins at him, and then remembers the reason why he came down to visit him. "How was her the check up?"

"She's fine, free of concussion symptoms, and you can resume your normal activities." He chuckles at him. Gibbs smirks down at him and is about to walk off. "But you'll have to wait until tonight, Jenny said that she wasn't leaving the building for lunch today." Ducky informs him.

"What?" Gibbs growls and flips his cell phone over.

MTAC

Jenny is watching an op up on the plasma screen when her Blackberry begins to ring. "Shepard!" She answers.

"What are you doing about lunch today?" Gibbs sheepishly asks her.

"Staying here!" She mutters.

"I just ran into Ducky." He grumbles.

Jenny takes off her glasses and rolls her eyes in annoyance. "He broke his Doctor/Patient privilege." She hisses impatiently.

"Still staying here." He asks.

"Yes Jethro!" Jenny sighs.

"You mean, your making me wait until tonight." Gibbs groans in frustration.

"We'll talk about this in my office, during lunch." Jenny answers dryly.

"I guess I have to go get it."

"Well I can't remember." She answers and hangs up.

Gibbs flips his phone over. "Damn woman!" He mumbles.

"Playing hard to get, I gather." Ducky chuckles.

"Big time!" Gibbs sighs and walks off.

Jenny's Office

1210 Hours

Gibbs and Jenny are sitting on the couch eating Chinese food for lunch. "Well!" Gibbs asks and takes a bite of his Shrimp Roll.

"Like a quickie on your boat, was going to do any us any good." She sighs and starts to eat her Wan Ton Soup.

"Your right!" Gibbs answers and takes a sip from his beer. "What I have planned for you, requires about a half an hour, and you will fall asleep after wards." Gibbs smirks.

Squad Room

1300 Hours

Gibbs is sitting at his desk looking up the weather report on the Internet when Tony and Ziva return from lunch. "Still here boss." Tony asks and sits down at his desk.

"The Director did not feel like going out." Gibbs answers flatly. McGee returns from lunch and looks down at Gibbs' desk.

"Director didn't feel like going out." Ziva answers from her desk.

"The Director feeling ok?" McGee asks softly.

"Got a clean bill of health from Ducky this morning." Gibbs smiles.

"So the two of you are going fishing on you're boat tomorrow." Tony grins at him.

"I'm fishing, she's working on her tan." Gibbs snorts.

"I couldn't mental picture the Director fishing anyways." Tony laughs.

Gibbs raises an eyebrow over at Tony. "DiNozzo, shouldn't you be going over some stuff with Agent Warrick." He asks sharply.

"Yes boss!" Tony frowns and gets up from his desk and walks off.

"He's lucky, the Director could of made him work next weekend." Ziva snickers.

"He's on the Federal Agent team." Gibbs reminds Ziva.

"I forgot about that." Ziva answers and shakes her head.

Fornell walks in and heads over to Gibbs' desk. "Jethro!" He says softly.

"Problem Tobias!" Gibbs grins up at him and stands up.

"Yes, we need to speak in your conference room." Fornell answers sharply.

In the elevator

"The trial keeps getting delayed." Fornell groans.

"I want this to get over and done with Fornell." Gibbs growls in protest.

"It's Vance's lawyer that keeps delaying it." Fornell answers bitterly.

"I hate lawyers." Gibbs grumbles impatiently. His cell phone begins to ring. "Gibbs, yeah!" He answers quickly. Fornell backs away over in the corner to give Gibbs some privacy. "We'll be on our way." He answers and hangs up.

"Problem!" Fornell asks.

"Petty Officer's body was just found in Anacostia Park."

"There goes your weekend Jethro." Fornell chuckles.

"Not if I can help it." Gibbs smirks at him and flips the switch over to the elevator.

Anacostia Park

Ducky is examining the body of Petty Officer Darren Carnevale. "I believe it's a suicide Jethro." Ducky surmises.

Ziva is taking photos of the crime scene. "I believe your right Ducky." She smiles at him.

McGee begins to go through Carnevale's pockets and finds a note. "Boss!" He says and gets up and hands Gibbs the note.

Squad Room

Gibbs gets out of the elevator with Ziva, as they walk over to the bullpen, Ziva smirks over at Tony as he's reviewing a case with Agent Warrick. "You keep gloating at DiNozzo, you're going to be joining him." Gibbs growls at Ziva as he sits down at his desk.

"Sorry!" Ziva answers and quickly sits down at her desk.

1600 Hours

"I'm heading down to Ducky's." Gibbs says and gets up from his desk, then walks off for the elevator.

"It was a suicide for crying out loud." McGee sighs from his desk.

"He's making sure." Ziva smiles.

"Why?" "He doesn't want to be stuck working here with me tomorrow." Tony chirps from his desk.

Over at the elevator, the door opens and Gibbs notices that Jenny is standing in the elevator. "Director!" He smirks at her.

"Agent Gibbs!" She smirks back at him and watches the elevator doors close. "So what's the story on the Petty Officer Carnevale?" She asks dryly.

"Sticking your nose in my cases again Jen." Gibbs growls at her.

"I have my reasons for sticking my nose into your case." She hisses at him impatiently.

"It was a suicide." Gibbs answers flatly, and takes in his lover relieved facial expression.

Autopsy

Gibbs and Jenny walk in as Ducky and Palmer are doing the autopsy on Petty Officer Carnevale. "Stupid way to kill yourself, the mess that it puts the human skull through." Ducky grumbles.

"There isn't much left of the back of the skull." Palmer observes.

Gibbs and Jenny walk over to the table. "Well Duck!" He asks sharply.

"Gibbs!" Ducky nods at him, and then notices Jenny standing behind him. "Director, I wasn't expecting to see you down here." He smiles at her.

"She's sticking her nose, in one of my cases again." Gibbs groans in protest.

"I have good reasons for it." Jenny answers sweetly.

Palmer looks on and tries to figure out what's going on around him. Ducky rolls his eyes at his clueless assistant. "Definite suicide." He says softly.

"No doubt about it." Gibbs asks firmly.

"Nope!" Ducky reassures him.

"So I guess you don't have a case to investigate Agent Gibbs." Palmer nods at him.

"Not this time Palmer." Gibbs smiles.

"Are you going on you're boat this weekend?" Palmer asks him smoothly.

"Yes!" Gibbs grins then glances back at Jenny. "Yes we are."

"Weather is going to be perfect." Ducky smiles.

"That's what I just saw on line a few hours ago, I keep checking." Gibbs answers softly.

"Are you staying locally?" Palmer asks.

"No, going fishing on the Chesapeake Bay." "Been looking forward to it for weeks." Gibbs smiles at Palmer. Palmer glances over at Jenny and tries to mentally picture her with a fishing pole in her hand. "No, the Director does not fish Palmer." Gibbs laughs.

Palmer raises his eyebrows up at Gibbs. "How did you know what I was thinking?" Palmer asks him.

"It's a gift Mr. Palmer." Ducky chuckles at him. "Director don't over do it in the sun this weekend."

"I won't Doctor." She smiles at him.

"I'll read the autopsy report first thing Monday morning Duck." Gibbs says roughly.

"I should have it done by early evening the latest, the two of you have an excellent weekend." Ducky smiles at them.

"We will!" Jenny answers softly and walks out of the room with Gibbs following behind her. "Jethro!" She sighs in protest and approaches the elevator.

"What?" He asks innocently and pushes the button against the wall.

"Be a little more discrete when you're checking out my ass." She grumbles.

"Then don't wear short skirts to work." He smirks as the elevator doors open. Jenny steps in with Gibbs following, as the doors close and the elevator goes up, Gibbs corners Jenny into the elevator. "You are in so much trouble tonight, making me wait around all day." He growls at her.

The elevator stops on Abby's floor and quickly the doors open, with Abby on the outside. "Gibbs, may I remind you that there is a camera above you." Abby sighs and steps inside.

"I'm going to rip out that camera." Gibbs groans in protest.

Abby giggles at him as the door closes. "I don't think the Director wants it ripped out, it keeps her safe from an attack from you." She smiles at him.

"What about an attack from her, she's no angel either Abs." Gibbs grumbles.

"Really Jethro, you're the one who can't keep their hands to themselves not me." Jenny sighs.

The elevator stops on Gibbs' floor, as the doors open he leans over and whispers in Jenny's ear. "Who attacked who, in your office before we went to Hawaii." He smirks and walks out of the elevator.

"Do I want to know what he said?" Abby grins at her.

"No!" Jenny quickly answers her.

"Rats!" Abby laughs and steps out of the elevator and walks over to Gibbs' section and stands in front of McGee's desk.

"Ducky ruled the Petty Officers death a suicide." Gibbs informs his team.

"I guess you're relieved that your weekend plans with the Director aren't ruined." Tony grins at him.

Gibbs spots Jenny up on the balcony. "Yours is already ruined enough DiNozzo." Gibbs growls at him, then nods up at his lover, before she walks off for her office.

"The Director heard me." Tony grimaces.

"A huh!" Gibbs glares over at him and walks off for the men's room.

"And your pissing her off, I was in the gym with her the other morning before, she was held captive." Ziva warns him.

'The Kelly'

2200 Hours

Gibbs turns off the engine. "I'll start out for the bay at sunset." He smiles.

Inside the Sleeping Cabin

Gibbs walks in to find his lover wrapped in a towel. "I don't know why you bother, I'm going to have it off in two seconds." He smirks over at her.

"I just got out of the shower." Jenny answers dryly.

"You could have waited for me." Gibbs grins over at her and pulls his shirts over his head.

"And I would have been sleeping after wards." Jenny answers and rolls her eyes at him.

Gibbs takes off his boots, and removes the rest of his clothing, then slowly approaches Jenny and drops her towel on to the floor. "That's more like it." He grins mischievous, leans down, and kisses her on the mouth, as Jenny deepens his kiss, Gibbs slowly backs Jenny over to the bed and shoves her back on to the bed. "For the next two days, you are mine." He says softly and goes on top of her on the bed. "With out any interruptions." He says and kisses her on the mouth.

0600 Hours

Gibbs and Jenny are having a lite breakfast up on the cockpit seating section. "I told you that what I had in mind for you, would last a half an hour, and you would fall asleep afterwards." He smirks at her.

"Of course I was exhausted, you had me on top for about ten minutes." Jenny sighs and protest.

"I like having you on top." He smiles at her and squeezes her hand. "There's something about, watching a strong independent woman, losing herself, while part of my body is inside of her."

"I can say the same thing, about a tough Marine, losing himself, when I'm sitting on top of you." "And need I remind you, about the ice cubes incidents." Jenny smirks up at him. Gibbs drops his toast down on his plate, when he has a flashback in his head from her bedroom. "That's what I thought." "Or shoving you against a window." Jenny grins up at him.

"Don't remind me of that, DiNozzo caught me in the men's room." Gibbs growls.

"I know, one of the good things about his constant gossiping in the work place." Jenny giggles.

"I'm going to kill him." Gibbs grumbles.

"Why?" "It was almost two years ago." Jenny laughs.

"Do you want me to haul you into the shower woman?" Gibbs growls at her.

"Don't you have an anchor to bring up?" Jenny smirks at him. Before he gets up from the table, Gibbs gives her a glare of warning.

Chesapeake Bay

1100 Hours

Gibbs is fishing over at the bow. Meanwhile with the table dropped down into a bed, Jenny is lying on her back nude sunbathing over in the cockpit.

1200 Hours

Gibbs glances down into his cooler and is satisfied with the amount of fish that he's caught in a few hours. "Jen!" He calls out to her. When he doesn't get a response from her, Gibbs walks over to the stern to find his lover sunbathing in the nude in the cockpit. "Hey!" He growls.

Jenny cracks an eye open at him. "Problem!" She smirks at him.

"Put some clothes on." He barks.

"And besides you, who's going to see me." She purrs up at him. Gibbs stands around and blinks his eyes. "Exactly!" "Nobody, besides, I did nude sun bathe over in the beaches of the French Rivera, and Ziva would frequently go with me."

"Back then you weren't the Agency Director, and I wasn't going out with you." "And if you were, the answer would have been no."

Jenny rolls on to her stomach. "Your answer would have been no, and I would of went anyway." She answers and bats her eyelashes up at him.

Gibbs makes a face at her. "You're probably right, but I would have vehemently protested it." He groans and takes his t-shirt off and throws it at her. "I want some clothes on you, so your not distracting me." He grumbles at her. Jenny sits up and puts on his t-shirt. Gibbs leans down and pulls Jenny up to him on the deck. "I want to show you something." He smiles and walks Jenny down to the bow and shows her the fish he caught.

Jenny smiles down in amazement. "You've been busy." She answers softly.

"It's my lucky day." Gibbs grins at her.

"And since I know how to do this messy part, I guess, I have to help you gut them." Jenny sighs.

"You have to earn your keep some how." Gibbs chuckles at her.

Jenny raises an eyebrow up at him. "I thought I did last night and this morning." She smirks up at him.

2100 Hours

Candles line the deck around the cockpit as Gibbs and Jenny cuddle with one another amongst the pillows. Gibbs looks up with his head on the pillow, looking up into the stars. Jenny has her face buried against her lover's chest in total peace and contentment. "Jethro, what are you thinking?" She asks him softly.

"I thought you knew what I was always thinking." Gibbs snorts.

Jenny looks up at him. "You've been like this, since I came home from the hospital the other day." She answers and touches his face, so he can look down at her.

"Secretary of State Clinton had mentioned to me that you could have furthered your career if you had taken that Homeland Security Deputy Director position."

"I don't want to further my career." Jenny says softly.

"Jen, I don't want you holding out on a job because of me." Gibbs answers firmly. Jenny gets up and approaches the railing on the port side of the boat. Gibbs gets up, follows her, and puts his arms around her waist from behind.

"I'm holding out on a job, because of us, you and I together, is more important, than any job offer."

"It's because you have regrets about leaving me for the Team Leader position over in Madrid." He asks softly.

Jenny nods at him. 'Yes!" She answers with her voice breaking with emotion.

Gibbs turns Jenny around and pulls her into his arms. "How many kids did you want have with me?" He asks softly.

Jenny looks up at him with surprise. "I didn't have an exact number." She laughs at him and takes in his reaction. "You wanted children with me?"

"Yes!" He answers softly. "Three!"

Caught off guard by his admission Jenny pulls away from him. "You never had any kids with any of you're ex-wives." Jenny asks.

"That's because I didn't love any of them." He answers and walks over to her. "I would have loved to have had a little girl that looked like you." He smiles at her.

"Jethro!" Jenny answers softly, with tears streaming down her face.

Gibbs pulls Jenny into his arms. "Red hair, green eyes, but minus you're temper and mouth." He chuckles.

"She would have had a mouth." Jenny laughs against his chest.

Gibbs chuckles against her hair. "I have a temper also." He laughs and pulls Jenny's face up and kisses her on the mouth.

Few minutes later down on the bed in the cockpit, Gibbs is on top of Jenny making love to her, as he deepens his thrusts against her, Jenny digs her nails into his back. "I love you." He says softly and slows the pace down to their lovemaking.

"Jethro!" Jenny breathes out as he slowly and tenderly makes love to her.

Fifteen minutes later.

Gibbs wraps a blanket around them. "Want to go swimming at dawn?" He asks softly.

Jenny has her face buried up against his chest. "We did that in Hawaii." She yawns and closes her eyes.

Gibbs tenderly watches over his lover as she drifts off to sleep in his arms. "I should of told you about my wife and daughter, when we were together the first time." He frowns down at her. "I don't think you would have left me if you would have known about them." He whispers softly and strokes Jenny's hair as she sleeps.

0530 Hours

Gibbs and Jenny are swimming out in the bay. "I'll race you back to the boat." Jenny smiles at him, and then dunks him under the water. "That should give me a head start." She laughs and swims off.

Gibbs emerges above the water. "That's cheating!" He growls and swims after her. As Jenny is about to approach, the boat Gibbs catches up to her and pulls her into his arms. "You know damn well what the penalty is for cheating." He smirks and leans down and kisses her on the mouth.

Enslaved by the feel of his tongue inside of her mouth, Jenny wraps her arms around his neck and deepens his kiss. Gibbs breaks away from his kiss and begins to master her neck with his mouth slowly he descends lower. "Jethro!" She breathes out at the feel of his tongue circling around the harden peak of her right nipple.

"Hum!" He mumbles and continues to take her breast fully inside of his mouth.

"Move this on or inside the boat." She gasps and clutches on to the back of his head.

Gibbs smirks up at her. "Inside!" "Shower first!" He grins up at her. Jenny gives him a look of horror. "That's what I thought." He chuckles and swims them over to the side of the boat.

In the shower

Gibbs has Jenny pinned up against the corner of the shower, thrusting up against her. "I swear you made this shower enclosure small on purpose." She screams out and clutches on to the back of his butt to urge on his release.

"Your enjoying this, so quit complaining." He smirks at her. As her muscles convulse inside her, to stifle an on coming cry, Jenny bites down on to his shoulder. Gibbs becomes more aggressive as his lover begins to come undone against him.

"You're driving me crazy." She begs.

"You won't dunk me underwater again." He grins down at her.

"No I won't." She screams as her hips strain up to meet his aggressive thrusts.

"Is that a promise?" He asks.

"Jethro!" She screams at him.

Satisfied with himself. Gibbs shudders up against her and climaxes inside of her. Jenny slumps her head up against his right shoulder. "How you manage to pace yourself with me, is beyond me?" He pants at her and puts Jenny down on to her feet.

Jenny buries her face up against his chest in exhaustion. "I haven't figured it out yet either myself." She answers breathlessly. Gibbs bursts out laughing, picks up the shampoo bottle, and starts to shampoo Jenny's hair.

The Garage

2230 Hours

Jenny walks into the garage and finds Gibbs sound to sleep on the couch with the TV on. "I still have to pay you back for last Saturday night in the basement." She answers sensuously, walks over to the workbench area, and turns out the lights. "This one you won't be expecting." She laughs at him, then quietly walks over to the couch, she grabs the TV remote on the coffee table and turns off the TV, then reaches over and turns off the light on the end table.

Two minutes later

Gibbs awakens in the darkness aroused with his lover's mouth and tongue on him below. "Damn it Jen!" He howls in pleasure as her tongue works it's way up and down his length. "I hate it when you drag it out." He cries in pleasure.

"I warned you, so shut up and take it like a man." She purrs and begins to slowly lick the head of his shaft.

Gibbs clutches on to the side of the couch cushions. "Oh yes!" He moans out with pleasure, and his hands travel on the back of her hair caressing the back of Jenny's hair so that she can take him fully inside of her mouth. "Jenny please, I'm begging you." He cries out as she continues to slowly tease the tip of his harden length with her tongue. Beside himself with pleasure Gibbs screams out, his hips arch up urging his shaft inside of her mouth where Jenny takes him fully inside of her mouth. Gibbs moans out in relief as she masters him below with her mouth and tongue, at the height of his peak, Gibbs arches his hips up against her one final time and climaxes inside of her. "Damn!" He moans out. Jenny running her tongue along his right inner thigh, licking away. "No bite marks down there or I'll repay the favor later on." He growls and reaches back for the lamp and turn the light on.

Jenny smirks up at him from his thigh. "It will take you about a half an hour to recover from this." She answers sensuously. "I'll be up in the tub taking a bubble bath." She grins up at him, gets up from the couch, and slowly walks off.

Gibbs waits for the garage door to close. "Try forty five minutes." He groans and looks down at his lower anatomy.

July 20th 2009

Jenny's Bedroom

0500 Hours

The alarm clock goes off. Jenny groans in protest at Gibbs who's sleeping on top of her. "Jethro!" She yawns in protest.

"Hum!" He mumbles against her breasts. Jenny shoves him off of her. "What?" He growls and slowly wakes up.

"I can't shut the alarm off, with you sleeping on top of me." She sighs and gets out of bed to shut off the alarm clock. Gibbs rolls over on to his back and closes his eyes. "Good, I get the shower to myself." She says softly and walks out of the room.

"You should have kept your mouth shut." Gibbs snorts and rolls over and gets out of bed.

Jenny's Bathroom

Jenny is in the shower, when Gibbs pulls the curtain back and steps in with her. "Oh know!" Jenny protests at him.

"Oh yes!" He smirks and leans down and kisses her on the mouth.

Jenny pulls away from him. "We don't have the time for this." She hisses at him. Gibbs ignores his lover's protest, picks her up, and backs her up against the wall. Jenny wraps her legs around his waist and screams out as he enters her body. "I'll go casual today." She purrs and grabs on to his butt.

Five minutes later.

"Thank god that was a quick one." Jenny says as she washes Gibbs' back.

"The reason why it was a quick one is I'm still recovering from the garage." He growls.

"I told you I was going to pay you back for the basement." She giggles at him.

"That was a cheap shot in the dark." Gibbs groans.

Squad Room

0700 Hours

Gibbs is sitting at his desk drinking his coffee, wearing a suit. "Sucks to be you boss, you have to go to court today." Tony smirks at him from his desk.

"Don't remind me DiNozzo." Gibbs growls in protest.

"I know Ducky isn't looking forward to it." Ziva laughs.

"I'm going down to the lounge." Tony says and gets up from his desk, before he walks off, his attention is drawn on to Jenny up on the balcony talking with Agent Wyatt. "The Director over sleep today boss, she's dressed more casual than usual."

"No, she didn't feel like wearing her suit today." Gibbs mutters from his desk.

"She's still in slacks and wearing a blouse Tony." Ziva says softly. "Tony could you get me a bottle of water while you're down there." Ziva asks.

"Sure!" He nods and walks off.

0800 Hours

Tony is standing in front of Ziva's desk and watches Tasker walk out of the elevator with his lawyer and a security guard. "Isn't that Sergeant Tasker?" Tony asks.

Ziva turns and looks. "I believe so." She answers dryly.

Tony raises an eyebrow at Ziva as he watches the security guard escort Tasker and his lawyer down the hallway for the Interrogation Room. "Interrogation room." Tony asks suspiciously.

Ziva glances over at McGee at his desk. "Were we told about this?" She curiously asks.

McGee checks his incoming e-mails. "I don't see anything about interrogating Tasker in my e-mail." McGee says.

Fifteen minutes later.

Jenny walks out of her office carrying her portfolio and begins to walk down the stairs. "There's you're answer." Tony answers sharply as he watches Jenny walk across the catwalk and down the stairs. Tony leans over the partisan at Ziva's desk and makes sure that Jenny is out of the Squad Room. "This I got to see." Tony grins and is about to walk off when his desk phone begins to ring. "Wonder if the Director wants us with her." Tony ponders and walks over to his desk and picks up the phone. "DiNozzo!" He answers.

Cynthia's Reception Area

"Good morning Agent DiNozzo." Cynthia smiles.

"Cynthia, what can I do for you?" Tony answers softly.

"Message from the Director, you and the rest of Agent Gibbs team, are to stay in the Squad Room, she does not want you, in Observation or in the Interrogation Room." She instructs him.

"How did she know?" Tony whines in protest.

"Tony, please!" Cynthia sighs and hangs up.

Tony hangs up his phone. "Orders from the Director, we're to stay in the Squad Room, and to keep away from the Interrogation room." Tony grumbles.

"I had no intention of going over there." McGee answers sharply.

"Neither did I Tony." Ziva mutters.

"My question is, how did she know, I was going to go over there?" Tony ponders.

"Mother's intuition Tony." McGee chuckles.

Interrogation Room

Tasker is sitting at the table with his lawyer. "I saw Agent Gibbs' team waiting in the Squad Room, what's taking so long." He asks impatiently.

Observation Room

Jenny is watching Tasker's every move behind the window. "That's because they're not doing the questioning you idiot." She smirks at him, and then glances back at the Technician. "Soon as I'm done questioning Sergeant Tasker, I want a hard copy of the video feed sent up to my office." She says firmly.

"Yes ma'am!" He answers and nods at Jenny as she walks out of the room.

Interrogation Room

"This is ridiculous, keeping me waiting." Tasker growls in protest.

"Walter, settle down." Maxine his lawyer sighs.

Jenny walks into the room carrying her portfolio. Tasker is surprised to see Jenny in the room. "Director Shepard, I wasn't-"

Jenny sits down in front of him and quickly interrupts him. "To see me in interrogation." She answers and puts her portfolio down on the table.

"I'm Maxine Winthrop, Sergeant Tasker's attorney." Maxine says dryly and nods over to Jenny.

"I'm Jenny Shepard, I am the Director of NCIS."

"Any reason, why you would be questioning my client?" Maxine sheepishly asks.

Jenny stands up from the table. "Because your clients actions, almost got me killed last week." Jenny answers sharply and turns and nods at the Technician behind the mirrored window, she slowly walks over to the plasma screen over on the wall. Tasker and his lawyer watch the video from last Tuesday morning as Tasker impatiently waits over by the elevator with Young. Losing patients Tasker escorts Young up a flight of stairs, where he quickly gets lost. Jenny nods over at the Technician behind the glass to freeze-frame the video footage. "That was improper procedure, you never ever take a suspect like that through the building."

"How long was I suppose to wait for the elevator?" Tasker groans in protest.

"As long as it took." Jenny snaps. "The floor you walked on to, lead to the Gun Range." "Not lock up." Jenny says angrily.

"I got lost, ok." Tasker answers softly.

"Doctor Mallard and myself almost got killed last week, because you got lost." Jenny answers sharply and nods over at the Technician to play the rest of the video feed.

Five minutes later

"I screwed up." Tasker sighs.

Jenny glares down at him. "You did more than screw up, I had my entire Agency on lock down for well over an hour, because of you." She hisses and sits down at the table. "I want some answers, and I screwed up, isn't cutting it."

"I hate waiting." Tasker groans.

Jenny rolls her eyes at him in exasperation. "So you went wandering around my building, with a violent suspect." She answers in disbelief.

"I thought I could handle it, and find my way around to lock up." Tasker shrugs.

"Your damn lucky, it was more than me and Doctor Mallard, that were injured." "There could have been Probationary Status Agents or even a civilian like my assistant over at the Gun Range Sergeant Tasker."

"I don't know what the big deal is, if this were Agent Gibbs or his team you would be looking the other way." Tasker laughs at her.

Jenny glares over at him. "What makes you think that I look the other way with Agent Gibbs or anybody on his team for that matter?" She angrily demands.

"Come on Director, everybody knows that the two of you are romantically involved." Tasker chuckles.

Observation Room

The Technician cringes at Tasker's last comment. Cynthia, who has just walked into the room, has over heard what Tasker had just said. "Not good!" She sighs.

Inside the Interrogation Room

Jenny gets up from her chair and angrily stares down at Tasker for bringing up her off work relationship with Gibbs into the conversation. "My off work relations with Agent Gibbs, does not cloud or affect my judgment as Agency Director, when it comes to Agent Gibbs or anybody on his team, they do not get special treatment of any kind from me during working hours, I'm the Director, they are my agents, and each and every one of them know this." Jenny answers bitterly.

"Then explain to me why Agent Gibbs was over at the parking lot in that apartment complex, when you were issuing an arrest warrant." Tasker asks her directly. "Wasn't he on suspension at the time."

Jenny looks up at him in confusion. "I didn't see him there." She answers.

"Two of your agents did, he was next to Reynolds van, when Officer David was trying to pick the lock on the door."

Inside of the Observation Room

Cynthia makes a face. "Thanks a lot Gibbs." She groans in protest then glances over at the Technician. "I better get some aspirin on stand by for me, and my ear plugs out." She grumbles and walks out of the room.

Inside the Interrogation Room

Jenny bites her tongue. "Well this is the first I've heard about it Sergeant Tasker." "And that has nothing to do with your screw up." She bitterly reminds him.

"So what are you going to do about it?" He asks softly.

"I've asked for your head." Jenny smirks down at him.

"You can't do that Director Shepard." Maxine warns her.

"Wishful thinking on my part." Jenny smiles down at them. "I've sent my recommendation out to your Captain, it's up to him other wise what to do with you." Jenny answers and hands Maxine a copy of her report. "The two of you are free to leave." She instructs them. Tasker and his lawyer quickly leave the room. Jenny picks up her Blackberry and calls Abby up in her lab.

Abby's Lab

Abby is waiting over at her workstation for some test results to come in, when her phone begins to ring. "Cool I'm bored as hell." She smiles and answers her phone. "Hello!"

"Abby, I want the call logs on Officer David and Agent McGee's phones from February 21st of this year." Jenny requests.

"Yes Director!" Abby answers with surprise.

"And I order you not to share this information with them or Agent DiNozzo, is that clear?"

"Yes ma'am!" Abby frowns.

Squad Room

Tony watches Tasker and his lawyer get into the elevator from his desk. "He doesn't look very happy." Tony grins at him.

"With the mood that Jenny was in, prior to going in there, he was a sitting truck." Ziva chuckles from her desk.

McGee narrows his eyes over at Ziva from his desk. "You mean duck, Ziva." He corrects her.

Tony glances around the Squad Room and looks up on the balcony on Jenny's floor. "The Director hasn't returned yet." He questions.

"Maybe something has come up Tony." Ziva answers softly.

Abby's Lab

Half an hour later

Jenny is over at Abby's workstation looking over Ziva and McGee's call logs from their cell phones. Jenny notes the early morning phone call to Gibbs' cell phone number on Ziva's call log. "Damn her!" She mutters and walks out of the lab.

Abby waits for Jenny to get into the elevator. "Ziva did something to piss off Mommy." She wonders.

Squad Room

Ziva is sitting at her desk doing some paper work. Tony's head snaps back up towards the direction of the balcony when he hears the bell for the elevator going off and spots Jenny walking out, noting that she's pissed off, he quickly draws his attention to his computer monitor. "Oh boy!" He says to himself. Suddenly the door to Jenny's Office slams shut. "Somebody has her pissed off." "And it ain't me for a change." Tony smirks and pumps his fist up in the air.

Ziva's desk phone begins to ring. "Officer David!" She answers.

Cynthia's Reception Area

"The Director wants to see you and Agent McGee in her office ASAP." Cynthia says softly.

"We'll be right up." Ziva answers and hangs up. "McGee, the Director wants to see us in her office."

McGee gives Ziva a questioning glance. "What did we do?" He curiously asks.

"Better you two than me." Tony laughs.

Ziva gets up from her desk and suddenly remembers the search warrant from last February and begins to curse in Hebrew. McGee stands up at his desk and looks over at her. "What?" He asks.

"Tasker!" Ziva groans and starts to walk off.

McGee quickly catches up to her as she walks for the stairs. "So!" He questions.

"The warrant last February." Ziva hisses.

"And, I'm still not following you." McGee asks.

"Who was in the parking lot?" Ziva sighs and starts up the stairs.

"Crap!" "He squealed on Gibbs!" "Why are we in trouble and not Gibbs?" McGee grumbles.

"That's because I called him up on my phone, about her reaction to Reynolds shooting the Seaman." Ziva mutters as she walks along the catwalk.

"You called him, not me." McGee answers bitterly.

Cynthia's Reception Area

Jenny impatiently leans back against Cynthia's desk. "When I ask my agents to come to my office ASAP it means now, not two minutes from now." Jenny snaps angrily. Ziva and McGee walk into the room, slowly they walk into the Jenny's Office. "Hold all of my calls, and I want the other door locked." She instructs Cynthia, walks into her office, and slams the door behind her.

Squad Room

Gibbs steps out of the elevator as he returns from court when he cringes at the sound of Jenny's Office door slamming. Gibbs walks over to his section and notes that Ziva and McGee are not around. "Where are David and McGee?" He asks firmly.

"I don't know boss?" Tony answers and plays dumb with him.

"You don't know, aren't you suppose to be in charge when I'm away." Gibbs growls and walks over to his desk.

"The slam you just heard upstairs." Tony says softly.

Gibbs turns and looks over at Tony. "Today DiNozzo!" He barks impatiently.

"Ziva and McGee are in the Director's office."

"Why?" Gibbs asks and walks over to Tony's desk.

"Seems that Sergeant Tasker told the Director something during interrogation." Tony shrugs.

"Damn it!" Gibbs growls and rushes off for the stairs.

Jenny's Office

Jenny replays Tasker's Interrogation to Ziva and McGee, where he reveals about Gibbs showing up at the search warrant at the apartment complex. "I can explain!" Ziva answers quickly from her chair at the conference table.

Jenny slams the remote on to the table. "You better!" She snaps and tosses Ziva's call log sheet, and points out the phone call that Ziva had made to Gibbs that morning. "You had no right to call him."

"You were suffering from Post Trauma Stress Syndrome Jenny, you almost got shot at the Capital Building." Ziva says softly.

Cynthia's Reception Area

Gibbs is outside of the door trying to open it, he takes out his cell phone from his pocket and calls Cynthia' desk.

Inside the office, the phone on Cynthia's desk begins to ring. "Director Shepard's Office, how may I assist you?" She smiles.

"Unlock the door." Gibbs growls in protest.

"I see the Director was one step a head of you this time around, I'm afraid that I can't do that, and you know full well, that you can't break in either." Cynthia smirks at him.

"Damn it!" Gibbs snaps and hangs up.

Jenny's Office

"And I've repeatedly told you then and now, that my emotional well being, was something that I had to deal with." "I had to get it out of my system alone." She answers angrily at her, walks over to the window, and starts to look outside. "Now I understand why Tim kept questioning my judgment back then." "Because you were doing it by calling up Gibbs, and spying on me behind my back."

Ziva gets up from her chair and approaches Jenny from behind. "I wasn't spying on you, I was concerned about you." She says softly.

"You were spying on me." "If you didn't call him, then Gibbs would not have been at Reynolds apartment complex, and I wouldn't have Sergeant Tasker, questioning my abilities as Head of this agency, he thinks I'm to soft as a Director, particularly on Gibbs and his team."

"Again, I did it out of worry for a friend, Jenny you and I go way back, before you were Director, I even saved your life once." Ziva says softly and begins to stroke the back of her friend's hair.

"Don't you think, I don't remember that Ziva." Jenny answers and shakes her head.

"I took a bullet for you, and I would do it again Jenny." Ziva smiles at her.

Jenny turns and looks over at Ziva. "I can't have my agents questioning my judgment Ziva." Jenny answers softly.

"I wasn't questioning your judgment, just what was going on inside of your head." Ziva smiles at her, then turns and looks over at McGee. "Now McGee was questioning your judgment." She laughs at him.

"I already got chewed out for that Ziva." "Once was enough." McGee groans in protest.

"And as far as I'm concerned, that's in the past Ziva, and I've moved on from it." Jenny answers and smiles over at McGee.

"What about Gibbs, he was on suspension and had no business being at that crime scene." Ziva questions.

Jenny shakes her head at Ziva. "Once you called him up Ziva, there was no stopping him, it's bad enough, he's up my ass at the moment over last weeks attempt on my life." McGee raises an eyebrow at her with concern. "It's to the point where I can't even breathe." She answers bitterly and sits down behind her desk.

"Do you want me to talk to him?" Ziva asks softly.

"I've talked to him about it, and so has Ducky, like your going to have any luck Ziva." Jenny chuckles at her. Jenny's Blackberry begins to ring for an incoming text. She picks it up and reads her text. "I'm needed in MTAC, this discussion is over with."

Cynthia's Reception Area

Jenny opens up her office door and walks out with Ziva and McGee following behind her. "Cynthia, I'll be in MTAC." She says dryly, walks over to the door, and unlocks it.

Balcony in front of MTAC

Gibbs leans up against the railing. The door opens for Cynthia's outer office, Jenny walks out with Ziva and McGee following behind her. Ziva notes that Gibbs wants to be alone with Jenny, and grabs McGee by the elbow and they quickly rush down the stairs. Gibbs slowly walks over to his lover. "I'm needed in MTAC, we'll talk about this later." She says bitterly.

"Jen!" He says softly.

"Jethro, later on." She answers abruptly, walks over to the eye scanner, and scans herself into the room.

Gibbs rushes down the stairs as he gets on the catwalk he leans on the railing and glares over at Ziva and McGee. "What happened?" Gibbs growls at them.

"I'll show you." McGee answers sharply and gets up from his desk and steps in front of the plasma screen.

"Cool, the Director's interrogation of Tasker." Tony smirks and gets up from his desk. Gibbs walks into his section and approaches the plasma screen.

"I've already seen it." Ziva mumbles from her desk.

Half an hour later

"Damn it!" Gibbs snaps.

Tony smiles up at the plasma screen. "Does the Director remind you of anybody in interrogation?" He asks and nods over at Gibbs.

"Except, I don't do all of that pacing around, and I'm not as animated." He groans and is about to walk over to his desk, when he looks up on the balcony and spots Jenny walking out of MTAC and heading for her office. "I'll be back." He grunts and walks off.

Jenny's Office

Jenny is reading a file on her desk, when Gibbs barges into her office with Cynthia following behind him. "Special Agent Gibbs." She hisses in protest.

"Save it Cynthia, the moment she stepped out of MTAC, the Director knew I was headed for her office." He growls at her.

"Jethro, I'm not in the mood." Jenny sighs up at him.

Gibbs glances at Cynthia to leave the office, reluctantly she walks out, with Gibbs closing the door behind her. He walks over to the front of Jenny's desk and glares down at her. "You're pissed off at me, not Ziva and McGee." He snaps at her.

"Yes, because you won't back off and leave me the hell alone, I can't breathe Jethro." She answers angrily, then takes off her glasses and gets up from her desk.

"I almost lost you last week." He answers softly.

"I can lose you the minute you leave this building also." "But I'm not up your ass with worry that I'm going to lose you." She frowns at him.

"I'm up your ass, because I've already lost somebody that I loved once, I'm not going through that a second time Jen." He whispers softly, walks over to her, leans down and kisses her passionately on the mouth. Jenny wraps her arms around his neck and deepens his kiss. As their kiss intensifies, Gibbs backs Jenny up against the filing cabinet from behind her desk.

Jenny breaks away from his kiss as his hands begin to unbutton her blouse. "Jethro, not here." She quivers as his mouth begins to ravish her neck. "Jethro!" She hisses and pulls his face up so he can look up at her. "Not here!" She answers and glances back towards the clock on the wall. "We still have another hour before lunch time."

"You know how frustrating you are." Gibbs whines.

"I value my job Jethro, SecNav will have a fit, if he were to find out that we're having sex in my office, bad enough, I broke that rule twice, and luckily it was at night time." "We have to keep this out of the office."

With his erection throbbing inside of his pants. "How am I suppose to explain it to down there?" Gibbs groans.

Jenny's hands wander down and touch his arousal. "You can use my bathroom, at least Tony won't catch you in there." She smirks and shoves him off of her.

"And you can merrily go back to your job at hand, while my pecker is throbbing." He growls at her.

"That's the difference between my sex and yours Jethro, we can control our urges." Jenny laughs and sits at her desk.

Gibbs glances down at her in disbelief. "Let me see how much control you have once I get you on my boat woman." Gibbs smirks and walks out of the office.

"That's your boat and not my office." Jenny chuckles, puts her glasses, and continues to read her file.

'The Kelly'

1215 Hours

Gibbs is on top of Jenny making lover to her on the bed, as she comes undone underneath of him, she digs her nails into his back. Gibbs shudders on top of her as he climaxes inside of her, and buries his face in between her breasts. Jenny strokes the back of his hair as he comes down from his release. "Why is it that my chest is being used as your pillows of late?" She asks softly.

"That's because you're chest is softer." He snorts at her. Jenny affectionately shoves him off of her. Gibbs rolls on to his back and pulls Jenny into his arms. "What time will your op be over with in MTAC tonight?" He asks softly and caress' her cheek.

"No clue I'm hoping I'm not in there all night." She answers and begins to rub the hair on his chest near his right nipple.

Gibbs' hands venture down to Jenny's butt. "We better move this into the shower." He smirks at her. Jenny looks up at him in horror. "Pleading eyes won't work with me." "And you love it, so quit protesting." He teases.

"I'm protesting, because I'm the one on the receiving end of it." She hisses at him.

Gibbs begins to laugh at her. "And the sounds of your moans and cries are music to my ears Jen." He chuckles and shoves Jenny off of him. "Take your medicine." He smirks at her. Jenny gets out of bed and slowly walks out of the bathroom. "I had to get the view of you're ass in before I get off the bed." He smiles and climbs out of bed.

Rock Creek Park

1900 Hours

Gibbs, Tony and Fornell are practicing on a baseball field, for the Federal Team softball game. "I'm a natural shortstop boss." Tony grins at him.

"Prove it!" Gibbs nods at him, from his position at second base. "Fornell hit one over here." He nods over at Fornell at the batter's box.

"I'm a bit rusty Jethro." Fornell chuckles and hits a ball at Tony for a routine double play ground ball. Tony grabs it and quickly tosses the ball over at Gibbs.

"Great hands boss." Tony smiles at him.

"It's my first time at second base, I'm usually in the outfield." Gibbs answers softly.

"You play little league ball." Tony nods.

"Yes, and I was also on the high school team, I played center field." Gibbs smiles.

Tony looks over at Fornell. "What about you Toby?" He smirks at him.

"I was either the pitcher or the first baseman." Fornell smirks back.

"Oh, you played two positions like Babe Ruth." Tony grins at him.

"You had to back in my day." Fornell smiles.

"Boss aren't you-" Gibbs head slaps Tony and quickly shuts him up.

The Garage

2200 Hours

Gibbs is measuring the back wall. "Just the right spot for a small kitchen." He nods and releases his tape measure. His cell phone begins to ring. "Gibbs, yeah!" He answers.

Baja, Mexico

The Cantina

Mike is sitting at the bar sipping a Corona. "Probie!" He smiles at him.

"Hey old man." Gibbs smirks and walks over to his living room and flops down on the couch.

"Old man, I'll slap you silly boy." Mike growls at him. "What are you doing?" He grins.

"In the garage goofing around." Gibbs chuckles.

"I forgot that you were moving in with the blasted Redhead." Mike cackles.

"I wanted a fresh start." Gibbs smiles.

"So things are going well between the two of you." Mike asks softly.

"Yes, the waiting is driving me crazy Mike." Gibbs sighs.

"It's a definite then." Mike smiles.

"Yes, last weekend of August through the first week in September." Gibbs answer softly. "I'm shipping a crate out to you next week, a gift for Amira."

"What kind of gift?" Mike inquires.

"Kelly's bedroom set." Gibbs says softly.

"Probie you shouldn't have." Mike answers.

"I want my Goddaughter to have it." Gibbs nods "I'm sending over some paint, I want Amira's room painted by the time I get down there."

"What?" Mike growls.

"Have a painting party with Camilla and her nieces and nephews." Gibbs grumbles.

"That's a good idea." Mike snorts.

"I'm also putting some camping equipment in the crate." Gibbs instructs.

"Camping on the beach." Mike chuckles.

"I have something planned." Gibbs answers.

"You're finally going to pop the question to that stubborn woman." Mike taunts him.

"Yes I am, but I want to propose to her down in Mexico." Gibbs smiles.

"I guess it's a secret." Mike laughs.

"Yes, so keep it between us." Gibbs growls.

"Your secret is safe with me." Mike laughs. "Speaking of the Red Head, where is she?"

"Work, she has an op to run in MTAC."

"The woman works to hard." Mike sighs.

"I know it, Morrow never put in the hours, that Jen puts in, but I can't tell her anything, she has a mind of her own."

"That's what I like about her." Mike smiles and lights up a cigarette.

"Hey I'm the one who had to train her." Gibbs grumbles.

"And you did a hellava good job Probie, first female Director, of a Federal Arms Agency."

"Still wasting her time in that office, where Jen excels is at being a Field Agent." Gibbs groans.

"Admit it, you want your old partner back." Mike laughs.

"I do Mike, as much as I enjoyed our time together as partners, my true partner was Jen." Gibbs nods and quickly changes the subject. "Do any fishing?"

"This weekend I didn't catch anything." Mike growls

"I did!" Gibbs smirks.

"Where?" Mike asks.

"Chesapeake Bay."

"How much?"

"A lot!" Gibbs grins.

"So you're using your new boat to your advantage." Mike cackles.

"I'd say so." "It has its perks during the week." Gibbs smiles.

"How so?" Mike laughs.

"Ten minutes away from NCIS Headquarters."

"Can't the two of you control your hormones?" Mike asks and begins to burst out laughing.

"No, and you'll find out at the end of next month." Gibbs smirks.

"Keeping me up all night with all of that racket." Mike growls in protest. Camilla walks over to him at the bar. "Camilla is here, I'll talk to you next month." He smiles.

"Goodbye Mike." Gibbs smiles and hangs up.

Mike hands the Bartender the phone. "Senor Gibbs is coming to Baja." Camilla asks.

"Yes!" Mike nods at her. "And he's finally dragging down his Red Head after all these years." Mike answers softly.


	25. Global Anti Terrorism Conference

July 24th 2009

Squad Room

1600 Hours

Tony shuts off his computer. "Yes!" He pumps his fist up into the air.

McGee rolls his eyes at him from over at his desk. "Tony calm down." He mutters.

Ducky walks over with his suitcase in hand. "I'm glad that Jenny invited you, Abby, and Cynthia along for the weekend." Ziva smiles at him from her desk.

'So am I." Ducky answers and smiles over at Ziva. "I've been looking forward to this since she invited me last week."

Abby walks in carrying her suitcase and carrying Bert in her arm. "I brought Bert also." Abby smiles.

"Interesting room mate for the weekend Abby." Ziva smiles at her.

"So cool that Cynthia is coming along also." Abby nods at Ducky.

"We'll keep her company on the way back home on Monday morning." Ducky answers softly.

"Whole family is coming but Jimmy." Abby frowns.

"Maybe the next time Abigail."

Abby looks around the room. "Where's Gibbs?" She asks.

"Coffee!" Tony chuckles.

Ducky glances up on the balcony and watches Jenny and Cynthia walk out of her office. "Director and Cynthia are ready." Ducky answers smoothly.

Jenny walks down the stairs with Cynthia and approaches the railing on the catwalk in front of Tony's desk. "Where's Gibbs?" She asks.

"Coffee run!" Tony grins over his shoulder.

Gibbs walks out of the elevator and walks over to his section carrying a cup of coffee in one hand and a Caff-Pow in the other. "Not sure if there's any in Philadelphia." Gibbs smiles and hands Abby her Caff-Pow.

"I forgot about that." Abby smiles.

Jenny approaches the entranceway to Gibbs' section. "Ok people, we have a 1700 hour train to catch." She says dryly and walks off for the elevator with Cynthia following behind her.

"What time should we get there?" Abby asks.

"Maybe between 1900 and 1930 hours." Gibbs answers smoothly, takes Abby's suitcase from her, and walks off for the elevator.

"We have dinner reservations at Le Bec Fin at 2100 hours Jethro." Jenny reminds him as he approaches the elevator with Abby.

Tony, Ziva, McGee and Ducky walk over as the elevator door opens. "What's that, do they serve cheese steaks." Tony grins at Jenny.

Jenny shakes her head in disbelief at Tony. "I thought you lived in Philadelphia for awhile." She asks.

"Yeah!" He shrugs at her.

"Le Bec Fin is a five star French Restaurant." Jenny sighs and steps into the elevator.

30th Street Station

1900 Hours

Tony is playing a movie trivia game with Ziva in the train station. "Name the movie Ziva." Tony smirks and glances around the train station.

"Harrison Ford was in it." Ziva drools as she thinks. "Witness!" She winks at Tony.

McGee and Abby slowly approach Tony and Ziva from behind and were listening in. "Don't forget, Trading Places." McGee grins.

"Or Blow Out, with John Travolta." Abby smiles.

Gibbs and Jenny walk past them. Jenny is getting irritated with the non-stop chatter in the train for two hours. "Just a half an hour longer." Gibbs laughs and puts his arm around her waist.

Ducky and Cynthia follow up the rear. "She's not use to the kindergarten antic's Doctor." Cynthia laughs at her boss' facial expressions.

"I know!" Ducky chuckles.

Ritz Carlton Hotel

Out front.

Twenty minutes later

Tony, Ziva, and McGee get out of the limo, and begin to look around. Gibbs gets out and makes sure that it's all clear. "Alright Jen!" He nods down at her and helps her out of the limo. "McGee, secure the lobby."

"On it boss!" McGee answers and walks inside the lobby.

Abby looks up in awe as the Bell Boys take in their luggage. "Awesome!" She smiles.

Inside the lobby

McGee approaches the main desk. "Everything is clear boss." He says.

Outside of the hotel

"Let's go!" Gibbs answers sharply, takes Jenny by the arm, and escorts her inside the lobby.

Ten minutes later

After checking in, Gibbs and Jenny walk over towards the elevator with everybody following behind them. "Your free to do what you want until 1200 hours tomorrow." Jenny smiles at them.

"After I check into my room, it's off to South Street." Tony grins and steps inside the elevator. "Coming in boss, Director?" He asks.

"No, we'll wait for the next elevator." Jenny answers softly at him.

"See you tomorrow!" Abby smiles and gets inside the elevator with the others.

As the elevator door closes. "I'm so glad that I requested our suite to be a few floors above theirs." Jenny laughs.

"I heard that Director." Tony says roughly.

Gibbs begins to laugh. "DiNozzo and the others heard you." He chuckles.

"I don't care!" Jenny mumbles and walks over to the other elevator.

Gibbs and Jenny's suite

2000 Hours

Gibbs is looking out the window towards the Sports Complex. "Ballgame is going on." He says softly.

Jenny walks out of their bedroom in a change of clothing. "Jethro!" She smiles at him.

Gibbs turns and looks at the peach summer dress that Jenny's wearing. "How am I suppose to concentrate on dinner." He sulks.

Jenny walks over to him. "I could of brought the dress from the stake out." She smirks at him.

"I thought I told you to burn that thing." Gibbs growls at her.

Jenny leans up and kisses him on the mouth. Gibbs pulls her up against him and deepens her kiss. Jenny breathlessly pulls away. "I'm starving!" She says and grabs a hold of his hands.

"I saw the hot tub in our bathroom." He smirks at her, as Jenny pulls him along into the living room.

"After wards!" She smiles and grabs her white purse from the end table, where she opens it up and shows Gibbs that she's carrying her sig. "And I'm carrying."

"What about rule number nine?" He grins mischievously at her.

"Wouldn't you like to know where?" She answers sensuously and pulls him towards the door.

"I'll strip search you later on to find out where you put it." Gibbs smirks and opens up the door.

South Street

2045 Hours

Tony, Abby, Ziva, McGee, and Cynthia are standing outside a tattoo parlor, watching a tattoo of the Mona Lisa being put on the back of an artist. "You don't have any room on your back." McGee chuckles over at Abby.

Abby shoves at McGee, and then glances over at Cynthia. "Are you interested in getting a tattoo Cynthia?" She smiles at her.

"No way!" She answers sharply.

"Chicken!" Abby taunts and then glances over at Tony.

"Moi, damage my package with a tattoo." Tony smirks over at Abby.

"Besides you would need to shave his butt to put the tattoo on anyways." Ziva grins at him.

Tony glares over at Ziva. "Very funny!" He grumbles.

As they begin to walk down the street Ziva notes the people on the streets are teenagers or young adults. "Some of these clubs, the people in them are kind of young." "Out of our league so to speak." Ziva says softly.

"Our crowd is over in Olde City or Northern Liberties." Tony nods over at her. "After we check out some of the action here, we'll head on over."

Le Bec Fin

2100 Hours

Gibbs and Jenny walk over to the Maitre D. "I have a 9:00PM reservation for Shepard." Jenny says softly.

The Maitre D nods down at Jenny and picks up two menus then escorts her and Gibbs over to her table, where he pulls Jenny's chair out. As Gibbs and Jenny sit down, the Maitre D hands them their menus. "You're waiter will be here shortly to take you're orders." He smiles and walks off.

Senator Arlen Spector and his wife Joan approach Jenny's table. "Jenny!" He smiles down at her.

"Senator Spector!" Jenny smiles up at him.

"You remember my wife Joan." He says softly.

Jenny reaches for Joan's hand. "Yes I do." She smiles.

"And we're off the hill, call me Arlen." He winks down at her, and then notices Gibbs sitting with her at the table. "I see you brought Agent Gibbs along with you for Protection Detail."

"He isn't Protection Detail at the moment, since you don't read the DC Gossip columns." "We have been seeing one another for about seven months." Jenny says softly.

"So Agent Gibbs I heard your playing for the Feds, in the charity softball game, it's for an excellent cause." Spector smiles down at him.

"Yes I am, looking forward to it." Gibbs nods up at him.

"So am I." "Are you going to be at the game tomorrow afternoon." He asks Jenny.

"Ed, put in for a few favors, to get us good seats behind the first base dug out tomorrow." Jenny smiles at him.

"The Governor knows how to get special favors through." "I'll let you get to your dinner, nice seeing you." Spector smiles and walks off with his wife.

Jenny picks up her menu and begins to read it. "So how many calories am I going to have to burn off of you tonight?" Gibbs smirks at her.

"We have reservations for the Water Works on Sunday also Jethro." Jenny answers dryly.

Gibbs picks his menu up and begins to look it over, their waiter approaches the table. "Can I get you anything from the bar, before I take you're order?" He asks.

"Two bourbons!" Gibbs answers.

After dinner

Gibbs and Jenny are finishing up a bottle of Burgundy wine. Gibbs glances over for the waiter. "I asked for the check." Jenny mutters at him.

"The quicker I get you into that hot tub." Gibbs says impatiently as the waiter approaches the table.

"Jethro!" Jenny admonishes him as the waiter hands her the check. Jenny puts her credit card inside with the check and hands it to the waiter. Jenny waits for the waiter to walk away from the table. "I see your being an impatient little boy tonight." She whispers.

"I'm beyond impatient." Gibbs growls and takes a sip from his glass of wine.

At a bar in Olde City

2300 Hours

Tony is standing at the bar drinking his martini, and spots a hot blonde and walks over to her. "Hey I have her scoped out." McGee whines in protest.

"That's a first, the two of you fighting over a woman." Abby giggles and takes a sip from her bottle of beer.

"She's not even your taste level McGee." Ziva answers.

"What is McGee's taste?" Cynthia asks.

"More on the-?"

"Geek type!" Tony finishes as he has returned after striking out with the blonde. "Duckman, what are you doing here?" Tony asks with surprise.

"You think I'm staying in my hotel room on a Friday night." Ducky laughs at him.

"We're all out." Ziva points out and takes a sip from her shot of tequila.

"Gibbs and Jenny are out." Tony grins at Ziva.

"I highly doubt that, most likely they are back in their hotel suite." Ducky chuckles.

Gibbs and Jenny's Suite

In the bathroom

Jenny is screaming as her lover aggressively makes love to her inside the hot tub. "Jethro!" She screams in pleasure.

"Few more seconds." He whispers and finds Jenny's mouth to stifle out on coming cry. Jenny digs her nails into his back as he thrusts deeper inside of her. With one final thrust, Gibbs climaxes inside of her. Jenny buries her face up against his shoulder as she comes down from her orgasm. Gibbs sits back on the bench seat and pulls Jenny into his arms. "You've been passive of late." He asks softly and shuts off the bubbles for the hot tub.

"Maybe, because I'm tired." "I work for about sixteen to eighteen hours a day, and when I'm suppose to be sleeping, I'm off doing my night time activates with you."

"Maybe you should slow down a little." He answers and begins to rub her back.

"Not until mid August." Jenny mutters against his shoulder.

"This hot tub is going to feel so good tomorrow night." "Turn around." He asks her. Jenny sits up and turns around with her back facing him. Gibbs begins to rub her neck and shoulders. "You're a mess." He grumbles at her. Jenny leans forward lost in the feel of his calloused hands massaging her neck and shoulders. "We've been in the water long enough." He says and gets out of the tub and pulls Jenny out.

Half an hour later

Gibbs lies in bed and touches Jenny as she sleeps in his arms, his thoughts are on their future together. "Five more weeks until Baja." He smiles and kisses the top of Jenny's head.

0830 Hours

Hotel Lobby

Gibbs and Jenny walk out of the elevator, and they find Ducky sitting in the lobby reading a newspaper. Slowly they approach him. "How long have you been up Duck?" Gibbs asks.

"Half an hour, slept like a baby last night." Ducky smiles.

"So did I, I usually don't sleep like that in hotels." Gibbs answers smoothly.

"Off to breakfast." Ducky asks.

"Yeah, not here, want to come with us?" Gibbs shrugs at him.

"Splendid!" "Where are the two of you going off to?"

"Reading Terminal Market." Gibbs answers roughly.

"Now that's an excellent idea, and I can get my tea there as well." Ducky nods at him.

"And I can browse around the market." Jenny asks and looks up at Gibbs.

"I'll still have an eye on you." Gibbs whispers in her ear.

Reading Terminal Market

0900 Hours

From his table Ducky watches Jenny trying to shop around the market, she glances up and gives Gibbs a glare of warning for intruding in on her space. "Jethro, give her some space." Ducky groans at him.

"Not going to happen Duck, so drop it." Gibbs growls and sits down at the table with him.

"You're making her miserable." Ducky sighs.

"She better get use to it also." "I almost lost her last week." Gibbs frowns.

Ducky shakes his head at him. "Your impossible!" Ducky mutters and takes a sip of his tea.

Gibbs raises an eyebrow at him. "Would you want me any other way?" He asks smoothly.

"No!" Ducky chuckles at him.

At a Jewelry Store in the Market

Cynthia bumps into her boss as she's browsing around. "I see you discovered the book store already." Cynthia says as she glances down at the books that Jenny has purchased.

"I feel a fight brewing when we get back home." Jenny sighs.

Cynthia looks over at Gibbs who's watching Jenny's every move. "I won't ask why?" She laughs at Jenny. Jenny rolls her eyes at Cynthia in annoyance. "At least Melvin and Hector give you some space."

"Tell me about it." Jenny hisses and pays the cashier.

Back to Gibbs and Ducky

"She's getting ticked off." Gibbs laughs.

"So I gathered, I saw the rolling of the eyes." Ducky chuckles.

"So did I." Gibbs chuckles.

Five minutes later

Jenny and Cynthia walk over to the table. "What are your plans Doctor Mallard?" Cynthia asks.

"I was going to go over to the Mutter Museum." Ducky smiles at her.

"I heard about that place." Cynthia answers.

"Want to come along?" Ducky asks.

"I would be delighted Doctor." Cynthia smiles at him.

"And Cynthia, please call me Ducky." He answers and gets up from the table and walks off with Cynthia.

Gibbs gets up from the table. "Did you buy out the book store?" He snorts and walks over to her.

"Never know, when I may need the books." Jenny snaps at him.

Gibbs picks up one of her bags. "Come on!" He laughs and takes Jenny's hand and walks her over to the flower shop.

"Jethro!"

"You're going to need this." He says and buys her a pink rose.

"For what?" She asks.

"You'll see!" He says and leans down and kisses her.

Outside on Market Street

Gibbs approaches a horse drawn carriage. "How much for an hour?" He asks the carriage driver.

"Forty bucks!" He answers. Gibbs hands him a fifty-dollar bill. "You're on!" "Where to?" He asks.

Gibbs opens up the door to the carriage and helps Jenny inside. "Over to the Parkway." Gibbs nods and climbs inside the carriage and shuts the door. He pulls Jenny into his arms, as the carriage takes off, Gibbs leans down and passionately kisses Jenny on the mouth.

Inside 'The Gallery'

Tony, Ziva, McGee, and Abby are walking through the mall to kill some time before they have to meet Gibbs and Jenny in the lobby of their hotel. "No Apple store in this city, what gives?" Abby sarcastically asks.

"I have no clue Abby." McGee chuckles, spots a Dunkin Donuts, and is about to go inside.

"Gibbs, would kill me, if I told them their coffee was better than Starbucks." Tony laughs.

"And cheaper." McGee grins and goes inside.

"Director and Gibbs are not in their room." Tony smirks at Ziva and Abby.

"Maybe their out for breakfast, Gibbs doesn't have to be at the ballpark until 1330 hours." Abby shrugs at him.

"So cool that we're taking the subway over." Tony grins.

"I know!" Abby smiles.

Ritz Carlton Hotel

In the lobby

1200 Hours

Tony, Ziva, Abby, McGee, Ducky, and Cynthia are standing near the elevator waiting for Gibbs and Jenny to come down from their room. Tony begins to pace the floor. "Tony calm down." Ziva sighs at him as his constant pacing gets on her nerves.

"That's an under statement to say the least." Ducky grumbles.

The elevator door opens with Gibbs and Jenny walking out. Tony's eyes pop out at the low cut red camisole top that Jenny has chosen to wear to the ballpark. "Tony!" Ziva hisses at him.

"I can't help it Ziva." "I know the boss will kill me." Tony drools as Jenny walks past him.

"It's not Gibbs that I would worry about." Ziva giggles.

Gibbs approaches his team. "Ok, I want a sound check, on our earwigs and COM's before we go inside the subway station." He says roughly.

Cynthia walks over to Jenny and pulls her over to the front door. "Problem Cynthia!" Jenny asks sharply.

"Yes, Agent DiNozzo's eyes almost popped out of his head." She giggles.

"I saw that." "Can't I wear anything with out that man's eyes on me." Jenny sighs.

Cynthia narrows her eyes at Jenny. "A red camisole top with jeans shorts ma'am." She inquires at Jenny's choice of attire for the ball game.

"I'm off the job." Jenny smirks and puts on her sunglasses, then glances outside and spots Fornell standing outside of the hotel. "This is my cue to leave." She smiles.

"Jenny, you can't go any where with security." Cynthia warns her.

"Please Cynthia." Jenny sighs and gestures towards Fornell who's standing outside. Cynthia laughs as Jenny walks outside unnoticed by Gibbs and his team.

Over near the front desk, Gibbs is going over what he expects of his team while they are on Protection Detail in the subway and at the Ballpark. "It's just you and McGee, while DiNozzo and I are on the field." Gibbs says roughly.

"We have our moves down pat now boss." Tony winks at him.

Ziva narrows her eyes up at Tony. "Moves!" She questions.

"I'm short stop, Gibbs is the second baseman." Tony smiles at her.

McGee looks around the lobby and notices that Jenny isn't around. "Is there a problem McGee?" Gibbs grumbles.

"Um, I believe we've lost the Director." McGee answers nervously.

"What?" Gibbs growls and begins to look around the lobby. "Damn her, I don't have time for fun and games." He answers bitterly.

Cynthia walks over to him. "Did you lose somebody Agent Gibbs?" She smirks at him. Gibbs glares over at Cynthia for some answers on Jenny's where abouts. "She's not that stupid." Cynthia answers sarcastically and points outside. Gibbs glances over and finds Jenny out front talking to Fornell.

Out Front

Jenny spots her lover glaring at her as he walks through the front door. "Here it comes Fornell." She groans in frustration.

"Jethro doesn't seem to happy with you." Fornell laughs at her.

"He'll get over it." "He's been up my ass for the past two weeks." "I don't know how much longer I can take it." Jenny sighs.

Gibbs walks over to her with his team, Abby, Ducky, and Cynthia following behind him. He gives Jenny a glare of warning for leaving the lobby with out telling him. "Jethro, she was fine." Fornell says bitterly.

"Don't ever do that to me again." He growls at her impatiently.

"Agent Gibbs, the Director told me she was going out front, with Agent Fornell." Cynthia angrily defends her boss.

"See why I bought the books Cynthia, I told you a fight was brewing." Jenny says sarcastically.

"We have a subway to catch, let's go." Gibbs barks and takes his lovers left hand and begins to walk off for the subway station at City Hall.

As they approach Suburban Station, Tony takes in all the homeless people that are standing outside. "And I thought that DC had issues." Tony frowns at them.

"It's the plight of the economy and the fact that the mentally ill have no place to go." Cynthia answers sadly.

They begin their descend down the stairs into Dilworth Plaza and slowly walk over to the entrance to the subway station. "Ziva, DiNozzo, I want you covering the rear." Gibbs directs them.

City Hall Subway Station

Gibbs is talking with the SEPTA Police to go over his security strategy for Jenny. Ziva walks over to Jenny and begins to speak to her in Hebrew. "Breathe!" She giggles.

Jenny quickly answers her back in Hebrew. "How?" "He's suffocating me." Jenny hisses in protest.

Tony narrows his eyes over at them curious as to what they're talking about. "Translation ladies." He smirks at them.

"None of your damn business Tony." Jenny snaps at him and stalks off.

Tony is taken back by Jenny's demeanor. "She looks pissed." He asks Ziva.

"She is!" "Gibbs won't give her any space, since she got attacked by Young at NCIS last week." Ziva answers softly.

Gibbs walks over to them. "Subway should be here any minute, and we're taking an express." He informs them.

Subway arrives a few minutes later.

Ziva enters the car with McGee and they check to make sure that everything is in order. "Clear!" Ziva says sharply.

Abby, Ducky, and Cynthia walk into the car, with Gibbs and Jenny following behind. Gibbs escorts Jenny over to a seat that's against the wall. Gibbs notes that his lover is still pissed off at him. "How long are you going to give me the cold shoulder?" He growls at her.

"Until you give me some breathing room, I've had it, and if this is the way you're going to act as head of my Protection Detail, then I won't have you on my Protection Detail team anymore Jethro." She answers angrily.

Tony and Fornell walk into the car. "Love birds still going at it." Fornell chuckles and sits down behind McGee and Abby. "Good thing I only get to see this once or twice a month."

Citizens Bank Park

1220 Hours

Everybody is gathered in the parking lot near the third base entrance of the ballpark. "Where do we enter at?" McGee sheepishly asks.

"It doesn't matter McGee." Gibbs answers smoothly.

"Soon as we enter inside, Ziva, McGee, and myself have to go to a charity party, for the families of the Police Officers, who were killed in the line of duty." Jenny says dryly.

"It's over in the Hall Of Fame Club ma'am." McGee nods at her.

Inside the ballpark

"Play nice!" Jenny teases her lover.

"Who us?" Tony smirks at her.

Gibbs slowly walks over to Jenny. Jenny glares up at him. "I'm still pissed off at you." She says bitterly.

"I know you are." He grins at her, then leans down and passionately kisses her on the mouth, annoyed with him, because his kiss has gotten to her, Jenny pulls away from him. Gibbs smirks down at her. "Come on DiNozzo and Fornell." He chuckles and walks off, with Tony and Fornell following behind him.

Abby glances over and spots a Build A Phanatic Shop. Jenny smiles over at her. ""Go ahead Abs, you will be bored out of your mind with the function I have to attend." She says softly. Abby's smiles over at Jenny with surprise. "I'll call you, when I'm about to leave." Jenny nods over at her. Abby quickly rushes off and goes inside the store.

Hall of Fame Club

1300 Hours

Jenny is talking with Governor Ed Rendell at a Charity for the Families of the Philadelphia Police Officers, who were killed in the line of duty. "You're going to love your seats Jenny." Rendell smiles at her.

"I'm sure I will." She smiles at him.

Governor Rendell waves over Mayor Nutter. "Michael!" He calls over to him slowly Mayor Nutter approaches him.

Over at a near by table, Ziva and McGee watch over Jenny. "This is so boring." McGee whines.

"Your just as bad as Tony." Ziva sighs.

"So what's going on with her and Gibbs?" McGee sheepishly asks.

"He won't leave her alone, since Young attacked her at Headquarters last week." "In the Director's lingo, he's been up her ass." Ziva chuckles.

On the field

1330 Hours

The Federal Team is having batting practice. Gibbs is showing off his hitting skills by repeatedly hitting a homerun in the stands in left field. "Boss that's cheating, you're hitting a baseball." Tony whines in protest.

"I'm not that old DiNozzo." Gibbs smirks and hits another ball into the left field flower box along the fence.

"Quit showing off Jethro." Fornell growls at him.

"It won't work, with getting you off the hook with Jenny." Tony grins at him.

"That's the difference between me and you, I know how to handle a woman." Gibbs chuckles at him.

"I'll keep that in mind when we hear her mouth all the way down in lounge the next time you piss her off at work." Tony laughs.

In the stands behind the first base dug out

Jenny, Ziva, Abby, McGee, Ducky, and Cynthia, are in their seats watching batting practice. "Wow!" Abby says in amazement as Gibbs hits one home run ball after another into the seats in left field.

"Tony and Fornell are getting ticked off." Ziva laughs.

"That's because he's being cocky about it, he needs a distraction." Jenny smirks.

"And you are willing to do it." Ziva smiles at her.

"Serves him right." Jenny grins and adjusts her camisole to expose some cleavage. Cynthia drops her jaw in shock.

"Oh dear!" Ducky sighs in disapproval.

McGee's eyes pop out of his head. "Well, she's got them so flaunt them." Abby giggles.

Down at the batting cage

"Come on Gibbs." Fornell groans impatiently.

"Your just jealous because you can't hit them that far Tobias." Gibbs laughs and is about to take a swing.

Jenny is over at the railing next to the dug out leaning over with her cleavage hanging out. "Jethro!" She calls out to him.

Gibbs glances over as he's about to take a swing the bat and is distracted, he fouls off a ball on his left shin. "Damn it!" He growls and goes down to the ground in pain.

Fornell doubles over in laughter and looks over at Jenny. "Jenny I owe you one big time." He yells over. The Feds behind the batting cage are beside themselves with laughter.

Tony laughs at Gibbs and slowly walks over to him on the ground. Gibbs glares up at Tony. "Sorry boss!" He chuckles and helps Gibbs up on to his feet.

Gibbs storms over to the railing and glares up at his lover. "Problem Agent Gibbs." She purrs.

"Yes Director, you did that on purpose." He growls at her.

"It got your attention." She answers sensuously.

"It most certainly did." He grunts at her, and then glances over at her exposed cleavage. "I have a game to play, could you fix your top, that I'm not so easily distracted." He groans in protest. His attention is drawn up into the seats behind the dug out, where Ziva, Abby, McGee, Ducky, and Cynthia are laughing at him. "Officer David and Agent McGee aren't you suppose to be on Protection Detail?" He barks at them.

In the seats behind the dug out

"Yes, but the Director is standing next to three Philadelphia Police Officers." McGee shrugs at him.

Jenny leans over and kisses him on the mouth. Gibbs pulls away from her. "Get back to your seat and quit distracting me." He growls at her. Jenny slowly makes her way up to her seat and sits down. "Jen!" He yells up at her and nods at her chest.

In her seat, Jenny adjusts her top so that her cleavage isn't exposed. "And I got that on video tape also." Abby laughs.

"You didn't!" Jenny asks in shock. Abby smiles and nods at her. "For that, you have a Caff -Pow account set up in your Father's name for a week." Jenny laughs and takes a sip from her beer.

1345 Hours

On the field

Tony is at second base; Gibbs is at the plate waiting for the ball to be pitched to him. The pitcher tosses the ball to Gibbs; Gibbs smashes the ball into the gap in left field. Tony rounds third base and scores easily.

In the seats behind the dug out

Ducky watches Gibbs run on the base paths. "He's going to be sore." Ducky grumbles.

"Tell me something I don't know Ducky." Jenny sighs as Gibbs pulls into third base.

Abby looks down in awe. "Wow a triple, Silver Haired Fox can still move." She smiles.

At third base

Gibbs is staring down the catcher behind the plate. The pitcher tosses the ball over to Fornell who swings and misses at the pitch and strikes out. Gibbs takes a walking lead from third base and gets an idea as the next batter comes to the plate. The pitcher isn't paying any attention to Gibbs at third base. Gibbs takes notice of this and takes off for home plate. The pitcher throws the ball to the catcher at home plate. Gibbs barrels over the catcher knocking the ball out of his glove before he can tag him out scoring easily.

In the seats behind the dug out

"Is he crazy?" Abby asks in disbelief.

"Of course he is Abby?" Ducky mutters and watches Gibbs slowly get up from the ground.

"He made it in safe." McGee smiles.

"Something tells me, that the catcher is going to get even with him." Ziva answers firmly.

"I wouldn't doubt it Ziva." Jenny chuckles.

Ziva picks up Abby's Phanatic doll that she made. "This is so cute Abby." Ziva smiles at her.

"Now Bert has company." Abby giggles.

Bottom of the 3rd and final inning

Tony is standing at his position. "Two more outs to go boss." Tony smirks.

"I'm in desperation for a beer." Gibbs grumbles and kicks the dirt near second base. The catcher that Gibbs plowed into during the 1st inning is glaring over at Gibbs, plotting his revenge on him. The pitcher tosses the ball to the batter at home plate. The batter hits the ball directly at Tony who tosses it to Gibbs, as Gibbs is about to step on second base the base runner from first base goes into him hard to break up the double play sending Gibbs down on the ground in pain.

In the seats behind the dug out

Abby stands up and looks down in horror, as Gibbs is grimaces in pain on the ground. "I told you!" Ziva answers and shakes her head at Gibbs.

Jenny glances over at Abby, whose obviously upset that Gibbs got hurt. "Abby, please." Jenny sighs.

On the field

Gibbs gets up slowly. "No hard feelings Agent Gibbs." The catcher smirks over at him.

The Umpire walks over to Gibbs and the catcher. "I'm ruling interference on that play." He says sharply and walks off.

"Game over!" Fornell smirks and walks over to Gibbs and Tony.

"Feds win!" Tony grins and high fives Fornell. Tony glances over at Gibbs as he slowly limps around the field. "Boss you ok?" Tony asks.

"Its nothing that a nice hot bath, and a rub down won't cure tonight." Gibbs grimaces.

"I can fix you up with a date tonight." The catcher winks at him.

"I don't need to be fixed up." Gibbs mutters and slowly walks over to the dug out.

"He can't be pissed me." "He did the same exact thing to me." The catcher asks Tony.

"No, he has a girl friend." Tony smiles and walks off.

"Who?" The catcher asks Fornell.

"NCIS Director, hot red head sitting near the first base dug out seats." The center fielder informs him.

"How do you know that?" The catcher asks sharply.

"I was in the dug out, during their batting practice, and she distracted him while he was taking batting practice."

"How?' The catcher inquires. The center fielder leans over and whispers in his ear. "What?" He says with surprise and glances over at Jenny as she's talking with Ducky in the stands. "No way he's going out with her." He laughs.

"He's been going out with her since December." Fornell smirks and walks off.

Inside the clubhouse

Gibbs is sitting in his chair in agony. Tony and Fornell walk over to him. "You sure your ok boss." Tony frowns at him.

"It's nothing that Jenny can't take care of later on." He shrugs and takes a sip of his beer.

Tony walks off for the showers. Fornell sits down next to Gibbs. "You hurt your knee didn't you?" He asks softly. Gibbs grimaces and nods his head at Fornell. "Need a doctor."

"I'll be fine." Gibbs answers roughly.

In the seats behind the dug out

"I'll look at him first thing in the morning Jenny." Ducky says softly.

"Since he'll be pig headed for you to look at him today." Jenny sighs.

"I'll work on him." Abby nods at them.

"Abby leave him alone, he won't listen to you either." Jenny says dryly.

Ashburn's Alley

1530 Hours

Gibbs is sitting at a table at Bull's Barbecue Pit eating a turkey leg. Jenny, Abby, and Ducky are sitting at the table with him. "Mule!" He chastises him, and then glances over at Jenny. "She's worse!"

"Imagine if they had Gibblets Ducky." Abby giggles at him. Ducky sighs and shakes his head at the prospects of children having both Gibbs and Jenny's temperaments.

The catcher from the softball game walks over to Gibbs. "Sorry I took you out to hard." He apologizes.

"It's part of the game, I slammed into you hard also." Gibbs shrugs.

"I've never had anybody steal home on me." The catcher answers smoothly.

"Did that several times in high school." Gibbs laughs.

"I'm Captain Carl Sterling." He says and reaches for Gibbs' hand.

"Special Agent Jethro Gibbs." Gibbs answers smoothly and shakes his hand.

"You did go high into Gibbs." Abby protests.

"Abs, it's the way the game is played." Gibbs says roughly.

A reporter walks over to Jenny. "Director Shepard!" He asks.

Ziva walks over and approaches the reporter. "Do you mind stepping back?" She instructs him.

"I only wanted to ask her a few questions." He asks defiantly.

"You will go through NCIS's PR Department, if you want to interview Director Shepard." Ziva says bluntly.

"Which, I will refuse, not granting any interviews at this time." Jenny says bitterly at him. The reporter walks away in frustration. "I can't even get a break at a baseball game." Jenny sighs and gets up from her table and walks away. Tony and Ziva quickly follow her from a distance.

Sterling sits down next to Gibbs at the table. "What did he want to interview her about?" He asks.

"You don't watch ZNN." Gibbs says in disbelief.

"She was on, non stop last November and December." Abby answers.

"Right, her Assistant Director tried to kill her." Sterling nods at them.

Kids Fun Zone

Jenny stands off in the distance smiling at the children as they play. Ziva walks over to her. "You alright!" She asks softly.

"Fine, needed an excuse to get away from Gibbs, and the reporter was a good one." Jenny chuckles at her. Tony is standing behind them and has over heard what Jenny had said about Gibbs.

Bull's Barbecue Pit

Gibbs is shaking Sterling's hand as he's about to leave. "Nice to meet you under the circumstances." He laughs.

"Like wise Agent Gibbs." Sterling chuckles and walks away.

"Talk to me DiNozzo." Gibbs says into his COM.

Kids Fun Zone

Tony steps away from Jenny and Ziva. "She's fine boss, watching the kids over at the Fun Zone." Tony smiles.

"Is she still pissed at the reporter?" Gibbs snorts.

Tony bursts out laughing. "No, it was an act so she could get away from you, I over heard her telling Ziva." Tony chuckles.

"Damn woman!' Gibbs growls.

"Boss, she's right, give her some space." Tony says softly.

"I can't DiNozzo." "I'm going to head over to our seats." Gibbs informs him.

"Copy that boss." Tony smiles at him.

Third Inning

In the seats near the first base dug out

Abby jumps in front of Tony and catches a foul ball. "That was mine." Tony whines in protest.

"You weren't fast enough Tony." McGee taunts him.

"Nobody asked you McGeek." Tony groans at him.

Cynthia laughs over at Jenny as she rolls her eyes at Tony, McGee, and Abby. "I guess they were like this in Hawaii." She giggles at her.

Jenny shakes her head at Cynthia. "Yes, but their worse here." Jenny sighs.

Gibbs returns from getting a hotdog and has Ducky following him from behind. "Back off Duck." He snarls and sits down next to Jenny.

"I'm not taking no for an answer." Ducky says and sits down next to Fornell.

"Well I am." Gibbs answers and bites down into his hotdog.

Fornell, who's sitting next to Gibbs leans over and whispers in his ear. "He'll win out Jethro." Fornell laughs.

"Like hell he will." Gibbs growls and takes a sip of his beer.

Between the Seventh Inning

The Phillie Phanatic grabs Abby and escorts her down on top of the Phillies dug out. "Oh my god!" Abby squeals.

Tony grabs Abby's video camera and records Abby and the Phanatic dancing on top of the Phillies dug out to Elton John's 'Crocodile Rock'. After the song ends, the Phanatic hugs Abby and they both take a bow on top of the dug out. Abby runs up the steps, returns to her seat, and is surprised that Tony videotaped her dance with the Phanatic. "You video taped that for me Tony." She smiles and hugs Tony. "Thank you!"

In the ladies room

Half an hour later

Jenny and Cynthia are standing around the sink. "Tell Fornell to meet me in the hotel bar around, 2130 hours." She instructs Cynthia.

"What about Gibbs?" Cynthia asks.

"He'll be asleep by then." "Ducky will escort me down to the bar, and I'll be carrying." Jenny answers dryly.

Ritz Carlton Hotel

In the lobby

1930 Hours

Everybody is gathered in the lobby talking amongst themselves. Jenny walks over to Gibbs as he's talking with Fornell and grabs him by the arm. "And what do you think your doing?" He asks and raises an eyebrow at her.

"Getting you into a hot tub." Jenny answers softly.

"Never argue with a woman, particularly a Red Head Jethro." Fornell chuckles at him as Jenny hauls him away towards the elevator.

Jenny and Gibbs' Suite

Inside the bathroom

2000 Hours

Gibbs is reclining back against Jenny inside the hot tub. "I don't want to move." He grimaces in pain.

"Your to old for that crap Jethro." Jenny sighs at him.

"Old, hell I keep up with you all night long woman in bed." Gibbs smirks at her.

"We haven't gone all night since Paris." Jenny answers softly.

"First time we made love we went all night also." Gibbs smiles.

"Could you lean up a bit, I want to massage the back of your shoulders."

"I hurt every where." Gibbs groans.

"Jethro!" She says and nudges at him. Gibbs grimaces and leans forward. "Ducky is going to look at you, first thing in the morning."

"Jen!" Gibbs growls.

"That's an order, there will be no further discussion on the matter."You're hobbling around on your knee." She says sharply.

In the bedroom

Half an hour later

Jenny is sitting on Gibbs' lower back massaging his neck and shoulders. "You're a mess." She sighs at him.

Getting turned on at the feel of his lover's arousal on the small of his back. "If I wasn't hurting every where, I would have you pinned on your back right now." Gibbs snorts.

"Get those thoughts out of your head tonight pal." She warns him and begins to rub the bottom of his neck at the back of his head.

Gibbs is beginning to doze off. "That feels good." He whispers.

Five minutes later.

Gibbs is sound to sleep on the bed. Jenny leans over and tenderly kisses him on the mouth. "That should put you out for the rest of the night." She nods and get off of the bed.

Outside of Gibbs and Jenny's Suite

2120 Hours

Jenny walks out of her room to find Ducky waiting for her. "Tomorrow morning, 1000 hours." She says softly.

"I'm worried that he may have injured his knee from Desert Storm." Ducky frowns at her.

"He's a mess, covered in bruises every where, and the knee is swollen." Jenny mutters.

Down in the bar

2145 Hours

At a corner table, Jenny, Ducky, Cynthia, and Fornell are having a late dinner. Tony, Ziva, Abby, and McGee walk into the bar. Tony slowly approaches Jenny's table and gives her the stare. "I'm watching her DiNozzo, and there are two FBI Agents sitting over at the bar." Fornell says smoothly.

"Their not NCIS Agents." Tony smirks at him.

"Tony, shut up." Jenny sighs and gets up from the table and walks over to the bar.

"Gibbs isn't going to like this." Tony mumbles.

"She's suppose to stay up in her suite all evening and do nothing, while you guys went clubbing." Fornell answers bitterly.

"Tony, he's right." Ziva sighs at him as she walks over to the table with her drink and sits down.

Over at the bar Jenny is waiting for a refill on her bourbon. Abby is sitting in a stool next to her. "How did Gibbs get you to drink that stuff?" Abby asks and makes a face.

"It's an acquired taste Abby." Jenny laughs at her.

At the other end of the bar, Captain Sterling is sitting and watching Jenny's every movement. "It must be past the old man's bedtime." He smirks and takes a sip of his beer.

Back over at the table Tony is grinning down at Ziva's choice of drink. "Did you ever had sex on the beach, Ziva?" He baits her.

"Yes, many times, with various lovers." Ziva smirks up at him.

Tony raises an eyebrow at Jenny as she returns from the bar. "Don't go their Tony, or I'll more than give you a bloody nose this time around." She warns him and sits down at the table.

"To bad I missed out on that." Cynthia answers.

"It bled Cynthia, trust me." Abby nods down at her.

2330 Hours

Ducky gets up from the table and is saying good night to everybody. "I'm heading up to my room, night every one, and Jenny I'll see you at 1000 hours." Ducky says and nods down over at Jenny.

Everyone at the table says good night to Ducky and wave at him as he leaves the bar. "Jenny, you should do this more often with us back in DC on Friday nights." Abby says taps her on the arm.

"I'm exhausted by Friday night Abby, some days I put in eighteen hour work day." Jenny sighs inwardly.

"You have some late MTAC sessions this week." Cynthia answers softly.

"Don't remind me Cynthia, it's the reason why I'm relaxing tonight." Jenny nods at her, gets up from the table, and walks over to the Ladies Room.

A few minutes later Jenny walks out of the Ladies Room and approaches the bar. The Bartender hands Jenny a bottle of beer. "Compliments on the gentleman at the end of the bar." He smiles and gestures towards Sterling.

"Give him his money back." Jenny answers firmly, throws some money down on to the bar, and pays for her beer.

Sterling approaches Jenny. "I'm hurt!" "I was buying a pretty lady a drink." He frowns at her.

"Save it!" "I've heard better lines than that." Jenny hisses at him.

"You always this frigid." Sterling asks bluntly.

"When annoying men like yourself can't take no for an answer." Jenny answers and glares at him.

"I can never take no for answer." Sterling smirks at her.

"I'll save you the trouble Captain, I've been seeing Agent Gibbs for the past seven months, what you got to offer me doesn't interest me."

Sterling leans over and whispers in Jenny's ear. "I'm younger." He says softly.

Jenny shakes her head at him and begins to laugh. "I'm not interested in younger men."

Over at the table. Tony spots Sterling over at the bar with Jenny. "Isn't that the catcher who wiped Gibbs out?" Tony asks.

"Gibbs wiped him out first." Abby corrects him.

"What's he doing?" Fornell curiously asks.

"He's unsuccessfully trying to pick up Jenny." Ziva giggles.

"Looks like Jenny is getting pissed off." Fornell observes and waves at the two FBI Agents that are sitting at the table and points towards Jenny.

"Last time I'm telling you, the answer is no." Jenny snaps at him.

Two FBI Agents approach Sterling. "Sir would you step away from Director Shepard please." They ask.

"Who are you?" Sterling shrugs at them. The two FBI Agents show Sterling their badges and their ID.

Tony and McGee approach Sterling. McGee show's Sterling his badge and ID. "Captain Sterling, would you do what your told to do." Tony instructs him.

"Body guards." Sterling laughs.

"Director Shepard's Protection Detail." Tony corrects him.

The Concierge walks into the bar and approaches Sterling. "Sir, since you are not a guest of this hotel, I'm asking you to leave the building." He orders him. Sterling glares over at Jenny and walks out of the bar with Tony and McGee following him from behind.

"I'm sorry Director." The Concierge apologizes.

"It's not your fault that he couldn't take no for an answer." Jenny says softly and smiles at him.

At the table

It's midnight, and Fornell is saying good night to everybody. "I better head back to my hotel, I have a room at the Marriott, my Dad is coming up in the morning with Emily, we're heading for the Zoo for the day, and tomorrow we'll be headed for his summer place in Cape May." Fornell says smoothly.

"I've been there a few times." Tony smiles.

"Give Emily a hug for me." Jenny says softly.

"I will Jenny, it bugs Diane." Fornell chuckles at her.

"That's good to hear." Jenny laughs and waves at Fornell as he walks away from the table.

"What time to you want McGee and I at your suite." Ziva asks.

"1300 hours, we'll have lunch and then head over to the Art Museum." Jenny answers dryly.

"Me, Tony, and Gibbs are on our own tomorrow." Abby smiles at her.

"Thank god, I get to have some peace tomorrow for a few hours." Jenny sighs.

0100 Hours

Jenny is at the door to her suite, she glances over her shoulder and finds Tony, Ziva, Abby, and McGee standing right behind her. "I only needed one of you, not all four of you." Jenny groans at them.

"We wanted to check out your room, since we did get to see your suite in Hawaii." Tony grins at her.

"Just keep the noise level to a minimum, Gibbs is sleeping in the bedroom." Jenny answers and swipes the key card inside the door.

Inside the room

Two minutes later

Tony walks around the room in awe. "This is better than Hawaii." He smiles.

Abby glances in the bedroom and spots Gibbs sleeping on his stomach. "Silver Haired Fox is down in out for the count." She says softly.

Tony walks over to Abby and glances in the bedroom. "It looks like the boss man is worn out." He grins.

Standing over by the window, Jenny is on her Blackberry talking with an MTAC Technician. "Looks like I'll have to move the op to Tuesday night, I'll be back in DC by 1800 hours." "If anything should come up, let me know." Jenny answers and hangs up. She slowly walks over to Tony and Abby. "Now that you've seen my suite, I'm calling it a night."

"Sure we can't talk you into a night cap ma'am." Tony smirks at her.

Jenny gives Tony a glare of warning for him to get out of her room. Ziva grabs Tony by the arm. "Tony you better quit while your ahead, especially with Jenny being tired and a little drunk." Ziva laughs

Jenny walks over to her door and opens it up. Tony, Ziva, Abby, and McGee get the subtle hint and walk out of the room. "You sure we couldn't-" Before Tony can answer Jenny closes the door in Tony's face.

"That was so rude." Tony grumbles in protest.

"You couldn't get the hint Tony, she wants to go to bed." Ziva sighs.

"I know!" Tony smirks.

Abby quickly head slaps Tony in the back of the head. "Gibbs is exhausted." She protests.

"That won't stop him Abby." Ziva giggles.

0230 Hours

Gibbs is tossing and turning in bed from a nightmare. He awakens with his heart pounding in his chest. "Jenny!" He whispers and glances over and finds his lover sleeping next to him in bed. Gibbs leans over and begins to nuzzle the back of Jenny's neck to wake her up. Jenny awakens and ignores him. Gibbs begins to kiss the back of her neck.

"Jethro, go back to sleep." Jenny mumbles in protest.

"You've been drinking." He asks.

"I went down to the bar, with Fornell and the others after you fell asleep." Jenny answers softly. Gibbs slowly begins to nip along the back of her ear. "You shouldn't be doing this." Jenny quivers at the feel of his mouth on her ear.

Gibbs' hands venture down in between Jenny's legs. "Your still aroused, I felt you earlier on my back." Gibbs smirks.

Intoxicated with desire for him. "Come on, we shouldn't be doing this, your in no condition." Jenny protests.

"You said the same thing after I got shot while serving an arrest warrant with Fornell." Gibbs snorts and leans over and kisses Jenny on the mouth. He deepens his kiss; the taste of the bourbon on his lover's mouth makes his kisses more demanding. Jenny groans out as his tongue penetrates deeper inside of her mouth, as Gibbs distracts Jenny with his kiss, he rolls on to his back and brings Jenny on top of him.

Ten minutes later.

Jenny collapses on top of him as they both climaxed at the same time. Gibbs strokes her sweat soaked hair as she comes down from her release. "I love you." He says breathlessly, pulls her face up, and tenderly kisses Jenny on the mouth.

Jenny breaks away from his kiss and buries her face up against his right shoulder. "You wore me out." She groans at him.

Gibbs narrows his eyes down at her. "I wore you out, I believe it was the other way around." Gibbs laughs at her.

"How, I was on top." Jenny hisses at him in protest.

"Parts of my body were moving as well woman." Gibbs smirks.

"Shut up and go to sleep, Jethro." Jenny yawns and closes her eyes.

1000 Hours

Jenny walks over to the door and opens it to find Ducky carrying his medical bag. "Morning Jenny!" Ducky smiles at her and walks into the room.

"Good morning Ducky, he's in the bedroom." She answers softly and closes. "I had room service bring some tea up for you."

"Splendid!" "I'll have a cup, after I look at Jethro." Ducky smiles.

"I got to finish getting ready." Jenny answers and walks into the bathroom.

Ducky walks off, enters the bedroom, and finds Gibbs sitting on the edge of the bed shirtless and in his boxers. "Good morning Jethro!" Ducky smiles and walks over to the bed.

"Get this over with." Gibbs growls at him.

Ducky observes Gibbs' latest war wounds on his chest and ribcage. "Jethro!" He mutters at him in a disapproving tone of voice. Gibbs innocently shrugs at him.

Fifteen minutes later.

"Your lucky you didn't redislocate that shoulder again." Ducky mutters and begins to pack up his bag.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah!" Gibbs grumbles and puts his t-shirt on.

Jenny enters the bedroom. "What's the verdict?" She asks dryly.

"If the knee isn't any better by Wednesday I recommend sending him to Bethesda for an MRI." Ducky says sharply.

"He'll go, and I'm going to have him restricted to desk duty for the rest of the week." Jenny answers and nods over at Ducky.

"Like hell you will." Gibbs snarls at her.

Jenny folds her arms and glares down at him. "You will do as your told to do." She warns him.

"And he strained his left shoulder, surprised he didn't dislocate it again." Ducky sighs and then glances over at Jenny. "Still trying to figure out how you two managed." Ducky mutters and shakes his head.

Jenny gives Ducky a questioning look. Gibbs pulls up his t-shirt and points to her love bites on his chest and ribcage. "It's easy when he's lying on his back Doctor." Jenny laughs.

"I recommend you staying in for the day Jethro." Ducky instructs him.

"And do what?" Gibbs growls.

"He has no boat to work on here." Jenny giggles.

1300 Hours

Ziva is waiting by the couch in Jenny's suite. "Are you ready?" She asks Jenny as she walks out of the bedroom.

Jenny glances down at her lover as he's watching a fishing program on TV. "Yes Ziva!" She answers and grabs her pocketbook and walks out of the room with Ziva.

Gibbs takes his cell phone out of his pocket and glances down at it waiting for an incoming text message from Tony, to alert him the minute that Jenny's Towne Car pulls away from the hotel.

Outside across the street at City Hall, Tony is over in Dilworth Plaza waiting for Jenny to get inside of her car. Tony flips his cell phone over as Jenny, Ziva, McGee, Ducky, and Cynthia approach the car and get inside. Abby stares down in disbelief as Tony begins to text Gibbs. "She's going to be upset if she finds out that Gibbs went out of their room." Abby warns him.

Tony smirks over at the car as it pulls away from the hotel. "What the Director doesn't know won't hurt her." Tony laughs.

"The problem is, she always finds out." Abby sighs in protest.

"Ready for the Zoo Abs." Tony asks smoothly.

"So cool that we can take an old Trolley over." Abby smiles at him.

Tony begins to send Gibbs a text message. "Boss lady is outta here." He grins.

Gibbs and Jenny's suite

Gibbs glances down at his phone. "Thank god!" He groans and gets up from the couch.

1400 Hours

Gibbs is walking along Jewelers Row. He approaches Steven Singers Jewelry Store and walks in. He browses around the store searching for an engagement ring for Jenny. A sales person walks over to him. "May I help you sir?" She asks softly.

Gibbs is looking down at the perfect engagement ring inside a display case. "I want that ring, in a size seven." He points down on the glass. The sales person takes out the ring from under the counter and hands it over to him. Gibbs smiles down at it. "It's perfect!" He answers, and then takes out the wedding bands that he purchased over in London from his pocket and matches the engagement ring with Jenny's wedding ring.

The sales person nods down at him. "They go together well." She smiles at him.

"Wedding bands were bought over in Europe." Gibbs says smoothly.

"Can I say where, by any chance?" She curiously asks.

"London!" Gibbs answers.

"Beautiful and very expensive." She says softly.

"Money wasn't an object then or now, she's worth it." Gibbs smiles.

"The ring you're purchasing is 18k Yellow Gold 3.5mm Three Row Pave Diamond Engagement Ring." She says then takes the ring from Gibbs. "This gorgeous engagement ring features a 3.5m domed shank with 3 rows of integrated pave set diamonds with a delicate wire basket made to accommodates the oval diamond." She smiles at him.

"Could I have something engraved inside of each of the wedding bands." Gibbs asks.

"Sure!" She smiles at him. Gibbs hands the sales person a piece of paper. "You want, 'Forever Jethro's' inside of the ladies ring and 'Forever Jenny's' inside of yours."

"I need these by Monday, I'm only here for a few days." Gibbs says sharply.

"Sure, my name is Greta." She answers softly. Gibbs hands Greta a piece of paper with his cell phone number on it. "What hotel are you staying at?" She asks.

"Not a good idea to call me there." Gibbs laughs.

"Lady in question is staying with you."

"Yes, and she doesn't know that I'm going to propose to her." Gibbs smiles.

"I gather this will be unexpected." She asks.

"Yes, I've been divorced three times." Gibbs chuckles.

Greta bursts out laughing. "I take it there won't be a fourth ex-wife."

"No, after ten years of waiting to ask her, Jenny won't be a fourth ex-wife." Gibbs nods.

Philadelphia Museum of Art

1500 Hours

Jenny, Ziva, McGee, Ducky, and Cynthia are walking through the museum. "The pieces are exquisite." Ducky say smiles.

"The museums back in DC don't have this." Cynthia says softly.

"That's for sure." McGee nods at them.

Ziva glances over at Jenny as she keeps a distance from everybody. "Jenny you ok?" She asks

"Yes, I'm enjoying the peace and quiet, and the fact that I finally have some breathing room." Jenny sighs inwardly.

"Peace and quiet is meant towards Tony." McGee chuckles.

"Yes!" Jenny laughs and walks off.

Ziva quickly catches up to her. "What time are our reservations at the Water Works?" She asks dryly.

"1900 hours." "It's right near the Museum." Jenny says softly.

1600 hours.

Independence Park

Gibbs is sitting on a bench drinking his coffee, when his cell phone begins to ring, he glances down and spots Jenny's name on the caller ID. "Got bored looking at the paintings." He smirks.

Over looking the Schuylkill River

Jenny is glancing over at McGee, who's sitting at a bench with his laptop getting a GPS trace on Gibbs' cell phone. "No!" "Had fun today, nobody watching me, and didn't have to listen to Tony's mouth either." Jenny laughs.

"I would of rather of had you in bed with me, instead of looking at paintings and sculptures." Gibbs grins.

Jenny walks away from the others. "Ducky wasn't thrilled with last night's activities Jethro." She hisses at him.

"Below my waist, doesn't care what Ducky thinks, or yours for that matter." Gibbs growls in frustration.

Getting aroused by their conversation, Jenny quickly changes the subject. "You behaving yourself, staying in our suite." She sweetly asks.

Gibbs glances down at the pigeons at his feet. "Yes!" He lies.

Jenny looks over at McGee, who's shaking his head no. "He's over at Independence Park." McGee says flatly.

"Jen you there." Gibbs asks.

Jenny is pissed off at Gibbs for leaving their hotel suite and breaking a direct order from her. "Yes I'm here Jethro, remember our dinner reservations at 1900 hours." She answers quickly and hangs up. "I'm going to kill him." Jenny snaps.

Ducky walks over to her. "What are you going to do about it?" Ducky asks.

"Later on in our suite." Jenny says angrily.

1830 Hours

Tony and Ziva are at the bottom of the steps in front of the Art Museum. "You should have went Ziva." Tony grins at her.

"I wanted to see the Art Museum Tony." Ziva smiles at him.

"Boring!" Tony says and makes a mock yawning gesture.

"Tony, let me get you at the Rocky statue." Abby smiles at him.

Tony walks over to the statue and poses next to the statue, as Abby takes several pictures of Tony. "I want a picture." Tony nods at her.

"I'll print them out tomorrow night." Abby answers.

Tony glances up at the top of the steps and notices that Jenny is pissed off. "What's her problem?" Tony asks.

"Gibbs sneaked out of their suite, he's under Doctors orders, from Ducky to keep off of his knee today." Ziva sighs in protest.

Abby glares over at Tony. "I told you she would find out." Abby snaps at him.

Ziva narrows her eyes at Tony. "You knew about it." She asks sharply.

"Ah yeah, I texted him when the Director's Towne Car pulled away." Tony sheepishly answers.

Ziva makes a face at him. "Tony, she is really pissed off at him." "And he disobeyed a direct order from her." Ziva warns him.

"The Director is off the clock until tomorrow." Tony smirks at her.

McGee walks down the steps and has over heard Tony's last comment about Jenny. "She's never off the clock Tony." "When I had the food poisoning, she called me up on a Sunday to see how I was doing." McGee answers softly.

"I had the flu real bad, and she called me at home also." Abby smiles.

Gibbs slowly approaches his team. "Figures you would be here DiNozzo." Gibbs chuckles.

Ziva bites her tongue at him. McGee glances up at the top of the steps and notices that Jenny's back is facing them. "Thank god!" He says to himself with relief.

At the top of the steps

Cynthia glances down and spots Gibbs talking with Tony and Ziva, and is relieved that her boss hasn't spotted him yet. Ducky notices him also. "What is taking them so long?" Jenny hisses impatiently, glances down at the bottom of the steps, and notices Gibbs. "Remember I will deal with him later on, myself." She instructs them.

"As you wish." Ducky chuckles.

At the bottom of the steps

Gibbs glares up at his lover. "Figures, she's going to make me climb all these steps." He growls and slowly walks up the steps.

Ziva snickers at him. "Serves you right." She giggles.

At the top of the steps

Gibbs slowly walks over to Jenny. "Stay off your feet today Jethro." Ducky inquires sarcastically.

"Followed Doctors orders." Gibbs smirks.

"Shocking!" Cynthia laughs at him. Gibbs glances over at her and gives Cynthia the stare. "That doesn't work for me Agent Gibbs."

Gibbs glances over at Jenny. "You teach her that." He asks and leans down and tenderly kisses her on the mouth.

Water Works

2100 Hours

"I'm stuffed!" Tony whines and rubs his belly at the dinner table.

Abby watches Jenny and Ziva walk over to the table from the ladies room. "Ziva, did you see that hot waiter." Abby winks at her.

"Yes I did Abby." She smiles and sits down in her seat.

Tony rolls his eyes at them. "I just got done eating!" He groans at them.

McGee gets up from his chair and pulls Jenny's out. "Thank you Tim." Jenny smiles at him.

"Your welcome." McGee says softly and sits down in his chair.

"Quit sucking in with the boss lady Probie." Tony chuckles.

Gibbs glares over at Tony. "I asked him to DiNozzo." He growls at him.

"Nice work Probie, being a gentleman and all." Tony grins at him.

"Maybe, you can pick up a few things from him Tony." Jenny answers dryly and sips her wine.

Abby and Ziva high five one another at Jenny's remark. Tony looks over at Jenny. "Maybe it's the Probie who needs to pick up a few things from me, I'm the one with a date every night." Tony smirks.

"With a twenty five year old airhead, and you have sex for a week and then it's over." Ziva laughs.

"Nothing wrong with that, right boss." Tony says and nods over at Gibbs.

"After awhile, it gets lonely DiNozzo, why do you think I spent most of my time in my basement working on my boat."

"Anthony, you might as well quit while you're ahead." Ducky chuckles at him.

"It sucks that we have to leave tomorrow morning." Abby pouts.

"Don't worry Abs, Ziva and I should be at Headquarters, by 0900 hours Tuesday morning." Tony answers bluntly.

"What time to you have to be at City Hall tomorrow?" Abby asks Jenny.

"O800 hours, going to have breakfast with Mayor Nutter and Police Chief Ramsey." "Then after wards, we're getting a tour of City Hall."

"Then your conference begins at 1300 hours at Independence Hall." Ziva adds.

"I have to be there by 1230 hours, the President is going to speak." Jenny answers softly.

Ritz Carlton Hotel

In the lobby

2145 Hours

Abby is hugging Gibbs goodbye. "I won't see you until Tuesday night." She frowns.

As Abby tightens her arms around him, Gibbs grimaces in pain. "Abs I'm sore all over." He groans.

Over by the elevator, Cynthia approaches her boss. "Are you still going to let him have it?" She softly asks.

"Of course, soon as we get into our suite." Jenny answers dryly. "I'll call you at 1000 hours tomorrow at Headquarters, to check in."

"You said you'd be in Tuesday night." Cynthia nods at her.

"I'm afraid so." "I have an op going at 2000 hours in MTAC." "I don't need you there, so go on home at 1800 hours."

"I'll see you Wednesday morning then." Cynthia smiles and walks off towards the bar.

Ducky slowly approaches Jenny. "Easy on him Jenny." Ducky chuckles.

"I'm going to strangle him Doctor." Jenny hisses.

"It's a good thing you're suite is several floors above mine." Ducky laughs as the elevator doors open. "I'll see you when you get back to work." He smiles and steps inside the elevator.

Gibbs approaches and has over heard some of Jenny and Ducky's conversation. "What's that suppose to mean?" He asks sharply. The doors for the other elevator open, Jenny ignores his question and steps inside with Gibbs following behind her.

Inside the bar

Tony, Ziva, Abby, McGee, and Cynthia are sitting around the bar. "Last night in Philly." Abby sighs and drinks her beer.

"Ducky went up to his room." McGee says softly.

"He looked tired McGee." Ziva answers dryly.

"I wonder when Jenny is going to snap out on Gibbs." Tony ponders and sips his martini.

"As soon as they get into their suite." Cynthia laughs.

Inside the elevator

As the elevator approaches their floor, Gibbs has had enough of the silent treatment that he's been getting from his lover. "You've been extremely frigid since the restaurant." He growls at her.

"I have no clue as to what you're talking about." Jenny sighs at him. The elevator stops on their floor, the doors open and Jenny steps out.

Gibbs walks out and limps behind her down the hallway. "You know damn well I can't keep up with you." He groans at her.

Jenny swipes the keycard into their suite and unlocks the door and steps inside the room, as Gibbs walks into the room. Jenny slams the door behind him. "What's that for?" He furiously asks her.

"Maybe you wouldn't be limping around as much, if you would of done what you were told to do." Jenny screams at him. Gibbs looks up at her with a questioning look. "Give me a break Jethro, you weren't in our suite when I called you, you were at Independence Park."

"You had one of my agents spy on me." Gibbs snarls at her.

"Whose agent?" Jenny sarcastically laughs and stalks into the bedroom.

Gibbs limps into the bedroom and glares over at Jenny. "My agent." He growls at her.

"Agent McGee was on my Protection Detail, so he was my agent." Jenny corrects him and begins to take off her heels.

Gibbs begins to unbutton his shirt. "I don't like to be spied on." He barks at her.

"You do the same thing to me." Jenny hisses at him.

"When?" Gibbs asks at her. Jenny rolls her eyes at him. "So I ask McGee what house you're at, when I come back from a stake out, or I'm working late."

"It's still considered spying." She says bitterly and begins to unbutton her blouse.

"My spying is for good reasons." Gibbs growls at her.

"Like mine isn't." Jenny sighs in frustration, and then glances towards the living room. "You left the lights on." Jenny laughs at him.

"You expect me to limp out in there to shut them off." Gibbs snaps at her bitterly.

"You limped all over the city today with no problem, and besides you're not drunk to shut them off yourself."

Gibbs limps out into the living room and shuts off the lights. "You going to keep throwing that in my face also Jen." "And by the way eavesdropping on my phone conversations is considered spying on me also." He says angrily and limps back inside the bedroom.

"Nobody told you to have your damn speaker phone on with Mike, and the only reason I was spying on you, is the conversation was about me." Jenny bitterly reminds him.

"I had a hang over that day." Gibbs groans.

Jenny narrows her eyes at him. "Come up with a better one." She laughs and takes off her blouse.

"I did!" Gibbs answers sharply and takes off his shirt.

"Why you didn't want to make love with Hollis?" She answers sarcastically.

"Maybe if you would have been putting out, I wouldn't have been with Hollis." Gibbs growls at her.

Jenny glares up him. "You had a mouth when you came back from Margarita Safari, I wasn't a mind reader Jethro." She hisses at him.

"Weren't you dating my Doctor?" He snaps at her.

"When you first came back to NCIS I was dating him, then we broke up a few weeks later."

"Why?" He grins down at her.

"Same reason why Hollis dumped you." Jenny smirks at him and finishes getting undressed.

"Because of me." He shrugs.

"Yes!" Jenny answers and walks into the bathroom.

Gibbs sits on the bed and takes off his boots, then removes his jeans and t-shirt. "Am I getting a rub down tonight?" He asks softly.

Jenny walks out of the bathroom wearing her robe. "After the stunt you pulled today, hell no." She snaps at him.

"So you're going to be pissed at me for how long?" Gibbs grunts.

"Until I feel like it." Jenny laughs at him.

"It won't look good at the President's event tomorrow night." Gibbs snorts at her.

"I can act, remember." She snaps and sits down on the bed, and grabs her glasses and book from the nightstand.

"You're not pulling that stunt with me here." Gibbs growls at her, grabs the book out of her hand, and tosses it down on the floor.

Jenny puts her glasses down on the nightstand. "One of us is sleeping on the couch tonight and it's not going to be me." She hisses and stands up.

"You think I'm sleeping on that sofa with my knee the way it is." He furiously asks her.

"Well maybe you should of stayed off of it, like you were told to." Jenny answers sharply.

"We're at an impasse Jen, so why don't we call this argument a draw." Gibbs sighs in frustration.

"Why so you can shut me up?" Jenny snaps at him sarcastically.

"That will never happen." Gibbs laughs at her.

Jenny pulls the covers back on the bed. "You stay on your side of the bed and keep your hands to yourself." Jenny warns him.

"I have zero control over my bodies actions when I'm asleep Jen." Gibbs chuckles at her.

"You have zero control over your bodies actions when you're awake."

"You got that right." Gibbs smirks at her. Jenny glares down at him. "You don't have much control either, remember the shower this morning." "I had you begging."

"Quit changing the subject, I'm pissed off at you, and when we get into an argument, you always bring up something sexual about us." Jenny sighs bitterly.

"Because I find that we're wasting our energy on arguing, when we could be making love." He says smoothly. Jenny walks over to the window and takes in the view of the city. Gibbs gets out of bed, shuts off the lights, and limps over to her. "Jenny!" He whispers. Jenny turns and looks up at him. "Come here!" He nods down at her. Jenny buries her face up against his chest. "I'm sorry!" He apologizes and puts his arms around her.

"You just broke one of your rules." She laughs against his chest.

"I can break them with you." He snorts against the top of her hair.

"I'll keep that in mind the next time we get into an argument over you're rules." She chuckles.

Gibbs pulls her face up. "The Director doesn't get off that easy." He laughs, then leans down and tenderly kisses her on the mouth.

In the bar

"I wonder if Gibbs has to sleep on the couch." Tony chuckles.

"We'll find out tomorrow morning." Ziva giggles.

"I won't!" Abby pouts.

Gibbs and Jenny's Suite

In a sitting position in bed, Jenny cries out as Gibbs enters her body. Gibbs goes down on to his back. Jenny slowly begins to make love to him.

Ten minutes later.

Gibbs is propped up against the pillow watching his lover gasping for breath up against his chest. "Jenny!" He smirks down at her. Jenny exhausted, glances up at him. Gibbs tenderly caress' her face, and pulls Jenny's face up and kisses her on the mouth.

Breathlessly Jenny pulls away. "We have to be up at 0600 hours." She reminds him.

"You're spoiling our mood." Gibbs chuckles.

Jenny slowly begins to kiss his chest. "We'll have plenty of time for this in Mexico, at the end of next month." She says softly, leans up, and kisses Gibbs on the mouth.

"Shoulder is killing me." Gibbs groans.

Jenny rolls off of him and goes to her side of the bed. "I'll look it over in the tub tomorrow morning." She says softly and pulls Gibbs up against her from behind.

"Sounds good!" He yawns and closes his eyes and drifts off to sleep.

In the bathroom

0615 Hours

Gibbs and Jenny are in the hot tub making love. Jenny clutches on to the back of his hair as he thrusts up against her. "Jethro I beg you." She screams in pleasure.

"Few more minutes." He grunts.

"I've already climaxed." She moans out.

"Can I go for a second one?" He smirks.

"If you want me to pass out." She pleads with him.

"I'm almost there." He moans out.

"Come on!" She begs him and bites down on to his shoulder.

Gibbs thrusts one final time and climaxes inside of her. Exhausted Jenny buries her face against his shoulder. "You going to look at my shoulder." Gibbs asks softly and glances down at her.

"Let me regain my faculties first." Jenny mutters against his shoulder. Gibbs pulls Jenny's face up and kisses her on the mouth. Jenny breaks away from his kiss. "That's not helping matters much, and you being inside me still is a major distraction."

"Took you long enough to notice." Gibbs chuckles at her.

"It was hard not to ignore Jethro." She chastises him. "Turn around." She asks softly. Gibbs turns around and has his back facing towards her. Jenny begins to look over his shoulder.

Gibbs relaxes at the feel of her hands on him. "The problem with you touching me like that, I usually want to fall asleep afterwards." He sighs in contentment.

"You can do that after the City Hall tour." She smiles at him.

0730 Hours

Gibbs hears a knock on the door, walks over, and opens the door. "Morning boss." Tony says and walks into the suite, then notices Jenny stepping out of the bedroom putting her blazer on. "Director!" He smiles at her.

"Good morning Tony." She says softly.

Down in the lobby

Ziva and McGee are waiting. The elevator door opens with Tony stepping out first, and then Jenny and Gibbs walk out behind him. Gibbs glances over at Ziva and McGee, who quickly walk outside. "How's the knee boss?" Tony asks softly.

"Better DiNozzo!" Gibbs mumbles and waits for Ziva to give the all clear in his earwig.

Outside

"All clear Gibbs." Ziva says softly.

Gibbs, Jenny, and Tony walk outside. "Ziva, McGee, I want the two of you to cross the street first, then DiNozzo I want you to follow behind them." Gibbs says firmly.

Ziva and McGee walk across the street, as they get half way across the street Tony follows behind them. Gibbs leans in back of Jenny and whispers in her ear. "Your wearing that perfume on purpose Madame Director." He grumbles.

Jenny steps off of the curb and on to the street. "I don't know what you're talking about Agent Gibbs." She answers innocently and begins to follow Tony.

Gibbs follows behind her. "Don't play innocent with me, you know damn well it makes me crazy." He growls in protest.

Jenny stops and whispers in his ear. "Payback for the bath tub." She purrs and walks away.

Gibbs glares over at her. "Hey!" He groans at her.

Tony shakes his head at them. "And you two get on us for acting unprofessional on the job." Tony sighs bitterly.

"He's acting unprofessional, not me Agent DiNozzo." Jenny laughs and steps on to the sidewalk.

City Hall

Half an hour later

Mayor Michael Nutter is waiting for Jenny in the hallway outside of his office. "Director Shepard!" He smiles at her as Jenny approaches him with her Protection Detail following behind her.

"Mayor Nutter." Jenny smiles and reaches for his hand.

Mayor Nutter returns the gesture. "Not very often that I get to do a private tour of City Hall, with a Federal Head of an Agency." He smiles at her, and then notes Jenny's Protection Detail. "They here for the tour." He asks softly.

"The tour only, our breakfast meeting will be private, I don't bring my Protection Detail with my during meetings." Jenny answers firmly.

Gibbs glances over at Tony and Ziva. "DiNozzo, David, go for breakfast, and then McGee and I will go out next." He instructs them.

"Thank you boss." Tony smiles and walks off with Ziva.

Nutter glances over at Gibbs. "You recovering from that take out slide by Captain Sterling." Nutter asks softly.

"I'll live sir, I am a Marine." Gibbs nods at him.

"Chief Ramsey and some of Philly's finest will be on hand at the breakfast." Nutter informs Jenny.

"I know Chief Ramsey when he worked with Metro PD." Jenny smiles at him.

At a breakfast meeting inside a conference room

0900 Hours

"I've been lucky that I haven't lost any agents in almost a year." "I lost three in a week to terrorists." Jenny nods up to Chief Ramsey.

"Mine are career criminals that the courts keep releasing." Ramsey answers sharply.

"The unknown terrorist." Jenny sighs bitterly.

Half an hour later

As the meeting is beginning to wind down, Captain Sterling approaches Jenny. Jenny rolls her eyes at him. "You better quit while you're ahead." She snaps at him.

"I can't seem to take no for an answer." He grins down at her. Jenny glares up at him. "And your Protection Detail isn't here to cover for you." He smirks at her.

Jenny opens up the door to the conference room. "Try down the hallway ass hole." She answers sharply.

Sterling shakes his head at Jenny. "Nice vocabulary Jenny." He chastises her.

Jenny folds her arms up at him. "Let's make this clear, since we are following proper protocol procedures, you are Captain Sterling, I am Director Shepard, you will not refer to me by my name out in public while I'm on the job." She says angrily.

"Does the Director use that kind of language on the job?" Sterling frowns at her.

"It comes in handy, when I'm dealing with men all day long." Jenny smirks at him.

Down the hallway

Tony notices Jenny and Sterling arguing by the doorway near the conference room. "Crap!" Tony grimaces.

Ziva turns, looks, and rolls her eyes at Sterling. "She's getting irritated by the minute." Ziva sighs.

Gibbs and McGee return from breakfast, McGee quickly spots Jenny and Sterling going at it. "Man!" McGee answers sharply.

"What's the matter?" Gibbs asks roughly.

"Sterling wouldn't take no for an answer in the bar the other night." Tony answers bitterly. Gibbs glances up over at the doorway to the conference room and spots his lover losing her temper on Sterling.

Doorway to the conference room

"Maybe if you would have been more lady like to me in the bar." Sterling groans at her.

"Why because I wouldn't take a drink from you?" Jenny laughs at him.

"And maybe a dance or two." Sterling smirks at her.

Gibbs approaches Sterling from behind and bumps him with his right shoulder. "She only dances with me." Gibbs growls and glares at him.

"Special Agent Gibbs, do not make a scene here." Jenny warns him as Gibbs gets face to face with Sterling.

Ramsey walks out of the conference room. "Is there a problem Director Shepard?" He asks firmly.

"Yes, I was just referred to by an insubordinate by my name." She answers and glares over at Sterling. "And I do not like to be harassed when I'm off the job, which he clearly did on Saturday night in the bar at the Ritz Carlton Hotel, the Concierge had to escort him out of the building." Jenny informs him.

Ramsey looks down at Sterling in disappointment. "Back to your precinct Captain, and I will discuss this matter with you later on today." He says bitterly at him. Sterling quickly storms down the hallway.

Gibbs is about to go after him. "Jethro!" Jenny snaps at him impatiently.

"Why didn't you tell me about him yesterday?" Gibbs groans at her in protest.

"And what were you going to do about it on a bad leg and shoulder?" She asks him as he rolls his eyes at her to avoid the question. "Exactly!" She hisses.

Nutter walks out of the conference room. "Ready for the tour Director." He smiles at her.

City Hall Observation Deck

Tony glances up at the Comcast Center. "You mean the Comcast Center does not have an observation deck." Tony frowns.

"I'm afraid not." Nutter sadly answers.

Gibbs and Jenny are standing at the other end of the observation deck looking over at the ships in the Delaware River. Gibbs smirks down seductively at his lover. "Jethro stop it." She sighs in protest.

NCIS Headquarters

Cynthia's Reception Area

1030 Hours

Cynthia's desk phone begins to ring. "Director Shepard's Office, how may I assist you?" She asks softly.

Center Square

Starbucks

"How was the train ride in this morning?" Jenny asks softly from her table inside the coffee shop.

"Fine!" "I want to thank you for the weekend ma'am." Cynthia smiles at her.

"You kept me sane Cynthia." Jenny laughs "Between the kids constantly squawking, and Gibbs." Jenny answers and rolls her eyes. "Anything major going on?"

"No, all is quiet." Cynthia answers softly.

"Figures, it will all begin, the moment I step through the door tomorrow evening." Jenny groans.

"Look on the bright side, you lose Gibbs for the day." Cynthia giggles.

"I still have to listen to Ziva and Tony bicker." Jenny sighs.

"You calling in tomorrow." Cynthia sheepishly asks.

"Same time, if anything major happens, call me on my cell." Jenny answers dryly.

"Yes ma'am." Cynthia smiles and hangs up.

Jenny pushes the end button in on her Blackberry and looks up to find Gibbs giving her the stare from the counter. Jenny gets up and approaches him. Gibbs takes out his earwig and removes his COM. "You better be half dressed when you enter our bedroom, this afternoon when this conference is over with." He smirks at her.

"I won't have time for that." She sighs at him and walks for the door.

Gibbs limps along and catches up to her at the door. "You'll have the time." He whispers in her ear and opens up the door. He glances over at McGee who's standing next to the Towne Car. "McGee!" He nods at him.

"Coming boss!" McGee says softly and walks over to him.

Gibbs glances over at Tony and Ziva. "You two behave yourselves." He growls at them.

"Boss!" Tony protests at him. Gibbs gives Tony and Ziva a glare of warning and walks off towards the Ritz with McGee.

In the Towne Car on the way to Independence Hall Jenny is giving Tony and Ziva her instructions for the day. "If I hear any bickering from the two of you today, I will restrict you to desk duty for a month, am I making myself clear." She warns them.

"Yes ma'am!" Tony says sharply.

"Yes Director!" Ziva answers firmly.

Singers Jewelry Store

1100 Hours

Gibbs is over at the counter picking up Jenny's engagement ring, plus the two wedding bands he had engraved. ""The ring was expensive, Mr. Gibbs." Greta smiles at him.

"Special Agent Gibbs." Gibbs corrects her and shows Greta his badge.

"First time I've ever seen an NCIS Agent, never even heard of your Agency until last November." Greta answers.

"That's an ongoing investigation, being conducted by the FBI, and hasn't even went to trial yet, so I'm not allowed to discuss it." He answers sharply.

"I see!" Greta smiles and glances down at the bracelet that Jenny gave him for Christmas. "Somebody special gave you that."

"Yes!" Gibbs nods at her.

"That's very expensive as well." She says and reads the Marine inscriptions on the top of the bracelet. Gibbs hands Greta a credit card. "Are you heading back today?" She asks as she swipes Gibbs' credit card.

"No, tomorrow after noon, I'm heading my boss' Protection Detail for the conference over at Independence Hall." Gibbs answers smoothly.

"Right the Global Anti Terrorism Conference is being held there the next two days." She answers and hands Gibbs his card back and a pen for him for his signature on the store's receipt.

"Yes!" Gibbs answers and signs the receipt.

Greta hands Gibbs a copy of his receipt and a bag containing Jenny's engagement ring and the two wedding bands. "When are you going to propose?" She smiles.

"Soon!" Gibbs smiles at her. "Thanks for you're help." He answers and walks out of the store.

Independence Hall

1330 Hours

Tony and Ziva are waiting outside along with several other agents. "This is so boring." Tony whines.

"Tony, we are on the Director's Protection Detail." "I would rather work with Gibbs or McGee any day out of the week." Ziva sighs at him impatiently. Tony spots a hot looking FBI Agent standing near by and begins to drool. Ziva rolls her eyes at him. "Tony!" She scolds him.

"I can look, besides the Director will be inside for hours." Tony smirks at her and slowly walks over to the attractive FBI Agent. "Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, NCIS." Tony smiles at her.

"I'm Special Agent Roxanne Douglas, FBI." She answers and shows Tony her engagement ring.

Amused at Tony's latest failure at picking up an attractive woman. Ziva begins to laugh at him. "Serves him right." She snickers at him.

"What a nice ring you got there?" Tony grins at her.

"I'm here working Agent DiNozzo, not here to be picked up, and I don't think your Director would like to hear that you were trying to pick up women on the job, while working on her Protection Detail." She says bitterly.

Tony begins to mumble and walks away from her. "I see you were put in your place." Ziva giggles at him as Tony walks over to her.

Table 31 Plaza Cafe

Gibbs and McGee are eating lunch outside. Unknown to Tony, Gibbs had his earwig on, was monitoring his entire conversation with Ziva, and over heard Agent Douglas' remarks to him. "DiNozzo!" He says sharply.

"Boss!" Tony answers with surprise.

"Need I remind you of your job assignment for the day?" He warns him.

"No!" "But she's inside with how many other officials." Tony shrugs.

"Another reminder, that I almost lost her a few weeks ago and California." Gibbs says roughly.

"She ditched us in Los Angeles, boss." Tony reminds him bitterly.

"And there was a reason why she ditched you DiNozzo, you're easily distracted." Gibbs growls at him. Tony makes a face over at Ziva, knowing that Gibbs is right. "Quit screwing around, and do your job, or I'll head slap ya."

"Want me to head slap him for you Gibbs." Ziva chuckles.

"No David." "I'm eating lunch with McGee, I'll be monitoring your conversations from here on out." He instructs them.

Tony shuts off his COM and waves Ziva over. Ziva also turns off her COM. "He wasn't being serious on the job this morning." Tony grumbles.

"The difference is Tony, we're surrounded by FBI, Secret Service, AFT, and how many other foreign agencies, and it will make the Director look bad." Ziva admonishes him.

At Table 34, the waiter is approaching Gibbs' table with lunch. "Boss, if I may say so, you should not have thrown in California, the Director did ditch them." McGee says sadly.

"If that would have been me, she wouldn't have gotten away." "She blew her Protection Detail for Twenty One hours in Paris, McGee." Gibbs answers sharply and begins to cut into his steak.

"I didn't know that." McGee frowns.

"I did, and so did DiNozzo and David." Gibbs answers and bites into his steak.

"So how long are you going to keep up your over protectiveness?" McGee asks and takes a sip of his glass of wine.

"Why somebody complaining?" Gibbs growls.

"Yes, the Director was yesterday, she said it was the one thing she enjoyed about her day, is that you weren't up her ass all day long, and that's a direct quote." McGee informs him.

"I've almost lost her three times in the past year." Gibbs bitterly reminds him.

"The Capital would not have happened if you would have let us go to the Director for the warrant." McGee sighs at him.

"Don't remind me McGee." Gibbs answers roughly.

"So don't keep reminding Tony and Ziva on their failure in California then."

Gibbs nods down at the younger agent. "You're right!" He smiles down at him. Gibbs' cell phone begins to ring. "Yeah, Gibbs!" He answers.

NCIS Headquarters

Abby's Lab

Abby is sitting at her desk in the backroom. "I miss you." She frowns.

"I miss you also Abs." Gibbs smiles.

"What are you doing?" Abby smiles.

"I'm eating lunch with McGee." Gibbs answers and grabs a French fry from his plate.

"Its so boring with out you guys here." Abby sighs.

"We'll be back tomorrow night." Gibbs says smoothly.

"I heard that the Director has come in tomorrow night." Abby asks.

"She has to be in MTAC for an op." Gibbs answers and bites into his fry.

"I'll meet you at your house with my boyfriend Hayden, you wanted to move Kelly's bedroom set over to the garage." She asks.

"Yes, I wanted to crate it up myself." Gibbs smiles.

"That is so sweet that you're giving Kelly's bedroom set to Amira." Abby says softly.

"I didn't want a stranger to have it Abs." Gibbs nods.

Abby spots Ducky walking into the lab. "I have to get back to work, see you tomorrow night." She smiles and hangs up.

Ducky walks into the back room, and notes the smile on her face. "Gibbs I gather." He says and sits down on the corner of the desk.

"Yes, I miss him, them." She frowns.

Palmer walks in, finds Ducky in the backroom, and walks over. "Doctor Mallard!" He nods over at him.

"Hi Jimmy!" Abby smiles at him.

Palmer notices Abby's Phantic doll on her desk. "What is this?" He laughs.

"My Phanatic, I made it myself." "It's to keep Bert company."

"Doctor Mallard, told me that you guys had a wonderful time over the weekend." Palmer smiles at her.

"We did South Street, Friday night and clubbing in Olde City, went to the game on Saturday afternoon, Tony and I went to the Zoo on Sunday." "We had a blast." Abby beams with excitement.

Independence Hall

1530 Hours

Jenny steps outside to find Tony and Ziva waiting for her. "You're done early." Tony smiles at her.

"Things got done early Agent DiNozzo." Jenny answers dryly.

"I suppose you want to stop some where before we head back to the hotel." She answers, then glances up and spots several reporters including Jenny's personal favorite ZNN's Shelly Tomlinson. "And here they come." Jenny sighs.

Shelly Tomlinson and several local reporters approach Jenny and put a microphone into Jenny's face. "Director Shepard, can I have a word with you." She asks bluntly.

"If it's about the current investigation into the attempt on my life, no comment." Jenny answers sharply.

"But the trial was pushed back until next year." Channel 10 reporter asks her.

"I said no comment, this matter is an on going investigation by the FBI, and NCIS is not allowed to discuss anything on this case." Jenny answers firmly and then glares over at Tomlinson. "As I've state on several occasions." "I am here for the Global Anti Terrorism Conference, and I will be attending President Obama's event at the Constitution Center tonight." "So if you will excuse me, I have to get back to my hotel to get ready."

"Will Agent Gibbs be escorting you tonight?" Tomlinson curiously asks her.

"That is none of your business." Jenny angrily snaps at her.

"You made it our business last January at the Commander In Chief Ball." Tomlinson smirks at her.

"My private life is none of yours or the public's business." Jenny answers angrily at her.

Noting that Jenny is about to explode, Ziva steps in between her and the reporter. "This interview is over." Ziva instructs Tomlinson.

Tony grabs Jenny by the arm and escorts her away from Tomlinson, before she does something that she'll regret in front of the camera. "Now you know how Gibbs feels." Tony laughs at her, with Ziva following behind them.

Inside the Towne Car.

"I came this close to beating the crap out of her." Jenny fumes.

"Calm down Director, your going to be at your hotel soon enough, and I'm sure there will be more reporters waiting for you outside." Ziva warns her.

Gibbs and Jenny's Suite

Ten minutes later

Gibbs is in the bedroom putting Jenny's engagement ring and their wedding bands in his gun case, as he turns the lock, he hears the door to their suite slam. "I didn't do a damn thing today." He groans.

Out in the living room

Jenny is pouring herself a glass of bourbon. Gibbs walks out and approaches her from behind. "Your back early." He asks her. Taking in Jenny's silence. "What did DiNozzo do now?" He grumbles.

"Reporters, that nosy ZNN bitch, I almost beat the crap out of her." Jenny answers bitterly and takes a healthy gulp of her drink then proceeds to pour another glass.

"Good thing I wasn't there then." Gibbs smirks.

"You'll be there tonight and tomorrow afternoon." Jenny chuckles and gulps her drink.

"Getting drunk before the Gala." Gibbs asks roughly.

"I'm pissed off, got any better ideas." Jenny answers and slams her glass down on the mini bar.

"A few, but you would have to get out of that suit first." Gibbs grins at her and begins to unbutton her blouse.

"I told you that we didn't have time for-" Gibbs quickly shuts up his lover and kisses her on the mouth. Jenny grabs on to the front of his shirt and deepens his kiss.

Reading Terminal Market

Tony, Ziva, and McGee are sitting down eating an early dinner. "I'm starving!" Tony says as he begins to inhale his cheese steak.

"Wonder if Jenny has calmed down yet." Ziva giggles and eats her kosher hoagie.

McGee raises an eyebrow at them. "That bad!" He asks.

"I had to step in between Jenny and Shelly." Ziva laughs.

"I would pay to see Jenny in the ring with her." Tony laughs.

"Jenny would have her on the ground with in two seconds." Ziva chuckles.

"I couldn't believe how strong Jenny is Ziva." Tony notes.

"The woman is in great physical shape for her age Tony, keep that in mind." Ziva nods at him and sips her soda.

"I'm wondering if Gibbs got her to cool off her temper yet." Tony ponders.

"I'm sure he has his ways Tony." Ziva giggles.

Gibbs and Jenny's Suite

In the bedroom

Gibbs is on top of Jenny making love to her, as he deepens his thrusts against her. Jenny digs her nails into his back. "Watch the left shoulder." He growls at her.

"My hands are no where near you're shoulder." She hisses and finds his mouth and aggressively kisses him on the mouth, as Jenny kiss becomes more demanding, Gibbs rolls on to his back and brings Jenny on top of him. Jenny cries out as Gibbs' hands go down to her waist and pulls her up against him.

Gibbs gets them into a sitting position; he pulls Jenny closer to his body slipping deeper inside of her. "I should thank this reporter." He smirks.

"Why?" She answers and begins to kiss his neck.

"It brought the Director out of hiding and into the bedroom." He mischievously grins at her.

"Be careful what you wish for Agent Gibbs." She purrs and kisses him on the mouth and shoves Gibbs on to his back.

As Jenny aggressively begins to move on top of him. "Me and my big mouth." Gibbs moans out in pleasure.

Ten minutes later

Exhausted with sweat Gibbs watches Jenny drop down into his arms as they both climaxed at the same time. "How am suppose to move after that?" He breathlessly asks.

Jenny gasping for breath buries her face against his chest. "Still can't pace yourself with the Director." She laughs and looks up at Gibbs with a smug look on his face. "And do not throw the desk in my face, because I was drunk, and my shower at the office, it's an enclosed space." She hisses in protest.

"Keep in mind it took me four years, drunk or not, I still got to you." He answers with a satisfied smirk on his face.

Ten minutes later

Gibbs strokes Jenny's hair as she has her face pressed against his belly. "You need to get ready."

Jenny glances up at him and presses her chin on to his belly. "You're spoiling the mood." She answers softly.

"You need any help in the shower." He grins down at her.

"That's if you're knee can survive it." Jenny smirks up at him.

In the bathroom

In the shower

Five minutes later.

Gibbs laughs down at Jenny as she has her face buried against his chest. "You should of kept you're mouth shut, Shepard." He snorts at her. Jenny moves away from him, grabs the bottle of shampoo, and begins to shampoo her hair. "We'll resume this when we get back." Gibbs answers and grabs a bar of soap and a washcloth.

"We don't have anything planned for tomorrow morning anyway, so we can sleep in until 0900 hours." Jenny answers and begins to lather up her hair.

In the living room

1900 Hours

Gibbs dressed in his tux hears a knock on the door and walks over and opens it up. Tony smiles at him and walks into the suite. "You look snappy in your tux boss." He grins at him. Jenny walks out of the bedroom wearing a plum colored strapless evening gown. Tony's eyes pop out of his head. Gibbs glares up at him. "Sorry boss." He apologies and clears his throat.

"You keep saying it, and you keep looking at her like that." Gibbs growls at him.

Jenny picks up her matching wrap and purse from the end table. "I'm ready!" She answers.

Down in the lobby

Ziva and McGee are waiting over by the elevator, Tony's voice comes into their earwig that the elevator door is about to open. "I'll be over by the front door." McGee nods and walks off. The elevator door opens, Tony gets out first with Gibbs and Jenny following behind. "Wow!" McGee answers as he glances over at Jenny.

Tony's voice comes over through his earwig. "Get your mouth back into place Probie and go outside." He instructs him.

McGee goes outside and spots the reporters waiting outside. "Oh joy!" He groans.

Back in the lobby. "I take it that the reporters are out front." Tony asks McGee.

McGee's voice comes over Tony's earwig. "Ton's of them." He sighs.

Gibbs encircles Jenny's arm. "Let's get this over with." Jenny says dryly.

Outside

Tony walks out the door and notices that the reporters are outside waiting for Jenny. "Ziva, head for the limo." He instructs her from his COM. Ziva walks out the front door and quickly rushes over to the limo. Gibbs and Jenny follow behind. "You take the Director's front McGee, I'll take her back." Tony smirks at him.

"You better not be having your eyes on my ass Tony." Jenny hisses at him.

"Would I do that ma'am?" Tony innocently asks her. Jenny gives him a glare of warning. "Ok, let's get this show on the road." Tony laughs and takes his place behind Jenny. The reporters slowly approach Jenny. "Director Shepard is not granting any interviews at this time, so would you back off please." Tony asks sharply.

"Agent Gibbs can I have a word with you." Tomlinson asks and shoves a microphone in his face.

"No!" Gibbs growls and shoves at the microphone. Tony quickly escorts Gibbs and Jenny into the limo, with Ziva closing the door behind them. Tony and McGee rush over to the driver's side of the limo.

"Unbelievable!" Jenny snaps as Tony and McGee get inside the vehicle.

"I was about to shove that microphone up her-" Jenny glares up at Gibbs and quickly shuts him up.

"I had a better place in mind." Ziva winks at him from the front seat.

The limo pulls away from the hotel. "One of these days, I would like to take Shelly into a room and beat the living crap out of her." Jenny mutters.

National Constitution Center

2100 Hours

Tony, Ziva, and McGee are standing next to Jenny. Ziva glances around the room in awe. "First time I've been in here." McGee says softly.

"It's my second time." Tony smiles.

Ziva takes in Jenny's bored body language. "Looks like Jenny would rather be some place else." Ziva notes.

"Gibbs also!" Tony chuckles.

McGee glances over as President Obama walks over to Jenny. "President wants to chat with her." McGee says smoothly.

"She turned down a Deputy Director job at Homeland Security." Ziva answers.

McGee narrows his eyes at her. "Good or bad thing." He asks.

"Good for us, but bad for her, really would of moved her career wise." Tony frowns.

"Wonder why she would turn down a job opportunity." McGee ponders.

"Gibbs!" Tony smiles.

Half an hour later

Gibbs and Jenny are standing over at the bar. Gibbs glances down at her cleavage. "Your not helping matters much." She sighs at him and takes a sip of her glass of red wine.

"Can't be helped Director." He smirks at her.

"After the President leaves, we'll leave." She smiles at him.

Against the wall, Tony, Ziva, and McGee are watching over Jenny. Tony begins to check out Jenny from behind. Ziva shakes her head at him. "Tony, you're pushing your luck with her." She hisses at him.

"I was wondering if she went to a tanning salon." Tony sheepishly asks. Ziva begins to laugh. Tony raises an eyebrow over at Ziva. "Ok, clue me in."

"We use to go to the nude beaches in the French Riviera." Ziva smiles at him mischievously.

"Everything!" Tony drools.

"Yes, we're not that shy." Ziva purrs.

"Any nude beaches in Virginia or Maryland." Tony questions.

"Jenny was on Gibbs' boat last weekend Tony." Ziva snickers

Tony looks over at Jenny. "Boss wouldn't allow that." Tony says in disbelief.

"Boss has no control over her." McGee laughs.

Ritz Carlton Hotel

Hotel Lobby

2300 Hours

Jenny is saying good night to Tony, Ziva, and McGee over at the elevator. "The two of you have a train to catch back to DC at 0600 hours." She reminds Tony and Ziva. "Tim I'll see you at 1030 Hours." She says softly.

"We won't miss it ma'am." Tony smiles at her.

"I'll see you first thing Wednesday morning back at Headquarters." "Good night!" She answers and walks over to the elevator.

Tony glances over at the main desk and notices Gibbs talking to the manager, before joining Jenny over at the elevator. "Last night in a Five Star hotel, why not get a night of romance in." Tony grins over at him.

Gibbs and Jenny's Suite

Five minutes later

In the doorway to their bedroom, Jenny aggressively kisses Gibbs on the mouth, as she deepens her kiss, she pulls his shirts from his waistline and slowly begins to unbutton his shirt. Gibbs' hands are on Jenny's back, unzipping the back of her dress. There's a knock on the door, Gibbs breaks away from his lover's kiss. "Room service!" He answers.

"Let me get out of this dress, while your taking care of that." Jenny answers and walks off for the bathroom.

Gibbs walks out of the bedroom and approaches the door. He opens up the door. The Bell Hop walks in with a cart with a bottle of champagne with two glasses and a bowl of strawberries. "Strawberries and Champagne as you requested, Agent Gibbs." Bell Boy nods down at him. Gibbs tips the Bell Boy. "Thank you sir." He says in appreciation and walks out of the room.

Gibbs picks up the bottle of champagne, the two glasses and the bowl of strawberries and walks into the bedroom. "You better not be taking all night long, I don't know why you bother, I prefer you naked." He says roughly and puts down the champagne bottle, glasses, and bowl of strawberries on the nightstand next to Jenny's side of the bed, as he waits for Jenny, Gibbs gets undressed.

Jenny walks in naked, standing in the doorway. "Who says I was putting anything on?" She smirks at him.

Gibbs turns and looks at her. "Don't make me hobble all the way over there." He growls impatiently.

Jenny slowly walks over to him. "Your knee had no problems holding up my weight in the shower earlier." She teases him sensuously. Gibbs shoves Jenny down on to the bed, as Jenny goes down on to her back, she pulls Gibbs on top of her, and begins to kiss him on the mouth.

Half an hour later

Gibbs is cuddling with Jenny in bed, while drinking champagne. "We haven't done this since Paris either." Jenny says softly and takes a sip from her glass.

"No!" Gibbs chuckles and drops a strawberry into Jenny's glass.

Jenny turns and looks up at him and takes in his look. "You are up to something again." She presses him.

"No I'm not." Gibbs shrugs.

"Yes you are, and your going to make me wait again, just like Hawaii, and just like your boat." She sighs in frustration and grabs a hold of his chin.

Gibbs puts his glass down on the nightstand. "I have no clue as to what you're talking about Jen." He answers bluntly.

"I'll get it out of you." Jenny purrs.

"No you won't." Gibbs smirks at him.

"You keep forgetting about my interrogation skills."

"That's because I taught you them." Gibbs snorts at her. Jenny narrows her eyes up at him. "Ok some of them." He chuckles at her. Jenny dumps her glass of champagne on to his chest. "Like that's going to work either."

Jenny leans over and puts her glass on to the nightstand. "But I did make you crack in Paris with this method." She says seductively and begins to kiss his chest. Gibbs groans out with sexual excitement as her tongue circles his right nipple, slowly she runs her tongue down his ribcage.

"Hey!" He growls in protest as she begins to nip along his ribcage. Jenny's mouth works it's way down to his belly where the strawberry from her champagne glass has landed. Gibbs winces in pain as she bites down on to his stomach. "You did that on purpose." He barks and shoves Jenny on to her back. Gibbs grabs the bowl of strawberries from the nightstand and throws them on to her chest and stomach.

Jenny looks up in horror as Gibbs grabs the bottle of champagne and begins to shake it up. "You wouldn't dare." She hisses at him.

"Try me!" He grins at her mischievously and sprays her with the bottle of champagne.

"Jethro!" She screams in protest. Gibbs tosses the bottle off to the side and begins to nibble along her waistline. Jenny grabs on to the back of his hair as his mouth and tongue master her belly and ribcage. Gibbs finds a strawberry and bites down. "I didn't bite down on you that hard." Jenny winces in pain.

"The other night you did." Gibbs reminds her, and slowly begins to master her chest with his mouth and tongue.

"Oh god!" She cries out as his tongue circles around her harden peak of her right breast. Gibbs slowly works his way over to her left breast and slowly teases her nipple with his tongue, beside herself with the foreplay. Jenny pulls his face up and kisses him firmly on the mouth. Deep kisses are being exchanged by them, as their kiss intensifies, Jenny's hands go down below and begins to touch his arousal.

"Damn it!" He grunts as she strokes on to him.

"Then do something about it." She answers and wraps her legs around his waist. Gibbs enters her body and begins to thrust up ageist her. To stifle an on coming cry, Jenny finds his mouth and kisses him passionately.

Gibbs wild with need and raw desire moves slowly, rhythmically inside of her, with longer deeper thrusts. Jenny's hips arch forward responding to each thrust. "Crap!" He groans out as her body paces herself with his in a frenzied unstoppable rhythm.

Jenny begins to dig her nails into his back in response, her hips meeting his. "Harder!" She screams.

"You trying to kill me." He grunts and complies to his lover by thrusting harder strongly inside of her, savoring the tightness around his harden length, with one final thrust Gibbs collapses on top of Jenny from exhaustion from holding back his release. Jenny caress' his sweaty hair and lulls him into a deep sleep.

"I guess I'll have to wait until Mexico to see what you're up to." She yawns and closes her eyes.

0900 Hours

The alarm clock goes off, exhausted from making love off an on during the night with Gibbs, Jenny buries her face into her pillow and ignores it. "Jen!" Gibbs groans in protest against her shoulder from behind.

"Five more minutes." She whines and puts the pillow over her head.

"We have to check out by 1100 hours." Gibbs yawns and looks up and finds his lover's head under the pillow. "You're not a morning person." He chuckles, grabs the pillow, and tosses it on the floor.

"Especially when I've only had about three hours of sleep." Jenny moans.

Gibbs gets his weight off of her and rolls Jenny on to her back. "You use to make love with me all night long and still function in work ten years ago." He laughs and leans down and tenderly kisses her on the mouth.

"My body is ten years older Jethro." She yawns and shoves him off of her, then slaps at the alarm clock.

"Coffee or shower first." He asks and gets out of bed.

"Shower, and shower only, you've completely worn me out." Jenny sighs in protest.

Gibbs raises his eyebrows at her. "Me, you wore me out." He growls at her and walks off for the bathroom.

NCIS Headquarters

Squad Room

0900 Hours

Tony and Ziva are catching up on their paperwork at their desks, when Abby rushes into the Squad Room and attacks Tony from behind. "Abs, I can't breathe." Tony gasps.

Abby releases him, rushes over to Ziva's desk, and affectionately hugs her. "I missed you guys." She frowns.

"Abby I saw you in the lobby Monday morning." Ziva smiles at her.

Abby pulls away from her. "I'll attack the Director tonight." Abby smiles.

"She won't be in until 1800 hours at least." Ziva answers dryly.

"I'm behind in my work, so I'll see her." "Then Gibbs will get it at his place later on, me and my boyfriend Hayden are suppose to help him move Kelly's bedroom set over to the garage, so he can crate it up and ship it out to Mike down in Mexico." Abby smiles.

"That is so sweet that Gibbs is giving Amira, Kelly's bedroom set." Ziva says softly.

"Why keep it, since him and Jenny won't have any kids." Tony says sadly.

"She was having a ball watching the kids play in the Kids Fun Zone before the game on Saturday." Ziva says with a smile.

Cynthia's Reception Area

1030 Hours

Cynthia is at her desk working, when her phone begins to ring. "Director Shepard's Office, how may I assist you?" She answers softly.

Gibbs and Jenny's Suite

In the bedroom

"Good morning Cynthia." Jenny smiles as she packs her suitcase.

"Morning Director, last day in Philadelphia." Cynthia smiles.

"I can't wait to get into my own bed." Jenny answers and glances over at Gibbs, who gives her a mischievous smirk as he's getting dressed. "So I can sleep." She sighs.

"I take it Agent Gibbs is near by." Cynthia giggles.

"Of course he is." Jenny mutters as she closes her suitcase. Jenny walks into the bathroom so that she can talk to Cynthia alone on the phone. "Now that I'm alone, put as much as my paper work on my desk as you can." She instructs her.

"I take it you are staying late tonight." Cynthia questions her.

"Try all night, the paper work will give me an excuse to stay over tonight, I need to catch up on my sleep." Jenny yawns.

"Now that's a new excuse, avoiding your man." Cynthia laughs.

"Well if mine would let me sleep, I wouldn't be avoiding him." Jenny says roughly, then glances down at her watch, knowing that she's pressed for time. "I'll see you at 0630 hours on Wednesday."

"I'll see you then ma'am." Cynthia answers and hangs up.

Inside the bedroom, Gibbs is packing the rings inside his suite case. Jenny walks into the bedroom. "Aren't you finished packing yet Jethro." She asks him directly.

"I left something behind and had to pack it away." He answers smoothly. "That was close!" He says to himself and takes in a deep breath.

Two minutes later

Gibbs opens up the door to the suite and let's McGee in. "Bell Hop's are behind me boss." McGee answers sharply and steps aside to let the Bell Hop's pass him as they walk into the suite to retrieve Gibbs and Jenny's luggage.

Jenny tips the Bell Hop's before they enter the bedroom. "We'll be down in a minute." She instructs them.

Gibbs leans down and kisses Jenny. "Last kiss until tonight." He says and is about to walk away from her.

Jenny grabs a hold of Gibbs' elbow and stops him. "I might be staying over tonight in my office, depending on how late the op goes and paperwork." She answers and grabs her blazer from the back of the couch and puts it on. Gibbs rolls his eyes at her. "I had three hours sleep last night, and maybe about four the night before." "You can survive one night with out me in bed." Jenny groans at him.

Independence Hall

1300 Hours

Gibbs and McGee are standing outside at their positions. "Note I'm not picking up any FBI Agents boss." McGee chuckles.

"I use to do the same thing, before Jenny and I got back together McGee." Gibbs smirks.

1500 Hours

Jenny walks out the door and doesn't see any reporters. "Thank god." She answers with relief and walks over to Gibbs and McGee.

"Maybe because I'm here." Gibbs smirks down at her.

"Train will be departing at 1530 hours ma'am." McGee reminds her.

"We should be back in DC by 1745 hours." Jenny answers softly.

NCIS Headquarters

Abby's Lab

1800 Hours

Abby has the video feed from the parking garage up on her plasma screen. Ducky walks in and is surprised to find Abby in her lab working. "Abigail your still here." He smiles at her.

"Behind in my work." She answers and prints out a copy of a ballistics report.

Ducky glances up at the plasma screen and notices that Abby has the video feed from the parking garage on screen. "And that!" He asks and points up to the plasma screen.

"I'm going to sneak attack Mommy when she steps off the elevator." Abby smiles.

"I forgot that the Director has to work tonight." "Poor woman works way to hard." Ducky sighs in disapproval. Abby spots Jenny's Towne Car arriving in the parking garage and flies out of her lab and over to the elevator nearly knocking Palmer off of his feet.

"Abby watch it." Palmer groans in protest.

"Sorry Jimmy, but I have to get to the Director's office before she gets there first." Abby smiles and steps into the elevator.

Palmer narrows his eyes over at Abby as the elevator doors close, he turns and spots Ducky standing in the doorway to the lab. "Translation Doctor!" He asks in confusion.

"As Abigail would put it, Mommy's home." Ducky chuckles.

Squad Room

Abby is impatiently pacing in front of the elevator doors, the other agents in the room stare over at Abby like she's nuts, suddenly the elevator door opens, just as Jenny steps out. Abby jumps her. "Ok Abby!" Jenny laughs at her and returns her embrace. Abby squeezes her tight. "You stayed at work, so you could attack me as I got off the elevator." Jenny smiles at her.

Abby pulls away from her. "No Director, I have work to do in my lab." She smiles at her and takes Jenny's briefcase from her. Jenny begins to walk the hallway leading to the stairs for her office with Abby following behind her.

Jenny's Office

Jenny and Abby walk into the office, noting the paper work that is piled on top of Jenny's desk. "Don't you even think about it, you're exhausted?" Abby frowns at her, as Jenny puts down her pocketbook on to her desk and sits down behind her desk.

Unknown to Jenny and Abby, Ducky is standing in the doorway, glaring over at Jenny. "I agree!" He chastises her.

Abby puts Jenny's briefcase on top of the conference table. "We'll catch up tomorrow Abs, I need to review some of my e-mails and Intel for the op in MTAC." Jenny says dryly.

"Night Director, Night Ducky!" She smiles and walks out of the office.

"How many Caff -Pow's did she have today?" Jenny chuckles and takes her glasses out of her pocketbook.

Ducky walks over to the desk. "You look horrible!" Ducky berates her.

"I feel horrible!" Jenny sighs and opens up a folder to a case file, taking in Ducky's disapproving glance. "The op, should only run for an hour, I'm crashing on my couch tonight."

"At least you'll get some rest." Ducky chuckles.

Gibbs' House

Kelly's Bedroom

2000 Hours

Gibbs is looking around Kelly's empty bedroom, memories flood over him, of cuddling with Kelly on the bed reading bedtime stories to her, taking care of her when she had the flu, and Kelly's reaction to the bedroom set on her third birthday. Abby is standing in the doorway watching him. "You ok!" She asks.

"This room hasn't been empty since 1987." He answers choked with emotion.

"I gather Shannon painted it yellow when she found out she was pregnant with Kelly." Abby smiles.

"No!" Gibbs chuckles.

"When?" Abby presses him.

"I wanted to paint the room pink." "Shannon had objected to it." Gibbs laughs.

"Not all girls like pink Gibbs." Abby pouts.

"Shannon's favorite color was Lemon Chiffon." Gibbs smiles.

"I guess you flipped a coin to see who won out on the color." Abby giggles.

"No, I came home from work one day and found Shannon painting in Kelly's room." Gibbs shakes his head and laughs.

"Was the bedroom set a Christmas or a birthday present?" Abby asks.

"Birthday gift" "I built everything by hand."

"Amira is three." Abby asks.

"She just turned three a few months ago." Gibbs answers smoothly.

Hayden steps into the room. "Everything is tied up." He says firmly.

"Thanks for you're help Hayden, I really appreciate it." Gibbs nods at him.

"Give me a beer back at you're place and we'll call it a even." Hayden smiles at him.

"Deal!" Gibbs grins.

The Garage

2100 Hours

Abby and Hayden gently put Kelly's dresser on to a pallet. "Hopefully it doesn't get damaged on its way to Baja." Abby frowns over at Hayden.

Gibbs walks in carrying three bottles of beer and approaches Abby and Hayden. "I'll help you with the crate." Hayden says and takes his bottle of beer from Gibbs.

"That I'll work on it alone." Gibbs answers and hands Abby her beer.

"Gibbs you shouldn't be lifting." Abby pouts at him.

"It's not that heavy Abs." Gibbs shrugs.

"Jenny will have a fit." She sighs.

"Jenny will be at work and won't find out." Gibbs chuckles.

Abby puts her arm around Gibbs' shoulder. "What Jenny doesn't know-"

"Won't hurt her." Hayden finishes.

"No, us!" Abby giggles.

"Where did you hear that from." Hayden laughs.

"From Jenny!" Abby laughs


	26. Desk Work

July 29th 2009

Squad Room

0700 Hours

McGee walks out of the elevator. Abby quickly attacks him and squeezes him hard. "Abby!" He groans in protest.

Ziva glances over her shoulder from her desk. "You're turn McGee." She giggles.

Agent Caldwell is returning from the lounge and begins to laugh at McGee. "Director Shepard got attacked when she got off the elevator last night." He laughs and walks into his cubicle.

""I bet she was thrilled by that." Tony chuckles from his desk.

"Abby let me go." McGee grumbles at her.

Balcony in front of MTAC

Jenny is talking with several agents near the railing. "Have a safe trip to Athens." She says softy, then glances down at McGee, who's getting mauled by Abby over by the elevator. "Abby I order you to let Special Agent McGee go." She chuckles at her.

"Thank you ma'am." McGee sighs in relief.

Abby releases McGee and glances up at Jenny. "Well McGee, Mommy got it worse than you did last night." Abby giggles.

The agents working at their desks in the Squad Room burst out laughing at Abby. Tony grimaces from his desk. "Oh boy!" Tony sighs inwardly.

"Abby, Gibbs' conference room now." Jenny orders her and storms over to the elevator.

Tony waits for Jenny to get inside the elevator. "Hey the favorite is in trouble for a change." Tony laughs and pumps his fist into the air.

"What did I do?" Abby shrugs over at McGee.

"You called her Mommy in front of the other agents, that's fine when you're alone in the lab or off the job." McGee frowns at her and walks off.

Abby slowly makes her way over to the elevator, as the doors begin to open. Jenny is standing over in the corner giving Abby her version of the stare. Abby cringes and steps inside the elevator. Jenny pushes the button for her floor. As the elevator gets in between Gibbs' floor and her floor Jenny flips over the switch. "On the job, it's Director or ma'am, even Gibbs' team, and Ducky know that Abby, the Mommy comment is fine in the lab with Gibbs' team or off the job." "Got that." Jenny frowns at her.

"Sorry it just slip out, just like Gibbs slips out calling you by your nick name." Abby apologizes.

"He does not slip it out, and I hate being called by my nick name, notice he's the only one that calls me that."

Over in Gibbs' section, Gibbs walks in coffee in hand. "Good morning!" He nods at his team and approaches his desk.

"It's not a good one for Abby." Tony chuckles.

Gibbs turns and gives Tony the stare, when he doesn't answer right away. "I'm not a mind reader DiNozzo." He growls.

"Abby, called the Director Mommy in front of the entire Squad Room." Ziva sighs in disbelief.

"Not good!" Gibbs groans and is about to walk off for the stairs.

"Their in you is conference room." McGee informs him.

Inside the elevator

Jenny and Abby are sitting on the floor talking. Jenny is showing off her new Blackberry. "I got it this morning." Jenny smiles.

Abby is looking over at the games. "Keep Tony away from your phone." Abby teases her.

"Trust me I will." Jenny laughs and gets up from the floor. "When we get out, you go down the stairs, and I'll give you the Director glare, it will give Tony something to gossip about."

"That's something new." Abby giggles and gets up from the floor.

"Gibbs and Fornell do it all the time." Jenny chuckles and flips the switch over to the elevator, several seconds later the elevator stops on Jenny's floor, the doors open. Abby walks out trying to keep a straight face. Jenny follows her from behind, glaring at her as she walks off for her office. Abby quickly rushes down the stairs and tries not to laugh. Jenny walks into her office.

Ton cringes from his desk when he hears Jenny slamming her office door shut. "She's really pissed off." Tony nods over at Gibbs. Gibbs gets up from his desk and rushes over to the elevator, where Abby is waiting to go back down for her lab. The elevator doors open, Abby steps in with Gibbs following behind her.

Gibbs waits for the elevator doors to close. "You alright!" He asks.

Abby can no longer contain herself, she bursts out laughing against Gibbs' shoulder. "Fine, that was for show for Tony." She giggles.

"He bought it." "So did I." Gibbs laughs.

"I didn't get screamed at by her, she just said it was inappropriate to call her Mommy like that in front of the other agents in the Squad Room." Abby nods at him.

Jenny's Office

Jenny steps out of her office. "I'm heading home to get a shower, then I'm off to my 0900 Hour meeting with Congresswoman Spencer." "And I will also have lunch with the SecNav and Special Agent Yates at La Tasca at 1200 Hours." She says dryly. "Remind Agent Gibbs of his 0900 appointment with Doctor Mallard and of his restriction to desk duty until I speak with Doctor Mallard."

"Yes Director!" Cynthia answers softly. As Jenny walks out of the office, Cynthia picks up her phone.

Abby's Lab

Gibbs and Abby are in the back room talking. "Thanks for the help last night Abs." "You and Hayden were a big help." He smiles at her. His cell phone begins to ring. "Yeah, Gibbs!" He answers.

"Good morning Agent Gibbs." Cynthia smiles.

"Cynthia, what does the Director want?" Gibbs grins.

"To remind you of your 0900 Hour appointment with Doctor Mallard, and of your restriction to desk duty until she speaks with Doctor Mallard."

"I see she has you doing her dirty work for her." Gibbs growls.

"No, she's out of the building, busy day Agent Gibbs." "Fund raising meetings." Cynthia answers sharply.

"Out of the building all day." Gibbs grunts.

"And what will be your excuse when you're not at your desk Agent Gibbs." Cynthia sighs.

"Coffee run." Gibbs chuckles.

"Doubtful that she'll believe you." Cynthia laughs at him.

"So I'll get screamed at later on." Gibbs smirks and hangs up.

Autopsy

0915 Hours

Gibbs is sitting on the examining table with his shirt off getting check over by Ducky. "Shoulder seems to be improved." Ducky answers and steps in front of Gibbs shaking his head at him at his latest war wounds on his chest and abdomen. "What is it with you two?" Ducky sighs.

"I've told you before Duck, it can't be helped." Gibbs chuckles.

"I expect this from younger couples or teenagers." Ducky grumbles.

"She's the only lover that, I've experienced this with Ducky." Gibbs smiles.

"Your back is just as worse as your front." Ducky says and shakes his head at Gibbs, referring to the deep scratch marks that are on his back. "Now let me look at your knee, I take it there are more war wounds to look at down there."

"No, just above the waist." Gibbs laughs.

"Thank heavens!" Ducky sighs with relief.

Fifteen minutes later.

"No way!" Gibbs growls at Ducky and puts on his t-shirt.

"Do you want to go on your outing with Zach this weekend?" Ducky bitterly reminds him. Gibbs flops down on to a stool next to the table in defeat. "Soon as the Director comes back from her meetings, I will inform her." "Anthony will do fine in your place."

"What am I suppose to do in the mean time?" Gibbs groans in protest.

"Stay off of the leg." "And minimize your physical activities with a certain red head at night." Ducky warns him.

"That has no affect on my knee Doctor." Gibbs mischievously grins up at Ducky.

"Jethro!" Ducky sighs at him and walks off towards the sink.

La Tasca

1155 Hours

Jenny and Cassie Yates are sitting at the bar as they wait for the SecNav to arrive for lunch. "I'm still shocked by you're offer ma'am." "There are other agents that are more qualified than I am for the position." Cassie says with surprise.

"I wanted you." Jenny smiles at her.

"Does Gibbs know?" Cassie chuckles.

"Only Cynthia knows." "I won't make the official announcement until I get back from my vacation in Mexico." Jenny answers dryly.

"Who's going to take my place in Norfolk?" Cassie questions.

"Special Agent Helen Wheeler!" Jenny informs her. "I'm going to have a conference call with her in MTAC on Friday morning."

"Is she any good?" Cassie inquires.

"Third best." Jenny answers firmly. "I'm starting up a Domestic Anti Terrorism Response Team, and I want Helen as Team Leader."

"My team!" Cassie answers in surprise.

"Yes!" Jenny nods at her. "NCIS got a lot of funding this summer, I'm going to use the funding to move the Cyber Division in an unused floor at the Navy Yard." "After the floor is renovated and the Cyber Division moves in, I'll have the Domestic Anti Terrorism Response Team operating out of the old Cyber Divisions section."

"I have a Probationary Status Agent that looks up to you." Cassie smiles at her. "Hannah Pollard!"

"I'm nothing to be idolized over." Jenny shrugs at her. "I hope Helen's attitude towards Probie's has improved since the last time I saw her." Jenny grumbles.

"You know her?" Cassie asks.

"Yes!" Jenny groans at the memory. "Gibbs and I ran an op with her in New Orleans, when I was a Probationary Status Agent." "She had no use for Probie Agents while working an op."

"I gather something went wrong." Cassie inquires.

"It would have." Jenny sighs, and then glances over at Cassie. "But I broke a direct order from Helen and because of that, I saved her life and Jethro's."

"I guess Director Morrow wasn't thrilled with you." Cassie laughs.

"I got written up by him, Jethro refused to sign my disciplinary action paper and he got written up also." Jenny laughs.

SecNav walks into the restaurant. Cassie glances over at the door. "SecNav has arrived."

"He's never late." Jenny chuckles and gets down from her barstool.

SecNav walks over to them. "Your early!" He questions.

"I just wanted to go over some things with Special Agent Yates, while we waited for you." Jenny answers firmly.

Their waiter approaches them. "I'll show you to you're table now." He answers.

As Jenny, Cassie, and the SecNav are walking over to their table. "How was the conference in Philadelphia?" He asks and pulls out Jenny's chair.

"Fine sir!" She answers and sits down.

The waiter pulls out Cassie's chair. "Thank you!" She smiles at him.

SecNav sits down in his chair. "I see you've accepted Director Shepard's officer." He smiles over at Cassie.

"I'm over whelmed by the offer sir." Cassie says softly.

"You've earned the promotion." He nods down at her. "Weren't you on Special Agent Pacci's team over in Norfolk?"

"Yes, he trained me as an agent." Cassie says dryly. "I took over as Team Leader of his team, when Chris was murdered."

SecNav takes a menu from the waiter. "Could you bring over a bottle of champagne?" He asks the waiter.

"On its way sir." He smiles at him and walks off.

"You and Agent Gibbs still going away to Mexico at the end of the month?" He asks Jenny and opens up his menu.

"Yes, if nothing major comes up." Jenny says firmly.

"You've been putting to many hours as it is of late, a week away will do you some good." He answers and reads his menu at the same time.

Autopsy

1500 Hours

Ducky and Palmer are looking over at an X-ray when Jenny walks in through the door. "Over here!" Palmer points towards the top of the shoulder.

"Your right Mr. Palmer, how observant of you." Ducky chuckles and turns his head as he hears the familiar sounds of Jenny's heels clicking on the floor. "Director, I was about to call you."

"I stopped at autopsy before I head up to my office." She says sharply, then glances at Palmer to leave the room.

"I have something I have to take up to Abby's lab." Palmer answers and walks off.

Ducky waits for Palmer to walk out of the room before he speaks. "Desk duty for the rest of the week." He orders.

Jenny chuckles at the thought of a grumpy Gibbs. "His poor team." She laughs.

Squad Room

Ten minutes later

Gibbs is sitting at his desk, bored out of his mind. Tony, Ziva, and McGee return from a crime scene. "What's the matter boss?" Tony smirks at him. Gibbs gives him a glare of warning. "Ducky told us at the scene that you're on desk duty until Friday."

"Hell will freeze over, before I'm stuck at this desk." Gibbs growls at him.

Unknown to him, Jenny has entered his section and has over heard him. "I believe it's already frozen over for you boss." Tony laughs, as Jenny slowly approaches Gibbs' desk with out being noticed.

"Nobody is going to keep me at this desk." Gibbs laughs at him.

McGee raises an eyebrow over at Gibbs. "So your going to disobey a direct order again boss." He questions.

"The Director isn't back yet from her ass kissing sessions." Gibbs answers sarcastically.

"My office, now." Jenny says angrily.

"You could have warned me that she was standing right behind me." Gibbs grumbles over at Tony. He stands up, turns, and faces Jenny. "Hi Jen!" He grins down at her.

"I believe I had a similar conversation with our Forensic Scientist this morning Agent Gibbs." Jenny hisses at him, and storms off for the elevator.

Gibbs hobbles his way over to the elevator. "Get real!" He answers bitterly. Jenny glances over at the Probationary Status Agents that are returning from the lounge. The doors to the elevator begin to open. Jenny gestures for him to get inside. Gibbs steps inside. "You coming in Director." He grunts at her.

"I should have had you walk up the stairs." She snaps and steps inside the elevator.

Cynthia's Reception Area

Gibbs limps in through the doorway with Jenny following behind him. "Cynthia hold all of my calls, except for the SecNav, and anything for MTAC." Jenny instructs her.

"Yes ma'am." Cynthia answers.

Gibbs walks into Jenny's office and flops in a chair at the conference table. Jenny slams her office door behind her and walks over to the front of her desk. "Ass kissing sessions." She answers and glares down at her lover.

"Well they are." Gibbs chuckles.

"My ass kissing sessions, may get the funding for some new equipment in Abby's lab and for the Cyber Division as well." Gibbs shrugs at her and puts his feet up on one of the other chairs. "I'm tired of this argument with you."

"It seems like we haven't had it for awhile." Gibbs laughs.

"It seems to pop up, when your ego gets in the way." Jenny hisses at him and leans back against her desk.

"Just because I refuse to take desk duty for a week." Gibbs answers in disbelief.

"If you prefer, I'll send you home for the week." Jenny sighs at him in exasperation, walks over behind her desk, and sits down.

"You wouldn't do that." He growls at her. Jenny puts on her glasses and gives him a glare of warning. Gibbs gets up from his chair and is about to leave the office.

"Jethro!"

"Hum!" He stops and looks back over at Jenny, whose pointing towards the plasma screen up on the wall. "That's cheating!" Gibbs growls as he watches the video feed from the Squad Room on the plasma screen.

"I wouldn't have to resort to cheating if you would learn to behave yourself." Jenny answers bitterly and opens up a case file.

"What time are you getting off tonight?" Gibbs asks roughly.

"When I feel like it." Jenny sarcastically answers.

"I'm getting the cold shoulder because of the ass kissing comment."

"And being disrespectful to me, when I told you to get up into my office, there was no reason for that." Jenny sighs.

"I'm not sleeping on the couch tonight." Gibbs grumbles.

"You still have your bed at your place." Jenny snaps at him.

"Not for long." Gibbs smirks at her.

"You could always sleep in your boat also."

"I'll keep you guessing tonight." Gibbs grins at her.

"Remember I have my books to keep my occupied." Jenny laughs at him.

"The books can't do to you what I did to you on Tuesday morning, keep that in mind Director." Gibbs chuckles at her, opens up the door, walks out, and slams the door on his way out.

"Son of a bitch!" Jenny hisses at him in frustration.

The lounge

Fifteen minutes later

Gibbs and Palmer are walking out of the lounge when his cell phone goes off for an in coming text message. Gibbs picks up his phone and flips it over. "Damn!" He groans in protest.

"Problem Agent Gibbs!" Palmer sheepishly asks.

"I left my glasses at my desk, just got a text message." He sighs in frustration.

"Want me to read it." Palmer asks him. Gibbs nods and hands Palmer his cell phone. "It's from the Director, she said she can see you from here also." He answers sharply. Gibbs turns and glares up at the camera. "With the two of you, I don't want to know." Palmer answers and hands Gibbs his phone back and walks away.

Gibbs continues to glare up at the camera. "The next time I get you into an intimate situation, you're going to be screaming." He answers under his breath and walks off.

The Garage

2200 Hours

Gibbs is putting some camping equipment into the crate that is he's sending down to Mexico. "Highly doubt that Mike has any camping equipment at his place." He says and steps away from the crate.

Ten minutes later

Gibbs has his feet propped up on his coffee table. "Wonder if Mike's at the Cantina." He ponders and flips over his cell phone.

Baja, Mexico

The Cantina

Mike is sitting at the bar flirting with Camilla as she works. "Save the energy for later on." He smirks at her.

"Don't worry Gringo, I'll have plenty of energy for you." She purrs and walks off.

"You better!" Mike cackles and lights up a cigarette.

The Bartender walks over to Mike. "Senor Franks, telephone."

"Damn Probie!" Mike grunts and takes the phone from him. "What's up Jethro?"

"The crate with Kelly's bedroom set is getting shipped out tomorrow." Gibbs says smoothly.

"Probie you shouldn't have." Mike answers with emotion.

"I don't want a stranger having Kelly's bedroom set."

"You said you were sending some paint along." Mike asks sharply.

"Yeah, four gallons." "I would like to have the room painted before I get there, so I can just concentrate on fixing you're roof." Gibbs groans at him.

"You're spending entire vacation fixing up my roof." Mike grunts.

"No!" Gibbs laughs.

"Jenny anxious about going down." Mike inquires.

"Yes!" Gibbs chuckles and shakes his head. "She knows I'm up to something, and it's bugging the hell out of her."

"You're frustrating the crap out of her." Mike cackles.

"Yep!" "Besides fighting and having sex with her, I get off on driving Jenny crazy." Gibbs brags.

"Speaking of which, where is she?" Mike asks.

"Work!" Gibbs growls.

"Pissed that she's at work." Mike mutters and takes a sip of his Corona.

"No I'm pissed at the Director, and I won't see Jenny tonight, the Director will be coming home with her." Gibbs grumbles.

"You got to the Director once before." Mike laughs.

"You got a point." Gibbs snorts and glances down at his watch. "I'm going to check to see if Mata Hari is home from work yet." Gibbs chuckles.

"Good luck!" Mike cackles and hangs up.

Jenny's Bedroom

Jenny is lying in bed reading some case files when Gibbs limps into the bedroom. Jenny rolls her eyes at him as he approaches the bed. "This is my room now, and I'm not getting banned to the couch, or the garage or even my boat." He growls at her, sits on the edge of the bed, and begins to take off his boots.

"Fine, you stay on your side of the bed." Jenny hisses at him, grabs a pillow, and puts it in between her side of the bed and Gibbs'.

Gibbs shakes his head at her. "Real mature Jen." He chuckles at her as Jenny gets up from the bed and grabs the case files and puts the files on top of the dresser. "How long are you going to keep this up?" He asks sharply and pulls his t-shirt over his head.

Jenny walks over to her bedroom window, opens up the drapes, and begins to look outside. "Until I feel like it." She mutters.

Gibbs gets up from the bed and begins to take off the rest of his clothes. "You going to bed, or you going to sulk all night long." He chastises her.

"I can do both." Jenny snaps and walks over to the bed and turns off the light on her side of the bed, she drops her robe on to the floor and climbs into bed, and pulls the covers over her.

Gibbs glances down at his lover exposed back that's facing him. "Now that's definitely cheating." He growls with sexual frustration.

"See something that you can't have." Jenny laughs.

Gibbs flops down on to the bed and goes down on to his back. "Yes!" He groans.

"Sex isn't going to get you out of this argument unlike Sunday night." Jenny answers with a sigh of irritation.

0200 Hours

Gibbs is having a nightmare about the hostage stand off between Jenny and Young. In the nightmare, Young pulls the trigger on Jenny's gun killing her instantly. Gibbs sits up in bed shaking with his heart pounding in his chest. He glances down over at Jenny as she sleeps on her right side. He grabs the pillow from the middle of the bed and tosses it on to the floor. "Only way I'm going to fall back to sleep, is by cuddling up with you." He whispers and goes behind his lover and puts his arms around her waist as she sleeps.

0400 Hours

Jenny's alarm clock goes off, she awakens and feels Gibbs' arms around her waist from behind. "It's to early to be 0500 hours." Gibbs mumbles against her shoulder.

"Try 0400 hours, and would you get off me." Jenny groans in protest.

Gibbs begins to nuzzle the back of Jenny's neck. "You really don't want me to get off of you." He says and begins to kiss the back of her neck.

Trembling with desire for him. "I have to be in MTAC at 0600 hours." Jenny quivers.

Gibbs gets his weight off of her from behind and leans over Jenny. His hands venture down in between her legs and begin to stroke on her arousal. "Just a quick one." He groans and begins to nibble on her earlobe.

Jenny takes in a deep breath as his fingers go up inside of her. "You don't have a quick one." She moans in protest.

"Quit fighting me." He growls in frustration.

"Jethro, I have an important op, that I can not be late for." Jenny sighs in protest.

Gibbs rolls on to his back. "What about lunch time?" He asks.

Jenny gets out of bed and shuts off the alarm clock. "I have meetings scheduled all day, and I'm still pissed off at you." She hisses at him.

"We haven't made love since Tuesday morning, quit being a tease." Gibbs grumbles.

"You got a hand, use it." Jenny smirks at him.

"Why would I do that, when I have you right in front of me?" Gibbs growls in protest.

"Do not get any idea's about joining me in the shower." Jenny warns him and walks out of the bedroom.

"You are a major tease." Gibbs groans and picks up the covers and glances down at his erection.

Balcony in front of MTAC

1500 Hours

Cynthia is leaning up against the railing shaking her head in disbelief. Gibbs had slipped out of the building. "I pray to god that he's on a coffee run." She answers softly and walks back over towards the office.

Starbucks

Trish is working behind the counter, when the phone begins to ring. "Starbucks!" She answers softly.

Cynthia's Reception Area

"Trish, this is Cynthia Sumners, Director Shepard's assistant." 'Is Special Agent Gibbs there by any chance?"

"No, I haven't seen him since this morning?" She shrugs. 'Is there a problem?"

"Major one, the Director has him on desk duty until tomorrow, I hope he didn't sneak out of the building." Cynthia sighs.

Abby's Lab

Abby is looking through her microscope at her workstation when her phone begins to ring. "I wonder if that's Hayden." She smiles and picks up her cordless phone. "Hello!"

"Abby, its Cynthia, is Gibbs there?"

"No!" Abby smiles.

"He's not at his desk or the lounge." Cynthia groans.

Abby spots Ducky walking into the lab. "Hold on a minute." She says and pulls the phone away from her ear. "Ducky have you seen Gibbs?"

"No, why?" He asks and sits up on the counter.

"He's missing." Abby frowns.

Ducky shakes his head at her. "Are we shocked?" He chuckles.

Abby puts the phone back against her ear. "Cynthia, Ducky hasn't seen him either." Abby murmurs

"I pray to god that the Director does not come back early or try to call him." Cynthia sighs.

"If she does, let us know." Abby asks.

"I will." Cynthia answers and hangs up. Her cell phone begins to ring, spotting Jenny's name on the caller ID. "Good afternoon Director, how are the meetings going on at the hill?" She answers cheerfully.

Jenny's Towne Car

On her way back from 'The Hill'. "Cynthia you know damn well why I called." Jenny answers firmly.

"Not in the building ma'am, I've tried every where." Cynthia mumbles.

"Transfer my call down to Abby's lab." Jenny instructs her.

"Tracing his cell phone GPS."

"Of course!" Jenny mutters.

"One moment ma'am." Cynthia answers softly.

Abby's Lab

"I wonder if he went to Starbucks." Abby muses to Ducky,

"I doubt it." Ducky chuckles.

Abby's phone begins to ring. "I'll put it on speakerphone." She smiles and pushes in the button. "That was quick Cynthia."

"Abby I want a GPS trace on Gibbs' cell phone." Jenny orders her. Taking in Abby's silence on the other end of the phone. "Abby, do I have to remind you who you're talking to on the phone." She advises her.

"Abigail do as your told." Ducky says firmly.

"Figures you would be hanging around the lab Doctor." Jenny says roughly.

"I was in here when Cynthia was on the phone with Abby, Director."

Abby begins to type in Gibbs' phone number with the tracing program. Gibbs' location comes on screen. "He's over at the motel, where the Lance Corporal Jenkins got murdered."

"I was reading the case file on that this morning, I know where it's at." Jenny informs her.

"I gather he's in trouble." Abby frowns.

"Your right Abby, he disobeyed a direct order from me." Jenny answers sharply.

"Easy on him." Ducky chuckles.

"Doubtful Ducky!" Jenny mutters and hangs up.

Abby hangs up and is about to call Gibbs to warn him about Jenny. "Abby do not warn Gibbs." Ducky chastises her. "He needs to stay off that leg for a few days, it's also on my orders as well."

"I hate to see him get into trouble." Abby answers with a sad face.

"In this case, it's well deserved." Ducky chuckles.

Motel 6

On 4th Street

1530 Hours

Tony and McGee are inside the truck, when Jenny's Towne Car pulls up along side of it. "Tony!" McGee groans.

Tony pops his head from the back of the truck and spots Jenny getting out of the car. "Busted!" He snickers.

Ziva walks over to the truck and begins to laugh. "Where is he?" Jenny asks as she walks over to the truck.

Tony gets out of the truck and walks over to Jenny. "Questioning the manager." He grins at her.

"You finish questioning the manager." Jenny instructs him and walks off.

"Yes ma'am!" Tony says and quickly follows her from behind.

Inside the motel

Gibbs is standing over at the main desk questioning Ravi the motel manager. "Your story does not match up." He grunts at him.

"I'm telling you the truth." Ravi answers nervously. Jenny storms in with Tony following her from behind. "I'll be with you in a moment Madame." Ravi instructs her.

"I'm not here for a room." Jenny snaps at him.

"Jen!" Gibbs growls and glares over at her.

"Special Agent DiNozzo, finish questioning this witness, while I take Special Agent Gibbs, back to Headquarters."

"Yes ma'am!" Tony answers and walks over to the counter.

"I'm not going any where." Gibbs snarls over at Jenny.

"Boss, I think you better quit while you're ahead, you disobeyed a direct order from the Director already, and she's pissed off." Tony warns him.

"Nobody asked you for your opinion DiNozzo." Gibbs barks at him.

"I'm more than pissed off, now get into my car now." Jenny hisses at him. Gibbs storms out of the motel. "Carry on Agent DiNozzo." Jenny nods at him and walks out of the motel.

"What a temper, she like that all the time?" Ravi sheepishly asks Tony.

"Mostly around Gibbs, and politicians." Tony chuckles.

Jenny's Towne Car

Jenny gets inside of her car from the passenger side and slams the door behind her. "I ordered you to desk duty until tomorrow." She fumes at him.

"I can't sit around a desk all day long." Gibbs whines.

"Melvin, back to Headquarters." Jenny nods at him.

"Yes ma'am!" Melvin answers and starts the car up and pulls away.

"Want another week at your desk." Jenny snaps at him.

Gibbs narrows his eyes at her. "You wouldn't dare." He laughs.

"I'm your boss, you seem to keep forgetting that Agent Gibbs."

Gibbs leans over and whispers in her ear. "You're begging for it." He smirks.

"You wish!" Jenny chuckles.

"What time are you getting off tonight?" Gibbs asks smoothly.

"I have to be in MTAC at 2000 hours again." Jenny says softly.

"That's twice this week." Gibbs groans in protest.

"I'm in meetings all day long, and I have to work my op's around them." Jenny sighs in protest. Gibbs leans his head back against the seat extremely frustrated. "We only have a few more days of this, then the politicians on the hill go away for summer recess."

Jenny's Bedroom

2300 Hours

Jenny crawls under the covers and begins to kiss Gibbs' chest. Gibbs wakes up and finds his lover seducing him. "I wasn't expecting you home tonight." He answers with surprise.

"I like to keep you guessing." Jenny purrs and begins to run her tongue along his right nipple. Gibbs breath quickens with sexual excitement as Jenny begins to nibbe along his neck. Frustrated Gibbs pulls Jenny's face up and kisses her on the mouth, as he deepens his kiss, Gibbs rolls on top of her.

Twenty minutes later.

Gibbs has his face buried in between his lover's breasts, exhausted from their lovemaking. Content with the feel of Jenny's fingers stroking the back of his hair as he's about to doze off. "That always puts me to sleep when you do that." He mumbles against her chest.

"I know I have to up at 0400 hours again." Jenny yawns and closes her eyes.

Squad Room

0700 Hours

Tony is sitting at his desk reading his GSM Magazine. "Read mine yesterday." Ziva smirks from her desk.

Tony raises an eyebrow at her from his magazine. "You a speed reader." He groans.

"Your not reading, your looking at the pictures." McGee chuckles.

Tony glares over at McGee. "Nobody asked you McGeek." He grumbles at him.

Gibbs limps into his section coffee in hand. "Good morning!" He nods at his team, limps over to his desk, and sits down.

"Morning!" They address him back.

"Are we going to have day three of you and the Director at each other's throats?" Tony sheepishly asks.

Ziva glances over at Gibbs and notices a hickey on his neck. "I think the three day stand off is over Tony." She giggles.

Gibbs narrows his eyes over at Ziva. "And how would you know that Officer David." He growls at her. Ziva points to the right side of her neck and begins to laugh. Gibbs opens up his desk drawer, takes out a mirror, and spots the hickey on his neck. "I swear she does it on purpose." He groans in protest.

"I need to run down to Abby's lab, to see if those test results came back." Ziva says and gets up from her desk and walks off towards the elevator.

"McGeek and I have to question another witness." Tony answers and gets up from his desk.

"So looks like you're here with Ziva, Gibbs, don't try and sneak out, you really had the Director ticked off yesterday." McGee warns him.

Gibbs flashes back to the night before in Jenny's bedroom as she aggressively made love to Gibbs on top of him. "Tell me about it." Gibbs grins.

Tony smirks down at him and walks off with McGee following behind him. "I bet she was." Tony chuckles.

Abby's Lab

Abby and Ziva are gossiping about the hickey on Gibbs' neck over by Abby's workstation. "A big one right here." Ziva giggles and points to the right side of her neck.

"Does the Director have any?" Abby grins at her.

"No, but then again, there's always make up." Ziva laughs and winks at her.

Palmer walks into the lab carrying a sample for Abby and over hears Abby and Ziva laughing amongst themselves. "What's so funny?" Palmer asks.

"Gibbs has a hickey on his neck." Abby laughs.

"Hopefully that's an end to their fighting." Palmer sighs in relief.

"For now!" Ziva answers dryly.

"For now!" Palmer sheepishly responds and hands Abby an evidence bag, then walks out of the lab.

Abby glances over at Ziva with a questioning nod. "She's about to blow a gasket, ever since got out of the hospital a few weeks ago, Gibbs has been over bearing with his protectiveness." Ziva says and shakes her head.

"He loves her Ziva." Abby frowns.

"Jenny is not some damsel in distress Abby, very independent woman, who can take care of herself, by the way, I was her partner in Europe."

"One of these slow Saturdays that I have to work, I'm going to read up on Special Agent Shepard, she seems fascinating." Abby smiles.

"An excellent agent Abby." "I would rank her after Gibbs with agents that I've worked with." Ziva says with pride.

MTAC

0800 Hours

Jenny is having a conference call over the plasma screen with Special Agent Helen Wheeler from a conference room at the Naval Construction Battalion Center in Gulf Port, Mississippi. "You will take over as Team Leader of Special Agent Yates' team the week of August 17th at 0700 Hours." Jenny instructs her.

Gulf Port, Mississippi

Naval Construction Battalion Center

0700 Hours

"I was surprised by the promotion Director." Wheeler answers sharply.

"You were over due for one, and I want one of NCIS's best Team Leader's heading my Domestic Anti Terrorism Response Team." Jenny nods at her.

"Who's going to take over for me?" Wheeler asks.

"Nobody!" "NCIS is closing its Gulf Port operations down as of September." Jenny says firmly.

"I was surprised that you shipped our operations to this base after Pascagoula got closed in 2006." Wheeler shrugs.

"This wasn't my decision to shut down NCIS operations in Gulf Port, it was the SecNav's, and he feels that it isn't necessary." Jenny answers dryly.

"Does Gibbs know about my team moving to Washington at the beginning of next year." Wheeler smirks at Jenny.

"No he doesn't, nobody knows about the new team I've developed." Jenny answers and rolls her eyes up at Wheeler.

"I still see the resentment Director." Wheeler notes.

"It will always be there Special Agent Wheeler." Jenny snaps at her.

"If it had been any other agent, Director Morrow would have suspended their asses for disobeying a direct order from a Team Leader." Wheeler answers bitterly.

"You weren't my boss." Jenny smirks at her. "I didn't have to take orders from you." "And keep in mind, by disobeying you're director order, I saved your life and Gibbs."

Cynthia walks down the ramp to MTAC. "Excuse me ma'am." Cynthia interrupts her. Jenny turns and looks back at Cynthia. "Melvin and Hector are waiting for you in the parking garage."

"Grab my pocketbook from my desk and I'll be up in a minute." Jenny nods at her, then focus' her attention back on to Wheeler. "I'll be in Norfolk on the 21st of August." "That will be Special Agent Yates' last day in Norfolk before she goes on vacation." "I want to have lunch with the two of you."

"I'll see you then ma'am." Wheeler answers roughly.

"And the next time I see you Helen, you better wipe that smirk off of you're face, I'm not a Probationary Status Agent any longer." Jenny warns her then glances at Drew to cut off the feed for the plasma screen. "Drew call me on my cell if anything should happen with that op over in Manila." Jenny requests and begins to walk up the ramp.

"Yes ma'am!" Drew smiles at her.

Squad Room

Gibbs is pissed off at his desk bored out of his mind with nothing to do. "David where the hell are you?" He growls.

Ziva leans up on the partition behind his desk. "Right here Gibbs." She smirks at him.

Gibbs turns in his chair and glares up at her. "Don't ever do that to me again." He barks at her.

Ziva laughs and walks into Gibbs' section and approaches his desk. "It took me four years to sneak up on you." She chuckles.

"And it will be you're last." He grumbles.

"What can I do for you?" She asks with a giggle.

"Put the crime scene up on the plasma screen behind my desk." He grunts.

"You had no problem walking the city streets on a bad knee, but you can't walk over to Tony's desk to get the clicker for the plasma screen." Ziva sighs and walks over to Tony's desk to retrieve the clicker.

"You would have got it if I didn't have a bad knee." Gibbs snorts.

Ziva shakes her head and puts the crime scene up on the plasma screen. "What do you see?" She asks and walks over to his desk. Ziva takes in his puzzled look at something up on the plasma screen. "Don't even think about it." "Jenny was infuriated with you when she showed up at that motel yesterday, I don't want a repeat."

"Abby ratted on me." Gibbs grumbles.

Ducky approaches Gibbs' desk with an autopsy report and has over heard his conversation with Ziva. "And break a direct order from the Director, Gibbs, I was in Abby's lab yesterday, and she had her phone on speaker phone." Ducky informs him and drops off the folder on to his desk.

"Yes!" Gibbs smirks.

"You may be team leader Jethro, but our actual boss is the Director, keep that in mind." Ducky chuckles.

"I'm glad that somebody realizes that Doctor." Jenny's voice is heard as she walks over to the elevator.

Gibbs glares over at his lovers back as she steps into the elevator. "Why are you here Doctor?" Gibbs growls impatiently at Ducky and turns his chair to face Ducky.

"Checking up on you, per Director Shepard's request, and I want to examine your knee." Ducky nods at him.

"Her office, not going down to autopsy." Gibbs growls and gets up from his desk.

Jenny's Office

Fifteen minutes later

Gibbs and Ducky are sitting on the couch as Ducky examines his knee. "Well!" Gibbs asks impatiently.

"Starting Monday, you can return to regular duty." Ducky answers sharply.

"What about today?"

"Desk duty." Ducky instructs him.

"Get serious." Gibbs groans and gets up from the couch and puts his pants on.

"With rest today and over the weekend, you should be ready for regular duty by Monday." Ducky grumbles at him. Suddenly there's a knock on the door. "Come in Cynthia." Ducky chuckles.

Cynthia walks into the office. "Just checking to see if anybody is decent in here." She answers and smirks over at Gibbs.

As Gibbs sits down on the couch, he gives Cynthia the stare. "Jethro has everything covered my dear." Ducky laughs and gets up from the couch.

"Hopefully he'll be a good boy today, while the Director is away." Cynthia answers dryly.

"She already punished me last night." Gibbs smirks up at Cynthia as he's putting his boots on.

"I know I saw the latest war wound on your neck." Ducky sighs.

Jenny's Towne Car

1130 Hours

Jenny's Towne Car is pulling away from the Capital, relieved that her 11:30 lunch meeting has been canceled, she picks up her Blackberry and calls Cynthia back at the office.

Cynthia's Reception Area

"Director Shepard's Office, how may I assist you?" Cynthia answers softly from her desk.

"My 11:30 lunch meeting backed out on me." Jenny smiles.

"Are you heading back to your office?" Cynthia asks.

"No!" Jenny answers softly.

Cynthia glances down at her watch and notes the time. "I get it, want me to call him." Cynthia laughs.

"I'll text him, I'll see you when I get back." Jenny answers and hangs up.

Squad Room

Gibbs is sitting at his desk bored out of his mind, when his cell phone rings for a text message. He flips over his cell phone and notices that there's an incoming text message from Jenny. Gibbs grabs his glasses from his desk, puts on his glasses, and reads the message. 'The Kelly', ASAP. Gibbs smiles down at the message, before getting up from his desk, he glances over at Ziva and notices that she's doing paper work at her desk. Gibbs tosses an empty coffee cup and gets up from his chair and starts to walk out of his section. "I'll be timing you." Ziva warns him as he walks past her desk. Gibbs glares down at her, before walking off for the elevator.

'The Kelly'

1150 Hours

Gibbs walks down the steps and enters the Galley. "Jen!" He calls out and slowly makes his way over to the Sleeping Cabin, as Gibbs walks into the room, Jenny grabs him and shoves Gibbs down on to the bed. Gibbs smirks up in approval at his naked lover. "You're in a big hurry."

Jenny drops down on to the bed and crawls on top of him. "Shut up." She purrs and leans over and passionately kisses him on the mouth.

Squad Room

Tony walks in carrying a pizza. "I return bearing food." He nods over at Ziva as he walks over to his desk. Tony puts the pizza down on top of his desk and glances over at Gibbs' vacant desk. "Where's Gibbs at?"

"I've been looking for him for fifteen minutes." Ziva sighs.

McGee walks in carrying a two-liter bottle of soda. "Got the soda, since the pizza parlor wanted $2.50 for a two litter bottle of soda." McGee answers smoothly and takes in Ziva's exasperated expression. "What's with her?" He shrugs.

"Gibbs went AWOL." Tony groans and opens up the pizza box.

Abby rushes in. "Food!" She answers, and then notices that Ziva isn't a happy camper. "What's up?"

"Gibbs left his desk for a coffee run about twenty minutes ago, he should have been back five minutes ago." Ziva answers.

McGee walks over to his desk and begins to do a GPS corridance on Gibbs' cell phone. "He's over at Jack Creek Marina." McGee smiles and puts the trace up on the plasma screen.

"Right, he got a text message before he went on his coffee run, it must have been from the Director." Ziva nods.

Cynthia walks over to Tony's desk and has over heard part of their conversation. "Wonder if she's punishing him again." Cynthia giggles.

'The Kelly'

Ten minutes later

Exhausted from their love making Gibbs goes down on to his back heaving with exertion. Satisfied with herself, Jenny buries her cheek into his stomach. "What did you just do to me?" He asks between breaths.

"Think again, when you wake me up at 0345 in the morning for a love making session, when I have to be up at 0400 hours, I was very bitchy with the Tech's in MTAC this morning." She answers seductively and glances up at Gibbs who's completely out of it. Jenny slowly kisses his stomach and begins to master his chest with her mouth and tongue.

"Like that's helping." Gibbs moans out as her tongue circles around his right nipple.

Jenny's mouth works it's way up to his neck, she nips along the left side of his neck. "You can always get even with me in the shower." She whispers in his ear.

"After my body recovers."

Jenny presses her cheek up against his and closes her eyes. "All I want to do is fall asleep in your arms." She yawns.

Gibbs begins to rub Jenny's back to lull her to sleep. "You're the Director, you can come in late from lunch." He snorts.

"I have a video conference with SecNav, at 1315 hours." Jenny sighs.

"We still on for dinner tonight." Gibbs asks sharply.

"Yes, and it's seafood tonight Jethro."

"We haven't done that in awhile." He smiles at her. Jenny glances up at him as she feels his arousal up against her inner thigh. "Alright!" Gibbs laughs and shoves Jenny off of the bed.

In the shower

Fifteen minutes later

Gibbs is soaping up Jenny's back. "Admit it, you love it." He smirks at her.

"Do not!" She sighs in protest.

Gibbs grabs a hold of the hand held shower nozzle. "I'll get it out of you." He chuckles and pins Jenny up against the wall from behind.

"What are you doing?" Jenny hisses at him as the water from the water nozzle is aimed in between her legs. "You bastard!" She screams out in pleasure.

"I want a truthful answer from you." He grins at her as Jenny tries to squirm away from the shower nozzle.

"You're not getting one." Jenny cries out with pleasure.

"I'll get one." "I wonder what the punishment is for torturing the NCIS Director." Gibbs laughs.

"Come on." Jenny begs him.

Getting off with watching Jenny struggle at giving in to him. "This is fun, and my body doesn't even have to get tired from making you scream." Gibbs chuckles.

Jenny buries her face up against the wall. "Jethro I'm begging you." She screams out.

"You can beg all you want to, but I want an answer."

Jenny's fingers dig into the wall of the shower, desperately trying not to give in to him. Gibbs puts the shower nozzle up against her arousal. "Yes, are you satisfied?" She screams out in pleasure.

Gibbs hangs up the shower nozzle. "Extremely!" "Turn around I need to do your front." He smirks at her.

"I'll do my front, you get dressed." She snaps at him.

Gibbs bursts out laughing at her, then leans down and tenderly kisses Jenny on the mouth. "Alright!" He chuckles and steps out of the shower.

"Bastard!" She hisses.

"You're welcome!" Gibbs grins and walks out of the bathroom.

Anacostia Park.

1245 Hours

Gibbs and Jenny are sitting on a bench eating a hotdog. "You'll get even with me later." He chuckles.

"Mine will be an unexpected attack Jethro." Jenny warns him and takes a sip from his bottle of beer.

"So you're going to keep me in suspense."

"Why, you're doing the same thing to me?" Jenny sighs in exasperation.

Gibbs takes the bottle of beer from Jenny's hand. "Don't know what you're talking about Jen." He innocently answers and takes a sip of his beer.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about." "And I guess I'll have to wait until we get into Mexico." Jenny mutters in protest.

Gibbs narrows his eyes at her. "How do you know I'm up to something?" He smirks at her.

"Remember, I know how you think Jethro." Jenny answers dryly.

"What am I thinking now?" Gibbs chuckles at her.

"Something I can't do, until off working hours." Jenny smirks at him and stands up.

"Damn!" "X-rated or PG rated." He groans up at her.

"Nothing that we do in the bedroom is PG rated Jethro." Jenny laughs and tosses her hotdog wrapper into the trashcan.

"And I would give it a triple X rating on some nights." Gibbs grins and gets up from the bench, then throws his hotdog wrapper and beer bottle into the trashcan.

Jenny leans up and tenderly kisses him on the mouth. "We need to get back to Headquarters." She answers softly.

"So what are the plans for tomorrow." Gibbs asks and takes a hold of Jenny's left hand and begins to walk.

"No clue!" "That's why it's called a 'Girls Day Out' Jethro." Jenny laughs.

Squad Room

1300 Hours

Gibbs and Jenny walk out of the elevator. "I'll see you at 1800 hours." Jenny answers softly.

Gibbs gently puts his hand on the small of her back and walks Jenny over to the stairs. "The next five hours will be an eternity to me." He groans in protest.

"You'll survive!" Jenny giggles and walks up the steps.

"Figures you would get the last word in." Gibbs grumbles and walks off for his section.

"So where did you get off to Gibbs?" Ziva asks as Gibbs walks past her desk.

"None of your business Ziva." Gibbs growls and walks over to his desk and flops down into his chair.

Ziva e-mails Tony. 'New mark, left side.'

Tony over at his desk spots an in coming e-mail from Ziva and quickly opens it up and reads her e-mail. Tony bursts out laughing. McGee raises an eyebrow over at Tony from his desk, trying to figure out what he's laughing about. Tony forward's Ziva's e-mail to McGee. McGee bursts out laughing as he reads the e-mail and glances over at Gibbs' neck. "Something funny McGee and DiNozzo." Gibbs growls from his desk.

Tony innocently walks over to Gibbs' desk. "She got you again." Tony snickers and runs off for the elevator.

Gibbs opens up his middle desk drawer and retrieves a mirror, he glances down at fresh love bite on the left side of his neck. "Damn her!" He groans in protest.

Balcony in front of MTAC

"Problem Agent Gibbs." Jenny calls down from her perch against the balcony.

"Yeah, one you gave me." Gibbs barks at her from his desk.

Jenny giggles and approaches the eye scanner and scans herself into MTAC.

"So cruel!" Ziva snickers as she watches Jenny go inside of MTAC.

"Don't worry, I got even with her." Gibbs smirks.

1800 Hours

Tony is shutting his computer down for the weekend. "Beach time!" He grins with excitement, grabs his knapsack and rushes out of the Squad Room.

Ziva begins to turn off the lights on her desk. "Ready for the bar McGee." She asks softly.

"Big time, Abby will meet us there in a half an hour." McGee smiles at her and walks over to Ziva's desk.

Balcony in front of MTAC

"Recover from lunch time yet." Gibbs whispers in Jenny's ear as he escorts her over to the stairs.

"Yes!" She hisses at him and walks down the stairs with Gibbs following behind her. "That was low Jethro."

Gibbs bursts out laughing at her as they walk over the catwalk and down the stairs. "If you would have answered the question to begin with, you wouldn't have gotten tortured down there." He smirks at her.

"I have my means of torture Jethro." Jenny purrs and walks over to the elevator with Gibbs following behind her.

"Name it!" He snorts and pushes in the button for the elevator.

"Please!" Jenny sighs at him.

"I forgot about the icecubes." Gibbs grumbles at her.

"Like hell you did, and I can always sneak attack you with it when you least expect it." Jenny smirks at him.

Gibbs is about to answer her when McGee and Ziva approach them from behind as the elevator door begins to open. "Gibbs, Director." Ziva smiles up at them.

"Ziva, McGee." Gibbs nods at them and steps into the elevator with Jenny.

"Off to a bar." McGee asks as he steps into the elevator with Ziva.

"No, Seafood place near the marina." Gibbs answers smoothly.

"I'll pick you up at 0900 hours tomorrow morning Director." Ziva nods over at Jenny.

"Good to have a day out and unwind." Jenny smiles at her as the elevator doors close.

"What was last weekend?" Gibbs grunts at her.

"I still had you hovering over me." Jenny answers bitterly.

2100 Hours

'The Kelly'

Gibbs is cuddling with Jenny on the cockpit bench seat looking up into the stars. "This is my favorite time of the day, when it's just you and me, and no distractions." Gibbs answers and kisses the top of her head.

"I don't want to get up." Jenny whispers against his chest.

"Some point we're going to have to." Gibbs chuckles.

Jenny presses her chin up on his chest. "I guess cuddling is no longer a viable option." She smiles up at him.

"No!" Gibbs answers and pulls Jenny's face up and passionately kisses her on the mouth.

NCIS Bar

The gang minus Tony are over at the bar celebrating their weekend off. "It was so cool in the bar last Saturday night with Jenny." Abby smiles and takes a sip from her bottle of beer.

"You liked seeing her buzzed a little." Ziva laughs.

"The Director was drunk." Palmer sheepishly asks.

"No, just feeling the effects of the alcohol." Ducky chuckles.

"Gibbs is frustrating me." Abby sighs in protest.

"Why is that?" Palmer asks.

"When is he going to propose to the woman, he lives with her now, soon as Gibbs does some touch up repairs on his house, he's putting it up for sale." Abby frowns in frustration.

"You think maybe the Director isn't the marrying kind." Palmer ponders openly.

"If Jethro proposes to her, she'll say yes." Ducky smiles.

"He has three ex wives." Palmer notes.

"He didn't love any of his ex wives." Ducky answers sharply.

"Why marry a woman that you don't love?" Palmer asks and shakes his head.

"I can't answer that for you Mr. Palmer." Ducky grumbles.

Abby glances over at Ziva. "You said they were spending the night on 'The Kelly'." She asks with a wink.

"I'm suppose to stop by at 0900 hours tomorrow." Ziva answers and finishes her shot of tequila.

'The Kelly'

Inside the Sleeping Cabin

Gibbs is on top of Jenny aggressively making love to her, as he thrusts harder and deeper inside of her, Jenny digs her nails into his back. "You're making me crazy." She whispers in his ear.

Ten minutes later

Gibbs climaxes and slumps on top of her. "Jethro, could you please get you're weight off of me." Jenny sighs in protest.

Gibbs rolls on to his back and gathers Jenny into his arms. Jenny buries her face against his shoulder and drifts off to sleep in his arms. Gibbs strokes Jenny's hair as she sleeps. "Can't pace yourself huh." He chuckles and reaches down and pulls the covers over them.

0200 Hours

Gibbs awakens alone in bed, he gets out of bed and walks out into the Galley and finds Jenny sitting on a stool near the counter top eating a bowl of ice cream. "You know damn well I hate waking up alone." He growls in protest.

"I was hungry!" She answers softly.

Gibbs approaches Jenny from behind and begins to nuzzle the back of her neck. "I was hungry also, and food was the furthest thing from my mind." He smirks and begins to kiss the back of her neck.

"Jethro, come on." Jenny moans out in pleasure as she tries of finish her bowl of ice cream. Gibbs ignores his lover's protests and begins to aggressively nip along her pulse line. "Oh god!" She cries out as Gibbs hands venture under her t-shirt and down in between his lovers legs.

Gibbs cell phone begins to ring on the counter top. Annoyed at the intrusion, Gibbs pulls away and picks up his cell phone. "Gibbs, yeah!" He answers impatiently. Jenny gets down from her stool, walks over to the sink, and puts her bowl and spoon into the sink. Gibbs hangs up his phone in disgust. "Wrong number!" He growls and tosses his phone on top of the counter. "Now where were we?" He grins over at her seductively.

"Beginning stages of foreplay, but I think we better move it to the bedroom."

"Don't want to break in my new kitchen yet." Gibbs smirks at her.

"No Jethro!" She answers sensuously and struts off for the Sleeping Cabin.

"I should have thrown you on top of the counter top and not said anything." He chuckles.

The pier across from 'The Kelly'

0830 Hours

"Zach has been looking forward to this for weeks." Alex nods over at Gibbs.

"It's ashame that we couldn't do our weekend trip." Zach frowns in disappointment.

"Maybe next spring, only have a few more weekends of summer, and I have plans with Jenny." Gibbs smiles at them.

"Is she coming along today?" Zach sheepishly asks.

"No, off with Ziva, Abby, and Cynthia." "Girls day out." Gibbs chuckles and climbs up on the boat.

"Looks so awesome in the water." Zach smiles and climbs up on the boat with Gibbs' help.

"How does it handle?" Alex asks smoothly and steps up on to the boat.

"Well, no problems so far." Gibbs grins at him.

Zach wanders over to the bow of the boat and spots Jenny reading her book at the table in the cockpit. "Hi Jenny!" He smiles and waves at her.

"Hi Zach!" Jenny smiles back and put her book and glasses down on the table.

Zach slowly approaches the table. "Sure you don't want to come with us." He asks softly.

"Fishing is not my thing Zach." Jenny laughs.

Alex walks over. "Good morning!" He smiles down at her.

"Morning Alex." Jenny answers.

"I want to see the lived in product." Zach says and quickly rushes off and nearly knocks Gibbs off of his feet.

"I better go see what he's up to." Gibbs laughs and follows Zach below deck.

Zach is standing in the Galley and is amazed at all the changes. "Wow, what a difference a few months make." Zach smiles with pride.

"Yes, it's lived in." Gibbs chuckles.

Zach walks off for the Sleeping Cabin with Gibbs following behind him. "Have you spent the night in here yet?" Zach asks as he's about to walk into the room.

"Yes we have." Gibbs smiles.

Zach steps into the room. "I can't get over this room, the imagination you put into it Gibbs." He answers.

"Jenny was blown away by it, when I first showed her." Gibbs nods.

"I wish I could have been here to see it." Zach frowns in disappointment.

0900 Hours

Ziva climbs on board the boat and walks over to the bow. "Ready!" She asks Jenny.

Jenny stands up and grabs her pocketbook. "Boy am I." She answers sharply and glances down at the stern where Gibbs, Zach, and Alex are taking in the view of the DC skyline in the background. "Jethro!" She calls out to him.

Over at the stern Gibbs turns and spots Ziva at the other end of the boat. "I'll be right back." He says smoothly, walks off towards the direction of the bow, and approaches Jenny. "You carrying in you're purse?"

"Of course!" She answers sarcastically.

"I'm carrying in two places Gibbs also, plus my knife." Ziva answers dryly.

"I'll meet you in the bar at 2000 hours." Gibbs instructs her, then leans down and tenderly kisses her goodbye.

"Have fun." "Bye Zach, Bye Alex." She smiles at them.

"Bye Jenny!" Zach smiles and waves at her.

"Commander Tanner, Zach!" Ziva smiles at them and then steps off of the boat with Jenny.

"We're suppose to meet Abby and Cynthia at the mall." Jenny instructs Ziva as they walk down the pier.

"At 0930 hours near the food court." Ziva answers.

Gibbs walks over to the pier and unties the boat. "Zach tells me you get seasick." Gibbs snickers and walks over to the helm and starts up the engine.

"I took something for my stomach." Alex chuckles.

Zach approaches Gibbs and glances up at him. "Can I drive?" He grins up at him.

"Not for another six years Zach." Gibbs laughs and slowly pulls the boat away from the pier.

Food Court At the Georgetown Mall

Abby and Cynthia are waiting for Jenny and Ziva. "Oh my god, you didn't." Abby giggles.

"Yes I did Abby." Cynthia grins at her.

Jenny and Ziva walk over to Abby and Cynthia's table. "Morning Abby and Cynthia." She smiles at them.

"Morning Jenny and Ziva." Cynthia answers softly.

"Morning!" "So where are we off to today?" Abby smiles.

"Any where and every where." Ziva grins at her.

"Sounds good." Cynthia nods up at her.

Botanic Gardens

1000 Hours

The ladies are wandering the gardens. "I now have a new screen saver at work." Abby says as she snaps several photos with her camera.

"It sure beats the skull one you have at work." Cynthia answers dryly.

"That's going to be my next tattoo." Abby sighs in protest.

"Where?" Ziva asks and shoves her.

"Haven't decided yet." Abby smiles at her. She looks over at Jenny who's off in the distance talking on her Blackberry. "She can't go anywhere with out one of the MTAC Tech's calling her." Abby groans.

"She has important op's going on right now Abby." Cynthia answers flatly.

Jenny hangs up her Blackberry and walks over to them. "Sorry about the phone call." She frowns.

"Do you need to go in?" Ziva asks sharply.

"No!" "So what were the three of you talking about?"

"I'm getting a new tattoo, where I haven't decided." Abby smiles.

"Again!" "Didn't you have this same discussion with Gibbs two years ago." Jenny sighs.

"But this is a different tattoo, this one is a skull."

"From your screen saver." Jenny asks.

"Yes!" Abby nods.

"Put it in a place that would scare Tony." Jenny smirks at her.

Out in the Chesapeake Bay

1300 Hours

Gibbs, Zach, and Alex are over at the stern fishing in the bay. "I got one." Zach shouts in excitement and begins to reel in his fish.

"Reel it in slowly." Gibbs asks him smoothly.

Alex rushes over with a net as Zach reels in his fish. "It's huge!" Zach grins.

Gibbs walks over and glances down at Zach's fish. "Good sized one." He smiles.

"I'm having it for dinner tonight." Zach says sharply and drops his fish into the net.

At an outdoor cafe' near the Capital

The gals are gossiping about Cynthia's date from the night before. "The look on Cory's face." Cynthia giggles.

"Another date bites the dust." Ziva laughs.

"I'm going through that myself these days." Abby sighs in protest.

"I thought you were seeing Hayden." Ziva asks sharply.

"He says I'm to clingy." Abby shrugs and then glances over at Jenny. "Lucky for you, you don't have to worry about that you have your man." Abby winks at her and nudges Jenny with her elbow.

"Yeah, I don't have the pain in the ass Senator's asking me out on dates." Jenny chuckles.

Lorraine from the Coffee Shop robbery approaches the table. "Director Shepard!" She smiles down at her.

"Your from that Coffee Chop robbery from two years ago." Abby smiles at her.

Lorraine pulls her son Ben from his stroller. "Yes, Director Shepard and Officer David saved my life, and my son's." She answers softly.

"What did you name him?" Ziva smiles.

"Ben!" Lorraine answers.

Jenny gets up from the table and walks over to Lorraine. "How old is he now?" She asks with a smile and grabs a hold of Ben's tiny hands.

"He'll be two in November." Lorraine answers softly.

Ben throws his training cup down on to the ground. "He's being fussy today." Lorraine sighs in protest. Jenny bends over, picks up the cup off of the ground, and hands it over to Lorraine. "Would you mind holding him, while I go inside and clean this off?"

"Not at all." Jenny smiles at her. Lorraine hands Jenny her son and walks into the Cafe'. Jenny sits down at the table and gently holds Ben on her lap. Abby and Ziva smile over at her as she affectionately plays with the toddler.

Five minutes later Lorraine returns. "Any trouble." She asks sharply.

Jenny gets up from her chair and hands Lorraine her son. "No, he's been good." She smiles at her.

"Words can't tell you, on how much I appreciated what the two of you did, and Miss Scuito's." Lorraine answers with her voice cracking with emotion.

""Lorraine, call me Abby." "I'm just a Forensic Scientist, I don't have an official title."

"And Lorraine, it's part of our job, Officer David and I are Federal Agents." Jenny smiles at her.

"But you're the Agency Director, I've seen you on ZNN." Lorraine answers dryly.

"I'm still an agent at heart." Jenny smiles.

Festival in the National Mall

1500 Hours

Jenny, Ziva, and Cynthia are watching Abby getting kitty whiskers painted on the side of her face. "I think Abby is forever six years old." Cynthia giggles.

"Don't change her Cynthia." Jenny laughs.

"I'm not getting my face painted." Ziva sighs in protest.

Abby walks over to her friends. "Like my kitty whiskers." She smiles at them.

"Adorable!" Ziva grins sarcastically.

"Whose next?" Abby asks and nods at them. The women glare over at Abby at the idea of having their faces painted. "Alright, alright!" Abby sighs at them.

"I don't want to be seen in the bar like that tonight." Ziva groans inwardly.

"Me either, and it wouldn't look good for NCIS Director be walking around DC like that either." Cynthia chuckles.

"Thank you Cynthia." Jenny answers dryly. Suddenly a woman screams for help.

Ziva draws her weapon as she notices a man holding a gun to a woman's head. "Jenny just back me up, don't involve yourself in gun play or Gibbs will have a major fit about it." Ziva warns her.

"What is it?" Jenny asks bluntly.

"A man has a gun to a woman's head." Ziva says dryly.

"Police around." Jenny shrugs.

"No!" Ziva answers sharply.

Jenny glances over at Cynthia to call 911. "I'll call it in." Cynthia answers softly and flips over her cell phone.

"Abby stay back." Jenny instructs her and takes out her gun from her pocketbook.

"Don't get shot at." Abby frowns and takes Jenny's pocketbook from her.

"I won't!" She chuckles and walks off with Ziva, they slowly approach the gunman with their guns drawn on him.

"Great cops!" He growls at them.

"No Federal Agents, would you drop down your weapon, and please release the woman." Ziva advises him.

"I'll release her when she gives me my goods." He chuckles at her.

"I told you I don't have it." The woman screams.

"Save it bitch." He snarls furiously and punches her in the face.

"Like that's going to get your drugs back anytime soon?" Jenny laughs at him.

"Shut up, I want the two of you to back off."

"And what if we don't." Ziva smirks at him.

"I'll do this." He answers and shoots the woman in the back of the head, he draws his weapon on to Ziva and is about to fire at her, when Jenny fires a round into his hand. "You bitch!" He howls in pain as the gun drops to the ground.

Ziva glares up at Jenny. "I told you to back me up." She snaps at her.

"Last time I checked, I do not take orders from you or Gibbs for that matter, besides, I wanted him alive." Jenny answers firmly, then walks over to the gunman and kicks his gun away. "Your lucky, I could have blown your head off." Jenny viciously warns him. Metro police arrive on the scene. Abby rushes over and hands Jenny her pocketbook. Jenny takes out her ID and shows it to the police. "NCIS, I'm Director Shepard, and this is Officer David."

In the background Abby and Cynthia watch. "Gibbs is going to freak out." Abby frowns.

"It's not like she was seeking it out Abby." Cynthia sighs.

"True, but he still won't like it."

"I don't think Jenny cares very much, what he likes and does not like." Cynthia laughs.

"Note the arguments." Abby giggles.

An hour later

"Now that is over with." Ziva sighs.

"Where to now?" Abby smiles.

"Any place that we don't have to worry about using our guns for." Ziva answers firmly, then notices the media descending on to the mall. "Jenny!"

Jenny rolls her eyes when she spots ZNN's Shelly Tomlinson. "Not that bitch again." She hisses angrily.

"I'll distract them for you, Ziva get Jenny out of here." Cynthia instructs them. Ziva grabs a hold of Jenny's arm and quickly escorts her away.

Tomlinson slowly approaches Cynthia and Abby. "Where did Director Shepard get off to?" She asks dryly.

"She'll give a briefing at Headquarters first thing on Monday morning." Cynthia advises her.

"What about now?" Tomlinson impatiently asks.

"Again, Director Shepard will give a briefing about today's incident, first thing Monday morning." Cynthia impatiently instructs her.

Georgetown Mall

Jenny and Ziva are standing by the flower stand near the food court. "What a bunch of vultures?" Ziva sighs in exasperation.

"I would have decked that bitch today." Jenny snaps, and then takes a sip of cup of coffee.

Abby and Cynthia approach them. "We lost them on the subway." Abby giggles.

"We jumped off, unexpectedly." Cynthia laughs.

"And we took a cab here." Abby nods at her.

"We have at least two hours to kill, and basically have to hide out in the mall." Ziva groans.

"That's not that hard." "We're women." Abby shrugs.

"I don't need anything." Jenny answers firmly.

"Then just browse, aren't you going to Mexico with Gibbs at the end of next month." Ziva reminds her.

"Yes!" Jenny sighs.

"What's the matter?" Ziva asks softly.

"He's up to something again, just like when we were in Hawaii, and just like with the boat, and it involves Mexico." Jenny groans.

"With your interrogation skills, you can't get it out of him." Ziva answers and shakes her head at her friend in disbelief.

"Been there done that Ziva." Jenny answers and flashes back to the shower during lunchtime from the day before. "Besides, he has a few of his own that he'll just use against me anyway."

'The Kelly'

1730 Hours

Gibbs is tying the boat up to the pier. "We had a blast today Jethro." Alex smiles as he walks over to the pier carrying his cooler of fish.

"So did I." Gibbs smiles.

"Jenny sure missed out on the fun." Zach laughs.

"I'm sure she had enough excitement for one day." Gibbs answers smoothly. His cell phone begins to ring. "Yeah Gibbs!" He answers.

Ducky's House

"Wow you seem calm." Ducky asks with surprise.

"Why should I not be calm?" Gibbs says bluntly.

"You don't know." Ducky sheepishly asks.

"No I just got back from my fishing trip with Zach and Alex."

"Turn on your TV." Ducky advises him.

Gibbs rushes below deck. "Something wrong?' Zach asks his father.

"There's one way to find out Zach." Alex answers and puts his cooler down, and they head below deck.

In the Galley

Gibbs is sitting on a stool in front of the counter glaring up at the TV. "Where was Ziva at?" He growls at Ducky.

"Actually Ziva had her gun drawn on the suspect." Ducky answers sharply.

"But, according to the report I'm seeing, Jen shot the suspect."

"I don't know the why's Jethro, I haven't spoken to either of them yet." Ducky sighs.

"Not on a Saturday, can she throw this BS in my face." "Their both getting chewed out at the bar in another half an hour." Gibbs barks and hangs up his phone.

Zach watches the news footage on the TV screen. "Your mad at Jenny." He frowns at Gibbs.

"Yes, she shouldn't be putting herself at risk like that." Gibbs answers sadly.

"But you do." Zach asks in confusion.

"I'm a field agent, she's the Agency Director."

"Come on Zach, we have to pick up a pizza on the way home." "Again Jethro, we had an excellent time today." Alex smiles at Gibbs.

"I'll be looking forward to this next spring." Gibbs nods up at him.

NCIS Bar

1800 Hours

Jenny, Ziva, Abby, and Cynthia are sitting at the bar laughing. Ducky walks in and approaches Jenny. "Joining our girls night out Ducky." Ziva teases him.

"No giving the two of you a heads up." Ducky warns them.

Jenny shakes her head in exasperation. "Gibbs knows." Ziva asks.

"Yes, I thought he knew about it, when I called him up on the phone about an half an hour ago."

"I take it that he's upset." Ziva asks dryly.

"Yes, particularly you Jenny."

"And we'll have our usual pointless argument about it." Jenny mutters.

The Bartender approaches Ducky and nods over at him. "Sir!"

"Scotch!" Ducky smiles at him.

Abby chokes on her beer as she spots Gibbs walking into the bar. "Incoming!" She warns everybody. Cynthia gets up from her barstool and moves down to the other end of the bar.

Gibbs slowly approaches the bar and glares down at Ziva. "I told her just to back me up." Ziva sighs.

"How about waiting for the police to show up?" Gibbs barks at her.

"They weren't there Gibbs, Cynthia had to call them in." Ziva answers firmly.

Gibbs grabs Jenny by the elbow and escorts her over to a secluded table, he pulls out her chair and shoves Jenny into her seat. "Do I need to lecture you yet again?" He growls at her and pushes Jenny's chair in.

"Which, yet again, I will not listen to." Jenny angrily snaps at him. Gibbs sits down across from her at the table. "The man had a gun, what were Ziva and I suppose to do, let him shoot other people." Gibbs looks the other way in frustration, because he knows that Jenny's right. Jenny grabs a hold of his hands on the table. "You have to stop this, don't you think that I'm scared every time you walk out the door at NCIS that I might lose you."

"I've almost lost you three times this year." Gibbs answers with his voice choking up with emotion.

"I almost lost you four years ago Jethro." Jenny answers softly and squeezes his hands. Gibbs leans over the table and kisses her passionately.

Over at the bar

Abby glances over at her parents as Jenny deepens his kiss, she picks up her cell phone and begins to video tape them. "I see our parents made up Ziva." She smiles.

"Are you still working on that project?" Ziva curiously asks as she watches Abby video Gibbs and Jenny kissing over at their table.

"Yep, haven't had anything in awhile, other than a few things in Philly." Abby sighs in frustration.

The Bartender approaches Abby and Ziva. "Does Gibbs want anything?" He asks.

"A beer!" Ducky answers bluntly.

"You mean no bourbon." Abby answers with surprise.

"He has to drive Abigail."

Few minutes later Ducky walks over to Gibbs and Jenny's table with his glass of scotch and two bottles of beer. "I see you two kissed and made up." Ducky chuckles and sits down on the table.

"A truce." Gibbs smiles and takes his beer from Ducky.

Jenny's House

2200 Hours

Jenny locks the front door, walks down the hallway, and goes into her study. Gibbs walks in behind her. "That should keep me busy all winter." Gibbs grins.

"You have enough fish in freezer to last you until next winter." Jenny laughs and walks over to the window and glances outside. "Rain is really coming down."

"Tomorrows a wash out, we'll be house bound." Gibbs grumbles.

"I'll be house bound, you have your garage to keep you occupied with." Jenny sighs.

Gibbs walks up to her and begins to nuzzle the back of Jenny's neck. "Why would I want to go work out in my garage, when I could spend the day in bed with you." He whispers in her ear.

"We haven't done that since Paris." Jenny laughs.

Gibbs pulls Jenny's shirt out from her waistline. "Actually, I liked Serbia." He answers and goes up under the back of Jenny's shirt and unfastens her bra. "What did you say in your office that time, when I came back from Mexico to help Ziva out."

"A week in Serbia, alone with nothing to do but-"

"Make love." Gibbs finishes and his hands venture to the front of Jenny's shirt and slowly he begins to unbutton her shirt.

"I had gun play today, and you know what that means Jethro." Jenny purrs.

"Why don't you show me upstairs?" Gibbs snorts against her hair. Jenny turns around, leans up, and kisses him on the mouth. Gibbs deepens her kiss and picks Jenny up. Jenny straddles his waist as Gibbs slowly walks them out of the study.

NCIS Bar

"I was waiting for a down and out fight between them." Abby laughs from her barstool.

"Why do you think I moved to the other end of the bar?" Cynthia sighs in protest.

"Rain is really coming down out side, we better start heading on home." Ziva answers flatly.

"Suppose to be worse tomorrow, I'm afraid we're all house bound." Abby pouts.

"I have some cleaning I need to do." Ziva nods over at her.

"Same here!" Cynthia groans.

"Jenny is lucky that she has a house keeper." Abby smiles over at Ziva.

"With the inheritance that she got from her father, she can afford it Abby."

"Good thing she made up with Gibbs, or house bound with him, while your arguing doesn't seem fun." Cynthia groans.

"But when your not arguing it does have its perks." Ducky winks at them.

Jenny's Bedroom

Gibbs is lying on his back on the bed letting his lover have her way with his ribcage. Jenny kisses his stomach and slowly works her way over to his left hip. Gibbs moans out in pleasure as she touches his harden length. "I've just about had enough of this." He growls in frustration, pulls Jenny up, and kisses her on the mouth. Jenny's world is suddenly being turned upside down as Gibbs rolls her on to her back, his knee parts her thighs open. Jenny digs her nails into his back as he enters her body. "You going to show me." He asks and begins to nuzzle her neck. Jenny arches her body into his to take him fully inside of her. Gibbs began to take her fast and hard. Jenny answers his thrusts in wild abandonment. "Damn it!" He moans out as she matches his fluid movements.

"You wanted me to show you." She purrs, and captures his mouth with a fiery kiss. Gibbs breaks away from her kiss and rolls on to his back arching his hips up into her. "Yes!" She screams as she grounds her body into his. Gibbs pulls her hips on to his thrusting body.

"Oh crap!" He groans out as she begins to dominate their love making, with one final thrust, he climaxes inside of her and goes down on to his back. Jenny collapses in a heap against his chest exhausted. Gibbs stares up into the ceiling.

Jenny leans up and tenderly kisses him on the mouth. "I'm sure you'll get even with me at some point." She whispers and buries her face up against his shoulder and closes her eyes and goes to sleep.

"After I sleep this off woman." He growls.

0200 Hours

Gibbs awakens alone in bed to find Jenny staring out the window. "Couldn't sleep!" He asks.

"Nature called!" Jenny chuckles.

Gibbs gets out of bed and walks over to her. He begins to rub her neck and shoulders as he glances out the window. "It use to rain like that in London." He grunts.

"Try every day, when we were there." Jenny laughs, turns, and faces him.

Gibbs leans down and kisses Jenny on the mouth. They are exchanging hot and steamy kisses. Gibbs slowly backs Jenny up against the dresser. His mouth begins to ravish her neck and shoulders and slowly he begins to master her breasts with his mouth and tongue circle around the harden peaks of her nipples. Jenny moans out with pleasure and clutches on to the back of his hair. Gibbs lifts Jenny up against the dresser and quickly enters her body. "I could have had some warning." She screams out as he turns on the light and glances down at their merged bodies. His hands begin to stroke on her arousal. Jenny writhes against his probing fingers. "You are not helping matters much." She hisses in protest.

"I take it you want me to make love to you." He smirks.

"Yes!" She answers impatiently, shuts off the light, and kisses him on the mouth. Gibbs begins to make love to her on the dresser.

"Jethro the picture frames." She sighs at him.

"Forgot about that." He chuckles and picks her up with her legs straddled around his waist.

"Is you're knee up to it?" Jenny cries as he backs her up against the wall.

"We'll find out." He snorts and slowly begins to make love to her. Jenny grabs a hold of his butt as he thrusts up against her. To stifle out an on coming cry Gibbs kisses her on the mouth.

"Harder!" She screams at him. Gibbs' knee isn't up for the challenge he brings them down on the floor and aggressively he begins to make love to her.

Five minutes later.

"I'm almost there Jen!" He growls at her. Jenny cries out and rakes her nails into his back as her muscles tighten around his shaft. Gibbs answers his lover cry and shudders on top of her.

A minute later after getting his bearings, Gibbs leans over and smirks at his lover in satisfaction as she is completely out of it from their lovemaking. "You in there." He laughs.

"No, and don't bother to ask for after foreplay, I'm going right to sleep." Jenny groans in protest. Gibbs gets off of the floor, helps Jenny up on to her feet, and slowly walks them over to the bed, where Jenny crawls in and buries her head into her pillow. Gibbs crawls in behind her, before cuddling up with her in bed, he grabs the covers and pulls the covers over them. "Rest up for tomorrow." He chuckles and closes his eyes.

Jenny's Kitchen

0800 Hours

Gibbs and Jenny are sitting at the table eating breakfast. "Having problems keeping up with me." He smirks and dips his toast into his eggs.

"We'll see pal, after I'm refueled." Jenny answers in between bites of her eggs.

Jenny's Study

0900 Hours

Jenny is leaning back against her desk talking to an MTAC Technician on her Blackberry. Gibbs walks into the study. "If anything else develops call me right back." She answers softly, hangs up, and glances up at her lover. "I gather you want to take a shower."

"Later!" He smirks and slowly walks over to her and opens up Jenny's robe.

"We just made love a hour ago." She quivers as his hands begin to feel up her breasts.

Gibbs pulls Jenny's robe from her shoulders and drops her robe to the floor. "That was an hour ago." He smiles, then proceeds to take off his boxer shorts.

Jenny's begins to stroke on to his swollen shaft. "How you stay aroused like this with out taking pills, is beyond me." She asks in amazement.

"From erotic thoughts of you." He chuckles.

"Stop it!" She sighs.

"And like you're not aroused most of the time either Jen, I feel you up against me, on the nights we don't make love." "So what's your excuse?"

"How should I know, I'm sleeping." Jenny chastises him.

"Or dreaming." He grins at her.

"Don't go there Jethro." She warns him. Gibbs hands begin to touch Jenny in between her legs, she cries out as two of his fingers go up inside of her. Gibbs leans down and kisses her on the mouth. Jenny wraps her arms around his neck, deepening his kiss. As their kiss intensifies, Gibbs slowly backs Jenny over to the chair in front of the study, where he drops back into the chair and pulls Jenny down on top of his lap.

Twenty minutes

Gibbs strokes Jenny's hair as she sleeps in his arms. "We still have twelve more hours of nothing to do." He chuckles and kisses the top of her head.

1200 Hours

Jenny awakens in her lover's arms to find him watching over her, she blinks her eyes over at the clock against the wall. "1200 Hours!"

Gibbs tenderly touches her face as Jenny slowly wakes up. "You've been out of it for two and a half hours." He answers.

"That last one really wore me out." Jenny yawns.

"You up for some foreplay." He grins at her. Jenny rolls her eyes at him at the though of foreplay. "We did that in between in Serbia."

"I didn't like foreplay back then either." She hisses in protest.

"Come on!" Gibbs shoves her.

Jenny's Bedroom

Ten minutes later

Gibbs and Jenny are in a sitting position on the bed, Gibbs' hands wander aimlessly about her body, while Jenny touches the various scars on her lover's shoulders and abdomen. Jenny leans over and kisses Gibbs scar on his right shoulder, a constant reminder of their mission from Positano. Gibbs begins to rub a calloused thumb on the nipple of her right breast. "You use to drive me crazy with those low cut blouses in work, before we got back together, I swore you wore them on purpose." He growls at her.

"I did!" Jenny whispers in his right ear. "And I did catch your eyes venturing down around my ass from time to time also." She purrs then slowly begins to nibble on his earlobe.

"Like I didn't catch your eyes on my ass, when ever I wore jeans to work." He grumbles in protest.

"And also you're front." She grins wickedly and begins to stroke on his harden length. "And now I don't have to fantasize about touching you like this."

"My fantasies were not about touching." He growls and shoves Jenny backwards on to the bed.

"So I guess the foreplay is over." She laughs.

"The minute you're hands touched me below the waist, it was over." He grunts.

"I see my strategy paid off." She answers seductively and kisses him on the mouth.

Through out the day, Gibbs and Jenny, make love, fall asleep, wake up, and make love.

2000 Hours

Gibbs is sound to sleep on his stomach in bed. Jenny dressed in shorts and one of Gibbs' NIS t-shirts slowly approaches him with a quart of House Lo Mien. "Jethro!" She calls out to him.

Gibbs rolls over on to his back. "Chinese!" He yawns.

"I didn't think you were up for cooking or to be going out for take out, so I called it in to one of the few Chinese Delivery places that is still around." She smiles at him and hands Gibbs his food.

Gibbs slowly sits up on the bed and opens up his container of food. "What time is it?" He asks and digs his chopsticks into the container of food and begins to eat.

"2000 Hours!" Jenny answers and turns on the TV, then flops on the bed beside him.

"I slept for three hours." Gibbs asks in disbelief.

"And you got on me for sleeping for two and a half hours this morning." Jenny laughs and grabs her pint of Vegetable Lo Mien from the nightstand.

"You were on you're back most of the time." He snorts and grabs a beer from the nightstand.

"My body still has to move under yours, and keep in mind, you're heavier than I am." Jenny sighs and begins to eat her Lo Mien.

Gibbs grabs the remote on the bed and puts the TV on to ESPN for the Sunday Night Baseball Game of the week. "One sporting event, we can both watch together." He smiles.

An hour later

Jenny returns to the bedroom. "I want everything off before you're ass is back in this bed." He growls in protest.

Jenny slowly undresses herself and climbs into bed. "What did I miss?" She asks and cuddles up against him.

"Not much, nobody's scoring worth for crap." Gibbs whines.

Jenny grabs the remote and shuts off the TV. "But you're about to." She says suggestively, leans up, and kisses him.

Squad Room

0700 Hours

Tony is whining at his desk, his weekend plans in Ocean City, Maryland was a major bust. "This weekend sucked." Tony grumbles in protest.

"You got Saturday in." Ziva smiles at him from her desk.

"I see you and the Director made headlines again." Tony grins at her.

"What is it with the two of you, seems like trouble follows you every where on your Girls Day Out." McGee laughs from his desk.

"She has a schedule a briefing today about that little incident." Ziva says dryly.

Gibbs walks into his section. "Good morning!" He nods at his team and sits down at his desk.

"Good morning boss." Tony and McGee address him.

"Good morning Gibbs." Ziva smiles at him.

"Boss your boating outing got rained out yesterday, why on earth would you be in a good mood?" Tony sheepishly asks him.

"Why did it ruin your day yesterday?" Gibbs asks smoothly.

"Yes, I had this hot blonde, all set for the weekend." "Then it rained, and she went home early." Tony frowns in disappointment. Ziva begins to snicker at him from her desk. "Your day got rained out also, Ziva."

"I cleaned, then I went to the gym and met a cute guy named Justin." Ziva answers and smirks over at Tony.

"Any hot babes there." Tony grins.

"Please!" Ziva sighs and rolls her eyes at him.

Gibbs spots his coffee cup being picked up from his desk. "Thought you could sneak in Director." He taunts her.

"No, I'm just stealing your coffee." She smirks and walks off.

Gibbs shakes his head and begins to laugh. "I'm heading down to Abby's." Gibbs says and stands up from his desk.

"So boss, what did you build in the garage to keep yourself entertained yesterday." Tony nods over at him.

"Unlike you DiNozzo, I know how to keep myself entertained on a rainy day with nothing to do." Gibbs chuckles at him and walks off.

Tony glances over his shoulder and watches Jenny talk with another Team Leader up on the balcony in front of MTAC. "I bet he did." He smirks and opens up a folder and begins to read.


	27. Three Weeks Until Baja

August 7th 2009

Econo Lodge Baltimore

1300 Hours

Gibbs and his team are staking out Nathan Gordon's motel room. Tony and McGee patiently sit and wait in the car, waiting for Gordon to return to his room. Suddenly Gordon pulls up in a motorcycle. "Tony!" McGee nods over at him.

"I see him, McGee." Tony answers smoothly. "Boss, got a visual."

In a room adjacent to Gordon's

"Finally!" Ziva sighs with relief.

"Get into position." Gibbs orders them and goes over to the adjacent door with Ziva. "Let me know when the two of you are near the front door."

Outside

Tony and McGee slowly approach Gordon's door with their guns drawn. "Copy boss!" McGee answers roughly. Tony begins to knock on Gordon's door.

"Who is it?" Gordon asks from behind the door.

"Federal Agents, we have a warrant for your arrest." Tony says sharply.

"You better have adequate back up." Gordon warns them. Tony kicks in the door and enters the room with McGee drawing their guns on to him. "Just the two of you." Gordon laughs.

Gibbs kicks in the door to the adjacent room and enters the room with Ziva drawing their guns on to Gordon. "Try the four of us." Gibbs smirks at him. McGee walks over to Gordon and begins to check him over for weapons. Gordon shoves McGee up against the wall. "McGee never take your eyes off of a suspect while your searching for weapons." Gibbs answers bluntly.

Gordon shoves Gibbs on to the ground. "Maybe you should retire old man." Gordon cackles at him.

Tony and McGee tackle Gordon on to the ground, a scuffle begins to break out between the four of them. Gordon reaches in his front pocket and takes out a knife. "He's got a knife." Ziva warns them.

"I know I felt it." Gibbs groans in pain.

Ziva approaches Gordon from behind and puts her gun up to the back of his head. "I wouldn't move if I were you." She snaps at him.

Tony puts his weight on to Gordon from behind and begins to handcuff him. "Nathan Gordon, I'm Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo with NCIS, I'm placing you under arrest for the murder of Seaman Dennis Drake, and for the assault on a Federal Officer." Tony instructs him and gets up off of the floor.

Ziva goes down on the floor and begins to examine Gibbs' knife wound on the back of his right shoulder. "Gibbs, we need to get you to the emergency room." She says urgently.

"It's just a scratch." Gibbs shrugs.

Ziva picks up her cell phone and flips it over, her finger is on the number to dial Jenny's speed dial number. "Do you want me to make a phone call?" She grins at him.

"We'll take Gordon back to custody." Tony nods down at him. Tony notes Gibbs' indecision about going to the emergency room. "Boss, you don't want the Director pissed off at you, get your shoulder patched up."

"We'll take the train back to DC." Ziva smiles at him.

"We!" Gibbs growls in protest.

"Yes, I'm going with you." Ziva answers and helps Gibbs up on to his feet.

Union Memorial Hospital

1500 Hours

Ziva is sitting in the waiting room of the Emergency Room talking on the phone with Jenny. "Oh yeah he wasn't happy at all." Ziva laughs.

Jenny's Office

"I would have reamed his ass out." Jenny sighs bitterly from behind her desk. "Soon as he gets back to DC, I'll take him straight home." "Gibbs was over at his house painting while I was running late op's in MTAC."

Gibbs walks out of the emergency room glaring over at Ziva. "Here he comes." She chuckles.

"That better not be DiNozzo." He growls at her.

"Try your boss." She laughs and hands Gibbs her phone.

"Damn it!" He groans in protest.

"I'll go see if I can get us a taxi." Ziva says dryly, gets up from her chair, and walks off.

Gibbs puts the phone up to his ear. "I should be back in DC with in an hour." He says smoothly.

"And as soon as you're back to Headquarters, you're going straight home."

"Jen!" He growls.

"You heard me Jethro, your getting a hot meal, a shower, and into bed." "You were up all night, plus, you were painting you're bedroom and the spare bedroom, while I was working late in MTAC."

"Did you say shower?" He smirks.

"Yes, you're getting one alone." She grins.

"Your no fun." Gibbs grunts.

"We have plenty of time for that, in Mexico at the end of the month." She teases and hangs up.

"What a tease?" He groans and hangs up the phone. Gibbs walks over to the front door, walks out, and finds Ziva standing on the sidewalk in front of the hospital.

Ziva waves down a cab as Gibbs approaches her. "Jenny ganging up on you." She giggles.

"Yes!" Gibbs groans in protest.

"She order you to bed." Ziva asks and gets inside of the cab.

"Yeah, to sleep." Gibbs sighs and gets inside of the cab and closes the door behind him. "Train station!" He instructs the cabbie.

Squad Room

1800 Hours

Tony, McGee, and Ziva are filing out their reports at their desks, when Gibbs and Jenny walk into the bullpen. "I want the three of you to go home, and do not report back here until 0700 hours tomorrow." Jenny orders them.

"What about Gibbs?" Tony shrugs.

"He's going to bed." Jenny answers sharply.

"I have a suspect that I need to question." Gibbs growls in protest.

"After you get some sleep." Jenny answers and walks off.

"She's right boss." McGee nods at him.

"You just want to go home, because you have an Elf Chat thing going on line tonight." Gibbs grumbles.

Ziva turns off her computer and gets up from her chair. "Soon as I get home, I'm jumping in the shower and I'm heading straight to bed." She answers with a yawn.

"Me too!" Tony yawns.

Ten minutes later.

Jenny approaches the entrance to Gibbs' section with her briefcase. "Ready!" She asks.

"Soon as I sign this report." Gibbs answers smoothly.

"I'll wait over by the elevator door." Jenny smiles mischievously and walks off.

Gibbs signs off on the report. "I'm looking forward to a hot meal when I get home." He smiles and closes the file. Gibbs glances around his desk and notices that his car keys are missing. "I didn't put them in my pocket." He asks and stands up and begins to check his pockets.

Over by the elevator

"Jethro!" Jenny calls over to him.

Gibbs glances over at his lover whose holding up his car keys in her hand. "Absolutely not!" He growls and begins to walk for the elevator.

Jenny steps back into the elevator. "I didn't break it the last time." She smirks and hits the closed-door button. Gibbs runs over to the elevator just as the doors close in his face. Gibbs slaps at the door in frustration.

Ducky slowly approaches him. "Going home for the night Jethro?" He muses.

"Yes!" Gibbs sighs in frustration.

"Is there a problem?" Ducky sheepishly asks

"Jen took my car keys." Gibbs answers roughly.

"Why is that a problem?" "She's an excellent driver."

"Would you want one of you're girlfriends driving you're Morgan?" Gibbs asks sharply.

Ducky shakes his head at Gibbs and begins to laugh. "Actually, several of my girlfriends have driven my Morgan Jethro." Ducky chuckles at him

Inside the parking garage

Gibbs and Ducky step out of the elevator. Ducky bursts out laughing as he spots Jenny behind the wheel of Gibbs' Dodge Challenger. "First time behind the wheel." Ducky laughs.

"No, second time." Gibbs growls and stalks off towards the direction of his car glaring at his lover.

"Since I have no pending autopsies tomorrow, I'll see you on Monday morning." Ducky chuckles and walks off for his car.

"Out!" Gibbs barks at her as he approaches the driver's side of his car. Jenny blares the car radio and continues to tune him out.

Ducky pulls up next to Gibbs' car on the way out. "Give it up Jethro." He chuckles and drives off.

Gibbs slowly walks over to the passenger side of the car and gets inside, slamming the door behind him. "Keep it under sixty." He growls at her.

"I can't promise you anything." She smirks and pulls off.

Jenny's Bedroom

2100 Hours

After having a long hot shower and a home cooked meal, Gibbs is lying in bed, with his face buried against his lover's chest. "You keep this up, and I'm going to fall asleep." He sighs in contentment as Jenny's fingers gently rub the back of his neck.

"That's the general idea Jethro." She whispers softly and begins to stroke his hair.

Ten minutes later

Gibbs is fast asleep in Jenny's arms. She gently disengages herself from him and climbs out of bed. She picks up his cell phone from the nightstand and quietly leaves the room.

Jenny's Study

2300 Hours

Jenny is sitting at her desk reviewing case files when Gibbs' cell phone begins to ring. She picks it up from her desk and spots the ID for the Cantina in Baja on the Caller ID. "What do you want old man?" She smirks.

Baja, Mexico

The Cantina

2000 Hours

"Old man!" "You couldn't pace yourself with me woman." Mike snorts.

"Gibbs is younger than you, and has problems pacing himself with me." Jenny laughs.

Mike chokes on his beer and bursts out laughing. "So where is Probie at?" He chuckles.

"Upstairs sleeping." Jenny smiles.

"You the reason?" Mike grins.

"No!" Jenny laughs and shakes her head. "He just came back from Baltimore and was up all night on a stake out, plus he was up late all week painting over at his house."

"Jethro told me he was putting his house up for sale." Mike smiles.

"That was his decision not mine." Jenny answers flatly.

"No sense in keeping up two houses, since the two of you are practically living together anyways." Mike answers and takes a puff out of his cigarette. "So it's takin this fool head Marine, a year and a half to get you at my shack on the beach." Mike growls.

Jenny gets up from her chair, approaches the mini bar, and pours herself a brandy. "Yes!" Jenny sighs.

"What's the matter?" Mike asks sharply.

"He's driving me crazy, I know Gibbs has something planned for me in Mexico." Jenny answers in exasperation.

"He could never hide anything from you can he." Mike laughs.

"No!" "Is there anything you wanted me to tell him?" Jenny asks firmly.

"Tell him to call me at the Cantina tomorrow, the crate arrived today." Mike smiles.

"I'll write him a note and leave it by his phone, since I don't have to go into work tomorrow, perks of being the Agency Director is, I have the weekends off." Jenny smirks.

"Good night Director." Mike smirks and hangs up.

Jenny flips over Gibbs cell phone. "And you're in on it also Mike." She nods and takes a sip from her brandy glass.

Squad Room

1500 Hours

Tony, Ziva, and McGee walk into their section after Ziva successfully broke Gordon in Interrogation. "Five minutes boss." Tony grins and sits down at his desk.

"I watched it from the plasma screen." Gibbs chuckles and gets up from his desk. "I'll be up in the Director's office." "I want you're reports finished and on my desk by the time I go home tonight." Gibbs orders them and walks off.

McGee approaches Tony's desk and puts his hand out. "Five bucks!" He smirks at him.

Tony reluctantly pulls out his wallet, opens up his wallet, and takes out a five-dollar bill. "Feeling good about yourself." Tony teases him and hands McGee his money.

"Very!" McGee nods at him and walks off for his desk.

"It was a stupid bet Tony." Ziva sighs in front of Tony's desk.

"I thought that Gordon would have been unbreakable." Tony answers with a shrug.

"Gibbs would have had him broken with in two minutes." Ziva chuckles as she walks back over to her desk and sits down.

"What about the Director?" McGee says flatly.

"Three minutes!" Ziva laughs and takes a sip from her bottle of water.

Jenny's Office

Gibbs has his feet up on the coffee table, with a glass of bourbon in his hand. "Mike's is probably taking a nap on his hammock." Gibbs smirks and flips over his cell phone.

Baja, Mexico

1200 Hours

Mike's Deck

Mike is sleeping on his hammock. His cell phone begins to ring on the table. "Soon as Leyla moves back in with me, that blasted phone is going into the trash." Mike growls in protest and slowly gets off of the hammock and walks over to the table and answers his phone. "This better be good." He snarls viciously.

"You called me boss." Gibbs growls at him.

"Probie!" Mike laughs and takes his cigarettes out of his shirt pocket.

"Did I wake you?" Gibbs smirks.

"Hell yeah!" Mike grumbles and lights up a cigarette and takes a puff. "Soon as my Daughter In Law and Grand Daughter get back from San Diego, I'm dumping this thing in the garbage." Mike grunts.

"Thing!" Gibbs laughs at him.

"Yeah, my blasted cell phone." "I only got one, just encase, Leyla needed to get a hold of me." Mike sighs.

"You should have one for emergencies Mike." Gibbs says smoothly.

"I didn't need one before." "Somebody needed to get a hold of me, Camilla was my messenger service." Mike cackles.

"Its' not the only service that she performs for you." Gibbs grins.

"You got that straight." Mike laughs, and then remembers the crate. "You got enough camping gear in that crate to live on the beach for a week."

"I want everything to be perfect, when I propose to her." Gibbs smiles.

"Get the ring?" Mike asks sharply.

"Yes, I bought it in Philadelphia a few weeks ago." Gibbs nods.

"What were you doing in Philadelphia?" Mike asks smoothly.

"Jen had to go to an Anti Terrorism Conference, me and my team were on her Protection Detail."

"Work by day and you played at night by the tax payers expense." Mike chuckles.

"You could call it like that." Gibbs snorts and takes a sip from his glass of bourbon.

"I talked to Jenny for a few minutes last night, she suspects that you're up to something."

"I know she does, hard keeping it from her." Gibbs sighs.

"Good thing you're at work having this conversation with me." Mike grins.

"I'm up in her office, sitting on the couch with my feet up on her coffee table with a glass of bourbon in my hand." "Nobody can eavesdrop on my conversation with you." "DiNozzo has an engagement pool going on." Gibbs says smoothly.

"If I would of known that, I would have put money down on it." Mike laughs.

"And you would have won." Gibbs answers and shakes his head.

"It would have been easy money." Mike cackles.

"You and my Dad are they only two people that know I'm going to propose to Jenny." Gibbs smiles.

"You're secret is safe with me Jethro." "Get any rest last night." Mike asks bluntly.

"I passed out last night." Gibbs smiles.

"I know it wasn't from you're redhead." Mike chuckles.

"No, I was up the night before on a stake out, plus I painted my bedroom and the spare bedroom at my place, while Jenny worked late night op's in MTAC." Gibbs answers bluntly.

"Big step for you Probie." Mike nods.

"I know!" Gibbs sighs.

"Changing you're mind about selling you're place." Mike inquires.

"No!" Gibbs answers sharply. "My future is with Jenny." "I need to move on from my past Mike, and my house is my past with Shannon and Kelly."

"You'll miss you're basement." Mike laughs.

"My private sanctuary!" Gibbs smiles, and then continues. "But I'll have that at Jenny's house, the whole garage is mine to do with."

"I'll guess you'll get banned to the garage when ever Madame Director comes home from work." Mike cackles.

"For the moment!" "Soon as there's a wedding ring on Jen's left finger, I'm moving our bedroom down on the second floor." "Her parents had a huge master suite on the second floor that's been empty since her Father died fourteen years ago."

"What does she have to say about that?" Mike asks firmly.

"She doesn't know I've been inside her parents bedroom yet." "I'll be damned if I'm going to be going up to the third floor to her bedroom, when there's a vacant unused bedroom on the second floor." Gibbs growls.

"So to answer my question, how will you keep from getting banned from the bedroom, once you move into her parents room." Mike asks sharply.

"It will be our bedroom, not hers." Gibbs smirks.

"Putting you're foot down." Mike laughs at him.

"When it comes to moving the bedroom downstairs, hell yeah." Gibbs growls impatiently.

Mike shakes his head at him. "You live with a person that's just as mule headed as you are." Mike laughs.

"I know!" Gibbs chuckles.

"You're a lucky SOB, Probie!" Mike smiles.

"I keep telling myself that every morning when I wake up, and I look over and the woman I love is sleeping beside me or in my arms."

"Where you're the lucky SOB, is that type of woman isn't suppose to fall in love with guys like us." Mike snorts.

"We fell in love with one another, because we're mirror images of one another, has nothing to do with our backgrounds Mike." Gibbs answers roughly.

"So you'll be down here in three weeks." Mike says flatly.

"Saturday the 29th." "Cantina time!" Gibbs smirks.

"I'm looking forward to this Jethro." Mike answers softly.

"So am I Mike, so am I?" Gibbs smiles.

August 21st 2009

Naval Station Norfolk, Virginia

NCIS Headquarters

Conference Room

1145 Hours

Jenny and Cassie are sitting at the conference table talking about Cassie's promotion. "I'm glad that I could pick and chose my base of operation." Cassie smiles at Jenny.

"I would not want to have a long distance relationship." Jenny sighs.

"It was a hard decision for Justin to leave for Dallas." Cassie frowns.

Jenny squeezes on to Cassie's hand. "And in the end it's working out for the both of you." She answers softly. "How has you're team adjusted to Special Agent Wheeler." Jenny asks sharply. Cassie rolls her eyes at Jenny. "That bad!" Jenny laughs.

"The woman is the terminator." Cassie hisses.

"I see Helen hasn't changed since the last time I met her." Jenny snickers.

"I feel bad for Hannah Pollard!" Cassie answers sadly. "You're right, she does not like Probationary Status Agents."

The door to the conference room opens. Special Agent Helen Wheeler walks in and enters the room. "Director Shepard!" Wheeler nods over at her.

"Special Agent Wheeler!" Jenny answers sharply and gestures for her to sit down at the table.

Wheeler sits down in a chair directly across from Jenny. "I'm still surprised with you're job offer." She says bluntly.

"You were up for a promotion." Jenny answers firmly.

"I'll be stationed in Norfolk until the first of the year." Wheeler asks sharply.

"When the cyber division moves to its new location inside the Navy Yard." "I can't give you a definite time line, Agent Wheeler." Jenny answers flatly.

"I was just checking, because I have my things in storage over in Washington." Wheeler answers sarcastically.

Jenny glares over at Wheeler. "When the Cyber Division is completed." Jenny snaps at her. "Then you're team will move from Norfolk to Washington."

"You still haven't told Jethro?" Wheeler smirks.

"I don't have to tell Special Agent Gibbs anything about NCIS Operations, I'm the Director, he's the Agent In Charge of the Major Case Response Team." Jenny fumes over at Wheeler.

"I thought that since the two of you have been seeing each other romantically-"

Jenny angrily interrupts her. "Do not go there." She answers angrily, gets out of her chair, and walks over to Wheeler. "The moment I step out of the elevator in the morning at NCIS Headquarters, I'm Director Shepard." "Gibbs does not get any special treatment from me, just because we're seeing one another off the job." "I do not want to ever have this conversation with you again Helen, am I making myself clear." Jenny warns her.

"Yes ma'am!" Wheeler answers defiantly.

Jenny glares down at Wheeler. "My driver Melvin is waiting for us in the parking garage." "Our reservations are for 12:30 over at Bodega's." Jenny comments dryly, then she picks up her portfolio and walks out of the room.

"You were out of line." Cassie hisses over at Wheeler.

Wheeler shakes her head and begins to laugh. "But it was ok for Probationary Status Agent Shepard, to talk to me like that on an op that we worked on together in New Orleans." Wheeler answers smugly.

Cassie stands up and glares over at Wheeler. "The difference between then and now is, she's Director Shepard not a Probationary Status Agent." Cassie answers icily and storms out of the conference room.

"Director or Probationary Status Agent, she was still screwing Gibbs off the job." Wheeler smirks and gets out of her chair and leaves the room.

Anacostia Naval Station

1430 Hours

Melvin and Hector are escorting Jenny, Cassie, to Jenny's Towne Car. "Melvin will drive you to Dulles." Jenny answers softly, steps inside the Towne Car, and slides over behind the drivers seat.

"That won't be necessary ma'am." Cassie chides her and gets into the car.

"Then it's a direct order." Jenny laughs.

"Ok then." Cassie answers and closes the door behind her.

"We'll have a briefing in MTAC at 0600 Hours on September 7th." Jenny instructs her.

"Then you will make the official announcement." Cassie answers sharply.

"Yes!" Jenny smiles. "Until then, only Cynthia and the SecNav are the only two people who know about you're promotion."

"And Melvin and Hector." Cassie gestures.

"They don't know either." Jenny snickers, and then glances over at Melvin. "Melvin I shouldn't be needing you for the rest of the day after you drop off Special Agent Yates at the airport."

"Yes ma'am!" He nods and starts up the car and drives off.

NCIS Headquarters

1500 Hours

Jenny steps out of the elevator on Gibbs' floor and bumps into Ducky. "Director!" Ducky smiles at her.

"Doctor!" Jenny smiles at him.

"Jethro, still on that stake out." Ducky inquires flatly.

"Yes!" Jenny answers softly and begins to walk off for the stairs to her office.

Ducky follows Jenny up the steps. "No end in sight." Ducky sheepishly asks.

"At the moment, no." Jenny sighs inwardly.

"What's the matter?" Ducky asks as they walk the length of the catwalk.

"My schedule has lightened up, so I'm pacing the walls trying to keep my mind off of Jethro and his team." Jenny mutters and slowly walks up the stairs.

"Did you think of going down there?" Ducky muses.

Jenny stops at the top of the stairs and turns and glances down at Ducky, she raises an eyebrow at him with surprise. "At the school I was a hindrance." She asks sharply.

"There is no bomb threat, so the NCIS Director with four Federal Agents around her, should be safe." Ducky smiles at her. Jenny starts for her office and begins to think about going over to Gibbs' location. "Mr. Palmer and I have to pick up a body over at Bethesda, we could drop you off on our way over."

"Let me clear this with SecNav." Jenny answers roughly and walks into Cynthia's outer office.

"The stake out." Ducky questions.

"No, me going with out a Protection Detail, he still has not let up on my restrictions." "And if I do go, I have to change my clothes." Jenny nods at him.

"Let me know, I leave with in the hour." Ducky softly asks and walks off.

"Cynthia, get me the SecNav on the phone ASAP." She asks and walks into her office.

Westgate, Maryland

Across the street from an abandoned Warehouse.

Gibbs approaches a surveillance van and slides the door back, glancing around the inside of the van, Gibbs notices that Tony has disappeared. "Where's DiNozzo?" He groans in frustration.

Jenny pops her head in from the front of the van. "I told him to take a hike." "Tim, you can leave now." She smiles over at him. McGee nods at her, gets up from his seat, and leaves the van.

Gibbs steps inside of the van and slides the door behind him. "This is a surprise." He smiles and walks over to her and leans down and passionately kisses Jenny on the mouth. Gibbs pulls away from his kiss, when he smells the Chinese Food that his lover has brought over for him. Jenny hands Gibbs a quart of House Lo Mien with some chopsticks. "I love you!" Gibbs smiles.

Tony's voice comes over Gibbs' earwig. "Let's stay focused boss."

"I was thanking her for the food DiNozzo." Gibbs grumbles.

0000 Hours

Ziva opens up the door to the van. "I'm here to relieve you Gibbs." Ziva says dryly.

"McGee, will relieve the Director at 0300 hours." Gibbs nods at her and then steps out of the van.

"And Tony will relieve me at 0600 hours." Ziva answers softly, gets inside the van, and closes the door behind her. "This reminds me of."

"Florence!" Jenny smiles.

"Right!" "That was for two weeks." Ziva answers and takes a sip from her bottle of water.

"Two weeks of pure hell." Jenny sighs.

Westgate Motel

0300 Hours

Jenny crawls into bed with Gibbs. She leans up and tenderly kisses him on the mouth. "I love you." She whispers and rolls over on to her right side. Gibbs in his sleep cuddles up from behind and buries his face up against the back of Jenny's left shoulder.

Surveillance Van

1300 Hours

Gibbs sips his coffee and decides to bait Jenny. "Remember that stake out in London." Gibbs smirks at her.

Jenny turns off her COM. "Don't even think about it Jethro." Jenny hisses in protest, then turns her COM back on. "Yes I do."

Tony's voice comes over their earwigs. "Just when I thought it was going to be something dirty Director." Tony chuckles.

"Get your mind out of the gutter Agent DiNozzo." Jenny snaps and shoves Gibbs for good measure.

"What?" He shrugs.

"You know damn well." She groans at him. Jenny's attention is drawn on to the van that's pulling inside the warehouse. "Jethro!"

"Gear up everybody, the van has just arrived at the warehouse." Gibbs orders them.

Jenny picks up her Blackberry. "I'm calling the Westgate PD and the Maryland State Police, we're going to need back up." She answers sharply.

"How many boss?" Tony asks through Gibbs' earwig.

"To many!" He grunts and hands Jenny a bulletproof vest. "You know what that means later on tonight." Gibbs groans in protest.

"What?" Tony anxiously asks over their earwigs.

"Nothing that you could ever survive Tony." Jenny smirks.

Inside the motel room

Ziva bursts out laughing as she's putting on her bulletproof vest. "Tony, you should quit while you're ahead." McGee laughs.

Fifteen minutes later

Gibbs is behind the surveillance van with the Lieutenant Santiago from the Maryland State Police, going over strategy. Tony slowly approaches Jenny and whispers in her left ear. "You're not butting in." He smirks.

"It's his op, not mine." Jenny turns and glares over at Tony.

Ziva steps in between Jenny and Tony. "Tony she already gave you a bloody nose once." Ziva reminds him.

"That was a mess." McGee groans.

As Santiago is talking with Gibbs, Gibbs glances over his shoulder and notices that Jenny and Tony are at each other's throats. "I'll have my men in position near the wall." Santiago nods at Gibbs.

"I'll have my people into position, once they quit bickering amongst themselves." Gibbs growls at them impatiently. Santiago walks off with his team. Gibbs slowly approaches his team and gives them a glare of warning. "What's going on here?" He snaps impatiently.

"Tony, and his mouth as usual." Ziva sighs.

"McGee, your with Ziva." "DiNozzo, your with Officer Cutler." Gibbs instructs them.

Tony gives Gibbs a dirty look. "She looks like my cousin Debbie." Tony whines in protest. Gibbs head slaps Tony in the back of the head. "Cutler!" He groans and walks off.

"And the Director is with me." "Move out!" He orders them.

Five minutes later

Gibbs and his team enter the main gate inside the warehouse. He nods over at Ziva and McGee and points to a dumpster up against the fence. Ziva and McGee quickly run behind the dumpster. Then he nods over at Tony and Cutler and points to the cement stairs over near the loading docks. Tony and Cutler quickly run over to the stairs and get into position behind the stairs. "Don't make a move until I tell you to."

"How big is this ammo shipment Gibbs?" Ziva comments roughly.

"Huge David, according to the inventory list from the ammo stolen at Quantico."

"And we don't want it getting into the wrong hands." Jenny reminds her.

Ten minutes later

Ziva from her position spots several men coming out of the warehouse. "Gibbs they're coming out now." She alerts him.

"Let them approach the van, then move in."

"Copy that!" Ziva answers firmly.

"Now!" Gibbs orders.

Tony, Cutler, Ziva, and McGee quickly approach the suspects with their weapons drawn on them. "Federal Agents put down your weapons." Ziva warns them.

"Why don't you put your weapons down, since your out numbered ten to four?" Rico smirks.

"Santiago, now." Gibbs shouts and storms inside the main gate with Jenny, the Maryland State Police, and along with several Westgate Police Officers.

"You were saying." Ziva laughs at Rico. Rico shoots Ziva in disgust and retreats for the warehouse with his men. Ziva kneels on the ground clutching on to her chest.

A gunfight begins to ensue, Jenny rushes over to Ziva and drags her behind the dumpster. "Thank god for my bullet proof vest." Ziva smiles.

"Ducky is still going to look at you, once this is over and done with." Jenny answers softly, then looks over at the warehouse and gets an idea. "They'll have to reload at some point."

"And while their reloading, we'll make a run for the van." Ziva winks at her.

"You read my mind." Jenny laughs.

Ziva notes that the gunfire has temporarily stopped. "We better make a run for it now." She nods and gets up.

Jenny grabs Ziva by the arm and they quickly run off towards the van. "You alright!" Gibbs asks Ziva sharply.

"The vest caught the bullet." Ziva nods at him.

Jenny gets inside the van. "What are you doing?" Gibbs growls at her.

"Taking their merchandise from them." Jenny smirks at him.

Ziva gets inside of the van. "I'll drive, you stay down." Ziva advises her.

Once again, Gibbs and his team are taking on gunfire from the warehouse. "Get this thing out of here." He barks at Ziva. Ziva backs the van out of the gate and on to the street. Gibbs, Tony, McGee, and Cutler dive behind the cement loading dock.

Ziva backs the van down the street away from the warehouse, while Jenny is on her Blackberry talking to an Evidence Technician back at NCIS Headquarters. "I want a tow truck here ASAP, and Abby going over every inch of this van in evidence." She orders sharply and hangs up.

"Now we have to get back in there." Ziva comments dryly.

Jenny gets out of the van and glances up towards the roof of a building across the street from the warehouse. "I'm way ahead of you." Jenny answers and closes the door to the van.

Ziva gets out of the van and storms over to Jenny. Ziva shuts off her COM. "Jenny are you nuts." Ziva says in disbelief.

"They can't shoot at what they can't see." Jenny smirks, opens the sliding to the van, grabs an assault rife, and throws one over at Ziva.

"Gibbs is going to flip out." Ziva sighs.

"He's pinned down Ziva, and remember I'm the boss, not him." Jenny comments roughly and grabs a rifle. "I want this van guarded until an NCIS tow truck comes over to pick it up." Jenny instructs several of the State Troopers that are standing near by.

"Jenny we'll need more fire power up on the roof."

"I know!" She nods and walks over to a Westgate PD SUV.

Inside the warehouse

Five minutes later

Gibbs, Tony, McGee, Lieutenant Santiago, and Officer Cutler are ducking for cover behind a loading dock. "We're sitting ducks in here boss." Tony groans in protest.

"I know that DiNozzo." Gibbs mutters.

"And we're getting low on ammo." McGee answers anxiously.

Across the street Jenny, Ziva, and the Westgate PD are returning gunfire on the warehouse from a rooftop across the street. Tony glances over at Gibbs. "Is that ours?"

"Yes!" McGee smiles with relief.

"It's coming from the roof." Santiago notes.

Gibbs turns off is COM. "Blasted woman!" He growls.

"I guess she's running the op after all boss." Tony chuckles.

"I can't do anything from here DiNozzo." Gibbs grumbles.

"And it does say Director on her door Tony." McGee laughs.

Rico and his men come out of the warehouse with their hands in the air. "Boss look!" Tony nods over in Rico's direction.

Gibbs and Santiago approach Rico and his men with their weapons drawn on to them. "Drop your weapons." Gibbs orders them.

"We're unarmed." Rico answers.

Tony, McGee and Officer Cutler walk over and begin to search Rico and his men for weapons. "I'm Special Agent Gibbs." Gibbs answers and shows Rico his ID. "I'm placing you under arrest for the theft of ammo at a Marine Base."

"I had help!' Rico groans in protest.

"We know, and he ratted you out after he got caught." Jenny smirks and approaches with Ziva.

"Director, thank you for saving our necks." Santiago smiles at her.

"I figured they couldn't shoot at what they couldn't see." Jenny grins at him.

NCIS Headquarters

Autopsy

1700 Hours

Ducky is examining Ziva on the examination table. "You're just bruised my dear." He smiles at her.

"I told you I was fine." Ziva smirks over at Jenny, who's sitting in a stool directly across from her.

"You never know my dear, you might have gotten bruised ribs from it." Ducky admonishes her.

"Note I'm a better patient Jenny." Ziva laughs at her, hops off the table, and pulls her shirt over her head.

"Anybody is a better patient Ziva, than our stubborn minded Director." Ducky chuckles.

"Thanks a lot Doctor." Jenny hisses in protest.

Gibbs, Tony, and McGee walk into the room and approach the examining table. "What's the verdict Duck?" Gibbs asks smoothly.

"Bruises, she'll be fine." Ducky smiles.

"It hurt like hell didn't it Ziva." Tony grins at her.

"Been there done that Tony." Ziva winks at Tony and walks out of the room.

"Hey wait up." Tony groans and chases after her.

"Why don't those two just get it over and done with?" Ducky sighs.

"And break rule number twelve." McGee asks.

"Huh, like Jethro follows that rule, he broke it when he was going out with me." Jenny mutters.

"It couldn't have been helped with you." Gibbs playfully growls at her. Jenny rolls her eyes at him and walks off for the door. Gibbs chases after her as Jenny approaches the elevator door. "What was I suppose to do?" He smirks.

"Control your urges, maybe." Jenny sighs and pushes in the button for the elevator.

"Do I have to remind you of what you were wearing for two days in a hundred and fifteen degree attic." Gibbs growls at her in protest. The elevator doors open, Jenny steps in with Gibbs following behind her.

Jenny goes over to the corner of the elevator door and waits for the elevator doors to close. "You had no shirt on, and I had control over mine." Jenny hisses in protest.

"I'm sorry Jen, you were a sitting duck, number one your a red head, and number two-" Gibbs grins down mischievously at Jenny's chest.

The elevator stops on Abby's floor, as Jenny is about to answer him, the doors open. "Gibbs, Director!" Abby smiles and steps inside the elevator.

"Abs!" Gibbs smiles at Abby as the elevator doors close.

Abby takes in her parent's body language. "Did I interrupt something?" She grins wickedly.

"Nothing that we can't pick up on later on Abby." Jenny smirks over at Gibbs.

The elevator stops on Gibbs' floor. "I can't wait to see Ziva, I heard she got hurt Abby frowns as the elevator doors open, she steps out and glances behind her shoulder. "Coming Gibbs." She shrugs.

"Yeah!" Gibbs answers smoothly and glances over at his lover one last time before he gets out.

Abby waits for the elevator doors to close. "I take it, she's going to get even with you later on." Abby giggles.

"Oh yeah, big time." Gibbs chuckles and walks off for his desk with Abby following behind him.

"So what time do we get off tonight boss?" Tony sheepishly asks from his desk.

"Anytime you guys want to." He smiles and sits down at his desk.

"And you?" Abby nods down at him.

"Director has case files that she has to review, so who knows." Gibbs shrugs and grabs his mouse from his desk.

"I don't want to be stuck with a mountain of paper work on Monday morning, so I'm staying until 2000 hours." Ziva answers flatly from her desk.

"Not moi, I have a beach calling out to me." Tony gloats from his desk, gets up, and waves at everybody. "Don't be jealous of me."

"Why should I DiNozzo, keep in mind, you'll be stuck at your desk next weekend and all of next week, while I'm lounging on a beach in Mexico, and I'll take a beach in Mexico over Ocean City, Maryland any day out of the week." Gibbs smirks at him.

Ziva bursts out laughing from her desk. "Ha, ha!" Tony grunts at her and walks off for the elevator.

Gibbs glances down at the calendar on his desk. "One more week." He smiles with anticipation.

'The Kelly'

2130 Hours

Gibbs is in the Galley pouring some bourbon into a coffee cup. "You better be undressed in that bedroom, before I get in there." He warns her and starts for the Sleeping Cabin. Gibbs pops his head into the Sleeping Cabin and notices that Jenny isn't in the room. "A shower is even better." He grins, approaches the nightstand, and puts down the coffee cup.

The Head

Gibbs steps inside to find Jenny naked in front of the sink. "I guess it's a shower first." He smirks at her.

Jenny pulls his shirts from his waistline. "I haven't showered in twenty four hours, and god knows when's the last time your body has seen soap and water." Jenny sighs in protest and pulls Gibbs' shirts over his head.

"Admit it, you want me to torture you in the shower." Gibbs snorts and starts to take off his boots.

"I'm not the one who's getting tortured, you are." Jenny answers seductively and begins to work open his belt buckle. Gibbs stands around with a confused look on his face trying to figure out how she's going to torture him in the shower as Jenny undresses him.

"It's your fault, you brought up the London stake out." She purrs and steps into the shower.

Gibbs raises an eyebrow in panic "You can't be serious." He growls at her and steps inside the shower.

Jenny turns on the water and hands Gibbs a bar of soap. "Does it look like I'm joking?" She smirks, grabs a bottle of shampoo, and begins to lather up her hair.

Five minutes later.

They are exchanging hot and heavy kisses as the water cascades down their bodies. Jenny slowly descends down his chest with her mouth, as she nears his belly Gibbs shuts off the water to the shower. "You better not drag this out." He growls.

"You should have kept you're mouth shut in the van." Jenny answers sensuously. She begins to kiss his stomach, as Jenny gets down on to her knees, her hands touch his harden length below. Gibbs moans out and throws his head back as Jenny slowly works her mouth down on to his hard shaft.

Gibbs grabs on to Jenny's hair as her tongue circles around the tip of his erection. "Yes!" He moans out as her tongue travels up the length of his hot swollen flesh. "Jenny I'm begging you." He cries out.

Two minutes later.

Gibbs has his head pressed up against the wall of the shower, while Jenny is over at the sink brushing her teeth. "Damn it!" He heaves with exertion.

"I gave you two minutes." Jenny chuckles with satisfaction.

"I held off longer in London." Gibbs smirks and turns on the water.

"I believe London was three minutes." Jenny gloats and flashes back to the car in London.

November 2nd 1997

London, England

2300 Hours

Gibbs and Jenny are sitting in a car staking out Richard Davenport's ship along the docks. "That ship should of came in two hours ago." Jenny sighs in frustration.

"I know, you and I should be back at our hotel in bed together." Gibbs growls in protest.

"Well Davenport does not keep with your body's schedule Jethro." Jenny teases him.

"Tell me about it, I want to throw you in the back seat right now." Gibbs smirks at her.

"We're in a residential area Jethro, do I need to remind you on how loud we can be." Jenny hisses at him.

Gibbs narrows his eyes at her. "You mean, on how loud you can be." He grunts.

Jenny rolls her eyes at him. "You are just as loud as me." She sighs inwardly.

"Your mouth carries further." Gibbs chuckles.

"Stop it!" Jenny shoves him, then leans up and tenderly kisses him on the mouth and is about to pull away from him, when Gibbs grabs a hold of Jenny's face and aggressively kisses her on the mouth, as their kiss intensifies, Gibbs hands venture up under Jenny's skirt.

"Jethro, not here!" Jenny admonishes him as his hands venture in between her legs.

"I can't wait!" Gibbs whines in protest.

"Well I can." Jenny answers softly, begins to loosen his tie, begins to unbutton Gibbs' shirt, and pulls his shirt from his waistline. She begins to kiss his neck and slowly works her way down to his chest. Gibbs continues to watch over Davenport's ship in the harbor as his lover works open his belt buckle. "Jethro could you sit up for a minute."

Gibbs sits up on the seat as Jenny works open the fly to his pants and slowly she pulls down his pants and boxers. Her hands begin to stroke on to his harden length. "Jen quit teasing me." He growls in protest. Jenny's tongue travels the length of his aching shaft. She slowly tortures and teases him. Gibbs cries out with pleasure as her tongue begins to circle the tip of his arousal. Slowly she takes him fully into her mouth. Gibbs with his head pressed back against the glass inside of the car, growling with sexual frustration at his lover. "Quit dragging it out." He moans out in pleasure

Three minutes later.

Gibbs throws his head back against the seat. His hips begin to arch up desperately trying to fight off his release. Jenny ever so slowly circles the tip of his arousal with her tongue. Battle weary Gibbs gives in and climaxes inside of his lovers mouth. Out of it from holding back his release, Gibbs slumps back against the car seat and stares up into the ceiling trying to get his bearings. Jenny grabs on to her bottle of water and begins to freshen up.

Several minutes later, Gibbs is still out of it on the driver's side of the car, watching Jenny take pictures of Davenport getting off of his ship. Gibbs pulls up his boxers and pants, and then begins to buttons up his shirt. "Get that over and done with, so I can repay you the favor back in our hotel room." He grumbles at her.

"I'm not done with you." Jenny smirks at him and begins to take some photos with her camera.

Gibbs begins to tuck in his shirt and raises an eyebrow at her. "You're not done with me." He grunts at her.

"Not even close." She chastises him and takes in Gibbs questioning glance. "I didn't get anything out of that, and for that you're going to be paying for it." She warns him and puts down her camera on to her lap.

"You said you could wait." Gibbs growls in protest.

"You should of thought of that, before you had your hands up my skirt." Jenny answers seductively.

Present time

Jenny rinses out her mouth at the sink. "Are you finished in there yet?" She asks.

"Yeah!" Gibbs grunts and shuts off the water, then glances over at his lover's body language. "You were having a flashback weren't you?" He smirks over at her.

Jenny grabs a towel from the towel rack and hands it over to him. "No I wasn't!" She lies.

"Yes you were." He chuckles and begins to dry himself off.

"Which one?" She sarcastically asks.

Gibbs rolls his eyes at her and steps out of the shower. "London wasn't it." He nods and walks off for the Sleeping Cabin with Jenny following behind him. "How far did you get?"

"The car!" Jenny answers softly and begins to pull down the covers on the bed.

"Good, then I can bring back another flashback from that night." Gibbs smirks mischievously and shoves Jenny down on to the bed.

"Only problem with that night is I wasn't involved in gun play." Jenny answers sensuously and pulls Gibbs on top of her.

"Afterwards!" He growls and reaches over and turns off the light.

"Oh god!" Jenny screams out as his mouth and tongue venture in between her legs. Slowly and deliberately, Gibbs takes his time in having his way with his lover, drawing out her center, with his tongue. Jenny stretches her legs over his shoulders as he probes his tongue into her soft flesh. Jenny clutches on to the mattress as her orgasm begins to peak. "Yes!" She screams out.

Getting off with his lover coming undone, Gibbs continues to tease her. "You're not screaming loud enough for me." He grins to himself.

"Jethro I'm begging you." Jenny screams at him in burst of ecstasy. Gibbs satisfied with himself begins to gently nip along her inner thigh. Jenny lies back on the bed gasping for breath as her orgasm washes through her. Gibbs bites down hard on her inner thigh. "Ow!" She screams in protest.

"Remember that!" He smirks.

"Yes you bastard!" Jenny hisses and rolls on to her stomach.

Gibbs shakes his head and begins to laugh at her. "I'll just get the other thigh, when you're asleep." He chuckles and gets out of bed.

"I can do the same thing to you Jethro." Jenny yawns and closes her eyes.

0800 Hours

Gibbs awakens with his back up against his lover's chest. Jenny hands him her cup of coffee. "You wore me the hell out last night." Gibbs groans in protest, and then takes a sip from Jenny's coffee cup.

"It's been awhile since I've had an assault rifle in my hands." Jenny smirks down at him.

Gibbs glares up at her in protest. "Paybacks are a bitch." "Shower!" He barks up at her.

"Can you stand?" Jenny grins down at him wickedly.

Gibbs puts down the coffee cup on the nightstand and gets out of bed. "The question is, will you be standing up, after I'm done with you." He growls at her.

"I guess there's always a first time." Jenny shrugs and gets out of bed.

Gibbs' House

Outside.

1200 Hours

Gibbs and McGee get out of the rental truck. "Remember, I'm only taking what I want to put into storage, like my kitchen set, and my bedroom set." Gibbs instructs him.

"Gotcha!" "The rest is going to charity." McGee nods at him.

"It will be picked up when I get back from Mexico." Gibbs answers smoothly.

"This place is so much you boss." McGee smiles at him.

"Was!" Gibbs answers bluntly.

Inside the house

In the kitchen

Ziva and Abby are packing up the kitchen. "Cynthia's niece's were so cute." Abby smiles over at Ziva. "I saw Cynthia with her sister Tonya, and her four nieces in the mall this morning." "She finds Mr. Right, she'll make a good mom."

"Easier said than done Abby." Ziva smiles.

"You know who would have been a good mother." Abby grins over at Ziva.

"No I don't Abby." Ziva answers as she wraps up a glass in some bubble wrap. Abby nudges Ziva's elbow and points towards the kitchen door. Ziva glances over and smiles over at Jenny whose on her Blackberry talking to an MTAC Technician. Unknown to Ziva and Abby, Gibbs is standing in the doorway and is listening into their entire conversation.

"Did you see her with Lorraine's baby." Abby smiles.

"I know!" "Cynthia and I were talking about that last week." "At the baseball game, she was over at the Kids Fun Zone watching the kids play for over an hour." Ziva answers softly.

"She was pretty good with Zach when ever he came over to help Gibbs out with the boat also." Abby nods.

"And Carson!" Ziva adds.

"I know when McGee ran that Morph program in the Squad Room that time on the two of them, Jenny and Gibbs would of made beautiful Gibblets."

"Well everybody chooses a path Abby, it's not meant to be or Jenny to be a mother." Ziva answers sadly.

"Actually she is, sort of." Abby giggles.

"I'm waiting for her to permanently ground Tony." Ziva laughs.

Gibbs walks in and acts like he hadn't listened in on their conversation. "Where's Jenny?" He asks roughly.

"MTAC Tech called her, she's out back." Ziva answers.

Gibbs glances over at the kitchen door and spots his lover. Abby begins to giggle at his latest hickey on his neck. "Look Ziva, she got him again." Abby whispers.

Ziva winks over at Abby to play along. "I'm not surprised Abby, he was being, how you American's say it."

"A tease!" McGee finishes from the doorway.

"Thank you McGee." Ziva smiles at him.

Gibbs glares over at Ziva. "Hey!" "I got her also." Gibbs growls in protest.

"We know, Abby and I saw Jenny's already, and busted on her also." Ziva chuckles.

"Come on, let's get this stuff loaded on the truck." Gibbs groans in protest.

The Garage

2000 Hours

Gibbs is sitting over at his workbench looking over some blueprints for the loft. Jenny walks into the garage with a bottle of beer and approaches him. "Book getting boring." He smirks over at her and takes the beer from her.

"I thought you could use the beer." She answers softly and begins to rub his neck and shoulders.

"Permits should be coming in this week for the loft." Gibbs answers and takes a sip from his bottle of beer.

"You can start that project, after Mexico." Jenny whispers in his ear.

"So glad I only had to paint two rooms in my house, I did a lot of painting after Hollis split up with me, had to much time on my hands." Gibbs chuckles.

"You ripped that house apart after you and Diane separated." Jenny snickers.

"I wanted zero memories of her in that house." Gibbs growls in protest.

"I know you had the nearest available bimbo help you paint, the minute your divorce came through." Jenny laughs.

"If you weren't play hard to get after my divorce, you would have been helping me paint my house." Gibbs groans bitterly.

"I wouldn't have done much painting, noticed I distracted you from working on you're boat." Jenny smirks at him.

Gibbs turns around on his stool and tenderly touches his lovers face. "Just think, this time next week, I'm going to have you in the Cantina drinking real Margarita's." Gibbs smiles.

"Last time I got drunk on Margarita's, was when I was in college." Jenny chuckles.

"I have a good hang over cure for that." Gibbs answers and begins to nibble on her neck.

"I don't get hung over from Margarita's." Jenny answers sharply.

"The one's from the Cantina you will." Gibbs says and gets up from his stool.

"You will have to show me your hang over cure technique." Jenny answers seductively and rushes for the door.

Gibbs begins to turn off some lights on his workbench. "Problem is, you're over dressed." Gibbs chuckles and chases after her.

*Author's Note*

1,2,3, Breathe in breathe out Tempe4Booth

All good things come to those who wait ;)


	28. Margarita Safari

August 28th 2009

Squad Room

1100 Hours

Gibbs is standing in front of Tony's desk, giving him some last minute instructions before he takes over as Team Leader for the week. "A Probie will be assigned to you, as soon as I leave at 1200 hours." Gibbs comments smoothly.

"Guy or girl." Tony grins up at him.

"Guy!" Gibbs growls at him and walks off.

"I know you've been looking forward to this Gibbs, but it's going to be a week of torture for me and McGee." Ziva sighs in protest.

Jenny's Office

Jenny is reviewing the last of the case files on her desk, with Cynthia standing near by. "Good thing you came in at 0600 hours this morning ma'am." Cynthia smiles at her.

"Don't worry, I'll be out of here by 1200 hours." Jenny answers firmly.

"Can't believe I won't see you for two weeks, I'll be going on vacation, when you get back." Cynthia comments softly.

"This one is a deserved one for me, even though I went to Hawaii and Philadelphia, I still had to work, Mexico it's just Jethro and I, and no Protection Detail, period."

"So you'll be Jenny for a week." Cynthia smiles at her.

"The Director isn't allowed past the border." Jenny chuckles.

"And what about Agent Gibbs?" Cynthia giggles.

Gibbs is standing in the doorway and has over heard Cynthia mentioning his name. "What about me?" He asks sharply and walks inside the office.

"The Director isn't allowed past the border, I wanted to know if Agent Gibbs is allowed." Cynthia smirks at him.

"He's staying up north also." "As of 1200 hours, its just Jethro." Gibbs smiles.

"Thank god!" Jenny sighs and signs off on a case file. Gibbs walks over to the desk and gives Jenny the stare.

"It isn't working." Cynthia laughs.

"It never worked when I was a Junior Agent either." Jenny smirks up at her lover. Cynthia shakes her head, laughs at her boss, and walks out of the office.

"True it and never worked when you were a Probationary Status Agent." Gibbs nods down at her.

"I wasn't your typical Probie Agent." Jenny giggles at him.

"Tell me about it." Gibbs growls at her in protest.

"How many Probie Agents called you Jethro?" Jenny asks softly.

"Just you!" Gibbs smiles at her as Jenny opens up another case file and begins to read it.

Squad Room

1145 Hours

Ducky and Abby step out of the elevator together and begin to walk over to Gibbs' section. McGee glances up at them as they approach his desk. "Gibbs is up in her office." McGee answers directly.

"We'll start walking up the steps at 1150 hours." Tony grins from his desk.

Jenny's Office

Five minutes later

Jenny is reading the last case file at her desk. Gibbs impatiently sits over at the conference table sucking his teeth. "You could of waited down stairs." Jenny sighs at him.

"My team is bickering." Gibbs growls.

"I'm sorry Jethro, I couldn't work like that." Jenny mutters.

"David and DiNozzo are getting worse." Gibbs grunts.

"Well like Ducky had said, why don't the two of them get it over with?" "It's been four years, it took you four months after your divorce with Diane to seduce me."

"I tried that night in you're guest room, when Diane threw me out." Gibbs smirks.

"I know, and I rebuffed your advances." Jenny smirks back and signs off on the report. She presses in the button for her intercom. "Cynthia, the case files are done with."

Cynthia walks into Jenny's office and approaches her desk. "You timed that right." She smiles.

Jenny gets up from her desk and grabs her pocketbook. "Everything should run smoothly for Acting Director Wyatt while I'm away." Jenny answers softly.

Cynthia's Reception Area

Tony, Ziva, Abby, McGee, and Ducky are outside waiting for Gibbs and Jenny, they walk out of the office with Cynthia following behind. "Giving us a send off." Jenny smiles at them.

"Yes!" Abby grins wickedly, rushes over, and attacks them.

"Abby if you don't let us go, we'll miss our plane." Gibbs chokes.

"Right!" Abby smiles and pulls away from them.

"Ziva try and not to kill Tony while we're away." Jenny laughs.

"I'll do my best Director." Ziva grins at her.

"I'll hold the fort down until you get back." Cynthia nods at Jenny.

"At least Gibbs will be with me." Jenny chuckles.

"Thank god!" Cynthia sighs with relief.

The team along with Ducky, Abby, and Cynthia walk Gibbs and Jenny out of Jenny's office down the stairs and over to the elevator. "We'll see you in a week." Jenny smiles at them and steps inside the elevator with Gibbs.

Tony waves at them as the elevator door closes. "You better not win that bet Ducky." Tony grumbles over at Ducky.

"I have no control over that Anthony." Ducky chuckles.

Baja, Mexico

The Cantina

1800 Hours PDT

Mike is sitting at the bar with a Corona in one hand and a cigarette hanging out of his mouth. "Hey Camilla, what time to you get off of work?" He barks at his lover, who's waiting on a table behind him.

"Midnight!" She smiles at him.

"Six hours, I can't wait that long." He growls in protest. Unknown to Mike, Gibbs and Jenny are standing right behind him.

"Camilla you're still going out with this loser." Gibbs smirks.

"Si Senor Gibbs!" Camilla giggles.

Mike laughs and shakes his head. "You're a day early Probie." He chuckles and turns on his barstool and spots Jenny standing beside Gibbs. "And I see you finally dragged your blasted red head down here." Mike growls and gets off of his barstool and walks over to Gibbs and hugs him affectionately.

"It's nice to see you again also Mike." Jenny smiles and walks over to Mike and kisses him on the cheek.

Mike raises an eyebrow over at Camilla. "Don't be jealous Camilla, this was the red head that Probie talked about non stop for over month, when he came back from DC." Mike grunts.

"I remember it quite well Mike." Camilla smiles.

"Bartender, can I have two Corona's please." Gibbs nods.

"No bourbon!" Mike chuckles.

"We're in Mexico now." Gibbs smiles and puts his arm around Jenny's waist.

2000 Hours

"We're going to head back to your place Mike." Gibbs says smoothly.

"I'll be hanging out here all night." Mike answers sharply and tosses Gibbs the key to his house.

"I still have mine." Gibbs answers bluntly.

"I changed the lock, when I lost my keys." Mike shrugs at him. Gibbs takes a hold of Jenny's hand and starts to lead her over to the door. "Hey Jethro don't wear her out." Mike cackles at him. Gibbs turns back and gives Mike a glare of warning.

"Mike, it's the other way around." Jenny smirks over at Mike.

"Very funny!" Gibbs growls and leads his lover out the door.

"So that's Senor Gibbs' Jenny." Camilla smiles.

"Yes, took him three years to get her down to my beach." Mike grumbles.

Mike's House

Gibbs pulls up to the house in his Jeep. "Man, he's let this place fall apart." He groans in protest and climbs of out of the Jeep then walks over to the passenger side and helps Jenny out of the Jeep. Jenny begins to look off towards the direction of the ocean. "Let's get our bags into the house first." He comments smoothly and picks up a carry on bag from the back seat, and hands it over to Jenny.

Back Deck

Ten minutes later

Gibbs opens the sliding glass door and leads Jenny on to the deck, and then he closes the door behind him. Jenny looks over at the water. Gibbs pulls Jenny up against him. "Come on!" He smiles and steps off the deck and begins to walk off towards the ocean. He takes a hold of Jenny's hand as they begin to walk along the shoreline. "You see why I had regrets about leaving this place." Gibbs frowns.

"And you gave it up for me." Jenny asks him softly. Gibbs gives his lover a questioning look. "Mike told me in New York, I wanted answers, when I over heard your phone conversation."

"I've been waiting for three years to get you on this beach." Gibbs smiles at her.

"And you have a promise to keep to me also." Jenny answers seductively and starts to undress. Gibbs narrows his eyes at her. "Remember in Hawaii." Jenny smiles at him and goes into the water.

"Oh yeah!" Gibbs chuckles and takes off his clothes and chases after her in the water.

Gibbs and Jenny playfully swim with one another in the water for ten minutes. Jenny dunks Gibbs' head underwater and quickly swims off. Gibbs emerges above the water. "I hate it when you do that." He growls and chases after her, at the waters edge, he tackles Jenny on to the ground and leans over her.

Jenny pulls his face down and passionately kisses him on the mouth. Gibbs gets his full weight on top of her and begins to deepen her kiss. With the tide going in and out, Gibbs begins to kiss her neck and shoulders, slowly he moves down begins to ravish her breasts, as Gibbs tongue circles around the nipple on her left breast Jenny's hands venture down below and touch his arousal. Gibbs groans out and buries his head against Jenny's left shoulder. "Jethro!" Jenny breathes out, pulls his face up, and gazes into his eyes. Gibbs captures her mouth in a deep passionate kiss, as the tide crashes over them, he enters her fully in one deep thrust. "Yes!" She screams out and arches toward him to take him further.

Gibbs begins to move harder and faster against her. Jenny digs her nails into his back urging him on. Gibbs responds by plunging deep into her with a deep ferocity that she eagerly meets in return. "Damn it!" Gibbs groans out as she as she begins to aggressively move against him in fine, subtle, circling movements. Their bodies move together in a frenzied pace.

Jenny orgasm begins to clench deep inside her. "Oh god!" She moans out as her hips strain up to meet his aggressive strokes.

Gibbs looks into his lover's eyes as she begins to lose herself into his body. "This is better than any dream." He says to himself as his lover comes undone underneath him.

Gibbs and Jenny soar over the edge glorious waves of splendor with the tide crashing over them as they reach their pinnacle of ecstasy together. Gibbs slumps his full weight on top of Jenny shuddering in breaths of gasping completion. Jenny lies motionless, trembling from the effects from their lovemaking. "I love you!" She whispers softly.

Gibbs tenderly kisses his lover on the face and rolls on to his back gathering Jenny into his arms. "Was it what you expected to be?" He smiles at her.

Jenny grabs a hold of his chin. "And even better." She smiles at him and leans up and kisses him on the mouth, then buries her faces up against his chest.

"Maybe I should have done this in Hawaii." Gibbs smiles in amazement.

"No!" "This was a better place, quiet secluded, and we're alone."

"Now you see why I wanted to make love to you here." Gibbs grins down at her.

Jenny glances up at him. "Yes, and soon as your body recovers I want you to make love to me again." She says softly.

"I'm recovered all right." He smirks, pulls Jenny's face up, and kisses her on the mouth.

Mike's Deck

0000 Hours

Gibbs and Jenny are taking a shower on the back deck. "The good thing about this shower, you can't attack me in it." Jenny grins up at him.

"Doesn't say anything about you attacking me." Gibbs smirks.

Jenny glances down at the deck. "You have a point there." She answers seductively, leans up, and kisses him on the mouth. Gibbs guides them down on to the deck and goes down on to his back and brings Jenny on top of him.

Gibbs and Jenny's Bedroom

0900 Hours

Mike pops his head inside the doorway. Glancing around the room, he takes in the blankets and pillows tossed around the floor. "It looked like a bomb went off in here." He chuckles, and then takes in the sight of the two lovers sleeping on the bed. Gibbs with his face pressed into Jenny's lower back. Mike notes the peace and contentment on Gibbs face, Mike smiles over at him. "It's good to see that you're at peace." Mike nods over at him. "Now its time to get you're lazy asses out of bed." He growls and walks off. A minute later Mike reappears with two pot lids, approaches the bed, and slams them together. Gibbs and Jenny jump up in bed. Mike smirks over at Jenny as she sits up with the sheet covering up from the waist down.

"Mike we're on vacation." Gibbs growls in protest.

"She is, your not." "So get your ass out of bed Probie." Mike snarls at him. Gibbs glares up at Mike. "You think, after the view she just gave me, that I'm going to let her work." Mike winks over at Jenny.

"Can I get dressed at least?" Gibbs barks at him.

Two hours later

Up on Mike's roof

Gibbs is glancing over Mike's roof. "I won't have the time to fix this Mike." He grumbles.

"Quit gabbing and get to work." Mike growls from his hammock, then glances over at Jenny whose down on the beach wearing a teal colored bathing suit sleeping on a blanket.

Gibbs glares down over at Mike for checking out Jenny in her bathing suit. "Hey, keep your eyes off of my woman Mike." He groans in protest.

"You had your eyes on mine three years ago." Mike reminds him bitterly.

"My eyes might have been on Camilla, but she wasn't the one I wanted." Gibbs answers and glances over at Jenny and smiles at her, then he climbs down off of the ladder and grabs a Corona from the cooler that's on the deck.

"The spare bedroom looked like a bomb went off in it." Mike laughs.

"You should have seen my bedroom the one time at my place, my dad was staying over and walked past it." Gibbs laughs and shakes his head.

"So since she's way down there and can't hear us, what is the plan with the camping gear you sent over?" Mike asks and lights up a cigarette.

"We're camping out Monday night to Wednesday night." Gibbs answers and points to the stretch of land next to Mike's house, where Mike had suggested for him to build a separate house for himself.

"And that's where you plan on popping the question to her." Mike nods and takes a puff from his cigarette.

"Yeah!" Gibbs smiles and sits down on the deck. "I want her to be mine." "Tired of the politicians in Washington having their eyes on her and asking her out." "They know that she's been dating me for months, but they still ask her out." Gibbs growls in protest.

"And with the engagement ring, you're hoping that they'll back off." Mike cackles.

"They better!" Gibbs warns and takes a sip from his beer.

Mike quickly changes the subject. "So how bad is the roof." He sheepishly asks.

"Worse!" "Need to go into town soon to get some supplies." "After I get some measurements."

In town

Mike watches from across the street as Jenny and Camilla enter a boutique together. "Normal behavior, Jenny and shopping." Gibbs laughs.

"And Camilla also." Mike chuckles.

"So they have something in common." Gibbs smiles.

The Cantina

1300 Hours

Gibbs, Jenny, and Mike are having lunch at a corner table in the back of the Cantina. "So we up for a poker rematch tonight Probie." Mike asks roughly.

"You beat the pants off of me the last time." Gibbs groans.

"Yeah, and you got wasted also." Mike cackles.

"I'll get wasted again." Gibbs smirks.

"Good, because-"

Gibbs quickly interrupts Mike. "Don't start that again, because she'll be getting drunk also." Gibbs growls.

"Who said I was playing poker with the two of you?" Jenny hisses in protest.

Gibbs glares over at her. "I need to get even with you, for beating me and my Dad a few months ago." Gibbs grunts, then takes a bite out of his taco.

"A few hands, and that's it." Jenny sighs.

"This I gotta see." Mike grins.

Mike's Deck

0000 Hours

Gibbs, Jenny, and Mike are sitting around the table playing poker. Mike throws his cards down in defeat on top of the table. "I give up." He growls.

Jenny gets up from the table and begins to laugh. "The male species always does." "I'll let the two of you have some male bonding, I'm heading for bed." She answers softly, leans over, and tenderly kisses Gibbs on the mouth.

"What about me?" Mike grumbles in protest. Jenny walks over and affectionately kisses Mike on the cheek and walks over to the sliding screen door and opens it up and goes inside the house. Mike waits for Jenny to slide the door behind her and watches her walk off for the bedroom, and glances over at Gibbs sideways and rolls his eyes at him.

"Your not me Mike." Gibbs chuckles.

"I can see that." "Let's take a walk on the beach and stretch our legs a bit." Mike nods and gets up from the table.

Out on the beach

Gibbs and Mike are walking along with a bottle of beer in their hand. "And to think, the last time I saw you in California, you were complaining that she was putting you off." Mike cackles.

"That was a month from hell Mike." Gibbs growls in protest. "But Ducky was right, when Jenny was recovered from her injuries and ready, she would come let me know." Gibbs smiles.

"I bet she did." Mike winks at him.

"I didn't see it coming Mike, Jenny had it planned for a week." Gibbs answers and shakes his head.

"Was it worth the wait?" Mike asks sharply.

"Hell no, I was giving her another week." Gibbs growls.

"What would have done to end the stale mate?" Mike smirks.

"Kissed her senselessly, then flung her over my shoulder and hauled her ass up to the bedroom." Gibbs groans in protest.

"Both flights of stairs." Mike laughs.

"Lucky for me, when it did happen it was at my place." Gibbs answers smoothly. "And like I said I never saw it coming."

"Surprise you with it." Mike nods.

"Big time!' Gibbs answers bluntly. "First weekend in December, we went to Williamsburg for a Wood Crafting Show, while we were away for the day, Ducky stopped by my house with Jenny's over night bag and hid it in the spare bedroom." "That night when while I was in the basement working on my boat, I had sent Jenny to make a pot of coffee." "While I was down in the basement, she was up in my bedroom lighting candles every where." Gibbs smiles.

"So she came down into the basement and seduced your ass." Mike grins.

"No!" Gibbs answers and takes in a deep breath before he continues. "She came downstairs and acted like nothing was going on."

"I guess she waited for the moment to spring it on you." Mike asks dryly.

"That she did, I dropped one of my hand tools on the floor." Gibbs laughs at the memory.

'Then she kissed you." Mike asks.

"No, I kissed her, because I finally had her permission to." "You don't know the feeling I had, when I woke up the next morning to find Jenny sleeping next to me." Gibbs answers with his voice cracking with emotion.

Mike pats his friend on the back. "I saw the look of contentment in you're face this morning before I woke you up." "After the death of you're wife and daughter, I would never have thought to see that look on you're face." Mike smiles at him.

"She brought back my inner peace, the moment we made love in Marseille." "And I thought I lost it forever when she left me at the airport in London." Gibbs frowns.

"You got it back." Mike answers and rubs his shoulder. "So what did you do when you first woke up that morning?" Mike winks.

"Checked out what I couldn't see the night before, candles and the faint light from my bedroom window can only show so much." Gibbs smirks.

"I saw the top half of it this morning." "All I have to say is wow." Mike cackles.

"A few battle scars here and there that Jenny must have gotten from working on ops over in Europe when we weren't together, and the two bullet wounds from the diner, other than that, Jenny hasn't changed much physically over the years." Gibbs grins over at Mike.

"And you had that body one floor above yours for three years, and didn't do anything about it, prior to the diner." Mike growls at him.

"She had a no off the job rule." Gibbs snarls at him.

"She gave you permission at her place." Mike reminds him bitterly.

"Yeah, Carson was over on Protection Detail." Gibbs whines.

"She still gave you a green light." Mike grumbles.

"And I didn't' follow through with it." Gibbs groans.

"Well what's done is done." Mike answers firmly. "All good things come to those who wait." "We better call it a night, since we're going fishing on my boat tomorrow."

"I'm looking forward to that." Gibbs smiles.

"And your other half will be cat napping on deck." Mike grins.

"She doesn't fish." Gibbs laughs.

"It gives me something to look at." Mike drools.

"Hey!" Gibbs growls at him in protest.

"After what I saw this morning in your bedroom." Mike smirks then begins to walk off towards the direction of his house with Gibbs. "Hey we didn't get drunk tonight."

"Always tomorrow night." Gibbs chuckles.

"Tomorrow is Margarita night at the Cantina." Mike says smoothly.

"I know!" Gibbs smiles.

"Getting your red head drunk." Mike asks and raises an eyebrow at him.

"That's the plan Mike." "Then I can have my way with her in bed." Gibbs answers mischievously.

"Your bad." Mike laughs.

Inside the house

Mike closes the sliding glass door behind him and Gibbs as they walk inside. "If I hear noise, I know it's coming from your room." Mike cackles.

"I'm to tired to make love." Gibbs yawns and begins to stretch. Mike narrows his eyes over at him. "What do you think we did all night long Mike?"

"I saw your sorry wore out expression while you were sleeping." Mike laughs and walks down the hallway for his bedroom with Gibbs following along.

"I wore her out also." Gibbs smirks as he approaches the doorway to his bedroom. "Fair warning there is a no clothes rule in the bedroom with us."

"So how do you keep your hands off of her?" Mike sheepishly asks.

"It's impossible some nights Mike." "But I love the feel of Jenny's bare skin against my body when I'm sleeping, I started that during our Paris Op, and brought it back on the weekend's at my place."

"What about her place?" Mike winks at him.

"Rule went into place, the moment I moved in with Jenny at her place." Gibbs smirks, then glances into the bedroom and watches Jenny as she sleeps on the bed.

"See you in the morning Probie." Mike smiles and walks off for his bedroom.

"Night Mike!" Gibbs answers and walks into the bedroom and closes the door behind him. He begins to undress and quietly pulls the covers back and crawls into bed. Gibbs gazes over at his lover's naked body. "You wouldn't know what to do with her Mike." Gibbs snorts and pulls the sheet up over them, then cuddles up against Jenny from behind.

Mike's Boat

1500 Hours

Gibbs and Mike are fishing over at the bow. "Damn Probie, your on a roll today." Mike grunts in disbelief.

"Market will pay for these." Gibbs grins.

"You're not going to eat them." Mike asks roughly.

"Not all twenty of them." Gibbs answers sharply and points towards the open cooler next to his feet.

Mike glances down towards the stern of the boat, and smirks over at Jenny, whose sleeping in her peach colored bikini. "How can you concentrate on fishing?" Mike drools over at her.

"Because she has clothes on, on my boat she nude sun bathes." Gibbs smirks over at Mike.

Mike's eyes widen over at Gibbs. "And you allow it?" He growls.

"I didn't know she was nude sun bathing, and if I did, I can't tell her what to do, Jen has a mind of her own." Gibbs chuckles.

"She looks like she could use the rest." Mike smiles and glances over at Jenny.

"She was putting in an sixteen to eighteen hour work days for over a month, up on the hill to kiss some ass to get funding for NCIS." "Then because Jen was on the hill all day, she would rearrange her MTAC Op's early in the morning and late at night." "So we hardly saw each other during the week." Gibbs frowns.

"I guess you made up for lost time on the weekends." Mike winks at him.

"When I had my weekends off, I sure as hell did" "Thank god she only has to go away one more time this year, and that's in October." Gibbs says smoothly.

"Trip some where." Mike nods at him.

"Asia, with Secretary Of State Clinton." Gibbs answers flatly.

"I still can't believe that Clinton's blasted wife has a role in our government." Mike snarls in protest.

"She's not that bad Mike, and is good friends with Jenny off the hill." Gibbs shrugs.

"It looks like your other half is starting to wake up." Mike smiles as he watches Jenny stretch out on her blanket. Gibbs grabs his Corona from the rail of the boat and slowly walks over to Jenny. Mike reels in his fishing rod. "I'm going to start the engine up, and we'll head back." Mike says sharply. He walks over to the back of the boat, and begins to start up the engine.

Gibbs sits down on the deck and hands Jenny his beer as she tries to wake up. "Have a nice nap?" He smiles at her. Jenny buries her face up against his shoulder desperately trying to wake up. "We're heading back."

"How long have I been out?" She asks and takes a sip from Gibbs beer.

"Few hours." "The month you just had, you deserve the rest." Gibbs smiles and then leans down and passionately kisses Jenny on the mouth.

Over at the helm, Mike smirks over at the two lovers as Gibbs deepens his kiss. "Hey Jenny, make yourself useful, since your awake." Mike grunts sarcastically.

Jenny raises an eyebrow up at Gibbs. "I think he wants you to take us home, I told Mike you know your way around a boat." Gibbs grins at her.

"Did you tell him the story on how I saved your ass and Ducky's."

"Yes!" Gibbs laughs and gets up and helps Jenny up on to her feet.

"You could of nude sunbathed on my boat." Mike growls over at Jenny as she walks over to him.

Jenny shoves her lover before going behind the helm. "And your eyes would have been on me and not on your fishing pole." Jenny hisses at him.

"Saw enough yesterday morning." Mike smirks at her.

"Not that modest Mike." "Now DiNozzo, I would of covered myself up." Jenny answers sharply.

"Easy on her, she moves pretty fast." Mike warns her.

"I like fast!" Jenny grins, then pushes the lever for full throttle and takes off.

The Cantina

2300 Hours

Gibbs, Jenny, and Mike are sitting around a table getting drunk on Margarita's. "Second pitcher right." Mike laughs over at Jenny, who's extremely drunk.

"A huh!" Gibbs chuckles and touches his lovers face.

"And you're not that far behind Probie." Mike cackles.

"I'm going to call it a night Mike, not in the mood to carry her ass to bed." Gibbs grunts and gets up from the table.

"Don't wait up for me, and if I hear noise coming from your bedroom, I know what the two of you are up to." Mike snickers.

"Most definite." Gibbs smirks and pulls Jenny up on to her feet.

"Do I need to turn the lights out again, since she's wasted?" Mike grins.

"Lights won't be on, when you get home." "I'll be right back." Gibbs answers smoothly and walks over to the bar. "Can I have a bottle of tequila?"

"Si Senor!" The bartender nods at Gibbs.

Over at the table, Mike begins to tease Jenny. "NCIS Director drunk on Margarita's in a Cantina in Mexico." Mike cackles.

"Don't tell ZNN." Jenny laughs.

Gibbs walks back over to the table with a bottle of tequila and takes Jenny's left hand. "Come on!" He says firmly and walks off.

Mike's Deck

Fifteen minutes later

Gibbs and Jenny stumble on to the back deck. "I'm to drunk to attempt my key in the door, and I left the sliding door open, before we left." Gibbs laughs.

A light rain begins to fall. "Jethro would you hurry up." Jenny hisses in protest and begins to huddle up against the wall near the sliding glass door.

"Afraid of a little water Jen, besides we use to walk in the rain in London." Gibbs smiles at her.

"It always rains in London." Jenny sighs.

"It was a cold rain." Gibbs answers and looks up into the cloud covered sky. "This is warm."

"Either way I'm going inside." Jenny mutters in protest. Gibbs pins Jenny up against the wall from behind. "We're getting soaked." Jenny sighs.

Gibbs begins to nuzzle the back of her neck. "Ever make love in the rain." He says in a seductive voice and begins to ravish the back of Jenny's neck.

"No!" Jenny shivers with sexual excitement. Gibbs begins to nibble on the back of her left earlobe, his hands go to the back of Jenny's dress and he begins to unzip it. "What are you doing to me?" She quivers as he unfastens her bra strap from behind.

In one fluid motion, Gibbs drops Jenny's dress down on to the deck. "I'm about to make love to you in the rain." He answers and slowly begins to kiss her on the back. Jenny intoxicated with desire for him begins to tremble as he slowly removes the rest of her clothing. Gibbs hands move to the front of her waist and down in between her legs.

'Oh god!" Jenny moans out as he begins to stroke on to her arousal. She turns around and captures his lips in a fiery hungry kiss. Gibbs returns her kiss, his tongue parts her lips seeking out her tongue. Their tongues fight for dominancy, as their kiss intensifies, Gibbs guides Jenny down on the deck, where his mouth begins his mastery of his lover's breasts. Gibbs slowly goes down to her stomach. Jenny clutches on to the back of his hair as Gibbs mouth and tongue venture in between her legs. "Yes!" She screams out. As the waves pound against the shore line, Jenny's screams of pleasure can be heard in the distance from the direction of Mike's house.

Five minutes later

Gibbs is under the shower freshening up, while Jenny recovers on the deck. "You have about another minute to gather yourself." He smirks down at her and shuts off the water.

Jenny glares up at him. "You can't be serious." She hisses in protest.

Gibbs picks up his bottle of tequila from the deck and opens up the bottle. "I didn't get anything out of it." He grins and takes a sip from his bottle.

"My muscles are still convulsing inside." Jenny begs him.

"Even better!" He chuckles and walks over to her and lowers himself on top of her and kisses her on the mouth. As Gibbs deepens his kiss, the rain begins to intensify. Jenny wraps her legs around his waist, her feet push up against his lower back. Gibbs entered her fully in one deep thrust. Jenny screams out as Gibbs aggressively makes love to her on the deck, her hips arch into him, tipping her hips as he moves harder and faster into her. To stifle out an on coming cry, Gibbs bites down on to Jenny's shoulder. A torrential downpour begins as they frantically pace themselves with one another.

"Yes!" Jenny screams out as the first wave of her orgasm washes through her, she digs her nails into her lovers back urging on his release. Gibbs thrusts wildly inside her, as her muscles inside begin to convulse around his swollen shaft. Gibbs soars over the edge with one final thrust he climaxes inside of her. Exhausted from holding back his release, Gibbs slumps on top of Jenny with his face buried against her right shoulder.

As they come down from their lovemaking, the rain begins to stop. "Jethro!" Jenny whispers and strokes the back of his hair.

Gibbs pulls his head up from her shoulder and looks up at the sky. "It stopped raining." He smiles.

Jenny begins to shiver. "Could we move this into the bedroom?" Gibbs gets up from the deck and pulls Jenny up to her feet. Jenny begins to gather their wet clothes from the deck. "I better not have a hang over tomorrow."

"You can sleep that and me off tomorrow." Gibbs smirks at her. Jenny glares over at Gibbs. Gibbs shakes his head at her and begins to laugh at her. "Come on!" He chuckles and opens up the sliding door.

0200 Hours

Mike walks through the front door and hears the sound and fury of Gibbs and Jenny's love making from the direction of their bedroom. "He's right, she does have a mouth." Mike snickers and walks off for his bedroom.

Gibbs and Jenny's Bedroom

Gibbs is sitting on the bed with Jenny's legs wrapped around his waist. He grabs Jenny by the waist pulling her deeper inside of him. "Yes!" She screams out.

Ten minutes later

Jenny has her face pressed against Gibbs' left shoulder fighting to keep her eyes open. "Quit fighting it Jen." Gibbs whispers and kisses the top of her head.

Jenny leans up and tenderly kisses him on the mouth. "I love you." She whispers softly and rolls over to on to her right side.

Gibbs glances over at his lover as she slowly drifts off to sleep. "Tomorrow is you're last day as a free woman." He smiles over at her, then cuddles up to Jenny from behind.

0630 Hours

Gibbs is on top of Jenny making love to her. "Can't you give it to me any harder than that." Jenny screams out as her hips rise up to meet his urgent thrusts.

Mike's Deck

Mike is sitting out on the deck watching the sunrise. "I need a coffee refill." He yawns and gets up from his chair, then walks over to the sliding glass door and slides the door over, as Mike walks through the door, Jenny's screams of pleasure can be heard from the bedroom. "Again!' He growls in disbelief, walks into the kitchen, and approaches the coffee pot.

Gibbs and Jenny's Bedroom

"Damn it Jen!" Gibbs groans out as his lover begins to thrust up against him straining her hips up to his in a wild frenzied pace.

Mike's Kitchen

Mike is about to take a sip of his coffee when he hears them climaxing at the same time. "Finally Probie!" Mike grumbles and gulps his coffee.

Gibbs and Jenny's Bedroom

Gibbs is leaning over Jenny tenderly kissing her on the face and mouth to bring her down from her orgasm. Exhausted from their love making Jenny rolls on to her stomach and closes her eyes and begins to fall asleep. Gibbs grabs the sheet and pulls it over them, and begins to stroke Jenny's hair as she sleeps. "Still not long enough for my liking." He groans in protest.

Mike's Bathroom

Gibbs steps out with a towel draped around his waist. "Bout time you got your ass out of bed." Mike growls from down the hallway.

"What time did you get in last night?" Gibbs asks smoothly.

"0200 hours." "And I heard the two of you." Mike nods over at Gibbs, who's grinning over at him mischievously. "And at 0630 hours also." Mike cackles over at him. "Your other half awake."

"Sleeping it off." Gibbs smirks and is about to walk into his bedroom.

Mike notices the scratches on Gibbs' back. "She did a number on your back." Mike chuckles.

"Duck refers to them, as our war wounds." Gibbs laughs and walks into his bedroom.

Up on the roof

1100 Hours

Gibbs is ripping off the shingles on top of the room. Jenny walks out with a cup of coffee in her hand. "Hung over." He laughs at her.

"I told you I don't get hung over on Margarita's." Jenny answers dryly and puts her coffee down on the table. "I left something inside the Jeep." She says and walks off for the front of the house.

Gibbs checks out Jenny's butt as she walks over to the Jeep. Mike is lying on his hammock watching him. "I said it once, I'll say it again, you're whipped when it comes to that gal." Mike chuckles.

"Me!" Gibbs growls and climbs down the ladder. "Who was screaming last night?" "You heard her."

"Who called out for her two years ago, and you were shacked up with somebody else." "You're whipped with a capital W, Probie." Mike cackles.

"Am not!" Gibbs groans in protest.

"Are to, so admit." Mike laughs.

"I won't!" Gibbs grumbles in protest.

"Won't what?" Jenny asks as she returns from the Jeep wearing her sunglasses.

"Nothing!" Gibbs shrugs and climbs up the ladder.

Jenny folds her arms and nods down over at Mike demanding answers. "Won't admit that he's whipped when it comes to you." Mike snickers.

"Oh that, I already knows that." Jenny laughs.

"Jen, who was screaming last night, and Mike heard you." Gibbs growls.

"That's because I let you be the dominant lover last night."

"Ha!" Gibbs snorts and picks up his hammer from the roof.

"Jethro!" Jenny purrs.

"Hum!" He answers and is about to hammer a nail into the roof.

"Remember the window in the Squad Room." She grins up at him.

Gibbs misses the nail and hits his thumb with the hammer. "Ow!" He groans in pain.

"Thought that would jog your memory, and you were going out with the blonde at the time, need I remind you." Jenny smirks and walks off of the deck and begins to walk down to the ocean. Gibbs sucks his thumb in pain and glares over at his lover. Mike follows Jenny down to the waters edge.

"Out with it woman." Mike growls.

"We got into a fight over his rules in the Squad Room one day." "I have all fifty memorized." Jenny smiles at Mike. "I threw rule number four in his face." "He didn't like it and threw rule number one in my face."

"Which is?" Mike grins.

"Never screw over you're partner." "He didn't like the version I quote back to him, which was never screw you're partner." Jenny laughs.

"That's a good one." Mike cackles.

"He corrected me on it." Jenny sighs at the memory. "I had it up to here with him Mike, for two years he flaunted my authority and disrespected me."

"You deck him." Mike snickers.

"No I grabbed Jethro by the shoulders and spun him around and slammed him up against the window in the Squad Room." "And I told him clearly, that I never screwed him over, and that I was not his partner, I was his boss."

"That I would have paid to see." Mike laughs.

"Tony had a view of everything from McGee's desk over in the bullpen." Jenny smirks.

"So Probie can't talk his way out of it." Mike nods at her.

"No!" Jenny smiles.

"So did that shut him up?" Mike asks smoothly.

"Another area of his body had his mouth shut." Jenny laughs and shakes her head.

"Now you don't have to fill in the blanks there." Mike cackles and glances up at Gibbs up on the roof.

"And he knew I felt him against me." "I was, like, isn't the Colonel suppose to be taking care of this for you." Jenny sighs.

"Apparently not!" "Since he called out for you at his place that time, and I think he wanted more than the lights to be turned out." Mike winks.

"Well he couldn't of waited for Hollis, because just before Tony had called us over to the bullpen, he was about to head for the men's room." Jenny grins over at Mike, who doubles over and bursts out laughing at the mental image of Gibbs trying to rush off to the men's room to relieve himself. "What's even funnier is, after Tony was done showing us the evidence over at McGee's desk, Jethro excused himself and went to the men's room."

"I gather he got caught in the act." Mike curiously asks.

"By Tony." "And with his gossiping mouth, it got around the agency." Jenny smiles.

Up on the roof

Gibbs is finishing up with the temporary patch on the roof. "That should do it." He answers smoothly.

Mike returns to the deck and glances up at Gibbs. "Whipped!" He snickers.

"You heard her last night." Gibbs grunts.

"I'll get DiNozzo to verify it for me Gunny." Mike cackles and lights up a cigarette. Gibbs glares over at his lover for opening up her mouth. "What's the matter, Colonel wasn't cutting it in the bedroom?" Mike chuckles.

"No, nobody was after Jenny left me after the Paris Op, she just has a way with my body, that no other woman, including Shannon." "As much as I will always love Shannon, and she will be a part of me." "But sexually-" Gibbs stops himself and smiles over at Jenny as she walks along the shoreline.

"I had that once, my son's mother." Mike nods up at him.

"Could you go on distraction duty now Mike." Gibbs asks sharply.

"Right!" Mike answers bluntly. "Jenny!" Mike howlers over to Jenny.

At the shoreline

Jenny glances over at Mike as she hears him yelling out her name. Mike waves over at her from the deck. "I wonder what their up to now." She sighs and begins to walk over to the deck.

"I don't want to be listening to this racket all day long, and I know you don't want to either, so let's head into town." Mike smiles at her.

"Carry a weapon on you Mike, and I don't want her going anywhere alone." Gibbs instructs him roughly.

"Already taking care of it Probie." Mike grunts, then looks over at Jenny. "I really don't understand why they worry about you, you can take care of yourself."

Jenny glares up at Gibbs up on the roof. "At least somebody understands how I feel." Jenny frowns and steps up on to the deck and goes inside the house.

"That's because you're not in love with her, and I've almost lost her three times this year Mike." Gibbs answers bluntly.

"You need to give her some space, I wouldn't like it if you were up my ass all the time." Mike snarls up at Gibbs.

"Your not the Director of NCIS." Gibbs growls at him.

"Whether she was a Director or Field Agent, you still would be up her ass." Mike sighs bitterly and is about to step into the house.

"When the two of you get back, I want to start on Amira's Room." Gibbs asks.

"I'll be waiting in you're truck." Jenny says to Mike as she walks out the front door.

Mike waits for the door to close behind her. "Give Camilla a buzz when you're finished." Mike asks sharply.

Washington, DC

NCIS Headquarters

Squad Room

1800 Hours EST

Tony is sitting at his desk tossing paper clips at Ziva as she tries to work at her desk. "Tony!" She hisses at him and gives him the finger.

"As team leader, that wasn't very nice Officer David, particularity in front of the Probie Agent." Tony smirks at her.

"It's been three and a half days, and your getting on our nerves Tony." McGee groans as he files a paper away in the filing cabinet next to Tony's desk.

"You know what tomorrow is." Tony nods over at Ziva then at McGee.

"September 1st!" Probationary Status Agent Stanton answers from his desk at the end of the bullpen.

"Duh Probie!" Tony chastises him for chiming into on his conversation with Ziva and McGee.

"Enlighten us Tony." McGee mutters and closes the drawer to the filing cabinet.

"Ducky is next in line on the bet." Tony smiles up at him.

Abby walks in and has been listening in on to their conversation. "He better not win this one." Abby pouts.

"What bet?" Stanton curiously asks.

"That's a need to know basis Probie." Tony answers sarcastically.

"I wonder how they're doing in Mexico." Abby smiles.

"Hopefully Jenny is relaxing, she's had a rough few weeks." Ziva answers dryly.

Stanton narrows his eyes over at Ziva. "I didn't know you were allowed to call the Director by her first name." Stanton sheepishly asks.

"Off work we are, on the job we are not." McGee nods over at him, walks over to his desk, and sits down.

"And I've been friends with her for about nine years, and we worked together as partners on joint NCIS|Mossad 9|11 Anti Terrorism Op's over in Europe and the Middle East together." Ziva casually answers.

"I didn't know you guys were so formal." Stanton shrugs.

"We're one big happy dysfunctional family." Abby smiles.

"Which you are not included in on yet Probie." Tony smirks at him.

Baja, Mexico

The Cantina

1530 Hours PDT

Jenny and Mike are sitting at a table drinking a Corona. "Saw what you did to his back last night." Mike snickers.

"He's had worse, and Ducky will tell you that." Jenny laughs.

"You like Mexico so far." Mike asks her sharply.

"Yes, I can just be me for a change." Jenny smiles.

"And not the Director." Mike grins at her.

"Yes!" "And I want to thank you for what you said back at the house." "Wish he would give me more breathing room." Jenny sighs.

"That will never happen Jenny." "I think the diner also brought back Jethro losing Shannon also, and he doesn't want to go through that again." Mike answers and squeezes on to Jenny's hand.

"I'm going to the boutique across the street." Jenny nods over at him and gets up from the table.

"I don't do girly stores." Mike growls.

"Then stay out front then." Jenny hisses.

Inside the boutique

Jenny is browsing around at several dresses on the clothing rack. Unknown to her, Cliff is standing in the front of the store checking her out. Cliff picks up a red thong bikini bathing suit and slowly approaches Jenny. "This bathing suit would look good on you." He smirks over at her. Jenny glares up at him and rolls her eyes at him.

Outside the store

Mike is watching from the front window. "This should be good with her temper." He cackles.

Inside the store

"Did you hear what I said?" Cliff asks her.

"Yes, and I ignored you for a reason." Jenny hisses at him.

"A woman with a temper, I like that." Cliff laughs.

"Well this particular woman, is down here on vacation with somebody, so beat it." Jenny snaps at him viciously.

"I don't see a ring on your finger." Cliff grins at her.

"And if there was, you still would be hovering over me." "You have nothing to offer me." Jenny sighs at him.

"Let me show you." Cliff suggestively asks.

"So I can laugh at it, I'm not into small favors." Jenny laughs.

Outside the store

Mike has moved over towards the doorway so he can listen in on to Jenny and Cliff's conversation. "That's a good one." Mike laughs.

Inside the store

"It's not the size that counts, it's how to use it." Cliff winks at her.

"It isn't much use to me, since I like to be on top." Jenny smirks at him and walks off to the register to pay for her dress.

Cliff follows her over and continues to bait her. "I don't like my women on top anyways." He comments smugly.

"I've just about had enough of this." Jenny angrily warns him.

"Then say yes!" Cliff grins at her.

"This is the one and only time where I wish I either had my weapon on me, or I had my Protection Detail with me." Jenny says bitterly and glares up at Cliff as she reaches in her pocketbook for her ID.

"For what reason?" Cliff shrugs.

"For this reason." She answers and takes out her ID and opens it up and shows him. "If you have a brain, then from my ID you should know who I am, since I've been on ZNN non stop since last November, if you don't then I'll clue you in." "My name is Jenny Shepard, I'm the Director of the Naval Criminal Investigative Service." "I've come down here to relax, and not to be harassed by an asshole like you." "So for the last time, beat it." Jenny snaps at him.

"You always this feisty." Cliff smirks at her.

Mike approaches Cliff from behind and taps him on the shoulder. "The little lady told you to take a hike pal." Mike growls at him.

Cliff turns and faces Mike. "I believe she handled herself." Cliff grunts at him.

Mike gets into Cliff's face and makes eye contact with him. "That she did." "Now scram." Mike snarls at him.

Cliff quickly leaves the store. "Can't men take no for an answer." Jenny sighs and pays the cashier.

"With your looks, no Jenny." Mike chuckles.

"I'm about ten years older then him." Jenny mutters.

"He doesn't know that, and with you're longer hair, you can pass off as somebody in their late thirties." Mike smiles at her.

On the beach

Fifty feet away from Mike's house, Gibbs is flips over his cell phone and calls Camilla's cell phone. "Camilla, it's Gibbs, tell Mike it's safe for him to come back to the house." Gibbs smiles.

Half an hour later

Gibbs is up on the roof finishing up with the temporary patch, when Mike pulls up in his truck, a minute later Mike appears at the bottom of the ladder. "Still going at it." He grumbles.

"Almost done." Gibbs smiles then looks around for his lover.

"In the house, she went shopping." Mike laughs.

Gibbs narrows his eyes down at Mike. "What's so funny?" He asks sharply.

"Some young dude tried to pick her up in a store, she told him off." Mike cackles.

"Hopefully after tomorrow, I won't have to deal with that anymore." Gibbs sighs and mutters inwardly. Mike flops on to his hammock, as he spots Jenny approaching the sliding glass door, he coughs to warn Gibbs that she's coming outside. "You ought to quit smoking Mike." Gibbs growls and climbs down the ladder.

"It's one of the things I do well Probie." Mike snarls at him.

Gibbs shakes his head at Mike and begins to laugh. "You two going at it again." Jenny laughs as she walks outside.

"Yeah!" Gibbs chuckles and leans down and tenderly kisses her on the mouth. "Get me anything!" He smirks.

"No!" Jenny chuckles at him.

"You have a closet full of stuff at home that you don't wear." Gibbs groans in protest.

"But I know it's there, so shut up." She answers sarcastically. "You done with the roof?"

"Temporary patch for now." "Taking a beer break before we start Amira's room." Gibbs answers smoothly.

"How about a beach break?" Jenny smiles and takes a hold of his hands.

"Go Probie, so I can take a nap." Mike grumbles.

Gibbs glares over at Mike whose about to close his eyes. "It will be a quick break Mike." Gibbs barks at him.

Along the waters edge

Gibbs and Jenny walk along hand in hand. "I don't want to go back to DC." Gibbs frowns down at her.

Jenny buries her face up against his chest. "We have to." She whispers, and then looks up at him. "I have an agency that I'm responsible for, and our children are more than likely at each others throats by now." Jenny chuckles.

"I forgot about them." Gibbs laughs.

"I didn't!" Jenny answers and leans up and kisses him on the mouth, as Gibbs deepens her kiss, Jenny's hands venture under Gibbs t-shirt. "Let's go for a swim."

"We can't, I want to start on Amira's room." Gibbs answers roughly.

"Jethro, we have all week to work on Amira's room." She sighs in protest. Gibbs avoids his lover's intense gaze and is about to walk off towards the house, when Jenny grabs on to his t-shirt and pulls him over. "Alright, out with it." She hisses at him.

"Out with what?" Gibbs shrugs at her and begins to walk off towards the house.

Jenny quickly follows him from behind. "You know full well what I'm talking about." She snaps at him.

Over by the deck

Mike awakens to the sound of the two lovebirds bickering amongst themselves as they approach the house. "I think I would rather hear you hammering, then the sound of you two arguing." Mike groans in protest.

"Don't worry, it's over with Mike, we're about to work on Amira's room." He nods over at him.

"I'll get it out of you Jethro." Jenny warns him.

Gibbs chuckles and walks over to the sliding glass door. "Give it up Jen." He snorts.

"I have my methods." Jenny purrs and approaches him from behind.

Gibbs turns and faces her. "It won't work." He smirks down at her.

Jenny grab him by the shoulders and shoves Gibbs up against the window, she leans her chest into him and seductively makes eye contact with him. Gibbs groans out at he tries to fight off his erection. Jenny smirks as she feels his arousal up against her. "You have two options." She purrs seductively and glances down at his erection. "You can take care of your little problem yourself, or you can come back with me to our bedroom." She nods up at him, opens up the door, and goes inside the house.

Mike falls off his hammock and begins to burst out laughing at Gibbs' facial expression. "You are beyond whipped." He cackles

"Damn it!" Gibbs growls as his erection throbs up against the inside of his shorts.

"Don't worry Probie, Amira's room will be there on Thursday morning." "Don't keep her waiting." Mike nods at him.

"Maybe it will be a quickie." Gibbs answers and goes inside the house, as he walks down the hallway, Gibbs pulls his t-shirt over his head and walks into the bedroom. "Jen!" He calls out and approaches the bed.

Jenny walks in naked from the hallway and comes up from behind him. "That was under two minutes." She laughs.

Gibbs turns and faces his lover and finds Jenny naked in front of him. "I wanted it to be a quick one." He groans in protest.

Jenny shoves him on to the bed and quickly undresses him. "My little seduction plan worked, I wanted to make love to you on the beach, but the bedroom will do for now." She answers sensuously and begins to kiss his neck.

"You had this planned." Gibbs flinches as Jenny nips along his jaw.

"Yes!" "To get even with you for last night." Jenny answers softly and slowly begins to master his chest with her mouth and tongue.

"I didn't have that planned." Gibbs moans out at the feel of Jenny's tongue circling around his right nipple.

"Well mine is, so shut up." Jenny says seductively and begins to nip along his ribcage.

"Mike told me that somebody tried to pick you up today." Gibbs nods down at her. He begins to tense up as her hands begin to touch his arousal.

"I told him to get lost, he had nothing to offer me." Jenny smirks up at him.

Gibbs raises an eyebrow at her. "What's that?" Gibbs asks.

"That I'm not into small favors." Jenny laughs.

Gibbs shakes his head at her and begins to laugh. "It's a good-" Gibbs cries out in pleasure at the feel of Jenny's tongue running up and down the length of his hard shaft.

Outside

Mike is lying on his hammock trying to take a nap, when he hears Gibbs' moans of pleasure. "And you said that she had a mouth on her, you're just as bad Probie." Mike snickers.

Gibbs and Jenny's Bedroom

Five minutes later

Gibbs is lying on his back completely out of it. Jenny walks into the bedroom and closes the door behind her. "Problem!" She smirks at him, walks over to the bed, and crawls on top of him.

"Did you have to do that so damn slow?" Gibbs whines.

"I got the result that I wanted." She smiles and leans over and kisses him on the mouth, as Jenny deepens her kiss, Gibbs' hands venture down and begin to glide over her butt.

1900 Hours

Gibbs awakens in bed to find Jenny looking up at him in his arms. "Just what I didn't need, an hour nap." He yawns.

"Try a three hour nap." Jenny answers softly.

Gibbs glances over at the clock on the nightstand and notices that he's been asleep for three hours. "1900 hours, I wanted to get Amira's room done today." He groans.

"We have all week to work on that, why is it so important that we have to work on that today." Jenny curiously asks.

Before Gibbs can answer her, there's a knock on the door. "Anybody decent in there?" Mike growls from the other side of the door.

Gibbs pulls the sheet over Jenny. "Come in Mike." He answers smoothly.

Mike opens the door and walks in. "Your covered up this time." Mike laughs.

"Yes she is." Gibbs answers sharply.

"I got dinner out on the deck." "Cooked up some of the fish I caught yesterday." Mike nods over at them.

"We'll be out, soon as we get a shower." Gibbs smiles at him.

"Good, save my well, with the two of you getting it together." Mike chuckles and walks out of the bedroom.

"It's a good thing we don't have well water back home in DC." Jenny laughs.

"I hate to see you're water bill since I've moved in." Gibbs smirks, pulls Jenny's face up, and begins to passionately kiss her on the mouth.

"Today Probie!" Mike snarls from the hallway.

Gibbs breaks away from his kiss and glares over towards the direction of the doorway. "Coming Mike!" He groans in protest.

Mike's Deck

2100 Hours

Jenny and Mike are playing cards out on the table. "Ok show me what you go?" Mike smirks at her. Jenny smirks back at Mike and places her cards down on the table. "Full House!" Mike growls at her and tosses his cards down on to the table in disgust. "Blasted Redhead, how do you keep winning?"

"My Father taught me." Jenny laughs, and then glances towards the direction of the sliding glass door. "Jethro went inside the house twenty minutes ago." Jenny comments dryly, gets up from the table, and goes inside the house.

Gibbs sneaks around from the front of the house. "I thought she would never go inside." He laughs.

"Got everything ready." Mike asks and takes a sip from his bottle of Corona.

"Yeah the fire is going." Gibbs smiles and sits down at the table.

Jenny walks outside and finds Gibbs sitting at the table with Mike. "Where did you come from?" She asks and approaches the table.

"The front of the house." Gibbs shrugs.

"Are the two of you going to start bickering again?" Mike grunts.

"No!" Gibbs laughs and gets up from the table. "Taking a walk on the beach." Gibbs nods down at Mike.

"Are we doing more than walking, I had other plans the last time." Jenny answers and glares up at him.

"Come on!" Gibbs laughs and takes Jenny by the hand. They step off the deck and on to the beach.

Jenny notices that Gibbs is walking them in the wrong direction. "Your eye sight is worse than I thought, the ocean is in that direction." She points with her left hand.

"I know that." Gibbs answers and continues to walk them towards the campsite.

Jenny notices the campfire in the distance. "You were up to something." She smiles.

"Yes, we're camping out for a few days, so Mike can catch up on his sleep." Gibbs smirks and walks Jenny over to a blanket on the ground in front of the fire.

Jenny grabs a hold of his hands and pulls Gibbs down on to the blanket with her. "Poland was the last time we camped out." She smiles.

"In early spring." Gibbs nods.

"I froze my ass off that night." Jenny hisses in protest over the memory.

"I kept you warm, we made love all night." Gibbs smiles at her. Jenny buries her face up against his right shoulder and begins to shiver. "You're not shivering because you're cold."

"No, just on the memory." Jenny answers softly, and then begins to listen to the sound of the tide coming in and out. "Want to start a new memory." She smiles and pulls away and takes off her tank top and bra.

"And what's that?" He grins.

"Get undressed, and I'll show you." She answers and stands up and finishes removing the rest of her clothing.

In the ocean

Gibbs and Jenny are affectionately swimming with one another in the water. Jenny wraps her arms around his neck, leans up, and kisses him on the mouth. Gibbs begins to deepen Jenny's kiss, she groans out at the feel of his tongue inside of her mouth. They are exchanging hot steamy kisses. As their kiss intensifies, a huge wave comes in and knocks them over to the shoreline. Gibbs squeezes on to his nose trying to get the water out from the inside of his nose. "I hate that!" He growls in frustration. Jenny lies on her back and begins to laugh at him. "You find that funny." Gibbs groans at her in protest.

"Yes!" Jenny giggles.

Gibbs stops and thinks for a second. "Yeah your right." He laughs and leans over her. Jenny reaches up and touches his face. Gibbs gazes into his lover's eyes as he leans over her. "I love you Jen."

"Show me how much." She answers softly. Gibbs is about to lean down and is about to kiss her on the lips. Jenny puts her fingers on to his lips. "And no fore play this time around." She warns and pulls her fingers away from his lips. Gibbs captures her lips in a long deep fiery kiss. Jenny shifts her body allowing his full weight on top of her. His lips press against hers opens her mouth to receive her tongue. As their kiss deepens, the tide washes over their bodies. Gibbs enters her body and begins to make love to her. Jenny cries out as he thrusts harder and deeper inside of her. Jenny arches her hips to meet each possessive thrust. Time stands still as Gibbs and Jenny make love to one another along the waters edge; they climax together in unisonant as the tide washes over their bodies.

Gibbs leans over Jenny grasping for breath after achieving his release. "I love you Jethro." Jenny whispers in his ear.

"And in a few minutes, I want you to show me." Gibbs answers and tenderly kisses her on the mouth, as he gets up from the ground he brings Jenny up with him. Slowly they walk back over to the fire and go down on top of the blanket. "Show me!" Gibbs smiles and goes down on to his back.

"You just going to lie back." Jenny asks and goes on top of him.

'Hell no." He growls and pulls Jenny's face up and kisses her on the mouth.

Jenny breaks away from his kiss as she feels his arousal up against her inner thigh. "I'm surprised you're able to recover so fast, after this afternoon." She giggles and straddles his waist. Gibbs thrusts his hips up against her. Jenny cries out as his hot flesh slides inside of her.

Gibbs leans up and takes a hold of his lover's hands. "Make love to me Jenny." He whispers.

Jenny leans over him and begins to move against him in slow gyrate motions. Gibbs locks his eyes and demands eye contact as Jenny begins to lose herself in his body. "I thought I was suppose to be showing you." She cries out as his hips thrust up against her.

"You are!" He smiles at her. "I want you to completely lose yourself in my body."

Jenny clenches on to his hands as her orgasm begins to build. "Yes!" She screams out as he bucks and collides with her in perfect rhythm.

Gibbs lifts his hips up into her thrusting body. He moans out trying to with hold his release. His body begins to shuddered and convulsed at the feel of Jenny's muscles contracting around his harden length. At the final moment of his ecstasy, Gibbs locks eyes with his lover as he climaxes inside of her. As he goes down on to his back, he brings Jenny down on top of him. Exhausted from their lovemaking, Jenny rolls on to her right side, buries her face into the croak of his right arm, and closes her. Gibbs strokes his lover's hair. "Go to sleep." He whispers in her ear from behind.

"Could you pull the sleeping bag over us." She mumbles.

Gibbs grabs a hold of the sleeping bag and covers them up. "The next two days, you're all mine with out any interruptions." Gibbs warns her as she slowly drifts off to sleep.

Dawn the next morning

Jenny awakens alone on the blanket. She sits up and glances around for Gibbs on the beach. "Jethro!" She calls out for him.

Gibbs approaches Jenny from behind with a coffee cup in his hand. "Good morning!" He smiles down and goes down on the blanket with her.

Jenny leans up and tenderly kisses him on the mouth. "I passed out." She yawns and buries her face against his shoulder.

"I went out after you did." Gibbs comments smoothly.

"I need to wake up." Jenny mumbles against his chest.

"I just made a fresh pot of coffee." Gibbs nods and is about to get up.

"Why bother, when I usually steal yours?" Jenny laughs and sits up and takes the cup from his hand, Jenny glances down inside the cup and spots a black velvet ring box.

Gibbs laughs as she's to stun or not awake enough yet to react. He gets down on his knee, and takes out the box out of the cup and opens it up. "I should have done this ten years ago, when we were in Paris." He smiles at her, and takes out the ring out of the box. Gibbs puts the ring on Jenny's left ring finger, and takes Jenny by the hand. She speechlessly looks up at him with tears in her eyes overwhelmed with emotion. "Jenny will you marry me?"


	29. Jenny Will You Marry Me?

September 1st 2010

Baja, Mexico

On a beach campsite

0530 Hours

"Jenny will you marry me?" He asks her. Jenny taken back by Gibbs' proposal glances down at her engagement ring on her finger, she begins to bursts into tears. "This was not the reaction I was expecting from you." Gibbs smiles at her.

"I wasn't expecting you to propose to me." Jenny answers with her voice trembling with emotion. "Do I get to keep my maiden name?" She asks softly.

Gibbs shakes his head and begins to laugh. "Yes, since I'm not marrying the Director." He chuckles.

Jenny reaches up and caresses the side of his right cheek. "Yes I'll marry you Leroy Jethro Gibbs." She answers with tears of happiness streaming down her face.

Gibbs pulls Jenny into his arms into a fierce embrace. "I love you." He smiles and leans down and passionately kisses Jenny on the mouth, as Jenny deepens his kiss, she goes down on to her back and brings him on top of her. Gibbs breaks away from his kiss and begins to ravish Jenny's neck and shoulders. Aching with need, Jenny's hands go down his zipper on the front of his shorts. Gibbs groans out as her hands begin to touch his arousal.

"Jethro!" Jenny purrs and begins to nip along his right ear.

"What?" He moans out as her fingers touch the tip of his swollen shaft.

"Unfortunately, the Director is part of the package deal if we're getting married." She smirks.

"Fine, but I don't want to see her, until we cross the border." Gibbs growls at her.

"Fine, but be careful for what you wish for." She answers seductively.

"The last person I want to see once we cross the border is Madame Director." He laughs and kisses Jenny on the mouth. As he deepens his kiss, Jenny removes his shorts. Gibbs rolls on to his back bringing Jenny on top of him. Jenny screams out as he enters her fully in one deep thrust. Slowly she begins to move on top of him in fine, subtle, circling movements. To stifle out an on coming cry, Gibbs' mouth captures her left breast.

'Oh god!" She cries out as his rough tongue circles her harden peak.

Gibbs leans up and kisses her on the mouth, he flips Jenny on to her back. Tenderly he begins to make love to her. Jenny digs her nails into his back as he slowly thrusts against her. "Watch the nails." He growls.

"Yes!" She moans in pleasure and begins to move aggressively under him. Gibbs answers his lover by matching her movements. Jenny whimpers and arches her hips to meet his urgent thrusts. Frantically their bodies move against one another. "Jethro!" Jenny screams as her body screams out for release. Gibbs moans out as her muscles cling on to his harden length.

"Jenny!" He cries out in ecstasy as his release shudders through him. Underneath him, Jenny is trembling from the affects from their lovemaking. Gibbs tenderly kisses her on the mouth and rolls on to his back and brings Jenny on top of him. "First time as my fiancée." He snorts and glances down at her flushed expression.

Jenny presses her chin on to his chest and looks into the depths of his blue eyes. "There better not be anymore surprises out of you." She warns him and grabs on to his chin.

"This is it, for now." Gibbs chuckles at her. Jenny raises an eyebrow at him. "I need some coffee." He groans and gets up from the blanket. Jenny smirks over at his butt as he bends over to retrieve the coffee pot from the campfire. "Hey!" He growls at her.

"Fair game!" She grins at him.

Gibbs pours some coffee into a cup. "I guess so." He laughs and returns to their blanket. Jenny grabs a hold of his cup. "I poured that for me." He groans.

"It's Jamaican blend, I can smell it a mile away." Jenny answers and takes a healthy sip then hands Gibbs his cup back.

"Why I got you started on my favorite coffee and bourbon I'll never know." Gibbs grunts and drinks his coffee. Jenny begins to check out the rest of his body in the sunlight. Gibbs glares over at her. "What are you doing?"

"How long are we camping out for?" She asks.

"Until tomorrow night." "Why?" Gibbs shrugs.

"You need to work on your tan pal." She smirks and slaps his butt.

"I'm tanned from the waist up." Gibbs growls in protest.

"From the waist down, needs some work." Jenny answers seductively. Gibbs begins to blush at the idea of walking around on the beach naked for two days. Jenny shakes her head at her lover's sudden modesty. "Jethro, there's nobody here."

"What if Mike shows up?" Gibbs grumbles.

"He saw me half naked on Saturday morning." Jenny hisses and gets up from the blanket.

"I gather you want to go for a swim." Gibbs nods and gets up from the blanket.

"And other things." "And I don't want to lose this." Jenny smiles and takes her engagement ring off and puts it back into the ring box for safe keeping.

Mike's Deck

1400 Hours

Mike awakens on his hammock from his nap. Camilla walks over with some groceries. "Catching up on your sleep Gringo." She teases.

"Yeah, I've been missing out on my naps." Mike growls in protest.

Camilla puts her hand out. "Ok, pay up." She hisses.

Mike gets off his hammock and approaches Camilla. "Cash or-"

"Don't go there." She sighs at him.

Mike shakes his head at her and begins to cackle. "One of these days you're not going to turn me down." He snorts and takes the money out of his pocket and shoves it down Camilla's bra.

"You need to come up with better lines." Camilla winks at him. "How long is Senor Gibbs going to be camping out?"

"Until tomorrow night." Mike answers smoothly.

"It's nice to see him so much in love." Camilla smiles and walks over to the sliding glass door. She slides the door over and steps inside the kitchen.

"He deserves it, and so does Jenny." Mike nods and follows Camilla inside the house.

At the campsite

2300 Hours

Gibbs and Jenny are cuddling by the fire. "What are you thinking?" He smiles down at her.

"This isn't really happening." She answers softly.

Gibbs leans down and passionately kisses her on the mouth. "Does that feel real to you?" He answers and kisses the top of her head. Jenny begins to shiver in his arms. "Is it to soon to set a date?"

"No!" She grins and looks up at him. "December 6th in Paris." She smiles and takes in his blank expression. "Williamsburg, Jethro." She sighs.

"It wasn't Williamsburg that was so important about that date." He smirks down at her.

"I know, it was the first time that you and I had made love since Paris." She nods up to him.

Gibbs lies down on the blanket and pulls Jenny close to him. The sound of Gibbs heartbeat lulls Jenny to sleep. Gibbs strokes her hair as she fights the urge to stay awake. "Get some sleep." He whispers and continues to stroke her hair. Jenny closes her eyes and drifts off to sleep safe and secure in her lover's arms. Through out the night Gibbs watches over Jenny as she sleeps in his arms.

September 2nd 2009

Mike's Deck

1900 Hours

Mike is sitting at his table playing solitaire when he spots Gibbs and Jenny returning from their camp out. "Nice tan Probie!" He chuckles.

"I got tanned every where." Gibbs smiles.

"Streakin on the beach." Mike cackles at him, and then suddenly remembers the reason why Gibbs had camped out with Jenny for two days. "Well?" He growls.

Jenny narrows her eyes up at Gibbs. "You told him." She asks and folds her arms up at him.

"And my Dad, they were the only two." Gibbs grins.

"Surprised you didn't he." Mike snorts.

"Yes!" Jenny answers softly.

"Well, what was your answer?" Mike asks bluntly.

"Yes!" Jenny smiles and shows Mike her engagement ring.

"Where did you get this at?" Mike asks as he looks over the ring.

"Jewelers row, in Philadelphia." Gibbs answers then smirks over at Jenny. "That was the day I sneaked out of the hotel room."

"You were buying my engagement ring." Jenny asks in exasperation.

"And I was doing something else, that I will show you when we get home." Gibbs answers smoothly.

"Another surprise!" Jenny sighs in protest.

"We're celebrating tomorrow night." Mike smiles at him.

"Remember we'll be working on Amira's room tomorrow." Gibbs reminds them sharply.

"I had the room painted." Mike groans.

"Camilla's nieces and nephews painted it." Gibbs growls and then glares over at his lover. "And you won't be distracting me either."

"Me a distraction" Jenny answers sweetly and bats her eyelashes at him.

Mike stands up and hugs Gibbs. "Congratulations Probie!" He smiles, then walks over to Jenny and hugs and kisses her. "Congratulations Jenny, now keep him in line." He snickers.

"Not a problem Mike." "Now if you will excuse me, I need a shower." Jenny answers and grabs Gibbs by the hands.

"The two of you do an excellent job on conserving water." Mike cackles and watches them go inside the house.

In the shower

Gibbs has Jenny pressed up against the wall thrusting up ageist her. "Yes!" She screams out and grabs on to his butt urging on his release.

Five minutes later

"Feel human now." Gibbs chuckles as he soaps up her back.

"Yes, could not deal with another day with out soap and water." Jenny sighs.

"Turn around!" Gibbs laughs at her. Jenny turns around and faces him. Gibbs hands her a washcloth and a bar of soap. "You going to do my front." He smirks at her mischievously.

"The top half." She smirks back at him. "The lower half, you're on you're own."

Amira's Room

1000 Hours

Gibbs and Mike are putting Amira's bed together, while Jenny is up on a chair next to the window hanging up the new curtains that she bought for Amira's bedroom. "You shouldn't have." Mike frowns over at her.

"Nonsense!" Jenny smiles over at him. "I enjoyed picking out her new comforter set." "And the curtains will match it perfectly."

"Mike don't argue with her." Gibbs chuckles as he puts the frame into the headboard.

An hour later

Mike stands around in the middle of the room and takes in Kelly's bedroom set. "She's going to be tickled when she see's this." Mike smiles.

"I wanted her to have this Mike." Gibbs answers smoothly. "I didn't want a stranger sleeping on Kelly's bed."

"And the Teddy Bear comforter set." Mike answers and glances over at Jenny.

"My Mother picked out a Teddy Bear comforter set when I was a little girl." Jenny smiles and walks over and kisses Mike on the cheek.

"I want to see how my temporary patch is holding up." Gibbs answers and walks away.

"More racket!" Mike groans.

"For a few more days and we'll be out of you're hair." Jenny laughs at him.

"I'm going to miss the company." Mike answers sadly. "I've been alone since my Daughter In Law and Grand Daughter left me a year and a half ago.

"Aren't they coming back to live with you?" Jenny asks.

"Christmas time, Leyla will be moving back in with me." Mike smiles.

"The time will go by so quickly, you won't even notice it." She answers softly and walks out of the room.

"It seemed like it was yesterday that you were lying in a hospital bed fighting for you life." Mike answers roughly.

Mike's Deck

1800 Hours

Gibbs, Jenny, and Mike are sitting around the table playing poker. "Blasted woman!" Mike growls in protest and tosses his cards down on the table in frustration.

'Give it up old man." Jenny smirks and gets up from the table. "I better change, if we're going out."

Mike raises an eyebrow at her. "Why you look fine to me?" Mike shrugs.

"I'm wearing the floral sundress that I bought in the boutique the other day." Jenny answers and walks inside the house.

"Was it what you expected?" Mike asks roughly.

"The camp out, yes, her response, no." Gibbs smiles and shakes his head.

"Stunned!" Mike nods at him.

"An understatement, plus she cried, which Jenny rarely does."

"So now what?" Mike grunts.

"We're getting married in December, in Paris." Gibbs answers smoothly.

"December!" Mike asks sharply.

"On our one year anniversary, when we made love for the first time since Paris." Gibbs answers and takes a sip from his bottle of beer.

"Symbolic!" Mike grins.

"I would never of thought of it." Gibbs laughs.

"Director Gibbs now." Mike chuckles.

"No way, and this was her idea." "She'll keep her maiden name for her Director title." Gibbs answers firmly.

"It keeps some of her independence from you." Mike laughs.

The Cantina

2000 Hours

Mike is standing on top of the bar. "Drinks are on me, my friends just got engaged." He hollers in excitement. The Cantina erupts in applause.

Camilla rushes over to Gibbs and Jenny. "Congratulations!" She smiles and begins to hug them.

Men's Room

2200 Hours

Mike is at the urinal taking a leak, when he spots Cliff walking out of a bathroom stall and heading over to the sink to wash his hands. Mike begins to glare over at him. Gibbs in the next urinal over takes in Mike's facial expression. "What's up?" He asks sharply.

"That's the dude who couldn't take no for an answer the other day when Jenny went shopping." Mike growls.

Gibbs turns his head and spots Cliff over at the sink, after adjusting his fly, he slowly walks over to the sink glaring over at Cliff. "Got a problem old man." Cliff laughs as he shuts off the water and grabs a paper towel on his way out of the bathroom.

"Ut oh!" Mike sighs.

Over at the bar

Jenny is sitting at the bar drinking her Margarita when Cliff walks over to her. "I see you're alone." He smiles.

"We went through this the other day." Jenny sighs and rolls her eyes at him.

"I'm trying it again." Cliff smirks down at her.

"I believe the lady has a ring on her finger." Camilla answers as she approaches the bar. "Manuel, two Corona's please." She nods up at him from behind the bar.

"It wasn't there the other day." Cliff grins over at Jenny.

Gibbs storms over to the bar with Mike following behind him. "That's because I just proposed to her." Gibbs growls at him.

"Jethro, don't make a scene." Jenny warns him.

"I wasn't here the other day to beat the crap out of him Jen." Gibbs snarls and begins to glare over at Cliff.

"You!" Cliff laughs.

"Last warning, back off on the lady." Gibbs warns him viciously. Cliff slowly backs away from Gibbs. Jenny pulls Gibbs over to the bar, as he continues to glare over at Cliff as he makes his way out of the bar.

"Easy Probie!" Mike comments roughly.

"Is he always this protective of you?" Camilla sheepishly asks.

"Yes, but now it's not protectiveness it's called being a jealous fiancée." Jenny answers softly and begins to caress her lover's forearm on the bar.

"You owe me a rematch." Mike mutters.

"In what?" Gibbs shrugs.

"Darts, remember we had a tie game, and the freakin lights went out in the Cantina." Mike laughs.

"Oh yeah!" Gibbs chuckles at the memory. "Just before Ziva's phone call." "This time it won't end in a tie." Gibbs smirks and walks off to the dartboard with Mike following behind him.

Jenny shakes her head at them as they walk off. "Little boys!" She laughs.

"My sister would rather raise boys then girls any day of the week." Camilla smiles.

"How many does she have?" Jenny asks softly.

"Six, she just had a son, Diego." "Mike is having a barbecue on his deck on Saturday to send the two of you off, she'll be there." Camilla nods at her.

Mike's House

0000 Hours

A drunk Gibbs and Jenny stumble through the sliding glass door. "I don't know how we managed to get out of the Cantina." Jenny answers slurring her words.

Gibbs begins to nuzzle the back of Jenny's neck. "I had motivation." He smirks.

"I don't think we're going to make it to the bedroom." Jenny giggles.

"I think your right." Gibbs chuckles and finds his lovers mouth and kisses her passionately. Jenny clutches on to his shirt and deepens his kiss. As their kisses become more demanding, Gibbs backs Jenny up against Mike's kitchen table, and throws her up on top of the table.

Jenny breaks away from his kiss and cries out as his hands venture up under her dress. "Take me!" She purrs as his fingers stroke on her arousal through her panties.

Gibbs is about to kiss her on the mouth when he feels her hands work open the front of his jeans. "Jen!" He cries out with sexual excitement as her hands venture through the opening of his boxers stroking his swollen shaft. Jenny leans up and kisses him on the mouth, as she aggressively kisses him on the mouth, Gibbs adjusts her panties and buries himself deep inside her heated core. Jenny screams out and arches toward him to take him further inside of her. Fast and frantic their bodies buck and collide against one another in perfect rhythm.

Jenny grabs on to the back of Gibbs' butt. "Jethro!" She cries out and begins to tremble under him as her muscles convulse around his arousal.

Gibbs feels his lover trembling underneath of him. Her softness tightening and pushing around him, with each spasmodic contraction. "Jenny!" He groans out in pleasure. With one slamming thrust, he climaxes inside of her in a jarring, pulsating release. Jenny lies motionless on the table, her muscles convulsing in uncontrollable, shuddering contractions. Gibbs slumps his head on to her shoulder panting with exertion. "I can't move!" Gibbs gasps fighting for oxygen.

Jenny strokes the back of his sweaty hair. "We better, Mike doesn't need this visual when he comes home." Jenny laughs between breaths. Gibbs laughs against her shoulder, then leans up and kisses her on the mouth. He moves away from the table and begins to button his jeans. "Why bother, soon as we enter our bedroom, your jeans are coming off." Jenny smirks and gets off the table.

"I need a nap after that." Gibbs groans in protest.

"If you think that I could make love to you after that, and on top of it, I'm drunk also." Jenny sighs.

"I stayed away from the Margarita's." Gibbs laughs.

"You had enough Corona's and shots of Tequila." Jenny teases.

Gibbs puts his arm around her waist. "Bed!" He yawns and begins to walk towards their bedroom.

Gibbs and Jenny's Bedroom

Sunset

Mike opens up the bedroom door and slowly approaches the bed. He smiles down at them as they sleep. Gibbs with his face against Jenny's shoulder, her arms securely holding him as he sleeps. Mike taps Gibbs on the shoulder and awakens him. Gibbs awakens, blinking the sleep out of his eyes. "Mike what's up?" He yawns at him.

"I'll show you." "Let Jenny sleep." Mike smiles at him. Hung over from the night before, Gibbs gently disengages himself from Jenny's arms and gets out of bed.

Mike's Deck

Mike is sitting out on the deck watching the sun come up over the horizon. Gibbs walks out half asleep. "Last time I had a sunrise like that, is when you were here the last time." Mike says smoothly. Gibbs walks back inside the house, a few minutes later he returns with his digital camera and begins to take several pictures. "So strange watching you being held as you slept." Mike nods over at him.

"We take turns, depending on the mood." Gibbs smiles and walks over and sits down in a chair next to Mike. "I owe you."

"For what?" Mike shrugs and lights up a cigarette.

"If it wasn't for you on that day, I wouldn't be sitting here engaged to her." "You saved Jenny's life."

"There was some unfinished business between the two of you, and it was not her time." "There was a silver lining to that day, it brought the two of you back together." Mike answers firmly and pats Gibbs on the shoulder. "Sometimes a bad situation has it's plus'." "Got the two of you to wake up, and to see what's right in front of you, that everybody else see's." "They all saw it, DiNozzo, Ziva, McGee, Abby, Ducky, myself, it took your clueless blonde a while before she figured it out." "That you and Jenny belong together." Mike smiles at him.

"I'm putting a fresh pot of coffee on." Gibbs answers and gets up from the table and goes inside the house.

Fifteen minutes later

Mike glances down at the shore line and remembers the conversation he had with Gibbs the last time Gibbs had visited him during the Christmas and New Years holidays. "Did you fulfill you're fantasy Probie?" Mike smirks.

"First night!" Gibbs chuckles.

"Was it as good as you're fantasy." Mike winks.

"Everything and more Mike." Gibbs grins.

"Maybe I should try it with Camilla." Mike cackles.

"Do it at night time, you don't want to scare the fish and seagulls at the sight of you're naked body." Gibbs laughs.

Mike glares over at him. "Let's see how you're going to look when you get to be my age." He growls in protest.

"I'll be in better shape, because I don't smoke." Gibbs snorts at him. "Besides can you go all night in bed with Camilla." Gibbs asks and raises an eyebrow at him. Mike doesn't answer him and looks the other way. "I thought not." Gibbs laughs.

Mike's Bathroom

0700 Hours

Gibbs is in the shower trying to sober up, when he feels Jenny's hands brushing up against his lower back. "What are you doing up?" He asks and glances back over his shoulder.

"I woke up alone." She answers softly, steps in front of him, and begins to kiss him on the mouth. As Gibbs deepens her kiss, he drops the soap. Jenny reaches down and touches his arousal. "You going to do something about that." Jenny asks sensuously and begins to suck on the bottom of his lip. Gibbs responds to her kiss, picks Jenny in his arms, and backs her up against the wall. Jenny moans out in pleasure as he enters her with a driving thrust.

Mike's Kitchen

Mike opens up the sliding glass door and walks over to the counter top with his coffee cup on his hand. Mike picks up the pot of coffee and starts to pour himself a cup of coffee, when the sound and fury of Gibbs and Jenny's lovemaking can be heard from the direction of the bathroom. "Whipped!' He smirks and shakes his head, then walks back outside closing the sidling glass door behind him.

Campsite

1100 Hours

Gibbs is packing up his camping equipment. Mike walks over to him. "Shipping your gear back." He asks and goes down on to the ground and begins to help him.

"Yeah, earned enough money with the fish I caught the other day." Gibbs smiles.

"I just got my mail from Camilla." Mike answers roughly. Gibbs raises his eyebrows at Mike for him to continue. "NIS reunion in October in DC, looks like I'll be crashing at your gal's place for a few days."

"When is it?" Gibbs asks smoothly.

"Weekend of the 23rd." Mike answers sharply.

"Jenny will be away on her Asian Trip with Secretary Of State Clinton." Gibbs frowns.

"You don't seem to happy about it." Mike asks.

"I'm not, but it's part of Jenny's job." Gibbs mutters.

Mike glances over at Jenny on a blanket sleeping on the beach in front of his house. "One more day of peace and quiet on my beach." Mike grins.

"And another two days before I have to deal with the Director." Gibbs growls.

"Not looking forward to it." Mike chuckles.

"No Mike, not at all." "I haven't missed the Ice Queen all week." Gibbs sighs.

"She does put the male species in its place." Mike laughs.

"That she does, but this male species put the Director in her place, and she'll never forget that either." Gibbs smirks over at his lover.

"Keep in mind it was a drunk Director you were putting in her place." Mike winks at him.

"Drunk or not, I got her." Gibbs grins mischievously.

Mike's Kitchen

Gibbs is sealing up a shipping box on the kitchen table. "I should be gone for about an hour." Gibbs nods over at Mike.

"I'll be passed out on my hammock." Mike answers from his chair behind the kitchen table and takes a sip from his bottle of Corona.

"Your on your tenth beer already." Gibbs laughs.

"Waking up your Red head." Mike asks directly.

"No, I'm letting her sleep." Gibbs answers and picks up the box and begins to walk off towards the front door. "Mike could you get the front door for me?" Gibbs asks. Mike gets up from the table, walks over to the front door, and opens it up.

In town

In a Jewelry Store

Half an hour later

Browsing through the store, Gibbs is looking for a gift for Jenny. The sales woman behind the counter approaches him. "May I help you Senor?' Juanita asks softly.

"I would like to buy that bracelet." Gibbs answers smoothly and points to a gold charm bracelet.

Juanita removes the bracelet out of the display case and holds it out for Gibbs to look at. "It's a charm bracelet." She smiles at him, and then points out the charms down below in the display case.

Gibbs spots a sombrero charm and gets an idea. "Do you engrave here?" He asks with a smile.

"Si Senor!" Juanita nods at him.

"I would like that sombrero charm, and I would like to have 9-01-09 engraved on it."

"It should take us a half an hour." Juanita answers.

"I'll walk around for a half an hour to kill time." Gibbs answers and walks out of the store.

Mike's Deck

1300 Hours

Gibbs stands shaking his head at Mike as he sleeps on his hammock. "You must have gone out after the tenth beer." He chuckles at him. His attention is then drawn on the beach. Jenny is sleeping soundly on her stomach. "Time for you to get your ass up woman." He smirks and takes off his t-shirt and sandals. He walks off of the deck and approaches Jenny, then goes down on to the blanket and begins to kiss the back of her neck. Jenny stirs in her sleep. "Jenny!" He whispers in her ear.

"Can't I sleep for crying out-" Gibbs interrupts her sleepy protest and passionately kisses her on the mouth. As Jenny deepens his kiss, she rolls on to her back.

Breathlessly Gibbs pulls away from his kiss and begins to nuzzle her neck. "You've been out of it for three hours." He asks seductively.

"I'm on vacation Jethro." She answers and then glances over towards the direction of the campsite. "Did you finish up?" She asks.

"Yes, and it's on it's way back to your place in DC."

Jenny grabs a hold of his chin and gazes into his intense blue eyes. "Our place!" She smiles and tenderly kisses him on the mouth, then she looks over at Mike, who's passed out on his hammock.

"He was on his tenth beer before I left." Gibbs chuckles.

"He has the life down here." Jenny laughs.

"I couldn't do that all day long, it was the reason why I kept ripping his house apart." Gibbs grumbles.

"I don't think we're going to have the time for this tomorrow, want to go for a swim?" Jenny asks him.

"It's the reason why I woke you up." Gibbs smiles at her.

Jenny begins to lower the straps to her bathing suit. Gibbs' eyes widen as she takes off her bathing suit. "Jethro, we were naked on the beach for two days." Jenny sighs.

"But what about Mike?" Gibbs groans in protest.

"He's sleeping and who cares." She answers and smirks down at his groin. "Loose your shorts, or I'll loose them for you."

Out in the ocean

Gibbs and Jenny are playfully swimming in the ocean. "Water wasn't this warm in Hawaii." Gibbs says smoothly.

"It was also early in the season Jethro." Jenny answers and splashes over at him. Gibbs leans down and passionately kisses Jenny on the mouth, as he deepens his kiss, Jenny wraps her arms around his neck.

Few minutes later on the shoreline, Gibbs is on top of Jenny aggressively making love to her. Gibbs moans out in pleasure as her hips arch up to meet his aggressive strokes. Mike awakens on his hammock and notices that he's alone and gets down from his hammock. "Good peace and quiet." He grunts and gets up on the deck, then goes inside the house, with even noticing Gibbs and Jenny over at the shoreline as their lovemaking intensifies.

Gibbs thrusts harder against his lover. Jenny digs her nails into his back as she begins climax. Jenny captures her lover's mouth to stifle a cry. Gibbs breaks away from her kiss as he shudders against her. He slumps down on top of her exhausted from his release. "I love you!" Jenny gasps between breaths.

After gathering his faculties, Gibbs looks up into the depths of Jenny's green eyes. "I won't have this peaceful tranquil look from you, once we get back home." Gibbs frowns.

Jenny touches his face. "But I'll always have our memories, of making love on the beach in Mexico with you." Jenny answers softly.

"And in the rain." Gibbs smiles.

"Don't forget on top of Mike's kitchen table." Jenny chuckles.

Mike's Deck

Five minutes later

Gibbs and Jenny are getting a shower. Gibbs is rinsing off Jenny's back, when Mike walks out to find his friends naked. "For crying out loud, give me a warning, when the two of you are screwing around in my shower." Mike groans at them.

Gibbs picks up a towel and hands it over to Jenny. "We did that on the beach Mike." Gibbs smirks and begins to rinse the sand off of his body.

Jenny wraps the towel around her. Mike walks over from behind and glances down at scar from Jenny's bullet wound on the back of her right shoulder. "Just a small reminder." Mike frowns.

"For something so small, it was a big reminder." Jenny answers and smiles over at Gibbs. "On how much I love you." She says softly and walks inside the house.

"If the two of you screw this up, I'll head slap the two of you until the end of time." Mike warns him and steps off of the deck.

Gibbs turns off the water, grabs a towel, and begins to dry himself off. "We won't screw this up." He answers and smiles over at Mike as he begins to walk the shoreline.

September 5th 2009

Gibbs and Jenny's Bedroom

0700 Hours

Gibbs is putting the charm bracelet on Jenny's left wrist as she sleeps beside him. "I couldn't resist." He smiles down at her and cuddles up to Jenny from behind.

Half an hour later

Gibbs feels Jenny stirring against him. He closes his eyes and pretends to be asleep. Jenny rolls over into his arms as she wakes up. Cracking an eye open, she notices the charm bracelet on her left rest. "Jethro!" She mumbles in protest and playfully shoves him.

"What?" He groans.

"You weren't sleeping." Jenny scolds him affectionately.

"I can never hide anything from you." Gibbs smirks.

Jenny holds up her left wrist. "Another surprise?" She asks.

"Spur of the moment, when I was in town yesterday." Gibbs smiles and reaches over for Jenny's glasses on the nightstand. "Read the inscription on the sombrero." He answers and hands Jenny her glasses.

Jenny puts on her glasses and reads the inscription. "9-01-09!" She reads softly.

"The date you said yes to me." Gibbs grins and takes off Jenny's glasses and then tosses the glasses on to the nightstand. Jenny leans up and kisses him on the mouth. Gibbs deepens her kiss and gets them into a sitting position on the bed. Jenny cries out as he enters her body unexpectedly. Gibbs makes eye contact with her as he slips deeper inside of her. "Last time!" He says with a hint of sadness in his voice, because it's their last day in Mexico. Jenny leans up and kisses him on the mouth, slowly she begins to make love to him.

On the beach

1200 Hours

Jenny, Camilla, and her sister Josephina are walking along the shoreline. "I see you've finally taken Senor Gibbs off of the market." Josephina winks at Jenny.

"I would of never have guessed in a million years, of Senior Gibbs proposing to me, he has three ex wives." Jenny laughs.

"Maybe they weren't the right women for him." Josephina giggles.

"Senora Jenny is the right one, she keeps him in line." Camilla smiles.

Mike's Deck

Gibbs and Mike are over at the grille. Gibbs glances over at the shoreline as he hears the sound of Jenny's laughter. "I see the hen's are cackling about something." Mike laughs and shakes his head at them. Gibbs watches as Josephina's husband Armando approaches Josephina with their newborn son Diego. Josephina hands her son over to Jenny. "Camilla's sister just popped out another blasted kid." Mike mutters and flips over a burger on the grille. Gibbs takes in the longing on his lovers face as she holds Diego in her arms. "Probie you listening to me." Mike grumbles at him. He glances up at Gibbs and notices that he's watching Jenny's interaction with Diego. "Is it to late?" Mike sheepishly asks Gibbs.

Gibbs looks over at Mike. "Jenny will be forty five next month Mike, to risky at her age." Gibbs frowns.

"Damn that woman looks good for her age, sure she's not lying to you about her age." Mike laughs.

"No Mike, remember I was her boss also once, so I had all of her records, knew her date of birth and blood type." Gibbs nods at him.

"What time does your red eye take off?" Mike asks bluntly.

"Midnight!" Gibbs mutters and sucks in his teeth.

"You want this to go on forever don't you?" Mike smiles at him.

"Yes, because here it's just Jenny and Jethro, we can be us, there's no Agent Gibbs or Director Shepard, just the two of us."

"Then retire again!" Mike growls.

"I can!" Gibbs answers smoothly, and then sadly looks over at Jenny. "But Jen would get bored after awhile lounging around on a beach."

"I wouldn't get bored looking at her." Mike drools.

"Hey!" Gibbs growls in protest.

Down along the shoreline

Camilla glances over at Gibbs and Mike up on the deck and notices that their bickering. "Don't you just feel it in the air." Camilla giggles.

"What?" Josephina asks.

Jenny hands Josephina her son back. "The male testosterone." Jenny laughs

"What are they arguing about?" Josephina asks and shakes her head at them.

"Probably me." Jenny sighs.

"How do you know it's about you?" Josephina questions with a shrug.

"I know Jethro, and Mike has seen me naked twice in the past week." Jenny chuckles.

"How much did he see?" Camilla laughs at her.

"The first time, just my chest, he walked into our bedroom the first morning, yesterday out on the deck, Jethro and I were getting a shower after taking a swim, and he saw everything." Jenny answers firmly.

"Giving him a heart attack." Camilla cackles.

"He wouldn't know what to do with it Camilla, Gibbs has problems keeping up with me." Jenny smirks.

Gibbs and Jenny's Bedroom

2000 Hours

Gibbs walks in. "You ready!" He asks roughly.

Jenny looks around the room making sure that their not leaving anything behind. "Yes!" She frowns.

Gibbs walks over to Jenny and encircles his arms around her waist from behind. "I don't want it to end." He comments sadly.

"Neither do I, but if we don't get back, our children might have Tony strung up some where." Jenny chuckles.

Gibbs begins to nuzzle on the back of Jenny's neck. "Ducky can handle them." He smirks.

"I wouldn't wish that on poor Ducky." Jenny giggles, and then begins to think.

"What are you thinking about?" Gibbs snorts.

"Tony's pool, I bet you Ducky won again."

"What pool?" Gibbs shrugs.

Jenny glances back at Gibbs and rolls her eyes at him. "On us getting engaged." Jenny hisses in disbelief.

"McGee won it." Gibbs nods at her.

"Wanna bet on it." Jenny grins at him.

"Name it!" Gibbs smirks.

"The winner stays on top all night long?" "And you have off next weekend Jethro." Jenny purrs at him.

"We're holding an engagement party on 'The Kelly' on Saturday night." Gibbs answers smoothly.

"They won't be there all night long Jethro." Jenny winks at him.

"You'll be paying up big time." Gibbs laughs.

"And when I mean on top, your ass better be all the way down on the bed." Jenny warns him.

"Not worried about it." Gibbs grins at her mischievously.

Mike approaches the door. "You two ready?" He asks sharply.

"Yeah, a quick stop at the Cantina, then off to the airport." Gibbs nods at him.

"Why a redeye?" Mike growls.

"It should be morning in DC when we get home, our bodies will adapt better to the hour change." Gibbs answers bluntly and picks up a suitcase. As Jenny grabs her over night back, she instantly comes up with an idea to get even with Gibbs, and giggles to herself.

"Now I'll have some peace and quiet in this house tonight." Mike barks.

"You won't have to listen to her mouth tonight." Gibbs chuckles.

"Your mouth is just as loud Probie, I wouldn't talk." Mike laughs.

Jenny picks up her pocketbook from on top of the bed. "I told you Jethro." She smirks and walks out of the bedroom.

"But your still louder Jen." Gibbs growls at her as she walks down the hallway.

"Tie!" Mike smirks at him. Gibbs glares over at Mike. "Let's get this show on the road." Mike laughs and grabs a suitcase and walks out of the bedroom.

The Cantina

2100 Hours

Gibbs, Jenny, and Mike are sitting at the bar having one final drink before they drive off to the airport. Mike notices Jenny's locket around her neck and begins to look it over. "Christmas present." Gibbs smiles at him.

"Nice Probie, I may have been your teacher as an agent." Mike answers smoothly.

"You didn't teach, I observed." Gibbs snorts.

"Remembered that huh." Mike chuckles.

"Yes, when I was in the hospital." Gibbs nods at him.

"You may have started out with me, and I showed you the ropes, but this is your partner." Mike answers and leans over and affectionately kisses Jenny on the mouth. Mike flips over her locket and reads the inscription on the back. "Defiantly more ways then one." Mike cackles at him. Gibbs gets off of his barstool and hugs Mike goodbye. Mike pulls away from his embrace and spots the bracelet that Jenny gave Gibbs as a Christmas gift.

"Another Christmas present." Jenny smiles.

Gibbs takes off his bracelet and shows Mike the inscription that's on the back of his bracelet. "Well Jenny, you two are forever as one, hopefully he doesn't blow it this time around." Mike growls at Gibbs.

Jenny leans up and kisses Mike on the cheek. "I'll castrate him, if he does." She answers and smirks over at her lover.

Gibbs chokes on his Corona. "Hey!" He groans in protest.

Camilla walks over to Jenny as she gets off her barstool and hugs her goodbye. "Take care of Senor Gibbs." She smiles.

"I will, and you take care of Senor Franks, you have your hands full with him." Jenny laughs.

"Hey, I heard that woman." Mike grumbles.

Camilla approaches Gibbs and hugs him. "And you take care of your lady, or you will have to deal with me." She warns him.

"Call me when your flight arrives in DC." Mike comments roughly.

"We will." Gibbs answers smoothly and shakes Mike's hand. "I'll see you next month." Gibbs smiles at him.

"I'm looking forward to seeing your boat." Mike grins at him.

"You had some handy work on it also." Gibbs answers and puts his arm around Jenny's waist. "Goodbye Mike!" He nods at him and walks off with Jenny towards the front door.

"Back to normal." Mike answers then nods up at the Bartender. "Another Corona please."

Camilla sadly watches the couple walk out the front door. "You're going to miss them." She frowns.

"The company I'll miss, not the all night noise." Mike mutters.

Flight back to DC

Jenny is sitting in her seat, with her head on Gibbs' left shoulder. Gibbs looks out the window lost in thought. The pilot's voice comes over the speakers. "We are now entering US air space, have a safe and happy flight." He cheerfully says.

Jenny sits up, glances around the first class section of the plane, and notices that her and Gibbs are alone. "Agent Gibbs!" She purrs and bites down on his left earlobe.

Gibbs eyes widen with surprise. "I wasn't expecting you until 0700 hours Monday morning Director." He groans in protest.

"We're over the border." She whispers in his ear, goes on to his lap, and starts to nibble on his neck.

"Can't this wait until DC." He moans out in pleasure.

Jenny begins to open up his shirt. "No!" She answers seductively and begins to nibble on to his chest. Gibbs cries out as Jenny's tongue circles around his nipple. Jenny leans up and whispers in his ear. "Bathroom in five minutes."

Gibbs watches his lover get up from his lap and reaches for her carry on bag from over head. Jenny slowly walks down the aisle and into the bathroom. Gibbs shifts uncomfortably in his seat, as his erection throbs against the inside of his jeans. "I'm in big trouble." He sighs in protest.

Five minutes later

Gibbs is kissing Jenny on the mouth, as she deepens his kiss, Jenny pulls Gibbs' shirt out from his waistline. Going insane with need as she opens up his shirt, Jenny begins to ravish his chest. "You're making me crazy." He moans out.

Jenny's mouth works it's way up to his neck. Her hands start to work open his jeans. "Maybe you should have kept your mouth shut about what happened in my study that night with Mike." Jenny purrs at him. "He told me all about you're phone conversation, when we were in town together, the day you were setting up the campsite."

Gibbs cries out with sexual excitement as her fingers venture through the fly of his boxers and begin to touch his arousal. "Oh god!" He groans out.

Jenny begins to undress him. She looks down at his swollen shaft. "Not much I can do from here pal, other than orally, and I want you inside of me." She smirks at him. Gibbs picks her up and backs Jenny up against the sink. Jenny screams out as he drives into her fully with a deep thrust. Gibbs finds her mouth to stifle out an on coming cry. Jenny parts his lips and slowly teases him with her tongue inside of his mouth. Jenny arches her hips wildly pacing herself with him as he delves deeper into her with each rhythmic push. "Harder!" She screams as he thrusts become more erotic against her.

For five minutes, they aggressively make love to one another on top of the sink. Gibbs begins to become undone as Jenny begins to slow down the pace of their lovemaking. "Crap!" He cries out fighting off his release. Jenny grabs on to the back of his butt to urge on his release.

"Quit fighting it." She purrs and runs her tongue along his jaw line. With one final thrust Gibbs' body caves in, he climaxes inside of her. Exhausted from their lovemaking he collapses on top of her and buries his face against Jenny's right shoulder. "Jethro!" She calls out to him softly. Gibbs looks up at her with a defeated expression. "First time in an enclosed space that you sexually caved in." Jenny laughs at him. Gibbs buries his face up against her shoulder and begins to tremble. Jenny affectionately strokes the back of his hair. "I'm freezing my ass off on this metal sink Jethro, so I need to get down." Jenny whispers in his ear. Gibbs backs away from the sink and helps Jenny down on to her feet. Jenny leans over, takes out a bar of soap from her carry on bag, and hands it over to Gibbs. "Need any help." She seductively asks.

"No, or you'll end up back on the sink again." Gibbs growls in protest.

Fifteen minutes later

Jenny returns to her seat in the first class section. She crawls over to Gibbs and sits on his lap. "We should be in DC by 0800 hours." Gibbs yawns at her.

Jenny buries her face up ageist his shoulder. "The luggage can sit in the hallway when we get home, we're headed straight for bed." Jenny yawns and looks up at him. "To sleep." "As much as I loved Mexico, I miss my own bed." Jenny mutters.

"Our own bed!" Gibbs smiles at her. Jenny leans up and tenderly kisses him on the mouth, then closes her eyes and buries her face up against his chest and slowly drifts off to sleep. Gibbs strokes his lover's hair as she sleeps in his arms. "I love you." He whispers.

September 6th 2009

Dulles International Airport

0800 Hours

The Flight Attendant slowly approaches Gibbs and Jenny's seats. "Director Shepard, Captain Lewis would like to see you and your companion in the cockpit." She requests them.

Jenny raises a questioning eyebrow over at Gibbs. "You got me Jen." He shrugs.

In the cockpit

Gibbs and Jenny walk in to find the pilot smirking at them. "Eleven years ago, on a flight from London, I was a co pilot on that flight, and my Captain gave a set of wings to the two of you." Lewis chuckles at them.

"I still have mine." Gibbs grins.

"So do I!" Jenny nods.

"I've never had the same couple get caught twice." Lewis laughs at them and presents a set of gold wings. "Honorary members get these."

Gibbs smirks over at Jenny. "Should we rub this in DiNozzo's face tomorrow." Gibbs laughs.

"I'm looking forward to it Jethro." Jenny grins.

Inside the airport

Gibbs is waiting outside the ladies room. He takes out his cell phone from his pocket and calls Mike.

Baja, Mexico

0500 Hours PDT

Mike's Living Room

"This better be you Probie." Mike growls from his couch.

"It is we're at Dulles." Gibbs smiles.

"How was the flight?" Mike asks and lights up a cigarette.

"The Director showed up as soon as we crossed the border." Gibbs groans and shakes his head.

"That bad!" Mike cackles.

"If that did not define sex Mike, I don't know what does." "She wore me out, and I'm still tired."

"You drunk!" Mike sheepishly asks.

"No sober!" Gibbs answers roughly.

"Whipped!" Mike grunts.

"Alright I am, what am I suppose to do, you've seen her naked." Gibbs sighs.

"Problem is I wouldn't know where to begin with a body like that." Mike chuckles.

"I got to make one more phone call before she gets back." Gibbs smiles.

"I'll see you next month Probie." Mike comments smoothly.

"Later Mike!" Gibbs grins and hangs up, then begins to dial the phone number for The Luncheonette.

Stillwater, Pennsylvania

The Luncheonette

The phone begins to ring on the counter. Mary walks over and picks up the phone. "Luncheonette, Marry speaking." She smiles.

"Mary, its Jethro, is my Dad there." Gibbs smiles.

"Hold on a minute." She says and hollers over to Jack, who's sitting with Ben and Lloyd over at the table under the TV. "Jack, Jethro's on the phone."

Jack gets up from the table, walks over to the counter, and takes the phone from Mary. "Leroy!" He smiles.

"I did it Dad." Gibbs beams.

"Was it a yes or a no?" Jack asks.

"You now have a future Daughter In Law." Gibbs smirks.

"It's about time." Jack chastises him. Jack pulls the phone away from his ear. "They're getting hitched."

"Oh my god!" Mary squeals with excitement goes over to the front of the counter and hugs Jack.

"What's all the ruckus?" Travis growls from the kitchen.

"Jethro's proposed to his lady." Mary smiles.

"So when is the wedding?" Jack asks.

"December 6th in Paris." Gibbs answers smoothly.

"Can I talk to her?" Jack asks.

"She's in the ladies room, god knows doing what?" He groans.

"I'm proud of you son." Jack says softly.

"Dad, I hate to cut this call short, just got off the plane from Mexico and I'm exhausted." Gibbs yawns.

"You give Jenny a hug and kiss from me." Jack smiles.

"I will Dad!" Gibbs answers and hangs up. Jenny walks out of the bathroom.

"Saw somebody I knew from college in the bathroom." Jenny smiles at him.

"I got our luggage, now all I need to do is to hail a cab, and we're out of here." Gibbs says sharply.

The Luncheonette

Jack, Mary, Travis, Ben, and Lloyd are gathered around the counter. "Paris!" Mary asks.

"That's what Leroy said." Jack smiles at her. "Breakfast is on me everybody, my treat."

Jenny's House

Half an hour later

Gibbs and Jenny are walking up the stairs. "Why is your bedroom on the third floor?" Gibbs groans with exhaustion.

"I've had that room since I was a child." Jenny hisses at him in protest.

"You're the only one living in this house." He growls.

"I'm not giving up my bedroom, so shut up about it." She warns him.

Jenny's Bedroom

Ten minutes later

Gibbs and Jenny are in bed, Jenny drifts off to sleep with her face buried against his chest. Gibbs intertwines his left hand with Jenny's and smiles down at her engagement ring. "I did it!" He smiles and closes his eyes.


	30. Paying off

September 7th 2009

Squad Room

0700 Hours

Tony and Ziva step out of the elevator, as they approach their section, Tony notes that Gibbs isn't in yet. "No boss man yet." He nods over at McGee who's sitting at his desk working.

"He's here, left the two of you something on your desks." McGee smiles at them as Tony and Ziva walk over to their desks.

Tony finds a sombrero on top of his desk. "Cool!" He smiles and puts the sombrero on top of his head.

Ziva finds a tequila shot glass on top of her desk. She picks up her gift and casually looks over the glass. "Now I'll put this to good use." She smiles.

"What did you get McGeek?" Tony asks as he sits down behind his desk.

"A pipe, to go with my reading collection." McGee nods.

"You don't smoke." Ziva comments dryly.

"I know, but it goes nicely with my other pipes, and it was hand crafted." McGee comments smoothly.

"So where is Gibbs?" Tony sheepishly asks.

"Probably down in Abby's lab." McGee says sharply.

"The Director!" Ziva asks and raises an eyebrow over at McGee.

"Haven't seen her yet, she got in at 0600 hours." McGee informs them.

"So they will keep us in suspense for the time being." Tony whines in protest.

"I guess so Tony." Ziva smirks and sits down at her desk.

Abby's Lab

In the backroom Abby is attacking Gibbs over her gift from Mexico. "I love it!" "A stuffed Piñata, so cute." Abby squeals in appreciation. "Where's the Director at?" She asks and pulls away from Gibbs.

"MTAC, catching up." Gibbs answers roughly.

"Did you have a good time?" Abby smiles at him.

"We had an excellent time Abby, sorry it had to end, and it ended way to fast for me." Gibbs frowns.

"It had to end, your Gibblets missed you." Abby pouts then goes into his arms and buries her face up against his shoulder.

"I have to pay Ducky a visit." Gibbs chuckles.

Abby picks her head up from his shoulder and looks up at Gibbs. "Some time today, tell the Director I want to see her." Abby pouts.

"She has a full schedule today Abs, so I don't know." Gibbs shrugs.

Autopsy

Ducky is working at his desk when Gibbs walks into the room carrying a bag. Ducky glances over at the direction of the door. "Jethro how was Mexico?" He asks with a smile.

Gibbs sits on the corner of Ducky's desk. "Perfect!" "If it were up to me, I would be on the next flight back to Baja." Gibbs smiles.

Ducky takes in Gibbs' facial expression. "Something is different about you." Ducky notes.

"I got a tan Duck."

Ducky rolls his eyes up at Gibbs. "You had a tan Jethro." He mutters up at him.

"From the waist up." Gibbs smirks.

"Do I really need to hear this information?" Ducky sighs.

Gibbs takes out a bottle of scotch from the bag and puts it in front of Ducky. "This came from the Cantina." Gibbs says smoothly.

Ducky picks up the bottle and begins to look over the Spanish writing on the label. "I've never had Mexican scotch before." Ducky shakes his head and begins to laugh. Gibbs' cell pone rings for an incoming text message. He puts on his glasses and flips his cell phone open. "Case already!" Ducky mutters as Gibbs reads his text message.

"No, the Director needs to see me in MTAC." Gibbs answers sharply.

"Only been separated for two hours, and she needs to see you so soon." Ducky chuckles at him. Gibbs shrugs and hops off of the desk. "Welcome home Jethro." Ducky smiles over at him.

"Thanks Duck!" Gibbs comments as he begins to walk for the door.

MTAC

Jenny and Cassie are sitting in the front row talking. "You'll be fine." Jenny smiles over at her.

Gibbs walks down the ramp and approaches Jenny. "You wanted to see me Director." He grins at her.

"Yes Agent Gibbs." "Since I'm going to be gone for two weeks in October, and I am tired of you not filling in for me when I'm away, I had asked SecNav for an Assistant Director, I hand picked mine this time around."

"Who DiNozzo?" Gibbs chuckles.

Jenny rolls her eyes at him in exasperation. "No!" She sighs at him.

"Then who?" Gibbs asks roughly.

"Starting today, Cassie Yates is the Assistant Director of NCIS." Jenny informs him. Gibbs sucks in his teeth. "What did I tell you Cassie?" Jenny mumbles.

"How long have you known about this?" Gibbs asks sharply.

"Before we left for Mexico." Jenny answers dryly.

"And you didn't tell me?" Gibbs growls at her.

"Since when do I have to discuss personnel matters with you Agent Gibbs." Jenny hisses at him, then glances over at Cassie. "Get use to this Cassie."

"Ma'am your feed with the SecNav is about to come on screen." Danielle calls over to her from her seat at the workstation.

"I would like some privacy please, so would everybody leave, once the SecNav gets on screen." Jenny requests.

"Yes ma'am!" The technicians address her.

Cassie gets up from her chair. "I hear congratulations are in order." She smiles at Gibbs and shakes his hand.

Gibbs raises a questioning eyebrow over at Jenny. "That's another reason why I need an Assistant Director, we'll be on our honey moon for two weeks." Jenny answers dryly.

Gibbs shakes Cassie's hand back. "Thank you." He smiles.

"If you will excuse me, I'll head in your office Jenny, and give you two some privacy with the SecNav." Cassie answers and steps up the ramp.

The SecNav appears on screen, the technicians get up out of their chairs and file out of the room. Jenny gets up out of her chair and steps in front of the plasma screen.

Squad Room

Tony is standing behind Ziva's chair looking over her shoulder, when he spots Cassie walking out of MTAC dressed in a suit. "Probie!" Tony calls over to him.

"What?" McGee grumbles.

"I just saw Cassie Yates leaving MTAC." Tony answers firmly.

McGee looks over his shoulder and watches Cassie walking into Jenny's Office. "So?" He shrugs.

Ziva's attention is drawn up on to the balcony as the technicians file out. "Something is up." Ziva ponders.

"Damn, Cynthia is on vacation this week." Tony groans in protest.

"What's the matter, Regina doesn't snoop for you." Ziva snickers.

"Unfortunately, no." Tony frowns.

MTAC

"You wanted a private briefing with me Jenny." SecNav inquires from the plasma screen.

"Yes sir." Jenny nods up at him. "Special Agent Gibbs and I have announcement to make." She smiles.

"Good or bad." SecNav asks directly.

"Good!" "He proposed to me in Mexico, and I've accepted." Jenny smiles and holds up her engagement ring.

"Congratulations Jenny and Jethro." SecNav smiles at them.

"Thank you sir." Gibbs smiles at him.

"Thank you sir." Jenny says softly.

"So when are the two of you getting married?" SecNav asks sharply.

"In December." "The wedding will be in Paris, then we'll be taking a two week honey moon in Europe." Jenny informs him.

"Assistant Director Yates should be well trained by then." SecNav comments smoothly.

"She'll be ready by my Asian Trip in October sir." Jenny answers dryly.

"Excellent!" "I'm looking forward to our lunch today." SecNav nods at her.

"Same here." Jenny smiles.

"Anything else?" He asks.

"Some of the rules that are put upon us in the work place." Gibbs asks roughly.

"I don't understand what your saying." SecNav asks in confusion.

"Public display of affection, we keep it off work sir." Jenny answers.

"She's going to be my wife in two months, I don't see the harm with me kissing her goodbye before she goes into her office in the morning, or us holding hands in the office." Gibbs asks firmly.

"Just as long as their affectionate kisses Agent Gibbs." SecNav advises him.

"I think I can live with that." Gibbs grins.

"Good!" "Will that be all Director?" SecNav smiles at her.

"Yes sir." Jenny answers.

"I'll see you at 1200 hours in my office."

Screen goes blank

Gibbs leans down and passionately kisses Jenny on the mouth. Jenny breaks away from his kiss and buries her face up against his chest. Gibbs' cell phone begins to ring. "Yeah Gibbs!" He answers and listens to Dispatch on the other end. "We'll be there." He answers and hangs up. "Lieutenant Commander was found stabbed inside of his car."

"I'll mass e-mail your team, Ducky, Abby, and Palmer to come in my office at 1745 hours, before I head out to lunch." Jenny comments dryly.

Gibbs narrows his eyes over at Jenny. "Palmer!" He sheepishly asks.

"He's in on Tony's bet also." Jenny chuckles.

Squad Room

Tony impatiently sits at his desk. "The suspense is killing me." He groans.

Gibbs walks into their cubicle. "Ok every one, gear up, we have a murdered Lieutenant Commander." "McGee gas the truck up." Gibbs nods at him.

"On it boss." McGee answers and gets up from his desk.

Tony gets up from his desk and grabs his knapsack. "Thanks for the sombrero Gibbs." Tony grins at him.

"And my tequila shot glass it will come in handy." Ziva smiles at him, then gets up from her desk and grabs her knapsack.

"You're welcome, and get going." Gibbs growls at them.

"Tony I need the keys to the truck." McGee asks.

'Think fast Probie." Tony chuckles and tosses the keys up to him.

"Today people!" Gibbs barks and walks off towards the elevator.

"Welcome back?" Ziva smiles over at him with relief and then rushes off towards the elevator.

Jenny's Office

Five minutes later

Cassie is sitting at the conference table watching ZNN on the plasma screen. Jenny walks into her office. "Finally!" She sighs with relief.

"I take it that their gone." Cassie laughs.

"Yes, they got a case called in." Jenny answers softly and sits behind her desk.

"Mexico definitely agrees with you." Cassie smiles over at Jenny. "Go to Cancun."

"No Baja, retired NCIS Special Agent Mike Franks, lives down there." Jenny answers dryly, grabs a case file from her in bin and opens it up. "After I review the case files, I'll go over them with you." "This is the fun part at being Director, paper work." Jenny mutters and puts on her glasses.

"Gibbs didn't seem thrilled." Cassie chuckles.

"He wasn't thrilled when he looked up at me in MTAC and found out that I was his boss, when Morrow stepped down." Jenny laughs.

"I would of paid to have seen that." Cassie giggles.

"It was an expletive facial expression, followed by a flash back in his head, that most likely wasn't PG rated." Jenny laughs and shakes her head.

Cassie narrows her eyes up at Jenny. "You know what Gibbs is thinking." She asks in amazement.

"Yes!" "He can't hide anything from me." Jenny answers sharply and signs off on a case file.

"He hid his proposal from you." Cassie nods up at her.

"But I still knew he was up to something."

Squad Room

1300 Hours

Tony is sitting at his desk reading Jenny's e-mail. "Did you get an e-mail from the Director?" Tony asks and glances over at Ziva's desk.

"Yes I did." Ziva answers as she's reading Jenny's e-mail.

"Same here!" McGee comments and then glances over at Tony.

Gibbs walks in from a coffee run. "Boss did you get an e-mail from the Director?" Tony asks as Gibbs goes over to his desk.

Gibbs leans over his desk and opens up his e-mails. "Yes I did DiNozzo." "Why?" He mutters and sits down at his desk.

"We all got it." Tony muses from his desk.

McGee's desk phone begins to ring. "McGee!" He answers.

Abby's Lab

"McGee did you get an e-mail from the Director?" Abby asks from her desk in the backroom.

"We all did?" McGee answers firmly.

"So did Ducky and Jimmy." Abby ponders.

"Ducky and Palmer." McGee answers with a puzzled look on his face. "Hey guys, Abby, Ducky, and Palmer got the same e-mail from the Director."

"That does it, we're storming her office." Tony comments impatiently and stands up from his desk.

"Impossible!" Gibbs laughs.

"Regina will ban us from the reception area." Tony grins.

"No, she's with the SecNav at his office." Gibbs chuckles.

1400 Hours

Gibbs is reading e-mail via from Jenny's Blackberry on his computer. Tony and Ziva are standing in front of the plasma screen next to McGee's desk reviewing the photos from the crime scene, while McGee is sitting at his desk talking on the phone. "Let's see if Ducky has anything." Gibbs comments sharply and gets up from his desk.

Tony turns and looks back over at Gibbs. "All of us!" He questions.

"Yes!" Gibbs groans and begins to walk off for the elevator.

"I'll call you back later." McGee says and hangs up. "Ducky just started the autopsy." McGee shrugs and gets up from his desk.

"I'm just as stomped as you are McGeek." Tony answers bluntly and begins to walk off for the elevator.

Inside the elevator

"Ducky just started the autopsy." Tony ponders.

"You never know what he might find." Gibbs growls at Tony. His cell phone begins to ring. "Yeah Gibbs!" He answers.

Jenny's Towne Car

Inside the parking garage

"Are they gone yet?" Jenny asks dryly.

"Yes, we're on our way down to Autopsy now." Gibbs smiles.

"Stall them for at least ten minutes." Jenny comments sharply.

"Anything else." Gibbs snorts sarcastically.

"You'll find out on Saturday night when I win my bet." Jenny smirks and quickly hangs up.

"Damn it!" Gibbs groans and closes his cell phone.

"Bad news boss." Tony asks.

"Yes!" Gibbs mutters and shakes his head at Jenny.

Autopsy

Ducky is half way through the Lieutenant Commander's autopsy when Gibbs, Tony, Ziva, and McGee walk in. "Jethro I'm not finished yet." He sighs in protest. "Hey I got this strange-"

Tony quickly interrupts him. "We got one also Ducky, Gibbs to."

Abby rushes into Autopsy. "Ok Gibbs, spill it." She demands and folds her arms up at him.

"Gibbs got the same e-mail also." "And the Director is out of the building, so you can't barge into her office." Ziva informs her.

Jenny's Office

1730 Hours

Gibbs is putting on his new set of Mile High Club wings on the lapel of jacket. "You better head on down to the Squad Room." Jenny nods up at him from her desk.

"Their still stewing in the lounge." Gibbs chuckles and glances up at them on the plasma screen.

Squad Room

Fifteen minutes later

Gibbs is sitting at his desk, talking to Jenny on his speakerphone. "So the kids are heading back." Gibbs laughs.

Jenny's Office

"And Ducky and Palmer are in the elevator." Jenny giggles up at the plasma screen from her desk.

"I can't wait to see the look on their faces." Gibbs chuckles.

"I can't wait to see the look on your face, when you lose our bet." Jenny smirks and hangs up.

"Damn it, that's twice." Gibbs growls and pushes in the speakerphone button.

Tony, Ziva, Abby, and McGee return from the lounge. "Did the Director come back?" Tony sheepishly asks as he approaches Gibbs' desk.

"She came back an hour ago." Gibbs answers smoothly as he's reading a file.

Ducky and Palmer walk over to Gibbs' desk. "Is she back?" Ducky impatiently asks.

"According to Gibbs, yes." Tony groans in frustration.

"And you didn't ask her?" Abby asks in disbelief.

Ziva finally has clued in on what's going on. "Unless, he's in on it." She sighs in exasperation.

"He is!" Abby grins over at him.

Tony glares up at the camera for the Squad Room. "I'm not waiting." He groans in protest and walks off towards the stairs.

"Neither am I." Ziva snaps impatiently and follows her partner.

"I know I can't take much more of this." Ducky grumbles and storms off for the stairs with Abby, McGee, and Palmer following behind him.

Jenny's Office

Jenny cuts off the video feed for the Squad Room on the plasma screen, she puts her glasses on and pretends to be reading a case file when Tony, Ziva, Abby, McGee, Ducky, and Palmer barge into her office. "Ok Jenny what gives?" Tony demands.

Jenny glares up at Gibbs as he walks into her office. "I see Agent DiNozzo has picked up on one of your bad habits Agent Gibbs." She angrily hisses at him as Gibbs closes the door behind him.

Ducky flops down on the couch. "Why are we all summoned to your office, including Mr. Palmer?" Ducky sighs at her.

Gibbs walks over to the back of Jenny's desk, as Jenny stands up she holds out her left hand to show off her engagement ring. Abby squeals with excitement, rushes over, and attacks Jenny in an affectionate embrace. Tony walks over and hugs Gibbs. "Congratulations boss!" "Abs, let the Director go, so we can all give her a hug and kiss."

"Right!" Abby smiles then goes over and attacks Gibbs.

Tony walks over and kisses Jenny then gives her an affectionate hug. "Congratulations!" He smiles at her.

"Thank you Tony!" Jenny answers softly.

Ziva walks over to Gibbs, she kisses him and then hugs her adopted American Father. "About time, and congratulations." She smiles at him.

"Thank you Ziva." Gibbs smiles at her.

Ziva walks over to Jenny. "Congratulations Jenny." She smiles and kisses Jenny on both cheeks, then tightly hugs her cherished friend.

"Thank you Ziva!" Jenny smiles at her.

McGee walks over and hugs Gibbs. "I don't know what to say boss." He says in amazement.

"She didn't either when I first asked her." Gibbs laughs.

"I was to stunned to answer." Jenny answers and shakes her head.

McGee walks over to Jenny and hugs her. "Congratulations!" He smiles at her.

"Thank you Tim." Jenny smiles at him.

"Are you keeping your maiden name?" McGee nods at her.

"For work!" "Off the job, I'll use my husband's name." Jenny answers softly.

Palmer reaches for Gibbs' hand. "Congratulations!" Palmer smiles.

Gibbs shakes Palmers hand in return. "Thank you!" He smiles at him.

Palmer walks over to Jenny. "Congratulations ma'am." He smiles and reaches for her hand.

Jenny returns the gesture. "Thank you Jimmy." She smiles at him.

Ducky gets up from the couch and walks over to his friends. "First of all congratulations." He says with his voice cracking with emotion. Ducky approaches Gibbs and pulls him into a tight embrace. Then he approaches Jenny and kisses her on the forehead, then pulls her into his arms and hugs her. Ducky pulls away from her, then glances over at Gibbs. "And second of all." "Why was Mr. Palmer called up here?"

"Because he was in on DiNozzo's bet, that's why?" Jenny smirks over at Tony.

"What bet?" Palmer innocently asks.

"Save it Mr. Palmer." Ducky mutters.

Gibbs walks over to the mini bar, grabs a bottle of champagne, and opens it up. "So which day did you propose to her?" Tony sheepishly asks. Jenny shows him the charm on her charm bracelet. Tony hangs his head in frustration.

"Ducky again!" Ziva, Abby, and McGee answer in disbelief.

"You will never learn Anthony." Ducky chuckles.

"Would somebody please clue me in?" Palmer asks with confusion.

"September 1st, Palmer." Gibbs smiles over at Palmer.

"Doctor Mallard!" Palmer groans.

Gibbs starts pouring the champagne into some glasses. "You set a date." Tony grins over at them.

"December 6th in Paris, and you will be heading my Protection Detail for the weekend, and Ducky, you and Abby will be coming along also." Jenny says softly.

"December 6th, why?" Tony shrugs at them.

"I know why Tony." Ducky answers and gives a knowing look to Gibbs and Jenny. Gibbs begins to hand out the glasses to everybody. "Let's toast to Jethro and Jenny." Ducky smiles and raises his glass. They all tip their glasses with one another. "And hopefully Jethro does not screw up this time around." Ducky laughs.

"Hey!" Gibbs growls in protest.

"I was around for your three ex wives." Ducky bitterly reminds him.

"You were around for Jenny also." Gibbs smirks over at him.

"I wasn't your wife." Jenny sighs at him.

"On paper you weren't." Gibbs smiles, and then remembers he has to show her their wedding bands from Europe.

"What?" Jenny asks and raises an eyebrow at him.

"I'll show you when we get home." "I was so tired from the flight yesterday, that I forgot to show you." Gibbs says smoothly.

Jenny leans up and whispers in his ear. "And remember Saturday night." She purrs at him.

Ziva chokes on her drink as she notices the wings on Gibbs and Jenny's lapel. "Are they new one's?" She asks.

"Oh yeah!" Jenny grins.

"Tony hasn't clued in yet." Ziva giggles.

Ducky shakes his head at Gibbs, when he notices the wings on his lapel. "Don't tell me!" He grumbles.

"It was the Director's idea this time around Duck." Gibbs grunts.

"What was?" Tony curiously asks.

Abby spits out her drink when she spots the wings on Gibbs lapel. "Was that the reason why you chose a red eye." Ducky chuckles.

"The Director made the travel arrangements." Gibbs grumbles in protest.

McGee glances over at both Gibbs and Jenny's jackets and notices their wings on their lapels. "Tony you're still trying for your first time." McGee taunts him.

Tony's eyes widen as he spots the gold Mile High Club wings on Gibbs and Jenny's lapels. "No way!" He answers in disbelief.

"Oh yeah Tony." Jenny laughs and shakes her head. "Funny note to it, is the pilot of our plane, was also the co pilot on our flight from London, he remembered us." Jenny says softly. "On to some serious business." "Effective today Cassie Yates, is now the Assistant Director of NCIS."

Tony looks up her in silence. "To many screw ups, when I go away, and I hand picked my assistant this time." Jenny answers sharply.

"So no more Acting Director Gibbs." Tony grins.

"Once in awhile." Jenny says dryly. "Cassie will be stationed out in Dallas." "But for long over sea's trips, she will be in charge while I'm away." "I have a trip to Asia coming up, plus our honey moon in December that will be for two weeks."

"Once in awhile!" Gibbs growls in protest.

"I'm not pulling Cassie out of her office, if I'm going to be away for a few days." Jenny hisses at him.

"So when's the party?" Abby smiles.

"Saturday night, on 'The Kelly' at Eight O'clock." Gibbs says smoothly.

"I have the perfect date in mind." Tony smirks.

"I bet you do." Ziva giggles.

Jenny's Bedroom

2300 Hours

Jenny walks into her bedroom and finds Gibbs waiting in bed for her. "Now what was it that you were suppose to show me?" She asks as she approaches the bed.

"Second drawer, in your jewelry armoire." He says smoothly. Jenny raises a questioning eyebrow at him. "You know damn well what your keeping in that drawer."

Jenny walks over to her jewelry armoire and opens up the second drawer. She spots Gibbs' wedding band from Europe next to her wedding band. "I saw your ring, in a desk drawer, up in your bedroom, while I was staying there last November." Jenny smiles and picks up both of their wedding bands.

"Snooping in my desk drawer." Gibbs growls at her.

"I was looking for a pen and paper to write something down, and like you should talk." Jenny hisses at him in protest.

"There's an inscription on the back of each ring." Gibbs smiles at her.

Jenny walks over to her side of the bed, picks up her glasses from the nightstand, and puts them on. She reads the inscriptions out loud. 'Forever Jethro's' 'Forever Jenny's' .She says softly and goes down on top of the bed. She leans up and kisses Gibbs on the mouth.

Gibbs deepens her kiss and pulls away. "You better put them away and turn out the lights." He smiles at her. Jenny gets out of bed, walks over to the armoire, and puts the rings away. "And lose that robe also, bad enough I've had to look at you in that suit all day long in work."

"SecNav won't approve of me wandering around NCIS naked, and Tony wouldn't concentrate on his work either." Jenny laughs.

"The hell with DiNozzo, I wouldn't be able to concentrate." Gibbs grumbles.

Jenny walks over to the door and turns off the lights." "I'll keep that in mind." Jenny giggles and walks over to the bed. She takes off her robe, and then climbs into bed.

Gibbs pulls Jenny into his arms and begins to touch her naked body under the covers. Exhausted from a long day at work, Jenny buries her face up against his chest. "I'll get you in the shower tomorrow morning, you look tired." Gibbs says and tenderly begins to stroke her hair.

Jenny leans up and kisses him on the mouth. "I love you." She says breathlessly, then rolls over on to her right side and buries her face up against his right tricep.

September 9th 2009

Stillwater, Pennsylvania

The Luncheonette

1100 Hours

Mary is behind the counter wiping it off. Travis is watching the TV through the kitchen. Jack, Ben, and Lloyd walk in and flop down at their usual seats. "At least their punctual." Travis chuckles.

Mary walks from behind the counter and approaches Jack's table. "What can I get you boys?" She asks with a smile.

"Same for me." Jack grins at her.

"House soup, and coffee." Mary mutters and writes it down on the menu. "Lloyd and Ben." She nods down at them.

"Burger, medium, with fries." Lloyd grins up at her.

"Same, but I want mine well done." Ben says smoothly.

"And I don't have to ask about your drinks." Mary laughs and walks off for the back of the restaurant. "You got that Travis." She smiles at her husband.

"In a minute!" Travis mumbles as he watches the TV.

Mary grabs the coffee pot from behind the counter and three cups of coffee as she walks back over to Jack's table, she spots Jenny up on the TV. "Jack!" She smiles and gestures towards the TV.

Jack turns around, then looks up at the TV and notices Jenny at the Capital talking to the Senate about NCIS' spending. "I see Mexico agrees with her." Jack smiles.

"I don't see her engagement ring yet." Mary frowns.

"Maybe Leroy was pulling you're leg." Lloyd cackles.

"My son wouldn't lie to me about something like that." Jack mutters.

At the Capital

Jenny is about to step away from the podium. "One other thing before you go." Senator Spector asks her with a smile. Jenny stops and nods down at him. "I hear that congratulations are in order." "I heard that Agent Gibbs proposed to you."

"I see good news travels fast through out the beltway." "Yes he did and I accepted." Jenny smiles and shows off her engagement ring.

The Luncheonette

"Oh my, it's beautiful." Mary smiles.

"And expensive." Travis answers in disbelief.

"She's worth it, believe me." "About time he popped the question to her." Jack grins.

"I still can't get over, somebody from Stillwater, PA is marrying somebody like that." Lloyd mutters.

"Lucky for two people to find one another, where you're from doesn't matter." Jack smiles.

Gibbs' House

1215 Hours

Gibbs is watching a donation center take away the furniture he doesn't need. "Good riddance to Diane's dining room set." He smirks.

Half an hour later

Gibbs is doing a walk through with a Real Estate Agent. "The house should sell fast." Maggie smiles at him.

"It should, I've put a lot of work into it with in the past two years." Gibbs answers sharply.

Outside

Ten minutes later

"I'll keep in touch with you at least once a week." Maggie smiles at him.

"Call me on my cell phone." Gibbs nods at her and walks Maggie over to her car.

"I guess you bought a condo near the Navy Yard." Maggie sheepishly asks as she gets inside her car.

"No, I'm moving into my fiancée's house in Georgetown." Gibbs answers smoothly.

"If you're fiancée plans on putting her house up for sale, just let me know." Maggie comments dryly and pulls away from the curb.

"There's no way in hell that Jenny is going to put her house up for sale." Gibbs shakes his head and chuckles. Gibbs turns and spots the 'For Sale' sign on his front lawn. He flashes back to when him and Shannon first looked at the house.

December 28th 1983

1500 Hours

Gibbs and Shannon get out of the car and walk over to the front of the house. "It's perfect Jethro." Shannon smiles

"I don't understand why we can't live at the base." He grumbles.

"You won't be on active duty forever." Shannon sighs at him. "I want a place that we can call a home of our own."

The Realtor pulls up behind Gibbs' car, gets out, and walks over to them. "Sorry I'm late." Gwen answers.

"We just got here." Shannon shrugs.

"Let's do a walk through, shall we." Gwen suggests.

Inside the house

"Living room as you can see with a fireplace." "The dining room is off in the back." "And of course the kitchen." Gwen smiles over at Shannon.

Shannon walks into the kitchen. "Now this is a kitchen." She grins and walks over to the back door and takes in the yard behind the house. "I love working with my hands." She smiles.

"You're into gardening." Gwen asks.

"Yes!" Shannon says softly. "I put in a little vegetable garden at our house on the base." "But with a house of our own, I can put in rose bushes and flower gardens, that will come up for years to come."

"How many bedrooms." Gibbs asks smoothly.

"Three bedrooms!" Gwen nods at them. "Two in the front, the master bedroom is in the back of the house."

Upstairs

Shannon stands around over whelmed with the size of the master bedroom. "Jethro, this is double the size of our current bedroom." She says with excitement.

"The current owner just painted the bedroom." Gwen informs them.

"I'll still paint it a different color." Shannon smiles.

"The other bedroom is across the hallway." Gwen gestures.

Gibbs and Shannon walk out of the room and step inside. "How many kids do they have?" Gibbs asks as he takes in the dollhouse in the bedroom.

"Three, two boys and a girl." "The boys room is down the hallway." Gwen notes.

Down stairs

"What's that door over there?" Gibbs asks firmly.

"Basement!" Gwen answers softly.

Gibbs opens up the door and turns on the light, he slowly goes down the steps. "Shannon you got to see this." He smiles at the size of the basement.

Shannon follows him down the steps. "Why are you smiling?" She says softly.

"I haven't had the space to work on anything since I left my Dad's place back home." Gibbs grins and walks around the basement. "I could put a huge workbench over against that wall over there." Gibbs points.

"So I gather you're interested in the house?" Gwen smiles from the top of the stairs.

"Where do we sign the papers?" Gibbs smirks up at her.

April 28th 1984

Gibbs and Shannon's Bedroom

0800 Hours

Gibbs is sleeping in on his Saturday off. Shannon walks in carrying breakfast in on a tray. She approaches the bed. "Jethro!" She calls over to him softly.

"It's my Saturday off." He groans.

"Happy Anniversary sweetheart." She smiles down at him.

Gibbs rolls on to his back and notices that she's carrying a breakfast tray. "This is a surprise." He smiles up at Shannon and sits up in bed.

Shannon puts the tray down on top of his lap. "I'll give you, you're present after you finished eating." She says softly, sits on the bed, leans over, and kisses him good morning.

Gibbs reaches under his pillow and hands Shannon an anniversary card. "Happy Anniversary!" He smiles at her. Shannon sits down on the bed, opens up her card, and reads it. "I'm taking you out to dinner tonight."

"We haven't went anywhere since Valentines Day." Shannon answers with surprise.

Gibbs notices his anniversary card on top of the tray and picks it up. "I get hand tools for my anniversary gift." He grins and opens up his card and begins to read it.

"No!" Shannon giggles at him.

Half an hour later

Shannon puts the tray on top of the dresser, and then quickly goes back into bed with her husband. "You ready for your gift." She smiles at him.

"Do I have to go downstairs to see it?" He smirks.

"Unfortunately, you won't be able to see your gift for another eight months Jethro." Shannon answers softly. "I'm pregnant!"

Thunder struck at what Shannon has just told him. "Your pregnant!" Gibbs says with surprise and crushes Shannon in a fierce embrace. Shannon begins to giggle with excitement at her husband's reaction. He pulls away from Shannon and holds her face in his hands. "You're having my baby." He answers with his voice choked with emotion.

"Yes!" "I'm due at the end of December." Shannon answers with tears in her eyes.

"I love you!" Gibbs smiles down at her and passionately kisses her on the mouth, as he goes down on to the bed, he brings Shannon down with him, and rolls on top of her.

January 2nd 1985

The Nursery

1100 Hours

Shannon walks into the nursery carrying her newborn baby in her arms with Gibbs following behind her. "I couldn't take another day in the hospital." Shannon sighs and puts Kelly down on the changing table.

Gibbs comes up from behind Shannon and encircles his arms around her waist from behind. "I couldn't sleep another night alone in bed." Gibbs snorts.

Shannon shakes her head and begins to laugh. "I haven't cuddled up with you in bed in months." Shannon answers softly and begins to undress her daughter.

Gibbs hears the doorbell ringing. "I bet you that's Mrs. Parker from across the street." Gibbs chuckles and walks out of the room.

Gibbs and Shannon's Room

0000 Hours

Gibbs gets out of bed and quietly he leaves the room so he doesn't wake up Shannon. He walks into the Nursery across from their bedroom and approaches the crib to find Kelly wide-awake. "What are you doing up?" He smiles down at her and picks up Kelly in his arms. "Mom changed you about an hour ago, so you're not wet." He says softly to her. Gibbs sits down in a rocking chair next to the crib and softly he begins to sing. "Hush, little baby, don't say a word, Poppa's going to buy you a mockingbird." "If that mockingbird won't sing, Poppa's going to buy you a diamond ring."

November 1st 1987

Gibbs' Basement

2100 Hours

Gibbs is working on a special birthday present for Kelly. Shannon walks down the stairs with a fresh cup of coffee for her husband. "How's Kelly's birthday present coming along?" Shannon asks softly and approaches the worktable.

"I'm working on the bed now." Gibbs answers smoothly and takes the cup from Shannon's hand. "The dresser and nightstands are painted and I have them hidden under the tarp in the corner." He says and takes a sip from his cup.

"Only thing left is to paint the room." Shannon smiles.

"I plan on doing that on my next weekend off." Gibbs grins at her. "I'm painting the whole room pink."

Shannon makes a face at him. "My Mother painted my bedroom when I was a little girl." "And I'm painting Kelly's bedroom the same exact color." Shannon nods over at him.

"Yellow!" Gibbs frowns at her.

"Lemon Chiffon" Shannon corrects him and folds her arms at him.

"I had my heart set on pink since the day Kelly was born." Gibbs groans in protest.

"When you paint our son's room, you can pick out the color of his room." Shannon answers sweetly and walks off.

Gibbs watches Shannon walk up the stairs. "I'll just beat you to it." He smirks.

November 7th 1987

Gibbs and Shannon's Living Room

1800 Hours

Gibbs walks in through the front door wearing his uniform, when Kelly rushes over to him. "Daddy!" She squeals.

Gibbs picks her up in his arms and kisses his daughter. "You missed me." He smiles at her and gives her an affectionate hug.

"Yes!" She nods at him.

"Where's Mommy?" Gibbs smiles at her.

Kelly's Bedroom

"Upstairs sweetheart!" Shannon calls out to him on a ladder as she finishes up painting the bedroom.

Downstairs

Gibbs puts Kelly down in front of the TV. "Daddy's going to get changed." He nods down at her and then starts up the stairs. "Shannon!"

Shannon peaks her head out from Kelly's Bedroom. "In here!" She grins over at him.

"You didn't!" He growls and begins to walk down the hallway.

"I told you I was painting Kelly's bedroom." Shannon sighs in protest. Gibbs pops his head through the doorway and frowns at the color. "When she gets a little older, maybe she'll want a different color." Shannon says softly.

"It might not be pink." Gibbs grumbles.

"But it will be her choice, not ours." Shannon answers and leans up and kisses him. "I'm going to get this paint off of me." She says and walks off for the bathroom.

"Yellow!" Gibbs mutters and sucks in his teeth.

"Lemon Chiffon" Shannon corrects him from the bathroom.

December 29th 1987

Kelly's Bedroom

Kelly's 3rd Birthday

1600 Hours

Gibbs and Shannon are slowly walking Kelly into the bedroom with her hands over her eyes. "Ok, you can look now?" He whispers in her ear.

Kelly opens her eyes and smiles at her new bedroom set. "For me!" She squeals in delight.

"Daddy built your bedroom set for your birthday by hand sweetheart." Shannon smiles at her.

Gibbs picks up Kelly, walks over to the bed, and gently puts her down on the mattress. "I love you Daddy!" Kelly smiles and kisses him on the mouth and puts her arms around his neck and hugs him tight.

"When we take down the Christmas Tree after the holidays, we'll bring up the toys that Santa gave you." "Make sure you put them back into you're toy box when you're finished playing with them." Shannon says to her.

"Happy Birthday Kelly!" Gibbs smiles at her.

Present Time

Mrs. Parker walks across the street and approaches Gibbs. "I can't believe your actually putting your house up for sale." She says in disbelief.

"In order to move on with my future with Jenny, I have to let my past go." Gibbs answers firmly. "Shannon and Kelly will always be apart of me."

"But I rely on you to help out with small projects around the house." Mrs. Parker frowns.

Gibbs takes out his card and hands it over to her. "If you need me for anything call me, and if I can't do the job because something has come up from work, I know somebody who can fill in for me." Gibbs reassures her.

"It won't be the same." She answers sadly, and then looks around the outside of the house. "It seems like yesterday that Kelly and Maddie Tyler were riding their bikes on the sidewalk in front of your house."

"I know!" Gibbs sighs.

"It's a shame that you never had children with your other wives." Mrs. Parker smiles at him.

"I didn't want any children with them." Gibbs frowns.

"You didn't want to risk losing another child?" Mrs. Parker sheepishly asks.

"No, it didn't feel right with any of them." Gibbs shrugs.

"What about Jenny?" She winks at him.

"It's to risky at her age, and with her busy schedule, it would be impossible." Gibbs answers roughly.

"I meant, when you use to date her before you married Stephanie." Mrs. Parker asks with a knowing look.

"It wasn't in the cards back then." "Jenny got a promotion over in Europe and chose a job offer over us." "I did want to have kids with her, but I guess it wasn't meant to be." Gibbs answers and glances down at his watch. "I have to get back to work."

Mrs. Parker leans up and hugs him. "I'll miss having you as a neighbor." She answers with sadness in her voice.

"I'll miss you to Peg." Gibbs smiles and then walks over to his car and gets inside. Mrs. Parker sadly watches Gibbs pull away from the curb.

Squad Room

1330 Hours

Ziva hangs up her desk phone. "Tony we got a lead." Ziva comments sharply.

Tony gets up from his desk. "We're out of here then." He grins.

"Out of here for what?" Gibbs asks as he returns from his late lunch.

"A lead!" Ziva answers and gets up from her desk.

"Then go!" Gibbs nods over at them and then walks over to his desk.

McGee returns to his desk and notices Tony and Ziva walking off towards the elevator. "Where are they going?" McGee asks directly.

"Ziva mentioned something about a lead." Gibbs shrugs and sits down at his desk.

"I'm not having any luck on that IP number, and Abby is just as stumped as I am." McGee sighs in frustration.

"Keep trying!" Gibbs answers firmly.

Autopsy

1430 Hours

Gibbs walks in as Ducky is looking over wounds on the Lieutenant Commander. "You got something Duck." Gibbs asks smoothly.

"These wounds baffle me." Ducky grumbles.

"Why?" Gibbs shrugs and glances down at the body on the examining table.

"It looks like they come from a dull blade from a box cutter." "I took photo's of the wounds, and Abby will verify if my findings were correct." Ducky answers firmly, then glances up at his friend. "You look different." "I take it Mexico agrees with you." Ducky chuckles.

"Duck, it was everything I expected and more." Gibbs smiles.

"Tale of two people, your mind is still in Mexico, and our Director is back at work." Ducky chuckles.

"Director façade must be up then, keep in mind she wasn't in Mexico, only Jenny was." Gibbs grins.

"So you caught her off guard with the proposal I gather?" Ducky smiles at him.

"She never saw it coming." "I wanted to be alone with her for a few days, so I set up camp about fifty feet away from Mike's house, around dawn on September 1st is when I proposed to her." "And the reaction I got, I wasn't expecting it either."

"One of disbelief." Ducky muses.

"No, she cried." Gibbs smiles and shakes his head.

"Now that is a scenario I would never have thought of." Ducky smiles.

"After she got her bearings, Jenny finally accepted." "Two more months, and she'll be finally mine." Gibbs smirks.

"I believe it will be the other way around Jethro." Ducky winks at him.

Gibbs' cell phone begins to ring. "Yeah, Gibbs!" He answers.

Fairfax, Virginia

Home of Arthur and Joan Spelling

"Gibbs you better get down here, we got another crime scene." Ziva informs him as she looks down at the bodies of Arthur and Joan Spelling inside of their bedroom. "Three deceased, the maid was found in the kitchen."

"I'll get McGee, and let Ducky know." Gibbs answers smoothly.

"Tony just called McGee and he has the address." Ziva says firmly.

"Give it to me so I can tell Ducky where to go." Gibbs says and takes out a pen and pad from his coat. Ducky takes off his gloves, goes over to his sink, and begins to wash up as Gibbs is writing down the address. "New crime scene Duck." Gibbs comments as he hangs up his phone.

"I'll change and find Mr. Palmer." Ducky nods up at him.

At the Spelling's

Inside the master bedroom

"This was Lieutenant Commander Spellings' parents house." Tony sadly informs Gibbs and shows him a photo of the Lieutenant Commander with his parents. "Got a name on the deceased." Gibbs asks.

"Yes, Arthur and Joan Spelling, other victim is their house keeper Eliza Prence." Tony comments with a frown.

Ducky is on the floor putting a liver probe inside of Mr. Spelling. "Time of death, about five hours ago, I can tell they were slashed, not sure if the murder weapon was the same."

Ziva walks into the bedroom. "We got drops of blood leading out the back door." She says dryly.

"Get some photo's of that, and I want some samples." Gibbs instructs her.

"On it!" Ziva nods and walks out.

"It looks like we're going to have a late night." Tony sighs.

Jenny's House

2300 Hours

Gibbs exhausted from a long day at work crawls into bed, he buries his face in-between Jenny's breasts. Jenny groans in protest at the intrusion. "Go back to sleep." Gibbs mumbles against her chest.

Squad Room

0900 Hours

"This case is baffling, no clues behind." Ziva sighs in frustration from her desk.

"The blood at the back door was the victim's." McGee notes as he reviews the crime scene from the plasma screen.

"Campfire!" Tony nods over at his colleagues from his desk.

Ziva and McGee slowly approach Tony's desk. "Gibbs isn't going to like this Tony, he hates the camp fires." McGee comments bitterly.

"He's in his conference room with Fornell." "So, do we got any theories people." Tony smirks up at them. Ziva rolls here eyes at him. "That's not a theory Officer David."

Inside the elevator

"So you finally popped the question." Fornell smiles, and then hugs Gibbs. "I guess you were right about your wild mustang theory."

"It took me ten years to break her." Gibbs grins.

"When's the big day?" Fornell asks smoothly.

"December 6th in Paris." Gibbs smiles.

"Not surprised that it's in Paris, but the date is odd." Fornell asks.

"Not odd to us." Gibbs smirks.

"Emily will be thrilled, Diane won't be." Fornell chuckles.

"Like Jenny and I will lose sleep over that." Gibbs laughs.

"Highly doubtful!" Fornell cackles.

"There's going to be an engagement party on Saturday night around eight o'clock, you can bring Emily along, she won't be the only kid there, I invited Alex and Zach Tanner also." "It will be on 'The Kelly'."

"We'll be there Jethro." "Where's your other half at?" Fornell sheepishly asks.

"Some function in DC, I don't know." "I've hardly seen her since we got back from Mexico." Gibbs grumbles.

"Who won DiNozzo's bet?" Fornell inquires.

"Ducky!" Gibbs chuckles.

"Again!" Fornell answers sharply and shakes his head.

"DiNozzo will never learn." Gibbs laughs.

Squad Room

Tony spots Gibbs walking Fornell over towards the main elevator. "Campfire is over!" He answers quickly and motions for Ziva and McGee to return back to their desks.

Gibbs walks into the bullpen and gives Tony the stare as he walks over to his desk. "Another campfire DiNozzo." Gibbs nods at him.

"We're just trying to solve your case." Tony answers and shrugs at him.

Gibbs is about to answers him when his cell phone begins to ring for a text message. Gibbs picks up his glasses from on top of his desk and puts them on. He flips open his cell phone and begins to smile when he see's that it's an incoming text from Jenny. 'The Kelly' 1200 Hours.

"No fair, you got a text message on the job." Tony groans in protest.

"It's from my boss DiNozzo, remember she makes the rules, not me." Gibbs growls at him.

"That I notice." Tony mutters.

"Maybe if you weren't using your phone and computer for gossiping purposes, she wouldn't have enforced those rules on my team." Gibbs reminds him bitterly.

'The Kelly'

Inside the Sleeping Cabin

1215 Hours

After making love, Gibbs and Jenny are cuddling in bed with one another. ""Your still tired from the trip." Gibbs notes as Jenny fights to keep her eyes open.

"Time change." She answers softly.

"I spoke with Fornell." "Fornell and Emily will be over Saturday night." Gibbs comments smoothly.

"Good Zach will have somebody to keep him company at the party." Jenny yawns.

"Zach hates girls." Gibbs chuckles.

"I believe that's all an act, he notices them." Jenny laughs.

"Done on the hill today." Gibbs smirks at her.

"For the week, don't have to be back in DC for another two weeks." "There's a function at the White House." Jenny answers dryly.

"I may be stuck on my case until then." Gibbs groans in frustration.

"We'll talk about it back at work." Jenny smiles at him.

"Good, because I'm not getting anywhere with my team." Gibbs grumbles.

Jenny raises an eyebrow up at him. "I thought I wasn't suppose to be sticking my nose in your cases." She teases him and grabs on to his chin.

"Since when has that ever stopped you?" Gibbs snorts.

"True!" Jenny giggles and leans up and passionately kisses him on the mouth.

Balcony In Front Of MTAC

1300 Hours

Gibbs and Jenny are standing next to the stairs. "I need to go over some things with Regina first, then I'll have her call you when you can come up." She smiles at him.

Gibbs leans down and affectionately kisses Jenny on the mouth. "Don't make it to long." He smirks at her.

Squad Room

Tony is standing in front of Ziva's desk and raises his eyebrow up at Gibbs as he begins to walk down the stairs. "That's a first." Tony ponders.

"What is?" Ziva shrugs and glances up at Gibbs as he's walking across the catwalk.

"He kissed her on the job." Tony grins.

"She's going to be his wife soon, maybe SecNav allowed it." Ziva answers bitterly.

Gibbs walks into his section as he walks past Tony he head slaps him on the back of the head. "Ow!" Tony grimaces and rubs the back of his head.

Gibbs gives Ziva a glare of warning before he sits down behind his desk. "Your next David." He growls at her.

"I didn't do anything." Ziva whines in protest.

"You people getting any where." Gibbs barks at them in frustration.

"Unfortunately no boss." McGee frowns from his desk.

"No evidence, no witness' this is so how do you say it." Ziva sighs and glances over at Tony for the right word.

"Perplexing" Tony nods at her.

"That's it!" "Thank you, Tony." Ziva answers dryly.

"I have to brief the Director on this case soon, multiple victims." Gibbs grumbles at he reads his e-mails.

Tony's phone begins to ring at his desk. He walks over and answers it. "DiNozzo!"

Autopsy

"Might have something for you Tony." Ducky informs him.

"On my way down Ducky." Tony smiles and hangs up. "Duckman may have something boss."

"Go find out." Gibbs shrugs.

"Your not coming!" Tony sheepishly asks.

"He called for you, not for me." Gibbs mutters.

"Come on Ziva!" Tony nods over at her. Ziva gets up from her desk and walks off with Tony.

Gibbs desk phone begins to ring. "Yeah Gibbs!" He answers.

Cynthia's Reception Area

"Director will see you now." Regina says softly.

"On my way up now." Gibbs answers roughly and hangs up. "I'll be up in the Director's office."

Jenny's Office

Gibbs and Jenny are sitting at the conference table. "I'm stuck!" Gibbs sighs impatiently.

"Put it on the back burner, until more evidence comes in." Jenny answers sharply as she reads the case file.

"We don't have an open case at the moment." Gibbs grumbles.

"You have a week's worth of paper work to go over, and so do I." Jenny reminds him.

Gibbs smirks over at her as Jenny continues to read over the file. "I would rather be on the beach-"

Jenny quickly interrupts him. "So would I, but we're back in reality now Jethro." Jenny groans at him and closes folder, then puts her glasses down on top of the table.

"What time are you getting off tonight?" Gibbs asks.

"1800 Hours!" Jenny smiles at him.

"Normal hours!" Gibbs sighs with relief.

"I'm taking work home with me tonight." Jenny answers and gets up from the table. "You have work to do in the garage."

"I almost forgot about that." Gibbs chuckles and stands up.

"Surprised that you forgot." Jenny answers dryly. The buzzer to her intercom goes off on her desk. Jenny walks over and pushes in the button. 'Yes Regina!"

"I'm going down to legal to run an errand." "I should be back in twenty minutes." She answers softly.

Gibbs walks over to the office door and closes it. Before he walks away, he locks the door and slowly approaches Jenny from behind. "Alright!" Jenny answers with a hint of sexual excitement in her voice as Gibbs' begins to rub her butt from behind. "Jethro!" She hisses in protest as he begins to ravish the back of her neck.

Gibbs gets his full weight on her from behind. "Your leaning over your desk, what am I suppose to do." He whispers sensuously and begins to nibble on the back of her earlobe.

Jenny quivers with desire for him. "Control your urges." She warns him.

Gibbs' hands venture up behind the back of Jenny's blouse. "Impossible, when you're wearing that perfume." He smirks.

Jenny desperately tries to fight off his advances. "Jethro, not here." She begs him.

Gibbs unfastens Jenny's bra. His calloused hands begin to feel up her breasts. Gibbs notes her undecided expression and circles his fingers around her harden peaks. "You don't want me to stop." He whispers in her ear.

"No I don't." "But we can't-" Gibbs leans over and passionately kisses Jenny on the mouth. Jenny instantly gives into his kiss. As they savagely kiss one another, Gibbs backs Jenny up against her desk. He unbuttons her blouse and slowly begins to ravish her neck and shoulders, before descending down to his lover's chest where he begins to master her breasts with his mouth and tongue. "I hope Regina takes a half an hour." Jenny cries out.

Autopsy

Ducky is showing Tony and Ziva the wounds on Lieutenant Spelling, along with his parents and their maid. "Box cutter was definitely used." Ducky grunts.

"We know the murder weapon, but we still do not have a suspect or clues." Ziva sighs in exasperation.

"Gibbs is briefing the Director right now." Tony groans.

"I took some photos of the wounds and sent them to Abby." Ducky informs them.

"We were headed there next." Tony nods over at him.

"So was I." "I also found traces of semen inside of Eliza Prence." Ducky says sharply. "She was raped after she was murdered."

"That's sick!" Tony answers in disgust.

"I'm hoping to get a DNA match from the semen sample." Ducky comments optimistically, walks over to the sink, and begins to wash his hands.

Jenny's Office

Gibbs backs Jenny up against the conference table. "Oh god!" Jenny screams out with pleasure as he enters her with a driving thrust.

"For four long years, I've wanted to screw you up against this table." He smirks down at her, as one of his fantasies is about to come true.

Jenny presses her heels up against his lower back. "Jethro!" She purrs seductively in his ear.

"Hum!" He grins down at her.

"Shut up and make love to me!" She hisses in protest, leans up, and kisses him on the mouth.

Abby's Lab

Tony, Ziva, and Ducky are gathered around Abby's workstation. "It's the same DNA markings as Lieutenant Spelling and his parents." Abby informs them.

"Doesn't Spelling have a brother?" Ziva asks Tony.

"Darren Spelling, he says he was out of town during the murders." Tony answers sharply.

"Maybe he's lying." Ziva comments dryly.

"We better go pick him up for questioning." Tony says roughly. Abby sheepishly looks around her lab. "Abby what are you doing?"

"Usually when ever I have an important finding, Gibbs usually walks in." Abby answers and continues to look for Gibbs.

"He's up in the Director's Office?" Tony smirks.

Jenny's Office

"Come on1" Jenny screams out.

"I'm almost there." "Patients!" Gibbs grunts as he delves deeper into her with each rhythmic thrust.

"My body doesn't have any." Jenny moans out as her hips arch beneath him in perfect rhythm. Gibbs smirks down at her, as Jenny frantically paces her body with his. "Jethro!" She begs as her orgasm pulsates through her. With one final thrust, Gibbs pounds into her in a final shattering release. Gibbs soaked with sweat, collapses on top of her.

Jenny trembling from the affects of their lovemaking begins to stroke his sweat soaked hair. "What did you just do to me?" She whispers.

Gibbs glances up at his lover. "The same thing that you did to me on the airplane Madame Director." Gibbs grins at her, then gets his weight off of her and glances down at their merged bodies on the table.

"Regina should be coming back real soon." Jenny grimaces as he strokes on to her arousal. "Jethro!" She hisses at him in protest as her body is still recovering from her orgasm. Gibbs backs away from the table and helps Jenny on to her feet. She rushes over to her desk, picks up her Blackberry from the top of the desk, and calls Regina. "Regina!"

Over at Legal

"Yes ma'am!" Regina says firmly.

"I'm in the middle of a conference call in my office, I do not want to be disturbed." Jenny instructs her.

"Yes ma'am!" Regina comments sharply.

Jenny hangs up her Blackberry and tosses it on her desk. "That should buy us at least twenty minutes." She smirks and walks off for the bathroom, with Gibbs following behind her.

Abby's Lab

Twenty minutes later

"Gibbs isn't at his desk, and he's not answering his cell phone." Tony informs Abby.

"Maybe he's still up in the Director's office." Ziva shrugs at him.

"Ziva, I want you and McGee to go over to Spellings and pick him up for questioning." Tony instructs her.

"Shouldn't we talk to Gibbs first?" Ziva asks.

"I'll talk to him." Tony grins.

"You mean we'll talk to him." Ducky corrects him.

Cynthia's Reception Area

Regina is behind Cynthia's desk typing away on her keyboard when Tony and Ducky walk in. "Is the Director in?" Tony asks.

"She told me that she didn't want to be disturbed." Regina answers softly. Tony smirks over at Ducky with a knowing look. "She had a conference call."

Jenny's Office

"Good thing you had a shower cap in your bathroom, so you didn't have to blow dry your hair." Gibbs chuckles.

Jenny flops behind her desk and rolls her eyes at him. "I didn't have the time to wash my hair, because you attacked me in the shower." Jenny sighs at him.

"You loved it, so shut up." Gibbs grins at her.

Before Jenny can answer him, her intercom begins to buzz on her desk. Jenny leans over and pushes in the button. "Yes Regina!" She answers firmly.

"Doctor Mallard and Agent DiNozzo are waiting to see you." Regina informs her.

"Hide in the bathroom until I get rid of Ducky and Tony." Jenny comments flatly.

"Text me once you get inside MTAC to let me know if my team is out of the Squad Room." Gibbs says smoothly and walks over to the office door, unlocks it, then walks inside the bathroom.

Jenny pushes in the button to her intercom. "Send them in Regina, and remember we're about to head on over to MTAC soon." Jenny reminds her.

"Yes ma'am!' Regina answers.

Tony and Ducky walk into Jenny's office. "Where's Gibbs?" Tony asks and begins to look around her office.

"He left about a half an hour ago." Jenny answers bluntly and gets up from her desk. "Make this quick, I'm needed in MTAC." Jenny nods at them and grabs her glasses and portfolio from the top of her desk.

"There were traces of semen found inside of Eliza Prence." Ducky informs her.

"Abby did a DNA profile on the semen and it has the same markers as the Spellings." Tony says sharply.

"Does Spelling have a brother?" Jenny asks Tony.

"Yes, but he claims that he was out of town on the night of the murders." Tony comments smoothly.

"Pick him up for questioning." Jenny shrugs and is about to leave her office when Tony notices the folder on the Spelling Case that Gibbs left behind on top of the conference table.

"Gibbs left this here." Tony notes and picks up the file.

"I was still reviewing the file, before I got my conference call Agent DiNozzo." "So would you mind putting it back down on the table."

Tony puts the file back down on the table. "So do you know where he went?" Tony inquires.

"Beats me, try Starbucks." Jenny shrugs and walks out of the office.

Tony raises an eyebrow over at Ducky. "She knows where Gibbs is at."

"Well obviously he wasn't in her office." Ducky notes.

Cynthia's Reception Area

Five minutes later.

Gibbs walks out of Jenny's office and finds Ducky sitting on the couch waiting for him. "Damn it!" Gibbs groans in frustration.

"Why because the two of you couldn't out smart me." Ducky chastises him.

"How did you know?" Gibbs grumbles.

"You two use to do this in Europe, it was wrong then, and it's wrong now." Ducky warns him.

"I couldn't help myself." Gibbs smirks.

"I've heard that before Jethro." Ducky answers and sucks in his teeth.

"Rome 1999!" Gibbs nods down at him. "I believe you lectured Special Agent Shepard in "99" she jumped me in the supply room." Gibbs chuckles and walks out.

"And I'm doing it ten years later, and now she's both of our boss'." Ducky sighs and shakes his head.

Squad Room

Gibbs is sitting at his desk working. Tony walks in with a can of soda in his hand. "Where were you?" Tony asks and approaches Gibbs' desk.

"MTAC!" Gibbs answers as he reads an e-mail.

"Ducky found traces of semen inside of Eliza Prence's body, she was raped after she was murdered." Tony answers in disgust.

"Abby run a DNA match yet?" Gibbs asks roughly.

"She did, and the DNA markings match the Spelling's." Tony informs him.

"I thought Darren Spelling was out of town on the night of the murders." Gibbs comments sharply.

"So he says." "I sent Ziva and McGee to pick him up for questioning." Tony says bluntly.

1800 Hours

"Apparently, he's out of the country and will not be available for questioning for another month." Ziva sighs from her desk.

"And to top it off, he's on vacation in Rio de Janeiro." McGee adds.

"His parents and brother aren't even buried yet, and he's on vacation for a month." Ziva comments bitterly.

"Tomorrow I want to search Arthur Spellings House, maybe he left something behind at the crime scene." Gibbs nods at his team and gets up from his desk.

"Did you say tomorrow boss." Tony asks with surprise.

"Tomorrow is another day DiNozzo." Gibbs says with a smile and walks off for the stairs.

"I get it, boss lady is going home early." Tony grins and turns off the light on his desk.

Ziva glances up towards the balcony and notices Jenny walking out of her office with her briefcase in hand. "For a change." Ziva smiles.

The Garage

2000 Hours

Gibbs is up in the loft measuring along the back wall that connects to the house. Jenny approaches him from behind with a bottle of beer in her hand. "What are you doing?" Jenny curiously asks him.

"I'm putting a door here." Gibbs answers roughly.

"For what?" Jenny prods

"Do you think I'm going to be freezing my ass off in the winter time walking back and forth in the cold outside." Gibbs growls in protest.

"Just as long as this is your area, and you maintain it." "Noemi has enough to do." Jenny nods at him, then hands Gibbs his beer. "So how long is this project going to take?"

"In a few months." "I'm hoping to have it finished by the end of October." Gibbs mutters and takes a sip of his beer.

"You'll have plenty of time then, since I'll be away." Jenny reminds him.

Gibbs makes a face. "Don't remind me." He grumbles in protest.

"Get use to it." Jenny hisses at him.

"It doesn't mean that I don't have to like it." Gibbs scoffs.

"Noted!" Jenny smiles at him. Her Blackberry begins to ring. "Shepard!" She answers

Gibbs writes on the wall where the door is being installed the size door he needs. "30 x 78" He murmurs to himself.

"5 PM on Saturday sounds good." Jenny answers firmly. "We'll see you then." She answers and hangs up. "That was the caterer Saturday."

"Everybody's is going to be there." Gibbs answers smoothly.

"Good!" Jenny smiles.

"Oh, Ducky knew I was in your office today." Gibbs grumbles.

"I only let it happen, because Cynthia wasn't here." Jenny sighs in protest.

"You caved in Jen, admit it, and would have happened if Cynthia was here." "Mexico brought back a lot of the sexual side of our relationship, that we haven't had since Paris." Gibbs smiles and touches her face.

"But still, I want it kept out of my office." "We both could get fired for it." Jenny warns him.

"Saying it won't happen again I can't and you can't promise it Jen." Gibbs grins and leans down and tenderly kisses Jenny on the mouth. "Want to go to bed?"

"I still have an hours worth of paper work to do, I only took a break for a minute." Jenny answers softly.

"I still have some work to do in here." Gibbs smiles at her. Jenny glances around the loft one last time and walks off for the stairs. "I'll get started on framing out the wall between the bedroom and bathroom, after I finish my beer."

September 12th 2009

'The Kelly'

2000 Hours

Tony helps his date Meg, climb on board the boat. "My boss built every inch of this boat." Tony brags with pride.

Zach quietly approaches Tony from behind. "He had my help also Agent DiNozzo." Zach smirks at him.

Tony turns and glances down at Zach. "Hey Zach!" He smiles at him. Jenny walks out from the companionway wearing a turquoise halter cocktail dress. Tony begins to drool at the amount of cleavage that Jenny is exposing.

Meg rolls her eyes at Tony. "I'm your date Tony." She reminds him bitterly.

Ziva approaches with Jeremy her date. "Drooling over your boss again Tony." Ziva laughs at him.

"She can't see me." Tony smirks.

"But I can!" Meg hisses in protest.

Down over by the cockpit seating section.

Jenny glares over at Tony as he continues to drool over her in her dress. "Tony!" Ducky chuckles.

"Yes!" Jenny sighs and walks off.

Ducky slowly makes his way over to the bow of the boat, where Tony, Meg, Ziva, and Jeremy are talking amongst themselves. "I'm going to get myself a drink." Meg smiles up at Tony.

"Get me a martini?" Tony asks.

"We'll go with you." Ziva comments softly and walks off with Meg and Jeremy.

"Jenny caught you looking at her." Ducky warns him.

"How?" Tony innocently asks. Ducky folds his arms and gives Tony a disapproving glance. "Do you see what she has on?" Tony drools.

"Yes I did!" Ducky answers sharply, then notices Zach standing over by the railing on the starboard side. "Hi Zach!"

"Hi Ducky!" Zach smiles at him.

Gibbs walks on board with Fornell and Emily. "Hey Zach!" Gibbs smiles at him.

"Gibbs!" Zach smiles back at him.

"DiNozzo keeping you company." Gibbs nods down at him.

"No, he's drooling over Jenny." Zach giggles.

Gibbs grabs Tony by the back of his right ear and hauls him below deck. "Zach this is Agent Fornell of the FBI and his daughter Emily." Ducky smiles.

"Your in Mr. Titan's class aren't you." Zach curiously asks.

"Yes I am." Emily smiles at Zach.

"I'm in Mrs. Wilson's class." Zach comments softly and begins to walk off with Emily.

Jenny walks over to Ducky and Fornell. "I told Jethro, that Zach notices girls." Jenny laughs.

Fornell shakes his head and begins to laugh. "Congratulations!" "I see you caved in." He smiles, then leans down and hugs Jenny.

"My heart did." Jenny smiles at him. "Where is Jethro?"

"Below chewing Tony out." "Zach told on him." Ducky chuckles.

"Which part of stop doesn't he understand?" Jenny mutters.

Abby arrives with her date Hayden. "Jenny you look gorgeous." Abby smiles.

"Thank you!" Jenny answers softly. "I see you and Hayden are back together."

"We bumped into each other at a club a few weeks ago." Abby grins.

Below Deck

Gibbs is chewing out Tony over at the navigational station. "Do you see what she has on?" Tony whines in protest.

"And do you see the ring on her left hand?" Gibbs growls in protest.

Zach and Emily wander down the stairs. "Hi Gibbs!" Zach smiles and begins to walk off for the Sleeping Cabin.

Gibbs and Tony look at one another, then towards the direction of the Sleeping Cabin. "I see he has the same taste in women as you do Gibbs." Tony chuckles.

Inside the Sleeping Cabin

"I helped Gibbs sand most of the shelves for the library and doors for it also." Zach brags with pride.

"My dad helped him with the boat on Memorial Day." Emily smiles.

"I was there on Saturday with Gibbs, Abby, Jenny, and his Dad Jack." Zach comments firmly.

"Jenny helped with the boat." Emily asks with surprise.

"She helped me stain the shelves for the library." Zach nods.

Gibbs is standing in the doorway listening in on their conversation. "She wasn't getting away with standing around doing nothing while everybody worked Emily." Gibbs chuckles.

"The only room I didn't have anything to do with is The Head." Zach comments flatly and walks out of the room with Emily.

Above in the cockpit seating section

2130 Hours

"I guess this is the last function on 'The Kelly' this year, before you put her in storage." Abby comments sadly.

"Yeah, end of next month I'm going to do it." Gibbs frowns.

"Why would you do that?" Zach sheepishly asks.

"I don't want her out on the water during the winter months Zach, I worked to hard on this boat, to see it get damaged." Gibbs answers sharply.

"What will you do during your weekends off?" Zach shrugs.

"I have a project out in the garage that I'm working on." Gibbs smiles.

"I'll be over tomorrow." Abby nods over at him.

"Jenny and I will be spending the night on 'The Kelly' so don't come over until 1300 hours." Gibbs answers smoothly.

"Beats driving home." Abby smiles over at him. Gibbs rolls his eyes at the thought of paying off Jenny's bet tonight. "Or do you have other plans." Abby mischievously grins at him.

Gibbs glances down over at Jenny and glares over at her while she's showing off her engagement ring to Emily and Fornell. "No she does." Gibbs groans and gets up and heads over to the mini bar for a refill on his glass of bourbon.

"I wonder what it could be." Zach curiously asks.

"With Jenny, you don't want to know Zach." Abby giggles.

"Is it grown up stuff that I shouldn't be hearing about?" Zach asks directly.

"Yes!" Abby laughs.

Over at the bow, Emily smiles down at Jenny's engagement ring. "I want a ruby engagement ring when I get engaged." Emily smiles.

"Do you know how much ruby's cost young lady?" Fornell grumbles.

"The man I'm going to marry will be able to afford it." Emily answers sharply and walks off.

"Sounds like something she picked up from her Mother." Jenny laughs.

"Speaking of Diane." Fornell smirks.

"Don't spoil my good mood Fornell." Jenny sighs in protest.

"She wasn't thrilled to hear about your engagement." Fornell chuckles.

"Like I'll be losing sleep over that information." Jenny grins at him.

McGee approaches Jenny. "Where did you find that caterer at Jenny?" McGee asks smoothly.

"Georgetown, why?"

"Might use them for a function at my place, when my next book gets written." McGee smiles.

Ziva walks up with her boyfriend and has over heard. "My name better not be in there." She warns McGee.

"It is Ziva." McGee smirks at her.

"Why is it, that you haven't written Jenny into your books yet, you managed to get Hollis in there." Ziva sighs in protest.

"That's because Jenny wasn't seeing Gibbs at the time." "Speaking of Gibbs, I haven't seen him yet." McGee curiously asks.

"I saw him briefly." Ziva smiles.

"It's like he's hiding." Fornell chuckles.

"No, he has a bet to pay up also." Jenny smirks, then notices her lover talking with Ducky down at the back of the boat and walks off.

"I gather he's in trouble later on down in the Sleeping Cabin." Ziva giggles.

McGee raises an eyebrow over at Ziva. "How do you know it's something sexual Ziva?" McGee asks.

"You don't know Jenny, McGee." Ziva grins.

"And it explains the reason why Jethro is hiding from her." Fornell cackles

Back railing Gibbs, Ducky, Abby, and Palmer are laughing at a joke that Tony played on Palmer. "Mr. Palmer, the look on your face." Ducky chuckles.

Jenny approaches them. "I didn't notice you earlier Jimmy." Jenny smiles at him.

"The boat is gorgeous, everything that Abby and Doctor Mallard has said." Palmer says in awe.

"Let me show you below Jimmy." Abby smiles at Palmer and walks off with him.

"Where have you been hiding at?" Jenny chastises her lover.

"I haven't been hiding?" Gibbs shrugs.

Ducky shakes his head at the two of them. "And why are you hiding Jethro?" Ducky laughs.

"I'm not hiding Duck." Gibbs groans in protest.

"He has a bet to pay off later on Ducky." Jenny answers and winks at Gibbs.

"Jen!" Gibbs growls at her.

"I need some air." Jenny asks softly and pulls Gibbs away by the hands. Ducky watches as they step on to the pier.

On the pier over looking the DC skyline.

"You cold!" Gibbs asks as he feels Jenny shivering in his arms.

"No!" Jenny answers softly and looks into his eyes, she leans up and kisses him passionately. Gibbs grabs on to her face and deepens her kiss

Around midnight

Gibbs is walking Abby and Hayden over towards the pier. Abby glances around the boat and notices that Jenny above deck. "You better not keep her waiting Gibbs." Abby giggles at him.

Gibbs rolls his eyes at her and avoids the question. "Night Abs, thanks for coming." Gibbs smiles at her, leans over, and kisses her on the cheek. "Drive her home safely." Gibbs nods over at Hayden.

"He will!" Abby smiles and steps up on to the pier with Hayden following behind her.

Gibbs slowly begins to make his way over to the entrance of the companionway. "All night flat on my back." He groans in protest and heads down below.

The Galley

Gibbs is sitting on a stool in front of the counter untying his shoes. He glances over and finds his lover in the doorway in front of the Sleeping Cabin dressed in a short red satin robe. "Quit stalling!" She hisses at him.

"I just got in here." He growls in protest, then stands up and pulls his shirts from his waist line. Jenny folds her arms at him and impatiently glares up at him for making her wait. Gibbs reluctantly begins to walk over towards the Sleeping Cabin. "So I'm just going to lie there." He mutters in protest and walks into the room with Jenny following behind him. He begins to take off his bracelets and watch and puts them down on top of the nightstand.

"Yes!" Jenny smirks mischievously and shoves him down on to the bed.

Five minutes later

Gibbs lies in bed and watches his lover ravish his chest. "This is going to be torture just lying here." He whines in protest.

"You lost a bet, so shut up." She purrs and begins to circle her tongue around his left nipple. For five torturous minutes Jenny runs her mouth and over every inch of her lovers chest and stomach. Gibbs takes in a deep breath as he feels Jenny's tongue on the length of his throbbing shaft.

Ten minutes later

Gibbs is staring up at the ceiling with his heart racing in his chest, trying to recover. "Damn it woman!" He pants from exhaustion from holding back his release.

Jenny returns to the Sleeping Cabin after freshening up in the bathroom, she smirks down at her lover. "And I'm not even done with you Jethro." She warns him sensuously and turns off the light against the wall, then crawls into bed with him.

Gibbs is trying to regain his faculties before Jenny sexually has her way with him again. "Why did I take on this bet?" Gibbs grumbles as Jenny begins to nibble along his neck.

"Because you thought you could win." "You're just as cocky as Tony." She purrs and begins to nibble on to his ear.

"You shutting the lights out isn't helping matters much." Gibbs groans at her. Jenny in the darkness captures his mouth and a deep fiery kiss. Gibbs deepens her kiss, as their kiss intensifies, he tries to get them up into a sitting position on the bed. Jenny shoves him down on the bed and begins to straddle his waist. "Jen you're driving me crazy." Gibbs cries out at the feel of her wetness against his stomach.

Jenny leans over and whispers in his ear. "I know!" She smirks and sits up and slowly eases herself down onto him. Gibbs cries out as Jenny slowly begins to move against him in fine, subtle, circling movements.

Fifteen minutes later

Gibbs bucks under his lover fighting off his release. Jenny leans over and runs her tongue on his lower lip. "Oh god!" He moans out as he plunges over the edge in an erotic release. Jenny slumps on top of him from exhaustion. Gibbs lies motionless on the bed. "Are you trying to kill me?" He growls with exhaustion.

"Nobody told you to hold back for fifteen minutes." Jenny answers sensuously and begins to kiss his chest. "You haven't done that since Paris either." She smiles at him and begins to stroke the hair on his belly.

Gibbs glances down at his lover in the darkness. "Not again!" He sighs in disbelief.

"You lost a bet Jethro, and you will be paying up big time tonight." Jenny giggles and begins to kiss his belly.

0200 Hours

For the third time tonight, Jenny is on top of Gibbs aggressively moving against him in wild hot, wet, abandonment. "Jen you're killing me." Gibbs cries out in protest as she moves her lower body in a frenzied pace.

Ten minutes later

Gibbs lies motionless on the bed exhausted. Jenny buries her face against his shoulder and drifts off to sleep. "I hope this was the last one, I don't think I could survive a fourth time." He sighs in protest.

0530 Hours

Jenny is on top of Gibbs for the fourth and final time making love to him. Gibbs glances over at the clock on the nightstand. "In another hour it's going to be daylight out." He smirks to himself and pulls Jenny down on top of him. "I've just about had enough of this." He growls in her ear and flips Jenny on to her back. He slowly ravishes her breasts with his mouth and tongue.

"You're cheating!" Jenny cries out as his tongue circles around her right breast. Gibbs slowly works his way up to her mouth and kisses her, as he deepens his kiss, he begins to thrust harder and deeper inside of her. Jenny breaks away from his kiss and screams out as he moves harder and faster against her.

Ten minutes later

Gibbs is nuzzling his lover on the bed. "You wore me the hell out last night." He whispers and tenderly kisses her on the face to bring Jenny down from their lovemaking.

"You still cheated!" Jenny yawns in protest and begins to close her eyes and drifts off to sleep.

"My body couldn't survive a fourth one from you." Gibbs smirks at her, and then buries his face up against her chest and drifts off to sleep.

0900 Hours

Gibbs awakens and rolls on to Jenny's lap with his head up against her lap. He looks up into the depths of his lovers green eyes as she watches him try to wake up. "Morning sleepy head." She smiles at him and hands him her coffee cup. Gibbs leans up and takes a sip. Jenny bursts out laughing at his demeanor.

Gibbs glares up at her. "I got you pretty good at dawn." He growls at her in protest.

Jenny grabs on to his chin. "You still cheated." She hisses at him.

"In another hour it was going to be daylight out anyway." Gibbs chuckles and puts the cup down on the nightstand. "And now for paybacks." He smirks and leans up and kisses Jenny on the mouth.

"I take it you want to get a shower." Jenny grins down at him.

"It's what I want to do to you in the shower first." Gibbs sensuously warns her.

"It's not like I wasn't expecting it." Jenny giggles and leans down and kisses him on the mouth.

The Garage

1530 Hours

Tony walks in through the door and looks around for Gibbs. "Boss!" He calls out.

Up in the loft

Gibbs with help from Abby is over at the back wall installing the frame for the new door he's installing. "Up here DiNozzo." Gibbs shouts.

"I wonder what Tony wants." Abby shrugs as Tony emerges from the stairs.

"You're not watching the football games boss." Tony asks as he approaches Gibbs and Abby.

"DiNozzo, the Steelers don't play until tonight." Gibbs grunts.

"You have that big screen TV downstairs and your wasting it." Tony comments and shakes his head at him.

"I have more important things to do, than to watch football games DiNozzo." Gibbs growls and begins to hammer a nail into the frame.

"What are you doing?" Tony grins.

"We're putting a door in, so he doesn't have to go outside in the weather for the garage." Abby smiles.

"Since you're here DiNozzo, you can be of some use with helping me installing the door." Gibbs smirks over at him.

"Actual work boss." Tony groans in protest.

"The faster I get this done, the faster you get to watch the game on the big screen TV." Gibbs answers smoothly.

The Garage

Half an hour later

Tony is sitting on the couch with his feet up watching the football game, up in the loft, Gibbs and Abby are finishing up with the door. "Now you're all set Gibbs." Abby smiles at him.

"This will be so much easier now, should of thought of it a few months ago." Gibbs nods over at Abby.

"I saw the for sale sign on your house, the place was so much you." Abby frowns.

"Abs I need a fresh start, to much of my past is in that house, I need to let go."

"Shannon would have wanted you to go on with you're life Gibbs." "You have so much love to give." Abby smiles and leans up and kisses Gibbs on the cheek.

"Gibbs, Abs you coming, the game has just started." Tony yells from down in the garage.

"Who's playing?" Abby asks and begins to walk off for the stairs.

"Actually boss, the Steelers are playing now, Cowboys play later on tonight." Tony shouts.

Abby turns and looks over at Gibbs, whose lost in thought over what Abby had just said to him. "Coming Gibbs!" She smiles.

"Yeah, I'll be down in a minute after I get cleaned up." He smiles and walks inside the house.

Jenny's Living Room

Jenny is sitting on her couch reading a book, when Gibbs walks in, approaches her, and sits down on the couch. "Are you reading one of your trashy novels?" He smirks, pulls Jenny's legs up on to the couch, and begins to rub her feet.

"Yes Jethro!" She answers smugly and puts her book down. "You and Abby finished with the door."

"Yes!" He smiles at her.

"One less project out of the way." Jenny answers softly.

"Soon as Tony and Abby go home, I'll be working on another project up in our bedroom." He grins at her then leans over and kisses Jenny on the mouth. Jenny wraps her arms around his neck as their kiss intensifies. Gibbs deepens his kiss and guides Jenny down on to her back. His hand venture under Jenny's t-shirt and is about to feel up her chest when his cell phone begins to ring. "Damn it!" He groans in frustration and sits up on the couch." "Gibbs!" He growls.

The Garage

"Steelers are losing so far." Tony smirks.

"Not for long DiNozzo!" Gibbs snarls at him. Jenny rolls her eyes in annoyance, picks up her book, and begins to read.

"You're missing the game." Tony shrugs.

"I'm on my way over." Gibbs answers sharply.

"Can you bring some chips and some beer over?" Tony grins.

"Anything else!" Gibbs groans at him.

"Pizza!" Tony sheepishly asks.

"Get that yourself." Gibbs laughs and hangs up. "Game should be over by seven." When Jenny doesn't acknowledge him, Gibbs grabs a hold of her book and pushes it off to the side. "I love you." He smiles and leans in and tenderly kisses Jenny on the mouth.

"Don't keep Tony waiting." Jenny smiles at him.

Gibbs gets up from the couch. "Want anything special for dinner." He nods down at her.

"Surprise me." She answers softly, picks up her book, and begins to read.

Gibbs walks off for the doorway and turns in looks at Jenny one last time before he leaves. "And I'm happy for that second chance at love Abby." Gibbs whispers as he watches his lover read her book.


	31. Breathe

September 14th 2009

Jenny's Office

0700 Hours

Cynthia is hugging her boss. "Congratulations!" She smiles and pulls away. Cynthia takes a hold of Jenny's left hand and looks over her engagement ring. "It's beautiful ma'am."

"Thank you!" Jenny smiles.

"Where did he get your ring at?" Cynthia curiously asks.

"In Philadelphia the Sunday he was suppose to be resting his knee back in our hotel room." Jenny laughs.

"I guess you feel bad for being angry with him now." Cynthia giggles.

"No, he disobeyed a direct order." Jenny chuckles and flops down in a chair at the conference table.

"Assistant Director Yates is still in MTAC." Cynthia asks.

"Yes, she came in at 0600 hours." "That's the one area she excels in." Jenny smiles.

"How did Gibbs take the news?" Cynthia asks sharply.

"Not happy!' Jenny laughs.

"Figures!" Cynthia grins.

The Lounge

0900 Hours

Tony and Cassie are sitting at a table talking. "I can't get over that I have to call you ma'am now." Tony answers and shakes his head.

"Get use to it Agent DiNozzo." Cassie winks at him.

"Around the Squad Room that's fine ma'am, but out here when we're more personal, call me Tony." Tony nods at her.

"I was about to tell you the same thing Tony." Cassie smiles at him.

September 16th 2009

Squad Room

1300 Hours

Gibbs and Tony are returning from Abby's Lab. Gibbs' cell phone begins to ring. "Yeah, Gibbs!" He answers and walks over towards the window.

Balcony In Front Of MTAC

Jenny is working in front of the railing with Cassie standing beside her over looking the bullpen. "Do I have to stand here and work?" Cassie sheepishly asks.

"No!" "I started doing this when I first became Director." "I would watch down over the Squad Room, and I would remember a time that I use to sit down there, and I was part of a team." Jenny smiles fondly.

"Where did you sit?" Cassie asks.

"Where Ziva sits at." "I sat across from Jethro."

"You missed it I gather." Cassie smiles.

"Yes, but then, me standing up here also got on Gibbs' nerves." Jenny laughs.

"I guess you enjoyed doing that." Cassie answers with a chuckle.

"Now it's just a habit." Jenny smiles, then glances down over at the window and takes in her lovers animated body language on the phone.

Cassie takes in Jenny's troubled facial expression. "Something wrong." She curiously asks.

"Yes!" Jenny answers and hands Cassie her portfolio. "Take this back into my office." Jenny says and begins to walk down the stairs.

In front of the window

"I'll be there when I can Mary." Gibbs frowns and hangs up as Jenny walks over to him. "My Dad had a heart attack, he was rushed to the hospital about an hour ago." "I have to leave."

"Take the next flight out, I don't want you driving." Jenny instructs him. "I'll make all the arrangements, while your packing at home."

Gibbs glances towards the direction of the bullpen. "What about the team?"

"I'll take care of that also." Jenny smiles at him.

Gibbs leans down and tenderly kisses Jenny goodbye. "Soon as I get into the cab when I head for the airport I'll call you." He nods down at her.

"I'll see if I can get you on a flight to Harrisburg by 1530 hours." Jenny comments softly.

"I don't know how long I'll be gone."

"Take all the time you need." Jenny smiles at him. Gibbs squeezes on to Jenny's hands one last time then quickly rushes off for the elevator.

Jenny picks up her Blackberry and calls Cynthia. "Cynthia, find Agent Gibbs the next available flight to Harrisburg from Dulles."

Over at Tony's desk, Tony is baiting Ziva over her latest date. "So Ziva I heard that Jeremy went back to New York." Tony smirks at her.

"I heard that Meg dumped you." "To busy looking at-" Ziva quickly stops herself as Jenny walks over to Tony's desk.

"Tim, and Ziva, could you come over here for a minute." Jenny nods over at them. Ziva and McGee get up from their desks and approach Jenny.

Abby and Ducky rush in. "You wanted to see us Director." Abby anxiously asks.

"Gibbs' Father had a heart attack an hour ago." Jenny sadly informs them.

"Is he going to be ok?" Abby frowns.

"Gibbs is on his way to Stillwater, he'll be flying out to Harrisburg." "I didn't want him driving." Jenny answers bluntly.

"I could of drove him." Abby pouts.

"He'll get there faster by flying out." "So until further notice, Tony your Team Leader, and depending on how long Gibbs is away, I might assign a Probie to your team." Jenny answers sharply.

"Are you going with him?" Abby asks Jenny.

"I can't Abs, my schedule is extremely tight the next two days." Jenny sighs.

"Soon as Gibbs gets to the hospital, could you update us on Jack's condition." Ducky requests.

"Soon as I'm updated, I'll let everyone know what's going on." Jenny reassures them.

Bloomsburg, Pennsylvania

Bloomsburg Hospital

1800 Hours

Mary and Travis are sitting at Jack's bedside in the Cardiac Care Unit. Gibbs rushes into the room. "Mary!"

"Jethro!" She smiles at him. Gibbs goes over to his Father and takes a hold of his hand. "They have him sedated." Mary whispers softly.

"It was a close call Leroy!' Travis frowns.

Doctor Phillips walks into the room, Mary gets up from her chair and nods over at Travis. "We better leave them alone Travis." She comments firmly. Travis gets up from his chair and walks out of the room with Mary.

"I'm Doctor Richard Phillips, I'm your Father's Cardiologist." Phillips says smoothly and reaches for Gibbs hand.

Gibbs shakes Phillips hand returns the gesture. "Jethro Gibbs." He answers roughly. "How is my Father's condition is?"

"Stable for now, I want to run some tests on him tomorrow, he might have some blocked arteries." "I'm giving him some blood thinners now." "My main concern is you're Father's high blood pressure."

"Out come!" Gibbs asks.

"I won't know, until the results of the tests tomorrow." Phillips answers dryly. "Any questions?"

"Will my Dad die?" Gibbs asks with his voice cracking with emotion.

"I can't answer that until the results of his tests." Phillips answers and walks out of the room.

Gibbs sits in a chair next to his Father's bed. Jack slowly wakes up and spots his son watching over him. "Leroy!" He smiles weakly.

"Dad!" Gibbs smiles.

"Where's my classy future Daughter in Law?" Jack asks softly.

"Back home Dad, she just can't drop everything like me." Gibbs chuckles and squeezes on to Jack's hand.

"So you finally did it." Jack smirks.

"On a beach in Mexico at dawn." "I couldn't of scripted it any other way Dad, it was perfect." Gibbs smiles.

NCIS Headquarters.

Jenny's Office

1900 Hours

Tony, Ziva, Abby, McGee, and Ducky patiently sit around Jenny's office waiting for Gibbs' phone call. Jenny sits at her desk staring down at her Blackberry with worry. Her Blackberry begins to ring, glancing down at the caller ID she spots Gibbs name. "Jethro!" She answers anxiously.

Jack's Room

"You at home." Gibbs answers from Jack's bedside.

"No my office." Jenny frowns, then glances over at the others. "We all are."

"Tell them to go home." Gibbs answers roughly.

"I will, after our conversation." "How's your Dad?"

"They have him stabilized for the time being, the Doctor thinks that my Dad may have several arteries blocked." "His main concern is my Dad's high blood pressure." Gibbs comments dryly.

"I gather their going to run some tests tomorrow." Jenny curiously asks.

"Yeah!" Gibbs answers.

Jenny sighs in frustration because she wants to be by his side. "You call me day or night if you need somebody to talk to." She softly asks.

"I will, I love you Jen." Gibbs smiles.

"I love you Jethro!" Jenny answers and hangs up.

"Well!" Abby asks impatiently from the conference table.

Jenny gets up from her desk and approaches the conference table. "The Doctor thinks that Jack might have some arteries blocked, he's going to have some tests tomorrow." Jenny informs them.

"How bad is he?" Abby frowns.

"They won't know until after the tests Abigail." Ducky tries to reassure her and squeezes on to Abby's hand.

"Gibbs wants all of you to go home." Jenny instructs them.

"What about you Jenny?" Ziva asks.

"I can't stay in my office, I'm heading home." Jenny sighs.

"I'll drive you home." Ziva nods at her.

Bloomsburg Hospital

Cafeteria

1000 Hours

Gibbs is sitting at a table talking on the phone with Ducky. ""He's getting a Cardiac Catheterization done on him now." Gibbs says roughly.

Autopsy

""If your Father has any arteries clogged, the procedure should take care of it Jethro." Ducky reassures Gibbs from his desk.

"How's Jenny doing?" Gibbs frowns.

"She's climbing the walls, trying to do her job, but she wants to be with you." "Being the Director Of NCIS has its disadvantages, you can't leave when you want to." Ducky muses.

"My team!" Gibbs sighs.

"Their worried about your Dad and yourself." "But carrying on with their work, like you would want them to." Ducky smiles.

"That's good!" Gibbs smiles.

"Soon as the test results come in, call me." Ducky asks.

"I will!" "Ducky could you do a special favor for me?"

"You don't have to ask, I'm already doing it Jethro, I'm surprising Jenny with lunch today." Ducky chuckles.

"I owe you." Gibbs answers smoothly and hangs up.

Jenny's Office

1200 Hours

Jenny is sitting at her desk staring down at her Blackberry lost in thought. Ducky walks into her office carrying a take out bag. Jenny glances over at Ducky as he puts the bag on the coffee table in front of the couch. "Is Jethro behind this?" She smiles and gets up from her desk.

"Yes!" Ducky answers and begins to put their lunch on the table. Jenny walks over to the mini bar and picks up two glasses and a decanter filled with scotch. "I wondered if you would remember this." Ducky asks as Jenny approaches the table.

Jenny sits down and puts the decanter and glasses down on the table. "What ever it is it smells good." She laughs and opens up one of the containers. "Orange-Rosemary, Dijon Salmon." Jenny smiles and shakes her head at a memory from a lifetime ago in London.

"Jethro was back in DC for a few weeks, I took you out to lunch to keep your mind off of him while you were in London." Ducky fondly answers and picks up the scotch decanter and pours them both a drink. "You rarely drink scotch."

"That's because my Dad use to drink it, and once Jethro got me started with the bourbon, I never drank anything else." Jenny answers softly.

Ducky takes a hold of Jenny's hands. "Go to him."

"I'm taking a flight out tomorrow evening, don't tell him, or he'll try and talk me out of it." "I'll be back Monday evening, have a function at the White House on Tuesday."

"You'll feel better." Ducky smiles and begins to eat his salmon.

"He's probably living on coffee and not sleeping." Jenny sighs.

"Neither are you." Ducky chastises her.

"That's because I don't have him sleeping on top of me at night." Jenny laughs.

"Do I need to hear the details of your sex life?" Ducky mutters.

"We don't make love every single night Ducky." "It's been since Young kidnapped me and had me at gun point, that Jethro's been like that at night, that morning I woke up at 0430 hours, and went downstairs and saw Ziva on line on my computer so I called her to see if she wanted to do an early morning work out in the gym." "He didn't like waking up alone, and you know what almost happened that day." "So I have him either clinging on to me, or most of the time sleeping on top of me, so I can't get out of bed with out waking him up."

"I guess it also has something to do with what happened at the Capital and the diner also." Ducky comments sharply.

"With Doctor Craig's help, I've moved on from my situation, I only see her once a month now." Jenny smiles.

"I'm glad!" Ducky nods down at her. "Now eat you're lunch before it gets cold."

Bloomsburg Hospital

Inside the waiting room

1300 Hours

Doctor Phillips is talking with Gibbs on Jack's condition. Mary is sitting near by for morale support. "Your Father had a Ninety percent blockage in three of his arteries." "I put three stents in." "He should be in CCU for two days, he needs rest." Phillips cautions Gibbs.

"Is my Dad is going to be ok?" Gibbs comments firmly.

"Right now, I'm a bit concerned with his blood pressure." Phillips sighs inwardly. "If I can't get that under control, I'm going to run some more tests on you're Father." "As far as his heart, proper diet, exercise, you're Father should have a complete recovery."

"I'll make sure of that Jethro, my niece Dana is a retired nurse, she moved back home from Scranton, and she said she'll look after him until he's on his feet." Mary answers softly.

"Can I see him?" Gibbs asks sharply.

"He's still sedated from the test, but yes." Phillips nods at him. Gibbs gets up from his chair and walks out of the room.

"Thank you Doctor." Mary smiles.

Jack's Room

Ten minutes later

Gibbs is standing in front of the window with his cell phone up against his ear. "Jen!" He smiles with relief. Mary walks in with two cups of coffee and sits down in a chair next to Jack's bed. She watches as Gibbs' face softens as he talks to Jenny about his Dad's condition.

Fifteen minutes later.

"I love you!" Gibbs smiles and hangs up his phone.

"It's nice to see you in love Jethro." Mary smiles at him and holds up his cup of coffee.

Gibbs walks over to Mary. "It's nice to be in love Mary." Gibbs smiles at her and takes the cup from Mary's hand.

September 18th 2009

Jack's Room

1800 Hours

Jack, frustrated at being cooped in the hospital throws back his blankets and tries to get out of bed. "I want out of here now." He snaps impatiently.

Gibbs gets up from his chair and tries to put Jack back into bed. "Dad you need another day of observation." Gibbs answers firmly.

Jack angrily shrugs him off and gets on to his feet. "I'm fine!" He groans and pushes Gibbs away from him.

In the waiting room

Mary is sitting in a chair next to Travis knitting a sweater. She glances up towards the nurse's station outside the waiting room and spots a familiar red head talking to one of the nurses. "Travis!" She elbows her sleeping husband.

"What?" Travis snorts.

"Look!" Mary smiles and points to Jenny over at the nurse's station.

"Is that who I think it is?" Travis smiles at Jenny.

Nurses Station

Melody, Jack's nurse is about to walk Jenny over to Jack's room, when an alarm for Jack's monitor goes off. "Carmine, we need a crash cart in room 303." "Carla page Doctor Phillips stat." She requests urgently and rushes off with Carmine towards the direction of Jack's room.

Jack's Room

"Agent Gibbs, you're going to have to leave now." Melody orders him sharply.

"Like hell I am!" Gibbs snarls at her.

Doctor Phillips rushes in with several doctors. "Get him out of here." Phillips instructs Carmine as he approaches Jack's bed.

Carmine grabs Gibbs by shoulders and shoves him out of his Father's room. "I'm going to ask you to wait in the waiting room sir." Carmine comments firmly. Gibbs is about to brush past Carmine, when Carmine shoves him away from the doorway. "Sir I'm not going to ask you again." Carmine angrily warns him.

Gibbs is about to snap out on Carmine, when Jenny grabs him by the arm. "Jethro!" She admonishes him.

"Ma'am the waiting room is down the hall." Carmine smirks as Jenny drags Gibbs down the hallway.

In the waiting room

Mary's head pop's up as she hears Jenny's voice out in the hallway. "What in the world?" She muses and gets up from her chair.

Jenny drags Gibbs into the room. "Sit down!" She chastises him, shoves Gibbs down on to the couch, and sits down next to him. Mary and Travis look at one another in surprise at the way that Jenny is handling Gibbs.

"What happened?" Travis asks.

"I don't know!" "Dad wanted out of the hospital." "I told him, he has to stay in for a few days, we got into an argument, and I guess our argument brought on what ever is going on now." Gibbs answers, then looks into his lovers eyes. "I can't lose him." Gibbs chokes and bursts into tears, and then buries his face against Jenny's shoulder and begins to cry.

Jenny pulls him into her arms and holds him close. "You won't lose him Jethro." She answers softly.

Gibbs suddenly remembers that Jenny is at the hospital with him and withdrawals from her embrace. "When did you get here?" He smiles with surprise.

"An hour ago." Jenny smirks at him.

"With out a Protection Detail!' Gibbs growls at her.

"State Troopers escorted me to the hospital." Jenny grins at him. Gibbs is about to argue with her, when Jenny kisses him on the mouth to shut him up. "Not another word." She smiles, and then notices Mary and Travis sitting near by.

Gibbs composes himself and gets up from the couch. "Mary and Travis, this is Jenny Shepard my fiancée." Gibbs smiles.

Mary walks over to the couch and sits next to Jenny. Mary picks up Jenny's left hand and smiles at her engagement ring. "We saw it on CSPAN last week." "Travis it's gorgeous." Mary breathes.

Travis glances over at Jenny's ring from his chair. "Wow!" "That must of cost a small fortune Leroy." Travis grins.

"She's worth it Travis." Gibbs smiles and touches his lovers face.

Doctor Phillips and Carmine walk into the room. "Jethro!' He nods over at Gibbs.

"How is he?" Gibbs asks smoothly.

"You Dad's blood pressure went up, we stabilized him." Phillips answers firmly.

"Thank you!" Gibbs sighs with relief.

"I was about to have you removed from this hospital." Phillips comments bitterly.

"The little lady handled him quiet well." Carmine chuckles.

"That she did!" Mary laughs.

"Director Shepard, Nurse Bailey told me you were here." Phillips nods down at her.

"I'm use to dealing with him." Jenny answers sharply as her lover glares over at her.

Travis shakes his head and begins to laugh. "This one has a lot of fire Leroy." He cackles.

"Can I see my Dad?" Gibbs gently asks.

"Yes, he's sedated, the next time he comes around, I repeat no stress." Phillips warns him and walks out of the room with Carmine following behind him.

Gibbs pulls Jenny up to her feet. "Come on Jen!" He smiles and walks out of the room with her.

Mary gets up and pops her head out the door and watches Gibbs and Jenny go into Jack's room. "Did you see the suit that she was wearing?" Mary asks in disbelief.

"Did you see the way she handled Leroy?" Travis laughs.

"Yes I did!" Mary giggles and walks back over to her chair and sits down. "Jack is right." She smiles and picks up needles.

"About what?" Travis grunts.

"She has class." Mary smiles and begins to knit her sweater.

Jack's Room

Gibbs is sitting in a chair next to his Dad's bed. Jenny is standing next to the window talking to Ducky on her Blackberry, updating him on Jack's condition. "They got him sedated!" Jenny answers and then glances over at Gibbs, who's fighting to keep his eyes open.

0800 Hours

Jack awakens to find Gibbs sitting next to his bed. "Dad!" Gibbs smiles and squeezes on to his Father's hand.

"What happened?" Jack asks in a weak tone of voice.

"Your blood pressure shot up, when you were arguing with me." Gibbs answers sharply.

Jenny and Mary walk into the room. Jack smiles with surprise at the sight of his future Daughter In Law. "Now this is an unexpected visit." Jack grins.

Jenny hands Gibbs a cup of coffee, and walks over to Jack's bed. She leans over and kisses him on the cheek. "Behaving yourself." She smiles at him.

"Now that you're here." Jack smiles at her. He glances over and notices Jenny's engagement ring. "I see he finally popped the question to you." Jack answers smoothly. He picks up Jenny's left hand and looks over her engagement ring.

"You shouldn't be surprised, Jack, since Gibbs told you about it already." Jenny smirks at him.

"Very nice son." Jack smiles and squeezes Jenny's hand. "She'll keep you in line."

"Dad!" Gibbs groans in protest.

2000 Hours

Jack is sitting up in bed watching TV, he glances over at Gibbs as he fights to keep his eyes open. "Son go home!" Jack instructs him.

"I'm not leaving you." Gibbs answers roughly.

"Jethro, you're exhausted." Mary frowns at him with worry.

"There's nothing more you can do for me, I should be in a regular room by Monday." Jack reassures him.

Jenny pulls Gibbs up on to his feet. "Jethro, you need some sleep."

"I'll drive you home Leroy." Travis nods over at him from the doorway.

"Since everybody is ganging up on me, I'm leaving under protest." Gibbs growls and looks over at his Father. "You just want to flirt with the nurses." Gibbs snorts at him.

"Good night Leroy!" Jack chuckles at him.

"Night Dad!" Gibbs smiles and walks out of the room.

"I'm putting him to bed soon as we get back to you're place." Jenny smiles at Jack.

"Good night Jenny." Jack smiles.

"Good night Jack." Jenny answers and walks out of the room.

"Mary could you bring me some take out from you're place." Jack sheepishly asks.

"I'll call the nurses tomorrow morning, to see what you're allowed to eat."

"Just as long as it's not bland." Jack grumbles.

"You comparing my food to the hospitals." Travis growls in protest.

"No, I wouldn't feed the crap they make in here, to a dog." Jack laughs.

Jack's House

An hour later

Jenny and Travis are helping Gibbs up the stairs. "You've been up for seventy- two hours straight son." Travis grumbles at him.

"I'll turn on the bedroom light." Mary answers softly and walks down the hallway. As she walks into the bedroom, she turns on the light, then walks over to the bed and pulls down the covers.

"I'm not carrying you're ass to bed boy." Travis growls at him in the hallway.

"Hell will freeze over, before anybody carries my ass to bed." Gibbs grumbles and walks into the bedroom with Jenny and Travis following behind him. Gibbs walks over to the bed and sits down. Jenny sits down next to him and begins to take off his shirt.

"Need any help." Travis asks.

Jenny begins to take off his watch and bracelets. "I can take it from here, done this so many times, between long stake outs and Jethro getting drunk." Jenny laughs, and then shoves Gibbs on to his back.

"We'll be down stairs." Mary smiles and walks out of the room with Travis.

Gibbs with his eyes half open watches his lover undress him. "Trying to seduce me again woman." He smirks at her.

Jenny laughs and shakes her head. "I believe I did that on Saturday night." She smirks back at him. Gibbs closes his eyes and falls asleep. Jenny leans over and tenderly kisses him on the mouth.

Downstairs

Five minutes later

"If you need anything, call us." Mary smiles at Jenny.

"All we need for the time being is about eight hours of sleep, I haven't been sleeping to good worrying about him and his Father, plus I have an entire agency that I'm responsible for twenty-four hours a day."

"I watch you on CSPAN, you handle yourself well with the DC politicians." Travis chuckles.

"Gibbs calls it ass kissing on the hill." Jenny laughs.

Mary bursts out laughing, then walks over to Jenny and hugs her. "It was good to finally meet you Jenny, so nice to see Jethro so happy and in love." Mary smiles.

"Unfortunately under the circumstances on how we had to meet." Jenny frowns.

"Jethro said you would never come up here." Mary comments sadly.

"Jethro under estimates me." Jenny answers, then she begins to walk Mary and Travis over to the front door.

"Like Mary said, if you need us, call us, Leroy has our number." Travis comments smoothly as he opens up the front door.

"I will!" Jenny nods at them and watches them walk over to Mary's car.

Spare bedroom

Five minutes later, Jenny crawls into bed next to her lover and passes out from exhaustion.

0600 Hours

Gibbs awakens to find Jenny sleeping with her back facing towards him. "You're ass is getting up." He smirks and begins to ravish the back of Jenny's neck.

"Jethro!" Jenny yawns in protest.

"You can go back to sleep afterwards." He smirks and leans over and kisses her on the mouth. Jenny rolls on to her back and pulls Gibbs on top of her as he deepens his kiss.

September 21st 2009

The Luncheonette

0800 Hours

Travis is standing in front of Lloyd and Ben's table telling them about Jenny showing up at the hospital on Friday night. "Get real!" Lloyd answers in disbelief.

"True, his lady showed up at the hospital on Friday night." Travis answers smoothly.

Mary walks over to the table with a pot of coffee in her hand. "You mean, Jethro's fiancée Travis." Mary corrects him and refills Lloyd and Ben's coffee cups with coffee.

"I loved it how she put him in his place in the waiting room at the hospital." Travis cackles.

"Damn, I was over at my cousins house this weekend in Dansville, and I have to run over to Scranton today for a delivery." Lloyd groans in frustration.

Bloomsburg Hospital

Jack's Room

1600 Hours

Jenny is saying goodbye to Jack as he sits up in his hospital bed. "I'll be back Friday night." She smiles at him.

"Maybe I'll be out by then." Jack grins.

"The Doctor said, maybe on Saturday." Jenny scolds him.

Jack helplessly glances over at his son. "I'm use to it Dad." Gibbs chuckles at him. "I'll be back in an hour."

"Go straight home son." Jacks nods over at him. "Bye Jenny!" Jack smiles and waves goodbye to Jenny. Jenny waves back as she walks out the door.

"I'll call you when I get back to you're place." Gibbs comments bluntly and walks out.

Harrisburg International Airport

1700 Hours

Gibbs is kissing Jenny goodbye in front of the boarding gate. "Tell DiNozzo, I should be back by next Monday." Gibbs comments firmly.

"Ziva and McGee will be thrilled to hear that." Jenny giggles and goes into his arms.

"I love you!" Gibbs whispers in her ear, then pulls Jenny's face up and kisses her passionately.

Jenny breaks away from his kiss and pulls away from him. "I love you Jethro." She smiles and rushes off down the corridor to catch her flight.

Gibbs pulls out his cell phone from his pocket and flips it over. He pushes in the speed dial button for Ziva's cell phone. "Ziva the Director should be at Dulles with in an hour." He instructs her.

Bloomsburg Hospital

Jack's Room

1200 Hours

Lloyd and Ben are visiting Jack. "Lunch isn't the same with out you." Ben frowns.

"I'll be out by Saturday." Jack grins at them.

"You will be resting at home on Saturday." Gibbs growls at him. "Remember, Jen and I should be with you for the first twenty-four hours, Mary's niece will be with you after that."

"I heard your gal was in town." Lloyd smiles over at Gibbs.

"Where did she go?" Ben sheepishly asks.

"She's back in DC." "Jenny has a Federal Agency that she has to run, besides, she has some function at the White House today." Gibbs answers smoothly.

"With the President." Ben asks with a grin on his face.

"Yes!" Gibbs laughs.

Washington, DC

NCIS Headquarters

Squad Room

1400 Hours

Jenny walks over to Tony's desk. "Tony what's going on with the Melbourne case." Jenny impatiently asks him.

"We're stuck on it Jenny." Tony groans in frustration. Jenny glares down at Tony, and then glances over at Probationary Status Agent Harding that's assigned to Gibbs' team until Gibbs returns from Stillwater. "I mean we're stuck Director." Tony corrects himself.

"SecNav does not want to hear that we're stuck, I want some answers by the end of the day Agent DiNozzo, am I making myself clear." Jenny orders him.

"Crystal, ma'am!" Tony answers at her sarcastically. Jenny glares down at Tony before she walks off for the stairs.

Balcony In Front Of MTAC

Cassie is standing near the railing observing. Jenny walks up the stairs and approaches Cassie. "So that's what I do, when a case is stalling." Cassie nods at her.

"Yes!" "And do not let them address you by your first name in the Squad Room, it's fine when you're alone, but to gain respect of your peers, it must be ma'am or Director." "Note the glare I gave Tony, when he called me by my first name." "Develop one fast."

"That shouldn't be to hard, particularly around Gibbs." Cassie laughs.

"Review the case files I have in my office, I'm heading into MTAC." Jenny comments dryly, walks over to the eye scanner, and scans herself into MTAC.

Ducky's Floor

Tony is waiting by elevator. "Come on I don't have all day." He grumbles in protest. On cue the elevator stops. 'Finally!' He sighs as the doors open. Tony steps inside and finds Jenny inside the elevator. "Director!" He smiles at her and pushes in the button for his floor.

"Agent DiNozzo." Jenny addresses him as the doors close. As the elevator begins to go up, Jenny flips the switch over and glares over at Tony for disrespecting her in the bullpen.

Tony rolls his eyes at her. "I haven't looked at you inappropriately on the job of late." He answers bitterly.

"No you did that enough last Saturday night at my engagement party." Jenny hisses at him.

"So what's your beef this time?" Tony smirks at her.

"The use of my name in the Squad Room."

"It slipped out." Tony sighs at her. Jenny folds her arms up at him, and gives him a glare of warning. "And how many times a day does Gibbs call you Jen in front of the Probie agents." Tony groans in disbelief. "He did it, before the two of you started sleeping with one another."

"You keep forgetting, that there is a vast difference between you and Gibbs, first of all, he was my boss at one time, and my partner for several years." Jenny comments flatly.

"And that means." Tony shrugs at her.

"He has more slack then you do." Jenny sighs in exasperation. "You are not Gibbs, that means you can't call me Jenny on the job, and your eyes should not be looking anywhere inappropriately on my body."

"Some times that can't be helped ma'am." Tony smirks.

"Learn!" Jenny snaps at him then flips the switch over for the elevator.

Squad Room

Ziva and McGee are returning from the lounge when they spot Jenny and Tony getting out of the elevator. Jenny angrily glares over at Tony as she walks up the stairs. "He's taking a page out of Gibbs' page." McGee sighs over at Ziva.

"Which one?" Ziva giggles.

"By pissing off the Director." McGee grumbles in protest.

Tony walks over to McGee and Ziva and head slaps them on the back of the head. "Quit standing around and gossiping about me and the Director." He smirks and walks off for his desk.

Ziva and McGee rub the back of their heads. "I hated it when he acts like Gibbs." McGee mutters in protest and begins to walk over towards the bullpen with Ziva following behind him. "Why did you have to piss her off for?" McGee bitterly asks Tony.

"It slipped out." Tony shrugs at McGee.

"It's called you're acting like Gibbs again, while he's away." Ziva hisses at him and flops down at her desk.

"Thank god we only have three more days of this." McGee sighs with relief.

Tony narrows his eyes over at McGee "I see good news travels fast." Tony asks.

"I drove the Director home last night from the airport Tony." 'She told me that Gibbs was coming home on Sunday night." Ziva answers dryly.

September 26th 2009

Stillwater, Pennsylvania

Jack's House

1230 Hours

Jack flops down on his couch in the living room. "There's no place like home." He smiles.

"Let me get you settled into your room." Gibbs nods at him.

"I'm fine!" Jack grumbles and picks up a newspaper off of the coffee table.

"I got my room situated." Dana smiles as she walks down the stairs.

"I should only need you for a few days." Jack smiles at her as she approaches the couch.

"Try two weeks Dad." Gibbs growls at him.

"Works out fine for me, I need a roof over my head until the roof gets fixed in my apartment." "It got struck by lightning, and they have to wait for the insurance money to come in." Dana answers softly.

1800 Hours

Jack is sitting on the couch watching TV. Gibbs bored with nothing to do is looking out the living room window. "You've been stuck in the hospital for over a week." Jack comments smoothly.

Gibbs turns and glances over at his Father. "Meaning!" He answers roughly.

"I'm tired of looking at you son." Jack smirks at him and tosses Gibbs the keys to his truck. "Take your lady with you."

Jenny and Dana walk in from the kitchen and have over heard Gibbs and Jack's conversation. "He'll be fine Jethro." Dana smiles.

Gibbs walks over to the front door and opens it. "Come on Jen!" He smiles at her.

Nora's Tavern

Ten minutes later

Travis and Lloyd are sitting at the bar talking about Jack getting out of the hospital. "Few weeks, Jack should be by." Travis smiles.

Lloyd spots Gibbs walking into the bar. "Did Jack kick Leroy out?" He chuckles.

Travis turns and looks. "I gather he did." Travis grins at him. "Lloyd did you see somebody else?" Travis sheepishly asks.

Lloyd's mouth drops when he spots Jenny walking behind Gibbs. "No way!" He says in disbelief.

"Prettier in person." Travis smiles.

"What are the two of you babbling about?" Nora asks from behind the bar.

"Leroy's fiancée, his fancy DC lady." Lloyd answers.

Gibbs and Jenny walk over to the bar. "Two bourbon's Nora." He nods over at her, and then takes in Lloyd's blank facial expression. "They didn't believe me Jen." Gibbs smirks.

"I did!" Travis smiles.

"So how long have you been engaged?" Nora asks with a smile.

"Three weeks!" Gibbs answers smoothly and grabs his drink from the bar.

"And how many times have you been married." Nora curiously asks.

"Four times." "And I won't be a fourth ex wife." Jenny smirks at her and takes her drink from the bar. Jenny grabs Gibbs by the arm and walks off for a table near the dance floor.

Mary walks over to the bar with Melinda. "I never thought that Agnes would get off the phone." She grumbles in protest. "I'll have a Fuzzy Naval Nora."

Melinda notices that Lloyd's attention is towards the direction of the dance floor. "New bleach blonde bimbo, Lloyd." She comments sarcastically.

"No Leroy's fancy DC fiancée." Lloyd smirks at her.

Mary glances over at Travis. "Jethro brought Jenny over here." She asks with surprise.

"Yes he did." Travis smiles.

Mary takes her drink from off of the bar and walks over to Gibbs and Jenny's table. "I see you finally ventured out Jethro." She comments softly and sits down at the table.

"Dad kicked me out of the house." Gibbs shrugs.

"That's because you were being a royal pain Jethro, I've been there myself." Jenny sighs.

"I take it he's like that with you." Mary laughs.

"When I was in the hospital in LA last November for my gunshot wounds I threw him out of my room at least five times a day." Jenny grumbles in protest.

Mary narrows her eyes at Gibbs. "Jethro can be over baring." She asks

"Try stifling, it's to the point where I can't breathe." Jenny groans.

Gibbs playfully glares over at his lover. "Don't over exaggerate yourself Jen." He chuckles at her. Jenny is about to argue with him, when Gibbs kisses her on the mouth to shut her up.

Mary shakes her head and begins to laugh. "Does that always work?" She giggles.

"Sometimes, depending on her mood." Gibbs laughs.

"Or when the Director is around." Jenny smirks at him.

Jean, Gibbs and Jenny's waitress approaches the table with their food. "I came here to haul my husband home." "You're leaving tomorrow Jethro." Mary sheepishly asks.

"Yeah, have a flight to catch tomorrow afternoon, we'll stop by the Luncheonette before we leave." Gibbs nods at her.

"I'll see you then." Mary smiles and gets up from the table and walks off.

Two hours later

Gibbs is sitting at the table alone watching the other couples dance. Melinda approaches the table and smiles down at him. "Want to dance Leroy?" She asks softly.

"I only dance with one person Melinda." Gibbs answers roughly.

"She's not here right now." Melinda grins at him.

"She'll be back." "I don't like it when other men hint up on Jenny, and I'm sure she wouldn't like it either if a woman was trying to pick me up." Gibbs comments bitterly.

"It's just a dance Leroy." Melinda sighs.

"Your mind is on more than a dance Melinda, always was." Gibbs smirks at her. Melinda walks away in a huff. "I love pissing her off." Gibbs laughs and gets up from the table and walks over to the front of the Ladies Room.

Jenny walks out and rolls her eyes at him. "Even my own Protection Detail, does not wait for me outside of the Ladies Room Jethro, please." Jenny sighs at him in protest.

"Come on!" Gibbs laughs and takes Jenny by the hand and leads her over in front dance floor.

"Don't tell me your playing our song." Jenny smiles at him.

"Somebody put twenty bucks in that thing an hour ago." "And the song selection is a fast song, then a slow one, a slow one should be coming up soon." Gibbs answers smoothly.

"You actually were observing this." Jenny giggles with surprise.

"Yes!" Gibbs smiles at her and waits for the song to end. He slowly walks Jenny over to the dance floor. Faith Hill's "Breathe" begins to play on the jukebox.

_I can feel the magic floating in the air_

_Being with you gets me that way_

_I watch the sunlight dance_

_across your face and I've_

_Never been this swept away_

Jenny buries her face against Gibbs' shoulder as they begin to slow dance.

_All my thoughts seem to settle on the breeze_

_When I'm lying wrapped up in your arms_

_The whole world just fades away_

_The only thing I hear_

_Is the beating of your heart_

Jenny listens to the beat of her lover's heart. Gibbs pulls her closer to him as they continue to dance.

_Cause I can feel you breathe_

_Its washing over me_

_Suddenly I'm melting into you_

_There's nothing left to prove_

_Baby all we need is just to be_

_Caught up in the touch_

_The slow and steady rush_

_Baby, isn't that the way that loves supposed to be_

_I can feel you breathe_

_Just breathe._

Gibbs pulls Jenny's face up and looks into her eyes. Jenny leans up and passionately kisses him on the mouth. Over at the bar, Lloyd is watching them on the dance floor. "Lloyd you're beer." Nora hisses from over at the bar.

Melinda approaches the bar and glares off in the direction of Gibbs and Jenny. "Somebody should tell the two of them to get a room." She says in disgust.

"Your just jealous, because Leroy turned you down, he always did Melinda." Lloyd chuckles at her.

"Is that so!" She snaps and storms away from the bar.

Jack's House

Outside a half an hour later

Gibbs and Jenny are making out in Jack's truck. As Gibbs is kissing his lover, he unbuttons Jenny's blouse. Gibbs' mouth slowly descends down to Jenny's neck and shoulders. His hands unfasten Jenny's bra. Slowly he takes off her blouse and bra. "Oh god!" Jenny cries out as Gibbs begins to master her breasts with his mouth and tongue. She begins to work open the belt on her jeans.

"I'll do that!" Gibbs answers and kisses her on the mouth. He begins to unfasten her jeans, his mouth never leaving hers. Jenny breaks away from his kiss and begins to unbutton his shirt. She pushes it off his shoulders. Gibbs shoves Jenny back on the seat and pulls off her jeans and panties. Jenny moans out as his hands venture in between her legs. Jenny leans up, pulls his t-shirt over his head, and begins to kiss his chest. The feel of Jenny's tongue on his nipple is sending him over the edge. Gibbs leans back on the seat and pulls Jenny up against his waist, so that she can straddle him. He adjusts his jeans and boxers and enters Jenny's body with a driving thrust.

"Jethro!" She screams out with pleasure. To stifle out an on coming cry. Gibbs finds his lovers mouth and begins to kiss her. Jenny slowly begins to move her body against him. Gibbs bites down on to her neck as she moves against him in fine circling movements. Jenny cries out as he began to thrust deeper inside of her.

Gibbs pulls Jenny's body closer against him, so that they are chest to chest. To stifle Jenny's oncoming cry, he kisses her on the mouth. Jenny presses her feet up against the dashboard, as Gibbs begins to dominate her body.

_In a way I know my heart is waking up_

_As all the walls come tumbling down_

_I'm closer than I've ever felt before_

_And I know_

_And you know_

_There's no need for words right now_

Jenny lost in her orgasm, she moves her hips frantically against him. To prolong his release, Gibbs changes the angle of his hips and lifts her off the seat. "Yes!" She screams out as her muscles convulse around his shaft.

_Cause I can feel you breathe_

_It's washing over me_

_Suddenly I'm melting into you_

_There's nothing left to prove_

_Baby all we need is just to be_

_Caught up in the touch_

_The slow and steady rush_

_Baby, isn't that the way that loves supposed to be_

_I can feel you breathe_

_Just breathe_

Gibbs pulls Jenny's face up and demands eye contact from her as she slowly comes undone as he watches Jenny lose herself in his body. She begins to tremble from the effects from their lovemaking.

_Caught up in the touch_

_The slow and steady rush_

_Baby, isn't that the way that loves supposed to be_

_I can feel you breathe_

_Just breathe_

Gibbs is almost at the peak of his release. Jenny digs her nails into his back, as he thrusts against her. Jenny writhed against him as the ripples of ecstasy flooded through her.

_I can feel the magic floating in the air_

_Being with you gets me that way_

Gibbs with one final thrust climaxes inside of her. He drops back against the passenger side door with exhaustion. Jenny slumps down on top of him and buries her face up against his shoulder. Gibbs reaches for his shirt and pulls it over Jenny. He begins to tremble from the effects of their lovemaking. "This is a first." He says with his voice shaking with emotion. Jenny pulls her head up from his shoulder and looks up at him. "We're both trembling at the same time." He smiles and caresses Jenny's face. Jenny leans up and tenderly kisses him on the mouth. Gibbs caught up in the moment sits up on the seat and pulls Jenny into his arms in a tight embrace. "I love you!" He says with his voice trembling. Jenny buries her face against his chest.

Jack's Living Room

Ten minutes later

Gibbs shirtless walks in through the front door and notices that there's nobody in the living room. "Come on!" He nods over to Jenny. Jenny walks in dressed Gibbs shirt.

0800 Hours

Gibbs walks out of the bathroom shirtless. Jack walks out of his bedroom. "I see your awake son, and Jenny." Jack asks.

"Sleeping!" Gibbs smirks.

"It was awfully quiet in your bedroom last night." Jack winks.

"Dad it's your first night back at home, besides, Dana is also staying with you also." Gibbs sighs in protest.

Jack is about to walk down the stairs when he notices the scratches on Gibbs' back. "You had to have been doing something." Jack shakes his head and begins to chuckle. Gibbs raises an eyebrow at his Father. "She has your back all scratched up."

"That's normal behavior!" Gibbs shrugs and walks into his bedroom. He closes the door behind him, grabs his t-shirt from on top of the dresser, and pulls it over his head. Gibbs glances over at the bed and watches Jenny sleep. "I wish I could keep you this happy and content." He says with a smile. Jenny rolls on to Gibbs side of the bed in her sleep to cuddle up with him. Jenny opens up her eyes and notices that she's alone in bed. "I do the same thing in my sleep." Gibbs laughs at her. Jenny sits up in bed to find him watching her. "And its frustrating as hell when your not there beside me." He frowns and goes over to the bed. He leans over and kisses Jenny good morning.

Jenny deepens his kiss and pulls Gibbs down on top of her. "You got a shower." She smiles

"Yeah alone." He mutters, and then smirks over at her. "Starting tomorrow look out woman." He snorts.

"Nothing will top your Dad's truck last night." Jenny answers sensuously.

"Don't under estimate me Jen." He smiles and leans over and kisses her on the mouth, he begins to unbutton the shirt that Jenny worn to bed. Jenny cries out with pleasure as his hands venture down in between her legs.

Dana's voice is heard from outside of the bedroom door. "Coffee's on Jethro!"

Gibbs pulls away from Jenny. "Be right down Dana." He answers smoothly and gets out of bed. "We'll finish this at home later on tonight." He grins over at his lover, and then walks off for the door.

Jenny watches him leave the bedroom, buries her face into her pillow, and has a flashback from the night before inside of Jack's truck with her feet pressed up against the dashboard as Gibbs lifted her hips off of the seat. "I don't think I could survive another one Jethro." Jenny groans and closes her eyes.

Pond Behind Jack's House

1000 Hours

Gibbs and Jack are sitting on the ground in front of the pond. Jack glances over at his son. "Remembering the time Old Man Jefferies caught you and Lorna Peterson skinny dipping in this pond." Jack smirks at his son.

Gibbs shakes his head and begins to laugh. "Mom flipped out, you pretended to punish me." Gibbs snorts.

"I had some fond memories with the ladies in this pond including your Mom." Jack winks.

"The it was a tradition, when you lost your virginity, you went skinny dipping in this pond." Gibbs nods over at Jack.

"Same tradition when I was a kid Leroy." Jack nudges him with his elbow.

Dana approaches them from behind. "There you are." She answers, turns, and hollers over towards the back of Jack's house. "Jenny their over here."

"Checking up on me." Jack grumbles.

"Jack you shouldn't of ventured out to far from the house." Dana chastises him.

Jack turns and glares up at Dana. "Am I your prisoner?" He growls in protest.

"Until your cleared by the Doctor." Dana answers sharply.

Jack slowly gets up on his feet. "Women!" He grunts and slowly begins to walk over to the house.

Jenny approaches the pond. "Jethro would have pulled the same stunt Dana." Jenny laughs.

"It's going to be a fun filled two weeks." Dana sighs and walks off towards the house.

Jenny walks over to Gibbs and sits next to him on the ground. Taking in his facial expression, she leans over and whispers in his ear. "You had a memory here."

Gibbs hangs his head and begins to laugh. "Yes, we use to go skinny dipping in this pond when we were kids." Gibbs answers smoothly.

"If it were August, I might be game myself." Jenny purrs.

"Since my Dad now owns the property, I won't have Old Man Jefferies chasing us out." Gibbs chuckles.

"We better get a move on it." Jenny nods over at him.

Gibbs looks down at his watch and notices the time. "Flight is at 1430 hours." He answers and as he gets up off the ground, Gibbs helps Jenny on to her feet.

Gibbs and Jenny begin to walk back towards the house. "Why did you tell your friends, that I wouldn't come here?" Jenny frowns at him in disappointment.

"No Starbucks, no cell phone connection." "I know it's driving you crazy that you can't use your phone." Gibbs chuckles at her.

"You keep forgetting that I went to area's around Eastern Europe and the Middle East, that were cut off from the 21st Century." "I think I can survive in Stillwater, Pennsylvania for a few days Jethro." Jenny sighs at him.

"I'm sorry!" Gibbs answers and squeezes Jenny's hand.

"That's more of DiNozzo's description than mine."

"DiNozzo hated it here." Gibbs chuckles.

"To bad I missed out on that." Jenny laughs.

Gibbs leans down and kisses her. "I can't wait to get into our bed tonight." He smiles and puts his arm around her waist as they continue to walk back towards the house.

"Neither can I." Jenny answers softly.

Jack's Living Room

Half an hour later

Gibbs walks in through the front door after putting their luggage in the car. "You call me day or night, Dad." Gibbs says smoothly.

"I will!" Jack smiles.

Gibbs walks over to his Father and hugs him. "I love you Dad." He says with his voice choked with emotion.

Jack returns his son's embrace. "I love you son." Jack smiles and pulls away from him. He glances over towards Jenny as she's talking with Dana. "So you'll keep my son in line." Jack smirks at her.

"I'll try to." "He has a mind of his own." Jenny grins and walks over to Jack.

"Tell me about it." Jack chuckles and shakes his head. Jenny leans up and kisses Jack on the cheek, then hugs him goodbye. "You call me when you get home." Jack whispers in her ear.

"We will!" Jenny answers softly and pulls away from Jack. "I gave Dana my cell and office line, just incase you can't get a hold of Jethro."

Gibbs walks over to Dana. "Take care of him." Gibbs nods down at her.

"I will!" Dana smiles.

"I want a post card from Paris, when you get hitched." Jack says smoothly.

"Count on it Dad." Gibbs laughs at him. "Before we go to the Luncheonette, I'm going to stop by the store."

"Jasmine will be surprised to see you." Jack smiles.

Stillwater General Store

Ten minutes later

Jasmine is sitting behind the counter looking over the books. Darrell is restocking some of the shelves. "Slow morning!" He shrugs over at Jasmine.

"It's always slow on a Sunday morning Darrell, folks go to church." She smiles over at him, then glances towards the front window when she spots Gibbs getting out of the car. "So the rumors were true." She smiles as she watches him walk over to Jenny's side of the car.

"What rumors." Darrell shrugs.

"Leroy's girlfriend!" Jasmine answers fondly as Gibbs opens the passenger door. "You could take some pointers from him." Jasmine sighs.

Darrell glances over towards the front window as Gibbs helps Jenny out of the car. "I've opened the car door for you." Darrell grumbles in protest.

"That was four years ago." Jasmine hisses at him. "And the only reason why you opened up the car door for me, because I was in labor with Jimmy." She bitterly reminds him.

Out Front

Jenny looks around the front of the store. "My Dad and LJ ran this store for years." "We lived in the rooms above the store." Gibbs smiles.

"Such a peaceful place to be raised in." Jenny smiles.

Gibbs nods down at her. "I remember coming home from school, and my Mom would be in the kitchen making homemade cookies for the store." Gibbs smiles.

"I didn't have that luxury, my parents sent me off to boarding school." "I only came home during the holidays." Jenny frowns.

"Come on, I'll show you around."

Inside the store

"He's bringing her inside the store." Jasmine answers as Gibbs walks Jenny over to the front door.

"She's prettier in person." Darrell answers softly.

Gibbs opens up the front door and walks in with Jenny following behind him. "Jenny, this is Darrell, LJ's Grandson, and his wife Jasmine." Gibbs smiles as he introduces Jenny to Darrell and Jasmine.

Darrell walks over to Gibbs and Jenny. "So we finally get to meet Jack's Future Daughter In Law." Darrell smiles at her. "It's all he's talked about since his visit to Washington last May."

Jenny glances back at her lover. "So you're Father knew that you were going to propose to me, since Memorial Day weekend." She teases him.

"He's been calling you his Future Daughter In Law, well before he met you." Gibbs smirks and walks over towards the counter.

"Want some coffee." Jasmine asks.

"No thank you Jasmine, soon as I show Jenny the store, we're going across the street." Gibbs smiles.

Jenny takes in the photos up on the wall behind the counter. "You're Dad has traveled a lot." She comments softly.

"Jack has traveled around the world." Darrell smiles.

"And while he traveled, Darrell's Grand Daddy would look after the store." Jasmine answers and gestures towards LJ's photo on the wall.

"You're name sake." Jenny grins up at Gibbs.

"I guess DiNozzo squealed on me." Gibbs growls.

"No, Ziva did." Jenny laughs.

Outside behind the store

Gibbs points to the garage behind the store. "I would hide in that garage for days on end." Gibbs answers smoothly.

"Just like in your basement." Jenny answers softly.

"I fell in love with that basement the minute I saw it Jen, I really didn't' want the house." "Shannon kept pushing the issue about us getting a place of our own, but the minute I walked down the steps, I finally found a place that I could lose myself in." Gibbs smiles.

The Luncheonette

Fifteen minutes later

Mary is behind the counter pouring Melinda a cup of coffee. "Still hung over!" She giggles.

"Yes!" Melinda groans in protest, gets up from her stool, and walks over to the Ladies Room.

At the front of the restaurant, Lloyd is sitting at his table gossiping with Ben about Gibbs and Jenny's dance from the night before at Nora's. "They were what?" Ben growls with curiosity.

"Slow dancing!" Lloyd smirks.

"Quit gossiping about Jethro and his lady." Mary yells from the counter.

"Why?" Ben grunts.

"Because, their about to walk in at any second." Travis hollers from the kitchen.

Gibbs and Jenny walk into the restaurant holding hands. Gibbs smirks over at Ben as they walk past his table. Ben's jaw drops in disbelief. "Damn!" He answers and looks over at his brother.

Over at the counter, Jenny sits on a stool, turns, and faces towards the direction of the front of the restaurant. "The next time DiNozzo comes up here for a visit, sit him with those two, he'll fit in great with them." Jenny smirks.

"Why?" Travis chuckles from the kitchen.

"He likes to gossip also." Jenny grins.

Mary bursts out laughing and begins to pour Gibbs and Jenny a cup of coffee. "Those two are worse then women." Mary giggles.

Ben narrows his eyes over at Jenny. "How did you know we were gossiping?" Ben hollers.

"She knows Ben!" Gibbs chuckles.

Melinda returns to her seat. "I hate to see you leave Jethro." Mary frowns.

"I have a job to do Mary, and so does Jenny." Gibbs answers sadly.

"Going to be on the hill any time soon." Travis asks from the kitchen.

"No, but I'll be traveling with Secretary Of State Clinton next month, when she travels to Asia." Jenny answers dryly.

Melinda is sipping her coffee and chokes on it as she notices Jenny's engagement ring. "Where did you get that ring at?" She curiously asks.

"At a jewelry store in Philadelphia." Gibbs answers roughly, then glances over at Mary and is about to order.

"I know Jethro, one tuna melt." Mary smiles at him.

"Two tuna melts." Gibbs corrects her. "Travis makes the best." He smiles.

An hour later

Mary is sitting in front of the counter talking with Jenny over plans for Thanksgiving. "No we're not doing anything that weekend." Jenny smiles at her.

"Jen!" Gibbs groans in protest.

"Wasn't your Father talking about deer hunting Jethro?" Jenny sighs at him.

"It's the first Saturday after Thanksgiving." Mary answers softly.

"That way you and your Dad can do something together." Jenny nods over at him.

"But we'll be heading for Paris the following Thursday." Gibbs mutters.

"So what?" "It's only four days." "Besides, what were our plans last year." Jenny answers and raises an eyebrow at him.

"I was down in my basement working on my boat, while you read you're book." Gibbs grins at her.

"Reading!" Melinda asks with a puzzled look on her face.

"Yes, it gave me something to do while Jethro, worked on his boat." Jenny answers dryly.

"Alright!" Gibbs relents under protest.

"It's settled then." Mary smiles at them. She notices Jenny's locket around her neck, picks it up, and begins to look it over. "This was the locket that Jethro gave you for Christmas last year." Mary says softly and reads the inscription on the front and back of the locket. "Very pretty, and thoughtful Jethro." "Just like your gift Jenny." Mary smiles and squeezes on to Gibbs' right wrist.

"We have to get going, our plane takes off at two-thirty." Gibbs says sharply and gets up from his stool.

"The drive to Harrisburg is a bitch." Travis growls from the kitchen.

"Tell me about it, I drove it in rush hour traffic to get here." Gibbs grumbles and helps Jenny off from her stool.

"You were always a gentleman Leroy." Melinda smirks at him.

"And you were never a lady Melinda." Gibbs smirks back at her.

"How dare you?" Melinda hisses and gets up from her stool and storms out of the restaurant.

"That's twice I've done that to her in twenty-four hours." Gibbs laughs.

"What is her problem?" Jenny shrugs.

"She could never take no for an answer." Gibbs chuckles and then leans over and hugs Mary goodbye. "Keep an eye on Dad for me." He smiles at her.

"I will Jethro, he's in good hands with Dana." Mary smiles and goes over and hugs Jenny goodbye. "Call me, a few weeks before Thanksgiving."

Jenny pulls away from Mary's embrace. "I will, I can take in some of the fall scenery." Jenny smiles.

Travis approaches Gibbs and Jenny to say goodbye to them. Gibbs reaches for Travis hand. "Are you going deer hunting with Dad?" He smirks at him.

"Don't I always!" Travis grins at him and shakes Gibbs' hand, then goes over to Jenny and hugs her goodbye.

Gibbs takes a hold of Jenny's hand and starts to walk for the front door, as they past Lloyd and Ben's table Jenny smirks down at Ben. "Yes Ben, I'm really Leroy's fiancée." She grins and walks out of the restaurant.

Gibbs grins down at the table one last time. "I told you." He laughs.

"She just called you Leroy!" Lloyd cackles.

Gibbs glances over at his lover who's talking to Jasmine out on the sidewalk in front of the General Store. "I hate it when she does that." He groans and walks out the door.

Ben and Lloyd get up from the table and watch Gibbs walk across the street. "Damn, the TV doesn't do her any justice." Ben smiles as Jenny gets inside the passenger side of the car.

"And we can't smell her on the TV either, smell that perfume on her." Lloyd sighs.

"And to top it off, she was wearing jeans, a casual shirt, a sweater, and boots." "Not her business suit." Travis smiles.

"That I got to see the first night I met her." Mary answers with a smile.

Jenny's House

1700 Hours

Gibbs and Jenny are walking on the sidewalk in front of the house. "I guess you're relieved to be home." Jenny asks him softly.

"Yes!" Gibbs answers with relief and drops the bags down on to the ground. He leans down and kisses Jenny on the mouth.

Down the street

Abby is in her Hearse videoing taping Gibbs and Jenny's kiss. "I can't wait to show this to Ziva." She smiles

Back at Jenny's House

Jenny is about to deepen his kiss, when she spots Abby's Hearse down the street. She pulls away from Gibbs and takes out her Blackberry from the inside of her waistline. Gibbs narrows his eyes at her with a questioning look. "What?" He asks.

"Abby!" Jenny giggles.

"Where?" Gibbs shrugs.

"Don't look, but she's down the street?" Jenny laughs and pushes in Abby's speed dial number.

Abby's Hearse

Abby hears her cell phone ringing, she picks it up and spots Jenny's name on the caller ID. "Welcome home Jenny." Abby smiles.

"Don't' give me that, I see you down the end of the street." Jenny says abruptly and hangs up.

"Busted!" Abby sighs and hangs up her phone. Before getting out of her Hearse, Abby shuts off her video camera.

Jenny's House

Jenny shakes her head at Abby as she rushes over to them. "Brace yourself!" She chuckles.

Abby runs up to Gibbs and attacks him in a tight embrace. "Gibbs I missed you so much." Abby frowns.

"Abs!" "I can't breathe." Gibbs chokes.

Abby releases him, then goes over and hugs Jenny. "You saw me two days ago." Jenny chokes as Abby tightens her arms around her neck.

Abby pulls away from Jenny and picks up her carry on bag. "How's your Dad?" She smiles over at Gibbs.

"Fine, a nurse is staying with him, to make sure he's doing what he's suppose to be doing." Gibbs reassures Abby.

The Garage

Up in the loft

"Haden and I just finished the framing to separate the bathroom from the bedroom." Abby smiles at him.

Gibbs checks over their workmanship. "Thanks Abs!" Gibbs smiles at her.

"No problem Gibbs, it kept my mind off of you and your Dad, and I know you want this done by October." Abby nods down at him.

Jenny's Bedroom

2200 Hours

Gibbs slips into bed with Jenny and cuddles up from behind her as she sleeps. "There's no place like home." He whispers and closes his eyes and drifts off to sleep.

.


	32. Halloween 2009

October 14th 2009

Autopsy

1500 Hours

Jenny is sitting on the table getting her annual physical examination. "Jethro still in West Virginia." Ducky asks as he takes Jenny's blood pressure.

"Yes!" "Joint NCIS|NSA investigation." Jenny answers firmly.

"That could take weeks." Ducky groans.

"I know!" Jenny sighs.

"Hopefully he should have the investigation wrapped up by the end of the week." Ducky nods at her.

"He better, because I'm going away Monday morning for two weeks." Jenny frowns.

Ducky glances down at the gauge on the sphygmomanometer. "90 - 120!" He smiles.

"That's because Jethro isn't around." Jenny laughs.

Ducky chuckles and removes the cuff from Jenny's left arm. "You're in excellent health." "It's the first time in two years where I don't have to lecture you about you're weight." Ducky grumbles at her.

"Its from all the take out food I get on the weekends." Jenny mutters in protest.

"You're weight is normal for your age and height my dear." Ducky comments smoothly.

"I want to look perfect for my wedding." Jenny smiles at him.

"You will!" "And I will be honored to escort you down the aisle in your Father's place." Ducky answers softly.

"You got me through my Probationary Status training."

"You're mentor was a bit over bearing." Ducky chuckles.

"Try a pampas chauvinistic jerk." Jenny hisses and hops off of the table.

"You were his first female trainee, and to top it off you were a red head." Ducky laughs.

"He checked out my ass the first time I met him." Jenny snaps in exasperation.

"As much as I enjoy Jethro's current team, I still miss the sight of the two of you working side by side at crime scene." Ducky reflects fondly.

"I miss it when it's not cold or rainy outside." Jenny grins.

"Not to change the subject, but there are several issues I want to go over with you."

"I thought you said I was in perfect health." Jenny questions flatly.

"I recommend that you get you're shoulder scoped next spring." Ducky advises her.

"Out of the question." Jenny answers sharply and begins to button up her blouse.

"Jenny-"

Jenny quickly interrupts him. "Read my lips Doctor!" "N...O..!"

"Noted you stubborn mule." Ducky grumbles.

"The other issue." Jenny nods at him.

"I just read your list of prescription medications." Ducky comments and picks up a syringe.

"So!" Jenny shrugs.

"Your off of your birth control pills." Ducky asks.

"My Gynecologist recommended that I stop taking them because of my age." "I've been putting it off the past year or so." Jenny answers.

"Are you and Jethro taking precautions?"

Jenny rolls her eyes at him. "I feel like I'm about to have the conversation I never had with my Mother." She answers sarcastically. "Yes we are." "I stopped using my birth control pills when I came back from Stillwater."

"Has Jethro considered having a vasectomy?" Ducky sheepishly asks.

Jenny bursts out laughing. "You're talking about Jethro." Jenny laughs.

"It only takes one time Jenny." Ducky sighs.

"Ducky, I can see having this conversation with a teenager." Jenny smiles at him. "My forty-fifth birthday is in eleven days." "I think I can handle practicing safe sex with my fiancée." Jenny chuckles at him and then rolls up her sleeve.

"Sometimes the two of you act like teenagers." Ducky mutters and sticks a needle into Jenny's arm.

"Ow!" Jenny hisses at him in protest.

"I thought that would shut you up." Ducky chuckles at her.

"I still don't understand why you have to run blood work on me once a year." Jenny sighs at him.

"Its a requirement for all agents, including Directors." Ducky chastises her.

October 19th 2009

Sugar Grove, West Virginia

Navy Information Operations Command Sugar Grove

Main Conference Room

0430 Hours

Gibbs and his team are sitting around the table frustrated that their joint investigation with NSA has been turned over to Homeland Security. "We've been here for five days, and got zilch." Ziva sighs with exhaustion.

"Wow, you got one right, Ziva." Tony mutters and buries his face on top of the table.

"Let's pack it up." Gibbs grunts at his team.

"When do we report back to the office?" McGee sheepishly asks.

"1300 hours today." Gibbs answers roughly. "I'm taking a chopper over to Anacostia, so I can say goodbye to Jenny before she leaves for her trip."

Jenny's Study

Jenny is standing next to her desk packing up her briefcase, when her Blackberry begins to ring. Jenny picks up her phone from on top of her desk and spots Gibbs' name on the caller ID. "Yes Jethro!" She smiles.

"We're heading back now." Gibbs groans in protest.

"Jethro I fought with the Homeland Security Director, and I got over ruled by the SecNav." Jenny sighs.

"All that hard work that my team put into on this case." Gibbs frowns.

"I know!" Jenny answers sadly.

"And to top it off, when I get home I won't be seeing you for another two weeks." Gibbs growls in protest.

"It felt good the past week or so, with out you sleeping on top of me." Jenny smirks.

"I've been sleeping like crap." Gibbs groans.

"Don't have you're favorite pillows to sleep with." Jenny giggles.

"No I didn't!" Gibbs smirks, and then glances back at his team, to make sure that their not listening in on his conversation. "Do you have time to meet me at the coffee shop before you go away?"

Jenny glances down at her watch. "Barely!" She answers dryly.

"I'm taking a chopper over to Anacostia Naval Base, "I'll meet you there." Gibbs smiles and hangs up.

Starbucks

0630 Hours

Gibbs and Jenny are standing in front of her Towne Car. "Keep yourself safe." Gibbs says as he pulls Jenny into his arms.

Jenny looks up into his eyes. "I can say the same thing for you." Jenny answers softly. Gibbs leans down and kisses her on the mouth.

Inside Starbucks

Ginger Stevenson is standing next to the counter watching Gibbs and Jenny as they kiss goodbye. "They always like this." Ginger asks and continues to ask.

"When ever the Director goes away." Trish answers sadly.

Outside

Gibbs kisses Jenny on the forehead. "I love you." He whispers.

Jenny leans up and kisses him one last time. "I love you." She says softly. "Behave for Cassie while I'm away or I'll kick your ass when I get back." She smirks at him and gets inside her car. Gibbs bursts out laughing as the car pulls away from the curb.

Ginger slowly approaches Gibbs. "Congratulations Jethro." "Fourth time the charm." Ginger smirks at him.

"Fifth time Ginger, and unlike my other wives, she's keeping her maiden name." Gibbs grins.

"I guess she doesn't want to use your last name for her official title." Ginger laughs.

"That was her idea, not mine." Gibbs answers smoothly. "The Director stays at NCIS once we're off the job."

"Yeah I've heard the stories about the 'Ice Queen' of the Beltway." Ginger chuckles.

October 23rd 2009

Squad Room

1745 Hours

Cassie walks over to Gibbs' desk. "Agent Gibbs, I need your report on the Spelling Case on my desk by 0900 hours Monday morning." She comments dryly and walks off towards the stairs.

Mike, who is sitting behind Gibbs' desk, curiously watches Cassie walk up the stairs. "What was that?" He asks sharply.

"Assistant Director Cassie Yates, Acting Director Of NCIS." Gibbs grumbles in protest.

"Another female Director." Mike growls.

"Yes!" Gibbs sighs in protest.

"Who hired her?" Mike asks sharply.

"My boss!" Gibbs barks.

"Director Shepard trying to keep you on your toes Probie." Mike cackles.

"When isn't she?" Gibbs shakes his head and begins to laugh.

"So part of that woman you're engaged to, how is she?" Mike smiles.

"Fine, she's in Afghanistan with Secretary Of State Clinton." Gibbs answers with a frown.

"I told you your whipped." Mike chuckles.

Tony and Ziva have returned from the lounge and have over heard part of Gibbs and Mike's conversation. "Who's whipped?" Tony grins over at Mike.

"Nothing!" Gibbs shrugs and begins to type away on his keyboard.

"Probie!" Mike grins.

"I already knew that Mike." Tony smirks.

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs growls.

"I was there in the Squad Room that day she shoved you into the window." Tony laughs.

"I would of paid to have seen that." Ziva giggles at Gibbs who rolls his eyes at her.

"I did in Mexico." Mike smirks.

"Out with it Mike." Tony nods and walks over to Gibbs' desk.

"Out with nothing Mike." Gibbs warns him.

"It got your mind off of my roof didn't it?" Mike cackles.

Gibbs glares over at Mike as he gets up from his desk. "I'll be back, and no you won't tell them about that Mike." Gibbs snaps and walks off.

Tony waits for Gibbs to get inside the elevator. "Ok Mike, spill it." He grins.

"Jenny knew he was plotting something behind her back, so to get him to fess up, she pushed him up against my sliding glass door and gave him a sensual look."

Tony raises an eyebrow at Mike. "Hard on!" He doubles over with laughter. "Saw it a mile away from McGee's desk, and it was obvious that Jenny felt it against her."

"Jenny told me about it in Mexico." Mike laughs.

"Question Mike, did you see Jenny naked on the beach, since Gibbs had his campsite fifty feet from your house." Tony curiously asks.

"No, but I did walk in on them their first morning, sound to sleep in bed, look like a freight train went through the room." Mike grumbles in protest.

"What did you see?" Tony grins.

"Just her chest." Mike smirks at the memory. "Jethro had his head on the small of Jenny's back sleeping, when I woke them up."

"I walked in on them at his house, but I only saw her bare back exposed." "I guess she rushed to cover up." Tony sheepishly asks.

"No, they were to stunned, by my alarm clock, I slammed to pot lids together." Mike cackles.

"And I bet that was me, she would of covered up real fast." Tony sighs.

"That's because you act like a horny love struck teenager drooling over his teacher, I'm just a dirty old man, and she knows it." Mike chuckles.

"Moi a horny teenager." Tony smirks.

"Yes you are Tony." Ziva mutters.

"Then Jethro and Jenny were on my deck shower getting cleaned up." Mike winks at Tony.

Tony buries his face into his hands and groans. Gibbs walks into the bullpen with McGee. "Problem DiNozzo!" He asks and glances over at him.

"Yes, he's a horny teenager Gibbs." Ziva snickers.

"Tell me something that I don't know Ziva." Gibbs grumbles.

"Hi Mike!" McGee smiles at him as he walks over to his desk.

"McGee!" Mike nods up at him.

"We got somebody to meet Mike, I'll see all of you Monday morning at 0700 hours." Gibbs answers smoothly and walks off with Mike towards the elevator.

"Their good kids Probie." Mike smiles as they approach the elevator.

"I know!" Gibbs smiles with pride.

"Besides Jenny, were they the other reason why you came back?" Mike asks.

Gibbs thinks for a moment before he answers Mike's question. "Yes!" He smiles at him. "But if it were up to me Mike, I would be living my days, making love with Jenny on the beach in Mexico."

At a bar

1815 Hours

Gibbs and Mike walk over to the bar. Gibbs notices Hollis waiting for him at the end of the bar. "Holli!" His smiles.

"Gunny!" She smiles, then spots Mike with him. "Mike!" She answers with a smile.

"I didn't know that the blonde was in town." Mike asks sharply.

"She wanted to surprise you." Gibbs answers smoothly.

"A friend of mine is retiring, her party is tomorrow night, and so I flew in from Hawaii." Hollis nods over at Mike.

"You should of retired in Mexico." Mike grins.

"Jethro will tell you that Hawaii is better." Hollis smiles.

"No, I'll take Mexico any day of the week Holli."

"So why are the three of us here?" Mike shrugs.

"I wanted to show the two of you 'The Kelly' since you both had a hand in building her." Gibbs answers.

"I got the post card you made up." "She's beautiful!" Hollis smiles at Gibbs.

"Abby designed the post cards." Gibbs nods.

Jack Creek Marina

Half an hour later

Gibbs, Mike, and Hollis are standing on a pier in front of 'The Kelly'. "She's beautiful Gunny." Hollis says breathlessly and climbs on board. "Better than I imagined." She smiles as Gibbs and Mike climb on board the boat. "You had her out in the bay?" Hollis sheepishly asks Gibbs.

"Yeah, went fishing." Gibbs grins.

"You and I had talked about doing that, does Jenny fish?" Hollis asks firmly.

"No, she worked on her tan." Gibbs chuckles.

"That must have been boring." Hollis sighs.

"No, it's called giving each other space, I like keeping to myself, and so does Jenny." Gibbs answers roughly.

"This is just perfect Jethro." Hollis smiles, and then notices the entrance for the companionway. "How many rooms does she have below?"

"Four!" Gibbs answers and walks over to the entrance to the companionway and unlocks the door. "Light switch is on the right as you go down."

Below deck

Hollis smiles at the workmanship that Gibbs put into 'The Galley'. "Jethro, you amaze me." She answers softly.

"I didn't build everything." Gibbs chuckles.

"I'm surprised that you didn't." Hollis nods over at him.

"I didn't have the time." Gibbs answers bluntly.

Hollis glances over at the kitchen table. "I gather the table drops down into a bed." She asks directly.

"Yes it does, and so does the table over at the Navigation Station."

Hollis walks over to the bow of the boat and smiles at the V-berth sleeping section. "So there's sleeping for six." Hollis asks.

"Eight!" Gibbs says as he approaches Hollis from behind.

"I would get claustrophobic in there Probie!" Mike grumbles from behind his shoulder.

"Eight!" Hollis says with surprise.

"Follow me!" Gibbs grins and walks off.

Sleeping Cabin

Gibbs walks in and turns on the lights. Mike and Hollis walk in over whelmed with the design of the Sleeping Cabin. "Everything but the nightstand and dresser, I built by hand." Gibbs smiles with pride.

"Beautiful Probie!" Mike answers in amazement.

Hollis sadly glances down at the bed. "This was never in your original plans Gunny." Hollis frowns.

"Things changed after we broke up Hollis." Gibbs answers sadly.

"Interesting on how you have the bookshelves against the wall worked into the bed, and that head board with the mirror built into it." Hollis marvels.

"I got the idea from Jenny's Study back home." Gibbs smiles.

"And you worked it around a full sized bed." Hollis shrugs

"Yes, Abby and McGee designed the whole Sleeping Cabin." "I wanted the bed to co exist with the library." Gibbs answers smoothly.

"All that work, to look like her study, in her home." Hollis questions.

"Our home!" Gibbs corrects her. "My house just sold last week." "Jenny and I have been engaged for the past eight weeks."

"You sold you're house." Hollis asks with surprise.

"To a married couple with four kids." Gibbs answers softly.

"So much of you was in that house." Hollis frowns.

"Was!" Gibbs nods at her.

Hollis glances around the Sleeping Cabin at all the personal touches that are definitely Jenny's. "I didn't think you would have a woman's touch on your boat Jethro." Hollis laughs.

"I built the room, and I know nothing about decorating, so I left that up to Jenny, besides keep in mind she sleeps in this room also." Gibbs answers sharply and walks out of the room.

Hollis frowns and sits down on top of the bed and notes how small it is for two people to sleep in together. "This bed is kind of small." She asks Mike with a puzzled look on her face.

"When you cuddle at night, you don't need a lot of space to sleep." Mike smiles.

"How would you know that?" Hollis curiously asks.

"I walked in on them at my place last month." "And I'll tell ya, the peace and contentment that was on Jethro's face while he was sleeping, spoke volumes to me Colonel, he belongs with that gal." Mike answers softly.

"Were you surprised at their engagement?" Hollis sheepishly asks.

"No, Jethro told me that he was going to pop the question to her, when they went camping on the beach." Mike says firmly.

"I take it she kept him in suspense for a few days." Hollis smirks.

"No, she said yes right away." Mike smiles at Hollis.

"Why the smile?" Hollis questions.

"I just want to see Jethro happy." Mike answers and sits on the bed next to Hollis. "Jethro was a broken man after the death of his wife and daughter."

"After all these years, he still can't let them go." Hollis frowns.

"They will always be apart of him Hollis." Mike answers sadly.

"I could never compete with a ghost, how Jenny Shepard does it, is beyond me." Hollis sighs.

"She doesn't have to compete with her." Mike comments softly.

"What does she have that I didn't have or any of Jethro's ex wives?" Hollis snaps and stands up.

"His heart!" Mike smiles over at Hollis. "And I can say the same thing about Jenny also." "Love was the furthest thing from her mind when Gibbs was training her as an agent." "The two stubborn fools along the way realized that they were so much a like in many ways." Mike laughs.

"And unknown to them, along the way they had fallen in love with one another." Hollis finishes.

"Probie told me a month into training her while working an over night stake out, is when he realized the was falling in love with her." Mike grins.

"What stopped him from going after her?" Hollis asks.

"Ex wife number two, Diane, Probie was still married to her." Mike cackles.

Inside the bathroom

Gibbs is over at the sink washing his hands. He glances over at the shower and flashes back to the last time he took a shower with Jenny during lunch.

September 30th 2009

1240 Hours

In the shower

Jenny drops the washcloth down as she leans over to pick up the washcloth, Gibbs is smirking at her from behind. He leans over and begins to ravish the back of her neck. "Jethro we don't have the time for this." Jenny hisses in protest.

"I'll make this a quick one." He whispers in her ear.

"You don't have a quick one in you." Jenny sighs.

"This way I will." Gibbs and pins his weight on her from behind and grabs the hand held shower.

"Jethro!" Jenny cries out with pleasure at the feel of the water nozzle in between her legs. "That's cheating!" She screams.

Gibbs gets his weight up against her from behind. "Not when you're in a rush." He smirks and enters her from behind.

"Oh god!" Jenny moans out as he aggressively begins to thrust behind her.

Ten minutes later

Jenny is clutching on the top of the bench seat screaming out. "Jethro come on!" She begs.

With one final thrust Gibbs climaxes and slumps on top of Jenny from behind. "I'm going to be late for my meeting, and sexually flushed for the rest of the day, thanks to you." Jenny pants and buries her face up against the wall trying to get her bearings.

"Felt great didn't it." Gibbs smirks.

"I had two orgasm's, at the same time." "You had one." Jenny hisses at him in protest.

As Gibbs gets up on to his feet, he brings Jenny up with him and begins to shampoo her hair. "As much as you're complaining about it, you loved it." He grins mischievously at her.

Present time

Gibbs hears a knock on the door and flinches. He walks over to the door and unlocks the door and then opens the door and finds Hollis. Hollis notes his flushed facial expression. "You okay." She asks with concern.

"Fine!" Gibbs answers sharply, before he walks out of the bathroom, he glances over at the shower stall one last time and walks away.

"What's with him?" Hollis shrugs.

Mike noting the Gibbs flushed facial expression on his face as he walked out of the bathroom. "Shower flashback I guess." He cackles and walks away.

Hollis stands around with her hands on her hips. "I don't get it." She answers, then looks inside the bathroom. "There's barely enough room for one person, let alone two people in that shower." She says flatly and walks off.

Jenny's House

1930 Hours

Gibbs carrying a bag of Chinese take out walks in through the front door with Mike and Hollis following behind him. "Wow!" Mike answers with his jaw dropping as he glances around the outer hallway leading up to the staircase. "Now I can see why you sold you're house." Mike says in amazement.

Gibbs puts the bag down on the sideboard table against the wall. "I want to show you something." He smiles over at them and begins to walk down the hallway towards Jenny's Study.

"I'm starving Probie." Mike growls and begins to follow him.

"It will only take a minute." Gibbs sighs and walks into the study. As Mike and Hollis walk in Gibbs turns on the lights.

Hollis looks around the room in awe. "The workmanship that was put into this room." Hollis smiles.

"This was Jasper Shepard's Study." Gibbs answers smoothly.

Hollis glances around at the books lined up on the shelves next to the doorway. "Is that where you got you're idea for the Sleeping Cabin?" She sheepishly asks.

"Yeah!" Gibbs nods and begins to smile.

"Did Jenny have any input on the design with Abby and McGee?" Hollis curiously asks.

"No!' Gibbs answers and shakes his head. "I surprised her with it."

"You spoil her rotten." Mike chuckles.

"I have my reasons Mike, and you know them." Gibbs answers sharply.

"And what are they?" Hollis grins at him.

"Like you and my other women, I never told Jenny about Shannon and Kelly." Gibbs frowns and walks off.

"And that means." Hollis shrugs at Mike.

"Jenny would never have taken the job offer." Mike answers firmly and walks out of the room. "Probie where are you?"

Gibbs is over at the sideboard checking over his mail. "Bunch of political crap that came in the mail, I've told Noemi to shred them." Gibbs grumbles.

"Noemi!" Hollis asks as she approaches him from behind.

"Jenny's house keeper." Gibbs answers smoothly.

"Another plus about moving out of you're place." Mike chuckles.

Gibbs picks up the bag of Chinese take out. "Now I'll show you my domain." He smirks and begins to walk up the stairs.

"Isn't that the basement?" Hollis asks and follows him.

"At my old place." "Here, it's the garage." He grins.

"Probie where's my room at?" Mike asks as he follows Gibbs up the stairs.

"First door on you're left as you come up the stairs." Gibbs answers and stops at the top of the stairs.

"I gather you're room is across the hallway." Hollis sheepishly asks.

"No!" Gibbs groans in protest. "Jenny's bedroom is on the third floor."

"Have you approached her about changing floors yet." Mike asks roughly.

"Yes!" Gibbs chuckles.

"I guess the answer was no." Mike asks and raises an eyebrow at him.

"A huh!" Gibbs laughs.

"Highly doubtful that you'll get her to move it downstairs." Mike snickers at him. He walks down the hallway and goes inside the spare bedroom.

"Why the interest in moving your bedroom down to the second floor?" Hollis curiously asks.

"I injured my right knee playing high school football, then re-injured it again when I got wounded in Desert Storm."

"I forgot about that." Hollis frowns.

Mike steps out of the spare bedroom. "Room is bigger than my living room back in Mexico." Mike snorts as he walks over to them.

"Jenny's upstairs bathroom is bigger than your living room." Gibbs chuckles and walks over to the doorway leading to the garage.

"Inside entrance to the garage." Mike nods at him.

"Yeah, I put this in about a month ago." Gibbs answers smoothly and walks through the doorway.

Mike and Hollis walk in as Gibbs turns on the light. Mike notices the fresh dry wall as they begin to walk down the hallway. "You always were fixing things around the house." Mike laughs.

"I'm building two rooms above the loft." Gibbs answers bluntly.

"How many bedrooms does Jenny have in the house?" Hollis asks with a shrug.

"Four!" Gibbs answers.

"And you're building a fifth bedroom." Hollis questions.

"This is my domain, I was told to do with it as I wanted to." Gibbs smirks and turns on the light switch for the stairs leading into the garage.

"Your domain!" Hollis laughs at him.

"The Study is Jenny's domain." "This is mine." Gibbs grins mischievously and walks down the stairs.

Mike and Hollis follow him down the stairs. Mike glances around and takes in the space that Gibbs has to work with. "This is bigger than your basement." He says with a smile.

"Double car garage, that wasn't being used." Gibbs answers.

Hollis shakes her head at Gibbs' living room set over in the back left corner of the garage. "You brought over your living room set." She laughs.

"Living room set, kitchen set." Gibbs smiles.

"At least you have an updated TV and stereo." Hollis laughs.

"That was a surprise from Jenny." Gibbs answers smoothly.

Mike rubs his chin as he looks around the room. "From the smell of the paint in here, I guess you just put in the kitchen." Mike comments roughly.

"I finished installing the cabinets the other day." "It kept me busy." Gibbs frowns.

"I like how you have everything laid out in here." "Workbench in the right corner as you walk in through the outside door." "Kitchen is in the right corner." "Living room in the left corner." Hollis smiles.

"Well if Jenny brings home Madame Director from work, Probie can hide out down here." Mike cackles.

"Lucky for me, I haven't seen Madame Director for a few months." Gibbs snorts and walks over to the kitchen table.

"I thought you said that she showed up unexpectedly on the plane, on your way back to DC." Mike laughs.

Gibbs glares over at Mike. "You had to remind me of that fact." He growls and puts the bag of food on top of the table.

"What did Madame Director do to you?" Hollis curiously asks.

"That's need to know." Gibbs grumbles.

An hour later

Gibbs and Mike are sitting around the table playing cards. "At least your other half isn't here to beat the pants off us in poker." Mike smirks.

"She cleaned your clock out." Gibbs chuckles.

"And yours also." Mike laughs, and then glances over at Hollis who's on the couch watching TV. "Jenny is more fun, at least she plays cards with us." Mike whispers.

Half an hour later

"I'm going to get out of these clothes." "Help yourself to the beer that's in the refrigerator." Gibbs comments smoothly, gets up from the table, and quickly goes upstairs.

Mike begins to shuffle the deck of cards. Bored with the TV, Hollis turns the TV off and gets up from the couch. She looks around the shelves along the wall and notices Shannon and Kelly's photos, mixed in with Jenny's. "How does she do it?" Hollis asks.

"Do what?" Mike grunts.

Hollis points to the photos of Shannon and Kelly on the bookshelf. "I could never have photos of my fiancée's deceased wife displayed like that." Hollis frowns.

"Shannon and Kelly are apart of Jethro, they always will." Mike answers dryly.

"It still doesn't answer my question." Hollis shrugs.

"Unlike you, Jenny doesn't feel threatened by Shannon, she accepts her as part of who Jethro is." "Shannon is the love of Jethro's life." "That will never change." Mike answers bluntly.

"And what is Jenny?" Hollis sheepishly asks.

"His soul mate." Mike smiles and begins to deal out his cards to play a hand of solitaire.

2330 Hours

Hollis approaches the table. "I just called a cab to drive me over to my hotel." "I'll see you at NCIS on Monday morning Gunny." "I want to visit and to catch up." She smiles at him. "Nice seeing you again Mike." She nods and walks off.

"Night Holli!" Gibbs smiles.

"Night Colonel!" Mike grins and watches Hollis walk over to the stairs. "You going to deal Probie." He growls.

"I thought it was your turn." Gibbs growls back.

"No it's yours." Mike mutters.

0200 Hours

Mike is dragging Gibbs over to the living room couch. "Drunk again, and no I'm not turning the lights out, she's not here to do it for you." Mike groans and protest. He picks up a throw blanket from the end of the couch and throws it over Gibbs. "Stupid Probie!" He mutters and walks off.

0700 Hours

Mike is sitting at the kitchen table playing solitaire, when Gibbs' cell phone begins to ring. "Since he left it on top of the table, it's fair game for me to answer." Mike laughs and picks up the phone. He flips open the phone and notices Jenny's name on the caller ID. "Is this Jethro's sexy

Lady Director friend that he's engaged to be married to." Mike chuckles at her. Jenny bursts out laughing at hearing Mike's voice on the phone. "I take that as a yes." Mike laughs.

New Delhi, India

Taj Palace Hotel

Hotel Lobby

1630 Hours

"Yes Mike!" Jenny smiles. "Is he up?"

Mike glances over at Gibbs whose sleeping away on the living room couch. "He's passed out on the couch in the garage." Mike mutters.

"I hope he has a hang over then." Jenny giggles.

"Your bad!" Mike cackles at her. "Oh I told DiNozzo I saw you naked in Mexico." Mike smirks.

"Little boys don't get to see me naked, only dirty old men do." Jenny purrs wickedly.

Mike chokes on his cigarette from laughing. "Would you keep it down in here?" Gibbs growls in protest.

"The dead has arisen." Mike snickers.

"How hung over is he?" Jenny grins.

"Scale of one to ten, I give him an eight." Mike chuckles.

Gibbs is lying on the couch holding on to his head. "Who are you talking to?" He groans from a pounding headache.

"I'm talking dirty to your fiancée." Mike grins at him. Gibbs tries to get up, but his pounding headache sends him back down on to the couch. Mike gets up from the kitchen table and walks over to Gibbs. "When you're on the phone with him, ask him about his shower flash back he had on his boat last night?" Mike snorts.

"What?" Jenny asks in confusion.

"He'll tell ya." Mike cackles and hands Gibbs his cell phone.

"Not funny Mike!" Gibbs growls in protest.

"I thought it was." Mike smirks and walks off.

Gibbs grimaces and puts his phone up against his ear. "Yeah!" He groans.

"You sound wonderful!" Jenny snickers.

"The room is spinning counter clock wise." Gibbs sighs and closes his eyes.

"Is there a trash can near by." Jenny laughs.

"I'm not that bad." Gibbs mutters.

"Then maybe a shower might help." Jenny smiles.

"A shower won't help." Gibbs grumbles.

"That's right, you might get a shower flash back." Jenny giggles.

Gibbs glares over at Mike. "Don't you get those?" He smirks.

"No because I'm usually on the receiving end of it." Jenny sighs.

"You were definitely on the receiving end of this one." Gibbs laughs.

"Inside and out litterly." Jenny answers.

"How did you know I was thinking about our last time in the shower on the boat?" Gibbs sheepishly asks.

"I know how your mind works Jethro." Jenny grins, and then notices Melvin waving her over. "I have to go now, I'll call you tomorrow morning." "I love you."

"I love you too Jen." Gibbs smiles and hangs up.

"She knew which flash back you were having." Mike cackles.

"Yes, how I don't know." Gibbs groans and slowly gets up from the couch.

"There's a fresh pot of coffee made up over on the kitchen counter." Mike says smoothly and sits back down at the kitchen table.

"I'll need a pot to sober up, and another to wake up." Gibbs growls and walks over to the kitchen counter.

"I was surprised to see Hollis last night." Mike says and raises an eyebrow at Gibbs.

"She called me in the beginning of the week that she was staying in Washington for a few days and asked if she could see the boat." Gibbs answers with a shrug.

"It was awkward seeing her again." Mike answers firmly.

"I felt the same way." Gibbs says as he pours himself a cup of coffee.

"You two never had chemistry when you were together." Mike nods over at him.

"Holli was ok in the beginning Mike." "I use to go camping and fishing with her." "It was one of the few things she had in common with Shannon, but after awhile, Holli wanted a commitment, and I didn't want one." "After my marriage ended with Stephanie, I didn't want to commit myself to any woman." Gibbs says sharply, walks over to the table, and sits down.

"And now you're breaking your vow." Mike laughs.

Gibbs shakes his head and begins to laugh. "Six more weeks I'll be a married man again." Gibbs smiles.

"Actually you've been married to her off and on for the past thirteen years." Mike chuckles.

"But legally, she'll be mine." Gibbs nods at him. "After we go out for breakfast, I'll drive you over to your hotel."

"I can't wait to see some of my old NIS colleagues." Mike smiles at Gibbs.

An hour later

Gibbs and Mike walk out of the back of the garage. Mike smiles at the sight of Gibbs' green and black Dodge Challenger. "When did you get this?" Mike asks.

"Bought if off of a friend back in 1975." Gibbs grins.

"You still have it." Mike asks with a questioning look on his face.

"I was working on it in the garage before I left Stillwater for boot camp." "My Dad finished restoring her for me." Gibbs smiles and shakes his head.

"I'm glad you worked things out with your Dad." "You resenting your Dad, because he starting dating other women after your Mother's death was plain ridiculous, I should of head slapped you for it years ago." Mike growls at him.

"I know!" Gibbs sighs inwardly. "I lost a lot of years with my Dad." Gibbs frowns.

"And you still have a lot of years a head of you." Mike answers smoothly.

"Jenny is the reason why I have a relationship with my Dad." "There was a case back home in Stillwater that my Team had to investigate." "Jenny talked me into going with them."

"Well keep in mind, the reason why you and I started talking to one another again, is because of that gal." "She called me when you were in the hospital." Mike smiles.

"And you dropped everything in Baja to visit me in the hospital." Gibbs grins.

"You were in trouble Jethro." Mike answers and pats him on the back.

"I would have done the same thing for you partner." Gibbs smiles.

"I'm you're mentor Probie." Mike corrects him. "Your partner is off in Afghanistan."

"Actually India, she flew in this morning." Gibbs answers firmly. "Think fast!" He says and tosses the car keys over to Mike.

"Fasten your seatbelt kid." Mike smirks and hands Gibbs his suitcase.

"I don't need to fasten it for you boss." "Jenny is the one with the lead foot." Gibbs groans.

"You let her drive your car." Mike chastises him.

"No, she stole the keys to my car twice on me." Gibbs growls and walks over to the passenger side of the car.

"Sneaky dame." Mike cackles and gets inside of the car.

October 25th 2009

New Delhi, India

Taj Palace Hotel

1600 Hours

Jenny's Suite

Jenny walks into her suite with Melvin following behind her. She walks into her bedroom to find orchids of different colors scattered around the room. "Happy Birthday ma'am." Melvin smiles at her from the doorway.

Jenny raises an eyebrow at Melvin. "Were you in on this." Jenny asks.

"No ma'am, but Agent Gibbs did ask Cynthia about your schedule for today." "And he asked me to give this to you." Melvin says and takes out a gift from the inside of his jacket pocket. He hands it over to Jenny and quietly leaves her suite.

Jenny sits on her bed and unwraps her gift. "I bet it's another charm for my bracelet." She smiles, then opens up the box and finds a set of Fourteen Carat Gold Opal Heart Stud Earrings. "You shouldn't have." She answers softly.

Washington, DC

Jenny's House

Inside the garage

1230 Hours

Gibbs and Abby are taking a lunch break at the kitchen table. "When can we start dry walling the bathroom?" Abby asks.

"After Fred gets done installing the electrical work and plumbing." Gibbs answers smoothly.

"Is there a reason why you're installing sound proof drywall?" Abby sheepishly asks him.

"No particular reason Abs." Gibbs answers sharply. His cell phone begins to ring. "I bet I know who that is." He laughs.

"Oh yeah, its Jenny's birthday today." Abby smiles.

"I'm surprised that she didn't call me when she opened up her present." Gibbs chuckles and answers his phone. "Yes!" He grins.

"Don't give me that." Jenny hisses in protest.

"Your welcome." Gibbs snorts.

"You shouldn't have." Jenny smiles as she glances down at her earrings.

"To bad I'm not there for you to thank me in person." Gibbs smirks.

"Problem with that is, I would be on the receiving end of it, not you." Jenny sighs.

"There's always Saturday night." Gibbs grins.

"That will have to wait, remember we're invited to Abby's Halloween Party." Jenny reminds him.

Gibbs glances over at Abby. "I forgot about that." He groans.

"I gather your body is going through withdrawals from non sexual activity." Jenny giggles.

"Damn straight it is." Gibbs growls in protest.

Jenny shakes her head and laughs at him. "I'll make it up to you after the party." She answers softly.

"All I have to say is look out Jen." He smirks at her.

"It's been two weeks for me as well Jethro." Jenny says seductively.

Gibbs quickly changes the subject. "So you liked the earrings I bought you." Gibbs smiles.

"Yes, their beautiful." Jenny answers softly.

"Only gift I never bought for you yet, is one with your birthstone." Gibbs answers smoothly. "Happy Birthday Jenny."

"Happy Birthday Jenny!" Abby howlers from across the table.

"I see Abby is keeping you company." Jenny laughs.

"She's helping me drywall up in the loft." Gibbs comments bluntly.

"Is Hayden with her?" Jenny sheepishly asks.

"No, it's just the two of us." Gibbs answers firmly. "We took a break for lunch."

Jenny glances over at the clock on her nightstand. "I have to get up early tomorrow." Jenny sighs.

"Madame Secretary keeping you on the move." Gibbs chuckles.

"No I want to hit the gym before our meetings start at 0800 Hours." Jenny answers softly.

"You look fine." Gibbs growls.

"I want to look perfect for you on our wedding day." Jenny smiles.

"You look perfect now." Gibbs grins.

"I'll call you tomorrow evening my time." Jenny frowns.

Gibbs gets up from the table, walks over to the back door, and looks out the window. "Happy Birthday Jenny."

"I love you Jethro." Jenny says with sadness in her voice.

"I love you Jen, hang in there, five more days."

"I'll try!" She answers and hangs up.

Gibbs closes his cell phone. "Somebody needs a hug." Abby frowns and gets up from the table and walks over to him.

Gibbs turns and faces Abby. "I miss her!" He answers sadly and pulls Abby into his arms.

Abby buries her face up against Gibbs' right shoulder. "I hate seeing you like this." Abby pouts.

"This time next week everything should be back to normal." Gibbs smiles.

October 26th 2009

Squad Room

0800 Hours

Gibbs gets up from his desk. "I'm going up to the Director's office." Gibbs comments sharply and begins to walk off for the stairs.

Tony watches Gibbs as he walks off towards the direction of the stairs. Ziva and McGee quietly sit at their desk going over evidence from a crime scene. Hollis walks in and smiles at them. "Agents DiNozzo and McGee, Officer David."

"Colonel Mann!" Tony grins.

"I'm retired now Agent DiNozzo, you can call me Hollis." She asks, and then glances over at Gibbs' empty desk. "Is Gibbs around?"

"Director's office." Tony answers sharply.

"Oh, I gather he's Acting Director for the week." Hollis laughs.

"No, Assistant Director Cassie Yates is." McGee comments bluntly.

Hollis raises an eyebrow at McGee. "SecNav hired a new Assistant Director." She asks with surprise.

"Per Director Shepard, she chose her Assistant Director this time around." Ziva answers dryly.

Ducky walks in carrying a file in his hand. "Gibbs around." He nods, and then notices Hollis. "Colonel Mann!" He smiles at her.

"Ducky, you can call me Hollis." She smiles at him.

Ducky's attention is drawn to the sound and fury coming from the direction of Jenny's Office. "I take it that's Gibbs." He groans.

"Oh yeah!" "Been to quiet in that office the past month, since him and the Director have been engaged." Tony laughs.

"Speaking of our fearless leader, ZNN is reairing some coverage of Secretary Of State Clinton's trip to Asia." McGee answers, then gestures towards the plasma screen.

Hollis looks up at the plasma and notices Jenny's engagement ring. "Jethro does have style." She answers with a smile.

"That he does." Ducky grins.

Tony grimaces at the sound of Jenny's Office door slamming. He turns in his chair and spots Gibbs storming out of Cynthia's outer office door. Hollis watches Gibbs stalk down the steps over the catwalk and down the other set of stairs. "In coming!" Tony smirks.

Gibbs walks into his section. "That woman is impossible!" He snarls and approaches his desk. Cassie storms out of the office. "I can't wait for things to get back to normal around here." Gibbs barks.

"Define normal!" Ziva snickers.

"You were rough on Assistant Director Yates." Ducky admonishes him.

"I'd say!" Hollis snaps at Gibbs.

"The woman is clueless." Gibbs laughs.

"You don't act like that around Director Shepard." Hollis chastises him.

"That's because I trained her Hollis, I don't know who trained that." Gibbs snarls and points towards the direction of Jenny's office.

Tony narrows his eyes over at him. "Didn't Chris Pacci train her?" He ponders.

Cassie storms into the bullpen. "Special Agent Gibbs, I won't have you speak about me like that in front of the other agents in the Squad Room." She hisses at him angrily.

"Excuse me!" Gibbs growls and glares over at her.

Cynthia's Reception Area

Cynthia is filing something way, she hears Jenny's private line ringing inside of her office. Cynthia closes the filing cabinet door, walks inside the office, approaches Jenny's desk, and picks up the phone. "Director Shepard's Office, how may I assist you?" She answers softly.

New Delhi, India

At a coffee shop

1730 Hours

"I gather Cassie isn't around." Jenny asks as she steps outside of the coffee shop.

Cynthia makes a face as she hears Cassie screaming at Gibbs down in the Squad Room. "She's out of the office at the moment Director." Cynthia hesitantly answers.

"Anything major going on?" Jenny asks sharply.

"None that I can think of ma'am." Cynthia lies.

"Then transfer my office line down to Agent Gibbs' desk." Jenny comments dryly.

"Yes ma'am!' Cynthia nods.

Squad Room

"You will not go home until your report on the Spelling investigation is finished, that is a direct order Agent Gibbs." Cassie angrily warns him, then storms off towards the stairs.

"Fine!" Gibbs growls at her and begins to glare up at Cassie as she walks along the catwalk and up the stairs. Up on the balcony, Cassie glares over at Gibbs one last time, then goes into Jenny's Office, and slams the door behind her.

"I take it, Director Shepard taught her that glare." Ziva giggles.

"And who do you think taught that to Director Shepard, me." Gibbs snarls over at Ziva. His desk phone begins to ring. Gibbs angrily grabs his phone. "What?" He snaps.

"I call to tell you that I love you and you take my head off." Jenny sighs at him.

Gibbs' face begins to soften at the sound of his lover's voice. "Sorry!" "Where you headed?" He smiles.

"Killing time before I go out to dinner." Jenny answers softly.

"Beats take out Indian food." Gibbs grins and sits down behind his desk.

"You behaving yourself." Jenny sheepishly asks.

"Trying to Jen!" Gibbs groans in protest. Ducky drops off a file and gives Gibbs a disapproving look. Gibbs pulls away the phone from his mouth and glances up at Ducky. "I'll be right down, after my phone call."

"Right, give the Director my best." Ducky nods and walks off for the elevator.

"I'm coming with you." Hollis calls out to him and follows Ducky.

Autopsy

Ten minutes later

Ducky and Hollis are sitting at his desk drinking a cup of tea. "Things have changed around here." Hollis notes.

"Not much my dear, we're all the same." Ducky muses.

"Accept for the two bosses are engaged to be married." "I guess you were surprised by it." Hollis sheepishly asks.

"Surprised no, I won a bet on it." "September 1st was the date I chose, and Jethro proposed to our lovely Director on that very morning." Ducky smiles.

"Has their relationship changed?" Hollis curiously asks.

""No it's the same, in reality, Jenny has been Jethro's wife on and off for the past thirteen years, just not in the legal sense." Ducky chuckles.

Gibbs walks in. "Sorry to keep you waiting Duck." Gibbs mumbles and walks over to his desk.

"That's alright, our two Directors had you busy." Ducky chuckles.

"After 1800 hours on Friday, I won't have to deal with Assistant Director Yates anymore." Gibbs growls.

Ducky raises an eyebrow at Gibbs. "You would rather deal with your boss."

"I haven't seen my boss in two months, maybe Mexico has her tamed a bit." Gibbs smirks.

"No, you did have that situation with your father, and case wise, NCIS has been quiet of late." Ducky comments bluntly.

"Just got the Spelling case solved, one less serial killer on the lose." Gibbs nods at him.

"By controversial means." Ducky mutters.

"I got my man." "So I don't care." "I'll be in Abby's lab." Gibbs chuckles and walks off.

"Always dedicated to the job." Hollis smiles as she watches Gibbs walk out the door and over to the elevator.

At a deli

1215 Hours

Gibbs, Mike, and Hollis are eating lunch together. "They don't have corn beef in Hawaii." Hollis sighs.

"They don't have a lot of things in Mexico, but I can do with out them for what I got down there." Mike grins.

"That's for sure." "I'd do anything to take a swim in the ocean." Gibbs smiles.

"With your clothes on this time." Mike cackles at him. "I saw you and Jenny skinny dipping from my deck when the two of you were camping out."

"Actually we didn't have any clothes on for two days Mike." Gibbs smirks.

"Should I be hearing this information?" Hollis mutters in protest.

Mike laughs at Hollis then notices the Victoria's Secret Catalog that she's reading. "Buying something." Mike curiously asks.

"For my boyfriend, he likes purple." Hollis smiles, and then shows Gibbs one of the pages of her catalog. "You see anything in here for you lady." She curiously asks Gibbs.

"It's a waste of money." Gibbs smirks.

"Why?" Hollis shrugs.

"Because the damn thing wouldn't be on for very long." Gibbs snorts.

Hollis narrows her eyes up at him. "I wore stuff like this for you."

"I know!" Gibbs nods and gets up from the table to get a refill on his coffee.

"And I never got a reaction from him." "You saw me in my short robe and nighty, what did you think?" Hollis asks.

"Problem is if I were twenty years younger Hollis, I could have you." Mike smirks.

"Yes!" Hollis answers softly.

"I could never in a million years land a lady like Jenny Shepard." Mike smiles.

Gibbs walks back over to the table. "So what time are you flights?" He asks sharply.

"1530 Hours!" Mike mumbles.

"I have a flight to St. Louis first, going to catch up with my cousin for a few days, before I head on back to Hawaii." "So my flight leaves at 1400 hours." Hollis smiles.

Mike stands up from the table. "We better get moving, so you don't miss your flight." Mike nods at her.

"I took a small carry on bag with me, I'll wash my clothes over at my cousins." Hollis says as she stands up from the table.

Outside

Gibbs, Mike, and Hollis are standing next to the curb in front of a taxi. "My door to Mexico is always open to you Probie." Mike smiles at him.

"I know!" Gibbs smiles and hugs Mike affectionately. "Give my God Daughter a kiss and Leyla and Camilla my best." Gibbs says and pulls away from Mike.

"I will!" Mike answers and steps inside of the cab.

Gibbs walks over to Hollis and hugs her goodbye. "Have a safe flight." He says.

"I will!" Hollis answers and looks up at him. "I wish you the best Jethro, and I mean that." Hollis says softly and kisses Gibbs on the cheek and steps inside the cab. Gibbs closes the door and waves at Mike and Hollis as the cab pulls away from the curb.

October 30th 2009

Honolulu International Airport

2200 hours

Hollis exits her gate. "Home at last!" She smiles and walks off.

At the other end of the airport, Jenny, Melvin, and Hector walk out of their gate. "Our flight for San Diego should be taking off in about a half an hour ma'am." Melvin nods at her.

Jenny exhausted from her trip "Thank god, it's a quick stop over." Jenny sighs.

"You going straight home after your flight." Hector curiously asks her.

"No, I'll sleep on the plane, it's the reason why I chose a red eye, I might take a nap in my office for a few hours." Jenny answers.

"I don't know how you do it ma'am." "All I want to do is to crash in bed with my wife." Melvin chuckles.

"Women have more energy then men Melvin." Jenny laughs and spots Hollis walking in her direction.

Hector takes in Jenny's facial expression. "Problem ma'am." He asks.

"No!" Jenny answers firmly.

Hollis is over at the newsstand buying a paper. "That's what I like about Hawaii peace and quiet." She smiles at the vender behind the counter. Hollis turns and finds Jenny standing in front of her. "Director Shepard!" She says with surprise.

"Hollis!" Jenny nods at her skeptically.

"I wasn't expecting to see you here." Hollis shrugs.

"I left early." Jenny answers softly.

"To surprise Jethro." Hollis sheepishly asks.

"Yes!" Jenny answers dryly.

"I saw 'The Kelly' while I was out there." "His hard work paid off." Hollis smiles.

"He told me, that he had planned on showing you and Mike the boat, while the two of you were in for the weekend." Jenny comments softly.

Hollis glances down at Jenny's engagement ring. "I never thought that you of all people would of caved in to be wife number five." Hollis chuckles.

"But unlike his other wives, I won't be an ex wife." Jenny winks at her.

"I guess he broke you." Hollis laughs at her. Jenny looks at her with a confused look on her face. "Jethro told me last spring, that given the chance a wild mustang can be broken in."

"I may have said yes, but Jethro still hasn't broken me in, I'm keeping my maiden name." Jenny smirks and walks off.

October 31st 2009

NCIS Headquarters

MTAC

1000 Hours

Jenny and Cassie are sitting in the front row seats discussing an op that Cassie was over seeing. "Agent Benton seized a large shipment of weapons." Cassie nods over at Jenny, who's trying to keep her eyes open. "You look tired Director." Cassie says softly.

"Soon as Gibbs and his team leave the Squad Room, I'll be heading for my office, we won't go over official business until Monday morning." Jenny answers dryly.

"My flight leaves for Dallas at 0900 hours." Cassie smiles.

"I usually get in at 0600 hours my first day back from an over sea's trip anyway." Jenny yawns.

"Well as of now, NCIS is in your capable hands Director." Cassie comments smoothly.

Jenny glances up at the plasma screen with the video feed from the Squad Room and watches Gibbs and his team walk over to the main elevator. "I'll see you at 0600 hours on Monday morning." Jenny says as she gets up from her seat.

Squad Room

1200 Hours

Gibbs slams his cell phone down in frustration. "Blasted woman!" He growls.

"Gibbs patients, Jenny will call you when her plane arrives at Dulles." Ziva reassures him.

McGee raises an eyebrow over at Gibbs from his desk. "Um boss!"

"Yeah McGee!" Gibbs grumbles.

"The Director has been back for three hours, I saw her go into MTAC around 0900 hours with Assistant Director Yates." McGee smiles at him.

"What?" "Why didn't you tell me?" Gibbs snaps.

Tony and Abby walk in and has over heard. "Tell Gibbs what?" Abby smiles.

"That the Director has been back for over three hours." McGee smirks.

"You didn't know Gibbs." Abby smiles at Gibbs.

"No!" Gibbs groans and gets up from his chair and rushes off for the stairs.

"This ought to be good." Tony grins.

Jenny's Office

Gibbs rushes in and finds Jenny sleeping on the couch. "The hell with it." He smiles and goes over to the couch, he leans over and starts to kiss his lover on the mouth. Jenny wakes up and responds to his kiss. Gibbs pulls Jenny into his arms. "Why didn't you tell me you were back?"

Jenny looks over towards the doorway and notices that they have an audience watching them. "That's why?" She answers and nods towards the doorway. Gibbs turns his head and spots his team and Abby standing in the doorway watching them.

Abby rushes over and attacks Jenny on the couch. "What time did you get in?" Abby smiles.

"0800 Hours!" Jenny chokes.

"You've been here for four hours and didn't tell me." Gibbs growls in protest.

"You weren't here, when I got back." Jenny sighs.

"We were out finding a lead." Gibbs mutters.

"Are you still coming to my Halloween Party?" Abby smiles.

"Yes Abby!" "We'll be there at 2000 hours sharp." Jenny answers softly. Gibbs rolls his eyes in frustration. Jenny grabs a hold of his chin. "Afterwards!"

Gibbs' cell phone begins to ring. "Yeah, Gibbs!" He answers.

Autopsy

"I need to see you." Ducky asks.

"Be right down." Gibbs answers roughly and hangs up. He gets up from the couch. "I'm needed in Autopsy." Gibbs comments sharply and walks off for the door, before walking out he glances over at Jenny. "Afterwards!" He grumbles under his breath, and then walks off.

"Abs, you said you had something in your lab." Tony nods down at her.

"Right!" Abby answers then hugs Jenny one last time. "See you tonight." She smiles and gets up from the couch.

"Still working on something at my desk." McGee says sharply and follows Tony and Abby out of the office.

Jenny sits up on the couch and begins to put her heels on. Ziva slowly walks over and sits next to her. "What was the real reason why you didn't want Gibbs to know you were back early?" Ziva asks her softly.

Jenny glances over at the conference table. Her mind takes her back to the moment that Gibbs threw her up against the conference table and entered her body. "I don't have a reason." Jenny answers and is about to get up from the couch when Ziva grabs a hold of her arm.

Ziva pulls her friend down on to the couch with her. "You were afraid that something would of happened between the two of you in your office." Ziva nods at her.

"Don't be ridiculous, we don't bring that into the office." Jenny laughs.

"You've brought it into the office already." Ziva comments.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Let me refresh your memory then, and try and deny it." "You had an all nighter in MTAC in the spring, could you please explain why I saw Gibbs leaving the parking lot at 0530 hours that morning, wearing the same clothes from the day before, not to mention, he was exhausted all day in work, and you looked like were run over by a freight train." Ziva says with a knowing look on her face. Jenny gets up from the couch and walks over to the window. "So I'm not lying." Ziva smiles.

"No!" "It's happened three times." "First two times we were lucky, because it was at night." Jenny sighs.

"The third time." Ziva asks.

"After we came back from Mexico." Jenny answers softly.

"Gibbs was in your office, when Ducky and Tony were looking for him." Ziva smiles.

Jenny nods over at Ziva. "But Ducky knew he was hiding in my bathroom." "He waited around Cynthia's reception area, and caught Gibbs leaving my office." Jenny groans.

"And you don't want it to happen again." Ziva asks.

"I can get fired for that." "So the answer is no." "It's just that-"

"One thing leads to another." Ziva finishes.

"I'm not a saint either Ziva, the second time, I seduced him." Jenny smirks.

"Talk to him about it." Ziva sheepishly asks.

"Yes, it goes through one ear and out the other." "I just have to have some control from now on." Jenny sighs.

"Easier said than done." Ziva laughs.

"I went with out sex with him for nine years, I can some how manage to do with out it in my office for sixteen hours a day." Jenny hisses in protest.

Autopsy

Gibbs is standing next to Ducky as he washes his hands in the sink. "Why would she avoid me?" Gibbs growls in protest.

"What would you have done to her, if your team hadn't walked in?" Ducky mutters at him. Gibbs mischievously grins at him. Ducky rolls his eyes at Gibbs. "Exactly!" "What ever happened between the two of you in her office that afternoon, Jenny doesn't want it to happen again."

"I don't want to go into that, because I can't make love to her until after Abby's party tonight." Gibbs groans.

Abby's Apartment

2030 Hours

Tony is lying back on the couch laughing at Abby who's dressed up like a nun. "I can't get over it." He laughs at her.

"And you in your football uniform, so predictable." McGee smirks at him.

"At least your not an Elf this year Elf Lord." Tony laughs.

"I'm Zorro!" McGee grumbles at him.

"And a handsome Zorro." Ziva winks at McGee.

Tony gets up from the couch and checks Ziva out in her kitty cat costume. "You as kitty cat, now that's original." Tony drools.

"Beats Palmer as a Jester." Ziva laughs.

Abby narrows her eyes over at McGee. "Did he borrow your Elf Lord costume from a few years ago McGee?" Abby giggles.

"No!" McGee mutters in protest.

Ducky walks out from the kitchen dressed in a Pirate costume. "Oh my god." Abby laughs.

"I gather you approve." Ducky smiles.

"Big time!" Abby answers and hugs Ducky.

Ziva is about to take a sip of her drink, when she spots Jenny walking out of the kitchen in Flapper costume. "And what do we call that?" Ziva chokes on her drink.

"It's a Flapper, look it up on line when you get home Ziva." Ducky answers.

"But it's showing so much." Ziva says with surprise.

"Gibbs doesn't look to happy." Abby laughs.

Tony turns his head. His eyes pop out of his head at the amount of cleavage Jenny is exposing. "Behave yourself Tony." Ziva teases him.

"I need to excuse myself." Tony mutters and walks off for Abby's bedroom.

Jenny raises an eyebrow as she watches Tony close the bedroom door behind him. "At least he's drooling out of sight." Abby giggles.

Gibbs glares down at his lover. "I wish he had nothing to drool at." He growls at her.

"It will pay off later on Jethro." Jenny purrs.

"Gibbs, which John Wayne character are you?" Abby asks with a smile.

"John T Chance, from 'Rio Bravo' Abs." Gibbs nods down at her.

"You look handsome either way." Abby answers softly, leans up, and kisses Gibbs on the cheek.

Abby's Kitchen

Half an hour later

Jenny and Abby are sitting at the table talking. "So no more trips abroad for the rest of the year, other than your wedding in Paris." Abby smiles.

"Nope, thank god." "This past trip wore me out." Jenny sighs and takes a sip of her Margarita.

"Gibbs missed you." "A few times a week, Hayden and I would come over to your place and help with the loft." Abby answers softly.

"I haven't been home yet." "We stopped off at 'The Kelly' to change after work, and we'll be spending the night there."

"Get a quick one in." Abby winks.

"Abby!" Jenny answers and rolls her eyes at her. "No, didn't have the time and Jethro does not have a quick one in him." Jenny mutters.

Abby bursts out laughing as Gibbs walks into the kitchen. "What's so funny?" He shrugs.

"Mother and daughter talk." Abby giggles.

Gibbs raises an eyebrow at Jenny. "A huh!" He mutters.

Abby gets up from the table and leaves the room. "Problem Jethro!" Jenny smirks up at him.

Gibbs leans over the table. "You being a tease in that dress is not helping matters much." Gibbs growls in protest.

"Just think on how easy it's going to be, for you to take it off later on." Jenny giggles.

"It's been almost three weeks woman, you are in big trouble once your ass is in the Sleeping Cabin." Gibbs warns her.

Abby's Living Room

Tony is pouring himself a drink, he glances around the room and notices that Gibbs isn't around. "Where's Gibbs?" He shrugs.

"With Jenny in the kitchen." "Her outfit is driving him crazy." Abby snickers.

"I know the feeling." Tony groans.

"Jethro and his raging hormones." Ducky mumbles under his breath.

"I'll have this party over by 2300 hours, since we all have to be in work tomorrow." Abby nods over at Ducky.

"If Jethro survives by then." Ducky chuckles.

'The Kelly'

In The Galley

2300 Hours

Gibbs is all over Jenny up against the counter. "The bedroom Jethro." Jenny answers between kisses and begins to unbutton his shirt.

"Why don't we just get it over with on the counter?" Gibbs groans in frustration, he unzips the back of Jenny's dress and drops it on to the floor.

Jenny quivers with desire as Gibbs begins to ravish her neck. "Because I want it in the bedroom." She says softly. Gibbs picks up Jenny and walks off towards the Sleeping Cabin.

Abby's Apartment

"Gibbs and Jenny left early." Tony questions.

"I believe Jethro was losing patients." Ducky laughs.

"Three long weeks." Tony smirks.

"It's a good thing they took a cab to and from my apartment." Abby notes.

Ziva begins to giggle. "Between the bourbon and Margarita's, Jenny was how you say-"

"Bombed!" McGee chuckles.

"I've never seen Agent Gibbs or Director Shepard drunk before." Palmer muses.

"You should see them when they both have hang overs." Ducky laughs.

'The Kelly'

Inside the Sleeping Cabin

Gibbs is on top of Jenny ravishing her neck. "Jethro!" Jenny begs and arches her hips up to him. Gibbs recklessly thrusts into her with a deep driving thrust. Jenny screams out with pleasure. She lifted her hips to take him further inside of her. Gibbs slowly begins to make love to her to prolong their lovemaking. Jenny digs her nails into his back as he thrusted deeper inside of her.

Gibbs finds his lovers mouth and kisses her on the mouth. As he deepens his kiss, Gibbs rolls on to his back and brings Jenny on top of him. "I love you!" He says between kisses.

Jenny breaks away from his kiss and moans out as he slowly begins to move his hips underneath her. She sits on top of him and slowly begins to make love to him. Gibbs' hands glide over Jenny's butt as she pressed down to meet his upward thrusts. "Jethro!' Jenny cries out as he changes the angle of his hips. "Oh god!" Jenny screams out in pleasure. As Jenny loses herself in her lover's body, Gibbs leans up and begins to ravish her breasts. "You're making me crazy." Jenny groans out at the feel of his tongue circling around her right nipple. She grabs the back of is hair as he increases the tempo of his upward strokes. Gibbs pulls Jenny against him and rolls on top of her. For fifteen torturous minutes Gibbs and Jenny aggressively make love to one another, they frequently change positions fighting off at climaxing first.

Gibbs rolls on to his back, bringing Jenny on top of him. She leans over and runs her tongue along his lower lip. "Crap!" He groans out as his body is finally beginning to caving in.

"Quit fighting it." Jenny purrs grinds her body against his.

Battle weary from their lovemaking, Gibbs and Jenny climax at the same time. "Damn it Jen!" He groans out in exhaustion. Jenny exhausted from her trip and from their lovemaking begins to drift off to sleep against Gibbs' chest. Gibbs strokes his lover's hair and watches over her as she falls asleep in his arms.

Ten minutes later

Jenny rolls over on to her right side and buries her face up against her pillow. Gibbs leans over and turns off the light on the nightstand. "At least you get to sleep this off tomorrow, I have to go into work." He groans and cuddles up from behind her and slowly drifts off to sleep. As they sleep, two miracles are conceiving inside of Jenny.

*Author's Note*

badprobiemcgee, try this chapter ;)

hopesmom, I wrote my version of "Judgment Day" because as a

JIBBS shipper, I felt I was robbed. The way JDPT2 was

written, there were so many holes in it, that Jenny can be

rewritten alive. My biggest question mark, is what was

Leon doing at the crime scene over seeing it, and note

Tony and Ziva were the only members of Gibbs Team

that got sent away when he broke up his team, McGee

stayed behind in Washington.. As far as signing a

petition for Lauren for more work, I believe Lauren's

priorities are with her husband and boys first, acting

second, she picks and chooses her roles. I would love

to see her on TV more. A second "Caught In The Act'

movie would be great. In my eyes Lauren Holly will

always be cute wholesome Julie Chandler from "All

My Children" Her best acting moment was in that soap.

Natalie's rape episode at Cortland Manor.

Coming soon "Right In Front Of You" 


End file.
